


One Hundred Days

by kvancelot (KVancelot), SLWalker



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Adoptable with Credit, F/M, Gen, Partially edited, Permanently Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 420,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVancelot/pseuds/kvancelot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contents include Buzz, Mira, every character you knew and a bunch you didn't, bloodlines, marriage, insanity, angry fathers, absentee mothers, a Vegas wedding and heck, that's just in the first day.  Read the notes; they're very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One Hundred Days was written in 2002, over the course of a single summer, with editing happening sporadically for a few years thereafter. It came out to over two megabytes in its original word file. At its heart, it's a story about love, the real kind of love, and what makes a marriage, and what binds us together, or tears us apart. It's a story about regrets, choices and hopes. Despite being kid-friendly, it deals with a fair number of grown up ideas. We even had the sequels planned.
> 
> This story was never posted before. However, enough people expressed interest that for the past decade, I have sent it to folks via e-mail, with a warning that it wasn't quite finished and it wasn't edited in full. That disclaimer remains here, but even now, people still request it. I think that I should put it out there.
> 
> This story meant a great deal to me. That was a bad summer. But even without that, it was a story I wrote with my little sister, and that is what makes it forever priceless to me. People have said it was good. I don't know. But I do know I loved it then, and still do, for what it was to me.
> 
> It will never be perfectly finished, nor edited, by us. Life moved on. But if you want, feel free to remix, rewrite, draw for, write the sequels to it with my love, blessings and gratitude. Just leave the credit for the original to KVancelot and I, and I'll be happy.
> 
> Thank you to aleineskyfire, especially, for being such a great cheerleader for such an old story. Here you go, dear.
> 
> And thank you all, old and future readers both.
> 
> -Steff

  
  
"'Your success rate has been less than inspiring, Darkmatter. You're not evil enough, Darkmatter, my management consultant says so. This boy will help me rule the universe, but you can stay on as bellboy, Darkmatter.'" Warp slammed the throttle of his ship forward, hoping in the back of his mind that the extra thirty-seven cents that he'd scraped together from the seat cushions had bought enough rocket fuel to get to his parents' house.  
  
This hope was not enough to keep him from ranting. Zurg's voice wasn't hard to imitate, and while Warp could have done it flawlessly, he much preferred the high, squeaky, whiny version he was using.  
  
Come to think of it, that _was_ the right version.  
  
He hadn't told his parents that he was coming home, but then again, he hadn't known himself until an hour or two ago when he figured it would be better working from home than hauling Zurg's luggage. Sure, home owned jobs never did the best in the long run, but he figured he could make a killing developing computer operating systems... of course, they'd either be programmed to quit a week after purchase, or in need of an expensive upgrade a month later.  
  
Come to think of it, it had already been done.  
  
"Nothing goes right for you, does it, Darkmatter? First you lose your job, then you can't think of an original, completely evil idea, and now your ship's about to run out of gas! Oh, add to the situation that you're _talking_ to yourself and this becomes just downright hilarious. Brilliant, fabulous, wonderful!" Growling, Warp slammed a hand down on the console, the glass on the gas gauge shattering just as the "check engine" light came on. Pausing, he smirked. "Figures."  
  
The Y-189 threatened to splutter, and he flipped the reserve tank switch just in time. Y-189... he had to pawn off his sleek, detailed, customized ship just to afford enough fuel to come out to the distant farm planet of Minneconsin, and what's the only thing left in the lot that he could afford? A Yugo. An outdated Yugo. Maybe his folks could front him enough cash to get his baby back out of hock, and he could take a blaster to this piece of junk.  
  
The atmosphere superheated around the laboring craft, and Warp eased back on the retro thrusters, ignoring the odd clunking noise coming from the rockets. The planet came into view, in all of its golden fielded, green cropped, neatly plotted glory. It was the picture of growth and nature, and he couldn't stand it. Shaking his head, he programmed the landing course, aiming for the single patch of diseased ground on the entire planet.  
  
  
 _Death... the crops always died at the Darkmatter Family Farm. Then again, so did the crops on the surrounding farms, and no one ever seemed to figure out why. On a particularly warm and humid day, a young Warp Darkmatter was busy stealing the air conditioning system of a house down the road, when he overheard an average family (parents, and two point five kids) discussing the recent plague on their crops. "I just don't understand it," the father commented to his wife and oldest son. "No insects, no drought, no flood, no nothing! Just dead crops."  
  
"It's all right, daddy, there's always next year... We'll just have to skip Christmas," the youngest child offered, sweetly saddened as he moved his wheelchair closer to the family dog.  
  
Grinning a grinchly sort of grin, Warp placed the lone air conditioner in the wheelbarrow, and sat underneath the window to listen for more.  
  
"We don't need Christmas," the middle child, a girl, said. She moved closer to the family, seemingly attempting to form a group hug. No one moved however; the room already seemed to be getting hotter and stickier.  
  
The mother, a typically rotund midwestern woman smiled warmly at her loving children, then looked at her husband pleadingly. "What could have caused it, dear?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seems like it happens quite a bit around this area. In fact, that Darkmatter family seems to be right in the center of it," he accused.  
  
The rest of the family let out a collective gasp, recoiling from his accusation. "They're such wonderful, warm people!" The mother seemed appalled.  
  
"I understand that, but the facts are clear... everyone who moves in around them has a problem with their crops."  
  
Feeling as if he'd just been cued, Warp stood from his position under the window and did his best to conjure up the biggest crocodile tears he could muster. He sniveled and sniffed, walking up to the poor family's front door and pulling out a battered tin cup from his overalls pocket. It wasn't a minute after he knocked before the door was opened by the father. "Spare some change, sir?" Darkmatter asked, pretending to look around blindly.  
  
"Warp?" The father asked, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
Ah, yes, the boy was a genius! "M-Mister Nelson?" He sniffled, reaching out in every direction he could. "I'm sowwy, I didn't know it was you. I'll go now, I can't ask you for anything."  
  
The older man set a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, recoiling slightly when the boy did. "What's the matter, son?"  
  
"Mama and Papa said 'cause the crops are so bad, they might lose the farm. I thought that if I could raise enough money, we'd be able to stay here."  
  
"That's so... noble," the blond man commented, tears welling up on the edge of his eyes. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out all the coins he had and dropped them into the cup. Then, ruffling the boy's hair lightly, he stepped back through the doorway. "I'm glad I can help."  
  
Warp reluctantly hugged the man's leg, and then stepped back. "Thank you, sir," he said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Call so I can make sure you got home all right," the man ordered, wiping his eyes a bit. When he got a nod from the boy, he stepped aside and closed the door, watching his youngest son, Tommy, hover by.  
  
Darkmatter waited a moment to be safe, then tossed the coins up into the air, grinning. "Suckers," he laughed, and ran off with the money, the wheelbarrow, and the air conditioner that didn't belong to him.  
_  
  
Life on the farm had been good. The slow pace might have gone completely against his need for action, but he had learned some of his greatest lessons in evil from his mother and father, and there were always minor opportunities for mischief. Warp grinned in fond remembrance as he wrestled with the failing Yugo.  
  
  
 _"WAAAAARP!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" Warp asked, sticking his head out of his bedroom, where he just been playing darts with a picture of an orphan off of a milk carton.  
  
His mother wiped her hands on her apron and primped her black hair back into place. "Go down the road and steal a cup of sugar. I don't have enough to finish with the pie, doncha know."  
  
"All right, fine, whatever." Stealing sugar? He'd just finally perfected stealing ships, and she wanted him to rip off sugar? He was definitely getting too good for this petty theft -- it was time to start broadening his horizons. Grudgingly, he pulled his shirt on and tried to decide which neighbor he wanted to victimize this time. "Why can't Dad do it?"  
  
"He's deaf, remember? Now hurry up, this needs ta be ready fer the bakeshow, doncha know."  
  
Warp muttered as he made his way out onto the porch, where the old man was rocking in his chair. "Hey, Dad, wanna come with me?" He didn't get an answer, and went over to kneel in front of his father. "Don't worry, she can't hear. Too busy baking her worm-infested pie."  
  
"Sometimes, I think that woman'll never shut up," Warp's father, Warp, Sr., sighed. He'd been faking hearing loss for about five years, but only with marginal success. "I'll walk with ya, kid, but I'm too old to be raidin' kitchens."  
  
"You and me both," Warp said, standing. He waited for his father to catch up, and started down the road towards the Hodgson homestead._  
  
  
His mother's pie had been a hit that year. Everyone had a taste, and it wasn't until the whole pie was gone that they realized that it had been infested. It was a beautiful sight, all those people getting sick, turning green, running around like idiots. The picture was in the family album. However, it wouldn't make much of a difference if Warp couldn't pull the Yugo out of its downward spiral towards the planet.  
  
Flipping a few switches in hopes of getting some kind of boost to the engine, Warp muttered under his breath and pulled back on the yoke. If he could get the ship under control, he might be able to tip it up and drip some of the last remaining gas into the tank. It wasn't much use, though, because even the fumes weren't going to allow him to restart the engine. Wincing, Darkmatter just flipped off the engine and took a deep breath.  
  
He was about to do something despicable, and he couldn't believe that he would ever think of it. Then again, he had a strong sense of self preservation; he didn't want to die. So, for the first time in his life, he pulled the strap from the left and buckled up of his own free will. "Oh, your career's really going uphill now. You're about to die in a flaming crash on your family farm, while obeying the law, and you're still talking to yourself!"  
  
Staring out as the ground rushed up towards him, barely visible through the smoke from the engine and the superheated shell of the ship, he cringed. If he lived through it, his parents would kill him for not hitting the farm down the street. Still, he could always borrow money off of his dad to bribe his mom, and that presented itself as the best choice. Closing his eyes, he let out a bellowing yell as the ship careened towards the ground. If he was going to die, he was going out kicking and screaming.  
  
The ship, however, had no intentions of killing him. Slowed down by the wings which were pulling loose from the hull and a cheap parachute that had auto-released, the Yugo nicked the silo, went into a death spin, and buried itself into a smoking furrow in the middle of the field. Consequently, it wiped out the single healthy plant growing there.  
  
Warp blinked once, twice, three times. The world was completely white, which could only mean one thing -- that he was dead and someone was about to audit his life. Within two minutes, he had assembled quite a list of excuses, and then a hissing noise caught his attention.  
  
The airbag. He'd had his face in the airbag.  
  
Laughing with an insane edge on his voice, he climbed out of the devastated Yugo and kicked it as hard as he could.  
  
"Warp?"  
  
Warp turned around, or more accurately, hopped around on his one good foot. It took him a few moments to shake off the crash enough to recognize his parents -- it had been a long time since he'd visited. "Hiya Mom, hey Dad. Mind if I crash here for awhile?"  
  
His mother blinked once or twice at the crashed ship, exchanged a glance with her husband, and finally looked back at her son. The pun passed her by, and she seemed almost unevil as she said, "Warp... I think we need to have a talk, doncha know."  
  
"Hey, Mom," Warp laughed, "we've already had the talk. Remember?"  
  
"I think this is a little more serious than that, son," his father replied, for once breaking his cover. His wife didn't seem to notice, really -- she was busy making sure Warp hadn't sustained any major life-threatening injuries.  
  
The youngest of the three laughed again, swatting his mother away like a fly. "Come on, when have we ever been serious? 'It's always dark matters at the Darkmatter Family Farm,'" he quoted, gesturing around him to the dried up, desert-like terrain.  
  
"It's just something we need to explain to you when we get inside, doncha know." His mother, Betty, turned and started for the door of the house. Following not far behind was Warp, Sr., a hand on his son's shoulder. Warp, Jr., being basically rattled and disturbed by the near normality of his family, shuddered at the thought of them converting to good, or even just admitted to a good deed once done. It had to be something like that. They wouldn't be so serious if it weren't.  
  
Gathering around the table, Betty moved off to pull a box from the top shelf of a cupboard, then sat on the other side of her son. He was trapped in the middle, now. "Your father and I have a little secret, doncha know."  
  
Warp inched away, dreading a heartwarming family moment. "No, I don't know," he replied, glancing between the two. "What? Did you save a bunny? Some orphaned puppy?"  
  
"You could almost say that." Warp, Sr., nodded.  
  
"Oh, Dad," the younger of the men looked horrified, "why'd ya do it? Why'd ya have ta do it?"  
  
Betty smacked her husband, then her son on the sides of their heads. "Shut up, I'm talkin' here, doncha know! Now, listen, Warpy, what happened to you today has happened here before. When you were just a little evil mastermind, your father and I found you in our field just like today. Your little pod crashed here, and ever since then, we've been meaning to ruin one of your birthdays with this revelation, but you left too soon, doncha know."  
  
A perturbed look settled on Warp's face, and he looked between his two parents... or, whatever they were. "What are you saying?"  
  
"You're not really our son, son," Warp, Sr., replied. "I wanted to tell you, but your mother wouldn't let me." He cringed back just in time to avoid a smack from his wife.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" In a single moment, the anxiety left Warp, Jr., and he breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "Man, I thought you were gonna tell me something hideous, like you converted and started donating to charities or something."  
  
"Nothing so awful as that, doncha know." Betty sat back down and set the box on the table. "But that ain't the kicker. In your little pod, we found a few things, an' since you're already havin' a bad day, I thought we might make it a little worse, doncha know."  
  
Warp, Sr., shook his head and sighed heavily. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Shut up, you're supposed to be deaf, doncha know." Betty opened the box with an ominous creak, and slid it down to rest in front of her son. And right on the top, a little charred, covered in a few layers of dust, was a picture.  
  
Warp, Jr., picked it up and brushed it off, eyebrows drawn in concentration.  
  
There is no sound in space, but if there were, most of the galaxy would have heard the anguished, tormented howl from the tiny farm planet of Minneconsin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOooooooOOOOooooOOO!!!"  
  
  
  



	2. Day 1

"And I'd like to thank my bus driver from that field trip to the museum, and my royal counselor, and my first taxi driver..."

A snore in the back of the hall did nothing to save the assembly of rangers, all of which were either asleep already or in the process of falling asleep. The first five minutes had been proud for Team Lightyear... one of their own had just passed from the ranks of everyday rangers to the more proud rank of detective. The next several minutes had been spent anticipating a windup. Then there was agitation, depression, stunning boredom, and into the beginning of the second half hour, everyone had given up.

Mira Nova showed no signs of slowing down. She loved being in the spotlight, and as the youngest ranger ever to become a detective, she felt she deserved the time to bask in the glory. It was no small feat -- not even the great galactic defender, the champion of all good, the famous Buzz Lightyear could claim that particular honor.

The great galactic defender tried to force himself to pay attention, and failed completely. Mira had been up there for way too long, and once she started thanking people she knew for less than twenty minutes, Buzz had given up all hope of ever getting out of there. Picking up lint off of the floor with tweezers seemed preferable to sitting through much more of her speech.

It was unfortunate that the honored team had reserved seats in the very front, and as the droning had continued on, they had agreed to be gracious and listen to the whole speech. However, XR had gone into shutdown mode very quickly after the agreement, and the only one who seemed to be really listening was Booster. Buzz wasn't sure how Booster could sit still through the speech, but it must have been truly a gift... then again, maybe everyone had been frozen by one of Zurg's Super-Freezo-Rays again.

Buzz glanced around suspiciously, readying his wrist laser. If Zurg was behind the situation, he wasn't going to be around long enough to enjoy it. Yes, a warm Star Command issue cell was waiting, and Buzz was going to be the one to put him there.

Jumping up, he immediately scanned the area, kicking his chair away with a loud clatter. "All right, Zurg, come out!" His voice boomed around the room, startling all of the sleeping rangers. Anyone that didn't fall out of their chair was on their feet, ready to start blasting hornets.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?" Mira stood at the pulpit, looking around at the other Space Rangers with wide eyes. It didn't take her long to put it together, and she looked at her captain, tapping her foot in agitation. "Buzz, what are you doing?"

As the chatter cleared, everyone looked at Buzz expectantly. Slowly moving out of his defensive position, he tried to suppress the redness that seeped into his face, rubbing at the back of his neck innocently. "Umm... false alarm?"

Mira's eyebrow arched up in an expression of annoyance that didn't really require words. "Well, since _someone_ decided to break up my entire speech, now I'll just have to start all over, won't I?"

As a collective group, minus Booster, the audience drew in a sharp, horrified breath.

Mira smirked. "Just kidding."

And as a collective, they sighed in relief.

She stepped down from the raised podium, shaking her head. It wasn't like she had a captive audience every day, and while she might have been just a little excessive in her speech, that was no excuse for people to fall asleep, or to be paranoid. Still, now that Buzz had decided to launch into an attack on thin air, she doubted that her audience would be willing to go back to their seats.

She was about to address said paranoid delusional attack when Booster swooped her up in a massive hug. "Oh, I'm so proud! Mira, the newest detective. Do you get a desk? One with a mini-fridge?"

Mira slipped away with a laugh, "I don't know yet, Booster, I just got the promotion. I think I'll probably be in the copilot's chair like usual."

Standing between Booster and Mira, XR stretched as if he needed to. "What? You mean there's no chance I get your seat? I mean, it's the best seat on the ship! Heat, massage, full tilt-back, and no squeak!"

"XR," Booster scolded. "Mira can stay as long as she likes, right, Buzz?" He looked around for the team leader, not finding him near his seat. "Uh, Buzz?"

By then, the rangers who had attended the ceremony had left, leaving Team Lightyear as the only occupants in the room -- including Buzz, who was making a stealthy escape attempt.

Mira crossed her arms again as he paused at the mention of his name. "What was that all about? I mean, right in the middle of my speech?"

"The middle of your speech?" he asked, turning to face her. "If that was the middle, we would have been here all night, and then who's going to fight all the evil in the galaxy?"

Mira rolled her eyes and went back to the podium to collect up her papers. "I'm sure it would have been fine for a little while longer. Besides, the best part was coming up," she said nonchalantly, offering a sweet smile and heading for the door.

"The best part?" Buzz raised both eyebrows, watching her as she walked past. If Mira hadn't reached the 'best part' after thanking the grocery store clerk who sold her those delightful cookies last week, then he honestly feared what the 'best part' could be. A special thank you to the delivery boy?

Come to think of it, hadn't he thanked the entire crew of delivery personnel from every carryout place in the sector when he had made Lieutenant? Buzz winced slightly, adding, "I could have them called back in."

"Yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming back," Booster said.

"For another two hours," XR continued.

Shaking her head, Mira tossed the list into the trash receptacle, looking back to the rest of the team. "No, they don't need to be here for it. I was just going to..." She laughed slightly, clasping her hands behind her back, "I was going to thank you guys specially. I mean, I wouldn't be where am if you wouldn't have been there for me. A team, and all, you know?"

Booster stood there for a moment before he started bubbling, running over to hug Mira again. "Ooh, we're all so proud of you! I mean, the youngest and everything. Even Buzz couldn't do that!"

"Don't remind him," XR commented, teasing, "we wouldn't want him to start shooting at thin air, now would we?"

"Mira, I'm sorry. My mind was playing a--"

Mira interrupted Buzz as Booster finally let her go, smiling. "It's all right. I'm sure someone would have broken it up sooner or later. You just made it sooner. No big deal, right?" She winked at the other three.

"Good work, Ranger Nova," Lightyear said, approvingly.

"That's _Detective_ Nova," she beamed.

"Right. Annnnd," Buzz said, "I'll buy the sundaes at Cosmo's to celebrate."

 

 

The new badge was pretty much the same as the old one, but instead of silver, it was two-toned silver and gold, and instead of the more generic 'Ranger' etched in black, it now said 'Detective'. To those who hadn't had any employment in Star Command, the distinction might not have seemed like much, but to those who were rangers, it was just about the holy grail.

Mira couldn't take her eyes off of the badge. Not because she was gloating, but because she was proud that she had managed to get there -- a detective. The people who went undercover and busted badguys no one else could even find, the people who pieced together crimes and found the guilty, and she was one of them. Her sundae melted long before she even realized that it was there.

Of course, the rest of the team spent their time speculating, and the fact that the subject of their speculation was enthralled with her new badge made it easier. "But what if they assign her somewhere dangerous? And what if she doesn't want to work with us anymore?" Booster wasted no time worrying himself into a nervous wreck.

"She can call us for backup, and we're a team," Buzz answered, smirking just a little as he waved a hand in front of Mira's face. "Right, Mira?"

It took a moment to pull herself away from her elated thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, right."

"Yeah, yeah, right, what?" XR asked slyly, figuring she probably hadn't really heard a word of what was being said since they left the conference room. "Right, your ice cream's melting? Right, you want to stop tapping your spoon? Right, what?"

"Right. Buzz is exactly right." Mira smiled sheepishly, putting her spoon into the melted sundae and lifting it back out to watch the drips of ice cream.

Booster fidgeted in his seat, frowning. "She's already forgetting about us," he said, quietly, as though she couldn't hear him. "Next thing we know she'll be off to save the galaxy on her own." Then he looked at Mira, as though she suddenly could hear him again. "It's all right, Mira, we're really happy for you, and we know you'll love your new life."

She held back a laugh, "Whoa, wait. I'm not ready to leave yet, Booster. You guys are my best friends, I couldn't leave you just because I have some fancy title now." Mira reached across the table and patted his hand gently. "I'm just a little bit surprised, that's all."

Buzz nodded, setting his empty sundae glass aside. "Understandable. The Detective Division of Star Command makes up an important, and highly regarded piece of this organization. They find the bad guys against all odds, and often pave the way for us rangers to apprehend the enemy."

"So, how come we never hear about them in the news?" XR asked, sipping on his seven oil cocktail. "I've seen Buzz there a million times, but the only detective in the news is that guy named Hound who worked down in the lower decks. You know, that guy who always comes up with the whacked out theories about conspiracies?"

"You don't hear about them," Booster answered, "because most of them work undercover now. Their identities have to be kept a secret so that no one recognizes them."

"Well, that's great! So they give the job to someone who works with the most recognized team of crime fighters in the galaxy? Not only that, but a Tangean princess?! Hello? Does anyone see the flaws in their logic, or is it just me?"

Mira picked up a straw from the middle of the table, pulling the paper off and turning her sundae into a milkshake. "I know the risks, XR, but Commander Nebula assured me that most of the time will be spent with you guys on regular missions. Besides, I'm sure the LGMs could come up with some kind of disguise. You should know better than anyone how much technology can do for us."

"Sure, if you're a robot! And, let me tell you a little secret... you're not! You're going to get yourself killed!!" Putting his drink down, he leaned back in the booth, looking at Booster and Buzz for backup.

Mira sipped at her milkshake, shaking her head. "No, I'm not a robot, but I don't have to be one to profit from the LGMs' work. They just showed me a new machine that would allow them to project an image over top of a person's own body. Like a full body disguise, you know? They haven't really been able to test it, though... they can't seem to scrape up enough funding to give it a good shake-down."

"Now, rangers, there's no need to interrogate a team member. Mira has never had a problem understanding rules, regulations, and risks that go along with working for Star Command. I'm sure when she finally does get an assignment on her own, she'll do just fine." Buzz nodded resolutely. Nope, he wasn't worried about her going undercover into a bad situation without her team. Not at all. Not even a little. Nu uh.

"Well, what if an enemy feels like doing some interrogating?" The familiar voice cut right through the chatter that usually flooded the diner, and set all four members of Team Lightyear on their feet with their lasers at ready.

Warp snickered, leaning on the counter with his absolutely best 'smug badguy about to try to ruin some lives' look. Casually, he examined the claws on his bionic arm. "Oh relax, I'm just here to talk."

"Riiiight," Buzz growled, eyes narrowed on his old enemy (friend?). "How about you talk to the judge instead?"

"What, before I have a chance to congratulate Detective Nova, and before I get my malt?" Warp shook his head, sitting down one on of the stools at the counter and did his best to school his face into an expression of harmless innocence. "Have your talking microwave scan me... I'm unarmed."

Mira nodded to XR, and not even five seconds later, XR said, "Technically you're one-armed, but you're not carrying any energy weapons if that's what you mean."

"Ha ha, you're very funny." Warp gave XR a grin that said 'you'll be scrap next time I get the chance', before gesturing to the waitress on duty. "Give me my usual, babe."

Lightyear finally lowered his arm, one eyebrow up. He didn't know what Darkmatter was up to this time, but given the 'too innocent to be true' approach, it couldn't be anything good. "I know you're not here just to talk. Not your style."

"Oh yeah I am." Warp smiled at Mira. "Congratulations, Detective."

Mira glanced to check Buzz's expression before relaxing into a less defensive position. "I -- uh, well," she paused briefly, sitting back down on the edge of the booth. "Thank you... I think." He couldn't be the same Warp that they were always scrapping with.

"See?" XR looked at the other members of the team, lowering his voice, "If he knows, then so does Zurg and everyone else."

"What's the point, Warp?" Lightyear stood just to the side of the booth, crossing his arms. "You must be up to something, or you would have brought hornets with you."

Warp grinned at the waitress as she set his double-chocolate malt down and walked away. Then, looking back to the team in front of him, he laughed, "Me? Up to something? I think the question is, are you up to something? Princess there becomes a detective, you all start discussing Star Command secrets in the middle of a crowded diner... what else is going on for the galaxy's most talented crime fighting team?" Picking up his drink, he looked between the four of them, sipping the thick malt.

"I don't know what you're up to," Booster said, defensively, "but we're not going to let you get away with it. Just try to do something illegal... I dare you." Surprised, the rest of Team Lightyear looked at Booster, who asked, "What? I'm practicing my verbal skills!"

"Awww, what? No negotiations?" Warp looked at his gloved nails, idly.

Mira stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "We don't negotiate with space scum." Yep, she'd managed to steal the line off of Buzz pretty efficiently.

Which mildly perturbed the usually quick-commenting captain. Buzz tried to come up with something suitably witty to follow up Mira's comment and failed. "So what _do_ you want?"

"I told you, I want to talk." Warp sipped on his malt again and then looked at the ceiling. "Bliss in liquid form, you should really try one. But anyway, what if I were to tell you that I have some information that's potentially able to ruin Star Command's image? Info that no one in the galaxy knows but me?"

"I'm listening..." Buzz said, rather testily. The cat and mouse games that Warp so enjoyed grated on his nerves.

"Oh, I can't tell this here in public. It's waaaay too good to break out into the open like that, unlike Star Command's newest technology," Warp replied, giving Mira a smug look. "Oh, pardon me, Detective."

Mira sneered right back. "How about we take you to a holding cell and ask the questions there?"

"You won't get it out of me there." Warp shrugged. "Look, I came here una-- weaponless, offering to give you a heads-up on some reeeeally interesting stuff. If you want it, you'll have to quit threatening me, 'cause I just don't work well under pressure. My shrink says it's bad for my nerves."

"Who's to say you won't want us to meet up with you in a place where you could easily ambush us?" Thinking it particularly pertinent, XR eyed the enemy critically, wheeling a bit closer.

Booster nodded in agreement. "We can't trust you, you're the bad guy."

"I'll tell you what... I'll talk to Lightyear, and he can bring his loose-lipped detective with him. You two can have the coordinates of the meeting place, as well as tracking devices on your two friends. I try anything, and you can follow me wherever I go."

"And how are we supposed to know if you don't just kill them and leave their bodies behind?" XR, being ever the optimist, rolled back and forth in front of the booth, pacing.

Rolling his eyes, Warp slurped the last of the malt through the straw noisily, then grinned. "Fair enough. I'll let you put a tracker on me. If I run, you can follow me. Of course, after this lovely little meeting, all bets are off, but until then, you'll know everything from where I get my burgers, to where I pick up chicks."

"Hmmm, let me guess," Mira mused, "Cosmo's and Cosmo's?"

"Oh, ha ha. Look, Lightyear, you want the information or not? I'll give you one minute to decide, and after that you'll just have to watch the glorious repercussions that follow."

Buzz pursed his lips a moment, thinking it over, then looked over at XR and Booster. "Get back to 42 and make sure you have a solid lock on both of our signals. If there's any trouble, contact Star Command and get reinforcements. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

The two who were spoken to saluted, pretty much all business when given an order. XR started towards the door, while Booster hesitated nearby. "Be careful, you guys. He's sneaky." Then he followed XR out.

"Now," Warp grinned, "all you need to do is get rid of all of your weapons. Handheld trackers only. I don't need a hole through my head for trying to help out."

"If this is a trick..." Buzz warned.

"Oh, come on. Trust me! I couldn't possibly do anything to hurt you two now... it would damage my reputation."

Mira watched warily, before ghosting out of the Star Command's basic armor. "Simple enough," she commented, gathering up the pieces and stuffing the remote tracker in her pocket. Then, moving over to the bar, she offered the suit over to the waitress. "Keep this safe for me, will you?"

As the girl nodded, Darkmatter looked to his former friend and smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"What? Here in the middle of the room? Mira, keep a close eye on him," Lightyear ordered, slipping into a broom closet.

"Mighty bashful for a 'defender of the galaxy,'" Warp snickered, winking at the waitress. She giggled at his comment and went off to take some more orders.

Mira crossed her arms, frowning at Warp. "Cut the bull, Darkmatter. What do you want with us?"

Warp sat silently for a moment, reveling in the fact that he had power over the good guys for once. He'd never been given a chance to shine when he worked for Zurg, but now he was going to make a big blast. Bigger than anything Zurg could come up with. "All in due time, Princess. Or is it Detective? Which do you prefer, hm? I should know if this conversation's going to go smoothly."

"Mira will be just fine, thank you." Sighing, she looked towards the closet and crossed her arms, muttering, "Geez, how long could it take?"

"Maybe he's polishing his boots." Warp shrugged. "Or packing his suit procedurally."

Mira paced a few steps, glaring at the closet door more fiercely. "C'mon, Buzz, don't take all day."

Buzz stepped out, narrowing his eyes at her briefly. "If you had any idea how hard it was to take off a space suit in a closet the size of a phone booth, you'd be just a little bit more patient." He set his armor on the counter, nodding to the waitress.

Mira just sighed, exasperated, then turned her attention back to Warp. "All right, pal, lead on. But any funny stuff..."

The look that crossed Warp's face was somewhere between serious and amused. "Funny stuff? I won't attack, but the fun's just getting started." He gestured to the door with false grandeur. "If you'll step this way..."

 

 

"Y'know, this thing's practically a classic. The ugly upholstery, the underpowered engine, the cramped seats." Buzz leaned back in the passenger seat of the Yugo (recently rebuilt, thanks to Warp's evil parents), completely unable to stop himself from sniping his former partner. "I didn't know you had such an eye for ancient, useless machines."

"Can it, Lightyear." Warp tapped on the 'check engine' light and it went out.

"But why? It's a beaut! A perfect example of an unemployed villain's vehicle... shoddy, misrepaired and about to fall apart."

"And really uncomfortable," Mira chimed in, from where she was forced into a yoga-like position in order to fit in the backseat. "Are we there yet?"

"Just about," Warp said, his spirits rising almost tenfold at the prospect of what he was about to do. "Don't worry about the ship right now. I'll have mine back from the pawn shop by the end of the night."

"Maybe I'll buy it before you can get there." Buzz crossed his arms. "Repaint it in white and green, hang some dice from the mirror..."

Darkmatter scowled, aiming to land at the moon park. It was practically deserted, and well suited to his purposes -- secluded, well-lit and a place where no one could hear screaming should it occur. "You sure you're not evil under that whole goody-goody facade? 'Cause that's something I would think of doing."

That, of course, shut Lightyear up promptly -- the very idea of being compared to evil was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. Instead, he turned his attention to the moon and the terraformed park, while Mira tried to twist her neck enough to see out.

The landing itself was smooth, probably smoother than the Yugo had ever seen, and Warp shut the engines down. Looking between his erstwhile passengers, he couldn't stifle the snarky amusement in his voice as he said, "Anyone for a nature walk?"

"I am," Mira replied, ghosting out of the ship before they even had a chance to open the doors. Once outside, she stretched out, cracking her back loud enough to echo. "Oh, that is _so_ much better."

Buzz climbed out of the Yugo, glancing around at his surroundings. The small moon was darkening as the sun slipped behind a neighboring planet, and all along the pathways lights were switching on. Warp slipped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him and taking a deep breath. "Ah, isn't it ominous? I love living with the knowledge that you have no clue what I'm going to say."

"Stuff it, Warp," Mira commented, pulling out an extra tracker and placing on Warp's bionic arm. "A deal's a deal."

"Aw, but your crimpin' my style," he said, sarcastically, lifting his arm to look at the Star Command issue tracker. "Small, effective, yet still disgustingly ugly. I don't understand how you people stand it."

Buzz stood straight, shaking his head. "There's no need for style when you're saving the galaxy. Just a strong sense of well-being, and the ability to tell right from wrong. You should know that since you went through the training, but somehow I don't think it sank in."

Snickering, Darkmatter started down a path, heading for a secluded area of the park. He wanted to give up his information carefully, so no one heard but the right people. He gestured for them to follow, whistling cheerily as he walked.

Mira waited until Buzz was beside her before starting ahead. "What do you think he has in mind?" she whispered, rubbing her arms just for the sake of it. In all honesty, she wasn't at all comfortable with the situation she was in, but she trusted Lightyear enough to know all was not lost, even if they found themselves in trouble.

"I'm not sure," he answered, just as quietly, "but whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it."

Warp called back to them, breaking his whistling stride, "C'mon, I'm not going to kill you. No telling how you'll... like this information, though." Grinning in the darkness, he pulled out a small lantern-like light, ignited it, then sat up on a picnic bench. "Join me! I think it would be better if you weren't so far away when you heard this."

Buzz glanced at Warp, and then Mira before taking a step forward. Crossing his arms, he eyed his former friend. Yeah, he had a bad feeling about the situation. Not so much because he was worried about an ambush from Zurg, but more because it didn't feel right that Darkmatter was being so... gracious. "What's this all about, Warp?" he asked, a little tired and frustrated with the whole charade.

"Yeah, because if you dragged us all the way here in that uncomfortable wagon of doom for no good reason, I'm going to be really angry. I had some important appointments tonight, and some people will be very angry if I missed them. You know--" Mira was trying not to ramble, but sometimes it just happened when she felt threatened or nervous. She wasn't exactly thrilled about standing helplessly by one of the Alliance's greatest enemies.

Luckily, both Lightyear and Darkmatter interrupted in an attempt to shut her up. "Enough," they said in unison, causing her to blush, but certainly not to talk again.

"Don't worry, this is worth it. Well, it's worth it to me... no doubt you folks will find it unpleasant." Warp leaned back slightly on the bench, taking a few moments to get his thoughts together, and drawing it out to torture the two rangers. After a few agonizing seconds, he pulled the picture his parents had given him out of his pocket, holding it so that no one could see it. "Y'know, this little piece of Kodak Gold paper is worth a whoooole lot. Now, I haven't quite pieced together the story behind it, but from what I can gather, this little thing can allow someone, say, like me, to completely devastate a few good reputations."

"Will you please get on with it?" Buzz asked, or rather, more commanded.

"If you insist." As though the picture was completely worthless, Warp handed it over. When the other two leaned in to look at it, he pulled out three folded papers and set them on the table, face up, the bold print confirming what he said next, "Guess what, Mom and Dad... your son's home."

Both Mira and Buzz looked at each other, then the picture, and finally Warp. For a moment, their jaws were completely slack as they tried to understand how this was even remotely possible, nevermind confirmed in print. "Wait, wait," Mira finally said, shaking her head and crossing her arms so the picture was out of view. "This is some kind of joke, right? Heh, because it's not very funny, Darkmatter."

Warp grinned, shrugging innocently. "I was as shocked as you are, which is why I had some genetic testing done. See for yourself... _Mom_." Offering the papers over to her, he all but basked in their shock and horror.

"This is some evil plan, Warp, but I can see right through it," Buzz growled, stepping closer to his former friend. "There's no way you could have gotten genetic testing without us. They must be forgeries."

"I, umm... Buzz?" Mira moved the papers into the light, squinting to read them. "Aren't these from Star Command's medical logs?"

Darkmatter leaned over to look at the papers, winking at her. "Right you are, princess. And it was a pleasure hacking in to get them."

Lightyear snatched up the papers and pointed at Warp. "Those files are strictly for Star Command's medical personnel. You have no right to be snooping in any of those computers!"

"Aw, Dad, I just had ta know!" Snickering, Darkmatter stood and stole the papers back from Buzz, folded them up and shoved them back in his pocket. Moving over to Mira, he looked over her shoulder as she stared at the picture. "Hey, there's an upside at least. Now you two can stop pretending you don't like each other." Taking the picture from Nova, he stepped back to look at the two rangers.

"This can't be right... that has to be fake!" Mira exclaimed, slipping from her daze, and looking at Buzz. "Right?"

"Right!"

Warp turned the picture over and looked at the Kodak watermark. "'Fraid not. Since you're here, though, can I borrow the car?" Grinning evilly, he moved a step closer to them. "Or even better, can I borrow the credit card? I like my ship a lot better than yours."

"Wait a minute," Buzz said, still not entirely capable of grasping any of it, "how do we know that someone... like, say, the evil emperor himself... didn't snatch our DNA and splice it to make you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure... they took your genes, made me and somehow did all of this before we were in the academy? Shoulda read the papers better -- no forced genetic tampering. I'm all natural." Warp grinned. "C'mon, get it through your thick heads... you two just became parents of a perfectly evil boy."

Mira swallowed, wondering exactly how her entire life could have turned upside-down that quickly. "You mentioned s-something about ruining reputations...?"

"Oh! Sorry, Mom, forgot to tell you about that part." Warp snickered, sitting back down on his bench. "See, I wasn't too thrilled to find out that I have you two as parents -- figured that my reputation as a mercenary would just go right out the window. But then, I also realized something else..."

"Oh no," Lightyear groaned, seeing it all in a second.

"Oh yes. 'Cause you know how the media loves a good soap opera story. So how about this headline: 'Galactic Hero and Princess Sidekick Terrible Parents'. And as a teaser, it'll say something like, 'Warp Darkmatter, scourge of the galaxy, turns out to be the son of the famed Buzz Lightyear and his copilot, heir to the Tangean throne, Mira Nova. What could have caused him to become evil? He shares his torments with us. Turn to 2-A for more story."

Mira slumped down on a park bench across from Warp, wide-eyed with shock. "But..."

"But what?" Warp leaned forward, almost enthusiastically. "It gets better. No one's going to care how many planets you two saved, how many orphans you found homes -- once they catch a whiff of this, they're going to curse you as bad parents (coincidentally unmarried parents, at that), and it won't matter to them if you've never even been on a date. So not only will your reps be ruined, but that family image Star Command loves so much? Say goodbye to that, too."

Buzz slumped down next to Mira, then rethought that decision and moved to the other end of the bench. "But..."

"See, the real brilliance lies in mass psychology, which Zurg never got. What do people believe? What they see in the news. The current trend is to blame all of your problems on your folks, so I'll have a lot of sympathizers. And it doesn't matter how much you two protest your innocence, everyone's gonna look at my little papers here and they're gonna believe me. Oh, the stories... about how you made me eat my pet dog, as I lived in a basement with all of the rats, and about how you left me out in the cold until I had frostbite so bad that I lost an arm--" Looking between the two completely shocked and horrified rangers, he grinned. "I'll just let your imaginations come up with the rest."

Mira leaned her head forward, resting it in her hands. "Th-this is giving me a headache... it's not possible, how can I have..." She paused, shaking her head, "... you?"

"Aw, don't be sad, Mom." Warp grinned wickedly, then put on his model good guy face; afterall, the media would need at least some convincing.

"Don't call me that!" Nova snapped, standing from the bench and pacing around. "This can't be right, it just can't. I mean, one minute you're given the rank of detective, the next you're being told you have a son that just happens to be one of the galaxy's darkest criminals with a man you've never even dated?!"

Buzz watched her pace for a moment, then focused on a tree a few feet away. "Mira, there's no need to get frustrated. That's what he wants to happen."

"Frustrated?! How about downright shocked? Oh, or even better, scared that he can even get into the files at Star Command to make up this story. Oooh, this is clever of you, Warp, but you're not going to get away with it. Someone will be able to figure out how you did this... I'm sure of it."

Warp grinned. He loved making people squirm. "Hey, you're obviously in denial. It's all right, though, I know what you're thinking. You're worried your Daddy'll find out and he'll be very, very angry, won't he? He never did like old Buzzy here, did he? Or the Space Rangers, for that matter. Won't he be so happy to hear all of this?"

Mira sat down once again. "I never thought about that." She glanced at Buzz and then back to Warp, wide-eyed. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I might have..."

"He'd die if you told him that!" She went back to resting her head in her hands, taking long, deep breaths and mumbling, "Or kill someone..."

Both Mira and Warp looked over at Buzz, who swallowed hard and tried to protest, "But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I doubt he'll believe that, once he sees the news." Warp stood. "All right, I have to go in time to talk to the reporter for the Galactic Times, and with the money he's giving me, I think I'll have enough to get my ship off of the pawn lot." He laughed, evilly. "I'd offer you a ride home, but I just don't think it'd be comfortable, and I don't do group hugs, so don't even ask."

"What about us?" Buzz asked, one eyebrow up. "You wouldn't just leave us here... would you?"

"Considering I'm about to ruin your lives, why not?" Warp hit the button for his jetpack, waved jauntily, and took off in the direction of the Yugo, but not before yelling back, "Say hi to Grandpa for me!"

Mira glared in the direction he had flown in, then shook her head, standing from the table. "Well, I suppose we should start walking, shouldn't we? No way to contact 42, no transport in sight, and no weapons. Couldn't get much worse, could it?"

Buzz stood and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It could always be worse," he offered, starting off in the direction most likely to have some civilization.

"Sure," Mira muttered, following him, "we could freeze to death before we find a ride home." Catching up, she crossed her arms and glanced at the surroundings. "You don't suppose he's serious, do you?" she asked, quietly.

Buzz had really hoped he could get out of discussing this, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to be that easy. He stopped, sighing. "It doesn't really matter if he's serious, he has proof. Don't ask me how this happened, and we both already know why he's doing this. It's just something we'll have to deal with at a later date."

"Later date? Aren't you at all worried about what's going to happen?"

"Sure, but it won't make any difference if we can't get off of this moon, will it?" He started walking again, wondering why he would even dream of having a meeting like that without bringing a communicator... not one of his brighter moments.

"This could be devastating!" she called after him, staying right where she had stopped.

"I know!" he yelled back, still walking.

Mira leaned back against a light pole, looking down at the ground. "Buzz, we could lose our jobs..." She hadn't said it loud, but she knew that he would hear it.

On the hierarchy of necessities, only one thing beat life for Lightyear, and that would be career. He didn't know much else than being a ranger, and certainly had never given any thought of what he would do if he couldn't be a ranger. Mira's remark may not have been loud -- but it might as well have been shouted through a megaphone attached to a 500,000 kilowatt transmitter. He stopped in his tracks and glanced back, uncertainly. "I don't think it'll come to that..."

"I do," she answered, still looking at the concrete path. "Think about it -- the media might be a good ally, but the minute something happens that'll sell, they'll jump on it. Next thing you know, we're being followed by reporters, shunned by society, criminals will take full advantage of every single thing that the press reports, and we'll get a pink slip and a letter from the Commander saying, 'While you've performed an admirable service, we regret to inform you that--'"

"That is _not_ how a ranger talks." Drawing himself up into the classic 'never admit defeat, no matter how bad it gets' pose, Buzz launched into his typical sort of pep talk. "We'll beat this, Detective, with honesty, integrity and perseverance."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Sure, Buzz, whatever you say."

"We'll be our usual upstanding selves, fighting for the good citizens, no matter what they might think of us!"

"Yep," she replied, absently. Usually when Buzz got started on his tirades, all it took to keep him placated was a few nods and 'yeps', and this particular opportunity gave Mira a chance to try to think of a realistic way out of the situation.

No easy task. It was hard to imagine that Warp Darkmatter could even remotely be related to her, let alone her son. He was sarcastic... er, overconfident... uhm, witty... ah, stubborn... come to think of it, maybe they were a little bit alike. Mira frowned. Her father would definitely not approve, nevermind the rest of the galaxy. And when she broke it to him who Warp's father was? He would probably explode. Never mind that they weren't even remotely romantically inclined towards each other -- her father only barely tolerated Buzz as her commander, and this would be like throwing a match at rocket fuel.

No, there had to be some way to diffuse the situation before it had a chance to become a bigger warhead than it already was, starting with the media. Protesting the genetics of it was useless, because even though she didn't trust Warp, she definitely trusted the Star Command medical staff. Protesting his lying stories would probably be equally useless -- the press loved sob stories, and Warp could no doubt come up with the biggest, most heartwrenching tale ever to sully two good names. Truthfully, they could argue that they didn't know how this started, but what good would that do in the face of a headline-gripping lie?

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"We have to focus," Buzz was saying, just about to wind up his pep talk.

Mira nodded. "Absolutely."

"We have to fight fire with water."

"You bet we do!"

"And most of all, we have to--"

"--get married." Mira nodded again, smartly.

"Right. Get..." The words finally connected, and Buzz froze in mid-gesture. For a moment, he could have probably been pushed over by a well-timed breeze, but once it passed, he recovered his senses. "What?!"

"It makes sense!" she argued. "We wouldn't be accused of anything... wrong, then. And -- and, it doesn't have to be anything serious. Just get the paper signed."

"Sense?! How can it make sense?! We'll be jumping into a situation that would just as bad for out careers!"

Mira gave him a skeptical look, shaking her head. "There is no rule against marriage within the ranks. We can just tell everyone that we've been married all along."

Buzz crossed his arms, stiffening up. "That would be lying, Detective."

"All right, then we'll just say we've been married for what seems like forever! It's not like we're doing this because we were trying to deceive Star Command. It's the only thing that can preserve our reputations until we can think of something else." She moved over to sit on a nearby park bench, wringing her hands. At least if they were married on paper, they wouldn't be accused of a far more dangerous thing -- a scandal. She'd seen enough of those destroy lives, let alone careers.

Sighing, he moved over to sit on the bench as well, rubbing at his temples. "I'm not sure if it's going to come to that..."

Mira looked over at him, shaking her head. It kind of figured that something bad was going to happen. Afterall, her career was going well, Lightyear's career was going well, and for once it seemed like her father was actually starting to accept her employment at Star Command. Now, when he sees the news, he'll probably fly into a fit of rage and either kill Buzz, or at least declare war on him.

Letting the air settle around them for a few minutes, Mira let her mind wander. When it finally stopped, she looked over at Buzz, worried. "I have to get to Daddy before he hears it from somewhere else."

"Like every single news network in the galaxy, along with every single printed paper, not to mention phone calls from everyone he knows informing him?" Ohhh, Warp had definitely come up with a brilliant scheme this time. Buzz was pretty good at figuring his way out of bad situations, but this was way over his head. _'Six feet over,'_ he thought, anxiously, _'if her father hears before we can explain.'_

"All right. We need to work fast." Mira stood, pacing a few steps, trying to work out her plan of action while they still had the luxury of time. "Warp's definitely gonna capitalize on everything he can, and if we're not married by the time the news runs this, we'll be a universal scandal. Remember what happened to that televangelist, Whatsisname Swaggered? Spent his whole life as a paragon of virtue, and then--"

"I remember," Buzz interrupted, all but quaking in his boots at the thought of marriage -- first a son, now a wife? When was it going to end? Maybe it was all a nightmare, brought on by a specialized nerve agent that Zurg had his brainpods cook up, that made sense, which meant that he would wake up somewhere and all of this would have been completely unreal--

"Anyway, you know what I mean. It doesn't have to be like married married... no offense, Buzz, but you're definitely not my type... just married for the sake of the greater good. Married on paper, but friends like always in our regular lives. And in front of the press, we'll be the most perfect, loving people in the whole universe. Commander Nebula might be a little angry with us, but I'm sure he'll forgive us, and Daddy might not kill you outright." Mira stopped, looking down at her friend, captain, and potential husband, raising her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uhhhhh..." Six feet. He'd start digging himself, if only he had a shovel.

Mira put her hands on her hips. If they hesitated too long, she would lose her nerve and they would both be lambasted the next morning on the news. "We don't exactly have many options."

"Agreed," Buzz replied, looking up at her. "But... marriage?" How could he get married? Craters, how could he get married to Mira?!

But she was right -- they didn't have time to think of many options, didn't have time to debate the issue. She had an idea, which was more than he could say, and it was just about the only idea that would work in time. Feeling the proverbial noose, he finally stood and asked, "How can we get this done quickly, and efficiently?"

 _'He's serious, isn't he?'_ Mira thought to herself, blinking in near total shock. Was she really willing to marry a man she had only thought about working for? Sure, it had been her idea, but to actually see Buzz agreeing with it took the wind out of her sails. She managed to stutter, "V-Vegas."

Lightyear shook his head, starting off in the direction they had been walking, albeit much slower. "All right, fine. We have an operational plan."

Mira followed quickly, picking up the pace as bit, but still trying to stay pretty well within talking range. And then she stopped and turned around to pace the path once again. "Wait, wait... what was I thinking?! My father's going to kill me." She stopped and looked back at him. "My father's going to kill _you_. I can't let you do this, Buzz. We'll figure something else out. Maybe I can get some of the Tangean diplomats to put a cap on the press. Yeah, and then I'll get Daddy to slip them a few unibucks to keep it from coming back..."

"Freedom of press? We can't go around bribing the media and coercing political officials -- that'd be even worse than having Warp for a son." Buzz paused a moment, then smirked. "Well, maybe not. But it's still completely unacceptable behavior."

"But marriage... I was always picturing a big wedding with lots of family and friends, and a dress, and then maybe a nice little reception afterwards, with a cake and some dancing -- you know, I'm actually a pretty good dancer, Daddy made me have lessons when I was little, and even though I kicked the teacher a few times, I got pretty darn good at it, if I do say so myself..." she took breath to continue, "...of course, my teacher didn't like me and said I wasn't very good, but I mentioned that I kicked her and that was why she probably didn't like... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes," Buzz answered, almost amused, "you are."

"And you're actually willing to get married, all for the sake of reputation and career?"

"Willing? No. Will I?" Marriage or career, marriage or career... "Yes." Buzz shook his head, shoulders slumping at the realization, and then he straightened up again, trying to stay in control of the whole mess. "But only on paper, and only until all of this settles down, and only because our careers and reputation are ruined if we don't."

Mira sighed heavily and stepped over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, gently. "This is a big step to take, Buzz. I don't want you to feel like it's an escape route."

He frowned in reply, looking around again. Maybe there was a shovel near one of the small flower gardens. If he could find one of those, he could probably have a pretty good hole dug by morning. It wouldn't be easy, but it could be done. Then, when he was completely exhausted, he could lay down and either wake up from the nightmare, or be ready and waiting when Mira's father came raging.

But, this was all meant to keep anything like that from happening. "Well, it is sort of an escape route," he confessed.

Mira shook her head a bit, looking down at the ground. She needed to rephrase what she was trying to say. In any case, she didn't find the idea comforting beyond the point that she didn't trust anyone more than her captain. But, she had always wanted her wedding to be a joyous thing... something to be remembered fondly for years and years until better, more positive memories took over. "That's not really what I meant," she said, once again searching for the right words.

"Well, it's the truth," he laughed a bit, though humorlessly, and looked back to her.

"What I'm trying to say," she finally answered, "is that no matter how this turns out, I don't want it to affect our friendship... I don't want this to end badly." Putting her hands back at her sides, she took a step back. "And, given the situation, how could it not?"

It took a few moments for Buzz to come up with some sort of idea that would make this... well, not so completely life-shattering. When it hit, though, he was ready to take on the role of 'universal defender', once again. "It's simple -- we treat it like an undercover operation. You and I are undercover, and our mission is to protect our reputations and careers, thereby benefiting law abiding citizens everywhere!" It was actually a brilliant plan in its own right, and when put into terms that weren't quite so personal, Buzz could just about deal with it. "Mira, you're a genius. No wonder you made detective so quickly."

Mira blinked, thinking it over. When put like that, it seemed almost more like a learning experience than something as serious as a marriage. In fact, the very things that made her a good investigator would be put to the test, and she could prove herself capable of dealing with even the most awkward situations. "Y'know... I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Buzz nodded, feeling a little better. "Now let's find us a comm and get off of this moon." Sticking his head up, he started off down the path.

After a moment, Mira followed. "One question, though..."

"Yes?"

"Do I still get a dress?"

 

 

 

"Warp landed on Trade World before his signal went dead," XR said, then looked back at the rest of the crew. "Should I try to triangulate his position so we can follow him, or are we still waving the white flag like a bunch of easygoing goodguys?"

"We were _not_ waving a white flag," Buzz grumbled, plotting in a course for Star Command. "It was a short term truce, and it's over now."

"So we're not going after him?"

"Do you want to spend the night searching the whole planet? He's probably not going to stay in the same place, which means we'd have to go looking."

"And miss 'Androids' tonight?" XR had no trouble choosing between duty and entertainment. "Okay, we'll just get him next time."

"Yeah," Booster nodded enthusiastically, pressing a few buttons on the console in front of him, "next time we'll nab him and put him in jail where he rightfully belongs. We'll be heroes! And then we could go after Zurg and make the galaxy a safer place for everyone's children!"

Mira rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "Not tonight, I hope. I think I just want to go home and get some rest." Of course, she wasn't terribly tired, but things needed to be done, and it had to be quick. She couldn't even think about sleeping at that moment, but the faster her and Buzz got away from the rest of the crew, the faster they could start the damage control.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there before you know it." XR nodded. "Now, what did Warp have to say? Did the President embezzle earnings? Commander Nebula's really an undercover agent, right? I knew it! I always suspected there was a larger organization commanding Star Command."

"It was some pretty worthless information about some hulla-balu that he was going to take to the press. I think we came to an acceptable compromise," Buzz replied, keeping well into his business at the console in front of him. The 'don't ask, don't tell' approach was about all he could think of to avoid outright lying (something that good people just didn't do if at all avoidable), and he was using it liberally.

XR sighed an electronic sigh and went back to flipping through the channels on the viewscreen in front of him. "Sounds wonderfully... boring. Glad he chose you two, because I probably would have fallen asleep halfway through the meeting."

"I doubt it," Mira mused, shaking her head.

Booster frowned. "He was acting awfully mysterious for worthless information."

"In the great scheme of things," Buzz assured, "trust me, it's pretty worthless. The galaxy's still gonna be here tomorrow, and so will we."

 

 

 

The apartment was dark, but Mira was used to that. Stepping inside, she set her carryon beside the door, when out of the darkness, a voice broke the relative silence.

"Good evening, Mira."

Mira palmed the light switch, waving halfheartedly at the terminal on the wall. "Evening, PAL. Any messages for me?"

"No new messages." The artificially intelligent computer had been a gift from her father -- a top of the line model that could do just about anything that she asked, from making coffee automatically in the morning, to taking messages for her, to making appointments at her stylist. She appreciated the company occasionally -- well, until PAL decided to develop a crush on her. "How was work?" the computer asked, adoringly.

Mira hung her suit in the closet, and grabbed her robe, taking a moment to try to relax. "I was promoted to detective."

"You don't sound very enthused. Would you like me to make some tea?"

"Um..." The ranger rubbed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "A cup of the herbal tea would be good."

PAL made a pleased sound, somewhat like a cat purring. "It would be my pleasure, Mira. Would you like some pastries as well? I made certain to order those tarts you enjoy so much."

"No, thank you, PAL." Poor computer, he really did try hard. But no amount of flowers, desserts, pleading proposals or love sonnets would be enough; for all of his devotion, Mira was pretty certain that PAL was not altogether in the circuits.

The tea delivered itself piping hot into the slot under the terminal. "Your father will be very glad to hear of your promotion. Would you like me to place a call to him?"

Mira shook her head, taking the tea and sipping at it carefully. "No, I'll... be seeing him soon. PAL, I want you to take any messages for me this evening. I have a few things to take care of, and I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving me here alone all night?" Now PAL's slightly eccentric ways came full to bear. "Oh, but Mira, what do I do? I waited for you to return all day, just wanting to serve you tarts and tea. Why would you leave me like this?"

"PAL..." Mira sighed. The first several times PAL was clingy, she found it endearing and amusing. Now it was simply exasperating. Still, until she found him a new home, she could work around it. "I really need you to watch this place for me, all right?" She put on her best smile. "Pretty please?"

The computer made a sound like a lovesick sigh, which in all reality was... well, a lovesick sigh. "All right, Mira. When are you leaving?"

"About a half-hour. Thanks, PAL, this really helps me out."

"Would you like a tart?"

"No, thanks." She crossed to her dresser and pulled out some basic denim pants and a shirt.

"A cinnibun?"

"I'm fine, PAL, really."

"How about a nutritious and fruit filled turnover?"

Mira closed her eyes and counted to ten mentally before answering, "No turnovers, please."

"A crinklecake?"

"I'm going to go get a shower. If Buzz shows up before I'm out of the bathroom, let him in and tell him I'll only be a few, okay?"

"Some hot buttery toa-- he's coming over? But Mira, I thought I was the only one for you!"

Mira ignored the computer, stepped into the bathroom with her tea, her robe, her oils and her clothes, and closed the door behind her.

 

 

Buzz was running late. He hadn't planned on the traffic being so heavy near Mira's apartment, and he mentally chided himself. A ranger was _never_ late. Slamming the engines into the red, he zoomed around the corner, the force of the maneuver pushing him back against the seat. He wasn't breaking the law, but the speedometer in front of him twitched right around the speed limit, allowing him to blast through a caution light.

Spotting the right apartment building ahead, he cut the engines and slid the car sideways into the space in front of the door. It was a supreme maneuver -- one he had actually learned from Warp. They both were demons when it came to speed, but in the beginning, Warp had some moves that Buzz had never bothered to learn. Still, he certainly utilized what he had been taught by his friend, and managed to make up some time on the way to Mira's.

He stepped out of the car and tugged on his shirt idly. He wasn't used to wearing civilian clothing... he didn't _like_ wearing civilian clothing. Still, flying around the universe in a Star Command uniform was never the best policy. The press was always willing to follow a Space Ranger for a good story, and this would turn out to be anything but a good story.

Pressing the doorbell, Buzz whistled to himself, looking around somewhat nervously. A camera near the bell swiveled to look at him, then a readout nearby flashed "Access Denied" in red. He sighed and leaned down to look the camera in the lens. "Come on, PAL, Mira told me to come over!"

"Please identify yourself," the computer said blandly. He wasn't about to let Lightyear in without some trouble.

Buzz sighed again and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Captain Buzz Lightyear, SCP Number 18 Alpha."

"Please identify purpose."

"PAL, just let me in! You know that Mira was expecting me, I'm sure." Oh, he never liked Mira's computer, but she had complained of being lonely many times before her father had given her the gift, and he would rather her have at least someone to watch over her now that she'd been promoted.

"Please identify purpose or security system will be alerted." If the computer could have, he would have grinned to himself. Lightyear only came to the apartment a few times a year, but PAL had never liked him... or any other man that came by Mira's, including the delivery men and mail men.

Buzz turned his back to the camera, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. It was taking all of his composure not to just blast the door and walk inside. He wasn't in the mood for the juvenile games the AI computer liked to play. "I'm here to pick up Detective Nova," he finally replied, turning back.

PAL paused for a moment, the camera looking Buzz over and scanning for any hidden gifts. "For a date?" He wasn't about to let someone in who was potential competition.

"No, not for a date. We're on a mission of the utmost importance," he replied officially, finally giving up with the computer and knocking on the door. "Mira! This overprotective watch dog won't let me in!"

"She can't hear you, Buzz," the computer said sneakily. "No one can hear you..." PAL let out a semi-maniacle electronic laugh. Pausing for a moment, he watched the annoyed look on the Captain's face, then slid the door open for him. "Just remember that," he warned, feigning friendliness.

Buzz quickly stepped through the door, looking around for a moment, then glanced at the computer console. "Are you threatening an official delegate of Star Command? Because I would have to remind you that the penalty for such an offense would be complete erasure and total shut down."

Mira stepped out of the bathroom, brushing at her hair as she gave her captain a quizzical look. "You're threatening my computer?"

"What?!" Lightyear spun around from the console and looked at Nova, eyes wide in surprise. "What? No! He was the one threatening me!"

"Riiight... My computer was threatening you? PAL, were you being mean to Buzz again?" Continuing to brush her hair out, she cast a glance towards the console.

The computer waited a moment to reply, trying to compute the right answer. Finally, he broke the silence, innocently, "Who? Me? Why, I would never..."

"Look, you glorified toaster, you can't deny harassing me. You harass me every single time I'm over here." Buzz crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "If you were anything like the computers at Star Command, this wouldn't be an issue, but I guess I just can't trust anything so substandard."

"Miiiiiraaaa, he's being mean." PAL's voice was the very sound of petulance.

Mira shook her head, only just managing to keep the grin off of her face. Considering what the night was going to be like, this distraction helped quite a bit. "Would you look at yourselves? It's like watching two-year-olds fighting over the neat little blaster toys."

"I'll have you know--" Buzz started, and PAL was right along with him in protesting, "But Mira, my eternal light, he--"

"Knock. It. Off." She set her brush down on an end table, and put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to have to get out the pacifiers and rattles."

"There's only one baby here, and it's him!" Lightyear declared, pointing at the computer's terminal.

PAL huffed in anger, "I'm not a baby, you're a baby!"

"You're both acting like babies," Mira said, still holding onto her stoic facade. "PAL, watch the apartment. Buzz, c'mon." She grabbed Buzz by the arm and dragged him out, before either the computer or the captain had a chance to protest.

The door slid closed, and PAL turned the lights off himself. From the blackness, the eerie red glow of a single camera eye filled the room, as the computer swore his vengeance, "I'll get you someday, Lightyear." Trying to think of something to add onto the pretty useless threat, he came up with, "Even if it means I can never toast again."

 

 

"'Complete erasure and total shutdown...'" Mira wiped her eyes, still giggling. "That's a pretty serious threat for a computer whose main job is to make my coffee."

"I'm telling you, Mira, he was threatening me first! I don't know what his problem is, but--"

"He's jealous! He torments the delivery guys, the mail men, the cleaning droids even. The only person he doesn't pester is my father."

"Too bad," Buzz said, somewhat childishly. He had no doubts that King Nova had PAL programmed specifically to be that way, no matter who was calling, provided they were male. While that protectiveness was something to be admired, the methods... well, left something to be desired. "Didn't you say you were getting rid of him?"

Mira looked around for a moment, a little nervous about the speed they were going now that the amusement had worn off. "It's not easy finding a good home for a computer like that."

"How about a junkyard?"

"No." She blinked as they flew under a yellow light. "Um, Buzz? Wanna slow down a little?"

"Sorry, Detective, no time to lose." That and he really got a kick out of driving in the Super Express Lane. It required intense piloting skill to maneuver through traffic, gauge the lights and still stay within the law.

Mira gripped the armrest of her seat with one hand and checked her seat belt, glad for once that Star Command regulated a lot of the restraint devices used in public and private vehicles. All those times she had been forced to work traffic duty paid off at that moment. "Time won't matter if we end up in the back end of a taxi," she muttered, looking out the viewport at the streaks of ships and lights zooming past.

"What's that?" Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, he turned the wheel dramatically, barely slipping between two other ships to move into the left side of the lane.

"Oh, nothing," Mira replied, tensely, covering her eyes and cringing as a pair of red tail lights went on in front of them.

Buzz's immaculate reflexes took over control and he pulled the ship up sharply, flying right over the top of the slowing vehicle. "No need to worry, I have everything under control."

"I don't know how many times those have been famous last words," she said, slowly lowering her hand to make sure that they were actually safe, and not careening off course because of the maneuver. Relieved, she sighed and put her hands back down on the armrest, holding on for dear life.

"Relax, Ranger, I've driven in traffic twice as fast and ten times as bad. This is like a joy ride for me." Gunning the engine, he moved past a few other ships and checked the readout on the navigational computer. Noting the upcoming turn, he swerved through the traffic back into the right side of the lane and slipped off onto another section of the interstellar highway.

Glad that the amount of vehicles was cut just about in half, Mira allowed herself to untense her muscles slightly, glancing over at Lightyear. "And you've managed to live this long?"

"Now, now, you perform quite superbly when piloting old 42, I'm sure this would be just as simple for you... well, maybe not. It takes a seasoned ranger to handle situations such as these." Beaming, he didn't bother to look over at his companion, so he missed just about all of the smokey look that Mira had taken on, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that Commander Nebula once told me I was one of the best pilots to come out of Star Command. In fact," she emphasized, looking back out in front of her, "I beat your fastest times on the simulator." Adopting a smug expression, she continued, "Easily."

Thrown off by the statement, Buzz nearly slammed into the back of a stopped stellar taxi. He looked over at Nova and nodded once he had swerved to miss the obstacle. "Yes, but that's in a simulator. Situations like the one you just saw cannot be simulated."

"Oh, what? The Oh-so-fabulous-Captain-being-thrown-off-by-a-subordinate Maneuver? And here I thought it was pretty common." Satisfied that she got a good shot in on him, Mira took the opportunity to do a quick systems check, reaching over to push a few buttons on the center console.

He gave her his best glare and downshifted long enough to jump the engine's RPMs, then shifted back up and slammed her back into her seat with speed alone. Buzz was sure of two things -- that he really did have competition for best ranger in the universe, and that he was pretty proud of Mira for being able to be that good. Neither of which he would admit. "I think you're just a little cranky because you missed dinner. Remember, Mira, a ranger should have three square meals a day to operate at peak efficiency."

"Yes sir, Captain Carryout." Mira smirked, leaning forward again to check the console. "Does the Capital Fried Chicken count as a square meal, by the way? Or Pizza Planet? Or the Number Three at Cosmo's?"

And once again, he found a way to make the ship jump enough to bury her right back in her seat. "Do I get to ask the same thing?"

Hm, he had her there. Mira lived just as heavily on carryout as Buzz did -- part of working long hours and saving the galaxy meant there wasn't much time left to cook a real meal. So far as she knew, just about every ranger who really was dedicated didn't have an opportunity for much of a home life. "How far are we off from the Vegas system?"

"ETA, twenty-five minutes." Too quickly reminded of exactly what this little jaunt was all about, Buzz slowed down without even realizing it. He didn't really mean to, but some part of his still shell-shocked subconscious wanted to delay the inevitable. He hadn't even started contemplating the whole 'Warp Factor' yet -- just tried to concentrate on the most immediate problem.

Finishing the systems check she had been trying to perform, Mira finally leaned back in her seat. She tapped her foot idly, glanced out at the stars, then leaned forward in her seat, popping the glove box open.

Glancing over at her for a moment, Lightyear raised an eyebrow. "'When flying near the speed limit or above, Star Command recommends that you--'"

Mira interrupted him, pulling some papers out of the box, "'-- always remain seated safely against your seat to avoid any unnecessary injuries.'" Casting him a look and a grin, she continued to pull papers out, setting them on the floor.

"Um... can I ask a question?"

"Sure, Buzz." Taking everything she'd pulled from the glove compartment and picking it back up, she did her back to organize it, then shoved it back into the place she'd taken it from.

Pursing his lips slightly, he tried not to take on an annoyed tone, but he liked everything in his ship to be kept in order, and now that she'd removed all of his important papers, orders, registration, and proof of insurance, he'd have to dig for it if he needed it. "I hope this doesn't sound like a silly question, but..." He paused, looking over at her, "what do you think you're doing, Detective?! Everything in this car is in a certain place for a certain reason."

The Tangean froze in mid-gesture, a bewildered look on her face. She was used to Buzz going off into fits of rambling, but usually he never worried about something as simple as a few pieces of paper. "Uh... I was just, um, just looking for a candy bar or something..." She sat back in her seat and rubbed at the back of her neck, smiling innocently. Reminder to self: Don't mess with the Captain's paperwork.

"Oh." Well, he hadn't thought she was being nosey... all right, maybe that's exactly what he had been thinking, but when it came to his glove box, everyone was off-limits. Muttering something to himself, he pushed a button on the center console, and a trap door opened up above the glove box, stashed with various candy bars.

Delighted, Mira started digging through them, trying to find her favorite kind. There were Buzz Bars, and Buzz Bars, and... well, Buzz Bars. Frowning, she looked over at Lightyear, lifting one of the bars up. "Lemme guess, lifetime supply?"

Trying to keep himself from blushing red, Buzz concentrated on the route in front of him. "Not exactly. I keep them for... for situations just like this!" He gestured one-handedly, then looked over at her. "You never know when someone could get sick and need a stomach calmer."

"Oh, trust me, Buzz, I know exactly when someone could get sick. Have you ever _tried_ one of these?"

"Well, no, but I'm assured by the market testing center that they're absolutely terrific."

"Do yourself a big favor, and don't try 'em." Mira shook her head, and finally located something edible in the bottom of the drawer. "Not unless you're willing to miss work for a day."

"That bad...?" Well, in that case, he would definitely have to speak to the researcher who had avidly assured him that this would be a nutritious, well-loved snack. And the idea of missing work; that was just completely unacceptable.

"Yep!" Mira peeled the paper off of the real chocolate, and stuck the wrapper in her pocket. "If you really want to use something that'll settle stomachs, try prudence while driving."

Why did he feel like he was sitting with his driver's ed teacher again? Buzz sighed, "Would you like me to get into the slow lane? We might get there in, oh, say five hours." Wait, that might not be a bad idea -- maybe he could think of something in that time that would save his bachelor status.

She had already noticed that they had slowed once, and they just couldn't afford to stall. Mira had no doubts whatsoever that Warp would have that story of his in the news by the morning edition, and if they wasted much more time, she would lose her nerve. "No, just... well, peppermint works too. Those little mints, I eat those whenever I get sick."

Craters. Everything in the universe was wrong and they were discussing peppermint. Lightyear shook his head to himself, watching the road with an intensity that had very little to do with the quieting spacelanes. Remember the mission. His career, and Mira's, was worth it. Warp wasn't going to ruin them without a fight, nope. Evil never won, Good always triumphed, and even though this wasn't the straightforward battle he was used to, it didn't mean he could just give up. Rangers never gave up, not even when everything seemed lost. Undercover mission, that was all, not the end of life as he knew it.

"...so anyway, if you drop a few drops of the peppermint into your bath, it really is relaxing. I find it relaxing, it smells so soothing and it even works to take away headaches. But the mints are best for a quick fix, and I rode on the public transport for two months, so I learned all about that. I swear, Daddy nearly went through the roof when he found out about me riding on the spacebus with all of the so-called inferiors, but I don't have my own ship, and I had to ride something, right?" Mira took a breath to continue.

"You're rambling again," Buzz said, though he didn't mind. He hadn't heard most of it anyway.

"Am I? Guess I really do talk a lot when I'm nervous, but you do it too, so I guess it can't be all bad."

"...do I?"

"Yep! Remember two weeks ago, when we pulled that one lady over for speeding in a school lane, and she started hitting on you?"

Buzz winced. He hated it when people did that; one could not influence the law by acting all gooey-eyed. "Please don't remind me."

"You were chattering a mile a minute." Mira pulled a reasonable impersonation of her captain, "'Ma'am, the galaxy's children should not be placed in such danger. That was reckless and irrespon-- my number? I can't give you my number, ma'am, it's classified information and unlisted. In fact, I have always believed that law enforcement personnel should not be harassed because of the jobs that they do, and I find the mere notion of such behavior unacceptable. We have a job to do, and we do this job, just as any law abiding citizen does, and we shouldn't be retaliated against for trying to protect the galaxy against-- no, I will not go out with you!'" She returned to her normal voice, trying not to chuckle at the way Buzz cringed through the whole impersonation, "Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?"

"Okay, more than a little. But you do ramble too."

"Hm." Still not waking up, still no shovels. No dirt to dig in, for that matter. Buzz glanced at the readout, looking at the ETA to Vegas with a sort of blank 'help?' look. Not long, not nearly long enough.

Mira frowned, not sure what to say. If they'd had time, maybe they could have come up with another, less extreme idea. But this wasn't the first time she'd been forced into accepting marriage as a duty rather than the joy it should have been -- at least here it was her choice and not someone else's, and that certified marriage license would save their names and reputations until they could prove some other way that they weren't a scandal.

Trying hard to come up with something she could use to reassure her rather worried looking captain, she used Buzz's own words against him. "You know... the galaxy will still be here tomorrow."

Buzz tossed her a brief look, surprised, but he was grateful for the gesture if nothing else. "And so will we."

 

 

Descending onto a parking platform just off the main strip on Vegas 1, Buzz went through the normal landing maneuvers while Mira watched out the window. It was still the middle of the night, but all the neon signs were enough to keep the area lit. In some of the more popular places, it was, in fact, brighter than the normal day, and certainly more colorful.

As the engines whine became softer and softer, Buzz took his time trying to find some reason to stay with the car. He could always run a check on the engines -- it was never a bad thing to make sure your car would work correctly when you returned to it. Then again, there really wasn't much time to waste.

He didn't have much time... It was a depressing thought, when he realized that his life as he knew it was all going to end within the next few hours. Sure, he'd still have his career, but his comfortable lifestyle would have been compromised, and he certainly wasn't ready for that. He had never really thought much about marriage before, not seriously. And now he was faced with it, dead on.

Mira wasn't too terribly thrilled about the situation, either. She hadn't really thought about the situation too much; her instincts to preserve everything she held dear to herself were too strong to allow her to think, and if she did think it all through, she would back out. It took her quite a while just to realize it was Buzz she had suggested this whole plan to. Buzz... her captain, her friend, her _competition_.

Shaking her head, the Tangean looked over at Buzz and tried to judge his mental state. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he looked like a cat stuck up a tree. Brushing off the idea, she released the restraints with a loud click, wincing as it broke the silence. "Well, umm," she covered, standing up, "maybe we should get going, huh? Before everything closes up for the night?"

He gave a wry chuckle, following her example and starting off towards the door. "The Vegas System never sleeps, Detective."

"Yeah." She smirked, following him out into the warm, dry air. "I was just trying to make conversation, y'know?"

Allowing the door to whoosh closed behind her, Buzz took his keys and pushed a button on the alarm box. The ship gave a few short beeps from the horn, the lights flashing in sequence, and then the doors locked. Even if everything had to go wrong, at least he knew he had a ride home.

Mira started down the sidewalk the led away from the parking lot, stopping in front of the stores to read the signs. "Bob's BBQ Boutique?" She read the flashing blue neon, an eyebrow raised. "Well, I suppose you can call a store anything you want." Putting her hands in her pockets, she nodded Buzz towards the door and stepped inside.

Buzz frowned and followed her inside, glancing around at the other people. "This is hardly the time for barbecue, Detective," he observed. At the mention of a detective, all of the customers slinked out through the door, and the man behind the counter started to reach under the counter. Catching the movement, Lightyear stepped forward, all business. "Hold it right there."

The rotund man raised his hands, a few styrofoam cups in between his fingers. "Whoa, whoa, I was just gettin' you two some coffee. Looks like ya both've had a long night," he replied, defensively.

"Oh, don't mind him." Mira smiled, leaning on the counter. The man moved out of his defensive position and started to pour the cups of coffee. "I was wondering if you could help us?"

"Anything you need, sweetheart," the man, obviously Bob, answered with a big grin. Setting the two cups on the counter next to Mira, he then went about setting up the sugar and cream. "Whatcha two need? Something to eat, somewhere to stay? I can give ya both the number to a be-youtiful little hotel in the less populated end of town."

Lightyear took one of the cups, feeling a little more at ease now that there wasn't any inevitable danger, and sipped at it before answering, "Actually, we were looking for some place to get married..." he answered, stoically. If he had to go through this, then he was going to go through it like a professional.

"Married?" Bob shook his head, clicking his tongue a bit. "You mean ta tell me you're gonna take this lovely little creature off the market for the rest of us guys?" He winked at Mira as she sipped at her coffee.

Blushing slightly, she looked around the room. "Well, um, it's just something we wanted to do."

"Yes, well..." Buzz sighed. He didn't want to just up and walk out after the man was so polite, but the situation wasn't exactly a comfortable one, not with the proverbial noose tightening.

"We're looking for somewhere small, but nice. I don't know, maybe a place that doesn't have a ton of lights and cheesy music. If I wanted that, I could have gone home to get married." She laughed at her own joke, until she realized that no one else got it.

Bob nodded, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and starting on a map. "Look, ya just have to go down this street here, take a left, and keep going about three or four blocks. There's a little place called 'The Botanical Wedding' down there. Nice little place with some great backdrops and settings. You'll like it, Tootsie." Sliding the paper to Mira, he stepped back. "Oh, and if doesn't work out with him, be sure to come back."

Blushing once again, Mira pocketed the piece of paper. "I'll be sure to remember that." Sliding some unibucks onto the counter, she walked past Buzz and out the door, tickled by the encounter.

Buzz debated a little longer, trying to figure out something to say. He really did mean to be gracious and friendly, really. But what he ended up saying was, "Thanks for the coffee... and your shop name needs some serious work." Before Bob could answer, he turned and walked out.

Mira was busy looking over the map and scrutinizing the street sign, which was, coincidentally, in neon. It didn't surprise her that there were hearts drawn around the wedding place, and it brought a smile to her face. "At least he has a sense of humor."

"I don't like his sign," Buzz answered, somewhat abruptly, and then leaned over to look at the map. "I take it our destination is where all of those hearts are drawn?"

"Yep!" She looked over at him, forcing the smile off of her face only by an effort of will. "What's wrong, Buzz? You look sort of... I don't know, irritated?"

"I'm fine." He looked up again, squinting at the street sign. The entire planet was a garish glow of tackiness. "Ready for a walk?"

"Sure." Mira slipped the paper back into her pocket, and crossed her arms. If nothing else, the entire system was filled with thriving businesses, which was more than could be said for Trade World, or the outskirts of the Vegas System. It was incredibly different from the somewhat stiff and overly formal atmosphere of Tangea, and for a brief moment, she could appreciate that difference. In another life, she might have worked in a place like this, maybe as a street police officer, in a place that never slept. "I never realized how bright this place was. And have you ever seen this much neon? This system must have cornered the market."

"Hope they cornered the market on headache pills, too," Buzz muttered, wishing he could get rid of the tension headache he was sporting. "At least we rarely end up getting calls from here. Their own planetary officers are supposedly very well-trained."

"I suppose if I were a shop owner around here, I wouldn't mind paying a little extra to have well-trained officers. For that matter, it would be kind of nice to have a job in a place like this. Maybe I'll get put on special assignment here." Rubbing her arms a bit, Mira continued down the street, slower this time. She wasn't in a huge hurry anymore; she was more than willing to get lost and not think about what was going to happen.

Buzz walked with her, tempted to shield his eyes from the surrounding light. He couldn't see himself spending time on Vegas 1 unless he was ordered to. A planet like that never rested, never slept, and therefore, there was always some sort of trouble that needed handling. "From what I hear, this place can get pretty dangerous in some areas."

Nodding, she turned the corner again, noting the street sign. "Dangerous is what we do, right?" She laughed lightly, "I mean, it doesn't really matter where we go. We seem to be able to find danger anywhere."

"Correction, danger finds _us_." Buzz was nearly always optimistic, but in the neon light of the situation, he found it hard to be anything close to upbeat. He contented himself with imagining what he would say to the power moguls who provided Vegas 1 with that much electricity, and hoped for a blackout that was sure to happen on a regular basis.

Mira glanced over at Buzz, noting his expression with a frown. Thinking for a moment, and leaving them in silence again, she kept walking. It took her a few steps, but she finally spoke again. "Why don't we go ahead and get this finished? I don't need the dress."

As tempting as the idea was, Buzz wasn't going to take her up on her offer. He had told her earlier that she could have a dress if she wanted, and he wasn't going to go back on his word. "No, it's all right. I'm sure we can find you a dress and get this all done before Warp even realizes that it's morning."

"Yeah, but if I have a dress, then you have to have a tux."

"What?! No! If you think I'm getting into one of those penguin suits, you must be crazy. No way, nu uh, no how." Buzz crossed his arms to emphasize the point and stopped at the edge of the street. It was already strange enough that he was wearing civilian clothes in public -- he wasn't about to get dressed up for this nightmare.

Mira gave him a semi-annoyed expression, crossing her arms as well. "What's the point of wearing a dress if I'm standing next to someone in jeans?"

"If you'll remember correctly, you're the one who wanted the dress. You didn't say anything about a _tux_." He practically spat the last word out, shaking his head.

"All right, fine. I'll get a dress and we'll get married looking like complete idiots." Frustrated, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the bridal shops that lined the left side of the street.

Buzz shuddered and pulled away from her at the sight of all of those girly stores. "Why do I have to go with you?"

"What are you going to do? Stand out here and wait? In the middle of the night? The least you can do is come in and maybe help out."

"I'll go, but I'm not looking at any frilly dresses," he assured, trying to save at least some of his masculinity. He reluctantly followed Mira through the nearest, brightest door and into the store that seemed to have the newest, most interesting fashions, then immediately retreated to the corner, dropping his credit card onto the counter along the way. For some reason, he felt obligated to pay... maybe it was the fact that he knew how much a Space Ranger makes at base pay. Even though Mira had been promoted, she hadn't gotten in the two weeks before the next check.

Meanwhile, she was looking through the stylish dresses, trying to decide what exactly she was looking for. "What exactly are you looking for, Miss?" the attendant asked as if on cue. Moving over to look Mira's figure over, he calculated her size and started pulling out various colored dresses from a rack.

"Well, I'd prefer white," she replied, looking at the varying colors. Who would want a neon green wedding dress?

"An excellent color on you, I'm sure," the smooth-talking man replied. Hanging the colored dresses back up, he pushed a button, and the computerized rack moved out of the way, another one full of white dresses rolling in to replace it.

Watching the room move around, Mira glanced in Buzz's direction, noting that he was trying to fight off a rack of dresses that were apparently attacking him. She laughed to herself, then looked back at the man and smiled. "I'd like something simple... long sleeves, maybe a high collar." Touching the dress nearest to her, she felt the fabric, then once again spoke, "Maybe satin?"

"Train or no?"

"No."

"Accessories?"

"Maybe some nice pearls?"

"How about shoes?"

"Elegant heels would be nice..."

It was all mumbo-jumbo to Buzz. He'd managed to fight off the rack, but he was still looking around nervously as if another one were going to attack. In all reality, he was just standing on the spot it was supposed to move to, but when it found him there, it was insistent that he moved. So he'd backed farther into the corner, nearly blocked in until he pushed one of the dress racks out of the way. He wanted a safe route of escape.

By the time he'd run things over in his head, Mira had disappeared into the back with the well-dressed bridal assistant. Muttering to himself, he crossed his arms and focused on a point on the wall. First he's getting married, then he's standing in the middle of a room full of dresses. What's next? Maybe he'd still be able to find himself a nice hole to crawl into. Of course, as soon as King Nova found out about the whole situation, that would probably be arranged.

He growled under his breath, eyeing the clock on the wall. It never took him more than a few minutes to get dressed in the morning, so why did it always take women so long? Their excuse is always that they have to do their hair, but he never really bought into that, either. You comb through it, and you go.

The minute hand of the clock moving along just made the frustration worse. What could take women so long? All of the primping, all of the worrying over fashions, all created by females simply to make them completely enigmatic to their simple, cut-to-the-chase male counterparts?

Thankfully, Mira had finished her selection by then, and walked out of the back room, timidly. For her, she had found the perfect dress... elegant, and long at that; a pure white satin with a few sequins adorning the edges. It was also simple, with the high collar and the long sleeves that Mira had hoped for. The attendant had put her hair up off of her shoulders skillfully, and it was all held into place by a very plain white hairpiece that shimmered from its own sequins. But she wanted someone who wasn't selling the dress to confirm that it was all right, and Buzz was the only one she could think of.

Making her way over to the open path near the corner, she stopped just to the left of another rack. "So, what do you think?" She raised both eyebrows, hoping at least for a somewhat positive response.

Buzz blinked, wondering exactly who this was and where they had taken the Mira he knew. She looked... different? Not like the space-suited, ready for action copilot he sat next to every day. Not that it was bad, not even a little bad, nope, there wasn't any word other than 'wow' to describe her, and he was only vaguely aware that he was standing there with a slack-jawed sort of idiotic look. "Wow..."

Mira blushed slightly before she could regain her composure, having not expected to actually shock Lightyear into near silence. "Sure you don't want a tux? I mean, if nothing else, we'd at least look really convincing, and it wouldn't take long, really, and maybe you could keep it for other occasions." She somehow forced herself to stop rambling, and raised both eyebrows in a hopeful expression.

"Tux?" He knew he was being suckered, knew that he was nodding and agreeing to something that he'd no doubt regret, but at that particular moment, he didn't care. "Tux, right."

"Really?" Mira smiled, looking down at her feet. "Thanks, Buzz."

He just nodded again. Wow actually probably didn't even apply here -- if he could look away, maybe, just maybe, he could break this spell or whatever and be his usual uncompromising self. Note to self: Mira in a dress like that could be a very dangerous foe.

Thankfully, the guy came back with the receipt for the dress, and distracted Buzz long enough to break out of that particularly embarrassing funk. He signed the slip and handed it back over, not even looking at the price on it -- captains made good money, and he was always up for bonuses. "So... a tux." Aw, geez...

Mira nodded, wondering if she shouldn't have protested his paying for the dress. Looking back at the clerk, she asked, "Know of any places that sell tuxedos?"

The man behind the counter nodded and pointed across the street where there was a whole row of stores for "Men's Formal Wear." Blinking, and wondering how she could have missed that fact, Mira smiled. "Hey, thanks a lot." She picked up the garment bag that now held her civilian clothes and stepped over to the door, waiting for Buzz.

He moved slowly, not even aware that he was actually was moving. He needed to find a way to get out of his daze. Maybe there was a twelve step program. First step, admitting you have a problem. Well, he didn't have a problem; at least not anything but a staring problem. Shaking off what he could, he focused his eyes on the street and told himself mentally that he wasn't going to look at Mira again.

Stepping across the street, he looked up at the store in front of him and realized what he was doing. A tux? He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth closed. Bowing his head, he stepped through the glass door that Mira held open for him, and commented, "All right, Detective, let's get this done as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir," Nova replied sternly, walking up to the counter. Behind it was man who looked strangely similar to the one in the bridal shop. Perturbed, she looked between the clerk and the shop across the street, then shook her head and finally smiled warmly, going back to business. "The man here needs a tux," she said, businesslike, and looked back at Buzz who was standing behind her nervously. In fact, he almost looked like a scolded puppy.

The clerk nodded, looking Lightyear over. "Does the man prefer to decide, or should we leave it up to the lady?"

Mira leaned in a little bit, quieting her voice. "I think maybe you should choose... he's not really used to formal dress."

Nodding, the clerk gestured for Buzz to step into the back and, all but dragging his feet, he complied.

Mira mused on the problem for a moment. "Something that would match this dress pretty well would be nice. Maybe some nice shoes, too?" Reaching into the outside pocket of the garment bag, she pulled out a credit card and set it in front of the man.

Picking it up with a false aire of superiority, he turned his nose up a bit, and looked at the card to make sure it was Galaxy Express. He read the name, and looked back up at Mira with a snort. "This wouldn't happen to be a stolen credit card, would it? Him? A king?"

The detective made sure that no one else could hear, and then answered, "No, he's not a king, but trust me, I'm allowed to have the card."

The man set the piece of plastic back down, resting his palms on the counter and giving her a suspicious look. "Could I see some ID, please?"

Buzz peeked his head back out of the door, raising an eyebrow. "What do you need ID for?"

Glancing back at the captain behind him, the man sighed, "I can't take stolen credit cards, everyone knows that."

"All right, all right," Mira conceded, pulling out her Star Command ID and offering it over.

"'Detective Mira Nova,'" he read, pausing for a brief moment to think over the name. It almost seemed like a lightbulb appeared over his head, and the man immediately gave the ID back to its owner. "Princess Mira Nova? The one that joined Star Command? Wow!" He grinned, his superiority complex vanishing. "This is such an honor! We hear about you all the time here, I mean, you set the trend when it comes to pseudo-military apparel. Can I have your autograph? I'd really, really appreciate it!"

Blinking, Mira stepped back a step, glancing over at Buzz worriedly. They'd been discovered, and if it wasn't handled well, the whole planet would know they were there. And worse, the whole galaxy would know they had just gotten married. "I, um... Well, sure, but you have to promise me that you'll tell no one." Clearing her throat, she leaned in close to him and said quietly, "We're on a top secret mission here, and if anyone finds out, it could mean very bad things."

The man nodded solemnly, left a piece of paper and a pen on the counter and immediately slipped into the back, pushing Buzz with him.

Mira let out a long sigh of relief and signed her name on the piece of paper, placing it out of view of anyone who might come into the store. Then, she moved over to learn against the wall, waiting for Buzz to return. She couldn't believe she'd managed to get him to wear a tux. Maybe dressing like a princess had its advantages.

 

 

 

Time was most certainly of the essence, but that apparently wasn't obvious to the clerk trying to fit Buzz for a tux. Mira yawned to herself, looking at the clock on the wall and sighing. They had been in the back room for nearly an hour, and she was beginning to wonder if maybe Buzz had decided against the tux and the whole idea all together. Maybe she'd be left at the altar... err, well, the Men's Shop close to the altar.

Of course, it was an amazing relief when she heard the "Youch!" that came from the back, but a sympathetic wince still graced her features. Standing away from the wall, she crossed her arms and paced around a few steps, trying her best not to be nervous. Somewhere in the galaxy, Warp Darkmatter was getting ready to spread horrible rumors about two people who never did anything wrong in their lives... at least, never meant to.

Trying to quell the feeling of anxiety, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This could be really bad, and the longer they waited, the worse it would get. She watched out the window at some people passing by, pacing. Thankfully, a voice behind her took away some of the misgivings she felt.

"Ready?" Buzz asked, tugging at the collar of the tux. This was why he hated getting dressed up.

Mira turned to answer, but realized when she saw him that she couldn't. Why didn't he get dressed up more often? Blinking, she was completely speechless at the sight (which was one heck of a thing when it came to Mira). "I, um... Oh, wow... Buzz, you, um... you look great. I mean, really great." She nodded, dumbfounded and oblivious to the man behind the counter, holding out the receipt for her to sign.

If Buzz looked great, he sure didn't feel great. The jacket felt more like a straight jacket, and the collar of the shirt was choking him, not to mention the shoes, which seemed to be about three sizes too small, and why did tailors always insist on adjusting sizes with pins? He'd been stabbed more than a few times. And what if they were attacked? Could he even move in this ensemble, let alone fight? At least the complete misery of the penguin suit was enough to keep him from agreeing to any other suggestions Mira might end up making. "Would you like me to get that?"

"Get what...?" Mira asked, still not noticing the clerk. When Buzz pointed, she finally noticed the receipt, and stepped over to sign it. "Um, no, I've got it." She handed it back, properly signed, and headed for the door as quickly as her heels would allow her.

Buzz followed, trying not to feel like some sort of convict walking to his doom. This sneaking around thing that they were doing was taxing -- a straight fight, yep, that was the only way to combat evil. But Warp had turned this into a game of subterfuge, and there wasn't any way to back down now. "Think this will take long?" he asked.

Mira didn't look away from the other side of the road, trying not to get distracted. "Nu uh."

"Then we can wear our civilian clothes?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Yep." Oh yes, this was kind of awkward. It was one thing when Mira had something else to think about doing, like getting a dress, but now that all apparel had been bought and there was nothing else to do besides actually get married, the tension in the air was almost heavy enough to choke. Kicking at a small stone, she sighed, quietly, "Just keep repeating to yourself that its a vital undercover mission, I should really just relax."

The wedding place was about the most normal looking place on the entire planet. At first, they nearly walked right past it (both looking at the ground, the stores, the sky, but not each other, nope) because there were no neon lights blinking on the sign. Instead, it was just a quiet looking place with a glow coming from the windows. The sort of place that you'd more expect to sit down and drink coffee at, rather than get married.

No matter how low-key and friendly it seemed, Mira couldn't quite force her feet to move, and it was somehow reassuring to her that Buzz had cold feet himself and was as still as a statue. This was only the strangest night of their lives, and they were about to do something that probably never once crossed their minds, all because it turns out that they had a son somehow, someway, who was out to completely ruin everything.

"Get movin'," a stern voice from behind them said, giving them both a little push. "No loitering," the officer commanded.

"I -- oh, uh, sorry," Mira stammered, taking Buzz's arm and pulling him through the sliding glass doors, getting used to dragging her commander around. Once inside, she looked around at the peaceful, neutral colored room, and stepped back from Buzz. The inside was nice, actually, with potted flowers in the corners and on the counter, and a small man with thick glasses standing on a box behind the counter.

Stepping over to the man, she cleared her throat a bit to get the man's attention. "Um, hi... We'd like to get married if that's possible."

The man slapped a piece of paper down in front of her and smiled. "Fill that out and come back when you're finished."

"All right," Mira said, slowly, picking up the piece of paper and looking it over. Well, they looked like simple, straightforward questions, but were so many needed? "Do I really have to put my weight? And my parents?"

"Everything has to be filled out, Miss. Policy."

Sighing, Mira took the pen that was chained to the counter and offered it to Buzz. "Here, you go first."

Giving her a look of slight annoyance, the he took the pen and started filling out the paper, quickly. "I don't see what the problem is. I'm sure that no one will see this... right?" Looking up at the little man, Buzz raised an eyebrow in questioning.

The man raised both eyebrows in answer and replied, "Well, for a slight fee, I can have the documents stored in a dry room with no fire retardant and a malfunctioning electrical box..."

"We'll pay it," Mira answered, taking the pen and finishing the paper quickly, before anyone else could see. Handing it over to the man, she stepped back, wringing her hands a bit. She could not _believe_ she was doing this. As the man disappeared into the back for a moment, she leaned her head towards Buzz. "We really don't have a choice, do we?"

"No, we don't," he answered, even as he thought, _"Run!"_

"Figures..."

As the man reappeared, he gestured both of them into the back room, nodding towards the altar. From there, he moved behind it and stepped up on the soapbox, pushing at his glasses with his fingers. "Long or short?"

Both replied in unison, "Short."

"Okay..." The man shook his head, looking at Buzz. "Do you?"

Blinking, and certainly not expecting things to go that quickly, he nodded and stiffened up. "For the sake of our careers and reputations, yes."

"Well, that's a shame," the little clerk mumbled, then looked to Mira. "How about you?"

She'd waited for the windup, and now the pitch had been thrown, the idea smacking her right in the middle of the forehead. Was she actually going to do this? Stammering and nodding, she finally got out something, "I-I do."

Without wasting any time, the man started to chatter. "Then, by the power vested in me by the marriage council of the Vegas System, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, have a nice day, your license is sitting out on the front counter."

"W-would someone like to get the plate number of the bus that just ran me over first?" Mira asked, still standing there, feeling about ready to faint.

"Hit me too, or I would've written it down," Buzz said, not entirely sure what exactly just happened. Was something this life-changing really that simple? "Um..."

"I th-think I'm gonna just sit... down..."

"Mira!" Buzz managed to catch her just in time, immediately jumping into the role of a captain. "Ranger, snap out of it!" Waiting a few moments, he was a little perturbed to note that approach didn't work, so he switched to a barely more sympathetic one. "Mira, fainting isn't going to make things right."

Nope, she was out cold. Not that Lightyear could blame her -- if he were less capable of dealing with huge issues, he might have fainted himself. But he was tough enough to handle this, no amount of bad press or strange circumstances would be enough to get him to faint, because a ranger has to be able to take anything that the universe throws at him, including marriage, and he had just proven this because he and Mira were mar...

 

 

 

"You two okay?" The little man looked between the two newlyweds, who sat on opposite sides of the room clinging to their coffee cups. "Because this place can't afford a lawsuit, and since I'm only a night clerk, I'd lose my job. So how about I give you the coffee on the house and we forget all about anything that I did wrong?" Even if he didn't know what he did wrong, he felt it necessary to cover his backside. Usually people getting married weren't found unconscious on the floor.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Mira assured, taking another sip of her coffee. How could she have just done that? Was she insane? Avoiding the other side of the room, and Buzz all together, she concentrated on her drink and the little man. "We just weren't expecting something... well, anything."

The man pulled out a chair, sitting down in it quietly. "So, why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Buzz commented, finishing off what was left of his cup. "And, right now I'm afraid that we don't have time to explain."

The old man stood up, obviously not one to stay still for very long. Moving the chair back to the position he had pulled it from, he looked between the two and nodded. "Well, the least I can do is take your picture. No charge, really. I'll pay for it, and maybe then you two won't harbor any... bad feelings."

Mira stood up, setting the cup of coffee aside, and brushing down her dress. "Oh, no... we couldn't let you do that. I'm sure you would get in trouble."

"Nonsense. I'd be happy to do it for you -- anything you like, really. Just don't say anything about what happened, okay?" Taking out a camera from underneath the counter, he gestured towards a nice backdrop with some fresh flowers arranged around it.

Buzz sighed, glancing to Mira for a brief moment. She shrugged in reply and walked over to stand in front of the backdrop, and figuring that it was somehow his twisted duty to stand up there himself, Buzz finally followed.

The man once again stood up on a box, trying to get the best view he could of the new couple. Frowning, he peeked around the camera. "Oh, come on... smile, at least! It's not that bad, is it?"

Both Buzz and Mira managed a small smile, but it faded almost instantly. There really wasn't much to smile about, really, considering that they had just gotten married. And not only married, but married to each other! "Can't we just leave?" Buzz snapped, his patience having finally run out.

Immediately, Mira was giving him a mean look while the clerk set the camera. "You can't just do this simple thing for him?"

The clerk held a finger up, trying to warn them, "Um, the picture--"

"It's a waste of film, and a waste of time," Buzz muttered, crossing his arms and kicking at a pot that was full of fake flowers and soil.

"--the camera's set for--"

Mira crossed her arms as well, tapping her foot. "It's just a picture!"

"--fifteen seconds," the clerk finished, just as Mira turned the other way and the flash went off. In the end, the two newlyweds were a basic mirror of each other, arms crossed and facing opposite ways.

 

 

The thing about awkward silences is that they're awkward and... well, silent. And extremely hard to break. Once that pall of tension and anxiety falls, it becomes a shroud that only the most severe distractions can hope to dispel, and severe distractions are not easy to come by.

Unless, of course, you happen to be in a vehicle with Mira Nova behind the wheel, in which case severe distractions happen about every three seconds.

Buzz was known for being somewhat insane behind the wheel, and he had only turned his keys over to Mira so that they could actually take their time getting to Tangea. He didn't know, however, that she was just as bad as he was and, on occasion, worse. So when she first jumped the ship into overdrive and nearly gave him whiplash, he hadn't had time to protest before she pulled a barrel roll to avoid collision with a swerving taxi, and then immediately nose-dived under a tour bus. What he did do, though, was grab hold of his arm rests, close his eyes, and wait for the fiery death that was just bound to happen.

When the searing heat didn't fry him to a crisp, he opened one eye cautiously, then both when he saw that they were heading straight for an asteroid. But he still didn't say anything, not even then, just lunged for the controls and tried to wrestle the ship away from death.

Mira shoved him quite firmly back to his side of the ship. "Buzz, two things."

He watched the asteroid with wide, terrified eyes. "Huh?"

"First... stay firmly seated." Mira smirked, turning the ship over hard and coming within ten feet of brushing the asteroid. Once they were out of immediate danger and back on course, she looked over at him. "And second... don't you _ever_ try to take the controls from me."

Sitting forward in his seat, Buzz crossed his arms and gave her a look of pure annoyance. That was just stepping right over the line, there. "Look, _princess_ , I think it would be in both of our best interests if we survive this little trip to Tangea. And, to do that, I should drive."

"Fine, if you want to drive, then you'll just have to wait until the next time we stop." Watching out the viewport smugly, Mira blasted through a yellow light, then spun off out of the regular course.

Buzz paused for a second, considering the options that he had, then finally spoke, "You're not going to stop, are you?"

She smirked and looked over at him.

"No, I didn't think so." Sitting back, he made sure that the restraints were secure, and nearly bothered to call someone about taking out a life insurance policy. However, he'd seen Mira pilot and had been impressed, even when she was just a rookie. He just never expected her to drive like a maniac when off duty.

"All right," she said, making her way around some slow drivers, "look at it this way, Buzz, the quicker we get to Tangea, the quicker we can go home and forget that any of this happened."

Buzz nodded, actually impressed with the idea. Of course, until it hit him. "Forget? Please enlighten me as to how we're going to forget that this happened?"

"O-Okay, so maybe we won't forget, but at least we'll both be able to go home, right?"

"Which, speaking of, is something we've yet to figure out. If the press is going to follow us around, how can we live in separate places?"

Yeah, Buzz had a pretty good grasp of how to deflate a situation. Even if Mira could snipe back at him -- and she certainly felt like it -- she wouldn't exactly know how. Afterall, something obviously occurred to him quicker than her, and that was that they were actually married. As in, legally bound according to universal law. Not long after he'd asked the question, she powered down the thrusters a bit and made sure that they were going well under the limit. "I think we have some things to figure out before we get to Tangea. I mean, I don't know about you, but I like my apartment, and I'm not exactly the easiest person to live with..."

"There's a surprise," he muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to die as quickly this time. Not until King Nova found out. Then he could expect an execution, maybe a slow torture process...

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mira looked over, smoked-off. "You don't even know what I'm like at home, so how can you just sit there and... and..."

Buzz looked right back at her, more smugly than he should have. "Agree with you?"

Mira turned the ship hard 'a starboard, nearly plastering Lightyear up against his window. "Oh! Sorry," she said, a picture of innocence, "just avoiding a space rock."

"Right, space rock." Crossing his arms again, Buzz decided that he'd better keep his mouth shut so long as she had control of the ship, at least regarding issues like that. "So... you like your apartment, I like my house. But people are going to be suspicious if we're both living in different places. We already know we're going to be under some heavy scrutiny. Any ideas?"

Mira frowned, back to staring out into space. Until a minute ago, she hadn't actually thought about the long term ramifications of their actions. "There's only one thing we can do, and since my computer hates you and my apartment only has one bedroom, guess you're getting a housemate for awhile."

A housemate. _Mira_ as a housemate. It was a disaster just waiting to happen. Still, how could Buzz possibly get out of that, without jeopardizing the ruse they'd just sacrificed quite a bit to set up? "Guess so."

All right, so in all honesty, Mira hadn't expected him to agree so quickly, and maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't expect him to agree at all. "I, um... okay." Well, now all she really had to worry about was her father, her computer, her apartment, her... granted, she had a lot to worry about, but at least that was one thing off of the list.

 

 

Once the temporary living arrangements were temporarily agreed upon, there was only one major thing left to do: Plot a course to Tangea and warn King Nova.

Suffice it to say, neither of them could figure out in their own minds which was worse -- getting hitched, or telling the King that they were hitched.

Mira performed the landing procedures, placing the ship down on the landing pad reserved exclusively for the royal family. Anything to avoid an unnecessay confrontation with her father -- It didn't help matters that they always argued.

Buzz stood up as well, singing a dirge in his own mind. He wasn't really ready to buried alive, buried, or any other form of dead, though his imagination ran wild with the idea. "I suppose we should get this finished, right? I mean, there's no looking back now. We couldn't leave everything go?"

"No, there's no looking back, and we certainly can't leave anything go either. My father'd kill you and then have a heart attack if he found out from the news. On the upside, this would all be over, then."

"That's the _upside_?! Sure, everything's fine with that, even though I'd be dead!" He frowned, shaking his head. This was insane. How could they have ever thought getting married would solve the problem?

"All right, so maybe that's not an upside." Grabbing his arm, she ghosted him down through the cement landing pad. Letting him go as soon as she got through the ceiling, Mira landed harmlessly in the middle of the hallway, while Buzz, thinking fast, rolled to keep himself from smashing face-first into the ground.

A few yards down the hall, some Tangeans yelled out in surprise and looked at Buzz as if he were an enemy. "He's attacking the princess!" one of them yelled, backing into the wall and throwing his hands up to protect his face.

Amused, Mira shook her head and stepped over to the man while the other Tangeans staring wide-eyed at the scene. Taking the man's hands, she pulled them away from his face and smiled sweetly. "Would you be so kind as to tell me where my father is?"

"You're not being attacked?"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped back and motioned to Buzz. "He's a Space Ranger. He defends the galaxy, he doesn't destroy it. And, if I remember right, he's saved Tangea on a few different occasions. What would give you the idea that he was attacking me?"

The man straightened and tugged at the edge of his suit, clearing his throat. "Well, it's late. I didn't recognize him," he finally answered, automatically back to the superiority complex that all Tangeans seemed to have. Tipping his nose up at Buzz, he turned and started walking away. "In that case," he commented to the two behind him, "I don't speak in the presence of inferior beings."

Bristling, Mira glanced at Lightyear, then back at the man. "You know, everyone thi--" She cut herself off in the middle of the sentence, preparing to launch herself at the man. After so many years on the planet, she still couldn't understand why her people weren't more welcoming of outsiders. It wasn't like Tangea was a jewel in the crown of the universe... just a planet of mind-oriented, self-centered, egotistical people, and she was exhausted, frustrated and wanting very much to take it out on someone.

Just as she was taking the leap to make an example of the sniveling 'high-thinker', Buzz reached out and snapped her from the air. "Listen!" He turned her around to face him, speaking in his usual commanding voice, "There's no point in trying to deal with a problem like this. At least, not right now. We have enough to worry about, right, Detective?"

Mira looked down at the ground, kicking at some imaginary rocks. "Sorry, Buzz," she replied, embarrassed that she actually lost her temper. "I guess I'm just tired, and the Tangeans can't seem to understand that if we don't improve relations with the rest of the galaxy, we won't last much longer." She stepped back from him and went over to a comm panel on the wall. Pressing a few buttons, she gave Buzz a sidelong glance. _"Daddy, if you're in the building, get ahold of me."_

Within a few second, the system turned back on with a quiet chime and the King's voice. _"Mira? Where are you?"_

 _"Launch pad,"_ she answered swiftly, then stepped back and leaned against the wall to wait, all the while trying to think of a way to break this to him gently. Smirking, she thought, _'"Hi, Daddy, just wanted to stop by and visit. You know, see how things are going, tell you that I was promoted, that I got married and have a son from somewhere or somewhen that I don't even know..."'_ Shaking her head, Mira almost laughed. _'That would definitely not work.'_

"I don't see what's so funny," Buzz said, trying hard not to sound like a second grader who had missed naptime. "He won't kill you, just me."

"Like I would let that happen." Mira looked over at her pacing captain, feeling that strange sense of calm, like the kind that happens right before a massive stellar dust storm. "We'll just take it like we have everything else, and say what seems... right."

"Suuure." Buzz crossed his arms, pretending to address the King, "'Well, sir, I know that you don't particularly like me, but I had to marry your daughter in order to save both of our reputations and careers, because somehow we have a son... and not just a son, your highness, but a son by the name of Warp Darkmatter... who is out to tarnish our names to the entire galaxy. Now, while this is no doubt against everything you hold dear traditionally, rest assured that it's entirely out of necessity alone, and oh, sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding, but since it was on Vegas 1 I doubt you would have enjoyed it...'" He raised an eyebrow at Mira's horrified expression. "What? That pretty much sums it up, doesn't it?"

The sort of wounded noise cut right through the hall like a spray of poisoned blades, and before he even turned around, Buzz Lightyear knew one thing beyond any doubt -- he'd just made one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life. But he turned around anyway.

King Nova, in his slippers and robe, standing in the hallway, looked positively ashen.

"Daddy, don't have a heart attack," Mira said soothingly, stepping forward in an attempt to comfort him, "please don't have a heart attack."

Her father put a hand on the wall to keep himself standing and the other to his chest. He couldn't quite speak up yet, but rest assured, when he finally could, it wouldn't be the politest words that could come out of his mouth.

Moving over to him, she gently took his arm and helped him over to sit on a bench, giving Buzz a bit of a glare. Of all the times he could put his foot in his mouth, he had to do it at such a crucial moment. "Give me time to explain," she said, gently, sitting down next to her father.

King Nova took her hand, shakily, not even bothering to look over at Buzz. "Mira, please tell me that it's not true..."

Dropping her head down, she kept her eyes locked on their entwined hands. "We had to, Daddy, it was important."

"Important?!" he asked, incredulous, finally glancing at Lightyear, his veins filled with something between ice and venom. "Do you think it's really that important to marry this... this monkey?"

Buzz stiffened up at the attack, putting a hand up in defense. "Now wait a minute--"

The King narrowed his eyes at the reaction. "Quiet!" he ordered, looking back to Mira for at least a semblance of an explanation.

"You don't understand," she replied in their defense, squeezing his hand a bit. "Warp came to us and said that he was going to take it to the media. We figured--"

Stepping into the middle of a sentence again, he shook his head, doing his best to keep a level head about this. "Slow down, Mira. What was he going to take to the media?"

Mira waited a moment to formulate the right words in her mind, then continued, "He asked us to meet him in a park. We decided that since he was willing to wear a tracker, and go unarmed, we'd see what he had to say. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything good..."

"Go on," he said, patiently.

"Well, I don't know how, or why, but somehow he had proof that we're his parents. He had a picture, too," she answered, standing up to pace in front of the bench. "I mean, we thought maybe it would be a fake, but it was on Kodak Gold, and he had genetic testing that we thought he might have forged, but it was from the Star Command medical files, so we knew that they were real..." She took a deep breath and flopped back down on the bench, putting a hand to her forehead.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, King Nova glared at Buzz with all of the displeasure he could pack into the look. "None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have encouraged her to stay in that blasted Star Command," he accused.

"At least someone was encouraging her," Buzz sniped back, glaring just as dangerously.

Standing, the older man stepped over to Lightyear, poking a finger at his chest. "Now listen here, you ape, you will not come into my home and accuse me of not knowing how to raise my daughter!"

Poking right back at him, Buzz narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't have to accuse you if it wasn't the truth. Why should she feel like she has to leave to have a happy, fulfilled life? It's because she was trapped here in this doorless, lifeless palace." He crossed his arms and nodded, matter-of-factly.

"Why should she have to marry you to have a happy, fulfilled life?!"

Mira stood, getting between the two of them and pushing them apart. "That's enough! Daddy, it was my idea to get married. Buzz had nothing to do with it."

Putting a hand back to his chest, the King moved to sit once again, looking up at his daughter as if he'd been betrayed. "Is this another way for you to rebel against me? Mira, there must have been something else you could do. I could call the press and have them suppress it..."

"That would be dishonest and illegal," Buzz reminded, his arms still crossed. "You know, in the rest of the universe they have a little thing called 'freedom of the press'."

"You stay out of this! I don't care what it is, because I'm going to fix this, then you're coming home, Mira. You're going to leave that wretched, useless excuse for an organization and come home where no one can bully you into a situation like this again." King Nova stood, taking her arm and a few deep breaths, trying to come to grips with the whole situation and still think of ways to fix it.

Mira crossed her arms and pulled away. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!" Letting out a ragged sigh, he moved back over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just trying to look out for you. That last thing Tangea needs is a Queen who's married to someone with a far inferior mind..."

"That's always what it's about, isn't it? Tangea needs this, Tangea needs that! What about me, Daddy? Can't I have a career and a life of my own? Don't you think that if there were some other way to fix this I would have tried it by now?" She rubbed her arms a bit. "To preserve our careers and the name of Tangea, we got married. If we would have had time to think of something else, believe me, we would have done it."

The room stood quiet for a moment, not even an echo moving around the walls. Buzz wasn't sure how to react to the whole situation. Every time he opened his mouth, he was either interrupted or argued with, but he and Mira were in it together, and he felt it wrong not to at least speak up. "If anything can comfort you," he said, breaking the silence, "it's the fact that we can get it annulled when all of the media coverage blows over."

"Don't you think the media will report that as well?!" The king asked, whirling on Buzz. "You've gone down a road you can't possibly handle, and I'm not going to allow it to go any further! No, I'm going to call your Commander and make sure that this is solved _now_!"

Wide-eyed, Mira reached after her father when he started for the wall. "Daddy, wait! Please, don't do this!"

He shook his head and turned back to her. "It doesn't have to be this way, Mira... you can come home and no one will think anything of it. I'll make it all right."

"This is something we have to do," she answered, quietly. "If this doesn't go just right, we'll both lose our jobs. I know what you're going to say, though. 'Mira, you don't need that job, you're a princess.' Well, I'm a ranger and a detective too -- it's just as much a part of me as my so-called royal blood. And what about Buzz? Of all the people in the universe, I'll tell you that he's the last to deserve something like this."

King Nova shook his head and started towards the wall again, disheartened. "I'm going to have some tea made. We can talk in the dining room where no one can overhear..." He ghosted through the wall, leaving the room silent.

Mira paced a few steps, arms still crossed, then let out a frustrated sound, flopping back down on the bench. "That's why I hate this stupid planet," she muttered. "Every time I come home we get into an argument and he always expects to be right. Well, he's not right this time, and I'm not going to back down."

"He's just being protective," Buzz sighed, leaning against the wall heavily. Though he didn't particularly like King Nova's view on life, he still had a sort of grudging respect for the man. And, he'd really said the wrong thing this time, so now it was going to be an even longer night... at least he wasn't dead yet, though. "I... um, suppose I should've looked before leaping."

Mira shrugged, suddenly tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep through the entire ordeal. "Well, at least that solves the problem of how to tell him," she said, offhand, then leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. "He took it better than I thought he would."

"Considering that I'm alive and you're not locked in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Wait."

Mira looked over at Lightyear with a distinctly peeved look. "Aren't you the optimist."

"Sorry," Buzz answered, frowning. Usually he was optimistic and cheery, and never-say-die, but after a night of being dragged around, insulted, strung out on caffeine and bombarded with nightmare after nightmare (not the least of which was being forced into a tux), he pretty much just wanted the same thing as Mira... to sleep through this, and wake up to something better, and maybe that nerve toxin of Zurg's would wear off, and this would all be over, then life would go back to being the day to day, no marrying anyone... yep, he was tired. No pep talks came to mind.

King Nova walked back through the wall, looking less like royalty and more like a man who had just found out that his daughter had done something that could be considered incredibly foolish, and wasn't sure of whether to explode or be patient. "The tea will be ready shortly."

"I'm not sure we'll have time to stay for tea," Mira answered quietly, standing up and twining her hands together. "It's been such a terribly long day..."

The older man moved back to the bench, sitting and rubbing his eyes. "And it seems as though it will only get longer. It's only going to be so long before the media takes hold of the situation."

"You know, it's occurred to me," Buzz broke in, still leaning on the wall, "that the problems of two rangers don't amount to a pile of citations in this crazy cosmos."

For a brief moment, silence held onto the room as both of the Tangeans looked at Lightyear with a strange, questioning look. "Well, any more jewels of wisdom?" King Nova asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I suppose that you've got some divine plan that's going to solve all of our problems, right?" Shaking his head, Buzz began to pace in front of the bench. He was just making an observation and the guy had to jump on his back. Why shouldn't he comment on anything he liked?

The king nodded. "Actually, I can think of quite a few plans that would work, none of which would end very well."

Mira sighed and stood, leaning down to kiss her father on the cheek. "Daddy, we should get going. I don't think this is going to do much to solve any problems we have." She stepped back, offered a bit of a smile, then started towards the other wall.

"You'll regret this," her father warned, standing and looking after her. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life."

Buzz shrugged and followed after Mira, leaning over to whisper, "Can you believe that? He acts like he's in the middle of a movie."

"Look who's talking," she muttered to herself, taking his arm and ghosting them into the next room where the lift to the launch pad was.

 

 

The thing about a couch is that it's right in the living room. There's no extra walking required, particularly if a person happens to be dead on their feet. Likewise, it's a handy few steps to the kitchen and the television is right there. There are a million praises to be sang for this versatile piece of furniture -- it could be a change holder, a bed, a chiropractic tool, an object to hide behind in case of attack... any number of things.

At that given moment in time, it was pretty much heaven to Buzz. Once he was safely through the door, he forgot all about Mira, about the day, about everything, and flopped down on his couch deadweight. It was his only consolation at the moment.

Mira glanced around nervously. If she would have had her way, she would have stayed at her apartment when they'd stopped to get her clothes and basic necessities. Not that she hadn't been in the house before, but now she felt... well, like an intruder. "Um..."

Buzz somehow managed to reach the remote, and turned the TV on. When the Capital News Network's sportscaster started talking, he dropped the remote beside the couch. "Bedroom's down the hall, first door on the left."

"I... I can't just take your bed..." Mira said, uncertainly. What was she doing here? Wait, what was she doing married to _him_?!

"You're not. I sleep out here most of the time." Buzz pulled his pillow over his head, too tired to even think about taking his boots off. The sooner he could sleep this off, the better. Then, briefly, he picked his head up long enough to look at Mira, trying to come up with something... well, nice to say. Something reassuring. "You, uh, handled things well."

Mira picked her things back up, yearning to have something familiar nearby. "Uh, thank you, sir." She cringed to herself and stepped backwards, still looking around.

Buzz barely nodded in reply before laying the pillow back over his head. What more could he say? His life was ruined. His peaceful house was compromised. He had to contend with living with Mira under the same roof, being in the media spotlight, having Warp as a son, and too many other things for him to even start to worry about -- so he did the only thing he could and tried to forget about it long enough to catch a few hours of sleep.

"Do you think... um, do you think I could get a shower? It's been a really long night, and sometimes I can't sleep without having a shower. You know, I think it's maybe the temperature in the room, or something, but I just end up laying awake all night. And, well, we're going to have to be at work in a few hours, and you know how traffic is on Fridays, so I think it'd be best if we both got some sleep." Stopping herself, Mira ran a hand through her hair, looking at Buzz questioningly.

Sighing into his pillow, Buzz waved to her a confirmation, then pointed towards the bathroom, willing her in his mind just to be quiet and go away, just for a little while. Just... for a little while.

She followed his finger towards the bathroom and disappeared.

 


	3. Day 2

It seemed to Buzz that there was going to be a lot of problems while living with Mira. Even though it was the middle of the night, they were both exhausted, and would soon have to go to work, she was singing in the shower. No one ever sings in the shower... not in his shower. _He_ doesn't even sing in the shower. Of course, it wouldn't have been so much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that she'd been in the shower for an hour and a half.

He tried to drown out the noise by wrapping his pillow around his ears.

He failed.

He was going to kick her out before the media ever came knocking at his door. Sure, singing's great and fine, but in the shower?

Buzz ground his teeth together for a moment, then sat up and started to unlace his boots. When he was finished with one, he took it up and threw it at the bathroom door, smacking the wall just to the left of the handle. Immediately the singing stopped. He imagined Mira was wondering what was going on outside.

When the silence lasted a good minute or two, he laid back down, sighing happily, and closed his eyes, ready to sleep in peace -- well, in the midst of the lengthy sports coverage that was repeating itself for the third time since he'd been home, at least.

The singing started again.

Buzz took a deep, shaking breath -- kicking her out wasn't an option. Yet.

He sat back up and unlaced the other boot with a mutter, promptly throwing it in the same direction as the first. The second time around, it left a scuff mark on the wall just near the base of the door. Again, the singing stopped, and then the water that had been running, and running, and running.

Finally feeling somewhat safe to try to call it a night, he closed his eyes. It was _quiet_. He could pretend that this never happened.

Again, he was just about to sleep when Mira came out of the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas and looking down at the boots near the door. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop singing," Buzz explained through his teeth, doing everything he could not to howl in frustration. Everything in him wanted to get up and point to the door and bellow, 'GET OUT!' and he was sort of proud of himself for refraining.

Mira thought for a second, trying to think back to a few moments before. It wasn't that she didn't remember, it was that it was so routine to her that she didn't notice. "Was I? Oh, sorry... I guess I'm just used to not having someone around. I mean, PAL was around, but he always enjoyed my singing."

Buzz turned onto his side, facing towards the back of the couch. "Don't worry about it," he muttered half into his pillow, and closed his eyes again.

Frowning, Mira took her bag and moved towards the bedroom, cautiously. Living with someone was going to be harder than she thought it would be. Sure, she always had someone near by on Tangea, but this was completely different. If someone on Tangea heard her singing, they would just ignore it and compliment her in the morning. Of course, they weren't on Tangea, and Buzz certainly wasn't going to compliment her -- at least not with the look he had on his face.

She set her things down on the floor, flipping on the light in the room with a sigh. Everything seemed very neat and organized, if not a little too stiff. He'd obviously not used the room too recently from the look of it. Shaking her head, she made sure that nothing was going to be in the way for her to break a toe on, then she flopped down onto the soft bed.

The sports were too loud.

"And this evening in the intergalactic rugby championships, the Starfighters were off to an early lead..." the sportscaster said, cheerfully, completely unaware that he was ruining Mira Nova's sleep.

She sighed again, this time in annoyance, then grabbed one of the pillows and covered her head. Who listened to sports in the middle of the night? It wasn't like there was anything important, just this team beat that team, and this player was injured while this one returned from rehab. She could understand if Buzz was listening to something more related to work -- maybe the late breaking news network out of Trade World, where they were bound to hear about something about crime. But sports?

The pillow wasn't cutting it. Mira pulled it off of her head and stared up at the ceiling, telling herself that she had to be tolerant. Afterall, it was his house, and it wouldn't be very fair of her to tell him to turn the television off. Shaking her head, she just concentrated on the ceiling and slowly, wonderfully, felt herself begin to drift into that peaceful state called sleep. For a beautiful moment, it was like floating, and she could almost feel the tension easing out of her muscles, when...

"GOAL!!!"

Mira sat up sharply, eyes wide and teeth set. Did he have to have it turned up so loud?! Not only was Buzz keeping her awake, but she could bet that every single person on the block had just copied her exact movement. She counted to ten in her mind, trying to calm back down and get her heart rate to slow, but had no luck. She actually had to repeat that three times before she was able to lay back down again, and it took another fifteen minutes to relax. But, once again, Mira managed to do it.

Proud of herself for not losing her temper and strangling her new husband, thereby giving the newspapers a real story to worry about, she concentrated on the ceiling again, mentally chanting an old rhyme her mother had taught her. It was actually very soothing, and while it was a little bittersweet, Mira had always loved it, and even now still repeated it to find peace. It only took a few minutes for her to begin to drift, once she had found something to keep her mind off of the noise.

"Did you see that shot?! SLAM DUNK!!"

Okay, that was it. Twice in less than a half-hour, the CNN sports had woken her, and twice in less than a half-hour, she had to force her heart to slow down from its frantic beat. This was just unacceptable, and even worse, rude. Standing up, Mira pushed her still wet hair out of her face, and stalked out into the livingroom.

If the entire neighborhood was awake, Buzz certainly wasn't. He was completely oblivious to the horrible noise coming from the television, and just seeing him peacefully racked out ticked Mira off almost as bad as the sports did. But she didn't kill him, didn't even try to wake him up, just tiptoed over to the TV and pulled the plug.

Silence. Breathing a deep (though quiet) sigh of relief, Mira crept back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed. Maybe now she could actually get some sleep.

It took a moment for the silence to sink into Buzz's mind, but it was enough. Opening his eyes, he listened for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. It didn't happen often, but maybe CNN went off the air for some strange reason. "Aw, craters," he muttered, turning over on the couch and focusing his eyes on the television.

Quite obviously, there was no signal coming in. Raising an eyebrow, he reached down to pick up the remote from where he'd left it, pressing the power button. He waited expectantly, and when nothing happened, he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was too early for this... waaaay too early. Pushing the button one more time in idiot optimism, he groaned and stood, trying to figure out what could be the problem.

He staggered drowsily over to the lightswitch and flipped it on, wincing back from the light, then staggered drowsily over to the TV and tried to turn it on manually. When it remained dead, he finally managed to wake up enough to check the cord.

Buzz cast a wicked look down the hall.

Yes, kicking her out was starting to look more and more appealing. He plugged the TV back in with a growl, it turned back on, and once again peace reigned through the Lightyear household.

Muttering, he tossed the remote onto the couch and headed for the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read a mind-numbing 0449. Ten minutes to five in the morning and he still hadn't gotten a solid hour of sleep? Oooh, it was most certainly going to be another long, long day.

He got himself a glass of water and checked to make sure he had enough coffee to last him at least from when he got up to when he left for work. Because if he didn't have coffee, the day would be completely unbearable. Yeah...

But the can was half-full, thereby saving Buzz from having to go to work without his caffeine. He nodded to himself, finished the water, threw the glass in the sink, turned the lights off and went back out to try to salvage the two hours he had left. With the background noise he'd become so accustomed to there, he actually had a real chance.

And then it came... the creaking of the door down the hall. She was still awake.

She was going to turn his TV off again.

Buzz sat up, looked around for a split second, then rolled over the opposite arm rest. Yep, he was going to catch her in the act this time, even if it meant that he had to sneak around his own house. Sitting, waiting, watching... He peeked over the edge of the couch, watching her walk down the hall. Now, all she needed to do was reach behind the TV and... what the...?

Mira glanced at the TV, squinting in the darkness, then looked at the couch, noting that it was empty. Frowning, she peeked into the kitchen, then saw that the bathroom door was still open. All right, so where was Buzz? Turning a full circle, she shrugged and turned the lights on.

For a moment, everything was white, and Buzz let out a yell of protest, covering his eyes.

In response, Mira yelped in surprise, having assumed that Buzz was either outside or in another room. Turning her face away from the light, she held an arm up and waited. When everything cleared up a little more, and no one seemed to be there to attack, she looked back out into the livingroom, noting Lightyear on the other side of the couch, his arm still shielding his eyes. "You?! I thought someone had broken in or something," she muttered, staggering into the kitchen.

"I was trying to catch you unplugging my TV," Buzz explained, standing up and rubbing at his eyes once again. "Did you have to turn the light on?"

He was waiting for her to unplug the TV?! Oh, for the love of... Mira shook her head and pulled her hair up, stepping into the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards. "Well, I couldn't see very well. What? You expect me to know my way around already? I'll break something!"

Buzz went over and flipped on the more gentle lights in the kitchen, then turned the livingroom light off. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? And can't you just do that ghost thingamajig anyway?"

She cast an annoyed look in his direction, then looked back into the cupboard. "Do you even realize how much concentration that takes? I couldn't probably keep my mind on the subject to save my life right now. And, since you asked so politely, I'm looking for the coffee."

Buzz sighed -- heck with kicking her out, he wanted to strangle her -- and reached past her to pull down the economy-sized coffee can. "I'll get it," he grumbled, once again looking at the clock. 0500 hours. He hadn't been up that early since Star Command had called him in for a special mission dealing with one of Zurg's defecting Grubs.

Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table, Mira sat down, leaning her arms on the table and setting her head down on them. "No offense, Buzz, but I wish I were home right now..."

"None taken if none's given when I say that I wish the same thing. And, you know, you could have just asked me to turn it down. But since we're on the subject, maybe you'd be so kind as to not sing so loud when you're in the shower? Or if you do, maybe not spend so long in there?" He flipped the coffee pot on, hitting the button just a little harder than absolutely necessary.

"Suggestions noted," she muttered into her arms.

"Suggestions noted?! What is this, Star Command? Last time I checked, this was my place, but you know, since it's this early in the morning, I might be wrong." Buzz tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. And then he looked back at Mira. "Oh, wait, it _is_ my house," he confirmed, laying the sarcasm on, "and, since it's my house, I think you should be the one trying to get along, not me. I have a strict routine, and if that routine's interrupted I don't sleep well. And if I don't sleep well, I can't perform my job well, and if I can't perform my job well, I won't have a job anymore."

"Mmm," was all that Mira replied, half asleep once again. All she wanted to do was drift through Buzz's lecture. In fact, in her subconscious mind, she thought to herself that he sounded kind of amusing when all of his words melted together.

Buzz grumbled to himself, trying hard to keep his temper in check. This was not how he normally acted, nope, normally he was one of the most sickeningly bright morning people ever to grace the AM hours. But lack of sleep made him peevish, and it was only after the pot was mostly finished brewing that he actually felt kinda bad about the whole thing. Mira was just trying to settle in, afterall, and even if it was his house, he could still afford to be a little more pateint. He was stuck with her, whether he liked it or not.

Digging a clean mug out of the cupboard, he poured a cup for Mira, setting it in front of her. "Coffee's finished." It was the only peace offering he was outright willing to give.

"Hm," was her only answer. She picked her head up with some effort, staring at the steam coming off of the mug in tired fascination.

Buzz just raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and got himself some coffee. Flopping down in the chair across from her, he held the mug in both hands and tried to pretend, just for one moment, that this was a normal morning after a normal night.

Then the vidphone rang.

The sound cut through the kitchen, causing both rangers to startle and nearly drop their coffee. In perfect unison, they looked over at the wall and the irritating red light that flashed, signaling the call in time with the ringing.

It rang for almost a minute before Buzz could convince himself to stand up and flick the switch to answer the call. He was half expecting a telemarketer trying to sell long distance, but he should have known better.

 _"Lightyear, I want you in here ASAP!"_ Commander Nebula's voice was almost worse than the ringing, and both Mira and Buzz cringed at the bellow.

"Sir?" Buzz asked, tilting his head and hoping that he looked pathetic enough to get a reprieve, at least so that he could finish this pot of coffee. "Problem?"

 _"Have you seen the news?!"_ Nebula shook his head, obviously not in the mood to grant mercy, no matter how pathetic Buzz acted. He seemed about to launch into a tirade, when he spotted Mira. _"Nova?! What are you doing there?! Sweet Mother of Venus, this day is just getting worse and worse! Both of you, in here, NOW!"_

"Yes sir," the rangers replied in unison, though by that time, the Commander had disconnected on them. They didn't really seem to be in a huge hurry to move, though. Normally, they would jump to and run, but this was not the most normal of situations.

"Guess we better go," Mira said, softly, sipping on her coffee.

"Guess so." Buzz nodded, just up and finishing his cup in one shot, not even having it in him to care that it burned his mouth.

"Yep."

"Uh huh, moving right now."

"Me too."

"Can't spare any time, nope."

"No, sir, can't do that." Mira followed his example and slugged her coffee down, idly wishing that the caffeine boost would propel her to go and get her uniform and actually step into the day.

Buzz poured them both another cup and headed off into the other room with a sigh. The quicker he started the day, the quicker it would be over. He kept telling himself that as he pulled some clean clothes out of the closet, followed by his armor, and headed off to take a shower.

Still in the kitchen, Mira stared at her coffee lovingly. At some point, she realized, she'd become dependent on the caffeine when morning came around, and if anything could cure a restless night, it was coffee.

She just wished it had been a simple, restless night. But ohhh, no, it was anything but simple restlessness. Miserable, maybe, but not simply restless.

When the shower started to run, she shook her head and picked up the mug, moving back to the room she hadn't managed to sleep in. If she thought she could get away with taking the day off, she might have, but Nebula would track her down and scream at her if she even tried it. No, she had to face her problems in a timely fashion, or this whole mess would have been for nothing.

By the time the second cup of coffee was finished, Mira was dressed and the shower was just shutting off. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a hair brush and started to brush out her still damp hair. It didn't take long, and she and made her way back into the kitchen, annoyed by the weight of her armor. You'd think Star Command would find something lighter and more practical to wear. Needless to say, sleeplessness didn't help to make the outfit any lighter.

Lightyear was quick to get out of the shower, completely changed and somewhat more alert and less peevish when he stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped back in the kitchen long enough to finish off the coffee he'd poured, and finally forced himself to look at Mira. "Can I give you a ride, Detective?"

"I'd really appreciate it," she answered, standing and setting the two empty cups in the sink. By the time she turned back, Buzz was already out the door. Following his example, she closed the door behind her and glanced around, surprised that the press had yet to show up for an interview. "I guess we beat the morning rush," she commented lightly, slipping into the passenger's seat.

 

 

The traffic was always atrocious in the morning, but the drive was strangely calming. Unfortunately, it seemed as if they'd reached Star Command far too quickly. The parking lot for the day shifters was completely empty, save Buzz's personal car, and off in the next section, a few of the midnight people were hanging around their vehicles, talking cheerily, and glad to be going home early.

The walk up to Commander Nebula's office was like a walk down death row. Neither Buzz nor Mira spoke for most of the trip, both fearing for their jobs. Sure, they got married to prevent themselves from being jobless, but there was no telling how anyone at Star Command would react to the news.

Before they could even announce their presence, Nebula called through the door. "Lightyear, Nova, don't doddle outside the door! In here, now!"

Laughing nervously, Mira looked over at her husband as if she was going to be executed, then pushed the door open, wincing as she caught an angry glance from the Commander. Oooh, this was not going to be a good thing. "M-morning, sir," she said, quietly, not sure if she wanted to step farther into the room.

Nebula slammed a paper down on the desk, which made a sort of protesting noise, then looked back up at the two rangers. "Start talkin'."

"Well, sir, it's kind of a long story," Buzz tried, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"I don't care if it's an epic! I want to know why two of my best rangers are being accused of a scandal by their son, who just happens to be a former ranger named Warp!" Nebula glared at the two of them. "So start from the beginning, and explain exactly how Darkmatter became your kid."

"We don't know," Mira said, then thought maybe that wasn't the smartest thing she could have said, and tried to explain, "See, sir, we just found out last night about Warp."

"Does he really have proof?"

"Yes, sir."

"And where did he get proof?"

Lightyear sort of winced. "Star Command's computers... he hacked in and took our medical files, then had someone run a DNA comparison."

"Oh, just wonderful." Nebula paced a step or two, eyeing the paper on the desk like it was about to spit venom all over him. "We're going to run the same test -- we still have Darkmatter's records on file, and maybe this entire thing can be discredited." He looked back up at them, somehow skewering them both in one sharp look. "A scandal? Do you have any clue what they're saying about you two? If there's some hanky-panky goin' on, then you might as well--"

"They... uh, they can't exactly say much, sir," Mira interrupted, hoping to cut him off there. She glanced side-long at Buzz, who looked positively unhappy at the mere mention of 'hanky-panky'. "I mean, they can't drag our names or Star Command's image through the mud too badly."

"They can't?" The Commander looked at her, one eyebrow up. "They seem to be doing a dandy job of it right now!"

"They can't." Buzz took a deep breath and tried to come up with a way to word his confession... eventually, he just jumped right into it. "Sir, we're married."

Silence.

Buzz and Mira cringed, waiting... just waiting for an explosion.

Nebula looked between them, and sighed. To himself, he muttered, "That explains a lot."

"I'm not sure I follow you, sir," Nova replied, an eyebrow raised. She wasn't in the habit of listening to someone talk to themselves, but if it was about her, she wanted to know. Maybe he'd known something they didn't. Afterall, Commander Nebula wasn't always the most forthcoming person when it came to need-to-know knowledge.

"You two don't get it, do you?" He smirked, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms. "You act like you've been married for years. I mean, tenth anniversary kind of arguing. Seasoned couple stuff."

Buzz looked at Mira, taking a half of an unconscious step away. "I highly doubt that, sir."

"Really? How long have you been married, then?" Nebula asked, slyly.

"I, uh, well..."

"I guess you could say..."

Their words heaped into a jumble until they looked at each other and replied in unison, "Seems like forever."

"I believe it," the Commander said, standing and walking over to the two. "Why didn't you tell me? Or invite me?"

Buzz watched somewhat nervously, hands pressed neatly at his sides. Sooner or later the situation was going to be bad, he knew that. "It was on a need-to-know basis, sir. In fact, we didn't even invite King Nova."

Nebula winced and glanced at Mira. "He knows?"

She just nodded in reply.

"Huh. I'm amazed he let you stay here. Last time I talked to him, he asked me if I could 'let you go' on the grounds that you were making too much overtime. Unfortunately, I had to tell him we had a cap on our overtime and you hadn't exceeded it."

"Why that sneaky--" Stopping herself in mid-sentance, Mira laughed nervously, putting her hands behind her back. "Sorry, sir."

Nebula paced in front of them, rubbing at his chin. "There's just one thing I want to know..."

"Sir?" Buzz stiffened up a bit, trying to be as professional as possible.

The Commander stood in front of them both, calm for a moment, then just started to bellow, "Why in blue blazes would you do a stupid thing like that?! You _both_ know the policy we have!"

"Section fifty, subsection four, paragraph F... under no circumstances are married personnel to be stationed on the same assignment or shift as their spouse," Buzz quoted, automatically, wondering when his ears would stop ringing.

"Right! And do you know why we have this policy?"

"Because of favoritism?" Mira asked, a little timidly. "If that's the case, sir, we're more than capable of separating our on-duty lives from our off-duty lives. I mean, you've never had any complaints, have you?"

Nebula sighed, then gave her an exasperated look. "This isn't about favoritism, Nova, this is about what happens if there's a tragedy... what's to stop one of you from chasing after the other into a bad situation, and both of you being killed in the line of duty?"

"That could happen anyway," she argued. "Sir, just because we happen to be married doesn't mean you have to change our shifts or assignments. It wouldn't be good for the team as a whole."

"And it hasn't mattered up to this point," Buzz added, skirting the lines of truth and... well, not exactly but close to truth. "Give us a chance, Commander."

There wasn't much he could do about it, really, so the Commander debated on working out the possible schedule shift later and decided to work on the more immediate problem. "Okay, so you two're hitched. What are you planning on telling the media? Can I expect a bunch of two-bit cut-rate reporters knocking on my office door?"

"Consider who their informant is, I would rely on that fact, yes." Lightyear nodded, letting out a slight sigh of relief. At least the most disastrous part of their plan was completed. Now all they had to do was control what the media produced and think of a way to not be married, but still not be considered a scandal.

"All right, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna to call a press conference and we're going to handle the rumors like responsible adults. You two, however, better get your butts out of here and start patrolling. I'll have another cruiser bring XR and Booster out to you if you're not back." Pacing back and forth, Nebula paused for a minutes, then continued. "Now, is there anything else you'd like to tell me before I have to hear it on the news?" Looking at them both questioningly, he crossed his arms.

"No, sir," Buzz replied quickly. At least they could get to work instead of having to stand around and wait for the circus to come to them.

Mira shook her head. "No -- I, well no, I don't think so, sir..."

The Commander tapped his foot for a second, letting the room quiet once again. What were these two thinking? Of all the idiotic, irresponsible, lame-brained things they could have done, they picked the worst of all. "You had better be completely sure, Detective!" he bellowed, fed up with the whole situation already.

"A-absolutely sure, sir," Nova answered, not exactly happy with anything at the moment. She was too tired to be yelled at, and too overdrawn to deal with the situation that was at hand.

"Good. Dismissed." Shaking his head, the older man moved back over to his desk, muttering to himself.

Turning around, both rangers made their way towards the door, glad that they could get out of view of the Commander. Just as they reached the door, Nebula called after them, "Nova! Agency says they'll have something for you by Monday. And take your keys!" Picking up a set of clanking, obtrusive keys, he tossed them across the room.

Snatching the set out of the air, Mira looked at them, then looked up at Buzz. "Thanks, sir. Er, well, I meant thank you. It's going to be great." Getting nothing more than a grunt, she stepped out the doors, looking at the keychain. "An old office building? Well, sounds interesting to say the least."

"You can say that now. Wait until you actually see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's..." Buzz searched around for the right words, "...in a slight state of disrepair."

Mira raised both eyebrows. She thought that the manual locks might have just been a ruse and the entire Detective division would have the same state-of-the-art equipment she was used to. Now, that hope was leaking away. "In other words, it's the type of place where you'd probably be better off not asking what's skittering around inside of the walls?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Great."

"Don't get me wrong, the detectives really are top notch." Buzz frowned. "They just seem to get the least of the funding."

"Guess I'll just have to get used to it." Mira took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to think ahead even though she wasn't sure where ahead she was thinking. There comes a point where even the most difficult trials become just another thing to deal with, a point where all there is to do is just survive until it's over, and she'd pretty much reached that point. "Everything should be quieter, given the time. Maybe we'll just have a couple of traffic cites."

"If I have to get out of the cruiser today," Buzz said, "someone's going to jail."

 

 

 

"142, radio."

 _"142."_ The LGM in charge of dispatching sounded unbearably cheerful.

"242 and I are 14 on the board."

_"Copy 142, 0623."_

"Requesting launch clearance for Starcruiser 42."

 _"Request granted."_ After a moment, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Commander Nebula added, _"Happy hunting."_

"Copy that, radio."

The signals probably sounded like gibberish to new scanner jockeys, but to those who listened often to the Star Command air waves, they revealed exactly what the spaceborne law enforcement community was up to. Now, this could almost be a problem, but it's been proven scientifically that the only people capable of deciphering the different numbers either were law enforcement officers or busy bodies with nothing better to do.

Very few others. Occasionally, a criminal might wise up and buy a scanner for the sake of planning a heist, but since they're scientifically not busy bodies or law enforcement, they rarely succeeded. The only other ones truly capable of learning were the ambulance chasing lawyers, but they usually kept to the frequencies designated for... yep, ambulances.

The back and forth radio traffic was about as familiar to Buzz as anything could ever be. His call number, 142, was based on his rank and cruiser, signal 14 meant that he was active to take calls, and the time stamp was for his official log. It was comforting to go through that simple routine, particularly after a not so routine night.

Mira busied herself with her duties as copilot, and only barely noticed the takeoff. It was a serious part of her life as well... even after only a few years, she couldn't imagine doing anything else. Letting the push of the engines put her back against her seat, she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling safer just being in her cruiser.

Until, of course, they were actually clear of Star Command. Then it all went haywire.

The sheer amount of ships surrounding the station couldn't have been there long, but they must have numbered close to a hundred. And on the sides were various names: "The Galactic Inquirer", "The Capital Planet Courier", "Trade World Times", "News Radio 570" and any number of others.

Put more simply, a media circus.

"Oooh, wonderful," Mira said quietly, mostly to herself. "Now what're we going to do? Hope to slip past the people who've been following this ship for years?"

"Basically," Buzz replied, turning the cruiser slightly to slip between two press ships. "They're here for the press conference right now, and I'm willing to bet they'll be kicking themselves when they actually waited around to hear it." He kicked in the engines, leaving the crowd behind.

Glancing over her shoulder at the radar, Mira frowned and shook her head. "It worked somewhat, but it looks like a few are following. Any way we can lose them in the bustle of things?"

"I think for now we should just let them follow. Limit communications. They can only follow for so long before they realize we won't be answering questions."

Mira glanced over at him, and eyebrow raised. "For so long? How about thirty years?"

Buzz frowned and kept his eyes on the viewport. Thirty years?! He couldn't stay married to her for thirty years. He would jump out an airlock or get put away in a padded room before a year had passed, let alone thirty! He took a deep breath, trying to push the frightening thought back. No... no, the media would get bored with the story soon and go back to political corruption or murder rates. They _had_ to. "That's no way to think, Detective."

"Sorry... I guess I'm just worried that people won't let it go." Mira took a deep breath herself, running a quick systems check, and looked over at the communications system. "And we have a call... or two, or three," she mentioned, idly.

"Personal calls on duty are prohibited. They'll just have to leave a message or wait." Buzz changed the frequency on the radio for a second, listening to the overlapped communications. Shaking his head, he moved back to the normal frequency and sat back in his chair, trying to relax, even just a little.

Mira checked the finished product of the system evaluation, pleased that there were no apparent problems. Usually it was procedure to call in the final analysis after leaving the safety of the station, but she just didn't feel like calling it in yet. "When Star Command requests our status, you can tell then we're all checked out. I don't think we should jockey the channel with everyone listening in."

"'Jockey the channel?'" Buzz asked, slightly amused.

"Just trying something new," she said and shrugged, though finding the statement ridiculous herself.

"Riiight..." Shaking his head with a chuckle, Buzz tapped in the okay on ship's status, and just sent it over the e-mail network. A little unorthodox, but it had to be better than trying to go over the radio and hearing something as simple as a system check being broadcast on the news for weeks.

"So, usual patrol route?"

"Might as well." Lightyear glanced at his console. Aside from the media and gridlock, it was dead quiet. "If we're lucky, they'll get bored following us and we'll be able to stop for coffee."

"Coffee..." Mira nodded, quite adamantly. "That would definitely make this day easier."

 

 

 

T-minus one hour to the press conference which no one was prepared for. Commander Nebula paced around his office, thankful somewhat that 42 was still out on patrol. He had been fielding calls for the past hour and a half, which annoyed him to no end, but he took a minor amount of pity on his rangers and didn't set the conference too early. In the meantime, though, he'd set the LGMs on the genetics question.

As with all Space Rangers, Buzz, Mira, and Warp had all gone through tough physicals, right down to DNA tracing... with cloning so accurate, there were only small trace elements in the double helix which could determine whether a person was really them or a really good clone of them. For that reason, a complete tracing was compiled and stored.

It bothered the Commander that Darkmatter had gotten into those files, but computer security would have to be addressed later. Right now, he wanted to know if it was true, or if it was just a clever lie.

The comm beeped as if cued, and he walked over to his desk, hushing it when it began to act excitable -- the desk felt neglected, afterall. Nebula hit the button, almost expecting a reporter.

Instead, it was one of the LGMs, though which he could never guess. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Well?"

"We think you should come to the lab," three of them said in unison, all swooping in to crowd the screen. "We found it."

"Found what?" Nebula leaned forward, eyeing the green faces looking out from the screen. "C'mon, spit it out!"

"We found it," they repeated, and the connection went dead.

 

 

Buzz and Mira had finally managed to lose the rabble known as the press in an asteroid field... the press couldn't afford to hire expert pilots and were forced to stay out on the rim. All they had to do was wait for a little while, until everyone started leaving, and then hit the rockets and get the heck out of there. The radio had said they were heading for Cosmo's, so Buzz decided not to.

Instead, the two found themselves in a small coffee shop hidden out in the middle of no where. It was called Earthbucks, according to the sign, but it didn't matter to either of them if it was called The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. It was just somewhere quiet to go.

The order was simple: One bottomless cup of house blend, one bottomless cup of espresso. Mira had opted for the espresso because of its high caffeine content; maybe if she drank enough, she'd feel something closer to alive. "I think it's gone better than we would have thought," she commented, as lightly as she could. "I mean, we didn't lose our jobs, and my father didn't kill you."

Buzz shook his head, holding onto his coffee mug like it would run away if given the chance. "What exactly does he have against me, anyway? I mean, sure, he says it's because I have an 'inferior mind,' which I don't believe for a minute, but it just seems like it's something else."

Mira watched, amused, then leaned back as well, holding onto the warm cup with both hands. "You want the truth?"

"Yes, I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" She shot back, jokingly. She set the coffee down on the table and slouched in the booth, leaning her head tiredly against the backrest. For a moment she wondered why she was in such a good mood, and then decided that it was the caffeine and not to take it for granted.

Buzz glared at her, but it was more of a mock look than anything. He was definitely too tired to worry about being more than a bad actor. "I can too," he said, then poured himself another cup.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think now it's because you married his daughter."

"It's not like I had a choice," he defended, slightly perturbed. She was laughing, and it certainly wasn't a laughing matter. He'd just gotten married... in fact, he hadn't been married for even a day, and now he was realizing that there were so many things that went with that stupid piece of paper. "What?"

Mira suppressed her laughter for a moment, then shook her head, putting her hands up innocently. "Nothing. I just thought maybe that I didn't have much of a choice either."

"Well, no... but..."

"But it's different when it's you. Or when it's me. We're thinking a lot about ourselves, and if we're ever going to convince the media we've been married, we have to be more concerned about each other." Nodding matter-of-factly, Mira took the last sip of her coffee, then glanced around to see where the waitress was.

Buzz thought for a moment, staring at his coffee, then looked up again. "And just how exactly is that funny?"

She smiled and shrugged, nodding a thanks to the waitress who poured her another cup in quick passing. "Well, we've always worried about each other before, but now it's different, right? I mean, we worry about missions, and if someone gets hurt during one, but now we have to sit and wonder if the other will get home safely every night."

Buzz just raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind, I guess I'm just too tired to think straight." Mira leaned forward, rested her elbows on the table and rubbed at her eyes.

"It's Friday, so at least there's the weekend." Buzz shrugged, deciding not to give the marriage thing any more thought, at least within the next ten or twenty minutes. For the moment, they weren't arguing -- maybe if he could pretend that he'd be going home alone, he'd be able to make it through the day without giving it any more thought.

Yeah, right. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll get things worked out."

"And hopefully get some sleep, too." Mira sighed, "What a concept."

Buzz was about to reply when his comm beeped. Frowning, he eyed the wrist communicator, then finally gave in and answered, "Lightyear here."

 _"You and Nova get back here. We have some... interesting information for you."_ Commander Nebula wasn't barking, but his voice certainly didn't allow for argument.

"Interesting information?"

 _"We found it,"_ Nebula said, enigmatically, then continued, _"Just move it!"_

"On our way, sir." Buzz snapped the comm closed and waved to the waitress. "Can we get these to go?"

 

 

The science bay was near pitch black, the only light coming from the holographic double helix floating in the center of the room. As DNA went, it looked like any other strand, which means in laymen terms, completely indecipherable.

Mira stepped into the bay first, glancing around hesitantly. She wasn't used to it being dark in there, and when the Commander's voice rang out across the space, she jumped.

"In here, Detective, don't hang around like a wall flower!"

She took a deep breath, shaking her head and taking a step forward. Just as she started to relax, another voice came from behind her shoulder, causing her to startle all over again.

"What's this all about, Commander?" Buzz asked, apparently oblivious to the double scare his copilot had just received, and equally ignorant of the awestruck 'oooh' from the LGMs.

Nebula walked around the glowing strand of DNA, looking mildly creepy in the low light. "We've found a few things out about Darkmatter, and we've confirmed his story."

It was a small hope that it would turn out that Warp was lying, but it was a hope anyway. Both Buzz and Mira just shook their heads -- they were getting used to having random bricks of information thrown at them, and in all reality, the news didn't surprise them much at all. "Is there anything we can use in the press conference?" Mira spoke up.

"Maybe, but..." For once, Nebula seemed to stall, not sure what to say. Eventually, he looked at one of the LGMs, and barked, "You explain it!"

Strangely, the LGM across the room was the one that answered, "We found it."

"And what exactly is 'it'?" Buzz asked, looking around the room and wishing that they would turn the lights back on.

The double helix magnified on a particular chain, and highlighted it. Then, in a manner that actually went beyond creepy, all of the LGMs replied as one, "The Evil Gene."

"The evil gene?" Buzz and Mira asked, in slightly incredulous unison.

"No," the LGMs answered. "The Evil Gene."

Mira crossed her arms, stepping forward so that they could at least see her form. She wasn't going to creep everyone out like they were obviously trying to do to her. "You have to be kidding... The Evil Gene? It sounds like some hoax the media would invent to take up excess room on the front page."

"Not a hoax," the LGMs all replied, their voices becoming more stressed, "very serious."

Nova frowned, leaning in a bit to squint at the highlighted DNA fragment. "Well, if it's so serious, why haven't we heard about it before? Didn't we cover gene tampering and cloning at the Academy?"

"Of course we did!" Nebula replied sharply.

"So you're saying that Warp got this Evil Gene from Buzz and I? Is it dangerous?" Mira frowned, stepping back from the hologram and looking over at Buzz. She wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of something called the Evil Gene. It just didn't sound like something she wanted to add to the list of things going wrong.

"Not exactly, and no." The Commander paced around for a moment, his eyes concentrated on the two of them. "We've seen this before, actually. In some very rare cases over the last century, the inherent flaw was found. We thought they were isolated cases, but that's apparently not true anymore."

Buzz stared off, his mind running over the situation. "So that's why Warp would never come back... he isn't physically or mentally able. Well, maybe we can find a cure or a substitution for that gene and he will be able to come back."

"Cut the chatter, Lightyear, it's not that simple!" Nebula glanced at the LGMs who were hard at work at the console. "The evil gene--"

"The Evil Gene," the little green men interrupted.

"Whatever! The _Evil Gene_ is recessive in you, Buzz. However, we found no traces whatsoever in Detective Nova. So, we can only assume that when Darkmatter received the gene, her Tangean DNA short-circuited it, or something to that effect. Basically, he's half evil."

Mira suppressed a smile, clearing her throat and putting her hands behind her back. "So I don't have this... this ugly little thing?"

"No traces," the LGMs all said, though not looking back at them.

"Yes!" She relaxed a bit, resisting the urge to do a little dance. "That's great, because you have no idea how worried that just made me. Daddy would have died if he'd heard about something--" She cut herself off when she noticed the annoyed glare from Buzz. "Not that it's a bad thing, because you can't help what you inherit, and it's recessive anyway, but... I'll shut up now."

Buzz rolled his eyes, then looked back to Nebula. "So this confirms that Warp was right and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Not completely. We thought we could use the evil -- Evil Gene against Darkmatter at the press conference. The media always looks down on the badguys, and this will confirm it in their eyes."

"Capital thinking, sir," Buzz said, back to being all business.

Mira crossed her arms once again. "He's got the sympathy..." Trailing off, she tapped her foot and looked in the general direction of the LGMs. "Can we get some light here?!" Waiting, she let out a sigh of relief when the room lit up, and squinted away from the brightness long enough to finish her previous thought, "He has the sympathy vote."

"If he can play the sympathy card," Nebula said, resolutely, "so can you."

 

 

 

T-minus fifteen minutes to the press conference. Facing the media is never a good thing, but facing members of your team is usually worse. The press doesn't know you -- all they know is what they can dig up in past issues or in public records. But your own team... they know you almost as well as anyone could.

Booster seemed to be in a state of shock, staring at the bold black headlines on the stack of newspapers as though they were as vile as one of Zurg's hideous weapons. XR, on the other hand, was conversing with someone on a cell phone, suspiciously talking about 'exclusive coverage' and 'setting up an interview'.

"Bad parents?" Booster asked, for the twenty-eighth time, in a catatonic voice. "How could we not know?" He grabbed XR and shook the little 'bot like a ragdoll. "Oh, XR, why?!"

"Can't you see I'm on the phone?!" XR yelled, as the arm holding the phone fell off, and the cell shattered on the ground. "Well, I _was_ on the phone."

"Oh, sorry," Booster said, sheepishly, putting the robot down and reattaching his arm expertly.

"I always told you there was something weird about those two. They argue way too much to be just pals." XR tested his arm out, then pulled out another cell phone. "Now, I wouldn't have guessed they were a scandal in the making, if that's what you mean, maybe just in denial." He was just about to dial when a hand snatched the cell away. "Oh, Buzz! We were, uh, just--"

"Talking about us?" Lightyear looked down at XR, half-amused and half-annoyed. "And just for the record, we're not a scandal."

"I knew that," Booster proclaimed proudly. "I never doubted for a minute."

Mira followed behind Buzz, taking the cellphone off of him and looking down at XR, using the phone to gesture. "Who were you talking to?"

"Me? Oh, I wasn't talking to anyone. What would give you the idea that I was talking to someone?" The little robot wheeled back some, elbowing Booster. "Help me out here, won't ya?" he pleaded, whispering.

Booster looked down at XR, then back up at Buzz and Mira. "He was trying to cut a deal with the media." The Jo-Adian nodded, stepping away from the robotic companion. "Sorry, XR..."

"No comment." Mira emphasized each word, leaning down to look XR in the face. "Hear me? If anyone asks you anything, you say 'no comment.' Why do you say 'no comment'? Because you know nothing."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Mira... I think he gets the idea."

While Nova stood up straight, XR shook his head. "Wow, can we say defensive. I mean, somebody needs to take a vacation."

Booster shook his head. "Bad parents?"

"We are not bad parents!" Buzz exclaimed, but then rethought the statement. "Er, well, we won't be bad parents if we're parents at all..."

Mira frowned and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "This is a disaster," she muttered, just wishing she could go home and sleep. Home, to her apartment where she wouldn't have to worry about a TV on all night.

"Ooh, you guys are gonna be great parents." Booster grinned, moving over in between them. "And if you need someone to baby-sit, XR and I would be happy to. Oh, and when I get home I'm going to knit you some booties."

Buzz laughed nervously, feeling like someone just kicked him right in the gut. Booties? Mira, Warp, the press, the Evil Gene... It was enough to drive a perfectly sane Space Ranger to... well, insanity. And a press conference in only a few minutes where he would have to act like... like a _husband_! But the booties... "No booties, Booster. Just," he paused, shaking his head and trying to pull his nerves together again, "no booties."

"Oh, you'll like 'em!" Booster, in his big-hearted, naive way just couldn't grasp how hard this day and the previous had been for his friends. Then he put on a stern expression. "But you two definitely have to get married."

"We are married," Mira said, flatly.

"Whoa whoa, wait one minute!" XR rolled backwards a few steps, throwing his hands out to the sides. "Married?! Since when?"

Buzz and Mira exchanged a glance, and Mira answered, "No comment."

"And we weren't invited?" This seemed to just about break Booster's heart. He sniffled, "But... but..."

Oh, this was not good. Buzz sighed, "Booster, no one was invited. We wanted to keep it hushed up--"

"--and we know that you understand just how important it was to keep it quiet. The policy doesn't let us work together, but since we're a team, we didn't want to risk anyone breaking all of us up," Mira finished, earning an annoyed glance from the man she'd interrupted.

"You think we're buying this for a minute?" XR scoffed, looking between the two.

"Is this proof enough?" Buzz asked, holding up the marriage certificate, managing to cover the date without being too obvious about it. Sly and slightly devious, but necessary.

XR didn't hardly even look at it. "Vegas, huh?"

"Can you think of a better place? I mean, where's the last place my father would look?" Mira raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

Booster looked completely shocked. "Your father doesn't know?"

"Of course he knows," Buzz spoke up. "Though I find it amazing that he hasn't found a way to kill me."

"Makes sense," XR noted, pacing back and forth in his own robotic way. "King Nova's always so snotty and high strung when we all save his planet, no offense Mira. How many times did he call you a monkey, Buzz?"

Buzz rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He'd grown to hate the word 'monkey' with a passion. He could never go to the zoo again, or be accused of 'monkeying around'. "More than I care to remember," he replied quietly, glancing in the direction of the door.

Thinking himself sly, however, XR moved closer to the two, an eyebrow raised. "So, if you two are married, where're your rings?"

Mira sighed and rolled her eyes; oh, she was so glad she could act when she had to, and didn't have any compunctions about... er, fibbing a little. The rings had been something completely overlooked by both of them, but she wasn't about the let the ruse up just yet. "We never wore them to work because we didn't want Commander Nebula to find out. Of all the robots, I'd think you'd be the first the realize that, XR."

"Yeah, well, I was just making sure you knew the reason. I was testing you."

Booster was just about to speak up when Nebula peeked his head through the door, motioning for Buzz and Mira to follow him into the conference room. Waiting in the doorway, he spoke up quietly. "I'm going to let them have a few questions, but as far as they're concerned, you both have reports to file and they're taking your lunch breaks."

"Yes, sir," the two rangers replied in unison as XR began humming mortuary tunes.

The inside of the conference room was filled completely with newspaper and television reporters, along with a few radio stations and the odd magazine. Needless to say, there wasn't anything but standing room, and as soon as Lightyear and Nova walked through the door, flashbulbs started going off.

For a good five minutes there was nothing but flashes and questions being yelled out, until Commander Nebula went up to the podium and cleared his throat. The press was used to his statements, and usually held him in high regard, so it was no surprise when the room quickly quieted down. "We only have a few minutes for questions," he said gruffly, gesturing his rangers over.

Immediately, hundreds of hands shot up, hoping their questions would be answered. Nebula pointed to a woman down in the front row. "You, Miss... yeah, the one in the pink shirt."

Waiting for the sound level to lower, the woman looked up, smiling falsely. "Captain Lightyear, how do you feel knowing that one of your greatest adversaries is also your son?"

"Disappointed?" Buzz asked, with a half-shrug. Then, figuring that he had to do a better acting job than that, he leaned forward. "We just found out about Warp, and we can only assume something catastrophic happens in the future which leads to us losing him into the past and him slipping into the side of darkness." Shaking his head, he had to force the next part out, "It's hard to imagine that any child of... of ours could turn out to be so cruel, but, uh, rest assured that if there's anything we can do to help him in his road to recovery, we'll be glad to do it."

Another reporter, this time with six eyes on stalks that were pointing every which way (one glaring at the reporter across the room, another eyeing Mira up, the third roving to the journalist in the pink shirt), threw his single hand up. "Are you planning on getting married?" And directly to Mira, he asked, "And if not, can I have yer number?"

Mira took the questions, trying to smile politely. "We are married, and no, it wouldn't be appropriate to give you _our_ number." She took the marriage certificate off of Buzz and held it up, just as sneakily covering the date. Not that the date mattered -- the Galactic Republic's Official Seal was the clincher.

That, of course, broke the entire room out into geese-like gaggling, and the flashbulbs started back up again in full force. Needless to say, the press had been told a different story by Warp, and this revelation was hot news. Given the speed of information travel, it would be known everywhere by the time the conference was over.

Nebula stepped in again, in his usual, slightly overbearing way. "Simmer down!"

The room quieted again, though much slower, and this time a reporter from the Capital Planet Courier spoke up. "How long have you been married?"

"Seems like forever," the two rangers replied, automatically.

"How does this affect your work?" "How come no one knew?" "Aren't there rules against marrying between ranks?" "Was it a glaaaaamourous wedding?" "Do you plan other children in the future?" "What's it like to marry royalty, Captain?" were just a few of the questions, and Buzz looked to the Commander somewhat helplessly. How does one even begin to decipher all of the chitter chatter?

Mira did her best to answer at least a few of them, more accustomed to being under scrutiny for her decisions. Afterall, one can't get out of making a few planetary decisions when they're a princess, and that was always met with attention. "It doesn't really affect our work, no one knew because we wanted it to be quiet and peaceful, there are no rules against marrying between ranks but there is a policy, it was a... simple wedding, no plans for children, and I imagine he adores me for just being me, without the title." She stifled a yelp when Buzz elbowed her for the last comment, and kicked him in the shin behind the podium. Now wasn't the time to be macho.

"So," another of the press members spoke up, "how do you feel about being assigned to the same crew?"

"It's very strange, if not somewhat competitive," Buzz replied, wishing he could rub at his shin. She'd gotten him pretty good, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Both of us are looking to advance our careers, so we're constantly trying to make Star Command look like a very civil organization that is here for the common good."

"How long has Star Command known about this marriage?"

Mira crossed her arms, leaning forward a bit to squint at the person asking all of the questions. "In a way, this has been an undercover mission. What Buzz and I were trying to illustrate was the fact that a married couple could perform their duties quite sufficiently, even when on the same team."

"So, are you going to be separated now?"

"The team will be kept together," Nebula broke in. "They work exceptionally together, and to remove a piece of the puzzle would take away their effectiveness. However, Detective Nova will be focusing on her new job whenever needed."

The multi-eyed alien once again spoke up, his eyes roving around. "Does the princess's promotion have anything to do with her title as future Queen of Tangea?"

Mira frowned, stepping forward to lean into the microphone. "As you should all know, Star Command has always been an equal opportunity establishment. I'm quite sure that there are no biased opinions, other than perhaps my father, who has no pull here. I was trained well to become a detective, and passed the tests to earn my title."

A few people in the crowd exchanged glances, while another reporter stepped forward. This time he was human, though with an amazingly white smile and perfectly sculpted hair. "So, Captain, how do you feel now that you're the Prince of Tangea?"

There was the metaphorical bus again, and once again, no one caught the plate number. For about a full minute, as the reporters leaned forwards, hanging expectantly on the edges of their seats, those on the podium were dead silent, trying to absorb what had just been said. Mira and Buzz went pale, realizing this little fact for the first time, and knowing beyond any doubt that King Nova had not thought of this yet either... oh, but he was bound to know now.

Thankfully, Commander Nebula kept his focus a little better than his proverbially roadkilled rangers, and took the microphone. "Much as I hate to cut this short, folks, these two have to be back on duty. There's a galaxy to protect."

The hall filled with calls for 'just one more question', and the white-toothed, stellarly perfect reporter who had brought the royalty question up called for an answer, but Nebula wasn't known for changing his mind. Even as they begged, most of the reporters were willing to leave of their own volition.

In only a few brief minutes, the hall was cleared out and had fallen into an uncomfortable silence, as each person tried to remember a time when life had been normal... like, well, yesterday at that time. Buzz finally spoke up, though, "King Nova's not going to be pleased."

Mira nodded, still pale. "No... he won't."

"You two should get back out on the beat." For once, Commander Nebula kept his voice to a tolerable roar. "If he gets here before you come in for the day, I'll hold him off."

 

 

Team Lightyear had retreated back to Star Cruiser 42 as quickly as possible. Neither Buzz nor Mira had the stomach to speak through the whole preflight procedures. Booster thought it prudent not to interrupt the thoughts of the all-too-stunned pair, but XR was obviously itching to open his mouth. Already he'd been getting calls for interviews, and it would be a real, awful shame to just leave the galaxy in the dark, now wouldn't it?

Mira silently picked up the cup of cold espresso from the holder she'd left it in, and went into the back to pour it out. XR immediately took advantage of her absense, and spoke up, "So, you're royalty now, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Buzz said, abruptly, pushing the engines a bit more than he probably should have.

"It's not exactly something you want to overlook, pal. I mean, now you've got all kinds of rights that no one else in the universe has!" Wheeling away from his station, XR lingered in the middle of the room. "I mean, there are certainly some perks there."

Buzz mentally counted to ten, fighting the urge to groan, or shout, or just fall over and curl up and... no, no it was all right. Yeah. "I'm a captain. I'll never be anything more than a captain, and I don't care about 'perks'."

XR shook his head and moved back to his station, sensing nothing good from the pilot's voice. "No need to get defensive. I'm sure you'll understand sooner or later."

Buzz wanted to mutter something about the whole situation being temporary, but then thought better. Instead, he just concentrated on the piloting. Fiercely.

Mira stepped back into the cockpit, returning to the copilot's seat. "There aren't as many perks as you'd think, XR," she answered for Buzz, belting herself into the chair. "No matter what happens, my father's going to be upset beyond reason."

Booster frowned, looking up at the pair. "You never know," he said, optimistically, "he may just end up fine with it in the end. People can change, you know? Just look at that guy who was always robbing those drug stores. Doesn't he run that Cleptos Anonymous now?"

"King Nova's not exactly a common thief, Booster." XR smirked to himself, crossing his arms. "He's Tangean, and that says enough."

"Hey!" Mira exclaimed, looking back at the robot with a scowl.

"What? It's true! I mean, everyone knows that Tangea is the 'higher thinking' capital of the galaxy. Or, at least they all seem to think they are, present company basically excluded."

"Basically?" Mira raised an eyebrow, turning her chair all the way around in order to give XR her full attention.

"Okay, okay! Present company completely excluded forever."

"That's what I thought." She couldn't stand that, the automatic assumption that just because she was from Tangea and had inherited the mental powers of the race that she shared the same superiority complex. Her perfectly understandable pride had nothing to do with where she had come from, but from what she'd accomplished.

Of course, stereotypes were always hard to break. The fact that she was a princess didn't help either -- people who didn't know Mira expected her to either be as closed-minded as her father, or a shrinking violet like every other princess in the galaxy. She didn't know how many times she had to prove that she was tough enough to fight when she had to, how many times she had to explain that she didn't want to rule Tangea until she had no other choice, or how many times she'd firmly stated that her title was just that... a title.

There were good things about being who she was, of course. She loved her father dearly, even for all of his attempts to run her life. She loved her mother just as much, even though she'd never gotten to know the woman, and barely had known the parent. She had enjoyed being spoiled when she was younger, but then there came a time when Mira -- not anyone else -- decided that she wasn't going to be the pretty little princess in the tower. There was a whole universe out there, and no one had ever heard of pretty little princesses taking it on single-handedly.

If anything, that title had given her the strength to set it aside and look at the big picture. She had to work just like anyone else, had to be able to pass trial after trial, even sometimes more than others because everyone doubted her abilities. And what had she done? Climbed the ranks swiftly, helped save the galaxy, won merit and award on her own, and most of all, she'd proven herself to the people she considered as dear as family... her team.

"Mira?" Booster's voice broke into her thoughts, filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, sorry." Mira chuckled, kind of sheepishly, and turned back around in her chair to face her console. "Must've spaced out there for a minute."

"I think right now that the only thing we should be worrying about is the patrol," Buzz said, picking a normally high traffic area and heading the ship in that direction. Usually the crew had a problem with normal every day patrolling, but Lightyear figured that on a day like that, they needed some light duty.

Really, what he needed personally was a good, long night of sleep, but he had a feeling that with Mira in the house, he'd have trouble getting any sleep, let alone a long night of sleep. He was laying odds that it would end up being another miserable night, even if neither of them wanted it to be. Buzz was used to being _alone_... that meant not having to share space, chores, ideals or words.

"Basic patrol," XR sighed, sitting back down in his seat and breaking the silence. "You'd think they'd find something better to do with us."

Booster frowned and looked over at his robot companion. "That's no way to think, XR. Patrolling is just as much our job as saving the galaxy. Who's going to make all of those traffic stops?"

"Oh, I dunno... maybe someone less qualified?!"

"Everyone has to take their turn," Buzz explained. _'If anyone needs routine mindlessness, it's us,'_ he thought.

 

 

 

Time had a bad habit of dragging when everything was going wrong, but even when it did drag, it still inevitably passed. King Nova had not appeared, the media hadn't hounded the team too badly, the press conference was over, the cruiser was parked and, too tired and mentally worn out to even snipe at each other about the drive, Buzz and Mira returned home.

It would have been amusing to some to see two of the best rangers ever to take up a laser all but staggering through the door. It was not amusing to them, though, and neither was anything else that had happened in the past two days. There's only so much people could take before they just stop thinking about everything and concentrate on simple things... like, say, driving or walking or even breathing. Needless to say, these two had gotten there hours ago.

Mira made for the bathroom, her sole goal of the night to take a shower, and she couldn't care less about time limits. She wasn't going to tolerate much of anything from Buzz, either, and it didn't matter if it was his house, his planet or whatever... all she cared about was turning the water on nice and hot and soaking the tiredness right out of her muscles. "I'll be in the shower if Daddy shows up, okay?"

"Gotcha." Buzz dropped on the couch and eyed the kitchen strategically, debating on whether he actually wanted to walk all the way out there and get the carton of ice cream he knew he had in the freezer. It was a tough choice... lay catatonic on the couch, or drown his sorrows in sugar. Either was pretty appealing at that particular moment in time.

Finally resolving himself to move, Buzz practically rolled off of the couch and crawled tiredly to his feet. It was amazing how his kitchen looked so terribly far away from where he was standing. Bucking up, though, he took a deep breath and started walking, finally finding himself leaning against the fridge.

How can a person be so tired? He pulled open the freezer door and stuck his head inside. Taking a deep, cold breath, he stayed there until he felt at least a little more coherant, then pulled out a box of ice cream and closed the door again.

It didn't take him long to retreat back to the couch, after trying to find a spoon in what seemed to be a drawer full of forks, and he flopped down, digging into the ice cream. Yep, two necessities in the house -- coffee and ice cream. The rest was unimportant.

By the time Mira came out of the bathroom, he was already halfway through the box. Toweling out her hair, she sat down next to him on the couch, glancing at the ice cream. "Looks good."

Nodding, Buzz finished off a bite and looked over at her. "Feel better?"

"I think I cleaned off a whole lifetime of crud." She stood and continued to dry her hair, stepped into the kitchen to get a spoon for herself. Sitting back down, she reached over to get a spoonful of ice cream.

He frowned, snatching the box away jokingly. "Can't get your own?" Maybe if they could keep it from getting serious, they wouldn't argue, and if they didn't argue, maybe he could sleep... okay, enough thinking.

Shaking her head, Mira reached out and grabbed the box off of him, taking a bite from it. "Mmm... you don't spare any expense, do you?" Offering the box back, she leaned against the back of the couch, tucking her legs up under her. She was already ready for bed, wearing warm cotton pajamas with stars on them. Yep, as soon as she got a chance, she was going to sleep straight through the night and all of the next day.

Taking back the ice cream, Buzz just sort of stared forward at the blank television. He didn't want to see the news, didn't even want to see the sports... he just wanted peace and quiet, which he was actually getting when they were too tired to argue. If he forgot about everything but the ice cream and himself, he could pretend it was a normal day.

They both sat in silence for quite a while, working the ice cream down to nearly nothing. Neither wanted the move, really, and the ice cream was too good to just put back in the freezer. So, they both silently figured that they'd finish the box and then go to bed.

The knock on the door didn't even make them look up, that's how deep into not thinking they were. The voice that broke the silence a minute later, however, was not one that could be ignored.

"I would prefer the courtesy of having the door opened for me," King Nova said, coolly, "however, it doesn't particularly surprise me that courtesy is a foreign word on this world."

"Daddy!" Mira jumped to her feet, instinctively happy to see him; the knowledge that he wasn't there for a friendly visit hadn't quite caught up with her yet.

That warm greeting was enough to knock the chill off of the king, though; he hadn't been expecting it. "Er... hello, Mira."

"Ice cream?" Buzz asked, feeling almost friendly and offering the box to King Nova, spoon included. Maybe if they could be civil, any further problems could be averted.

The look that the Tangean ruler gave his son-in-law was more than just a little disdainful, but he chose not to address the question, and looked back at his daughter. "I would like to have a word with you."

"I know you've come far, Father," Mira said, slipping into a more formal tone, "but I'm really very tired. You caught me on my way to bed."

King Nova arched an eyebrow, trying to control his first instinct to literally drag his daughter home. She would no doubt do something even more rebellious then, though, and he wasn't even going to think about what that could be. "Mira, I consider this important."

Figuring it her turn to swallow her medicine, she nodded and offered the spoon to Buzz. When he took it, she gestured for her father to follow her and stepped down the hallway, moving into her newly acquired bedroom.

King Nova stepped into the only apparent bedroom, looking around cautiously. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of his daughter living in such... small living quarters... with a man. Watching her sit down on the bed and pull her legs up indian style, he smiled slightly. He remembered all of the times when she was a child that the same tradition was performed, though it was always for story time or games then. "I know that you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but it must be said."

The princess picked up her pillow and wrapped her arms around it. "You want to tell me that you don't want Buzz in the royal family."

Giving her a look of dismay, he pulled a chair from the desk across the room and placed it in front of her. He sat down and leaned forward, his fingers etwined together. "You know me too well. In any case, that is the reason I came by." Giving her a pleading look, he sighed, "Mira, please end this charade."

"I can't. If we end this, we'll both lose our jobs. I can't risk letting that happen." Looking down, she studied the carpet quite thoroughly.

King Nova shook his head, lifting her chin up. "Look at you, daughter. You deserve so much better than this. On Tangea you can have anything you want. Here, you have a minuscule room and nothing better to eat than ice cream."

"I don't have a problem with this room, Daddy. In fact, Buzz was nice enough to let me use it instead of the couch. And I like ice cream."

"You look so tired, though. If you came home you could rest up completely and this situation would be all over. I could even arrange for you to take a vacation off planet. Somewhere where you wouldn't need to worry about the press or anything of that sort." He returned his hands to his lap, waiting for her response.

As tempting as the idea was, Mira wasn't exactly ready to give everything up for a few hours of good sleep. Shaking her head, she set the pillow aside and looked at him. "Daddy, I love my job. I'm willing to risk my name for it."

He stood and began pacing, placing his arms behind his back. "There's more at risk here. Tangea is at risk."

"Tangea has never been at risk because of something like this. It really doesn't matter who I marry... someday I'll have to be the Queen. No one can take that from me. I certainly wish it would never have to happen, but we both know better than that."

"And what if something were to happen to you? Are you prepared to let that monkey take over Tangea?" Sitting down next to her, he placed the pillow back at the head of the bed and raised an eyebrow at her.

The princess leaned her head on his shoulder, looking off at nothing in particular. "Don't worry, Daddy, nothing's going to happen to me."

"I believe you, but as future Queen, you must prepare for such occurrences, just in case. That's why I would prefer if you ended this whole thing now and built up a relationship with one of the senators. Many of them are very intelligent, capable men." Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head, speaking quietly, "No one lives forever, my dear... your mother was a sad reminder of that."

"That doesn't mean anything would happen to me."

"I worry about you constantly, Mira. I had hoped that you would grow out of this rebellious phase you're in, but I see that you have much more of your mother in you than anyone thought." He shook his head as he leaned back and let her go. "This foolish idea will only fool people for so long."

Mira frowned and shook her head. "I love my job. I just got a promotion and I'm not willing to give it up. At least, not yet. This was the only way, Daddy. The only way."

Frustrated, King Nova stood, pacing once again. "This is not the only way! There are so many other choices that could have been made if you would have asked for help before rushing into something you'll regret."

"The papers were proof! I don't know how, and quite frankly, I'm not sure I want to know. The only thing I'm certain of, is there are very few options that will save our names and the name of your precious Tangea."

"Young lady, there are few people who can take that tone with me, and if you weren't my daughter I would be extremely angry. However, _my_ precious Tangea happens to be yours as well, and you have a responsibility to its people." Practically growling, the king paced even quicker. "I'm sorry, Mira, but if you don't end this soon, I will have to take it upon myself. It's for your own good."

Mira stood, furious. "My own good? I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions, and it doesn't matter what people think of me as long as I'm happy with myself. I'm succeeding in something I enjoy! Is that so hard for you to understand?"

King Nova narrowed his eyes, though not really out of anything but anger. "I'm looking out for my daughter! If you don't annul this marriage of yours, I'll be forced to take action and make you return to Tangea. You may not like it, but someday you would thank me."

"I know you're used to snapping your fingers and making things happen, but you can't just make me come home." Mira took a step forward, in one instant going from a rebellious daughter to a very capable and independent woman, a side that her friends saw often, but her father had rarely come into contact with. "I make the choices for my life, Father. Don't force the issue like that and turn this into something that can't be forgotten... or forgiven."

In that instant, King Nova understood two things -- that Mira had her mother's rebellious streak, but even more dangerously, his own tenacity. He had always hoped that responsibility to her home world and crown would temper Mira's natural instinct to beat the status quo, but coming face to face with her unflinching resolve, he honestly feared that he would never get her back. He tried to summon some of the anger he'd had just a moment ago, and found there was none; just a sort of tired, frustrated sadness that was far worse. "We'll... we'll discuss this further at a later time." He shook his head. "Please, Mira, think very hard about whether all of this is really worth it."

Mira nodded, sad and relieved at the same time. The fight was over, but no child ever wants to see a parent under duress. "I will."

"And call me tomorrow, or any time that you need anything." The king made his way to the door, wondering if he had ever felt that old before.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Mira gave him a half-smile. "I love you."

King Nova took a deep breath, nodding. "I love you too." _'Which is why I'm going to do everything I can to spare you from suffering,'_ he added, mentally. Stepping out of the bedroom and down the hall, he took a parting shot at Buzz on the way to the door, "This isn't over, Lightyear," and just ghosted himself out.

"I would expect nothing less," Buzz muttered, though no one was there to hear it. Considering the number of enemies he'd managed to make in his career, threats like that were nothing new... even if it was a king making the threat. He frowned, debating on whether he wanted to check on Mira or not -- given the fight, though, it couldn't hurt.

He grumbled about the inability of snobs to use doorbells to himself, stepped into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer. Maybe they'd already killed the vanilla, but misery was better combated with chocolate, and he kept that stash for days that just never seemed to end. If this one didn't count, he couldn't imagine one that did.

A clean spoon, seventy-five cents; triple fudge with chocolate chips, eight unibucks; comforting an overwrought princess after a fight with her stuck-up father... priceless. Buzz nodded to himself, wiping the smirk off of his face, and knocked on the bedroom door. "Mira?"

"Yeah?" she asked, opening it up a hair and halfway expecting a lecture from Lightyear about keeping her voice down.

He offered the ice cream over wordlessly, along with the spoon.

She opened the door, gave a halfhearted smile and took the ice cream and spoon. Moving back to the bed, she sat down and opened up the box. "I feel horrible," she practically moaned, taking a bite.

Buzz leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms. "You don't need to," he offered, glancing down the hallway. "He's a stubborn man, and doesn't like you making your own decisions. It doesn't matter though, because you're a grown woman."

"You really think so?" she asked, taking another bite of the ice cream.

"Well, yeah. He feels like he's losing his... 'little girl.'"

Mira frowned, looking down at the ice cream. She knew that her father never really wanted her to leave Tangea, and when she had left for the first time, he was constantly worried. Now that he'd finally gotten used to her being a Space Ranger, she goes and gets married. Sighing lightly, she offered the box of ice cream to Buzz.

Buzz shook his head and moved into the room cautiously, taking the chair Mira's father had sat in. "I don't think you really have to worry much. You father seems to be strong willed, but he'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that," she replied, setting the box on the nightstand. "I just hate the idea of him leaving like that... when he's mad, I can understand him, but he gets that... that look and I feel like I've kicked him in the face or something."

"Kicked him in the face," he laughed. Maybe he was tired, but for some reason it just seemed too funny. Just the image of King Nova with that monster nose of his flattened like one of those pug dogs... yeah, Buzz needed sleep bad when he started imagining things like that to such vivid detail.

Mira couldn't help but laugh either, shaking her head. "I mean, sometimes I just want to be a normal every day girl. That's why I joined Star Command." Pulling her legs up, she picked up her pillow and held onto it again.

"You're very good at what you do, Mira, and it's your decision no matter what your father says."

She took a deep breath and stood. "I know. I guess I'm just tired. Makes you feel like you have to take pity on yourself." Smiling slightly, she picked up the ice cream and offered it back to him.

Buzz nodded and took the ice cream along with the spoon, then stood himself. "Yeah, you should get some sleep."

"Will do, Cap." She nodded, giving him a salute.

Saluting back, he stepped out the door with the melting ice cream in hand. He had to get it back in the freezer before it went to waste.

"And thanks a lot for everything, Buzz... it means a lot that you're willing to help." Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek, then closed the door behind him, ready to sleep for a week if she could get away with it. She was just glad that everything was quiet for once.

Buzz stood outside the door for a moment. Means a lot? Huh...? Offering ice cream means a lot? Craters, his whole life was upside down, and now things were meaning a lot, like ice cream. Ice cream was never meant to mean a lot, was it? Shaking his head, he put the ice cream away and went back to the couch. It took every ounce of will to leave the remote on the floor, but by the time he'd just about convinced himself that it couldn't hurt to turn the sports on, it was lights out for the Galaxy's Defender.

TGIF.

 


	4. Day 3

The news was a nightmare. 'Interstellar Love Story' topped the headlines, spanned the scroll bar at the bottom of just about every channel, and otherwise made Warp feel nauseated. His beautiful plan was being shot down because his do-gooder parents just had to turn around and be supportive. They had captured the media's attention, and even if they had no clue what was being circulated, they might have been amused at being painted as a tale of love against all odds.

"Oh, this is _not_ what I had in mind." Darkmatter sighed, gesturing for one of his recently rehired servant girls to rub his neck. The only upside now was that with the money he'd made selling his story, he was able to pay the mortgage on his moon, get his ship out of hock and get his employees back.

Well, that and Zurg was really mad about Warp upstaging him. There were several angry messages left on Warp's answering machine.

No, it couldn't just be left at this. Flipping through the channels, he tried to think of another way to pull this story back over to his side. It wasn't necessarily easy -- the only thing that people loved more than 'oh, poor child!' stories were 'oh, how romantic!' stories.

So he had to think of a way to discredit them. The marriage thing had taken Warp by surprise, and he knew Lightyear better than most. Marriage was the last thing on Buzz's mind, and that could only mean that he'd gotten hitched between when Warp had met them on the moon and the press conference the next day. That certificate was real... no one that downright, sickeningly good would try to get away with a forgery.

Where do people get married fast?

Vegas.

Warp smirked, looking up at the girl giving him a massage. "Hey, babe. Put something snazzy on... we're going to Vegas."

 

 

"Scandal Rocks Capital Planet Again: Lightyear-Nova Wedding Thursday Night." Mira looked down at the newspaper on the front step on the house, sighing and rubbing her eyes. As she did, a good dozen photographers popped out, snapping pictures. Growling to herself, she quickly picked up the paper and retreated inside.

She dropped the paper on the table and started the coffee pot with a mutter. She knew for certain that her picture would be in the news, looking horrible. The morning hair, sleepy eyes, and obviously long night. Maybe she'd just crawl into a hole.

Shaking her head, she headed off for yet another shower. So what if she'd taken one the night before? She needed to _soak_. Picking up some of her clothes on the way, she disappeared into the bathroom as usual, singing as she did.

It didn't take Buzz very long to wake up after the shower had started. For some reason, Mira's singing was enough to annoy him right back to awareness. He stood, scratching at his one arm as he knocked on the door. "Would you keep it down?" he asked, hoping it was loud enough for her to hear. When the singing didn't stop, or even quiet, he growled and headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of the fresh coffee. Looking down at the newspaper on the table, he sighed and sat down to read it.

The singing was grinding at the back of his mind. Why couldn't she just take a shower without singing? He tried to pay attention to the paper, but couldn't seem to concentrate past the... the _yacking_... in the bathroom. Sipping at his piping hot black coffee, he looked up when his doorbell rang. "Who is it?" he called out, standing and taking his cup to the door.

"It's Ed," the man behind the door answered. "Got a package for you!"

Buzz opened the door, setting the cup aside. "Hi, Ed. Didn't think you'd be by."

The delivery man nodded, offering over the package and being nice enough to block what he could of the door. He hadn't failed to read the headlines, and definitely noticed the reporters hiding out on the sidewalk behind the bushes. "Got a package for ya... says it's from a guy named 'Warp.' Never understood these kids with their fancy new names."

Buzz took the package and signed the board, muttering, "Yeah, me either."

"So, um... how's the Misses?"

"The Misses?" Looking up from the package, he raised an eyebrow, then it dawned on him. "Oh, she's all right, I suppose. Likes to sing in the shower, as you can probably hear."

Ed nodded, placing the electronic clipboard under his arm. "Yes, sir. She, uh... I always thought you and Miss Nova had something. Just never thought you'd ever get married. You're always talking about how you liked your life."

"I... well, I never thought so either. Thanks again, Ed." Buzz backed through the door, smiling politely and closing it. Now Ed was making small talk about marriage... great.

Sitting back at the table, Buzz retrieved his cup and sipped at the coffee before tearing open the box. Inside, there was nothing but a folded piece of paper on top of another box. Taking out the paper, he opened it up and looked it over.

_Dear Dad,_

_I saw you were careful about your wedding certificate, but you must have completely forgotten about the video system. Enjoy the tape, and remember it's just a copy of a copy!_

_Your amused son,  
Warp_

Sighing to himself, he set down the piece of paper and picked up the box on the inside. He didn't even want to bother watching the tape... he knew what was on it. Vegas had an impressive security system to combat cheating at the tables and high crime on the streets, and it hadn't even occurred to him that everything was taped, right down to him and Mira.

 _'Life hates me,'_ he thought, staring at the box he'd set back on the table, listening to Mira's singing in the background and generally trying to find some semblance of normality in his world.

It wasn't working.

The thing about sleep, though, is that it's generally easier to face trials on the other side of it. Like some sort of new chance happened during the night, and once you wake back up, you don't feel quite so lost or helpless. Admittedly, your problems don't vanish, but at least you're not trying to confront them hazy-minded and exhausted.

"I am _not_ going to let him get away with this," Buzz said out loud, to himself. He picked the tape up and paced the kitchen with it in hand, thinking of a way that he could get them out of this without lying about it. There had to be a way. Warp was clever and devious, but he had picked the wrong team to target this time.

He took his coffee cup up, sipping at it as he paced and tried to work out a plan of action. Not even Mira's singing broke into his concentration, and before ten minutes had passed, he was on the couch, watching the tape.

It was a mishmash of clips from the Vegas security system cameras, pretty much from where they had landed all the way to when they left. He was rewinding it and watching it again when Mira stepped out. "Watching the news?"

Buzz shook his head, eyes narrowed on the television.

"So what is it?" she asked, curiously, stepping over to take a look. When she saw what was on the screen, she squeaked in surprise. "Where did that come from?!"

"Warp."

"Ohhhh no..."

"Don't panic," Buzz said, shaking his head again. A sly sort of smile crossed his face. "Take a look at the date."

Mira glanced at the date, and then did a double take. "It says New Year's Day, twelve years ago! We didn't get married twelve years ago!" Unless something even more strange had happened, which she certainly hoped not.

"It's the default timestamp." He sat back, smirking. "Whenever those cameras lose electricity, they go back to their default. I'm going to bet that power outages happen all the time on Vegas, and they either forgot to reset the time, or they just don't bother anymore, or they didn't have time... but it's something that Warp didn't notice."

"So even if he tries to use it against us, we can say that it was years ago and no one would know better. He didn't find the marriage license, did he?"

Buzz shook his head, watching for any indication of the date. From what he could tell, there were nothing but clocks that told how late it was. Nothing that specified what the date was. "He's really trying to ruin things."

"That's what he does." Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Mira sighed. "I suppose we should call the press about this," she said quietly, shaking her head. It wasn't like it could get any worse. Warp was obviously grasping for ideas now, and the only thing they could do was wait it out and hope the little cretin ran out of things to report.

"I suppose that if we go to the press, he'll just find another thing to use against us."

Mira thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. She had other things to worry about. "I still have to pick up some things from my apartment. Give me a ride?"

Of all the things to do on his day off, he certainly didn't want to face that neurotic computer of hers. With his luck, he'd be harassed and electrocuted if he went anywhere within a mile of her place. "Today?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get some clothes and things. I still have to go over to the Detective Agency on Monday and I have nothing suitable to wear at all."

"Sure, but I just don't feel like moving right now." In all reality, he didn't. There was nothing that could drag him out of the house at that point. Nothing. He didn't want to see the media in any form, he didn't want to be asked polite questions about his life and his wife, and he definitely didn't want to handle moving things around in the public eye.

And speaking of annoyances... Buzz frowned and looked over. "And another thing, why do you have to sing in the shower? I can't concentrate with all of that racket."

Mira raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "I can't sing in the shower?"

"Not in my shower."

"Your shower? Do you think it was my choice to stay here? I'd be just as happy if I could go home right now and forget about this whole thing. And what about you and your sports? You don't even like sports!" She crossed her arms, instantly irritated. Who did he think he was making demands like that?

Buzz turned off the tape of their trip to Vegas, before diving back into the argument. "Shows how much you know. I happen to like sports very much, and it's nice to know the scores every once in a while."

"Every once in a while? I'm surprised you didn't turn it on last night!" Muttering to herself, she leaned back on the couch. Of course, it was his house, but she was entitled to at least some peace and quiet.

"Maybe I should have! Maybe I'll turn it on now!" He flipped on the TV, turning it immediately to the Sports Channel. Then, just to spite her, he turned up the volume some. "See? It's my house, I can watch whatever I like."

Mira moved over to the TV, flipping it off manually. "Oh, yeah? Well, I can sing as much as I like, then, because it's my voice!" She began humming, though not as loud as she could. She wasn't about to strain her voice.

Buzz pushed the button again, the television flipped on and the volume went up once again. The sports were being broadcast in a dull roar, but he really didn't care. As long as he didn't have to listen to her singing, he was fine.

Once again, she flipped off the TV, this time standing in front of it so that he couldn't flip it on again. "Listen, if you're not going to help me then fine! Don't ignore me, though, because I have never, ever done that to you." Frustrated, she picked his pillow up from the couch and threw it at him, turning around and heading for the door. She was just about to open it when she stopped, realizing she couldn't walk out looking angry. The press would eat it up. No, she was going to calm down, and then she was going to find herself a cab.

He turned the TV back on and stuck his pillow at the head of the couch where it belonged, glaring at the sportscaster. Well, fine, she could be that way. It was still his house, and nothing was going to change that. Nope, Buzz Lightyear changed his habits for no one, even if by the most bizarre of circumstances, he happened to be married to them.

"And you know what?" Mira whirled back around, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're immature."

" _I'm_ immature?! I'm not the one that leaves the cap off of the toothpaste." Buzz crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, unwittingly pulling a nice impression of King Nova.

"No, you just throw your boots around!"

Maybe it was stress that was setting them at each other's throats. Stress could do that... even after a full night of sleep, nothing could ruin a person's day faster than being hounded by the media, irritated at your housemate, and having everything you do criticized. It's an unwritten rule that being married means that the pettiest things in the universe can be argued over, particularly whenever that 'honeymoon phase' is over. If you happen to skip that phase, or happen to argue as often as those two did even before they were hitched... well... point in question:

"They're my boots, in my house, and I can throw them anywhere I want!"

"Well, if it's your house, then maybe we should just end all of this right now and go back to living very separate lives!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Point made.

Now, nothing puts an end to marital strife quite like visitors. The sound of a doorbell ringing signals that everyone must be on their best behavior, so no one suspects there might be a completely silly argument going on. To be caught in such moments of immaturity would be unacceptable. Point in question:

"Is... is that the doorbell?" Buzz looked towards the door, praying that it wasn't the press, and that they hadn't become bold enough to actually come up and ask questions rather than sneaking around the bushes.

Mira glanced that way as well, blushing slightly. If anyone had heard that little shouting match... "I think so."

Craters. He took a deep breath and inched over toward the door, peeking out of the peephole to see who it was. Apparently, though, whoever as ringing the bell wasn't in center view, so he cracked the door and waited for a flashbulb to go off in his face.

"Hi!" Booster's voice was something of a relief. "Can XR and I come in? We brought you guys some stuff."

"Uh, sure," Buzz said, opening the door to let the rest of the team in. His voice was a little bit too polite as he smiled at Mira. "Look, Mira, company."

"Great!" she replied, just as forced.

Point made.

Now, as anyone can probably guess, this sort of thing just can't go on for long, particularly if the visitors happen to be good friends and used to the arguing. There's just something about that irresistible urge to take potshots at your spouse that is so... so _appealing_ that it isn't even a conscious decision. Point in question:

"Hey, Buzz, would you like to turn the television down to... oh, I don't know, seventy decibels? We don't want anyone going deaf, you know." Mira's smile was so cheerful that it was actually scary.

"Sure, whatever you say." He turned the TV down with the remote, still trying pretty hard to keep the argument from starting up again. It wasn't easy, but he was proud of himself for pulling it off this long.

Booster was oblivious to the obvious tension between the two, but XR sure wasn't. That little 'bot could pick up interesting information five hundred parsecs away. "How's married life treating you?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Great! I get a concert on a fairly regular basis that would just bring down the house in most opera theaters," Buzz said, not able to keep all of the sarcasm out of his voice.

"And if you stand outside anywhere on the block, you can hear CNN's sports coverage all hours of the day and night." Mira nodded, far too sincerely.

Point made.

Booster looked between the two of then, then smiled and started digging through the bag they had brought with them. "Hey, look, we brought lunch! XR didn't think you liked Chinese, but I was sure at least one of you did, so we brought burgers too."

"Ooh, Booster, that's so nice," Mira said, touched by the idea of someone worrying about them, especially since the whole universe seemed to be biting at their heels.

XR butted in quickly, "Hey, it was my idea too!"

"The same to you, then," she replied, taking one of the burgers and gesturing them farther into the house. "Sit down, guys. Can I get you something to drink?"

Booster moved over to sit down on the couch, while XR went to surveying the house. If they were living together, there had to be some changes made.

Buzz took a box of the Chinese, waiting to see if anyone wanted a drink. When Booster shook his head, he nodded and sat down, digging out some chopsticks and attacking the meal. "So, I guess you guys saw the news, huh?"

"Yeah," Booster replied, glancing every few seconds to the sport coverage. "Everyone's been calling us trying to get your number. I guess they think we'll give it to them. I wouldn't let XR, though."

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't have given it to them unless they were willing to pay me mucho money and promise not to call you." Nodding, the robot moved back into the livingroom, following Booster's example and sitting on the couch. "So, you two having problems with your marriage, eh?"

Mira smiled, stepping over to stand next to Buzz sweetly. "Now what would give you that idea? No, no, we're having a perfectly fine time just being together. Right, Buzz?"

"Oh, absolutely." He wasn't exactly lying... they were actually pretty civil to each other the night before. But he knew that civil moments were going to be few and far between, at least until this was over.

Nodding, the 'bot motioned for Mira to follow him. "Why don't you show me your room? I'm curious to see the changes, and maybe give you your gift."

Raising an eyebrow, Mira glanced at Buzz for a second, then shrugged and followed XR into the other room. She hadn't exactly made any changes, but she wanted to see what kind of gift the robot had come up with for the seemingly pointless occasion. "All right."

As soon as they left, Booster was back in the bag. "I bought something for you too!" he exclaimed, offering Buzz a book.

Buzz took it, skepitcally, and read the cover, "'101 Ways to Train Your Wife'?" Training Mira not to sing in the shower might make it worth reading. "Hmm... could come in handy."

"You guys aren't exactly getting along, are you? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... not even XR."

"I..." Buzz sighed, setting the book aside and rubbing at his temples, "I think we just have a few things to work out."

Booster looked over, wide-eyed. "So it's true that you two were married just the other night?"

Blinking, Buzz thought about it for a second, and finally nodded. No getting out of this one. "We had to... the last thing we want--"

The Jo-Adian cut him off, shaking his head. "You don't need to explain. I think I see what Warp's trying to do. He's a bad, bad man... I can't believe he'd try to ruin two of the best Star Command has ever seen!"

"Well, we're not about to let him do it. We'll just have to fight him until there's no reason to fight. It might take a while, but I think it'll be worth it in the end," Buzz said, evenly.

He just wished those oh-so-brave words were easier to believe.

 

 

Meanwhile, in Mira's new room, XR pulled out a book from the compartment in his chest. "Here ya go... '101 Way to Train your Husband.' I thought that you could use it since you guys haven't been married that long and you're already arguing like you're divorced."

Looking over the book, she raised an eyebrow. "You knew?"

"Hey, of course I knew! I'm XR, I know everything! Besides, you two didn't start changing your attitudes until yesterday. No sweat, though, your secret's safe with me."

Mira smiled, leaning down to hug him gently. Then, she took the book and flipped through it for a moment; maybe she could train Buzz not to keep the television on all night long... "This means a lot. I think it might help."

 

 

"So here's the plan." XR twiddled his thumbs, keeping his voice to a nice, conspiring level. "Booster and I are gonna draw off the media."

"We are?" Booster asked, wide-eyed.

"You are?" Mira asked, at almost the same time.

"We are," the 'bot confirmed. "That tape was timestamped for twelve years ago, as you two probably have already noticed... no one on the news mentioned it, but if someone, say, like one of your closest friends was willing to give you an alibi, maybe like me, then it gets them off your back."

Buzz raised an eyebrow in skepticism, offering the ice cream over to Mira. "What kind of alibi?"

XR leaned back in the chair, his legs not even hanging over the side. "All we have to say is that you were with us Thursday night, which even happens to be the truth. Annnnd, I could just slip a mention that the timestamp on the tape is wrong, and that the ole one-armed desperado had already lied to them once, so maybe he's just covering his rear end by trying to say you weren't married."

"And what's in it for you?" Mira asked, taking a bite and offering the triple fudge ice cream to Booster.

"Nothing but the knowledge that we helped our friends." XR tried to sound sincere, but when Booster gave him a look, he added, "Okay, fine. I'm sure we'll be compensated for bringing forth information, but that's not important."

"It's not?" Buzz asked, actually more amused than anything. It wasn't a bad idea, provided XR didn't embellish any facts or slip on camera.

Figuring it would be impolite to finish the entire carton of ice cream, Booster somehow managed to make himself give it back to Mira. "I promise I'll make sure he doesn't say anything he shouldn't."

"Actually, this could work." That ice cream was heaven. Seemed to be the only thing that her and Lightyear could actually agree on and be civil over -- ice cream. The pure silliness of it didn't elude her. She offered the box to him once she'd taken a bite.

"And I'll just say that you two are worn out from trying to reason with your son, because you know he's really a good boy at heart and you just can't understand why he would be so mean, and you need time to discuss this without being hounded." XR knew he was good... oh, but he wanted to hear it.

Mira tapped her spoon on the table, thinking it over, then nodded. "Oh, that could definitely work. And we'd really be in debt to you if it did, because I am so sick of seeing cameras."

The little robot stretched out his fingers, then leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the table. "Yes, I really out did myself this time."

"Certainly did," Buzz replied, passing the ice cream to Booster once again. "Then, we just have to ensure that Warp doesn't come up with some other insane story to pass on to the media."

"It won't be too hard," Booster said, setting the ice cream in this middle of the table. "As soon as we throw off his plans, he'll probably take some time to work out another plan of action. Then, we can put our heads together and find a way to stop him."

XR grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Even if we don't derail his plans, you two will still have some time to rest and reorganize your lives."

Mira nodded, reaching in to get another bite of the ice cream. "I could pick up some things from my apartment, and then get some shopping done for my new office." She pulled out the keys from her pocket, setting them on the table. "I haven't gotten a chance to drop by there yet, but I think I'm on the first floor."

"Ooh, that place is a mess," Booster commented, fighting off the urge to finish off the ice cream again.

"You've been there?" Curious, Mira cleaned off her spoon and then put it in the sink to be washed later. She really was looking forward to seeing her office, but if it was that bad, she wanted to go in early and try to get it cleaned up.

"I worked there for a week or two when I was on vacation from Star Command... back when I was a janitor, I mean. I was trying to make a little extra money to send home, and they said they'd pay me. The place needs torn down and rebuilt! All of the walls are water damaged, and they don't even have air conditioning." Booster nodded, and waited until it seemed like no one wanted any more of the ice cream before gobbling it down in one bite.

XR crossed his legs, his foot bouncing up and down, and frowned. "Sounds like a downgrade to me."

Buzz shook his head, setting his spoon aside as well. "It's not a downgrade in pay, though, and even if she not always with us on our missions, she'll still be working for Star Command."

Nodding, Mira pushed her hair back away from her face and smiled. "With hazard pay. But, enough about that. Booster, do you think you could help me move some of my things out? I don't think PAL had a problem with you being around."

"Sure! Him and I got along really well," Booster replied, tossing the empty ice cream box in the trash.

"And maybe you could take him for me, XR... you two could share conspiracy theories. I'd hate for him to be there alone for this whole fiasco."

XR sat up, looking over at Mira with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding? That guy's completely insane! Every time I came over to see you, he accused me of trying to take over his role and move in with you." Shaking his head, he whistled a bit, "Oh, no... I couldn't deal with that guy if someone paid me."

Mira glanced back to Booster, a hopeful expression on her face.

Booster shrugged, putting his hands on the table. "I guess I could take him. For a while, anyway. But I'm not really good with computers who like to talk a lot. I end up walking away in the middle of the conversation to do something else."

"Well, try it out. Of course, you can always give him back if you don't get along. I guess I'd just send him back to my father, then. He and Buzz don't get along very well."

Buzz nodded, crossing his arms. That computer could probably cause him more trouble in five minutes than Warp could in a lifetime. Okay, so maybe not, but he wasn't about to live with an insane computer. Especially if that insane computer decided to try to zap him into a crisp in his sleep or something. "So we have a coherent plan of action."

"Yep!" For the first time that morning, Mira actually felt like it would all turn out okay. "Booster, can you pick me up around nine? I know it's late, but it'll be dark then, at least."

"Sure, Mira." It seemed like it would end at that, and then Booster must have remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some tiny knitted socks, then set them on the table. "Booties! I almost forgot to give them to you!"

He probably never understood why Buzz and Mira groaned that pathetically.

 

 

Booties.

This was not good. And not just booties, but little blue booties. Knitted. _Hand_ knitted.

Not for the first time, Buzz really wished that he was still out from that nerve agent of Zurg's, and that he would wake up in a place where none of this had happened. A place where he still had his life -- his career-oriented, sports watching, no singing in the shower, no random arguments, no bad press, no wife or son, no neurotic father-in-law, no royalty, no Evil Gene, purely bachelor life.

A place where he would wake up, alone, and actually be in a good mood and ready to face the day optimistically, rather than waking up and trying to dodge the problems that just kept appearing. A place where he could sit at the kitchen table and read about his accomplishments in the paper, rather than whatever concoction Warp had cooked up.

That kind of place, yep.

Warp... talk about being named well. Buzz would never be able to think of his ex-partner as his son; they _were_ best friends. They drag raced together. They watched football sometimes, or double-dated when they were younger with whatever girls Darkmatter had smooth-talked, but to be father and son? Never.

And Mira. She was an amazing ranger, and a really good person, but his wife? They were too incompatible to be anything even remotely romantic. He'd always thought that somehow, were he to actually find a girl and get married, that it'd be something based on love and not necessity. And love didn't involve fighting over the shower or the toothpaste or the television or his boots.

Well, maybe Buzz was a little unrealistic there, but he didn't know that.

Then there was this Evil Gene thing, and it shook him right down to the core to think that there was something like that floating around his DNA chain. An Evil Gene... it sort of figured that it'd be something that strange, given what else had happened. Did his parents have it?

Maybe, somewhere, it bugged him that he didn't know the answer to that.

Booties. Poor Booster, he was a true-believer, and didn't understand that this whole marriage thing was temporary. He still believed in love and romance, and Buzz didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise right then. Why take the kid's ideals from him? Not that Buzz was cold or anything, he believed in all that stuff too, just not when it came to Mira.

And what was it with people all saying that they knew there was something there? Must be delusional -- people in love don't argue every five seconds, especially over things like the television. It was a lot easier when they were just coworkers. They argued, but not as often, nope. And they worked well together; if Buzz really had to pick one partner, one person and couldn't keep his entire team, he knew he'd choose Mira. They didn't have to spend hours working out plans, they just acted on instinct and it always seemed to work out.

Maybe not this time, though.

Mira wasn't exactly focused on any situation in particular, either. Instead, she had picked up the little blue booties, looking them over idly. She'd thought about marriage before, on a few different occasions. Her father had always told her that one day she would marry a prince, or at least a senator and spend her life as a happy wife and queen. She never thought that she'd be married to her captain.

One of the very few things that she remembered her mother telling her was that marriage was a sacred thing. She had always explained at the end of her bedtime stories that she wanted her daughter to be happily married; that Mira should find the right man and stay with him as long as possible. In a way, it saddened the princess to realize she hadn't lived up to that ideal, and that she hadn't even thought about it until after the marriage was final.

It had been so long since she'd seen her mother, and sometimes she felt as if the memory was fading away. Maybe that's why she always made amends with her father, no matter how angry she got. He was always a reminder of the goodness in her, as well as her mother. There was just something about the look in her father's eyes that said her parents had married when they were deeply in love, and never lost that, even after her death.

Now Mira was sitting in the house of her husband, completely lost. She'd married out of convenience, and that really wasn't the problem for her. Perhaps she was of a different creed where society and life in general had turned her into something more than a person who believed that true love conquered all. If that was the case, then she would have never worried about the situation and just waited for the right man to come along and save her.

She didn't need anyone to step up and save her. She was certain of that. No, she'd chosen a career outside of Tangea because she never wanted to worry about a whole troop of guards around to protect her. If something were to happen, she could fend for herself without any trouble. She'd fought with the best against the best, and now that she'd survived it, she knew that she couldn't move on without some trouble. She loved Tangea, and her father, but her job was a sole reason for continuing from day to day. She made a difference, no matter how small or large, and she liked being an important part of a team.

Now she had to deal with a husband and a son. A son... One day she hoped to have children, but it was such a shock to realize that she already had one. Someday, down the road, she would be a contributor to one of the worst enemies the universe could ever have. How could something like that happen?

In all reality, she was thinking through the situation more deeply than she wanted to. In those thoughts, she realized that if everything going on around her was true, then the road she was going down at that point was the road that inevitably leads to Warp. If she was taking actions that were detrimental to Darkmatter's future, then he wouldn't be there at all. However, whenever this thought came up in her mind, it was pushed back by a situation that demanded attention.

Setting the booties down, she sat back in her chair, unaware of anything around her. If there was any commotion, then she was oblivious to it. Maybe that was for the better, because sometimes she just needed to be lost in thought. At home she would meditate, but it just didn't feel the same when she was in a strange house. If she was there long enough, she might find a peaceful place to get lost, but for now she was content with just zoning out at the table.

"Mira...?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking up at Buzz, who had no doubt been trying to get her attention for quite some time. For a brief moment, she felt kind of sorry for him, for both of them, locked into something that had no easy resolution.

"Want to go for a drive?" Because driving was something else, something that would make all of this fade into the background for a little while and give them time to actually be themselves.

And how could she refuse? "Do I get to drive?"

It seemed for a moment that Buzz would refuse, but either he felt guilty about arguing earlier or he was just in an amiable mood. Shrugging, he dug his keys out and offered them over. "Sure."

 

 

 

They say that one of the greatest past times there can be is taking a good, long drive. Since the first steam engine was invented and people could putter along on tractors at two miles an hour, people had fallen in love with the ability to drive. Of course, times changed -- now ships took to space and cars could either drive on the ground or fly through the stars, but the fundamental principles were based in the pure motion of it. Some could call it escapism, some could call it hobby, some could even call it a waste of time.

Buzz and Mira didn't consider it any of those. To them, it was an artform, to be cherished.

"You know what I really want?" Buzz asked, leaning back in his seat and too busy trying to feel normal to care how fast she was driving. "The V-28 supercharged ion-assisted Vette. Painted black."

"You? In a black ship?" Mira chuckled, winging around a turn and listening to the tires screech in protest. "That's a dark color for a good-guy."

"But it'd be good for following bad-guys." Buzz nodded, seriously. "And it sure wouldn't take anything to catch 'em, with that kind of speed."

"I heard they were coming out with a V-36. Now _that's_ something I want." She grinned, imagining just how fast that could go. "This thing moves pretty good, though... what's in it?"

"Twenty-two," he said, shrugging modestly. That was still impressive, but his mind was firmly fixed on getting something faster.

"Good pickup. Little loose on the turns, though."

"I've been meaning to work on that."

Flying around a curve, Mira headed for the nearest open area she could find. What she really wanted to do was test out top speed of the car on the ground, hoping that if she did top her out, there wouldn't be anyone around to give her a ticket for it. In any case, the simple act of driving was enough to brighten her mood. "I was never allowed to drive back home. Or fly. My father always told me that there wasn't a need for it; I didn't believe him, though."

Buzz glanced over at her as she gunned the engine some. He couldn't quite tell, but he was sure he saw a wicked look on her face. "So you drove anyway?"

"Not in the beginning. I had a plan. First, I found myself a boyfriend that was a bit of a rebel himself, then I convinced my father that he was just going through a phase. Huh... turns out he really was just going through a phase, but he did have his own car and we'd go out planet hopping on Friday nights. He finally let me drive his beautiful, fast, candy apple red convertable a month after we started dating. It was my first driving lesson, but it was more of a life learning experience than anything." Peeling out from the red light, she laughed a bit. "I guess I got addicted to speed somewhere around there. We both went our seperate ways a few weeks later, and I was left wanting to drive around at night instead of sitting around on Tangea. Never really got a chance to do that until I joined Star Command. Kind of amusing to think that I don't even own a car now."

"Well, there's really no reason for it anymore. You get to fly the cruiser whenever you like." Looking at the quickly passing trees, Buzz leaned his head back against the seat. "Of course, there's really no replacement for the feel of the road." He believed it, too. There was a wonderful difference between space and earth and in the end, Buzz nearly always preferred earth when it came to driving.

Grinning, Mira glanced into the rearview mirror, checking to make sure the road was clear, then slammed the engines into gear, screeching from a dead stop and letting the force of the pickup push her back against the seat. The straight away was long enough for her to test out the speed, and as the car reached into the three digit numbers, she just continued to push the pedal. She didn't want to damage the car any, but over the years she'd learned to listen, and when she finally felt that the vehicle was getting uncomfortable on it's ground cylinders, she let the engine rev down. "This cannot be stock..."

"It's... uh, got a few minor upgrades." Buzz turned a shade of red or two deeper than just a blush. "You know, little things that improve the, um, performance."

"Like a nitrous assist?" Yes, Mira knew her cars. She raised an eyebrow, teasing, "You know, the kind that are outlawed on nine planets out of ten, including this one?"

"For emergencies only. Really."

"And not for those brief moments, stopped at a red light, when the guy next to you looks over with his import and revs the engine up?"

He raised an eyebrow right back at her, holding back a grin. "Do you really think that I would break the law just so that I could dust some import-driving show off?"

Mira nodded.

"Well... okay, but I only do that once in a very rare while," he said, resolutely. "It does have a legitimate purpose, though -- when you get called in from home on an emergency, and there's no time to pick up the cruiser, it never hurts to get there fast."

"Do you beat them?"

"Oh yeah."

Mira just laughed. It was a whole lot easier being friends with Buzz than it was being his wife, that was for sure. She was still chuckling as she headed off down the road at a slightly more sane speed, "Think we should stop and pick up ice cream?"

"Definitely."

 

 

 

Amiability is always a good thing. When people reach the point where they can actually laugh together, suddenly toothpaste caps and even media coverage just doesn't seem that bad. When people stop trying hard to be unapproachable, they start to remember that they're friends. It doesn't last long under harsh conditions, but for as long as it does, they actually do okay.

The decision to pick up a pair of rings was not set forth by Buzz or Mira, more of a mutual agreement to get it over with so that they didn't have to worry about answering a thousand questions as to why they didn't have wedding bands. It would come up -- XR noticed, and if he did, at least a few other people were bound to.

"Shouldn't take long, right?" His confidence was slipping away at the idea, but Buzz was still determined that the drive they'd taken wouldn't be wasted on a petty argument. While they were on good terms, they could get things done.

"No... not long." Mira nodded, a little nervously. "It's not like going to Vegas, or anything. And we don't have to wear them anywhere but in the public eye."

"That's good." His hands were shaking, but he wasn't about to chicken out... nope, Buzz never ran from anything. It was just that he always thought of wedding rings as being something special, something for those really in love, and it was hard to imagine a reality where they weren't.

Rings didn't mean exactly the same thing to Mira... she believed more in the idea of love being a spiritual bond, and the rings just being a visible symbol of that. From what she could remember hearing, her parents hadn't bothered to get rings until they had been married for a while. In the beginning, all they had to show the world they were married was their love for each other.

Then again, neither Buzz nor Mira had that to rely on in the public eye -- at least not anything real. Everything was acted out. Reaching out, she opened the door and slipped inside, holding it open for Buzz to walk in. It took him a few seconds to come to grips with the idea, but he took a deep breath and went in anyway.

The man behind the counter brushed down his impressively expensive suit and offered an extremely large smile to the both of them. "Good evening, Miss, Sir. How may I help you?"

Buzz glanced around, completely out of his element. He couldn't believe that he was standing in the middle of a jewelry shop, about to do something that was already making him miserable. "We're looking for a set of wedding bands," he replied quietly, leaning on the counter.

Raising an eyebrow, the clerk nodded and reached for his keys, getting ready to unlock the case. "If I'm not mistaken, aren't you two the couple that has been made famous so recently?"

Nodding, Mira slinked her arm through Buzz's, smiling and trying to remain in character for the sake of their stories. "Yes, I suppose that's who we are."

"And you haven't gotten rings yet?" The clerk finished unlocking the case and pulled out three different boxes holding somewhere around a hundred different wedding bands, frowning.

"Actually," Buzz cut in professionaly, taking over the situation, "we weren't able to afford it before, but nothing is too good for my wife now." He didn't just say that... he didn't _mean_ it. This was worse than getting teeth pulled.

The clerk gestured towards the different rings, leaning an elbow on the glass case. "Your choice, sir. Unless, of course, you have a price range or personal preference."

Shaking his head, Buzz looked down at the rings, not really wanting to choose. He didn't want any part of this.

Mira leaned forward, picking up the bands after each other, examining them with a keen eye. She really didn't want something thin because it wouldn't exactly be well seen. Then again, she didn't want something that was too wide. Maybe just a band that was in between. No jewel, no cut, just a simple gold band that was polished and shiny.

She plucked up the closest candidate and offered it over to Buzz. "What do you think of that?"

The suave clerk nodded. "An excellent choice, ma'am."

"It's... uh..." Buzz tried not to freeze up, but he could swear the darn thing was staring at him. Even if it was just a piece of polished gold. Not taking it, he finished, "...simple."

"Simple's good." Mira smiled slightly, pulling out the matching band and comparing them. It was obvious enough that she would have to be in charge of this outing. "We'll take them."

The clerk smiled, a salesman-who-just-made-a-sale smile, and gestured for the back of the store. "If you'll just step this way, we'll have those fitted."

Fitting for rings is a wholly unromantic affair. Sizing takes about a minute, and adjusting the size of the bands takes around two. That's it. That fast. In the old days, before rings were pre-made and sold... in the days of villages, a goldsmith would cast a mold and pour the liquified gold into it, then tap it out and polish it as well as possible. These old fashioned rings were often less perfect than their modern counterparts, but the crafting of them made up for that. The smith had a chance to get to know the people he was making the rings for.

The sacredness of wedding bands came from many things. It was a visible symbol of fidelity and loyalty and honesty and... and love. If there was nothing behind it, it was the worst kind of deception. The paper was one thing, it was just a legal document. Living together was an annoying necessity. Acting in public was dispicable, but it wasn't completely wrong -- they did care about each other, afterall, and their careers. But wearing that ring was not just a play to the public, it was looking at every single married couple and pretending to be them, those people who wore the same thing and meant it. It just felt _wrong_.

At least, that was how Buzz saw it.

He tolerated the sizing, even tolerated the brief moment he had to put the thing on, but after that, it was back in the box. Mira had given him a questioning look, but he just shook his head -- he couldn't explain something like this to her.

"Would that be cash or credit?" The clerk asked, still too polite. He took the credit card Buzz handed over. "Credit it is."

Mira looked the ring over, turning it around and around in her fingers. As the price rang up on the register, she leaned against the glass case, glancing up at Buzz for a second. He really didn't look happy about the situation. Making a mental note, she resolved to make sure everything was all right when they actually had more time to talk.

He signed the reciept for the wedding bands, offering a slight smile back to the clerk and pocketing the credit card. "Have a pleasent day, and thank you," the clerk said, moving into the back room.

Slipping the ring into her pocket, Mira gestured towards the door, silently. Buzz followed that gesture, moving outside once again and heading for the car. He slipped into the drivers seat and adjusted the mirrors precisely, and Mira moved in next to him, rested her head back against the seat and looked over. "Everything all right?"

"Oh, sure." Buzz nodded, starting up the engine and pulling out into the light traffic. _"Just fine... it's okay,"_ he thought, trying hard to reassure himself.

Staying quiet, Mira crossed her arms and gazed out the window at the passing scenery. They weren't arguing, which was a good thing, but they weren't exactly talking either. In a way that sort of surprised her, she was actually a little worried about him; it wasn't like Buzz to clam up. Usually he was pep-talking, or arguing, or commanding, but now he just seemed... well, lost.

As the trip continued on it became apparent that they weren't heading for home. Personally, all Buzz wanted to do was drive. Not go home. Try to come to grips that this whole disaster was really happening... that he'd have to put that ring on sometime, and know that he was not only lying to the universe, but to himself.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Mira asked, though she wasn't really in the mood to eat.

He shrugged, then looked around for the nearest restaurant and pulled over at a small diner, turning off the engine.

She frowned and reached into her pocket. "Buzz, uh... I really didn't want to stop to get something to eat. I think I just wanted us to stop so we could talk."

Glancing over a her for a second, then placing his hands on the wheel, Buzz leaned back in his seat and wished suddenly that he was anywhere else in the universe. "What do you want to talk about?"

Pulling the ring out of her pocket, she held it up, turning sideways to face him. "This."

Looking over at the ring, Buzz raised an eyebrow, though he didn't say anything.

Mira leaned back against the door, turning the ring around in her fingers once again with a sigh. "Listen, Buzz... there's something I really don't want out of this whole situation. It's more important than my career, or the throne, or anything else in my life."

"What's that?"

"Above all things, I don't want this little piece of metal to effect us..." She looked back down at the ring and set it on the console. "I don't want the relationship we have to change because we feel like we have to act out this elaborate ruse. I mean, I'm not saying I want you to give up everything you've earned, but if you ever feel like this is the wrong decision and you just don't want to do it any more, then I'm with you -- I'm willing to give up all of that to save what we might lose."

"We've gotten this far, and there's no sense in turning back now." She was willing to give everything up, just because he couldn't quite come to grips with the fact that everything in his life was upside down and backwards? Buzz wouldn't allow that, even if he was desperate.

Mira briefly wondered if it was a guy-thing that kept him from being even remotely open. Here she was, trying to be reassuring, and he was as quiet as he'd ever been in the years she'd known him. "What I mean, is that... that..." Now she was at a loss for words.

"Mira, it's all right." Buzz finally looked over at her, straight-forwardly. "It's just been a little... different from what I'm used to."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"Everything's fine. We haven't killed each other, we've managed to get through hours without an argument, and for the time being, Warp's been derailed." No guarantee how long the cease fire would last, but at least they had one. Still, in comparison to a heart-to-heart, sad as it was, Buzz definitely preferred an argument. Not that he would admit it. "What time is it?"

Mira tapped the button for the radio, and the display came up... military time, naturally. "2018."

"Don't you have to go with Booster at 2100?"

"Yeah..." She'd almost completely forgotten about her evening plans. It had been nice to get out and drive around, and it surprised her just how much time they'd actually been out on the road. It was still light out, but getting to twilight -- the benefits of summer. If she hadn't made plans, she would have rather stayed out there. "Guess that means we better get back, huh?"

"Guess so," he said, then took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I appreciate it, you know."

Mira smiled slightly, turning back to face forwards and retrieving her wedding band. "I know."

 

 

Booster had arrived good and early and the press had gone already, proof that XR had already kept his part of the bargain. Now all that remained was moving and finding a way to keep Warp from damaging any more reputations. Stepping out of the car, Mira glanced back at Buzz and offered a small wave. "We'll be back soon."

Buzz locked up his car, nodding to Booster. "Be careful. The press might not be around here, but there's no telling where else they could be."

"Yes, sir!" Booster saluted happily, piling into his own vehicle. Luckily, it was large enough for a few passengers, and most of the things Mira needed from her apartment. Starting up the engine, he looked over at her curiously. "Did you two have fun?"

"It wasn't too bad at all. We just sort of... went driving." She leaned back in the seat, pulling the seatbelt around and clasping it.

Heading the car in the direction of her apartment, Booster grinned. "Driving's all right, but I really liked that ice cream!"

Mira nodded with a laugh, thinking that maybe that was the whole reason things sometimes went right. It seemed that in the presence of ice cream (especially chocolate ice cream) everything was more tolerable. If Warp was going throw tons of bricks in his escapade, then they could stand it as long as there was ice cream in the world. If Warp did away with ice cream, though, then the situation would become completely unbearable.

The rest of the drive remained quiet, and it didn't take longer than twenty minutes for the two to reach Mira's apartment. Stepping out of the car, Mira stretched, then pulled the keys from her pocket. She slipped the card that hung from the chain into the lock and pressed a few buttons, listening to the whoosh of the door as it opened up.

Booster stepped inside first, looking around at the empty apartment. As Mira followed through the door, she glanced at her computer on the wall, noticing the red light, but wondering about the strange silence that followed her reappearance. "PAL?" she asked quietly, pressing a button on the panel.

"You're married," the computer replied, dejectedly. Once again falling silent, the red camera eye followed her movement towards the kitchen.

"It's not something you need to worry about," she said, picking up a few pieces of paper that were laying around.

The light shut off for a moment, as if it had taken a moment to blink. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me. I was your one true love!" he exclaimed, the light reappearing as soon as he spoke.

"PAL, honey, you're a computer. You know just as well as I do that there was never a relationship possible." Collecting up the papers into a neat file, she set them on the table and started to pick up some of her old dishes. She had no intention of taking everything with her, but she wanted the room to be neat for the sake of her own thoughts.

Booster stepped forward, feeling bad for breaking into the conversation. "What can I do, Mira?"

Looking over at her friend, she smiled and nodded towards the refrigerator. "If you like, you could clean that out. Take whatever you want... I think maybe there's some cheese and a little bit of leftover pizza. I don't keep much around unless I'm expecting company."

Booster nodded and jaunted into the kitchen, immediately making himself at home.

"You shouldn't change the topic, Mira my darling! Tell me you love me..." PAL obviously switched his view once again, looking over his object of affection.

"PAL, I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. I told you that it was none of your business. Besides, I know that you and my father have lengthy conversations when I'm not around, and I don't want to upset him any more than he already is." She picked up the blanket that lay across the top of the couch and folded it up, setting it on a nearby chair.

The computer let out a sigh,the room silent for a moment. Then, once again he spoke up, "But you married a star-strutting monkey!"

"For the sake of everything good in the world, don't start that business. My father has no right to speak of him to a computer that has no perception of the real world." Patiently, Mira counted to ten, moving towards her bedroom to end the conversation.

She really didn't need much, but there were so many small things that would help so much for her to settle in. There was a fully finished photo album in her desk drawer, and a box of old pictures stashed under the bed. Her blanket smelled like her house, and her pillow was just the right texture for her to enjoy. In all reality, it took her home to Lightyear's home. Maybe then she could sleep straight through the night without a problem.

Moving over to her closet, she pulled out the hangered clothes, and placed them over the back of a chair. Then, pulling out her luggage, she basically stuffed what she owned into it, finding it easier to get everything done quickly and then iron it out later.

In all reality, she didn't have the right kinds of clothes she needed to work at the detective agency. She would have to grab herself a few new outfits when she got the chance.

She zipped the suitcase closed, then pulled a tote from under the bed and started to fill it up with the other objects she wanted to bring with her. There were little objects, including the box of pictures and the photo album. A few framed pictures followed; her father, the team, both of her parents, and a few other memorable occasions she kept around to make her smile. Then she covered all of it with a quilt that had been made by her grandmother. It was her whole history, completely sealed up and ready to be moved across the city.

By the time Mira was finished packing, Booster was consoling PAL. "You know, you'll always have your memories, and all of those happy times."

PAL gave an electronic sniffle. "Like listening to her sing... I'll bet he doesn't listen to her sing."

"But all you have to do is remember and think that there are so many people who you could love," Booster said, soothingly. "You're a smart computer, you'll find someone."

"No one I love so much!" PAL wailed. "She was my first love, my only love! How can I ever adore anyone this much again? How can I ever find someone so perfect?"

"Ohhh, it's okay to cry." Booster nodded, sagely. He'd watched enough romantic films to understand exactly how it all worked, he was sure. "And then you'll start over and look ahead to the future, and then you'll meet someone really nice and she'll love you, and then it's happily ever after."

"Really?" That seemed to calm PAL down, though given his overly obsessive tendencies, it wasn't going to last.

Booster nodded again. "Really. And I'm gonna take you home with me, and we can try to get you someone."

"Do you like toast?" To PAL, this was the second most important thing in the universe, next to Mira... toasting. He loved to toast.

"I love toast."

"Booster, I think this can be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Mira finally broke into the conversation by stepping out of her room, hiding the amusement from her voice. "Are you feeling better, PAL?"

PAL took on a tone that would make the most stuck up Tangean proud. "I'm over you, Mira. Booster and I are going to find someone really perfect, who didn't marry a primate."

"Really? Oh, PAL, we'll always have the apartment!" Mira smirked slightly, though she made sure the camera wasn't on her when she did. "Ready to go, Booster?"

"Yep! Your fridge is clean, too." Booster looked at PAL with a sweet smile. "I'll come and get you tomorrow, and if you want, I can call tonight and we can talk more. It's awful quiet in my quarters."

PAL sounded pleased, though there was an undertone of anxiety in his voice. Later, no doubt, he would not be over Mira. "I'll wait here, and make sure you buy lots of bread."

"Will do!" Booster picked up Mira's luggage for her, leaving her to carry the quilt. Poor PAL, he was such a nice computer.

Mira couldn't get out of there fast enough -- she knew that the minute PAL realized everything all over again, he'd go to pieces and she just didn't want to be there for that. Especially since she was certain everything she said in the apartment ended up getting back to her father. As she gently set the quilt in the backseat and took her place up front, she couldn't help but feel a little bit more centered; now she at least had her things. "Hey, Booster?"

"Yeah, Mira?" Boosterr climbed into the drivers seat with some difficulty.

"Want to stop for ice cream on the way home? I owe you." Mira smiled. She did owe him, and at least it would keep her and Buzz apart for awhile.

Of course, Booster couldn't refuse. "Chocolate?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Great! I know a terrific place right on the way over."

 

 

It was near eleven when Booster and Mira returned home, giggling over the remains of some ice cream cones. Opening the door, Mira placed her suitcase just inside the door and held it open for Booster to bring in the rest of her things. She noted Buzz sitting on the couch, smiled and walked over, placing a styrofoam cup of ice cream on the couch next to him. "Brought you some mint chocolate chip," she said, then picked up her suitcase, heading for the bedroom. Maybe the ice cream would keep him mellow.

Buzz picked up the ice cream, looking after her. Huh, a nice gesutre? "Hey, thanks." Taking the plastic spoon, he watched Booster set the tote on the floor where Mira had been standing. "Welcome back," he offered amiably, raising an eyebrow. "How's that nightmare of a computer?"

"Oh, PAL's great!" Booster nodded, moving over to sit on the other end of the couch. "We talked and talked and talked, and I think he's going to try to move on to someone else. He says that it was selfish for Mira to get married and not tell him."

"Figures." Buzz smirked, shaking his head and continuing to eat the ice cream.

"I'm going to take him... at least for a while. He said he was going to make toast for me, because that was his whole goal in life. Toast is a passion." Glancing towards the TV, the Jo-Adian ranger noted the score for the All-star Spaceball game, somewhat surprised that the score was a tie. Games never ended like that anymore.

Setting the cup aside, Buzz stretched his legs out, putting his hands behind his head. "You two will get along just fine, I'm sure. You can solve his problems and he can give you some company."

"That's the plan," Booster answered, looking up as Mira stepped back into the livingroom. "And if that doesn't work, I'm sure I can find him a really nice computer psychologist that will help."

"We can only hope," Mira commented, heading out to grab the last of her things.

Buzz gesutred towards the ice cream, then shrugged when Booster refused. He figured he owed the Jo-Adian something for dealing with PAL and keeping Mira out of the house for awhile. "It was a real help for you to do this."

"Hey, don't mention it! It was no problem at all." Standing, Booster moved back around the couch, waving to Buzz. "Call if you two need anything else!"

"Will do." Buzz nodded, flipping the TV off and following his friend's example. "Just be careful going home. It's getting late."

"I'll be all right. It's not a long drive." Passing Mira on the way out, he waved and stood in the doorway.

Turning back, she waved as well, clutching the quilt in her other hand. "Thanks again, Booster!" She turned back towards the room when the door closed, shrugging to Buzz. "I didn't have much to pick up. Everything else was too big to bring."

"If you like, we can go back another day to grab anything else you need," he replied, setting the remote down.

"All right." Sitting down on the armrest of the couch, she nodded towards the ice cream. "Any good? I wasn't sure what to get you."

Buzz picked up the cup, offering it over to her. "Yeah, it's really good. Where'd you get it?"

Waving the ice cream off, she smiled and set the quilt on the back of the couch, putting her hands on her knees. "Some little place Booster found. I guess it's a chain, but they're all off the main roads. I'd never heard of them."

"Maybe they should start expanding. I wouldn't mind having some of that in my freezer."

"Me either, though I don't think I could possibly eat another bite of that tonight. I'm stuffed on ice cream alone." She shrugged and leaned back against the back of the couch. "I'm going to turn into an ice cream cone."

"Speaking of, if you want something closer to actual food, there's most of a pizza sitting on the kitchen table." Buzz leaned his head back, relaxing as well as he possibly could. "Probably still warm even, just in case the ice cream wears off."

"Eh, that's breakfast tomorrow." Mira grinned, sort of surprised that the television was off. "I don't think I've tried to cook a meal since... well, since I first moved into my apartment."

He nodded. "Same here. I mean, cookouts are one thing, but actually being in the kitchen... only tried that once, until the firemen showed up."

"That bad, huh?" She winced, sympathetically, but still in a more lighthearted way. Just picturing Buzz trying to really cook was downright amusing. "What was it?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"Chicken soup."

Okay, that was promise she really had a hard time keeping, but she did it. Taking a good several seconds to compose herself, Mira said, "Well, that's not exactly the easiest thing to catch fire to, but hey, I'd probably find a way myself."

Buzz chuckled, shaking his head, "It probably wouldn't have if it wasn't on the stove for almost a whole day and turned up too high."

"No... probably not." She could feel a laugh trying to sneak away and firmly quelled it.

"So what's with the quilt?"

"Oh, my grandmother made it." Mira smiled, reaching back to touch the old fabric. "She was one of the last people to actually sew on Tangea by hand, other than the royal tailors. I think my father told me that she made this for my mother... I'll have to ask him."

"Yeah?" He smiled to himself -- that was actually sort of nice. Like a family thing. "My grandma quilted, too... seemed like she'd always have it ready to pull out when things were slow."

"Still have any of them?" Mira finally gave in and sat down on the couch, curious.

"A few. One's in the closet in the bedroom, and the rest are all packed up in vacuum in the attic." He nodded, almost reminiscing. "What about you? Have any others, or just this one?"

"Just this one," she admitted, leaning back into the couch and making herself comfortable. "The only problem with royalty is that there's always something that needs to be done. I guess my grandmother didn't have much time to just sit down and work." Shrugging, she pulled down the quilt and unfolded it once, setting it across her lap. "I don't know, maybe there were more, I just never saw them."

Glancing over, Buzz looked over the patches, head tilted slightly. "It's nice. Looks like she had a lot of work in it."

Mira lifted it up and smelled it, shaking her head. "It used to smell like Tangea. I remember the first few nights that I was at Star Command, I had trouble sleeping, so I'd take this out and actually use it as a blanket." She set it aside, shrugging.

"I guess sometimes people just need reminders of home." Leaning forward, he picked up the half melted ice cream and took a bite.

"Yeah. It's kind of strange, really. Whenever I moved, it was like I was reinventing that quilt. First it smelled like Tangea and my mother's room, then the dorms at Star Command, and now my apartment. I guess when this is all over it'll smell like this place." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "And I don't mean that in a bad way."

"Understood," he replied, sort of surprised by the comment. "I never really miss my old home, anymore. I've been here so long that it's grown on me."

Mira stretched out her legs. "But you think about it?"

"Sure. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I never would have left home for Star Command. I'd probably be working some boring office job and trying my best to make ends meet. Instead, I have my own home, a nice sized bank account, and every carryout service on speed dial."

She laughed, shaking her head and glancing over at him. "Every single one? Sounds like you've got everything covered."

"Can't cook, don't usually feel like going out to pick something up -- it was the only alternative I could think of that I actually liked."

"Sure, they say it's unhealthy, but as long as the place hasn't been crisped and we're happy, what difference does it make?"

Buzz nodded in agreement, setting the empty cup down once again. "Makes none to me." Yawning slightly, and starting a chain reaction, he looked to the clock in the kitchen. It was inching closer to midnight, but they'd both slept in, so it wasn't exactly a problem. "So, did you get everything you needed?"

"Absolutely," Mira yawned herself, elbowing him gently. "Had to do that, didn't you?" She put her hands behind her head and looked over. "You wouldn't mind if I put some of my things in that room, would you? I mean, it's not a lot. I'll be able to put it all back pretty quickly if I need to."

"It's your room now. You can just put all those boxes out in the hallway when you get a chance and I'll put them away." Staring off in the direction of the TV, Buzz just sat there, enjoying the peace that ensued. They were getting along and talking... in fact, they were enjoying the conversation they were having without taking potshots at each other. It was nice -- something he could get used to, having a civil conversation. Maybe it was the ice cream.

If they kept it up, this little ruse could almost work.

 


	5. Day 5

This was _not_ going to work.

Sunday had been an almost normal day. In other words, Mira was gone for most of it, shopping with XR and Booster, and Buzz was able to tinker in his garage and generally be himself, right down to wandering around in his house in his robe and slippers. It had been heaven. And even when she came back, she was busy putting things away, so by the time that it had occurred to them that they were in the same place at the same time, they already had the ice cream out and spent most of the evening watching TV and chatting.

No arguing, no problems, nothing but relative peace.

Monday mornings, though... Monday mornings are cursed. It just took Buzz until now to figure this out.

It started with his wake-up call, which was a cheerful tune that sounded pretty nice, actually, until it went into its twenty-ninth refrain. But Buzz was still in a good mood, yep, he just went and poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed the paper and sat at the kitchen table, swearing to himself that he absolutely would not allow something silly to ruin his optimistic outlook on life.

The latest headline read: "Parents Distraught by Son's Deceptions", which was definitely better than the previous one. The gist of the article was pretty much what XR had laid out in his plan, and he was certain that the 'bot was happy about the sidebar dedicated to him. That and the tattle-check he no doubt got.

So nothing from Warp. But, there was an amusing picture of a half-awake and rather disheveled Mira on the front page that Buzz couldn't resist cutting out and hiding for future entertainment. She wasn't going to like that it was actually in the paper, but it did illustrate just how 'tired Warp's parents were, trying so hard to help him back to the side of good'.

Monday morning, at that point, was still good.

Then Mira came into the kitchen, and Monday morning became marginally better yet. She was taking the detective title seriously, right down to the outfit, and instead of her Space Ranger uniform, she wore a black business suit and matching fedora. It was like something out of an old black and white movie, but it really looked nice.

"Are you all right?" Mira asked, waving a hand in front of Buzz's face. He looked like someone just had taken an invisible mallet to his head. "Buzz?"

He blinked, shaking his head. "Huh?"

"Are you all right? You looked kind of spaced out there."

He nodded, turning red. "I, um... just was..." Really, really nice. Like, do-I-know-her-because-wow nice. Professional, dark smokey bar room grilling mobsters and putting away crime ring members without smudging her makeup nice. In other words, Buzz was pretty awestruck. He'd always thought Mira was attractive, but never really let himself notice. But dressed up like that, she was impossible to ignore.

Mira recognized the look and blushed herself. Even if it was just Buzz noticing that she'd put in that extra effort, at least someone was noticing. "Could you drop me off at my office? I mean, we'll have to leave early, but it shouldn't take too much extra time."

"Yeah, no problem." He told himself to stand up and leave the room, because he was really making himself look like an idiot. After a few more mental commands, he finally managed to do just that, and went to get his clothes, take a shower and generally get ready for the day.

That was when Monday morning showed its cursed nature.

The bathroom was virtually unrecognizable. Instead of the neat, precise room Buzz knew, where everything was in its place, there was now a complete mess of bottles and... and pink things that looked like bunched ribbon, and powder puffs and little glass bottles on the back of the sink. He picked one up and sniffed at it experimentally.

Perfume. In his perfectly laid-out bathroom. Nice perfume, he recognized it from somewhere, but _perfume_. In his bathroom.

Inching around the bottles, he tried to comprehend what the heck had happened since the night before, and just what these things were for. Masques, skin conditioners, hair conditioners, nail polish removers, hot oil treatments, scented body washes (in eight different clean, organic scents), waxes, lotions... more bottles than he even began to comprehend. Women were higher maintenance, sure, but so far he couldn't imagine needing more than two bottles, a razor, a bar of soap, a rag and a towel. What was all of this stuff?

Nevermind. It'd have to be addressed later. Somehow managing to get across the room without tripping over anything, he just resolved to make the best of it for now.

If one were to stand anywhere in the house (and probably anywhere on the block), they would likely have heard ten minutes of crashing, yelling and otherwise chaotic things, all centered on the bathroom. And by the time Buzz staggered out, bruised and dazed and with his shirt on backwards, they would have understood the reason.

Men do not do well in a bathroom set up by women. There's another unwritten law that the more high maintenance a woman is, the more bottles she has, and the more bottles she has, the more likely her husband is to trip over them, and Mira was very high maintenance. Buzz was lucky to escape with his life.

Standing still for a moment, chest heaving and shirt still on backwards, he looked Mira right in the face and held up one of her poofs. "What is this?"

Mira shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee before answering, "It's the puff ball that goes with my powder." She set her cup on the counter, then stepped over, taking it off of him. "What are you doing with it?"

"I nearly killed myself in the bathroom! What happened in there?"

"By the look of it, it seems like you must have tripped over something." She brushed some powder off of his shirt. "And put your shirt on backwards."

Buzz stepped back, pushing her hands away. "My bathroom looks like a war zone! Why do you need all of that stuff?"

Mira pet the poof and stepped back into the kitchen to get her coffee with a shrug. "I just do. I mean, you wouldn't believe what goes into looking like this every day."

"Oh, I dunno, I think I might have an idea. How about forty pounds of chemicals?!"

"You're being melodramatic, Buzz. I just have it there in case I need it. You know, like a routine." Setting the powder poof on the table, she moved over to lean against the counter, holding the warm coffee cup in both hands.

He followed her into the kitchen, shaking his head. "I don't even recognize my bathroom anymore! I had everything precisely placed so that I wouldn't have to search through thousands of bottles!"

"There are _not_ a thousand bottles in there."

"Well, not anymore. Half of them are cracked or broken and laying on my floor. The other half are going out the window when I get the chance!" Grumbling, he picked up the poof and threw it towards the trash, missing by a good half foot.

"Hey!" She picked up the fluffy little object, petting it as if it were a disregarded animal. "You broke my bottles?"

Buzz muttered something under his breath, then started to clean up the table out of frustration before answering, "Not on purpose! I nearly killed myself!"

Mira put the poof close to her face and pet at it, pouting, though it was more of a mock look than anything. She wasn't in the mood to argue -- her day was going so well. "You tried to throw away my poofy ball."

"Your 'poofy ball' tried to attack my face, while your ten bottles of shampoo made a frontal assault on my feet, and my floor turned against me and tried to knock my head off!!" Still growling under his breath, Buzz took his shirt off and put it on right side around. His day was as good as ruined, but maybe his suit's air recycling system would be enough to tone down the smell of all of that organic goodness and perfume he had crashed into.

"Anything broken?" Mira was trying hard not to be amused. It was just a new experience seeing her captain, a man she'd once really tried to emulate on duty, off duty and hopelessly mired in body-care products.

"Besides my pride and your bottles?" Petulantly, Buzz flopped down on a kitchen chair, crossed his arms and acted like most males do when confronted with female amusement at such a serious situation.

Mira shook her head, still smiling to herself. Losing all of those bottles was almost worth it, what with Buzz acting like a two-year-old denied his favorite toy. Not that she really wanted to cause him grief, but he was just so entertaining when he was being childish that it was hard to feel guilty. "I mean, you're not hurt?"

"No, I'll just be wandering around black and blue all week. Nothing life-threatening, nope. Just a whole mess of bruises I didn't need." He was frosted, all right.

"Poor baby, should I call you off from work?" Mira smiled even more sweetly when he gave her a downright mad look. "I know those big, bad bottles just overpowered you, and I'm sure the Commander will understand."

She was mocking him... she was actually mocking him. That was completely unacceptable, whether she was joking or not. "Well, _Medusa_ , at least I'm not all over every paper in the civilized universe looking like something out of 'Night of the Living Dead'!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Buzz smirked, pulling out the picture he'd clipped from the paper and dangling it in front of her face. "Oh, look, I live with a Gorgon."

Mira's eyes went wide and she grabbed at the picture, then growled when he snatched it away. "Give that here!"

"Nope!" Buzz could give as good as he got, especially when he was mad and didn't hold back on the sarcasm. "Oh, poor baby, should I give you a paper bag to wear out?"

Mira held out a hand for the picture with a frown. "Come on, Buzz, give it here."

"What? You can't stand a little prodding?" He folded it carefully, living it up for as much as he could. She'd caused him grief already -- now it was payback time.

Mira struggled to get the paper off of him as he held it above her head. "This is not funny! Give me that!"

"Even if I did, I could always find myself another copy. Oh, no, I think that I'll just keep this little picture for my own files." Buzz went out and sat down on the couch, slipping the picture into his pocket with a wicked smile.

Mira crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine. You know, I don't care about some stupid picture because I don't have a reason to. Everyone's entitled to have an off day, and the universe knows that." She stomped back into the kitchen and snatched her coffee on the counter. Ooooh, he was trying to push her buttons, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, sure, but not everyone's a princess. Or a ranger, or a detective. That's a pretty impressive list to the press. I don't think they'll ever let you live this down." Grinning, Buzz stood up and brushed off his shirt again.

Mira picked up the puff ball and threw it at him, happy when it smacked him straight in the face. "Huh, how do you like that? See, that's what you get!" she growled, eyes narrowed.

Narrowing his eyes right back at her, Buzz wiped his face off and kicked the puff away. "Now that's not playing fair!"

"Oh, isn't it? And sitting there making fun of me was? Look, pal, it's not my fault that the press is always hanging around your house. All I wanted to do was get the morning paper. And, you know what? I happen to _like_ all of my bottles. I have a use for every single one of them, so you can't sit there and tell me I don't need them. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to go to work now. If you don't feel like taking me, I'll call a cab and see you back here tonight." Mira crossed her arms, grinding her teeth.

"I'll take you." Buzz gave the poof another good kick, and headed to grab his spacesuit. But taking a few jabs back at Mira had felt pretty good, even if he did have to suffer bruises and smell delicately, organically perfumed -- it wasn't as tough as having meaningful conversations, it didn't touch on subjects he didn't want to think about.

Which was why it was in the last minute that he remembered the wedding band.

 

 

 

"Well, this is it." Buzz pulled up on the side of the road, in front of the office building that housed the Detective Division of Star Command. Nothing indicated this, no sign graced the front of the building, and its only distinctive feature was its age -- all old stone, some of which was cracked.

Mira nodded, suddenly feeling the jitters. This was it, her new job, and she had to go and report. Swallowing hard, she took her valise, her handbag and made sure her fedora was on right. "Uhm... th-thanks for the ride."

Buzz frowned, though not quite able to look her in the eye. He hadn't been able to since he put that blasted ring on. "Are you going to be all right? I've got a few minutes, if you want me to walk you in."

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you later." She stepped out, composing herself as well as she could and firmly pushing her worries back. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always," he answered, resolutely. "Same goes for you, Detective."

Mira nodded, and headed up the steps, a little surprised by the fact that he waited to make sure she was in all right. Then she was taken in by the surroundings.

It had once been a beautiful building, that much she could see right off. Under the water-damage streaks, the high stonework in the main lobby edged along the tall ceiling, and the marble floors were chipped and stained by decades upon decades of heavy traffic, but what little she could make out was green and veined in a cream color. The front desk was even old, a scarred dark wood that maybe had been gorgeous mahogany once, but no longer was.

And the man behind the desk was old, a classical looking fellow with white hair and a faintly green complexion that spoke of non-human ancestry. "Detective Mira Nova?" he asked, warmly reaching over the desk to offer his hand.

Mira stepped forward and smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, trying not to notice how fragile his bones felt. "That's me."

"Welcome to the Detective Agency. My name's Conner, and you'll check in your ID here whenever you come on shift."

"It's a pleasure, sir," she replied politely, glancing down at her attire. "I hope I'm dressed all right... I wasn't sure what to wear."

"You'll fit in just fine here." He winked, gesturing to the old elevator. "Just head up to the third floor and check in with the Chief. He'll give you your building ID and any directions you might have."

She nodded to him a bit nervously, glancing back out the door and catching a glimpse of Buzz just pulling away. She moved into the elevator, looking around, then reached out and pulled the cage closed with a deep breath. Flipping a lever, she startled a little bit when the old elevator creaked and started its slow descent.

Tapping her foot to relieve some tension, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the lift had stopped and there was man standing outside, trying to peer in. She pulled open the cage and offered a small wave, laughing nervously, "Uh, hi... Sorry, I didn't mean to hold up the... uh, the lift, but..."

The older man raised an eyebrow. He was dressed similar to her, only instead he was wearing a gray suit with a matching fedora. The man wasn't small, but he wasn't exactly Booster sized either. More of a tall man who spends a few nights a week at the bar, drowning away his sorrow. His face was tanned, his eyes dark, and the white hair stuck out from under his hat. "Who're you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Mira looked down at the ground, holding onto her purse. She'd never been so nervous in her life... well, all right, maybe she had, but this was pretty bad too. "D-Detective Mira Nova from over at Star Command... I was told to report to the Chief, but uh, well, I don't know where his office is."

"Hm." Looking wholly unimpressed, the man reached inside of his suit.

Immediately suspicious, Mira stepped aside, ready to take up a defensive position. "Whoa, hold it there, pal."

"Relax, Detective." The man smirked, pulling out her ID badge and an envelope. "I'm Captain Hill, but just about everyone around here calls me the 'Chief.'" Offering the two objects over, he patted her on the shoulder, then stepped into the elevator, holding the door for her.

Mira pinned on her ID and followed him inside, watching him close the door and start the elevator. "Um, it's a real pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm glad to be working here at the Detective Division of Star Command."

The Chief looked at his watch, then put his hands in front of him, cuffing them together. "You're early. That's good. We haven't gotten a chance to put in air conditioning yet, but if we ever get funding approved, it might happen. Of course, we've been asking for an increase for the past ten years and haven't gotten a reply yet. Your office will probably be unbearable when it gets close to lunch time, but we made sure you had a fan." As the elevator stopped, he opened up the door and walked out, calling back behind him, "Glad to have you aboard, Nova."

Blinking, Mira stood in the elevator, watching him go. Looking down at the envelope, she tapped her foot once again. "This is... different." She shook her head, pulling out her keys and looking at the number on the tag.

She finally found the door that matched the number and unlocked it. The door creaked open, revealing an empty, disheveled room with a row of windows on one side that faced the brick building next door. Sighing, she placed her things on her desk and flipped on the fan, wincing when it immediately started squeaking. Turning it off, she sighed again and looked around, leaning against the desk.

The rest of the room was all smoke damaged wood paneling, and a few non-faded spots showed where pictures or degrees had hung. Crossing her arms and then her legs, she glanced towards the door. "Oh, this is just wonderful..." she muttered, bracing herself for a long cleaning session.

Just as she was about ready to start, the door opened and in bounded a petite woman, a few inches shorter than Mira was. Her hair was a red that was actually closer to maroon, and given her orange-ish skin tone, she could have only hailed from Oprie. Then she opened her mouth and confirmed it, in an accent that was well-schooled but still rang of home. "Hi! You must be Mira." The woman said, brightly, immediately grabbing hold of Mira's hands, "I am so happy you're here! You can't believe how excited I was when they told me that you'd be my new partner."

Mira blinked, a little surprised at the sudden introduction to someone she'd be working with. "Um, hi... you're my partner?"

"You bet!" The woman let her hands go and stood on the chair, pulling out a small oil can and oiling the fan. "It'll still squeak, but not as bad." And, seemingly of boundless energy, she jumped down off of the chair. "My name's Clarice Darling, but most people call me 'dear'." Clarice winked.

She was... well, interesting. Mira tried the fan and was happy to hear the squeak was just a faint little noise. "Mind if I call you Clarice?"

"Oh, not at all." Clarice stepped over and began picking up stray pieces of paper, throwing them into the old metal trashcan. "I'm sorry you've had to put up with the media," she said, then stepped back to Mira and gave her a quirky smile. "But look at it this way, in our files we have information on just about every single person in the whole galaxy. You can always look through their files and amuse yourself."

Mira chuckled, wondering how she could possibly get along with someone so cheerful. Then she remembered that she worked with Booster. "Thanks for helping me settle in."

"Oh, no biggie." Clarice didn't say anything for a long moment, watching something. Then, as fast as lightning, she moved -- in one single motion, she took out a throwing knife, threw it and then stepped over and pulled it out of the wall. On the tip was an impaled fly. "Ugh, I hate those!"

"Wow." That was some impressive weapons work, and Mira wondered why they never taught that in Star Command. Maybe Clarice would be a bigger asset than she originally thought.

Clarice grinned a big white grin, cleaning off the knife. "Aw, that ain't nothin'. We've got a guy who can catch 'em with his tongue. I mean, it's disgusting, but for some reason we all can't help but watch."

Raising an eyebrow, Mira brushed off her desk some and tried to open up the windows. "Is the whole building like this? I mean, this hot?"

"Gets worse the higher up you go. The Chief's office is like four thousand degrees and he only comes out like twice a day. I think he's got an extra layer of protective skin or something." She shrugged and moved over and pulled herself up onto Mira's desk, nodding down to the letter. "So, whatcha get?"

Mira picked up the letter, shrugging herself. "I haven't opened it yet. I'm kind of nervous to see what it is."

"It's never too bad. Go ahead and open it. Might seem like the people around here don't know what they're doin', but we're efficient when it comes to crimes." Darling popped some gum into her mouth, and offered a stick to Mira.

Mira shook the offer off, then sat up on the desk with Darling and opened the envelope. "Looks like we're heading out to Trade World... Infiltration of a bar that's suspected of having an illegal gambling ring."

"Oh! Looks like we get to go shopping. If we run down to see Conny he'll give us the check for our clothing expense. And the Chief said that he'll issue you a wrist laser, but you gotta train with a Beretta as soon as possible." Clarice nodded, crossing her legs.

"Beretta?"

"No one told you? Can't risk having all those fancy lasers like they have over at Star Command being scanned undercover, so we have to train with plain old hand guns. It shouldn't be a risk for this mission, though, unless you think you can qualify tonight." Leaning back, Clarice pulled out the top desk drawer and offered over a handgun. ".40 caliber Beretta. That's your security blanket now."

Shaking her head, Mira took the gun, looking it over. It seemed crude to her, but well-balanced. Picking the gun up and lining the sites up to point against the wall, she nodded. "It's not bad. Maybe Buzz'll help me out with it."

"Oh yeah! That's right, you're married to that Buzz Lightyear fellow. You're so lucky, Mira! He's one of those big, strong, smart guys that can really do his job. I used to have the biggest crush on him..." Darling giggled to herself, elbowing Mira in the side. "Sorry, hon, I shouldn't be tellin' you about that."

Mira shrugged as she set the gun on the desk behind her. Oh, if only Clarice knew what a cretin he could be sometimes... "It's all right. I'm sure there are plenty of people who don't care for him. I guess it sort of evens out."

Clarice tapped her heels against the desk, popping her gum. "When can I meet him?"

"I suppose when he stops by to see me some time. He's on patrol by now, though." Smiling a bit, Mira glanced out the doorway at the passing detectives. "When can I meet everyone else here?"

"When I go and get them." Clarice grinned and stepped out, then immediately dragged in a man, dressed in the traditional black suit and fedora. He looked friendly enough; sort of tall, messy brown hair, pleasant (slightly bland) face. "Mira, this is our back-up, Guy Noir. He's the one who usually waits on the other side of the radio, in case we get into trouble. Guy, this is Mira Nova."

For a moment, Guy seemed like he wasn't going to say anything. But when he did start talking, it was to himself, in a low, narrative voice. "The first time I saw her, I knew she was the one. Those long legs, that lovely skin, that hair... then I noticed the wedding band. She was married. I resolved at once to find out if this was a happy relationship." Then he stepped up, and in a completely different voice, much more friendly, he said, "Hey, Mira! Welcome to the division."

Mira blinked, looking at Clarice, who didn't appear to notice Guy's self-narration. Was he for real? "Um... hello, Guy. It's nice to, uh, meet you."

Guy stepped backwards, back to the narration voice. "She seemed almost shy, and I wondered if her husband is one of those domineering sorts. Perhaps I could save her from this horrible relationship and show her how a real man treats his wife." And once again, he stepped up and addressed Mira, "You too! You know, I could help unstick those windows for you."

Okay, he was just too weird. Mira couldn't even begin to imagine how anyone could hold an actual conversation with this man. Not saying anything to him, she leaned over to Clarice, whispering, "Does he always do that?"

"Do what?" Clarice asked, in a normal tone.

Mira cringed, shushing her, then continued, "Talk to himself like that."

"Oh, yeah, all the time." Clarice snickered, shaking her head. "We're all used to it. You're like the eighth or ninth 'the one' this month alone. But don't worry, he's really good as backup and he solves some of the strangest crimes, stuff that no one else can seem to understand."

"I'll bet..." Her faith in this organization was slipping away by this point, but she resolved not to think about that yet. It was her first day, afterall. Mira took a deep breath, then smiled. "Is there anyone else I should meet?" she asked, ignoring Guy's narration in the background.

"Definitely." Clarice took her hand and pulled her out of the office, ignoring Guy as he talked to himself. "We have X... he's the fellow who makes all of our special gear. You won't believe what he can do with just a paper clip and a wire, it's almost uncanny. Then we have Kidney Brisket... she's our best covert ops person when it comes to having to dress up. Well, Kidney's just her nickname, really it's Sydney, but everyone teased her so she changed it. Then we have Hound, he works in the lower levels on human-only crimes, 'cause he's got really weird ideas about non-humans--"

"You mean he's real? I thought he was just a guy in a television show!"

Guy appeared as if by magic. "You called, Detective Nova?"

Clarice put her palm flat against Guy's face and pushed him away, rolling her eyes. "Guy, go back to your office."

As Noir started back into his self-narration, Mira raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't call him..."

"Never say the g-word, unless you're calling for him. He can hear it anywhere in the building, it seems." Darling patted Mira on the shoulder in a consoling way. "Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine. Anyway, the rest of the team's either off or out on assignment, so go ahead and get settled in. I'll talk to the Chief and see if we can get off of work a little early to get some shopping done. The brief says we leave at 0200 hours, so I have a lot to do before then." Hugging Mira excitedly, Darling giggled and trotted off to find the Chief.

Raising an eyebrow, Mira shook her head and stepped past Noir, closing the door behind her when he tried to follow.

 

 

Already the patrol had been pretty eventful for Star Cruiser 42. They had made two traffic stops, helped repo a ship, and stumbled on a robot smuggling ring because of a routine insurance check. Yep, the day was just getting better and better as it went along. It seemed that space was just unusually crowded for a Monday morning, and even at lunchtime, Team Lightyear wasn't able to take a break.

"This is crazy!" XR complained, already comfortable in Mira's chair, though Buzz had yet to offer him a chance to fly the ship. "We're going to have so much paperwork tonight that my optical sensors are bound to malfunction."

"Paperwork is a necessary part of our jobs, XR. Without the proper papers, Star Command would never be able to keep track of the offenders we put away." Buzz nodded, keeping a keen eye on the viewport. There was no way space trash was getting past his sensors.

XR raised an eyebrow at the captain, slipping his hands behind his head. "Don't you think I know that? I just think that since we're the best at our jobs, then they should hire someone else to do it."

"Someone else to do it? Someone else to give an account of what we saw when we were on the crime scene... right." Buzz sighed, turning the ship to follow the line of traffic, though they didn't stay within the space highway.

Booster frowned and looked up at the other two from behind. "I miss Mira," he whined, trying his best to concentrate on his work, but finding it hard nonetheless.

XR sighed, glancing back. "Booster, that's the seventh time you've said that today! Relax, I'm sure she'll be back here in no time. Who can resist working with me?"

"B-but what if she's out there somewhere and someone's already holding her hostage?"

"Hello, she's Tangean!"

Pouting, the Jo-Adian tried to keep himself quiet, but he failed. "What if they have some kind of booth that she can't ghost out of? Or what if they put some kind of spinal implant in her that doesn't allow her to use her powers?" He gasped, standing up, "What if they're holding her captive to use against us?! We have to go after her!"

Buzz turned his seat around, taking a deep breath. "Booster, I'm sure if something happened we would have already heard about it by now. Especially if they were holding her hostage to get to us. You just need to relax, Ranger, and concentrate on what needs done here. I'm sure Mira's just fine."

"Yes, sir," Booster replied reluctantly, going back to his console.

Turning back around, Buzz checked his controls and turned the ship once again, heading off to find a more remote area. Usually the seedy people tried to stay off the main roads.

Biting his lip, Booster looked up between the two, worried. Then, all of a sudden he started up again, "But what if--"

The other two broke in, "Booster!" The fact that it was XR and Buzz was interesting to say the least, but effective.

"Sorry..." Booster cringed and turned back to paying attention to his panel. He just hoped that she was okay.

 

 

It was like being in a sauna, and not in a good way. Mira had to drop the hat and suit jacket, and it was still unbearably hot in there. She had spent about twenty minutes straight trying to unstick the windows and finally gave up. It only took her a few minutes to figure out what to do, and that was go and see if X had any special equipment for this assignment.

The elevator took her to the basement, and she stepped out into the naturally cooler air with a sigh of relief. It was still warm down there, but in comparison to upstairs, it was like stepping into Christmas. Shaking her head, she headed down the hall and pushed through the double doors to get into the lab area.

"Mira, nice to meet you finally." The man known only as X walked over, adjusting his tie before offering her a hand. "I have your gear ready."

If nothing else, they were efficient. Mira nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. "Want to walk me through it?"

"Gladly." X headed for a table, and pulled out something that looked like a ladies wrist watch. "This is the holo-emitter that Main Division's LGMs sent down for you. The original was a little bulkier, so I worked it into the watch." He flipped a clasp on the side, and the watch face opened, revealing only two buttons. "Green turns it on, red turns it off. The knob you use to set the time will allow you to change the appearance to one of the presets... care to try it out?"

Mira took the watch, smiling as she put it on. For a low-budget branch of the law enforcement community, they seemed to have some impressive ideas. "Is it already set for the best one for tonight?"

"It is." X ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, then offered her a hand mirror.

She hit the green button, and it seemed like her hands shimmered for a brief second before going from her natural blue to a very pale peach, almost white. "Oh, this is amazing..."

X chuckled, "Look in the mirror."

Mira did, and she honestly didn't recognize herself. Instead of her hair being its usual red, it was pitch black, her eyes were black, her face was white and her lipstick was a very powerful red. It was a striking picture, meant to make people look. "Is... is that me?"

"Yes ma'am. Try out a few of the other presets... you might need them if something goes wrong and you have to change your look to escape."

The next one was green skin and eyes so aqua that they looked like they were made of tropical water. After that was an Oprie, like Clarice, then a Trion, and even a normal looking human girl with very plain features. "This is so amazing. Beyond amazing."

X shrugged. "It'll come in handy. I made another one for Darling so she doesn't have to wear a ton of makeup anymore. Now, for your radio." Pulling a pair of fire ruby earrings off of the table, he handed them over. "Left one's the receiver, right one's the transmitter. Don't turn on the receiver unless you're out of everyone's earshot, but try to keep the transmitter on... this is how your backup keeps track of your status. Darling'll have the same thing. The power source is small enough that it should slip by all but the most sensitive energy detectors."

Mira nodded, then held up her wrist with the emitter. "What about this?"

"That's shielded."

She nodded again, looking at the earrings -- they were beautiful, like all fire rubies, a soft, red glow naturally coming from them. It struck her as kind of funny that they matched her holographic image's appearance. "Thanks... anything else?"

"Your wrist laser." For the first time, X looked disapproving as he handed over the stylish bracelet. "You really need to train with a mechanical weapon. Everything we do carries the risk of being detected, and that laser, even though I shielded it, will show up like a beacon if they get a good scan on you."

"I know... I just haven't had a chance yet..."

"That's all right, we'll get you trained with the Beretta. Lightyear should be able to give you a hand -- his file says he was trained in non-energy arms briefly." X leaned on his table, looking around. "Where's Darling?"

Mira shrugged, wondering if Buzz knew that they had a file on him. And, of course, she wondered what was in that file. Or, even weirder, if she had her own file, and what was in it. "I think she went to talk to the Chief."

"Yeah, she's a good girl," X commented, pulling out two computer chairs and offering one to Mira. "One of the best too. Agent of the Year six times... three running now."

Mira whistled in appreciation, sitting down in the offered chair. "Yeah, she seems like a really nice girl."

He nodded and started tinkering with something on the table. "The Chief thought it best that you work with her in the beginning. Noir's all right, but a lot of people find it hard to work with him. I've never really had a problem, though. Kidney's out on a mission right now, gathering intel from a conspirator believed to be living in the Presidential Mansion."

"Sounds like you guys keep busy. I'm amazed that this place isn't funded better. You'd think that Star Command would at least give you enough money to find a new building."

"Eh, we've sort of gotten used to it. It'd be like losing an old friend." X glanced up and smiled as Clarice came through the door, standing. "Hey, dear."

Darling grinned and moved over to where they both were, ruffling X's hair. "Hey there, sweety. Whatcha got for us today?"

X bumbled around for a second, trying to get his hair back into shape, then offered over the holo-emitter and the earrings. "Just standard issue this time, Detective. I'm still working on a better way to do transmits, but I can't seem to scrape up enough money until the end of the month."

"Aw, don't worry about it," she replied, putting the earrings in and slipping the watch on. "So, you two've met already, huh?"

Mira stood, smoothing out her skirt and pressing the red button on the watch. It took a moment for her to fade back to her usual self, but when she did, she smiled. "Oh, yeah. He's already briefed me on how to use all of this stuff."

"Great!" Clarice pushed some hair away from her face and started towards the door. "Thanks, X, honey."

Following quickly and offering a wave to the man, Mira jogged to catch up. "What now?"

"We go shopping, of course! The Chief approved the clothing costs and now all we have to do is find ourselves a nice little place where we can get some dresses to blend in. Noir's going to be driving us there in this great limo we managed to confiscate. X did some amazing things with that car." Clarice slipped into the elevator, waiting until Mira got in to start their way up to the ground floor.

"So that's it, then?"

"Sure, hon, for now." When the elevator stopped, Darling stepped out and waved to Conner, heading straight for the door. "C'mon, I'll drive. We have a little shop across town that specializes in the clothing we need."

Mira tried to keep up with the fast-talking and fast-walking Darling, but found it somewhat difficult in heels. It'd been so long since she'd tried to perform a duty in them. "Where? K-Mart?"

"Not even close." Lowering her voice, the Oprie moved closer and slowed down. "In the basement we have some agents that set up our clothing needs ahead of times. At least, sometimes they do, but if they never get the request, then they know where we can get what we want."

Mira slipped into the passengers seat and watched her partner turn on the air conditioning as soon as the vehicle was started. "So, what do we want?"

"Something that'll knock everyone's socks of." Clarice grinned, peeling away from the side of the detective agency.

 

 

"...if they end up capturing her in a giant, energy shielded fish tank, or maybe they'll get her with a neural net, or..."

Booster had been at it for the entire last two hours of Team Lightyear's shift, and Buzz had long since given up trying to be reassuring. Secretly, he believed that Booster actually was more comforted by his own worrying than any number of assurances that Mira would be fine.

"Hey, big guy, you wanna quit panicking long enough to leave the cruiser?" XR asked, already on the lift to take them down to the hanger floor.

"XR, you're being insensitive." Booster pouted and crossed his arms, staying firmly put until Buzz dragged him onto the lift. "That's our Mira out there, with all of those dark dealing law breakers!"

"Yes, our extremely well-trained and capable Mira," Buzz sighed, leaning on the rail and hoping that once Booster heard from her, he would quit running down every possible way she could be caught or killed, along with every impossible way. "Do you want me to have her call when I pick her up?"

"Oh, would you?" Booster looked somewhat relieved. "I'd feel so much better if I knew she wasn't tied up with a phone cord and hanging over a pit of flesh eating bugs."

"Flesh eating bugs?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, stepping off of the lift. "Where are you _getting_ these?"

"I have an overactive imagination."

"And a disturbingly morbid one as well." XR shook his head, tsk-tsking. "Booster, my friend, I think you have some issues."

"Do not!" Booster shook his head adamantly. "A ranger is always prepared for every situation."

"Unless our own Detective Division has decided to start feeding their new recruits to flesh eating bugs," Buzz said, "I don't think we have anything to worry about. She probably doesn't even have an assignment yet." His wristcom beeped and he answered it promptly, "Lightyear here."

It was Mira's voice on the other side, though no video. _"Hey, Buzz. I wanted to tell you that you don't have to pick me up... I'm having my partner drop me off."_

At the sound of Mira's voice, Booster visibly relaxed; well, he did until he heard the word 'partner', and then he all but panicked. Buzz gestured for him to be quiet so he could talk to Mira. "All right, I guess I'll see you at home."

_"Yeah, and I can tell you about my first day. Oh! And I have an assignment."_

He thought he heard someone in the background squealing, but ignored it like he did Booster's anxiety stricken whispers. "Gotcha." And with that, he flipped the comm closed, giving Booster a distinctly annoyed look. "She's fine... now what's the problem?"

Booster just wailed, "She has a new partner!! She's gonna leave us forever!"

Buzz and XR exchanged a glance, threw their hands up in perfect unison, and walked away.

 

 

The drive home seemed rather short and very quiet for Buzz. It was something of a relief to have nothing he had to listen to, and no one he had to argue with. He parked the car, turned it off, leaned back and took a deep, calming breath.

Well, he couldn't stay in the car forever, so he finally prodded himself into going into the house, pulling his gloves off as he went. He didn't even pause, just dropped the wedding band on the coffee table and went to get into some clothes that he could clean in.

The bathroom was a mess. No doubt about it, there were hundreds and hundreds of unibucks worth of beauty products laying on his floor. The room smelled like a garden, though he couldn't quite place it exactly. He could even venture to say that he could pick out the distinct smells that he'd noticed from Mira in passing.

It would be a long, exhausting job, but Buzz wasn't going to give up the cleaning process until his bathroom smelled like a bathroom and not a garden. Muttering to himself, he grabbed a bag and crouched down, picking up some of the broken glass of the perfume bottles. In a way, he felt bad for what had happened, but that faded as soon as he reminded himself that it was her fault for putting them where he could fall over them in the first place.

By the time he was finished mopping, he never wanted to smell another flower or perfume again.

He sighed, heavily, trying to pull his mind away from this nightmare. She would be home soon, though, and that meant they would start arguing again, and Buzz was tired of arguing. Very tired of arguing. It was one thing when they argued on duty, because he could just go home at the end of the shift and forget about it. But now?

He rolled his eyes -- there he was, dwelling on it again. He called and ordered a pizza; when she came home, at least she couldn't say that he didn't try to have dinner waiting.

Buzz sighed, dropping onto his couch and turning the news on. Huh... Strom Thurmond was entering into what seemed like his bazillionth year in Congress. Buzz was sure that the man was either an alien or the healthiest being alive... he'd probably die before old Strom even thought about it. The other big news was some Congressman named Traficant who was reelected for his chair so many times, they had to build a cybernetic robot to take his place; half clone, half computer. "Beam me up," the robot said into the camera, then punched out the lens.

Shaking his head, Buzz flipped the channel once again, trying to find something of interest. An hour and one half a pizza later, he was still trying. With a sigh, he glanced at the clock again, wondering when Mira would be home, and halfway hoping that the nerve agent had finally worn off and she wouldn't be.

The door opened.

A woman stepped in.

A Non-Mira woman.

Who the--? Well, Buzz wasn't expecting company, and she had strolled right in. This was not good. Reaching into the couch cushion and retrieving his energy pistol, he ducked behind the armrest and pointed the gun at the intruder. "Freeze!"

Automatically, the woman had her wrist up and the red light of a laser trained on him glowed menacingly. "Drop it!"

"Not on your life, lady!" He wasn't about to just let some female waltz in and threaten him. Making sure the laser setting on the energy pistol was nonlethal by sense of touch alone, he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing just walking in here?"

The woman blinked, then smiled. An Oprie, from the look of her... The smile was kind of unnerving, though, almost familiar. "You wouldn't just shoot me, would you?"

"If you don't drop that laser, you'll find out," Buzz growled, though he was trying to place the smile and the voice.

"What if I told you I lived here?"

"I'd say you were out of your mind. So far as I know, there're only two people who live here, and you're not one of 'em."

She smiled a little wider, and then spoke again, except this time it wasn't in a deep, playful voice, it was with Mira's voice, "Guess this holo-emitter works too well."

"Mira...?" Buzz hesitated, which would probably get him blasted if it was anyone else holding him at laser point.

"Yep!" She dropped her wrist, and touched her watch. Within two seconds, she was back to normal. "Whatcha think?"

"That's... uh, kind of unnerving..." He stood, deactivating the laser pistol and still looking at her a little warily. "Was it necessary to walk in here like that?"

Mira shrugged, picking her valise up from where she'd left it by the door. "I wanted to see if you'd recognize me."

"I don't think even your own father would have recognized you."

"Hopefully not." She opened the door and waved to someone, then glanced back to Buzz. "My partner wants to meet you."

Buzz looked around, hoping that everything was presentable. He hated having unexpected company. "Uh, sure..."

Darling stepped in, looking around the place and still chewing on the gum she'd had at the agency. "Nice place ya got here. Rent or own?"

"Own," Buzz replied, raising an eyebrow and offering his hand. "Buzz Lightyear, Miss."

She took his hand and shook it heartily. "Clarice Darling. It's a pleasure, and may I say that you look so much cuter in person." Giggling, she gave Mira a wink and looked Buzz over appraisingly.

Baffled for a second, he thought about trying to take his own hand back, but instead just smiled. "Well, hello, Clarice," he said, in the best Hannibal Lecter voice he could pull off.

Clarice groaned, taking her hand back, "Ugh... heard it before, hon." Then she started looking around the house.

As soon as she was out earshot, Mira stepped over, shaking her head. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

"Nope," Buzz replied honestly, helping Mira take her jacket off before he had time to realize what he was doing. "Who could?"

"Well, I most certainly did," she answered, moving to the doorway to bring in a long garment bag.

He shrugged innocently and draped her suit jacket over the back of the couch. "I guess you have more restraint than I do." Then he gestured towards the bag. "What's in there?"

"Clothes for the assignment." Setting the bag down over her jacket, she stretched a bit. "It requires something other than a suit and a fedora, which seems to be the commonplace over at the agency." Watching Darling walk past, she waved a bit and offered a smile. Darling did the same, stepping into the bathroom and popping her gum.

Buzz glanced behind him, then raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly does it require? For that matter, what's the assignment?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about," she said, patting him on the shoulder and taking her bag and coat to go lay them on her bed.

Clarice stepped out of the bathroom, slipping her hands into her pockets and moving over to Buzz. "Yep, nice little place you got here. Bathroom smells great." Looking around quickly, she leaned in and lowered her voice, "Hey, how serious is this thing between you and Nova? 'Cause I wouldn't mind gettin' ahold of you if she doesn't wantcha anymore."

Buzz tried to register what had been asked of him, blinking in incomprehension. "I, uh... well, it's --"

Darling cut him off with a laugh, "Relax, pal, I was just kidding. I wouldn't dream of gettin' between you two. Besides, I got my sights set on someone."

"Oh, well..." He turned red, shifting his weight.

Mira made her way back into the livingroom, smiled and looked between the two. "Well, I'm glad you two got to meet."

Figuring it to be her cue, even though it wasn't, Clarice nodded to the two of them and backed towards the door. "Hey, I'll see ya later, Mira. It was nice to meet you, Mister Lightyear. Hopefully we'll get a chance to get to know each other better." Winking yet again, she stepped out the door and closed it behind her.

Mira grinned happily, looking back at Buzz, "Isn't she great? She's one of the best detectives at the agency. She's like the Buzz Lightyear of that division. Oh, and the Chief, he's this really big guy who talks like this..." She attempted to imitate his voice for a moment, failing, but getting the point across that he has a really low voice. "And then there's this strange person named Guy Noir who was talking to himself, and X, who took care of all of the equipment. He gave me these earrings and watch!"

Buzz put his hands on her shoulders, hoping to stop her from rambling anymore. "All right, slow down... breathe or you're going to hyperventilate."

Mira wasn't about to quit though. Just because he happened to be there, she threw her arms around him, continuing excitedly, "Oh, Buzz, it was so great! I mean, the place was really, really, really hot, but it wasn't so bad in the basement. My fan squeaked, but Clarice fixed it, and then she speared a fly with her knife. Oh! And I get to train with a gun. A _real_ pistol! Yeah, and they said I could use a laser tonight, but they don't want it to be detected (even though it's shielded), so they want you to teach me all the basics with the gun, and then I get to qualify!"

Buzz managed to untangle himself and took a step back. "A pistol? Are they still using Berettas?" Energy weapons had been around for quite a long time before he was, and the regular pistols were literally ancient design. When considering just how long, he realized it might have been pointless to even ask... if they hadn't stopped using semi-autos by now, they probably never would.

"Yep! It's a whole lot heavier than the energy weapons are. And they said that they have files on everyone in the known galaxy! Oh! And that Hound guy is actually real, he works on cases and I think they lock him in the basement or something. Clarice and Guy are going to pick me up at 0130, and we get to ride in a limo--"

"But you still won't tell me what the assignment is," Buzz interrupted, trying really hard to at least slow her down.

"Nu uh, but I will when it's over." Mira wasn't ready to slow down. She'd kept her professional cool all day, but now that she had a captive audience to ramble to, she was more then willing to just cut loose. "I can't believe how neat it all was, it was just so incredibly different from the Ranger Division. It's hard to imagine that they're both part of the same thing, y'know? But I don't even mind the heat right now, and I can't wait to look through all of the files and maybe my next assignment will be even better, even though I don't know how good this one is yet."

"Booster was afraid you were going to be tied up with a phone cord and dangled over a pit of flesh eating bugs, so you might want to give him a call."

"Oh! Good idea." Mira vanished into the kitchen.

"Whew..." Buzz dropped back on the couch, somewhat glad that he didn't have to decipher the mile-a-minute chatter, at least for a little while. Booster was better at stuff like that anyway. Still, he remembered how thrilled he was at being promoted, and although he was far less chatty about it, it was easy to imagine she wanted to tell the universe.

He listened halfway for a moment, and when he was sure Mira was completely talking Booster's ears off, he went back to watching the television. Still nothing on -- go figure. Over a thousand channels, and not a single interesting thing to watch, so he turned it on CNN Sports and just did his best to clear his mind and not think too hard. That only ever lead to trouble.

When finally finished on the phone, Mira slipped off her heels and grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer, bringing two spoons with her. Flopping down onto the couch, she offered a spoon over to Buzz and then opened the box, resting her feet up on anything she could use. "Sorry, I'm calm now."

Buzz shrugged, taking a bite of the ice cream, and turned the TV down. "It's all right. No law against being excited. At least, not as far as I know."

"Oh, I just had such a great time. I mean, it's so different from working out in the cruiser. Everything's so much more personal. Sure, we have to work undercover sometimes, but that might even be fun."

Buzz set the ice cream down on the couch and finally just flipped off the TV. "I think maybe they decided that the detectives should do covert ops too. Kind of like melting a few divisions into one."

"Well, if they're going to do that, they should at least fund it correctly." Smirking, Mira took another bite of ice cream and then stood up. "Anyway, I think if I'm going to be out late, I should get some sleep. If you're not up when I leave, then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He glanced up at her, setting the ice cream and the two spoons aside. "I'll be up, don't worry."

Mira smiled at him, nodding. "Thanks." She turned and started for the bedroom, stopping short of the hallways and turning back around. "Oh, and thanks for hanging around a little while this morning. It helped a lot." Before he had a chance to answer, she headed back to the bedroom.

Buzz shook his head, amazed that they managed to avoid arguing for an entire half-hour, and went to put the ice cream away. She seemed to be more excited than worried... he remembered how anxious he'd been on his first mission, but times had changed, and this was far from her first mission. She'd proved herself many, many times, and this was just another trial she had to pass. She could definitely take care of herself, and with a partner and backup, it shouldn't be a problem at all.

Which was why he couldn't figure out why he was a bit worried. Everything she needs would be a word away, but a lot can happen in a few seconds.

Buzz rolled his eyes, exasperated with himself. Great, Booster plants a few seeds of doubt in his mind, and now they're sprouting like crazy. Muttering to himself, he sat back down on the couch and turned the TV back on, adjusting the volume and trying to concentrate on something other than Mira's late night mission that required an outfit, a laser, a partner, and backup.

Of course, it wasn't as easy as it should have been. Buzz hated being left out of anything law enforcement related, but he told himself that this wasn't his division and wasn't his business. They tracked the criminals down and found the evidence... his only job was to arrest them, technically, and occasionally go in and pull anyone out who found themselves in a bad situation. Along the way, he'd picked up title as the man to go to if there were evil emperors to deal with, then as a minor diplomat, and any number of other things. But, when it came right down to it, and there were no pitched battles with evil to fight, he was just a cop, and a regular road cop at that.

If he was there, then it was almost a guarantee that everyone would come out intact, completely free of flesh eating bugs. But wherever Mira was going, Buzz wasn't -- and it was an annoyance to be told not to worry about it, because he'd been on his share of covert missions and certainly wasn't a rookie when it came to knowing how to keep things quiet.

"So anyway, I got to thinking..."

Craters. Buzz had the energy pistol out again lightning fast, trained on the voice, and he didn't hold back the pure annoyance he felt. What was it with people just up and walking into his house?! "You never think, Warp."

Darkmatter leaned beside the front door, smirking. "Still haven't put in better locks? I'm kind of disappointed, Dad, considering what a hoodlum your son is."

"Call me that again, and I have no problems shooting you," Buzz answered, mildly. There was a point in his life he would have died for Warp, but that was a long time ago, and after this mess, the chances of that happening again were completely nil. "In fact, I don't have a problem shooting you just because."

"You're a good-guy. Good-guys don't just shoot people." Warp didn't make any move to attack, just stayed by the door. He was there for the pure torment factor, which was almost better than an all out fight. "But as I was saying, I got to thinking... what's it like being so deceptive?"

Buzz raised an eyebrow, not about to give into the taunts. "I don't know, you're the expert. What's it like having to beg to the media to survive?"

"Hey, just because the mercenary business has been slow doesn't mean I'm begging." Warp frowned.

"Seem to be doing a pretty good lap dog impression from where I'm at. But then, since you can't kiss up to Zurg, I guess any simpering will do."

Warp smirked. "Oooh, Mom must be a bad influence on you. You're getting sarcastic." Unable to resist, he asked, "So how's married life? Buy my crib yet, Dad?"

The beam lashed out across the livingroom, hitting Warp in his good hand. It was only on stun, and only high enough to put his arm to sleep, but he definitely felt it. "I told you not to call me that."

Warp scowled, trying to flex his numb arm with no luck. "Keep that up, and I might have to shoot back."

Something occurred to Buzz, and he tilted his head at his former best friend with an ironic grin. "I wouldn't... you might cease to exist. 'Course, that'd end my problems, but I sort of like living."

The idea had occurred to Darkmatter already, but he just hated being reminded of it. It was against his grain to think he couldn't fight with Lightyear without risking his very existence. "I didn't drop by to chat about a paradox."

Actually, he didn't know what he dropped by to chat about. He wanted to gloat, wanted to make his ex-best friend miserable, but being confronted with Buzz, who looked just sort of out there and not himself made the notion of gloating seem unsporting. Not that Warp was above being unsporting, but it was weird.

"Nah, you dropped by so that I could arrest you on one of the dozen warrants out on you." Buzz stood, the laser pistol still trained on Warp, though it was set a little higher now.

Warp grinned wickedly, slowly getting movement back in his numbed arm. "Look, you're not going to arrest me. I'm your son!" Holding up his mechanical arm, the claw switched to his gun. "Of course, if you're not going to let me crash your little family fest, then maybe I can just trash your house."

Buzz was just about to answer, when another voice jumped into the conversation.

"Don't even think about it!"

Warp startled, looking over to where Mira had ghosted out of the floor, and at the glow of her wrist laser. "Whoa, there, Mom!"

Narrowing her eyes, she pivoted around so that no matter where Warp went, either her or Buzz were within striking distance. The only place he could go without getting a laser blast in the face was out. "You know, it doesn't even matter that you've stopped by. Breaking and entering isn't going to make a dot on your record compared to everything else you've done."

"I know," Warp replied, smiling proudly. "I'm just so talented. Aren't you two proud of the boy you've had? Which reminds me, when should I expect little Warp?"

"As far as we're concerned, never," Buzz growled, holding his defensive position, even as Warp allowed his normal claw to return.

Examining that claw, Warp leaned back against the doorway. "Well, obviously not, because I'm still here."

Mira blinked, letting the wrist laser fall back to her side. "Oh, no... Buzz, look! I think I can see through his chest..."

It took Buzz a few seconds to catch on, but eventually he did. "I think you're right. Warp, is that a stolen credit card in your pocket?"

For the first few moments, Darkmatter figured it to be a joke, but as the ruse continued on, he began to get worried. After a good minute of them speculating on the contents of his pockets, he asked, "What?" Looking down at himself, he tried to see if there was any truth to it. "It can't be!"

"I think so," Mira said, taking a step forward. It took a lot of control to keep herself from smiling. She couldn't believe that it was actually working. "I guess you're just out of luck." She shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

Warp looked around frantically, about ready to start panicking. "You'll pay for this!" He went through the open door like a runner from the gate.

Back inside the house, Mira made sure he was far enough away, watching through the window. Then she looked back at Buzz, grinning and sipping at the water. "Never thought it would be that easy."

For a moment, he remained aware of the situation, but tucked his laser pistol away anyway. "He must really be worried about that."

"Well, of course he is. If we don't do things right, then he'll never have a chance. I'm sure it's one of those things that bothers him so much that he wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming and sweating." She finished the glass of water and stepped over to the couch, shrugging. "An advantage."

Buzz flopped back on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "I need better locks, though."

"Not a problem. We'll just have to go and get one on a night when we're both off." She tossed her glass in the sink, giving him a genial nod. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the latest."

"Night, Mira," Buzz answered, watching her walk away before frowning to himself. Was it him, or was she settling into this married thing a whole lot easier than he was? Maybe it was residual giddiness from her first day at the Detective Agency... but she just seemed more comfortable than before. Especially considering she'd only lived there a few days.

Not that he was as uncomfortable as he had been, but he definitely wasn't ready to start acting like a married man under his own roof. It was still an undercover mission, he was still a bachelor who just happened to be married, and all of this would sort itself out in time. Warp had better start counting down his days of existence.

Blast it. Buzz sighed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Even though he couldn't begin to say just how angry he was at Warp for pulling this, and even for betraying him in the first place, it made him cringe to think that Warp would just cease to exist. That if it happened that way, Buzz would have never even known him. Maybe that friendship they'd had before had been another acting game, but it was just as much a part of history as anything else. A moral dilemma if there ever was one.

The feeling of being overwhelmed had almost become familiar, when before it had never even crossed Buzz's single-track mind. A hundred hornets? No problem. Super Powerful Ultimate Destructive Giant Mega Zurg Raygun? Not an issue. Fate of the entire galaxy on his shoulders? Normal, routine sort of stuff.

He glared at the wedding band sitting on the coffee table, balefully. It glared right back.

The match didn't last long, before Buzz went back to watching the ceiling. It was just a piece of metal... not even twenty-four carat, just fourteen, which was a little bit stronger. And polished like a mirror, because he hadn't worn it more than the nine and a half hours that he had no other choice, and it didn't have the scuff marks and scratches that marred real wedding bands, worn for years by real married people, who did it right and did it for love.

Just how badly that stupid piece of gold bothered him went beyond the Evil Gene, beyond anything that Mira could do to annoy him, beyond Warp, beyond almost everything.

Making a sort of frustrated noise, he stood and snatched it from the table, stalking into the kitchen. Reaching up to the tallest cupboard, he pulled down an old mason jar filled with buttons and all but threw the band in, before replacing it back where it couldn't be so accusing. Then it was to the freezer, to pull out the best comfort food in the known universe.

That was a lot better. Buzz retreated back to his couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, back to flipping around on the television. Prime time, and no really interesting shows, just a bunch of silly or over-angsty sitcoms. The ice cream was good though... butter pecan this time, which was one of his old favorites aside the various chocolates.

Now there was a topic he could live with.

 

_"You know, young man, ice cream is not really a good meal."_

_That voice... not stern in the least, just mock stern. Warm and kind and generous, no matter how hard she tried to sound like she was scolding._

_"I know, Nana." Buzz nodded, offering a spoonful over. Seven-year-olds were perceptive. They knew how to get out of eating dinner. "Want some?"_

_She smiled and sat down at the table, taking the spoon. "You're going to be hyper all night."_

_"Will not." He grinned mile-wide. "Promise."_

_"So you'll be in bed at nine?" She gave the spoon back. It's strange that in memories people seem to always stay the age you remember them best from._

_He nodded again, and though she always asked him, he was always good for his word. Most kids were more whiny about having to go to bed at a set time, but not Buzz. That meant he could look at the glowing stars pasted on the ceiling and think about being there._

_She was never fragile, more slim and fast and she had white hair forever. The only grandma on the old block that could chase him with a water gun for any length of time. There were no green fields in the old town, the place where families spent their entire lives, only apartment buildings and streets and a market to get fruits and vegetables from, and the grocery store. They dodged in alleys and she tagged him many more times than he tagged her._

_She was a good shot, Nana was._

_"I'm going to put this away," she said, pulling the box away from her grandson with a joking smile. "You'll stunt your growth if you keep this up."_

_It was half melted anyway, not that it mattered to Buzz. Nope, he liked his ice cream even if it was all drippy. "Can I have it back later?"_

_"I suppose... after you eat dinner."_

_She drove a hard bargain, especially since he hated cabbage casserole. But it was a worthwhile sacrifice. "Okay." And up he jumped, ready to head outside and shoot at badguys for awhile._

_"Be careful!" she called after him, tilting her head and watching him with that look. He could swear that it was the one of the only times she ever looked sad._

 

 

"Hey... Buzz, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes," he mumbled, trying to bat away the hand shaking him.

"No, c'mon... wake up."

He blinked a few times, groggily, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. Rubbing at his eyes for a moment, trying to get his brain unfogged, he finally looked at Mira. It took him a second or two to remember that she was actually supposed to be there. "Morning?"

"After midnight, if that's what you mean." Mira gave him a sort of skeptical look, gesturing to the completely melted carton sitting on the coffee table where he'd left it. "Your ice cream's melted."

"Craters." That was perfectly good butter pecan, now gone to waste.

She picked up a towel from the kitchen and tossed it in his direction. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I figured you wouldn't want the ice cream left there."

Buzz grabbed the towel from where it landed on the couch, carefully picked up the melted ice cream, leaving the towel underneath it, and took it out to the kitchen to be tossed in the garbage. "Already time to leave?"

Mira took a piece of bread from the bread box and munched on it, nodding. "Soon, yeah. I have to get dressed, but I might just have to do that later. Stop somewhere on the way."

He washed his hands in the sink, drying them off with another towel, then leaned against the fridge and rubbed at his eyes again. "That little gadget they furnished you with should help out."

"Uh huh. I think maybe they spend most of their funding on these little gadgets." She put the fire ruby earrings in, then slipped the watch on.

"It's possible. I'm surprised Star Command hasn't gotten hold of them yet."

Mira nodded in agreement. "It is, yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think of this?" Pressing the green button on the emitter, Mira's body shimmered and faded into the pale, dark figure that she was planning on using as her cover. "It's what they chose for me."

Buzz frowned slightly, arms crossed and eyebrow up. This was a third and completely different Mira now. Her normal self, that Oprie self, and now this creature of the night. Dark hair, dark eyes, and... well, unsettling. "It seems like it would be a hard act to pull off."

"I'm not really worried too much about it," she admitted, pressing the red button so that she was back to her original form. "It's not a difficult mission, and I think that Clarice expects to do all of the talking."

Buzz nodded, turning and opening up the fridge to grab a piece of cold pizza. "Sounds simple enough, but I'm sure you'll be careful anyway."

Mira smiled. "Oh, no doubt about that. This mission doesn't compare to the simplest mission we've had as a team. Still, I feel a little worried about having to take a laser in. I'd like to learn how to use that handgun before the next mission."

He shook his head, picking at the pizza. "You'll have to be really careful. A pistol like can do a lot of damage. It can kill someone quicker, and cause a lot more pain."

"Kill someone?" Mira raised a worried eyebrow, sitting back down in the chair. She hadn't thought about that before... Star Command didn't even have a policy when it came to killing someone. It was imperative that everyone be brought in alive, which was why they switched to lasers in the first place, so long ago -- they could stun someone long enough for a transport to arrive. It was very rare when they even set their lasers higher than stun, and that was only to take on non-organics.

"Lead slugs propelled by gunpowder generally can do that sort of thing." He leaned on the counter, munching away at the pizza. "I didn't train long with 'em... just long enough to get to qualifications."

"Isn't it dangerous, though?" Suddenly, the idea of using the Beretta seemed far less intriguing than it had before.

"Not if you know how to use it." He didn't want to worry her, but Buzz didn't necessarily like the idea of her training with a pistol like that either. "I'll teach you what I can, but you'd be better off with someone who has a lot of experience. It's not like a laser... it's basically shoot or don't shoot, and it has to be instinctive."

"How do you know when to fire on someone? And have you ever done it? And what if I end up killing someone, and then it turns out that they weren't doing anything wrong, and--"

Buzz raised an eyebrow, interrupting, "From what I remember, and mind you, this wasn't too long after I graduated from the academy, you'll learn about body language and how to assess what the threat is, and believe me, they'll train you well enough. No, I've never used a Beretta on duty, and if someone's threatening your life, Mira, don't hesitate. Don't even consider if he's reaching for a weapon, or if he's just bluffing you."

Mira blinked, trying to imagine a situation where she would have to draw and fire on someone with a weapon that doesn't have a stun setting. Needless to say, it was a scary thought, and the way he said 'don't hesitate' was downright intense. "What did you have to do to qualify?"

"Three shots at three feet in three seconds, then six shots at six feet in six seconds, then two shots at ten and so on..." It was actually fun to qualify with the semi-auto, shooting at paper targets. He'd had no trouble with that part. But to carry something like that every day, and maybe fire on a living creature? He would have woken up at night over that. "You'll have the move and shoot tests, probably... speed loading, shooting with your non-dominate hand. They drill it into you pretty good, I could probably still do it."

"Well, I hope they drill it into me hard enough that I'll actually know when to fire." Shaking her head, she stood up and offered a smile for the sake of it and then glanced at the clock.

"You won't have a problem," Buzz assured, finishing the last bite of the pizza.

Nodding, she stretched out a bit and took a deep breath. "Well, I think I'd better get everything together that I might need." She stepped out of the kitchen and made her way back into the bedroom she'd made her own. Sitting down at the desk, she adjusted the position of her pictures and then leaned her head in her hands.

Her first mission as a detective... Boy, that was a scary thought. Exciting, but scary. Shaking her head, she stood back up and went to pick up the dress she was going to wear. The dress seemed to fit the situation to her -- a black and red sequined number. It was long dress, ankle-lengthed to be exact, and the shoes she was planning to wear were completely impractical but worked well with the outfit.

She hadn't exactly figured out why the emitter didn't add the outfit to the deception. Perhaps if it had to conceal the whole body, then it would need a power source that would be very easily detected. If the device was already shielded, perhaps the LGMs could find a way to increase the shielding power with a different type of energy. Basic batteries could easily be masked and amplified, but usually they didn't last very long and only had a limited effectiveness. No, they needed something that would be small and pack a punch, like nuclear power used to be.

Mira adjusted the dress in front of the mirror, checking the lines. It was amazing the things a person thought of when they were in a stressed situation. First, she worried about a holographic emitter, then she worried about how a dress looked on her, even though it really didn't matter too much.

Sitting down in the chair, she slipped on the uncomfortable heels, clipping the elegant clasp on both sides of the shoe, then walked around for a second, wishing that she had time to break the torture devices in before she had to leave for the mission. Of course, if she could get that done in fifteen minutes, she would have, but other things had to be done.

Mira looked in the mirror, a little amused at how much taller she seemed with the heels on. It was a severely noticeable change to her; she was so used to the same angle pretty much all of the time. Shaking her head, she dug through a bag she had brought from her apartment, then went about putting on some subtle makeup so the holo-emitter wouldn't have to work so hard. She didn't need much, but the bright red lipstick added to the outfit, and the light eye shadow made her eyes darker. Now, all she needed to do was finish the disguise.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button on the watch, seeing herself change completely in front of the mirror.

Wow, that was weird... In all reality, she looked as if a seedy bar was the only place she could ever belong. Luckily, that was the point of the whole get-up. If the people at the bar believed the look, they'd believe the woman.

She touched the picture of her father and mother for good luck, then picked up the purse that went with her outfit and stepped out of the bedroom, making her way into the livingroom, slowly. In the back of her head, she hoped Buzz was back to sleep. She didn't want him to see her the way she was -- it would do nothing but add to the embarrassment.

No such luck.

"Mira...?"

Mira cringed slightly, suddenly feeling about two inches tall. She shouldn't have woken him up in the first place. "Yeah?"

Whether it was the holo-emitter or the dress or just the sudden realization that she was going on a mission without her team, it was enough to make Buzz wish that he had, in fact, gone back to sleep himself. Then he wouldn't have to know about it. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say, because the same good instincts that made him one of the best rangers were screaming that wherever she was going, it was a place he'd never want anyone he cared about in. "You... you tested out the laser?"

Mira nodded, looking down at the ground and hoping that the holo-emitter hid the blush. "I did this evening."

"And your radio works?"

"All checked out."

What else was there? Nothing. It was pointless to stall her, she had duties to attend to, and it wasn't Buzz's place to hold her up. He stood, feeling a brief flash of amusement that she was actually now taller than he was, but that faded fast. It sort of surprised him that he didn't want her to leave; at least, not without him. "I... uhm..."

Mira didn't look up. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," he said, sincerely, then added, "and be careful."

"I will be." A horn rather rudely honked outside, signaling Clarice's arrival. Apparently, it didn't matter to the Oprie if she woke the entire neighborhood. "I'll see you later?"

Buzz nodded, wishing that he knew what to say. She was going to be going into some dive, he could guess that, some place that catered to rough people with no good intentions towards anyone, and he couldn't think of a way to tell her just how much that worried him. Mira was part of his team, she was still his friend no matter how much they argued.

And for the first time he actually started to understand what she meant days ago when she said _'now we have to sit and wonder if the other will get home safely every night'._

He centered himself as well as he could, asking, "If you get back after I leave for work, call?"

"Will do." Mira finally looked up and took a deep breath, just as the second horn honk came. "Night, Buzz." And with that, she turned and walked out.

 


	6. Day 6

Parked outside the house was an expensive looking black limo. Mira guessed that it was Clarice hanging out the window with the red hair, but practically white skin. She posed quickly, then smiled and slipped through the limo door that was opened for her. "You look great," she said, sitting down and glancing around the plush limo. "Wow..."

Darling nodded, fixing her hair up a little better. "Aw, honey, look at you! How'd your husband ever let you out of the house lookin' like that?"

"Not very easily," Mira conceded, leaning back on the leather seats and crossing her legs. "I don't think he's thrilled about the idea at all."

"And here I thought he might like the look." Giggling, Darling started digging through her handbag, taking out several different makeup objects. "Now, we're taking a cargo transport to Trade World. We won't have to get out at all, and there's all kinds of great drinks and food in here."

Mira shook her head. "Sounds like we have a long drive ahead of us." Glancing up towards the front of the limo, she waved at Guy who was dressed as a common limo driver.

Clarice took Mira's chin, turning her head straight. "Now, sit still and we'll make this outfit perfect."

"What're you doing?"

"Adding to the deception." For the moment, nothing was said while Clarice began putting more makeup on Mira.

When all finished, Mira took out a mirror and glanced over her appearance, frowning. "Oh, my father would have a heart attack... am I under there anywhere?"

Darling giggled and stuffed everything back into the bag. "You look great, honey. Trust me, it's all for a good reason. The more makeup you wear, the less likely you are to be discovered if the emitter dies on you."

"Sure, but I think I'm just going to be completely out of my element."

"We all are in the beginning. You get used to it as soon as you stop remembering you're Mira Nova and think of yourself as 'Crystal.'"

Rasing an eyebrow, Mira looked over at Darling, laughing at the absurdity of it, "Crystal? Crystal what?"

Ignoring the question and handing over the ID they had been issued, Clarice gestured towards the box on the back. "Thumb goes in the box. The card picks up on the signal from the emitter and reproduces the picture so that no matter how many times you change your look, you'll have an ID that matches. And it'll give you a fake thumbprint that'll be scanned into the computer at the bar when we get there."

Taking the card, Mira placed her thumb on the activator box and then turned it over, watching a picture of her holographic form fade into the box like a Polaroid. Grinning, she placed the ID into her purse. "Things just seem to get cooler and cooler."

 

 

 

The ride was brief, really, compared to what Mira was used to. When they landed on Trade World and the limo left the cargo ship, she began trying to look at the planet from the eyes of the person she was pretending to be.

It was like looking into a dark part of the universe... something gritty and almost too real. A place where goodguys maybe didn't always win. She would have liked to have heard Buzz proclaim his usual, 'good always triumphs over evil', but since he wasn't there, she just said it to herself.

The neon wasn't like Vegas, more shot through with flickers and missing letters, and the streets seemed dirtier and more bitter than she remembered from last time she'd been there. It was just strange, and even listening to Guy narrate softly up front wasn't quite enough to make her feel reassured.

"You okay, honey?" Clarice tilted her head at Mira, concerned. "You look spooked."

"Just the jitters." Mira nodded, looking out the window of the limo. She missed her ranger duties right then.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just follow my lead and cut loose a bit. Make these gents think you're the most seductive creature in the western universe." Clarice shrugged, giving her partner's hand a brief, reassuring squeeze. "You'll be home before you know it."

Mira nodded again, then asked, "Do we have a plan?"

"Ooh, yeah. Simple one too. I'm gonna give these boys something to drool over, you're gonna excuse yourself after twenty minutes at the bar to go to the bathroom. These fellas are criminals, but they sure ain't smart ones." The Oprie took out some mouthwash spray and spritzed her mouth. "While you're back there, use your ghosting thing to go through the wall from the bathroom and into the supply room. There's a door way in the back of that, hidden by some boxes. We need evidence on these cretins, so you're gonna take your transmitter and ghost it into that room, the gambling room, but not yourself. You're gonna have to listen real careful, okay? Most of 'em will be payin' attention to the tables, but if someone sees you stick your hand in there, just get out. Don't try'n cover. Once the transmitter's planted, come back out and stick with me like glue. Got it?"

"Got it," Nova answered, taking a deep breath. The plan sounded simple, that was for sure, but it still didn't seem to be enough to put Mira at complete ease. What if the emitter stopped working? Or what if someone caught her placing the transmitter? Sighing, she rubbed her hands together and watched out the window.

The limo drove past countless bars, the street in front of them packed with parked cars. It seemed like they'd never reach their destination when the black vehicle stopped in front of a doorway. There were two bouncers at the door, letting people in from two lines on either side. It seemed more like a nightclub to Mira, but no one was certain what it was like inside.

Clarice put on a serious expression, checking herself one last time in the mirror. "The people around here know me as Jewel, so that's what you'll have to call me. We'll both be on the same channel, so if you need anything, the code word is 'Shirley Temple.' It's only if you're suspicious of someone, so try to use it near the bar. Any other problems, just announce it because it won't matter at that point. We haven't had a problem here yet, so don't worry."

Mira smiled at the instructions, then took another deep breath. "Jewel and Crystal?"

"Hey, we're old pals from high school." Winking, Clarice opened up the car door and stepped out into the muggy air of Trade World. Standing with complete confidence, she waited for Mira to step out after her, then closed the limo door.

Smiling to herself, Mira looked around at the people waiting in line. Most of them were overdressed women and men with bad taste, trying to get into a bar that seemed terribly exclusive. The people near the front of the two lines were trying to convince the bouncers that they should be allowed inside. "Tough crowd," she muttered to herself, following her partner's lead.

Darling walked up to the larger of the two bouncers, waiting until he leaned down to whisper in his ear. For a moment, he just listened, then glanced up at Mira, nodding. Opening the door, he gestured them both inside, a smile on his face.

The two were inside the smokey bar before they even knew it. It didn't look like a place that really needed a couple of bouncers for it. The air was thick, and music played loudly in the background. Immediately, Clarice started off in her own direction, gesturing Mira towards the bar.

Watching her partner go, Mira adjusted her hair and surveyed the area. There were a few people dancing, most of them full of alcohol, and a live band played near the bar. The noise was enough to make her question whether she'd have problems with hearing when she actually left. A few sad souls sat at one end of the bar, commiserating, while the bar tender was kept busy serving the drinks that the waitresses were constantly ordering.

She sat down on one of the bar stools, setting her purse aside and turning to look around. She only had twenty minutes to wait, and while she did that, she intended to watch for anyone who could cause her partner trouble. Smokey bars, dreadful people... hopefully this wasn't going to be the extent of her career as a detective.

"Hey, baby, can I buy ya a drink?" The man's voice wasn't creepy, just pathetically amusing.

Mira turned on the bar stool and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. She called on just about every old movie she could think of when she answered, "Hon, set your sites lower, an' ya might have some luck."

The guy ran a hand through his greasy hair. "C'mon, let me buy ya somethin' from the bar. Girl like you shouldn't be sittin' alone, ya know."

"Maybe I like being alone." She turned her nose up at him, waving a hand disdainfully. "But even if I didn't, I've got standards."

The man made a noise of annoyance. "Fine, ya uppity witch. No one wants you anyway," he said, walking down the bar to try his moves on the next girl.

"Yo, sweetcheeks, you orderin', or are you sittin'?" The tender crossed his arms and leaned on the bar in front of her. "'Cause if you're just sittin', clear out."

"Give me a double rum," Mira answered, taking a few bills out of her purse and setting them on the bar. She didn't intend to drink it, but if he insisted on being pedantic about her sitting there, she could accommodate. "Snap to, keep."

The tender smirked, pouring the shot and sliding it down to her. "Enjoy."

"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath, holding the drink in one hand and turning back around to face the rest of the bar. It was almost amazing how many different species there were in there, but all of them were dressed similar to her. She thought she would stand out, but aside from a few roving glances, she didn't notice a great deal of attention being paid to her.

And there was Clarice, leaned back by the back room of the bar with a guy. It was obvious from her body language that she was really into the role, and the idiotic grin on the man's face indicated that she played the part well. Mira sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to do the same.

She was somewhat annoyed with the situation, looking at her watch and thinking how slowly time seemed to be passing. Putting the drink up to her lips, she pretended to take a small sip, pulling a napkin off of the bar and holding it beneath the drink. As long as she wasn't noticed, there would be too much of a problem. She was just a girl out for a drink.

A man stepped up, sitting on the stool next to her and whispering something to the tender. She couldn't pick out what he'd said, but figured it to be a drink order. He was human, dark haired, with a black suit and loosened tie. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was some Joe who'd just gotten off from a bad day of work. Shaking her head, she looked out over the room, relieved when the band announced that it was taking a fifteen minute break before its next set.

Setting the drink back on the bar, Mira picked out Clarice in the crowd. Her and the man who was seducing her had moved from their spot by the door, heading for another group of people. Halfway there, Darling stopped, pulling on the man's collar and kissing him. In the midst of it, she looked in Mira's direction, winking.

Straightening up, Mira crossed her legs and leaned her elbows back on the bar. Next to her, the man glanced over, looking her over, then turned around as well. "Came in with Jewel, didn't you?"

Mira looked over at him, nodding, one eyebrow raised. "You noticed."

"I notice everything," the tired man answered, offering his hand. "Name's Joe."

Joe? Well, she supposed that it was a cruel irony. Taking his hand, she squeezed it, then picked her drink up. "Crystal."

Joe nodded, downing a shot of some amber liquid. Wincing, he looked over at Mira's partner, a smile on his face. "Jewel and Crystal? Cute."

"Sure it is. Why do you think we hit it off so well?"

"How long have you known each other?"

She turned the glass around in her fingers, focusing on the wall in front of her. Who was this guy? "Long enough." She paused for a moment, then turned towards the man, "Look, Joe, I don't like people coming over here and asking me all kinds of questions. As far as I'm concerned, everyone's the fuzz until they can prove otherwise, and I don't discuss my personal life with anyone I don't trust."

Joe took up the shot the bar tender had refilled and swallowed it in one gulp, then smirked. "Fine, I'll tell you who I am. Me and Jewel used to hang out all the time until she started hangin' out with that trash over there." Shrugging, he leaned an elbow on the bar. "But, you look a lot friendlier than she does, so I figured maybe you're the better half."

"Maybe you should figure again," she replied, leaving her drink and standing. "Anyone who has a problem with Jewel would have a problem with me." Moving away from the bar, she dug into her purse and looked into a glass case, reapplying her lipstick while watching whatever she could in the reflection.

Joe stood as well, picking up her drink and napkin. Following Mira, he leaned against the case next to her, offering the rum. "You left your drink."

"I don't drink anything that's been in air like this for longer than five minutes." Pretending to check the rest of her makeup, she glanced at her watch idly. Time was passing far, far too slowly.

"Well, isn't that a shame," he commented, downing that glass as well. "Mm... superb choice, though."

She turned to the man and placed the makeup she'd been using back in her purse. "Listen, honey, I don't know why you're following me around like a lost puppy. In fact, I'm really a cat person, so if you'd like to move on I'd really appreciate it."

"Aw, is that any way to talk to a puppy?" He pouted, setting the glass and napkin anywhere he could find a place. "I'm just lookin' for someone to talk to. Maybe dance with."

"If you haven't noticed, the band's on break right now. No band, no music. No music, no dance. Besides, there are plenty of women around here that would be happy to talk to anything, moving or not." Turning once again, she spotted an empty table through the crowd and slipped her way through to sit down.

Boy, this guy was persistent. She wasn't worried, but she certainly didn't want anyone tagging along wherever she went. Maybe if she played her cards right, Joe would move on to some other girl who'd listen to him the whole night. Once again, Clarice was back by the door to the back room, leaned against the "No Admittance" sign. The so-called 'trash' was grinning at her like a hungry animal, one hand leaned on the wall, the other brushing at the maroon hair.

Joe was back at her side, pulling out the opposing chair and sitting down across from her. "I think I'm on to you," he said, leaning in towards her so he could speak quietly.

For a moment, panic ran through Mira's veins. She had done a good job playing someone else, hadn't she? How could this man know who she was? In her mind, she tried to talk herself out of the situation, tried to get her hand to move up to her ear and click on the transmitter. In a place like that, any feedback would probably be lost in the voices, but she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it. Putting on her coolest temperament, she leaned forward as well. "Oh?"

Nodding, the dark haired man smiled. "You've been burned before. Had a relationship with some guy that you thought the world about and he left you for someone else. Now you're afraid that it's going to happen again."

Mira leaned back in her chair glancing around the room. "I would call you perceptive, but you're wrong, Joe. No, I just don't like getting into a relationship with a guy I've met in a bar. Especially a bar like this."

Joe laughed, leaning back as well and crossing his arms. "So, you're worse than Jewel, but you don't like bar flies? Forgive me for the misplaced cliche, but what's a nice girl like you doin' in a place like this?"

"I like a little drink here and there, maybe some dancing. Sometimes I just like to go around and see who's hanging out where." Shrugging, she looked around for Clarice once again.

"So how come I've never seen you here before?"

"Probably because I've never been here before. I did the circuit on Vegas 1 for a while, found a couple little places I liked around there. Jewel told me about this place the other day and I thought I'd check it out. Can't a girl look around?" Smiling at him, she winked and crossed her arms. Then, as an afterthought, she mentally kicked herself, hoping the somewhat provocative mood wouldn't give this Joe the wrong idea.

Joe leaned forward once again, smiling as well. "How about you tell me something about yourself. What do you do?"

"Take a guess."

"With an outfit like that, it could be any number of things. Maybe I'll just have to imagine it if you won't tell me."

What, did this guy think he was being smooth? It would probably be better if she turned down the charisma a little. Looking completely uninterested, Mira crossed her legs and took her purse off of her arm, setting it on the table. "If this is your best approach, Joe, you better take some lessons and pick up some new lines."

"Hey, can't fault a guy for trying." Joe shrugged, leaning back in his chair and looking around the bar. "I've noticed something... all the good ones are taken."

"Yep." Maybe if she kept her answers to one word, he would leave.

Nope, it didn't seem like Joe was in any big hurry to go. He put his feet up on another chair, rubbing his eyes. "I'm telling you, Chris, it's amazing how much things have gone downhill." Then he glanced at her dress. "Well, guess you already know."

"Yep."

"Used to hang out here with my wife, back when it was almost a decent place, y'know? Then she meets up with some trash and the next thing I know, she's running drugs for him, some rangers catch her and lock her up for years." Joe shook his head again. "You have any idea how hard it is to make a livin' in a place like this, Chris?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, wouldn't figure you would, classy dame like you. Whaddya say we go to some nice place, maybe someplace on Capital Planet? Bet I could take you dancing there."

Mira sighed, "Look, Joe... I'm not interested. Find yourself a nice girl and ask her out."

"I'm looking at a nice girl."

"You're lookin' at someone who makes trouble wherever she goes." Standing, Mira offered a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go powder my nose." Picking up her purse, she raised an eyebrow and walked off towards the bathroom. Powder her nose? Ugh, what a cheesy line.

Not more than a moment later Clarice sat down in the chair that Mira had vacated. Leaning her arms on the table, she offered Joe a smile. "Hey," she said, quietly, waiting for him to lean forward as well. "Don't mess with Crystal, pal. She's not your type."

With a flick of his wrist, he motioned for the waitress to bring him another drink. "Not my type? Seems like she's just fine to me."

Tapping her fingers on the table, Darling shook her head. "She's not your type. She hangs with best of 'em, and you're most certainly not the best of 'em."

When the drink arrived, he downed it quickly and stood up, shrugging as well. He didn't have to take that kind of attitude. "We'll see, Jewel. I'm sure you'll be back, and so will she."

Clarice watched him walk away, then glanced over at the bathroom door. If this was going to be pulled off, then she had to make sure everything went as planned. No sleazy guys, no drinks, no cheesy lines. Standing, she motioned over the man she'd been talking to earlier and stepped towards the bathroom door, leaning against the wall and whispering in his ear.

Inside, Mira was just stepping into the supply room, startled when she realized that her ghosting disrupted the signal of the emitter. Apparently the energy it used couldn't send a signal through walls. If she put that hand with the watch through the wall and placed the transmitter, she would be back to her normal form in the supply room. Of course, it would be the other way around too.

Really, it didn't matter either way. If anyone saw her there, she'd have to get out no matter how she looked. Shaking her head, she stepped around the boxes of alcohol until she found the door Clarice had told her about. From the supply room she could hear the sounds of the roulette tables, and smell the cigar smoke. If she was lucky, no one would pay any attention to the hand passing through the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the transmitter part of the earring out and passed her hand through the wall. For a moment, she couldn't find anywhere to place it. Biting her lip, she pushed her head through the wall, her eyes training on a makeshift bar. She stepped back out and looked at the transmitter, squeezing it so that it turned on. Then, once again she ghosted her hand through the wall, kneeling down close to the floor and sliding it in the direction of the bar. Hopefully it would slide underneath where no one could sweep.

Standing, she wiped down her dress and stepped back into the bathroom stall, then checked her makeup in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The hardest part was the waiting, in her mind. She walked out coolly and sat back in the seat she had left, relieved that Joe had left.

A moment later, Clarice was in the other chair, shooing away the man she'd spent most of the night with. "You don't look like you're having fun," she commented, leaning back in her chair. From what she could tell, the mission had gone off without a hitch.

"It's not what I expected." Mira kept her voice to a whisper, barely able to be heard above the noise of the crowd.

Clarice smiled and leaned in, and to look at her one would think this was nothing more than girl-talk. Even as she spoke, she cast glances at men that made it seem that way, "This is warm-up, hon... a bull mission to get you some time out here. This isn't the bigtime, believe me, the Chief just wanted to kill two birds with one stone -- take out this small time racket and give you a taste of the life."

Mira nodded, playing the same game Clarice was. "Did I pass?"

"Turn on your receiver and listen in on Guy... I'll bet you did."

Mira did just that, faking a giggle for the sake of appearances. Sure enough, she heard Noir's voice on the other side, _"...had finished the mission smoothly. Transmission appears to be normal, and once again, I find myself in awe of this woman. I know that in the near future, she will leave her husband and join me in the ranks of glory..."_ She smirked and turned it back off. "Sounds like he's getting the goods."

"That talking to himself thing comes in handy." Clarice grinned, leaning forward and touching Mira's hand before gesturing towards the guy she'd been hanging with the entire night. "You did good, girl... it'll get better as we go. Just have to give you time to settle in, y'know? 'Cause this sure ain't ranger life."

"You've got that in one." Mira gave the man a wink, then looked back at Clarice. "How long before the rangers get called in for the arrest? And are we staying for it?"

"We can if you want." The Oprie shrugged one armed, leaning back yet again. "Don't know when they'll have enough to make the bust, but Guy's transmitting straight from the limo to the agency, and I'm sure they've got Star Command on the horn already." She noticed someone step too close, and stopped talking. "So, anyway, I told him that I just don't do that sort of thing, Crystal. You have no idea how persistent those slimeballs are."

"Oh, I know. You shoulda seen the one chasing me around." Mira grinned, catching a glimpse of Joe through the crowd. "I couldn't wait for him to get the picture."

"If we're talkin' about the same guy, he never gives up." The person stepped out of earshot again, laughing and drinking, and Mira only managed to keep herself from sighing in relief. She knew she was a good investigator, knew she could gather evidence and conduct interviews, even knew that she was tough enough to wander these type places. But she could honestly say right then that she preferred the straightforward nature of the ranger... maybe it would change with time, but she liked stuffing and cuffing and throwing people in jail. "Speaking of, who was that guy? You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him." Shaking her head, Clarice smiled for effect and continued. "He's been lookin' for someone to hook up with since his wife got busted. He's not a bad guy, but we've had him under surveillance for a while. Word on the street is that he's got something going offworld, but he never brings his business in here."

Mira put her purse down on the table and glanced around. "Well, I don't like him. There's just something about him." Shaking her head, she stood up and nodded towards the door. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Darling nodded and stood as well, blowing a kiss to her friend across the bar. "Sounds good to me." Waving around her, she giggled and stumbled her way to the door, pulling Mira along with her. She hadn't had anything to drink, but she wanted to give the impression that they were heading for another bar.

Once outside the door, the characters didn't come off. People were still waiting to get into the club, and the bouncers didn't seem interested in letting anyone pass. Mira looked around for the limo, spotting it parked at the edge of a lot across the street. Waiting to cross the busy street, her and Clarice giggled as they jogged to the other side.

Once there, the ruse of the night was able to be peeled off somewhat. "Ah... it's good to actually have some fresh air." Mira took a deep breath and opened up the limo door, allowing her partner to slip in first. Glancing back at the club one last time, she noted that Joe had stepped outside as well, watching to see what car they had gotten into.

Panicked, she quickly got in, closing the door and making sure that the sunroof was closed.

"What's the matter, honey?" Darling looked at her, concerned, and then nodded up to Noir to get them on their way home.

"I think that man's going to try to follow us," she whispered, looking back out through the smoked windows. "He was watching us when you got in."

Clarice peeked around Mira and nodded, sitting back and stretching out her legs. "Relax, he won't be a problem. He just wanted to make sure we got out all right."

Raising an eyebrow, Mira sat back against the seat as they started to moved away. "Why?"

"He's been like that as long as I've known him. Calls himself a concerned citizen. I think he just likes keeping tabs on the people he's interested in. Who knows, if he likes you enough, maybe he'll decide to discuss his business with you."

"I'm not sure I'd like to hear it." Leaning down, she slipped off the incredibly uncomfortable shoes, setting them on the seat next to her. "Besides, I'm a married woman."

Darling followed her example, reaching into the bar and pouring herself a drink. It was obvious that she was having something stronger than ginger ale, but she was done for the night and wouldn't have to worry about driving until morning. "Not to him."

Mira sighed and leaned her head back against the black leather seat. "But I am. It doesn't change anything just because he doesn't know about it."

"It won't come to that," Clarice advised, patting Mira's hand. "Besides, your thing with Lightyear ain't permanent anyway."

Blinking, Mira recoiled slightly and sat up, looking over at her partner. "What? I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Listen, honey. I've been a detective for a long time now, and trust me when I say that there are very few secrets that we don't know at the agency. We have bugs hidden anywhere and everywhere. Warp's been someone we've been tracking for a long time, and he just can't keep a secret when he's having a massage." Smiling and setting a hand on the spooked Mira's shoulder, Clarice went on, her voice calm, "Your secret's very, very safe. I'm the only one at the agency that knows, and that's because I was flipping through the channels this evening and just happened to hear your kid bragging. The only other person who could know would be the Chief, and he was out on a coffee break at the time."

"What if other people decide to listen in?"

"Then they'll find out that something mysterious has happened to the little bug that was hidden under Darkmatter's potted plant. And I'll make sure no one gets curious." Darling winked and took the drink she had poured in one shot, offering the bottle and a glass to Mira.

Mira sighed, rubbing at her temples. If one person knew, then it's possible that others could too. If it got out, her and Buzz would surely be out of a job and chastised for trying to deceive the universe. Oooh, she hoped that Clarice was completely good for her word... talk about a woman who shouldn't be underestimated. "I think I just need to go home and relax..."

"You'll probably get there around seven or eight. We still gotta go back to the agency, give our reports, jot down some notes and set up for interviews tomorrow." Clarice leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling. "Another one bites the dust."

 

 

When Mira finally walked through the door, it was a quarter to eight and no one was there to greet her. She stepped into the livingroom, not sure if she was glad that Buzz was already gone, or if she wished he was there... but it didn't much matter. All she had hoped for as she'd written her initial report was to take a hot shower and catch a few hours of sleep before going back in to work.

Wearily, she pulled the watch off and dropped it unceremoniously on the coffee table with the earrings as she made her way to the bathroom. She only stopped briefly in the kitchen, and was sort of touched to find a note there, simply saying, _'Hope everything went well. See you when I get home.'_

Ten minutes in the shower. That was all she took, an unprecedented occurrence. But in all honesty, Mira was too tired to spend hours on her appearance right then, and her feet ached too much to want to stand in the shower for her usual hour or two. Those shoes... she made a note to try and find something with less heel.

The dress went back into its bag, and she was just happy to be in her pajamas as she walked back out, towel drying her hair and wondering if she should try to scrounge some breakfast, or wait until she woke back up. It would be easy to stop at some fast food joint on her way back to the agency, and she was sure Clarice would do that for her. Still, she was hungry and wanted something small to munch on.

Digging through the cupboards, she found an old box of very stale saltines, a few tortilla chips in a sandwich bag, two empty cans and one full can of coffee, some sugar that was rock hard and a whole mason jar of plastic and wood buttons. She shook her head; Buzz obviously didn't do much grocery shopping. She'd have to see to getting some munchies next time she had the chance -- woman does not live on ice cream alone, no matter how much she tries.

Shaking the jar idly, she wondered why he'd keep buttons, then figured that when it came to Buzz and his occasional eccentricities, that it probably wouldn't make much sense to her anyway. When the jar clanked, though, she raised an eyebrow and opened it, then pulled out his wedding band.

Oh yes, the man had some strange ideas.

Speak of the devil. She hadn't heard the door open, but she heard Buzz grumbling to himself all the way across the livingroom. He stepped into the kitchen, saw her, and nearly jumped a foot into the air. "Mira!"

Mira smiled slightly, joking, "I didn't think I looked that bad... gee, thanks."

"No, just didn't know you were home." Buzz tilted his head after he'd calmed back down from the scare. "You look tired."

"So do you." He did, too... not quite as worn out as he had been after their almost forty-eight hour stint the past week, but close. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I know," he answered, then muttered something under his breath. "I forgot something."

Mira leaned back against the counter, the wedding band still in her hand. "Nothing important, I hope. Is this where I get to tell you that you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders?"

He smiled wanly and shook his head a bit. "Just... something." Moving over to the counter, he stopped and glanced at her. "Excuse me for just one second."

Stepping aside, Mira leaned on the fridge and watched him open the cupboard. Either he was looking for something to settle his stomach, or he'd come back to get the ring out of the jar. The first of the two seemed unlikely, but the second... yes, it had to be the second.

Looking around the cupboard, Buzz tried to locate his button jar, wondering where on earth he could have put it. He'd always kept it in the same general place, and now it was gone. Maybe it'd been pushed to the back of the shelf. Standing up on his toes, he tried to see to the back of the shelf, frowning, and basically unaware that he was being watched. He needed more sleep.

Dropping back down onto his feet, he looked at the cupboard once again before he noticed the jar on the counter. The ring wasn't on top? He hadn't thought he'd thrown it in there that hard. Pushing the top buttons around with his finger, he tried to locate the ring, and looked up questioningly when it appeared in front of his face.

Stepping back, he looked at the ring, then looked at Mira, who simply shrugged and placed it in his hand. Slipping it on his finger, he frowned a bit. "I thought..."

"Don't worry about it," Mira answered, patting his arm. "Just be careful at work today, all right?"

"Always," he replied automatically, pushing the jar back against the wall. "I'd better go before I'm late, though."

"Sounds like a good idea." She nodded, opening up the fridge and looking through it with a keen eye. "I'll try to get ahold of you later in case I have to go back to the agency."

Buzz glanced at the clock on the microwave, eyebrows drawn. "Already?"

She pulled out an old box of Chinese and looked at it. "I'm going to get some rest first, though. Maybe you should come home when you can and do the same."

He headed out to the livingroom, opened up the door and saluted. "Will do, Detective. Sleep well." And out the door he went, ready to hop back in the car and make up the time he'd lost.

Mira smirked and opened the box of rice, sniffing at it. It smelled a month old! Shaking her head, she tossed it into the trash and closed the refrigerator, picking up the jar of buttons and replacing it where she'd found it. Sometimes she couldn't quite figure Buzz out. He didn't play sports, but he liked to hear the scores. He didn't buy groceries or cook, yet he had a full set of dishware with a serving plate. He put his wedding ring in a button jar, but he stopped back to get it.

She shook her head, figuring it best not to try to solve the universe's problems all in one day, let alone the strange nuances that made Buzz who he was. Instead, she'd have to get some sleep and pick up something to eat on the way to work.

Picking up the note from the table, she started for her room, yawning in the middle of the quiet house. She'd never been there alone before. In a way, it was kind of peaceful to think that no matter where she went, no one could bother her. Even the neighbors were quiet, which was something she wasn't used to at the apartment.

She walked into her commandeered room and over to her desk, sitting down and leaving the note off to the side. Everything was just where she'd left it, which was all that she expected. Picking up the picture of her father and mother, she smiled. In all of the pictures she had of them together, they always looked so happy. It was like nothing could keep them from smiling when they were around each other.

Mira ran her fingers over the frame, idly wondering what her mother would think of her daughter's marriage of convenience. She'd like Buzz, there was no doubt about that, but would she like the reason that they had gotten married? Shaking her head, Mira sat the picture back down and picked up the letter.

She liked to keep things... little things that reminded her of every day life. Back on Tangea, she had drawers and closets full of little items that took her to another place and another time. A bow she had worn in her hair as a child, a piece of cloth from her first costume in a play. It didn't matter what it was, but what it meant.

She always had her mother's wedding ring nearby. When she'd gotten old enough, her father had given it to her as a reminder, telling her that she should never forget her past. She kept the ring in a little envelope, sewn into the lining of her pillow. Usually, it gave her sweet dreams.

Reading over the note once more, she opened up the middle drawer of the desk and slipped the paper inside. She'd probably put it with all of her other things one day -- a reminder of how a ruse can effect a person's life. In any case, she found the fact that Buzz had bothered to write it kind of nice, if not surprising. Men usually didn't think to do things like that.

Mira rubbed her eyes and moved over to the bed, flopping down on the soft mattress. She needed some good, well-deserved rest, that was for sure. Stretching out one arm, she placed the other over her eyes and sighed. She didn't have to concentrate or chant to clear her mind... it just melted away slowly, and she was asleep.

 

 

 

The thing about floor wax is that it makes the floors incredibly shiny. Mirror polish shiny. People look at waxed floors and think, 'now there's a place that's squared away.' It imparts a sense of professionalism and cleanliness.

It also makes an absolutely terrific skating rink. Even if you don't have skates.

Buzz was not the greatest skater to ever grace the floor, but he wasn't too bad. If he'd actually slept a full night instead of pacing around the house, he might have pulled some moves that would impress bystanders. As it was, though, the floors were working against him, and time was running out. He was down to thirty seconds.

Thirty seconds... well, twenty-eight by his rather good mental countdown. Slipping around a corner and almost losing his already precarious balance, he grabbed hold of the edge of the wall and used it as a pivot. One more turn, through the doors, and he wouldn't be late for work.

Now, just for some background, Buzz had never once been late for work. In fact, he was obsessively early most of the time. Promptness was one of his many heroic mottos, one that he had enforced with his own team, one that he swore by. To be late... to be late would be completely and utterly unacceptable.

And dang it, he knew that ring was mocking him for it, too.

The next corner went like the first, after a long, half-falling sprint down the hall. With exactly ten seconds until he would be officially late for the first time in his entire life, he dove through the doors and just let that waxed floor carry him all the way into the opposite wall. He crawled to his knees, and with two seconds, he punched the timecard.

"Wow." Booster stood off to the side, blinking. He had been sweating bullets as he watched the time, wondering if his captain would make it before shift change. "Um, are you all right?"

Buzz got back to his feet, checked to make sure his timecard was in the green and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I am now."

"Talk about a close shave..." XR wheeled his way over, having no trouble on the waxed floors. "I mean, that was so close that it actually took a layer of skin with it."

If not for his armor, it probably would have literally done that. Buzz took a minute to catch his breath before saying, "Don't worry, it won't happen again." Stepping cautiously over to the folders on the wall, he found the one marked '42' and opened it up. It held their assignments for the day usually.

Nothing but routine patrol. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Part of him was glad for something simple, but there was always that urge to take on Zurg or one of his cronies.

The evil emperor had been strangely absent lately. No news in the wire about new weapons, no random threats, not even any defections or rat-outs. Zurg was being unusually quiet, and it made Buzz wary of what might come next. It just wasn't like Zurg to be quiet -- when he wasn't putting cats up in trees and kicking around his grubs, he never failed to gloat or test a weapon in view of nuns, or something else similarly evil.

XR crossed his arms, looking at Buzz. "So, what's on the schedule for today, Cap?"

Booster broke in, immediately, "Patrol." He'd already looked at the folder before Buzz had come in.

"I thought we agreed that you'd wait for me before looking at assignments," Buzz said, raising an eyebrow at Booster, more amused than angry.

"I know, I know, but I just couldn't help myself! I thought for sure that we'd have something really good to do today. Sorry..." Peeking over his shoulder, Booster made sure that was all the file actually said.

The 'bot was completely uninterested in the assignment, as he sat down in a chair and placed his hands behind his head. "So, to what do we owe the honor of almost making the famous Buzz Lightyear late?"

Buzz set the folder back where he'd taken it from, shrugging. "Just running late. Nothing special."

"Uh huh."

Booster followed Buzz around for a second, wringing his hands. "No Mira today?"

"She had a mission that lasted until this morning. She was going to bed when I left." Brushing his hands off, Buzz started for the door, hoping to get the day started quickly. The quicker he started, the easier it would be to keep his mind off of sleep.

"But she's okay?" Following, the Jo-Adian caught up to his captain, XR not far behind.

Buzz sighed and stopped, looking up at his former rookie. "Booster, you would be one of the first people to find out if something had happened, right behind myself and Commander Nebula. Yes, she's all right. Just tired." Hoping that would put an end to it, he turned and started back down the hallway.

"What? I'm not entitled?" XR called down the hallway, rolling along at his own pace.

"Ooh, I'd bet she's the best detective there. She probably went on her mission and picked up all kinds of bad guys along the way!" Grinning gleefully, Booster jumped around a corner, pretending he was in a situation that would require covert ops. "Woohoo, Detective Ranger Booster takes over the situation once again, taking down the bad guys and still making it home for dinner!"

XR wheeled past Booster, shaking his head. "The things some people come up with. Yeesh!"

 

 

 

It was right around noon when the vidphone in the kitchen rang, and it took about seven or eight rings to wake Mira up. She blinked a few times, looking at the bedside clock, before she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to that annoying noise.

Clarice looked none the worse for wear even after being up all night and most of the morning. "Heya, sweety."

"Morning," Mira answered, rubbing her eyes. Even for the few hours of sleep, she felt very relaxed and at peace... but a few more hours wouldn't hurt, either. "Time for me to get ready?"

"Yep! Don't worry, it'll be a short day. We're just gonna grill some of the guys the rangers picked up last night from our bust, maybe see if they'll rat anyone else out, finish the paperwork, that sort of thing." The Oprie shrugged, then smiled at Mira warmly. "You'll be home by six or so, promise."

Mira nodded, still trying to wake up. "I'll be ready when you get here."

Clarice acknowledged with a nod and cut the connection, leaving Mira to make her way back to consciousness. The first order of business was putting a pot of coffee on, and as that was brewing, she washed up and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable. She didn't wear a skirt this time, just some slacks, a white shirt and her fedora... the hat had grown on her.

It didn't take long for Darling to show up, only into Mira's fourth cup of coffee. She was starving by then -- there had to be a stop off to some sort of food joint.

She stepped out, a cup of coffee still in her hand, and locked the door, then climbed into the passenger seat of Clarice's car. "Hey."

Darling glanced over, popping open the cup holder for Mira. "Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

"Well enough, considering I didn't want to wake up. I'll have to see if I can get a line in my room. I'd hear it then, and maybe it wouldn't wake Buzz up if I got a call in the middle of the night." Setting the coffee in the cup holder, Mira looked in the mirror and fixed her hair.

"He's a couch dweller?" Turning on the radio, Clarice turned it down so they had some background noise.

Mira nodded, sitting back in the seat and strapping herself in. "I think he prefers it. He told me when I first moved in that he hardly ever used the bedroom. Clean, that's for sure. I've kind of made it into my own now."

"It's a shame you two couldn't have gotten together on better terms."

"We're just friends, Clarice, and we'd be a lot better off if this whole situation would have never come up." Picking up her coffee, she took a sip and then a deep breath. "Can we stop and pick up some breakfast before we go in?"

Darling smiled and glanced over. "Sure, honey. I was thinking you'd need something before tackling the bad guys."

"Who brought them in?"

"A couple of rangers, is all I know. It wasn't your group, though."

"Good. I wouldn't want them in a situation like that. I mean, I know they could handle it, but it's just a place where you don't want your friends to have to go. For anyone to have to go."

Clarice gave her a sympathetic look and picked out a donut shop ahead on the corner. "It's not always that bad, Mira. And, yeah, sometimes the situations are more dangerous, but the risk's just the same no matter what division you're in."

Mira smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure, but it just seems so much more real. Bad people, dark bars, gambling, real guns."

"We're the only ones that use real guns, to be honest. Most of the galaxy uses lasers, but the situations are so much more vital that we'd rather have a weapon that won't be detectable. Don't worry," she said, patting Mira's hand, "we don't use them often. Sometimes not at all."

"Buzz said he'd help me out with actually learning how to use it. It's a lot like a laser pistol, I'm sure."

"Sure. The worst part is the recoil and the gunpowder. It seems like you taste it for weeks after going to the range." Chuckling, Clarice pulled into the drive through, pushing the buttons on the display. It was a lot simpler to order by hand than to talk to someone inside. At least no one messed up your orders that way.

Mira waited for her to finish, leaning her head back on the seat. She was relaxed, but if she could sleep, she would. Really, it didn't matter too much, because she only had a few hours ahead of her. Then she looked forward to going home, getting something to eat, and asking Buzz about how his day went. She was curious about 42's missions since she'd been gone, even if it was only for two days.

When Darling handed over a cream cheese and strawberry pastry, Mira's eyes went wide. Was she in heaven? If she wasn't then she was pretty close. Oh, what a breakfast to have. Sure, with all the ice cream added to it, she'd probably start gaining weight, but at that point she really didn't care. "Great! How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, hon. We get a discount from this place. I come here almost every morning."

"Sounds like something I could really get used to."

The ride towards the detective agency was a quiet for part of the time. Both women didn't seem to have much to talk about after they'd filled their bellies. Clarice, however, seemed to want to talk, so while waiting in traffic she spoke up, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What's that?" Mira asked, crumpling up the napkin that had come with her pastry. She took a sip of her coffee, looking over at her partner.

"Why does the media care what happens in both of your personal lives? I never got front page when I got a new boyfriend."

Mira shrugged, glancing back out the window. "I guess because Buzz is good at what he does, and I'm a princess."

Clarice shook her head, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "So? I mean, who cares what you two do on your spare time? You're both citizens, you both have a right to privacy."

"Privacy?" Mira smirked, setting her coffee back down. "What's that? I'm used to having cameras in my face, but poor Buzz likes to sit at home and not worry who's lurking outside the door. I actually feel bad for him."

"Why? He's not putting up with any more than you have. He'll just have to learn."

"He shouldn't have to learn. It's not something a person should have to put up with." Shaking her head, Mira shrugged and finished off the coffee.

"I think I pity both of ya," Clarice said, shaking her head. "Y'know, sweetie, back when I first got into the business, I thought that goodguys never got hounded, that the media always looked up to the cops as goodguys and the criminals as badguys, and that if you did the right thing, you'd never have to worry about what the universe thought of you."

"Wish it was like that." Mira looked out the window, watching the thousands of people going about their lives. "What did you think when you found out that it wasn't?"

"That it sucked that my partner got shot down." Clarice swallowed, obviously remembering something she didn't want to. "I mean, the media tore him up... we were going into a warehouse where there was gonna be a meeting of the minds. Interplanetary mafia. The rangers, most of 'em don't even know that such serious organized crime exists, but we deal with it all the time. It's gotten better, but it's still bad.

"So we were just goin' in to plant a couple bugs, best we could make, the kind that are so well shielded that no one'd know they were there unless they were rats. Well, one of our boys turned out to be just that, an' when my partner and I got there, they were waiting for us. Zeph ended up drawing down and shootin' the rat, but because the rat was one of us and the president then didn't want everyone to lose faith in our detectives, they abandoned him and the media said he shot his own man by accident."

Mira frowned, her eyebrows drawn together. She couldn't imagine Star Command ever turning their backs on her, and it unnerved her that they would do that to someone else. "But... but why would they--"

Clarice noticed the look, and tried to reassure her, "Oh, hon, it wasn't Star Command's call. The president made the decision and anyone who woulda come forward woulda met with the same thing. Good of the many, y'know? You're probably too young to remember that, it was about ten years or more ago." She sighed, staring out at the traffic before, "I miss him. He was good and he was my friend, too. Ended up losing his job, losing any credit for all the bosses and underlings he threw in the can, his wife left him, his kids thought he was a murderer, and he just vanished. Got a letter from him a few years ago, and he's okay on the frontier where no one knows him or cares, but I can't tell you how mad it makes me that I lost my best friend 'cause the media decided to make a bad situation worse and the president was a spineless coward."

Mira shivered, even though it was warm. "It'd make me mad, too." Seemed like there was more and more to that Oprie every time they talked, and she added, "At least things are better now, right?"

Clarice nodded, then looked over, brown eyes intense. "Just promise me you won't let anything happen like that to you, got it?"

"I promise," Mira answered, unflinchingly.

 

 

Buzz was the first home, and more than a little relieved to be there alone. He pulled his gloves off, put the ring back in the jar, and just tried to stay on his feet long enough to call for food.

The entire routine consisted of going over to the vidphone, pressing the speed dial button, and then a combination of complicated numbers. He was beginning to wonder at the absurdity of speed-dialing when it took so long.

Immediately, a Chinese man popped up on the screen, looked at Buzz, nodded, and wrote down an order. "And hurry," Buzz added, hanging up. If he was lucky, the delivery man would make it there before he fell asleep.

He flopped down on the couch, laying an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to even bother with changing out of his uniform. No, he just wanted to get his food, eat, and fall asleep. Maybe wake up later for the scores. Maybe eat some ice cream then. Maybe...

Maybe...

He was out in three.

 

 

 

 

Mira stepped out of Clarice's car, looking up at Buzz's front door with an eyebrow raised. Sitting against the door, tossing leaves from a nearby bush, was the delivery guy from the Chinese take-out place. Frowning, she dug through her pockets, pulled out some money and offered it over to the kid.

The boy shoved the boxes of food into her arms, gathered up the money and all but ran away. He must have had more deliveries to make, and it was only so long before they got cold. Mira shook her head and waved to Clarice, who honked and drove away. Then, turning the handle on the door, she stepped inside, cautiously.

She set the Chinese down on the kitchen table, pulling the fedora off of her head. Moving over to the couch, she looked down at Buzz, who was sound asleep with his arm blocking out the light. With a frown, she leaned down and took his shoulders, shaking him. "Buzz, wake up! Your food's here!"

He nearly leapt out of his skin, jumping up to stand on the couch, eyes wide and chest heaving. It took a good thirty seconds for him to calm down enough to realize that he wasn't being attacked, and almost another thirty to get his breath back enough to speak. "Was that necessary?!"

Mira had jumped back herself, as startled by his reaction as he was by her shaking. "Sorry, just didn't know if you wanted dinner or not."

Buzz climbed down from his perch, a little shakily. Being yanked back that sharply from a good, deep sleep was enough to rattle his nerves. "Yeah..."

"You okay? I didn't think you'd jump like that." Following him into the kitchen, Mira managed to restrain her first urge to tell him all about her day; that could wait the ten minutes or so it took him to eat something.

More like two minutes, flat, right down to the bottom of the carton. Buzz still wasn't entirely awake by the time he finished his Chinese, but at least he wasn't as starved as he had been. Maybe now he could go back to the couch and sleep uninterrupted for--

"Wow, that was quick. Missed lunch, huh? That's okay, my lunch was actually my breakfast, so I know what you mean." Mira had no trouble jumping right in. "Clarice picked me up and we stopped by a donut shop, where I got the greatest cream cheese and strawberry danish that I've ever had. I mean, this was some really good stuff, and I didn't want to grill the badguys on an empty stomach. So anyway, she told me about her partner... you might remember him from the news, you were here then... which was really really sad, and when we got to the agency, we went down to the interrogation room..." Mira stood and helped Buzz pull off the chest plate of his armor, which he was struggling half-heartedly with. "Lemme help with that. But anyway, we had these guys from the bust last night in there, and it looked like something out of an old movie, right down to the chair in the middle of the room and the single light--"

"How many?"

"We got seven of them, but they only wanted us to interview three, because those three might have had connections to another gambling joint down the road. Well, turns out they did. You should've seen us, we just raked them over the coals. And now we get to start investigating this other joint... where are you going?"

"To get my civvies on." Buzz rubbed at his eyes and staggered off to his ex-bedroom to put his armor away and get out his civilian clothes.

Mira frowned at the abruptness of his leaving. He could have waited until she was done with her story at least. She got up from the table and went to lean against the wall outside of the closed door, raising her voice so he could hear through the wall. "So, anyway, I guess this other little gambling establishment is like three or four blocks away, and there's this guy named Sammy the Slammer who runs it. I wonder where he got his name... Huh, I don't think it was because he'd been in jail a thousand times. I did notice that all three of the bad guys had really mangled fingers, though, so I'd bet that's why he's Sammy the Slammer.

"Okay, so then Clarice said that this Sammy guy's been evading Star Command for like a million years and he had a habit of setting up people in craps so that he could win. I guess someone found out his plan and nabbed him for a while. He's been really, really mean ever since, and he knocks off anyone who beats him at--"

The door opened up and Buzz walked past her, still rubbing his eyes.

She followed him, starting back up again, "Who beats him at his own games. The Chief says we're going to start working on that case in a few days, but for now I can come back with you guys in the cruiser. Oh! And I met this really strange guy named 'Joe.' Just Joe, I think, but I can't be completely sure. He tried to buy me a drink, but I told him that he didn't want to do that because I was nothing but trouble."

Oooh, how right she was, Buzz thought idly, though he was sure she didn't mean it.

"He told me that his wife ran off to traffic some drugs and Star Command busted her, so now he was looking for a nice girl. And he said I was a nice girl, but I didn't want him to think I was a nice girl. So, I went and I planted the bug in this big, smokey back room where everyone was gambling. I guess they were the ones that got busted last night, because Noir was listening in on the receiver and recording everything."

Buzz dropped back on the couch, putting his arm back over his eyes.

Mira sat down on the armrest of the couch at his feet. "Anyway, we really busted those guys good. And when we left, that Joe guy watched us go. He and Clarice know each other, but when we went under cover, she was Jewel and I was Crystal. But, she said that Joe always made sure that she left the bar safe, and I got to thinking that maybe there was something between the two of them. I mean, she was best friends with her partner and all, but best friends don't mean relationships. So, like I was saying, I think her and Joe had something going on at one time, but he doesn't know she's Clarice and not Jewel."

She took a deep breath, continuing on, "Yeah, and Joe was really, really nice to me, but before that some slimeball walked up like he was all smooth and asked me if he could buy me a drink. A drink? Well, I couldn't drink on duty, so I told him to move on, in a nutshell, and he called me an 'uppity witch.' Can you believe that? An uppity witch? I mean, I could handle that, but then he sat there and said that no one wanted me. You don't think that no one wants me, do you, Buzz? I mean... I mean, someday, do you think I'll find a guy who wants me? I mean, really wants me and loves me?"

About ten words of that entire tirade made sense to Buzz, who was only half-conscious and therefore not quite up to deciphering the entire mess of conversation she'd thrown at him. He really wanted to listen, wanted to be attentive and see what all had happened, but he just couldn't get his brain to cooperate. The day being completely uneventful didn't help -- three times he'd nodded off at the throttle and eventually had to swallow his pride and turn the ship over to XR.

So getting into a conversation about love was far beyond his limited resources. Still, one had to give him credit for trying. "Huh?"

"Did you even hear a word of that?" How could he just completely miss the entire thing? Was that even possible, to be that downright insensitive? Mira sighed in frustration, "You know, Buzz, you could have at least tried to listen. Lemme see, it was only my first mission as a detective and a success, nothing that important to you, I'm sure, but it was pretty important to me."

Ohhhhh... now she was mad. Forcing himself to sit up, he gave her as best a conciliatory look as he could muster, hoping to avoid an argument. "Mira, I'm sorry... it's just been a long day, okay?"

"You were home all night! Geez, I got what, four hours of sleep, and that was after a whole night in a bar with stilettos on, but you had a long day in the cruiser." She didn't mean to be snappy -- she knew he was tired -- but of all of the things that she could ask and he could ignore, why did it have to be something like that? "Nevermind, go back to sleep. Sorry I brought it up."

For about ten seconds, Buzz was tempted to do just that. But she honestly didn't deserve to be ignored, and he tried to think of something to say that would make her feel better. "You're fine. You'll probably find someone who'll completely worship the ground you walk on."

"Now you're just making fun of me." Mira stood, crossed her arms, and walked back towards her bedroom. If he wanted to be insensitive, fine. Not like she cared about his opinion anyway.

 _'I can't do anything right,'_ Buzz thought, plaintively, letting his head fall back against the backrest. He apologized, he tried to fix it... what else could he possible do? He sighed, heavily, resolving that he would go and try to fix this in a minute... just... in a minute.

Mira stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her and flopping down on the bed. It wasn't like she'd been asking for much. All she wanted to do was come home, get something to eat, find out what Team Lightyear had done all day, then talk about her day. Sure, she obviously got carried away, but if Buzz was talking about his day, she wouldn't ignore him.

But, obviously, that's what he would do to her.

She threw the pillow aside, standing up and pacing across the room, muttering to herself, "A long day? Sure, maybe if they were chasing trash all over the galaxy. No, _I_ had a long day. A bad day, now. Yep, a bad day because no matter what I do, I'm going to end up being the problem in this place."

Mira looked over at her desk, then stepped over and pushed the picture of Team Lightyear face down on the table. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to do anything but tell someone about her day. Now she was frustrated enough to scream and yell and pull her own hair out. Oh, if he'd only listened...

Still pacing, she crossed her arms and kept her eyes locked on the ground. Of all the people to sit there and ignore her... her husband! Sure, it was all an undercover mission -- a learning experience -- but at least he could attempt to play the role! She narrowed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. What could she do? Rush back out there and yell at him? He was probably already asleep.

Frustrated, she looked back at her desk, and then blinked, stopping in the middle of the room. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She stepped over to the closet and opened it, pulling out the glove from her ranger uniform. Slipping it onto her hand, she moved over and sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. This was probably a step backwards for her independence.

Mira opened up the wristcom and pushed a few buttons, waiting for someone to pop up on the small screen. It took a moment, but she was soon rewarded with the face of her father, squinting to see who it was that was calling. _"Mira...?"_

"Hi, Daddy," she said, quietly, moving to lean back against the headboard.

King Nova smiled and sat back as well. _"You've called to tell me you're coming home. Oh, what a glorious day! I'll start the preparations for a huge party. It will be so wonderful to have you home, Mira."_

She frowned, leaning her head back against the wall and holding up her arm. "No, Daddy, I'm not coming home. I-I just wanted to call..."

 _"What's the matter? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_ A look of panic crossed the King's face as he leaned in to look over her. He couldn't see much.

"I'm fine."

He frowned deeply. _"You don't look fine. Where's your monkey, and why isn't he taking care of you? You look absolutely dreadful, daughter!"_

"Daddy!" Mira whined, dropping her arm and looking up at the ceiling. First Buzz mocks her, then her father tells her she looks 'dreadful.' Could it get any worse?

 _"Mira? Mira, where did you go?"_ When he didn't get an answer immediately, the King gasped and called out, _"Mira, you didn't pass out, did you? I knew I shouldn't have entrusted you to that buffoon! In fact, I forbade it! Stay right there, I'm coming to get you!"_

Quickly, she held her arm back up. "Wait, no! I'm here, I'm here. You don't have to come. Don't worry, I'm not sick." When he didn't instantly run off to get a ship, she let out a relieved sigh.

He took a deep, semi-cleansing breath. Maybe if he cleared his mind, everything would be all right. _"Please, tell me what's wrong."_

She paused for a moment, thinking over the situation, then shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

_"I would be much better if you'd come home to live with me."_

"I'm sorry, I can't. Maybe I'll visit soon, though." Offering him a weak smile, she shrugged and then finished, "I should go, though. I love you, Daddy."

King Nova looked as if he wasn't finished with the conversation, but nodded anyway. He knew from experience that as soon as Mira decided something was finished, she wouldn't let up until everyone agreed with her. _"I love you too, Mira. I always will."_

She smiled genuinely and nodded, pressing the button on the wristcom to end the communication. At least she knew that she'd always have someone around who loved her, even if it was just her father. She had her mother, too, of course, but it wasn't often that a person could offer the feeling of being loved from beyond the grave.

Mira pulled the glove off, throwing it from the bed as well, and then laid down, turning on her side. She wasn't so much angry anymore, but something else completely. Not really hurt, either. Just tired and guilty and lonesome all at once. More than once she wished she were back at her own apartment and this whole situation would have never come up, but now it seemed more powerful than ever.

PAL would have never fallen asleep or ignored what she would say. In fact, that computer hung on every word and breath that came out of her mouth. Heck, she didn't want that much. All she wanted was someone who could listen, but no...

Well, until Mr. Right comes along, she'd have to tough it out and hope for the best.

 

 

 

Most of the time, dreams are fragments... pieces of a day, parts of the past, surreal landscapes, and every once in awhile, even a touch of the future. Most of the time, they throw the dreamer from place to place without so much as a 'by your leave'; to accomplish a mission, to relieve some stress, or to just see something. Most of the time, they aren't bad or good, they just are.

Most of the time.

Peace is a relative thing. If a person's at peace, it reflects in just about everything, from how they talk to how they view the world, to their very dreams. Of course, it works the other way around, as well.

Suffice it to say, Buzz was a lot of things... frustrated and worn out and confused and guilty to name a few... but definitely not in any state of peace. He hadn't really known that for what seemed like an eternity.

Home had been a second floor apartment, two bedrooms, two windows that overlooked the road and one that led out to the fire escape into the alley. A corner apartment. It was probably the most comfortable place he'd ever been in that wasn't his own -- the smells, the sounds, the sights, everything. It was all he'd ever had until he'd joined Star Command... sure, there were field trips and road trips, but home was always in the old town, at his grandmother's.

The old town. A place that he hadn't actually visited in almost a decade, even though he knew it would be the same. But why go backwards? The future's not there, not in a place that time never seems to touch. The future's out in the stars.

And still he dreamt of it, mostly when he was feeling lost and alone, uncertain of everything.

Right then it was foggy, and even though he could recognize it no matter how surreal it seemed in dreams, Buzz couldn't quite hear anything. It was like being in a place that just didn't have sound, even though he could remember there being sound forever, right down to Nana's buttons being taken down so she could repair a shirt for a neighbor or sew a new one for a friend. But no sound. Just fog and shadows.

Not a nightmare, but not terrific either. He knew the steps up... were they that small?... and knew the hall so well that he could have walked it blind, but the door was different, like the door to his house, and when he stepped in, it was a mix of his house and that apartment, but still no sound.

Weird. Really weird.

She was there, the only thing clear in the entire place, just as he remembered her -- she never aged in dreams. He didn't even try to say anything, though, because Nana only ever saw him when he was dreaming from his own point of view, from when he was actually there and not just watching. But it was... reassuring? Reassuring to see her, because she always seemed to know how to make things right, from a busted up knee to a lost popsicle.

He wished she could make this right, but he didn't think anyone could.

Especially not himself.

She pulled her button jar down from the top cupboard, in relatively the same place he kept it in his house, and opened it carefully. On the top was his wedding band, which she paid no mind to as she dumped the buttons out on the counter, and when she finally got to the bottom, she pulled out a silver band with a diamond in it. He recognized that, knew it was in the jar, but had forgotten about it.

Three minutes after he'd woken back up, only an hour or so after falling asleep and ruining Mira's night, Buzz was back in his kitchen digging through the jar. He wasn't usually in the habit of following up on weird dreams, but he didn't want to forget this one before he had a chance to see if that silver band was still in the jar.

Just as suspected, right in the very bottom. It looked fragile compared to the gold band that irked him so much. Frowning slightly, he pushed all of the buttons back into the jar, set his ring on top, and carried the silver one back out to the livingroom with him.

 

 

Mira was floating somewhere beneath consciousness. She had never expected to fall asleep -- sometimes she just liked to stew in her own anger. Her own emotions, for that matter, because it just wasn't often enough that she was able to express them. It wasn't the trials of the day that caught up to her, though... it was the fight.

Dreaming wasn't something that came easily to her anymore. At any point during a day, a Tangean had their mind on several things at once. It didn't change at night. When it came to the point that a human brain would shut down, a Tangean brain wouldn't. More often than not, thoughts floated around their heads until much later into night, and only then were they really free to dream.

With her hours of sleep constantly cut short by work, Mira had grown accustomed to not dreaming. Whenever she did, her dreams were of Tangea. Less often, she would dream of her mother, but those were only limited to the few years Mira could remember. A walk through a garden, a bedtime story, even something as small as a smile.

She missed her mother.

From the whole situation, she expected her mother would be the most disappointed. It didn't matter to Mira, though, because she would gladly live with disappointment if she could have her mother back. Then again, she would hate for her mother to ever be disappointed. A woman with such a sweet disposition and a charming smile would be crushed if she knew her daughter had married for the convenience.

Mira didn't worry too much about her father. He was a levelheaded individual who knew that there was a point to everything. Nothing was done in vain, whether it be done to hurt or comfort. The general rule for him was that as long as the end product turned out all right, then everything before it was done right.

It's honestly amazing that he never seemed to listen to his own rule, at least not when it came to her.

She thought about her mother.

She would have known what to do.

 

_...She could hear the lullaby. Even one floor down, Mira could pick out the faint words. She knew them by heart._

_"Lovely lady lost in sleep, drifts through waters ever deep. Don't wake until light, sleep through the night, because love waits for you in the morning." She still knew the words, and sang along with the notes._

_Her mother had sang those words to her, but it had been so long that she was confused by the tune. She was home. It wasn't so familiar to her, like a memory that needed dusting. The hallway was lit from above, and footsteps approached her from behind._

_As Mira turned, she caught a glimpse of a child, herself from many years before. Skipping along, the girl hummed the same song to herself, a story book tucked under her arms. She passed her older self, heading for the light at the end of the hall. She paid her adult self no mind in passing._

_The adult watched curiously for a moment, then started to follow herself. It seemed familiar, but why?_

_The little girl stopped short of the light and turned around, looking up at Mira. "Have you seen my mommy?"_

_Mira's frowned, her eyebrows drawn. Was she really interacting with a memory from her past? As she knelt down to talk the child, a further thought occurred to her that an explanation might be in order. Afterall, she recognized that the little girl had been her, so many years before, in a constant search for her mother. "She's... I don't know where she is," Mira lied, closing her eyes. How could she do something like that?_

_The girl pushed the book into the arms of her adult self, plopping down in the middle of the hallway. "Read me a story," she commanded._

_The adult gave herself an annoyed glance and looked down at the book. "_ Watership Down? _Aren't you a little young for this?"_

_"Mommy started it."_

_"I think maybe you should find another book," Mira mused, standing up and tucking it under her arm, just as her younger self had._

_"Read it, read it, read it," the princess whined, crossing her arm petulantly. "Where's mommy? Get my mommy!"_

_Mira blinked, taking a step back from herself. Was she really that demanding? "I can't."_

_"Yes, you can! Why can't you?"_

_"I-I just can't, don't ask me why not!" The woman continued backing up from the scene. She was so sure of herself as a girl, but she wasn't so sure as an adult._

_The little girl advanced, her pigtails flapping around her face. "Say it!"_

_Mira whimpered, clutching the book. "No..."_

_Behind her, her father rushed through the wall, a pair of guards following close behind. He was saying something to the younger Mira, trying to comfort her. Above, the lullaby started again. "You have to say it!" The young princess demanded._

_As if the room were closing in, Mira backed against the wall, wide-eyed. It was a nightmare, it had to be. She was trapped in a nightmare? Looking down at the book, she closed her eyes as she remembered the first chapter being read to her. It was true, wasn't it? When she opened her eyes again, she slammed the book on the floor and looked at her younger self, wretched. "I can't because she's dead, all right? She's dead!"_

_Silence._

_The door opened at the end of the hallway, creaking in the normally doorless environment. "Mira?" A voice called out, gently. "Mira, don't think that way. Everything'll be all right if you trust yourself."_

_Mira's eyes went wide, and she turned to look. Was she crying? Everything was fading -- blurry. "Mom?" Her voice was shaking, as she continued to turn, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen. The light was gone. There was a wall, a desk, and a picture set face down..._

She wasn't on Tangea. As soon as she realized that, her breath came back in a deep heave. It was a relief to her to be somewhere else. If only... If only she could have seen her mother smile. As soon as the moment passed, she pulled herself out of bed, stiffly, rubbing at her eyes. She told herself that she didn't really say it... that the dream was just that. It didn't mean anything to her.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she looked both ways down the hall, then followed it into the bathroom. It took a moment for her to collect herself, but when she did it was only to splash cold water on her face. Then she headed for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Her husband looked up when he heard her, but made no move to leave his couch. It was the safest place in the house, so far as he was concerned... he'd already succeeded in hurting her feelings, and he sure wasn't about to risk messing anything else up. The television was off, the room was dark save for one light, and even if he would have known what to say, Buzz probably couldn't have said it.

Mira stepped out of the kitchen and broke the silence, rather tentatively. "Uhm... coffee? Be done in a minute."

He nodded in answer, though coffee wasn't going to do much for how tired he felt this late in the game. "Sure, thanks."

"Welcome." Mira took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen to watch the pot brew. Why was it so hard to talk now, when she hadn't had any problem just an hour or two ago? The silence was deafening... no chattering from her, no pep talks or even snipes from Buzz... if it got much quieter, it would be unbearable.

The coffee wasn't taking long, really. She pulled two cups down from the cupboard and set them on the counter. How could everything feel so different from only an hour or two ago?

Shaking her head to herself, Mira poured the cups, replaced the pot and carried them both out to the livingroom.

Buzz took his with a worn half-smile, but didn't say anything. Once, not so long ago, he'd been pretty darn good at coming up with the right thing to say in any situation. That was once, though, not now. Making somewhat of a point not to actually look at Mira, he just stared off at no particular thing, long past the wall.

Mira almost flinched at the expression, holding onto her coffee. In a way, she almost wished he'd start arguing again, because at least if they were arguing, he wouldn't have that look, like...

She closed her eyes. That look, like he was just tired, and heartsick and miserable. And it sort of surprised her, in a dull, mournful way, that she hated seeing him like that and that she hated knowing that she was at least part of the reason for it.

Maybe some ice cream would fix things. That seemed to work every other time. She was just about to suggest going to pick up a carton of the richest, deadliest chocolate out there when Buzz pulled himself back from wherever he'd been and spoke up, rather quietly, "I... uh, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier."

"I didn't listen to myself even," she answered resolutely, taking a long sip of the coffee. "Sometimes I just go on and on. It's a weakness."

"Not so much of a weakness," Buzz offered, "you were just excited."

"I shouldn't have bothered you. I saw that you were tired, but I guess it didn't register until after everything was said and done." She held the cup between both of her hands and took in a deep breath.

He shrugged, sipping at his drink. "I'm still up, aren't I?"

"Apparently, though I couldn't begin to guess why. You should rest... you looked tired this morning, and you look worse now. No offense."

"I'll probably go to bed soon. The coffee helps."

Mira nodded, taking another sip. "Yes, coffee. Something that's needed to get from day to day."

Buzz chuckled ruefully, shaking his head, "Sometimes hour to hour."

"I guess it's all in the caffeine. And they say it's not good for you." Shrugging, she put the cup to her temple, slid down on the couch and sighed.

He glanced over for a second, eyebrow raised, then focused on the blank TV. "Headache?"

"Hu uh."

"Oh."

It fell quiet again, but it wasn't so bad the second time around. In their own strange ways, they'd both broken through the barriers they held in their own minds, and even if the issue had not been completely resolved, it was sent to the back burners where it would either simmer or evaporate. Either way, a resolution would come later, which means it didn't have to come right then.

Sometimes, that was all that could be done.


	7. Day 15

In the entire galaxy, there was only one range made to handle old-style handguns, and that was owned by the Detective Agency. Mira had been issued her keycard to get in on Wednesday morning, and by Thursday evening she was ready to begin practicing.

Really, she had mixed feelings about the Beretta. Part of her was excited about it, about learning a new weapon, but the other part worried about a day or a place where she would need it.

The range was empty, nothing but a concrete enclosure sectioned off by dividers. She'd been issued a hip and shoulder holster, but she didn't have either of them with her -- this trip was just to get used to the pistol, and then she would work on something more technical. She took a deep breath, sort of surprised when the sound echoed back to her. "Is it always this quiet?"

"Not that I remember," Buzz answered, just barely above a whisper. "I've never been here alone." Or for years and years, but that was besides the point. He flipped the lights on, thankful that they weren't too terribly bright.

"The targets already set up?"

"Yeah."

"They don't even move." The voice was sort of scratchy, but in the silence of the range, it was loud enough to startle the two rangers. A flicker of flame came from the shadows, and extinguished into a small point of glowing red. "Wait till you get to take on the ones that do." Out he stepped from the shadow he'd been in, a lanky fellow with graying brown hair and a cigar in his teeth.

"And they say _I_ have a flare for dramatic entrances," Buzz muttered, then made an effort to sound respectful, "Instructor Smith."

Smith took a puff of his cigar and narrowed his eyes at the captain. "Lightyear? Didn't think I'd see you back here."

"Didn't think I'd be back here."

Mira looked between the two, one eyebrow going up. Just given their stances, she could guess that they didn't particularly like each other. Still, she was there for a reason. "Instructor? I'm Detective Mira Nova... I think you'll be training me." She offered her hand.

Smith looked down at her hand and chewed the cigar, then looked back up at her. "Ever fire a handgun?"

"No, sir."

"Shake with me after you do."

Okay, this guy was odd, and Mira sincerely hoped that he didn't plan on sticking around. She was already nervous enough; to have some creepy guy blowing smoke everywhere wouldn't make it better. "Uh, all right."

"You here to teach her?" The instructor looked back at Buzz, somewhat disdainfully. "If you are, don't teach her any bad habits, 'cause I'll have to be the one to break 'em."

"I don't think it'll be that much of a problem," Buzz replied. "She's already had experience with a laser pistol, and she's a very good shot."

Smith smirked, holding the cigar in his teeth and talking around it, "Don't mean diddly if she can't handle the recoil."

"She can handle it."

Mira waved her hand, looking between the two. "Um... I'm still here, you know..."

"Mm hmm." Smith took the cigar from his mouth and started away from them. "I'm sure I'll see you very soon, Detective Nova." In an instant, he was into the shadows, completely out of sight.

The area was silent for a half a minute before Mira glanced at Buzz. "Is he gone, do you think?"

"I'm sure he is." He picked up the protective headphones and offered a pair to her. Before she pulled them on, he smiled reassuringly. "Just fire it once or twice so you can get the feel of the kick."

Mira nodded and pulled the protective headphones on, then placed the glasses. She waited for Buzz to finish, then looked down at the Beretta. Well, there was no going back now... she had to try it at least.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence, then she lifted the gun and closed both eyes. She knew it was a mistake to do so, but she also worried about the flash and the force that would follow. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly and pointing the gun in the general direction of the target. Her finger crept down from the side, rested in front of the trigger, but not on.

The instant she tried to pull back on the trigger, she realized that it was nothing at all like a laser. There wasn't an instant response, which seemed strange to her, but nothing she couldn't handle. Another deep breath and this time she overcame the five pound trigger pull, the gun fired, and kicked back with enough force that Mira's arms were slammed back in surprise, causing her to yelp.

The room was quiet again, the ear splitting echo gone. She looked at the gun, wide-eyed, and placed it on the table top in front of her, stepping back.... no, she wanted nothing to do with a weapon that could do that.

If nothing else, Buzz looked kind of amused, and she resisted the immediate urge to smack him for snickering. Instead, she just pulled off the headphones, waited for him to do the same, and asked, "Okay, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the look on your face..." He laughed, shaking his head, "I think I probably looked like that the first time I fired one of those."

Actually, that was sort of funny. She couldn't imagine him being spooked by much, so to know that he'd had a similar reaction was a little reassuring. "Really?"

"Yeah." He picked the Beretta up carefully, eyeing it. "Took a few rounds to get used to the noise. Even with the headphones, it's pretty loud."

Mira frowned. She definitely didn't want to take that thing up again. It felt so unsteady, with how much pressure it took to fire it, with the recoil, with how the grip shook in her hand. "Maybe... maybe we should come back some other time. Yeah, we can go home, and I can come back tomorrow."

"No time like the present, ranger." Buzz grinned, offering the pistol over grip first. "At least finish the clip out before you decide to quit for the night."

"Uhhh..." Tentatively she took it, making sure to keep her finger off of the trigger. Buzz had given her a quick safety lesson earlier, but now that she actually knew what the thing could do, it didn't seem safe to her no matter the precautions. Still, she did have to give it a fair shakedown before she decided to give up on it. Slowly, with no small amount of trepidation, she put the headphones on and raised the pistol.

He pulled her headphones back off, but before she could ask why, he explained, "You'd probably have more control of it if you steadied your firing arm better." Stepping over, he carefully took her left hand and moved it down so that it was under the grip, then leaned his head over her shoulder to check the sights. "Keep both eyes open, and it usually works better if you fire two shots at a time... mostly you won't have time to aim, so it's more just point and shoot and try to hit the target in the center. Got it?"

"Huh?" It was strange how much trouble the word had caused before. She had heard what he had said, but for a moment her mind was blank. She wanted to say she was uncomfortable with the distance between them, but really, they'd been just as close before. Of course, most of the time it was in the middle of an argument.

Buzz raised an eyebrow and pushed her arms up a bit as she started to let them lower. "Concentrate," he chuckled, lining up the sights once again. "Point and shoot. Two shots."

Clearing her throat and looking down for a second, she took a deep breath. Two shots, that's all she needed to take. "Right, concentrate." Easy for him to say.

"Exactly."

Mira lifted her head back up, eyeing up the target. It was all in the stance, and being able to control the kick of the gun. The stance -- she had that down, obviously -- was the easiest part now. The recoil was the problem. Aiming for the sake of it, she pulled the trigger twice, each time the force pushing back against her arms, and in turn, her back against him.

Again, she remained quiet, tasting the bitter sweet gunpowder. In a rather clear moment, she smiled, remaining in the active stance. With some help, it wasn't such a bad experience.

The sound of the gunfire was quite a bit sharper without the headphones, and while two shots wouldn't destroy a person's hearing, it was definitely noticeable. Well, noticeable to just about everyone but Buzz, who was just realizing that he was standing way too close to Mira. Clearing his throat with a slight blush, he said, "Good job," and put some distance between them. "Think you can do that again?"

"I think so..." Taking a moment to put her headphones on, Mira smiled again when she noticed the two holes in the target, relatively where she had aimed to put them. It was easier to bring herself to fire the next two, then the next and the next, until she'd unloaded the clip. She set the gun down and rubbed at her hand -- felt a little like she'd bruised it.

Buzz took the pistol, dropping the clip. He didn't notice Mira trying to get his attention until she prodded him in the shoulder, and he pulled the headphones off. "Yeah?"

"Wanna try?" She offered her other clip over. "Laser pistols never make my hand this sore."

"Laser pistols don't kick like that, either." He took it and locked it in, then chambered the first round. Now if he could just do this right and not look like an idiot, life would be good -- of course, Smith's wicked snicker came to mind right away. Just to spite the absent instructor, who had made him miserable for an entire month, Buzz fired the whole clip into the target with a smirk.

Mira leaned forward as he finished, whistling appreciatively. "You're a wicked shot," she said. She knew that he was good with a laser, and even a laser pistol, but she never expected him to be pretty exceptional with a hand gun as well. "Tell me again why that weird guy has to train me instead of you?"

"He's a licensed instructor," Buzz reminded, dropping the clip and setting the gun down.

"I guess that makes sense." She dug her hand into the box of bullets and began to reload the clip, leaning against the table top.

He followed her example. "Do you want to keep going, is that enough for tonight? It never hurts to pace yourself."

Mira mulled over the situation a few short moments, having trouble placing the last few bullets into the clip. "I think I can go a little longer."

"You're certain?" He finished with his clip, seated the rounds on his palm, reloaded the gun and offered it over.

She nodded, taking it off of him and going back to the stance she'd been taught. In all reality, the only real problem with the gun was expecting the recoil.

She unloaded the whole clip with relative ease, eyes trained on the target as if it was Zurg himself. The majority were nonlethal shots, but a few that she had managed to basically aim for were concentrated around the head and center mass. Proud of herself, she released the clip, replaced it with the full clip, then set the gun down. "I think I could really get used to this. Like it's more than just metal."

"Life or death?" Buzz shook his head. He did like the Berettas... for target practice. Duty? Nu uh. "Technically, a laser can do a lot more damage if it's set high enough, but this thing... the damage it can do is far more violent."

And he just had to remind her that she was carrying something that she might have to actually use on a living creature. Frowning, Mira rubbed absently at her hand. "Is the instructor going to teach me about shoot versus don't shoot?"

"Yeah. He's good at that, too... good instructor all around when it comes to drilling."

"So why don't you like him?"

"It's... um, a sort of long story." He winced, then immediately tried to find another subject to jump into. "Anyway, you should just keep improving from here on. I'll bring you over to practice anytime I can, if you want."

Like Mira would let him get out of it that easily. But she just smiled and nodded, waiting for the opportunity to ask again. "That would help. I think I might call it a night, though."

"Wanna keep your target?" Buzz grinned. "It makes a good momento."

"Sure, I'd like that." She picked up the Beretta and put the safety on, then the gunlock, and went about collecting their gear. "So, you and him have professional disagreements?"

She wouldn't let this go, he could see that a mile away. Once she picked a question up more than once, it was only a matter of time before she got her answer. But that didn't necessarily mean Buzz would make it easy. "Does it matter?" he asked, pulling her target down once it returned from out on the floor and offering it to her.

Mira set the target aside and packed the gun away. She pulled herself up to sit on the table, her legs dangling. "Well, sure. Obviously there's something that bothers the both of you. Maybe if it's solved, you would both feel better."

Buzz crouched down, picking up the discarded shells from the floor. "We both feel just fine, I'm sure."

Rubbing at her sore hand, she watched him. Sooner or later she would figure out what the problem was. Until then, she would just have to sit back and bide her time and wear him down. "Do you think it'll make a difference when he tries to teach me?"

"He's a professional, Mira." Buzz took the shells, slipping them into his pockets. "Now, you ready to go?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Uh huh, sure." She hopped down and picked up her bag, heading for the door. Flipping the lights off and then opening the door, she waited for her husband to pass through and then let the door click closed. The automatic lock beeped, and she grinned, poking Buzz in the side. "So, what happened, Cap?"

He sidestepped away from her, pulling his keys out. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Mira shook her head, smiling at him. "Something big, I'll bet. Like he had a problem with you because he was jealous of your talent. That, or you shot him," she teased.

"I did not shoot him!"

"I thought for sure I saw a limp..."

"Mira!"

She grinned, slipping into the car. "I'll get it out of you. I mean, I could anyway, but I'd much rather talk you into telling me. Or force it out of you." Oh, yes, it was so nice to be able to tease him without the situation spiraling into an argument... or a fight. If there was one thing Mira Nova knew, it was that no matter how hard things got, she was never going to fight with him again. Argue? Sure. Fight?

Never.

Buzz smiled slightly, taking the drivers seat. "It'll take a lot more than persistence to get this story."

"Sure, Buzz." She leaned back in her seat, trying to think of a line of attack that would be more productive. "So it has nothing to do with your awe inspiring abilities and incredible talent?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh, but I mean that! You're the best in the galaxy, so whatever this is, it only makes sense that it stems from jealousy."

He looked over and raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're so far off target that you're not even on the paper."

Ah, a clue. So whatever it was didn't have to do with jealousy, which meant that it could be almost anything but not that. Mira put on her sweetest, most innocent smile. "Give me a hint?"

For a moment, it seemed like Buzz would do just that, but he caught himself and gave her a look of mock-anger. "You sneak. If I give you a hint, you'll start guessing, and I'll start answering, and before I know it, you'll know the whole story."

She turned up the charm and made herself as endearing as possible. "C'mon, it's not like I'll tell."

"Does this work on your father?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, using his own words. "I'll tell you if it does, if you'll give me a hint."

Were all women this persistent? The cat-and-mouse game was kind of fun, though, because he wasn't about to be lured into telling her. She'd just have to be curious. "No hints. Something that happened that long ago just doesn't have any bearing on the present."

And Mira absolutely never gave up, especially when she was curious. She had a way of getting information out of people -- one of her assets as a detective, in fact. Besides, he'd almost cracked when she asked for a hint. "If you remember it well enough to still hold a grudge, then it has some bearing..."

"I'm not holding a grudge... at least, not one that's important."

"Sounds like an important grudge to me." Another clue. Yep, she'd figure it out.

Buzz glanced over at her, giving a mock glare of annoyance. "You just misjudge my words."

"I do not. Trust me, Buzz, I've known you long enough to be certain of what you say."

"And I've known you long enough to be certain you'll never get it out of me."

She smirked, looking out the window. "Never say never."

 

 

 

The ride home consisted of the same type of questions and answers, but Buzz had learned from his first slip up, and wasn't about the make the mistake again. Mira had most certainly tried to pirate the information from how he was speaking, what he was saying, and what he wasn't saying, but not much of it was a help.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she headed for the fridge, blocking off the whole thing by leaning against it. "I might just have to take a hostage if you won't tell me."

"A hostage?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, setting his keys on the table.

"Ice cream," she snickered, patting the fridge. "You couldn't resist ice cream."

"I can too. I can resist anything you can pull out of that curious, devious mind of yours." He grinned and left the kitchen, hopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

Mira tapped her fingers lightly. Now that wasn't fair. No, she wasn't going to allow him to hide behind the sports coverage. As she moved into the livingroom, she pretended to trip over the power cord to the TV. When the screen went blank, she put a hand to her mouth. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"I'm not telling you." He shrugged and slipped the remote onto the floor -- its usual resting place.

"Well, now that I have your full attention, I'll make you a deal. You tell me about it, and then I'll know."

"That's what you call a deal?!" Buzz shook his head, crossing his ankles and slipping his arms to rest behind his head. "I hope you never need to negotiate with skills like that."

Mira put her hands on her hips, trying to do a close approximation of her captain. "Negotiate?" She teased, "I don't negotiate with space scum!"

Buzz broke down into a fit of laughter, trying to get what he was trying to say out. When he was finally able to talk again, he pointed at her, "Boy, you do a horrible impression of Commander Nebula!"

"Oh, very funny!"

"I thought it was."

Looking around, she tried to find something to throw at him. Just about everything in sight was breakable. Certainly not a good idea. Glaring, she bounded over and poked at his chest pointedly. "You will tell me."

He batted her hand away and shook his head stubbornly. "Never."

"You know, I'll bet if I stood here and beat you silly, you'd tell me."

"Not even then." He grinned, then added, "But we both know that would never happen anyway."

Putting her hands on her hips again, she laughed despite the slight snipe. "I could kick your butt any day of the week."

"Including Mondays?"

"Especially on Mondays!"

He looked up at the ceiling, idly, allowing his feet to tap against air. "I'd like to see you try."

Mira followed his gaze to the ceiling, just for the sake of it. Pausing, she tapped her foot as well, then nodded. "Fine." Quick as can be, she grabbed his arm and leaned back, using her weight to counter his and the momentum to move him.

Surprised, Buzz pulled out of her grip just in time to see her rework her plan and tackle him. Once again she had the advantage of room and momentum, and they both rolled across the livingroom floor. The short distance ended when the couch got in the way, his back against the solid wood of the front supports.

Mira had learned long before then that her size wouldn't usually allow her to pin someone down successfully. On duty, Booster or Buzz was usually given that job. So, instead of taking an action like that, which could be easily turned around and used against her, she reached out and tickled him mercilessly. "If you don't tell me, then I guess I can't stop."

Even were he so inclined, Buzz couldn't have told her -- he was too busy howling in laughter and trying to pull away. Of course, with the couch at his back and the hands of doom attacking his sides, he was pretty helpless.

"C'mon, just give in!" It was hard not to laugh herself, but Mira managed. "Then it'll be over and you can get this off of your chest."

In an act of some desperation, he somehow found the willpower to quit trying to defend himself and took up the offensive. Catching hold of her hands, he gasped between breaths, "Never! The only... thing that... I want offa my... chest is you!" And with that mildly witty comeback, Buzz crawled up onto the couch, let her hands go, and leapt to the other side. At least now he had a buffer.

"Hey, not bad." Mira grinned, getting to her feet. "Finding a barrier doesn't do much good against someone who can walk through things, though."

"Maybe not," he answered, still panting, "but it buys me time."

"But how much time?" Casually, she looked at her nails. "A minute, two minutes? How about three seconds?" Leaping forwards, she handsprung off of the top of the couch, flipped in the air, and aimed her feet square at his chest-- wait, where was he?

Buzz scratched his head, looking down at Mira with a completely innocent expression. "You know, you might have better luck if you stop expecting your target to stand still." He grinned, wickedly, continuing, "Nice move, but weak follow through. I give it an eight on style but a five on technical."

She reached out to catch his ankle, but he hopped back out of reach. "You can't hide forever. You have to sleep sometimes." Switching tactics yet again, she held her hand up. "Help?"

And being a slightly naive fellow, Buzz took her hand and was just about to pull her up when he found himself flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even know how she managed that one, but by the time he started thinking about it, she was about to move in for the kill. He just barely rolled out of the way in time. "Oh, you _are_ devious... and here I thought goodguys fought fair."

"We never set any rules."

"Hm... good point." Note to self: Set sparring rules for the household.

She stood ready, like a cat that was about to pounce. Buzz immediately took up a tense, alert position, hands held out to catch hold of hers in case she did attack. Grinning, she faked a quick move one way, then jumped another way, tackling him around the knees and sending them both face first into the ground.

A moment passed before anything happened, both shaking off the impact from the floor. Pouncing on his back, she reached down and tickled him again. His arms flailed as he laughed into the ground. He wasn't helpless, though, so the moment he got a breath up, he rolled over. Not just over, but over her, where he took away the advantage and pinned her arms. "Oh, yes, I am so good."

"Put that ego to work for you," she growled, struggling against his grip, "and you'd be unstoppable!" For a brief moment she remained, then ghosted herself out of his grip and around back of him.

He turned just in time to see her flying at him once again, rolled smoothly out of the way, and watched her smash into the wall. Oooh... okay, she was fine. He nodded, smartly. "I am unstoppable."

"You're incapable of being unstoppable," Mira spat playfully, pulling herself to her feet.

"Heh, that's what you think." He took a flying leap, just as she had. At the last second, she slipped out of the way and he crashed into the wall... just as she had.

Snickering, she reached out and tickled him again, breaking into laughter as he squirmed. "Proof that I learn from the best," she said, continuing her attack without pause.

When it was finally said and done, Buzz was completely riddled with giggles. Mira wasn't much better off, gasping for air and laughing away. After trying to do both, she finally collapsed on the floor beside him, putting a hand to her side. Oh, it felt so nice to be lighthearted for once.

"You still don't know the story," he managed to say, after a good minute or two of just trying to get some air.

Mira smirked. "Just beating you was enough for tonight. I can always interrogate more tomorrow."

"You did not beat me."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Oh, I know your ego's taken a bruising," she teased, "but can't you just admit defeat gracefully?"

"And give you the satisfaction?" Buzz crossed his arms, but made no move to get up off of the floor. "Never."

Mira just raised an eyebrow at the challenge. She'd put her skills against his any day, and it was only a matter of time now. Yes, the war was on.


	8. Day 21

"They will kill you. Never doubt that. The sheer number of miserable, desperate, greedy, evil people out there is far more than you can imagine. Spend a week on Trade World, and you'll only meet about a half a percentage of them." Needless to say, Wes Smith was not an optimist. In fact, he wasn't even close.

Mira was beginning to wonder if someone had a few screws loose when they allowed this man to have any weapon, let alone a semi-auto pistol. But she didn't say that, just watched him pace back and forth in front of her with his cigar burning away.

"Eighty percent of the time, you will probably not have to draw your gun. In the remaining twenty percent, you will. Never draw on anything unless you're willing to kill it -- I don't care if it's a little old lady cradling a kitten; if she's threatening your life, you have to be ready to take the shot." He smirked, chewed the end of the cigar, and continued pacing.

Mira was now certain that her firearms instructor was out of his mind.

"Only in point one percent of all use of force instances will you have to kill someone. Most detectives go through their entire careers without having to fire once at a living being. Those who do, though, either do or they die. Do not be one of those who die. If you have to take that shot, do so and don't hesitate for a split second. It is your life on the line."

"Or someone else's," Mira pointed out. Smith stopped in the middle of his speech, thrown off by her addition. She was amused by this fact, smiling at him sweetly. It was true, afterall, that situations might occur where more was at risk than just herself.

Smith began pacing once again, chewing on the cigar. He wasn't used to having someone to teach... It wasn't often that someone from the detective agency came over for anything other than practice. He'd trained all of the ones that worked there, and found that despite their quirks, they were all exceptionally talented in different ways.

Guy was the best shot. In a way, he was almost a trick shooter, able to hit a target dead on with his eyes closed. In the beginning, he didn't even want to shoot a gun, but as he tried each new task, he got better and better. From there, he moved on to specialized courses, participated in competitions, and even held records that had yet to be beaten.

Clarice was another star on the range, but more for her abilities with the knives. She had dazzled everyone with her keen eye and instincts. However, when it came to using a handgun, she was average. She was able to qualify easily, but sometimes threw a shot and had to start over.

The rest of the agency was peppered with various levels of accuracy. The less than impressive characters were left for business in the lines of work that wouldn't require a gun. The rest were settled into roles that were suited for how well they were able to perform with a weapon.

Now, he had a princess that was willing to break up his speeches with information that should be completely obvious. Stopping, he stepped in front of Mira and took the cigar from his mouth. "As I was saying, this is life and death. There sometimes isn't a moment to think, or a moment to try to talk someone out of firing. It's just you and someone pointing a laser at you."

Mira nodded, still smiling. She was sure that with the right training, she could do just as well with the Beretta as with her wrist laser. Since she was able to understand the gun before coming for training, she was confident. Now, all she had to do was keep herself from asking Smith about what happened with Buzz. In not quite a week, she hadn't gotten the story, but she still wanted it.

The instructor smiled himself, finally, and pulled out what looked exactly like her Beretta. "This, Detective Nova, is your firearm for this evening. It fires the same as your own weapon, with the same recoil, and reloads the same. However, this particular weapon uses paint rounds. Should you hit the target, a large red splotch will mark it.

"Normally, I prefer to start off with easier courses. The Chief has asked me to move your training along as swiftly as possible, though, so that is exactly what I'm going to do. On Tuesday evening, when you come back here, we will review tonight's performance and begin working on key points."

Mira blinked. She had expected to be target shooting on the stationary range for at least a few weeks before doing anything else. "What are we going to do tonight, sir?"

Smith smirked. "We're going to put you on the live range with limited AI simulants. They'll be firing paint rounds themselves, which won't cause you any serious injury, but if they hit you, you will feel it. It will be you against four of these simulants, which are programmed to try to hit you in any way they possibly can. Should you come up against people in the real world, they will probably be smarter and more dangerous, but this'll give you a taste of what it's like to be under fire."

"Uh... yes, sir." Mira had been getting used to the firearm as well as she could... Buzz had brought her over almost every night since that first so that she could practice, and she was starting to feel more comfortable, but to be put into a situation where she would have to depend on it for success or failure? "Is it difficult?"

"Not if you use some sense, and don't hesitate. If you're hit, you're out. If they're hit, they're out. There are no second chances; at least, not this evening." Smith re-lit his cigar, which had burned out. "Follow me."

She hefted the paint round Beretta, leaving her regular one with her dufflebag, and followed the instructor. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't nervous -- she was downright worried. As she stepped into what looked like a warehouse, the feeling grew stronger.

Smith gestured to the wide, empty room. "This is one of the training areas. The room here is just part of the complex. Beyond that door, there are hallways and a few offices. The simulants will be released on the opposite side of the complex, giving you time to prepare yourself. However you do this is your decision."

Mira nodded, checking to make sure she had her extra clip of paintball rounds. Smith smiled at her, and stepped out of the room, closing the door. As the lock clicked closed, she immediately held her gun ready, looking around the warehouse for other doors the simulants might be able to come through.

When she found no other door, she was about to step towards the one that had been pointed out, when a shrill noise cut through the building. She ducked back into the doorway she had come in, listening to her heart race. Obviously, the sound was signaling the beginning of the session.

Peeking around to check the area once again, she took a deep breath and sprinted to the opposite wall, pressing herself flat while she regained her senses. Then, sliding along the wall, she stopped just at the edge of the doorway and peeked down the hallway. The corridor extended about a hundred feet, with two closed doors on the left.

Mira stepped around, pointing her gun down the hallway as she headed towards the first office door. As she got closer, she stepped to the other side of the door, backing against it. With her free hand, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping back away from the door and leaning against the wall.

She checked down the hallway again, then did a quick peek into the office. The room was empty, save a desk, and she slipped inside, pointing her gun behind the desk in case anyone stood up. Taking quick, careful steps, she moved around the desk and made sure no one was behind it or under it.

Out in the doorway, Mira looked up as one of the simulants ran past, obviously going towards the large room she started in. She tried her best to control her breathing, rushed by the idea of being that close to a target. Slowly, she walked around the desk and leaned back against the wall so she could see out the door. Moving closer to the door, she caught a glimpse of the simulant and leveled the gun, squeezing off two rounds. The first smacked the wall, the second hit him in the side.

Immediately, the simulant dropped to the floor, dead for all intents and purposes. She took a deep breath and rubbed at an ear with her free hand, peeking around the edge of the door. Moving back into the hallway, she continued down the way, planning to come back to it after she checked around the corner.

She looked around the edge and saw another of the sims. The simulant fired at her and she could hear the paintball whizz past her ear. Taking a step back away from the turn, she reached her arm around the corner and popped off three rounds, keeping in mind how many rounds were left in the gun. She didn't want to have to worry about reloading in the middle of a bad situation.

When no one came around the corner, she peeked again, breathing a sigh of relief as she noted the simulant on the ground.

It was more intense than she was used to, and she had to call on her basic academy courses on building searches. Mira had been good at them when she was armed with her laser, and the differences between that and the paintball gun weren't that great -- it was the feeling of being hunted that made the course more intense.

She held the gun at ready, turning back towards the second office. It was only a matter of time before the other two simulants appeared, and she felt she was ready for them. When the next stepped out of the second office, she fired a round off and was satisfied to see it hit him smack in the middle of the forehead. He dropped, but as he did, he did something strange. He asked, "Why me?"

Mira took a step back, wide-eyed, wondering if she had accidentally shot at a real person. What if someone wandered into the course and didn't know she was there? What if she had just ended up hurting a real person? What would the instructor say? Her badge might be taken, and then she would be disgraced, maybe he was just there to practice, he was holding a gun, but he'd actually talked, and she didn't hear any of the other--

When the paintball hit, it was right in the bum and it hurt. Not a little, either, it would definitely leave a bruise. Mira yelled, instinctively whirling around to see what hit her. When she did, she was just a little bit horrified to see a little old lady cradling a fake kitten, and holding onto a paintball Beretta. She didn't think anyone was that twisted, not even Smith.

The instructor was smirking as he walked into the hall, and stood beside the blank-eyed, expressionless, kitten-toting sim. "Very good, actually. That last headshot was impressive."

Mira twisted around so she could see where the red paintball had stained her jeans. That was just so wrong. "I didn't think these things talked!"

Smith shrugged, offering her a towel. "What, do you expect every enemy to stand there silently?"

"I thought he was a real person!" she defended, trying to get as much of the paint off as she could. She shook her head and frowned. "Oh, and these were new, too..."

"At least you didn't hesitate," Smith said, walking towards the door. He called back behind him as he went, "Be back here Tuesday so we can go over the film!"

Mira muttered to herself, still trying to get the paint off of her jeans. When she figured it was no use to keep trying, she moved back into the complex, dropping off the paintball gun and the extra clip.

When she got out to the car she'd borrowed from Buzz, she set the towel down on the seat carefully and got in. If she went home and he found out, she'd never live it down. Maybe she could sneak through the house without any mention of the incident.

On the way home, however, she came to realize how sadistic Instructor Smith was. Of all the things he could use against her, he uses a little old lady with a kitten. She should have seen it coming, though. He'd mentioned it, so it was fair game. It was a perfectly good example to use.

Then again, if Smith was willing to use a little old lady against her, then she couldn't imagine what was used against Buzz. She didn't think that the problem would be with the actual movement training -- Buzz as always really great in the field. Instead, she suspected that his problem was with something else. She made a note to find out as soon as possible.

She was silent the whole way home, listening to the radio, and trying not to be angry about how she was taken out. Of all the things in the world... So, when she walked through the door of the house, she tossed her bag on the floor by the door, the towel stuffed inside and ran her hands through her hair.

As usual, Buzz was on the couch. Mira was beginning to wonder if there were rooms to the house he'd never even seen, considering how much time he spent in the livingroom. Between that, the kitchen and the bathroom, he didn't seem to have any other haunts. "How'd training go?" he asked, though he didn't look up from the television.

"It was interesting." Mira tried to edge around behind the couch so that he wouldn't see the red paint that had splattered halfway over her back. "He, uh, put me on the live fire course."

"Already?" Buzz looked back at her, one eyebrow up, and smirked slightly when he saw the red. "Which wasn't good, apparently."

Mira gave him a bit of a glare. "He used this sim of a little old lady with a kitten, and she shot me before I even saw where she was."

"Those little old ladies can be devious," he teased, with a straight face, "especially when they have kittens."

"I killed the other three." She nodded, matter-of-factly. "Shot the last one..." Mira leaned forward and tapped Buzz right between the eyes, leaving behind a red paint mark, "...right there."

"But the little old lady with the cute, adorable, fuzzy widdle kitten got you?" Oh, she would absolutely never live this down. It would be completely wrong of him to pass up the opportunity, to waste such a gift. "Imagine if the kitten would have been armed. You might not be here right now."

Mira rolled her eyes, wishing she had some really good dirt on Buzz, so that she could bargain for her pride. "Gloat all you want. I'm sure that you have all sorts of hidden horror stories from that place."

"None that you know." Buzz was impressed with himself, in a way -- despite begging, bribing, tickling, verbal warfare and constant questioning, his foray into the world of non-energy weapons was still a mystery to everyone but him and Smith. And in comparison to fighting and arguing, the mock battle was a lot easier to handle; he never wanted to be that unhappy or see her that unhappy again. Ever.

Still, a little ribbing? He grinned, adding, "Especially involving kittens."

She shook her head and grabbed her bag from near the door. "I'm going to change. We'll just have to finish this later."

Buzz nodded and changed the channel. Oh, no, he was never going to let this go. Losing was one thing, but losing to a little old lady with a kitten was a completely different story. He knew that Smith could be evil, but he never expected he could be just that evil.

In the meantime, Mira had gathered up some things and was determined to take a shower. Since she had first moved in, she'd learned that the less time she spent soaking, the happier Buzz was. She tried not to sing, but on occasion she would slip into old habits. That day, however, she was only interested in getting in, getting clean, and getting out.

Again maybe ten minutes had passed when she stepped out of bathroom, walking over to sit down on the couch next to Buzz. Already she was feeling the beginnings of a pretty nice bruise, but that was all right, as long as no one ever mentioned it again.

Buzz waited a moment, then looked over at her. When she looked back, he smiled. "Meow."

"Oh, you little..." She smacked at his shoulder and moved farther down the couch, practically sitting on the armrest. "At least I don't look Indian," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled, pulling her legs up under her. Fine, if he wanted to play like that, then he didn't need to know about the red paint. No, and then she'd work out of him what had happened between him and Smith and she'd have something to bargain with. Until then, she'd just have to train him not to taunt her.

Buzz flipped channels once again, putting CNN back on to listen to the scores. "Mrew," he said, quietly, hoping she was out of reach. When he didn't get a reply, he looked over at her, an eyebrow raised.

She was holding up her mirror, turned to face him. She couldn't enjoy the fact that he was defaced without him knowing it. "Looks like you've got a little something on your face, pal," she snickered.

He tilted his head and tried to rub the paint off, but with no luck. It still wasn't enough to save her, though... he looked past the mirror, right at her, and meowed again.

Mira sighed heavily and glared at the TV, wanting nothing more than to whap him upside the head. Buzz was pretty good at pushing buttons, particularly when he had ammo. Well, she would show him... playing on a hunch, she said, "You know, I'm amazed you can consider teasing me with all of the paint you've worn."

"Wh... what?"

She didn't need to look over to know that he'd just paled, so she carefully kept her face forward and her expression neutral. But now she was onto something... it had just been a guess that he'd had trouble on the course, given how well he shot at stationary targets. "I said, you shouldn't tease someone considering that you've worn your own share of paint."

Buzz sat still for a minute, working it over in his mind. He should have known that Smith would still be on about that particular incident, even near two decades later, and that the instructor would have been more than willing to tell Mira all about it. Hoping to save some face, he said, "It wasn't like I didn't try."

Mira shrugged, trying to think ahead. If she didn't tread carefully, she could miss out on the opportunity. "Not what he said."

"Why that low-down, sadistic, underhanded, blabber-mouthed loon!" This was just a little bit of a sore spot for Buzz. "Just because we're not all cold-hearted doesn't mean he has a right to... wait, what exactly did he tell you?"

"Enough," she answered, crossing her arms. "I guess the complete, gory details are incentive for me to do better."

Buzz mulled over her answer, idly trying to wipe the paint off of his forehead. He was trying to decide whether he had just walked into an amazingly clever ploy, or if she actually did know something. Mira was the type of person who would taunt him the minute she came in the door, he knew that much, but if she was trying to preserve her own reputation, she might have kept it quiet.

He stood up from the couch, moving into the bathroom. As he washed off the red paint, he shook his head. No, if she would have known about it, then she would have used it and never mentioned the little old lady with a kitten. He picked up some things from around the bathroom, setting them back in their appropriate places.

Mira watched Buzz come out of the bathroom, brushing at her hair. Smiling, she flopped back on the couch, taking over his bed. "Who's meowing now?"

He glanced down at her, shaking his head. "You know, I'm willing to bet that you don't know anything."

"Even if I didn't, I do now. Of course, I'm sure you never thought about it while you aired out your dirty laundry." Putting her hands behind her head, she mimicked a pose she had seen him relax into many times.

"My dirty laundry? I wouldn't call it that. You won't learn anything else, though, because as far as I'm concerned, it never happened." Just knowing it would continue to irk her, he snickered. "Meow."

Mira pulled the pillow over her face with a sigh.


	9. Day 24

Even on a dead farm, summer wasn't completely ignorable. Crickets sang weakly, fireflies flickered, bats flew around the barn, and somewhere off in the field, an animal squealed as an owl knocked it off.

Oh, those lazy days of summer. Warp missed them sometimes, until he remembered that it was hot and sticky and as boring as can be, mostly. Apparently nothing had changed in his absence, as he walked towards the house and briefly appreciated the warm night air. So many summer nights spent sabotaging the neighboring farms, so many spent torturing local livestock, so many wonderfully evil memories.

He was back to borrow some more money, since he hadn't been able to come up with something to sell to the media. Maybe, if he was lucky, his father would fork over the dough before his mother could catch wind of it, and give Warp some advice on his next move to boot.

His mother and father. Warp smirked; even though he was genetically the son of two goodguys, he didn't really see himself as anything but a Darkmatter. Warp, Sr., and Betty Darkmatter were his parents. They had raised him, taught him the fine points of wreaking havoc, and that counted for more on a personal level than a bunch of DNA.

Warp, Sr., sat on his rocker, seemingly oblivious to everything going on. He had to have seen his son's ship land by the barn, but he hadn't moved. In a way, Warp, Jr., wondered if the old man was getting senile -- considering who he had married, it would almost be a mercy. Picking up his pace to a jog, the former farmboy leapt to the top of the steps. "Hey, Dad." He teased Lightyear with that title... but when talking to his namesake, he meant it.

"Son," Warp, Sr., said evenly. "What brings you by?"

"Money." Only half-joking, the younger man switched from his claw to his blaster. "Fork it over."

The old man held up both arms, smiling. "Whoa, there, son. I'm not sure I should give you the money, you know what your mother would say."

Warp moved over to sit next to his father, switching back to his normal claw. He'd spent hours and hours on the porch in his youth, talking with his father about everyday ideas. More than his biological parents, he credited Warp, Sr., with the shreds of good inside of him. He didn't regret them, either, because the pieces of normality in his personality were the checks and balances that allowed him to come up with truly evil plans without overlooking everything in a fit of passion.

In a way, he regretted the influence his mother had on him. He admired his father, admired the fact that a man could spend his whole life with a woman like Betty and not turn completely evil. If he could have been more like his father, he would have. Of course, he liked the outcome of his upbringing. If he hadn't had some dark influence, afterall, then he never would have been able to throw a wrench into the plans of his biological parents.

"She'd say that I should go out and steal something. That she didn't pillage and plunder her fingers to the bone for an ungrateful little sod like me." Warp laughed, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet up on the railing.

Warp, Sr., laughed himself, patting his kid on the shoulder. "It's a shame we can't bump her off. I took out a few life insurance plans on her, and it'd be great for them to pay off."

The younger of the Warps looked over, surprised. All right, so maybe there was some deviance in the old man afterall. That, or he'd just gotten sick of Betty being a colossal pain in the rear. "Yeah, speaking of the old bat, where is she?"

"She went down to the Nelsons' to steal a part from that kid's hoverchair. Says she needs it to feel 'fulfilled.' Can't sleep without it." Smirking, Warp, Sr., pulled out his checkbook and started filling it out. "How much ya need, kiddo?"

"Anything you're willing to give." Warp grinned, crossing his arms. Ah, it was always great to come home and see Dad. He couldn't even imagine what life would have been like if he'd been raised by the two rangers who were responsible for him. The thought of it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Tearing the check off and offering it to Warp, the senior of the two smiled. "There's a little extra there for you. Your mother and I have been so proud of the work you've done to taint the name of those rangers."

"Hey, speaking of... I'm running low on ideas of how to drag them through the media mud. Got any wisdom?" Warp, Jr., folded the check and stuck it in his pocket. "I can't believe the lengths they've gone to save their reps. And I thought I was worried about lookin' bad."

"Well, the married thing backfired." The old man rubbed his chin, looking out into the darkness. "So did the timing. Sounds like they're playin' the game themselves."

"Yeah. More sneaky than I thought they could."

"So here's what I'd do: If I had a buncha royal blood in me, I'd play on it."

Warp blinked. He had pondered on the royal connections only briefly -- Nova was future Queen of Tangea, which meant that Lightyear was Prince but had no real claim to the throne, and Warp had automatically assumed that it was a patriarchy. But... he was the son of a Queen, or he would be when she was the Queen, which meant he had blood claim to the throne, and provided that King Nova didn't have another kid, he would eventually have the crown. "Whoa."

"Yep." Warp's father looked over, smirking. "He drops dead, the throne is hers. She drops dead, the throne is yours."

It hadn't occurred to Warp that blood dictated who sat on the throne, not paternity. And Mira had unwittingly just given him something that he could use not only briefly to torment, but for the long run. "Dad, you are an evil genius."

"Eh. If I was a genius, kid, I woulda never married your mother." Warp, Sr., shook his head. "They warned me never to marry a Crocker woman."

Warp jumped up, grinning and opening up a compartment in his suit. As he pulled out a bag and tossed it on the chair he had been sitting in, he said, "Give Mom my regards, and tell her I got her some fresh worms for her pie."

Warp, Sr., nodded and leaned back in his chair, taking on the expression of complete blankness. "Be careful, son."

Darkmatter grinned at his father and waved, jumping off of the porch and running towards his ship. He knew his next destination, and that was the planet of overbearing, pompous blue bloods: Tangea. Oh, yes, and his future kingdom.

King Darkmatter. Had a nice ring to it.


	10. Day 25

Darkmatter's arrival on Tangea was heralded by a blast of laser as he broke through the wall into the throne room. The one thing he was certain to change when he took over the throne were the doors. Mainly the addition thereof. He stepped through the hole in the wall, noting the panic as the Tangean dignitaries ran for their lives. "What, you don't recognize your prince?" he snickered as they ghosted through the walls, fleeing for their lives.

King Nova had panicked when the first shots were fired, but he told himself that if he didn't act, no one would. He stepped down from his throne, making his way towards Warp. "Can I help you?" he asked, as pleasantly as possible. Maybe negotiations would work.

"Aw, you don't recognize me, grandpa?" Warp grinned, changing back to his claw and walking past King Nova all together.

The Tangean raised an eyebrow, turning to watch the intruder. "Ah, yes... indeed. Though, at this point I don't believe it to be possible. A clever ploy of yours, nonetheless."

Darkmatter pulled himself up into the throne, relaxing back into it. "Looks good on me, doesn't it?"

"You will vacate my throne right now!" King Nova ordered, stepping forward. He wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"Does it matter when I sit down? Now, then, it makes no difference to me. Sooner or later this will all be mine." Warp smiled, leaning down to taunt his grandfather. "Of course, I'll be making some changes, then. You should fire your decorator."

King Nova turned, watching his imperial guards filter through the walls. They would easily scare off the riffraff and he could resume his daily schedule. "Never suits me just fine."

Warp stood, laughing at the whole situation. "A welcoming party? Just for me? Excellent!" Switching back to his blaster, he took aim and stunned the first four of them easily, then pointed it right at King Nova. "Call them off... now!"

The Tangean stood up straight, narrowing his eyes. "I will do no such thing."

Darkmatter shrugged, walking down the steps towards him. "Hey, that just makes me one step closer to the throne. Then all I'll have to worry about is your precious little daughter... my mother."

The King stepped forward, practically inches from the weapon pointed at him. "You will stay away from Mira, or I'll have every bounty hunter, agent for hire, and policing organization chasing you throughout the galaxy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, old man... Until I'm born, you won't have to worry about her or Lightyear." Pushing Nova back with the gun, he nodded towards the guards. "Now, call them off!"

Putting a hand up, the King waved away the guards, pushing away Warp's arm. "You should leave," he said, coolly. "Until you're actually born, you have no claim here."

Warp took a step back, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Just what I said. Your claim to the throne is not legal until you are born, and since that is sometime in the far future, you do not belong here." He turned after his explanation, moving back to sit on the throne.

Warp growled to himself, starting up the steps. "It doesn't matter. You know it will happen, and the moment it does, I won't hesitate to take over this planet. Then, if you get in the way, and she gets in the way, there'll be no one who can stop me. Not even Lightyear."

King Nova merely arched an eyebrow, the picture of royal dignity. "A roar without teeth, for if I have anything to say about it, you won't even be born."

Warp wasn't easily frightened, but he could honestly say that threat gave him the creeps. For about two seconds, he debated on just disintegrating King Nova in his chair, but realized that it would blow any chances of him taking over the throne. Instead, he turned around and gave his grandfather the most sweet, sickening smile that he could muster. "Y'know, I would say that I'll play nice, but I'm not going to. Just chew on this, old man... I'm still here, and it'll take a lot more than fancy words to change destiny."

 

 

 

_"242."_

Mira hit the radio, leaning forward in her seat. She had missed her call number. "242, go ahead radio."

_"Signal 10."_

"Copy." She tapped in a few buttons on the console, ignoring the curious looks from her crewmates. When Commander Nebula appeared on the screen, she offered a smile. "Yes, sir?"

 _"Your father's here, demanding to see you."_ Glancing over his shoulder pointedly, he then looked back at Mira. "Sounds like Warp decided to pay him a visit."

"Is he all right?" Immediately, the worst possible scenarios came to mind. It didn't matter if King Nova was standing there impatiently, Mira feared the worst when Darkmatter was involved.

_"He's fine. Get in here."_

"Yes, sir." Mira sighed, leaning back in her chair again and casting a look over at Buzz, who had been pretending not to listen in. "Care to head back?"

"Oooh, I see a fight coming on." XR wheeled his way to the center of the bridge, looking between the two. "I'm gonna put my odds on his highness, though, no offense Buzz. Booster, any bets?"

Booster frowned. "That's gambling, so no." Then, a little sheepishly, he added, "But Buzz would win."

Buzz sighed himself, shaking his head. "There isn't going to be a fight. Mira, plot the course, and you two in the back, cut the chatter."

Mira nodded, expertly tapping into the navigation computer, while in the back, Booster and XR exchanged reasons why their respective combatant would win. Apparently, everything was taken into account, from age, to build, to handicaps, to breakfast that morning. She had no idea that betting was that involved.

 

 

Star Cruiser 42 was barely locked into place when XR and Booster piled out of it, halfway excited to see what sort of situation was unfolding. Mira wasn't too far behind them, worried that something worse had happened than just a meeting. She held herself back, though, waiting for her husband. She was honestly afraid of what was to come; every time her father showed up, an argument ensued.

She glanced over at him, walking down the hallway of the launchbay towards the door. "You don't think Warp did anything, do you?" Really, she was looking for some reassurance and Buzz had gotten pretty good at giving it.

"I don't think he would be stupid enough," Buzz replied, focusing on the door in front of him. "If he causes trouble for Tangea, then the Galactic Alliance will step in."

Mira nodded, walking through the door and stepping past a group of LGMs 'oooing' over Lightyear. "I know, I guess I'm just worried. Father always gets so upset when things don't go his way." Up ahead, Booster and XR were still arguing over who would win the argument.

Buzz nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, I'd think by now he'd realize that not everything is always going to go his way. He's a king, afterall, don't they have to compromise?"

"Not very often." Once again, Mira looked up at the other two who were already through the door and into Nebula's office. She took a deep breath and glanced at Buzz with a shrug, then followed them through the door, immediately checking to make sure her father was uninjured.

King Nova looked between his daughter and son-in-law, then stepped forward to take both of Mira's hands, silently.

She looked down at his hands, then back up at him, eyebrows drawn. "Is everything all right?"

"I would love to say that everything is fine, Mira, but it's not." Squeezing her hands, he let go and stepped back to stand next to Nebula. "This scourge of the galaxy, Warp Darkmatter, cannot be allowed to continue this charade. I don't know how he's done it, but you both are falling right into his trap."

Buzz spoke up, standing reflexively at attention, "With all due respect, sir, it has been proven by Star Command's medical staff that Warp Darkmatter is conclusively who he claims to be." He told himself he had to be civil, that in front of his commanding officer and Mira, he wasn't going to allow a fight to break out.

"I don't care what these computers say," Nova replied, his voice raised slightly. "If you two wouldn't have fallen for this -- this scam, then he wouldn't be a problem at all!" Taking a deep breath, he paced back and forth a few steps, leaning more heavily on his cane then usual. "No, for the sake of Tangea, and especially for my daughter, I must request that both of you end this."

Mira shook her head, stepping forward. "Daddy, you don't understand! More relies on this than just Tangea. It's a very delicate situation that we must tiptoe around."

"Mira, you're not speaking from your right mind. Look what this has done to you... you've allowed some space-crazy rabble to bring you to your knees." Shaking his head, he leaned back against Nebula's desk. "It cannot be allowed to happen."

"Sir, we are far from being on our knees." Buzz raised an eyebrow, hoping he wouldn't be ripped to pieces for defending himself and Mira. "The media coverage has died down somewhat and we're just biding our time now until this entire thing can be forgotten. Warp's playing mind games with you."

King Nova once again stepped forward, moving in front of Buzz. "I don't care if he's playing games, he has valid points. If you allow this to happen, he will have a chance to take over the throne of Tangea. Are you prepared to be responsible for the downfall of a member of the Galactic Alliance?" The Tangean raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"That's not fair!" Mira defended, taking a few steps over to stand next to Buzz. "There is no proof that he'll even be around long enough to take over!"

Sighing, the King shook his head and turned his attention to Mira. "As soon as he does have a claim to the throne, he won't hesitate to destroy all that Tangea has, including you, daughter."

"It doesn't matter," she said, quietly, focusing on the floor. "If he gets scared because of all of this meddling, he'll do whatever he can to destroy us before he's effected."

Nova moved back to Nebula, finding no room in the conversation for the comfort he wanted to offer. "I'm sorry, Mira. It may not matter to you, but it does to me. Since you don't believe in protecting your well-being, then I must step in and do it for you, which is why I've decided you must come back to Tangea." Holding up his hand, he kept any of them from talking. "There will be no argument. It is my decision that if I must, I will keep you on Tangea until this whole situation blows over, and your Commander has offered me the chance to make this decision."

Both Buzz and Mira looked at Nebula, not quite able to keep the betrayal from their faces. To be left out to dry by their own commanding officer... "Is this true, sir?" Buzz asked, eyebrows drawn.

Nebula looked uncomfortable, like someone had just stuck a bunch of hot coals down his pants. "Look, Darkmatter made the threats. If something isn't done, then we're looking at bigger problems than just the media."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Mira said, fiercely, looking her father right in the eye. "I can't believe that you would go to my Commander and sabotage my career, just because Warp's decided to make you feel insecure."

"Mira, look at this from a sensible point of view!" King Nova shook his head and paced back and forth. "You continue on this path and Tangea is in his hands! He said to me that the moment he had legitimate claim to the throne, that if I stepped in his way, or you did, there would be nothing to stop him. What am I to do, Mira? Take this threat lightly?"

"No, but don't just come here and try to end her career!" Buzz couldn't keep quiet if he wanted to. There was no way that this was going to happen, not if he had anything to say about it. "You want your galaxy and planet protected from people like Warp, then don't take away one of our best rangers!"

The Commander broke in, "It's not permanent, just until we can figure out what to do with Darkmatter. Paid leave, full benefits."

"Permanent or not, that's besides the point!"

"I don't care about the pay and benefits!" Mira paced back and forth, catching a glimpse of XR and Booster, who were stunned into silence. "I've never cared about any of that. I care about my job. I joined Star Command to protect this galaxy from people like Darkmatter, and now you want me to run from him?"

Nova sighed and rubbed at his eyes, leaning on his cane. "Nothing is as important as your life, Mira."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Father," she replied, somewhat coldly. "My life is nothing compared to the lives that we save every day. Every single ranger puts their life on the line for the sake of this galaxy, and I'm not going to be different. What would the other rangers think if I was locked away every time someone made a threat? It's unfair to them!"

"I will not argue with you. You will come home, or I will _force_ you to come home."

"Then I guess you'll just have to force me. I will not leave behind my duties, I will not take leave, and I will not allow you to run my life anymore. I'm an adult. In fact, I'm a married adult, and this should be my decision and no one else's!" So, maybe bringing up the fact that she was married wasn't necessarily nice, but it got the point across.

The king huffed, pointing at Lightyear. "Married to him! Twenty-five days, Mira. Twenty-five days and you believe that this relationship means something?"

"It's none of your business, no matter how you look at it! He'll never have a chance to take the throne, and for that matter, you would never have contact with him if you weren't here trying to ruin my life every week!"

"You will not take that tone with me, young lady! You are too young to know what is good for you, and when you are finally old enough, then perhaps you will understand why I am doing this. This argument ends now!" Flustered, he nodded to Nebula and made his way for the door, determined not to give anyone else the last word.

XR and Booster moved out of his way, then rushed into the office. "Sir, you can't just let him do this!" Booster cried, only just restraining himself from grabbing Commander Nebula and shaking some sense into him.

"I agree, sir. If you do this, you're going to allow everything we stand for to be compromised," Buzz added, standing rigid.

"Look, son, I don't have a whole lot of choice here." Commander Nebula paced back and forth a few times, for once not able to bring himself to bellow. "If any of the rangers were being threatened in this manner, I'd do what I could to keep 'em out of harms way. Wouldn't you?"

"Not like this. I would ask her what she wanted to do, and I wouldn't allow her overbearing father to influence that decision. Sir."

"It should be my decision," Mira said, quietly, "not his."

"He just wants you out of harms way until a better plan can be thought up." Nebula finally looked up at Mira.

"She's not in harms way," Booster answered, a little timidly. "We'll protect her."

"And King Nova," XR added. "Even if he hates us with a passion."

"I can't go back on my decision now." Nebula stood straight. "This is how it is, until something better can be thought of."

Buzz took a deep breath, wondering briefly if he was about to make a huge mistake. But he believed he had an ethical and moral stand to make, and there was no better time to make it. "Sir, if you force her on leave, you can expect my resignation tomorrow morning."

The room went silent for a moment as the rest of the rangers stood in shock. Mira looked over at Buzz, her eyebrows drawn. Would he really do that? Yep, he would -- he had that 'do or die' look. She didn't know whether to be flustered or touched right then.

Nebula regained some composure, looking at Buzz. "You can't be serious..."

"Sir, I am very serious," Buzz answered, standing at attention. He wasn't going to back down now that all the cards were on the table.

"Think about what you're doing," the Commander pleaded, stepping over to the captain. "If you resign now, you'll lose everything that you've earned. Nova will be reinstated eventually, but if you resign, no good will come from this situation."

Mira took a deep breath, wringing her hands. She looked between them, then spoke up, "Commander, could we possibly discuss this in private?"

The older man nodded solemnly, shooing XR and Booster out of the room, then stepping through the door and closing it behind them. Maybe Nova could talk some sense into him.

Mira ran her hands through her hair, pacing back at forth. She knew Buzz was looking at her, but she was trying to formulate some words in her mind. When the moment finally seemed right, she stopped and looked up at him. "Buzz, it's wonderful that you're offering to do this, but I can't let you. I-it's one thing for me to be put on leave, but for you to resign? What good would come of that?" She leaned against the desk, putting a hand to her head. The whole situation was giving her a headache.

"It's the right thing to do." Shaking his head, stubbornly, Buzz clasped his hands behind his back again. "I don't want you in danger, Mira, but I won't stand for your father thinking that he can just waltz in here and try to get his way. If Commander Nebula won't stand up to him, then I don't want to work for an organization that's willing to give in under political pressure."

"Buzz, this is your career!" Mira stood, giving him a hard look. "This is the very thing that we went through everything to protect, and you're willing to just walk away from it because my father doesn't know when to keep his nose out of things?"

And he looked right back, just as seriously. "Yes, this is my career, and yes, I'm willing to give it up because I believe no one should ever be forced out of their livelihood... if you're willing to leave, fine. But if they're going to force you out? Then I'm leaving too."

"It's not like I won't be able to come back. I mean, I would rather it not have to be this way, but I'm not about to let you give up a career you worked so hard for." She sighed and glanced towards the door, wondering if she could catch her father before he left. "Just try to think of it from a point of view that's not all ranger."

"From any point of view, I would make the same decision." Buzz tried to loosen up some, crossing his arms. "Any way you look at it, the situation lends itself to being wrong! And you shouldn't back down if you think so too."

Mira moved away from the desk, walking up to him. "You really believe this is wrong?"

"Yes."

She nodded and bit at her lip, thinking. Of all the situations to be put in, she most definitely didn't want to be put in that one. Mira put her hands on her hips and looked at the floor. It was like chess and she was in a position to save her remaining pieces. When she looked back up, she raised an eyebrow. "All right, then. If you put in your resignation, then I'll just have to put in mine." Check.

Buzz hesitated for a moment. It hadn't occurred to him that she might throw her resignation on the table as well. But how could he argue? The whole reason for this leap was because he felt Mira should be able to make her own decisions, and in order not to be a hypocrite, he had to agree. "Fine."

"Fine." Mira stepped past him and opened the door.

As expected, Commander Nebula was pacing. As not expected, Booster and XR were waiting somberly... and Booster told her, "If Buzz resigns because of this, we are too." The robot looked up at his companion as if to protest, but a stern look kept his mouth closed.

Nebula threw his hands up in exasperation. "What is this?! We're talking about a short term leave, not an execution! Now you four knock this nonsense off before everything hits the fan!"

"Sir, if he resigns, so do I." Mira had made her decision, and if her entire team was willing to take the fall for her, then she couldn't do worse than fall with them. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Commander took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he could save everyone from doing something patently stupid. He knew that they were close-knit, and that once one took a plunge into the flames, the others would inevitably follow. But on the other side, he had King Nova to worry about, and Nebula was not a man to go back on his word. Looking between the four determined faces, he took the only avenue that would keep them from resigning and still fulfill his promise to the king. "All four of you are on administrative suspension, with pay, effective now. Get your gear and go home."

Checkmate.

Mira blinked, and the three crewmembers looked at their captain, hoping that Buzz could quote some clause from his regulation-oriented memory that would save them.

Apparently, though, Buzz was at as much of a loss as they were. "Sir, you can't--"

"Oh yes I can. You're on suspension for seven days pending a formal decision by a board of officers on whether this situation warrants mandatory leave for Detective Nova." Nebula frowned. He wished he didn't have to make this sort of move, especially on his best team of rangers. But if none of them were willing to see reason, then he had to bite the bullet. "And since you're on suspension, Captain, your resignation can't be tendered until your suspension is lifted. The same goes for the rest of you."

"Section one, subsection eight, paragraph D." Buzz sighed, his shoulders slumping. He didn't think about that one, but now he really wish he had. Then he could have gone about this more strategically.

Booster's bottom lip quivered, but he took it standing tall. XR didn't say anything, but one could bet he was pondering the free, paid vacation that he was getting. And Mira was just a little smoked off -- not at Buzz, not at Commander Nebula even, but at her father.

"Dismissed," Nebula sighed, feeling defeated by the situation.

Immediately, Mira jogged out of the room like a woman on a mission. In fact, she was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find her father so she could give him a piece of her mind. She didn't bother going down the corridors, but instead ghosted through the walls in a pretty straight line towards the launch bay.

When she got to the door, she tried to push the override button in hopes that the launch sequence was just in the beginning phases, but when the LGMs notified her over the comm system that access was denied, she sighed and leaned back against the wall, slipping down to a sitting position. Administrative leave pending a decision by a board? They might as well not even bother.

 

 

Back outside Nebula's office, XR was grinning and looking at the other two rangers who sulked around. "C'mon, guys, this is the perfect opportunity! I'll tell you what, I've got a great package deal on a trip to Mahambas 5. Five nights in a cabin right off the beach. In fact, if all four of us take the trip, I can get two cabins miles from anywhere!"

Booster sat down on one of then benches, resting his head in his hands. "Why'd Commander Nebula have to go and do something like that? We don't need leave, we need Mira."

"I think that was the point," Buzz said, rubbing at his eyes. "If we all quit, we'd probably go separate ways and Star Command would be without a cruiser. This way, King Nova's happy, the Commander doesn't lose face, and we all have a chance to work out another plan."

"So how about we work out a plan on the sunny beaches of Mahambas 5? I have a killer deal, and since we all seem to stick together so well, it'd be wholesale prices if all four of us go." XR wheeled over to Buzz, looking up at him. "Think about it... white sand, sun, no media..."

Booster sniffled a bit, looking up. "Does food come with it?"

"Booster, old buddy, there's an all-you-can-eat breakfast and lunch bar."

"What about dinner?"

XR moved over to stand next to the Jo-Adian, putting his arms up in an arch. "Picture this... A Hawaiian Buffet one night, Chinese, Italian, Greek. You name it, pal, and they have it somewhere on the island."

The ranger listened to XR, practically drooling all over the little 'bot. "Mmm... Italian! Buzz, can we go? Please, please?"

Buzz glanced between the two. "Where's Mira?"

"I thought she had to go to the bathroom." XR shrugged, moving over to a console. Plugging in, he accessed the system, asking it to scan for her suit, then looked over at Buzz. "Outside the launch bay."

"And King Nova?"

The 'bot shook his head. "He's already gone. Says he's on his way back to Tangea, no stops along the way."

Buzz nodded and started in the direction of the launch bay. "Come on, team. Let's get Mira and get something to eat. There's nothing more to do here."

The other rangers looked between each other and nodded. "We have to go to Mahambas 5," they said in unison, grinning and following.

 

 

The three team members found Mira still sitting against the wall, tossing pieces of cut rubber tubing across the room at a trash can. All over the floor were little black donuts of rubber that an LGM had offered in passing... when it came to tossing, she wasn't exactly a pro. At least, not at the moment.

XR wheeled over, looking down at her. "Whoa, there... looks like you could use a day off!"

Mira glared at the little robot, then chucked five or six of the rubber pieces, all of them bouncing off of the glass helmet. "Very funny," she muttered, going back to her basket toss.

Booster stepped up beside them, trying to be cheerful. "Well, look at the bright side -- we're all still together!"

"And we can be even more together," XR added, kicking at some of the pieces, "when we all take a trip to Mahambas 5 for a few days!"

"XR," Buzz warned, offering a hand down to Mira. "C'mon, ranger, you're blocking the door."

She looked at his hand for a second, then took it and pulled herself to her feet, pocketing the rest of the pieces. "Doesn't make a difference, we can't get to 42 anyway."

Booster frowned, immediately going to pick up the small mess that had been made. "Why?"

"Now that we've been suspended," Buzz explained, patting Mira on the arm for reassurance, "we've been locked out of the launch bay. They want to ensure that we won't put ourselves back on duty without permission."

"Who would want to do a thing like that?" XR asked, helping Booster with the pieces.

Both Mira and Buzz cleared their throats, looking around innocently.

"Look at it this way," Booster said, cheerfully, "even if we don't go on vacation, we can all get together and figure out how to fix things. I mean, we might even be able to figure a way out of this paid leave if we really think about it."

XR nodded, placing the donuts in Booster's outstretched hands. "Sure, and if we do it on Mahambas 5, then we'll be planning and scheming in the middle of no where, on an island that would be practically deserted from everyone, including King Nova, Warp Darkmatter, and anyone else who might be a problem at the moment." Boy, he was really trying for a vacation. Then again, who could blame him since he'd managed to buy a thousand package deals to one of the lesser populated planets in the Mahambas System? Sure, people wouldn't be roughing it, but they wouldn't be lying in the lap of luxury either.

"What about my missions at the agency?" Mira asked, crossing her arms. She had been thinking about it since she couldn't catch her father, and it was a sore spot for her. Just when they were getting close to a breakthrough, she had to be put on leave.

"You won't be able to go back until Commander Nebula lifts the suspension anyway." XR finished with the last of the pieces, watching Booster toss them in the trash. "Why not enjoy it?"

"Vacation?" Mira looked at Buzz, eyebrows drawn. "Do you think there's any way to fight this?"

Buzz shook his head. "Not right now. I'm sure the Commander will refuse to see us. He might take calls, but other than that, I think he's going to try to avoid us."

"I don't blame him," she muttered, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "We didn't exactly give him good choices. Either Team Lightyear quits, or he makes a leader in the Galactic Alliance angry. Not an enviable situation."

Booster nodded, looking between the other three. "Well, there are valid points to both sides. Mira, your Dad's just protecting you, but you're an adult, so you should be able to protect yourself. Then again, you're going to be a Queen, so he has Tangea in mind, but you're the controller of your own destiny. But, he has a duty to his people as well. Then again, you have a duty to Star Command." The Jo-Adian frowned as if it was a moral conflict. "Ooohh, I don't know what's right and what's wrong!"

XR extended his legs, whispering in Booster's ear, "Here's a tip, buddy, side with the angry Tangean who looks completely annoyed and ready to rip something's head off." He moved back to his normal stature and looked at Buzz and Mira, smiling. "So, what do you say? A scheming vacation to get Mira reinstated, or sit around and moan and groan?"

Right then, Buzz really would have rather sat around and moaned and groaned about the situation. It was one of the first times that he'd been suspended without a good reason -- or, at least, suspended because of his actions rather than circumstances he had no control of. It was a sting, and even though administrative suspension didn't leave a black mark on his record, he knew it was there. "I'm for staying here and working out a plan."

"Okay, here's a tip for you, Buzz... leaving this planet, going off into the tropics and generally being free of distraction's a whole lot better than..." the 'bot's voice trailed off when he noticed the glare that the captain was giving him. "Then again, I'm no Ann Landers, am I?" He shrugged and left his tips to himself.

"I think it's a good idea." Booster nodded, sure that being on the beach would be better for them than slinking around Capital Planet. "Especially since we won't have to worry about grocery shopping, or reporters, or anything like that."

"Don't you have a computer to babysit?" Buzz asked, raising an eyebrow. "PAL's not stable enough to leave alone."

"I'll make sure someone looks in on him."

Two votes for vacation, one against. That only left one person to weigh in, and Buzz looked over at Mira. "Your vote?"

"I say go for it." She uncrossed her arms, face set in stony lines. "I don't want to hear from my father until I have a chance to think of something to say that the censors won't bleep out, and if I don't have to see Warp or flashbulbs, all the better." Determined, she was just about to lead the team out when an LGM walked past and pushed a few more of the rubber pieces into her hands. For a moment, she stood there tapping her foot, then threw the pieces in the trash and muttered to no one in particular, "Oh, I am so out of here."


	11. Day 26

"This is so great. All four of us together on vacation for five days! Five whole days... wow..." Booster's joy would have been infectious, but exactly half of Team Lightyear was too busy being professionally miserable to join in the excitement. Still, he was determined that everyone would have fun. "C'mon, Mira, smile!"

Mira forced a brief smile, then went back to staring out the window of the charter ship. All of those stars, and she couldn't be there to patrol near one of them. The beaches and the sunlight would probably break her funk, but for the moment, she wanted to be angry.

Buzz was in exactly the same position on the other side of the aisle, unwittingly mirroring Mira -- arms crossed, frown on his face, thoughts of not being on duty in his head. On one part, he understood why he was there, but on the other part, he really and sincerely wished that King Nova would have kept his arrogant ideals to himself.

XR found them amusing, and snapped a picture before they had a chance to stop him. "Hey, look Booster, they're twins!"

Booster nodded happily and snapped a picture of his own, the flashes causing both of the sulkers to blink and rub their eyes. "They're just so cute!"

"If you could get them not to be miserable," XR muttered, wheeling around the passenger area of the ship.

"You guys are going to have fun, right? I mean, this is a pretty expensive trip for you to be miserable on." Booster stood between the two of them, putting an arm around each and pulling them close. "We're gonna have a good time, huh?"

Mira looked up at him, then over at Buzz, feeling like she could just groan and crawl into a hole. "I'd have a much better time if I could be out doing my job."

"Exactly," Buzz agreed, waiting for the giant to let them go.

Booster squeezed them and then left them sit again, going through his bags for the tenth time to make sure he had sunblock.

Mira moved over to sit next to Buzz, staying on the edge of the seat to give him room. "Are you starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea?" She was quiet about it, hoping not to hurt the feelings of the other two.

He nodded, still looking out the window. "As long as we work out this situation, I guess it'll be all right."

"I'm going to have to call Instructor Smith and explain why I won't be there for the last of the training with the AI Simulants. He's not going to be very happy with that." Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at her bags, wondering idly if she'd packed enough for a couple of days.

"He'll understand. From what I know, your captain over there will be notified right away."

Mira smiled slightly, leaning back on the bench and stretching her legs out. "I don't think he'll be happy. The Chief doesn't like it when missions are held up."

Buzz nodded and glanced over at her, smiling for the sake of it. "At least you'll be out of those situations for a little while. No disguises to worry about."

"Sure, but I was hoping to get some more information this week. Maybe we could have made a bust sooner. Not now, though. Now we're going to have to keep up on everything from afar." She ran a hand through her hair, yawning slightly. "On the other hand, I didn't mention that I was going away to my father. Maybe he'll realize that I can go where I want and do what I want."

"Or he'll tear apart the galaxy looking for you."

She patted him on the knee. "Let him." Standing, she stretched some, and then moved back to her seat, checking through her baggage. She kept running a checklist through her head, but she couldn't think of what she might be missing.

XR moved back between the two, dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt. "Get ready, because these are going to be the best cabins you two have ever seen. We're staying in the bigger cabin, but with a guy like Booster, it's a given. Of course, you two got the better view." The 'bot grinned, handing the key to Buzz.

"How many rooms?" Mira asked, looking down at him.

"Two bedrooms, a full bath with a whirlpool tub, a porch right off the beach, a livingroom with a huge couch and fireplace, and even a full kitchen. Very romantic," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes, she put a hand on his head and pushed him back towards the other end of the ship.

"What? Isn't that a good thing?" he called up, snickering in his own robotic way.

Booster grinned and looked down at XR. "Oooh, romantic? Sounds so wonderful! I'll bet that they're going to have a great time talking."

"Uh huh, talking." XR smirked, mischievously.

Buzz frowned, leaning over towards Mira and lowering his voice. "Do you get the impression that there's a setup going on here?"

She nodded, somewhat amused by it. Romance, really, was the furthest thing from her mind. Just because she and Buzz happened to be married didn't mean they were in love, and no amount of sandy beaches and gorgeous sunsets were going to change that fact. In a way, it made her kind of sad -- love seemed to be the only thing in the universe that she didn't have. Well, that and her darn job, currently. "Don't worry, I'm not about to be set up by a robot who specializes on con-artistry."

"I'm wondering what kind of profit he's making on this..." With a faintly sardonic grin, Buzz called back to XR, "How much are you making?"

"Who, me?" The robot sounded perfectly innocent as he answered, "I'm not making a dime, profit wise. In fact, I find it insulting that you would insinuate that I'm nothing but a profit-gathering capitalist with absolutely no morals. I prepaid for one thousand packages out of my own wages, and I'm breaking even on you three."

Breaking even? Sounded completely un-XRish. "There has to be some profit margin, or some sort of deal you want."

"And what gives you that idea?" XR wheeled back up, looking at his captain. "I'm just doing this for my friends out of the kindness of my circuits. Now, if you happen to really like it, you could always mention, oh, say, on the intergalactic news that you had a great vacation courtesy of me..."

Buzz couldn't help but laugh. He knew there was some catch to it, and now it all became clear. "An endorsement?"

"Do you have any clue how hard it is to start up a travel agency?"

"Can't say as I do."

Mira chuckled, shaking her head. "You're actually doing legitimate business?"

"And Booster's going to be my partner. Right, big guy?" XR looked back at Booster, in hopes to have someone with a better reputation on his side.

Booster seemed to be thrilled with the idea. He managed to destroy all of XR's marketing and markup ideas in a single sentence, "Sure, and we can give affordable vacations to families who normally can't afford them!"

XR was crestfallen. Giving Buzz and Mira a quick, cheesy smile, he said, "Let me just go consult with my new partner." And back he wheeled, hoping to set Booster straight on just who they would be selling these vacations to.

Mira shook her head, checking the vidscreen in the front of the transport. Five minutes until they would be stepping off a ship and into the warm air of Mahambas 5. It was night time where they were staying, but early enough to get in some reading and explore the area before bed. She was hoping that the cabins would be stocked as well, considering neither her nor Buzz had bothered to stop for dinner before heading for the transport.

The sign above the vidscreen flashed for them to belt in as they began their descent through the planet's atmosphere. Mira followed directions, noting that Buzz had been belted in the whole time. XR and Booster shuffled around behind them, taking a little bit longer to do the same as her, but still following directions.

Ultimately, she wanted this little vacation to be relaxing, but she also wanted to find a way to get her job back. She'd brought a personal communicator along, just in case anyone really needed to get ahold of her. She reminded herself, however, that it was only for emergencies. She wasn't going to call up her father, because that would surely lead to an argument. Sighing, she looked over at Buzz, "You don't think I was too hard on my father, do you?"

In unison, all three of the other rangers answered, "No!"

Raising an eyebrow, she turned in her seat and looked back at Booster and XR, who only shrugged. Then, looking back at Buzz, she frowned. "I mean, I said some pretty mean things..."

"Are you forgetting why we're here at all? He's trying to get you kicked out of Star Command, Mira."

She nodded, and offered him a smile. All right, he had a valid point. She could never stay mad at her father for long, but she imagined that this situation wouldn't just blow over like every other one had. Crossing her arms, she watched out the viewport as they moved down through the atmosphere.

 

 

The landing was smooth and schooled as if the pilot had made the stop many, many times in his career. XR had talked him into dropping them just about a hundred feet from the cabins in a clearing about a thousand feet from the dining compound. As they all filed out with their luggage, Booster looked up at the sky in awe. "Look at all the stars!"

"You'd think he'd get sick of them," XR commented, not bothering with any luggage. Everything he needed was with him, including several Hawaiian shirts and a good amount of money to gamble with. Even if it was illegal, there were plenty of people on Mahambas 5 who were happy to lose their money in a game of cards... unlike that low-down, cheating, underhanded planet, Mahambas 6.

Pulling out the key to his and Booster's cabin, he grinned. "Is this great or what? I mean, come on! Perfect temperature, not a cloud in the sky, and the water's just warm enough for a midnight swim. In fact, I might go and see about that!"

Mira raised an eyebrow at the 'bot. "XR, you can't swim."

"Can too, but who said anything about me swimming? I'm sure there are plenty of pretty ladies out there that will do the swimming for me." The robot wheeled away from the rest, leaving Booster to get in the door with the spare key.

Buzz shook his head, pulling a large duffle bag over his shoulder and starting off towards the closest cabin. Since it was obviously just off of the beach, it was a carefully smart assumption that it was where he and Mira would be staying.

Booster smiled, waving at them. "See you two tomorrow! We'll all go out for breakfast and chitchat!"

Mira smiled back at the Jo-Adian and waved before dragging her suitcases with her. Mentally, she asked herself if she really needed that much stuff for such a short vacation. Then again, there were so many things that might come up, and she wasn't going to get caught without the right outfit.

Ahead, Buzz opened up the cabin and searched for a light switch. On the wall, just to the left of the door was the switch and he flipped it on. Immediately, several lights inside of the cabin came on, giving the whole room a warm glow. The couch was, indeed, very nice and he dropped his bag by the door and moved over to flop down on it. Oh yes, that was a nice couch.

Mira followed quickly behind, dragging her things over to sit against the wall. Looking around, she put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Not too bad. Cozy, in fact." She moved over to the couch, shooing his feet aside and sitting down on the edge with a semi-happy sigh. "In fact, I think I could get used to it. Maybe build a vacation home here someday."

"Now all we need is a television." It might be possible to tune his wrist communicator to pick up the sports cast... not that he was so much a creature of habit that he couldn't make it through the night without sleeping on the couch, listening to the sports. Nope, Buzz could adapt. If he had to.

Mira rolled her eyes, though she wasn't too surprised. "You're more set in your ways than just about any man I know."

"Second to your father?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I think I'm a little more flexible than he is." Buzz looked up at the ceiling appraisingly, briefly debating if he wanted to sweep the area for bugs. Never knew when someone could be listening in, afterall. "Wonder if this place is clean..."

Mira frowned, glancing around the room. "Looks spotless to me."

"I meant, secure. Sound. Bug free." It was a legitimate concern, especially for someone who had been in the law enforcement business his entire adult life.

A somewhat wicked thought crossed Mira's mind, something that under most circumstances she would never even consider. But given the fact that they were on vacation, willing or not, she supposed that she could pull this one without too much difficulty. Calling on every bit of good acting talent she had, she said, "You know, that's something I didn't think of. Maybe we should do a sweep."

Okay, so maybe Buzz wasn't expecting her to agree, but he was thrilled when she did. He hopped up from the couch, feeling just a little bit better now that he had something somewhat official to do. "I'll start in the kitchen, you start in here, and if you find anything, call me."

"Gotcha, sir." Mira waited until he was on his merry way, and smirked. If this went well, she could completely pull one over on him. She ghosted outside, and immediately began searching the area.

It was a perfect night, and she had no trouble finding what she was looking for. In a matter of ten minutes, she was completely finished with her task, and she made her way back into the livingroom of the cabin. "Buzz, I found a whole bunch of 'em!"

And Buzz all but ran out, looking like he had just hit the Super-Lotto jackpot or something along those lines. "Where?!"

For one flash of a moment, Mira debated on whether she really should. That moment ended quickly -- the sheer horror factor involved would more than make up for any fallout. Pulling out the little bag she had stashed her cargo in, she tossed it to him. "Right here."

And for one flash of a moment, Buzz really thought that the bugs in the bag were electronic. Until they started crawling out, a whole bunch of beetles... now, he wasn't a terribly squeamish fellow, but he just wasn't expecting that, not at all. He jumped back with a yell, batting the little black critters off of his hands as though they were somehow dangerous.

It was all Mira could take; she just broke out laughing. Seeing Buzz do a dance to try to get away from the bugs was priceless. "Well," she managed to say, between giggles, "you told me to search for bugs."

Shuddering somewhat, Buzz stepped away from the bugs, nudging them away with his boots. "That was mean. Not only was that mean, but it was cruel, and completely unneeded!"

She put her hands behind her back, smiling innocently. "I thought that was what you meant."

"Uh huh, sure." He walked away from her, pulling a broom from the closet and sweeping the bugs towards the door. "No, you knew exactly what I meant."

Mira walked over and held the door for him, watching the beetles being swept outside. "Sure I did, but I figured since it's my vacation, I should have some fun." She winked at him and flopped back down on the couch. "There aren't any bugs, relax."

Buzz narrowed his eyes and put the broom back in the closet. Then, he went to exploring the rest of the cabin. The bedrooms were amazingly large. There was a master bedroom which was quite a bit larger, with a window from the floor to the ceiling. The other room had a few windows and a cozy bed. He figured he'd leave the larger bedroom to Mira, and hope there was a TV hidden somewhere.

Mira stood from the couch and went to digging through one of her suitcases, pulling out her pillow and pajamas. When he walked back out, she set her things aside and zipped up the case. Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Find a TV yet?"

"What makes you think I was looking for one?" Buzz walked into the open kitchen, opening up the fridge. There were plenty of objects, obviously stocked fresh, but cooking them into a meal was out of the question.

"I'm not going to even answer that." She smirked, taking her pajamas and tossing the pillow on the couch. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Small room."

Nodding, she stepped out of the room, searching out the bathroom so she could change. Buzz shook his head and dug out some bread, munching on it as he looked around for a TV. There had to be some form of entertainment in a cabin as big as it was. Muttering, he devoured the rest of the bread, looking out the window. He could see the cabin XR and Booster were staying in, off in the distance. The lights were still on over there. Booster was probably making something to eat while XR spent some time on the beach.

He walked around, checking out the windows and door. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to worry about any bugs creeping in during the night. Once again, he shuddered at the thought. What a mean thing to do to a person! He'd get her back for it, though... he just didn't know how.

Mira was already changed and back into the livingroom, sneaking up on the thoughtful Lightyear. She debated on whether she wanted to scare the life out of him, or be a good little wife and just make herself known. Biting her lip, she leaned forward, close to his ear and then spoke up, "Boo."

And for his second scare of the night, Buzz decided on leaping straight up a foot and a half, doing a complete turn in midair, and landing with his arm out, as if he had his wrist laser. Well, he didn't actually decide this, he just did it on instinct.

Mira smiled sweetly, pushing his arm down. "Wow, you're awfully jumpy."

"Considering who I'm married to, I'm amazed I have nerves left," he growled, heart racing. Mira was just being cruel now, he knew it. But then, turnabout's fair play. It might take a little time to think up a suitable response to these terrorist attacks, but he was clever -- she would get it. "I think I'm going to go somewhere safe."

"Oh, you don't have to leave -- I'm finished."

"Riiiight." Maybe Booster and XR could spare him the couch in their cabin. That might prevent any further attacks. He kept his expression neutral as he headed for the door.

Mira looked after him, frowning to herself. She didn't think her little pranks were bad enough to drive him out. "Buzz, wait! I promise I won't do anything else."

Buzz turned back long enough to give her a peaceful little smile, playing it for everything he could. "No, no, I'm fine. Just going for a walk."

Okay, he was up to something. Buzz wasn't the greatest actor in the universe, that was certain. Mira watched him walk away and then went about prank-proofing her bedroom. She made sure that the door was locked, set up a piece of trip line that would get him if the door didn't, made sure the window was locked, and blocked with a chair or two. Only after she was satisfied that she was perfectly safe, did she crawl into bed and wait.

It was actually a good hour or so before she heard the front door open again; it woke her from a light doze, and she tensed, waiting for the attack she just knew would come. He wasn't the type to allow two practical jokes to go without some sort of retaliation. But she also knew something else; Buzz wasn't going to get her without a fight.

Into the second hour, she was certain she heard a creak in the floor.

In the third, she knew that he would be in any minute to do something despicable to her.

In the fourth, she began to wonder if she wasn't being paranoid herself.

In the fifth, she gave in and fell asleep.

And, in the sixth hour, as dawn began creeping into the sky and the birds sang pleasantly outside, a whole other type of creeping was going on. The soft pitter-patter of little feet. Not baby feet, either, this was a pitter-patter that could only be heard if the creature making the noise had six feet and was right near her ear.

Mira woke up to two sights. One, Buzz hanging from the rafters above her bed, sort of like a bat... and two, the forty or fifty little black beetles crawling all over her, her bed, in her hair... everywhere. Her traps were undisturbed, and her husband looked like the cat who ate the canary.

Blinking, she took a moment to gather her sleepy senses, an eyebrow raised.

Buzz grinned wickedly. "Hi." Then, from the rafter, he dropped another beetle.

As it plopped down on the sheets, Mira went pale, feeling as if the whole bed was crawling. In fact, the whole bed _was_ crawling. Like a bolt of lightning, she was up out of the bed, shrieking. She tried brushing all of the bugs off of her, but it seemed like it was no use. For every one that she flicked off of her, there were two more in sight.

Immediately she was out of the room, ghosting through the wall and heading for the shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand, standing under the spray and doing her best to get every creepy crawler off of her.

 

 

It wasn't until about three hours later that she was able to leave the shower, glad she'd left her clothes in there the night before. She was still shuddering and shaking when she came out of the bathroom, arms wrapped around herself.

Buzz was on the couch, reveling in his prank. She had started the battle, but he had won the war, and he grinned up at her as she walked into the livingroom, her hair still dripping. She looked like a drowned rat. It was great.

Mira narrowed her eyes, trying her best to repress another shudder. When it became apparent that it was useless, she took another few steps forwards, shaking. "That was... that was horrible! I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Turnabout's fair play," he snickered, putting his arms behind his head. "I'm sure you'd be happy to know XR and Booster stopped by to make sure you were all right. You woke them up with your shrieks."

"What do you expect?!" She shivered again, still rather paranoid and looking around for anything that might be crawling.

Buzz shrugged and closed his eyes. He might have been up all night, but it was worth it in the end. The look on her face had been priceless, and now he knew that any prank she could think of wouldn't compare. Oh, yes, he was the master.

Fuming, she rubbed her arm for a second. He was going to get it, and she was the one who was going to be giving it. Wordlessly, she pounced, pinning his shoulders down with more strength than she imagined she ever had. "Now listen here," she hissed, "if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I'll take a laser and shoot your kneecaps out!"

The pounce startled him, but he kept his cool, looking up at Mira with the most innocent expression he could pull off. "You know, you did start it... I was just finishing it."

He was so asking for it. Just begging for it actually. Mira smiled, a smile that seemed to edge with just a little insanity. "Imagine waking up to dozens of those bugs crawling all over you. Try, for one brief moment, to just imagine what that was like. I will never be able to sleep again! I will never be able to look at a bug again! What do you have to say for yourself?"

For the longest moment, Buzz didn't answer. It was apparent that she was going to be angry at him until he apologized, but he didn't plan on apologizing for his brilliant act of vengeance. In fact, no matter what happened, he would have that glorious moment burned into his mind forever. So, it was with full knowledge of his fate that he said, simply, "Meow?"

"Cute..." Mira let his shoulders go with a smirk, and instead of decking him (her first desire), she just reached down and touched him right between the eyes, laying the strongest Tangean mind-whammy on him that she could. Before he even had time to realize what was going on, he was out cold and dreaming of lots and lots of little black bugs.

She stood, unconsciously brushing herself off. It was a little harsh, maybe, but compared to her first wish of just beating the daylights out of him, it was marginally more merciful. Tossing a glance at her hypnotized husband, she said, "Sleep well," and went to try to forget about the entire incident.


	12. Day 27

"And I can't believe how many crickets I heard last night!" Booster seemed all too thrilled by this. He loved the sound of the crickets on the family farm, and hearing them here was a big treat.

At the mention of crickets, Buzz and Mira shuddered in unison.

"Those were tolerable. It was those little black beetles that make that clicking noise that annoyed me," XR said, failing to notice a more violent shudder from the pair across the table.

"Are you two okay?" Booster asked, just finishing up his eighth plate of food. He looked at Mira first, thinking that she was lighter blue than she should have been, then at Buzz, who looked downright ghostly. "You guys look really rough..."

"J-just fine, thanks," Buzz answered, casting glances around to make sure that there was nothing crawling or flying anywhere within the immediate area. He couldn't really remember what Mira had done to him, but he knew that whatever it was, it had definitely given him a taste of his devastating little prank.

Mira nodded, looking around herself. When she spotted a fly landing across the table, she moved back. "Someone swat that?"

XR raised an eyebrow, looking down at the little fly. "Swat what? This?" With his quick robotic reflexes, he snatched up the fly, carefully holding it between two fingers.

The Tangean turned a shade lighter and inched away from XR and towards Buzz. "Yes, that."

The robot took the creature and let it go, watching it fly away. "Better?"

She nodded and took her plate, picking at her food. "Much."

Booster polished off his food and looked between the two spooked rangers. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he got the strangest feeling that it had to do with bugs. Then again, he'd been wrong before. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

XR put on a pair of sunglasses, leaning forward on the picnic bench. "I don't know about you two, but I think Booster and I are heading for the beach. You can't imagine how many gorgeous ladies are around there from sun up to... well, sun up!"

The Jo-Adian gave the robot a bit of an annoyed look, then smiled back at Buzz. "I'm gonna go swimming! XR says there aren't any threatening creatures in the water, so I was gonna try to swim out a mile and back. He says it would be dumb, though, because everyone stays on the beach."

Mira took a bite of her eggs, finally feeling safe enough. She was sure that in a few days the whole incident would be forgotten, but for now she was holding one heck of a grudge. Chewing on her food, she leaned one arm on the table and snaked the other underneath it, brushing against Buzz's side. If she was stuck with the creepy crawlies, then she was going to make him miserable too. Harmlessly miserable, but miserable nonetheless.

Buzz was just about to answer Booster, no doubt in a reassuring way, but when something brushed his side he jumped to the worst conclusion possible. In fact, he literally jumped, tripped over the picnic table bench with a startled yelp, and landed flat on his back on the wooden deck. It was only after shuddering from head to toe and making sure there was nothing crawling on him that he realized what had happened.

If looks could kill, Mira would have been dead, stuffed and with her head hanging on a plaque above the fireplace, but she didn't care. She smiled down at him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her, just growled in her direction. Still randomly shivering, he sat down on the other side of the table with Booster and XR, as far away from her as possible.

Booster frowned, looking between the two, then at XR, then back at Buzz. "Is everything all right? You guys sure are jumpy." He glanced at Mira. "This is vacation, it's supposed to be relaxing."

"Live with her and you'll see how relaxing it is." Buzz crossed his arms, sulkily.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a taste of what you did to me," Mira defended. "You deserve it."

"You started it!"

"I didn't do anything that mean to you! Three hours, Buzz... three hours that it took me to feel even remotely clean again."

XR and Booster looked between the combatants in unison, back and forth. Before either of them had a chance to continue, XR said, "You know, I happen to have some experience in marriage counseling. For a good rate, I can sit you two down and solve all of your problems!"

"This has nothing to do with being married," Mira explained, trying to stare Buzz down from across the table.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Lightyear here decided that I could use some bedbugs. Literally! I spent three hours in a scalding hot shower trying to keep myself from getting the creepy-crawlies!"

Buzz put his nose up in the air. "She started it! We were sweeping the place for electronic bugs, and she comes running in saying she found some. Well, I thought that was just great until they started climbing up my arm!"

Booster and XR were silent once again, looking between the two. Then, all of a sudden, they both broke down into fits of laughter. "That's what you two are going nuts over?" XR asked, shaking his head.

"Sounds like you need a vacation from your vacation!" Booster managed as soon as he was able to stop laughing.

"We need a vacation from each other," Mira muttered, crossing her arms. She didn't see what was so funny.

XR moved from his seat, wheeling over to Mira and ushering her out of the seat. "I'll tell you what," he grinned, pushing her to the other side of the bench, "you two call a truce and then leave everything to me. I'll make things all right!"

Buzz raised an eyebrow and crept away from her. He didn't want to end up on the ground again.

XR pushed her down on the bench and stepped back. "Oh, come on! It shouldn't be that hard for goodguys to get along with goodguys. Trust me! And, since I know that won't happen, Booster's going to help me make things good. Right, big guy?"

"Right, XR!" The Jo-Adian jumped up from the table, finally finished with breakfast. "You two leave it to us, okay? But you have to call a truce."

Mira frowned and glanced at the two of them before looking at Buzz, an eyebrow raised. "Should we trust them?"

Buzz looked past her at the other two, who were grinning huge grins. "I don't know..."

"We promise we won't do anything bad." Booster nodded. "In fact, we promise on XR's stock options!"

"Hey, hey, no one said anything about my stock options!" XR dug into his chest, pulling out some papers, and kissing them. "When these babies mature, I'm gonna be the richest man in the sector!"

Booster elbowed the robot lightly. "XR..."

"What?" Stashing the papers away, he sighed and looked back at the other two rangers, "Fine, fine, we promise on my stock options that we won't do anything bad." He paused and leaned forward. "So, truce?"

 

 

 

It was a setup of some sort. It had to be, especially given XR's and Booster's obvious tries the day before on the charter ship. The only thing that remained to be determined was what the setup entailed, and when it came to them, Buzz wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Until such time, however, he made it a point to keep no less than five feet between him and Mira, and preferably much more. As she sunned herself on the beach a good many yards away, he stayed on the porch, feet on the railing, and kept an eye out for bugs. The urge to doze off was almost unbearable -- just the sound of a breeze through the palms and the ocean rolling in was terribly soothing. But he didn't want to take that risk... the bugs were probably waiting. And if the bugs weren't, Mira was.

Truce. Yeah, right.

Time passed slowly, and Buzz wished that he was out in his cruiser. Sure, the planet was nice, but he just wasn't enjoying himself. They say that cops are never off duty, that even in a state of rest, their law enforcement instincts are always working. That even when they take vacation, they are always working on a case in the back of their minds, or thinking about what they would do when they went back. He was living proof.

Suspended. Even with pay, even though it was just an administrative action and not a disciplinary action, it bothered him. Not for the first time, Buzz thought some very uncomplimentary things about King Nova -- he might respect the man for some things, but when it came to this need to run Mira's life, he found it somewhere far beyond annoying.

The breeze died down a little, but it was cool on the porch, in the shade. No bugs moved; when the heat eased off, they'd probably come out in droves, but for then, they were silent. After a half-hour of waiting for a beetle attack of epic proportions, he finally gave into the urge to nod off, just dozing lightly.

"Okay, we need to know what you brought along to wear," XR said, unaware that he had just startled his captain, who was getting tired of being startled.

"Why?" Buzz asked, a little irritably.

"We have to make sure you brought the right outfit." Booster grinned, bounding around the porch. "I mean, if you don't have the right outfit, then it won't be right."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes and sighed, "What won't be right?"

The two remaining rangers stopped their movement, looking at each other. Then XR looked back to the captain, who obviously wasn't paying complete and total attention. "So, can we look through your bags?"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, draping an arm over his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to play games with two characters who liked to do nothing but that.

The two remaining rangers grinned and ran into the house, immediately locating his bag and tearing it apart. Shorts, t-shirts, jeans, a sweater or two. Nothing that was suitable. Nothing that would do. "All right," XR said, looking up at Booster, "this is an emergency. You, me, store, sew, now."

"Righto!" Booster saluted and started stuffing things back into bag. It wouldn't be neat, but it wasn't when they pulled it out, either. "Oooh, this is going to be so fun!"

"And if we're lucky, they'll both give us an endorsement." XR snickered and wheeled towards the door. "I'm going to find a place we can get this finished. You go find out what she's got with her."

The Jo-Adian smiled and bolted past the 'bot and out the door. He passed up Buzz completely and bounded out into the sand, sliding to a halt next to the Tangean. "Mira!"

"Hmm?" She pulled her sunglasses up, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, Booster. Having a nice vacation?"

"Oh, yeah, it's great! XR and I were just talking to Buzz... I think he's trying to get some rest." Sitting down in the sand next to her beach chair, he looked around for a minute, then back to her.

She nodded and leaned back in the chair, pulling her sunglasses down. "Something you need?"

Booster smiled, putting his hands back in the sand and leaning back. "Uh huh! XR and I were wondering what kind of clothes you brought."

"Planning something?"

"Well, kind of. We were thinking that maybe we could all play dress up!" Booster wasn't used to making up stories. He wasn't exactly telling a lie, but... well, as Buzz had taught him, he was creating a cover story. Yep, a cover story so his and XR's plans could go without a hitch.

Mira frowned, stretching out her arms above her head. It seemed to her like they were up to something, but she wasn't going to ask too many questions. Booster was a pretty kindhearted individual, and she trusted him more than a lot of people in the galaxy. "Well, I have some shorts, pants, shirts..."

"Do you have anything for the evening wear competition? I'll bet you do! You're sure to win any prize they've got!"

She blushed, putting a hand over her face. That was so sweet! "I have a few dresses. I thought maybe we'd have some nights where they would offer a formal dinner. Better safe than sorry."

Booster grinned a wide grin and jumped up. "Great! We'll come back later and tell you about the whole thing!"

"Huh? Wha...?" Sitting up, she pulled off the sunglasses and watched as the Jo-Adian ran from the beach, giggling to himself. "Weird," she muttered, and relaxed back into the chair, setting the sunglasses aside. Ah, the sunlight felt so good. Something she certainly missed when constantly in space.

Maybe this vacation thing wasn't such a bad idea.

 

 

 

Robots usually had many capabilities, and XR was quite an exceptional robot. He knew it, too. Even as Booster ran around and gathered everything together, he planned what was sure to be a great evening. Of that, the 'bot was certain.

Truthfully, most of the ideas were Booster's, but that didn't matter to XR. The only thing that mattered was that everyone had a good time and that he got his endorsements. It was a surefire guarantee that if he was endorsed by two of the biggest names in the public spotlight, then his vacation packages with sell like the hotcakes at the Intergalactic House of Pancakes.

Of course, he just didn't count on being railroaded by Buzz. The captain had a talent for ruining a good plan, even if he didn't realize it. Instead of being cooperative, he stayed on the porch for most of the day, acting bearish whenever anyone disturbed his napping. And when XR suggested that he might want to take that tailored tux and put it on? He hadn't heard Buzz roar like that in a very long time.

So it came down to some careful planning.

"You grab him, I'll tie him up, and we'll dress him."

Booster frowned. He just didn't know if it was a good idea to tackle his commanding officer, particularly since Buzz was in such a grizzly mood. "I don't know... won't he be angry?"

XR waved a hand, looking through his binoculars at the target. "Do you want all this work to go to waste? And do you have any idea how hard it is to find a tux that'll fit him? It took the tailor hours to let the shoulders out enough." Not to mention, it was no easy task slipping back into the cabin to steal a set of Buzz's clothes. That alone was a covert ops mission.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, big guy. He'll thank us when it's over, guaranteed."

Booster still looked like he had his doubts, but he said, "Just give the signal."

"GO!" XR yelled, kamikaze style, propelling himself out of the bushes with a slightly surprised Booster in tow.

Now typically, war cries like that could strike fear into the hearts of men. It didn't really strike fear into Buzz's heart, though, just woke him up and made him wonder, _'What's next?'_ By the time that he was through that thought, his eyes focused, went wide, and he didn't even have time to yell before Booster snatched him out of the seat.

XR waved to the bemused Mira as his partner in crime kidnapped the captain. "Go get dressed, we'll be done with him shortly!" And off he wheeled, following Booster towards their cabin.

"What the--?" She raised an eyebrow as they disappeared into the trees, and started for the cabin. She didn't think that a game of dress-up was so... volatile. As she opened the door to the cabin, she noticed a garment bag hanging from a cabinet handle. All right, so things were getting stranger and stranger -- she didn't remember bringing anything that required a bag.

Mira stepped over to it, pulling away the piece of paper that was pinned to the outside of the bag. _"Wear this!"_ It was obviously Booster's handwriting, which made her less suspicious, but still... this was kind of odd.

As she pulled down the zipper, her eyebrows went up in surprise. She definitely didn't own a dress like that. It was cream colored, ankle length, and most certainly XR's idea. Sleeveless, off the shoulder... not something she would picture herself wearing if she was going to participate in any kind of contest.

Mira let out a sigh as she picked up the bag and retreated into the bathroom. If the dress fit right, then she had so many other things to worry about. Hair, makeup, shoes, whether she should bring a shawl or not. And, perhaps, why she was taking a silly contest so seriously. Must be a princess thing.

She hung the dress hanger and all from a coat hook, fanning out the bottom. It was most certainly elegant, but very simple. It was satin, which reminded her of the wedding dress she had worn; however, it was completely different. The top was embroidered, except for what served as sleeves. Could she pull something like this off?

Digging into the bag, she found a satin shawl that had fallen off of the hanger. She pulled it out and slipped it around the dress, appraising the ending product. All right, so maybe XR had outdone himself this time, right down to the shoes she found at the bottom as well. Now, all she had to do was get ready.

This was going to take a while.

 

 

 

"Do you have _any_ idea what the penalties are for attacking a commanding officer? Any clue whatsoever?!"

"You're on suspension, so whatever they are, they have to wait until you're home." XR had it all planned out, as he wheeled back in forth in front of a tied-up, dressed-up, very unhappy Buzz. "Now, here's the plan--"

"Untie me! How's that for a plan?!" Buzz put on his best glare, the kind he usually saved for real badguys.

Booster wrung his hands together, anxiously. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from untying the captain. "We'll untie you in a few seconds, okay?" When the glare was turned on him, he cringed. "Promise."

XR slapped a piece of duct tape over Lightyear's mouth, temporarily reducing the threats to muffled nonsense. "C'mon, just try to cooperate here. Now, here's the plan... instead of slinking around like a grumpy, mangy old bear, you're going to be dining tonight in the pavilion. Okay?" He received a muffled growl. "I'll take that as a yes. Trust me, when it's over, you'll thank me."

"You'll like it." Booster nodded, enthusiastically. "It's got a great view of the sunset, and candles for when it's dark, and it's got music and all kinds of great food..."

Ohhhhh no... nononono... this was the setup. They were trying to create a perfect romantic moment, and Buzz would have absolutely nothing to do with that. He was positively not going to be lured into falling for his wife (as odd as _that_ sounded), especially by a pair of his former rookies. And to add insult to injury, he was wearing a tux again. Last time he'd worn one, it had ended up being one of the worst nights of his life. Law of averages said that this would go the same way.

What could they possibly have to gain by this? Booster was a hopeless romantic, so Buzz was pretty sure that his involvement was innocent, but what could XR possibly gain?

He didn't intend to find out. Trying to work the plastic pull ties off of his hands, he stared straight ahead like a man being interrogated by the enemy, ignoring the instructions that XR was rattling off. The ties were well-placed, though -- true law enforcement style, just like he would have done.

XR ripped the tape off, tearing a yelp out of Buzz. "Oh, relax. Now, have you got all of this?"

"If I say yes, will you untie me?"

"If you promise not to take the tux off until after eleven."

"2300?"

"Same difference."

The plastic ties were starting to seriously hurt, and if he sat there much longer, he'd probably lose all feeling in his arms. So, with a feeling of major defeat, Buzz sighed, "Agreed."

"You have to say you promise," Booster urged.

"All right, I promise!"

Booster breathed a sigh of relief, cutting the ties off of Buzz's wrists. It had been no easy feat keeping someone that strong under control, but they had done it, and the end result was worth it.

Buzz stood, rubbing at his wrists with a scowl. He just hadn't expected his own team to turn against him, and put him in a tux of all things. He was just about to stalk out when XR held up a mirror.

Huh. Not bad, actually... he hated dressing up, and wasn't thrilled at being dressed up, but it did look sort of snazzy. Black tux, long tails, cream colored vest, button collar, white shirt -- it was a shame that he absolutely hated it. Shaking his head in frustration, he walked out of the cabin without a word and almost ran smack into someone...

...holy smokes...

"Mira?" Buzz asked, instinctively reaching out to steady her from their glancing collision. No way was that Mira, maybe there was some other beautiful Tangean walking around there; he still couldn't bring himself to consciously admit that she was, on occasion, downright gorgeous.

Mira blinked, holding onto his arm. No, she wasn't going to pass out, but she sure felt like it. There was no way that the man standing in front of her was Buzz Lightyear. _Thee_ Buzz Lightyear. Nu uh, because then she'd have to consciously admit that sometimes, he really did look good. "I-uh... B-Buzz?"

"Are you all right?" He let go of her arm, sheepishly.

"I think so," she replied, stepping back and pushing the hair out of her eyes. She leaned an arm on the wall, laughing a bit. "I-I mean, yeah, I'm fine."

Raising an eyebrow, he stepped forward and steadied her once again. "Are you sure? You look like you might drop." He smiled slightly, and patted her arm, then took the step back and laughed self-consciously. Was he crazy? He doesn't like tuxes, he can't stand anything formal, and this was _not_ his copilot standing in front of him.

"Oh. I'm sure... really." Clearing her throat, she stood up straight, adjusting the shawl around her shoulders. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling XR is up to something more than just a nice dinner."

"That's what I figured," he answered, rubbing at the back of his neck. He had to find a way out of the situation. It was so obviously a setup, but he wasn't going to bring it up. If he was uncomfortable, he'd be even worse if she realized he knew. Wait... what was he saying?! Of course she knew! It was completely apparent, from the outfits to cheesy grin he'd seen last from XR. "We can't just let him get away with this."

"No... no, of course not. I'm going to march right in there and give him a piece of my mind." Mira said, even as she thought, _'Come on, feet, move!'_

XR wheeled out, pretty much negating the opportunity. "C'mon, no time to waste. Dinner's waiting."

"XR, we are not going to go along with this. It's a transparent setup, and it just isn't going to work." Buzz crossed his arms, looking down at the little 'bot with a frown. "What do you have to gain by this, anyway?"

XR sighed, shaking his head, "You're paranoid. Ever think of seeing a counselor?"

"This," Mira said, gesturing to the dress, "is not paranoia."

Booster peeked out of the door, then came barreling out with a happy cry, "Oh, wow! You two look so terrific, I can't believe how well this turned out." Before either of them had time to get out of the way, he swept them up into a hug. "I just know you two will love it, we've been working on it all day!"

"Uh, Booster?" Buzz tried to struggle his way out of the grip, but didn't have any luck. "Can you please put us down?"

"Sure, you guys have to go, or else you're going to be late. I set everything up in the pavilion all by myself, just for you."

Guilt. Mira frowned, wondering how she could possibly break it to him that they just weren't going to play into the setup that had been orchestrated. But one look at those big, hopeful eyes, and she couldn't think of a single word to say. She cast a helpless glance at Buzz, and found him just as hopeless as she was. "I... um, thank you..."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Booster. I'm sure we'll, uh, like it a lot." Buzz couldn't bring himself to do it either.

"Go on, you're already late!" Looking for all the world like the universe's biggest matchmaker, Booster smiled happily as he watched them walk away. He was willing to bet they wouldn't be arguing any time in the next few hours.

 

 

It was completely unbearable. Not only were they both locked into a situation they didn't want to be in, but they were practically obligated to stay. They were seated at the only table in the pavilion, off to one side where there was a view of the water through a clearing in the trees.

Mira was sure that if the situation had been different, if it had been anyone but Buzz, she would consider the idea to be terribly romantic. However, the situation was not different, and the silence made her uncomfortable.

The waiter was apparently the only other person present, and he had just stopped for a moment to set down a few glasses of water and ask if either would like wine or champagne. When both refused, he had disappeared into the building nearby, leaving them with some breadsticks and a couple of matches for the candles.

Buzz cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair and picking up the glass of water. As he went to take a sip, he got a face full of lemon. Muttering to himself, he pulled the quarter of lemon off the edge of the glass and tossed it into the bushes over the railing.

Mira bit back a laugh, picking up her water as well and taking a sip. The lemon was still intact, however, and she glanced around, trying to find something to focus on. He'd probably noticed she'd been practically staring at him, but she just couldn't help it. He looked so... well, different. She never thought Buzz would get into a tuxedo again, but apparently he had decided to surprise everyone. That, or he was forced. In any case, he looked like he could knock the socks off of any woman in the galaxy.

Oh, geez, she was doing it again! Mentally kicking herself, she took another sip of the water and turned in her seat some, hoping no one would catch her blush. Why was she sitting there? That's right, because she felt guilty about all the trouble Booster had gone to. She tried to brush away the blush, looking towards the building the waiter disappeared into. Oh, please, please don't let anyone notice.

"Nice weather," Buzz commented, unable to take the quiet any longer. If he sat there, he'd just end up staring, and if he ended up staring, she would notice, and then he would have to try to explain why he was staring, which was because she just looked... nevermind what she looked like. He'd met plenty of beautiful women, yep, and just because she was all decked out like some sort of old screen actress, right down to how just a little bit of her hair was loose around her face didn't mean that he was awestruck, nope. He was not going to think about it.

Mira nodded, now looking out to the water through the trees, and the absurdly cliche sunset. "Very nice weather."

"Yep."

The silence fell again, and she searched around for something to say. When she did say it, though, she could have kicked herself. "Oh, look... water."

"Yes, that's definitely water." For a brief moment, a metaphysical feeling settled over the room, but it was gone before anyone noticed. Buzz fiddled with the ice in his glass, trying to sink it with a spoon. He knew it wouldn't sink, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving it his best shot.

It couldn't possibly get much more awkward, not even if someone came in and started playing the violin table side. The whole scene was one huge cliche, right down to the candle on the table and the classical music that seemingly played out of thin air. Note to self: Tell Booster not to watch any more old movies. "I'm just waiting for someone to start singing love songs," Mira said, finally.

"Or a violin quartet to appear," Buzz added, unwittingly voicing her thoughts. "I don't know what they're hoping to accomplish with this."

"A wonderfully romantic scene, right out of a movie." Mira chuckled slightly, relaxing a little now that they were actually talking.

"Like Beauty and the Beast?" Somewhere in the cosmos, someone noted the irony, but not Buzz. He grinned a little. "Though I think beast might be a little harsh to use on you."

"A little makeup and maybe some nice heels and I think you could pull off the beauty part." She winked at him, letting out a sigh of relief. At least they were on the same page now. It wasn't a romantic dinner, but an ambitious attempt to recreate a scene from an old movie. Admittedly, it was pretty darn picturesque, but just not the type of thing they would choose. Ever.

Buzz chuckled, finishing off his water. "Why, thank you. It's good to know someone thinks so."

As soon as the water glass was empty, the waiter was back out of the building, refilling the captain's glass from a pitcher. He was a young man, typically dressed in black, but his hair was ruffled like he'd been running around frantically. "Would the couple like music? Perhaps I could fetch a musician for some live entertainment."

"No, that's quite all right." Mira smiled graciously. If this kid wasn't really trying, she couldn't think of someone who was.

"Well, then I'm happy to inform you both that your meals will be out in a moment. Tonight we have a succulent bowl of tomato soup spiced this several fragrant herbs. The main course is a filet of Mahambas sea bass marinated in a rice wine vinegar and soy sauce mixture. The meal includes a side of Bathyosian salad with the house dressing included." He adjusted the towel on his arm, smiling at Mira, and then Buzz. "And, if you both desire it, the house is willing to add a complimentary glass of champagne with your meals."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the name of Neptune the kid had just said. Sea bass with rice wine vinegar? What did that mean? Oh, what he wouldn't give for a nice, hot piece of pizza. "We don't drink," he replied, still trying to decipher the order. "And, um..."

"Sir?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have any real food back there. The breakfast bar was good, and I'm sure you can snatch up something from one of those all-you-can-eat buffets."

The waiter looked horrified, wondering what type of people were allowed to dress like that when they had absolutely no taste in food. Amateurs. "I'm sorry, sir, but the meal we have offered is the only one available at this time. If you would like to wait, however, the chef is planning to serve a completely different ensemble after sundown."

Mira raised an eyebrow, moving a few things on the table idly. "What does he have planned for later?"

"The chef is planning a roast of rare meats only found on a certain breed of insect here on Mahambas 5. The tartness of the meat in combination with the nutty crunchiness of the shells gives the palate a unique experience when it comes to insect cuisine."

At the sound of the meal, Mira went pale. She knew that the bugs would come back to haunt her, but she never thought it would be at dinner. "No... no, thank you, that's quite all right."

Bowing to them both, the waiter turned and made his way back towards the building. Who were these people?

"Wonder if they have any carryout places here..." Buzz frowned, looking around for a phone. When he spotted one on the opposite wall, he stood, bowed to Mira in an almost elegant manner (eh, couldn't hurt to play the role, right?), and headed over to it.

Mira watched in amusement and shook her head. If he had any success, then they might actually have real food to eat -- she'd had more than her fill of fancy cuisine on Tangea. There was no need to eat it on vacation too. Leaning back in her chair, she listened idly to the music, wondering if Booster specifically picked it out in order to make the 'mood'.

Buzz looked fairly pleased when he came back to the table. "There's a pizza on the way, and it'll be here in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" She blinked... no one she knew of made pizza that fast and delivered. "How'd you pull that one off?"

"A promise for a really big tip," he answered, grinning somewhat slyly. "Hope the waiter doesn't get offended."

The song changed again, this time to yet another classical piece with lots of strings, and Mira smiled. "You know, given the nature of this place, I don't see how he won't get offended by us ordering pizza."

"Pizza is the staple of the working person's universe, though."

"Ah, but it's just not," Mira effected a prim voice, _"proper."_

"Neither is being forced into formal wear by your subordinates." Buzz leaned back in his chair and looked off in the direction that the cabins were in. The tux wasn't as uncomfortable as the one he'd worn on Vegas, but it was still pretty stuffy. "Remind me to reprimand them later."

Secretly, she would rather he didn't reprimand them, because it looked so good... but then, that was just her personal opinion. "Will do. I mean, I didn't expect to wear anything this formal here, just maybe something a little less... over-dressy?"

Over-dressy? He could stand over-dressy, if that was what she considered it. Mentally smacking himself back from those thoughts, Buzz looked around for the pizza guy. "Well, four minutes and counting."

"The place has to be just down the street," she offered, glancing towards the door of the building.

The waiter rushed out, juggling a few plates between his hands. As he set them down on the table carefully, he smiled to them both, brushing his hands together. "Would there be anything else?"

Mira nodded, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. "Actually, yes. We would both like you to take these meals back to the cook and have them wrapped up. We would like to have such an amazing dining experience later, when the mood allows for us to enjoy it."

"Is there something you consider distasteful, ma'am?"

"The fact that you're calling me 'ma'am' at all." She smirked at the kid. She wasn't trying to scare the boy, but she didn't take well to the idea of being called a 'ma'am.' It sounded so... old.

The waiter bowed apologetically, moving the towel from one arm to another. "What would the lady prefer to be called?"

"Alone," she replied simply, turning her head and shooing the waiter away.

He immediately picked up the plates and scuttled off towards the kitchen. Of all the strange, rude things that could be said! Why, he was surely offended. If he wasn't being paid so well for his overtime, he'd surely throw down his towel and quit. Really, he couldn't understand why anyone would allow such ill-mannered people to dine so exclusively.

Mira lifted her chin, playing the role of royalty. Not her usual royalty, of course, but more how her father wished she would act. Afterall, that's really what the king wanted, right? For a princess to act like a princess no matter who she hurt, or how she did it. Then again, she was just playing a role -- she never wanted to be that way.

"Why, I would say that you're either a good actress or picking up your father's characteristics." Buzz raised an eyebrow at her.

"The former." She leaned back, relaxing slightly now that the waiter was out of view. "I'm hoping he'll miss out on the pizza delivery."

"Ahhh... astute thinking, your highness." Hey, if she acted the part, he couldn't go wrong treating her the part.

Mira rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the waiter rushed back out with the boxes. He had moved like a hurricane, hoping that with their meal wrapped up, they would leave. No overtime was worth this. "Is there anything else that I could do for you this evening?"

"No," Buzz said, waving a hand dismissively. If Mira could play at being royalty, then so could he -- though he planned on leaving another large tip to make up for the behavior. "You're free to go."

The waiter set down the boxes hard enough to rattle the glasses on the table, practically sneering at the attitude. Maybe they were exclusive enough to dine quietly in the pavilion, but he still wished that they would move on so someone else could take their places. Or, perhaps no one at all so he could go home and make sure he made enough money to satisfy himself. "Enjoy your dinners," he offered in words as polite as he could muster, bowing to them both. "Call if you need anything else." And with that, he whisked himself away from the table, glad that the confrontation was over.

Mira raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. "Very nice. I never thought you had it in you."

"Just a role," he replied, once again leaning back in his chair. "Though I admit it doesn't make me happy to play it."

"Try doing it your whole life." She smirked. It wouldn't be long now and they would be able to eat a normal meal. Maybe then they would be able to have a normal conversation. It wasn't a bad situation to be in, just an awkward one.

Silence followed for another few minutes until the pizza delivery man slid the pizza onto the floor of the pavilion. He looked between the rails, smiling up at the two who obviously didn't cater to meals that were made of unpronounceable or indigestible objects.

Buzz slipped him the money for the pizza, leaving him a rather generous tip on the side. Then he picked up the pizza with a smile to the man and set it on the edge of the table. "Smells great."

Mira cleared a spot so that the whole box could sit on the table, grinning herself. "Smells like real food."

The fish filets were set on the floor, and the box was opened, revealing a hot, gooey pizza that could make anyone envious. It smelled delicious, and when they both started to dig in, they realized that the food was still hot enough for the cheese to be stringy. Just how they liked it.

The decorative plates served as a nice contrast against the every day food, and both rangers made sure that the pizza was cool enough before digging in. The first bite was like heaven on earth for two people who hadn't gotten a chance to eat since breakfast, and couldn't bring themselves to eat much even then.

Still, the night was warm and the sun had set, so it was kind of an interesting scene. Two overdressed Space Rangers who were suspended from duty, sitting in a romantic pavilion scene, eating pizza from down the street. It would be amusing to anyone just walking by, and it was certainly amusing to the two people involved.

By the time the pizza was finished, it was basically like a weeknight on the couch with ice cream, which had unofficially become a ritual for Buzz and Mira. In other words, they were relaxed and back to being unawkward and unconcerned.

"...anyway," Mira was saying, "I love those old movies. I just never thought I would be acting out a scene from one."

"Revised scene," Buzz added, holding up a pizza crust with a grin. "I don't see romantic scenes involving pizza."

"Take out the pizza, though, and pretend like we're actually in love, and it could almost work." Mira chuckled, lighting the candle on the table. "Well, that and making everything black and white."

"And giving it a plot. Mysterious woman, cut and dry guy, a chance encounter in a crowded ballroom." He snickered to himself, trying to imagine the scene playing out. Just for the sake of it, he picked up one of those breadsticks and held it like a cigar, aiming for something mildly Casablanca.

Mira fought down a laugh, pouring her water into the unused wine glass and holding it elegantly. "Now all we need is someone at the piano."

"Forget the piano." Jumping into the role, Buzz leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Whaddya say... d'you dance?"

Ooh, he arrests people, writes regulations, and dances. She looked at him over the rim of the glass, an enigmatic smile crossing her face. "That depends on who's asking."

He smiled slightly in answer. "And what if I'm asking?"

"Then it depends on who you are."

"You'll get your answer on the dance floor." Sliding back his seat, he stood and moved over to pull hers out for her. As she stood, she curtsied and took his offered hand. "I'll take it that you're a curious soul."

Mira allowed him to lead her out into the middle of the pavilion, feeling more and more like an actress in the middle of a romantic role. "Who wouldn't be curious about a man who speaks in riddles?"

Buzz glanced around, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. If they were going to dance, they couldn't without some volume. Then he looked back to her, shrugging. He hadn't really noticed the long satin gloves she wore -- they must have been on her lap for most of the dinner. "Who wouldn't be curious about a woman who understands them?" he countered.

It was like spiraling away from reality, to Mira. Everything seemed so picturesque... perfect in a way. But, then it hit her that a perfect scene wasn't what two people needed who weren't perfectly in love. Biting her bottom lip, she took a step away from her acting partner, slipping her hand from his. It was just all too... well, something.

Too risky. Way too risky. The music, the atmosphere, the clothes... the temptation to pretend that this farce was somehow real was there, or at least, Buzz thought it was there. Looking at the ground, he tried to think of a way to get out of the renewed awkwardness, but nothing came to mind. _'What were you thinking?'_ he asked himself.

"Maybe we should sit down," Mira said, quietly, her own head bowed.

For a good minute silence reined, but just as she turned to go back to her seat, it was broken.

"I hesitated, and he spent a whole day chasing me around with the paintball Beretta, until I finally hit him." Not taking a moment to think about whether he was doing something stupid or not, Buzz continued, "I kept freezing up with the AI sims, and I guess after two days of qualifications he was tired of me failing, so on the third try, he and I went into the course alone, and I must have been hit about thirty times before I finally got him."

She turned back to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "That's what you were worried about?"

"I hesitated," he repeated, kicking at the floor idly.

Mira shook her head and stepped back over to him, speaking quietly, "There's nothing wrong with hesitating when confronted with a situation like that. I mean, there is because it could be life and death, but it's not that simple."

Buzz crossed his arms, not looking up. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd admitted what had happened, but it was too late to take it back now. "That's exactly it. There is something wrong with it, because hesitation could lead to not only my death, but someone else's. Luckily, I never had to face a situation like that in the field. Not with a Beretta, at least."

"It's psychological warfare," she tried to explain. "You know just as well as I do that the likelihood of us meeting people like that in the field is practically nil. Smith makes those sims as normal as you or I because he thinks anyone can be a criminal."

"He's right."

She nodded, pacing back and forth in front of him, and fiddling with her gloves. "Sure he is, but it's so rare for something like that to happen. He treats every extremely rare situation as if it were an every day occurrence."

Buzz sighed, putting his hands behind his back and glancing up at her for a second. He couldn't manage to keep eye contact, though, and ended up focused on the floor once again. "It really doesn't matter. He was right to say that I didn't belong there."

Mira frowned and stepped over, pushing his chin up gently. "Buzz, you're an amazing ranger. If a situation like that popped up during any of your missions, you wouldn't have a problem at all. You're suited for a much more important line of work, no matter what that crazy coot says." She smiled, stepping back and entwining her fingers in front of her.

Good words, even though he wasn't really looking for reassurances. He didn't know why he'd brought it up, it just happened, but now that the cat was out of the bag, he couldn't very well change it. "Thanks."

"Bet thirty paintball rounds hurt..." she said, hoping that the change in conversation would keep him from getting too uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah. Had to take the next day off." He smiled slightly. "I was a walking bruise, even with the light armor."

"Slept it off, huh?"

"Basically."

Mira nodded. It was so strange, sometimes -- she remembered a few years ago when she thought Buzz was fairly invulnerable. She had never been completely worshipful of him, or unwilling to back him down when he needed it, but it was strange to look over the time and realize that she had, at some point, stopped thinking of him as an unapproachable hero type, and started understanding that he had his own quirks, weaknesses and imperfections. And really? She liked him like that. "Well, look at it like this... you were a walking work of art."

"A regular painting," he laughed, "and pretty colorful even after the paint was gone."

"A moving Picasso," she giggled, pacing around the open pavilion. "There are still people out there looking for that missing piece, I'll bet."

Buzz remained in the middle of the floor, turning around as she walked in a circle around him. "Not a priceless piece, though. Just a black, and blue, and yellow, and purple, and just-about-any-other-possible-color-except-normal piece of art."

She continued to walk, enjoying the fresh air and the breeze off of the water. "I can't say I'd like to see a picture like that... I'd sympathize too much."

Now that they were somewhat comfortable again, the music's volume raised noticeably. Buzz tried to find someone to glare at, but it was obvious that there was no one within the visible area. All right, he had to do something. Reaching out from his spot, he grabbed Mira's hand as she passed and stopped her from circling. Maybe they could try to dance. Shrugging helplessly, he offered the other hand.

Mira raised an eyebrow at the unexpected move, but placed her other hand in his. Maybe it wasn't as awkward as she thought it should be... it didn't feel romantic, or perfect, just sort of nice. Smiling slightly, she curtsied to him and waited for him to lead. Afterall, that's what the man was supposed to do.

"This is a safe distance for you." Buzz smiled ruefully. "Keeps your toes from being broken."

She laughed at the thought. She would love to imagine that the great Buzz Lightyear was the most fabulous dancer in the world, but she had a feeling that some people just needed work. She would never have considered learning that art, but it was a requirement when it came to royalty on Tangea. There was a ball nearly every week, where dancing was the only thing that separates a person of royalty from a person who wished to be royalty.

So, they were probably standing a good three feet apart when he started dancing. It was an interesting stance, if anything, but comfortable enough for them both to actually dance without awkwardness. Well, that and to save her feet... all of those formal dances were pretty much beyond comprehension for Buzz. He had his share of grace in battle, but dancing had nothing to do with fighting.

'Course, one could only dance three feet apart for so long before their arms started getting tired. Mira chuckled, "You know, I've never learned any dances that required such distance... mind if I lead for a little bit?"

"By all means," Buzz answered, letting her take the lead. She ended up cutting the distance in about half, keeping it to a simple box-step, and he just did his best to not to step on her feet. It still wasn't uncomfortable, though, more like a back-and-forth, impromptu dancing lesson.

Mira waited until he was actually settled into the steps, which were the most simple in the known universe, before letting him take the lead again. One and a half feet was acceptable. Not too close, not absurdly far away, just nice and simple. Yep. Simple. The music was barely there.

 

"Shhhh... don't let 'em see you." XR held up his camera above the railing of the pavilion, waiting for that perfect shot for his brochure.

Booster stifled a giggle, but only just. "I'll bet they wouldn't see us anyway."

Something made a noise behind them. They turned around and came face to face with a little blue-gray critter who bared sharp teeth in something that looked almost like a smile. "Hi."

 

 

"Did you hear something?" Buzz asked, looking past Mira towards the edge of the pavilion. He could have sworn he heard some muffled talking in the bushes out there.

She shook her head and made sure to keep him dancing. "Maybe some bushes rustling."

He nodded and took over once again, eyeing the darkness around them. A few minutes passed and he heard nothing, but he was convinced that someone was out there. Shaking his head as well, Buzz glanced back at Mira and shrugged. "I guess it was nothing."

"We can only hope." She took a deep breath, smiling. The atmosphere was so relaxed... certainly a complete change from the tense feeling of Star Command, or anywhere within a hundred feet of her father. "I can't believe how warm it is at night. It's like this planet is always the perfect temperature."

"I guess that's why people like it so much." Smiling, he looked around the pavilion. The wind was blowing through, and once again he thought he could hear some talking. Or was it chittering? Huh, maybe there was a squirrel in the bushes.

Mira closed her eyes, humming with the music. She could almost imagine herself in another place and time, dancing with some suave stranger in a tuxedo. In a way, she thought about the situation as an ironic twist, wondering if someone expected her to be a princess, swept away by some handsome fellow to dance in the moonlight. Interesting thought, and somewhat boring sounding. Where's the adventure? If she wanted some guy to twinkle-toe in and sweep her off of her feet, she would act like a princess, instead of a ranger. "You're not a bad dancer."

"Good teacher." Buzz shrugged slightly, occasionally casting a glance off towards the bushes in hopes of seeing whatever was making that noise. If XR had been lying and the media had found them there, then they would have to cut this vacation short, because he just wasn't up for being chased by cameras. Frowning at the thought, he didn't pay much attention to the dance steps, fairly used to them now... well, he didn't pay much attention until he felt Mira step closer. Given the look on her face, she was completely somewhere else.

Instinctively, he tensed, caught somewhere between wanting to step back and wanting to stay. Dilemma... can't do both. This was a setup, they were trying to make this into something romantic, and darn it, if he moved, then it would go back to being awkward and that was almost worse than having his personal space invaded. But if he didn't move, then when she realized what she was doing, she would get anxious, and it would still be awkward.

What to do, what to do...

 _'Think,'_ he told himself. His mind decided to rebel, though, and completely hold off on any ideas of how to get out of it.

He was dancing with one of his rookies. Wait, that was wrong, Mira stopped being his rookie a couple of years ago, and had long since proven herself as a full-fledged ranger with good instincts and experience. She was his copilot and co-leader, someone he depended on when missions went wrong, and someone who he trusted with his life. They were comrades at arms. It was just a dance. Nothing important. Nothing romantic. Nothing emotional.

And, underneath a million denials, Buzz couldn't help but think that it was kind of nice. Not nice in the 'falling in love' way, but nice in the way things are when you're not holding someone at a distance, when they're right there because they want to be. When you start to understand that in a natural way, when everything isn't awkward, you're almost comfortable with this person, even when they took over your bedroom and complained about your TV being on all night.

That kind of feeling.

Heck with it. If it didn't mean anything, then there was no reason that he couldn't just appreciate it for what it was; a dance. A chance to be close to someone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. It didn't have to be romantic... it was something better.

It was _real_.

For a few moments, all the tension eased out of Mira and she just went with the it. It wasn't a romantic situation to her, either, but a step away from the trials of her normal life. In the back of her mind, she knew what was going on, but it really didn't matter. Sometimes it just felt nice to be held; to be close to someone.

Still humming with the music, she allowed Buzz to continue leading. For once, she didn't have to worry about missions, or qualifying, or the media, or her father. For once, she didn't feel like she had to play into the romance that everyone seemed to play into when they're dating. It was nice, not having to pretend, nice to just dance.

Sighing softly, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Deep down, it surprised her that she didn't mind being there, that close to him; that she couldn't imagine in that moment being there with anyone else. Romance didn't have anything to do with it, and didn't need to -- after all they'd been through, peaceful reality was enough.

Sliding her hand from his, she slipped it under his arm and rested it on the back of his shoulder. Maybe they were too close, but she wasn't uncomfortable, and if he was, she was sure he'd end it soon. Taking what little time she had to escape, she went back to humming with the music.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

 

 

"Wow..." Booster tilted his head, misty-eyed, while in the background XR was trying to con the talking, blue-gray furry critter into signing a performance contract that was guaranteed to be a huge hit on the show circuit. "XR, look!"

The 'bot gave his partner in crime an irritated look. "This had better be good. Did you know that this little guy could sing? And play the guitar?"

"Just get the camera." Booster dragged XR over, pointing. "It's so romantic, isn't it? I knew they couldn't stay mad about the bugs."

XR snickered and snapped a picture with high speed film and no flash. This was perfect for his brochure.

"'Wise men say only fools rush in,'" the critter sang, "'but I can't help falling in love with you.'"

 

 

"Okay, I know I heard something this time," Buzz said, taking a step back. Craters... he could just imagine a whole crowd of reporters waiting there, probably gossiping about the 'great intergalactic love story'.

Mira frowned in protest, her moment ruined by something in the bushes. Finally opening her eyes, she glanced around for the unknown source of the interruption. There wasn't anything but some greenery, and a clearing that obviously led to the water. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe he just didn't want to dance anymore, but he could have said something if that was the case.

Buzz squinted into the darkness, trying to catch sight of what was making the sound. He was sure that if there were reporters, they would be more vocal than that, but one could never predict the media. Blast! The lights in the pavilion were enough to destroy his night vision. Stepping over to the switch, he flipped off the overhead lights, leaving nothing but the candle burning.

 

 

Booster giggled, elbowing XR in the midst of his practical hero-worship of the singing creature. "They turned the lights off! I think they want to be alone," he whispered, as the little alien crawled up his back and watched from his shoulder.

"Too bad. Nope, big guy, I need pictures for my brochure. Good pictures, and I'm not leaving until I'm absolutely positive that I'm not going to miss anything." Rolling closer to the Jo-Adian, the 'bot lifted the camera and took a picture of the shoulder-dweller, hoping it would come out in the low light.

"But XR, can't you see they're trying to be romantic?"

"You call that romantic? No, if they wanted to be romantic, he would have already had her--"

Booster gasped, whispering harshly, "XR!"

The 'bot looked innocently at his friend, raising both eyebrows. "What? I was going to say he would have already had her locking lips with him. I mean, have you seen how this guy works? He's a regular James Bond when he's not falling over his own two feet!"

"Shhh, he's coming this way..."

 

 

Buzz put his hands on the railing, peering into the darkness. He was so sure that there was something out there, he just wasn't sure what exactly it was. In any case, he was hoping his eyes would adjust quick enough to catch whoever was staying carefully out of sight.

Mira stood in the middle of the pavilion for another moment before taking a step towards him. What was he so worried about? It wasn't like they couldn't handle whatever was out there, even dressed completely inappropriate for battle. Determined, she took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way, taking Buzz's arm at the elbow and pulling him back into the position they had been in before. She wasn't going to let anything ruin the peace that they had managed. "We're on vacation," she explained, quietly, "it shouldn't matter what's out there right now."

"But... what about the media? Maybe they're waiting out there, just hoping to get a bunch of pictures so that they can start putting together their... TV movie..." His voice trailed off as Mira rested her head back against his shoulder. "...or maybe it was a squirrel."

"Go with the squirrel, Buzz." Smiling slightly, she picked up the dance, leading until he was back into the rhythm. "We have time to be paranoid later."

 

 

 

His feet hurt. Buzz hadn't noticed that earlier, but now he did, and cursed the black dress shoes he'd been wearing all night. He could walk a hundred miles in his boots without so much as an ache, but a couple of hours in the dress shoes had him trying to think up a way to walk without using his feet.

Which, of course, wasn't working. He sat down on the beach, glad to be back in his civilian clothes, which, though they weren't uniform, were more comfortable than the tux. Overhead, a perfect moon reflected on the perfect water in a perfect way, which would be really perfect, if he happened to be a perfect man. As he wasn't, it just seemed very cliche.

There had to be a way to get back on duty. Some clause, some recourse that he didn't have memorized. Some way to leave this place and go back to the normal, everyday life, where there was no dancing or dressing up, or anything that put doubt into his mind. Because now that the moment was over, that paranoia they'd talked about earlier was kicking into overdrive.

First Mira gets the story. Buzz couldn't figure out why he'd just up and told her, completely off subject, all because she wanted to go back to her seat and was just about to, and in a rushed moment he just had to open his mouth. Because he didn't want her to walk away.

And then dancing? Him? It was crazy. He avoided stuff like that. And still he'd decided to dance with her, and not only that, but spent hours doing it. It didn't make any sense. It was too real, too comfortable, and even though it wasn't a romantic gesture and didn't even warrant the word 'love' anywhere near it, it was somehow right.

Which made it wrong.

Craters.

He could see it all play out, briefly. When something starts feeling right, it becomes right. Then, before they had time to blink, there'd be undying declarations of devotion and complete adoration, and all of those things that went along with thinking that you're in love with someone when you know that you're not, that you can't possibly love this person. Love doesn't involve silly things like arguing, it's this amazing force that hits you like a brick and suddenly everything becomes wonderful. He'd been in love before, had a few crushes, and he knew that this wasn't love... friendship, sure. Companionship? Why not? Mutual dependency, in a minor way. But love? No.

He shook his head, picking up a handful of sand and watching it sift down between his fingers. Even in the moonlight, that wedding band seemed too present, and he couldn't count the number of times that he wanted to take it off and throw it, as far as he possibly could. No matter what the day or situation was, he always knew it was there in the back of his mind. He was always aware of its presence.

Except... for a few minutes, before the noise in the bushes had caught his attention, he wasn't. He wasn't even thinking, he was just _there_. With her. Of all the people in the whole universe, Mira.

Well, that sure wasn't going to happen again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Right?

 

 

 

Mira was already in bed by that time, tucked beneath the covers. The night had been something different -- something special. She knew that when they had danced, they had done so as friends. She didn't have to worry about either of them feeling guilty because it had been nothing but an innocent dance.

It brought back a memory of her past. It was a distant memory, foggy in the way of thoughts that were just on the edge of the mind. Something that had been so important to her at one time, but was paled by years and years of battles and pain and troubles. As she laid in bed, slipping into a phase of meditation, she tried to focus on the memory; to bring it back.

_  
..."Mira, darling, you can't possibly come to the party tonight. It's for Mommies and Daddies only," the voice explained._

_In the memory, Mira was just a child. A spoiled child at that. When she wasn't immediately allowed to go where she wanted, she pouted. It wasn't just a harmless pout, either -- it was one of those pouts that could make anyone feel guilty. She couldn't understand why people never denied her of anything. Maybe it was the pout. "But, I wanna go..."_

_Her father knelt down in the middle of the hallway, adjusting the dress on her. He looked so young... so happy. "If I allowed you to go, who would take care of the palace?"_

_"The guards can do it. You have to let me go!"_

_He had smiled slightly, shaking his head and brushing down her hair lovingly. "Someday you will learn that you cannot go everywhere you would like to go. It may be a hard lesson for you to learn, daughter, but when you do you will understand why I say what I do." He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

_"But I wanna go, Daddy," she had whined, though her voice was much milder than she had remembered. When he got that look on his face, she usually never got her way._

_He stood, stepping back away from her. Then, turning his head, he nodded towards the door and bowed to the little princess. She supposed he was indulging her spoiled royalty, but she was sure it was because he had said he'd always loved to see her smile._

_She curtsied to him, but made sure to keep the frown on her face. If he thought she was unhappy, then he'd most certainly have to take her with him. At least, that was how Mira thought when she was a child. When he shrugged at her and moved on, she stomped at the floor and then plopped down in the middle of the hallway. Fine, if he didn't want to take her, then she wouldn't move ever again._

_By the time twenty minutes had passed, the princess was watching the ground in a dejected manner, sitting indian-style with her chin rested in her hands. The curtains down the corridor rustled and the king peeked around at her. "Did you really believe I would leave you?" he had asked, picking her up and hugging her tightly._

_Mira's face lit up at the sight of her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come back!"_

_He grinned and set her down, bowing and offering her his hand. "I'll always come back, Mira. I promise."_

_She beamed, dipping low in a curtsy before taking the offered hand. "Do you promise on your title?" she asked._

_He began the dance, nodding down at her. "I promise on my title."_

_Mira tried to follow his steps, finding the movements to be more like jumping than dancing. "And on Tangea?"_

_"And on Tangea," he repeated, slowing down the complicated dance steps. The dancing instructors never got along with Mira. They told her she was too stubborn and too spoiled. She didn't need them, though... she would learn from her father._

_She looked up at him, hopefully. "Do you promise on your heart?"_

_"Mira, my lovely little princess, above all things I promise on my heart that I will always come back. And no matter who you grow up to be, where you go, and what you do, you will forever have a place here with myself and your mother." He smiled down at the her. The look on his face was so kind and warm... she remembered that much._

_As he continued the dance, he once again looked at the doorway, shrugging instead this time. Mira noticed the movement, but she was so caught up in the dancing that it really meant nothing. It was just something else for her to imitate._

_Sighing happily, he stopped her from dancing and turned her around, pointing her in the direction of her mother._

_Mira squealed happily and began to run towards the woman in the hallway. As she got closer, the memory got farther away. The family vision was blurred once again, then..._

Blinking, she looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadows cast from the window. Dancing... She never remembered dancing with her father before. It was nice, in a way. Then again, after a night spent in a pavilion, maybe dancing would be a fond memory forever.

Mira sighed and rubbed her eyes, slipping out of the bed. She pushed the sleeves up on her pajamas and opened the door of the bedroom, peeking out into the livingroom. The lights were still on, forcing her to squint when looking from her room to the rest of the cabin. It didn't look like Buzz was on the couch. Maybe he was in the other bedroom. In any case, since she was up, it wouldn't hurt to make some coffee... search for some ice cream, maybe.

The coffee pot was well into gurgling by the time that Mira found the freezer, which wasn't part of the refrigerator like the one at home was. She opened it up and pulled out a box of chocolate, opting for it over the vanilla that was in there.

The ice cream was good, some sort of brand that probably cost a fortune to import to the tropical world. Mira smiled and set her spoon down to get a cup of coffee -- a good night, all together, not nearly so bad as she had thought it would be when she first sat down to dinner. And she got to keep the dress, which might even come in handy on an undercover mission.

What was left? They'd gotten the information on Sammy the Slammer, and she'd perused his joint twice with Clarice, though only for a couple of hours. The move they were going to put on him had been scheduled tentatively for the next month or so... Mira had never realized just how much patience and time went into an investigation.

Briefly, she thought about calling her partner, but figured it was too late. Clarice would be available tomorrow, afterall, and they could mull over their next big undercover mission. Provided, of course, that Mira was going to be back on duty in time.

She sipped at the coffee and took a bite or two of ice cream, lost in thought. She didn't even register Buzz's presence until she heard the kitchen cabinet squeak, and looked up. "Hey... I thought you were in bed."

"Nu uh," he answered, standing on his toes in order to stick the wedding band in the back of the cupboard, where it wouldn't be easily seen.

"Can't sleep?"

"Haven't tried."

He was in a quiet mood, though given that it had been a long day, it wasn't surprising. Still, Mira wouldn't have minded company. "Coffee?"

Buzz shook his head, unconsciously brushing the sand off of his jeans. "No, thanks."

She nodded, sipping once again at the drink. "You look tired."

He pulled out a chair on the other side of the table and sat down, leaning his elbows on the table. "I guess I am a little tired," he replied, rubbing at his eyes. He felt mild, mellow almost, like walking back from a far away place.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Mira took another bite of the ice cream, idly thinking just how strange it was to be mixing hot drink with cold food. All right, so maybe they weren't just food and a drink, more like heaven on earth.

"I was trying to think of ways to get us all back on the job."

Smiling, she set the spoon down and leaned back in her chair, holding the coffee cup between her hands. "Mm... it would be so nice to go back to work. I mean, this vacation's great and everything, but I would just love to be patrolling in 42 again."

Buzz nodded, leaning back in his chair as well. "You and me both."

For a moment, the both sat quietly, staring off at nothing in particular and losing themselves in thoughts of how to actually go home. Mira figured that if she called her father in the morning, then she could talk him into allowing her to go back to work along with the rest of the crew. It was just a matter of how things were worded.

She sipped again at the black coffee, then set it down on the table, looking over at Buzz. "I'm going to call my father in the morning. He can't strong-arm Commander Nebula forever. Sooner or later he'll have to let us come back to work."

"He'll let us work, but only after the suspension's up. Unless we can find some way around it, that is." Buzz once again turned himself to any clauses he might have missed or forgotten. There had be to something.

"The least he can do is allow the three of you back on duty. It can't be easy to distribute 42's work to the other cruisers. We're already understaffed as it is."

He smirked and leaned forward, looking at the ice cream. "But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

Mira frowned, setting her coffee down and crossing her arms. Sure, it defeated the purpose, but she knew it wasn't good for Buzz to be on administrative leave. That was the type of thing that he carried around like a black arm band. He loved his job -- heck, he _lived_ his job -- and she wasn't sure he should just risk it like that. "Buzz, when all of you guys offered to resign? Well, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, but I'm not sure it was warranted."

"We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't."

"All right, let me think of another way to put it... Okay, I was just thinking that maybe we should make a deal with the Commander. I'm sure the board would allow me to go back to work, but until then, at least you three would have your jobs back."

"Until we can all go back together, none of us are going back." He shook his head. "This is important... I'm not going to bargain for a reinstatement until it's my entire team being reinstated. If the Commander won't do it, then we four are out of jobs. If he does do it, then you can bet that King Nova won't get him to agree with any nonsense like this again."

"How much time did you have to think this out?" Mira raised an eyebrow. Maybe if he thought about how rushed the decision had been, he might realize that there are other ways.

"Hours."

"Didn't seem like hours, more like seconds."

"Do you think I haven't considered that your father might finally find a way to get the Commander to agree to something like this?" Buzz stood, stretching out with a yawn. "We'll work on it tomorrow... I think I'm going to turn in for the night."


	13. Day 28

Clarice wasn't a happy camper, one could hear that anywhere within thirty feet of Mira's communicator. And Mira was lucky to still have her hearing. _"There they are, just hangin' you out to dry like that! I still can't believe it, and the Chief's even fried about it. There's no point... if your father's that worried, maybe he shouldn't have taken away all of your backup! Oh no, it's not like you're safe, surrounded by professionally trained law enforcement personnel!"_

Mira hadn't particularly expected her partner to take it well, but it was kind of nice that even though they hadn't known each other long, Clarice was still willing to stick up for her. "I think he still considers Star Command to be some kind of division of the Boy and Girl Scouts."

 _"Well, if I were you, honey, I'd tell him to butt out until he had something useful to add. Sometimes parents can be so controlling!"_ Darling crossed her arms, her orange face taking on a red cast.

"I've told him that. He takes it upon himself to meddle with every decision I make."

 _"Don't you worry, Mira, we've got a couple people down here looking through the regs. If we can't find anything there to help you, then we'll move on to something else."_ Clarice practically paced in front of the communicator, running her hands through her hair.

Mira chuckled lightly, shaking her head, "Buzz wrote most of those and he seems completely stumped."

_"One thing you need to learn about guys: They can't remember anything besides the scores for every game of every sport ever played in history."_

"Oh, trust me, Buzz knows the regulations. He knows just about everything there is to know about Star Command. No, if we're going to solve this problem, we're going to have to find another way of doing it."

Clarice smirked and tried to see around Mira, mumbling, _"I'll bet there are plenty of things he doesn't know."_

Mira raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. She felt some gossip coming on, and even though most gossip ended up being complete bull, she was always curious to hear it. "Oh?"

_"Don't worry about it, sweety. I'm sure it'll be clear to you someday. I'm gonna go, though, 'cause X, Kidney, and I are heading down to the agency to see what we can dig up. I'll call ya back, all right?"_

"Sure. Tell the others that I'll try to come back soon..." Grinning, Mira glanced around, then looked back at the wristcom. "Oh! And guess what?"

Darling raised an eyebrow as well, looking over her partner. _"You met a really cute guy?"_

Mira gave her a stern look.

_"I was just kidding! What am I guessin', hon?"_

"I got to dance." She grinned wider, beaming. "I'll have to tell you about it later, though. I mean, it was... well, _nice_. Like we didn't have a care in the world."

Clarice shook her head and pressed a few buttons on the side of her comm system. _"That's great, but I'm getting another call. I just hope you're this excited when a real man dances with you."_ Snickering, she hoped that Mira would take it as the joke it was. _"Have fun!"_

Mira waved at the image and turned off the wristcom, shaking her head. At least she knew that the media wouldn't get hold of that. Hopefully no one else would either...

"Hey, Mira, what do you think of these?" XR wheeled over, showing off the snapshots that he'd taken the night before. "Want a copy for your photo album?"

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the pictures he was holding up, somewhat horrified. Buzz was right, there was someone in the bushes. Regaining her composure, she held out her hand. "Okay, hand 'em over, along with any copies, and the film."

XR backpedaled quickly. "Oh no, not a chance. These babies are too good to destroy! Besides, I'm only going to use one of 'em, whichever one you want."

"XR..." Mira warned, narrowing her eyes and taking a step closer to him. "If you don't hand those over, you won't be able to enjoy the rest of your vacation because you'll be in pieces. Little pieces!"

The 'bot kept moving backwards, then finally turned and made an all out break for cover. "We'll discuss it later!" he called back, even as he vanished into the bushes.

Mira growled and searched around for a good twenty minutes, trying to find the little sneak. She couldn't believe that he'd just hung around the bushes, and if she got her hands on him? He was in deep poodoo. Very, very deep poodoo. A good hundred feet deep.

Stomping towards his and Booster's cabin, she kicked a sand-dune. What was it with people? The first time that there's a quiet moment, someone has to do something to ruin it. When life's almost normal on duty, Warp and her father throw a monkey wrench into it. When she's getting comfortable in her new line of work, she's taken away from it. When she gets to finally dance, someone has to be there to turn it into a marketing ploy. She didn't know what XR had in mind with the pictures, but it had to involve money.

For a good minute, she banged on the door of the cabin, but apparently no one was there to answer. Where was everyone? Well, XR was hiding, Buzz was missing in action since before she was even up for the day, and Booster was probably at the Brunch Buffet. Mira nodded to herself -- maybe Booster could help.

 

 

His plates _were_ completely full. He'd been back to the buffet three times already, but everything was just so good! They had some breakfast items left still, including some great strawberry pancakes. He'd eaten a whole plate of those, along with another of fruit. There were some sandwiches on the side, and the Jo-Adian was just finishing up a second piece of pumpkin pie when he spotted Mira.

She didn't look too happy; XR must have asked her about the endorsement again. Waving from the bench, Booster took his third piece of pie, Key Lime this time, and pushed it towards the seat he knew she's sit in. "Hi, Mira! How was dinner last night?"

Mira frowned ruefully, looking down at the pie, then back up at him. "I'm surprised XR hasn't shown you the pictures yet."

"Actually, he did. You two were so cute!" he gushed, picking up a fork and sliding it to her.

"Yeah, well, that's what I came to talk to you about. Is there any way you could get them off of him for me?" She lifted the fork from the table, fiddling with it.

Booster started cleaning up his plates, making them neat for the busboy. "I don't know... I mean, I was only there because I knew that you would want to remember something like that."

"You were there too?"

If he weren't already a shade of red, he probably would have blushed. "I wanted to make sure XR didn't ruin everything," he defended, though it was with a timid voice. He didn't want to make her angry. "See, he wanted to put you two in his brochure, and I wanted a picture for my photo album, so we figured it wouldn't hurt if he stayed low and didn't bother you. Don't be mad, Mira..."

She put the fork down, sighing lightly. She should have listened to Buzz; obviously the paranoia was warranted. Of course, what was done was done. "I'm not mad, Booster, at least not with you. I should have figured XR was up to something, though."

"It was my idea. I thought you two could use some time alone... after that whole thing with the bugs you guys seemed so angry with each other."

"The dinner was a nice idea," Mira conceded, "but taking pictures wasn't. Maybe someday we could look back on them and laugh, but it would have to be long after this ordeal is over."

Booster smiled and let his hands wander towards another plate, this one full of french fries. He couldn't understand why the pictures were such a big deal. Afterall, they were just pictures, and she and Buzz were married. "You could show them to Warp when he's born! Maybe they'll make him good for good."

Mira sighed. Oh, did he have to be an eternal optimist? "Look, Booster, this is just a temporary thing. Buzz and I aren't in love, and we got married because the publicity would have killed our careers. We don't plan on having Warp now or any time in the future, and we most certainly wouldn't show him that picture... ever."

It took a moment for the farm boy mentality to push itself back in the Jo-Adian's mind. What was she saying? It was a marriage of convenience? "But, but..." He ran it through his mind once again, trying to work out the details. "So you two don't love each other?"

"Sure, I love Buzz. Just like I love you guys. We're friends, and teammates, and family. Romantically? No." She picked up the fork and finally took a bite of the pie. Oh, it was good... and sugar was just what she needed at the moment.

"How could you get married if you don't love each other?"

She swallowed, sitting back and looking over at Booster sympathetically. She hoped he wouldn't take it too hard. "It was something that had to be done."

"That's horrible, though... it's like lying to yourself!"

"Yeah, I think Buzz thinks of it that way too. It's all right, though, because when this is all fixed, we're going to get an annulment. Then we could both get married to someone else... someone we really love." Yep, trying to explain something so cold to Booster was about as comfortable as getting teeth pulled.

Booster shook his head adamantly. "Marriage is forever! If you two ended it, then it would be just as wrong as getting married for something like a job. Love is love."

"And it's not love," she explained gently, pushing the pie away. Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry. "But what's worse? Staying married to a person who you're not in love with, or fixing it so that we can both move on?"

"They're both bad." He pouted. He just couldn't understand it. "I'll get your pictures for you, though, because we're good friends. You should really think about everything, though... I'm sure you'll know the right thing to do eventually."

She smiled in reply and walked over, hugging the large ranger. At least she knew she had another person to count on, even if he thought her ideals were completely wrong. Thankfully, for the time being, disaster was averted.

 

 

 

The water was fairly clear, turquoise, and smelled of salt. There was a little bit of shade from overhanging trees, leaves spotting the boat in shadow and light, and in a holder was a fishing pole that just didn't seem ready to move for at least a few more hours. Buzz had been there since before dawn, and he wasn't ready to move for at least a few more hours himself.

He wanted to be alone, and in the midst of being alone, he realized that it wasn't a short term feeling. At that moment he couldn't imagine going back to his team or his life -- he would, of course, but for just that time there was nothing to go back to, no cares in the universe, no nothing. Him, a boat, a fishing pole and a law enforcement magazine.

Good articles, this time around. Budget increases due in the future, no 'killed in the line of duty' pieces, and there was even a whole review of the newest blaster to come out on the market. It was always interesting to see what was going on, even who was hiring -- Star Command was only a part of the law enforcement community, definitely not all of it.

He flipped the page and read the little comics in the corner with a chuckle.

Something cracked above his head.

Buzz looked up, eyebrow raised in questioning, and then smiled slightly. "Hey, Booster."

Booster tried to adjust his very precarious perch on the tree limb, hoping that it would hold. He hadn't wanted to splash in the water walking out to the little rowboat, because it would scare the fish, so he had climbed out on a tree limb overhanging the cove instead. "Hi Buzz! Catch anything?"

"Nope. Snagged a branch a couple of hours ago, but that was it." That tree was never going to hold him. Buzz took the oars and rowed back a little, so that Booster would at least hit the water and not the boat. Water was a little more forgiving. "You might want to climb down and just walk out here... it's only seven or eight feet deep."

"Sure, give me a-- aiee!!" The limb snapped, and both it and Booster fell into the water. Instead of just falling in, though, he instinctively reached out to grab onto something and ended up catching onto the rail of the boat.

Buzz had already guessed that something like that would happen, so he didn't panic as he took an impromptu flight, just made sure that his feet were under him so that he wouldn't smack the water on his back. When he surfaced a few moments later, Booster was looking around frantically. "Over here."

The occasionally overbearing ranger breathed a heavy sigh of relief, before leaping into his apology, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you out of the boat, it was just that I was falling and--"

"Booster, it's okay," Buzz interrupted, swimming over to the boat and leaning his arms on the railing. The water was actually nice... much better than pool water. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk." Booster grabbed the bow of the boat and dragged both it and the captain towards more shallow water. "I, um, I was talking to Mira, and she told me some stuff and I wanted to talk to you to see if it was true."

Uh oh. "Er, all right. Go ahead."

"Well, she said that, uh, you guys don't love each other and you just got married because you had to." The Jo-Adian frowned, picking at the peeling paint on the boat absently. "But I just know that can't be true, because marriage is something special and people only get married because they love each other, right?"

Of all of the conversations that could have been brought up, it had to be something that Buzz didn't even want to think about, let alone discuss. Trying to come up with a way that would explain the situation, he said, "Sometimes, you just have to do something even though it's not for the right reasons. Mira and I care a lot about each other, which is why we went through with this... because it was the only thing we could do to protect ourselves and each other from losing anything."

Booster looked about ready to cry. "But you don't love her?"

"No," Buzz replied, feeling like one of the worst people in the known universe, or for that matter, any universe.

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't... we fight, we get on each others nerves, and we're just trying to get by until we can go back to living our normal lives."

"But you act like you love her!" Booster said, quite certainly.

Buzz raised an eyebrow, answering quite uncertainly, "Do not."

"Yes you do, 'cause you don't like it when she's mad at you, and you always try to make her feel better when she's sad, and you stay up every night she's out on a mission, and you don't act the same when she's not around, and--"

"Whoa, hang on," Buzz interrupted, shaking his head to himself. So, yeah, maybe all that stuff was true, but there was a reason. Like... naturally wanting everything to run smoothly. Not wanting to get into any fights. And so what if he couldn't sleep while she was on assignment, that's just concern for a teammate and friend. "It's... it doesn't work like that."

"Like when you two were dancing." Booster smiled, practically going gooey right there. "You two just looked so happy before XR ruined it."

"You saw that?!" Oh great... Buzz groaned and let go of the boat, dunking himself under the water and wishing it was a lot deeper than just four and a half feet. He knew that someone was out there, he should have put an end to that night before it even started, because it was just bound to end up bad--

\--Booster pulled him right back up above water. "I just wanted to make sure XR didn't do anything to ruin it, 'cause it was a nice dinner. I'm even getting the pictures for Mira, and the film, so he can't use 'em for anything."

"Pictures? Pictures. Wonderful." This was just not good. Pulling loose from Booster's grip, Buzz scrambled back into the boat and draped himself out on the boards with another groan. Why couldn't everyone just accept that this wasn't a permanent thing? Why did they have to try to make this farce of a marriage real? It was hard enough living every day under something that he felt was morally questionable and emotionally trying, but all of the interference was not making it easier.

"They're really nice pictures." Booster nodded, knowingly. "Especially for being taken in such dark lighting."

"And you're getting them and the film?"

"Yep!"

Well, maybe it's not a total crisis yet. Buzz was sure that XR would have capitalized on those in a million different ways, none of which would make life any easier. "Thanks."

 

 

Pictures. Mira had worried all morning about the pictures XR had taken, pacing back and forth in the cabin in case Booster made the drop off. When it became wholly apparent that everyone else were still out on their own, she gathered up her towel, bathing suit, and sunglasses again. If she was going to be stuck waiting, she might as well do it in the sunlight.

The beach was glorious, the sky a shade of blue that she always missed when working in space so much. She hadn't seen a cloud since arriving on Mahambas 5. Maybe it was fortunate that XR hadn't tried to sell them tickets during monsoon season. Of course, she would much rather be working, but if she couldn't do that, then sunning was probably one of the next best things.

By the time an hour had passed, she was beginning to wonder if maybe the rest of the team had left her behind. She retrieved her wristcom from the cabin and sat back down in the lawn chair, sending out a signal to Tangea. When the return signal finally came, she lifted her arm and her sunglasses.

King Nova peered through from the other end, looking patently woken up. _"Mira, do you realize what time it is?"_

She shrugged and glanced around her. "Looks like afternoon here, but I imagine it's pretty early in the morning there."

 _"It's after four,"_ he yawned, glancing over at the wall clock. There had to be a reason she was calling so early. Squinting, he tried to see the atmosphere around her, but got nothing but an eyeful of green and blue. _"Where are you?"_

"On vacation, thanks to you," she practically muttered. Pushing the sunglasses back down, she let her arm rest to the side, giving her father a nice, sideways view on the water. "I don't understand why this is necessary, Father," she said, mildly. She was determined not to argue with him.

King Nova tilted his head to look at the scene. _"You understand. I know you do."_

She sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, "All right, so maybe I understand it, but I know it's not necessary. We've never had a problem with Warp before, and he's not going to cause any more problems other than a busted down wall on Tangea. What are you worrying about?"

 _"You,"_ he replied simply.

"I've been trained and trained and trained to handle situations like that. He won't start any trouble other than harmless little mind games. If you're so worried, why don't you hire some useful guards?"

The king sighed, shaking his head. _"Mira, this would be much easier if I could see you."_

She lifted the wristcom as well as an eyebrow, looking at her father's sleepy visage. "But I'm comfortable." Pausing, she sat up once again and pushed her sunglasses up. "Look, Daddy, there's no reason to make Commander Nebula do this. Warp won't do anything stupid until after all of this blows over, and even then we won't have a problem slapping some cuffs on him and hauling him off to jail where he belongs."

_"We both agreed it was for your own good."_

"And Buzz's? What about XR and Booster? They're on suspension just because they believe being a team is like being a family." Frowning, she propped herself up on one arm, idly thinking that her arm was getting tired.

Her father rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. She had to pull up the guilt card, didn't she? He was only trying to protect one of the few things that was still precious in his life. _"Mira,"_ he sighed, _"I wish you would just wait until the hearing..."_

"'The hearing?' I feel like I'm a prisoner." Letting her arm drop back down to her side, she sighed as well. "You know that this is pointless. Think about it, Daddy, and call me back if you change your mind. Either way, we'll find a way around this."

_"Please, think about your well-being, daughter. There's a chance you could be seriously hurt, or even killed."_

"There's always been that chance."

 _"Why do you think I always ask you to come home?"_ Shaking his head, King Nova looked at the clock once again. He wasn't as stern as he would be if it were normal, daylight hours.

Mira smirked and then continued on, "Try to think about it from my point of view, Daddy. And call me back when you decide that this needs to be fixed."

Perhaps it was strange that he found that somewhat funny, but the king chuckled anyway and noted that calls in the middle of the night were not good things. _"Just be careful, Mira."_

"No problem there... can't go after any badguys if I wanted to." She leaned back in the chair, relaxing once again. "Thanks for the chat, anyway, Daddy. I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ he replied, reaching out and closing the connection.

Mira slipped off the glove and set it carefully aside, hoping to avoid the sand all together. Maybe if her father looked at the problem from another view, he'd realize none of them needed to be on leave. Wouldn't that make her day?

Well, something was on the way to making her day. Booster appeared, looking a little disheartened as he offered an envelope down to her. "Here's the pictures, and the film. I think I got all of the copies."

"Hey, thanks Booster." She sat up, taking the envelope and noting the film stuffed into the bottom. "I really appreciate it."

"He was really mad at me, but I guess he'll just have to take it up with you." Frowning, he sat down in the sand next to her towel. "Are you gonna throw them away?"

Mira chuckled, already having a good idea of what he was going to ask. "No, probably just put them someplace really safe. Want one?"

"Yeah! I was hoping you'd ask, because I want to keep one in my album."

She handed the envelope back to him. "Whichever you like, just don't let XR get ahold of it to make copies."

"Promise." Booster started digging through the envelope. For two people adamantly claiming to have absolutely no romantic feelings towards each other, they were dancing like they'd been doing it their whole lives. He knew someday they'd want to look at the snapshots.

Mira closed her eyes again, wondering what she would do if she got her hands on XR. She knew the little 'bot wasn't malicious or mean, but he was definitely an opportunist, and sometimes it was more harmful than good. Oh, and when Buzz found out, he would go through the roof... if he didn't already know. If he did, it was a good bet that XR would be getting the biggest chewing of his life.

Still, at least the pictures were secured, and she could turn her thoughts to more important things. Given that they were still on the planet, there probably wasn't a way to get out of the suspension, or someone would have come up with it. She just hoped that her plea to her father sunk in somewhat -- maybe at that time of morning, it would.

Booster set the envelope aside, slipping the picture onto the table. Then, he turned around and started digging in the sand. Maybe he could build a really big sand castle. "You know, I think you and Buzz make a good couple."

Mira sighed, but didn't bother to open her eyes, "We make good friends, Booster. Good teammates too, but when it comes to relationships, he's just not my type."

"So, what is your type?"

She thought about it for a minute, pulling the sunglasses off and tossing them onto the table as well. "Oh, I don't know. Someone who's smart, strong, handsome... maybe a little wild. The type of guy who would risk going out to a late movie, then out to dinner, and finally driving to some romantic spot to watch the sunrise."

Booster started patting the sand down, trying to form a tower. "Where can someone find a guy like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll ride up on a white horse," she chuckled. Okay, so maybe the humor was overused, but she liked it anyway. Afterall, didn't the most perfect man always ride up on a white horse? Perhaps he'd fly by in a white spaceship instead.

The Jo-Adian looked up, squinted at an image down the beach. As it got closer, he pointed, tapping Mira's arm. "Look! A man on a white horse!"

Mira sat up, looking at the figure who was trotting their horse past. "Ground control to Major Tom..." He sang in passing, an insane look on his face. Maybe it was his wild hair, but more likely it was the tongue that hung out of his mouth between lines of the song and the bloodshot eyes that stared blankly into nothingness.

They watched him ride away incredulously, and Mira said, "Okay, that was just weird."

"If you want, I could chase him down for you." Booster laughed, just because, "I mean, he has a white horse."

"Oh... no, no, I think I'll pass on this one." She smiled and shook her head, laying back on the beach towel. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"XR is off with some little blue-gray critter he met, and Buzz was fishing in the cove." He started building the tower up higher. "Wanna help me build this?"

Mira thought about it for a moment, and decided that it couldn't hurt. Putting her sunglasses on, she moved over to help Booster as he worked on the tower. "Sure." No doubt the sunlight would be there later for her to bask in.

 

 

 

_'Seven separate raids made on Sram reveal large trafficking rings dealing in stolen toys...'_

"They stop at nothing." Buzz shook his head in profound disappointment. Of all the things in the universe to steal, toys? He flipped the page.

_'The Galactic Alliance has unanimously agreed to increase the budget allowances for both planetary and spaceborne law enforcement agencies...'_

Good, good news. That meant new personnel for Star Command, as well as all of the smaller jurisdictions. He skimmed the article, not bothered by the fact that it was the third time he'd read it since it was light enough to see.

Something made a 'zip' sort of noise.

Buzz looked up over the top of the magazine, eyeing his fishing pole. C'mon... c'mon, bite. One fish, and he could go in for the day without losing too much pride. Just one little fish.

The pole bobbed in its holder.

He grinned like a hunter sneaking up on his prey, set aside the magazine, and slowly reached out to grab the fishing rod.

It snapped clean like a shot and made a flying dive for the edge of the boat. Not one to lose his chance for glory, Buzz dove after it and just managed to catch onto the tail end, leaning shakily on the rail of the boat. _'Got 'im!'_ he thought, triumphantly.

Now, what Buzz didn't know was that really, the fish got him. He found this interesting fact out about ten seconds later, when the fish made a play to reel him in and he ended up back in the water. But he wasn't going to let go of the line, no, because it was him or the fish.

When he surfaced, he pulled up on the line, holding it taught and above his head. It wasn't easy to tread water while being pulled by something obviously larger than an arms length, but he wasn't going to let go. Trying to swim backwards towards shore, he kicked his legs against the pull, making his move.

It worked for a whole minute, slowly bringing both him and the line a good five feet closer to shore. Just when he thought he'd have some sure footing to pull the catch in, the line slipped once again, dragging him back to lose the ground he had made up. Practically growling, he ripped the line towards him. He wouldn't allow some dumb fish to win.

The fish must have sensed his frustration, because immediately the pressure let off and he was once again free to move towards shore. As quickly as he could, he started back towards land, pushing the boat out of the way. He'd have to go back for it later.

When his feet hit the shore, he let out a sigh of relief. Again, the line pulled against him, causing his feet to slip on the moving sand. Down he went, completely under water once again. Letting out his excess air, he tensed up his muscles and pulled himself backwards. Digging his boots into the sand, he managed to pull himself onto steadier ground, surfacing and taking a deep breath.

Not daring to take a hand off of the line, he shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. Pulling back onto the shore, he started taking in the fishing line carefully through his fingers. If he was lucky, and if the fish wasn't sadistic, maybe he could make it through the whole experience without his fingers being cut up.

The fish apparently had other plans for Buzz, though, rather than simply allowing him to stand there on shore. Slowly, it increased the pressure on the line, forcing him to either follow or give up. And, as he was only human and therefore not up to one-on-one intellectual warfare with the fish, he followed it into the shallows.

Then, nothing. No pressure. Figuring that his shirt would keep him from being cut up too badly, he pulled the line behind his back, so that the pressure on his hands would ease up should it pull again. Whatever this thing was, it was obviously big enough to cook into a full-sized meal. Not to mention the bragging rights that he would have, oh yes, because he had caught the biggest fish on the entire planet and...

...the fish decided to bring in its catch for good. It yanked the line hard, dragging Buzz right back out without nearly the difficulty one would expect. He was putting up quite a fight, kicking and struggling, but the fish had him and was just as determined to bring home a good catch that night as he was. It had no real trouble dragging him into deeper water, and without any sort of warning, it went in for the kill.

Buzz only just started realizing that whatever he was going up against, it was intelligent and determined. But when it grabbed him -- literally grabbed him -- he knew he was in real danger.

"Hi!"

Real danger... that talked?

Turning his head as far as he could, in order to see this talking threat, he frowned. "Er... hello..."

The fish had a female face; she looked like a normal everyday girl, with long red hair and a sweet sort of smile. "I want to be human." Immediately, she started singing, "I want to be where the people are--"

"Uh, Miss, I think there's been some sort of mix-up," Buzz interrupted, carefully pulling free of the girl's arms.

"I wanna see, wanna see them dancing...!" she continued singing, latching right back onto her baffled victim. She paused, and looked at him carefully. "You're kind of cute. Do you sing?"

"Very rarely," he answered, once again pulling away. "Very very rarely. Like birthdays. Sometimes."

"Walking around on those... what do you call them? Feeeeeeet!" She stopped singing yet again, swimming in a circle around him. "I'm only sixteen, and I'm going to fall in love with the first man that I see, which is... you!" And once again, she caught onto Buzz, this time grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him out further.

Buzz took her wrists, pulling her hands from his shirt. "Miss, please!"

"Out where they walk, out where they run, out where they play all day in the suuuun!" She wrapped her arms around him, dancing around in the water.

Arms flailing, he pushed away from her, swimming back a few feet. Who was this woman, and why did she want to just up and marry him? "I don't think I can help you..."

"Of course you can!" she giggled and reached out for him again, then frowned as he slipped away from her grip. "All you have to do is marry me!"

What would she do if someone did marry her? Stay in a fish tank? "That wouldn't be possible," he answered, continuing to back away from her.

"But you're so cute! Come on, I'm not pretty enough to marry you? Are you a king? Can you offer me an amazing castle with a big bathtub?"

"Bigamy is illegal." Maybe she would back off if she realized he was already married, not that it was something he really wanted to flaunt around.

She gasped, backing away. "Oh, my... I can't believe you would think I would do that!" Apparently horrified, she slapped him across the face then went back to the underwater world.

Buzz blinked, wondering exactly what the strange encounter meant. Story of his life -- he finally hooks a fish and it turns out to be some deranged, love-starved mermaid with an inferiority complex, who just couldn't be happy without a man in a castle and feet. He rubbed briefly at his face where she'd slapped him, then turned and made for shore. He was sure the day couldn't get any weirder.

Then, of course, Murphy's Law kicked in and the day got weirder.

At first, when something grabbed him and pinned his arms to his sides, he assumed it was the oddball mermaid who was coming back to give it another try. He turned his head, saying, "I'm already married and I don't want anyone el-- whoa." What was staring back at him was an older looking woman with the most vivid red lipstick and the sneer of a demon.

That didn't freak Buzz out quite as much as the realization that she had tentacles, though. He mentally ran through the list of known species throughout the galaxy, and none of them fit that particular description.

"And what do we have here?" Her voice was low and syrupy, and rather unnerving. "Bait?"

"Space Ranger," Buzz answered, instinctively cringing. Immediately, he understood what it felt like to be a piece of cake stranded in a Weight Watchers Convention... preyed upon. "Ma'am, it's a universal offense to eat a law enforcement officer."

She grinned wickedly, using her tentacles to hold him down while she crossed her arms. "I was thinking something more... permanent."

"More permanent than death?" He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but from the look on her face, it couldn't be a good thing. If she ate him, would she be a cannibal? For that matter, what _was_ she?

"I want..."

Oh, what could she want? It couldn't be anything as simple as change for a unibuck. No, that would be too normal, and this lady seemed far from normal. On an off chance, Buzz asked, "Change for a unibuck? Because I left everything in my other pants."

She glared down at him, shaking her head. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Oh."

She grinned evilly at him, leaning down very close, almost nose to nose. "I want your... chin."

"You've already got two, what do you want mine for?!" he asked, trying to pull back without much luck. Many times in his life, people had accused Buzz of being insensitive. Occasionally, it was even true. This time, it was at the worst possible time.

The creature's eyes turned bloodshot red and for a moment, it seemed like she was going to squeeze the life out of him. Then, she just started sobbing, "I can't stand my voice, but I can't get a new one, I can't stand my chin, but I can't get a new one..." She pulled him up until he was back nose to nose with her, blubbering, "Why?!"

"Um... well, maybe you could just concentrate on your good features and be happy with what you've got..." It was worth a try, right?

No. She howled all the harder, slinging him around like some sort of toy. "Living with eels, and I can't even find a good man because they don't like my voice or my chin..." And once again, she pulled him back up to look her in the eye. "What about you?"

Buzz swallowed, knowing that this wasn't going to be good at all. "I'm married," he reminded.

"All the good ones are taken! It's just not fair, that little fish can swim around and get any man she wants, but I'm stuck living in a cave with eels and plants! Why me?! Why meeeee?!" She sank below the water, still burbling her 'whys' as she went, and right before she pulled him down along with her, she just pitched him.

As he skipped across the water once or twice before finally coming to a dazed rest, Buzz wondered two things: Why him, and why at all? Shaking his head, he eyed the shore, which was now a slightly worrisome distance away. Maybe, if he was lucky, some boat would pick him up before any other insane people could railroad him.

He took a deep breath and started swimming.

 

 

 

Mira had returned to sun bathing, sighing happily. In the past hour or two, Booster and her had built themselves quite a sandcastle, including a moat and a tall tower. The Jo-Adian had insisted that the princess lived in the tallest of the towers and that somewhere there was an amazingly hilarious guy who looked like an LGM without an extra eye and with an extra antenna who would rescue her. Oh, the imagination he had.

Of course, she couldn't blame him for slipping into a world of imagination. Sometimes it was nice to get away. Tossing her sunglasses aside, she threw an arm over her eyes and took a deep breath. A few more hours in the sunlight and the vacation would end up being pretty nice. Especially for the money paid.

The beach was basically quiet, minus the waves and the soft snoring of Booster. Well, at least, it was quiet until footsteps approached her chair. Expecting it to be Buzz, she waved and stretched out her legs.

"Do you sing?" a strange voice asked her.

Sitting up, she squinted at the figure that stood in the sunlight. "What the--?"

The man knelt down and snatched her hand out of the air, holding it. "Please, tell me you sing."

"I-uh, well..." What's with this guy? He was tall, and most certainly handsome, with dark hair, but he sounded desperately creepy. "I guess I do, sometimes. Not very well, but sometimes."

"You're her! I remember you from the beach. Do you remember me? You sang to me!"

She pulled her hand away, eyebrows drawn. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

He reached for her hand again, practically falling down when she moved it at the last second. "No, you can't be! You have the red hair and you sing! Are you a princess too?"

"Well, um... yes."

"Perfect!" Standing, he scooped her up into his arms, turning in the direction that he had obviously come from. "We're going to be married!"

She struggled, trying to get away from him without falling flat on her bum. "What?! No!" Pushing against his chest, she thought maybe she'd have to bite him.

"I mean, I don't remember the blue skin, but I'm sure some kind of cream would clear that up."

"Hey!" Oooh, this guy was going to be in for a hurting. Looking over at Booster, she tried to struggle away again, then called out for him, "Um, Booster? A little help please? Booster? Booster!!"

The Jo-Adian startled awake, groggily looking around. "Huh?"

"Could you tell this dope that I'm married and he should put me down?!"

Booster frowned at the man, standing. "You have to put her down, she's married..."

The guy looked at Mira, then at Booster, then back at Mira. "You're married?"

"She's married." Seemingly from out of nowhere, Buzz appeared on scene, looking waterlogged and disheveled, but in one piece. He gave the man a distinctly 'hands off' look. "To me, in fact."

"To you?! You're not a prince!" The guy kept his grip on Mira, somewhat possessively. "Besides, she was singing to me."

"Well, she sings to me every morning, so what's your point?"

"Um... actually, I just sing to myself," Mira protested, looking between the two men. Was it her, or was Buzz acting a little jealous? And was that a good thing?

"But I have to marry the woman that sang to me on the beach, and she has red hair, and she's a princess!" The man adjusted his grip on the Tangean, as she tried to struggle away.

Buzz sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, fine. If you really want her that bad, go ahead. You get to live with the cap being off of the toothpaste."

"Hey!" Mira protested, indignantly.

"She leaves the cap off of the toothpaste?" The prince's eyes widened dramatically, and he all but shoved her into Buzz's arms. "No, you keep her."

Buzz smirked slightly, but quickly stifled it and cried, "No, no! I insist you take her! She leaves her bottles all over the bathroom, too!"

The prince made an 'eep' noise and ran like there were a bunch of pitbulls on his heels. Mira watched him go, then looked at Buzz with a faintly peeved look. "Nice to know you're willing to just let some stranger carry me off."

"He didn't do it, did he?" He grinned down at her. "Of course, maybe if I offered him a lot of money, he would change his mind..."

She crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air. "Fine, offer him a lot of money."

"Maybe I can catch him." Buzz looked down the beach, watching the man scramble and stumble away. "Hey, wait!"

The man slowed and turned around, backing away. "What?"

Buzz started to walk closer. "I'll pay you if you take her!"

"Buzz!" Mira pushed at him, trying to struggle out of his grip as well.

The prince stopped, seemingly weighing the pros and cons. Cap off of the toothpaste, but she sings. Bottles in the bathroom, but she'd have her own bathroom. Of course, she's married, but he could see to it that something like that was taken care of. A lot of annulments were being performed since it became the popular trend. "How much?" Maybe he could make enough for another room on the castle.

Buzz held onto the struggling Mira, grinning. "How about a hundred unibucks?"

"A hundred?!" She pushed at his shoulders, thinking maybe she should hurt him.

Raising an eyebrow, the strange man kicked at the sand, then shrugged. Moving forward, he held out his arms. "All right."

"Well, you know, maybe not..." Buzz tilted his head, looking down at his wife. "She does make the coffee in the morning."

"I'll take her for fifty," the man said, still reaching for her.

"But that's only because she's up first and spends two hours in the shower."

"Hey, I haven't been doing that!" Mira huffed, crossing her arms again. Here she was, just being auctioned off like a piece of meat. "And who would sit and eat ice cream with you if you just sold me?!"

Buzz smirked, getting a kick out of this. "I sat on the couch eating ice cream before you were even a ranger."

"She eats ice cream?" The prince seemed taken with this idea -- most of the women he knew worried too much about their figure. Immediately, in idyllic picture of butterflies and ice cream cones came to mind, complete with symphony music. "You don't have to pay me, I'll just take her."

"And she looks downright amazing in a dress," Buzz added, too busy tormenting the prince to be in denial at that given moment. "You know, maybe I'll just hang onto her for awhile."

"I'll pay a hundred!" Yes, the prince was truly wanting this particular princess. "Does she ride horseback?"

"I don't know, do you ride horseback, Mira?" Buzz asked, all too amused by that smoked-off look she was giving him.

"As a matter of fact, I can." She tried once again to get back to her own two feet, then decided to just up and play along. Reaching out towards the prince, she smiled her best princess smile. "And not only that, but I like watching sunsets and dancing. Come and get me, I can't stay with him any longer -- he listens to sports all night."

Buzz frowned. "Now wait one minute, I've been turning those down!" When the man came over to get her, he pulled back.

Mira struggled once again away from her husband, reaching for the advancing prince. "I'll bet he doesn't watch sports at all!"

The prince smiled winningly, taking Mira's hand. "I'll make sure all the servants are whisper quiet in the castle every night. In fact, you'll sleep in a room with a balcony and a feather-soft bed!"

"Hold on!" Buzz managed to push their hands apart, stepping back once again. "She has a bed!"

"Oh, Buzz, you can't stand in the way of true love," she said, melodramatically. "Afterall, I must have been the one who sang to him."

The prince crossed his arms. He wasn't going to allow some big shouldered man take his princess. If she sang to him, then that was as good as an engagement any day. "There's only one way to solve this!"

"Duels are strictly prohibited," Buzz answered, pulling Mira back, who was once again reaching playfully for the prince.

"You'd do that for me? Oh, two men who are willing to fight over me." She slipped an arm under Buzz's, holding onto him with one and reaching for the prince with the other.

"I was thinking tic-tac-toe." The stranger shrugged.

"I'm not going to play tic-tac-toe for my wife! She's my wife, I married her, and that's that!" Sticking his nose in the air, Buzz turned with Mira and walked away.

Mira blinked, looking up at Buzz. "That's that, huh?" Pausing for a moment, she thought about it, then started giggling. "Well, I'm glad a couple of letters didn't decide my fate."

He gave her a brief glare and put her down on her beach towel. "I was trying to get him up to a thousand."

"And he might have given it, since I'm such a prized catch." Mira laughed to herself, as both Buzz and the prince stalked their own separate ways. Sometimes, it was just nice to mess with people.

"Ooh, did you see that?" Booster was right there, practically blubbering. "He wouldn't let that prince steal you."

Mira sighed, "Booster, he was just playing a trick. I know you think Buzz is the nicest guy in the universe, but take it from me... he can be a real cretin when he wants to be."

"So he didn't mean it when he said that you were his wife and he married you and that was that?" To Booster, that seemed like a pretty big thing. Of course, it could have all been part of the act, too, but he just didn't think like that.

"No, I don't think he meant it. We were just playing." She brushed herself off just for the sake of it, then laid back on the towel.

Booster sat down next to her, digging in the sand. "Yeah, but it was defensive playing."

Mira closed her eyes, rubbing them. If she felt like being mean, she'd tell the Jo-Adian that he was pushing two people that didn't need to be pushed. Of course, she knew he was just being a concerned, and maybe a little too romantic-minded. "It was just playing. We wanted to scare that guy off."

"Yeah, but did you see the look on Buzz's face?"

"He's a good actor."

Booster smirked, muttering something to himself. He wasn't going to push her, or Buzz for that matter. Eventually he'd talk them into liking each other.

 

 

The wristcom beeped, and even though it was all the way across the cabin, buried under a pile of clothes, Buzz heard it. It didn't have to beep twice before he was on it. "Lightyear here."

Commander Nebula looked somewhere between happy and guilty. Raising an eyebrow at his star ranger, he said, _"Nice tan."_

"Thank you, sir." Sitting up from the 'dive-for-the-communicator' position he'd been in, Buzz held the comm up better. "I take it this isn't just a routine checkup."

 _"No, I'm calling to say that King Nova has lifted his request that his daughter be placed on mandatory leave."_ The Commander shook his head. He had wanted to talk to Lightyear about the entire situation, but considering the ultimatum Buzz had laid out on the table, the timing had been bad. _"Looks like your plan worked, son. But if you ever, EVER pull another stunt like that again, I'm sending you to the most backwards precinct I've got! Is that clear?!"_

"Yes sir!" Buzz answered, smartly. He couldn't care less about being yelled at... he could go back to work and that was all that mattered. "Crystal clear."

Nebula frowned, but he didn't particularly mean it. _"What is it with you? The most dedicated ranger in the galaxy, threatening resignation because one of his team's just being put on leave?"_

Buzz raised an eyebrow, completely unable to look anything resembling solemn. Nothing could ruin his mood now. "I believe it was wrong, sir. I would have done this if any member of my team was being threatened with mandatory leave, especially because of their parents."

_"And how come you and Nova didn't tell me just how long you'd been married that Friday?"_

"Need-to-know information, sir. We... uh, were concerned about our careers."

Nebula sighed, maybe a little disappointed. _"You could have asked for help."_

"I know, sir. But we did what we felt was necessary." Please find another topic, please find another topic... "Any news on Zurg?"

_"Nada. He's been laying low."_

"For a month?"

 _"Yeah."_ The Commander pulled himself up into a somewhat stiff stance, eyeing Lightyear. _"I expect you and your team here tomorrow morning. Nebula out!"_

Buzz grinned and closed the communicator, tossing it towards his duffle bag. If he didn't feel like a kid who'd just been given a reprieve from grounding, then he was darn close. All but running out of the cabin, he yelled to Mira. "Mira!!"

"Yeah?" she asked, tilting her head backwards enough to look at him.

"Let's get packing... we're going back on duty!"

She sat up completely this time, tossing her sunglasses aside. "Are you serious?!"

"Completely serious."

Mira jumped up, grabbing her towel and throwing it over her shoulder excitedly. "Either the Commander felt extremely guilty, or my father gave in."

Buzz took the towel off of her, shaking the excess sand out of it. "Your father." He grinned, starting to fold up the towel.

Practically squealing, she hugged him quickly, "This is great! Now we can both go back to work!" Stepping through the door, she immediately started gathering up her things, holding them all close to her, while talking back to him, "You know, this is a first for Daddy. I've never seen him give in when he's so determined."

"Fortunate," Buzz laughed, following her and picking up some things of his own. He wouldn't have too much trouble packing up -- he hadn't had enough time to make himself at home. Sure, a couple more days and it might take an hour or two, but he was sure he could be done and on the road in twenty minutes. He only needed to insure that everyone else was just as efficient. "I'm going to go over and get XR and Booster moving. There should be a ship off of this rock pretty soon."

Mira nodded, setting all of her things in a pile. "I'll check the flight, take a really quick shower, and be ready before you know it." Smiling like a fool, she moved off towards her room, thinking how great it'll be to go back on duty.

Buzz set the towel aside and bolted out of the cabin, running across the mixture of grass and sand between the cabins. He didn't even bother knocking on the door, just burst through the doorway, sliding to a halt in the front of the livingroom.

Just as he was about to call out their names, he spotted his two former rookies. He would have told them the exciting news, but something stopped him. That something was two Space Rangers sitting on the couch, Booster with some kind of green, sticky mass on his face, and XR was painting something on his fingers from a bottle that looked suspiciously like nail polish.

He blinked, his mouth hanging open for a good few seconds while the two noticed him and stopped their primping. "What on Io are you two doing?" he asked, cautiously.

Booster grinned, completely green from his ears to his shirt. "This is a revitalizing masque! XR found it when he went through Mira's things, and I asked her if we could use it!" He stood up, moving closer to Buzz. "It tingles!"

Buzz backed up some, eyebrow raised, then looked over at XR questioningly.

"What?" The 'bot glanced between the two. Holding up the bottle, he pointed to the label. "Joint and valve oil!" he said, accusingly. What, did they think he was some kind of pansy?

"Uh huh..." Buzz shook off the wonder, then smiled. "Pack up, we're all expected at Star Command tomorrow morning."

The Jo-Adian looked surprised, then started jumping up and down, shaking the whole cabin. "Woohoo!! Space Rangers rule!"

"Are you kidding?!" XR wheeled closer to the captain, an eyebrow raised. "What about my paid vacation?"

"Commander Nebula has reinstated Detective Nova as per request from a certain Tangean king." Buzz beamed, glancing idly at Booster's green face. He was hoping the goo wouldn't hop off and try to kill him.

"This has got to be a first." The robot smirked, putting the oil away and wheeling off to pick up some things he might have left. Soap, shampoo, robe, a few bath towels... afterall, if he paid for his whole vacation, then he surely needed to make up for the money wasted.

Buzz stepped back, turning the handle on the door and nodding to them. "I'll be back over to tell you when our flight's leaving. It should be within the hour, so be ready."

"Yes, sir!" Booster grinned a toothy grin and ran off towards the bathroom, ready to wash off the goo.

"Weird..." Shaking his head, Buzz turned to head back towards his cabin, impatient to be on the way home.

 

 

 

There was just something nice about going home. Even after a vacation in a picturesque place, gorgeous beyond imagination, returning home is always a relief. It's the familiarity that does it -- the natural instinct that you're in a safe place, where you can just relax without fear. Even though Capital Planet's summer wasn't the warm, tropical summer of any of the eight planets in the Mahambas system, and there were no salt water lagoons, it was still home.

Buzz flopped on his couch, leaving his bag by the door. It was late -- probably closer to midnight than he preferred, but he felt so great just being home and able to return to work that there was no inconvenience that could dampen his spirits. Smiling to himself, he picked up the remote and turned on CNN sports. Life couldn't get much better than this.

Mira watched for a moment, chuckling to herself. Creature of habit, all right... but at least his habits didn't grate on her nerves like before. She left her bag right there with his and immediately went to the kitchen. The ice cream wasn't like the rich stuff on Mahambas 5, but it was practically heaven -- taking two spoons, she went right back to the couch. "Hey, sit up and give me some room."

Buzz raised an eyebrow up at her, grinning a quirky sort of grin. "What, can't say 'please'?"

"Please?"

"Promise to share that?"

Mira tilted her head, pretending to think about it. "I don't know, you've done some pretty vile things to me lately..."

"Nothing you didn't deserve, Princess." He put his arms behind his head, stretching out.

Two could play at that game. "I beg to differ, Prince."

"Oh, you just had to remind me..." Shaking his head, Buzz finally sat up and put his feet up on the coffee table. He took the offered spoon with a nod of thanks, watching the scores scroll on the bottom of the screen. "Considering that the media attention has really died off, we can actually do something about that soon."

"Provided Warp doesn't come up with another story. We're still featured in the 'lifestyles' section." Mira took a bite of the ice cream. It still wasn't entirely her home, but she felt a lot more comfortable in the house than she had when she'd first moved in.

"I don't know what else he can come up with," Buzz said, thoughtfully, taking his own bite. "He's tried to exploit our formerly unmarried status, which didn't work, then he accused us of what, abandoning him? Which we sort of slid past. And then he tried to nail us with the date we were married, which backfired because the security cams weren't reset after a power outage."

She shrugged, leaning back into the couch as if it were something fluffy to sleep inside of. "Warp's resourceful," she answered idly, taking another bite of the ice cream. Of course, it would be nice to have her own living space back, where she could put as many bottles in the bathroom as she wanted, and take showers for as long as she liked. She'd have to remind herself to stock ice cream, though.

"I wonder what Zurg's up to," Buzz said suspiciously. He'd always kept a close eye on the evil emperor, and for someone with an ego like Zurg's, he couldn't stay out of the limelight for long. No, and what in the name of Venus would cause him to leave Planet Z? "Maybe I should see if the Commander wants to send out a detail to search around his place."

"Are you kidding? We're going to search for the bad guy just because he isn't being bad?"

"It's just not Zurg's way," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Mira pushed the box of ice cream over in his direction more, turning to lean back against the armrest of the couch. "Well, yeah, I guess you're right. But what if we don't find anything?"

Buzz rubbed his chin, getting that far-off look he had practically patented. "Then we'll just have to start asking around. I'm sure there's someone out there that's willing to squeal for the right price. Some unibucks, maybe a witness relocation pass. Either way, we'll find out what he's up to!"

"Did it ever occur to you that he might have gone on vacation? I mean, everyone needs a vacation sooner or later, and I'm sure there's some lovely planets he could go to for a nice holiday." Nodding, she dug into the ice cream once again, pulling her legs up on the couch and watching him.

Gesturing towards the television with his spoon, he kept his eyes narrowed. There was something going on... there had to be. For a moment he thought, completely lost, then he looked over at her, incredulous. "A _nice_ vacation? This is an evil emperor we're talking about!"

Mira frowned, tapping the spoon in her other hand. "You know, I've always wondered something."

"What's that?"

"Well, what exactly is he evil emperor of? I mean, he rules over Planet Z, but that's nothing but a bunch of grubs and brainpods. And, well, the evil part would go without saying, right? Because they're more his servants than his citizens. Huh... So, where does he get the right to call himself an emperor at all? He's really more of the master of a household, or a slave owner." All right, so maybe she was rambling again, but she was honestly curious. Then again, she was also wondering what normal life would feel like again. Now that Booster had taken PAL under his very capable wings, she'd be really alone for one of the first times in her life. Maybe that was why she was rambling... to keep her mind off of being lonely.

"Well, he plans on being evil emperor of the universe. Aside from that, I just don't know." Buzz frowned. "It doesn't matter, though -- Zurg is devious. I grew up on stories about how he was evil, way back when he first showed up."

"Long time, huh?" Mira took a bite of the ice cream. "Wonder what drove him to it."

"Maybe he has an Evil Gene."

"I thought it wasn't that wide spread, though... and speaking of, how could you have an Evil Gene, even recessive? You're the biggest boyscout in the universe."

He gave her a sidelong glare, though it wasn't nearly at full power. "From what I could gather from the written report, it skips generations... which..." Which was something he just didn't want to think about, no. Not at all. Because if it was recessive in him, and he'd gotten it from his parents, and it skipped generations, that would mean that... no. He wasn't going to think about it.

Mira raised an eyebrow, kind of curious. She was getting used to Buzz's occasional clam-up moments, but it didn't stop her from wanting to know. In hopes of prodding him into answering, she said, "You mean, your parents were evil? Did they act evil?"

For one of the few times in his life, he actually flinched at words. "I... ah, I don't... I don't know."

She frowned, setting her spoon down on the coffee table. Buzz Lightyear was not a man who flinched, even when faced with dangers beyond imagination. Obviously it was a tough subject for him. "You didn't know them?" she asked, quietly, hoping that she'd know for certain when she was going too far.

"No," he replied, simply. It was the truth, really. The only parental figure he had growing up was his grandmother, who did everything she could to make him happy and raise him right. She was an amazing woman.

"I don't suppose you ever heard anything from them. Or about them, huh?"

Buzz shook his head, taking another bite of the ice cream. His best bet was to console himself in sugar, milk, and whatever else was stuffed into the box that made it so good for bad situations. "I was always told that I didn't need to know them." He chuckled as if brushing off the whole thing.

Mira stretched her legs out, setting them over top of his and getting comfortable. Even if she just listened to what he had to say, she was sure she could be of some help. The most impressive characters in the universe needed an open ear, despite who they were. "That must have been hard on you..." Ooh, but she was trying to tread on thin ice -- she could tell that much.

He shrugged, once again trying to distance himself from the conversation. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He could have just sat quietly, listening to the sports, but no... "It was all right. I mean, I never knew them, so it was hard to miss them."

"Do you now?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, watching his expression. For a brief moment she was sure she could see a shadow pass over his face, almost as if he were thinking back to some kind of dark memory. Even before he opened his mouth, she knew the answer, but she wasn't going to interrupt.

Buzz set his spoon aside as well, taking the time to close up the ice cream box and set it on the coffee table. He wasn't an open person. He didn't share his feelings, his memories, or any of his life that he didn't see fit to pass on. So, why was he now? Geez, he'd ended up giving up more info in the past two days than he had in years. Finally, though, he said, "No, I don't miss them. I regret that they ever put my grandmother into a situation like they did, but we did well with what we had."

"You know, Buzz, I think you two did more than well. I mean, look how you turned out... Your parents couldn't have been all bad, or you probably wouldn't be around." She offered him what she could of a smile and reached out, squeezing his hand reassuringly before sitting back again. "Besides, where would you have gotten your sense of right and wrong if not from her?"

Buzz smiled slightly, glancing over at her for a moment. Okay, so maybe it did feel kind of nice when you could share something, but he would have much rather watched the sports, anyway. Whenever they got into a serious conversation, it seemed like something bad would happen. "You've got a good point."

Mira leaned her head on her arm, smiling slightly. "I'll bet you dream about her a lot."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How'd you know?" Oh, please don't let it be some Tangean mind-thingy. Talk about the ultimate invasion of privacy...

"It's just how you talk about her; kind of that idolizing voice, and the look you get sometimes when you're in the kitchen, drinking your coffee." She closed her eyes, thinking about it. "I can just imagine you as a little kid, coming home from school just to tell her about what happened."

"Not really," he said, quietly, looking back to the TV and turning it down some. "I mean, I told her about what happened, but I always ran home because she'd have a cookie and some milk waiting for me. Then she'd sit at the table while I finished my snack and check over my homework."

If she could turn to goo, Mira probably would have. It was such a different thought to her... the great Buzz Lightyear running home from school for a snack. It was like a Rockwell painting. "Do you have any pictures from your childhood?"

He nodded, still looking ahead.

"Will you show them to me some time?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I'd have to go digging for them, but I imagine it wouldn't be too difficult to find them." Then again, he had absolutely no intention of showing them to her before looking through to make sure there was nothing embarrassing. The last thing he needed was to be laughed at because of a picture his Nana thought was 'too cute to throw out.'

She smiled, opening her eyes and looking over at him. "I think I'd like that."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, no, I really don't have too much. I mean, I do have a box of things, but some of them are just terribly uninteresting." She rubbed at the back of her neck, glancing around at anything but him. "You know, just little things like vacations and special occasions."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. First he's uncomfortable, now she was. Of course, he knew the reason he was uncomfortable, but her reason remained a mystery. "Isn't that when most pictures are taken?"

She nodded, pulling her feet back and sitting on them. "I mean, they're really boring. Like, you would probably look at them and fall asleep kind of boring."

He just gave her a look, somewhere between curiosity and the what-are-you-hiding stare.

Holding the gaze for a moment, she tried to rationalize her way out of the situation, but nothing immediately came to mind. She had to take a shower? No, she'd just done that. She had to go to bed? He'd probably be overly curious until she told him. Ah! The ice cream needed to be put away! She stood from the couch, snatching up the box and the two spoons.

She'd be back, he knew it. So, in waiting, Buzz looked back to the TV, but didn't bother turning the sound up again.

Mira pushed the ice cream in the freezer, cleaning off the spoons and setting them aside. She really didn't want to leave him hanging, but being open wasn't the easiest thing to do. She did come back, though, flopping down on the couch beside him. "They're, um... well, they're mostly pictures from when my mother was around. I haven't taken them out in a long time."

"Why?"

"I guess I just haven't had the time. I was organizing them when I took that vacation awhile back, but whenever I asked my father to put them in order, he refused. Needless to say, the call ended like it always does." She picked at the couch idly, more for the sake of something to concentrate on. Turnabout's fair play.

Buzz leaned his arm on the back of the couch. "I'd think that would be something he'd be willing to do for you."

Mira shrugged, glancing over for a second and smiling. "He's always so busy."

"Not that busy."

"And he doesn't like me bringing her up...?

"Oh." Well, at least he understood, somewhat. King Nova didn't seem like the most open person, so when he was confronted with a situation which would require him to be open, he'd get angry. It made a lot of sense.

She gathered up some strength and turned sideways, sitting indian-style and leaning forward. "I think I'm forgetting her," she said, out of the blue. When she caught the baffled look on his face, she let out a light, but frustrated sigh, finding something else to look at again. "Whenever I dream of home, she's never in the dreams. And, and when I try to remember something, it always fades before I get to see her... like she's been wiped from my memory and I don't know why."

"Maybe you need to be close to something of hers." Buzz nodded, trying to think of a way to solve the situation. "I mean, like her room, or maybe something she owned..."

"I have her wedding ring, and the quilt." Mira twined her hands together on her lap, briefly wondering who was helping who here. But it didn't matter -- just how heavily the idea of her losing her memories of her mother was weighing on her shoulders warranted a talk to someone. "I wish that I could talk to Daddy about it, but every time I've mentioned her, he just looks so sad that I can't even imagine asking him to continue."

"Can't think of a way to bring her up without making him uncomfortable?"

"No... never seems to work."

"Maybe..." Buzz tilted his head, looking at the ceiling. "Maybe try to remember an event or something that was happy, something you can laugh about with him."

Mira chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, there are a million things like that. I remember that at one of my birthday dances, she came dressed up as him and spent a half an hour imitating him on the throne. If someone did that now, Daddy would be so angry, but back then he just laughed about it. The rest of the court was appalled that the Queen would act like that, but we thought it was pretty funny."

"Sounds like it." It was hard for Buzz to imagine King Nova finding something like that amusing -- he just didn't seem like the type to enjoy being teased. But then, losing someone has a way of changing you if it's in a manner that's traumatic or unexpected. In that way, Buzz was kind of lucky; he knew and had time to come to grips that his Nana wasn't going to be there. "Do you think he'd still laugh about it?"

"I don't know... I doubt it." Mira sighed, wishing that she could just remember her mother's face, or the sound of her laughing as the king just rolled his eyes and chuckled. She remembered the pictures, but there was just something more endearing about real memories.

Buzz frowned, tapping his fingers on the back of the couch. There had to be some solution... every problem had a solution. "Maybe you should just confront him with it. Get him to a place where he couldn't run away."

"He would be so angry," she laughed, an image of her father just completely flustered stuck in her mind.

"And then he'd realize why you were doing it."

She shook her head, letting her legs stretch out over his again. "No, I think that maybe he'd forbid me from talking about it again. I think it really bothers him more than he'd ever let anyone know."

Nodding, Buzz rubbed at the back of his neck. Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like the Nova family was too stubborn to admit when things weren't exactly perfect. Mira really didn't want to say anything, he was sure, but she probably felt obligated since he had to open his mouth in the first place. "He should see someone about it, then."

"He's been going to a psychiatrist for as long as I remember," she chuckled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "I guess it's a rule or something."

"And it hasn't helped?"

"He'd probably fire them if they brought it up. Jobs and money are more important than healing, I suppose." She shrugged and took a deep breath, determined to change the subject. "It's nice to be home."

"Yeah, back where there's a television." He had no problems with her changing the subject, none whatsoever. "It was kind of nice in the tropics, though. It's been awhile since I've been fishing."

"I didn't get a chance to ask, but did you catch anything?"

"Not exactly." Buzz chuckled, putting his arms behind his head. He was actually surprised that he tolerated her legs sitting on his; surprised that it didn't bother him. Of course, he was kind of tired, they'd just bared part of their souls, and they could look forward to work... so it just didn't seem like a big enough issue to address. "I think I was the prey."

"Huh?" Mira looked over, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, I was reading the article in Police Beat from last month--"

"The one with the review on the DC1008?"

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, I was reading the article on the budget increases, and something caught my line." He leaned forward slightly, unconsciously moving along with the memory. "I'm reaching for it, and the pole snaps. So I catch the line and this fish yanks it hard enough to pull me right out of the boat."

Mira smiled, picturing it. "Strong fish."

"Wait, it gets better." Narrowing his eyes, Buzz looked off into the distance. "So I hold the line up and try to kick back for shore so that I have some solid ground to pull it in. But it just keeps dragging me right back out. Eventually I get back on shore, and then the fish starts pulling and pulling, not hard enough for heavy test to cut my hands up, but hard enough to make me move. Then it stops, and I loop the line around my back, and the next thing I know, I'm halfway into the cove."

"Strong, big fish." Mira leaned forward herself, having no trouble seeing the story play out.

"Yeah. Anyway, I just thought, 'This is not a fish' when something grabs me, and get this, says 'Hi!'."

"Strong, big, talking fish?"

"Nu uh, a mermaid or something. Had this long red hair and she asked me if I sing, like that guy did to you. The next thing I know, she's singing this song about feet and telling me that I have to marry her because I'm the first man she's seen." Buzz shook his head, smirking slightly. "Strange encounter. I told her that bigamy's illegal and she smacked me."

"She smacked you? Why?"

He shrugged, leaning back once again and putting his hands back behind his head. "I think maybe she thought I was thinking of something else. Anyway, so then I start back to shore and this hideous woman -- er, _thing_ grabs me. I mean, she had these sharp teeth and like a million tentacles and she tells me that I have something she wants!"

Mira raised an eyebrow, still leaned forward, and intent on listening. If this wasn't one of the strangest stories she'd ever heard, then she didn't know what was. "Change for a unibuck?"

"I asked her that!" Buzz laughed, nodding. "Of course, that wasn't it. She wanted... uh, well, she wanted something, but she already had a couple of them, and when I pointed that fact out, she threw me. Literally threw me." All right, so he didn't want to tell the whole story. There had to be something he wouldn't give up.

"What? What did she want?"

"Nothing. It was just a strange situation. Luckily, I got back in time to rescue you from your prince." He chuckled, closing his eyes and thinking maybe it was kind of nice to get away for a little while.

She gave him a look and leaned her head back on her arm. "My prince? No, I don't think so... any guy who just walks up and insists that I need a skin cream is not 'my prince.'"

"He said that?"

Mira nodded, crossing her arms quite indignantly. "I was completely appalled. I mean, who did he think he was?"

"Obviously the man of your dreams."

She 'humphed', shaking her head. Next time XR decided to offer a wholesale trip, she was going to decline... and not politely, either. "I guess everything ended well, at least. We don't have to worry about being plastered all over some cheesy brochures."

"Thankfully," he yawned, stretching a little bit. "I still have to think of a suitable way to get back at him."

"I'm sure you will, being king of the bugs." Mira yawned herself. It was definitely contagious. "Tired?"

"Little bit," Buzz answered, thinking about how nice it was to be under his own roof. On his couch. In front of his TV. "You?"

"Enough to sleep." She stood and stepped over his legs. "See you in the morning."

He nodded, yawning again and laying back down on the couch. Maybe in the morning he could panic over being such a blabbermouth, but right then, he was feeling okay. Not too bad at all. Comfortable, even. He was fast asleep before Mira was even out of the livingroom.


	14. Day 29

The coffee just seemed to taste better the next morning. The air was cleaner, the birds sang more harmoniously, the shower water was the perfect temperature... well, it was all good. Of all the things in the universe to brighten up a ranger's day, the first day back to work after an impromptu vacation was one of the highest on the list. And if there was anything that Buzz really loved, right down to the core of his being, it was his job.

So he was in his best optimistic mood, the kind of mood he hadn't seen since before that fateful day near a month ago. The 'take on the universe, banish evil, save the kitten and come home to takeout' mood. The 'no amount of tripping over bottles in the bathroom's going to ruin it' mood. That kind of mood.

Whistling a cheerful tune, he poured a cup of coffee and read the paper, thankful that his name wasn't in it aside from a brief mention in C. Usually, he loved attention, but he'd had enough of the media to last him a lifetime. So seeing the main headlines back to things like politics and othersuch was a real relief.

Now he would just put Zurg away and there wouldn't be a single thing wrong with the galaxy.

Mira sat down in the chair across the table, not entirely awake. She hadn't had enough sleep, but she was still in a good mood herself. She could go back to 42 and patrol, call Clarice and see what was going on at the agency, and maybe she could even call and thank her father. "Morning."

"Morning!" Buzz sipped at his coffee, turning a page in the paper. "Ready to go back to the grind?"

"Oh yeah. Bigtime." His mood was infectious... darn optimists. Mira smiled, leaning over the table to look at the front page of the paper. "Traficant's being expelled again?"

"For the seventeenth time. His district must really love him to keep voting him in."

"I hear he still wears polyester."

"I hear he styles his hair with a weedwhacker." Buzz shrugged, folding the paper and offering it over to her. "Maybe today we'll find something out about Zurg."

"Maybe." Mira took the paper and stood with it, heading for the coffee pot. She had time for about a cup before they had to head for work. She poured the cup and stood at the counter reading. That Traficant... he was colorful, if nothing else. A sort of nice change from the usual politician, though she wouldn't admit that she liked him to anyone. A princess endorsing a cybernetic clone of a congressman with a questionable background? Not good.

She listened idly in the background as Buzz rummaged around through the cupboards, finally asking, "What are you looking for?"

"My wedding band," he answered, with a frown, as he peered into the back of the cabinet. It wasn't in the jar where he usually put it every night, like clockwork. Briefly, he wondered if he could have accidentally left it on Mahambas 5... that definitely wouldn't be good. He might hate the thing, but running around without it would likely catch someone's attention.

Mira raised an eyebrow, looking over. He actually seemed to be concerned about it. She shook her head with a slight chuckle, "Buzz, you're wearing it."

He blinked, setting both hands on the counter but not looking down at them. He couldn't have fallen asleep with it on, not a chance. But now that she mentioned it, he could feel it there... after taking a deep breath, he looked down. The gold stared back. "I... I guess I am. That solves finding it."

"Yep!" Mira usually just left hers on; she was used to wearing jewelry. "Ready to go?"

Buzz nodded, almost like he was dazed, and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

 

 

Commander Nebula wasn't in his office. In fact, the only thing that was in his office were four rangers waiting to be reinstated and an anxious desk full of papers that needed to be signed. Mira leaned against the wall, looking at her gloves idly. Buzz was practically standing at attention, and XR and Booster were busy playing a game of checkers on the floor. Where could he be?

Of course, just as sound had to break silence, so did the Commander. He burst through the door, stalking to his desk while Team Lightyear scrambled into position. He didn't look so hot... more pale and tired. "Sweet mother of Venus, Nova, how do you handle being around that Clarice woman?!"

Mira blinked, still saluting along with the team. "Sir?"

Nebula sighed and paced around, the desk following him as he did. "At ease, rangers." Pausing, he crossed his arms, leaving the room in silence except for the sound of his mismatched steps. "As of now, you're all going to be reinstated, but only because I think you can all handle yourself well enough that the detective here won't be in danger."

The group stood at ease, letting out a relieved sigh. For XR it was a disappointment to lose the rest of his vacation time, but he'd make up for it if he could talk the not-so-happy couple into allowing their pictures to be printed. If not, he was going to hold a grudge for a very long time. Booster, of course, was always happy to be working again. The vacation was just a short little trip that made him appreciate life's little nuances. However, for the captain and his copilot, it was an extreme relief. Nothing could get a person's mind off of their troubles like a nice long day of work.

"I thought my father backed down," Mira said, putting her hands on her hips. If it wasn't the truth, she was going to be angry for quite a long time.

Nebula sighed and shooed the desk away, "He had something to do with it, yes. Either way, you're back." Then, for no apparent reason, he started following the desk, snatching up a stack of papers just as the thing began to run away from him. "Blasted piece of scrap metal!" He let out a growl of frustration and handed the papers to Buzz, "Everything you need is there, including your orders for the day!"

Buzz grinned, saluting the Commander once again. "Thank you, sir. It's a relief to be working again."

"Yeah, I'll bet it is..." He moved over to stand in front of Mira, pointing a finger in her face. "And you!"

She moved her face back away from his finger, then looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sir?"

"Keep your partner away from my office!" he bellowed, then turned away, going back towards his desk. "Now get out of here!"


	15. Day 30

"Mira!!" Clarice threw her arms around her partner, thrilled to no end. "I'm sooo happy you're back!"

Mira laughed, hugging the Oprie before stepping back to adjust her fedora. She'd spent the day before with 42 on patrol, but the Chief had her back at the agency the minute he caught wind of her reinstatement. Truthfully, she missed her new friends at in the Detective Division. "Yeah, I'm back for good, this time."

"That's great, we have a lot of work to do." Clarice linked an arm through Mira's, pulling her down towards her office. "We're ready to put the moves on Sammy the Slammer. He made the mistake of hosting a huge meeting of gamblers in his backroom while you were on vacation, and not only that, but they made plans to meet again next Friday. We have a chance to bust about thirty people!"

"All right!" Mira unlocked her office door and stepped in, about ready to jump for joy. "Oh! I qualify on Monday, so I'll be able to carry the Beretta, too."

"Wes thinks you're ready?"

"Now that he's done with the psychological warfare, yep!"

Clarice chuckled, leaning on the desk. "He excels in that stuff, but I'll bet you know when to shoot and when not to now."

Mira nodded, setting her valise up and turning on the squeaky fan. He'd ran her through the course until she could pick off sims right and left, and all they had left to do was go over her last performance... she would have had it done earlier, but then, her father had cut in and she had a vacation. "He had me on the course, in the video simulations chamber, reading body language, all of that. I think I'm ready."

"Good, I don't like you going into a situation without arms." Clarice tapped her fingers. "Joe was asking about you. Apparently, he decided that he wanted to visit Sammy's joint the other night while I was there."

Mira raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her desk. "Was he? I thought for sure that I gave him the cold shoulder enough to back him up." She shook her head, taking off her fedora and setting it behind her.

Clarice smiled, pulling out one of her knives to keep her hands busy. "Joe's the type of guy who doesn't like to give up unless he has what he wants. Don't worry, though, I'll take care of him."

"I don't know... The last thing we need is someone causing trouble. If we get caught in a room full of half drunk, angry mafiosos I have a feeling no amount of training with a Beretta will save us." Mira ran a hand through her hair, then crossed her arms.

"Aw, relax, honey!" Flipping her knife into the air, she caught it expertly. "Joe won't be a problem; he doesn't stick well with people like Sammy." She turned, closing one eye and aiming at the wall outside the door. Just as she started her throw, Mira caught a glimpse of Guy in the doorway. As the knife was released, both girls watched the other detective dip down to pick something up from the floor, the projectile missing his head by mere millimeters.

Mira let out a sigh of relief, a hand pressed to her chest. "I thought for sure," she managed to say, shaking her head.

"Naw, Noir's one of the luckiest fellas I've ever met. It's uncanny." Clarice retrieved her knife, moving back into Mira's office. "Oh, and your Commander? I think he needs some blood pressure meds or something."

"I meant to ask you about that. What did you say to him?"

"Just a piece of my mind. Next time you talk to him, give him a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him he should be more open." Clarice slipped the knife away, hugging Mira one last time. "It's great to have you back, sweetie. I'm sure the Chief's gonna want to see you, too. He'll brief you and answer your questions." She smiled and waved, heading off to her office for some research.

Mira frowned slightly, trying to figure out what the enigmatic message meant. Clarice really was one of the best detectives, so when she said something like that, chances are it wasn't just idle chatter. Still, it didn't seem probable that Mira would hear about it until her partner was darn good and ready.

She looked over the briefs left on her desk, and smiled a bit at the note that said: 'Welcome back, Nova.' and was simply signed 'Hill'. It took some time to get used to the detectives and their quirks, but she really liked them. They just had some sort of camaraderie that reminded her of Team Lightyear.

"Hi, welcome back!" Kidney stuck her head in, smiling in her down-to-earth manner. She was probably one of the most subdued, normal people in the agency.

Mira grinned, gesturing her in. "Hey, Kid. How'd the mission to the presidential mansion turn out?"

"We got everything we needed." Kidney stepped in and sat down on the chair. "I just turned the disk over to X for copies."

"Congratulations. I'll bet you're glad that's over."

"I've been working on it for almost a year, so yeah." The older woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, offering another almost shy smile. "Clarice had us tearing up the books the minute she found out you were gone... I'm sorry that we couldn't find anything."

Mira shrugged, still grinning. It was so nice to know that there were more people out there pulling for her then just her team. "Hey, it's all right. We had Buzz working on it as well, and he wrote most of them."

"Buzz? Oh, your husband. That's right, Clarice was talking about him to the rest of us; something about his rules being too literal. I guess she was just frustrated because there were no clauses that worked in your favor."

"I really appreciate that you all were working so hard."

Kidney stood, bowing her head. "Hey, that's what we do."

"So, where are you off to now?"

Brisket brushed at her hair, shrugging a bit. She was obviously a person who liked to keep her personal life just that. "I was thinking of a vacation... maybe spend some time with my father."

Mira smiled, picking up the fedora from her desk. As she placed it back on her head, she flipped the fan off and gestured for the door. "That sounds wonderful! I hope you both have a great time."

Kidney nodded, crossing her arms and stepping outside the door. "Thanks, Mira. I told the Chief to call if you two needed more backup, so don't get into too much trouble," she teased. Then, she turned and started down towards the end of the hallway, calling back over her shoulder, "Be careful!"

"Always," Mira replied, chuckling. As she moved down the hall towards the elevator, she greeted the passing detectives before hitting the call button. There was something more personable about the agency in comparison to Star Command Central. Every Space Ranger was in competition with each other, and very rarely were cruisers sent out in teams. It was basically everyone for themselves.

The elevator opened on the third floor, and immediately Mira could feel the oppressive heat that seemed to constantly loom there. How could someone stand to spend a whole day there? It was like a sauna! In any case, she would bear it until Hill was finished, only because it would be rude to ask for him to leave his office.

She knocked on the door quietly, then turned the handle, slipping through the opening and taking off her fedora. Hill was just finishing a cup of coffee and he gestured towards the only other chair in his office. There was a bit of a breeze in there, surprisingly, and the ceiling fan didn't squeak. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Sammy the Slammer is a small fish, but the men that he's entertaining next week are not." Hill steeped his fingers, his gaze set firmly on his newest detective. "Here's your game plan, and mind you, Nova, this all depends on your qualification with the pistol... you, Darling and Noir are going to go to the club at eleven. The private party that Sammy has planned is for midnight. Now, for the interesting part...

"Darling is going to be escorted into the back by one of our long-term undercover agents, codenamed: The Penguin. He's spent the past three years getting in with the mob, and if this entire thing happens as it's supposed to, he'll finally be finished with his mission and he'll be able to come home. There are roughly twenty different mobsters who are going to be mixed in with the crowd, most of them small-fries like Sammy, but we have confirmed the likely presence of Joe 'Don-Juan' Baker, head of Capital City's lower east side family, and Manny 'Manos' Handson, from the upper east side."

Mira leaned forward, her heartbeat jumping up in rate. Two crime bosses, a bunch of henchmen, and even more gamblers, and she was actually going to be a part of this mission. "My role in it, sir?"

"Your entire job is to monitor Darling's transmitters. Once she's certain that everyone's had something to drink, and once she's placed the knockout gas canisters, she's going to leave the room. It'll be your job to alert Noir, who in turn will remote activate the canisters and call for the rangers to clean the place up." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You can call it a night there."

"I would like to help out with the arrests if possible." Mira loved being a detective, but she would always be a ranger at heart, and to be a part of a bust like that would be completely thrilling.

Hill frowned, setting his hands on the desk and looking across at her. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Shuffling some papers around on his desk, he continued his tirade, "If you want to participate, then I hope you're prepared to be an exceptional actress. We'll speak to Nebula and make sure one of the rangers grabs you and pulls you out."

"How exactly would that go down?"

"I suppose the rangers would come and secure the club for questioning. Someone will haul you out first and then you can come back in for the major stuff. You'll have to be extremely careful, though. If someone sees you get pushed into a car, then someone else come out a few minutes later, they might peg you." He offered her a stern smile, then leaned forward. "I expect you to qualify with your shoulder holster, but you'll have to talk to Darling about carrying the Beretta that night."

Mira tried to suppress a blush, the implications completely obvious when considering the outfits she was required to wear. "I'll be sure to do that, sir."

"This is important, Nova," he continued, "but if you don't think you could handle it, tell me now. Sometimes these situations wreak havoc on our people and they become jaded -- I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't be a problem, sir. You can count on me." She smiled, treasuring the idea of being back at work. She would have to do quite a bit of research before the mission, but in the long run it would help out. What kind of weapons did they use in previous encounters? How many guards were employed during certain meetings, who were the main informants, who would be hanging around just to look good? They were all factors she had to consider.

Hill finished organizing his papers, then nodded to his newest detective. "That's all for now. I'll be sure to talk to your Commander soon enough that you'll be able to work with the setup and make everything go smoothly. Until then, get everything looked into and aquatint yourself with the enemy."

Mira stood, offering her most winning smile. This was definitely going to be exciting, and she was going to be right in the middle of it. "Yes, sir," she replied respectfully, turning and moving out his door. Now, all she had to worry about was... well, everything.


	16. Day 33

Three shots, three feet, three seconds. That fast. She had to be able to draw the Beretta from a shoulder-holster and put all three rounds into the target -- no easy feat. She'd been practicing like crazy, particularly on weekends and quiet weeknights, but the moment of truth was coming, and it was making her nervous.

That's right, the princess of Tangea, star ranger and up-and-coming detective was nervous.

Mira adjusted the holster, still not entirely used to all of that weight being on her shoulder and the gun being between her arm and side. It wasn't the most comfortable piece of gear in the universe, but she imagined that if a situation called on her drawing on someone, she would be glad for the Beretta's presence. She tied her hair back in a bun to keep it from falling into her face, eyed herself critically in the mirror, then stepped out. An hour... in an hour, she would begin qualifications, and in another five, she'd be finished.

Three shots, three feet, three seconds. From what Smith had told her, in one of his impromptu history lessons, police officers had to qualify like that for hundreds and hundreds of years. That once, a long time ago, they had no lasers, no energy weapons at all, and had to rely on their speed and instincts with a mechanical weapon. That sometimes, they didn't live to tell about it.

Wes Smith, no doubt, was a man out of time. Mira was pretty sure he would have thrived in a world of lead and gunpowder.

She contemplated on it, unwittingly feeling as though she was about to step into some age old tradition. She would be the latest in the whole of history to qualify with a pistol, the only one in the entire universe who would be joining the ranks of cops who went before her on that day. It was a sort of strange thought, both good and bad, and she couldn't help but feel something for those men and women long ago who lived in harder times.

Mira stepped out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath. It was somewhat surprising to her that Smith was willing to schedule the whole session for the evening, but it didn't calm her anxiety any either. Both her and Buzz had been to work, and after being picked up, she'd only been left about an hour to get ready for the task. In that time, she managed thirty minutes for meditation, fifteen minutes for a shower, and the remaining quarter was left for picking out an outfit, getting dressed, and generally just being nervous.

Pulling at the bottom of her suit coat, she offered a weak smile at Buzz, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to finish. "All right, I think that if I don't go now, I never will."

"Then, let's go," he said, standing up and brushing some crumbs off of his shirt.

She looked at him, then started to pace back and forth near the couch, suddenly wanting to find a reason to stall. "Go? Now? I'm not sure I'm ready to do this yet... I mean, what if I screw up? Then I won't be able to go on any more missions, and if I can't go on any more missions, then I might as well quit the agency." Yep, she was nervous, but she wasn't going to let him notice. Nope, she wasn't nervous at all, because three shots at three feet in three seconds was nothing.

Buzz grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from turning again. "Mira, you'll be fine. We practiced this for hours and hours. You've got it down, now all you need to do is go and qualify."

Mira took a deep breath and nodded, standing there in hopes that some of his cool collectiveness would rub off on her. A good half a minute passed while they just stood there, and then she nodded once again. "Okay, I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Now, do you want me to drive you?" He stepped back, letting go of her arms and crossing his own.

"No, I think I'll be all right. I mean, I really appreciate the thought, but you've got to get some rest."

Buzz shrugged, glancing at the clock and then back to her. "It's not a problem, really. If you're more comfortable going by yourself, feel free, but I don't think there's much going on here."

She smiled and patted his arm. In a way, it made her feel better to know he was willing to go along, but she wasn't going to make him face Smith again. It was already bad enough that she knew why he never made detective. "Thanks, Buzz."

"Not a problem." He pulled his keys out and held them up. "So, do you want to drive, or should I?"

Apparently, he'd made his mind up. Mira shook her head with a chuckle and took the keys. "I'll drive."

 

 

 

The range seemed somehow darker than it usually was, but it was only the atmosphere that was making it that way. The targets were set up, neat rows of white paper, and Mira imagined that the open course, the video simulation room, and the live-fire course were ready as well. It was going to be a long night, physically, and she couldn't begin to guess how tired she would be at work the next day. Still, what needed to be done would be done by then.

Smith was waiting, a newly lit cigar in his teeth and smoke curling around his face. He didn't even bother giving Lightyear a look, just concentrated on Mira. "Detective Nova. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Mira stood straight, though she didn't salute the instructor. She had her best stoic expression on, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking and praying that they wouldn't shake when it counted.

"All right, come on. I'll try'n have you home quick." Smith gestured for her to follow him onto the target range, as though this was just another of their many practice sessions. He felt an affinity with the detectives that he trained, Nova included.

Buzz crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, wishing that he could go onto the range himself -- or maybe not, it wouldn't be beyond Smith to take potshots at him, verbally or with the paintball gun. He just hoped that Mira wouldn't be getting any of those 'unorthodox teaching methods' this evening.

Even though he wasn't the one qualifying, Smith's voice ringing out with the cry of "Gun!" made him tense, and he only just stopped himself from reaching for a sidearm that wasn't there. It was sort of amazing that even after so long, that instinctive reaction to the yell was still strong. Buzz tried to listen for the timing of the shots, but he couldn't tell if she'd made it in three seconds or not.

Three seconds. In less time than was needed to take a deep breath, a person could be alive or dead. In three seconds, an officer had to make a choice and act on it -- fire or don't. Later, of course, there was an analysis and an investigation and a million people who critiqued that choice, people who could sit back and slow the tape down, people who didn't have a breath to live or not. It was sort of ironic, really... they used to train all police to be able to make that decision, and train them constantly, only to take an hour or two to discuss what the officer had done wrong when there was only a breath left.

Not for the first time, Buzz was glad that times had changed.

But then, Mira was facing that possibility. Even as unlikely as it was that she would ever have to fire on someone, the chance was still there, and someday she could be the one analyzed and investigated and critiqued. The one who had to explain how she knew what to do in that single breath of a moment... or... or she wouldn't be there to explain. Or she would be gone, just because someone already had their sidearm out and had fired. Because someone had taken even that breath away.

It really wasn't a wonder why he didn't like it.

The shots rang out again and again, and Buzz could recognize the tests she was going through without much of a thought. She was fast -- a sure shot, someone who would have the best chance of walking away should something bad happen. She still had to go through the shoot versus don't shoot scenarios in the video simulator, and the open range in night lighting, moving from cover to cover, and finally the live fire course with the sims, but her instincts would no doubt serve her well there.

And what was all that he could do? Really?

Wait and worry.

Smirking to himself, wondering when there had ever been a time before that he'd been reduced to such a thing, he slid down the wall and did just that.

 

 

Mira could barely move her arm. Every time she tried, it just refused to respond to her mental commands... she was that tired. Her right shoulder was sore from firing; her left wasn't as bad, but the holster still made it ache. She set the Beretta down with her left hand, not looking forward to cleaning and oiling it later.

She would be tasting gunpowder for days.

"Take a hot shower, it'll help." Smith paced in front of her, chewing on what little was left of his second cigar of the night. "If you have heating pads, use 'em... you're gonna be stiff in the morning, but you can go into work late -- the Chief already cleared you to short your shift for two hours."

"Thank you," she answered, just standing still and trying not to think about how much she ached.

"You did good, Detective," Smith said. It was the closest thing he ever showed to affection. "I'll have your paperwork over at the agency by morning. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Mira gave him a nod and started packing up her dufflebag, slowly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so drained... mentally, physically and emotionally.

Smith put the cigar out, pressing it into the ashtray. He knew she was tired, and in a way he was kind of disappointed that he'd only be seeing her when she stopped by to practice. It was always that way; you get used to them, even get to like them, and then you really don't get much of a chance to see them again. He flipped off the lights, leaving nothing but some overhead security lamps. "Make sure you tell your husband you didn't hesitate."

"Yeah, I heard about that." She smirked, picking up her bag and trying to figure out which arm to hold it in... the one that hurt less? She couldn't quite tell.

"Oh? And I thought he'd never tell." Opening the door, he gestured her through.

Mira smiled tiredly, stepping through the door and looking down the hallway. She could almost count the steps it would take to collapse into the car. It was definitely too many. "I guess he must have slipped." Stopping in front of the doorway at the end of the hall, she offered a hand to her former instructor, smiling. "Thank you again."

Smith just shook her hand, then turned to lock up the rest of the building.

Yawning, she pushed open the door and peeked outside, looking for Buzz. It wasn't until she actually stepped through the door that she spotted him, leaned against the wall with a couple of magazines scattered around his sleeping form. She smiled and crouched down, setting her bag aside and reaching out to shake his shoulder. "Buzz?"

"Hm?" he asked, drowsily, blinking a few times and looking up at her. "Hi."

"Hey. Ready to go home?" Mira handed the car keys over. There was no way she could drive.

"Yeah." Buzz pulled himself to his feet and then gave her a hand. He hadn't particularly meant to rack out like that, but then, five hours was a long time and the magazine articles weren't engaging enough to keep his attention. He picked them up, slung her dufflebag over his shoulder and started for the car. "How'd you do?"

"Ninety-eight percent on the stationary range," Mira answered, following. "Threw two rounds, but I passed everything. One hundred on the video simulations, one hundred on the move and shoot and one hundred on the live fire course." Really, those were excellent scores, a testament to skill.

Buzz whistled, impressed. "Niiice."

"I'm just glad it's over. I can't wait until I can use my arms again," she said with a chuckle. Even opening the car door seemed like a huge effort, and she just dropped into the seat. She didn't even want to think about going back to qualify again next year -- it was best left as a distant notion. "Maybe I'll call off tomorrow."

"Today, you mean?" he asked, starting the car with a faint grin. "I doubt you want to... you'll probably have every detective over there throwing you a party."

"Probably. I can't believe how close things are there... it's nice, y'know?" Mira leaned her head against the window. The cool glass felt good against her forehead, and she briefly thought about just staying there and never moving again. "Like our team."

"Yeah." He doubted that she would make it home without falling asleep, but Buzz had been in that situation before, with the addition of more than his fair share of bruises. If she wanted to sleep through the ride, he certainly wouldn't begrudge her the opportunity.

She closed her eyes, using the arm that hurt the least to rub the other. "Thanks for coming with me."

"I wouldn't want you driving home after something like that," he explained, driving under the speed limit for the sake of keeping everything smooth.

"Mm," was all that Mira managed before she slipped off into a light sleep. She never imagined that such an experience could make her so tired. Afterall, she'd been on missions with the Team that were longer and more involved than qualifying. Then again, there was always adrenaline and training to help out there, not to mention three other team members and a whole division of people to back her up.

Buzz couldn't help but smile. He was proud of her, not only because he remembered her progression from a rookie, but because she was strong enough to actually finish the course... a course that he had failed. And it wasn't often that rangers were able to cross over to another part of Star Command, so it was impressive that she was able to do it so easily.

In a way, it was kind of interesting that Mira had chosen to join the detective agency. She had always used an investigative mindset when performing her duties, so it definitely was a good career move, but he didn't like the overtime she had to put in, and the missions she went on.

Of all the places to go, why Trade World? Sure, every planet had their seedy parts, but Trade World was one complete disaster. He couldn't honestly think of a time or a place when things weren't going bad. Every time he'd been there, damage had been done, and the bad guys had the advantage.

The rest of the trip home was accompanied by the same type of thoughts, wondering just how long it would be until someone realized how dangerous it actually was. If Mira was trained with a weapon, then there's the possibility that she would have to use it. The fact that they were trained at all said that people had used the Beretta before.

He blinked at the road, eyebrows drawn.

He was doing it. He was worrying himself sleepless about whether she would come home every night.

Somehow, he managed to shake himself away from the realization, away from that weird, tight feeling in the pit of his gut, and focused on the here and now.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, he turned the car off and glanced over at Mira. Picking up her bag, he went to unlock the door of the house and set her things inside. Then, he stepped back outside, opened the passenger's door carefully and lifted her out.

Mira made a sound that was obviously displeased, not liking the fact that there was movement going on. However, she leaned her head against Buzz anyway.

He frowned to himself, hoping that he wouldn't jar her and have to explain why he was carrying her to begin with. Talk about awkward... not that he really minded, Mira was so light that he could carry her on one arm, but then, that would definitely wake her up. And not waking her up was the entire point of carrying her. Yep.

He set her on the couch, made sure she wouldn't fall off, and went to the kitchen. She'd probably be up and about relatively soon, which meant that she would ask how she got into the house without walking in, but then, that could be dealt with later. After he had time to think of an answer. Until then, though, it couldn't hurt to heat up some towels and maybe make her feel a little better...

Buzz shook his head. It was a lot easier when Mira lived in her own place and he didn't feel like it was his job to take care of her. But the title of husband unburied a natural instinct that, while everything else might be a ruse or an undercover mission or a learning experience, was very real. The role fit him, maybe a little too well.

Waiting for the damp towels to heat in the microwave, he crossed his arms and did his best not to think about it. Not to think about how normal all of this had become, this quickly. Not to think about how he'd forgotten to take his wedding band off the other night, because that way leads to madness of some sort. And definitely not to think about dancing, and that feeling of just being there where everything is real.

Thankfully the beeper on the microwave yanked him away from those thoughts before he had time to dwell on them, even unwillingly. He pulled the towels out with a sigh and stepped back into the livingroom.

Mira hadn't moved much, aside to shift so that she wasn't laying on the holster. It couldn't be the most comfortable thing... Buzz had trained with the traditional hip holster and it had made his back ache every time he had to wear it for more than a couple of hours. He knelt down and unclasped the two catches, grateful that he didn't have to move her to pull it off. He still hadn't thought up his answer.

She shifted again, turning on her side and searching for a pillow. When her hand landed on top of Buzz's head, she frowned and opened her eyes. "Buzz?"

"That would be me." He smiled, looking up at her arm with the hand still on his head.

Mira took her hand away, offering an apologetic smile before sitting up on the couch and moving over so he had room to sit as well. They were home already? And how did she end up on the couch? "I didn't mean to fall asleep... sorry."

Buzz set the towels on the arm of the couch and dropped the shoulder holster down onto the floor. He sat next to her, folding one of the towels up a little tighter, then placing it against her shoulder. "This'll help."

She leaned back on the couch, holding the towel so he didn't have to. "I feel like someone twisted my shoulder out of its joint."

"You'll feel better in a day or two. Just try not to sleep on that side, it'll probably be a little sore because the holster has to be so tight." Moving to the other side, he wrapped another towel around her other arm, tying it off so it would stay.

"I feel like a mummy," she chuckled, standing up. "Anyway, I should let you have your bed back."

He shrugged and stood as well, picking up her shoulder holster and setting it with her dufflebag. "It's all right, I figured you'd be awake before too long."

Mira smiled and stepped back some, still holding the towel to her shoulder. "Thanks again, Buzz." When he nodded, she turned and headed for her room, thinking that maybe an hour with the towels against her aching muscles she would feel much better.

Sitting on her bed, she set one towel down and untied the other, trying to think of a better way to set up the wraps. It was certainly a feat to change into her pajamas, like every muscle in her arms was hyper extended. When she was finished, though, it was a complete relief and she flopped back on her bed, rubbing at both of her arms. A year was long enough to heal, right?

Of course, as she laid there, she got to thinking. She didn't walk inside, so how did she get inside? She must have been carried, which meant that Buzz was the one who had done it. In a way, it made her smile to think he would do something like that for her; was this the same man who nearly bit her head off for putting bottles in his bathroom? In another way, it made her laugh to think that if the roles were reversed, she'd at least try to carry him inside. Not that she would have much luck...

She pulled the towels over to rest on her arms, sliding into an almost meditative state. Tomorrow she could spend some more time thinking... right now, she just wanted to sleep.


	17. Day 37

It was a real memory, not a dream. Memories can be tricky, and sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between them and dreams, but eventually one learns which is which. Usually. Of course, then there are those memories that you were too young to hang onto, the kind that belong so far in your past that you might be able to call up flash frames, but nothing solid.

So he can't understand a word of it, all he can do is stand in the doorway of his bedroom and look out. Buzz wasn't the Galaxy's Defender back then, and he wasn't even a ranger, he was just a tot who barely knew his own feet. And his Nana, of course. And that she would sit at the kitchen table with him on her lap, reading from those big books.

And he knew that she was angry. That was a first... Nana was never angry, not ever. She was always smiling. But this time, her voice was low and sharp, and he could just see her shadow on the wall, and her hands as they gestured and pointed. Really, it kind of scared him, made him cling just a little bit harder to his blanket.

The other shadow was shorter and a little stockier, and it was a woman, he could tell that from her voice, which was even scarier than Nana's. Slowly, he crept out into the hallway, wanting to see them instead of just their shadows, and maybe rescue his grandma from this person making her angry, but the minute he could actually turn the corner, no one was there.

No one. Just an empty space, no furniture, no nothing. He turned a full circle, trying to find where they had gone, but it was like stepping into the present from the past.

He frowned and looked down at his hands... his hands, as an adult, and a tanline from where his ring had been on vacation... then back up at the room. The faded walls, the less faded squares from where pictures had been, and Mira...

...wait, Mira?

Buzz tilted his head, wondering how she had gotten there. But just as he was about to ask, she smiled a sad sort of smile, turned, and walked out. He went to follow her, but just as he stepped out, he could have sworn he heard a voice behind him.

_"Go on..."_

 

 

"And into the second quarter, the Milax Minotaurs take the lead with an amazing flying pass to left field!"

Buzz woke up to the elated shout of the sportscaster, sitting straight up on the couch with a hard breath. What the heck...? Blinking once or twice, he looked down at the remote that he'd just rolled over on -- no wonder the TV was so loud, he'd been leaning on the volume button. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned it back down, hoping that he didn't wake Mira; she had to get ready for her mission soon, and no doubt it would be an all nighter, so her losing sleep wouldn't be a good thing.

Just as Buzz was laying back down, there was a knock on the door. Visitors? He glanced at the clock, halfway wondering who could be out at nine-thirty on a Friday night, then stood and stretched, stepping towards the door. As he opened it up, he peeked outside to catch a glimpse of Clarice, holding a few garment bags and a dufflebag of her own. "Hey there, hon," she said, brushing past him. "Where's Mira?"

He closed the door behind her, talking quietly, "She's still asleep. Maybe you should come back in an hour."

"Nothin' doin', sugar, we have to be out of here by ten-thirty." Clarice laid the bags over the back of the couch and then headed into the kitchen in hopes of finding some coffee.

Buzz followed her, scratching at his head. "She needs her sleep if she's going to be out all night."

Clarice raised an eyebrow and poured herself a glass of water. "Oh, the defensive husband act. Suits you well," she said, toasting him and stepping back out into the livingroom.

Buzz blinked, then turned around and followed Darling. "What? No, I'm her captain and I think it's always a good thing to keep an eye on your team's welfare."

Darling nodded and started towards Mira's room. "Good thought!"

He chased after her, sliding to a halt between Mira's door and Clarice. "How about you come back in half an hour? She had a long day at work..."

"All right, out of the way, Lightyear." She pushed him aside, giving him a glare. "She won't be too late tonight, I'm sure."

Just as Buzz was about to protest again, Mira's door opened and she stood there, rubbing at her eyes. "Time to get up already?"

"Sure is," Clarice replied, pushing the captain back from the door. "Be a dear and get my things, won't you?"

He stood there for a second, glaring at her, then turned and headed back for the livingroom, grumbling the whole way. She practically barges into the house, won't let one of his rangers get the rest she might need, and then turns him into a bellboy? Where was the justice in that?

The whole trip to get her things and bring them back was riddled with grumbling and muttering, all of which were more complaints about how things are done instead of what he was degraded to. Shoving all of the things into Clarice's arms, he turned and growled his way back to the couch.

Darling smirked and pushed Mira back into her room, kicking the door closed behind her. "Got your new outfit in!" She grinned, setting everything down but one of the garment bags.

Mira sat down on the bed, still rubbing her eyes as Clarice unzipped the bag and pulled out the contents. The dress was exquisite, if not slightly less fabric than Mira would have liked. It was midnight blue -- actual midnight blue with a hint of green -- and made completely of shiny satin. Of course, it wouldn't have been a bad dress if it weren't for the spaghetti straps and it being split all the way up to the hip. "Um, yeah... Uh, how am I going to carry a weapon wearing that?"

After laying the dress across the bed, Clarice dug through her duffle bag and pulled out a garter, tossing it at Mira. "You'll use that to conceal the strap. You leg might go a little numb if you're not careful, but that'll be snapped in so that it won't slip."

Mira picked up the garter distastefully, then dropped the frilly midnight blue object next to the dress. "Oh, I need some coffee," she said, standing and heading for the door. If that didn't make her entirely uncomfortable, she didn't know what would. Resolving that she would wipe the blush completely off of her face, she moved out into the hallway and made straight for the kitchen.

Buzz cast her a glance, but didn't move from his position -- that of his arms crossed, his face set in a scowl and an overall sulky attitude practically radiating from him. Clarice just seemed to know how to rub him the wrong way, and then no one ever tells him what's going on with these missions, but he knows that Mira has to dress like some sort of lady of the night and spend time in a lowlife hangout where he only ever went to arrest criminals. What wasn't there to be annoyed with?

"Hey, make me a cup while you're out there!" Clarice called from the bedroom.

"Make your own!" Buzz snapped, before Mira had a chance to reply.

Clarice walked down the hall, put her hands on her hips and gave him a dirty look. "Look, pal, just because you've got all kinds of issues doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Now cool your jets, rocketman."

Oh no, she wasn't going to speak that way to him. Buzz stood, one eyebrow up in an expression that was very suited to his rank. "Excuse me, _Detective_... I was under the impression that anyone who barges into someone's house, orders them about and otherwise acts like queen of the galaxy doesn't know enough about courtesy to be addressed with such."

"With all due respect, _Captain_ ," Clarice replied, all but spitting the rank out, "you need to quit interfering before all of our time is wasted in argument."

"Shhh, guys..." Mira stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking between them in their pointed stare-down. "We're all on the same side, remember?"

"I'm on your side," Clarice answered, coldly, turning to walk away, "though I'm not sure if he is."

Mira winced, and looked over at Buzz. Given his stance, he was really mad. Not a little mad, not even moderately mad, but really wanting to give back as good as he had gotten mad. She could hear his teeth grinding together all the way across the room. "Okay, that's a bit much."

Clarice stopped, her own shoulders set stiffly. "Hey, I call it how I see it."

"Or however your limited perception allows." If one could actually see sound waves, then Buzz's voice would have icicles. He knew how he could drive the knife home, how he could really cause a lot of pain, but he wouldn't. No amount of taunting would get him to lower himself to those standards. "You can think what you want, Detective, but I don't care how tough, how good, how smart you think you are, the next time you walk into my house and say something like that, I'll kick you out so hard that you'll break speed records on your way into orbit."

Mira shooed her partner back towards her bedroom, then stepped in front of Buzz, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back.

Buzz glared steely eyed after Darling as she walked around the corner, allowing Mira to push him back towards the other end of the couch. If looks could kill, his wife wouldn't have a partner any more.

"Buzz, I'm really sorry... she didn't mean that, really." Mira stepped back, looking like the guiltiest person in the world. She hadn't said it, but she sure felt like the one who had. Sure, she would probably feel a little bit responsible because Clarice was her partner, but instead it felt like it she was the one twisting the knife. "That was a really horrible thing for her to say, and we both know it's not true," she rambled, "but sometimes she just likes to say things, so don't be mad. Please, don't be mad, because then I'll be worrying the whole night and I won't want you to have to try to sleep with a thing like that over your head."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Mira realized that the more she thought about the comment, the worse she felt. It wasn't a bad situation kind of feeling, but more of an ache in the pit of her stomach; if she'd come to understand anything, it was the while Buzz had his fair share of flaws, he was, if nothing else, the one who waited for her to come home safe every night. And saying something like that to a man like him?

She knew that it hurt.

"I'm fine," he answered, at length. "You'd better get ready."

"I..."

Buzz made a visible effort to rein his temper in, trying hard to loosen up. Mira didn't need something like this to distract her on a mission. "It's all right. I'm old enough to know how to brush off words." He finally looked at her. "Just be careful tonight, focus on what you have to do... tomorrow's Saturday, maybe we can all relax then. All right?"

Mira looked down at the ground, nodding. "All right." Oh, if she wasn't going to give her partner a good talking to. Reaching out, she squeezed Buzz's arm reassuringly, the turned to finish up what needed to be done. The coffee didn't seem to matter so much at that point.

As she walked down the hallway to her room, she glanced back behind her, wondering if maybe there were something else to say. Of course, everything she really had to offer had already been put out on the table, and to repeat it wouldn't help the situation much.

Clarice was arranging her own outfit, hurriedly. Mira's had already been hung back up, and a pair of matching shoes (likely just as uncomfortable as the last couple pairs) were sitting back with the dress. "You need to hurry," she said, keeping herself busy with the task at hand.

Mira picked her things up, then sat down on the bed, looking at the other detective. "Clarice--" she sighed, but before she could get anything more out, she was interrupted.

"I know, it was a rotten thing to say... I'll apologize, just not right now." Darling picked up her garment bag and looked to Mira, frowning.

Mira nodded and took her things, checking her watch and then heading for the bathroom. "I'll meet you out there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Clarice replied, closing the door so she could get ready. When she was completely finished, she fixed her hair and stepped out into the hallway, noting that Mira wasn't done yet. She took a deep breath, gathered up her extra things and moved out into the livingroom, heading straight for the door.

Buzz didn't even look her way, but he didn't need to. His voice carried just the same. "I don't care what problems you have with me... if anything happens to her, they'll be just the beginning."

Clarice stopped, right in the doorway, and sighed. If she hadn't picked the wrong thing to say... she knew Lightyear wouldn't endanger her life or cause her any harm, that even that cold line wasn't a threat, just a simple fact. But it was a fact with teeth. "I'll make sure she comes home safe."

"Glad we agree on that much."

Darling closed her eyes, stepped out, and hoped that the mission would be easier than the time preceding it... the possibility was definitely there.

While the conversation was finishing outside, Mira was still in the bathroom, making sure that her hair was pinned up well enough. She's heard some talking outside, but she wasn't really able to catch any of it. She sighed, brushing down her dress and looking in the mirror. She looked like... well, she looked like a creature of the night, even without the holo-emitter.

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing at her forehead. She knew that if she stepped out of the bathroom, she would want to make sure everything was all right. Of course, there wasn't exactly a clear route to take when approaching a situation like that. However, if she waited too long, they would be late.

Mira stood, making one last check to see if the dress was all right, then turned the handle on the door. She had gotten over the embarrassment of such outfits, but every once in a while she felt a bit self-conscious. If there were any other times to feel that way, it was then. Peeking out, she spotted Buzz and stepped out, wondering just how many steps it would be to the door... any movement forward caused her leg to ache.

He stood, though he didn't say anything for a long moment. How do you say something, when you've just gotten into a fight, when you already feel that cold, anxiety-stricken feeling deep down, when you know that even if everything went perfect, you're in for a long night of pacing? He really wanted to just scream, to shout back every single concern and to get back to a life before he had those concerns, to stop her from walking out, to do a million things at once that even if he knew how, he just couldn't do. Buzz wasn't a man often plagued by indecision or anything of that sort, and the fact he had to deal with it now was driving him crazy. But they couldn't just stand in silence, and he did everything in the world to keep any of those mixed-up emotions out of his voice. "Be careful out there. I guess I'll see you when you get home."

She nodded, gathering up her bag that already contained her ranger uniform. It was hard to imagine leaving; hard to imagine not making everything right and at least getting him to look less... less lost. But duty was duty. "I'll be careful. Try to get some sleep this time, all right?"

Buzz raised an eyebrow slightly, then nodded as well. He hadn't expected her to know that he was always up when she was gone. Of course, he should have given her more credit; she was a detective, afterall, and it didn't take too much to see how tired he always was the next morning. "I'll try," he assured.

Offering him a weak smile, Mira picked her things up and headed out the door. With some luck, everything else would go all right and she could come home and try to fix everything. Maybe with ice cream.

As she got into the car, she waved to Guy and then sat quietly, allowing her mind to wander. She'd gotten so used to the trip to Trade World that she could probably fly there with her eyes closed. Sometimes she wished that she was just a ranger again, only worrying about immediate missions that didn't require so much covert-ops. However, belonging to such an amazing group of people was something Mira had been practically spoiled on, so it wasn't hard to stay with her job at the agency.

In the back of her mind, she went over the plan, making sure that she knew where things could go wrong, and how to get out of them. This would be her first mission using the Beretta, and her arms still ached from qualifying. Granted, it wasn't as bad as before, but she could feel what muscles were still strained when she moved certain ways. If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to worry about using her arms for anything but normal activity.

Clarice remained silent for most of the trip. The only time she bothered to open her mouth was to run through a checklist outside of the club, and to remind Mira about her holo-emitter. She would never allow Mira to be in danger, but the promise Lightyear had made caused her to think more seriously about the situation. She wasn't going to allow him to effect her performance, but she was certainly going to keep the short conversation in mind.

Guy was quieter than normal, only speaking to himself on two or three occasions. To Mira, it seemed almost like there was some kind of blanket over them, holding down their normal, excited conversation. So, when she stepped out of the stylish black limo, it was like walking into a whole new world. She was no longer Mira Nova. No longer a ranger, a detective, or even a princess. She was Crystal, but the one idea that did remain was that she was married, and even if she wouldn't act completely like a wife, she wasn't going to act as if she were single. There was just something that felt wrong about the idea.

As soon as the two girls stepped into the club, they split up and went their separate ways. Clarice immediately found one of the many men she liked to flirt with and settled into her role quite easily. Mira, however, found it to be more difficult and ordered herself a drink. She hadn't once drank on duty, and she wasn't about to start. No, by now the bar tender knew that her usual was a glass of water with a twist of lemon and a cherry.

Taking the obviously mild drink with her, Mira found herself a quiet table near the door and sat down, intent on watching the crowd until everyone was willing to make a move. Her job was a simple one, providing that no one became a distraction. Listen for the drop, send a signal to Noir, and wait.

She wasn't thrilled in the least to see Joe walk in, and tried to melt more into the shadows. The last thing she wanted was to talk to him, but it took him exactly thirty seconds to find her... well, it seemed that fast. Mira took a deep breath and a sip of her water, preparing herself for his usual routine.

"Heya, Chris." Joe made himself at home, as though he had known her his entire life. "You're looking particularly sultry tonight. Got somethin' going on?"

"Felt like lookin' good," she answered, smoothly. "I keep brushing you off, you keep coming back. What's the deal?"

"I think you're keen!" He smirked slightly, downing his drink and loosening his already loose tie. "Nah, you're just good to talk to. You remind me of someone."

Mira frowned into her glass, just wishing he would go away. "Good for you."

Joe settled in even more, gesturing to the waitress to bring them both another round. "Long day at work today. I'll tell ya, Chris, this line of work sucks."

Mira raised an eyebrow... maybe there was a chance she could get the scoop on him. Sometimes she thought he was really a regular guy, but there was a sharp intelligence in his eyes, despite the alcohol haze, and men who could think could also be dangerous. "Find another job. What d'you do, anyway?"

"Odd jobs." He took his new drink and finished it just as quickly as the first. "I see Jewel's working her special brand of magic. I'm betting she's got a lot of honeys."

"More than you can imagine," Mira replied, ruefully, sipping at her drink as well. If she didn't get rid of this guy, he might be a distraction while she listened for Clarice's transmission.

Joe smirked and leaned one elbow on the table, glancing around the room. "I believe it." The table went quiet before he turned back and smiled at her, gesturing to her glass. "Why don't you let me buy you something stronger?"

She shook her head, swirling the drink around and then setting it on the table. "I've given up on anything stronger," she answered, mildly.

"Oh?" He raised and eyebrow, leaning forward in interest. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say that I've overdone it too many times. I got sick of waking up and not remembering where I was or where I've been."

"Playing it safe? And here I thought you were a bad girl."

Mira leaned in as well, lowering her voice. "There are many other ways to be bad. You should know that."

Joe whistled, completely loosening his tie and pulling it from around his neck. "Chris, if I didn't know better, I'd think that was an offer."

"I'm glad you know better." Sitting back again, she focused her eyes on anything but him. She was uncomfortable, and she wasn't about to let him see that. He knew that she didn't like him being around, yet he came back anyway. Idly, yet seriously, Mira wondered if he suspected anything. Of course, if he did, she was sure he'd avoid a detective, let alone a ranger.

Joe watched her, then searched around for Jewel. When his quick scan of the room revealed that she wasn't around, he looked back to his companion. "Hope your friend didn't leave without you... I'd have to give you a ride home, then."

"She didn't," Mira said, finishing off the water. Now that Joe had alerted her to her missing partner, she was sure that she had to get rid of him. There was no telling how long it would take for Clarice to place the canisters, but when she did, it was only a matter of time before the rangers showed up.

"You sound certain."

"I am. She wouldn't leave without me because we both have an understanding. Friends mean a lot more than a cheap night, you know?" Well, she hoped that she was convincing him that there was no chance of a relationship, but if he hadn't gotten it by then, he probably never would.

Joe grinned and stole a drink off of the tray of a passing waitress. He really didn't care what it was, as long as it was alcohol. Downing the whole shot, he slammed the glass down on the table as if it were a great finish to a drinking contest. "Yeah, well, you can't always trust friends to be friends around here."

Mira glanced down at his glass, trying to tally the drinks she'd seen him have. Not that it mattered. Really, the more he had, the less of the threat he would become, though he looked as if he could be a problem even after fifty drinks. Still, she wasn't about to let her worries show. "Talking from experience, I see." Oh, if he would just leave... Any night but that one would have been all right for him to hang around, but she was having trouble keeping in character, honestly thinking that she should make him pay for the drink. As long as he didn't pick up on it, though, she would be in the clear.

"You're brooding." Joe ruined her chances of an easy break right there. "Something happen?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," she replied, honestly. If she could get away with telling half truths, he might not suspect anything.

"Hey, I'm always concerned for my friends."

"Nothing said we're friends."

"You mouth says no, your eyes say 'pity him'." Joe went to take her hand, then faked a hurt look when she pulled it away. "What, you don't want to pity me?"

Mira arched an elegant eyebrow at him, then turned her nose up. "Y'know what, Joe? I don't have room in my heart to pity anyone right now, let alone you. Go away, already. You wanna talk to me that bad, catch me on a better night."

Joe raised both eyebrows, a more genuine expression of sympathy crossing his face. One look would tell that he was a little taken with her. "Yeah, well I hope it gets better for ya, Chris. Wave me over if you reconsider, 'kay?"

"Whatever," she answered, and went back to looking around the bar. She actually felt a little bad about it -- he did seem to care. If he was a criminal, he wasn't one without a heart. But she couldn't help feel relieved when he walked away, going back to the bar to drown his sorrows or joys in booze.

Briefly, she thought about what Hill had said... that so many detectives became jaded. She could almost see why when she looked at Joe; someone who probably could have been a hero in a different life, who could have been noble, but who ended up as a suit-wearing alcoholic who was just looking for a break. It was such a different universe, such a different life. She could never belittle what the rangers did -- they risked their lives, they fought for hope and peace and justice, they believed in a vision -- but she knew that the reality in the stars was a lot different from the one on the ground.

She preferred the one in the stars, where hope wasn't so easily crushed.

Mira waited, going through two more glasses of flavored water before it seemed like something might be starting. There were a few mafia-looking types who stepped out of the back room to go to the bathroom, no doubt having already had a few drinks, and even as the time clicked from one to two in the morning, and even as she thought for the millionth time that her leg was hurting where the Beretta was strapped, she kept her senses sharp. It would probably be three before the rangers were called, three-thirty before the knockout gas was set -- she was looking at four before she could change into the uniform and stop pretending.

 

 

 

The receiver crackled near her ear, luckily drowned out by the chatter around the bar. Clarice had started transmitting, which meant that all of the canisters had been placed. If Mira's calculations were correct, the rangers were in orbit. It wouldn't be too long before the action started, and she would be right in the middle of it.

Checking around the bar, she noted that Joe was still taking drinks like a pro and most of wannabe major club hoppers had fallen out of the crowd by then. The people who remained were either lonely people, or criminals. Sometimes lonely criminals, as in the case of Joe. In any case, she was sure there would be a lot of worried people when the rangers would finally busted in.

Mira managed to have another drink before Clarice even came out of the back room, watching for the signal. It took another few minutes before Darling acknowledged the presence of her partner, and when she did so, she rubbed at her ear. The signal was clear enough for Mira, and she turned on her transmitter, passing on the signal to Noir. It was simply her job to clear her throat and then sit for a little while longer.

Oh, she was just waiting and counting the minutes until she could actually change into her uniform. It would most certainly be a relief when she didn't have to worry about a Beretta, or a tight dress, or everyone looking at her legs. That just wasn't the type of attention she wanted.

Time seemed to pass far too slowly, but Guy's signal in answer eventually came. The gas canisters were on, the mobsters were well on their way to a nap and an all-expense paid vacation to prison, and within minutes, the rangers would be coming through the door.

The barked order that rang out across the bar almost made her leap out of her skin, though. Even though she had been expecting it, even though she couldn't wait, that single sharp command made her heart stop.

"FREEZE!"

Almost as one, the entire crowd turned, and every single person in that bar, no matter how drunk, knew that their night was ruined.

He might as well have been the proverbial knight in shining armor, right down to the pristine white uniform and a command presence very few people could ever manage. But Mira wasn't thinking of knights or commanding presences... she was wondering exactly what Buzz was doing there.

He didn't spare her a glance, though she imagined he knew right where she was, just had his laser up and armed as he ordered, "Everyone get your hands where we can see them."

Now, no matter how tough people think they are, most folks know better than to tangle with the rangers, and they absolutely know better than to tangle with one of the best. A few people hesitated, but before even a minute had passed, everyone's hands were showing and their lips were sealed.

Buzz didn't look back at the rangers who had moved in behind him, just said, "Start hauling them out."

Mira sat still, looking patently nervous. Of course, in all reality, she was nervous. She hadn't expected Buzz to be there... in fact, she hadn't expected to see anyone she was really close to, but it was obvious that Buzz had caught wind of the arrests and couldn't keep himself away. Oooh, he was going to be in so much trouble.

The first man was hauled out, his protests completely slurred by hours and hours of alcohol. Buzz was keeping a keen eye out as the rangers behind him kept collecting up people. Then, he moved to take his first suspect, cuffing the struggling man and hauling him out through a group of rangers waiting to fire at the first sign of trouble.

While he was gone, Mira stood, glancing around the room as if she could find some kind of exit. No less than three rangers immediately pointed their lasers at her, a few opting for 'freeze'. She stopped, putting her hands up and shrugging to Joe, who was watching her worriedly.

Buzz stepped back in, all business. If she didn't know any better, Mira could almost pretend like he didn't know she was there. He just hauled out another person, this time a four-eyed, three armed woman who was begging and pleading for him to let her go. Left and right, rangers were doing the same, as the cover team made certain no one tried to run for it.

Joe tried to inch his way over to her and was headed off. Mira made certain to give him one of those helpless looks, as though she was afraid of what would happen. Really, she couldn't wait to be snatched from the club -- her uniform was going to feel so good compared to this.

She got her wish. Buzz took her arm and snapped the cuff on one wrist before she really registered that he was back. For one moment, she was honestly wondering if he even recognized her, but then she noticed that he'd cuffed her loose enough to slip out of them with ease, and for all of the show he put on, he was being careful not to hurt her. Just for the sake of it, Mira protested, "Get your hands offa me, pal!"

"Can it, lady," he answered, coolly.

Joe took a step over, protesting, "Wait, she wasn't doing anything but having a dr--"

Buzz pushed him back without even looking over. "You need to sit down, and you need to do it _now_."

"Joe, it's okay," Mira said, making sure to shoot her husband the darkest fake glare that she possibly could. "Don't torment the flyboy, we don't want to tax his brain."

Joe looked around for some help, then back to Mira. "I'll help you, Chris, don't worry."

"I'll be out by the end of the week," she assured, struggling against Buzz, who was still completely all business. As he pulled her outside, she practically kicked at him, trying to play the role of a basically weak woman, and still not hurt him inadvertently. Buzz, probably figuring it would be easier, lifted her out the door. "You'll pay for this, you overstuffed boy scout!" she squealed, trying to worm out of his grip until they were well out of view.

As soon as he was certain no one would see, Buzz set her down and stepped back, raising an eyebrow. "Overstuffed boy scout? _Flyboy?!_ "

"I had to think of something," she defended, offering him an innocent expression as she slipped her hands out of the cuffs and offered them back. "Good acting, but I just have one question... What are you doing here?!"

"I heard the call over the scanner, and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me next time you're in a situation where arrests are going to be made." He crossed his arms, holding onto the cuffs for his next suspect.

She pulled off one shoe, then grabbed onto his arm to balance enough to pull the other off. "We'll discuss it later, you'd better get back in there."

Nodding, he made sure no one was watching, then slipped in between a few cars, heading back towards the bar. Once inside, he picked another person from the crowd, immediately slapping the cuffs on one of her hands. She squeaked drunkenly, turning around and wrenching her arm around in a way that would probably be painful if she wasn't too drunk to feel it. "C'mon, baby, if you wanted a dance, all you had to do is ask." She giggled and tapped him on the nose, oblivious to his puzzled looks. How could a person honestly move their arms like that?

"Ma'am, if you don't cooperate, then I'm afraid I won't be able to be so polite," Buzz informed her, offering over a stern look.

"Oh, so you like to play rough, huh? Sounds good to me," she slurred, looking at the other suspects with a wink. "Can ya believe this guy? Comes on to me right here and doesn't even have the decency to buy me dinner!"

He was slightly amused by the situation, realizing that the woman was a Mimosian. From what he remembered, the creatures from the planet Mimosia were extremely flexible... probably because they had a system of pressure valves that moved their limbs and gave them strength. It was almost the same type of system that occurred in spiders. If their valves stopped working, their limbs curled up. Then again, if the cuffs were tight, he wouldn't have much of a problem. "I'm taking you into custody, Miss, I am not coming on to you," he explained, trying to get her arm back behind her back.

The woman roared with laughter, looking back at him. "Are we playin' cops and robbers? 'Cause if we are, I wanna be the cop so I can cuff you, baby. Or maybe I'll just take that chin into custody!" She reached up to wrap her arms around him, when a pair of hands slapped the cuffs on her and wrenched her other arm back around.

Mira glanced at Buzz, taking the other hand and pulling it around the back as well. "I've got this one, Captain," she proclaimed, idly reaching a sneaky hand up to ghost through the woman's partial exoskeleton. Within a few seconds, the Mimosian was much calmer, and Mira was able to take Buzz's handcuffs off, handing them back to him and starting for the door.

He nodded seriously, still a little amused. This just confirmed his dislike for Trade World... it was amazing how much villainy could be packed onto one planet. Eh well, the sooner he finished with this job, the sooner he could go home and relax without worry. Without a fanfare, he latched onto the man who Mira had called Joe. "Hands behind your back, palms out."

"You need to learn some finesse, big guy," Joe said, almost amiably, as he cooperated. "Probably should leave the wife at home, too. These kinds of places aren't good for princesses."

Buzz snapped the cuffs on, maybe just a hair tighter than he normally would have. "You need to mind your own business."

"Just bein' friendly." Joe flexed his hands once they were bound, though he certainly didn't try to pull away from Lightyear. "Can't a guy be friendly?"

"Be friendly all you want, but I doubt social skills will come in handy behind bars." Buzz didn't like this one, not even a little bit. There was just something about him that made his instincts protest, and it was a relief to toss him into the back of the paddy-wagon with the rest of the male suspects.

Mira was already hauling out her next victim, and by the looks of it, most of the barflies had been cleaned up. Clarice had been hauled out much like Mira had, and was no doubt waiting back at the limo, and even as she finished securing the barkeep, the other rangers were already dragging the unconscious mobsters to their own private chariot.

Honestly, when all was said and done, the club was probably cleaner than it had been in years. The only people who were left were the waitresses who had proved themselves to be just that. The bar tender was even taken out because he wouldn't cooperate. As the last of the prisoners filed out, Mira glanced around appraisingly, then looked over at Buzz. "Not too bad, if you ask me."

"More my kind of place," he answered, nodding to the shaken waitresses and moving outside. Once outside, he helped close up the prisoner transport, then patted the back door, allowing the rangers to know they could move out when ready.

Mira brushed her hands together, glancing over at her husband in the light of the streetlamps. "Thanks for goin' easy on me, copper," she snickered.

Buzz gave her a look and started for the parking lot. "You're lucky nothing went wrong," he said, though his tone was relief, not annoyance.

"We had everything planned out. Besides, I doubt the Commander will be very happy when the reports start filing in. Maybe you should go home and not answer the phone."

"Negative. I'll send in my report just like the rest of the rangers." He stopped by the limo, glancing at Guy who was talking to himself and standing by the driver's door. "Are you going back with them?"

She nodded apologetically, finding herself leaning against the bumper of the limo. Since everyone was cleared out, she could be more a ranger and less an actress. "I have to get the papers into the Chief before I can come home."

"I guess I'll see you there, then?"

"I guess so." She paused for a moment, then crossed her arms. She had practically panicked when he had come through the door, but now she was glad that he had actually bothered to step in. She would most certainly have to put in a good word for him with both Hill and Nebula. "Thanks a lot for coming along, Buzz."

"Just doing my job, Mira." Maybe a little above and beyond the call of duty, but then, to him there was no such thing. He glanced around one last time, gave her a brief smile, and walked away.

Mira took a deep breath and climbed into the limo. Really she couldn't wait until she was home now, back in her PJs, back in bed. If there was no more use for it, she wanted to burn that dress and the shoes at the next available opportunity. In fact, she was going to make a point to do just that.


	18. Day 38

It was becoming more common to see dawn from this side of midnight. Buzz remembered when it was an everyday occurrence, back when he was working his way up through the ranks -- work the graveyard shift, finish the paperwork, and in the winter, stop for a cup of coffee on his way home. Dawn made him nostalgic... some of his fonder memories were of winter mornings, where the sun didn't offer any real warmth except the kind that wasn't tangible. Way back in those early days, when he was still a rookie himself, when his grandmother was around and he stopped by on winter mornings.

Of course, he stopped by in the summer, too, but in the winter it was more... more memorable. The days when his car was old and the heater only worked on occasion, and when it was just the greatest feeling in the world to sit at the kitchen table and drink coffee with her before retreating to his rather rundown apartment. He'd never understood how amazing she was until he was a little older, and their conversations were long and involved and drew on her lifetime of experience and his irrepressible youth.

And even after years, dawn could still do that. Sure, there were times that he hated seeing the sunrise and knowing that he had a long day ahead, but just coming home from work with the sun starting to come up brought back a feeling. The memories were great, but the feeling was better -- almost like he could just step back in time.

He smiled to himself and unlocked the door to the house. Really, Buzz almost wished that Mira was there, maybe they could just sit at the kitchen table with the light coming in and drink coffee. How long had it been since he'd done that? Not the sitting at the kitchen table and drinking coffee part, but the conversation and the warmth and the light, all of those pieces of things that he'd sworn he wouldn't let go of. But until now, there hadn't been anyone there to share it with.

Until now...

"Stop it," he told himself, his voice breaking the complete silence of the house. The minute he started dwelling on things, it confused him to no end, and then he got frustrated at the confusion, and then he ended up being distant and aloof, and right then, in the morning light and feeling so alive, he didn't _want_ to be aloof.

He didn't want to be alone.

By eight he would be dead on his feet, no doubt. And it'd be a lie to say he wasn't already tired, but that was part of the good feeling... being too tired to really let anything bother him, just taking things on face value. Remembering things. Buzz wasn't really known for being one of those people who spent hours talking about the 'good old days', but he would have really liked to have told someone about winter and sitting in the kitchen, and talking about everything good in the universe until it had become the soul he grounded his faith on.

He leaned on the kitchen counter in the sun and closed his eyes.

Sometimes, everything that meant anything couldn't be found in medals of valor, in commendations, or even in saving the universe. Sometimes, all it took was a long, hard night and the sunrise.

 

 

Mira didn't waste any time deciding that the paperwork could wait until Monday. It was already bad enough that the night had lasted so long, but Noir had managed to get stuck in the morning rush of traffic, causing both her and Clarice to spend a half an hour more than expected out in the field. So, when the limo had come within a few blocks of Buzz's house, she had made her decision, and was finally able to go home.

Now, Mira wasn't normally a morning person, but when she was able to get past the exhaustion that came with staying up all night, she wasn't too bad off. Sure, she could probably use a cup of coffee, but in the end she was awake enough that it wouldn't have been a problem to do the reports. However, while her body was willing, her mind wasn't. She just wanted to go home.

Guy had dropped her off a block away, and as she started down towards the house, she was able to appreciate the area around her. Everything looked greener, for some strange reason. Maybe it was the sunlight, or just her attitude all together, but the vibrant color was enough to make her smile. The only people who were out besides herself were those who were exercising, or watering their lawn. She waved readily to a few of them with her basically free hand, one holding the garment bag over her shoulder, the other carrying her duffle bag.

She knew for certain that in a few hours the neighborhood children would be out, playing after their cartoons. Children still watched cartoons, right? And not having to go to school was all they had to concern themselves with.

She'd never gotten such a luxury, though; her father had insisted that there would only be the best tutors for his little girl. A private school was an atrocious thought to him, so she couldn't even imagine what he would have thought of a public school. And Saturdays were reserved for stellar geography.

She pushed aside the thought, smiling a bit to herself. She had been watching the sidewalk for most of the walk, but now that she sensed being closer to home, she looked up and saw that Buzz's car was in the driveway. He must have gotten home early, or the Commander hadn't called to complain yet. Either way, it was nice to come home to a house that wasn't empty.

Mira didn't bother taking out her keys, figuring that the door would still be unlocked. Juggling her things around in her arms, she turned the knob and let the door slide open. As she stepped inside, she set down her bags quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake Buzz if he was already in bed. Which, of course, was why she was startled when she saw him leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

He was obviously awake, but he didn't bother looking back at her. She moved into the kitchen, glancing out the window at the sunlight, then back to him. He looked as if he were somewhere else, and it wasn't difficult to guess where that was if he was letting his mind wander. Tilting her head slightly, she carefully pulled out a chair and sat down, not willing to disturb him.

"Morning," he said, quietly, fairly alert even in a state of relaxation.

Mira smiled slightly, leaning back in the chair. "Hey. Just get home?"

"Little while ago." He finally opened his eyes and looked back at her, smiling in turn. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." She stood and moved over to the counter, pulling down the filters and the coffee can. "I've got it, though. Your coffee's a little weak for me."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, amused. "Really? And here I thought you were just giving me colored turpentine to drink every morning because you don't like me."

"No, I like my turpentine, and you're just stuck drinking it." Mira shook her head with a chuckle. She'd always liked her coffee fairly strong, and to someone not used to it, it probably was sort of like paint thinner. "Water it down if you can't take it."

"I can take it." He turned and leaned his back against the fridge. He hadn't even bothered to take his armor off yet, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. "Didn't do your reports yet?"

"Not yet." Mira set the pot to brew, then leaned on the counter beside him. "You?"

"No, I'll probably take it in later on. Provided that I don't end up being called in." Which was a reasonable possibility. Buzz knew that the Commander wouldn't be pleased about him taking off to Trade World without being assigned to do it, but that would just have to be dealt with later. Preferably much later.

If Mira really would have thought about it, she probably would have continued the conversation about the Commander, but for some reason the morning didn't lend itself to unpleasantness. She was comfortable in her armor as well, but she still rubbed at her thigh where the strap had done well to dig in. "It's a beautiful morning."

He smiled and looked out the window. Really, for that brief moment it was nice to just be in the presence of someone else. No media, no calls, no missions, just sunlight. "Yeah, it is kind of nice."

"It seems to me like you noticed a lot quicker than I did."

"Why's that?"

Mira shrugged, glancing back at the coffee brewing. "I guess it was the look on your face when I came in. You seemed a lot more peaceful than I've seen you in a long time."

Buzz nodded, crossing his arms and closing his eyes once again. "I am."

She smiled and patted his arm gently, pouring two cups of coffee before the whole pot was even finished. After he took his, she put her cup down and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, dangling her legs above the floor. It was nice to have some pressure off of her feet, but the unhindered blood flow made her leg throb. She chuckled, sipping at her coffee, "You know, I think just carrying the gun is more dangerous than using it."

"Considering where you were carrying it, I agree," Buzz joked, holding onto his mug with both hands. "Bet the shoulder holster seems like a better bargain now."

"Oh yes." Mira smirked, sipping at her paint thinner. Coffee that strong should have a warning label. "But I don't have to worry about wearing even that until Monday. My shoulder still aches a little when I move it the wrong way."

"It'll go away. Took me about a week after I was finished with the hip holster until my back quit aching."

"I know. Just have to wait it out, I suppose."

"Yep." Buzz sipped at the coffee with a slightly exaggerated wince -- maybe he could use that stuff to strip down the walls if he ever wanted to repaint them. No, it wasn't really that bad, he was actually used to it, but it never hurt to be a little dramatic. "Now my throat, on the other hand... might take it a few years to heal."

"You know that they say... if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen," Mira answered, lightly.

"Here's a question: Who's they?"

"The chefs?" She shrugged. "I have no clue, actually. It's just one of those 'you know what they say' things."

He set the cup down. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall..."

"Don't put all of your eggs into one basket..."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch..."

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush..." Mira tilted her head, somewhat amused that she never realized how many of those sayings actually involved birds.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Buzz snickered, "lest it bite your head off. Every time I decided to complain about what we were having for dinner, my grandmother would throw that line out. Took me awhile to figure out that she wasn't being literal, I just kept thinking, 'Horse? What's a horse have to do with cabbage casserole?'"

Mira laughed... come to think of it, some of those ancient expressions could be very amusing when put to a mental picture.

"Not that the cabbage casserole was that bad," he mused, "but sometimes it was nice to get takeout, too. Something without cabbage in it."

"I was never a big fan of cabbage. In fact, I wasn't a big fan of veggies at all when I was little. It wasn't the taste, but being forced to eat them."

"Always rebellious."

She grinned and sipped at her coffee. "You've got it. I'll bet there were times when you were little that you were rebellious too."

"Not as many as you'd think," he answered, quietly, taking another sip of the so-called drink. "No, I was a good kid. Didn't cause Nana trouble, because she'd always make me pay for it when the water guns came out. I was always soaked quicker than I could get around the corner."

"At least you had fun."

"I can't dispute that one." He smiled and focused on the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the table. There were very few times in his life that he remembered thinking of his grandmother with anything but love and pride. And of those few, most of them were a sort of understanding sadness, if nothing else, and that was always after her death. "We used to spend mornings like this."

"Drinking coffee? I know you like the stuff, but I couldn't imagine you drinking it as a kid." She suppressed laughter, basically knowing what he was talking about, but the mood allowed her to tease a bit.

He chuckled, setting his coffee on the table and giving her a sidelong glance. "No, it was after I'd moved out. When my shift was over, I'd go by to see her and she'd always have the coffee made already. It was like she knew I was coming, even when I didn't know I was going."

Mira closed her eyes, smiling and trying to imagine the memories. She honestly regretted not being able to meet Buzz's grandmother; to see the woman responsible for raising and shaping such a strong personality. She had no doubt that most of her husband's attitude came from his Nana. "She knew you better than you knew yourself, then."

"I believe it. It's uncanny, really, because she always knew where to find me, what way I would turn to come home... Heck, she even knew just what pair of socks I'd wear for my games."

"Hmm? Games?" She leaned back and rested her head against the cabinet door.

"Uh huh, football."

She grinned, trying to imagine Buzz out on a football field. "I should have guessed."

"Never liked it though. They just sort of recruited me." He took another sip of the coffee, wondering how it was possible to make it that strong without just pouring coffee grounds in water. "Said I had the shoulders for it."

"I can just imagine you in your uniform, getting ready for the big game. Cheerleaders giving you kisses for good luck, the rest of the team talking about the party they'd have if they made it to the playoffs, and the coach insisting that there's no 'i' in team." She giggled to herself, looking over at him and taking a nice long sip of the turpentine.

"Don't have to imagine," Buzz said, setting the cup down and walking out of the kitchen.

Mira looked after him for a moment, then poured herself a little more coffee and moved from the counter to the table. She could get used to doing things like this... maybe not the all nighter, but having a decent conversation, joking a little back and forth. Not arguing. All PAL ever did while she was having her morning coffee was ask her if she wanted toast and proclaim his undying devotion. It was sort of hard to hold a decent conversation with a computer whose ambition was to write love sonnets.

Briefly, she wondered if her mother and father ever sat down and talked in the morning, with their usual order of tea.

Buzz stepped back in and set the dusty photo album down on the kitchen table. It only took him a few seconds to find the right page, and he slid it across to her. "Senior year, [ last game](http://www.sdandi.net/Buzz4.html) of the season, and I was glad that I didn't have to put all of the gear on again. Ever."

Mira pulled the book over, completely unable to keep the smile off of her face. He looked about the same as he did now... not quite as stocky, but close. It wasn't that, though, it was more just the expression, the grass-stained uniform and the lighting. Not for the first time, she wished that she could have gone to a regular school. High school football could have been a lot of fun. "You haven't changed much."

"Not really, no." He sat down and took the coffee up again, with a teasing grin. "So, would you have been the cheerleader, or the tackle?"

"What, I couldn't have been both?" She winked at him and set her coffee down, leaning her head on her hand.

"I don't think it would have been wise."

"It would all depend."

Buzz kept at his coffee, raising an eyebrow at her. "On?"

"Well, how old I was, I suppose. I always wanted to be a dancer as a girl, so I might have chosen cheerleader just because it was a bit closer. Now, though? I'd be a tackle. Or the quarterback," she snickered.

"Now that would be a sight. Quarterback Mira Nova? I'm not sure I can see that." He leaned back in his seat, trying to imagine how she would take being tackled before being a ranger.

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "I guess I'll just have to show you someday... and not that sissy flag football, either."

"I look forward to that," he laughed. She was tough, but in all-out game of tackle football, he'd be hard pressed to not go easy on her.

She shook her head and touched the picture, kind of lost in the whole idea of it. A real school would have been nice, especially now that she had nothing to compare it with. Star Command's Academy was less like school and more like military boot camp, so she couldn't rely on that, and a private tutor was just the key to inexperience.

In a way, she could guess what a Friday night must have been like for Buzz. The whole city would be charged with an uncanny, unexplainable energy that would practically light up everything. People would walk to the games, and go for the sake of going instead of being obligated to do so. The team had heart, the marching band was amazing, and the fans were the best part. Yep, she was completely lost in the feeling, staring down at the picture as if it told the story itself. At least, she hoped it had been like that for him.

"I could only imagine how your father would react to you playing football..." Buzz smirked, trying to picture how the conversation would go. King Nova would be appalled, no doubt, that his daughter was roughing it up with a bunch of guys in the dirt.

"He wouldn't approve. He wouldn't even begin to approve."

"I'm not surprised. He wouldn't even like it if you were a cheerleader."

"Nope." Mira finally tore herself away from the picture. It wasn't easy... so much atmosphere in something as simple as a photograph. It was like looking at a world she would have enjoyed being a part of. "But he was good at slipping me into school plays, even though I didn't go to the school."

"Now there's something I can see." Buzz grinned. "A little version of you running around in some homemade costume, terrorizing the rest of the cast members."

"More like they terrorized me." She contemplated going to get her box of pictures, trying to decide if she could sift out the embarrassing ones easily. Standing, she left the room and came back a few moments later, setting a box down on the table.

She set her photo album aside and started shuffling through the pictures, pushing some aside while others were placed upside-down on the table. She laughed to herself, finally finding the one she was looking for. As she set it on the table, she tried to suppress a blush, wondering just how she ended up in the role of the picture.

The small photo was a picture of Mira dressed up for a play. She wore a pirate costume, and the hook that hid her hand was barely visible. Her hair had been stuffed up into the hat, the eye patch was on the floor, and she was standing there with her arms crossed, pouting. Of course, the aged Mira couldn't help but look across the room, hoping that it wouldn't be the source of more terrorism.

"You know... for some reason, this just doesn't surprise me." Buzz picked the photo up and looked at it carefully. "No wilting flower roles for you."

"Daddy wasn't exactly thrilled, but I think that was just an act. I think he found it funny, really, but I was just so mad that they made me Captain Hook that I had to be bribed to play the part." Mira shook her head, chuckling, "I was a spoiled brat sometimes."

"Did it go well?" He wasn't the type who usually acted silly over cute things, but as cute went, this was one of the better ones. Knowing Mira like he did, it was just somehow neat to see her as a child, pouting and dressed up as a pirate.

"Sort of. I ended up changing the script and mock-killing the kid who was playing Peter Pan." She blushed again, looking at the table as though it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "There were a lot of crying children in the audience."

Buzz looked up, just barely holding back a laugh. "Maybe you're the one with the Evil Gene, and they just mixed up our records..."

"Oh, very funny," she said, slapping his arm and snatching the picture back. "You know, I'm sure if I really looked, I could find something more embarrassing for you."

He shook his head and leaned back in the chair, picking up the cooling coffee. "I doubt that."

Mira frowned and crossed her arms, tossing the picture back in the box. "I'm a detective, Buzz. It's my job to find embarrassing things about people, remember?" She stood and pushed his head, gathering up her things to be put away.

"What, you don't have anything else?"

"Not that I'm going to show you!" Of course, it was obviously not true, because she'd left her photo album on the table, and a few pictures were left turned over. She tossed the box down and returned to her chair, pouting. "Make fun of me like that... how nice is that, Mr. Evil Gene?"

"Considering that there are probably quite a few children in therapy even today because of the traumatic death of Peter Pan?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her. Still, Buzz was in too good a mood to torment her as much as he would under other conditions. He shook his head and flipped through his own album, then pushed it over to her. "There. Don't say that I don't play fair."

Mira leaned over to look at it, then just laughed. Her captain dressed up in what looked like a Halloween costume of epic proportions... right down to the little whiskers painted on his face, the fuzzy little ears and the orange and black striped tail he was holding onto. "Oh, that is way too adorable."

He turned red. "I was what, four? Too young to know just how embarrassing pictures can be, or I would've turned tail and ran."

"Literally turned tail?"

If it were possible, he would have turned even more red. "I kept tripping over it."

She picked up her cup, pouring out what was left of it. "Oh, I can just see it now. You and your little pillowcase, walking up to people's houses and just turning them all to goo. Little Buzz, the ferocious kitty from down the road."

"Now, that's not fair," he laughed, looking down at the picture as well. "I didn't turn anyone into goo, Cap'n Hook."

"And he lashes out because he knows it's true." She giggled, then poured herself another cup of coffee. Oh, if only she could get a copy of that picture, she'd make sure it ended up in her photo album. "I'm sure when you got older, your costumes got... how should I say it? So much scarier? Maybe a teddy bear? How about a bunny wabbit?"

"Thankfully, you'll never know." Buzz crossed his arms, though really, he couldn't say he was annoyed.

Mira went back to the table, took his cup, and refilled it. Yes, she had to find where he kept that album... she really wanted a copy of that one. "I'm sure I can find out."

"After I'm seven, it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Dressed as a ranger every year after that." Buzz nodded, closing the album.

Mira sat back down and put her feet up on the extra chair. Did she really want to give him this much ammo? Really? Eh, why not. She opened up her album again, only needing to flip a page to find the picture she was looking for. "Here. Make any comments about my hair, and I'll never forgive you."

"What hair?" he asked, and was rewarded with a gentle smack upside the head. He leaned in closer and squinted. "Wait, I think I can see a few strands."

She rolled her eyes. It was embarrassing to her, in a way... she was three months old, and was wearing a little pink outfit, with a little pink ribbon wrapped around her still very bald head. "Okay, kitten."

"You know something?" Buzz smirked. "We're going to have so much blackmail material on each other after this little learning experience is over, that we're not going to be able to sleep at night, wondering what could get out into the open."

"I think you're right." Mira crossed her arms on the table.

"You'd make an adorable addition to the pool table though." No, he just couldn't resist. "Maybe I'll call you cue ball from now on."

"You do that, and I'll be sure to meow until you're red in the face, fuzzball." She laughed and sank down into the chair more. It was nice to be able to share little pieces of her life with someone, even if it meant she had to take some embarrassment along the way. Afterall, the reason for a photo album was for the sake of keeping memories.

"Fuzzball? That is so mean."

"At least I'm not calling you Buzzball," she retorted.

He winced, shaking his head. "Oh, no, I don't think you're even that cruel."

Mira cradled the coffee in her hands, thinking back to a time when they wouldn't have imagined sitting around and making fun of each other. No, that just wasn't something a rookie shared with her captain. However, it was a different story when there was more of an attachment than mere crew members. Er... all right, maybe she was mentally kicking herself for thinking something like that.

Reaching out, she turned another page, this time flipping to a group of photos that basically catalogued the time between the previous picture up until her fifth birthday. King Nova sleeping in a chair, and Mira sleeping on his chest, probably about two years old. Her and her mother, sitting down with a storybook and a healthy audience of stuffed animals...

Buzz watched, alternatively looking between the album and Mira. He recognized the look, that sort of 'how long ago was that?' expression. "Your mother?"

"Yeah." Mira paused in her browsing on a larger picture of the woman, not taken at a ball or a dinner or any sort of event, but just on a quiet day where the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. "I think Daddy took this one... she was always in the garden, it was her favorite place."

Buzz nodded, but didn't say anything. He could definitely see where Mira's good looks came from, though... her mother was pretty amazing looking herself, lighter haired and a paler blue, but other than coloring, Mira shared a lot of her features. He imagined that there were a lot of common traits between them, appearance not withstanding.

Mira voiced the thought not a moment later. "He says that I look like her, but even more than that, I act like her. I know it's a good thing, but sometimes it makes me mad that he criticizes me on my behavior, and it's so much like what he respected in her."

What do you say to that? Buzz wasn't really much of a psychologist, but even he could guess that King Nova was worried about history repeating itself, even though it probably would never happen. That, however, was not his place to say, so he opted for, "Maybe he's just not sure how to act towards you. I mean, because you're like her, maybe he has a hard time with it."

"Maybe." She didn't want to ruin the feeling that there had been in the room. She didn't want to feel sad, didn't want Buzz to think she was sad. No, because that would mean that they might stop talking, and she didn't want them to. So, instead, she closed the album and smiled over at him. "So, tell me something, won't you?"

Well, she'd done well changing the subject. Either she didn't like the idea of mentioning her father, or she still had a problem thinking about her mother. Really, it didn't matter, because he wouldn't push her any more than he knew she had pushed him. Instead, he smiled back and took a sip of his coffee. "Depends on what you want to know."

"What I really want to know is if your grandmother made that adorable costume of yours." She couldn't help going back to it. It was hard to think of Buzz as anything but cute when he was a boy. From what she had gathered, he was just a tremendously wonderful child.

"She did, actually."

"Ah, so does that mean you chose the costume and she made it for you?" Mira grinned somewhat wickedly, sipping at her coffee idly.

He let out a mock sigh, rolling his eyes for effect. "You had to ask, didn't you? I was four, of course I wanted to be something other than a ghost. Besides, what could be better than a cat?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe a lion or something? I mean, it wouldn't have been so cute if you didn't just look like a harmless kitten." She stood and gathered the rest of her pictures up, sliding them into the album.

"Call me a cross between a tiger and a house cat. And when I say house cat, I mean one of those mean Siamese things. You know, the ones that'll claw a person into shreds for looking at them wrong." He chuckled and put his feet up on her chair she had commandeered for the same reason. She wasn't getting it back, now.

As she walked past to put all of her things in one place, she leaned down near his ear. "Meow." And then she went to set the rest of her possessions on the couch as well.

He should have known that it would come back to haunt him. Buzz shook his head, foreseeing with his newly acquired psychic abilities that he would be hearing that for quite some time into the future. Why? Not because of the picture, nope, not even because of that. It would be because of the many, many times he'd teased her over the little old lady and the kitten sim, randomly sprinkling 'meows' throughout the day, night and whenever he could.

There was just no way Mira could resist returning the favor.

He reached out and pulled his album over, starting to really feel the all nighter. Even the wickedly potent coffee wasn't enough to keep that tiredness away -- it wasn't bad, though, just that heavy feeling that signified how much he wanted to turn in for the day.

Well, did and didn't... he had a sneaking suspicion that the conversation was at a close, but he would have talked until he'd fallen out at the table. So maybe it was for the better that things had tapered off, before he ended up telling Mira everything and anything.

It was the strangest realization in the universe... at that point, she knew him better than any person alive.

He leaned his head back for a moment, eyes closed, and debated on what to do. Honestly, it would be more wise to go to bed and try to sleep until the neighborhood became too loud. Once, back when he'd had his first apartment, Buzz could sleep through the train that went by every eight minutes, through the neighbors arguing and even through the dog that lived in the apartment above him who barked almost constantly. But he'd been long since spoiled on sleeping at night in a quiet suburban place.

Eh, you could take the man out of the city, but you couldn't take the city out of the man. He was sure that if he went back to his old neighborhood, or his first apartment, it would take him less than a day to get back into the swing of things.

What to do, what to do... he yawned, stretching in the bright kitchen. He could get up, put his armor away, get some civilian clothes on and retreat to his couch, or he could try to stay up so that his schedule wouldn't be too badly disrupted... or he could just sit there and hope that some divine inspiration would strike.

Yeah. That would work.

Mira stepped back into the kitchen, taking what was left of the coffee and pouring it down the sink. She couldn't help but yawn, finding it somewhat difficult to think of anything other than sleep.

She picked her coffee up from the table and finished it off in one shot, before sitting down once again. It was such a nice morning that Mira thought that it would be a shame it had to end. The conversation had obviously ended for the moment, though, and there didn't seem like much else to talk about.

They both sat silently, lost in their own thoughts and mostly listening as the world outside started moving around. A door opened and closed nearby, the paperboy rode past. Just when the two rangers were thinking of sleeping, the world was thinking of waking up. Then again, it was Saturday and neither Buzz nor Mira had anywhere to be, other than filing their reports when they finally got around to it.

Probably a good twenty minutes passed before Mira decided it was time to go to bed. Even sitting in silence was a nice feeling to her, and as she stood up, she stretched and glanced out the window. The sun had moved up into the sky quite a bit, and the light was actually starting to retreat behind the window frame. How could the day possibly get better?

"G'night, Buzz," she said, quietly, trying not to disturb his thoughts too much. She went back to her room, changed and dropped into the bed. Even as she started to drift off in the sunlight, though, she replayed their conversation in her head.

Some undercover mission this was turning out to be.

 

 

Buzz had no clue when the vidphone started ringing, but at some point it must have filtered into his head that it was ringing and that he should wake up and answer it. Of course, then there was the brief internal struggle where he debated on whether he should or shouldn't answer it (maybe it was just someone selling intergalactic long distance or siding, but then, it might be something important, but it could just be a prank call, on the other hand, it was possible that there was an arrest he was needed on) and the half-sleeping protests of, "One second," that meant absolutely nothing, but eventually he managed to drag himself up from the kitchen table to hit the button.

He should have known who it would be, but it was only noon and he just wasn't awake enough to begin to reason things out. So Buzz did his best to collect himself. "Commander."

"You and I need to have a talk." Nebula wasn't bellowing, but his voice could have cut right through titanium. "Be in my office in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Buzz answered, somewhat resigned. He had been expecting this one. "One hour."

"Good." The connection was killed.

Oh, this was going to be bad. Buzz staggered over to the sink to get himself some water, trying to crack his neck back into some semblance of straight. Needless to say, sleeping in a kitchen chair probably wasn't the best chiropractic move, and he was willing to bet that there would be at least a few hours before he'd be able to turn his head without pain.

So much for waiting for divine inspiration. He rubbed his eyes, not looking forward to the reprimand he was going to receive -- it was bad practice for a ranger to jump the gun on another ranger's command, and Buzz had done just that. Walked in, ordered a quick briefing and took over. The ranger in charge, a sort of young captain who was just getting his feet, had no doubt told the Commander what had happened.

Well, it was their fault for leaving him out of the loop. If they would just explain these situations, he wouldn't have had to leap to the worst possible conclusion when he heard the call for major backup over the scanner. It was bad enough that he was already concerned, but to hear that was just too much. So he'd changed into his uniform, jumped into the car and taken full advantage of the nitrous assisted horsepower.

The ride up to Star Command, however, was much slower. No man walks to his gallows quickly.

 

 

"You're not using the sense you were born with," Nebula paced back and forth, pausing occasionally to glare at Buzz, "and I wanna know why. I wanna know why I've had a complaint filed against you, I wanna know why you're being irrational and I really wanna know what can be done about it."

Being yelled at was bad, usually. But when the Commander's voice was even and he wasn't yelling, that was when to worry. The captain under fire kept his gaze forward and his back stiff. "I don't consider going to a call irrational, sir. Admittedly, I shouldn't have just assumed command, but having one more ranger on scene is never a bad thing."

"It is if he's uninformed." Nebula stopped and crossed his arms. "Things down there could have ended very bad 'cause of you. Captain Covney was chosen because he's been a detective and he's worked covert ops. This was his mission, he had his rangers briefed, and if there had been a hitch in this plan, he would have been able to work around it. You aren't a detective, you didn't know a thing about this mission, and..." He leaned in close, narrowing his eyes at Buzz and emphasizing the next words, "You could have not only gotten people caught, son, you could have gotten them _killed._ "

Really, the Commander didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one. He shook his head... it was one of the harder things in the universe, having to drive a point like that home to a ranger who was only acting with good intentions. But to have to say something like that to Buzz? It was probably one of the hardest. He went back to pacing, focusing on the wall so that he didn't have to see how much that hurt. "Everything turned out fine, we have a bunch of mobsters who can look forward to a life in jail, but this can't happen again."

"No, sir." Buzz didn't even twitch from where he stood at attention.

"If you have to be there that badly, then wait on the sidelines until you're called. Don't just jump to conclusions."

"Yes, sir."

Nebula sighed and went back to his desk. He resisted the urge to ask what was going on, why Buzz was so off-kilter, but he had a feeling he already knew, so he just said, "Don't let this eat at you too bad... just chalk it up to experience and don't do it again."

"Sir."

"Now," Nebula continued, sitting down behind his oddly quiet desk, "I'm sure Detective Nova resisted telling you the specifics of the mission for a reason. Most of the work we send out to the agency are missions that are best suited for undercover operations, and you're the most recognized ranger we have. I'm sure you see the problem with that, son."

Buzz nodded. "Yes, sir. However, I believe that it is in the best interest of my team to aid whenever possible."

"Aid, yes. Interfere? No." The Commander sighed, leaning forward to look at his star ranger. "Listen, Buzz, I understand your concern, but I didn't assign you to this case for good reason. If those people in that club put two and two together, then both you and Nova could be in danger. I don't want there to be any opportunity for you two to slip up and cause suspicion."

Buzz had thought about all of that before, but he hadn't really been one to voice it. In more instances than one, he had gone through the thoughts of what could go wrong, and each time he did so, he still convinced himself that it would be better if he were there. "I understand completely, sir."

"Good, because from now on I want you to check in with me before offering help. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Consider this a verbal warning... do it again, I'll write you up for it." Nebula raised an eyebrow, basically wanting to end it at that -- he'd been angry, then guilty, now he just wanted to forget all about this conversation. "Go on home, get some rest, I'll see you back here on Monday."

"Sir," Buzz answered with a salute. Nebula wasn't the only one who wanted to drop it. He waited until he got his nod and walked out.

The halls seemed quieter on Saturdays, but really, it was just an illusion. Everyone who worked dayshift was out on patrol and the administrative staff was cut down because it was the weekend. He didn't even have to wait for the lift to get to the parking deck.

The trip home was similarly quiet; he left the radio off and made a real point not to think, not to do anything but drive. It was never a good idea to drive tired, but then, sometimes there was no other way to get home, so you just have to focus hard and get there. Not that Buzz was really sure that he'd be able to go back to sleep, not with his neck hurting and his head aching and all sorts of insecurities sneaking in. Being informed that he'd placed lives in danger was not something easily brushed off, no matter what had really happened.

Nevermind. It would have to wait until he got home.

 

 

When Buzz stepped through the door, he was barely awake and his neck was still aching. Of course, what really surprised him was the fact that the house smelled like coffee once again. Not only coffee, but something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Raising an eyebrow, he closed the door behind him and glanced around somewhat cautiously.

The television was on, but it was turned down most of the way, and the news scrolled the latest stories down across the bottom. Mira must have been up, he mused, wondering if he'd woken her when he left. His pillow had been moved down to the end of the couch, and his blanket was folded and draped over the back.

It wasn't until he actually thought about it that he heard the singing from the other room. He rubbed at his eyes and sat down on the couch, trying to convince himself that he should go back to bed. Neither of them had been in bed very long, and they'd be better off with a couple more hours of sleep.

As he sat there, Mira stepped back into the livingroom, brushing her hair. She was surprised to see Buzz back already, considering what she imagined he'd left for. There was no need for her to ask how it went -- she could tell he wasn't very happy just from how he was sitting. It was one of those positions that guaranteed tense muscles and an unhappy attitude.

"I cooked some breakfast," she explained, setting her brush down and stepping into the kitchen.

"Is that what I smell?" He couldn't help but chuckle, glancing after her, then rubbing at the back of his neck. His mental note? Never, ever sleep in a chair again. At least the news had nothing interesting to report. A robbery where they already had the suspect in custody, a mugging just the same, and even a bit of coverage on the arrest of the mobsters.

Mira opened up the microwave, pulling out a plate and sniffing at the pancakes that were sitting on top. "Well, the first try or two was a complete disaster, but I think I did all right with these. Of course, you'll have to excuse that burnt smell in the kitchen." She put the plate down on the table and set some silverware down with it.

"I'm sure the kitchen'll forgive you. It's had its share of 'burnt smell.'" Buzz tipped his head, trying to crack out the stiffness from his neck.

She stepped back into the livingroom, pulling down the sleeves on her pajama top. Sitting on the arm of the couch, she pushed him forward some and helped pull off his chest armor. "And, well, it might be a little cold, but I wasn't sure when you'd be home, so I just cooked them and tried to keep them warm." When the armor was clear, she set it down beside the couch and stood, taking a deep breath and offering him an apologetic smile. "And no promise on how edible they are."

He pulled the boots and gloves off, feeling a lot better without the armor and just the undersuit on. So... breakfast. The gesture was pretty darn nice, really. "I think they'll be fine."

"I hope so. I don't think anyone will be giving me the white chefs hat." Mira smiled slightly and picked the armor up, taking it back so that she could hang it up. When she came back, he was in the kitchen... well, if the pancakes were that bad, she wouldn't have known it. They were already half gone. "Hungry, huh?"

Buzz waved, still chewing. Actually, they weren't that bad at all... maybe a little stiff, but edible. And he wasn't about to be picky. Food was food.

Mira sat back down, drinking her coffee and waiting. Really, she hadn't known what had woken her up, she hadn't heard him leave, but she'd known instantly when she noticed him missing that he was probably being chewed out for going on the assignment. She had intended to speak well of how he conducted himself in the reports, but since they weren't filed yet, it didn't matter.

"You're a better cook than you claim," he said, setting the plate in the sink and pouring a mug of coffee. It didn't seem like just a few hours ago when they were sitting there teasing each other, more like a small eternity. "Thanks."

"No problem." Really, Mira couldn't claim that she felt very tired anymore -- a little sore, and she could sleep, but getting up and wandering around the kitchen had woken her up and she felt it'd be a waste to sleep through the day.

Buzz took a nice, long sip of the coffee as he sat back down on the table. It wasn't as strong as it had been that morning, and he wondered if maybe Mira had made an effort to tone down her special mix. Of course, it was still strong enough to wake him, but not enough to wake the dead this time. "Covney filed a complaint," he said, figuring she was giving him that questioning look because she was curious about what had happened.

Mira raised both eyebrows. "You're kidding, right? Just because you showed up and helped?

"He didn't see it as help, and neither did the Commander."

"Because you helped out? Or did he think you took over his operation, because it never hurts to have another ranger around. Everyone knows that." Mira honestly thought that Covney was a good ranger, but she noticed that he had a strong desire to raise the ranks in any organization he was in. Sure, all of them thought that way, but he didn't seem to care whose toes he stepped on in the process.

Buzz smirked, holding the coffee possessively. "Not hard to guess that one."

She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. "Well, don't worry about it too much, all right? I mean, I'll talk to the guy and see if maybe he'll move on to another case. You could come and make the arrests then, if you'd like." She grinned at him, leaning her head on her hand. "You're kind of good at that good cop, bad cop thing," she teased.

"The Commander had a valid point, though. It's a risk every time you and I are in the same place... well, at least, when you're being a detective and I'm being a ranger." He set the mug down after a moment and tried to relax. He wasn't about to tell her everything that Nebula had said, though; some of it, he didn't even want to contemplate himself, let alone discuss. "I... uh, I probably shouldn't have jumped in like that."

"I didn't mind. I mean, I was pretty surprised when it was you who came through the door, but everything went smoothly." Mira shrugged, putting her feet up on the free chair.

Hoping to change the subject, Buzz asked, "So that was the guy who you met that first mission? Joe?"

She nodded. "I don't know what to make of him, really. I'm pretty sure he has some underworld dealings going on, but he doesn't seem like he'd be a really hard-core criminal, either."

"Never underestimate evil," he practically quoted, giving her the typical you-should-know-that-already look.

"I know, but it just seems like he's an okay guy. A little lost, maybe, and a little bit of an alcoholic, but mostly harmless if you ask me." She shrugged and finished her coffee, leaning her head back down.

"Just be careful and keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Cap," she replied. She thought maybe about going back to bed, but that brief moment passed and she stood up, setting her cup in the sink.

Buzz nodded, rubbing at his neck once again. The strained muscles were slowly loosening up, but he had a feeling it would take some rest before he was back to a hundred percent.

Mira glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right?"

"Hm? Yeah, just a kink in the neck."

"From sleeping in the chair."

Buzz nodded, allowing the silence to fall. He really needed some sleep, or at least a close approximation. Rubbing his eyes, he listened to Mira move around behind him, wondering idly how he ever managed to feel comfortable, when a little over a month before that, he was a happy, confirmed bachelor. Afterall, he used to have a normal life where he went to work, came home, watched some TV, went to bed, and repeated the whole thing the next day. Of course, just about every thought left his mind as he felt heat.

She pressed the warm, damp towel to the back of his neck, then wrapped the excess around, over his shoulder. "One good deed deserves another."

Buzz mumbled something incoherent, just completely in heaven. How quickly the heat seeped into his neck made him wonder why he didn't think of this himself. It was really that nice. He tossed Mira a grateful smile and got to his feet, dropped the mug in the sink and went out to fall onto the couch. Yeah... that was nice. He'd have to find some way to pay her back, or something. First breakfast, then a hot towel?

Maybe this was why people got married. Not the creature comforts, though those were nice, but that feeling of being cared about. And of caring about someone else. He couldn't help but think that if they actually loved each other, this marriage thing could almost be good, despite any little spats they got into. That if not for that one last factor in the equation, he wouldn't mind hanging onto this life.

Well, can't have it all.

Right?


	19. Day 42

If there was one thing that annoyed Warp, it was being broke. Ever since he'd gotten the boot from Zurg, he hadn't been able to find a decent paying job. It was like the Evil Emperor had sent out a bulletin forbidding the hiring of any mercenaries named Darkmatter. "I know that the mortgage payment's due," he argued over the vidphone, "but I can't get the money to you until the end of the week."

 _"I need that payment, Warp,"_ the voice on the other end replied. _"If I don't get it, then I'm kickin' you to the curb!"_

"You're going to repo a moon? Come on, man, you know I always get you your money."

_"By the end of the week!"_

Warp slammed his fist down on the table. Of all times he would run out of money, he runs out when his landlord decides to be a jerk. "All right, fine!" Jabbing at the button, he made sure to hang up on the landlord. Yes, he'd have to find a way to make some money, and he'd have to do it fast.

He leaned back in his chair, tossing a leg over the arm rest. Immediately, a pair of women stepped over, one massaging at his shoulder, the other sitting down to rub at his arm. For once, Darkmatter was annoyed with the untimeliness of his serving maids' attention. They wouldn't be so friendly if they knew he wouldn't be able to give them paychecks that month.

Shooing them away with his mechanical arm, he practically growled at them. What did he need to do to get some privacy? For that matter, what did he need to do to make some real money? Tapping his chin lightly, he leaned back even farther in his chair and tried to think. Money... he hadn't had money since he'd talked to his father -- his real father. However, it wouldn't hurt for him to get some money off of his biological father. Then again, Lightyear might not be as charitable now as he had been when he was younger.

Warp studied his arm, thinking that at his next possible opportunity, he needed to get the mechanical appendage shined. And then it hit him. Not only did it hit him, but it hit him like a brick. Tapping a few numbers on the phone, he sat forwards and waited for the call to connect.

_"Capital Network News, how may I help you?"_

Oooh, this was going to be so good.


	20. Day 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the editing starts getting progressively more raw.

_'Son Loses Arm Due to Parental Neglect'_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Mira said to herself, watching the teaser for the story run along the bottom scroll bar on CNN's sports channel. Of all of the things that Warp could come up with, this one had to be the silliest. She frowned and flipped to the regular CNN channel -- all she had wanted to do was check the scores for any high school football teams that might play early, having been a little taken up with the idea, but this was enough to ruin her night.

"So tell me, Mr. Darkmatter, was it extremely painful?" The newslady was obviously eyeing him up.

"Yeah, but I took it like a man." Warp was a consummate actor... Mira wondered if he got it from her, or Buzz. He put a sorrowful expression on, saying mournfully, "It was hard being only five and having to be fitted for my first prosthetic arm."

"Oh, you poor thing!" The miniskirted woman inched over, putting a hand on Darkmatter's knee. "All of this because your parents decided to go out to a Shirley Temple movie and leave you alone to play in the meat locker with your doggie?"

Warp practically sobbed, grabbing onto the woman with his good arm and burying his face in her neck. "My doggie! Poor Buttons, he never did anything wrong to anyone!"

Almost instantly, the vidphone rang, the light signaling a call from across the room. Mira picked up the remote and turned down the television. It wasn't terribly hard to figure out who'd be calling. Either it was the press, her father, Buzz, or someone at Star Command. She walked over, debating seriously about just unplugging the phone... but eventually, she gave in and answered it.

On the screen, Warp's smiling image showed up. _"Oh, hey there, Mom!"_ He sat back in his chair, pushing his sunglasses up to sit on the top of his head. _"See the news yet?"_

Mira leaned back as well and crossed her arms. "Actually, I was just watching." She couldn't help but laugh, finding the whole situation completely absurd. "You know, I didn't think you could be that low, pal."

_"Hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do."_

"Um, yeah, needed money that bad, huh?" Mira shook her head, 'tsking' at him.

Darkmatter frowned, giving her a look of mock hurt. _"Well, since my parents wouldn't help with the mortgage, I felt I had no other choice."_

"Listen, Darkmatter, this wasn't your smartest move. For one, you didn't lose your arm until after you got out of the academy. Don't you think someone's going to realize that?"

_"Ah, by the time they do, I'm sure I'll have some other traumatic experience to relay."_

"You're lying to the media! Don't you think they're going to realize you're just doing it for the money?"

Warp thought about it for a second, tapping his chin with his mechanical arm. _"You know, all those childhood troubles? Well, from what I understand, people can often have mental problems after something like that. Maybe chronic misconceptions?"_

Mira sighed, raising a challenging eyebrow at her... well, son. "This'll backfire on you, I guarantee it. Why don't you save us all the trouble and just forget this whole thing, hm?"

 _"What? And miss all of the fun I'm having?"_ He grinned wickedly at her. _"I see that you've made yourself comfortable, though. How's the boy scout taking it? Having a housemate, I mean."_

"Look, I don't know what you think you're going to gain out of this situation, but maybe you should rethink this. As soon as all of this blows over, you're still going to be broke and we'll be back to our old lives."

 _"Oh, I find that hard to believe. There'd be no me without the two of you."_ He winked at her. _"Think about it."_

The screen went black. Mira growled, jabbing at some buttons on the vidphone. Maybe Buzz could take a side trip and pick up Warp on one of many charges. Then again, maybe she was just a bit too ticked off.

Any calls were rendered pretty pointless when Buzz walked in, looking like he was in one of his better moods. "Hey."

"See the news yet?" she asked, without preamble. Maybe they could both arrest Warp. And lock him away for a few decades... he sure wouldn't be any trouble when he got out. "Warp's claiming that we're the reason that he lost his arm when he was five."

"Really?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, walked into the kitchen and retrieved his photo album. He skipped to somewhere after the middle and pulled out a picture, then offered it to Mira. "Kind of funny how he can have it there, then."

She took it, smirking a little. It was sort of amusing, the retro hairdo ole Warp had in his early days. Add in the strange outfit, and he was just a sight to behold. "When was this taken?"

"A couple of weeks after we graduated from the academy." Buzz crossed his arms, leaning over her shoulder a little to look at it. "A whole bunch of us from the class went out to celebrate once we had the time, and someone took this little jewel."

It was priceless. Not only was it very evident that Darkmatter had both arms, but he was dressed like someone out of disco fever. Mira would have laughed maniacally, but sadly, that was a 'badguys only' trait. "Mind if I send this to the news?"

"By all means." He tossed the album back out to land on the kitchen table, then took hold of Mira's arm, pulling her towards the door. "First, though, you have to see this."

"See what?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't concerned about the whole Darkmatter thing. What could be important enough that media attention wasn't even worth discussing?

"This." He opened the door with his absolute best 'bet-you-never-saw-this-one-coming' grin.

Mira blinked. In the driveway was possibly the most gorgeous looking car to ever grace the road. Black, detailed blue flames, dual-exhaust... a brand new Vette, probably even the V-36. "Wha...?"

"I figured that it's sort of hard on both of us to have to work with one vehicle, so I bought another one." Buzz shrugged, though the look of adoration on his face as he gazed upon this paragon of mechanics said it all. "V-36, no modifications, but it's decked out. Right down to leather seats and climate control."

How the heck could he afford to drop that kind of money? Captains were paid well, sure, but this was... "It's..."

"Yours, for the time being."

Mira stepped towards the car, completely in shock. It was one thing to have a car, but a fast, shiny car? With blue flames? She looked back at Buzz, eyebrows up. "Seriously?"

He shrugged again and leaned in the doorway. "Why not?"

"Why not? Well, for one, this probably cost you a fortune. I could have gotten something small and used." Still, nothing stopped the grin from coming back to her face as she stepped even closer and checked out the paintjob.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with traveling to work in style."

Honestly, the car probably cost more than a fortune. The flames were metallic-flake blue, three tone, while the rest of the car was painted so deep of a black that Mira thought for sure she could just fall into it. As she moved around the driver's side, she peeked through the window. It didn't seem like there was a single thing missing. "How's the sound system?" she asked, idly.

"Stock. No point in anything else, really." Buzz grinned, watching her circle around the car. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Mira was going for that 'love at first sight' thing. Still, it didn't matter much because for the moment the car was hers and she could love it all she liked. "Drives like a dream. Fast, too."

"Ooh, I don't doubt it," she laughed. He father would never buy anything like that, let alone allow her to drive it. In fact, if he were to find out she was anywhere near something that fast, he'd probably have a heart attack. Which, of course, was why it was a good thing he wasn't there at the moment.

She stepped back over to appreciate the car with him. Yep, she was going to have so much fun when she got to drive that thing. Glancing over at Buzz, Mira smiled and then just threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "This is going to be so great!"

He laughed, taking a step back once he detached himself. "Good, you can give it a run. I need a ride back to the dealership to pick up the twenty-two."

"You've got it." She took the proffered keys and all but launched herself across the driveway. Just opening the door made her giggle... how smooth. How very, very smooth. She climbed into the drivers seat, taking a long moment to appreciate it... the seats, the new car smell, the dash, everything. Was he really just going to let her drive this anytime that she wanted?

Buzz hopped into the passengers side, still admiring his buy. It was a bit pricey, sure, but one absolutely does not cheap out when buying a car. It's sacrilege to waste money on something that wouldn't be a thrill and a half to drive, especially to a hard-core driver like him. "You'll have to go a little easy on the engine until it's broken in, but I'll bet you can light the road with this thing."

"Or the spacelanes." Mira drew in a breath and started the Vette, then sighed happily when the engine idled down almost immediately. She could hear the horsepower, but it was also fairly quiet for a high performance engine. "How much did this cost?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hm..." Did she? On one hand, it'd be nice to know how much cash she was riding on, but on the other hand, she might feel guilty about driving it. Ah, heck with it. "Yeah, give it to me straight."

"Just a little under what you made as a first year cadet, annually." Which, let's face it, is pretty substantial, even for a guy who has four figures in every paycheck, plus a bonus check every couple of months closer to five figures. But Buzz wasn't about to regret it -- might be a bit of an extreme payback for pancakes, but one worth it. "Don't worry, if we ever have to sell it, it's got a great resale value. We're not losing anything on it."

 

 

It was like riding on pure lightning, and she wasn't even trying to push the engines. Of course, she was obeying the speed limit, but it still felt like a jolt of pure energy to her. Her and Buzz had alternately lead the impromptu race home, but as soon as he had caught the yellow light, he was off like a shot. The older car had less pickup, but it was well-handled.

When the light had finally changed, Mira started down after the other car, but he was already out of sight, and probably turning onto his own street by then. She could make quite a dent in his lead, but doing so would tax the new engine. It didn't matter, just knowing she could dust him from a dead stop was enough to make her happy.

Buzz was waiting outside for her when she pulled in the driveway, but she couldn't pull herself away that easily. The car was amazing, that was for certain, and when she got to drive it, she knew she'd be the envy of both the detectives and the rangers. Unclasping the seatbelt, she turned the car off and got out, closing the door as carefully as she possibly could. She'd buy her own someday, she just had to wait until her pay started exceeding what she could spend.

Buzz watched, a grin plastered on his face. Sure, it was nice to be able to have money in his account, but not nearly as nice as it was to have a new car sitting in his driveway. Warp could make up all the stories he wanted to; nothing could ruin his mood.

They gawked at the Vette for a few minutes, but once inside, Mira went to sending Warp's disco picture to the media. They'd most likely have some sort of small segment on the lie, but it wouldn't be big news like the rest had been. No, now the media would be chasing Darkmatter around, and all the late night comedy shows would be focused on him instead. For once, it was kind of nice to taste a small piece of revenge.

 

 

"Can you believe this guy? I hope he has a quarantine license for that thing on his head." Numberman held up the picture of Warp, showing it to over a billion viewers in the galaxy. There was nothing quite like late night talkshows. "We're going to go live to our cameras outside to see if we can catch a glimpse of this mercenary at work."

The scene cut to some guy who was dressed like Warp in the disco era, almost even looked like Warp, who was hang-gliding on the wings that protruded from the collar of the white polyester sequined suit, disturbingly similar to the one in the photo.

It went back to Numberman in the studio. "Not only is he scourge of the galaxy, but he's also been featured on 'Saturday Night Dance Fever'!"

Needless to say, Buzz was getting a kick out of it. He knew he had to work in the morning, but his day had been so utterly good, from the car to the picture, that he just had to finish it out with this little treat. "He's going to be calling on us soon, I'll bet."

Mira nodded, cradling the ice cream box. "Maybe I should put the car in the garage with yours..."

"Nah. Warp might be a scoundrel, a thief, a con man and a heartless merc, but he'd throw himself off of a cliff without wings before he'd damage a car like that."

"Without a shirt, in this case," she joked, taking a bite of the ice cream and sighing happily. As far as she was concerned, it had been a really great day. Really, there was nothing she could think of that would make it much better. Maybe a nice, long bath, but other than that, it was just shaping up to be a pretty good ending to a pretty great day.

"You can say that again."

"Okay, so get this," Numberman said, "this guy's parents are two of the galaxy's best rangers." Immediately, the crowd started clapping and hooting. Numberman paused, waiting for the audience to calm down, then just went on. "But, they're obviously not the best parents if they let their kid go out like that. What? Huh? Oh, wait, nevermind, we have their last family picture, I think I know where Warp Darkmatter gets his style. Take a look at this." On the screen, the same picture as before came up, but this time an afro was pasted on Buzz along with a similar outfit, and a generic picture of Mira was put in with them. Her hair was puffed up and she was wearing a shiny go-go dress and platform shoes. Obviously they had pasted her face onto someone else's blue-painted body.

"Note to self," Buzz said, after he'd gotten over the mix of horror and amusement, "if we pull him over at any point in the future, he's definitely getting a ticket."

"Oh yes." Mira narrowed her eyes. Her, in platforms? It was an atrocity of the worst possible kind. "I mean, obviously they don't know enough to know that I prefer bell bottoms."

Buzz looked over, in pure shock this time.

Mira smirked. "It was a joke."

"Oh."

"Anyway, on to other news. Since we're having a bad hair night here, we're going to take a look at seventeenth congressional district representative James A. Traficant, Jr. Here, take a peek at this," Numberman cued his next shot, which was this time one of Traficant and Warp in a retro looking hair salon, smiling cheesily at the camera. That was amusing, but not as amusing as the fact that Warp was having his nails done.

"He's never going to be able to show his face in public again." Mira shook her head. "Maybe this will get him to give this up."

"That, or he'll murder Numberman." Buzz took up the remote, flipping to CNN. Despite the fact that he did want to see what else they had in store for Warp, he didn't want to see how many other cheesy jokes they could make at the expense of himself and Mira.

Behind them, the doorbell rang once and then went quiet. Mira raised an eyebrow at her husband and stood. "You think he decided to drop by early?"

"Probably," Buzz replied, standing as well and keeping his laser pistol within a quick reach.

Mira moved over to the door and peeked out the window. Instead of the expected company, she saw Clarice standing outside impatiently. Frowning, she opened the door and looked at her partner, eyebrows drawn. "Is everything all right?"

Darling nodded, but made no move to come inside. "I, um... well, hon, I came over because I have to have a talk with your husband."

Mira glanced in Buzz's direction, noticing that his arms were crossed and an eyebrow was raised. "Uh, sure... come on in," she offered, stepping aside as Clarice walked through the door. Figuring it to be her cue, Mira nodded her head towards the other end of the house and left them alone to talk.

"Something I can do for you?" Buzz asked, though he kept his tone civil. Even the sight of Darling wasn't enough to ruin his day.

Clarice nodded and crossed her arms, fidgeting in her spot. "Look, I've been thinkin' a lot about what I said before. I didn't mean to get you two upset, really. I just got carried away and I was worried about the mission." She paused, taking a deep breath, as if this was hard for her. "Mira's been really great to me, and I know she's been a little bit miserable since I said what I did, so I'm really sorry, okay?"

"Accepted." Pretty much finishing the conversation with that one word, Buzz went back to his couch. Hopefully, that would put an end to this.

Clarice frowned. She hadn't particularly expected to be greeted happily, but she didn't expect to be brushed off like that either. "I'm just going to talk to Mira, all right?" All she got was a wave, and she all but tiptoed back the way Mira had disappeared.

Mira was sitting on her bed, already changed into her pajamas and reading a book. Darling knocked on the doorframe, then stepped inside, sitting down next to her. "That went well, considering."

Mira patted her partner's knee, offering a reassuring smile. "He'll be all right, don't worry. I'm sure he appreciates you apologizing, even if he won't admit to it."

"Y'know, sometimes I think he's more aloof than X."

"No need to think it, he usually is. I guess it all depends on how you know him... first impressions and that." Mira set the book aside, leaning her hands back to support her and trying not to think about just how true that statement was. "I mean, he's a really great guy... even letting me borrow his brand new car to go to work."

Clarice nodded. "I saw it outside. Never thought a goodguy'd drive black."

"Eh, I guess we're just trying to reinvent the standards. Make everyone think black's not always associated with evil."

"That, or it's the only thing that went with blue flames."

"Great, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Pick me up tomorrow?" Darling stood, shoving her hands into her pockets. She'd come to apologize, and now that she had, it wouldn't hurt to get out before Lightyear changed his mind.

Mira nodded, waving to her partner. "Bright and early."

Clarice chuckled and stepped out of the room, once again slinking past Buzz as if he were a landmine. She didn't want to open up conversation now that he'd accepted her apology, she just wanted to get out of there, and maybe admire the car on the way out. She knew she was home free when he didn't speak up as she passed, and she slipped out the door, letting out a sigh of relief.. Mission accomplished, now on to the next... or, at least, the research for the next.

 


	21. Day 47

Booster was still playing detective, grilling imaginary mobsters. He couldn't help but be excited about Mira's big assignment, and not only had he clipped out the small newspaper sidebar she had gotten (not as a detective, but as a ranger) but he'd compiled every mention of her achievements for a scrapbook.

Now if he could make this marriage thing work...

"Wax on, wax off," XR muttered, turtle-waxing 42's exterior. Ever since that fateful vacation on Mahambas 5, he'd been assigned to cleaning duty. Apparently, Buzz wasn't about to let the picture thing go just yet. "Can you stop jumping around corners and give me a hand?"

Booster leapt around the edge of 42's landing struts, taking full advantage of the cruiser's horizontal maintenance status. "Sure!"

"XR, you're not allowed to recruit help." Buzz seemingly appeared out of nowhere, as he was apt to do on occasion. "Just get the job done."

The 'bot grumbled, miserably, and made a personal vow never to pull out a camera in front of the captain again. "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"A few more days. When the cruiser's finished." Buzz jumped on the lift, ready to lock down the systems and run the final analysis. Finish that, write his reports, finish his log, and he could go home.

Systems checks didn't usually take long -- the computer compiled all of the changes in performance, ran diagnostics and otherwise greenlighted everything from top to bottom. 42 was a topnotch cruiser, even though she was almost ten years old, and for all of the major wear and tear she had suffered, she ran well.

Buzz pulled out his pen and started working on the log, just letting the ship do her thing. All of the beeps, the clicks and the lights were usually pretty soothing, especially after a long day.

0916, Signal 7, fight in progress. It hadn't really been a fight, though, more of a domestic disturbance. A husband and wife out of their vehicle, in their spacesuits, arguing on the side of the spacelane about who was supposed to bring the maps. If anything, he had found it sort of ironic... his marriage was going pretty good, and it wasn't even real.

0925, Clear.

1011, file check on registration MJN-765. Turned out to be a farmboy on his way to someplace called Westchester; really nice fellow if not a bit of a lead foot. Of course, Buzz couldn't exactly write him without feeling a little guilty, so he let the guy off with a warning.

1037, Clear. It probably wouldn't have taken so long, if they weren't talking cars.

1058, Signal 49, cat in a tree. He got a lot of calls like that. Seemed like cats leapt into trees on purpose when he was on duty. It was like a conspiracy, that cat--

Someone was behind him, and his instincts said that it wasn't Booster or XR, and Mira was at the agency... Buzz turned, not sure what he was expecting, but he knew he wasn't expecting his father-in-law. Already, he could feel himself tensing -- King Nova tended to push his buttons without mercy, and a fight would be really bad. "Sir... something wrong?"

The King looked around with his classic expression of disdain, before looking back to Lightyear. "As my daughter consistently refuses to listen to reason, and as you consistently feel it's your place to interfere with how I choose to raise her, I was hoping that we might..." He tried not to show it, but it was obvious that this was extremely distasteful to him. "...talk."

Talk? How could this be a good thing? The only thing that ever came out of talking was arguing. Of course, it wasn't really Buzz's place to sit there and say no. Gesturing towards the other chair, he leaned back and set his things aside. "I'm guessing you have something in mind?"

The King glanced at the chair and decided it was better to pace instead. "Indeed, I do." As he walked back and forth, he tried to compose what he was going to say. He didn't want to start an argument. "Listen, Lightyear, I know you have... good intentions in mind, but you must see by now that this farce is doing nothing to solve the problem."

"I see that we have to be careful with Warp running around making accusations."

"The only way to stop him is to stop this."

Buzz frowned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Was it him, or did King Nova seem to skip right over the facts and just think of solutions that wouldn't possibly work? "Until Darkmatter gives up, we have to be prepared to fight back, as Mira said."

Nova sighed and finally sat down, leaning forward on his cane. "Has it occurred to you yet that she may have been wrong?"

"It's working, isn't it?"

"For the moment, but if you keep this up then sometime you'll regret it."

"Maybe not today," Buzz continued for the King, "maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of our lives, right?"

King Nova's face went dark for a moment until he reigned back his temper and eyed the captain. "Exactly. Mira is young; she's willing to make mistakes for the sake of learning a lesson. However, you must understand how she'll take this when it's all over."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Don't you think it's time you allow her to make her own decisions?"

"Don't you see it? Even if this works out, she'll take it hard."

"Take what hard? That we've saved our reputations, our careers, our lives as we knew them?"

King Nova shook his head. It was slowly becoming apparent that his daughter wasn't the only naive one in this entire mess. "She will be an ex-wife. No matter who she may move onto in the future, that man will always be the second. You've placed her future at risk there alone, and while there is nothing that can be done about that, the sooner that this lie ends, the sooner repairs can be made."

"Repairs." Why did he have to turn it into something so clinical? Like he was performing surgery on Mira's life. "I know that you don't particularly believe this, but we're both adults. We made a decision, of our own free will, and no matter what happens in the future, it's still our choice."

"And what experience has she based her part of the decision on?" The King raised both eyebrows. "Certainly she's been a ranger, but she hasn't had nearly the life experience needed to make a rational decision of this sort."

"Now wait a minute," Buzz said, instinctively leaping to Mira's defense, before he had a chance to think about whether it was a good idea or not. "Speaking from my experience, Mira's more than capable of making decisions. Have you ever actually tried to see her as an adult? If you did, you'd get to see just how capable she really is."

"I know how capable she is, but it makes no difference in situations like this!" King Nova stood, once again pacing the bridge. "She is young, and she doesn't understand all of the consequences."

Buzz sighed, realizing the King was overlooking the obvious. "The consequences? What about the consequences if she loses her job? She wouldn't exactly be the happiest princess then, would she?"

"She doesn't see the whole picture! If she did, I'm certain she'd understand."

"Is that her choice to make?"

King Nova sighed as well and sat down again, rubbing at a temple with his free hand. "Lightyear, I came to talk to you because you're older. You have more experience when it comes to things like this, and I was hoping you would understand. If half of this estranged relationship sees the light, then perhaps Mira will as well."

"What light is there to see?!" Buzz couldn't help but feel frustrated -- how hard was it to hold a straight conversation without all of the dancing around? Wait, don't answer that. "Warp decides to spring this news on us, we get married to preserve our reputations, and since then, we've just been holding off the media and everyone else who wants to destroy us. And whenever it's over, we'll go our separate ways on good terms, by then the media will probably be so tired of us that they won't even care, and that's it. The end. You get what you want, she keeps her career, and I..." He paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He'll what? Go home and wonder why it's so quiet? That's what he wanted, of course. Right? "I'll still be a ranger."

King Nova narrowed his eyes. He could see what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. He picked up his cane and stood, pointing a finger at Buzz. "This will be solved. Soon, in fact, and you can rely on that." He let out a frustrated sound and walked out, just like that. He would fix this.

 

 

 

Yes, that Vette looked very good sitting in the driveway. In the evening light, the flames painted on the sides were almost luminescent. And the black paint... that was like looking into eternity. Overall, the car had been a good buy. Even though they'd only had it for a few of days, it had already been a source of enjoyment.

Mira polished the roof lovingly with a professional grade buffing cloth. She really was the envy of just about everyone who had eyes and gave a care -- there was just something nice about that. Technically, the car belonged the Buzz, but he hadn't asked to drive it since he'd brought it home. Despite his love of speed, she had a feeling that he had more of an attachment to his twenty-two than he let on.

Well, it didn't break her heart to drive the Vette. There was such a sense of freedom that came with being able to go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted, without having to depend on a ride or on the public transit schedules. So, for her trip of the night, she'd picked up some groceries and a movie she'd been meaning to see.

As soon as she was finished polishing the car, of course.

The groceries hadn't really been normal groceries, but more small treats that she knew would make the house a little more like home. Some popcorn for the movie, because that was a must, a new type of ice cream, just small things. The movie, however, wasn't the typical type. Instead of being a heartfelt romance like most females would rent, it was a crime film from the past. A black and white film, actually, focusing on a down-and-out detective.

As she finished shining up the car, she stepped back to appreciate it. It was a gorgeous vehicle. In fact, it was a gorgeous vehicle that she could drive whenever she liked. Sighing happily, she stepped back into the house and pulled the popcorn out of the cupboard.

The directions said three to five minutes in the microwave, one side up, and the cellophane wrapping removed. Simple enough? Sure. She followed the directions, then stood back far enough so any explosions would miss her. Mira didn't trust herself around anything that required heat to be finished.

The kernels popped... and popped, and popped. When they finally stopped, it became clear to Mira that it was too late. Yep, the popcorn had already been burnt. Muttering to herself, she pulled the bag out of the microwave, holding it daintily away from her. She moved over to get a bowl, still holding the popcorn away. Either the practical excitement of the situation, or the idea of doing something semi-right kept her from hearing the door click closed behind her.

The steam from the bag curled up around her fingers and she dropped it, shaking her hand and nearly kicking at it. Stupid thing couldn't even wait for her to fish out a bowl before burning her. Practically growling, she picked up the bag and opened it up, holding her face back away from the lethal food.

She tipped the bag over the bowl, watching the good popcorn spill out, followed by the burnt popcorn. Some of the popped kernels toppled around the bowel, falling to the floor. "Stupid thing," she muttered, tossing the bag into the sink and leaning over to sniff the bowl. "Oh, yuck! Great job, Mira, you've created the worst smelling food ever..."

"I don't know, I think it could be worse," Buzz said, leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. "Then again, I'm just not sure how."

Mira jumped and turned, almost knocking the bowl off of the counter. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me."

"Sorry," he replied, though he really wasn't. In one of those quiet, deep down in the gut kind of ways, he felt a little better seeing her. Leave it to King Nova to ruin a perfectly good Monday, and leave it to his daughter to make it just a bit more bearable.

 _"Stop,"_ he commanded himself, mentally. _"Just stop."_

"Popcorn?" Mira offered the bowl, pretty much jumping to the right conclusion -- he hadn't had a good day. "Maybe it'll taste better than it smells."

Buzz shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, thanks. I think I'll probably order a pizza or something later."

"Good." She crinkled her nose and dumped the popcorn in the trash. Maybe the next bag she tried would be more of a success. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled somewhat reassuringly. "Need to talk about it?"

He frowned and thought about cleaning up the popcorn, just for something to do. "Not particularly."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, we'll just say your father stopped by."

"Right, let's talk about something else." She shrugged at him and crouched down, sweeping the spilled popcorn into her hand and tossing it in the trash. Whenever her father was in the situation, things always turned out unpleasant. She hated to think it was true, but he had a way of making insecurities uncomfortably apparent.

Buzz rubbed at the back of his neck. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, even if Mira had a way of making his problems seem less significant. "At least for now."

She smiled, standing and brushing her hands off. "How was work other than that?"

"Not bad. Would have been home sooner, but your father caught me in the middle of reports."

"At least you're home now. He won't come here," she offered, stepping past him and dropping down on the couch. "Got a movie. Not sure if you'd like it. I'll wait for you to change, though, if you want."

"Sure." Buzz gave her a quick smile, then went back to put his armor away. Maybe a movie would be enough to make the world seem less frustrating -- movies are good for that, maybe that's why everyone likes them so much.

It didn't take long; he'd been hanging the uniform up for way too long to have to think about it. Within ten minutes, he was back out on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. "So what're we watching?"

Mira grinned. "The Maltese Falcon."

"Bogart." He nodded appreciatively... good choice, there. Bogart may have been dead for centuries, but his stuff was so timeless that it just didn't need to be replaced. "I didn't think I'd ever like one of his movies."

"Oh, I think they're great." She picked up the remote and turned the movie on, stretching out her legs across Buzz's. "There's just something about the characters he plays. Rough tempered, dedicated to their job, but still romantic."

"You think he's romantic?"

"Sure. Any guy who can just grab a girl who's struggling, kiss her, and make her melt is romantic to me."

"Sounds more like domestic abuse," he teased, snickering at her.

She feigned an angry look, then fast forwarded through all the pre-movie interviews and trailers. "He's just really... I don't know. Suave?"

"James Bond is suave."

"Yeah, well, you could do with some lessons from them, pal." She snickered back at him, setting the remote aside after she found the right spot on the tape. "A little panache couldn't hurt, because we know how little you show off on duty." Sitting forward, she reached out and poked him in the side, then sunk back into the couch to watch the movie.

"I think I have plenty of panache, thanks." Buzz shook his head with a smirk. "Women throw themselves at me."

"While you trip over your own two feet over them?" Mira raised an eyebrow. "I've watched you, Buzz, you're about as smooth as sandpaper."

"Is that the fine grain or the heavy?"

"Heavy. Can sand down cement heavy."

"Hey, I got you to marry me, didn't I?" He grinned, feeling better already. "See, it was all part of my master plan."

"Oh, is that it, then?"

"Yep!"

"So, let me get this straight... Your master plan was to marry a Tangean princess with a stuck-up father and an eccentric computer? Or is it that you want to be the most popular man in the galaxy when little old me becomes the most unpopular ex-wife in the galaxy? Afterall, who could let a man with such class, such looks, such dancing skills get away?" Grinning, she crossed her arms and went back to the movie, though she was enjoying the conversation more.

Buzz looked around. "Is there another man here?"

Mira shook her head, chuckling, "Besides Humphrey Bogart? No."

"You mean you let Bogie get away from you?" He tilted his head at the television, eyeing the ancient screen actor. "Didn't he die centuries ago?"

Where was he going with this, anyway? "Huh...?"

"Well, you said who could let a man go with class and looks and dancing skills, but since I just can't qualify on the dancing skills, I have to assume you mean another man. And," Buzz said, emphasizing the 'and', "since Bogie's the only one left here, I have to take it that you mean him."

"Oh, wait, let me add wit unsurpassed." She chuckled and crossed her arms. "I meant you, but if you insist, then I guess I could say I meant him. Wouldn't be true, but I could still say it."

Buzz grinned, sighing happily. "Yes, I am the master of wit."

"Should I get you some milk to go with that humble pie?"

"Is the milk still good?"

"Oh, aren't you so amazingly clever. What would I do without a big, strong, clever man in the house?" She put a hand to her forehead, playing out the damsel in distress role that's so popular in older movies.

"Put as many bottles in the bathroom as you like, turn the television off before you go to bed, leave the cap off of the toothpaste... that sort of thing, I imagine." The movie was playing, but what was the sense of paying attention when the conversation was more engaging? If someone would have asked Buzz a couple of months ago, he would never have been able to guess that Mira really could be that... well, _interesting_. That much fun to talk to.

She shook her head in mock pity. "I know, it's a tragedy. If I was left to my own devices, I'd be living in complete squalor. Not only are you classy, handsome, big, strong, clever and witty, but you're just so neat and organized, too!" With a distinctly wicked smirk, Mira threw herself across his lap and gazed up at him adoringly. "Oh, how could I ever have survived? How could I have ever lived my life if you hadn't rescued me from my filth?"

Buzz clambered over the back of the couch uneasily, though he was careful not to hit her while he did. "Hired a maid?"

"What maid could possibly clean and still provide witty conversation?" She sat up, looking over the back of the couch at him.

"Try the yellow pages?"

"Is this one hundred questions?"

Come to think of it, it could well be. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, is it?"

"How could it not be?"

"Do you think it'll ever end?"

"Why should it?" Mira grinned, leaning her arms on the back of the couch, and her chin on her arms. "I mean, after a Cinderella story like mine? The only thing that's missing is my feeble washing board and some talking rats." She batted her eyelashes and then fell back on the couch, taking his seat (pillow and all), but moving her legs so he could sit down.

"Cinderella could cook, couldn't she?"

"I can cook," she defended. "With explosive results, I might add."

"I see." Buzz leaned on the back of the couch, looking down at her. "You're missing your movie."

"I can always rewind it, but the opportunity to torment you just doesn't come along often enough." Mira cast a glance to the television, then looked back up at Buzz. For such a dedicated no-nonsense guy, he had a decent sense of humor. Cheesy, maybe, but decent. "I think it's rapidly becoming my newest hobby."

"I guess I can see where Warp gets that sadistic streak from."

"You probably could, since you're the man who comes up with some of the meanest practical jokes."

Buzz shook his head. "You've only seen one of them."

"Ah, but that one was utterly wicked." She shuddered slightly at the thought of the bugs, then put her arms behind her head.

"I'm sure I could do better." He snickered, shaking his head again. "Not that it was nice of you to knock me out like you did."

Mira smiled innocently. "Being Tangean has its perks." She reached her hand up towards his head, tauntingly. She wouldn't do it, but it was always a good threat.

He leaned his head back and pushed her hand away. "Sure it does. A constant feeling of superiority, a group of retroactive citizens, and a shade of blue that would look good on a car."

"Oh, well isn't that nice of you," she laughed, turning back to watch the movie. "I happen to enjoy being the color of a good paint job. It makes me unique."

"Along with the rest of Tangea, and anyone else who just happens to be a color that's 'unique.'"

She glanced back at him, raised a challenging eyebrow, then launched herself over the back of couch, tackling him and doing her best to tickle him senseless. "Calling me an everyday Jane, eh? Well, I'll just have to teach you that I'm as unique as the rest of 'em." Okay, so maybe everyone's unique in their own way, but really, she wasn't much different from every other Tangean blue-blood.

Buzz tried to choke out an answer, but there wasn't a chance of that happening. So long as she knew his weakness, he was in danger. It took almost a good minute of helpless laughter, but eventually he dragged himself away, panting, "Okay, that's not fair."

"I think it is." Mira snickered, reaching out just so she could see him scramble backwards.

"The only way I'm allowing a tackle is on the football field." He nodded, resolutely, though there wasn't a second that he took his eyes off of her. A ranger knows never to let their guard down. "And since we're not on a football field, I guess this game's over."

"You can't just change the rules like that." She looked over the couch at the clock on the VCR. "Though if you can think of where we can find a football field..."

"I'm not going to drive to a field just so that you can chase me around."

"Chicken?"

"No, sensible."

Mira frowned. Actually, it would be nice to get out and get some air, maybe appreciate the summer a little bit more than they'd had the opportunity to. But how to get him to agree? "I think you're afraid of losing to a girl."

"I'm equal opportunity." Buzz finally got to his feet and edged around the couch, still wary of an attack. "I just don't want to spend the evening being chased around."

"Chased around? I didn't know big, bad Space Rangers ran from girls." This was going to need a change in the direction of her thinking.

"You're just trying to get me to agree. Nu uh, nope, ain't happening." He crossed his arms, adamant.

Mira gave him a look, crossing her arms as well and imitating his stance. "Sissy."

"I am _not_ a sissy!"

"Anyone who runs from a girl is a sissy," she hissed, with a taunting smile.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the remote, turning off the VCR and then the TV. "All right, fine. You want a show down, we'll have one."

"Great!" She grinned and dug the keys out of her pocket, tossing them at him. "You drive."

Buzz snatched them out of the air. "Gladly."

Mira jumped excitedly and turned off the light in the kitchen before heading to the door. It would be really nice to get out. She never got a chance to appreciate the outside world working at both the agency and with the rangers. "I'm so going to whip you," she giggled, disappearing into the passenger's seat of the car.

"We'll see about that." Buzz followed her lead and sat down in the driver's side. At least he'd get to drive the new car, if nothing else.

 

 

There was only one football field that he knew, honestly, and that was where he'd played in high school. The drive itself took about a half-hour, even with Buzz driving in his usual manner, but really, it seemed sort of fast. About half way there, the conversation just tapered off, as he thought about the route and Mira absorbed the scenery.

There's something about going back to a place like that. He'd only caught a few games after he'd graduated, and that was only for the sake of seeing how those who followed him did. So going back... it's like revisiting something that you didn't have any problems saying goodbye to, but that you do feel more keenly when you say hello again. Not painful, but sort of regretful, because you never knew what you had until it was gone, and all of those moments that you would have actually stopped to enjoy if you would have known.

So Buzz had pretty much lost any of the playful mood that had gotten him to go there when he stepped onto the field. Is it some sort of cosmic joke that nothing ever changes, not the thick grass or the faded paint on the bleachers, but you do? Not that it matters... it's a mixed feeling; part good, part bad, but all too thoughtful.

Mira hesitated on the edge of the gate, looking around the dark field. It wasn't hard for her to imagine it all lit up, and with the crowds in the bleachers, but even with a good imagination the darkness made it more surreal. Finally, though, she walked over to Buzz, not failing to notice how fast his mood had changed. "Awfully dark for a game."

"I could probably turn the lights on, but I don't think the board of education would appreciate it."

"No, probably not."

They stood in relative silence for longer than was comfortable before Buzz spoke up again, "I really didn't like football. Summer practice, getting bruised up regularly, and I always preferred baseball anyway. But this team..." he laughed, "we were pretty down and out. We lost mostly every game, because there was always someone bigger and tougher and with decent equipment to kick us around the field.

"But the greatest game I ever had was against this team from all the way over in the Sentrus system. We'd never even heard of them, let alone played them before, and we just knew we were going to lose."

"Did you?" she asked, looking over at him.

He gave her a brief grin. "Hey, my story. Quiet and let me tell it."

Mira laughed, "All right, go on. I'll behave."

"Anyway, they walk out onto the field, and I remember thinking, 'we're dead, most of us don't even reach up to the shoulders on these guys'. Apparently, the Coach thought the same thing, so what did he do? He put all of the third stringers out there, me included... freshman year, you know, can't let the freshmen play in a game there's actually a shot at winning." Buzz shook his head with a grin, continuing, "So here we are, a bunch of terrified kids against a whole lot of really big, really mean looking upperclassmen.

"Usually I played a defense position, but this time I was stuck as the wide receiver, which is probably one of the worst places to be against people like this. First pass I caught and I was spitting out grass for twenty minutes... they dug me into the ground. Second pass, got it and made it two yards before they knocked me back ten."

Mira winced, but didn't interrupt. It was just hard to imagine Buzz being pushed around like that, but it was sort of amusing at the same time, especially if he had been as overconfident then as he currently was.

"The whole game went like that. They scored again and again, and we were just being slaughtered. And I was mad. Really ticked off, because there are the starters over on the bench laughing at us, and the oppostion's laughing at us, and even though the marching band is trying to keep everyone pepped up, the fans are just shaking their heads.

"So in the last minute or so, with them leading us forty-five to zip, the quarterback calls us together. He was a good kid, in my senior year he ended up playing on the Capital Planet All-Stars team, but that first year none of us knew what we were doing. So there he is, we're all pretty depressed, and he looks at us and says, 'We have to get one touchdown... I don't care how, just do it'."

Oooh, the story was heating up. Mira leaned forward, picturing the gruesome battle field and a bunch of youngsters huddled together... she really, really wished she could have gone to high school like everyone else in the universe seemed to.

"I figured 'why not?', and we worked out this crazy plan." Buzz stepped back a pace, eyes narrowed on the other end of the field. "Basically, it came down to two people, him and me, and everyone else just had to stand still. When we went to the scrimmage line, they had to basically get bowled over and do everything they could to bring these monsters down with them. Be in the way, just so they could be tripped over. Meanwhile, he and I were going to be completely on our own. He had to drop back twenty yards, run like the dickens towards our own goal...

"And I had to make for their goal, going over, around, under or through anyone that got in the way." He grinned, the 'never-say-die' grin. "We're looking at a _forty yard pass_ , and this was our last chance to score. Fourth quarter, last minute, third down. Line up, get down and if you've ever been so focused that you couldn't even hear the crowd, then that's what this was like.

"So it's clash of the titans... or, more like clash of the titans versus the munchkins or something like that. I get out of the crowd, had to shoulder one guy out of the way who probably could have broken me in two, then I'm in the clear. He's got his arm back, there are four guys barreling down on him, and he throws it."

Was she holding her breath? She wasn't sure.

Buzz took an impressive leap, catching the imaginary ball. "And I caught it. But it wasn't over, I still had another twenty yards to go, and they were already on my tail. It was like being chased by a stampede of Booster-sized people, all of which were roaring, and there I was, this freshman who didn't even like football, making for the endzone.

"I remember thinking that if I pulled this off, then I could pretty much do anything. Ten yards, one of 'em jumping for me, he caught me on the five and I don't know how, or why, but all he did was get my shoelaces. So I scramble to kick the shoe off, still standing, probably hit him in the face once or twice, and just as I was loose and leaping for the goal, three of them land on me.

"'Course, when you're younger, you think something like that's the end of your life. I mean, I was really feeling it." He tilted his head, looking down at the goal that he'd aimed for. "My ears were ringing, and there was this gray fog on my vision, so I didn't know anything. But when they climbed off of me, and I actually could see straight, there it was.

"Just over the line."

Mira couldn't help but grin, looking down in the direction he had, then back up at him. When she heard amazing stories like that, the regret she had about her childhood seemed so much more apparent. It was the classic down-and-out tale, where everything rests on something so far flung that lightning would strike before a miracle.

She looked around the stadium, closing her eyes and smiling. She could imagine the utter, shocked silence that consumed the crowd. "I wish I could have seen that," she said, quietly. "Just the pure electricity in the air must have been overwhelming."

He laughed, kicking at the grass. "Everything was overwhelming after that. I mean, the sheer sound that came from the stands was enough to knock a person over. The rest of the team was just slack-jawed. I guess they really didn't consider it a loss, because the whole town was up all night celebrating. I don't think they let me get any sleep until Sunday afternoon."

"Bet that made you the most popular guy in the class." Idly, she circled around him, her hands behind her back and her eyes focused on taking in everything that she could.

"Sure, for a little while. You know, everyone's your friend when you're on the team, but you get a lot more courtesy when you actually mean something to the team. I couldn't have quit after that -- they probably would have killed me." Buzz chuckled slightly, watching her walk around.

Mira took a deep breath and finally stopped, looking back at Buzz. "Does it sound strange for me to say I miss something like that?" She gestured a bit, trying to search for the right words. "What I mean... I mean, even though I never got to do any of that stuff, I wish I had. I know that if I was actually able to experience high school, I'd be missing it right now." She laughed, shoving her hands in her pockets and examining the ground. "It does sound strange."

"Not really..." He shrugged, looking off into the empty bleachers. "It's a part of you, even if you don't have it." Strange words, but they made some sense to him.

It made a little sense to her, as well. Really, a lot of things were like that -- Booster's stories of close-knit family dinners, Buzz and his tales of his grandmother or his high school career -- she could imagine the feeling and even share it, despite not being there herself. "Were there any other games like that?"

"None that intense. That was _thee_ game... everything else just seemed weak compared to it."

"I'll bet." How much more inspiring a tale can there be? Mira smiled, looking up at the sky. In a few weeks, there would be games played on this field, and maybe she could go and catch one of them. It wouldn't be the same as being a student, but it might be pretty nice to see.

Buzz raised an eyebrow at her. "Ready to go home?"

"Not really." Mira frowned and checked her watch. It wasn't very late, even counting the drive time... a couple of hours outside couldn't hurt. "I wish we had a football."

"I could probably snag one..." He gestured off towards the stands. "They're in summer practice, and if they're anything like we were when I was in school, they just stick all of the gear under the stands." He smirked. "Took too long to drag it all back to the locker room, so we just hid it under there and hoped no one bothered it."

"We'd put it back when we were finished," she said, justifying it for them.

With a shrug, Buzz jogged towards the bleachers, going around the side to look for the equipment. At first it didn't seem like anything was left there, but on closer inspection, he found that all the gear was pushed up near the front part of the stands. Ducking under the low parts, he moved off the tarp, taking the first ball he found.

Walking back out and around the stands, he moved the football back and forth between his hands. It was pretty well worn in, considering, which was why it was being used for practice. It felt nice just to be able to touch the memory he'd been relaying, even if it was in a distant, cryptic sort of way.

When he got back out on the field, he gestured Mira over towards the side closest to the school, mainly because that was where most of the light was. She followed his directions, backing up to the sidelines and making sure there was nothing behind her to trip over.

"I'll go easy on you," he raised his voice to reach her, smiling.

"If you insist," she replied, keeping a keen eye out. It wouldn't be terribly hard to see the ball coming, but she wanted to make sure it didn't hit her in the face.

He stepped back to get his bearings, hoping he could remember just how to do this without looking stupid. She wouldn't have too much trouble catching the ball if he was able to get in her direction. He pulled back and let it go, watching it spiral down.

Mira moved to the left a bit, getting under the ball and snatching it out of the air. She'd played baseball before, but it was a completely different concept. The only experience she had to call on were the games she'd caught on television, which were enough to tell her just how to catch the ball. She looked down at it, then across to Buzz, raising her voice, "I don't know how to throw it."

"Just try."

She frowned and took the ball into one hand, flinging it more like a baseball than anything. It didn't keep altitude long, spinning out of control and hitting the ground before it got to Buzz. It bounced off to one side, and he went to retrieve it. "Sorry!" she called, a little sheepishly.

"It's all right." He grinned and jogged over to where she was standing, showing her basically how to hold it. "Fingers between the laces, and just sort of let it fly out of your hand."

Mira nodded, as seriously as if she were learning some new thing for her career. She was nothing if not intense. When he was back to his position, she made her second throw, this time getting it at least to fly a little better.

Buzz had to run forward to catch it, but he did, then threw it back without preamble. For just a moment, it could have been a fall night, with the hum of the lights and the smell of newly cut grass and white line paint; it could have been the murmur of the crowd and the drums from the bandstand, and the low voice of the announcer rattling off names and numbers. Those were some okay times... better appreciated after they were gone.

Right now, appreciating the present was more than good enough.

 

 

 

"I think he was trying to make me think that I'm ruining your life." Buzz looked up at the sky thoughtfully. It was sort of nice to lay on the grass of the field without having been knocked there, though he still kept the ball cradled in one arm. It was strangely familiar, even after over two decades. "He said something about how even if this worked out, you were going to take it hard, and that now you're going to be an ex-wife, which would forever taint your future."

Mira used her arms to make a pillow, watching the sky as if were the only interesting thing to look at. It was nice to be outside, even nicer to be able to do something as simple as playing catch. "Taint my future? He makes it sound like I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"He thinks you have."

"I really don't understand him sometimes... maybe that's why we don't get along all the time. He didn't marry my mother because she was the right candidate. He never had to worry about what people thought, because he didn't care. He never used to worry about laughing, or having fun." She sighed and shook her head, then closed her eyes. "Someday he'll understand all of this."

Buzz nodded, letting out a sigh of his own. It was a nice night -- warm and clear, and the scenery was nice enough that even depressing conversation couldn't dampen his attitude. "He's just worried about you, which, of course, he's entitled to be."

She turned on her side, leaning her head on her hand and looking over at him. "You know, I appreciate that he's worried, but it's my life." She smiled a bit sadly, shrugging as well as she could while still laying in the grass. "Sure, I'll be disappointed when this is all over, because it would have been kind of nice if it had been real. I don't think I'll..." Mira trailed off, realizing in her own way what she was saying. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if not for who she was saying it to. "I, uh... I'm sorry."

In the strangest possible manner, Buzz instantly thought of a little book with the words 'Don't Panic' printed on the cover in big, friendly letters. He didn't know why, but he decided to take the advice. Afterall, was she really saying anything that he hadn't thought himself? That it was starting to be more than just a learning experience. That it could have been good, if only... if only. "Nothing to be sorry for. I mean, we both know that this isn't permanent, but..." Rrgh, why was explaining things so dang hard sometimes?! "But it, um... I don't know, makes you look at things in a different way."

"Yeah." Mira flopped back onto her back, somewhat relieved that at least she was being understood. Now all she had to do was pull her foot out of her mouth. "It won't be too long until the media gets sick of Warp lying, and then we can go back to living our own lives."

"Right."

"I can use my apartment, and you won't have to worry about me leaving the cap off of the toothpaste." Mira nodded, resolutely.

And so did Buzz. "And you won't have to worry about me keeping the sports on all night."

"Exactly. It won't be so bad... we didn't have too much trouble, really, getting used to being married, so it won't take too long to get used to being unmarried."

He chuckled, trying to keep the note of sadness out of his voice that he couldn't quite understand, "I know that I won't ever treat you like a rookie again, that's for sure."

She laughed as well, brushing at the warm grass, just for the sake of the feeling. "You never really did, though. Not as much as everyone else, anyway. At least you gave all of us a chance."

"Well, if you don't give someone a chance to prove themselves, then they can never really move on."

"Makes sense." She closed her eyes again, taking deep breath. Really, for that moment that there was tension between the two, they'd done pretty well to get rid of it. Maybe things wouldn't really be so bad when everything was said and done. A pause lay over the conversation, then she grinned. "This is so nice. The smell of the grass and the dirt, the stars. It's picturesque."

He nodded, closing his eyes as well. They could be home, watching a movie, but sometimes it was just a lot nicer to relive a moment of the past. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Hey, did you ever go to any of the dances? I remember a friend once told me she'd gone to some dance at a high school and it was so much different from the parties we had at the palace."

"Homecoming and prom... didn't go to any of the other ones."

"What were they like?" Mira had heard some stuff about dances, but no one ever gave her real details.

"Loud," he answered. Apparently, he didn't want to go into real details himself. "A whole crowd of people who had no clue about anything besides who was going with who, who was wearing what, and whether they could spike the punch or not."

"Who'd you go with?"

Buzz smirked. "The head majorette, a girl named Candy. We dated through most of high school."

"Really?" Mira opened her eyes and glanced over for a moment. Given his expression, it had been one of those relationships that could only be looked back on with a mix of amusement and fondness. "I didn't peg you for the 'Candy' type," she teased.

"I'm not. I wasn't then, either, but we had a pretty amiable relationship. Nothing steady, nothing serious, just someone to take out." It might be completely unromantic, but he'd seen enough of those serious high school relationships that just ended badly. "Of course, to listen to the gossip, you'd think we were destined for an eternity together. Supposed true love."

"Did she think that too?"

"Nope. She liked being a football player's girlfriend and I liked dating a girl who wore a body-suit on the field." He laughed, completely unable to help it, "Wow, that sounds bad."

Mira laughed as well, crossing her legs at the ankle. "Hey, a lot better than most guys would say," she replied, honestly. She stretched her arms out above her head, looking in his direction.

"She was a really nice girl, actually. Kind of shy, but a lot of fun when she loosened up. Made Prom Queen in our senior year, which kind of made her feel bad, because I wasn't the King."

"Really? I'll bet people are kicking themselves now. Afterall, you're Buzz Lightyear, defender of galaxies and Space Ranger Supreme."

"Space Ranger Supreme? Makes me sound like a fast food meal." He snickered, glancing at her. "Nah, I'm sure they have more on their minds than me."

"Like families and things." She made a distasteful face, more of a joke than anything.

He nodded and looked back up at the stars. "I think you'd be a good majorette. Dancing and all that."

She giggled and elbowed him gently in the ribs. "What are you saying?" she teased. "That I'd be one of those girls that guys liked to date because I wore a body-suit on the field?"

Completely deadpan, Buzz answered, "Yep. It would have nothing to do with your personality or your skill at dance, or anything deeper than a body-suit. You would _be_ the body-suit."

Mira just laughed. She'd never actually seen a majorette perform, so she could only go on what she could gather from his words, but it might have been fun. Dancing around in front of a crowd, being asked out again and again, having no royal blood to taint what people thought of her. If her father was anything like he was now, though, he wouldn't allow her to go within a hundred miles of a football field.

Silence fell for quite some time, though it was a comfortable sort of quiet. Dew was going to be forming on the grass soon, but they weren't in any real hurry to move -- there was enough time to go home, afterall. The only trouble that could really touch them would be falling asleep and being found there by the football team, but it didn't seem to be a likely occurrence.

It was probably a good twenty minutes later before Mira said anything, and when she did, it was with no small amount of uncertainty. "Hey, Buzz... can I ask a question?"

"Fire away."

"When you think about our careers and everything we've had to go through, do you think it was worth it?" It was a tough question for her to ask -- one that she feared the answer to. Needless to say, things hadn't exactly gone how she expected, how either of them had expected, and who knew what the future could hold.

It took Buzz a few moments to come up with his answer, but it was unhesitating. "I didn't used to. I do now."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. When you first moved in, I was ready to swear off marriage forever." He shook his head with a half-smile. "Kept thinking that it was all a nightmare, and that there was no way that we'd get through this whole thing without killing each other. But now, it's... I don't know, it's not so bad. Makes me think that maybe someday..." What else was there to say? That someday he could do this right, have a real wedding and be married to someone that he was madly in love with? Laying on a football field in the dark and looking up at the stars... he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but Mira. "...you know."

"That maybe we'll both find someone some day? Make it work?" It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but she figured it was probably what he wanted to hear.

Buzz kept quiet, resting his arms on his chest. The conversation wasn't going down the path he wanted it to, because every time they had a serious conversation, things just seemed to be awkward.

Mira sighed and turned to look the opposite way. She was probably making a mistake saying it, and if she was going to make a mistake, at least she could keep him from seeing her embarrassment. "That it might have been nice if things had been different," she corrected herself, frowning slightly. "And maybe someday... you know."

What to do, what to do... On one hand, he could just say something guaranteed to end the conversation, and they could wake up the next morning and barely speak two words to each other, all the while asking themselves what they were thinking. On the other hand, he could continue the conversation and maybe end up saying something really stupid. He wasn't in love with her, but more and more there'd been that feeling, that temptation to hang onto this life just because it was so real.

But how fair is that? How could Buzz, in all good conscience, stay married to someone that he wasn't crazy in love with? It wouldn't be right to Mira, she really did deserve someone who would sweep her off of her feet and who would worship the ground she walked on, not just someone who had gotten used to her and had even gotten comfortable with her. Yeah, he wished things were different, that he had fallen for her and they'd dated and gotten engaged and then married.

Craters, that was a bigger thought than he was ready for.

But she was probably miserable over there, he could sense that much, and he did know that he didn't want that. That he didn't want this to end badly, didn't want to wake up and feel that awkwardness, didn't want her to wake up and regret. So he just tried his best to work with it. "I... um..." Deep breath, don't be a chicken. "I think that it would have been. Nice, I mean... if things had been different. And that if I had met you in some other place or some other time, it would have been like being struck by lightning." Don't look at her, don't even think about looking at her. "I wish that I would have known... known you like I sort of do now, because I never knew you would do something like this, but now I'm glad I do, even though I wish it was under different circumstances." Wincing, he finished with a question, "Does that make sense?"

She laughed slightly, somewhere deep down flattered by the whole thing. It was about then that she realized how uncomfortable he must have been. Afterall, it wasn't every day that you posed such a thought to a man who was only supposed to be a ticket to saving your career. "Sure, makes a lot of sense for two rangers, miles from home, on a football field, who really don't know what they're talking about." Maybe that would save them something.

"Yeah." Buzz took a deep breath, somewhere between relieved and disappointed, and let it out with a sigh. Maybe if he just knew what to say... but then, it didn't matter anyway. He got to his feet, offering a hand down to her. "It's getting a little late, we should probably go home."

Mira took his hand and pulled herself to her feet, brushing off anything that might have followed her. Maybe it would be better for the both of them if they stuck with ice cream on the couch. They couldn't be extremely talkative if there was a box of ice cream nearby, and even if they were, it was usually about something relating to work. "Yeah, we don't want anybody to think we're a couple of kids who shouldn't be here," she chuckled, starting towards the car.

He followed her example once he'd returned the football to its place under the stands, pulling out the keys and squinting in the low light to find the black Vette in the almost black lot. As soon as he did, he got into the car and started it up, taking one last glance back at his old field. It was nice to be able to go back and relive his high school memories, as distant as they seemed at that point.

While they both probably had quite a bit they wanted to say, the ride home was fairly quiet. The radio was turned down low, and Mira sat in the passenger's seat, taking in all of the scenery she could. The neighborhood was so old, and so different from she ever imagined Buzz coming from. She'd always thought he'd come from some upper middle-class suburban home, living a semi-charmed life. Not that he hadn't had a semi-charmed life, but just not what she'd expected.

Seems like nothing was as expected, nothing at all.


	22. Day 48

_If you stood off to the right of the vent, strangely, it was cooler than standing right in front of it. In the high summer, after practice was over, it was the only place in the apartment to be, and no amount of fans in the windows beat it. He spent his fair share of time crouched right there, letting the cool air ease the aches and pains from running around a field all day, getting ran into by teammates at the scrimmage line, and otherwise just being battered._

_It only made sense after going back to the field that Buzz would dream of those days, but he never attached any real thought to stuff like that._

_He had his eyes closed, and didn't open them when he heard the door. In fact, he didn't even look up when he heard his grandmother address him, "Hi, sweety. How was practice?"_

_"Not bad," he answered, even though part of him from over twenty years later knew that this was just the past and it wasn't real. "We should be ready for the game next week."_

_"I'll have to pull out my pennants."_

_She always went to the games, and cheered as loud as any of the students. Talk about a nice feeling... even though everyone always had plenty of attention, he was just thrilled with the fact that his Nana could holler with the best of them, jumping up and down and decked out in one of his old jerseys. "Think we'll win some this year?"_

_"I think with you out there, there's a chance." She patted him on the shoulder and he listened as she went back to the kitchen. The cupboards had a squeak, and he knew the squeaks well enough to know which one she was opening. "Is Candy coming over for dinner this evening?"_

_"Nah, she has to practice late." Buzz finally stood, stretching out. Sometimes he forgot how sore he could be._

_"She's a nice girl."_

_He nodded, stepping out to the kitchen to get the ice pack that was always in the freezer during football season. "Yeah, very nice." Kind of a shame that they weren't more serious, really, they were both good kids. But it just wasn't meant to be._

_"Her father doesn't like you, though." She shook her head, somberly. "I wish that he would be more tolerant, but don't let him intimidate you."_

_Buzz raised an eyebrow. What the--? That wasn't what he was expecting to hear, Candy's parents completely adored him. "Nana...?"_

_"Don't ever let anyone scare you off from someone you care about." She pulled down the button jar, fishing through it for a button. He thought about the ring. "Now, I need to fix a shirt. Go on..."_

 

 

There was already a half pot of coffee gone by the time the morning paper came. Mira retrieved it as quietly as possible, sitting down to make sure there were no surprising stories inside. In a way, it was amusing to find out that disco fashions were mysteriously coming back into style. Warp had really outdone himself this time.

Sipping at the black coffee, Mira set the newspaper aside and thought about making breakfast. She's managed to do it once before, but that was after a few tries. If she caught the house on fire with Buzz home, she'd never be able to face him again.

Not that she hadn't considered that while laying in bed the night before.

She didn't forgive herself for making him uncomfortable, and it had taken her half the night to realize that it was the feeling of being lost that had pushed her to saying certain things. In all honesty, when she examined the past month and some, Mira saw that usually her feelings of abandonment had caused problems, not only for her, but for Buzz as well.

Really, she had no reason to feel lost. Her father was always there for her, the team, the Commander, the detectives. She knew exactly where she belonged, but couldn't figure out where everyone else belonged. Buzz was a friend; he was never supposed to be anything more than that, or it would have happened already... at least, she thought it would have. Still, it didn't, so she couldn't allow herself to dwell on the thought. The learning experience would all be over, soon enough.

She'd go home, then. Back to that empty apartment that she had come to dread. PAL was gone, afterall, and the place would be so quiet. No sports, no talking, just her.

Setting the drink aside, Mira stood and started digging through the cupboards for the pancake mix. She didn't want to think about going home -- not until everything else in her life was settled. Not until she didn't feel so lost.

The mix was in the fridge where she had left it. Reading the directions once again for the sake of herself, she measured out the right amount of both the powder and the water. Huh, how cliche. It takes the right amount of certain elements to make something work. The powder and the water in equal measurements put to heat makes pancakes. So, why couldn't she be a pancake?

All right, so maybe she had thought too hard overnight. Laughing, Mira turned the heat on, setting a pan carefully on the burner. She was comparing herself to food? Oh, this was a new low for her.

She tried her best to clear her mind as she cooked. The flapjacks weren't as hard the fourth time around, but they were a little darker than the Intergalactic House of Pancakes would have made them. The universe was glad that Mira Nova had never applied at an IHoP. However, Mira was glad she could make something semi-edible, and set the plate proudly on the table. Maybe the smell would wake Buzz up and she wouldn't have to startle him.

She sat back down in her chair, picking the paper up and opening it. After weeks and weeks of straight news coverage, they had to be in there somewhere, even if it was just a mention. The coffee was cold, of course, so she drank it that way. Disgusting, but at least she wouldn't have to risk going near the potent coffee pot. Strong coffee had a way of gripping people around the throat.

Buzz stepped in a few seconds later, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Whether it was the pancakes, the coffee, or just the hour that got him up was anyone's guess. "Morning."

"Hi," Mira answered, softly. "I made some pancakes, if you're hungry."

Right then, all he needed was coffee, but it made him smile anyway. What was it, that even after thinking and being awkward and having said things that he wished he could have at least said better, he was glad to hear her voice? He tried half-heartedly to shove that thought aside, and failed miserably. "I am a little. Split 'em with me?"

"Um, sure." She watched as he poured his coffee and leaned on the counter, wishing that she had some way of reliving the night before and not saying a lot of things. Usually whenever they had a serious conversation, and there wasn't a crisis or an event to be dealt with post haste, Buzz distanced himself and she was pretty sure she did the same. "Sleep well?"

"Strange dream." He kept his eyes closed, more breathing the smell of the coffee than actually drinking it. "How about you?" he asked, though even not coherent, he was willing to bet that she had a hard time.

Mira pulled another plate from the cupboard, setting it on the table next to the full plate. "No strange dreams," she said, truthfully. She took the fork and pulled a pancake over to the other plate, then got another fork from the drawer.

Yep, she did, he was certain of that now. A pang of guilt hit him and he pulled the syrup from the fridge, swallowing hard. Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or just that he'd spent enough time to know her, but he figured she was blaming the tense situation on herself. "So you actually slept, then?"

She sat back down, cutting up her pancakes in advance. She'd been pegged, and she knew it. If she answered him, he'd feel responsible, and if she didn't, she'd be giving him a cold shoulder. Maybe a half truth would work. "Yeah, I did." Focusing mostly on her food, she made sure that all the pieces of pancake were perfectly cut, pushing her hair behind her ear with her free hand. Maybe she was being paranoid, but it seemed like he was interrogating her... or, at least, he was staring at her. Rgh, why was this marriage thing so hard sometimes?!

It's a strange feeling, seeing someone in emotional distress, being able to recognize it, and not only that, but wanting to fix it. Buzz actually wasn't staring at her, he was more staring at the table top, glancing up on occasion and trying to figure out how to make Mira feel even a little bit better -- why would she blame herself for something that just happened? Sure, he'd been caught off guard, had to deal with being uncomfortable, but it wasn't her fault that he was, it was no one's fault. It was because it was all too real to deal with in an easygoing manner.

Still, the situation just couldn't continue like this, not with her upset. Biting the bullet was getting easier, but he still had to force himself to speak, "About last night--"

"I wasn't thinking straight," Mira interrupted, hoping with everything in her that he'd leave it at that. "I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"Listen," Buzz said, not willing to be overridden or brushed off. The irony of the role-reversal didn't escape him. "I meant what I said. I wasn't expecting it, but I meant it. And..." Don't falter now. "...and I want you to know that all of this, even though it's been kinda tough, has been worth it. I want you to know that when this ends, and we go off and do whatever, I'm..." Ah, craters, this was _hard_. "I'm better for it. Because of you."

Mira blinked, keeping her eyes on the pancakes. Was he really putting it all down on the table like that? It took her a few seconds to process it, and even longer to really grasp it... what do you say to something like that? She didn't know whether to be flattered, or touched, or shocked, or...

Grateful. Right down to the core grateful. She nodded to herself, finally finding her voice. "Thank you."

He nodded, wrapping both hands around his coffee mug, not looking up from it. When was the last time that he'd had a conversation this personal? On a winter morning, in the sun. Being told that everything happens for a reason, even when it seems like there's no reason nor rhyme to cling to.

Wise words. It's funny that you don't understand them until you're in a situation where there is no rhyme or reason, where a steady laser arm isn't enough to get you by, and neither are the best law enforcement instincts. When you realize first hand that you're completely lost, on shaky ground, at risk, and not alone. He stood and left his coffee cup on the table, casting only a glance at the clock -- plenty of time to get to work, but even then, he might have gone in late.

Mira picked at her hotcakes, wondering if Buzz was coming back, or if he was going to stay away. It surprised her a little how much better she felt, though; even if he didn't come back to the kitchen, she wouldn't have minded.

She was actually kind of pleased when he did come back, though, and gave him another smile. "If you want, I'll make another pot of coffee... we have a half-hour before we have to leave."

"Uh, in a minute." Buzz sat down back on his side of the table, doing everything in his power to keep his natural reclusive tendencies from taking over. Talk about an internal war. Currently, though, the want for companionship was in the lead, first down on the five... great, now he was thinking in football terms. He didn't say anything else, just set the ring on the table in front of Mira.

She blinked once or twice, looking down at it. It was silver, and had seen its share of wear... the surface was scratched and scuffed, but it was still a pretty ring. Not a very large diamond at all, a simple round cut, and the only really distinctive feature was the tiny etching on the top of the band, running down from the diamond, a woven knot pattern. She knew instantly what it was, but asked anyway, "Your grandmother's?"

He nodded, crossing his arms. "I don't know much about it... she told me that she ran away from the man who gave that to her, and left him at the alter. I think she was probably scared -- Nana wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, but the one time that she mentioned it I knew she missed him, whoever he was." Buzz smiled slightly, partly to make the offer more light than it actually was. "Since it just wouldn't fit me, and it would probably raise eyebrows, I thought maybe you'd want it."

Mira picked up the ring carefully, turning it around in her fingers. The gesture wasn't lost at all on her, and she looked over at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't have to say anything." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and genuinely hoping she really wouldn't say anything. At least, not anything serious.

All right, so the whole situation was strange to Mira, but oddly comfortable. She'd never seen Buzz so open and outgoing. In a peculiar sort of way, it worked well with him. She eyed the silver ring, then looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're certain about this?"

"Yep." The clock provided the escape -- he had to get a shower still, get dressed and mentally prepare himself for going into work. "Want those?" he asked, gesturing to the remaining pancakes. "I have to get ready for work."

"No, that's okay." Mira smiled a little, reading his intentions. He wanted to get out of there before anything else serious could happen, and she couldn't really blame him for it. "I'll clean up here."

"Thanks." Buzz beat a hasty retreat, before he had a chance to let himself think about all that had been said. Hopefully whatever understanding they'd just reached would be permanent, and it wouldn't need discussed -- way too hard to talk like that.

In fairy tales, men and women have deep and emotional conversations all the time, where all issues are solved and everything from there on is perfect. This, however, was not a fairy tale. And in the real world, no amount of deep and emotional conversation can hold up to one silent understanding that goes right to the heart.

Mira sat and looked at the ring for another moment before slipping it on her finger. It was a tight fit, but not too tight to wear. There was a strong contrast between it and the gold wedding band, but it wasn't unpleasant. The silver ring was so characteristic, like it had a history all its own.

She smiled to herself and picked up the plates, sweeping the pancakes into the trashcan, and washing off the dishes. She was actually spending the day with 42, which meant that she could wear her uniform and be comfortable. Other than that, she'd be able to be out on the beat, maybe arrest a few people. Either way, it was always nice to see the team again.

 


	23. Day 56

Whether it was a popular thought or not, Chief Hill had thought it important that his two undercover detectives should be seen on the club scene somewhat regularly. Clarice had thought that it would be fun to actually be able to cut loose without worrying about a mission. Mira, however, was very uncomfortable with the idea. She was beginning to understand the logic that the more time she spent on the bar scene, the more chances people had to recognize her. On the other hand, though, if she was only there when trouble happened, it would be just as bad.

So when it came to keeping a cover story, she wasn't in the position to argue. For her most recent mission, she'd chosen her own ensemble. She opted for a long, simple dinner dress. It was a black number, well fitting, with a coat to go with it. She still hadn't gotten a chance to wear her shoulder holster, but eventually she'd get used to the thigh holster.

They didn't have to stay long, but any time they did spend there was left to gathering any extra information they could. Darling had immediately left the main bar area to converse with one of her many male friends, and Mira sat herself down in a quiet table as usual. She'd rather blend in so any information was overheard.

Crystal, the obvious night owl, had ordered her drink already, and thought for sure she'd get through the night without opening her mouth when Joe slipped into the chair across from her. He smiled at her slyly, and leaned forward on the table. "So, you got out, huh?"

Mira raised an eyebrow and sipped at the drink idly. She wouldn't answer right away; she'd let him squirm. She wondered if she'd ever be able to go on a mission without the mysterious Joe showing up. "Was there ever doubt?"

"Just thought they might have decided to keep you around." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, offering one to her.

Shaking off the offer, she leaned back in her seat. "No reason to keep me around. I was just a girl looking for a drink."

Joe smiled and took a long hit of the cigarette, grinning at his companion. "Glad to hear it. How ya been doin' other than that, Chris?"

"I'm here, ain't I? Chokin' on your smoke."

He raised an eyebrow and snuffed out the cigarette. No one could say he wasn't accommodating. "Better?"

"You know it."

Joe sat there for a second, looking her over. Really, she was very stunning, even if she looked as though she hadn't seen the light of day in months. He didn't mind, though, because anyone with a kind look behind their eyes was liable to be a good find no matter where she went and when.

Mira eyed him, trying to keep from acting uncomfortable. He really was a nice guy, but she didn't want him to believe there was a chance for a relationship. Maybe if she played her cards right, though, he'd confess some of his crimes. She figured it didn't go past anything more than petty theft and gambling. "Something you're looking at?"

"You," he grinned, making himself comfortable in the seat. "Tell me, Chris, you got anyone waiting for you at home?" He narrowed his eyes at her, an information hungry glare on his face. He had an expression that told Mira that he wanted something from her.

"If you're asking me if I'm single, you might as well move on. I don't date anymore." She sighed and looked around, sipping at her flavored water.

"You don't date, you don't drink... my kind of woman. C'mon, what would it hurt to go out with me once?"

In the back of her mind, Mira was glad she'd taken off the ring Buzz had given her. The last thing she needed was a jealous criminal who wanted to date her. "I told you, I wouldn't date a guy that I met in a bar, anyway."

"What if I'd met you on the street?" He smiled. "Would it be different then?"

"No, I don't date anymore. Get the hint, pal. I'm not interested."

Joe raised an eyebrow, rubbing at his hands. "I said I'd never date again after what happened with my old lady. But then, nothing lasts forever."

"This will."

"So who was he? Some player, who you saw across the room. He was classy looking, he asked you to dance. You felt like you were trippin' the light fantastic. You go home with him, but it all fell apart, he had another honey waiting." He smirked a little. "Once burned, twice shy?"

Mira shook her head. In a way, Joe's persistence would almost be admirable, if put to something more constructive. "You're shooting in the dark."

"Or maybe I'm right on the money."

"Don't you learn lessons? Your wife burned you, you sit here and booze up every night tryin' to make it all better." She tried not to let any sympathy slip into her voice. "Find someone who's interested and who isn't bad news for ya, okay? 'Cause I'm not going to give in."

The man across the table looked almost sad for a moment. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, glancing around for a second, then looking back to her. "You say it, but I don't think you mean it, toots. You're no more trouble than any woman here."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard for you to find someone else," she countered.

"Chris, I don't _want_ someone else. I want you. Just give me a chance to prove myself and you'll see."

Was he pleading? All right, so he wasn't getting the idea, and in a way Mira wondered if he ever would find someone that he could love again. She reached out and placed a hand on his. "Listen, Joe, you're a really sweet kid, but it's not going to happen. You'll find someone, though, I know you will." She slipped her hand away and sat back, rubbing at her arms.

He nodded and sat back, leaning an arm over the back of the chair. "I get what you're sayin', but I won't say that I like it."

"You don't have to like it. You're better off if you find some sweet girl and settle yourself down."

"Can't fault me for tryin'." He rubbed at his eyes, for once ignoring the waitress who was passing by with drinks. "Missy was like you, kept it cool, but I wore her down. Shame that she wasn't worth the effort."

Mira frowned to herself. "Yeah, well, you gotta be careful."

"Careful's not the name of the game. Find someone worth chasin', so you chase 'em. Life goes good for awhile, you go straight because you don't wanna come home to someone and lie to 'em about your office job. Buy the rings, give her everything, and the next thing ya know, she's bored. Doesn't wanna do this anymore. Grass is always greener on the other side. But do you give up? No, you don't ask her questions about where she was last night, 'cause even though you already know, ya lie to yourself. Then she starts comin' home stoned, and you beg her to quit, even though you know she won't. She gets mad and leaves, and the next thing you know, you chase her with flowers and catch up to her as the rangers haul her away." He smirked, finally going to commandeer a drink. "But being careful doesn't get anything."

She frowned even deeper, watching the man walk up to the bar and talk to the keep. It was sad to her that a guy was willing to give up everything to be with a woman, only for her to leave him for something as stupid as drugs. Maybe in another time, Joe would have been able to hold on to his happy world and stayed straight. Now all she could do was hope he'd confess his trade and maybe get off with a few years in prison and some counseling.

Clarice was leaned against the wall, a greasy man practically crawling on her. She gave Mira a wink and pushed the man away, walking towards a better looking and better dressed man. If anything, she could certainly work the crowd, and wasn't shy enough to deny a drink here and there. Never more than two, of course, but two more than Mira would have allowed. Then again, the job was to fit in, and her partner was doing just that.

Mentally, Mira recounted Joe's story, keeping the details in mind. She'd need to figure out what drugs his wife was into to find her in the Star Command database. Well, if she really wanted the details about Joe, that is. Then again, her main focus was to find out what her heavyhearted companion did for a living. Glancing towards the bar, she watched as he downed one drink, then took a double of another and made his way back to the table. As he sat, she offered him a pitying smile. "Maybe ya should take a vacation from all of this," she offered.

"From this?" He looked around, setting the glass down on a bar napkin. "This is what keeps me going from day to day."

"Must have a pretty tough job to have vices like these."

He shrugged nonchalantly, leaning his elbows on the table. "It keeps food on the table, an' a little action in my life."

Mira sipped at her water, wrinkling her nose at the smell and gesturing the waitress to bring her another one. "What is it ya do again? I don't seem to remember what you told me."

"That's because I didn't tell you."

"Really? And here I thought you had." All right, so maybe he didn't get too drunk to remember the happenings of the nights they'd spent talking. Sure seemed like he had enough drinks to forget his own name.

"Nope. While we're on the subject, though, toots, what do you do?"

Mira raised an eyebrow, buying herself some time to think while the waitress came to take away her drink. What could she say? She hadn't lied up until that point, and she wasn't willing to start, especially since Joe had been so straightforward with her. She couldn't say she was a detective, certainly not a ranger either... A spy? No, too obvious. "I sing," she practically blurted out, the first viable thing to come to her mind.

Joe grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, do you? Maybe you'd like to do a song."

"Not unless I'm gettin' paid."

"I could pay you. How much you charge for a song? Fifty bucks? A hundred?" He reached inside of his coat, looking for his wallet.

Mira had to keep herself from flinching as his hand disappeared. If he had a laser pistol, nothing could stop him from killing her. A hand snaked under the table where she could get to her Beretta easier, but she tried to keep her cool. "Seventy-five, solid..."

Joe raised an eyebrow, noting the change in her posture. "What's the matter, Chris?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothin', eh? I think you're hiding somethin' from me. You've been in some other line of business, haven't you? Somethin' dangerous. Maybe one of those bosses' little ladies? Did you ever watch someone die, Chris? Your face is sayin' yes." Joe leaned forward, setting his wallet on the table.

She growled quietly and looked him in the eye, leaning over as well. "Look, pal, it's none o' your business what I've done."

"Whoa, there... I was just concerned."

All right, so maybe lying wouldn't be too bad. Afterall, she lied about who she was, why not what she does? Sighing, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned back again. "I worked for a friend of Sammy's a little while back. Small time guy named Al. See, he was a really great guy, but he liked the best girls, the best booze, and the best cigars. I made the mistake of singin' to another guy and he got mad. Gave me some good bruises, but that ain't the catch. The catch was that he was an undercover dick, and ended up gettin' all of us locked up. Killed a couple o' nice girls I knew, swore I'd never get out, and screwed Sammy over." She turned sideways in her chair, crossing her arms and looking off across the room. "Good enough for ya?"

"Pretty wicked." Joe sighed, shaking his head. "Gotta wonder what side law enforcement's on, 'specially when they're shootin' up their suspects."

"Not the side I wanna be on." Mira finally got her drink back and took a sip. "Nothin' but a bunch of glorified security guards with lasers, those rangers." The words amused her -- insulting herself, all for the sake of a ruse.

"Dunno, every run-in I've had with 'em seems to have been worse for our side." He eyed the door as though he expected the rangers to just walk right in. "How many times have you been arrested?"

"Enough to get tired of it."

"Yeah, I'll bet. First time I've been locked up, even though I was only in for the night. I'm still tryin' to figure out what a ranger like Lightyear was doin' here. Far as I knew, he was the top dog up there, an' not the kind of ranger who works on small junk like this."

Mira managed to keep her breath steady, as well as her voice. "Musta been after something."

Joe shrugged and leaned an arm on the table. "Yeah, well, a guy like that can get into a lot of trouble, 'specially when he brutalizes people who he don't even belong arresting."

 _'Well, he was just doing his job,'_ Mira thought. Of course, it would be practically suicide to mention it out loud. She smiled at her companion, sipping at the drink. "From what I've heard, he ain't got no sense."

"Don't get me wrong, he's good at what he does, but he'll have to watch his back if he comes bustin' people around here. Trade World ain't under that crackpot evil emperor's reign."

She glanced around the room, trying to spot her partner. Things were getting a little too personal for her comfort. Darling was still hanging around with the guys, laughing and teasing them. If only she would look over so Mira could get her attention... "I've been thinkin' about that Zurg guy. Maybe he needs a good girl to do some of his bidding."

Joe raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? Plannin' somethin'?"

"I figure if he'll hire me, I could smarten myself up a bit and infiltrate Star Command. What do you think? Crystal the mole? Personally, I think it'd be great to single-handedly mess up Star Command."

"Eh, Zurg's an idiot. I wouldn't even bother with him, unless he was payin' really good money."

Mira finally caught Clarice's eye, though she didn't do anything more than raise an eyebrow at her before looking back at Joe. "I heard he pays well."

"If you want." Joe shrugged, putting his wallet away. He glanced up when Clarice walked over. "Look, the other half of the 'dynamic duo'."

"You got it." Clarice crossed her arms, eyeing Mira. "C'mon, Chris. People just ain't payin' enough attention tonight. Maybe we can find a joint with a cooler crowd."

"Yeah." Mira stood, more than a little relieved to be getting out of there. She'd gotten way too close to personal with Joe, and it was time to go home before the conversation could get out of hand. "Catch ya around, Joe."

The man smiled warmly. "I hope."

She stood and looked to Clarice, smiling as well. They both moved towards the door, Darling brushing off her adoring fans. Joe was still sitting, though it was obvious he would be making sure they left all right. He was just that type of guy.

Mira stepped out the door and let out a sigh of relief. It was good to run away from a place like that, especially when she knew she'd be going home to a normal pair of pajamas and a guy who didn't grill her. The moment they were both in the limo, Mira slipped her two rings back on her finger and thought about sleeping the rest of the way home. Clarice watched her partner, shaking her head and nodding up to Noir.

 

 

It was already pretty late into the night when Mira was coming back through the door to the house. She'd actually done a quick report on what facts she'd learned. While there, she'd also written down what she could remember of her stories for future reference. No need to be caught in a lie.

So, when she finally made it back home, she was dressed in the suit she usually wore to the agency, and was glad that even that could be switched with a warm pair of PJs. Dropping her bag by the door, she noted that the TV was on, but turned down. Figuring Buzz to be asleep, she frowned and flipped off the light he'd left on in the kitchen.

It had taken her a little while, but she'd realized that he was staying up every time she went undercover. That he was worrying about her. On one hand, it bothered her -- how was he supposed to work when he was always losing sleep? -- but on the other hand, it was... well, touching that he cared enough to do it. How many people in her life waited for her to come home safe? Really?

Just one.

Slipping off the heels, she set them down carefully and made her way over to the couch, hoping Buzz had finally figured out that he wasn't obligated to stay up for her. She rested her arms on the back and leaned over to look down at him, intending to cover him over since the blanket was still folded up and set aside.

"Evening," he said, softly, signaling that he was still awake, or had been woken up by her arrival.

"Hi." She made no effort to keep the warmth out of her voice... she'd long since given up denying that sometimes, she was just happy to see him. "Napping?"

"No," Buzz answered, finally opening his eyes. He hadn't laid down until about a half-hour ago, and figured it would be pretty useless to try to cover that fact up. "How'd it go?"

"Not too bad." Mira crossed around to the front of the couch, sitting down once he moved. "Found out a little more about Joe and his problems, but that was it. We're just maintaining a presence -- we don't want anyone wondering why we're only ever there when trouble happens."

He nodded, resting his feet on the coffee table. It made sense, but it still seemed to be too dangerous a situation for Mira to be in. It was only a matter of time before someone wised up, and he certainly hadn't helped by rushing to the so-called rescue on her last serious mission. "So, what did he have to say? Did he give any good information up, or was it the 'down-and-out-criminal-sob-story-routine'?"

"The sob story," she said idly, pulling off her jacket. Even the short time she'd been wearing the shoulder holster had made her sore. She hoped eventually she'd get used to it. "Says his wife's name was Missy."

"Missy? Can't say I've heard of her." He reached over and took her jacket, tossing it onto the coffee table.

She laughed slightly and popped the clasps on the shoulder holster, setting it down beside the couch. "Well, a top dog like you doesn't bother with small time things like that."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, stretching out and sinking down lower into the couch. "I used to."

"No, I was just quoting Joe. He seems to think something bigger's going down since you showed up on scene. I told him you must have been looking for someone."

He frowned, mentally kicking himself for jumping to conclusions. The fact that someone was suspicious made him wonder why Captain Hill even let his detectives go back. "Think he knows something?"

Mira shook her head, leaning back and trying to relax. "Naw, I think he was just mad because you cuffed him too tight. Seems like the type of guy who likes to hold a grudge."

"Maybe," Buzz said, doubtfully, "but be careful anyway. I didn't like him when I saw him, and now I really don't like him."

"I will be." She took a deep breath and stretched her arms above her head, wincing a little at the twinge in her shoulder. The thigh holster was still bothering her, but that pain had already faded... now if this one would go away, she'd be set. "Anything interesting on the television?"

"Is there ever?"

"Good point."

"Are you going to be back with us tomorrow?" he asked, at length. It seemed like Mira was spending more and more time at the agency -- when it wasn't an undercover mission, it was more classical detective work, like investigating crimes and talking to witnesses. The pay was a lot better, but he couldn't argue that it wasn't difficult to have a member of his team missing. Booster didn't fail to lament every single day that she wasn't there, and even XR mentioned a few times that he wished she were around.

Mira nodded, more than just a little glad of the fact. "Yep. I may go into the agency tomorrow evening so that I can look some things up, but for the dayshift, I'll be with 42."

"Checking up on Joe's story?"

"Exactly. I figure that if he's lying to me, I might as well steer clear of him. If not, then I'm going to try to get some information out of him."

Buzz frowned, idly wondering if she was really as concerned about the situation as he was. Of course she wasn't, she trusted her instincts and training, while he sat there letting himself get worried about something he couldn't control in the first place. "Well, let's hope he doesn't have a terribly violent past."

She shook her head and rubbed at her shoulder, watching the news stories scroll across the bottom of the screen. "He's small time, or I'm sure we would have been after him before now. I think he's just a small time crook. Maybe a thief."

"Agreed, though it seems like everything's more wicked on Trade World."

"Don't worry, oh fearless leader, I'll be careful," she teased, glancing his way. He didn't really seem to be amused, but what else could she do? He worried, she knew that much, but maybe she could ease his mind a bit. "You taught me well, and I say that as humbly as you would."

Buzz smirked, shaking his head and keeping his attention focused on the television. "I believe you. But I think I'll reserve my concerns anyway... never know."

"Nope." Mira closed her eyes and tipped her head back. If she'd learned anything from this entire marriage experience, it was that Buzz was set in his ways, and while he adapted well, he wouldn't do so until he was ready. She just wished that it wasn't so trying sometimes. "I think I might go to bed... see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah. Sleep well, Mira."

"You too." It took a few seconds to move, but eventually she stood, picked up her shoulder holster and just left her bag by the door. Maybe a quick shower would bring sleep on more easily. "Night, Buzz."

"Night," he answered, offhandedly, stretching back out on the couch.


	24. Day 57

Warp had learned to pick locks at the age of seven, and he knew he was able to get into just about any door there was. It was a talent, an artform, even a hobby for him. He spent no more than ten seconds on the lock to Lightyear's front door. It was sort of amusing to him that Buzz hadn't taken his advice and put in better locks -- it would have slowed him down a little, at least, and maybe provided a challenge.

The door swung open silently, and Darkmatter stepped in pretty much like he owned the place, setting the box he'd brought by the door. The sheer number of times that he'd shown up on this particular doorstep was more than he cared to remember; most of the time, he had been broke, tipsy from a night out, and completely unwilling to go back to his little bug-infested apartment.

Yeah, he coulda had a house like this, but he wasn't willing to work back-to-back shifts for five years to pay for it. It was sort of ironic that Buzz had done just that and was still living in the same house, while all Warp did was hire himself out as a mercenary and now had his own moon... in another twenty-eight monthly payments, anyway.

It kind of surprised Warp that his former best friend was fast asleep on the couch, since it was only seven in the evening and no self-respecting adult goes to bed before midnight. Of course, then he remembered who it was that he was thinking about -- Lightyear didn't have a sense of mischief or fun. Shaking his head, Darkmatter crept over and reached as carefully as he could between Buzz's back and the couch to get the laser pistol.

One down, one to go. The backup weapon was under the couch, and was a whole lot easier to retrieve. Unless Buzz had decided to stock a third pistol, that was it. Warp smirked again, stuck both of them in his belt, and gave the other man's foot a kick. "Wake up, Dad."

Buzz blinked once or twice, for a moment seemingly unstartled by the fact that one of his worst enemies was standing there. It took him a few seconds to realize when this was... this wasn't one of the many social visits of the past. Immediately he turned and went for the laser pistol in the cushions, found it gone, and dove for the one under the couch.

"Looking for these?" Warp brought the two lasers out from behind his back with a snicker. "You shoulda taken the advice about the locks. I'd hate for some murderer to sneak in here and kill you while you nap."

"You know, I've been thinking about it," Buzz answered, a bit testily, "and I don't think there are any lifeforms lower than you in the universe. I'm having a university look into it, but I'm pretty sure." He didn't like the fact that he'd been that easily caught off guard, disarmed, and was now at Darkmatter's mercy... especially since Darkmatter had no mercy.

"Ouch! Any way to treat me on my birthday?" Warp didn't lower the laser pistols, but really, he wasn't there for a fight. He was there for a little ribbing, and maybe even a little history, but that was it. "Well, I don't know if it really is my birthday, but eh. Can't go out because half of the galaxy hails me as a fashion icon and the other half thinks I'm still into disco, can't go home 'cause I don't wanna deal with Surrogate Mom, and I figured I could always come over here and ruin your day."

"Good start." Buzz finally stood, not sure what he was going to do. Over the past few years, he'd forgotten that Warp knew him that well, well enough to disarm him without so much as a fight. Blast all of those years before, when they'd been friends.

Darkmatter slipped the pistols back behind him, trusting that if he made a good gesture, Lightyear would as well. He glanced around the house, then raised an eyebrow. "Don't you ever redecorate?"

"Why should I? I like things the way they are." Buzz kept an eye on the other man, moving around the couch slowly.

"I thought for sure Biological Mom would want to make this place a little classier. Speaking of, where is she? I doubt she's still at work."

"Actually, she is, but that's no business of yours." Buzz watched Warp, glancing at the box every so often. When he figured the visit wouldn't turn violent, he went into the kitchen, searching around for something to eat.

Warp watched for a second, incredulous. Who did Buzz think he was kidding? The only thing he ever kept in the house that was edible was a bag of sugar, and maybe some instant pudding, and even that required cooking. "Take out?"

"Yeah."

Warp moved over to the vidphone, dialing up a number and placing an order for some Chinese. As an afterthought, he looked back to Buzz. "Should I order something for your wife-thing?"

"Wife-thing?" All right, so maybe it was a little funny, but he wasn't going to laugh. "Get her some fried rice. We'll just put it in the fridge."

Warp nodded, finishing up the order and opening the freezer to shove the mysterious box inside. "That's for later." He grinned, patting Buzz on the back and launching himself over the back of the couch, turning the sports up with the remote. It was almost like old times.

Buzz sighed, shaking his head. He could probably go and get his suit and use that laser, but Warp would figure that out in no time. Besides, there was always that little voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that they were friends -- even though that friendship had been betrayed. But you're not friends with someone for two decades then just quit; things like that don't just go away. Eventually he gave in and went back out to the livingroom, flopping down on the other end of the couch. "You know, I should be arresting you."

"And I should be stealing your credit card." Warp shrugged, putting his feet up. Come to think of it, he would have to remember to do just that before he left. "C'mon, even you wouldn't arrest me on my birthday."

"Bet me?"

"Naw. Quiet, I wanna know how my bet went last night on the game before I make any other ones."

"Still hard up for cash, eh?" Buzz smirked, crossing his arms.

Warp shrugged again. "Not doing too bad right now. Don't worry, I'll find other low-down and underhanded means of making my living."

"No doubt." He tried not to think about how many times this scene had been played out before -- kicking back on the couch watching the sports. It sort of surprised Buzz that it was so easy to fall into old habits.

It was a good twenty minutes before either of them spoke again, and that was only because the food had arrived. They ate in silence, watched the TV in silence and managed to basically forget that they were on completely opposite sides of the law.

It was Warp who finally made a move, heading out to the kitchen to grab the box, two bowls and a couple of spoons. While he was there, he took the emergency stash of cash out of the oldest empty coffee can, pocketed it, and put the can back where it had been. He could always count on Buzz being too predictable -- it was annoying and comforting at the same time. "You'll like this stuff," he said, putting the box and othersuch down on the coffee table.

"'Taste of Cleveland'?" Buzz asked, eyebrows drawn as he read the box. "What's a Cleveland? I've never even heard of a Cleveland."

"I know what a Cleveland is, you dolt," Warp answered, giving his former friend an annoyed look. "I used to work in Cleveland."

"Oh." Apparently, Cleveland was a place and not a thing. Buzz still had absolutely no clue about it, though -- not that it mattered. He dug a few scoops of the ice cream out into a bowl and sat back, trying a bite. Nope, didn't seem to be poisoned, but he could easily die from the richness of it. "Wow."

"Yeah, good, isn't it?" Darkmatter dished out his own bowl and kicked back again. "Bet Mom would like it, unless she's one of those girls who worry about how they look."

"She'd like it. Well, until you called her Mom, and then she'd probably shoot you."

"It's true." Warp eyed the sports, wondering if he wanted to stick around until she got home. He wasn't going to try to drive Buzz up a wall just yet, but he had absolutely no problems doing it to Mira. "Hey, what's up with this marriage thing?"

Buzz raised an eyebrow. Did Warp really think he was going to discuss this? "How's it your business?"

"Considering that you two are my parents?"

"It's still none of your business."

"C'mon, it's not like I don't know why... pretty careful about your rep, and oh, can't possibly put that illustrious career at risk." Warp took a bite of the semi-deadly ice cream, not bothering to look over. "I'm just wondering why you two haven't killed each other yet."

"Compromise." Buzz set his ice cream on the table and crossed his arms. Right then, he really wished Mira would show up -- maybe she could shoot Warp without a guilty conscience. "Find another subject or hit the road."

Warp glanced at his former friend and raised an eyebrow. "Someone needs a nap."

"Tell me again why I haven't shot you yet?" Buzz kept an eye trained on the TV... where was Mira when he needed her?

Warp picked up Buzz's bowl and shoved it back into his hands before relaxing back with his own. All right, so maybe things had changed a little bit, because Buzz wasn't the type to completely avoid questions. "So, you two are getting good at fighting back. Thought for sure you'd have given up by now."

"Give up? We're good--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'We're goodguys! We never give up until every enemy has been apprehended and every cat saved from a tree.'" Warp smirked and took another bite of the ice cream. "Gimme a break, will ya? I should have had you two the night I broke the news."

Buzz rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the ice cream too. "Well, where there's a will, there's a way." Just as he finished speaking, the door opened behind them. He looked back, watching Mira drop her dufflebag by the door.

Warp waved over the back of the couch, still watching the scores. "Hey, Mom."

Mira raised an eyebrow at Buzz, who gave a shrug as a reply. "Oh, great, it's you." She didn't bother taking off her jacket or fedora, walking over and taking a seat on the couch between them. "Just don't start anything, all right? Because it's been a really long day and I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Nah, I'm taking the day off. It's my birthday." Darkmatter set his empty bowl down. "At least what I've been told was my birthday. Musta been my pod landing day or whatever."

Oh, it would be just so nice if he dropped all subjects but that of sports. Buzz frowned, absently offering his bowl of half-melted ice cream to Mira. "So when do you plan on leaving?"

"Soon as you agree to give me a loan." Warp nodded, looking over at his parents with his most sincere, sweet look of affection. "I promise I'll pay it back, really!"

Mira shuddered, holding onto the bowl. "Yeah, sure. I believe that."

"What do you need a loan for, anyway?" Buzz asked, thinking back to about a million times he'd let Warp borrow money. He wasn't paid back -- 'course, that was just Warp. A con artist of the highest order.

"Have to get my ship fixed... ended up throwing a rod in the engine." The mercenary made a distinctly disgusted face. "I'm back to drivin' the Yugo."

He couldn't believe that he actually considered giving Darkmatter money. It was probably the least sensible thing to do -- it was one thing when they were both pals, he could forgive being conned then. But now that Warp had made a serious play to ruin his life? Buzz was forgiving, but he wasn't quite that forgiving. "You could always pick up a real job."

"Yeah, like something that doesn't require you to have a fast ship because you're running from us." Mira tasted the ice cream, surprised at just how good it was.

"Oh, something like a delivery boy? Maybe a grocery store clerk? C'mon, guys, no one's going to hire me at any respectable establishment. I'd clear them out in less than an hour!" Warp crossed his arms smugly. Yep, he was good and he knew it.

Leaning forward, Mira spooned out some more of the ice cream, then slipped her heels off and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Could get a job anywhere on Trade World."

"That's really movin' up," Warp muttered at length, idly thinking about how nice it would be to blast the television for no good reason. "I wouldn't make an eighth of my moon payment working in a place like that."

"Maybe you should move to a more sensible place. Something that's in your pay bracket." Buzz grinned, crossing his arms and enjoying the fact that he could made his ex-best friend angry.

"What? It _is_ in my pay bracket! In fact, it was always below my pay bracket until Zurg gave me the boot."

Mira swallowed another bite of the ice cream, glancing over. "You should have thought about that before and put a little extra with your payments."

"I need the extra for my ship!"

Buzz shook his head sadly, looking over at as Warp as well. "You need to learn money management, which is why it would be irresponsible for us to offer you any money. How will you learn then?"

Darkmatter growled and stood, trying to decide whether he wanted to blast them or not. More than likely, Nova had a weapon on her, and he'd have to rely on age and speed to keep from getting hit. Muttering, he started for the door, pulling it open forcefully and stopping dead in his tracks. "Oooh wow..."

Mira watched him over the back of the couch, then sat down again, looking at her husband. "Looks like he found the car."

Warp stood in shocked silence, his mouth hanging open. That was just beautiful. In fact, it was downright heavenly -- oh, the shiny wheels, the metal-flake flames, the midnight black paint -- it was a car worthy of his adoration. He tried not to drool as he looked back at the two rangers. "Can I borrow the car?"

"Not a chance." Mira smirked.

"Nice, isn't it?" Buzz asked, getting up and going over to stand next to Warp. "V-36, optioned out to the max, rack and pin..."

"Hook up the nitrous boosters yet?"

"Nu uh, we're keeping it stock."

Warp blinked, looking at the car, then at Buzz, then at Mira. It hadn't been in the driveway when he'd shown up, just the old twenty-two, which meant that she was the one driving the Vette. "You let her drive this?! Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, she needed something to go to work in," Buzz answered, defensively. "And since I have something loose in the steering column of the twenty-two, I didn't want her having to worry about it breaking down."

Warp grabbed his old partner and dragged him outside, standing next to the new car. "What is _wrong_ with you? I mean, I know you've gotten a little senile in your old age, but this? You can't trust a chick with a car like this!"

"Actually, she's a good driver. Bit of a speed demon, but still good." Buzz shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, yeah? And what's with the ring, huh? That's Nana's isn't it?"

"Warp..." Buzz narrowed his eyes in warning. "Didn't I tell you that this was none of your business?"

"I'm making it my business."

"Unmake it your business."

The out-of-work mercenary crossed his mismatched arms and leaned back against the Vette. "Listen, pal, I know you pretty well, and since you happen to be an integral part of my future, I think I have a right to answers."

Buzz turned and headed for the door, completely ignoring Warp's comment.

Warp grabbed his arm again and pulled him back. "Hey, you can talk to me. It's my day off, remember?"

"Let go," Buzz warned again, looking down at the hand that was holding him there.

"All right, so maybe it's none of my business, but I thought you could use someone to talk to. A little birdy tells me you two'll be lookin' for an annulment as soon as the media stops hounding you. What then?"

"What do you care anyway? You're the one that forced our hand, we did what we had to do, and when it's over..."

"Yeah?" Warp raised an eyebrow.

"It's over." Buzz yanked free of the grip and made for the door. If Darkmatter had stopped by to ruin his day, he'd pretty much succeeded.

For a minute, Warp considered whether he should chase after his old partner or not. If he left then, Lightyear would stay mad at him and there'd be no chance to steal any credit cards. On the other hand, if he tried to help again, he'd probably get decked. Shrugging, he followed after Buzz. "C'mon, talk to me, Dad!"

Buzz whirled around, glaring. "Don't call me that!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it? How many times do you think you had to change my diaper, _Dad?_ "

Mira looked out at the two from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, you two wanna keep it down? The neighbors are going to start talking."

"Aw, but _Mom_ ," Warp whined, grinning.

Buzz ground his teeth for a second, then threw caution to the wind, drew back and decked Warp as hard as he could.

The force knocked Warp back against the wall, and he shook off the blow, trying to decide if it was worth it for Buzz to feel better about the situation. Stupid feelings of moral regret! Launching himself at Buzz, he tackled the ranger and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Mira moved to the doorway of the kitchen, looking down at them. "Buzz, should I stun him?"

"Got it under control." Buzz kicked Warp back with both feet from the ground, smirking slightly at the sound of a body smacking into a wall again.

Darkmatter crawled to his feet, shaking his head. He really hated it when he actually felt something approaching friendship, especially since it rarely mattered on the real battle fields. "Feeling better yet?"

"Not yet," Buzz answered, almost too nicely, as he snatched Warp. It took him all of five seconds to wrench the other man's good arm behind his back and put him in a choke hold. "Mercy?"

"Nah," Warp answered, then hissed in pain as his arm was twisted even harder. That was going to hurt in the morning. Reaching back with his bionic arm, he gripped Buzz's shirt and flung him across the room, watching him land by the bathroom door.

Mira winced and looked at Warp. "Hey, what is this?"

"Don't worry, princess, I won't kill him." The mercenary grinned and leapt after Buzz.

Buzz managed to move aside in time, listening to the sickening thud as his so-called son smashed into the exact same place he had. "Good work," he commented, putting Darkmatter in a choke hold again. "Uncle?"

"I don't have one," Warp growled, grabbing Buzz's arm, completely reversing the hold, and twisting it around just like Buzz had done to him. "How about you?"

"Nope, me either," Buzz managed through clenched teeth. Now he knew what a criminal felt like. Using his legs as leverage, he backed both of them towards the wall, bashing Darkmatter into the thick plaster.

Warp's head hit against the wall and he let go of Lightyear, trying to get his vision to clear up. All this because of a stupid former friendship? "How about now?"

"Getting there." This was actually sort of fun. Buzz went to finish the fight with one good punch, but Warp moved out of the way at the last second, and he ended up hitting the wall. "OW! Craters, that _hurt_!"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Taking full advantage of the fact, Warp kicked his legs out from under him, landing Lightyear on his back hard enough to knock the air out of him, and put him in a slightly more serious choke hold. "Finished?"

"Not yet," Buzz answered, with a cough. He'd forgotten just how heavy Warp really was. It took him a few seconds to get his air back, but when he did, he reached up, caught onto Warp's shoulders and used every ounce of strength he had to throw him off. "Give?"

Warp landed on his back, his feet propped up against the wall. He looked back at Buzz from his upside-down vantage. "Not a chance," he muttered, though he was wishing he had his armor on. This was really starting to hurt.

Mira leaned back against the armrest, taking up the whole couch as she munched on some burnt popcorn. She still hadn't gotten the hang of making it, but the statement itself was enough for her.

Buzz waited for his enemy to get up, standing and wincing. When Warp didn't move, he offered a hand down to the other man and pulled him to his feet. "Glad we came to an agreement."

"Right," Darkmatter said, giving a small nod and walking out. Well, at least he'd gotten ahold of Lightyear's credit cards in the midst of the scuffle. "Bye, Mom," he snickered, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Mira frowned and set the bowl aside, fluffing up the pillow around her head. "What? That's it?"

Buzz nodded and tried to figure out what part of him hurt the worst.

"Seriously? Hit, punch, kick, done, got it, good?" She smirked and stood, walking over and leading him to the couch. "Well, I guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah." Warp could have been there for a real fight. In half a way, Buzz really hated it when Warp showed up and was actually somewhat of a friend -- it was a bitter reminder of just how much fun they had when they were both younger and on the same side. But on the other hand, there was always that idiot optimism that said maybe Darkmatter could be won back over to the side of good. "Wonder where he got that ice cream."

Mira nodded, sitting down on the couch beside him. "I'd like to find out. But what's a Cleveland?"

"A place, I think." Buzz flexed his hand, trying to decide if his knuckles hurt worse than his shoulder, or heck, any part of him that slammed into the floor. Still, it had felt good to throw down -- it had been awhile since he could pick a fight. Pain or no, it was worth it.

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, tossing away the popcorn bag and getting out the first aid kit. He'd probably protest, but it was better that his hand be wrapped up so nothing worse could happen to it. Sitting down next to him, she started searching through the kit. "I hope he doesn't decide to make this a habit."

"He won't," Buzz answered, eyeing the first aid box. She was going to make him sit there and get his wounds cleaned, wasn't she? Ah geez... must be a woman thing. He tried to edge to the other end of the couch, pretending to go for the remote.

"Nu uh, no you don't." Mira scooched down a bit and took his hand, tearing open an alcohol pad packet. Only one of the knuckles was bleeding, but the others were red and the skin was torn up some. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She swabbed the blood from around his fingers, then went to cleaning his knuckles, wincing in sympathy.

Buzz practically leapt away. "Yeow! I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!"

Mira rolled her eyes. How typical... he doesn't really mind being flung around, smashed into walls or anything that's really painful, but the minute a woman's involved, he's whining. "Oh, geez, you're a big baby when you want to be." She snatched his hand, clenching down on his wrist in hopes of dissuading any more antics... not that she could hold him still if he was heck-bent on moving.

"I'm not a baby... it stings. Stinging is a whole lot worse that being beaten up."

"You know, if it were me who was in this situation, I wouldn't be wincing." She made sure his knuckles were cleaned off, then blew on them gently. "Of course, I wouldn't probably be in this situation, but who's counting?"

Buzz gave her a look and again tried to pull away, but he wasn't really too serious about it. "Well, I would have been fine without all of this. I've cleaned myself up plenty of times."

"Yes, Buzz, I know..." She smiled at him and took out some gauze, wrapping it around his hand carefully. "Afterall, we all know how easy it is to wrap something up with one non-dominant hand."

"Or just leave it." He waited until she was finished and flexed his hand again with a wince... would probably be stiff for a few days, but then, it wasn't that bad. "Open air never hurt anyone, so far as I know."

"Indulge me," Mira answered, packing the kit back up. "When did he show up anyway?"

"Around seven, I think. Oh! Almost forgot, there's some fried rice in the fridge for you."

"Okay." She stood and took the kit back to put away, wondering if there were any ulterior motives to Warp's visit. It was still hard for her to imagine that he and Buzz had ever been friends, even though it was fairly obvious in how they acted around each other. There was an understanding of sorts there, a mutual respect, even, that couldn't be a lie even if the actual friendship had been based on one.

Of course, if Warp had never switched sides, Buzz would never have been assigned a new partner, and he would have never ended up with a new team. Mira probably wouldn't even know him. It was a strange sort of thought when put into context with everything else -- they were Warp's parents, but he was the reason that they even knew each other, let alone worked together.

She grabbed the rice out of the fridge and walked back out to sit down, setting the rice on the coffee table. Then, she went about the ritual of taking off her jacket and her shoulder holster. Her shoulder was aching, but she had a feeling a couple of guys she knew had it worse. "As long as all of his visits aren't this... painful, I guess we'll be all right."

"It would be nice if he minded his own business," Buzz muttered, sitting back on the couch.

Mira took a few bites of the cold rice and sat back as well, sighing. "Well, at least you feel better. I mean, all that pent-up aggression you guys took out on each other..." she teased, dropping the box back on the table. She was too tired to heat it up, and not hungry enough to eat it cold.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it."

"At least you kept him on the ropes." She glanced over, watching him move his shoulder around. "Painful?"

"Just a bit."

"Why don't you go take a hot shower? Someone gave me that advice awhile ago." Mira leaned back against the armrest, stretching her legs out, and waiting to see if he was going to move before she took up the whole couch, or used his legs as a footrest.

"I'll be fine." Buzz pulled himself to his feet, taking her Chinese out to the kitchen with him. He set it to heat in the microwave and leaned on the counter, rubbing at his eyes with his unbound hand. All he'd wanted to do was come home, take a nap, get some dinner, watch the television and go to bed. Simple. And up until the nap part, he'd been doing pretty good. Then Warp waltzes in, being friendly, they have a civil conversation, and it degrades into a serious conversation.

Warp only cared because his future hung in the balance. He just knew how to make Buzz think, how to make him wonder about his actions and insecurities. It hadn't escaped Buzz that he'd done some mildly irrational things lately, and while he didn't regret them in the least, he was concerned about the motivations.

Nevermind. It could be brooded over later. He pulled the Chinese out once it was warm and brought it back out to the livingroom, offering it to Mira. "Might taste a little better."

She took it and smiled up at him. "Thanks, hon." She paused and blinked, and then focused on the Chinese. "Buzz... I mean Buzz."

"Picking up on Clarice's speech patterns, huh?" Please let that be it, please let that be it...

"Yeah, must be." She grabbed her fork and dug into the rice, dragging her legs up under her. Well, what else could she say? Maybe she was getting way too comfortable with this marriage thing. "Yeah, um, it's just one of those things."

Buzz frowned and went back into the kitchen, trying to decide if he wanted to make up a warm towel for his shoulder, or just take the advice given and get a shower. Either way, it was probably better to do it in silence.

It had to be from hanging out with Clarice... Clarice called everyone 'hon', so naturally, Mira would pick up on that eventually, and...

He sighed and grabbed a dishtowel from the kitchen, dampening it and tossing it in the microwave. Maybe it was just a harmless slip of the tongue, but it was also a reminder of just how comfortable they were getting in each other's company. Not that it was necessarily bad that they were comfortable, no, because it cut down on those awkward moments where the silence could choke you to death. But...

But someday, she would go back to her life, and he would go back to his, and...

Buzz practically growled at himself. C'mon, he was a self-realized modern man who could address issues in a mature and confident manner. Well, okay, so maybe not. But there was no use in lying to himself, either. She'd go back to her life and...

And he would miss her.

There. Not so hard. He would miss her. He would miss sitting on the couch eating ice cream with her, or having coffee in the morning, or coming home with her there, or being there when she gets home. He would miss that, and it was only natural, because people adapt, they get used to each other's presence, and it would take a period of time to become readjusted to coming home to an empty house. There was an upside to it too, because when Mira was gone, he wouldn't have issues with things, he wouldn't be so easily confused and off balance, and when he was, he'd just have to face it on his own. Alone. Just him, an empty house, and one spoon for the box of ice cream.

The microwave beeped and he pulled the towel out, wrapping it around his sore shoulder. Time to think about something else. Buzz took a deep breath and went back to the livingroom, debating on whether he wanted to go to bed a little early to make up for being up late the night before and missing his nap earlier.

Mira looked up at him, then stood. "I think I might take this and get a bath... shoulder's bothering me, and all... I, um... I don't think as bad as yours, but, yeah, well..." She nodded and picked up her Chinese, backing away from the couch.

He raised an eyebrow at her and started to pick up all the things that were knocked down in the brawl. Oh, craters, how could something like one dumb word make things feel so awkward? "If you like."

She frowned and set her box back down. "I'm really sorry, Buzz. It just sort of slipped, you know?"

"It's all right," he answered, honestly. He couldn't fault her for feeling comfortable in something that was supposed to be that way. "Don't worry about it."

Mira smiled slightly and sat down on the arm of the couch, rubbing at her shoulder again. "Remind me to blast Warp when I see him next."

"Not if I get to him first." Buzz took a few seconds to glance at the clock, then back at Mira. He knew what he could do to ease the tension a little. "It's only nine... maybe we can go and find some of that ice cream."

For once, Mira shook her head. Normally she loved going out and moving around the area, but with both of them tired and aching, sleep was a better idea. But it was a nice gesture, and she recognized it for what it was. "How about we go and do that tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem." He finished putting things right -- good thing they hadn't broken anything, that would have taken some serious time to clean up -- and sat down on the couch. In a way, he was sort of glad that she didn't want to go out, he could probably rack out in mere minutes, but in another way, it might have been a nice drive. Still, nothing was keeping it from being a nice drive tomorrow. "Tomorrow it is."

Mira gave him a smile and headed off for the bathroom, grabbing her Chinese as she went. Maybe after she had a bath, she could relax and get some sleep before the whole night slipped away. It was kind of an amusing thought that she was a girl in her mid-twenties who wanted to go to bed before ten o'clock. Then again, she did work two jobs. "Night, Buzz."

"Night."


	25. Day 58

Nebula was curious. More than curious, actually, so when Mira showed up at Star Command to meet the team for lunch, he had her up in his office in no time. Mira stepped into the office, taking off the fedora for the sake of respect. "Sir? You wanted to see me?" She tried to see around his chair, an eyebrow raised.

He turned his chair around. "What is the sweet name of Venus was Warp doing at your house?!"

She winced and took a step backwards. "Apparently he stopped by for a little birthday celebration, sir." Moving to sit down, she set her fedora aside and looked at the Commander.

"And you didn't arrest him?"

"By the time I got there, it was apparent that he was no threat."

The Commander narrowed his eyes, leaning forward on the desk. "No threat? He's the badguy, or have you two forgotten?"

Mira frowned and glanced at her watch. Hopefully the team would come and save her soon. "With respect, sir, have you discussed this with Buzz?"

"Of course I haven't! He grabbed his orders and the team left before I could get my coffee and call them in."

"Perhaps you should, then, sir." Well, what else was she going to say? Warp came over, ate ice cream, got take-out, drooled over a car, got into a fight, and left? She could, but Nebula probably wouldn't be too happy.

The Commander stood and started pacing, occasionally glancing at her. "Darkmatter is bad news. Any person who was a ranger for as long as he was and can just walk away is bad news. I don't know what's gotten into--" He stopped, looking at Mira strangely for a moment, like he'd just seen a ghost. And then, he went back to his desk. "I'll have to talk to Lightyear about it."

Mira raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude. It wasn't like Nebula to sit there and just give in like that. "Sir, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Detective," the Commander said, absently, signing the papers the desk bothered to put in front of him.

"Permission to speak frankly, sir?"

"Denied!"

Mira flinched back at the sharpness in his voice and stood, stepping forward and leaning her hands on the desk. Well, she could be smart and keep her mouth shut, or she could speak up and risk insubordination. "If I may, sir, there's seems to be something wrong."

He looked down at her hands, then back to the papers, signing them with renewed vigor. "Nova, this is your first..." He paused and shook his head, standing and walking around the other side of the desk. "Out! I want you to send Lightyear in when you see him!"

Her eyebrows drew together as she looked down, then back up at him. There was something... she just wasn't sure what it was. "Yes, sir," she answered, quietly, and made her way for the door.

Booster was just coming down the hall, and he swept her up like he hadn't seen her in weeks. Really, though, she'd been in the cruiser the day before -- he just liked seeing her when she wasn't around. "Mira! We already arrested three people, and I can't wait until we go back out, because we're going to try to track down one of the ships with an APB out on it!"

Mira laughed, "Hey, Booster." The Jo-Adian put her down and she smoothed out her skirt. "Where's Buzz and XR?"

"They're on their way," he answered, making the floors rattle with his excited dancing about. "Oh! I heard Warp came over, and Buzz made him sorry."

"In a manner of speaking," she chuckled. "I think they made each other sorry."

"That's not what Buzz said. He said that Warp lost in a fight."

"Did he?"

"What? It's true." Buzz walked up, with XR in tow. He gave Mira a brief grin. "I mean, I can barely move my hand, but I'll bet he's hurting worse. Stopping by for lunch, eh?"

She smiled and nodded, glancing back towards Nebula's door. She'd left her fedora behind and wondered if it was worth it to go back in and pick it up. "The Commander wants to see you."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Any idea what for?"

"About Warp," she replied, honestly. Maybe if she went back in there with Buzz, she could get her hat and gather a little more information.

"I'm guessing he's a bit angry?"

"Not so much now, I don't think. Come on." She gestured him through the door and followed him inside. Now, just as long as she didn't get kicked out, she'd be all right.

Buzz stood at attention, keeping an eye on Nebula, who was nervously pacing. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Nebula looked up, ready to speak when he saw Mira standing nearly behind Buzz, kind of peeking over her husband's shoulder. "What's she doing in here, Lightyear?!"

"I imagine she came in for her hat, sir..." Buzz said, cautiously, gesturing to the fedora. The Commander was acting sort of odd, wasn't he?

"Oh." Nebula snatched the hat off of the desk and tossed it in Mira's direction. "Now, Detective, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to the captain alone."

Mira nodded and caught it, even though she sort of wished she could stick around. Still, it wouldn't be a good idea to keep pushing the issue, even if she didn't know what the issue was. She backed out, leaving Nebula and Buzz to work out whatever was going to be worked out.

The door barely closed before the Commander leapt into it. "What was Darkmatter doin' at your house, and why didn't you arrest him?! For mercy's sake, Buzz, he has thirteen active warrants out on him!"

"Well, I would have arrested him, sir, but he had disarmed me and I was... uh, strategically waiting for the proper time." Buzz hoped that sounded good... it was basically the truth, he just didn't have a proper time. Nope, no proper time.

Nebula paced a few more steps. "How did he disarm you without you at least firing a round off at him?"

"He picked the lock while I was asleep, took my laser pistols and proceeded to hold me at gunpoint until I agreed to cease hostilities."

"So, let me get this straight... he broke into your house, took your weapons, and forced you to agree not to fight? Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?!" Nebula paced around, trying to keep his temper.

Buzz winced and did his best not to follow the Commander's movements. "No, sir, I understand that Darkmatter should have been arrested the moment I had a chance."

"You're right he should have! Don't you realize that if he can pick your lock once, he can do it again?"

"That's why I plan on changing my locks, sir."

"Do you really think he couldn't pick those locks too?!" Nebula took a deep breath and stopped his pacing, turning to Lightyear. "Look, son, it's in your best interests if you arrest Warp. I know that you two were friends, but he's more trouble than he's worth."

Craters! Why did he have to pull out the friendship card? "We got into a fight, sir. Threw each other around pretty good before he decided he'd had enough. I'm afraid he got my credit cards, though."

Nebula sighed and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "And what's with Nova? She's actin' like she doesn't have anything better to do than bother me! Why didn't _she_ arrest Darkmatter?"

What was this, 'Pick on Mira Day'? "She was following my lead, sir." Even though he had an idea that it would bring about a small nuclear warhead of shouting, Buzz asked, "Is everything all right, sir? You're acting sort of--"

"I'm perfectly fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Lightyear, I want Darkmatter behind bars the next time he decides to pay you a visit, and I don't wanna hear any guff about it! And another thing, keep Nova from being so dang snoopy! Am I making myself clear enough?!"

Buzz cringed, hoping that his hearing would be back to normal before his lunch break was over. "Perfectly, sir."

"Now get out of here!"

He didn't need any encouragement. Buzz didn't want to stick around, not until the Commander had time to cool off from whatever had made him so angry. Team Lightyear was waiting outside, all of them with crossed arms and tapping feet, and he said, a little sheepishly, "I think he's having a bad day."

Mira nodded and checked her watch. They had a little over a half hour for lunch and she tried to decide if she would take a raincheck and get some work done or not. "Yeah, seems that way."

XR started for the door. "Maybe I should talk to him. You know, keep it in the family?"

Booster frowned and looked at the little bot. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea..."

"Of course it is! He just needs to talk to his son!"

Buzz looked down at XR, shaking his head. "If you value your pieces being firmly pieced together, you might not want to do that."

"You're right," XR replied, starting off in the other direction.

Booster bounded after him, grinning. "I'm gonna order something off the dessert menu today! Maybe the left page!"

Mira looked after them, then back to Buzz. "Hey, um, could I get a raincheck on that lunch? I have a few things to look up at the agency." She shrugged at him apologetically. "I'll make it up to you guys, I promise."

He frowned, maybe a little disappointed, but he tried not to let it show. "Yeah, of course. Guess I'll see you when I get home."

"Yep!" Mira didn't bother resisting the impulse to hug him, and was surprised when he returned it without pulling away... she'd gotten used to him always drawing back. After a moment, she said, "I'll... I'll bring some dinner home, that way we won't have to wait for it."

"Gotcha." Buzz nodded, hesitating briefly before offering a smile and following the rest of his team.

 

 

 

Mira was obviously on the trail to something, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. There was just something that needed to be discovered, but the work day had already ended, and she was late leaving. So far she'd been through records, called a few places, and even managed to theorize. However, she wasn't certain everything was working out the way she expected it to.

On the way home, she stopped to get some food, this time opting for some real food instead of takeout. There weren't many restaurants that were willing to make a meal on the go, so she had to settle for some basic meat and potatoes. Just for the sake of it, she traveled across the street to the store while waiting. The rest of the trip home was a race to keep the food warm enough to eat, while still obeying the law.

Pulling into the driveway, she noted that the twenty-two was already there. Smiling a bit, she pulled the keys from the ignition, then grabbed her duffle bag. There had to be some way to get everything inside without make two trips. She slung the bag over her shoulder, put the keys in her mouth, held the two boxes in one arm, and a grocery bag in the other.

She bumped the door closed on the V-36 with her hip and started for the door. Shuffling everything around, she managed to catch the edge of the door handle, using a lifted knee to hold up the grocery bag. As the door slipped open, she stepped inside, holding the bag against her and nudging the door closed with her hip again. Geez, was it possible to be exhausted from just walking through the door?

Buzz raised an eyebrow at her, distinctly amused. Not only can she investigate crimes, lock away villains and give him a run for his money in a fair fight, but she can juggle too. He stepped over and took the grocery bag and the boxes from her. "Interesting acrobatics. Do you have a costume to go with it?"

"No, but I should charge you for the show," Mira answered, unslinging the dufflebag and putting her keys into her suit jacket pocket. "Hope you like slightly cheap steak."

"Medium well?"

"Yeah."

"Yep." He retreated to the kitchen and set the boxes on the table, then the bag on the counter. "How was work?"

"Not bad." Mira followed after a moment, pulling out the plates and silverware. It had been sort of interesting, spending time investigating rather than working undercover. Well, working undercover was a part of an investigation, but what she had done today was much more like classical detective work. "How about you? Any other busts?"

"Caught the guy there was a bolo out on." Buzz rubbed at his hand, wishing he could return the favor to Warp. He caught her puzzled look, and guessed rightly, "Um, bolo... old-fashioned term for an APB. Be on the lookout."

She nodded and opened up the boxes, leaning down to sniff at the dinners. "They smell all right." Chuckling, she used a fork to sweep them both onto plates, then glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Want me to heat it up in the oven?"

"Do you think it needs it?"

"Couldn't hurt." She flipped on the oven and turned it on low, then started to put the groceries away. "I got us some milk, bread, a few apples, and some ice cream," she said, idly, putting everything in the proper place.

"What kind?" Buzz looked over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ice cream.

She turned around, coming face to face with him. "Eh, 'scuse me." Ducking around him, she picked up the plates and put them in the oven. "It's neopolitan."

He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "Sounds normal."

"It's the only thing they had besides vanilla." She went to get into the drawer behind him, laughing at the awkward moment that passed before he realized she was looking for some silverware.

He stepped aside, his arms still crossed, and leaned back against the wall instead. "That's fine. Though we still have to go looking for whatever kind of ice cream it was that Warp brought over."

"Once we're finished eating and I get changed, I think that's a great idea." Mira didn't know where that ice cream came from, but she did know one thing -- she could be happy eating that and only that for the rest of her life. It was that good.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, more because they were both hungry and had their own things to think about. Mira went off to change into her civilian clothes while Buzz did the dishes as per his usual obsessively neat behavior, and by the time it was all said and done, it wasn't too late to take an outing.

She stepped out to the Vette with a deep breath of the summer air. Really, Mira was sort of looking forward to fall, more for the sake of the colors and smells, but she appreciated the warm weather and the boundless green. Capital Planet generally didn't have a lot of heavy rainfall, but everyone kept their lawns and gardens in good order. "Nice night."

"Yeah, not too humid." Buzz dropped into the passenger's seat, willing to let her drive wherever they were going on the great ice cream hunt. She'd already broken the engine in, and if there was a quiet straight away, he might have a chance to see exactly what the car could do with four wheels on the ground. "So, what's our destination?"

"Not quite sure, yet. I guess we can check the stores around here first. I doubt he would have traveled too far off course just for ice cream." She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, glancing over at him. He nodded, and she leaned back into the seat to get more comfortable. It seemed like everything was going well, but they were both still off in their own little worlds.

She wasn't sure, but she figured she was ready to step into her little investigation. If things went right, then her suspicions would be correct and who knows what would happen after that. Hopefully it wouldn't be a total disaster. And then there was the matter of her father. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks, and even then it was just a quiet hello, goodbye. She made a note that she'd have to call him later.

Buzz was all too quiet as well, concentrating mostly on the scenery. It seemed to him that Mira was lost in her own world, which was kind of strange. From what he remembered, she was the one who liked to stay in the present reality, and he liked to let his mind wander. Then again, he'd learned a lot about Mira since they'd started their learning experience, and one of those things was never to assume anything. Most of all, that you know a person.

Mira had managed to take the long way around, not willing to push the engines until it was clear no one was around. The first stop they made was to a little convenience store that didn't even have ice cream. The second brought them to a larger grocery store. At least there was a chance the large chain would have it.

As they walked up to the door, a man in some dirty brown robes stepped in their way, a gaunt hand pointing at Buzz, while the other held a wooden staff. "You must answer three questions to pass."

"Uh, why?" Buzz asked, eyeing the man to assess if he was any threat.

"Because. Whhhat is your name?" The robed guy posed the question, drawing out the 'what' slightly.

"Buzz Lightyear... why?" Buzz frowned, wondering what they were supposedly passing to and why it mattered what his name was.

"I ask the questions," the guy said, then went back to his gatekeeper voice, "Whhhat is your qwwwest?"

Okay, was he for real? "To search for a box of ice cream."

"Whhhat is your favorite color?"

"Green." There, that should put an end to this slightly silly nonsense.

"You may pass." The robed man pointed to Mira next. "Whhhat is your name?"

Mira raised an eyebrow at the man. "We've already answered three questions."

The gatekeeper sighed and was probably rolling his eyes behind the darkness of the hood... if he had eyes. " _He_ answered the three questions. Bloody women," he muttered to himself, "always havta be makin' things difficult, don't they?"

She frowned, crossing her arms. "Mira No--" Cutting herself off, she looked over at Buzz. "What _is_ my name?"

The gatekeeper threw his arms into the air. "Aw, geez..."

Buzz gave her a helpless look. "Mira Nova?"

"Yeah, but I'm married now," she explained. "Am I Mira Nova still? Mira Lightyear just sounds strange... And then there's Mira Nova-Lightyear, and Mira Lightyear-Nova..."

"What do you want it to be?"

"Well, I kinda like my name..."

"So keep your name."

The gatekeeper looked at his bony wrist as if there were a watch there, tapping his foot. "No one's ever gotten this wrong, you know..."

She glared at the robed man and turned back to Buzz, her arms still crossed. "I kind of like the hyphenated ones. Mira Lightyear-Nova?"

"I think your name's supposed to go first..." Buzz shrugged, figuring she'd do what she liked.

"You're right... Mira Nova-Lightyear? Not bad." She turned back to the robed man. "Okay, I think I got it."

He was rubbing at his face, his whole hand shadowed in the cloak... that is, if he had a face. "Are you sure? Would you like to form a press conference?" He paused and went back to the first voice. "Whhhat is your name?"

"Mira Nova-Lightyear," she blurted out. It was like she was on a gameshow.

He breathed a raspy sigh of relief, then asked, "Whhhat is your qwwwest?"

"To search for a box of ice cream," Mira answered, figuring she couldn't go wrong with that one.

"Whhhat is the average speed of an unladen rocket, traveling in one G of gravity, thirty-thousand feet above sea level?"

She blinked -- how the heck was she supposed to know the answer to that one? To buy herself some time, she asked, "Crystallitic propulsion or rocket fuel?"

"What?!" The gatekeeper looked between the two. "I don't know that!" He turned and climbed to the top of the trash can and threw himself off. When it was apparent that he was still alive, he stood up and brushed himself off. "Huh, I lived through it?" And then he walked away.

Mira watched him go, an eyebrow raised, they looked back at Buzz. "That was..."

"Weird." Buzz moved into the store, cutting straight to the chase.

A cashier looked over at him, picking at one of her sets of teeth. "Can I help ya?"

Buzz shuddered for a second, then offered a smile. "I'm looking for a particular ice cream. It's called the Taste of Cleveland."

The woman stopped for a second, then leaned forward. "What's a Cleveland?"

 

 

 

"I can't believe that no one knows anything about this ice cream." Buzz shook his head as he tossed his keys onto the coffee table on his way to the kitchen. Looked like they were going with the neopolitan.

Mira sighed, dropping on the couch. "Me either. And if one more person asks me what a Cleveland is, I'm just going to stun them." Needless to say, they had been searching for almost the entire evening, and now were glad to be home again. Apparently, Warp knew of something that they didn't. She gave Buzz a smile as he brought the ice cream back out, along with two spoons. "We'll find it eventually, though. We just might have to go from one end of the galaxy to the other."

"Might come to that." He put his feet up and opened the box, setting it on the couch between them. "Add it to the mystery file, right there beside what's wrong with Commander Nebula."

"I suppose we'll find out eventually. Maybe he's just having a bad day?" She took a spoon and started for the strawberry ice cream, leaning back and putting her feet up as well.

"Has to be one of the worst days I've seen him have in a long time." Buzz dug into the chocolate part, completely skipping over the vanilla.

She shrugged. "Everyone's entitled, I suppose. I'll probably be having one before the night's over."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd give my father a call. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately, so I figured I'd apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything." Buzz took another bite of the ice cream, amused that they were leaving a perfect tower of vanilla in the middle.

Mira shrugged, cleaning off her spoon and looking at the blank television. "Whatever he's angry about. I figure he's not going to be happy until I do, so I'm going to compromise."

He smirked and glanced in her direction. "Sounds more like giving in to me."

"Ah, but little did you know, I'm going to grill him about my mother. I'm sick of this whole thing he has with avoiding major issues. If someone doesn't stop it, then he's going to be a miserable old man for the rest of his life."

"Good point."

"Exactly." She went back to the ice cream, smirking. "As soon as I'm done with this."

"Yeah."

Mira worked on the ice cream in silence from there on, trying to formulate her strategy. It probably wasn't going to be easy, particularly since he'd already tried to go behind her back and appeal to Buzz's good nature over the marriage thing. Might have even worked, if he wasn't so high handed, but Mira was glad that it didn't.

Yes, there had to be a way. Maybe she could casually slip into the conversation, or maybe she could just leap into it -- though, knowing her father, neither approach was going to be easy.

When it came right down to it, however... Mira missed her father sometimes almost as much as her mother. She missed the lighthearted warmth he used to just exude, missed seeing him smile often and openly, missed the way he used to laugh. How long had it been since she'd heard that? Since she'd heard him really laugh, in that deep from the gut sort of way? Years upon years.

She wasn't a little girl who he could tuck in and read stories to, but she missed the man who did that.

There were times that Mira was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that her mother would not have wanted the king to lose his heart at her death. That such a woman would want there to be a happy ending, just like in all of those stories, even if she couldn't be there to see it.

When she was finally able to summon the courage, she merely patted Buzz on the leg and stood, making her way into the kitchen. It would probably have been better for her to call on the wristcom, but she didn't feel like she'd want to hold her hand up that long. Sitting down, she dialed up to the direct line into the palace, waiting for her father to pick up.

She pulled a chair over and sat down, noting that Buzz had turned on the television, probably for the sake of privacy. The screen lit up and she watched her father sit down, raising an eyebrow at her. _"Mira? I assume everything is well there?"_

"Perfectly fine, Daddy. How about there?" She leaned back in the chair, pushing the sleeves of her shirt up.

 _"Things are going... well."_ He watched her for a moment, then looked around, probably trying to find some excuse to get off the phone.

Mira frowned and didn't say anything for a long moment. She was considering what to say, half confused as to why it was so hard. Finally, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

_"Of course, daughter."_

"Good. Do you remember when Mom dressed up like you that one time? And don't hang up on me, either."

The King thought about doing just that for a second, then decided against it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering where she was going with the line of conversation. _"Of course I do."_

Mira nodded and moved in the chair, sitting forward. "Me too. I-I know you miss her, Daddy, but what would it hurt to talk about her once in a while? To tell me a story?"

He looked obviously uncomfortable, again trying to find a way to avoid the conversation. _"What brought this up?"_

"I want to know. I've always wanted to know, but every time I bring it up, you get that look on your face..."

_"What look?"_

She frowned again and crossed her arms. "That look." She recognized it too well, actually. A longing expression that said he was really wishing things could have been different. In a way, it was painful for Mira to ask her father such things, but it was almost like a mission. She had to know.

He crossed his arms and tried to suppress any emotion he was feeling. Why did she have to bring something like that up? Finally, after another pause in conversation had passed, he sighed and looked back to Mira. _"I don't know what you think will come out of this, Mira."_

"Just tell me something I don't know about her, Daddy. Anything."

The King nodded and settled into his seat as he watched the console in front of him instead of the screen. _"Well, she was a lot like you. A wonderful sense of humor, a wit unmatched on Tangea, and a love for flowers, as you know. I..."_ He sighed yet again, rubbing at one temple. _"I remember one day in particular; her birthday, in fact._

 _"It was the first year we'd been married, and she had trouble adjusting to life in the palace. I suppose that there were so many things she had to get used to when it came to being the future queen."_ Nova smiled slightly, a far-off look on his face. _"My father wasn't very approving of my choice, so we did what we could to stay out of the way, which is why she was on the other end of the palace that day, lamenting about the beautiful gardens she left behind._

_"She was very sad for being such a bright woman, so I brought her a flower. It was just one of those little potted plants that were only supposed to last a little while, but when she saw it, she said she fell in love again. I never knew if it was the color, or just the sentiment behind it, but I do know that she kept the flower in our room on the window sill for years. It lived too, which surprised me because it was very inexpensive."_

Mira smiled, tilting her head slightly. If she had been anyone else, she'd probably have been crying by then, but it was just so nice to hear about her mother. "I remember the flower," she said, quietly.

 _"Indeed, I'm sure you do. Your mother would brag about it to whoever would listen."_ For once, the King's expression was truly soft and he shook his head sadly. _"I do miss her, though."_

"We all do, Daddy." Mira paused, thinking over what she was going to say. There was so much to be said, and she wasn't quite sure how to say it. Finally, she broke down and leaned back in her chair again. "I've been dreaming about her, but I never get to see her in my dreams. It's hazy, or she's not even around there at all."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sympathetic look. _"It will pass, Mira. You're just under too much stress, that's all. Relax, meditate a bit, and everything will come back to you."_

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Daddy."

_"Good night, Mira."_

"I love you."

He nodded as well, and reached for the button on the console. _"I know. I love you too, daughter."_

She watched the screen go black and stood, bounding out to the livingroom and leaning over the back of the couch excitedly. "Did you hear that? It was amazing!"

"I'm not really in the habit of listening in, if I can help it," Buzz replied, looking over at her. She looked pretty happy... it was nice seeing her like that. "I'm glad that it didn't turn into an all out brawl, though." He chuckled, "We're just down to vanilla."

"Oh no, no brawl." Mira jumped over the back of the couch, almost too excited to sit still. "He actually talked. I mean, really talked about her, and I don't know if I'm crazy or if I'm just reading too much into it, but he looked... I don't know, almost like he used to. Back when Mom was still there." She smiled, knowing that she was rambling a little, but likewise knowing that if she couldn't ramble to Buzz, there were few people she could ramble to. "He told me about her birthday, that first year they were married, and about how she was still mourning because she had to leave her family gardens... did you know that my mother came from a lesser known noble family? She was the closest thing to a commoner in the kingdom, and I think that's why Daddy loved her so much, because she was different from everyone else."

"Like you," Buzz said, before he realized that he'd said it. When he did realize it, he tried to make amends, "I mean, how you're different from everyone else... uh, you know."

She grabbed the lone pillow, practically hugging it. "Oh, it's all right, I know what you meant." Grinning, she leaned back on the couch and let out a happy sigh. "He looked so young for a minute. I wish he was like that more often, really, because I think he'll live longer if he actually feels better about life." She dropped the pillow down on his lap and laid her head on it, still smiling like a fool. "I can just see Mom smiling about the flower. It was red, really red because that was her favorite color, and Daddy knew that. I remember she took care of it every day, and even planted the same kind of flower in a whole corner of her garden. I wonder what kind of flower it was. Do you think I could find one?" She looked up at him, like a kid in a candy store.

Buzz had to fight his instincts, which screamed to get up and find somewhere less crowded to sit, but he pulled it off. Barely. "I think so. Maybe they're available in some greenhouse somewhere."

It took her a second to realize just how tense he had gotten, but when she did, she immediately sat up, taking the pillow with her. "Oh, gosh, I'm really sorry, Buzz." Moving back to the other side of the couch, she held onto the pillow again. "I just sorta got carried away, really... sorry."

"No, it's all right, it's..." Please no awkward moments, anything but that. It was just... how do you react to something like that? Because then, she'd get close, and then, if she got close, he'd want it to... no. It was okay. Just gotta not be awkward. "No problem. Really."

Mira nodded and pulled her legs up onto the couch. She was still excited about the conversation with her father, but she was beginning to realize that it was only a moment. Probably sooner than later she would have a stoic father again, but at least she'd gotten something out of him. "Are you sure? I mean, I won't let it happen again, 'cause I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She held back the rambling, realizing that she'd keep talking if she let herself.

Aw, geez. How do you begin to explain the brick of confusion that just smacked you upside the head? Buzz bit back a sigh. "Trust me, it's okay." Hoping to change the conversation, he added, "Maybe we can call around and see if anyone has really red flowers that could survive on Tangea."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around the pillow, looking across the couch at him. She didn't have a problem changing the subject at all. "I guess we could try, but if we have the same luck as we did with the ice cream, I think I'll just scream."

"We'll find out where he got it sooner or later, whether he tells us when he's locked up or not." Buzz finally relaxed some, letting out a slow breath.

"I doubt he'd tell us at all, then. I can ask Booster, though, he might have tried it. I swear, he knows exactly where every little ice cream place is between here and Jo-Ad." A yawn escaped her and she sunk down into the couch more, fully intending to head off to bed when she finally felt tired enough.

"A wise man, who makes certain that he has a strategic route to ice cream, no matter where he is." Buzz grinned, putting his arms behind his head with an echoing yawn. Okay, awkwardness averted, no thanks to him, who had inevitably caused it. "I think I've pretty much lived on the stuff. Real food only gets a shot when I'm starved."

Mira chuckled, "Me too. I didn't even know what ice cream was until I joined the academy. We just didn't have any in the palace, though I can't imagine why. Anything that good deserves to be in every home on every world."

"Yep. Greatest thing in the universe." Ah, the old safety-net. He'd never imagined ice cream being the best diplomatic tool in the galaxy, but now that he knew, he'd have to remember it for any future references. "Tired?"

"A little. You?"

"Yeah, I could sleep. Though I'll probably dream about cashiers, all of which are asking, 'what's a Cleveland?'"

She laughed and stood, setting his pillow back on the couch. "Yeah, well, I think I'm going to make it a point to know what a Cleveland is from now on. A place, is it?"

Buzz nodded and took the remote, turning down the TV some. "That's what Warp said. He used to work there."

Mira nodded and went to the kitchen, flipping the lights off. "I wouldn't know when. Had to be pretty recent since he worked for Star Command all those years."

"That, or he just doesn't like to make people aware of his side jobs."

"Go figure." She started off towards the hallway, turning back to wave at him. "Night, Buzz."

"Night." He watched her go, then set up the couch, shoving the pillow behind his head and pulling the blanket down from behind him. Yeah, he could sleep because there was always work on Monday, and coffee to make in the morning.


	26. Day 61

The office was almost tolerable, for once, probably brought on by the cool night air that hadn't quite dissipated by morning.  Mira looked out of her windows, smiling slightly -- even though she just faced a brick wall, the sunlight coming through the narrow passage between buildings was clear, and made even a dismal office come alive.

She picked a file folder up, looking through it.  So far, she hadn't had any real leads, but she was getting close -- she could sense it.  The answer was right under her nose.

What had been simple curiosity had turned into a real case of intrigue.  Mira wasn't known for letting things pass her by, and once she smelled the proverbial blood in the water, she dwelled on it until she had her answers.  Being a detective came naturally.  Investigating something that wasn't related to a crime was just part of the attitude.

Absently, she rubbed at the silver ring with her thumb, pondering.  She hadn't hardly taken it off since Buzz had given it to her; only when she was undercover and couldn't afford to raise any eyebrows.  But the real heart of the gesture meant the world to her, and she knew that no matter what happened when they went their separate ways, she would never be able to forget it.

Gently, she pulled it off, turning it over in her fingers.  The ring didn't have any distinctive markings, aside from the etching on the top of the band, and if it were to be appraised, it probably wouldn't be worth much.  But to Mira, and no doubt to Buzz as well, that little silver ring was priceless.

If only she could find her inspiration in it.

She smiled slightly, wheeling her squeaky chair over to the window and holding it up in the light.  The diamond caught the sun, and scattered it into a rainbow.

And on the inside of the band, right under her nose, was a marking.  Just a little symbol of a heart-shaped leaf, but it didn't fit in with the rest of the markings... it could be some sort of secret code, but Mira was almost instantly sure that it was the mark of the jeweler who had either made or sold it.

She smiled and put the ring back on her finger, standing and heading for the door.  If it was inspiration she needed, she'd gotten it.  Once she was out the door, she locked up and whistled to herself, waving to a few detectives as she passed.  She would have to get approval to leave, but there was no doubt that Captain Hill would let her go.

For once, the third floor of the old office building was cool.  She figured that it was the same reason her office was still bearable, and knocked on the door to the Chief's office before stepping in.  Hill was looking over some papers at his desk, looking up at her and smiling.  "Detective Nova, something I can do for you?"

Mira moved over to sit in one of the old wooden chairs, crossing her arms.  "Yes, sir, I was wondering if I could go out in the field today."

Hill raised an eyebrow and set the papers aside, leaning his arms on the desk.  "I don't recall you submitting any requests for an investigation.  Is this part of the case with Joe?"

"Actually... no.  This is more personal, sir."  Mira wrung her hands, trying not to be too mysterious.

"Mira," he sighed, "you know I can't approve anything that doesn't have to do with Star Command sanctioned investigations."

She nodded, leaning forward as well.  "I understand, sir.  All I'm asking is that you look the other way when I go.  I mean, I've done what I could on all of the projects you put me on, and this is really important.  I'll take my car, it won't cost the agency anything."

The Chief seemed to be mulling over the situation, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.  Finally he nodded and sat back in his seat.  "Be careful, then."

Mira grinned and stood, starting for the door.  "Thank you, sir, I really appreciate this."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he offered, then went back to his papers.

"I think I will."

 

 

For a Monday morning, traffic had been just completely crazy, even for Capital Planet.  Mira was glad the moment she was able to park the Vette in a safe place and get inside.  The little jewelry shop was kind of quaint on the inside.  The main room was lit dimly, but the glass cases were bright enough to make the jewelry shine.

Finding no one in sight, she went to looking around the jewelry cases.  Everything seemed so much nicer when it was pounded out by hand like the old days.  Of course, there was very little in the case the even resembled the silver ring on her finger.  Maybe she was at the wrong retailer, but the database in the basement of the agency (used to track down stolen jewelry) had listed only one shop, and that was the one she was in.

She leaned over the counter, looking at some of the engagement rings when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  As she stood up straight, she noted the little old man with the thick glasses, kind of finding it ironic.  It was always a little old man with thick glasses, wasn't it?

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked, moving to stand on the other side of the counter and squinting at her.

"Um, yes.  Actually, I was wondering if you could get me a record on a ring that was made here."  She fiddled with the silver ring unconsciously.

He eyed her and picked up a rag, polishing a gold wedding band expertly.  "I can't do that unless you have a receipt."

"I don't have one, but this is really important, sir."  She took the silver ring off and set it down in front of him.  "This was given to me by my husband, and from what I can tell, it came from here."

The man pushed the glasses up on his face and looked down at the ring, raising an eyebrow.  He picked it up and looked it over, noting the maker's mark on the inside.

Mira noted the recognition on the man's face, smiling slightly.  "If it helps any, you can consider this an investigation.  Not official, but it's the key to a mystery."

He pulled himself up onto a stool, smiling in fond remembrance as he looked over the ring.  "Yes, I remember this ring.  It's a little beaten up, but I don't see you as being the type that would want it to be fixed.  It was one of my first pieces, you know.  I had just started working here."

"Do you remember who ordered it?"

"Some kid.  Couldn't afford much, so I gave him a break."  The jeweler passed the ring back to her, watching as she placed it back on her finger.  "I'm afraid I don't remember much more.  It's been a very long time."

She nodded and leaned on the counter.  "So, there's no way I could get the order form?  Or the name of the person who ordered it?"

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled, standing and moving towards the back room.

 

 

 

Mira didn't even bother knocking.  It would be a lot easier to barge into the room and get kicked out instead of never getting a chance to go in at all.  Commander Nebula looked up from his desk, surprised, and was just about to say something when Mira put a piece of paper down in front of him, and the engagement ring on top of that.

She'd never seen him go that pale that quickly.  His face was almost ashen as he stared at it, and for a moment, Mira wondered if she was doing the right thing -- just the look he had was somewhere between shock and anger and hurt, and it was hard to look at.  And in a moment, she knew... she could see briefly a young man, probably just out of highschool, scraping together what little money he earned to buy a ring, the best that he could afford, for the woman he loved. "Sir..." she said, softly, hoping that he wouldn't have a heart attack.

Nebula didn't take his eyes off of the ring. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, tiredly.

She stepped around the side of the desk and took both of his hands, carefully squeezing them.  "Because he deserves to know."

"Nothing good's gonna come of this," he said, pulling his hands away.  There was none of his usual fire and temper there, just a sort of heaviness that made him look his years. "Look, Nova, I know you think this'll be a good thing, but it's not."

"Sir, don't you think that twenty years is an awfully long time to leave someone in the dark?"

"Not if you made a promise to."  Nebula finally looked at her, a flash of indignation crossing his face. "What, you think this has been easy for me?  I've had to order my own grandson into battle, situations that could get him killed, and I couldn't do a dang thing about it.  You think I haven't wanted to say something?"

Mira frowned and went to pacing back and forth.  "Then you should have said something."

"I told you I made a promise!"  The Commander nearly growled, holding back just before he slammed his fist into the desk.  "Why'd you have to go snoopin' into things that aren't your business?  It was that partner of yours, wasn't it?"

She stopped and looked at him, frowning.  "Clarice knew?"

"Of course she knew!  She kept hounding me about it until I kicked her out of my office for good."

Mira blinked.  It clicked for her quickly... so that was why Nebula had been so angry about Clarice coming by, and that was the mysterious research that the Oprie had been talking about.  He must have known that this was going to come up eventually. "I didn't know.  That she knew, I mean."

"Listen to me, Mira," he said, leaning both hands on the desk and looking her straight in the face, "Don't do this.  Not to him.  How d'you think Buzz is gonna take finding out that he has a grandfather who never said a word, and how d'you think he'll react when he finds out it was his own grandmother who was the one who asked that it be that way?  You think he'll take this well?"

She crossed her arms, leaning in as well.  "Don't you think that should be his choice?"

"And how d'you suggest you give him that choice?!"  The Commander started pacing, agitated. "He could've figured all of this out on his own.  You should take into consideration that maybe he doesn't want to know."

"Or that he just trusted everyone close to him to be straight up?"  It was a little harsh... okay, it was very harsh.  But Mira couldn't stand the idea of it -- why would anyone want to keep someone's past from them?

Nebula narrowed his eyes at her, stepping close.  "You're out of line, Detective."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm just here because I want to offer you a chance to tell him... because if you don't, I will."  Mira stood unflinchingly, though she found herself at attention.

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, sir.  It's the truth."

The Commander sighed and went back to sit behind his desk.  "Listen, Nova, if you do this, you're gonna start something that none of us can handle."

She sighed and sat back down, her arms still crossed.  "Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

Mira nodded and stood, picking up the ring and slipping it back on her finger.  "Then I'll let you know how it goes," she answered, solemnly, taking the paper from the jeweler and starting for the door.

"She was trying to protect him, you know," Nebula said, quietly.

She stopped, her defiant attitude falling as quickly as her shoulders.  She turned around and sighed, taking a few steps towards the desk.  "I know, but there's only so long that he needs protected."

"She entrusted him to me.  He'll come to all the wrong conclusions if he finds out."

Mira rubbed at her arms, shaking her head.  "Like favoritism?  We all know that's not true."

Nebula rubbed his eyes.  "He won't see it that way.  And here's something you haven't considered... I understand if he's mad at me for keepin' it under wraps, but do you really want him to think of his grandma that way?  Do you want him to remember her as someone who kept the truth from him?"

"Do you want him to be lost when it comes to family?"

"How lost is he?  Really?  I've spent decades around Buzz, and take it from me... he might not know where he comes from, but he does know where he's goin'."  Nebula leaned on the desk, shaking his head. "Everything good he's got, he got from her."

She sighed and nodded, heading for the door.  "I'll think about it, sir."

Nebula nodded and tried futilely to go back to his paperwork.

Mira wasn't quite sure what to do.  Whether she told or not, she was stepping on someone's toes.  Of course, it wasn't like it was her business in the first place, but it was difficult to stop that innate investigative mind she had.  What would Buzz think?  How would she tell him?  What would the Commander think if she did?

This was not going to be easy, no matter what happened.

 

 

 

The house was fairly quiet when she finally got home, some time after sundown.  She unlocked the door and walked in, sort of hoping that Buzz had decided to turn in early -- maybe that would give her some time to work the issue over in her mind.

Nope, he was up, watching the television.  He glanced up when he heard her, and gave her a smile. "Hi.  Working late?"

"A little bit."  Mira set her bag down and headed for the kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water.  Oh, she couldn't do this, but if she didn't, she'd never be able to look him in the eye again because she'd be keeping secrets just like everyone else... if only she'd never found out.  But it was too late to change that, now all she had to do was figure out what to do with the information.  Sit on it, or tell it.

Buzz stepped in after her. "How was work?"

She glanced back at him, then focused on getting the drink.  Don't look at him, don't avoid him, don't try to run away.  "It was all right."

He leaned against the counter, watching her.  "No details?"

"I, uh...  well, I guess it was kind of eventful.  Talked to the Chief, even talked to the Commander."

"Out and about, then?"  He crossed his arms, watching as she started to drink the water.  Maybe it was him, but she seemed like she was distant.  When there was a pause, he frowned.  "Everything all right?"

She nodded, setting the water aside.  "Yeah, it's okay.  I mean, we're both home from work and nothing happened, right?"

"Well, one of us is home," Buzz teased, "the other one seems to be somewhere else entirely."

Mira couldn't help but smile a little.  It was hard not to be distant, considering all that had happened, but maybe she could just pass it off as something less serious. "It's been a long day, that's all."

"We could always sit down and eat ice cream.  That always seems to help."  He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets.  "I could even try to cook you something, if you're up for speed dialing the fire department."  He couldn't help it... he didn't like her being upset.

She laughed, shaking her head and taking another drink of the water.  "No, it's fine."  How could she even imagine keeping a secret from Buzz?  He was more than just a leader to her, but a friend.  Even moreso, he was her husband, whether it was a learning experience, a ruse, or not .  A moment passed and she set the drink aside, sighing, "Buzz, I..."  She blinked and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and blurting out the words, "Did you ever have something that you knew you had to say, but you were afraid it would cause problems?"

He raised an eyebrow, but held onto her nonetheless.  Okay, whatever this was, it was serious.  "Yeah, more than a few times.  Are you sure you're all right?"

Mira rested her forehead against his shoulder, sighing.  Oh, this was not going to be easy. "I'm all right.  It's just that... I mean..."

"Is anyone dead?"

"No."

"Then how bad can it be?"

How bad could it be?  She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing or not.  Either way, she would feel horrible, but she had to do the right thing.  Then again, what was the right thing?  The right thing probably would have been not to look into it at all.  "Oh, I don't know, I think it could be pretty bad."

"Well, if we're all alive, then what could really be that bad?"  Buzz frowned, eyebrows drawn, and tightened his grip a little.

"What if I told you that it could change your life?  And not only yours, but others too."  She didn't move except to bury her face against his shirt.

Huh.  Okay, this was definitely not good.  Buzz tried to figure out what it was, but nothing came to mind... there wasn't a whole lot in his life that wasn't set, and he doubted that it could be as big a bomb as Warp had dropped. "I suppose I would just deal with it.  Afterall, we survived what Warp had to say, and I don't think that it could be anything that serious."

Mira shook her head.  If she could just turn back the hands of time and stop herself, she would.  Now he knew there was something, knew that it was serious, and she still had no idea how to say it.  How do you tell someone that they not only have a grandfather, but a grandfather who knew and who didn't say anything because of a promise made to their grandmother?  She held onto him for another moment, more because she needed to be there than because he needed it, then stepped back. "Stay here."

Buzz nodded, leaning back on the counter again.  Whatever this was, it was tearing Mira up... hopefully when whatever news that she had to give was said and done, she'd feel better.

She brought the paper back in with her, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and offered it over.

He took it, reading.  Okay, it was an invoice from a jewelry store, no problems there.  For a silver engagement band, custom engraved... he looked at the ring Mira wore.  She'd found the jeweler who had made it apparently.  The date was near sixty years old, which meant that the man who'd bought this was the one that Nana left at the alter, and Buzz never heard her mention being married, which meant that the name written on the order could very likely be that of his grandfather, and that was...

Whoa.

Buzz looked up at Mira, who still had her eyes closed, then back down at the paper.  The thought that went through his shocked mind was of that darn book again with the words 'Don't Panic' on the cover... just shock and 'Don't Panic'.  He set the paper down on the counter. "I... uh, can't say I was expecting this one."

Mira nodded and leaned back against the counter.  What else could she say?  She was sorry that she'd been so curious?  There wasn't much that she could say at all. 

Buzz managed to pull out a chair before he tried to sit down.  His grandfather was his Commander?  Or was it the other way around?  Then, of course, there were all the other questions, like why no one bothered to tell him.  It would have been a whole lot easier to take if he had some clue.  "Is that what he was so angry about?"

She finally opened her eyes and sighed.  "I don't think so.  At least, not the last time around.  I think he noticed the ring last week when he kicked me out of his office.  I knew there was something wrong, but I wasn't sure what."

"The last time?"

"I think Clarice knew.  She didn't say anything to anyone, but now that I look back, I think she was trying to convince the Commander to tell you."  Mira paused, rubbing her arms and looking over at Buzz.  She imagined it was hard for him to take something like that.  "I'm really sorry, Buzz... I shouldn't have gone off and let my curiosity get the best of me."

"S'all right," he answered, almost absently, still reeling.

Mira looked at the ground, halfway cursing herself.  She could see him put it all together, probably even taking into account factors she herself didn't know.  And she knew that when the shock wore off, he'd probably have a lot of questions, some of which didn't have answers. "Are you okay?"

Buzz nodded, looking off into nothingness.  Strangely enough, he more wanted to laugh than anything -- it figured.  His son was his former partner, his wife was his former rookie, and his grandfather was his Commander.  It was so outlandish that it just figured.  And not a single person was willing to tell him until now.

Yeah.  Just a bit much to handle.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, immediately knocked back into the mindset of someone overloaded, who could only concentrate on the most immediate need... breathing.

What could Mira do?  There wasn't much to be said, other than an apology, and she'd already done that.  The most she could offer was a pat on the shoulder.  She poured out the rest of her water and dug out the ice cream.  There was some vanilla left, and a few scoops of some older triple chocolate.  Figuring the chocolate to be the best choice, she set it in front of him along with a spoon.  "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head and stared down at the ice cream.  It was a nice gesture, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to move more than was needed.

Mira pulled out the other chair and sat down as well, rubbing at her eyes.  Everything would be all right, they just had to get through this like they had with everything else.  Then again, not so many of the other problems seemed to hit so close to the heart.  Sure, it would have been worse if someone were dead, but betrayal was just as bad.

She sighed and reached out to take his hand, reassuringly.  "It'll be fine, Buzz.  I know it will."  Did that sound sickeningly optimistic?  Yes it did.  Was that Mira's style?  Well, no, not usually, but if Buzz wasn't an optimist, someone had to be.

He nodded, silently.  He was good at dealing with things, not the type of person who breaks down, falls to pieces and hides from the universe -- but a lot of that relied on understanding new changes on his own time, coming to grips with them and resolving them.  So far, he pretty much understood, even accepted that it was the truth because it made so much sense, but as for the rest of it... might take some time.  There were a lot of issues that Buzz didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago.

He stood, offering Mira a half-smile, and put the ice cream away.  One thing at a time, right?  No need to rush.  On his way to the livingroom, he patted her on the shoulder -- no sense in her feeling guilty for this -- then went and collapsed on the couch, watching the television.

She watched him go, then put her head in her hands.  Honestly, she probably could have broken it to him better, but there was only so many ways you can tell a person who their grandfather was.  In all reality, it hadn't been her job to tell him, but after years of living in the dark, someone had to.

Biting back a frustrated sigh, she stood and took off her jacket, draping it over the back of the chair.  Then she unclasped the shoulder holster and hung it with the suit coat.  Maybe she could take a shower and go to bed early.  If she was sleeping, she wouldn't have to think about what she'd just done, wouldn't have to come to terms with the fact that they would both have to face Nebula in the future.

Mira stepped around the couch and glanced back at Buzz, rubbing at her shoulder.  "I can order a pizza or something..."  When he just shook his head, she nodded and went down to her bedroom, sitting down on the bed.  Well, she really hadn't done anything wrong, right?  No, she'd told the truth where everyone else kept it back.  Of course, it didn't feel like that.  Reaching up, she took the pins out of her hair and then used her fingers to shake it out.  Everything would be just fine.

Craters!  Who was she kidding?  Sure, they'd live through it, but until then everything was going to be back to what it was.  Awkward silences.  She hated awkward silences more than she hated arguing.  At least if they were arguing, there was always a time when it was over and they both felt better.  She fell back on the bed and curled up with her pillow.  Forget the shower, she'd take it in the morning.  Until then, maybe she could sleep.


	27. Day 62

Words of consolation are often things that people cling to, when there isn't a reason or anything that makes sense within view. When someone offers words meant to comfort, most people will hang onto those words like a life raft, and it helps them get through the raging seas, to the other side.

But when you're only twenty-five, you don't need words. All you have is anger towards circumstance and the knowledge that there's no battle that can't be won if you're determined not to lose. So you go through that whole process... denial, then fighting, then trying to bargain with whatever higher power will listen, and finally... finally you understand that the battle is lost. And that there isn't a single thing you can do about it.

Buzz couldn't have described what that felt like, but it was probably one of the worst bouts of depression that he'd ever known. The feeling of being so heavy, so tired and heartsick that there doesn't seem to be a time when you'll come out on the other side of it. It knocked his arrogance from him, left him worn out and empty, and that was before she was even gone.

But Nana was smart. She didn't try to take that grief away, just let it ride its course because she knew better than anyone that her grandson wouldn't accept defeat until he had exhausted all possibilities, and himself. Only when he was older could he look back and thank her for that -- as hard as it had been, the lesson he'd learned from it was worth it.

 _"Sometimes,"_ she had said, gently, _"it doesn't seem like there's anything good that could come from these things that we face. But believe me, sweety, everything happens for a reason, even if we don't understand those reasons until years later. And sometimes, we don't understand them at all."_

Of course, he hadn't understood right then, his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on them. All he knew was that he was helpless. And that he was going to miss her... that for the first time in his life, he would really be alone. _"It's not right."_

She had chuckled, shaking her head. _"Oh, it is in its own way."_

 _"If we can't fight, why even try?"_ He didn't pick his head up; he didn't have the strength or the heart left to do it.

 _"You can fight. And I have no doubts you will... but there are things that are out of your hands. Battle as hard as you can, Buzz, and never give up, but understand that there is a reason. That just because you haven't been able to win this battle like you have every other one that you've faced, that doesn't mean the war is lost."_ Nana had taken her quilt off of the couch and draped it over his shoulders. _"Concentrate on that, and enjoy what time we do have. I intend to."_

And he had. Buzz didn't necessarily understand her last life lesson to him back then, but it had sunk in nonetheless. He survived, and when the time finally came and she was gone, he didn't stop living. He missed her, felt somewhat lonely, but it didn't destroy him.

 _"She was an amazing woman,"_ the Commander had said once, catching the young ranger lost in his own thoughts. Back then, Buzz hadn't even thought about it, he'd just nodded and went back to whatever world he had been in. Now, it made sense.

Now, a lot of things made sense.

When she was gone, the Commander had become more brusque, more short-tempered.

Briefly, even mostly unconscious and halfway dreaming, Buzz thought that Nebula must have loved her, and loved her very much.

It explained the almost paternal nature Nebula had, though, and that lightbulb look he'd given Buzz the first time that the rookie stepped into his cruiser with an introduction. Back then, the Commander had been a Captain, and had no trouble taking Lightyear under his wing. The look now was recognizable, when back then it had been a mystery -- recognition and even wonder.

How strange... how completely and utterly strange.

She had never told him, never let on that he had a grandfather. She had never told him about his parents, not even when he asked... though, honestly, he had only asked a few times, and that was when he was very young. There had to be a reason, though... if there was one person that Buzz had unshakable faith in, it was his grandmother. He believed in her, even more than he believed in himself, and given his attitude, that said a lot.

And everything had a reason, even when it seemed like there was no reason nor rhyme to cling to. It didn't take away the shock, maybe even a little bit of anger, but it did soften it somewhat. She had said that back then, and now... now he understood that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't just talking about her imminent death, but about him finding out about his family as well. That she had reasons, even if those reasons made no sense to him.

Buzz moved his hand, feeling the wedding band there, even though he wasn't awake enough to give it much thought. Lately, he'd just left it on... a subconscious decision that his waking mind didn't realize.

The floor creaked, and he blinked awake, sleepily. "Huh?"

No one was there. Just an empty house, and the television was off. He got to his feet, still feeling terribly drowsy, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, rather like a sleep walker. Everything was dark and too quiet.

The silver ring was on the counter, but that wasn't what startled him. Mira's wedding ring was there too... oh no, she hadn't left... had she? It was possible, maybe she was upset about what had happened and she'd gone. Frantically, he looked around, calling for her... she couldn't just leave, not like that. He didn't even have a chance to say anything, and where could she have gone?

"Mira!" he called, a note of desperation in his voice, all the while pleading in his head, _'Don't leave, not like this...'_

Someone was talking. Buzz shook his head, taking a deep breath, and looked over... huh. He was on the couch and the television was on. He rubbed at his eyes, still breathing a little hard, and went to make sure it was just a dream and her rings weren't sitting on the counter. One shock that night was more than enough for him.

 

 

Mira was already awake when her alarm went off. Afraid that she'd wake Buzz up, she practically lunged for the clock, slapping the sleep button before it had gotten through a whole set of piercing beeps. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, she rubbed her eyes and thought about going back to sleep. If she could just get a few more hours of sleep, she'd surely be all right.

Of course, she realized that if she did go back to bed, she wouldn't have time for a shower, and would probably be late for her shift. Her sleep had been basically restless, her mind constantly working over her decision. Did she really do the right thing, or would she walk out and find it difficult to look Buzz in the eyes? Hopefully he'd still be sleeping.

She was trying not to tell herself she'd done something wrong. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she'd at least done the right thing. Then again, she could have spared Nebula, but there was more devotion to her husband than her Commander. Huh, her husband. She'd gotten used to referring to Buzz as her husband, but she knew it would end eventually. It had to, right?

Mira stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she hadn't slept much... it wouldn't be a good thing if Buzz noticed that. He'd think she was guilty, when really, she wasn't so much guilty anymore, but confused. That night she had realized that there was really no right side to the situation. She'd just managed to use the less wrong solution and tried to salvage what was left.

Sighing, she brushed her hair and smoothed out her outfit, fully intent on making coffee and taking a shower as soon as possible. She grabbed her uniform and stepped out of the bedroom. As she walked past the bathroom, she hung her space suit up on the top of the bathroom door, and raised an eyebrow when she didn't see Buzz on the couch. Did he already leave for work? "Buzz...?"

"Hm?" He stepped out to the kitchen door, a flash of relief crossing his face. "Morning. Coffee?"

"Sure." Looked like she wasn't the only one who had a hard time sleeping. Mira tried not to let the stress show in her voice, knowing that it wouldn't help anything. "I just have to get a shower."

Buzz nodded, retreating back into the kitchen. Just how much better he felt actually seeing her made the rest of the problems fade into the background -- yeah, maybe Warp was right and he had gotten senile. But that dream had spooked him... he wasn't ready for this farce to end now that it had become so much a part of his life. Not like that.

He sighed and sat down, picking up his coffee mug. Well, he'd have to face the Commander in a couple hours, and he already knew that it wouldn't be easy. That he would probably look at the man differently, that he would wonder why, that eventually, he'd have the courage to ask. He didn't even begin to contemplate what other things were being held back from him.

Mira stepped back in fifteen minutes later, immediately moving over to the coffee pot. There was nothing quite like it to make the morning a little better.

"If you want to leave a little early," Buzz said, "I'll take you out to breakfast."

Well, everything seemed a bit more normal to her now that she was sure he was all right. Normal? She frowned to herself and took her coffee cup, sitting in the other chair. Was this really normal? Was she really that used to being married that she could call it that?

He raised an eyebrow, sipping at the coffee and finally speaking up, "Mira?"

She blinked out of her daze and looked over at him. What was he saying? "Oh, yeah. I think I'd like that."

Buzz nodded and held onto the cup. She was lost in thought, he could tell, but given what had been said the night before, he really couldn't blame her much. She was there, though. Craters, she was _there_. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. No, not at all. I was just drifting when the alarm went off. I thought it'd woken you." She offered him a smile, and took in the smell of the coffee in one long sniff. It was nice that he was concerned.

"Nope. I was already making the coffee by then. You know, early to bed, early to rise." He shrugged and stood, finishing off what was left of his coffee. He was already dressed for work, but not quite ready to face the day ahead. That would come soon enough.

She looked up at him for a second, smiling to herself. Despite everything that had been thrown at him, he was still able to be the person she... the person she admired. Always strong in the face of danger, always quick when it came to fixing things. "Uh huh," she said to herself quietly, mentally telling herself that she'd avoided a close call.

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Time to go, eh?" She made a note to herself to learn how not to talk to herself.

"If we want enough time to drink a few pots of coffee, yeah." He grabbed the keys for the twenty-two and waited for her to get everything ready.

She took another few sips of the coffee and then rinsed out the cup, walking past him and mentally muttering to herself. She really had to watch what she thought when she didn't get a full night of sleep.

 

 

The place was jam-packed, mostly with a crowd of people who were either just getting off of work from the midnight turn or those just going to work for the day turn. Office employees, laborers, and when they walked in, two rangers. It wasn't Cosmo's (usually a lunch hangout for Team Lightyear), but it was a comfortable sort of place.

The waitress was quick with the coffee, and equally quick taking the orders. Mira sat back after she'd walked away, looking out at the busy street in the sunlight... how much more real could something get? People who worked hard, day in and day out, who never had a palace or even a sniff of the royal life. This is what she envisioned as the life she wanted to lead. "I never knew any of this on Tangea."

Buzz didn't look up from the steam coming off of the black coffee as he replied, "I never knew anything but this until I joined Star Command."

"Really? Breakfast in a roadside place, where people come every day for their entire lives?"

He nodded. "Yeah, basically. We weren't everyday-ers, but Nana and I would go to breakfast every second Sunday of the month. Kinda like a ritual."

It wasn't hard to see that he was going to be dwelling a lot on his past, probably trying to make sense of everything he'd found out in one fell swoop. Not that Mira minded -- she actually enjoyed learning about where he'd come from. "I'll bet that was nice."

"Yep. There was a place about four blocks up, set between a barber shop and a pub." Buzz didn't think to add in that they were city-blocks, not suburb-blocks, but then, he still thought of a block being as it was in the city.

She smiled and sank down some in the booth, holding the coffee close. "They don't have places like this on Tangea, so we couldn't really have rituals. I mean, I'm sure the next planet over had diners and all, but the only place I ever went was the drive-in." Maybe she dwelled on her past a lot more now as well. "Do you think that place is still there?"

"The drive-in? I wouldn't know."

"No, I mean the place where you and your grandmother went."

"Not sure." Buzz hadn't been back to that part of town in a long time, really. Ever since he decided he was moving out, he never really wanted to go anywhere but his grandmother's. The kids probably still played stickball in the street, if they were allowed. Not that they were ever really allowed, but no one ever seemed to mind until a window was shattered in their apartment. "I suppose so, since they did so much business in the mornings."

Mira looked around, watching the people converse from table to table. It was kind of nice to know that there was a place where a conversation wasn't confined to one table; where people jumped in when they came, jumped out when they left, and the whole debate was probably still going when they came back the next morning. "Ever think of going back there? You know, just to see if it's changed?"

He had been back there, just not recently. It seemed like the old side of town never really changed. Some things were reborn, replaced by bigger grocery stores, but the old Sunday Market was still there. The same place where Nana would get her fresh cabbage, and the same place that still thrived because some things just taste better when you know someone had put all their heart into growing a product. "I will, eventually, I just need to find the time."

"I'll bet it was nice to grow up in a place like that. Knowing you neighbors by name, and just about everyone you meet along the way. Maybe that's why Tangea's so unappealing to me. Everyone's better than someone else, all the way up to Daddy, who considers himself the best. What's wrong with just being someone?"

"Nothing," he replied, simply, taking another long sip of his coffee. "I mean, royalty's supposed to be better than everyone else in the hierarchy of things, but everyone's made of just about the same things."

"Too bad people hate to realize it." She shrugged and leaned against the window, basking in the sunlight. Maybe it was her, but it just felt so much warmer in the diner than it seemed out on the streets. Happy people, sunlight, and a couple of rangers who just need to escape every day life. Closing her eyes, Mira pulled her feet up on the bench and sighed happily. Things probably weren't as bad as they seemed.

Buzz nodded to himself, closing his eyes as well. He felt a little like he was in a state of limbo... not in shock anymore, but not himself, either. Just somewhere in between, floating in that haze where the only things that seem real are those immediately in front of him. His coffee, the table, the sunlight and Mira. At least his horizon was a little better than concentrating on each breath. Maybe he hadn't faced the issue yet, not in a direct manner... but that would come around all too soon. For now, close-confined reality was enough.

 

 

 

The silence was stifling, even choking. Booster and XR didn't notice it as they stood at attention, but Buzz and Mira were keenly aware of it. It wasn't the kind of silence that lay in anger, but more in that way that silence can be when no one knows what to say or how to say it, even if it needs to be said.

Commander Nebula looked as though he hadn't slept in a month, right down to the circles under his eyes and the heavy gait as he paced. It had taken him two seconds to realize that his grandson knew, and now all he could think to do would be to pick up the pieces. In a way, deep down, it was almost a relief -- Buzz would have found out someday, and Nebula had lived in fear of it. At least now, it was over. "We still have nothing on Zurg. Today, team, I want you to do a little recon around Planet Z... if there are any occupants left, check 'em out and call for backup if needed. He's been quiet for almost three months now, and that's completely against his nature."

"Yes, sir," Buzz answered for his team, keeping his voice even. "Any special orders if we happen to find where he had gone?"

"Your discretion, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

The Commander paced a few more steps, trying to decide if he should keep Lightyear back and try to at least... what, apologize? To say something. Anything. "All right, dismissed. Captain, a word?"

Buzz nodded, waiting for his team to filter out before putting his hands behind his back. Once they were gone, he could have laughed at himself -- the urge to fidget was amusing to someone who had pretty solid nerves.

Nebula took a deep breath, started to say something, couldn't, and sighed. It took two more false starts before he managed, "I take it that she... filled you in."

"Sir," Buzz answered, in an affirmative tone. For a moment or two, it felt more like a dream than reality. He wasn't angry, really, nor hurt, not even really there at all. Just... not there.

After letting the silence reign for a little while, Nebula finally sighed and sat down at his desk. "I never wanted you to find out this way, Buzz. There're too many questions that go with it, and too many accusations."

"I understand." Buzz knew what this was -- this was an attempt to get some kind of closure, at the least. He wished briefly that he could give it. He wished it could be like most heartwarming tales where reunited family members just hug and everything seems right from there on, but real life wasn't like that.

"Nova's keen about things, though, and she must've picked it up. I didn't honestly think she'd tell you when she left here yesterday. I really wish she wouldn't have, because look where we are now." The Commander rubbed his eyes, tiredly. If he hadn't been so surprised by that ring, then none of this would have been brought up. What could he do now? He wasn't going to mention that he was asked not to say anything... at least, he wasn't if he could help it.

Buzz nodded, keeping his hands behind his back. "Mira's a good detective. As for telling me, sir... it's over and done, and there isn't much that can be said about it."

Nebula took a deep breath, burying his head in his hands. Seemed like Lightyear was taking this better than he was, and that was not what he expected. "I don't want you to think that you were ever coddled here, or that any of your achievements were tainted by this. They weren't -- you're a dang good ranger, and everything you earned, you earned on your own."

"I know, sir." Buzz didn't honestly doubt that.

He just wasn't going to talk about it, was he? The Commander was used to the camaraderie that they normally had -- not this almost formal exchange of words. Of all of the ways that he could finally see his grandson, to treat him like a grandson, and this is it. After twenty years, this is all he had to show for it. And he almost felt like he deserved it. Finally, he managed to choke out, "I'm sorry, son."

"I think you should get some rest, sir." It was really hard seeing him like that, but Buzz couldn't honestly think of any real comfort to give. He wasn't ready for this conversation, and no amount of trying to be was going to make it happen. But he did let some of that concern into his voice as he added, "There's always... there's always time, Commander. But I have to go out on recon, and I don't think it'll do anyone any good if you're trying to work like this."

Nebula shifted around a few things on his desk, nodding. He wasn't able to bring himself to look at Buzz, though. "Dismissed," he said, quietly.

Buzz nodded and stepped back out into the hallways for his waiting team. Immediately, Booster was on his feet, bounding over to the Captain. "Can we go with you Buzz? Where ya goin'? Is it some super-secret mission where you're gonna need backup?" It hadn't taken long for Booster to come up with the reason he thought Lightyear had to stay back.

XR remained in his seat, polishing one arm with another. He wasn't particularly interested in anything that could put him in danger. "Yeah, yeah, can we get moving?"

Buzz looked at Booster, shaking his head. "No super-secret mission, team. Recon."

"Awww..." The Jo-Adian frowned and started down the hall towards the launch bay, kind of disappointed. He really wanted to be a super spy.

When XR went to follow the other ranger, Mira fell in step with Buzz, rubbing at her arms. "Everything all right?"

"He really needs sleep," Buzz replied, slowing the pace down. At least the two of them could talk semi-privately before being confined in the cruiser.

She nodded. "He looks bad. I-I guess I probably should have given him a little more warning before I said anything. I just didn't realize he'd take it so hard."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Buzz sighed, feeling a little more of what he'd avoided so far. This entire thing was bigger than he could handle at that given moment, but eventually, it'd have to come out into the light. "We all will be, in due time."

"Mr. Patience," Mira teased, somberly. Really, they all needed some rest, some time to understand everything. She smiled more genuinely when Buzz reached over and brushed at her hand, a rare moment of affection that showed more eloquently than words that he gave a care. "Look at it like this -- we can have a birds eye view of Planet Z without being shot at."

"Capital thinking, Detective Nova." He smirked, clasping his hands behind his back again as he walked.

"Of course, Captain Lightyear."

 

 

 

 

As suspected, Planet Z was dead quiet. It was as though there had never been anything there, as though Zurg had packed up his entire empire without even leaving a forwarding address. Oh, there were a few signs that the place had been occupied by the evil emperor -- the sheer amount of pollution and decay on the surface was a dead giveaway. But to anyone who didn't know about it, it would just be a dirty little ball in space.

Buzz kept his eyes fixed on the scanners, intent on his job. Better than anyone, he knew that Zurg wasn't gone for good, and if there was even a hint of what was being planned, he would find it. "Booster, send me the feed from quadrant 3-A and enhance."

"Yes, sir!" Booster answered, cheerily. "Is there something there?"

"Maybe," the captain said, absently, as he squinted at the screen. No, just turned out to be an energy flux, probably left behind by the factory where the hornets were made. He scowled in frustration... how the heck could someone move a whole planet full of hornets and grubs and brainpods and buildings without a trace?

XR looked up at Booster's console, for once not bothering with his own. "Man, this place is as dead as Warp's disco career."

Mira bit back a laugh and continued scanning from her console. "I'll bet we're too late to pick up any of his ion trails..."

Booster immediately started scanning for any sort of signature that would be left. Frowning, he shook his head and looked back over his shoulder at Mira. "We're getting all kinds of trails coming through."

XR crossed his robotic arms, shaking his head as well. "Looks like people are taking advantage of the short cut since Zurg moved out. I don't think we'd be able to isolate any certain signature. The readings say there's nearly a hundred."

"Craters!" Buzz sighed and sat back in his seat, moving the ship closer to the planet. "What about communications?"

"Just some A.M. radio," Booster replied, turning a few knobs in front of him. "WLW, Cincinnati?"

Mira raised an eyebrow, turning back to look at the Jo-Adian's station. "A.M. radio? That hasn't been used in like... well, a really long time."

The 'bot leaned in closer, listening in as well. "August 10th, 1934? Man, someone must be outdated."

Buzz went back to his scanner, thinking over the situation. "XR, get back to your station and look into that. If Zurg's using some archaic technology to send out coded messages, then it could lead us right to him."

"Aye, aye, Cap." The robot ranger nodded and wheeled back to his spot.

Mira shut off her systems for a second, rubbing at her eyes. Ever since she'd been working at the agency, she'd gotten used to not worrying about computer monitors. They weren't used that frequently on routine patrols. "Looks like a dead end to me. Best bet would be to grill a few of the locals -- someone must have heard something about Zurg moving. People like him just don't keep their mouths closed long enough to leave without a trace."

"I don't know, Mira," Booster said with some trepidation, "he is an evil emperor. Maybe he had someone come in and clean up."

"Yeah, sure, he just called in Stanley Steamer and had the place vacuumed. C'mon, this is Zurg we're talking about! He's the type of guy who'd step in some paint and leave a trail all the way to his evil lair." XR continued his scan of the radio signals, running them through his database for any known code.

"Cut the chatter, team," Buzz commanded, focusing on the screen's readout. It was nice to be in command of a whole team, even if the next day would probably bring it back down to seventy-five percent. "According to the readings, there's been some activity down in quadrant 7-B within the last forty-eight hours."

Mira flipped her monitor back on, scanning over until she got to what Buzz was looking at. "Enhancing," she said idly, leaning in to squint at the image. A moment passed and she looked over at Buzz. "Looks like we've got some dangerous mole-rats. Obviously a Zurgian plot to undermine the command of 42 and poison us all," she teased.

Normally, Buzz had about as much of a sense of humor while he was working as a wet paper bag, but this time he had his whole team present and he needed something brighter to think about. "If you see any deathclaws, then I'll panic. Zurg's devious enough to put cats in trees, so I wouldn't put it past him."

"Put your panic button on standby, then." Mira shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Buzz has a panic button? I thought I was the only one with a panic button," XR said, then sighed. "Is anyone else bored stiff?"

"Nope," the other three rangers answered in unison.

"Oh." The 'bot went back to his code-finding. Maybe they'd play some good music, or the rest of his duty-bound teammates would realize that this was a pointless search.

Booster changed from quadrant to quadrant, looking over them. He'd gotten the segments that never seemed to hold anything, even when Zurg was in demand. Still nothing, though. It would have been nice if he would have just relocated a few boxes over. "I don't think there's anything here, Buzz," he said, frowning. "I wonder if he gave up his evil ways."

"And did what? Joined the monastery?" XR flipped off the radio receiver and went back to the middle of the cruiser's bridge. "I think we have to face facts here, and that's that we won't find anything here unless Zurg wants us to."

"You give him too much credit," Buzz replied, still watching the scanner like a hawk.

"Oh, come on! The LGMs have these sensors tuned so well they could detect a needle in a haystack!"

The Jo-Adian looked up, wide eyed. "Heeey, he's right! I just found one of those!"

Mira raised an eyebrow, looking back at the two. "Hay? Oh, come on, Booster."

"No, really! I think it's just one of those things to throw us off, though. You know, let us find the needle in the haystack and keep us preoccupied until he finds a way to be evil again?"

"Still," Buzz broke in, "we'd better check it out."

 

 

 

All three rangers stood, facing Booster. The farmboy held up a shiny needle, keeping it at arms length. "What do you think it is? Some kind of antenna for intergalactic communications?"

Buzz crossed his arms, looking over the piece of metal. "Could be, Booster. Good thinking."

XR nearly jumped up and down, snatching the object away from his companion. "It's a needle! Come on, guys, this is just some kind of stupid joke!" He held the needle up to his mouth. "Testing, testing! Yeah, Zurg? If you're listening in, step in front of your big evil laser gun and fire!" The robot snapped the piece of metal in half and offered it back to Booster.

"XR!" Mira put her hands on her hips. "That could have been a pertinent clue as to the location of Zurg's secret hideout!"

The 'bot sighed and looked up at Buzz, crossing his arms. "How do you live with her, huh?" Pausing for a second, he shook his head and started back towards the ship. "Nevermind, why do I ever bother asking? You're made for each other. You're practically the same person!"

"They were the same person for a while," Booster pointed out before looking back at the other two.

Buzz sighed, trying to suppress a blush, then took the two pieces of metal from Booster, putting them into a canister. "XR! Front and center!"

XR sighed and turned back around, wheeling to the broken circle.

"What's the matter with you?" Mira asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm bored! B-o-r-e-d! Don't you guys get it? This is a dead end. We'd be better off getting the low down on Zurg from one of his cronies. Maybe someone on Trade World'll know something, but the only thing we'll get from this place is dust in the intake, and maybe some hot leads from the tumbleweed!"

Buzz finally sighed and put the canister safely inside his suit. "He's right, we won't find anything more here. We might as well move on and see what else we can dig up."

 

 

 

 

The Tangean ability to see into the brains of people who actually had brains came in handy. Really, it did. It was always good to be able to just reach in and get what was needed should negotiations fail. And on Trade World, negotiations always failed.

Of course, Mira was getting sort of tired of reaching into people's skulls and forcibly extracting info, especially since no one had anything of value. If a person was willing, all she had to do was make contact with them, concentrate, and she could sense their thoughts, but these low-lives... they just had to be stupid about it.

"A grocery list from last week, the waitress from the bar down the road, twenty-eight outstanding parking tickets, but no Zurg," she said, letting the Mickian go.

Buzz frowned, shaking his head. "All right, we'll take him in with the other violators. Booster, stick him in the brig."

"Do you think we have enough room?" the Jo-Adian asked, anxiously. "We already have fifteen people who are wanted for outstanding tickets in the brig."

"I have been keeping count," Buzz reminded, then looked at Mira. "You're starting to look a little tired... think we should call it a day?"

"I can make it." Really, she was starting to get a headache, and using her mental powers was taking its toll on her, but even if they just brought in a whole bunch of traffic violators who had warrants, it would be a really good day.

Buzz nodded, but he wasn't entirely convinced. His instincts as a ranger said that they should work until the shift was up, and that Mira was needed for any... er, friendly mind probes, but that blasted instinct as a husband said to call it quits before it overtaxed her too badly. It was almost unnerving how used to that internal strugge he'd gotten. "You will tell me if it starts taking too much out of you, right?"

"Yeah, of course. You kind of get used to feeling out how much you can take, you know?" She offered him a smile and glanced around for the next victim. Whose meaningless information was she going to extract this time?

XR yawned and leaned against the bar, looking after Booster who was hauling away the prisoner. "It looks like this is getting us just about as far as our little trip to Planet Z."

Buzz gave the 'bot an annoyed look, crossing his arms. "All right, then you pick the next person, since you seem to be team leader."

"Whoa, hey, I was just saying." Of course, the little snipe didn't mean much to the 'bot and he turned around, watching all of the wary drinkers. There was the waitress with the cute legs (he wouldn't mind having her number), some multi-eyed, no armed goon, a few smaller wormy guys. It was just something he didn't want to worry about, so he just pointed to one of the slimy, wormy guys and went back to leaning. "Try him."

Mira muttered, "What an educated guess." Stalking over, she gestured the man over, practically rolling her eyes when he cringed away. "C'mon, we don't have all day, pal."

Booster stepped back in, checking over the room for any unwarranted movement, then stood ready for any trouble. "He might know something." The Jo-Adian shrugged, looking towards Buzz.

Buzz shrugged himself, not very good at the guessing game. Usually people on Trade World were good at hiding their thoughts and outward feelings.

Mira moved quickly and ghosted a hand into the guy's head, immediately making a sour face. "Ooh, geez, he has to be slimy, doesn't he?" Biting her lip, she concentrated on the search, looking off at nothing in particular. "Well, he just left his wife for the waitress over there," she commented, lightly.

XR's eyes went wide. "What? Why are the good ones always taken?!" Of course, he did find it amusing when a similar creature to one being picked narrowed its eyes and walked out of the bar. "Must be the Mrs."

Mira continued her search. "Likes to steal from kids, once shaved a cat, a few unpaid tickets, yadda, yadda, yad--" She froze, blinking and immediately taking her hand from the guy's head.

Buzz's eyebrows shot up at her expression. "Mira?"

She stepped forward, keeping her voice low and her back to the door. "Joe just walked in," she whispered, trying to keep her heart from racing out of control.

He took a quick peek over her shoulder and then nodded to her, calmly.

Booster frowned, not really hearing what had been whispered. "Guys? What is it?"

XR perked up too, trying to catch a glimpse of the person the investigation had stopped for. "Who's Joe?"

Mira had to keep herself from cringing, giving the robot a practical death glare. Oooh, that headache was just starting to grow by the second.

"Ooooh." XR nodded, looking over at the suited man, who was obviously looking for the one who called out his name. He locked eyes with Lightyear and glared, but didn't bother to move.

Booster, finding the situation too tense to stand, grabbed the slimy guy who had left his wife and started hauling the man out. "We'll see about those tickets, bub!" Maybe a little ruckus would resolve the situation.

Mira looked up at Buzz, unmoving from her spot. Not only was she lightheaded, but genuinely afraid that she'd be recognized if she opened her mouth. Of course, it would probably hit her that Joe didn't recognize her unless she was Crystal, but she couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to understand.

Buzz had a bit more of a grasp on the situation, and leaned in close to whisper, "Calm down... you're not undercover, and he won't recognize you now if he didn't already."

She took a deep breath, nodding. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad, but she still didn't want to be anywhere near Joe as herself. She couldn't afford to bring about that much risk. "I think it's time to call it a day."

"You go ahead, I'll cover for you."

Mira composed herself, gave him a smart nod, and walked out. The minute she was back with the cruiser, she had to keep herself from hyperventilating.

Buzz asked a few more questions of the patrons, playing up the investigation aspect for all it was worth. Of course, he wasn't getting any answers, but that wasn't the point -- Joe had to have seen the guy get hauled out, and maybe if he jumped to all of the right conclusions, he would figure that Team Lightyear was there for something related to the other mission. That way, it wouldn't seem like Buzz had been in two places on Trade World for no really good reason.

Joe kept his gaze leveled on the ranger, not even tossing a glance XR's way. Yeah, he was holding a grudge, either about the cuffs being too tight, or about being arrested in the first place.

It didn't matter. Buzz stepped over, a very no nonsense expression on his face. "A familiar face. Is it your habit to show up wherever there's trouble?"

The other man raised an eyebrow and tapped the bar, waiting for his drink to show up. When the double shot finally arrived, he picked it up and looked at Lightyear. "I think I should be asking you that."

"It's my job to be where there's trouble." Buzz crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off of Joe.

Joe, in return, gave the ranger a toothy smile. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep quiet next time I see you around."

"I'm sure you will see me around too, especially since it seems you like to start your evening festivities pretty early. Unless, of course, you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of the Evil Emperor Zurg?"

Downing the drink in one shot, Joe shrugged and slid the glass back to the bar tender. "Last I heard, he just wasn't around. Not that it matters much, you rangers haven't been successful catching him after all these years. Why start now?"

Buzz narrowed his eyes, looking over the bar fly. "Just watch yourself," he warned, and turned towards the door, leaving the cringing drinkers behind. XR followed behind him, trying to figure out what all of that had been about, but didn't open his mouth just yet.

Back in the cruiser, Mira was sitting far back into her seat, finally able to get her breathing somewhat under control. By then, she'd realized that there wasn't much of a danger being discovered, but for a moment she'd been really scared that Joe had found out who she really was. If he had, then there would no doubt have been a lot of arrests in the middle of a big fight.

"All right, so someone seems to know this guy," XR accused, rolling through the doorway of the bridge in front of Buzz, "because from what I understand, we don't just call complete strangers by their name. No, I think there's more to this than meets the eye."

Booster put a finger to his lips, shooshing the robot. "Stop rambling, XR..."

"It's an ongoing investigation with the detectives," Buzz explained, taking his seat and glancing sidelong at Mira. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just spooked me a little." Mira checked a few things on her panel, glad that they were leaving Trade World for some place else. Any place else. "XR, go keep an eye on our guests."

The 'bot grumbled, but grudgingly wheeled back through the doors.

"I didn't like him," Booster said, after a few moments of silence. "He looked like someone who's really bad news."

"Make that two of us." Buzz ran through the preflight check almost automatically.

Mira finished up with her preflight procedures and leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her temples. "I just panicked, that's all."

"It's all right, Mira." Booster strapped in, dialing up a direct contact to the brig in case something happened. "I'm sure Buzz took care of him."

"I would have rather arrested him, but he wasn't doing anything wrong. We'll just have to keep an eye out for him." Buzz finished his checks started up the engines. They'd checked out Planet Z, brought in sixteen criminals, and got out without a hitch. By the time the prisoners were dropped off and they could pawn off their paperwork, it would be time to go home.

The Jo-Adian turned around in his seat, still listening in on the brig. "So, if Zurg's gone, and no one knows where he went, then where do we start?"

"We may just have to start a wide-ranged patrol," Buzz said. "Or we could wait until he makes a move, but I have a feeling it would be too late by then."

Mira closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I think we should recommend patrol. If Zurg gets the upper hand, we might not be able to do anything."

 


	28. Day 63

"Lovely lady lost in sleep, drifts through waters ever deep.  Don't wake until light, sleep through the night, because love waits for you in the morning."  Once again Mira heard the singing, but it was closer this time.

She looked down at herself, catching a glimpse of the silver on her finger.  Lifting her hands, she turned the left over, looking at the engagement ring.  It was solitary, and for a moment she panicked, searching the floor around her for the gold wedding band.  She'd lost it, hadn't she?  No, she couldn't have, she never took it off unless she was undercover.

Another verse caught her ear, forcing her to look up.  "Morning comes to everyone, but real love waits for no one.  Make it true to you, for nothing seems new, when love is lost in the morning..."  Had she heard that before?  She'd never listened long enough to hear the whole thing.

Her eyebrows drew together as the room faded in.  She was facing a window, and on the sill was the red flower.  The stem had been cut, the pruning sheers nearby were proof of that.  As she reached out and touched the red petals, a flash of memory hit her.  Her mother, the garden, and the same type of flowers.

Mira took the flower up, cradling it in her hand.

A soft, weak voice drifted across the room, musical in quality.  "Mira, I didn't think you'd come."

The princess closed her eyes, holding onto the flower.  It was a dream, just a dream.  As soon as she realized it, she'd wake up.

"Come sit with me."

The younger girl nodded and turned around, forcing herself not to flinch back at the sight of her mother in bed.  The queen was pale, paler than usual, and she was propped up in the bed against a pillow.  "Wh-why now, Mom?"

She smiled at her daughter, patting the bed beside her.  "Because you've been wondering."

Mira sat down on the bed, looking down at the flower.  She'd wake up soon.  "I had a dream about you.  I-I wanted to tell Buzz, but..."

"Buzz?  He's your husband isn't he?"  The older woman smiled and took her daughter's hand and looked at the engagement ring.  "But you're worried I wouldn't like him."

"No.  He's great, Mom, but I don't want you to be angry with me."  Mira looked up, locking eyes with her mother.  She didn't need to say that her marriage was a convenience, or that soon it would be over -- her mother instantly knew that.

"Honey, I won't be with you forever."

Mira shook her head, denying the fact that her dream had turned another way.  No, she couldn't do this, she needed someone to tell her that everything was all right.  "Please, no..."

Her mother offered a weak smile, squeezing Mira's hand and running a finger over the ring without even looking.  It felt so real, like she was really there.  "You knew it would happen, but you have to believe in yourself.  He'll take care of you."

"But Daddy won't even talk about you."

"No, don't worry about him.  He'll take care of you, if you let him."

Mira pulled her hand away, concentrating more on the flower than anything.  If she walked down the hall and around the corner, Buzz would be there, she knew as much.  Dreams come and go, but some people are just always there for her.  "Come back."

"You know I can't."  The Queen smiled and brushed Mira's hair away from her face, lovingly.  "Don't think that way, dear.  You know I can't stay, even though I love you, and you never want to say that to someone.  Love is something that needs to be cherished, not wielded like a weapon."

Mira had thought it, hadn't she.  If you really love me, you'll come back.  She never imagined she'd ever said something like that, but she'd thought of it, and felt it.  An apology was needed, but she couldn't choke it out.  She wouldn't cry, but she could.  She felt her mother take her hand again and rub at the ring.

"Trust yourself, Mira."

"I-I can't..."

"Trust yourself and he'll take care of you."  Another weak squeeze and she closed her eyes.  She was sleeping, but there wasn't much peace to it, other than the comfort of having someone nearby.

 

The dream was broken.  Sunlight was coming through the window, and a glare was shining in her eyes from the desk.  She sat up in the bed to avoid the reflection, allowing herself a ragged breath.  Of all the dreams to have, why one that doesn't make any sense?

She stood, carefully turning the knob on the door and walking down the hallway.  When she got to the corner, she peeked around it to make sure Buzz was there, then leaned against the wall when she realized he was still asleep.  At least he was there, and hadn't been part of a dream.

She looked down at the rings and ran her finger over the silver one.  Why that ring?  Because it meant so much?  Because it was Buzz's, probably... was her mother saying he'd take care of her?

Mira frowned to herself, thoughtfully.  'You would, too, wouldn't you?' she thought, watching him for another long moment.  Then she shook her head at herself, heading back to her bedroom.

It only took her a few seconds to turn the alarm clock off.  She had made a point to set it to wake her later, considering how tired they had been after work, just leaving enough time to split a pot of coffee, get dressed for work and get there on time.  She knew Buzz was usually up early, but apparently the previous couple of days had taken a toll on him, and he was taking advantage of the chance to sleep in a little.

The kitchen was very warm... not like heat warm, but comfortable warm.  Almost like it had been built to catch the morning sun.  She smiled slightly and set the coffee to brew, pulling the mugs down from the cupboard.  Maybe this day would go a little better... once again, she was going to be with Star Command Central, thanks to the Chief.  Looked like they were gathering information for the next major investigation, but she wasn't needed yet.

Mira poured her coffee, casting a glance at the clock.  It seemed like there just wasn't enough time in the day sometimes.  Shaking her head, she sat down at the table, then caught sight of the picture sitting on the other end.  One eyebrow up, she pulled it over.

It wasn't hard to guess who it was... Buzz's grandmother.  Almost instantly, Mira knew she would have liked her.  Despite her age, the woman had that look, as though she'd lived long enough to be wise, but never let that life jade her.  Long white hair that wasn't curled or dyed, just laying loose, and despite the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, she didn't look old... more timeless, the type of woman who could give Buzz a run for his money with the water guns.

She was caught up in the picture, and didn't notice Buzz lean in the doorway, with the classic just-waking-up look.  The coffee had drawn him quite efficiently, but he took a moment to appreciate the picture of Mira looking at the picture.  Or whatever.  It was just kind of nice.  "She would have liked you."

Mira looked back at him and smiled before focusing her attention on Nana Lightyear.  "I'm sure I would have liked her."

Buzz walked over to the coffee pot, picking up the empty cup and pouring himself some.  There was something really neat about waking up in the sunlight and having coffee quick at hand.  It was so familiar to him, in a not-so-familar way.  "She would have said you were spirited."

"Well, I don't know if I'd call myself spirited, but I don't like to conform."  She set the picture aside, but couldn't really take her eyes off of it.  Buzz's grandmother seemed like the type of woman who would be good to have in the family.

He sat down in the other chair, setting the coffee in front of him.  For a moment it amused him that he'd always had a table with more than one chair, even when he was a confirmed bachelor.  A throwback from mornings at his grandma's, he supposed, but something he could appreciate now that Mira lived with him.  "You seem like you're somewhere else."

"Just trying to imagine what it was like for you.  I could have lived like that, you know?"  She gave him a distinctly content smile, then took a sip of the warm coffee.

"No parents, living with your grandmother in a small apartment on the old side of town?"  He tried to think what Mira would have been like in a situation like that, but it wasn't easy.  She wouldn't be the same.

Mira nodded and leaned back in her chair, leaving the cup on the table.  "Yeah, but maybe not exactly the same way.  I mean, like if Daddy hadn't paid my rent and I actually had to come up with the money, I could have lived in a place like that happily."

Buzz understood what she meant, in a way.  He'd noticed that they both dwelled on the past often enough that it was an integral part of their lives, at least nowadays.  It wasn't a bad thing, though, just... sort of strange.  "Well, I'd like to think you could have afforded something more classy," he teased, "but you don't seem to go for upbeat living."

"It's not so bad.  Upbeat, I mean, but I kind of like my life the way it is." She winked, then went back to her coffee.

Buzz smiled a bit, taking up the cup once again.  This was the type of thing he missed when thinking about Nana.  It wasn't so much the conversation with Mira, really, but the act of sitting down and having coffee together.  It was comfortable.  "At least you won't have to go fishing through peoples minds today.  I was worried you'd get sick yesterday."

Mira shook her head and stood, grabbing the coffee pot.  "Naw, it just gets a little tiring.  I don't think I've ever gotten sick from it, at least not physically."  She poured him a warm-up.  "All right, so maybe a few times, but that's because people don't always have squeaky clean thoughts."

"Especially not on Trade World."  A quick glance at the clock told him that he still had time before he changed.  Good, coffee was a must.  "Seems like something I wouldn't want to have."

"It's good for getting information, I'll admit, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to bother."  She smirked and sipped at the cup again.  "It's strange sometimes, too.  Like, this morning I talked to my mother."

Buzz raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.  She'd explain.

"I know, I know... it sounds weird, but she was in my dream.  She looked so sick, but she still had the smile that was just amazing.  She tried to tell me that she wouldn't be there forever, and I tried to tell her about you.  It was like she knew who you were, and I thought for sure that she would be disappointed, but she liked you.  I could tell she did, and then she talked about Daddy and how I should trust myself."  Mira shook her head and glanced over at Buzz, quickly, before focusing on the coffee again.  "She kept rubbing your grandmother's ring, like she used to do with the one Daddy gave her..."

"And I thought my dreams were weird."  He didn't understand the significances, but then, he didn't really pick apart his own dreams. It was a lot easier to take them for face value. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do.  I mean, I'm a little confused by it, but I do feel better... I don't want to forget her."

"You won't," he said, with no small amount of certainty. "You look a lot like her, seem to act a lot like her..."

Mira shook her head, chuckling, "Now if I could just figure out everything that she meant, I'd be good to go."  And it couldn't hurt to call her father, just because she wanted to tell him that he was right when he'd said that she would remember when the time came.  Sometimes he could be so wise -- it was sort of strange that he couldn't use that wisdom in everything. "The flower was there, too."

"The red one?"

"Yeah."

Buzz nodded, keeping the coffee close.  The heat on his hands felt good, even in the high summer, and even though he wasn't cold... old habits died hard, or in his case, were held onto until he had no other choice.  He closed his eyes, letting the silence settle... why was it that some silence was comfortable, and some silence was just miserable?  It was the same thing, but it wasn't.

Okay, he was still not entirely awake, despite the coffee. "Wonder if we'll ever hear anything about Zurg.  At the rate we're going, we should have hit on something."

"If it turns out that he's got some big plan, then this'll be the first smart move he's ever made."

"Zurg making a smart move?  Now there's a scary thought."  Buzz chuckled and finished off his coffee, setting the cup in the sink.  He needed to get ready for work before he got too comfortable.  "Let's just hope he makes a move."

Mira nodded and stood as well, following his lead.  "He will.  Zurg can't keep secrets long enough to cause trouble."

Buzz was skeptical, but in all reality he had a right to be.  Over the years, he'd had enough run-ins with the evil emperor to know that nothing should be expected, nothing should be overlooked, and nothing should be left unguarded.  Whereas Zurg was basically a bumbling idiot at times, even a bumbling idiot could have the odds in their favor.

In any case, they were probably going to be sent out on long patrol for the day, picking sectors apart piece by piece.  If there was a clue out there, one of the cruisers would surely find it.  It wouldn't be smart to just send out 42, because so little can be scanned at once, just as it would be wrong to send out all the cruisers.  He expected there would be a group of five or so, all in direct communications with each other.  As long as the work was done, though, everything would be all right.  The last thing Star Command needed would be to get caught off guard.

 

 

 

The briefing didn't take long, only long enough to basically confirm what Buzz had already thought out in the kitchen at home, though instead of five cruisers, it would be six, and a couple of extra rangers from another shift aiming to rack up on the overtime.  The Commander still looked wiped out; maybe not quite as tired and overdrawn, but not his usual self.  It wasn't hard to see that aside from two people, everyone was wondering what could be wrong with him.

The rangers filtered out, heading off to their ships to start the day, and Buzz stayed back for a moment.  He wasn't quite ready for any in-depth conversations, but he was going to make an effort to be just a little less distant, if only because Nebula looked like he needed something... not sure what, but something.

"If he's out there, we'll find him," the Commander said, concentrating on the holographic breakdown of the quadrant they would be searching.

"I'm sure of it, sir."  Buzz clasped his hands behind his back, waiting.  He didn't exactly know why he was waiting, but then, it just seemed like a good idea.

Nebula nodded, then went to pacing back and forth, probably uncomfortable as can be.  He sure didn't know what to say. "Your team's waiting."

"I know, sir."

For a moment, there was a flash of the Commander's usual self. "So what're you waiting for?"

Buzz stepped over and set the picture of his grandmother on the briefing table, then stepped back again.  "I thought you might want that."  And without another word, he turned and walked out.  Normally, he'd wait for a dismissal... but then again, sometimes it was just better to offer the olive branch and go.

 

 

If Zurg was out there, he certainly wasn't going to make it apparent.  The first two hours of the shift were spent scanning for communications, recognizable ion trails, and even taunting messages that might be left on the answering machine aboard 42.  XR had already finished his usual griping, so there was no sound on the bridge besides the hum of the engines, and the sound of the scanners.

Booster yawned, leaning an elbow on the console and staring blankly at the sensor returns.  It's not like he was really tired, but there wasn't anything to do when it came to reporting his findings (probably because there were no findings.)  "Hey, Buzz?"

Everyone looked up expectantly except Buzz, who was concentrating on his sensors.  "Findings?"

"Um, none... but I was wondering what happens if we don't find anything?  By the end of the day, I mean."

"Then we move onto another area."

XR sighed and made his way up to the front of the bridge, looking over Buzz's shoulder.  "Isn't it obvious that we're not going to find anything?  Maybe Zurg atomized himself, or something!"

Buzz gave the robot a look until he backed up, and then shook his head.  "Negative.  We would have gotten an energy signature, then."

"Well, maybe they vaporized the energy signature."  The 'bot crossed his arms, stubbornly.  He could be kicking back on regular patrol with a book, or a magazine, or something, if people would just admit that there was nothing to find. 

Mira looked over at XR, then nodded towards his station.  "And maybe you'll miss something when you're telling us we shouldn't be looking."

"All right, fine, but if this turns out to be another dead end, I get to say I told you so."

The captain flipped to another section on his scanner, keeping his eyes locked on the readout.  "If this turns out to be a dead end, then we'll just have to move on to something else."

XR sighed again and decided it best not to open his mouth for a while.  Maybe it was Zurg's plan to drive Star Command crazy while they tried to look for him.  That was about the only thing that made sense at that point.

 

 

 

It was almost amazing how a shift could last that long.  The first couple hours pass quickly, the second couple less quickly, and the last four drag on forever.  Maybe even longer than forever.  Booster had long since given up his cheeriness, opting for the quiet, just-trying-to-stay-awake-routine.  XR was completely hopeless, lamenting his melting optical circuits.  Buzz and Mira were even sort of tired, more from staring at the sensor screens than anything.

Parking 42 in its berth was a relief, and getting out of the ship was heaven.

"Does anyone want to go for dinner?" Booster asked, drowsily, as he trudged along the halls.  He'd missed lunch and had to rely on what little could be found in the galley... not much, since they hadn't restocked it recently.

"I want to have my optics fixed," XR grumbled.  He really was all right, but suffering from the robot version of eyestrain. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until it's done."  Buzz had his own headache to worry about, and after listening to XR complain all day, he just wasn't in the mood to offer consolations. "And not a minute sooner."

The 'bot sighed, making a sound that was distinctly mournful.  Of all of the assignments, this was practically torture.  He would have even preferred running radar to this.  Or watching paint dry.  Or counting blades of grass.

Mira rubbed her forehead, wearily.  She couldn't think of anything but going home, taking a long, hot soak, and going to bed. "It'll be all right."

"Prove it."  XR dropped back to join the footsore Jo-Adian. "I'll go to dinner with ya."

"Give me a raincheck?" Buzz asked, walking a bit heavily himself.

"Sure," Booster answered, peeling off towards his cramped quarters with the warmest wave he could muster. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Mira waved back and then started out towards the parking deck alongside Buzz.  A couple more days of patrols like that would surely make her blind.  Of course, she couldn't speak for the rest of them, but she was sure it was pretty true in their cases as well.  "Do you think this'll be a dead end?"  She rubbed at the back of her neck, just for the sake of loosening up the muscles.

Buzz shook his head and made for the door, hoping no one would think to ask them for anything else.  "We'll find something, even if it's just that needle in a haystack.  Proverbially, of course."

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, but I think that if there is a right way, it's something completely strange and off the wall."

"Right now, we're doing things the only way we can."  He gave her a smile and stepped through the door to the parking deck.  "He'll show up, I'm certain of it."

Well, he was sure of himself.  Of course, Buzz was pretty much always right when it came to the affairs of Zurg.  Mira nodded. "I'd think we could ask Warp if he knows anything, but since he got fired, I doubt the Evil Emperor would give up his secrets.  If anything, he's probably angry Warp got the spotlight at all."

"Warp doesn't know anything.  He'd be back in the loop if he did, and wouldn't be worried about mortgage payments and staff layoffs."

"He has enough people working for him that he can call them a staff?"  She whistled, taking out the keys and offering them over.  "Might as well name himself Warp Co."

He took them, smiling a little. "Well, if you consider that his staff consists of serving girls."

"Figures."  Mira climbed into the passengers seat, immediately laying her head back against the seat.  She couldn't even imagine coming back the next day to do it all again.  Not that she didn't want to find Zurg, but there was just something deeply tedious about staring at a scanner screen without finding so much as a trace.  She waited until she heard his door open and close before saying, "At least he's been quiet, lately."

"Yeah," Buzz answered, somewhat absently.  He reached out and pulled the old dog-eared picture from where it had been stuck in the instrument panel, eyebrows drawn.  Looks like that olive branch had been taken and returned.  It was easy to recognize that it was his grandmother, but younger than he'd ever seen her even in pictures... dark hair, something between blue and black, no lines, but that same sort of... presence?  Presence. "Huh..."

"What is it?" Mira asked, glancing over.  She took the picture when he offered it, then blinked. "Wow..."

"She must have been in her twenties."

Mira smiled and looked over the picture, studying it.  "She was a beautiful woman."  Carefully, she handed the photo back to Buzz.

"Wonder if he took it."  Buzz put the picture up in the visor and started the engine, dwelling on it somewhat.  There was probably a story behind it... maybe when the time was right, and everything became a little less hectic, he could find out.  Until then, though, Tylenol and ice cream were on the top of the list.


	29. Day 68

Time is an amazing thing.  It really is.  When life is going good, and there's little to be dealt with aside from basic necessities, time moves in an even pace with no disruptions.  This is probably when time is at its steadiest; when it isn't trying to be destructive.

Time hates life, though, and will do anything that it can to destroy life, or at least, to muddy the waters.  When you want to cling to a moment forever, live in it, breathe it, dream it, time makes it vanish and you're left to wonder why something so perfect couldn't stay.  When you want the suffering to end, to find the other side of exhaustion or tedium or hardship, time slows and drags, and you're left wondering when it could possibly end.

Really, though, life for the past two months and some odd days had not gone quickly, but it hadn't been the death drag of misery, either.  It just was.  It was slow, as things often are when there's so much to deal with, but not impossibly so.  Those moments when there was joy and peace might have snapped by in a flash, but even an instant can make that long road seem just a little shorter.

Buzz and Nebula played the careful game of chess, though the object of this particular game wasn't to win, more to piece together between them the life of a woman who had meant quite a bit to both.  As eloquent as it all sounds, though, from time to chess, it's really pretty simple.

They switched pictures daily, didn't say a single word about them, and each came to a silent understanding that someday, they'd have a chance to talk as grandfather and grandson, instead of Commander to Captain.  No huge epiphanies, no happy reunions, just a mutual agreement.

Buzz climbed up into his attic to find the two photo albums that he'd put up there for safe keeping.  There weren't a great many pictures of his Nana, but there were enough that the Commander could have at least a glimpse into what their life had been like in the old town.  And it was just neat to see the life she'd lead when she was only twenty-one or two, and how much there was that never changed about her.

He tossed aside his old football jersey and pulled the box out, sneezing at the dust that came off of it.  He really needed to get up there and start cleaning sometime.  It just wasn't good when the dustbunnies could be considered deadly enemies, nope.  If he wasn't careful, there might end up being a new species entirely evolving out of the dustbunnies in the attic.

He grinned at the idea.  Yeah, that'd be easy to explain. _'Madame President, I'd like to present the delegation of diplomats from my attic, who wish to claim my house as their own sovereign nation.'_

Mira managed to crawl up into the attic after Buzz, fanning away the dust floating through the air.  The space was warm, and despite there being boxes just about everywhere, she was able to pick her way over to him.  "What's funny?"

Buzz glanced up at her, shaking his head and then turning his attention to digging through the box.  "Nothing.  Just some strange thoughts."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced around, kind of amused to see old, broken appliances and boxes full of clothes.  "Pack rat, eh?"

"Not really.  A lot of these things can be fixed, and the clothes... well, I don't know what I kept the clothes for."  Setting aside an envelope, he practically disappeared into the box.

Mira watched him for a second, then picked up the jersey.  "Is this from your senior year?"

"Hm?"  He looked up for a brief second, then dove back into the box.  "Yeah, but I haven't bothered to get it stored right.  It should be down in the closet, but now it's just too dusty."

"There're still grass stains on it, Buzz."  She was amused by the fact that he'd probably washed the thing and couldn't get it completely clean.  "I'll bet I could get it really clean."

"If you want."  All right, so he was distracted, but it was more in a good way.  Somewhere in the attic were photo albums, he just had to remember what box they were in.  Go past the twelve layers of winter sweaters that he hadn't bothered to wear in years and years, past the torn jeans he swore he only kept for housework, but never really did, past the heavy parka he'd been given by someone or another...

Mira sat back and looked over the jersey, spreading it out on her lap.  On the back, in narrow maroon caps, was 'Lightyear', and under that, the number 63. "How did you pick your number?"

"Huh?"  He didn't look up, still in the next box he'd found with potential.  What the heck did he need a complete set of oven mitts and panholders for?  Maybe it was time for a garage sale...

"Your football number, or whatever it's called."

Ooh, his first pair of fuzzy dice that used to hang off of the mirror to the VW he had.  Buzz answered, absently, "I didn't, they just put me down for it," and went back to digging.

Mira nodded, folding the uniform up and setting it in an almost clean spot.  She picked up the oven mitts with a perplexed expression, raised an eyebrow at her husband, and decided that she probably didn't want to even wonder why he'd kept them.  "When was the last time you were up here?"

"Dunno."  He sat back, scratching his head.  He was pretty sure that he'd kept everything pertaining to his grandmother in one general place.  And then it hit him.  Buzz got to his feet, dusting himself off, and dragged over the vacuum sealed bags lined against the wall.  It took him only a few seconds to find the right one. "I'm going to open this downstairs... I don't want any dust getting on it."

She stood and climbed down the ladder, taking the jersey with her, then moved out of the way so he could just leap down. "Is that one of her quilts?"

"Yeah.  I stuck the albums in here so that they wouldn't have any dust or water damage in case the roof starts leaking or something."

Leave it to Buzz to worry about the roof leaking on a house that he bought new, probably only ten or twelve years before.  Mira shook her head with a chuckle, following him out to the livingroom, where he set the bag on the coffee table and unsealed it.

He was busy looking at the albums, but she was thrilled with the quilt.  Instead of the colors that people traditionally used, more whites and prints, it was like looking at a shattered sunset, all bright reds and oranges and yellows.  The pattern was a simple one, but the color was just fabulous. "Are all of her quilts like this?"

"Nu uh.  Most of them are more complicated.  There's another one like this in dark colors somewhere, but I don't want to dig through every bag to find it."  He sat back with the album, flipping through it.  How long had it been since he'd even seen this one, let alone looked through it?

Mira fanned out the quilt on the back of the couch and stepped back to look at it, smiling.  Really, it was an amazing piece of work, stitched so carefully that there wasn't a loose piece of thread showing.  "I can't believe how gorgeous this is," she said quietly, giving herself a long moment to look.

"She certainly had a knack for it," Buzz commented idly, flipping one page after the other.  The album was set up well, chronicling everything by date.  His grandmother had put it together long before she died, just because she believed everyone should be reminded of moments in their lives.

Mira folded up the quilt once again, careful to put it back as normally as she had found it.  She slipped it back into the vacuum seal bag, then leaned over the back of the couch and Buzz's shoulder.  As he flipped another page, she tilted her head and smiled, looking down at a picture of him and his grandmother at graduation.  "She looks so happy in every picture..."

"There aren't many times that she wasn't smiling," he replied, flipping another page.  "The other one's earlier than this one, if you want to look at that.  I think it probably has a few football pictures in it."

She nodded and watched him turn the pages.  Every once in a while there was a piece of paper with some elegant writing on it, explaining a date or an event.  The writing told so much, just because it was smooth and flowing.  Sort of carefree in its own right.  She had bothered to carefully place every picture, and to even identify pictures that didn't fit an event or a date; just pictures that she felt were special.  "What was her name?"  Mira asked quietly, focusing on the book.

"Natalie."  Buzz closed the album, setting it aside and picking the other one up.  Oh, please don't let there be anything in it that he'd regret, like that dang costume.  That would just be way too much for his pride to take.  But sure enough, right in the front, a picture of him in his little PJs, probably only two or so.

Mira immediately took the book, practically ready to start cooing.  "Oh wow, that's so cute.  I mean, if there's a cute award, this would win."

"She took pictures indiscriminately."  He smirked, though he was a little red in the face. "I didn't learn to run until I was older and wiser."

She just shook her head, smiling.  If she could get copies of these, there was no doubt she'd have them in her album.  When he didn't take the book back, she flipped the pages, pausing long enough to make a mental snapshot of each picture, most of which were similarly cute.  There was no doubt... if these hit the public eye, Buzz would probably never live it down.

And Buzz just tried his hardest not to squirm in his seat.  There was nothing in the galaxy like being embarrassed by your grandmother, and somehow, someway, she could still pull it off even though she wasn't there. "If any of these hit the news stands, I know who to blame."

"Would that be after you're finished running from every single doting mother-figure there is, all of them wanting to pinch your cheek and coo?"  Mira grinned, still looking.  Ooh, another football picture, and given the blonde girl in the body suit, probably one of the homecoming games from his underclassman years. "Is this Candy?"

"Yep."

"She's kind of pretty."

"I thought so," he said, with a shrug. "I don't know if we'd even be on the same wavelength now, but back then we were okay."

Mira moved over to the front of the couch and sat next to him, keeping the album on her lap.  "She looks kind of smart for being someone named Candy.  Probably wondering why she ever let you go," she teased, turning to the next page.

"She was pretty smart, yeah, but we weren't serious enough for her to have any regrets."

She nodded, stopping to take a look of a picture of him at football practice.  The jerseys were maroon this time, with white lettering -- probably their uniforms for the away games.  Young Buzz was laying on the ground, an arm thrown over his eyes while he slept.  "You know, I could almost see this."

He leaned down a little to look at the picture, pointing out a person in the background.  "That was our quarterback for the second string.  Nice kid, but he had trouble getting the ball to the person he was aiming for."

"Let me guess, you all had to stay late because he couldn't get his game together?"  Mira wasn't sure if it was the weary look on the kid's face, or the dirt that was smeared all over him, but he was not happy.

"Kind of.  He had to stay after, and I fell asleep when they were working offense.  No one bothered to wake me up."

She giggled and glanced over at him.  "So your grandmother took full advantage of it."

"I think by then it was habit.  She seemed to be able to spontaneously find a camera."

"So, why don't you have your other football pictures in here?"

"I do." He grinned, flipping through the next couple pages.  Some Mira recognized, but others were completely new to her.  "The ones from football I have in the other album are doubles.  I thought it would be good to keep the extras safe too, just in case."

She smiled and glanced over at him.  "You're just full of surprises, kitten."  All right, so she had to tease him a little.

"Glad you think so, Cap'n Hook."  He wouldn't tolerate being called anything so disgustingly cute without giving some back for it. "Or should I call you cueball?"

"Neither."  Mira wrinkled her nose, and flipped over the page.  A shot of Senior Night, or whatever it was whenever the football players had to walk through the arch and pose... she almost laughed.  Apparently his grandmother was quite a football fan, decked out in one of Buzz's retired jerseys, wearing facepaint, and otherwise not acting like a woman who was probably into her sixties.  It was one of those things that just went right to Mira's heart. "Did she go to all of the games like that?"

"Yeah... she was even more superstitious than the coach was.  Wore the same socks every Friday, never washed them, and I swear, she bought that paint by the gallon."  Buzz tilted his head, smiling a little.  "It was pretty neat."  And as though the picture reminded him of something, he stood and jogged to the kitchen, then came back with another picture, this time of Nebula in his high school days, standing with Natalie, hand in hand.  The colors were blue and red, but she was just as decked out then. "He gave that to me Friday.  From what I could guess out of the dates, she was twenty-one or twenty-two, and he was just eighteen."

She took the picture from him, smiling.  "Oh, they're just so adorable together.  I'll bet they were a really sweet couple.  You know, the type that would go out after the game and get a couple of burgers and milkshakes."  It was strange to see the Commander so young, but he also seemed really happy in the picture.

"I couldn't tell you.  Maybe if you asked, he might tell you something."  Buzz shrugged and took the picture as it was offered to him.  He would like to know what the relationship was like between his grandmother and Nebula, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to ask yet.  Thankfully, he could piece together little things from the pictures.

Mira closed Buzz's scrapbook and set it on the table, carefully.  It was sort of pleasant to sit there and talk about the past.  Honestly, she would love to just relive all of those memories that she never got to have, but there wasn't much she could do other than listen, and look at the pictures that were offered to her.  "I think he still needs some time to cope with all of this.  I don't think he's slept enough, even now."

"He's looking a little better, so that's a start."  He opened the book back up, and pulled out the duplicate hidden behind the original picture from senior night, setting it aside.

She nodded, sitting back on the couch again.  If she thought that she could, she would probably ask Nebula about the romance he'd obviously spent his entire life holding onto.  If that wasn't the stuff of tragedy, she couldn't imagine what was... but not all bad, more just sad in a way that it didn't turn out how it should have.

"You know," Buzz said, then paused, trying to think of how to word things.  It took him a few seconds, but he continued, "You know, between him and I, we can pretty much recount forty-odd years of her life.  But... but there's still a big gap."

It didn't take long for Mira to figure out what gap that was, nor did it take her long to realize the implications of it.  Between when Natalie left Nebula at the alter and when Buzz could earliest recount living with his grandmother -- probably over twenty years where there were no pictures or stories.  "Not as big," she said, uncertainly, not wanting to overstep any invisible bounds.

"Big enough."  If Mira hadn't already known about his parents, he might have held back.  But the brief, almost grim thought occurred to him that to find out about that missing time, he'd need a detective.  And even though he refused to admit it, even to himself... Buzz knew instinctively that he just needed someone there. "I wonder how hard it would be to piece it all together."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Not seriously.  Can't seem to track down my birth certificate... I know Nana had a copy, but I don't know what happened to it.  And I know that there was..." Okay, so maybe this was a bit tough.  More than a bit tough. "There was at least one point that I can sort of remember when someone came to the apartment, and I think that was my mother, but I can't remember anything that was said."

She watched his expression, all the while wondering just what had been said that he didn't know.  She understood pretty well that it wasn't a pleasant memory for her husband, but the mind had its own defenses and he could have easily blocked out any experiences that weren't good.  "You have good instincts, Buzz.  If you think she was your mother, it's more than likely that she was."

"I'm not certain, though, and that's what gets me.  If I had somewhere solid to start, this wouldn't be so hard."  That, and it was hard to imagine any woman would leave her child behind.  Not that he felt abandoned, because the years he had with his grandmother were great, but for his mother to leave such a responsibility on Nana Lightyear was just inexcusable.

Mira tapped her fingers on the armrest, nodding.  If his birth certificate was stored as well as their marriage certificate, then there was no hope there.  However, there were always other options.  "I don't know if it's changed since you went in, but Star Command required the group of recruits I was in to submit their birth certificates."

He shook his head.  "I've already checked there.  It seems to be missing, or they never got one in the first place."

"It helps that the Commander had pull back then."  She frowned and leaned her chin on her hand, thinking.  "Maybe there's something in your school records or at your doctor's.  I could always look into it when I have extra time at the agency.  Only if you want, though."

"You have better access to resources, so if you can find anything, I'm up for it."  He narrowed his eyes, looking off into nothing. "I'll do a little digging myself when I have a chance."

Mira thought for a moment, trying to decide if she should say it or not.  But eventually, she realized that if she didn't, it probably wouldn't be said at all. "Buzz, are you really sure you want to go looking?  I-I mean, I'm not saying that you can't decide, but... but this is an awful lot of stuff to have to think about all at once, with the Commander and... you know?"

He gave her brief smile before going back to his far-off gaze. "I know.  But it's about time to figure it all out, and now that I've got one piece of the puzzle, I'm going to find the rest."


	30. Day 69

Searching through hundreds of records was tedious work.  Mira sat in her office behind the old computer terminal, scanning over page after page of completely useless information.  Her logic was that eventually she'd run across something that had to do with Buzz's parents if she pulled up all the newspaper articles referencing the name Lightyear.

Unfortunately, the database scanned backwards, and even after returning a good two hundred pages, it was still sifting through papers that were probably twenty years old.  Maybe if she had a newer computer things would go faster, and maybe if the database had the ability to narrow down dates, it would be even easier.

There were countless articles that heralded Lightyear as being the biggest hero in the universe.  Of course, she had to get past all of the articles about their marriage first.  Yep, the media loves you until something goes wrong, then you're the biggest scum in the universe.

She leaned her head on her hand and continued to look over the pages.  There were plenty of stories of how Zurg was foiled, and even a rare few about Buzz alone.  Sort of human interest stories, from what she could tell.  Little extras to fill up the pages, tell kids how they could become just like the great Buzz Lightyear.  In a way, it was amusing.

A knock came to the door and she looked up to see Clarice standing there.  "Hey, Dear."

Darling smiled and sat down in the chair across from Mira.  "I heard you're searchin' for something."

"Essentially."  Mira sat back from the monitor, allowing it to continue the search while she talked.  "Why didn't you tell me about the Commander?"  All right, so it was a question right out of the blue, but she was curious.

"I didn't think it was my place.  That day that he yelled at you about me?  Well, I basically told him that if he didn't come clean to Lightyear, things were gonna be really awkward.  He told me to leave, never mention it again, stop snoopin' in his business... you name it."  Clarice shrugged and made herself comfortable in the chair.

Mira nodded and sat back in the chair, every so often glancing at the computer screen.  "I got pretty much the same lecture... maybe with a bit more bite to it, but I guess it's all right now."  She rubbed at her eyes, taking a deep breath.  "For a couple days, I was wondering if I'd really screwed something up.  Buzz was really distant."

Clarice nodded herself.  Maybe it was habit, but she had her knife out and was turning it over and over in her fingers; a nervous indicator.  "I'm sure that's a lot for him to handle.  Of course, if you're not wondering if you screwed up anymore, then I guess he's all right."

"Buzz is, though I can't be completely sure.  The Commander looks like he could really use a vacation.  Sleep at the very least."

"If Nebula's taken this much, I'm sure he could take some more.  The guy's been doin' tough stuff all of his life, so you shouldn't worry."

Mira nodded, though it was pretty apparent that she did worry.  Afterall, it was basically her fault that Nebula wasn't getting any sleep, and worrying so hard about what to do with his grandson.  Idly, she wondered if Buzz's parents would be the same way, but she really doubted it.  "Yeah, I guess so."

Clarice stood, stepping around the side of the desk to see what Mira was working on.  She tapped a few keys and scrolled through some of the articles, then looked down at Mira.  "You find anything there?"

Mira raised an eyebrow at her partner, then looked back at the screen.  "I thought for sure I would.  A mention, a name, a place... anything."

"The only thing you're going to find is the glory of Lightyear's record.  Do you have any names?"

"Obviously not.  The only thing we know is Buzz's grandmother's name and the Commander's.  From there, it's a blank until Buzz is around.  He wanted me to see what I could find, but there doesn't seem to be much out there."

Darling nodded and turned to pace around the room.  "Star Command doesn't have his birth certificate, the newspapers never bothered to list his birth since his parents probably weren't married..."

"His Nana had his birth certificate, but he can't find it.  I wouldn't even know where to look."

"Does he know what hospital he was born at?  No, of course he doesn't, but you could still call around to the ones near his grandmother's to see if maybe they had it.  Even if he was born somewhere else, the locals might have some record if he was ever injured."  Clarice continued her pacing, tapping the knife against her lip.

"I could try that.  I'd have to get ahold of Buzz and find out which ones were around his grandmother's."  Mira glanced at the clock, wondering if it would be easier to call her husband, or just show up during lunch.  Of course, they probably wouldn't get time to stop if they were on wide patrol still... Better call.

The Oprie offered her partner a smile and started for the door.  "I'll see what I can find out for you.  Keep trying, kiddo."

Mira smiled and waited until she was gone to write down a few notes on the yellow legal pad in front of her.  She had to call the hospitals, see if Nebula had any information, and pick up dinner before she went home.  If she could get records, it would probably be a late night searching through them, so then they would have food at least.  And ice cream.  Definitely ice cream, especially if it turned out to be completely bad news.

The pages on the computer continued to scroll, but Mira was fairly sure that soon, they would have run out of information.  She was just past the beginning of Buzz's career as a ranger and already the pages were slowing down.  His name in the paper for graduation... it sort of made her smile that he was an honors grad, even though he had just skirted under the wire for grades.  A random mention for baseball... baseball?  Something about playing on an inner city team.

Just for the sake of having them, she sent the articles to the printer down the hall.  No sense in researching if she couldn't enjoy it.

Of course, his football mentions.  There was a whole page dedicated to that game he'd recounted, and a terrific picture of him and the quarterback, both covered in mud and grass stains, looking dazed but happy.  Yep, that was going to the printer too.

True to what she had thought, the computer chimed that it was finished.  No more records to be found there.  Mira frowned, shaking her head -- this was going to be quite an investigation.  She stood and shut the terminal down, and went to get the articles she'd printed.  At least she had something to show for it.

 

 

By nature, Buzz was a proactive person.  In other words, he preferred action over reaction; preferred to take charge of a situation.  It was one part of what made him such a good leader.  And while he had well-honed instincts and could react to almost any situation correctly, it wasn't easy on his mindset... but acting preemptively was another story.  Were he to have found out about the Commander because of his own investigating, he probably would have been able to deal with it in a much more personal manner.

Or, at least, he wouldn't have found it necessary to stay basically silent.

But silence can only last so long when you're on a mission, and eventually Buzz knew that he would have to ask Nebula about what he knew.  Eventually.  Until then, he was getting all of the early work out of the way... not trying to look up where he had come from right off, but instead, looking up where the Commander had come from.

There wasn't much that he could get done at Star Command, but once he was off duty, he looked at the invoice for the ring.  It didn't list an address, but it did have a phone number, and from there, it was possible to look up the general area that the area code was from.

He flipped through the directory, eyebrows drawn, and tried to make an educated guess.  Area codes had changed several times, and he was looking at an entire sixty years of backtracking.  Deductive reasoning said that Nebula hadn't gone off-planet to buy the engagement band, because he hadn't been able to afford to pay much for it in the first place, so a trip to another world for an eighteen year old would be difficult at best.

He had to have been on Capital Planet during this particular romance.

Now, most people in the galaxy who have never been there assume that Capital Planet is an entire world of diplomats, all city like Trade World, completely populated by people who are bigshots in the universe.  Capital City's diplomatic district is like that, and is near forty square miles large, but the rest of the city is just that... a city.  There are good parts, bad parts, old parts, new parts...

Buzz doubted that Nebula had grown up in Capital City.  There was something almost uncity-ish about him; if anyone knew how a ctiy-boy would act, it was Buzz.  And while the planet's main selling point was the capitol, there were hundreds of smaller towns, farmlands, even villages.

Turning the page, he found an area code that was the same, and wrote the address down.

"Hey.  Having any luck?"

He glanced up at Mira, nodding. "I think I'm onto an idea."

Mira smiled slightly and set the bags on the counter, then moved over to sit across the table from him.  It was kind of nice to be home, especially after a fruitless search through the detective database. "I brought home dinner."  She was still debating on whether she wanted to show him the articles that she'd printed.

"Thanks," Buzz answered, already back to flipping through the directory.  In the back there were maps -- maybe he could find out at least a starting point.  No doubt the area code had been divided up again and again as more people bought multiple lines, but some part of it was still intact.

She looked down at the directory, reading what she could upside-down.  From what she could tell, he was looking for some place instead of a phone number.  Maybe he'd found out a name or something, but she couldn't quite be certain.  When he finally stopped his search through the book, he turned it around and pushed it towards her, a finger pointing out the area code.  "330?  Heatonston?" she asked.

He nodded and sat back, leaning his arms on the table.  "That's where the phone number comes back to."

"Phone number?"

He gestured towards the receipt.  He was kind of proud that he was able to find something, since he never got a chance to be a detective.  Not that he wasn't decent at searching out clues, but he wasn't able to practice that investigative skill at the same capacity Mira was, didn't have quite the same knack for it.  "The area code leads back to there, so maybe we can find something in the records."

All right, so Mira was impressed.  She'd decided to take the most direct route, and hadn't found anything.  It was interesting that he'd started searching on the other end of the mystery.  "I didn't find much of anything.  Just a few articles." She smiled, slipping the folder his way.

Buzz took it and leaned back in his chair, expecting to see something in there related to his search.  Instead, though, they were articles about his life, ones that he'd read years and years before, but never had a chance to keep.  It made him grin. "Doing some background on me, are you?"

"Not intentionally."  Mira looked through the phone directory idly, more for the sake of something to do. "Are you going there to see what you can find?"

"On Saturday, I might.  Can't take a day off of work, not while we're on wide-patrol."

"I'll bet XR's just making a huge fuss."

"He did until I threatened him with cleaning duty."  He scanned the articles, smirking slightly to himself. "He's still not happy, but at least he's not complaining so much.  Oh, almost forgot... Booster told me to tell you that PAL found himself a new roommate, and is very happy."

She raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him.  "Really?  Well, at least Booster doesn't have to worry about his lamenting."  Concentrating on the book once again, she looked through it at the maps, trying to locate Buzz's house, just for the sake of it.

"I'm amazed someone else would take him.  I suppose there has to be someone around that'll tolerate him, though."  Buzz shrugged and set the articles aside, rubbing at his eyes.

"Too much scanning, eh?"

"Not too much.  Just enough to give me a headache for a little while.  Funny thing is, we're having more luck with this than that.  I can't imagine Zurg would just pack up a whole empire and leave, though."

Mira shook her head, turning back to the page he'd been on and sliding the book over to him.  "Maybe he's tried to take over another universe or something."

"What would be the point?  He's terrorized this one long enough that he'd want to see an end to it."

Well, that would figure, wouldn't it?  Mira could help patrolling, but she had some work to do at the agency, and it was a lot easier to help Buzz there.  Of course, if they got into action while she wasn't there, she'd be really worried.  It was kind of interesting to think that when she was undercover, that was exactly what Buzz was doing -- worrying.  "I could go with you, if you want.  I mean, it looks like Clarice and I might have to go out, but I think they'll hold that off for another week."

"Where this time?"

"We have a word in that there's some mafia boss from the Saccharin sector visiting this classy joint right in downtown Capital City on a regular basis.  It'll be nice to get off of Trade World for awhile, at least."

He nodded, back to eyeing the map up.  If nothing else, he was fairly single-track minded when it came to accomplishing a mission, and this was a mission. "Going in your usual fare this time?"

"Dressed more sensibly," Mira answered, with a bit of relief.  If she never saw a spaghetti strap again, it would be too soon. "Clarice is going to be booked to sing, and this time I'm the one who gets to infiltrate the back room."

Hrm.  Mira, alone in a room surrounded by crime lords, while her backup sang on stage.  Was it him, or did that sound a little dangerous? "Is there going to be anyone else watching your back?"

"Yep.  Kidney's going to be back there with me.  The only reason Clarice is staying on the stage is because she can sing and she..." Mira coughed, turning a little red, "...doesn't mind the attention."

Buzz couldn't help but smirk, just a bit.  "I suppose she doesn't."

"She's not so bad, really.  I mean, she plays the role really well, but she cares a lot for X."  Mira wasn't defending her particularly because she needed it, but more because she could sense Buzz still had some problem with her, even if it was a small one.

He nodded, but he wasn't exactly prepared to discuss Clarice.  She had rubbed him the wrong way, but as long as she did her job, he was fine with her.  "Just as long as you have some backup there."

"Oh yeah, Noir's going to be there too."  She smiled at the fact that he worried enough to ask about it, and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.  "I'm hoping I'll get to start working without a partner before the end of the year, but it's the Chief's call.  I think he's hoping to keep everyone in sets of three, but Kid's been working on her own for a while now."

"She's not exactly working the same missions you are, from what I hear.  Undercover with the President's nothing like infiltrating a seedy bar on Trade World."  Buzz glanced up at her, trying to give her the full impression of what he was saying.

Mira stood and started pulling things out of the bags she'd brought home.  "I won't always be working in places like that.  They just like to use my ghosting for things like that.  You know, getting into secret back rooms and all."  She put the ice cream into the freezer, then set a box of Chinese down in front of him.  "It might be a little cold.  I completely forgot about it."

He took the box and opened it up, trying not to be too distracted, but all the while he was thinking of how he could search around Heatonston the quickest possible route.  "I'm sure it's fine."

She nodded and sat back down, setting a plastic spoon by him, then started to eat, figuring it best to let him concentrate.

Buzz went to grab the spoon, blinked at it, and then dug through the bag until he found the chopsticks.  "I wonder how many people will be left there who remember that far back.  I mean, trying to get ahold of the records is one thing, but I don't even know which of my parents was the Lightyear and which wasn't."

Mira couldn't even begin to think about how strange that must be... to have absolutely no idea who they were, aside that they hadn't cared to stick around.  Not for the first time, she was thankful for the parents she did have, even if one was a little overprotective and the other no longer there. "No clue?"

"I think it was my mother, but until there's hard evidence..."  He leaned back, setting the chopsticks down long enough to rub at his eyes again.  Looking through the directory had made his headache worse, and the idea to just drop the whole thing for a couple of hours crossed his mind. "What kind of ice cream did you pick up?"

"Moose tracks."  Mira frowned, but it was only a show. "I mean, I don't know if I really want to know what the moose tracked through, but..."

Buzz laughed, shaking his head.  "I don't care what the moose tracked through, so long as it tastes good."

"Not too discriminating, are we?" she teased. "Besides, you haven't even finished dinner.  Can't eat dessert before dinner."

"Part of the advantages of being an adult."  He stood, sticking the Chinese in the fridge and pulling the ice cream out of the freezer.

She shook her head and took a bite of the Chinese, all the while thinking that she should bother to take her shoes off.  "What would your grandmother say?"

"She'd probably ask if she could have some."  He opened up the box and looked down at the ice cream.  It looked downright deadly, with peanut butter and fudge.  "Especially this stuff."

Mira giggled and leaned over to look at it as well.  "I know what my father would say.  'Mira, if you keep eating like that you're going to gain weight.  What then?'"  It was amazing how much she could sound like the king if she tried.

Buzz looked around jokingly, as if the voice had come from somewhere else.  "That's uncanny."

"Oh, very funny.  It's true, though.  He'd get mad at me for something as stupid as ice cream."

"I think it's more likely that you'd get mad at him for saying that, then he'd get mad at you for being mad at him."  He grinned at her and took a bite of the ice cream, a look of pure adoration on his face.

She raised an eyebrow and tossed a packet of soy his way, teasing, "You never look at me like that!"

"You're not ice cream," he countered.

"Nope, I'm not the least bit frigid.  Of course, who cares if a person's frigid if they're basically heavenly to be around."  Hey, the Chinese was good, but that ice cream looked better, and she reached out and tried to dip her spoon into the box.

He pulled back possessively, holding onto the box.  "You know, I remember when Nana used to take me out for crazy breakfasts before school... well, sometimes."

She pouted, but sat back with her box of rice.  "Crazy breakfast?"

"Yeah, I used to be able to have anything I wanted for breakfast.  It usually ended up being ice cream of some sort, but the whole idea was just really neat.  What kid doesn't dream of ice cream for breakfast?"

"Sounds like a real meal to me.  Three square meals a day?  Nope, not for the longest time, because when you're working, you don't have time for lunch or breakfast.  Sometimes not even dinner."  Again she reached out for the ice cream, trying to snatch a bite before he thought to pull away.

Buzz turned and sat sideways in his seat, keeping the box well out of reach.  "Not until you finish your dinner, princess."

"Fine, prince.  Or should I say kitten?  Kitten suits you more.  And I am not a cueball, or a hook, so nya!"

"Spoiled brat, then."

Mira shook her head with a bit of a laugh, ghosted right through him, snatched the box, and ghosted it back to her. "I prefer to call myself privileged snob, thank you very much."

He looked after his ice cream, somewhat mournfully. "I was eating that!"

"Awww... the kitten's sulking."  She took a bite of the ice cream, making sure to play up just how much she was savoring it.

"I'm not a kitten.  Not even close to being a kitten."  Buzz tried to reach for the box, and had it pulled out of reach, so he switched approaches and turned up the pathetic expression from asking to imploring. "C'mon, you have to share that."

"Nu uh.  You wouldn't share with me, why should I share with you?"  Taking another bite, she winked at him.  "Mmmm..."

"Oh, you _are_ wicked.  I got it out and opened it up and everything!"  He went for the ice cream again, using the table to get the leverage he needed to get across to her.

She moved her chair back from the table, cradling the box.  "I bought it."

He frowned, nearly collapsing on the table.  If it hadn't been for a good sense of balance, he wouldn't have been able to sit back down.  "Didn't you learn that sharing is a good thing?"

"Ask yourself that," Mira teased, but set the box in the middle of the table anyway.  Of course, she kept a hand on it, but at least they could both eat it then.  Besides, it was starting to make her hands too cold.  "But I'll extend the olive branch because I'm so sweet and kind and so wonderfully generous."

"I plead the fifth," Buzz said, with a faintly joking grin that said, 'ha!  Gotcha to give it up'.  But even before he'd taken a bite, he was back to thinking about the little private investigation going on, trying to guess if anyone in the Heatonston area would still remember his grandmother.  She was a quiet woman, at least as long as he'd known her.  Not quiet so much literally, but she definitely didn't try to be in the spotlight.

Mira frowned a little, noting the change in his expression, and knowing pretty much what it was all about.  In a way, she wished that they could keep talking on a lighthearted subject, but there wasn't much that could be done about it so she just worked on the ice cream in silence.


	31. Day 70

Warp Darkmatter was getting bored with life.  He wasn't able to throw off his parents with jabs from the media, but at least he'd managed to make enough money for his mortgage.  Then again, what good was a mortgage payment when all of his servant girls left him for people that could actually pay?  It was like a nightmare!  No women to give massages, serve him food, or saunter around.  Not fair!

So, he did the only thing he could without getting a black eye.  He hadn't visited his grandfather lately, and since it was dawn on Tangea, maybe the sleepy king would be kind enough to lend him money.  Getting in was no trouble -- a blaster was as good as a door any day.  The guards were a joke, and the king was always in the biggest part of the palace.

The evil genius (as he liked to think of himself as) sat down on the throne and waited for his grandfather to show up.  Maybe twenty minutes and a dozen guards passed before King Nova came stumbling through the wall, still dressed for bed.  He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Warp.  "Not you again..."

"Better than my daddy, isn't it?  Listen, gramps, you could always take out Lightyear in a few years and never have to worry again."  Darkmatter inspected his claw, grinning.

Nova crossed his arms, slowly waking up.  "If you're suggesting that I kill that monkey, don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

Warp raised an eyebrow and vacated the throne, walking down the steps towards the king.  "Just think about it... your little girl, living with an ape that doesn't know a wife from a slave girl.  Oops... did I say that?"

The king turned instantly red with anger, trying not to boil over.  "Yes, well, this will all be over soon, so you might as well be prepared to disappear."

"Uh huh... like I'm really worried."  Darkmatter looked around, humming to himself.  "You know, I could really get used to a life like this.  Do you guys validate parking?"

"Would you please leave?  I have enough holes in my palace."

"Who're you going to whine to if I'm not here?  The cops?  'Oh, I can't really remember details, but the one-armed man did it!'"  Warp circled the king, snickering.  "Puh-lease."

Nova practically growled, starting up the steps towards his throne.  "I'm assuming you're here for a reason."

The mercenary watched for a second, tapping his chin with a claw.  "Huh, now that you mention it...  Can I have a loan, grandpops?  C'mon, I've been a really good boy!"

"If you don't leave now, I'll have you thrown out!"

"Oooh, your big, bad guards are going to throw me out?  Yep, when I take over this place, things are really gonna change."

"You will _never_ rule Tangea!"

"I'm gonna be a mighty king," Warp sang, "so enemies beware!"

Nova sighed and rolled his eyes out of pure annoyance this time.  "Juvenile," he practically muttered.

Warp stopped, crossing his arms.  "Been there a few times, yeah.  C'mon, you know what to say!"

The king stood up, furious.  "I will not play your silly games, Darkmatter!  I'm talking kings and successions... even you can't be caught unaware."

"You're saying I should be prepared, aren't you?"  He turned and walked around the room, singing once again, "I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before!  I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, I'm workin' on new doors!"  He blasted another hole in the wall.  "Oh, I just can't _wait_ to be kiiing!"

"I know your powers of retention are as wet as a monkey's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention!"  Nova hissed, stepping down towards the invader, his blood boiling.  "This kingdom's a matter of pride!"

"No one sayin' 'do this'," Warp continued.  "No one sayin' 'be there', no one sayin' 'stop that', no one sayin' 'see here!'"  He looked up at the king, grinning.  "I could get massaged all day!  I'll do it all my way!"

Nova sighed and turned back towards his throne, ascending the stairs.  "If this where the monarchy is heading, count me out!  Out of service, out of Tangea, I wouldn't hang about!"

Darkmatter stopped in the middle of the room, smiling.  "Everybody bow down!  Everybody say I'm right!  Everywhere you look I'm... standin' spot light!"

"Not yet!" Thinking it better, the king came back down the stairs and ghosted a hand into Warp's head, watching him fall to the ground.  "The point that I must emphasize is," he said to no one in particular, "you won't get a sniff without me!"  For a second, the king paused and raised an eyebrow, looking around.  "If it's up to me...  up to me, yes."

 

 

King Nova was not one to use doors.  Even had he been raised to use doors, he wouldn't have, because it was just so much better to walk in unannounced.  There was a certain intimidation factor that came with the ability to ghost, and when walking into his son-in-law's house, he made full use of it.

Needless to say, Buzz was less than impressed.  He tossed a glance to the king from the couch, then looked back at the television. "Mira!  Your father's here!"  His royal highness wasn't the only one who could be dismissive.

"That heathen Darkmatter has paid me another visit."  Nova stepped in front of the TV, looking down at Buzz with more contempt than usual.  So far, every time that he had tried to reason, he had failed.  This time, he was determined not to. "Before you say anything, I have already checked every single printed paper in the galaxy, and all of them have moved on.  It's time to end this."

Thankfully, Mira stepped out of her bedroom right then, and joined the men in the livingroom. "Hi Daddy."  If he was there, it definitely wasn't a friendly visit.

"Mira."  The king stepped back to a vantage where he could address them both. "As I was just telling your pet ape, the media coverage has ended, and I insist that this joke of a marriage end immediately."

Buzz didn't know what part to be more insulted about -- the ape comment or the joke of a marriage comment. "Now isn't exactly the best time to discuss this."

"When is the best time to discuss this?  Thirty years from now?" 

Mira frowned and went to sit by Buzz.  She wasn't about to let him get attacked when he was dealing with a difficult time in his life.  "Daddy, please..."

"Young lady," he practically hissed, "this heathen is deceiving you.  He wants to keep you around for his own sake!"

"That is not true!  Buzz and I both think that as soon as we decide to end this, Warp's going to come up with something really bad for us."

The king pointed his cane at Mira.  "You stay out this!  My business is with the mindless ape, now."  He looked back at Buzz, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

Well, Buzz was not one to back down from a challenge, even if it happened to be his irate father-in-law doing the challenging.  He stood, one eyebrow arched, and didn't bother to hold back the cool in his voice. "First of all, sir, you need to talk to your psychologist.  Second, you need to learn that just because someone isn't Tangean, it doesn't mean they're mindless heathens.  And third?  You need to treat your daughter with more respect."

The king resisted his first urge (ghost the monkey's brain out of his skull), and took a few moments to compose himself.  He was getting desperate -- his daughter's future, his kingdom, his life as he knew it was at risk, all because of some trained ape in a spacesuit who just couldn't grasp that this play marriage needed to end. "And you need to learn that there are more important things in this universe than your career."

"I know what's in this universe."

"You know nothing!" King Nova took a step forward, eyes narrowed. "You claim that I don't respect my daughter, and yet, you marry her for the sake of your own career.  You act as though you somehow care, and yet you allow her to walk into life-threatening situations."  He didn't even look at Mira, just commanded, "Quiet!" when she went to open her mouth.  Then he went right back to Lightyear. "If you don't end this, and end it immediately, I will find a way to do it myself.  And if that means going to the President herself, you can trust that I will."

"I believe you.  But I'll guarantee that I won't let it happen without a fight."  Buzz really didn't like being threatened, particularly in his own house. "Sir, you should leave."

"I will do no such thing."

"Let me rephrase that... sir, you _will_ leave.  Now."

King Nova stuck his nose up. "I don't take orders from primates."

There weren't many ways out of the situation.  If it was anyone else, Buzz probably would have resorted to physical means of removing the intruder, but then, this was Mira's father, and that was enough to hold him back.  He was in the midst of working it over in his mind when a little voice from his shoulder broke in, "You know you wanna call him that."

He startled, looking over at the little red-clad him with a pitchfork, standing on his shoulder.  Okay, this was just way too weird... or cliche, or something. "Huh?"

"You know."  The miniature version of Buzz winked. "Go ahead, let him have it."

"You can't say that, he's your father-in-law!" another voice broke in, this time from the other shoulder.

It had to be stress.  First the marriage thing, then the thing with the Commander, then the search for the facts about his parents, and now, King Nova being a pain.  Buzz looked over at the angel version with a resigned sigh.  Heck, if he was going crazy, he might as well get some council out of it. "He's not exactly easily dealt with."

"So say it!"  The devil version jumped up and down.

"He can't say it!  It's wrong!" the angel version protested, fluttering his wings.

Mira and her father just watched, unable to see the two little shoulder-dwellers.  For all intents and purposes, Lightyear was talking to air.

"I'm with him," Buzz said, nodding towards the angel-him. "If I say that, the censors will get me."

"So what?"  The devil-him picked his teeth with the pitchfork. "So you say it, ruin his day, then get erased.  Go out with a bang."

"No chance."

"Chicken!"

"No, just not ready to die."

The angel sighed, flopping down to sit indian-style on Buzz's shoulder. "There has to be a better way to make him leave than resorting to such potty-language."

The devil flopped down himself, crossing his arms. "He deserves potty-language.  He keeps going on and on with the ape comments."

"You know," Buzz mused, tilting his head and looking up at the ceiling above King Nova's head, "Maybe something more low-key than calling him an arrogant jacka--"

"Shhh!" the shoulder angel said, in a panic.

"Do it, do it!" the shoulder devil begged.

King Nova looked over at his daughter, an eyebrow raised.  "What is he doing...?"

Mira shrugged and looked up at Lightyear from the couch.  "Buzz?  Are you feeling all right?"

"Is this talking to himself thing normal?"

"Shh..."  The princess looked up, waiting for an answer.

Buzz held up a hand, deep in discussions with the two insane manifestations that had completely shattered the fourth wall of reality. "We need to focus."

"Right... what to say, what to say."  The angel looked at the ceiling as well, mirroring the man. "How about you tell him that you completely understand his position and only want to get along?"

"Oh please."  The devil made a face of disgust and then looked up himself.  "Nah, just get it over with... lay down and let him call you an ape."

"The mean-spirited will receive their comeuppance from Above," the angel said, with divine wisdom.

As though by a miracle, the image of a creature appeared in the white of the ceiling, skipping merrily through the woods.  And all three of them, in perfect unison, said, "That'll work."

Immediately the fourth wall was rebuilt, and the shoulder angel and devil vanished, leaving behind Buzz, who gave King Nova a warm smile. Oh, this was the ultimate insult, the best weapon, the most wicked thing that had ever crossed the captain's mind.  It was that good, so good that Buzz actually took a moment to savor it. "Sir, I asked you to leave.  I even told you to leave.  Now kindly do so, because I'm not in the mood to have this discussion with an overbearing, stuck-up, goosenecked SMURF!"

The room was silent for an entire minute while the insult hung in the air.  Mira just sort of sat there with her mouth open, while the king turned redder and redder.  Finally, the Tangean snapped and he let out a bit of a yell.  "Arrggh!"  He reached a hand out, once again using a mind whammy to make Buzz pass out.  "This isn't over, Mira!  Not by far!"

She watched him go, kneeling down beside Lightyear and patting his face lightly.  "Buzz?  Come on, wake up..."

It took a good two minutes before he groaned and winced. "...the heck?"

"Daddy didn't... uh, didn't exactly like what you had to say."  Mira helped him up, doing her best to steady him as he wavered for a moment. "You okay?"

"Headache," Buzz answered, dropping on the couch.  What happened?  Oh... okay, he was imagining a devil and an angel, and then the smurf comment, and then fog.  That Tangean mind whammy was definitely a dangerous weapon.

Mira winced herself, sympathetically.  Normally it didn't hurt, but then, she was pretty sure her father had made certain that Buzz would suffer a little for that one.  Even she thought it was over the line, though she couldn't exactly blame her husband for being tired of the insults. "Who were you talking to before that?"

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing at his temples.  The headache was slowly fading, but for a few moments, it was like being stabbed with an ice pick.

She lifted his head and set a pillow behind it, then sat on the very edge of the couch.  "Before you called Daddy a... well, you know.  Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, um... I don't know."  He rubbed at his eyes.  Oooh, yeah... that Tangean mind whammy was bad news.

Mira raised an eyebrow and stood, heading out to the kitchen.  "It'll get better soon.  He shouldn't have done too much, but he was pretty angry."  She took a towel and wet it with some hot water.  When it was still wet, but not completely soaked, she brought it back and sat down again, lifting his neck and placing it underneath his head.  "This should help some."

He closed his eyes, trying to relax into the pillow.  "He deserved it, you know."

"I know.  I just have to sympathize since that overbearing, stuck-up, goosenecked smurf is my father."  She laughed a bit and shook her head.  "Though, if it weren't for the sake of being your wife, I'd probably be offended too."

"Don't be... you're definitely not a smurf."  Buzz grinned slightly, despite the headache.  He was almost tempted to just sleep the worst of it off. "Not overbearing or goosenecked either.  Maybe a little stuck up, but that's okay."

"So I'm just the daughter of a smurf?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I don't think he'll be calling you an ape again."  Mira smiled a little and stood. "Or if he does, he'll think twice beforehand."  Shaking her head at the entire thing, she headed for the kitchen so that she could get the ice cream, but his voice stopped her.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning and looking back.

Buzz didn't open his eyes, just said sort of drowsily, "You don't think that I don't care, do you?  I mean, when you go off and have a mission or something."

She frowned, stepping back into the livingroom and looking down at him.  "Of course I don't."

"You're certain?"  Maybe it was the headache, or perhaps just the insecurity the king had placed in his mind.  Either way, he was worried she might think the same way her father does.

"Buzz, you've been nothing but good to me since this whole thing started.  Sure, we had our differences, but who wouldn't?"

He smiled up at her, rubbing at his forehead.  "Boy, he did a number on me."

Mira offered him a smile and pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in.  "I'm sure he did."  Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead, and reached into his mind, specifically for the purpose of relieving what discomfort he had, and maybe give him a little help to get to sleep.  "You'll be all right."

He mumbled something incoherent, dropping out almost instantly.  Mira sighed to herself, wondering what could have possessed her father to be so... well, upset.  Not about the comment, or even about the entire argument preceding, just overall.  He seemed to be under too much stress -- but what could she do?

The ice cream was a good retreat, and so was sitting at the kitchen table, even if there was no one awake to sit with her.  There was nothing that she could do yet.  Who knew what Warp would have to pull whenever they decided it was the right time to end the marriage and move on?

But really... really, was that why she wasn't ready to act?

Mira scooped out a spoon of the moose tracks, and just sat looking at it.  If she didn't know any better, she would almost say that things were getting more intense as they went.  The thing with her father, with Buzz and his incredibly weird family, with her work as a detective... in a way, she wished that everything would just settle down a little.

Eventually she gave up on trying to finish the ice cream and went back to her bedroom, opening her dresser drawer and pulling out Buzz's football jersey.  She'd gotten a few of the grass stains out of it, but some were just too permanent, ground right into the fabric.  But it made her smile anyway -- next Friday was the first home game for his old team, and she was going to at least try to go. Just for fun.  Maybe that would be a good distraction.


	32. Day 73

When you investigate crimes, there's a certain detachment that goes along with it.  You look for facts, for evidence, for everything that could possibly get a conviction.  Sometimes, there are those crimes that say something to you, as you watch the victim try to pick up the pieces, but most of the time you're just trying to do a job, no matter how much you wish that you could feel something about it.

But when you start looking for a story, there's another element to add to it, and that element changes everything.  It's not a crime that you search for, not evidence, not a conviction.  Suddenly you find yourself in a journey of compassion, and even though compassion is a big part of being a police officer, it's an entirely different sort of compassion that drives the search for a story.  Instead of sympathizing, you seek to feel along with the person you look for, even if they're no longer there.

Even if you don't realize it.

The town of Heatonston wasn't large, more the typical small hometown.  The kind of place that people could meet up in the supermarket and know each others names, where there was only one elementary school, one middle school and one high school.  Where the local law enforcement congregated at the convenient store for coffee because they knew that there wouldn't be more than a few calls to deal with all day.

The kind of place that people never bother to appreciate, unless they had been there for a good part of their lives.

Mira looked out the window, watching the slowly waking town come to life.  It had been a reasonably long drive, and Buzz had insisted on being up before dawn to start it, so now they were there just after sunrise with a long day of investigating in front of them.  They hadn't said much on the way -- commenting on the directions, maybe on a neat little roadside thing, but mainly they were caught up in their own thoughts, probably more serious than the typical Saturday.

Even for the size of the town, it had two different area codes, so Buzz had opted to start in the part that still held the 330 code and work from there.  The Town Hall wasn't open on Saturdays, but he figured that he could find someone who had lived there sixty years before and still remembered.  The official records could just be sent for.  Finally, pulling the Vette into the high school parking lot, he broke the hour silence that had reigned, "I can think of three places that might have people who remember."  He smirked, maybe finding it sort of cliche. "The barber shop, the local diner and the police station.  Since all three are probably right downtown, I was thinking we could split up and cover more ground."

"Sounds like a good idea to me.  I can head to the police station and we could meet up at the diner later."  She opened up the door to the car, waiting for him to confirm their plans.  It shouldn't be terribly hard to find people who were around long enough to know Natalie, and maybe if they looked in the right places, they could even meet some of her old friends.

"Or you could go to the diner and we could meet up at the police station.  It might be easier to get ahold of some of their more official information if there's two of us."  Buzz smiled and offered the keys over to her.

Mira gave him a look somewhere between impressed and amused, pocketing the keys.  "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"What kind of ranger would I be if I didn't?"  He stepped out of the car and waited for her to appear on the other side.  "See you at..."  He checked his watch, then glanced up at her.  "Noon?"

She nodded and closed the door, looking down one end of the street, then the other.  "Noon it is.  I'm sure we won't have too much trouble finding each other."

Buzz nodded as well and started down the street.  The city wasn't large enough to bother driving around, so he figured walking was just as easy.  Even if he couldn't seem to find the barber shop, he'd eventually come across it in his wanderings.  Him?  Ask directions?  Yeah, right.

Mira, however, was well onto her way to asking for directions, talking with a young kid who was playing around on the sidewalk with a yo-yo.  He pointed her a few blocks over, and was thrilled to get the quarter she'd offered him for the good advice.  This was going to be a cakewalk.

 

 

"Look, we don't know anything." The old man nearly dropped his shears as he gestured. "What, you expect us to remember something that happened that long ago?"

"Well, sort of, yeah."  Buzz raised an eyebrow, surprised by the way the man's attitude had changed completely from when he'd walked in to when he'd started asking questions.  He knew all of the stories about secrets being well kept in small towns, but hadn't expected it to be literal. "I know it was a long time ago, but someone has to know about her."

"Whaddya wanna know for?"  The barber eyed him suspiciously, hanging onto those scissors as if they were a weapon.  As old as he was, though, he probably couldn't have moved fast enough... he was at least a few years past one hundred. "You one of those con men who run around tryin' to find old property and claim it?"

"No... I'm her grandson."  Con men?  Buzz shook his head to himself -- people could come up with some strange ideas.

The old man blinked, his expression changing from one of suspicion to one of curiosity.  He gave the younger man a hard, searching look. "Natty's grandkid..."  Then he went back to being suspicious.  "You got any proof of that, boy?"

Well, at least he was somewhat on the right track, and it hadn't taken nearly as long as expected. Buzz pulled his wallet out, offering over his drivers license, along with the picture of her that he'd brought along. "Good enough?"

The barber took both, his hands shaking a little, and set the shears down.  For being asked a simple question like, 'did you know a woman by the name of...', he was acting pretty strange.  It took a few minutes before he spoke, "Y'know, kid, I'm gonna tell you now... if you're looking for the past, stop now and go home.  Some things are better left buried, got it?"

 

 

The diner was about as old and typical as it could possible be.  The booths were all lining the windows, and some of them even had old jukeboxes built into the wall.  The kitchen was open, and behind an L-shaped counter where about five waitresses scurried around to make up for the morning rush.  Buzz had been smart to go before dawn, Mira realized, as she noted all of the older faces chattering and having breakfast.

First, she went up to the counter and waited for a waitress to come along.  It took maybe five minutes until someone noticed her, and her order of a cup of coffee in a styrofome cup was quickly filled, leaving her wonder how a little place could be so busy.

She picked up the coffee cup and took a sip, finding it somewhat weak, but surprising good.  Maybe it was because someone else had made it, but it just seemed like it was the perfect blend.  They probably did so much business that it was a practical formula by then.  Mira scouted the crowd, trying to pick out who to ask first, but with all the talking, she idly wondered if it would be a use to bother them.

A seat opened up at the counter and she quickly took it up, pulling a picture from her back pocket.  It would be a lot easier to ask people if they knew Natalie with a visual aid, especially one where she was so young.  Of course, if she thought she had the time, and maybe the physical and mental fortitude, she might consider telepathically looking for any memories of Lightyear's grandmother, but that was something she considered a rude intrusion.  Bad guys were one thing, but older men and women?  She just wouldn't do it.

Mira's first choice was an older man, drinking coffee and eating a plate of the most fattening looking foods he could probably order.  Luckily, people lived longer and longer as the years went on.  She leaned towards him a bit, her voice as polite as could be.  "Sir?  Can I ask you a few questions?"

He looked over, an expression of total incomprehension on his face.  He didn't exactly sneer, but he definitely wasn't smiling.  "I don't want any!"

She blinked, sitting back some at the sharp answer.  "N-no, I'm not selling anything..."

"What d'ya want, then?  I'm not buyin', I'm not lookin', and I'm not gettin' any younger, so you'd better get to the point, missy."  He took a sip of his coffee with a completely steady hand.

Mira raised an eyebrow, scratching her head.  As rude as he acted, she really seemed to like the guy.  "I was wondering if you know this woman... she hasn't lived around here for about sixty years."  She held up the picture and the man squinted at it.

After a minute or so of looking, he finally put his glasses on and took the picture, holding it farther away.  "Attractive little lady," he commented more lightly, then offered it back to Mira.  "Can't say I know her, though...  I didn't move here until after the war.  My wife's from here, though.  You might want to ask her."

Mira took the picture back, and took another sip of her coffee.  Well, the man seemed a lot friendlier knowing she wasn't trying to sell something, but the one thing she really couldn't understand was what war he was talking about.  "Do you know where I could find her?"

He pointed over to a white haired woman sitting at a booth with a group of friends.  She looked a little younger, but not enough to make much of a difference.  "Her name's Bea."

She smiled to the man and nodded, taking her coffee with her as she started for the table.  As she walked up, she heard the end of a story, and then all of the women started laughing practically hysterically.  Waiting for the fuzz to die down, Mira stood by the table, somewhat shyly.  "Hi, Bea?  My name's Mira, and your husband sent me over here to ask you a few questions."

Bea looked up at Mira, then looked past her to the man at the bar.  "Who him?  He isn't my husband, honey, he just wishes he was.  Now, what can I do for you?"

Amused, the Tangean smiled and watched the other women shuffle away.  Maybe these people had an uncanny sense when it came to leaving before serious conversations.  "I was wondering if you remember a Natalie Lightyear," she said, offering the older woman the picture.

The picture was taken with a nostalgic smile, and Bea gestured to the now empty seat across from her.  "Oh, sure, I remember Natalie.  See, I was a freshman in high school when she was a senior, and I'll tell you what, she was just one of the nicest girls someone could ever meet."

Mira took the offered seat, setting her coffee down, and sitting to listen to a story, just like she always did with Buzz.

"She was a really tough girl, but her parents were always getting angry with her.  She'd stay the night at other girls' houses whenever she got a chance, and even got a job waitressing here to pay for the fees to play softball.  Really good at it too, so the coach offered to pay for her, but she wouldn't take the money.  She said there was a certain amount of pride that went with knowing you earned something yourself.

"See, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but just about everyone liked her for different reasons.  Some because she was always helpful, others because she was just really nice.  Either way, she never had as much trouble in school as she did at home.  The town basically raised her when they found out what her parents were like, so just about the whole town that's still around remembers her.

"You'll have to be really careful who you talk to in town, though, because some of the folks closer to a century old are really protective, though I can't imagine someone with such a pretty face as yours causing any trouble."

Mira blushed slightly and looked down at the picture.  From what she could tell, the town was full of genuinely nice people, as long as you got them in the right mood.  "I wouldn't dream of it," she replied, quietly.

Bea tilted her hair, looking at Mira in hope of an explanation.

Noticing the look, Mira shrugged and sat back in her seat.  "Her grandson is my husband," she admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck.  "He's looking for some clues to the past, but we weren't sure we'd be able to find them here."

"You might find them," the older woman said, "but don't look too hard, sweety.  Sometimes things are better left unsaid."

 

 

Cryptic.  That was the only way to describe it.  There wasn't a person in the town who went beyond his grandmother's high school years, into her early adulthood... they always ended their reminiscing there and told him any number of things -- that they couldn't remember, or that it should be left alone, or any variations along those lines.  Buzz ended up catching up with Mira an hour before he was supposed to, frustrated somewhat by the run-around that the entire town seemed to have conspired to give him.

Mira sat on the bench in the small park, her feet tucked under her, and took in the scenery even as she talked, "Everyone who knew her so far had nothing but good things to say about her, and nothing but bad things to say about her parents."

"But nothing about how she left or why."  Buzz crossed his arms, staring off at basically nothing. "And if I hear one more person tell me to leave it alone..."

"Oh, you too?"  She shook her head. "Whatever it is that they don't want to tell must have been pretty bad.  It almost makes me think that it might be better to take the advice."  She didn't even need to look over... she felt the annoyed glance he gave her. "That doesn't mean we will... just that it might be really hard to find the truth."

"Yeah."  Buzz went back to looking off into the distance, trying to piece everything together.  So far, he'd learned that his grandmother had pretty much raised herself, with the help of a lot of generous townsfolk, that his family had moved there when she was only six or seven, that she was a good student and a very warm person, that she made a terrific apple pie over at the diner...

And a few more gritty things that made him admire her even more than he already did.  Her father, his great-grandfather, had been just mean-spirited, picking fights in the bar until they'd kicked him out, disappearing for days on end, and when he was home, he had pretty much terrorized anyone who got in his way.  He wasn't physically abusive, but there were more than a few stories about how Natalie was screamed at in public and called everything but a human being.

It was strange that he could be related to two people who were so completely different.

What else was there?  Oh... his great-grandmother.  They didn't say much about her, just that she was sort of catty and manipulative, and well-suited for her husband.  Other than fond memories of Natalie and curses at his great-grandparents, though, Buzz wasn't having a whole lot of luck.

He tried to imagine what it would have been like to have lived a life like that, instead of the one that he did have.  If his parents were anything like hers had been, it would have been a trial... but he had Nana, whereas she had no one.  It really made him think.

"Should we go over to the police station?" Mira asked, finally feeling it necessary to break up his thoughts.

"Yeah."  Buzz narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll find something there... but not yet, I want to check something out first."

"What's that?"

He smiled, more grim than he usually ever was. "The cemetery."

Mira frowned at the thought, glancing over at him.  She didn't particularly like cemeteries, but if he was determined to look, she wasn't going to leave him go on his own.  "The graveyard.  Hm, I guess that's a good place to start."

Buzz nodded and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets.  "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right."  She gave him a smile and stood as well, gesturing ahead of her.  "I think it's that way.  This city's not too terribly hard to figure out."

He started in that direction, walking with her.  "It's kind of a nice little town.  It's a shame no one seems to want to help us out."

"Well, if the police turn over any reports they have, we might be able to find out something.  As strange as it sounds, since Natalie comes from this place, there might even be some record of her... not that I'm saying her parents hurt her, but you know how things can go..."

Buzz frowned and just nodded.  Really, he didn't want to think what could have happened to make the whole town so distant.  If they'd actually hurt her, he'd never be able to forgive them, even if they were dead.  He drew the line of forgiveness at people who were downright abusive, especially to people who didn't deserve to be abused.  Not that anyone does, but that was his Nana... the women who brought him up and who actually cared enough to stay with him.

Mira stayed quiet, watching the sidewalk as they made their way towards the cemetery.  As she passed a chalk hopscotch outline on the ground, she performed the moves and caught up with Buzz as if nothing happened.

It wasn't far... three blocks, just on the outskirts of the west side of the town.  Not city-blocks, either.  Buzz winced slightly at the sharp squeak the gate made when he pushed it open, and stepped in.  For a cemetery, it wasn't very creepy -- well cared for, and obviously visited.  Not like those lonely places that haunt most ghost stories.

Mira looked around, trying not to be nervous.  There was just something about walking around the deceased that made her feel... well, a little like she was being watched.  Like she was treading on holy ground, where she didn't belong.  She glanced at Buzz, noting the direction that he was headed in, and decided to start at the other end.

The stones were all well-kept, and the grass was trimmed neatly.  There were more than a few with flowers by them.  She walked the lines, looking at each headstone carefully before moving onto the next.  It was a decent sized cemetery, and she wondered how long it would take to find the right one.

In all reality, it took her all the way to the back of the graveyard to find what she was looking for.  It was a simple stone, no epitaphs, no phrases, nothing but a name and the dates.  Efran?  Strange name, for a Lightyear... well, not that Buzz was particularly a normal name, but it was more normal than Efran.  Mira knelt down, gesturing her husband over, and eyed the dates.

He'd lived only to fifty-two... still considered fairly young in the modern day.  But it was the death date that caught her eye -- sixty years.

"Huh." Buzz said, flatly, looking down at the stone.  The date didn't escape him, either. "The plot thickens."

She stood and brushed herself off, just for the sake of it.  "If it thickens much more, I think I'll drown."

"You and me both," he replied, looking around at the rest of the cemetery.

"So, where's his wife?"  Mira asked, voicing Buzz's thoughts.

He shook his head and started inspecting the stones around his great-grandfather's.  "I imagine if this whole evil gene--"

"Evil Gene," she corrected.

"--thing is true, then maybe they had it.  I don't know what side it traces back to, though.  It could come from either side of the family."  He suppressed a semi-annoyed expression, not so much at Mira, but for the circumstances surrounding his family history.  "They might have just been really wicked people."

Mira nodded, rubbing her arms.  Yep, there were definitely people watching them, the cold chill was proof of that.  "As far as I can guess, it really doesn't matter.  People in this town almost seem afraid to even talk about them."

"I guess that's just something a person can't forget."

She glanced over at him, stepping around a stone to walk between the graves.  Treading on them was too much for her.  "Are you sure this is what you're looking for, Buzz?  I mean, what if you find out something really horrible?  N-not that I'm saying you will, but if it does happen, you'll be all right, won't you?"

"Well... let me see.  I've found out that I have a son, and he used to be my best friend, and I found out that I have a grandfather, who is my commander, and who hasn't said a word in twenty years, and I found out that my great-grandparents weren't exactly nice folks, and that something really bad happened sixty years ago that drove my grandmother to run away and leave my grandfather at the alter."  Buzz smirked slightly. "I think that if I could take all of that, then I can handle just about anything the universe is ready to throw my way."

Mira winced at the tone, almost sorry that she asked.  It was obvious that he just wasn't in a good mood, and it made her a little sad that it would probably be a long time before he was again.  Of course, given the search and everything that he was learning, it wasn't hard to see where that grimness came from. "Gotcha."

Buzz frowned.  He hadn't really meant to sound that way; at least, not to Mira. "Sorry.  It's just... strange."

"No, it's all right, really.  I mean, if all this was happening directly to me, then I'd probably have fallen to pieces by now, so that really says a lot for you.  I mean, you're strong and everything, and even though this really has little to do with me, I feel like I have to be here with you.  You know?  Because you'd be there for me if I was the one who had all of this happening.  So..."  She stopped and nodded, mentally kicking herself.  Of all the wrong times to ramble, but she had a habit of doing it just about every opportunity she had.  "Sorry."

He quirked a bit of a smile.  It was kind of funny how much you can grow to rely on a person; it's one thing when it's on duty, but another thing all together when it's personal.  It was probably a momentary lapse of reason that made him lean over and kiss her on the cheek... just a momentary lapse of reason. "Thanks, Mira."  And with that, before he had too much of a chance to dwell on it, he headed for the gate.

She stopped in her tracks, blinking.  Did he just--?  No.  Yes.  No...  Okay, yeah he did just kiss her on the cheek, but she had a hard time registering the fact.  It was always her that gave him a peck, so having the tables turned kind of made her blush.  She suppressed what she could of it and caught up with him, her hands behind her back like an embarrassed school girl.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but all of the records from before the past ten years have been archived.  They're only available through Town Hall."  The dispatcher at the police station was a young woman, probably even younger than Mira. "If you'd like to come back on Monday during regular hours, I'm certain that they could look them up."

Buzz shook his head, feeling that frustration make its way back into his mind.  When they're finally starting to get some answers, he ends up having to wait because government offices couldn't be open on weekends.  "All right, thanks for the help."

"No problem," the girl answered, giving him an interested once-over.

Mira tried her best not to glare at the girl, telling herself that someone so young was bound to look around.  She pulled her badge from her pocket, showing the girl.  "This is an ongoing investigation.  Is there someone we could get ahold of to open the place up?"

"No, the mayor's out of town on a fishing trip, and most of the council is at some seminar in Capital City."  The dispatcher leaned forward, eyeing the badge. "Detective?  You might want to try again on Monday."

Buzz nodded, taking Mira by the hand and pulling her back out of the station before she could say anything.  Once they were out of earshot, he said, "You know, it might not be the best idea to use your authority on a private investigation..."

"It was worth a try."  Mira gave him a brief look. "Besides, haven't you badged people to get a seat at Cosmo's before?"

"Well, uh..."

She shook her head, amused.  If it was something that had any huge bearing on the rest of the world, she wouldn't have thought of it, but for something like this it wasn't a big enough issue to feel guilty over. "That's what I thought."

"Ready to go home?"

"Just like that?"

He started towards where they left the car. "There are other roads to try before taking a day off of work.  I'm going in tomorrow to try and talk to the Commander."

"On a Sunday?  Well, I guess that would be the best time to catch him, wouldn't it?"  She nodded and pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"Since they don't do much patrolling on Sundays, yes." 

Mira took a deep breath and glanced around the city as they walked towards the car.  "This is sort of a nice place for being a small town.  Like everyone knows everyone else's name.  I wish Tangea was like that."

He nodded, looking over at her and smiling.  "Well, I doubt you had much time to learn names with all of those princess things you had to do."

"What?  Dancing, parties, tutors?  I was just spoiled then, but now I think I would have been better off growing up in a place like this."

"You never know."

"Hey, I was thinking I could go and get that mission done for the agency tomorrow if you're talking to the Commander.  That would leave next weekend free, then."  She offered him the keys, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Are most clubs even open on Sunday?"

"I'm sure this one is."

Buzz shrugged, taking the keys and unlocking the door of the Vette. "If you want to, you can.  Just be very careful."

Mira nodded. "Always."


	33. Day 74

"Aren't you off today?" Nebula was starting to sound like his old self, though there were still moments during the days that he just looked lost and unhappy. But compared to how miserable he had been when Mira had first confronted him, it was a major improvement.

Buzz stepped further into the office, feeling way out of place in his civilian clothes. "Yes, sir, but I was hoping that we could talk."

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence. Nebula looked around for a distraction, halfway hoping to put this off until he was better prepared for it mentally -- the last time he'd tried, he'd basically been cut off, and this time, he wasn't even remotely ready. But alas, nothing on the desk, nothing on the monitors; it was a quiet day. "Better sit down then."

"Thank you, sir," Buzz answered, though he sat right on the edge of the chair. It wasn't exactly comfortable for him either, but then, the only person who could give him real, first hand information about his grandmother was the one sitting right in front of him.

"Well?"

"I... I spent yesterday in Heatonston, and I was hoping you could fill in what I couldn't find out there."

Nebula looked down at the desktop, sighing. If only Nova had kept her curiosity to herself, none of this would have happened. None of it. "And this is why I told her to... nevermind."

Buzz frowned, shaking his head. "Not to tell me? Because I would go looking for the rest of it?"

"Because there are a lot of things Nat... your grandmother didn't want you to find out." The Commander composed himself and leaned back in his chair, drawing on his inner strength to look his grandson in the eye. "Look, Buzz, what happened all those years ago ain't exactly pretty."

"I don't suppose it would be, since the entire town refuses to talk about it, and since my great-grandfather died right around that time." Buzz leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk. "Sir, I'm going to find out sooner or later. I'd rather hear it from you than from some dusty piece of paper."

Nebula gave him a long look, going through an internal debate. But really, the kid had been kept in the dark for long enough, no matter how tough the truth was -- or, at least, part of the truth. Eventually, he shook his head and said, "All right, settle in. It's a long story"

"Thank you." Bracing himself for something bound to be difficult, Buzz sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"I met Natalie for the first time while she was workin' in the diner... you know which one, I'm sure. Right downtown, across from the little park. But I was new in town, just before I started my senior year in high school." Nebula's face took on a far off expression. "I never met anyone like her. Can't really explain it -- there was just something amazing about the way she'd look at you, how she'd listen, how she'd smile.

"Kept going back to the diner every morning, before school started anyway, and I got to know her a little. It started off with us talking about the weather, or about what movie was playing over at the Uptown, but as we kept talkin', it started to get more personal." He looked down at his hands for a moment, folding them on his desk, then looked back up. "I told her how mad I was about being bumped from school to school because my Dad couldn't decide which police department he wanted to work for, and she told me..." He faltered for a moment, not sure how to continue.

"That she didn't really have a Dad." Buzz had no trouble imagining what his Nana would say. And how she would say it, with that expression that was light on the surface, but sad right underneath.

The Commander nodded, a little miserably. "Yeah. Natty said that he'd left almost a whole year before that and hadn't been back, something about him selling messed up insurance policies on the road. Her mother had run off about three months after her father with some guy she met on Vegas 3, so Natty was taking care of herself by then. If anyone there told you anything, though, it was probably that she was strong and basically raised herself."

"Just that, actually."

"It was true. They helped her, but she did most of it on her own." Nebula smiled to himself. "One heck of a woman. Anyway, we started seeing each other just as I was starting my senior year, and I can't tell you how many hours we spent sitting out by the railroad tracks talking about everything. I swear, those were the best days of my life. When we weren't on the tracks, we were at the games or at the diner or watching a movie. My parents loved her, too, but never as much as I did.

"We spent almost a whole year like that, and after I graduated, I went and bought that ring, got down on my knees by the railroad tracks and the river, and asked her to marry me." He turned just a little red, but continued quickly, "We set the date for the middle of summer, and it seemed like it was all going to be perfect."

"But..." Buzz prompted, leaning forward again.

"But the night before the wedding, her father came back into town. He heard about it." Nebula's expression went from remembrance to stone. "I didn't know. I was at my parents house, wide awake because I was supposed to get married the next day. I didn't find out everything until right after you joined up as a ranger...

"He ended up locking her in her room, and he was going to come after me. I don't know why he even cared, because he hadn't cared enough to be a part of her life, but I guess he was ticked about losing his woman and his daughter, and Natty... Natty was sure he was going to kill me. So she threw herself against the door until it broke open, dialed up the police, but they were out on a call, and back then there just weren't enough officers to take care of more than one call at a time. She grabbed her softball bat and went after him."

Buzz blinked. It was strange to imagine his Nana chasing her father with a bat... she had been sort of petite. Not frail, but petite.

For a moment, the Commander faltered, probably picturing the scene that played out which he didn't even know until he was far older. "It was raining that night. Natty caught up with him four blocks from my house, and she hit him as hard as she could. I..." he choked slightly, "I can't imagine how scared she musta been. He dropped, and she ran the rest of the way to my house. I remember... I remember her standing in the rain. She was just standing there in front of the house, soaked and shaking and I went out to hold her, but she stepped back and said, 'Charlie, it's over. I can't do this anymore.'

"I think she thought that he'd wake up and come back after me, and that if she could go and lead him away, he'd forget about me and go after her. I was begging her to stay, telling her that we can work it out, and that if she loved me, she wouldn't leave."

The mental picture of his grandmother standing there in the rain was enough to make Buzz shiver. He couldn't even guess at how hard that had to have been for the both of them... Nebula begging her to stay, her thinking that she couldn't. He wasn't able to find a single word.

If it was hard for Buzz, it was pure agony for Nebula to retell. The older man drew a ragged breath, his eyes closed. "She was right. He woke back up, and he snapped. He lost his mind, and went on a rampage through town, screaming for her, that ended with police firing on him. They were only lasers, but after years of alcohol and after being hit with a bat upside the head, he didn't wake back up. He died in the hospital a week later.

"And Natty... vanished." He didn't open his eyes even then, just kept them closed and tried to find the words he wanted to give. "I... I musta looked for her for months. My folks were good about it, but after six months they told me that I had to settle down and that it was time to move on. I ended up joinin' Star Command. You know how things go -- you keep looking, keep expecting to turn a corner and see her standing there, and you wake up at night to her in the rain, telling you that she can't stay. I tried to see other women, even thought I'd found the right one, but..."

Buzz nodded, silently. If he'd had any clue that this story was so... so deep, he would have never backed off so far when he'd found out who his grandfather was.

"Anyway, then you came along, and I knew when I heard your name, you had to be hers. I thought she'd gotten remarried and went on with her life, but I had to find out, so I looked up your emergency notification address in the personnel file and went to see her." The Commander's eyebrows drew together. "She was still beautiful. You were out on patrol that morning, working a double shift, and she and I sat there for a couple of hours drinking coffee. Never thought it would be that easy to just start talking again -- it was like we'd never been gone, like we were back in the diner. I told her about my life after she'd been gone...

"And she told me that I had a daughter. And that the rookie under my command was my grandkid.

"And that I couldn't say a word."

"...sir?" Buzz asked, confused. Why would she do something like that? He knew that she was pretty protective, but to have the man she'd loved her entire life keep that kind of secret?

Nebula shook his head, opening his eyes. "You were Natty's pride and joy. She never wanted you to know what she had to go through, and she dang sure didn't want you learning anything about your folks."

It was with real trepidation that Lightyear posed the next question. "Did... do you know them?"

"Nu uh. She never told me details, and when I asked, the look she gave me..." Nebula sighed. "I couldn't ask again, son, even though I wanted to know. But she knew that if you found out about me, then you'd want to find out the rest, and she didn't want that."

"She was right about that."

"I figured. If you want to know that bad, I'll help you look. But before you ask that, lemme say this: Your grandmother would have died a thousand times before letting anything bad happen to you. She would have given her life, but even more, she woulda given her soul, so be sure this is what you want." The Commander tilted his head up, proudly. "I never stopped loving her, and I never will."

"That's okay." Buzz managed a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure that it goes both ways."

 

 

 

Mira hadn't been able to wait for Buzz to come home before leaving on her mission, so instead she left an encouraging note on the table. It was mostly about how if he needed her, she'd be there, and how there was a new box of ice cream in the freezer. Other than that, she didn't have time to do much else, other than get ready for her mission.

To preserve the identities of Chris and Jewel, both Mira and Clarice were given totally new appearances. Clarice was holographically transformed into a normal human with bright red hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a dress that left little to the imagination. Mira, however was taking up guise as an Oprie, dressed smartly in a business suit and a pair of glasses that sent a direct feed back to the agency.

Kidney was Mira's partner for the night, dressed similar, but little change was made in her looks. They were both ordered to keep the bookings for the mafia boss, especially hired for their talent to inflate certain people's earnings. They would both take turns communicating with their respected mafioso, allowing neither of them to win too much in a hand.

Maybe it was Mira, but it seemed like all of the missions they went on dealt with gambling. She hadn't seen a good case since she'd joined the agency, and halfway wondered if they were giving her the boring jobs because she was new. Of course, she'd take what she got because the pay was phenomenal, but other than that she wasn't thrilled to have to go out.

On the upside, she wouldn't have to worry about the infamous Joe trying to worm his way into her life, and getting the mission done early freed her up to go to the football game the following week. However, her thoughts were more focused on Buzz and his search for the past. What if he found out something terrible while she was gone? What if he found out something good? Either way, she didn't bother to request sticking around for the arrests.

Her and Kidney had taken a separate transport from Clarice, so when they arrived, the Oprie was already on stage, seducing anyone nearby. Really, she was a pretty good singer, but Mira couldn't exactly agree with her choice of songs. "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend?" How typically cliche of a high class establishment.

Both women swept into the back room with their paper and clipboard, immediately taking note of who had control of the majority of money. If they managed to keep everyone just about even, then it was probable that a fight wouldn't break out.

"You know," one of the men said, a younger kid with a typically Italian face, "I just can't understand what's wrong with Vinny."

"Eh, he needs a vacation," the other replied, a bit older, but no less attractive. "I think it's that girl 'o his."

The first kid looked surprised. "Are you kiddin'? She's great for him!"

Mira raised an eyebrow slightly, glancing across the table at Kidney. Strange conversation for people who were considered extremely dangerous.

"They're arguin' all the time! He can't get a moments peace with her yappin' at him." The second gestured somewhat wildly, then set a few cards down. "Two."

The first set out two cards, then took three of his own. "Shows that they like each other." He studied his cards, then folded with three of a kind. Jacks, with ace high. Mira practically groaned, wondering just what he was thinking.

"Oh, come on! If people who like each other argue, what's the point?" The older folded as well, and then collected up the cards, leaving the chips in the pot.

The conversation seemed to continue on for an hour, but in reality it was only a half and both detectives were beginning to wonder just how dangerous the two Italians could be. Just as they were exchanging glances, the receivers turned on and Clarice hissed in their ear. "Where are you guys?! I just saw the guy head for the bathroom!"

The thought dawned on both Kidney and Mira at the same time, and they looked at the number on the door. They were in the right room, but no one had left? "We'll get you boys some drinks," Kidney covered, and they both rushed out of the room quickly.

"The file said we had the right room," Mira whispered, both walking in the direction Clarice signaled cleverly from the stage.

"I guess they moved everyone... must be expecting something."

"If you can get in there, tell them that I got sick on the trip over here and that's why we're late. Bad caviar, or something, then get back to me and I'll ghost in the nerve agent. I just need to know where to come through without being seen."

Kidney nodded and straightened her suit up, and stepped through the door. "Gentlemen, I'm so sorry I'm late, but we had a little problem on the way here."

Mira watched the door close, then found herself a place to stand behind a group. The communicator was still going, but she couldn't quite pick out the words of the mafia bosses. It took perhaps five minutes for Kid to get back to her, but the bearings were simple, and she was able to crawl through the wall and hide behind the bar.

Just as she was about the place the nerve agent, one of then men coughed. "You want me to pay ten million unibucks for one of your stinkin' bombs? You gotta be crazy, pal!"

Oooh, gamblers, hitmen, and trafficking. Maybe the night wasn't turning out so bad. They just needed a little more to confirm the facts and everything would go over without a hitch.

"Buy in bulk and it won't be a problem," the other man replied. "Say, if you buy ten, I'll give 'em to you for five."

"They ain't worth two for the whole lot! The detonators are bad!"

"So, ya pay a little extra and we'll fix that little problem. You ain't gonna find a better deal anywhere else."

Mira kept as still as possible. If they could just wait to confirm the sale, then they'd not only surprise the Chief, but probably all of Star Command as well.

The man buying thought about it for a second, then nodded. "You know what, Jimmy, I like ya. Of course, not enough to buy, but hey." The desk flew across the room as the mafioso stood, and Mira could hear the poker chips scatter on the floor.

She took the nerve agent in hand and used the yelling as an advantage, whispering into the transmitter. "Guy, we've got trouble."

"Get the gas out there," the cool reply came.

"We're both still in here..."

"Just do it!"

Mira took a deep breath, peeking over the counter at Kidney. They locked eyes and the other woman nodded, backing up from the action. Mira took a deep breath, pulled the pin, and counted to three before rolling the canister into the room.

The instant the can opened up, the angered buyer pulled out a laser pistol and stunned the other man. "He sold us out!" The man was furious, looking at his body guards. Being closest to the canister, he was already getting drowsy.

Immediately, both detectives drew their Berettas, pointing them at the three men. "Stay right where you are!" Kidney said, though she kept her voice low enough not to project outside the walls.

If the two women could hold their breath long enough, they might be able to get out before passing out, but as Mira's vision started to blur, she realized it was unlikely. Like flies, both fast-breathing body guards fell, and finally the mafia boss who had no intention of firing when stared in the face with a real gun.

"We're clear," Mira transmitted, then checked to make sure all three men where out cold. A quick glance at Kidney saw her smiling slightly and crumpling to the ground. At least they collected some hard evidence.

A moment later, Mira managed to put away the gun and lean on the bar for a second before completely losing it. At least they were passiing oouut fooor theee teeaaaam...

 

 

 

 

 

Someone was snapping their fingers in front of her face. Mira blinked awake, disgusted by the cottony taste in her mouth, not too thrilled with the fuzziness in her head, and eventually focused on the medic looking down at her. He had a penlight in one of his suction cups, which he held in front of her eyes. "Follow the light... good. How do you feel?"

"Groggy." She sat up, rubbing at her eyes and looking around. She was on a bed, in the basement of the agency. The medic nodded and left, and Mira wondered when she was allowed to go home.

"High rolling arms dealing, gambling, trafficking... you've accomplished quite a bit this evening." The Chief sat down on a chair beside her bed, giving her a smile. "Star Command is putting you, Kidney and Clarice up for commendations."

"Thank you, sir," Mira replied, taking the glass of water off of the table at the head of the bed. "Is Kid all right?"

"She's fine... her father came and picked her up a half an hour ago." Hill looked around. "Clarice was just here with you, but I think she's off to talk to X." He turned his attention back to his youngest detective. "Do you have a ride home, Nova? The medic prefers that you don't try to drive."

"What time is it?"

"Early -- eleven thirty, by my watch."

"I drove myself. I could probably call Buzz and have him stop by."

The Chief nodded and sat back in his chair. "How about you don't worry him and I'll drive you home? I'll just take a cab from there."

She took a sip of the water and nodded, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. Boy, now that she looked back, those nerve agents packed quite a punch, but she was no worse off than some stiff muscles and some grogginess. "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, Detective." He gave her a smile and stood, helping her down from the bed. "The doctor thinks you should be all right tomorrow, but take it easy tonight and get some rest."

Mira brushed off the lightheaded feeling and stood up straight, nodding. "I'll be sure to do that."

 

The drive home was quiet, but Mira could tell the Chief was appreciating the power of the car. Every now and then he would gun the engine, but he never got the car over the speed limit. Mira gave him directions to the house, which wasn't hard to find, and smiled when she saw Buzz's car in the driveway. She'd seen him before he'd left to see the Commander, and she was curious to see how his trip went.

Hill helped her out of the car, making sure she'd be all right, then started down the road at a slow pace. It was almost poetic to Mira -- old detective walking home in the dark. She smiled and shook off the sleepiness and mentally told herself ice cream would help the feeling in her throat.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, popping one of the clasps on her shoulder holster to relieve some pressure. "Buzz? I'm home."

"Hey." He was quick off of the couch, and went over to catch the other clasp. "How'd it go?"

"Well, we ended up nailing the guy we were there for, but not so much for gambling..." Mira grinned, drawing it out for a moment.

"So what'd you get him for?" Buzz helped her get the holster off, and set it beside the couch.

"Oh, nothing too serious. Only ten million unibucks worth of arms dealing."

He blinked. "Whoa."

She nodded, grinning even wider. That was going to look incredibly good on her record, and if she ended up getting the commendation, all the better. It only took Mira a few moments to throw her stuff aside. "All right, I'm going to go get some real clothes on." Then maybe she could come back and ask how the thing with the Commander went.

She spent about fifteen minutes taking a shower and putting on a pair of soft pajamas. There was just something nice about coming home and being able to sort of drop everything that had happened during the day, that was for sure. Brushing her hair, she walked back out of the bathroom feeling a thousand times better. "Should I get out the ice cream?"

An enigmatic grin crossed Buzz's face, but he stifled it quickly. "Yeah, why not?"

Mira raised an eyebrow at the expression, wondering what mystery he was hiding. Eh, she could always talk it out of him later. She stepped into the kitchen and headed for the freezer, but a flash of color caught the corner of her eye and...

She looked at it with a tilted head, a strange feeling in her chest. Not a bad feeling, but strange.

On the kitchen table, a red flower like the one her mother had, obviously alive and healthy in its pot, and a note under it that said, simply: "Thanks."

She picked up the pot and sniffed the flowers, immediately grinning like crazy. Setting the flower aside on the window sill, she practically tackled him with a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! It's perfect, Buzz, where did you find it?"

He hugged her back for a second, then pulled away to look at her. "Some little flower shop. I called a few places and they all referred me there."

"That's great," she giggled and went to the freezer, pulling out the ice cream and digging in the drawer for two spoons. "It really means a lot to me."

He shrugged, took the box off of her and flopped down on the couch.

"So, how was your day?" Mira asked, sitting down and pulling her legs under her.

"Intriguing." Buzz put his feet up on the coffee table, trying to formulate how to tell the story that had been relayed to him. It was hard to come up with the right way to say things. "From what he told me, he met her while she was working in that little diner, they hit it off and started dating, he proposed to her just after he graduated and the night before they were supposed to be married, her father showed back up after a couple year absence."

Mira raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could relay a story so... well, dryly. "Okay..."

"He found out they were getting married, so he locked her in her room and went after the Commander." He took a bite of the ice cream, thinking ahead. It took two more bites before he was ready to continue. "She... she broke the door down and tried to call the police, but they were out on call, so she grabbed a bat and went after him herself... ended up hitting him upside the head hard enough to knock him out. Then she ran to the Commander's house in the rain, he went out to hold her, and she told him that it was over."

Mira blinked, mulling over the whole situation in her head. She now understood why Buzz was telling the story the way he was -- mainly because he found it as disturbing as she did. Not so much disturbing because how it ended, but because of the circumstances surrounding it. "I can't imagine..." she whispered.

"I can," he replied grimly, taking a bite of the ice cream. He could, too. He imagined it vividly, and in a way it was more than disturbing to him. For Natalie to be driven to such extreme violence made him wonder just how bad everything must have been for her. She was so young then, and must have been so scared.

"No wonder she did so much to protect you," Mira commented, glancing over at him. Her husband looked somewhere between thoughtful and angry, and in a way she felt bad that his whole search brought back little good facts and more disturbing history. "I just hope everything from here on out is better."

Buzz offered her the ice cream, staring at the blank screen of the television. "There're a lot more pieces to the puzzle." Now he really needed to find out what happened in those years after she left Heatonston, and maybe what his mother was like.

Mira took it, holding the box in one arm. If only she could find some way to make it all right... but then again, it was hard to do something like that when it's not even your search. She had a few more bites of the ice cream, once again feeling that groggy heaviness. "I'm glad that I don't have any more missions for a time."

"You'll be with 42 tomorrow?"

"Yep. Out on wide patrol."

Buzz nodded, taking the ice cream when she offered it and standing. "Are you finished with this?"

"Yeah, thanks." She curled up against the back and the arm rest of the couch, mentally telling herself that she was only going to relax until she worked up the strength to go to bed. Just for a few minutes.

 

_...Things could have been done differently. She didn't have to tell the Commander that she knew his secret, and she didn't have to tell Buzz who his grandfather was._

_"Of course things could have been different," her mother said, the voice distant._

_"I've wanted to say something," the Commander chimed in. "No, I've wanted you to say something."_

_Mira's voice was confused. "I did say something. I told him."_

_"Did you?" both voices asked in unison._

_"Mira, if you don't end this, you're going to regret it. He's not worth your time." King Nova invaded her dreams. She wasn't sure if he was actually there or not, but it felt like it wasn't right._

_Once again, the princess was confused, looking out into darkness for where all the voices were coming from. "Daddy, that's not what we're talking about."_

_"Who's talking to you?"_

_"Mom and the Commander..."_

_"They're figments of your imagination," he explained. The king's voice sounded harsh and ragged, as if he were angry and sleepless. "Your mind's trying to convince you of something."_

_She looked perplexed, turning around in the darkness. The voice was coming from everywhere; she couldn't pinpoint an exact spot to talk to. There was nothing to see -- no floor, no walls, just black. "Convince me of what?"_

_"Don't listen to them." He was insistent._

_"Why?" This was getting ridiculous, and Mira didn't want to talk to nothingness again. She closed her eyes, growling under her breath, then opened them again._

_A sunlit bedroom, her parents' room... Mira turned, hoping that her mother would be there to explain, but the bed was empty, and all that was left behind was that flower. She stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, reaching out to touch the petals._

_"Mira..." her father said, gently, stepping into the room. He looked so much younger, like the young king who had tucked her in every night. "Mira, my princess, you must believe me when I say that I never want you to have to suffer."_

_She imagined a girl in the rain, but it wasn't her. "Daddy, everything's fine."_

_He smiled, sorrowfully. "Is it?"_

_"Of course it's fine. I'm taking care of myself." She smiled to him and sat on the bed, the flower pot in her hands._

_"What about him?" The king knew she would understand who he was talking about. "You don't need him to take care of you."_

_She frowned and looked down at the flower, memorizing it. She didn't want to have this conversation in real life or in her dreams. It just wasn't something she wanted to talk about. A solid moment passed and she looked up at her father. "What if he needs me?"_

_Nova sat back, an eyebrow raised. For a moment, an older man shown through, but that melted away pretty quickly and he smiled to her. "You're old enough to understand me now."_

_"But I don't."_

_"You do, but you don't believe it. I can't always be here for you, but I know that if I have to see you suffer, it will kill me."_

_Oh, he sounded so certain of himself. It scared Mira in a way, because every parent wants to keep their child from pain, but he really meant what he said. "I won't suffer, Daddy. I promise."_

_He gave her a stern look, but there was softness around the edges. "Do you know what your mother told me that last week?"_

_She didn't know... she didn't want to know. There had been so many sad memories that she knew were being blocked, and in a way she didn't want the key. He mother was such a bright, beautiful woman, and to think of her as anything but was just horrible. "No..." She practically whimpered the word, focusing on the flower once again._

_The king took a deep breath and lifted his daughter's chin, trying to steel himself. "She told me that it didn't hurt. And do you know why she lied to me like that? Because she would rather me be angry at her for lying, then die thinking of her suffering."_

_Mira turned away completely, turning around on the bed. She didn't want to hear it... she didn't want to believe that everything could go so wrong. Other people had worse problems, her husband being one, and to bring up old problems from the far past wasn't her right. She bit back tears, petting at the bright flower petals, and telling herself she'd forget all of this soon._

_"I-I don't want to see you the same way, Mira. You're so much like your mother that I know you'd never tell me if there's something wrong. You would lie to me because you love me, little one, and I don't want that to ever happen."_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull away, staring down at the red flower through blurred eyes. She wouldn't cry... she hadn't really cried in years. Nearly ten years, even, on her mother's birthday. There was nothing to cry about now. "I'm fine," she choked out, whispering and cradling the flower._

"Mira...?"

She hiked in a deep, shaking breath, trying to get her bearings. On the couch... not in her parents' room. Breaking away from something that emotional wasn't easy, and it took her nearly a minute to nod an answer.

Buzz raised an eyebrow at her, somewhere between curious and concerned. He hadn't wanted to wake her up, even though she'd basically commandeered his bed, so he'd curled up on the opposite end of the couch. But then, the one-sided running conversation woke him up, and when her voice took on that stress, he'd just reached over and had given her a shake. "Are you all right?"

She nodded again and wiped away tears that weren't there. For a moment she sat with her eyes closed. Was her father really talking to her, or was it just a dream? She nodded a third time, and stood, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Y-yeah... I, uh, it was the, um... the nerve agent." She took another deep breath, stepping back from the couch. "I fell asleep," she stated, looking into the kitchen at the flower and blinking. If the dream wasn't surreal, then Mira wasn't sure what it was.

"Nerve agent?" Okay, this was sort of odd. He tossed a glance at the clock, then looked back at her.

"Uhm, yeah, caught some of it, but it's okay." Forcing herself to calm down, she centered herself as well as she could. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's all right." Well, whatever she'd been dreaming obviously wasn't pleasant. But really, what could he do about it, aside from listen if she wanted to talk? Buzz frowned to himself, rubbing at his eyes -- long day, no matter how one looked at it, and apparently not just for him.

Mira felt edgy about the whole situation, but if she really focused she could forget about it completely. She just needed a quiet, dark room to concentrate. She felt bad for waking Buzz at all, and tried to do the first helpful thing she could, which was taking the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over him gingerly. "Sleep well, all right?"

Buzz frowned again and watched her back up. What could he say? "Are you sure you're all right?" Don't push the issue, just make sure she wasn't going to break down. He seriously doubted a nerve agent could do so much, especially since he'd been submitted to them himself.

"Oh. Oh, yeah, don't worry." She offered him a weak smile and backed away again, before turning down the hallway. "Night, Buzz," she called back and slipped into her bedroom, flipping on the light and closing the door. For a moment she contemplated calling her father to see if he'd been responsible for her dream, but what would she say if he had?

For a few minutes she paced around her room, a hand buried in her hair. If dreams meant anything, then she was totally lost as to what the beginning was about... yet, in a way, she understood it. The last bit with her father was nothing but emotion. A way for her mind to make her deal with the problems between her and the king, perhaps. Enough to rattle her completely, that was for sure.

She crawled up onto her bed, sitting Indian-style, and closed her eyes, trying to focus on clearing her mind. Something struck her and she stepped off the bed, turning down the pictures on her table that had her father in them, then took a deep breath and resumed her position on the bed. If she could just clear her mind, she'd be all right for her shift with Star Command and the rest of Team Lightyear. Yes, meditation... silent meditation was the key, with plenty of mental shields to block her father out.


	34. Day 75

"Heya, pops, can we start on another project?" XR sounded completely fed up with his orders... yet another day trying to find Zurg.  He was starting to wish he had never been built, that was how tedious that it was. "Watching paint dry or solar systems form might be more exciting."

Nebula gave the 'bot a glare, but didn't say anything, just looked back at Lightyear. "If you don't find anything today, I'm going to pull your team back onto your regular assignments."

"Sir, I know he's out there somewhere."  Buzz shook his head, seriously. "Once he finishes whatever evil plan he's coming up with, we're going to be too late to stop him."

"There are more problems with the galaxy than just Zurg."  The Commander stepped back to look at the entire team. "Last day, folks, and that's it."  The team answered in general unison with an affirmative, and started to shuffle out.  Nebula waited until the last minute before dragging his grandson back by the shoulder, voice low, "Found out where Natty went after she left... she ended up on the colony planet M-255, on the outer rim.  I pulled a few strings and got the ships manifests for that time."

Buzz raised both eyebrows. "That fast?"

"You want info, don't you?"  The Commander gave him a shove between the shoulder blades. "Get out there, and I'll see what I can find out before your shift's up."

"Yes, sir."  Buzz snapped off a quick salute and jogged to catch up with the rest of the team.  He didn't think he'd get anything new so quickly... but then, one never complains about expediency in a private investigation, and the Commander did have pull now that he hadn't when he was younger.

Booster was waiting for Buzz as he stepped out of Nebula's office and practically pounced on him.  "What'd he tell you?  Something super secret?"

"He gave me some facts," Buzz said, though he wasn't willing to go any farther into the subject.

The Jo-Adian looked up at XR and Mira, who were waiting at the end of the hall, and then whispered to Buzz, "XR said you were here yesterday."

Buzz gave his companion a glance before sending an annoyed glance in the robot's direction.  "I don't think it's XR's business, but yes I was.  I had a few things that needed..." he debated on the right word, and settled on, "started."

"Oh."  Satisfied with that, Booster bounded past, following the other two.  One more day of wide-patrol and they'd be back on regular assignment.  Even for the easy-to-please farmboy, it was a relief.

 

The patrol was just as quiet as it had been in the days before.  No one seemed to have the heart to say anything besides the normal system statuses.  XR was figuring that the other five Star Cruisers were probably cursing the whole establishment after so much useless searching.  Unless Zurg decided to launch a surprise attack, the whole thing was going to be a waste of time.

"Can't we go in a little early?" The 'bot whined, finally thinking it was time someone broke the silence.  "What use is it to spend hours out here in the middle of no where?"

"Because the minute we turn around, Zurg'll make his move," Mira explained, leaning in to check her readings.

XR let out an electronic sigh and once again left his station.  "Sure, but he'll do that at the end of our shift anyway, so why not speed things up?"

"It's just one more day," Booster chimed in.

"If he's out here, we'll find him."  Buzz was always optimistic, even when faced with hours upon hours of mind-numbing searching.  "Now, cut the chatter XR, or you will be on cleaning duty.  I mean it this time."

XR wheeled back to his station, muttering to himself.  "Stupid cleaning duty..."

Mira glanced over at Buzz, trying to decide if he was frustrated, or his mind was somewhere else all together.  It looked almost like both for a second, and she reached out, reassuringly squeezing his hand before focusing on her screen.

Catching the gesture out of the corner of his eye, Booster had to cover his mouth to keep from going all gooey.  He hadn't been able to do much matchmaking lately... but then, it looked like he just didn't have to.

For a long moment, it didn't even register with Buzz that she'd done that... well, he knew that she had, but it was just one of those things that had become so normal that he didn't think anything of it besides feeling like maybe a little weight eased off of his shoulders.  Once, not so long ago (a short eternity?), he would have probably yanked his hand back, or at the very least, felt completely awkward.

There had been so much to think about lately; so much to worry about that for this long, he didn't have time to dwell on the ruse of a marriage he was in.  That he didn't even think about it anymore, except when it was brought up.  That he had come to think of himself as being married by default, instead of waiting for Zurg's nerve agent to wear off so that he could wake up and find himself a bachelor.

The scanner beeped and pulled him back from his thoughts before he'd come to any conclusions... though those weren't so far off.  Buzz narrowed his eyes at the screen, as his team all looked on expectantly, tapping in a command to zoom and enhance. "Craters... nothing but a lost weather balloon."

"Are you sure?" XR didn't try to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "It might be a huge Zurg plot to track solar wind patterns in order to carry flesh-eating bacteria to the four corners of the galaxy."

"Good point."  Buzz hit the thrusters. "We better check it out."

He didn't see the little 'bot throw his arms into the air.

Mira turned her scanner to the same spot, eyeing the weather balloon suspiciously.  It looked like a weather balloon to her, but she knew how Zurg worked as well.  "I suggest we pop it and scan for bacteria or other lethal chemicals."

"I don't know," Buzz said, skeptically.  "What if it contains something that could damage the ship?"

"Scans say nothing's inside but vacuum.  It must be solid so it can keep shape."  Booster shook his head and looked up at Lightyear for orders.

Buzz watched for a moment, then turned his seat around.  "Bring it into the airlock.  XR, I want you to cut it open and examine it.  If it's just a normal weather balloon, then we'll move on."

"Oh, sure, make the robot do all the hard work.  Just because I can't contract any killer viruses, I still have feelings!"  The 'bot started towards the back of the ship, muttering the whole way.  When he arrived at the airlock, the balloon was just being brought in.  "Always getting the dirty work..."

Taking out a circular saw, the experimental ranger (who wasn't so experimental anymore) cut through a piece of the balloon and peeked inside.  Nothing.  Just smooth metal and some sort of solar sail.  See?  He knew it would be useless to bring the thing on board.  "We've got nothin'," he called up to the bridge, tossing the extra metal piece aside.

He could hear the disappointment in his captain's reply, "Copy.  Better get back to the bridge, then."

XR sighed to himself, and headed in that direction.  Prisoner transport would even be better than this.

 

 

The rest of the team had already gone, leaving Buzz behind to gather a little more information from Nebula.  It was strange, though, the office was very quiet, even the desk wasn't making a sound.

"I managed to find her port of call, but that's it.  The rest of the records are on the planet."  The Commander paced a step or two, deep in thought.  Mutually, they were both trying to find the story, and in a way that hours of deep conversation couldn't, it gave them common ground. "We'll have to go and get 'em on a day off."

"I'm free on the weekend," Buzz said, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "I'm sure it won't take the three of us very long."

"Three?"

"You, me and Mira."

Nebula shook his head with a slight smirk.  If not for Mira, none of this would even be happening, but then again, maybe it was a good thing that it had.  It gave the older man a chance to have a family that he was never able to acknowledge before. "She's definitely getting her commendation, right from the President herself."

"I would hope so," Buzz said, head up in pride.  Yep, he was more proud of his wife than he could even start to voice. "She certainly deserves it."

The Commander glanced over with a more genuine smile, then went back to his pacing. "If she's comin' along, we'll be able to cover more ground at least.  I was thinking we could start in the capital city and hope they've got something there."

Buzz grinned. "Capital thinking."

"Ha ha.  You got a lot of Natty's traits... sense of humor included."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it as you will," Nebula said, but it was with a grin of his own.  He leaned on his desk. "Anyway, if we don't have any luck there, we'll just have to keep goin' back until we've covered every inch of that planet."

Buzz nodded, staring at the wall; or, actually, past the wall and into some nether realm. "Sounds like a plan."  He focused back on his grandfather, seized on a thought. "Sir... Mira brought up a point, and I... uh, I have a feeling that whatever happened after she left you, it might not exactly be good news.  And, um... I was... well, I was wondering if you'll be all right if it isn't."

"Don't worry about me."  Nebula crossed his arms, a near mirror of Buzz. "If I could handle this, I can handle anything there."

"I said that myself."

The Commander smiled a half-smile, a certain warmth on his face that he didn't let into his voice. "I'm sure you could... Natty gave you a lot more'n a cheesy sense of humor, son.  She gave you her courage."

It took a few seconds for the honor to really sink in, but eventually Buzz answered, certainly, "Not only her, sir."


	35. Day 76

_"But why?"_

_"Because sometimes, even though we want to know something, it just can't be explained."_

_She wore such a look of sadness.  Not outwardly, but her eyes said it all for her, and the way her hands shook just a little bit as she tucked him in.  Even as young as he was, he could see that -- see that he'd made her sad, that it was the look that she gave him sometimes out of nowhere.  "I'm sorry, Nana."_

_"Don't be sorry, sweety... just understand that not everything can be explained."_

_Needless to say, Buzz had asked about his parents.  Only a few times, though, because he really didn't like it when he made his grandmother sad._

_The shadows on the wall... he knew they meant something, but he just couldn't remember it.  He'd been too young._

_And her voice, low and sharp, as she gestured to the other shadow, the one with the voice that made him cling to his blanket like it could somehow protect him._

_A girl in the rain, crying, but you couldn't see her tears because her hair was in her face and the rain was pouring down.  His grandmother._

_For just a moment, Buzz wished with everything that he could go back in time and fix it, so that she would never have to run away, and so that his grandfather could drink coffee with her every morning and talk..._

_...that was love._

_The ring in the bottom of the jar -- how many years had that rested there, because she couldn't bear to wear it?  Because she couldn't look at that ring and think about the man that she had lost, the man who would have lived and died for her, and who wanted nothing more than to be able to share coffee or watch a movie or talk by the railroad tracks._

_He looked down at his own wedding band._

_Nana... Natalie... Buzz knew beyond any doubt, in a mere heartbeat, that she had sat there at night after he was in bed and looked at the engagement band, slipping it on to see if it still fit, tears in her eyes, and had then put it back.  She left Nebula because she loved him, because she was scared, but not for herself.  She left him because she couldn't put him in danger._

_He wondered, with a sadness that made his chest hurt, if he would sit there late at night and put his wedding band on, thinking about what might have been..._

_If only..._

_No.  It doesn't work that way.  It just doesn't.  Love is being light on your feet, where everything is wonderful and there is no heartache unless it ends.  Love is not shying away from something like a hug, or arguing over toothpaste._

_Two rings on the counter._

_A girl in the rain, crying..._

He sat up straight, briefly panicking. "Mira!"

Wait... it was just a dream, not real.  Buzz took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the VCR, trying to focus on it.  It was still early, only seven, and he'd just kicked back to watch the sports because it had been a little bit of a long day, back on normal patrol.

Mira looked up from cleaning the dishes.  Something was wrong?  Well, something certainly wasn't right when accompanied by a tone like that.  She wiped her hands on her jeans and stepped out into the livingroom, first scanning for the enemy, and then finally for her husband.  "Buzz?"  She looked down at him from behind the couch, worry written all over her face.  "Are you all right?"

He nodded, though a little shakily. "I... uh, was just..."

She leaned on the back of the couch, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?  You look pale."

"I'm sure.  Just a bad dream."  Yeah, right.  He took another deep breath, focusing on that like it was his last.  Buzz Lightyear did not panic, he never panicked.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that."

"It's all right."  Mira resisted the urge to ask what he'd been dreaming about for him to yell for her like that; he wouldn't tell her unless he wanted to, and it would be uncomfortable for both of them if she pushed the issue. "Want some ice cream?"

He shook his head. "I'm... I'll be back.  Gotta check the oil in the Vette."

In Buzz terms, 'I want to be alone'.  Mira nodded and stood, wishing that she could say something that would fix whatever was on his mind.  "All right.  I'll be here."

She probably couldn't even begin to guess at the mournful look that crossed his face before he forced his expression into neutrality. "I know."  Without another word, he walked out.

 

 

It doesn't work like that.  It _can't_ work like that.

The car was perfectly fine.  It would be a very long time before it even needed a tune-up, and though Buzz told himself that it never hurt to check and make sure, he knew that he was just avoiding the inevitable.  That he was trying not to think.

But not about his past... about his present.

Nope, he absolutely wasn't going to think about Mira.  That way leads to madness, especially because in a few weeks, she would probably walk out of his life, and they would just go on, right?  She would go.  She would someday meet someone who'd ride up on the proverbial white horse, sweep her away to glory, someone who'd adore her.

Not just someone who would sit on the couch and eat ice cream with her.

He growled under his breath, slamming the sidedoor of the garage.  If he kept thinking about her, then he'd just frustrate himself, and Buzz definitely had his fill of frustration lately.  He just didn't want to deal with any more, not yet.

The road was dark, but the sky was clear.  Like it had been when they were laying on the football field, and she told him that... that it would have been nice if it had been different.  He read the unspoken words; if they really loved each other and this marriage wasn't just a lie.

 _"Stop,"_ he thought to himself, grinding his teeth together. _"Just stop!"_

But you can't just do that.  Shock usually provides a good safety blanket when you're not ready to deal with things, but this wasn't shock.  It was just a bunch of silliness, that's all, just letting his mind run rampant, and since it didn't know where it wanted to go, it started trying to make him think all sorts of things that he couldn't think.

Like the fact that he was so comfortable in this lie.  That he'd gotten to a point where he expected Mira to be there when he came home at night, or expected to be home when she walked in after a mission.  He couldn't think about how warm he felt when he saw her after work, or how nice it was to hear her voice, or just how much better she could make him feel when he was upset.

Love doesn't work like that.  Love is flowers and candy and romantic moonlight dinners... not the kind like they'd had on Mahambas 5, though.  Buzz knew that was just a complete disaster, all except the part where they were dancing and she was so close that he could feel her breathe... that feeling where it was all right, where it was real.

Real...

He kicked a stone, but it wasn't with the same anger he'd had earlier.  Now he was just tired and sorry.

If only they could have met under different circumstances, he knew that he would have loved her.  He knew that if she hadn't been his rookie for a year, and a minor thorn in his side for another few, that he would have been thrilled to ride up on that proverbial white horse.

That was what love was, right?  Sweeping a woman off of her feet, spending hours mooning over her, going out to buy elaborately expensive gifts, not just sitting at the kitchen table in the sunlight, talking.  If love was that simple, then there'd be no such thing as divorce.

He looked down at his wedding band.

The gold looked back, honestly, beneath the fine scratches that marred that mirror polish, beneath the scuff marks, beneath the millions of denials.  He used to hate it, because it was nothing but a lie.

For the first time, Buzz realized something that actually drove him to sit on the curb, because he couldn't take it standing.

He didn't hate that ring because it was a lie.

A single word litany ran through his mind, a half-pleading 'no', the kind of cry a person makes to the universe when they no longer can make sense of their world.  When they find out that everything they ever thought was real can only give way to what really is.

It was never a lie. 

Through the arguing, and the frustration and the publicity and everything in the world seeming to go wrong all at once, something about it had always been right. It was the same something that drove him to protect her, that found voice in arguments when he couldn't understand her, that saw him trying as hard as he could so many times to take her griefs away.  The something that made him miss her, wait for her at night, and that made him want to come home so that they could maybe sit down and watch TV or eat ice cream, or talk about their day.  The something that made him so content just to sit and drink coffee with her in the morning.

He took a deep breath through set teeth, looking down at his wedding band, aching to the core.

This was what he was going to give up.

Buzz pulled his knees up and buried his head in his arms.  He never knew that love could hurt that bad, never knew that he could feel so keenly a loss that hadn't happened yet.  His grandmother... he suffered knowing that she was going to be gone.  But losing Mira, and knowing that there wasn't a way that he could keep her in his life without harming her future...

When she left, she'd be taking his heart with her, leaving him to sit in the kitchen at night and look at his wedding band, thinking about what might have been if only...

If only.

 

 

Something was wrong... something was definitely wrong.  Mira sat at the kitchen table, glancing alternately between the door and the clock.  It had been nearly four hours since Buzz had left, and quite frankly, Mira was worried.  There was an uneasy feel in the air, and she couldn't quite figure it out.  Maybe it was because it was dark out and her husband was nowhere to be found, but it was more likely because she was worrying something had happened.  There was just something about the look on his face when he left.

For a moment, she wondered if he'd even be back, but logic soon took over and told her that it was irrational to think Buzz would just up and leave.  People didn't just walk out of their own houses and not come back.  She'd already been out to check the garage five different times, and even ventured to see if he was somewhere else in the house.  She would have heard the door open, but if she didn't, he could have been around the whole time.

Was it something she'd said?  She'd just told him she'd be there, but maybe it was the tone of her voice.  For that matter, maybe he'd just not liked the way something was set down.  It was all a mystery to her.  Her higher senses screamed that something was amiss, but logically he could have just gone for a walk.  People were known to do that, afterall.

She was about to grab her keys and go looking when the doorknob turned.  She immediately stood, expecting that someone was coming to tell her horrible news.  No, that couldn't be right; she would have known if something had happened to him.  It was as clear to her as the rest of her senses.  She just knew.

Buzz stepped through the door, closing it behind him and looking up at her.  Then he looked back down at the floor.

She stared at him a moment, somewhere between scared and relieved, then stepped forward, holding onto him tightly.  "I was so worried," she said quietly.  "I wasn't sure if you were upset or not, or even if you were coming back.  I thought for sure it was something I said, and if it is I'm really sorry.  I-I just... well, it was getting late and you weren't in the garage, and I was just so worried."

He shook his head, not entirely sure how to answer.  He could tell her that he'd just had an off moment, but... well, that was a lie there.  More like being blind-sided on an idle Tuesday by reality, and not knowing up from down.  But he didn't say anything, just wrapped both arms around her and held on for dear life.  This had to be what drowning felt like.

Mira took a deep breath; she could sense the turmoil that was practically radiating off of him.  Whatever it was, it was something that didn't exactly make talking easy. "I... are you... I mean, is everything all right?"

"A lot on my mind," Buzz replied, honestly, not wanting to let her go, but knowing that he had to.  She absolutely couldn't know what he'd just spent hours trying to come to grips with, especially since there was so much at risk. "Nothing you did, though."

She finally stepped back away from him, scanning his features.  He looked so lost at the moment, but what could she do?  Perhaps the whole reality of everything with his family had finally caught up to him.  In any case, she couldn't do anything more than offer him an ear.  "I could get the ice cream," she tried, hopefully.

He shook his head and headed out for the couch, sitting down on the edge and resting his elbows on his knees.  What could he say?  Nothing, so why bother dwelling on it?  Because it wouldn't leave him alone, perhaps?  Don't look at her, don't think about how much you want to tell her.

Mira watched him sit down and for once wished she could establish a link between the two.  If there were something wrong, she knew she could fix it if she just could tell what it was.  A moment of trepidation passed and she took a step forward.  "I could make some coffee..."

He shrugged slightly and leaned back on the couch, flipping on the sports.  He didn't want to see the sports, really, but if there was something else to concentrate on, maybe his mind wouldn't try to sabotage him.  Either way, the background sound was a bit more comforting.

She frowned when she knew he couldn't see, and headed off into the kitchen, flipping on the coffee pot that was already set for the next morning.  If she could just figure out what was wrong...  As the coffee brewed, she leaned back against the counter, a hand to her forehead.  He hadn't had a problem talking about his family before, so maybe he found out something else.  Then again, he didn't seem any different until he woke up from his dream, calling out for her.

For a moment it was like a sinking feeling in her stomach.  Maybe her father had interfered.  If that was the case, and he'd managed to do all of that to Buzz, she'd never forgive him.  It was one thing to have him invade her dreams, but the line would be crossed at him venturing into her husband's head.

Or, maybe... maybe the dream was just so frightening, so nightmarish, that he had no choice but to call out for the only person nearby who could help him.  Needless to say, Mira was a token of ambivalence; worried, and angry, and scared, and frustrated.  It wasn't her right to be, though, because if he wasn't going to say anything, then why push him?

When the coffee was most of the way done brewing, she pulled the pot away and poured two cups, listening to the drops sizzle without the pot.  Then, she took the two cups out into the livingroom, setting his on the coffee table, and sinking into the couch with her own, focusing on the television.

Buzz gave her a brief smile, the best that he could, and took the coffee.  How do you come up with a conversation that you're just not able to have?  Oh sure, he could just come right out with it... tell her, let her know.  But reality was a double-edged sword, and there just weren't words.  So he wrapped his hands around the mug, trying to relax, to stop thinking, to just appreciate the fact that she was there... that she hadn't left yet.

"I'll bet all of the football players are excited about Friday," Mira finally said, breaking the relative silence. "That or scared stiff."

"The latter."  He focused on the television, glad for something else to occupy his attention. "Especially if they're as bad as we were."

"I think I'd be nervous." She chuckled, though it wasn't from her heart, "Well, if there were a bunch of guys running at me down a field, screaming for my blood."

"Yeah?  Ghost through them."

"Good idea."  Mira nodded, solemnly, feeling a little better now that they were actually talking. "I'll bet I could get the team to the championships that way."

Buzz gave a more genuine smile, shaking his head. "And you could add 'First Tangean Football Player' to your record."

"Might as well.  Seems like no other Tangean would want to get down into the mud and the muck."  She shrugged and took a sip.  "As long as someone tries, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Sure seems to matter when you can never win."  He thought back to all of those games, and all the times the team played on, even when the score was impossibly high in the other team's favor.  There was always that miracle feeling when they knew they could beat the other team if things just went right.  They never did go right, but the team still was proud in the end.

She nodded, trying to imagine what it would have been like.  She just couldn't see Buzz Lightyear on a losing team.  "The fans didn't seem to care, from what you say."

All right, so she had a point.  He nodded and sipped at the coffee, focusing on nothing in particular.  "True.  I guess just being there was enough for them."  He tried not to think of the irony of the statement, but failed. "Maybe this year, the underdogs will win."

"Maybe."  Mira smiled. "You never know."


	36. Day 79

When she stepped into the stadium, Mira immediately felt under dressed.  First of all, there wasn't a single person there who wasn't wearing the team colors of red, gray and white.  Second, almost half of them had face paint on.  And third?  The stands were packed with folks holding signs.

It was the first home game, though, and in a place where team spirit beats out any professional league game, the excitement was so thick that it could be bottled up and carried home.  She tugged on the jersey, which just hung off of her -- but at least she was partly color coordinated.

The lights were already on, though it wasn't dark yet, and she watched as the marching band lined up for some sort of routine... 'pre-game', from what she read in the program.  The school's fight song, the Galactic Alliance Anthem, something to intro the football players; Mira was grinning like a fool when she climbed into the stands and managed to find a seat in the student section.

The jersey was older than most in the stands, but the white was still fairly bright, despite the grass stains.  Periodically, it seemed, the crowd started into an uproar, and for once it was just nice to be a person in a crowd.  Not a princess, or a ranger, or a detective.  The marching band was standing at attention, and she could barely hear the "woo" that seemed to tease the cheerleaders after they cheered.

She caught her first glimpse of an actual, real majorette.  Actually, she saw a whole line of them, guessing the head majorette was the one singled out by reversed colors.  It was kind of funny to her, because she could see where a guy dating one could be good for their status.  They were certainly graceful, though, even in how they stood.

A solid moment passed of cheering, then all of a sudden the crowd went completely silent.  Mira craned her neck to see what was going on, but it just seemed like everyone had noticed something she didn't.  Then, as quick as they had stopped, the audience got to their feet and screamed as loud as their lungs would allow, cheering on the team as it came out of the locker room and ran through the paper hoops.

She stood up as well, just to get a view of the field down below.  It was so thrilling, even if she was certain she'd be pretty lost for most of the game.  Still, the crowd's enthusiasm seemed to wear off on her and she let out a couple hoots and hollers, just to get the feeling.  The cheering finally passed and the team lined up for the Anthem.  A few people sang, a few people swayed, but all together, the band was able to get their music around the stadium.

It didn't take long afterwards for the crowd to calm down, and just as Mira was leaning forward to pay attention to the game, someone tapped on her shoulder.  She turned to look, for a second finding it strange to see cheerleaders in the stands.  "You have to let us put your hair up!" one of them bubbled, and the others nodded and giggled.

Mira raised an eyebrow at the thought, then shrugged.  "All right, sure."  Who was she to argue?

As if it were habit, the kids behind her moved so the cheerleaders could sit down.  They were junior varsity... maybe this was their job.  They started chattering at each other, brushing out Mira's hair first, then they all gasped collectively.  "Oh my gosh!  You know Buzz Lightyear?!"

Mira didn't turn around, trying to hide the blush.  "I'm, uh...  Yeah, I do."

"Really?  What's he like?" another chimed in, leaning down towards Mira.

Mira turned around in her seat, looking up at the excited girls.  "He's a really nice guy.  Really nice," she said with a smile.

Again, they nodded as one, making the ranger think how much they were like LGMs.  "Uh huh, and is he really that handsome in real life?"  Transfixed with the conversation, they started back on Mira's hair, pulling out ribbons to match the school colors.

"Sure.  I mean, he's always looked the same to me."  Okay, so it was a little strange to discuss her husband with a bunch of high school girls, but they seemed friendly enough.

"Maybe you could get his autograph for us?"

Mira tried to look up as they expertly tied her hair in ribbons.  "Well, since you guys did this, I could certainly try..."

"Really?  That's just great!"  The leader smiled and started digging in her bag.  "You know, I swear that I recognize you from somewhere, but I just can't place it.  Something important, but if that was true, then why would you be at some silly little game like this?"  She took out some face paint and immediately started painting Mira's face.

If she wasn't recognized as the heir to Tangea immediately, then she was glad.  Usually, wherever she went, people knew her for who she was.  A moment passed as she was being dolled up, and Mira smiled slightly.  "I'm a, uh... a Space Ranger."

"Oh!  You know, Space Ranger's are such interesting people.  You know, one day I was sitting there talking to my friends and I said, 'You know, I'll bet Space Rangers are such interesting people, don't you think so?'"  By then, the other junior varsity cheerleaders were chatting with people all around them.

Mira chuckled, closing her eyes as the girl finished painting one side of her face maroon.  "I suppose so, sure."

As the girl started adding the gray paint, a look of realization seemed to hit her and she practically squealed, "I remember who you are now!  You're married to Buzz Lightyear!"

The paint hid Mira's blush pretty well, and she nodded, opening her eyes.  "I, yeah... well, I am, yes."  All right, so maybe she cringed a little bit when a couple people turned around to look at her.  So much for being low-key.  Of course, it was quite a bit of a surprise when they all went back to watching the game as if she was no one.  Phew, close call.

The cheerleader just seemed so thrilled with the fact that Mira was married to a galactic hero.  She worked on the gray paint with sure, even strokes, even as she chattered, "Oh wow.  I read about that in the paper, and I just thought, 'how romantic!' even though some of the stuff they said was mean.  I never thought I'd see you here, though, I know he used to play here, but you know, a big hero like that probably wouldn't come back in a million years..."

Mira smiled, listening with one ear to the rambling (not so unlike hers), watching the game, but for a brief moment she thought about Buzz throwing the football in the dark... big hero, maybe, but still only a man. "I wouldn't say that."

"I guess not, but you know, it's weird to think about how some guy who graduated from here could go on and be so... so big."  The cheerleader painted a thin white line between the maroon and gray on Mira's face. "Wow, you look great!  Just like one of the students!"

"Hey, thanks for doing this," Mira said, gratefully. "I was starting to think I was completely out of place."

"No problem, it's what we JVs do.  Just run around the stands and..." the girl's voice trailed off, and her eyes went saucer-wide. "...oh wow..."

Mira looked around for what had awestruck the cheerleader.  Some big play on the field?  If that was the case, then why were all of the players huddled together?  She didn't put two and two together until someone tugged at her sleeve and she looked over, coming face to face with her husband.

Buzz raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaware of the swooning teenager, and gave Mira a grin. "Looks good on you."

Once again, Mira was infinitely glad that the paint was there to hide her blush.  She looked down at the ground, or her hands, or whatever she could keep her eyes on.  "Thanks.  They, um... they asked, and who was I to say no?"

He nodded, still grinning.  Buzz was used to all of the extra spirit that was put into the games, but it was something else to see Mira all dressed up for his own team.  "They probably wouldn't have let you," he teased.

"Oh, I promised these girls that I'd try to get your autograph for them."  She shrugged to him, and glanced to the wooing girls.

The JV head cheerleader already had a pen and a minifootball out, offering them over.

He chuckled to himself, wondering why they would want the autograph of someone who didn't do much for the game when he played.  Still, he signed the football anyway, and offered the token back to the girl.

Once again, the cheerleader was staring in awe, holding the football like a cherished jewel.  When Mira took the paints off of her, she really didn't even notice.  Instead, she left everything behind (including the other cheerleaders), and went to show the Varsity girls her prize.

"I-I borrowed your jersey," Mira stammered, though she was quick getting out the paints and holding them up questioningly.  She wasn't going to be the only one painted, if she could help it.

"Like I said, it looks good on you."  He eyed the paints and shook his head, a slow back and forth that said, 'not a chance'.

"Thanks."  Oh, he just wasn't going to get out of this without a little bit of a fight, especially since he seemed to be in a good mood... the past couple of days, Buzz had been very quiet.  Not distant, he would hold a conversation, but he wouldn't start one or go into anything deeper than work and weather.  So while Mira had him on a good day, she wasn't going to easily let him slip back to wherever. "So... not even a little smudge?"

"The only paint I ever wore to games was grease paint," Buzz said, looking down at the field. Second down and twelve... looked like they hadn't improved much since his day.

Mira nodded, solemnly, getting enough of the maroon paint on her finger to at least mark him up.  She would just have to be sneaky about it. "What's that stuff for, anyway?"

"Cuts the glare from the lights."  He leaned forward, unwittingly working on a field strategy. He didn't notice Mira sneaking closer, didn't suspect anything until she put an arm around him, and when he looked over...

Right down the nose.  She grinned, thinking in the back of her mind that he was cute when he had that perplexed look, with a smudge of maroon paint down his nose, and no real idea of just how fast a woman can be. "No cleaning it off."

"But..." he protested, reaching up to wipe it away.

She grabbed his hands before he could get the paint off, smearing what was left on her finger all over his wrist.  "Nu uh.  Unless, of course, you want me to finish the job and make you look more presentable."

Buzz tried to pull away, but he wasn't exactly trying too hard.  "You want me to look like this at my Alma Mater?"

"Of course I do," she teased, letting go long enough to pick up some gray paint and go for a dab on his forehead.

He snatched her hand before she got a chance, a regular standoff.  He wasn't going to let her turn him into some kind of modern art.  "That's cruel."

Mira snickered wickedly, trying to throw all of her weight at him in hope to get him off balance long enough to get the paint somewhere on his face.  "I guess I'm just a cruel person, then," she said, strained.

Buzz was ready for it, though, and he didn't budge an inch.  Nope, no way that he'd get all painted up like some sort of canvas.  "Yes, I guess you are."

"Please?"  She pouted, switching tactics and hoping to appeal to his sympathies. "It won't be so bad... I promise I won't use a lot."

Argh, why did she have to give him that look?!  He shook his head adamantly, but he already knew he'd break under that kind of pressure. "Nu uh."

Yep, he was cracking.  Mira let her bottom lip quiver just a little, giving him the big, hopeful eyes and the pure 'puppy dog' expression. "Just a few streaks, and I promise I won't paint your whole face."

Not the lip thing... please, not the lip thing.  "But..."

"Pretty please?"  Yes, turn on the princess charm.  Mira could see him just crumbling under the pressure. "For me?"

Craters.  Buzz pouted himself for a minute, then rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine.  But not a lot, and I'm holding you to that promise.  And you have to let me get a picture of you."

"Deal."  She grinned and adjusted her seat, leaning forward and painting the gray streak instead down one side of his cheek.  For a moment, she found it kind of nice to be able to reach out and touch him without watching him pull away.  All right, so maybe for more than a moment, but she wasn't going to let that on.  Just maybe take a little longer than she should.

He tried to imagine for a second what she was going to make him look like, but all his thoughts were scattered when the crowd started cheering wildly.

Mira tilted her head, trying to create some kind of masterpiece, but failing miserably.  She never was good at the whole finger painting thing.  "What's that all about?"

"They gained a yard." He grinned, not even bothering to look down at the field.

She couldn't help but smile, finishing her painting and sitting back to assess the damage.  It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.  Of course, she wasn't going to quit her day job, either.  "All done."

"Am I going to regret this forever?"  Buzz asked, wishing that he had a mirror.  The last thing he wanted to do was end up spotted by some reporter or some criminal, and never live it down.

"Probably not," Mira answered.  She didn't have her mirror, but that was all right... a little paint wouldn't kill him, even if it wasn't a Monet. "So what's going on?"

"Third and twenty-two, on their own fifteen yard line," he said, without thinking.

"I mean, how'd you end up here?"

"Deductive reasoning.  Friday night, you weren't home, you weren't at the agency, so I played on a hunch."  And he was glad that he did.  It was really a nice thing, to see his wife all decked out in football colors, just because she wanted to somehow be a part of it, and it made things a little easier.  If nothing else, one conclusion that Buzz made after being blind-sided was that he would try to appreciate what he had, even if it couldn't last and even if she couldn't know.

She capped up the face paint and handed it back to one of the cheerleaders.  Then she slinked an arm around Buzz's and looked down at the field.  "So, third and twenty-two?  As in, they have three tries to make it twenty-two yards?"

"No, they have one more try.  They're supposed to punt, but it doesn't look like they're going to.  If they don't get a first down, the other team gets the ball."  He smiled, glancing over at her.

All right, so maybe it would take her awhile to get a handle on the sport, but she would.  She had to, or what would be the point of going?  Well, other than just soaking up the atmosphere.  "How long does this go on?"

"Too long when you think that they never win."  He shrugged and kept an eye on the field.  If he were able to play now, maybe they'd get a goal.  "If you want to go home, though, we can."

"Naw, I think I'd like to stay.  You know, hang around and see the score."  Mira smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, eyeing the field.  "Maybe run down there and join the cheerleaders," she snickered.

He laughed, shaking his head.  He just couldn't imagine Mira jumping around and cheering on the team.  Sure, she might have a little spunk in her, but not quite the same kind.  "I'd be amused."

"Would you rather I joined the majorettes?" she teased.  "Then you could be a guy dating a body suit again."

"And what a body suit it would be," Buzz said, with deadpan sincerity.

"Oh, I know.  I could dance around, twirl fire, maybe even get a feature part."

"Make all of those football players leave their girlfriends, and the rest of the majorettes get plastic surgery so they can compare..."

Mira grinned slightly, nudging him in the ribs. "Either you're telling me that you think I've had plastic surgery, or you're telling me that I'm prettier than any of them.  But which is it?"

He smirked, joking, "I'm telling you that I think you had plastic surgery, of course."

"Well, I guess it happens to the best of us.  I've had fifteen facelifts already.  I'm actually sixty-three years old."  She giggled and looked up at him.  "How does it feel to be married to an older woman?"

"Well, I'd like to thank the academy for allowing me this privilege..."  He cut himself off, trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, I feel like a prize.  I guess I'd really have to thank them then, because I'm married to the most popular guy on campus.  In fact, the most popular guy in the galaxy.  I guess the joke was on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?  I'm a joke of a husband?"

"Naw, you're the husband of a joke."

"And here I thought I was the husband of a sixty-three year old woman who had fifteen facelifts."  Buzz tilted his head thoughtfully. "I mean, unless that is some sort of joke, like 'three guys walk into the bar and one of them says--'"

Mira rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "And you were going so good, too."

"I'm not doing good anymore?" He raised an eyebrow, looking over at her with indignance written all over his face. "I'm insulted... here's this sixty-three year old woman who's had fifteen facelifts, telling me that I'm just not doing good anymore."

If nothing else, the man had a strange sense of humor.  She sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder and trying not to sound too blatantly affectionate.  Sometimes, though, he could bring that out in her. "Buzz, you're hopeless."

"Yeah, I know."

The rest of the first half of the game was fairly quiet for both of them.  Mira tried her best to follow the whole concept of the game, but by the time she was getting the hang of it, the whistle blew and the away band took the field.  They were impressive, but nothing compared to the home band.

Their songs consisted of Elvis's greatest hits, with a feature twirler that just dazzled Mira.  Buzz couldn't help but smile at the whole thing, watching the people in the stands who supported the band just as much of the team.  They were good, too.  Able to project their sound all the way back to the stands.

'All Shook Up,' 'Jailhouse Rock,' and 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You' were played, the first two featuring the majorettes, the last featuring the flagline, and then they played the fightsong and marched off field.  It was like the stands were charged with electricity, and Mira stood up, looking down at Buzz.  "I think I might go down and get something to eat.  Wanna come?"  She had to practically yell over the crowd just to make him hear her.

He nodded and stood, stepping around the people between him and the end of the row.  They couldn't actually hear each other until they were down by the concession stand and Mira reached into her pocket, pulling out some money.  "Pretzel?  Hot dog?  Something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm all right."  Buzz looked back towards the scoreboard, shaking his head.  They were already down by four goals.  If they were lucky, maybe it wouldn't be a shut out.

"Oh, come on.  You always buy the coffee, you pay for the pizza, you spend money on me all the time.  Let me treat you for once."  She smiled over at him, shrugging.  "I have more money than I know what to do with."

He thought about it for a second, trying to decide what kind of man he would be if he let her buy a meal, but he also knew that she probably wouldn't understand if he declined.  "I guess a hot dog couldn't hurt."

"Good!"  She hopped into line, looking over the menu.  It took maybe ten minutes for her to get the order finished, but when she came back it was apparent why.  There were two hot dogs, some nachos, two coffees, pretzels, and probably something else stuffed somewhere in the box. 

"Clear 'em out?"  He raised an eyebrow, leaning over to look in the box.

Mira gave him a look and then glanced around to find somewhere to sit where the food wouldn't be knocked over on her.  "Is there somewhere quiet around here that we could still see the game?  Or do I have to venture back into the stands?"

"No where quiet, unless you want to stand."  He nodded up towards the bleachers. "It's usually pretty tame up at the top, though, compared to the rest of the stadium."

She nodded and started up there, weaving carefully around the sheer number of people moving around.  She was really glad that she came to the game -- it was like trying out her hand at high school, in its own way.  Maybe she could come back for more games later in the season.

The tops of the bleachers were still packed, but at least there was a foot between people instead of less than an inch.  Mira set the food down and leaned over the top, looking at the field behind the stadium, all dark and quiet.  Then she turned back around and sat down, offering Buzz his coffee and getting her own. "I can't believe how great all of this is."

"Try being here in the rain or snow," he answered, sipping at the coffee... more like flavored water, he was used to Mira's potent brew. "It gets cold even when you're down on the field running around, so I can't imagine what it's like up here."

"Snow?  They play that late?"

"Depends on the schedule."

Mira nodded, looking at the scoreboard to figure out what was going on.  Needless to say, she didn't have much luck, and she was just about to start into a pretzel when someone addressed the two of them, "Hello?"

Buzz glanced up, and did a double-take.  He hadn't expected to run into anyone he knew, but whaddya know, his old high school girlfriend. "Candy?"

The attractive blonde smiled, shaking her head. "Candice.  I haven't been called Candy in fifteen years."

Mira looked between the two, holding her pretzel in midair.

Buzz grinned slightly -- she still looked good.  Well, actually, she probably looked better, one of those women who only improve with age.  He nodded towards the bleacher under theirs. "Candice, then.  What brings you out to the game?"

"My daughter."  The older woman gestured down towards the band stands. "She's the feature twirler."

"Really?"  Mira set the pretzel down, smiling. "She's amazing out there."

"Thanks."  Candice reached over and took Mira's now free hand, giving it a squeeze. "Since Buzz here doesn't know how to introduce people, my name's Candice Jacobs, and it's a real pleasure to meet you."

"I was getting around to it," he protested, "Candice, this is my wife Mira."

Mira smiled down at the former head majorette as she sat.  "It's a real pleasure."

Candice nodded, and slapped Buzz's knee, winking at him.  "I never thought you'd be the marrying type.  Especially not the type that would marry into royalty, but looking at you two, I can see why."  She grinned and looked between them.  "So, how long's it been?"

Buzz and Mira looked at each other, then back at their new companion, replying in unison, "Seems like forever."  All right, so it was out of habit that they said it, and Mira was most certainly trying not to think 'not long enough,' but it just sort of happened.

"Plans for children?"  Candice smiled disarmingly, just a downright charming person... apparently she'd grown out of her shy streak.

"You haven't seen the news?"  Buzz raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the bleachers.

"I've been so busy, and I just happened to catch in the paper that you were married," she explained, folding her hands elegantly in front of her.  "I run a little dance studio, and we just started competition not too long ago.  It's mostly ballet, but we do some twirling."

Mira grinned, sipping at the extremely weak coffee.  "Oh, wow...  I'll bet that's really great.  I'd love to do something like that."

Candice smiled and nodded to Mira.  "You should stop by some time.  Maybe we could work something out."

Buzz looked between the women, idly wondering if it was a good idea that his old girlfriend was talking to his wife.  Don't they make movies like that where the guy always ends up crazy, alone, or dead?

"I might do that.  I took some dance when I was younger, but it never lasted very long.  I'm afraid I just know some of the basics, and then the ballroom dances."

"Have you gotten him to dance yet?" the woman teased, glancing over at Buzz.  "He was just a toekiller on the dance floor when we went out."

"I was not," Buzz defended, but he didn't know why.  They both knew him well enough to know he wasn't the best dancer in the universe.

Mira giggled and patted Buzz on the arm.  "He's not too bad, actually.  We just don't get a chance to dance very often."

"I'll bet he's always working.  I remember he'd always have his homework done, never missed school, was just the perfect student.  He has to be like that at work."

"You have no idea," Mira teased, snickering.

Yes, it was a conspiracy.  If he didn't end up crazy, alone or dead, he would at the very least be embarrassed.  He looked at the countdown clock, hoping the game would finish before any blackmail material could be gained. "So, Candice, you've done well for yourself..."  Please let that distract her.

Candice laughed, "Yeah, not too shabby.  My husband just got his raise, so we're looking into expanding my studio."

"When'd you get married?" Buzz asked.  They had broken it off when they'd graduated, but he was still around and she didn't seem to be courting anyone in particular.

"For the first time, two years out of high school... that marriage is the one that my daughter's from.  It ended well enough, though, and I just remarried three years ago."  She smiled, shaking her head. "It's been interesting."

Hm, what else to say to keep the ladies from going back to their previous conspiring session?  Think... think... "Well, it's been a good game."

"Not too bad."  Candice chuckled, looking down at the field. "Nothing like that game our freshman year, though."

"I don't think anything can be like that game." Buzz nodded.

"And the famous Lightyear when he was staggering around the field like a drunk, trying to find his shoe?"  Candice leaned over to Mira, dropping her voice, "He ended up having to take the other shoe off because he couldn't stand up straight, so he was running around in his socks."

Buzz reeling around a muddy field in his socks... Mira laughed at the mental picture.  It was somewhere between funny and adorable. "Does anyone have a picture of that?"

"No!" Buzz said, immediately.

Candice ignored him completely. "As a matter of fact, most of the people in the stands took a shot.  My mother sure did... I'll bet I can find it."

"Oh, that would be so priceless." Mira grinned.

For a second, the former majorette seemed to be thinking, then dug in her purse, pulling out a card and offering it to Mira.  "Tell you what, gimme a call and I'll see if I can dig out some pictures from back then.  My home phone's on the back."

Mira took the card, pulling it out of the way as Buzz snatched for it.  "I'd be forever grateful," she said, winking at Buzz and slipping the business card into her pocket.

Candice checked her watch and stood, looking down at the both of them.  "I should really get going, though.  My husband's probably wondering where I ran off to."  She reached out and hugged them both in turn, then waved and started off the way she'd come.

Buzz let out a sigh of relief, but there was still that feeling he had when he knew people were conspiring against him.  "You're not going to call, are you?"

"Well, it would be rude not to." Mira smirked, leaning back in the bleachers.  By then, the home team was a good seven touchdowns behind, and it was clear there wasn't much of a chance to come back and win it.

He groaned, putting his head in his hands in mock horror.  "I might as well just sign my own death certificate..."

"You're just so cute when you're melodramatic," she teased, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, regardless of the paint.  He was, too, because he got that 'woe is me' look that people generally always saw in really old, silent films.  "I won't use them against you, don't worry.  I just want to keep them for the sake of it, you know?  Kind of living the high school life through you."

"But do you have to have all of the embarrassing moments to live?  I mean, can't you pick all of the glorious moments?"

"I have those too.  Have no fear, your not so illustrious past is safe with me."

"Suuuure."

 

 

 

 

It had taken Mira a good half hour to clean all of the face paint off, and get all of the ribbons out of her hair, but once she did she almost missed it. Still, Buzz had gotten his picture, so it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to look at it and smile about going to her first high school football game.

He was back on the couch, feet up, ice cream in one arm and a spoon in the opposite hand. Buzz wasn't sure if ice cream could solve all of the universe's problems, but he was pretty positive that it made things a little better, up to and including any future embarrassments he was going to suffer over his high school days.

"Are you going to make me a copy of that snapshot?" Mira asked, grabbing a spoon from the kitchen and flopping down next to him.

"Maybe." He smirked, taking a bite and batting her hand away when she went to do the same. "How about you don't ask Candice for any of my old embarrassing moments?"

She tried to reach around his hand, the settled for just taking his spoon. If he didn't want to share the box, then he couldn't enjoy it either. "Sorry, I'm obligated."

Buzz looked after his spoon. "If you think that's going to make me give up the ice cream without a deal being made, you're crazy."

"What? Are you just going to stick your whole face in there?" She coveted the spoons, moving to the end of the couch.

"No, but that's not a bad idea." He looked down at the ice cream, then over to her and the spoons. "But I have a feeling ice cream tastes a whole lot better than metal, so why don't we compromise? You give me my spoon and promise not to ask Candice for any pictures, and I'll give you the ice cream."

She seemed to be mulling over it for a second, then raised a challenging eyebrow. "How about I still ask for the pictures and I'll just have to buy another box of ice cream?"

"Oh, come on! I can't ask anyone for embarrassing pictures of you!"

"Sure you can. I'll bet Daddy has plenty."

He just gave her a look and snatched the spoon she was taunting him with. "I'm sure he'd welcome a call from me."

"You never know."

"I do know." He nodded, and went back to the ice cream. Sometimes mellow vanilla was just enough.

Mira managed to reach out and get a spoonful of the treat, then sat back and savored it. "Okay, so maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Buzz was known for his arrogance, and though he hadn't had much of an opportunity to exercise his ego recently, he had an image to maintain. Any port in a storm, eh?

She rolled her eyes, reaching over to pull the ice cream away forcibly, and was sort of surprised when it worked. "Keep it up and you might end up being bigheaded."

The face he made was one of distaste, not wanting to remember that quite literal incident. "Thanks for reminding me."

"It's my job." Mira nodded, working away at the ice cream before he had a chance to get it back off of her. She had been really frosted off over that... yep, reeeeally frosted. But then, it was just her trying to help her captain. Not 'cause she was angry because someone tried to ruin his life and force him into something he didn't want, not at all. She shook her head to herself, finally setting the box between them. "There, you can never say that I'm not willing to share."

"Why, thank you, _princess_."

"You're welcome, _kitten_."  



	37. Day 80

For some reason, Mira just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was just residual restlessness, but there really wasn't anything to be restless about. Buzz was going to be leaving in a few hours to M-255 in search of some clue about his grandmother, and she wasn't sure if she should head into the agency and do some more searching or go with him.

She turned over in her bed, looking out towards the empty wall. There were just so many things that had to be addressed, and she wasn't sure how to do it. If Buzz did find out something about his parents that wasn't right, what would she say to him? That she's sorry? What did she have to be sorry about? She couldn't control how people acted. Yet, she felt so much more than sorry... she felt apologetic, and mournful, and just plain frustrated. If something bad happened, why did it have to happen to people like Buzz and Natalie?

Mira sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over at the clock. 0342. Nearly four in the morning and she still hadn't gotten any sleep. Sighing, she stood and flipped on the desk lamp, leaning her hands on the desk and looking in the mirror. She didn't look tired, or frustrated... didn't seem any different from normal, yet she felt so different. Something deep inside, yet in her mind as well. Maybe something was wrong, but it didn't seem that way... the feeling was different from fear and anguish.

She shook her head and flipped the light off, stepping out her door as quietly as possible. Maybe if she made some coffee, she could make it through the day and just completely crash the next night. It seemed like the best bet to her.

As she stepped out into the livingroom, she looked over at the couch where Buzz was curled up, and smiled. She'd seen him asleep before, but it was completely different when he was deep asleep. There wasn't a hard look of determination on his face, or worry. No frustration, no emotion whatsoever, besides contentment and peace.

Tilting her head, she moved over towards the couch and picked his blanket up off the floor. In a way, she found it amazing a man his size could even be comfortable on a couch. She draped the blanket back over him carefully, then sat back on the coffee table. It took her a moment to realize it, but the TV was actually off -- something that seemed to be happening more and more often lately -- and she wondered if he'd done it for her, or if he'd just fallen asleep before bothering to turn it back on.

It felt strange to be sitting there, watching him, but comfortable in a way. Mira knew that if he woke up and saw her there, awkwardness would no doubt follow, but he seemed so deep into his sleep that she figured nothing would wake him.

He never really looked old to her, but he did look young when he was sleeping. Even younger than he was when she first met him, and a flicker of his twenties and thirties passed before her. An unsure Buzz Lightyear, just joining up at the academy with a man who he assumed was just a captain, and instead was his grandfather. Then, finding a partner that he could actually get along with, someone who seemed to actually care, and he turned out to be not only the enemy, but Buzz's own son.

Briefly, she thought back to Natalie, who probably could have had everything going for her, if it weren't for the family she was born into. Intelligent, caring, and nothing if not a hard worker, and she still couldn't get a break. Mira just couldn't see the justice in it. How could someone who had all the right stuff end up heartbroken and spend a life in regret, while someone else was given all the luxuries life had to offer?

Mira reached out and brushed a hand down his cheek, flinching back at a residual memory that seemed to relay to her. It was almost like electricity, and for a moment she tried to remember what it was, but the short glimpse wasn't enough. She wouldn't allow it to happen again, though... some things just weren't right, and invading someone's thoughts without permission, or even a good reason, was one of them.

She shook off the cold feeling, and headed into the kitchen. The coffee pot was flipped on so she had something to listen to, and then she sat down at the table, looking down at her hands. The Tangean race were touch telepaths, so it was important to rely on her hands, but it certainly wasn't often that a person could complete that connection without her opening her mind to it. Maybe she'd been wondering what he was dreaming about.

Thinking back to that moment, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what she'd seen. It was dark, most certainly, but there was something else. A figure... a figure in the rain, with dark hair. There was a sorrowful feel to the thought, and immediately she felt bad for receiving it. Again, she couldn't understand why, but she did.

He was thinking about his grandmother. Natalie... her loss. It was something that must bother him, maybe even haunt him for it to come out so strong. A feeling of hurt came over her, thinking that even when he seemed happy on the outside, he was being torn up emotionally on the inside, even if he didn't let on.

Why did it hurt her to know that? Because she cared... and not only because she cared, but because she cared so deeply.

Mira crossed her arms on the table, leaning her head down onto them. Of course she cared deeply, because he'd done so much for her, but she'd noticed that things had changed since that hectic night on Vegas. She stopped caring because he was a valued member of Star Command, and more because he was just there.

Perhaps it was just her mind being silly, but she considered him more than just a mock husband. He'd always been a friend, but slowly the thought crept into her mind that it would have been nice if there were something more than friendship there. Something special... real.

She'd been afraid to even think about that warm feeling she got when he smiled at her, or the irrepressible joy she felt when he was home from work, safe and sound. If she thought about them, she might start believing them, and if she believed, then what else did she really need?

It was all a ruse. Marriage. How could she ever think that getting married was going to solve all of their problems? Now, because they'd taken the step, things seemed so much worse.

What would he think if she told him she was afraid to go back to her apartment -- afraid to be alone again? He'd think she was being silly, that's what he'd think. She didn't doubt that he'd grown accustomed to having someone around, and sometimes even enjoyed it, but she knew that he wasn't looking for a permanent housemate. She just knew it.

Buzz wasn't like that. The Buzz she knew was a defender, and a hero in every sense of the word. He was noble, sometimes a bit arrogant, and sometimes even understanding and caring, but he hadn't been looking for marriage.

Mira ground her teeth for a moment, then sighed. She knew him so well, all right. So well that she learned first hand that she didn't know him very well at all until now.

She thought back to when he brushed her hand in the hallway at Star Command... the feeling. Like there was someone there who believed in telling her everything would be fine. That, in the end when the whole ruse was over, she wouldn't be missing him, wouldn't be missing the cap on the toothpaste, or the smell of the house, or the early mornings with coffee and sunlight. She could try to simulate the lifestyle at her apartment, but it just wouldn't be the same.

The smell of the house... she loved the smell of his house. It was warm and inviting, like a house made of old wood and coffee and worn leather and a million real things, blended to subtlety. It smelled like him -- she remembered how he smelled that one night on Mahambas 5, when they danced so close she could hear his heart beat.

So, what could she do not to miss that? She could stuff everything she owned into a vacuum sealed bag and hope that on days when it was just too lonely to bear, she could open them up and remember. But that would be living in the past, and returning to a place that she knew just wasn't hers.

He wasn't hers.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of that feeling of remorse. If she hadn't suggested marriage, she wouldn't have to feel tired and sick and scared about the idea of it ending. What was this? Of all the things to feel, why so heartsick?

It wasn't right. Of all the people in the universe to get attached to, why Buzz? There was a time, only a few months ago, when he would get on her nerves at every available opportunity. She couldn't count the times that she had sat in the copilot chair and felt like reaching over to smack him upside the head.

Sure, there were moments Mira genuinely liked him, thought he was a good guy. Then they got into an argument, and she was annoyed all over again. How could that have changed?

She thought about a moment, a soul-weary look that made her throat ache. And a moment in the moonlight on Mahambas, where she didn't want to be there with anyone else. Thought about a moment where he leaned on the counter in the sun, eyes closed, and how much she liked seeing him at peace.

And only a few minutes ago, when she wanted nothing more than to just touch him, remind herself that he was real, just as real as the feeling she had buried, denied, and in the dark of the kitchen, finally accepted.

In all of its forms, love.

Real love.

Mira had felt that feeling before, where it's so much stronger than life or death or time, but never to the same degree. The relationships she thought would work never did. Mostly because of her father, but in the end they were never right anyway. This was right, but it was built on a false foundation.

It wasn't the love that she was afraid of, though. It was the loss of a love so strong she could feel it inside of her and still everywhere else. The room, the house, the car, the flower... the rings.

She didn't regret that she'd fallen in love, but more the circumstances. For a moment, she told herself that she wished none of it had happened. If she hadn't loved him, then she wouldn't feel so bad about leaving him. Of course, maybe her father was right. Maybe the quicker it ended, the more time she would have to deal with it.

Sitting up, she looked down at the rings, and for a moment she even thought of leaving. If she just took them off and left them there, he'd know that she was gone. If she was gone, he could go back to his life, and she could go back to hers... or, what was left to it.

Resolving herself, she bit back tears and pulled the rings off of her finger, setting them down. How could she not leave? They were living a lie, but to her it wasn't a lie anymore. It was never a lie, but something buried deep down inside that she never tried to address. There was always something there, but she'd disguised it behind wit and arguments and denials. How could she love someone like him, when he deserved to have someone who wasn't holding onto a farce?

Mira turned away from the rings, wiping her eyes, and looked up at the coffee pot. If she left, he'd wake up and maybe he'd feel regretful, but he'd be back to his normal life. The one he'd chosen, not the one she'd suggested.

She thought back to the memory... Natalie in the rain, telling the man she loved that it was better off if there was nothing there. She didn't want to do that, but more because she didn't want to run away. Buzz would be all right, she knew that, but she wouldn't be. How could she face him after that? She wouldn't be able to work with him anymore, and then what would be the point? She'd be giving up the very career she'd been trying to save.

Sighing quietly, she picked the rings back up, slipping them back on to her finger. Time heals all wounds, and maybe if she stuck with this one long enough, it would start healing even before the battle was over. If she could just wait it out and tell herself she was being silly every time she got that feeling, then she would believe it, and sooner or later it would be true.

Just for the sake of it, she poured herself a cup of coffee, turned off the pot, and moved back out into the livingroom, looking over the back of the couch at Buzz. If she could just forget everything that had happened, she'd be all right.

Reaching down, she touched his cheek once again, more lovingly than before. Any Tangean tricks the mind could pull were drawn far back into her mind where they could do no harm. But, then, she realized that the only time she could ever touch him, to actually feel what it was like to be close to someone she loved so much, was only in his sleep and her dreams. So, what was the real significance of it?

She shook her head and stepped out, moving into the backyard to sit on the patio and look up at the stars.

 

 

 

The coffee pot was filling far too slowly, and it wasn't susceptible to a willful stare telling it to go faster. If anything, just out of spite, it seemed to be going slower than normal for the sake of denying Buzz his morning caffeine fix.

But he wasn't going to lose to a coffee pot, even if it probably had more intelligence and wit at its beck and call in the morning than he did. He leaned forward on the table, maintaining his composure, waiting for that crucial moment where the drips slow down and he has enough time to yank the pot and pour that first cup of coffee.

Needless to say, all dysfunctional family problems and all issues with love aside, sometimes it was easier to just let it all take the backseat to the biggest issue -- the moment that the coffee can officially be called finished. It was an issue that Buzz wished the Senate would actually address, perhaps they would have a mandatory brewing time that all coffee pots had to adhere to...

...the moment arrived and he vaulted over the table, pulled the pot, poured the mug full, and replaced the pot just as the next drop of coffee fell.

Nodding to himself in a self-satisfied manner, he stepped out into the backyard, took a deep breath and sat down next to Mira. "Coffee?" Huh... sunrise in twenty minutes. It was going to be a nice day.

Mira stretched on the chair a bit and picked up her cup. "I'll get it." She stood and walked back into the house, taking a deep breath and pouring herself a new cup of coffee. The more she drank, the more likely it was that she wouldn't crash in the middle of the day.

Sipping at the coffee, she moved back into the back yard and sat back down, pulling her legs up under her. Yep, sunrise was going to be soon. "Morning."

"Morning." Buzz yawned, stretching slightly. "Going with me today?"

"If you want," Mira answered, then cursed herself. That was really supportive of her, right, it was how she'd answer if he was talking about going to the grocery store. But she just... just didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Apparently, it made no difference to him. "I wouldn't mind the company. It's a long flight, and it's probably going to end up taking up the entire weekend."

She nodded and leaned back in the chair, sipping at the coffee. A whole weekend away from home. She'd have to pack some clothes, maybe a few case files to study when they weren't out searching. Something to take up time. "I'll pack some things when I'm done with the coffee."

"Take your time. I'm not awake enough to leave yet." He smiled over at her and then looked back up at the sky. Sunrise was going to be spectacular.

"All right."

Silence reigned, even as the sky grew lighter and fired color into the clouds. It was definitely one of those days that would be gorgeous, even if they weren't there to appreciate it. But at least there was sunrise... not the same as winter, which was more grays and golds. Summer sunrise was almost always warmer and more colorful. Eventually, though, Buzz spoke up, "You know, it's kind of weird, but coffee tastes better in the morning, even though it's the same stuff you drink at night."

"Or at any point during the day."

"Yeah. So it must be psychological."

She held onto the cup, trying to focus on anything but him. If she distanced herself, then she wouldn't be able to feel that warm feeling, wouldn't get the urge to take his hand and not let go. "Yeah." Oh, but she did feel warm, just knowing he was nearby. Why couldn't she just hold onto him and watch the sunrise? Because it was romantic.

"Coffee's not as strong today," Buzz commented lightly, taking a deep breath. The morning air was cool still, and it worked almost as well as coffee as a wake-up call.

She nodded. "I made some last night. It was all right."

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Hrm... note to self, don't say things that can implicate her in a sleepless night. Mira didn't answer immediately, trying to think of a way to get around it without giving anything away. "No... I guess I had more on my mind than I thought."

He nodded, more understanding in that than she could possibly know. How many nights in the past couple of months had he ended up pacing the house, or laying on the couch staring at the ceiling? Too many. But that was the price of... what was it the price of? Not falling in love, because that was always there. More like realizing that you were already in love. And that you couldn't do anything about it. And that all you could do was appreciate the moments you did have because when it was over, those would be all you had to hang onto. "Maybe a couple of days off world will help. It's not Mahambas, but it's still a change of pace."

She rubbed her eyes and then closed them, leaning her head back in the chair. "I'll sleep tonight, I know that." A change of pace might be all right, as long as it wasn't like Mahambas 5. "But seeing a new planet might be nice."

"Even if we don't know what we're looking for, we can get out and see what we can find."

"I'm sure we'll find more than Heatonston was willing to offer."

"Hopefully not the same kind of stories, either." How could he handle it if there were nothing but stories like that? Like he handled everything else, probably. "Maybe happier tales in the puzzle."

She glanced over at him, frowning at the thought. He really wanted things to turn out right, didn't he? "Everything'll be fine."

He nodded, locking eyes with her for a second. He believed her, more than he believed most people -- if she said it would be fine, then it would be. Right?

Mira held the look for a second, trying to gauge what he was thinking, but really it was no use. She swallowed and looked away, focusing on the coffee in her hands. Don't look, don't frown, don't make yourself seem regretful.

Buzz shook his head, more to himself -- this whole attachment thing was a pain, you feel for a person without even thinking about it, couldn't stand to see them in distress of any sort, even if you don't know the reason. So you try to fix it. He reached over and brushed at her hand, the only thing he could think of doing. If nothing else, and life had to be hectic and unstable, at least they didn't have to weather it all alone.

She took his hand and squeezed it, concentrating on the coffee until she bothered to take a sip. Then, she set the coffee down on the ground and relaxed back into the seat. All right, so she didn't want to let go. Idly, she ran a finger over his wedding ring, closing her eyes again. She could just appreciate it for a few minutes, just long enough for the sun come up.

Just for a little while.

 

 

 

 

Commander Nebula looked more out of place in civilian clothes than any person in the known galaxy. It was once in a rare while when he even left Star Command, let alone left for any length of time, but this was just as much his search as his grandson's. So he packed his bags, made sure that he had a good captain to take over his duties for a time, and prepared for one of the toughest searches of his life.

If someone would have asked any of them three months ago if they would all be together (okay, a very dysfunctional family, honestly) going off to a world on the outer rim in search of the past (not a Zurg plot, not a criminal, not even a traffic warrant), they would have laughed it off. But there they were, traveling first class on a ship for a five hour flight even at demi-light speed.

"M-255's been industrialized and modernized, but it's still a tough place. It's not violent, but it's got a lot of economical problems, and I think she ended up there because she couldn't afford to make it anywhere else." Nebula tried not to be uncomfortable in civilian clothes on a civilian transport, but he was failing. "We might be able to strong-arm our way into the government offices... if we can't, then we're going to do some good, old-fashioned footwork."

"I'm up for just about anything it takes," Buzz nodded, putting his feet up on the opposite seat. "If we can get into the public records, this'll go a lot faster, but people aren't very accommodating when it comes to private investigations."

"We have a lot of pull between three of us." Nebula nodded, crossing his arms. "It's not the best use of our status, but we'll do whatever needs to be done."

Lightyear raised an eyebrow. He didn't like to use his position as a Space Ranger for personal use, but he'd done it before. The fact that the Commander was willing to do the same (maybe even more) made him almost think that his grandfather was taking this as a personal battle. He had a right to, but if it consumed Nebula, then it might not turn out very well. "Well, as long as we're careful, this should go fine."

Nebula glanced over at Mira, who was sleeping on the seat next to Buzz. She was curled up and using Buzz's jacket as a pillow. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at the younger man. "Problems sleeping?"

Buzz looked confused for a second, then glanced over at Mira. "Oh. I'm not sure... she was awake when I got up this morning, but then, she usually is. Said something about making coffee in the middle of the night."

"Her father's called me a few times, talking about an annulment. I railroaded him for a little while, but he's going to the President."

"No big surprise. King Nova's very persistent, and he's starting to get desperate."

"So what're you gonna do?" The Commander asked, bluntly. He wasn't known for pulling punches if he could help it.

"Whatever needs to be done," Buzz answered, suddenly finding it necessary to look anywhere but at Nebula or Mira. Ah! The window, that would work. "As soon as we're absolutely sure Warp's finished trying to ruin our reps, we go, sign off on the papers, and try to forget everything that happened."

Nebula raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Listen, son, are you sure it's gonna be that easy?"

"Sure it is. I'll have my room back if I want to use it, the cap'll stay on the toothpaste, and the coffee won't peel paint." Buzz chuckled, more at the idea of the coffee than anything. "It'll just be going back to normal."

"Normal? What's normal?"

"Like before. Living at home, alone. It's not like we won't see each other at work." Buzz nodded adamantly. That was exactly how it was going to be... at least, exactly like it would have been.

Nebula couldn't help but rub at his mustache, shaking his head. "You know it won't be easy... for either of you. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Buzz finally said, looking Nebula in the eye. "It was never a choice to begin with."

Never a choice... if nothing else, Nebula could understand if it was a situation like the one he'd gone through, where everything you love disappears and you look for the rest of your life. He could even understand, in a mournful way, that Natty felt like she had no choice. But Buzz was inevitably following in the footsteps of his grandmother, and all it would lead to was unnecessary misery. History, they say, is destined to repeat itself. "You really believe that? Then tell me somethin': Your grandma spent her life alone, even though she did okay, and even though she believed that there was a reason. Do you think she'd want you to do the same?"

Lightyear crossed his arms and looked back out the window. He wouldn't answer that... he _couldn't_ answer that. But you can't change the simple facts, even if you want to. Even if it means walking away.

Nebula recognized the look, the one that said that his grandson didn't want to talk about it anymore. He'd probably bring it up later, but for now he was just going to stay quiet. Shaking his head again, the Commander stood and started pacing the aisle, trying to abate the nervousness he felt.

Mira shifted around on her seat, turning over completely and burying her face against the jacket. For a minute, Buzz worried that she'd heard the conversation, but knowing Mira, she probably would have sat up and either relieved the tension, or added to the conversation.

As Nebula walked past, he patted Buzz on the shoulder and then continued his pacing. There wasn't much more that he could do at the moment.

 

 

 

They didn't make planet fall until 1400; two in the afternoon. It didn't leave much time to go searching for records, even provided there was someone who at the capital's public records office. But the Commander's rank alone earned them quite a bit of cooperation, and when you add in Lightyear and his name recognition and Mira and her royal connection, moving around the capital city of M-255 becomes a lot easier. They didn't even have to use their authority. They dropped off their luggage in a luggage locker, pulled out a map and called a cab.

Even on a planet that had only seen a century of development, there were still more than enough records to have to search through, and a lot of those records were on good, old-fashioned paper. Nebula was already plotting his strategy out, even as they rode in the cab towards the offices.

It was such a downtrodden looking place. There was none of the illustrious architecture that made Capital Planet so handsome, more of a dirty city that had faced hardship time and again. The kind of place that probably had a shoe string budget at best, and major deficits at worst. It wasn't all bad, nothing like Trade World, more just tired and old. It was a place that people had run to in order to make their fortunes and futures, or had ended up at because they had no place else.

Just from looking at the cracked streets, old buildings and the footsore gait of passersby, Buzz could guess that it had not been easy for his Nana. But he still hoped that she had made the best of it, and had at least a few fond memories of that time of her life. If not, then this was just bound to end up being another dark and gritty piece of the mystery, and another sore test of his faith that everything would be all right in the end. That good always wins over evil.

Mira watched out the window, looking up at all of the skyscrapers that looked like they were on their last leg. In a strange sort of way, it reminded her of the agency, with the old bricks that had seen far better days. The city must have been beautiful at one point, but not anymore. Finally, she looked back at the other two. "We only have a few hours to look at these records unless we can work something out."

"I'm going to try to see about staying the night. We might be locked in, but we would have a chance to really look, and someone can unlock the door tomorrow morning." Nebula looked out his window, glancing back at a bum panhandling money.

"Do you think that's wise, sir?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, trying not to fidget. The close confines of the cab made him nervous and anxious to get out.

The Commander looked over at him. "Would you rather we lose time having to come back tomorrow? The quicker we find everything we can, the quicker we can go home."

"Yes, sir, but if we find something and we're locked inside, how can we go looking for more?"

"There has to be thousands upon thousands of records to look through, and we can't take short cuts like we could at Star Command. We have the right dates, but there's no saying how many records could be around that time, or even if these are organized correctly."

Mira broke in, looking at the two of them. "And if we don't find anything, we've lost a whole night."

"All right, all right. We'll fly by the seat of our pants and make the decision when the time comes." The cab stopped in front of a massive building that looked like a cross between a library and a courthouse. Nebula got out of the cab as quickly as he could, already headed up the steps.

Buzz followed, though with a little less haste. The idea of being locked in an unfamiliar building for an entire night didn't appeal to him, but if that was what it came to, then he would do it. "Interesting atmosphere. For a young colony, this place is done in."

"Yeah... sort of sad, really." Mira said, stepping through the door that he held for her. "But there's bound to be something here, even if it's just an address registration card."

"All we have to do is find it."

Nebula was already working the weekend secretary over. "I don't care what day it is! Now open the doors."

"Siiiir, the public records ain't available except during regular business hours." The middle-aged woman had a voice that could probably make dogs howl, as she fluffed at her permed neon hair. One couldn't even tell what species she was, from all of the makeup she was wearing. "You'll just have to come back."

"Give me your supervisor." The Commander wasn't in the mood to be given the run around. He leaned forward on the desk, ordering, "Move it, missy!"

The woman rolled her eyes and dialed a number, talking into the old-fashioned looking phone. "Yeah, Mr. Mayor? We have this guy... oh, well, I'm sorry I interrupted your playtime, but... yeah, I know I'm supposed to be there at nine... oh, yeah, ooooh..." She saw the look on Nebula's face and made an effort to keep on topic. "Yeah, some guy named Nebula from Star Command... are you sure? Okay, okay! Yeesh!" She hung up after blowing a kiss into the phone. "He said to let you right in."

"About time." Nebula waited until she'd unlocked the door, then pushed right past her, followed by his entourage.

"Some people," the secretary said, waving her hands in the air and going back to her desk.

Mira looked back behind her as she followed the others. "Did you see what she was wearing? I couldn't wear those shoes if I tried."

Buzz looked back at her, then up at Nebula who was already searching for the right date. "Considering that they were stilts? Probably not." He followed the Commander into a long section of the building.

Nova looked up at the shelves on one side, and the drawers on the other. "Figures they'd go all the way up to the ceiling."

Nebula stopped and looked at the two of them. "Everything should be in alphabetical order. Buzz, I want you look through the address changes. If she's in there, she'd still be under her name... I don't think she ever bothered to change it. Nova, I want you looking at work orders. If she got a job, she had to be registered somewhere."

Buzz nodded snappily and went to the corresponding drawer. As he pulled it out, he began to realize how big this job was going to be. There were so many files, so much paper, and instead of it being in alphabetical order, it was in a grid pattern throughout the city. He'd have to look in each individual folder, under 'L,' and hope it was closer to the beginning.

Mira started down towards the other end of the room, looking back at Nebula. "What are you going to be doing, sir?"

"I'm going to see what I can do about staying here. Then, I'm going to come back and help you two." He nodded and started back the way he had come, wanting to speak to the mayor himself. He just needed a few good hours, or a lot of luck, and they'd be able to look more precisely at the whole picture. If Natty had just given him some names, instead of keeping everything a secret.

Back in the main room, Mira looked up at the drawer she was supposed to be looking through, then searched the area for a ladder. Frowning, she put a foot on one of the handles and used the others to climb up. "This is going to require some skill," she joked, her voice echoing.

Buzz looked up at her ascending the wall of filing cabinets. Too bad they hadn't brought their jet packs. "Be careful, Mira."

"Always." She finally made it beside the drawer and braced her feet on two handles, holding onto a third from above to give her some leverage. Pulling open the heavy drawer was a bit of a task, but after that was done, she really didn't have much problem with it.

He watched her for a long moment, and finally forced himself back to the task at hand. If his grandmother hadn't lived in the city, then he would be chasing a dead end. Add in the fact that each grid of the city was broken down into subdivisions, and numbered, it would take a whole lot longer than a night to find out unless he happened to have some really good luck.

With a sigh that echoed, Buzz pulled out the first ten folders, found himself a seat, and settled in for the long haul.

 

 

 

Nebula had never liked paper, or paperwork. That was one of the reasons that he had an artificially intelligent desk that pursued him -- because if he didn't, there wouldn't be a single paper signed. So to find himself on a Saturday evening digging through enough paper to cover a planet was pretty ironic.

His grandson took after him in that respect. Buzz did his reports well, he made sure that everything was squared away, but if someone were to put him behind a desk and tell him to sign papers all day, he would probably end up being a pretty miserable person. As in, the kind of guy who hissed at small children, kicked puppy-dogs and otherwise was considered a disgrace to society.

Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. But he really hated paperwork, and after deciphering the purposefully complex grid codes and after going through about four hundred file folders involving the letter 'L', he was not exactly happy. Tired, suffering eyestrain, starved, frustrated and mildly hopeless were probably better descriptors. "If I see the name Lewis ever again, it will be way too soon," Buzz declared.

Every so often, Mira would climb back up to her drawer and either toss some folders down to the floor, or replace a few. Either way, the night before was starting to catch up on her. She welcomed having something else to focus on, though, and as she hopped down from two drawers up, she looked down at Buzz. "Lewis? Aren't they broken down by the first two letters, at least?"

"No." Lightyear ground his teeth, sitting back down against the other shelves. "You'd think that would make sense with so many names, but nooo..."

Mira tried to keep herself from smiling, telling herself that it wasn't funny, but sometimes it was just nice to see Buzz at his full range of emotion. She walked down and sat next to him, dropping an arm full of folders down in front of her. "These are sorted by companies. Some of them are thick, some are a few pages. If you want to trade me, go ahead."

He shook his head and turned another page. Page after page after page of names. It was easier to just open it up to near the middle and then find the beginning of the 'L-i's,' but even then, so many people lived in that little grid box that it was like sifting through a box of regular rice in search of a piece of long-grained rice. It seemed utterly impossible.

She nodded and started through the next company's file, this time only a handful of papers inside. Yawning, she checked the names on the top of the L's, and then moved on to the next folder. "There's so much to look through here. If she came here before she had the baby, then maybe a better bet would be calling the hospitals."

"If we don't find anything here, we will," Nebula said, speaking for the first time in the better part of two hours. "Keep lookin', though."

"If I can get my eyes to focus," Buzz grumbled, under his breath. Normally he wasn't one to complain, but the contact he was getting with the bureaucratic mentality was enough to make anyone go a bit crazy. Leave it to the politicians to make policies that made records impossible to search for.

Mira shook her head slightly, somewhere between amused and sympathetic. "It could be worse."

"Warp could be here. Or XR."

"See? That would definitely be worse."

"Yeah." He rubbed at his eyes for a second, then went back to the search. Maybe they could all go and get some breakfast when this part of it was over, but he had a feeling that they would be in the hall all night, have nothing to show for it, and have to spend the entire next day wandering around hospitals in search of the facts. And, if all else failed, the local police departments.

If he wasn't brain dead by then.


	38. Day 81

By the time 1030 came around, it started to become apparent to them that either the secretary had called off, or the office wasn't open on Sundays. The attitude of all three of them had gone through a whole spectrum of emotion, and finally when they realized the door wouldn't be unlocked, it sort of just made them realize that luck was not on their side.

"Why wouldn't she send someone with the keys?" Mira yawned, sitting against the front door. "I mean, I know we were a little short with her, but this is crazy. We haven't eaten, there's a drinking fountain that only sprays brown water everywhere, and there's no number for us to call in case something like this happens."

Buzz leaned against the wall nearby, rubbing his face. "We could call the police, but they'd hesitate to open up a government building."

Nebula paced slowly back and forth, trying to think of a way out of the situation. It was obvious that they'd have to stay there a lot longer to find a sniff of Natalie, and even then, it would probably wouldn't be much help. "It looks like we have only two choices."

Mira smirked and leaned her head back against the door. "Oh? That many? And here I thought we were all out of choices."

The Commander gave her a look, somewhere between 'shut up' and 'I know what you mean,' and then nodded, glancing between the two of them. "We could wait until they open back up, bright and early Monday morning, or Ranger Nova can ghost us out."

She couldn't help but laugh, looking up at him. "You're kidding, right?" She looked over at Buzz. "He's kidding, right? That's like asking a person if they want chicken livers or kim chie for their last meal. Both really bad choices, which personally, I'd like to avoid."

"Buck up, ranger!" Nebula barked, standing up tall in front of them. "I'm not going to order you, but I am leaving the decision to you. If you don't feel like you can use your powers, then we're staying, and maybe even trying to decipher their phone system."

Buzz sighed and stood up straight as well, rubbing at his strained eyes. "Sir, she's been up for hours..."

"You don't need to defend her, Lightyear. I know just as well as we all do that this is a lot to ask. That's why it's up to her." He nodded and crossed his arms, looking down at Mira.

She sighed lightly as well and stood, brushing herself off. "Who wants to go first?"

"The Commander," Buzz insisted, crossing his arms as well. "If you can't make it back in, to get me back out, he'll be the most likely to be able to pull enough strings to get the door unlocked."

Mira looked between the two, their stances mirrored, and couldn't help but smile. Now that all was said and done, she could see how much they actually acted like each other. "All right, but I'm not about to leave you behind." She reached out and took Nebula's arm, leading him towards the wall.

"Whoa, wait," he protested. "This is safe, right?"

"Perfectly, sir," she nodded, and pushed him up against the wall. A few seconds of concentration and... No, that didn't work, he just got pushed into the wall more. She growled a bit and closed her eyes, pushing harder.

Nebula tried not to resist, but his face was shoved against the wrought iron gates that were pulled in front of the doors, and it was starting to hurt. "Sweet mother of Venus, Nova, this isn't helping!"

"Neither are you, sir!" She sniped back, and in one quick moment of clarity, she pushed him through the wall, then stumbled back to where Buzz caught her.

He looked down at her, eyebrow raised in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Oh... oh, sure. It just takes a little... a little oomph, you know?" She steadied herself, putting a hand to her head. It was stressful, but not nearly as bad as if it were a long-term deal. If she had to ghost them through a few feet of marble, she'd probably be out cold, but a little brick and glass and iron was all right. "Ready?"

Buzz looked skeptical. She'd been tired earlier, so she must be exhausted now, and even though they were all pretty tired, ghosting was quite a tax on her mind. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait."

She took his hand and pulled him towards the wall, ghosting herself out first, and then pulling at him. All right, so it looked more like she was pulling at a severed hand from outside, but she braced herself against the wall with a foot and gave one big mental tug.

They both ended up on the concrete walk, though Buzz had the presence of mind to avoid crashing into Mira -- he let go of her hand the moment he was clear of the wall and managed to completely handspring over her. Well, until he realized that being up all night wasn't conductive to fluid movement, misjudged his landing, and ended up flat on his back.

Nebula frowned down at them, shaking his head. "We're a sorry looking lot."

"Hm," Buzz answered, crawling over to Mira. "Hey..."

"Hi," she said, dazedly, eyes closed. It felt like someone had just completely detached her head, sent it through a sand blaster, wound it up in a vice, then reattached it. Getting up right then was out of the question.

Well, she couldn't stay there, and people were already trying to rubberneck, no doubt wondering what two men were doing by a half-conscious woman. Buzz frowned, picking her up as carefully as he could and shooting the Commander a look. "We're done for now, at least until she gets some rest."

For a moment, it seemed like Nebula would protest -- not because he didn't care about Mira, but because it would be yet another slow down. He must have realized, though, that Lightyear wasn't going to back down on the issue, so he just nodded. "I'll try'n flag down a taxi."

Mira shook her head, trying to clear it, and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a few seconds while she focused, and then she looked up at Buzz. "I can take a cab and find a place to stay, and then you two could go on."

"We're going to make sure you get somewhere safe at least," he said. "Maybe we all can get a few hours of sleep and start a little fresher, then."

Nebula stood on the curb, looking down both sides of the road for a taxi. "I can get a heads-up if you two want to get some rest. I'd rather not give up the time we do have."

"You have to work tomorrow too." Buzz, of course, was stating the obvious, but someone had to. "We can pick up our luggage, find a hotel room and get some sleep. If we get eight solid hours of sleep, we can search through most of the night and we might be able to make it through work tomorrow."

Mira leaned her head against Buzz, closing her eyes. "Maybe I'll take tomorrow off."

The Commander flagged a taxi that was stopped at a light down the street, then looked back at the two of them. "Maybe we all should."

Buzz looked surprised for a brief second, then shook his head. "I won't let this interfere with work."

"Buzz, you haven't taken a day off in years, and it's a five hour trip back. It would make sense." Nebula was really trying to make his case. He just wasn't ready to give up yet.

How weird was that? Nebula was just as obsessive about his job as Buzz was, maybe even moreso. The younger man shook his head again, somehow managing to hold onto Mira and open the door to the taxi at the same time. "We'll figure it out after we take Mira someplace she can sleep this off."

He could have probably pulled rank, but this was a personal mission to find the truth, not a Star Command assignment... it wasn't easy trying to do this as a grandfather, but Nebula was doing the best he could. So he just nodded and climbed into the front seat of the cab, telling the driver, "Head to the spaceport."

 

 

 

The hotel wasn't too bad -- kind of small and rather plain, but at least it was clean. Things like room service were out of the question; still, there were a couple of fast food joints across the road, and a vending machine or two for a quick snack. Mira was on her feet by then, but she still felt like someone had put her right through the wringer. She took the room key with a worn smile and somehow convinced herself to climb up the steps.

Buzz followed, if only to make sure that she didn't keel over on the way. He'd gotten a second wind and was determined to finish out the day, but not before he made certain that she would be all right. He leaned in the doorway as she collapsed on the bed, after setting her luggage inside. "If you want, we'll be back in a few hours... we can pick you up, or something."

"I could probably go with you, in a few minutes..." she protested, though it wasn't much of a protest.

"Or you could stay here and catch some sleep." He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Which is definitely what I prefer you do."

She pulled the pillow under her head and opened her eyes, looking over at him. "I can't let a couple of guys outdo me, can I?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Neither of us could have gotten out of that place without you. Sounds to me like you outdid us."

"You two can't hang around? Just an hour?"

"It was 'a few minutes' just a moment ago, so I'm guessing that you need it a lot more than you're willing to let on." He stepped into the room and pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed. "We'll be back before you even know it."

"An hour?" All right, so her eyes were closing, but she'd be all right. Yep, she wasn't tired.

Buzz covered her over, grinning. Even when she was half asleep she tried to fight it. "A few hours."

Mira finally stopped fighting with her eyes. "Maybe two or three..." She trailed off with a yawn, and she reached up, squeezing at his arm slightly. "Be careful, honey..."

"Always," he answered, figuring that he wouldn't even address the 'honey' thing; it kinda gave him that warm little feeling though. Like it was something that he could really get used to hearing, if only...

Ah well. He backed out, turning the lights off as he went, and closed the door with a soft click. She'd be all right, and in the mean time he would just go and-- turn around to come face to face with the Commander, who was tapping his one foot.

"Honey?" Nebula asked, one eyebrow up. "And you're just going to go and--"

"Frankly, sir," Buzz said, maybe a little cooler than he normally would speak, "it's not really your concern."

The Commander raised the other eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I think it is, especially since you're not only one of my rangers, but my grandson. My concern is your well-being."

"My being is quite well, thanks." Hoping to cut off the conversation with that, Lightyear headed for the steps.

The older man followed, albeit at a slower pace going down the stairs, but he wasn't about to give up. "It seems to me that you're not willing to let this happen! Maybe this whole ruse happened for a reason."

Buzz kept up his quick pace, not even looking back. "Yes, because Warp decided to be sadistic. If he hadn't, then life would be completely normal."

"Completely normal? This must have been right before!" Nebula wasn't going to let it rest. He hadn't wanted to say anything earlier because Mira had been there, but now that she was sleeping soundly, away from them, he was definitely going to bring it up.

Blasted paradox. Buzz hadn't dwelled on it, but he knew that was the truth -- Warp was still there, which means that him and Mira from the last time loop had gone through the same thing. But destiny couldn't be completely set in stone, or else no one would have a chance to change things and make the right decisions. He stopped, standing rather rigidly, but still didn't look back. "Sir, I can understand that you feel it's somehow your duty to make sure everything turns out fine, and I can understand that it must have been a miserable twenty years that you couldn't do that. But I've done all right making my own way for this long."

"It never hurts to have some help," Nebula replied, and walked right past Buzz. He was going to leave it at that because it was obvious the captain didn't want to talk about it, but sooner or later he'd have to. Buzz never had a problem making decisions, and if it came down to it, he probably could change destiny if he felt there were no other choice... The Commander was sure of it.

He'd noticed the little things that reminded him of a himself so many years before, but he hadn't bothered to say anything. Really, for a while he even dismissed them as part of a good act, but there was no mistaking certain looks. Things that he recognized in himself, and remembered in Natty. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Buzz and Mira. He didn't want history to repeat itself.

Lightyear was glad that the conversation was over. If there was one thing that he didn't like, it was being reminded of something he didn't need reminding off. He knew that it wouldn't work. It just wouldn't.

"Do you want to split up? Cover more ground?" It wasn't exactly that the commander wanted to go out on his own, but he figured Buzz needed his own space.

"Absolutely."

"All right, I'm going to go east and cover as much ground as I can. Find a taxi, save some shoe leather, and charge it to me if you have to. I'll meet you at the transport, which means you get the task of getting your wife moving. I'll bring everything I find out with me." Even when he wasn't working, Nebula was giving orders.

Buzz snapped a brisk salute with a 'yes, sir' and started off in the other direction, relieved.

 

 

Visiting hospitals had to be one of the most miserable tasks in existence. The sheer amount of hopelessness there seemed to be just depressed the heck out of Buzz, who couldn't get how that much suffering could even happen, let alone all be crowded into one place. It was a certain naivety that kept him from getting jaded, but even that was two sided.

So he paced around while some nurse checked the database, looking for any record under the name 'Lightyear'. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be there, though -- his grandmother might have been struggling financially, but she had a knack for finding places she could belong. The old part of Capital City, and all of the little haunts around that area. Even the parts of Heatonston he knew she had been in. This was too distant an area for her.

No... no, she would have found a neighborhood. Somehow, someway, she would have found a place that she could call home.

Sure enough, the record check came back negative, and he needed no encouragement to get out of there as fast as possible. Then it was right back into the taxi.

Buzz leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, trying to get up the strength to keep going. It seemed so hopeless, trying to follow a paper trail... what he needed was inspiration, something that would be like an echo from when she'd been there. He racked his mind for the answer, but it just didn't want to appear. Nope, there was too much else vying for the forefront of his thoughts.

Like the Commander's sudden need to play matchmaker. Buzz found it annoying in Booster (not that he'd ever say anything), but getting the same thing from his hitherto unknown grandfather was downright uncomfortable. Bad enough that he knew he could spend the rest of his life with Mira, he didn't need someone to try to make it happen when it just wasn't possible. She had a future ahead of her that was so much better than he could offer -- right now, she was okay, but what about in ten years or twenty when she wanted something more and he was still happy drinking coffee at the kitchen table? Yeah, maybe the future would allow for Warp to be born, but after that, what?

Add a tick mark to the list. Then there was the problem with King Nova trying to make them miserable while they were still married. Now he was going to go to the President and work her over with his anguished father act, and no doubt sometime in the future he would be back to tell his 'little girl' what a mistake she was making.

Buzz crossed his arms, a little sulkily. Even though he didn't have a manual on how to be a good husband, he didn't think he was _that_ bad.

That makes two problems. Then there's Warp, whose life was at stake, but there was nothing that could be done to change that fact. Maybe he would be immune from the paradox... three.

The search for his mother and father... a search he just instinctively knew wasn't going to be great. Just like anyone would, Buzz had thought that maybe they'd been killed, or maybe something happened that they just couldn't keep him, but he had good instincts and no matter how noble he wanted to believe the tale was, he knew otherwise. No one told him, he just knew. So that's four.

Finding out more about his grandmother, stuff that made his heart ache. He remembered his Nana as a woman who never allowed darkness to touch her, and while her very life was proof of that, she still should have never suffered. She should have never felt like she had to run away from the person that she loved. Even though she was gone, he still wished that it would have been different for her. Five.

Then there was the fact that Zurg was still planning something out there, and whatever it was, it was going to be big. For once, even Lightyear didn't know what was going to happen; what evil, devious plan was in the works.

Six tick marks so far... how far could he go before he finally just had a nervous breakdown? He was pretty good at taking things, but really, how much more could he take?

As much as needed to be taken, he concluded, stalwartly.

But he wasn't the same as he had been three months ago. He'd told Mira that he was better for it, and that it was because of her -- craters, how right that was. Somehow, she had just become a major part of his personal life, as constant as the sunrise, and just as welcome.

Buzz leaned his head against the window and sighed. Yeah... yeah, he'd miss her. And the longer she spent as his wife, the worse it was going to be. If there was a time that he was really worried about falling to pieces and shattering like brittle glass, it would be when he signed that annulment paper and gave up his ring. How would he even look at her again? And how would he be able to go home and forget that she was supposed to be there, with him, maybe sitting on the couch or in the kitchen, or anywhere?

You don't forget. You just move on and hope that it fades. In fairy tales, with that lie they call love (because the real thing needs no white horses), even when a man loses his lady, he still gets her back in time for the happily ever after. But real love didn't always work that way, real love hurts almost as much as it helps. Of all of his past girlfriends, Buzz could honestly say that the only one without a white horse was the wife he never intended to have, the only one that could do better than make him giddy. She made him content. Not content like he had been before this entire mess started, that was content in a way of someone who doesn't know that they're missing something, but content right to the core.

His Nana had known that. She was just happy in her life when he'd known her despite her buried regrets, capable of finding joy in going to his football games and chatting with him over a cup of coffee, or going to the market to...

Buzz opened his eyes. He hadn't given the driver any directions aside to just drive, but now he asked, "Are there any old markets around? Open air markets?"

The cabbie didn't look back. "Yeah, on the upper south side. You wanna go over there?"

"Please."

"Gotcha."

It wasn't a long drive in the least, and the market was still open when Buzz climbed out of the cab and paid his fare. It was still bustling with people of all ages, but they all had one thing in common... they all looked like they belonged. Like this was a ritual for them that they performed religiously.

Yeah, she'd been here. It really was like an echo to him, even though he had no proof of it. But he knew, unshakably, that Natalie Lightyear had walked around these stands, smiling at those who passed by her, picking up vegetables to cook with, and just being content with that simple pleasure. It was like when he'd gone to the football game on Friday -- he could almost turn and expect to see her there.

That meant that she had lived within walking distance, and instead of wandering the market, Buzz picked a random direction and started that way, hoping that the intuition that had gotten him this far would take him where he needed to go.

 

 

 

 

Waking up after a few hours of deep, dead sleep was certainly strange. Mira was stiff, if nothing else, but she could finally stand on her own two feet and not feel like passing out. The last thing she remembered was trying to convince Buzz to come back, and since he wasn't back yet, she figured she hadn't convinced him at all.

Mira sat up on the bed and looked around the room, then at the clock. She'd gotten a few good hours of sleep, but it hadn't been quite enough to relax her. She rubbed at her head, trying to clear it up. Oh, geez... she'd called him honey? Great, just when she thought she'd gotten the whole situation under control, she lets something like that slip out. "Good work, Mira," she said to herself, and the empty room, "that's really going to help the situation."

She stood up and went over to her luggage (in this case her duffle bag,) and pulled out some clothes. Maybe a hot shower would wash away all of the aches and pains and she could pay the bill and wait for everyone to come back. Idly, she wondered if either of them had found anything, and hoped that if they hadn't, at least they might have bonded somewhat.

The shower was short, as she'd gotten used to, and when she came out the room was still empty. She frowned a bit, almost expecting Buzz to be there. She'd grown to expect a lot, actually, including that warm feeling whenever he came home from work. In a way, she wanted to feel the same thing when he came back from his searching.

She sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard, drying her hair with a towel she'd found in the bathroom. Really, for being a substandard hotel, it wasn't that bad. It was probably inexpensive too, but they didn't have cable and the hot water only lasted so long.

For a second, she contemplated going back to sleep, but instead, she just continued to dry her hair, and used the remote to turn the TV on low. Maybe there was something interesting on, but she doubted it. Listening, she closed her eyes and waited for someone to come back.

It was a good half-hour later when Buzz made his reappearance. He stepped into the room a little heavily, like he had a case of sore feet, and gave Mira a brief smile when she waved. "Hi. Sleep well?"

"Pretty good. Did you find anything?" Yep, she was happy to see him, in that sad/happy way.

"Actually? Yeah." He walked over to the bed and sat down, opening up the envelope that he'd brought along. "Not exactly what I expected to find, but I'm making some progress."

Wandering the streets had inevitably lead to the local hospital, where he'd ended up on another record search. It had taken the computer a reasonably long time to sift through the files, which were only summarized, but instead of there being no record (what he honestly expected), it had come up with two files.

Mira leaned over, looking at the papers that he set down on the bed between them. It only took her a few seconds to realize what they were, and it was with a sort of sharp feeling. Not his mother's birth certificate, his. And a custody order for Natalie to take guardianship of her grandson.

"As I said, not exactly what I expected to find." Buzz shrugged, having already read the papers over more than a few times for some hint of what all had happened... for his grandmother to have gotten custody of him, it probably wasn't a good thing. According to the computer, there were no records of him being treated for any serious injuries, so it had to be some other reason. It was a court order, though -- there'd be something in the local precinct, if they could get there in time.

"Zena? Strange name..." Mira swallowed, trying not to think about the implications of the paperwork. It might not seem to bother Buzz very much, but then again, he had some strange ways of looking at things. For her, the mere idea of anything bad happening was really disturbing.

"I think it was my great-grandmother's name, but I don't know."

For a minute, Mira tried to understand why Natalie would name her daughter after a mother who obviously wasn't good to her, but the thought passed quickly. She'd wonder about it later. Instead, she picked up the birth certificate and leaned back, looking it over. She raised an eyebrow looking over at Buzz. "Gill Raoul Bates is your father? Isn't he that guy who made all that bad software years ago? The ones that always need the upgrades... whatsitcalled?"

He nodded. "Viewports. From what I remember hearing, he disappeared not long after I was born."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, teasing, "Born at 0623... no wonder you're a morning person."

"Hey, can't blame me for when I was born. I had no control over that."

Mira set his birth certificate down and picked up the custody order, reading it over. She doubted a few full nights of sleep could get her to understand the legalese, let alone a few hours. She yawned, though, and tried to get the basic idea of it. It was actually kind of vague it seemed, a bunch of stuff about remanding custody to the maternal grandmother indefinitely, order of the courts of M-255, etc. "Do you think anyone will have any more information on this?"

"The precinct in that area might. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, because we're not going to have much time to get to the shuttle after all of this." He started putting the papers away, trying not to let how tired he was show. One would think that there was some sort of emotion attached to finding out who his folks were -- but he didn't feel much of anything aside from an impersonal objectivity. Like looking through a common case file.

"Sure!" She got up from the bed, grabbing her things and stuffing them all into her bag. "Do you want me to pay the bill?"

"We already paid it, remember?" He stood up, holding onto the folder. When he finally did get home, he was going to crash until he had to get up for work the next morning.

Mira zipped up her bag and set it over by the door. "All right, I'll make the bed if you want to go and get a cab."

Buzz nodded and picked up her bag, heading for the door. He set the keys down on the table and stepped outside. He wasn't exactly sure whether the bed needed to be made since they'd just be changing the sheets anyway, but by the time the cab showed up, she'd be finished anyway.

She quickly fixed the bed up and then snatched the keys from the table. As she locked up the room, she stretched a bit, and then turned the keys in with a polite thank you. Then, she jogged over to the waiting cab, sliding inside after Buzz. "Okay, now we just have to convince the police that they can turn the records over to us."

Lightyear rubbed his eyes, sitting back in the cab and nodding. "I doubt it'll be that difficult. They turned this stuff over to me pretty quickly when I finally proved that it had to do with me specifically."

Mira nodded and looked up at the cabbie. "We need to go to the police department on..." She paused and glanced back at Buzz. "Where was it?"

"Conneaut Road," he called up the to driver.

She leaned back as the car started moving, and crossed her arms. Hopefully the trip would be quick, only because they still had to pick up the rest of the luggage. "Where's the Commander?"

"He took the east side. I doubt he'll be able to find anything, but whatever he does find he's going to bring with him to the space port." He supressed a yawn and looked out the window at the passing buildings.

"At least we have something to bring back with us," she said, hopefully. In this case, no news would have probably been better than a lot of news.

"Another piece of the puzzle."

Mira watched him for a moment, then looked out her window. Even though she'd only been in the colony a little while, she kind of felt a sad attachment to it. It made a big impression on her that a place that was probably so spectacular at one point, was in near total ruin. A few minutes passed in silence, and she looked over at her husband again. "You look pale," she said, quietly.

"I'm all right." Buzz offered her a smile, then looked back out the window.

She wasn't really convinced, so she started digging through her bag. When she finally pulled out a candy bar, she offered it over to him. "Why don't you eat something?"

Buzz looked over at the candy bar and shook his head. "You haven't eaten either."

"Yeah, but I actually got some sleep today. C'mon, just eat it."

He frowned and took the candy bar, idly picking it apart. He just wanted to find as much information as he could before going home. Then, he'd get something to eat (probably some leftover takeout), and go to bed. Maybe wake up and feel ready to tackle the universe.

 

 

The precinct office was actually sort of nice, considering the disrepair of the rest of the city. There were quite a few officers around, drinking coffee and talking about their shifts, and for once, someone was actually helpful.

In this case, a young patrolman who was still probably on probation, and whose greatest thrill of the week was meeting Star Command's finest. "I can't believe it! Buzz Lightyear, the galaxy's most decorated law enforcement officer..." The kid smiled so brightly that he could have lit up an entire stadium, let alone a room. "What could I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to look up some past arrest records." Buzz smiled, finding the whole situation flattering. Sure, he was used to being idolized by the public, but when it came to a road cop, it just seemed to be more of an honor. "How far back do you keep them?"

"They're usually archived after ten years, unless there's an active warrant or an open case." The patrolman, a guy by the name of Hines, came around to the front of the counter and tried not to fidgit. "Who are you looking for records on?"

Mira walked over from where she'd been chatting with a detective from the department. It was almost like there was a universal connection for all detectives. "Sorry, got to talking."

Hines immediately started worshipping again. "Oh... whoa, Ranger Nova... wow, this is just the biggest honor, my kid sister wants to _be_ you."

She reached out and shook the kid's hand, smiling and trying to keep herself from blushing. "I'm flattered."

"Maybe you can give me your autograph, she would be so happy, she even had my mother dye two light streaks in her hair." Hines seemed to be completely unaware of Mira's reaction. He managed to calm himself down, though, and looked back at Buzz. "What arrest records did you want to search for, sir? Working on a big case?"

"Not exactly." Buzz frowned to himself. "I'm actually looking for any records with the name Lightyear involved. It's... uh, a long story."

Hines blinked once or twice, no doubt wondering what the big hero of the galaxy could hope to find under his own name, but one generally doesn't question higher ups. "Uhm, sure, I can do a name search. If they're closed cases over ten years, though, you're probably going to have to go downtown and look through the archives."

"Whatever you can find," the ranger said, with a slight shrug. He watched the patrolman scramble off, then chuckled, "I wonder if I was that over-eager when I joined up."

"I doubt it." Mira smirked, elbowing him. "You're too arrogant to have that kind of blatent enthusiasm."

"Gee, thanks," he answered, just as jokingly. The chocolate had helped a little... for how long, though, that was anyone's guess.

It took Hines a full two minutes to find what he was looking for, and from the expression on his face, he was just as surprised as he had been when Buzz had walked in. He walked over with the case file in hand. "I... I guess this is what you wanted, sir? If you want, I can make you copies."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, taking the offered folder. "Sure. Do you have somewhere that we can sit down and look at this?"

"Yes, sir, this way." The patrolman gestured for them to follow him, and unlocked an interview room. "Just give me a hollar when you want me to come back."

"Will do." Lightyear frowned, setting the case file on the table. Okay, no problem. Apparently this was an open case or an active warrant, so it might not be exactly what he was looking for. Still, it was sort of surprising that he found anything at all. He flipped the cover open, scanning the page -- all right, a warrant of all things, for bank fraud.

He smirked; yep, his mother had definitely been a less than decent individual. He was vaguely aware of Mira at his shoulder reading, but concentrated on the papers. Twelve thousand unibucks in stolen checks, and two stolen credit cards. The charges were interesting; a nightclub, a department store, three different bars. "Liked to party, I guess."

Mira nodded, silently. She wasn't sure how he was taking this so cool and calm, but she envied him.

Buzz flipped another page, reading thoughtfully. Prior arrest record -- shoplifting, four counts of vandalism, two underage consumption charges, one minor misdemeanor drug possession, all starting at the age of eleven. For a brief moment, he wondered how his grandmother handled having a daughter that ran wild -- there had to be a story behind even that one, something that would indicate what could have gone wrong. He had a hard time believing that even something like an Evil Gene could override good parenting.

Oooh, okay. That was how. Zena had been ordered into a program for juveniles in trouble, and had ran away for almost four whole years before they'd caught her on Trade World. Huh, his mother on Trade World. He could almost see how it played out -- Natalie doing her best to raise a tempermental daughter, finally decided that the only way that Zena would get any help would be to send her to a place with professional counsellors, but she ended up running away once she found out and living on the lamb at fourteen. If the dates worked out right, then she was recovered just shy of her eighteenth birthday, and he came into the picture not long after her twentieth.

Yeah. That was grim. Not entirely unexpected, though.

Adult record, the first one on the list was child endangerment. He couldn't even begin to guess who that was, nope... huh. It didn't matter, though, Buzz couldn't remember it anyway, so it was more like looking at someone else's screwed up history. No doubt the case file on that particular incident was already archived, and he would have to wait until he had real time to find it and get details. "So that's why Nana had a custody order."

"Y-yeah..." Mira shivered, not entirely sure what she was feeling. Sorrow was probably on the top of the list, though -- for her husband, for Natalie, for Nebula when he found out. Talk about an overall miserable trip. The next time someone suggested leaving the past buried, she was definitely going to listen.

He was still taking it like an iceberg, not overly bothered. The only person he felt seriously for was his grandmother, having to live with a child like that. He didn't dwell too long on the page before flipping to the next one.

Mira leaned in a little, looking at the mugshot. Zena definitely favored the Commander -- stocky build, not unattractive with very dark hair and eyes, but... there was just something that looked terribly cold about her. No emotion, maybe. She was just about to say that, too, when she noticed that Buzz had backed up a step and was staring at the picture with something approaching terror in his expression.

Quick thinking was on Mira's side, and she closed the case file before he could look at it any longer. This was a bad idea... a monumentally bad idea, for that matter. Oooh, what to do, what to do... She wanted to be afraid, because she'd never seen that look on Buzz's face before, but she knew that it wasn't the time for them to both start falling apart.

She picked up the case file and held it between her arm and her side, then took Buzz's arm, hauling him out of the room. "How about some fresh air, huh?" She passed Hines and dropped the file on the counter. "Can you get me a copy of that? Thanks." She didn't even wait for him to answer before getting Buzz out the door and into the open air, and the breeze. "Buzz? A-are you all right?"

It took him a few seconds to answer, a little shakier than he might have liked, "Yeah... sorry, just rattled me."

"Rattled might be an understatement." She finally let go of his arm, hoping that she didn't over-react. "What happened?"

"Dunno... just..." Great, he's panicking without a good explanation. It was like remembering something in a not able to remember it way -- shadows on the wall. He knew he'd seen her before, but for the life of him, he just couldn't remember anything more than standing in the doorway of his bedroom clinging to his blanket while they argued. "It's... I mean, I don't know. Just kind of lost it." He winced -- yeah, that was great all right, he was losing his mind over a mugshot.

Mira put a hand to her chest and leaned back against the wall of the station. "You scared me to death. I thought something had happened to you..." Okay, so now that she knew he was all right, maybe she did over-react, but she thought for sure he was having a heart attack, or some kind of delayed stress syndrome.

"Sorry." He felt bad that she was upset, but the moment caught him off guard. "I'm fine."

He didn't look fine. In fact, if she thought he was pale before, he was absolutely ghostly now. "I'll go get the file and then we're going to find the Commander and go home, all right? We'll take this in moderation, eh?"

Buzz nodded, though he wasn't sure why he was agreeing. More could probably be found out if they just kept looking. He was too beat, though, and home was beginning to look more and more like the only safe place in the universe. "All right."

Mira turned and went back into the station, nearly running into the eager Hines who was on the way out to talk to them. "Is everything okay? You both kind of rushed out of here."

She took the copied file off of him, pulled out the picture and folded it up, stuffing it into the inside pocket of her jacket. She might regret it later, but for now it was better not to have a picture. "Got a pen and some paper for your kid sister?"

As if prepared, Hines offered over a little notebook and a pen, watching as Mira signed it. "Hey, thanks a lot, I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem," she smiled, handing back his things. "Thanks for this stuff, kiddo." When he went back towards his desk, she took the case file and stepped back outside, putting it under her arm for safe keeping. "We just need to get a cab and bide our time," she commented, glancing over at Buzz.

"Yeah." And maybe after a night of sleep, he'd be able not to panic over junk like that. A sardonic smirk crossed his face... back to being dragged around by Mira. Someday he had to make a point to bring that up to her. "Wonder what the Commander will think."

"I hope it doesn't upset him too badly."

"Me too."

Mira nodded to herself and rubbed at her eyes. Yep, definitely going to leave the past buried from now on. She couldn't help but think that Buzz had to have the most screwed up family in the known universe -- not all bad, but weird. Definitely weird. "I can't wait to get home."

"Yep." Lightyear shook his head, trying to relax a little. "I think I've found out enough for one day."

 

 

The wait at the transport was nearly unbearable for the two rangers. It seemed like Nebula wasn't going to make it, but at the last minute he came into the waiting area. He didn't say anything, just looked at the two of them and picked up some of the luggage. Undoubtably, he'd be asking if they'd found anything, but not until everyone was all settled in.

The transport back was a little more comfortable, and when they all finally sat down to relax, Nebula raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Did you find anything?"

Buzz nodded and glanced to Mira, who handed over the two folders, the first holding Buzz's birth certificate and custody order, the second containing the file on Zena Lightyear. Both sat in silence as the Commander sifted through the file, Mira squeezing her husband's hand for the sake of comfort. Whether it was for her comfort or his, she couldn't quite tell.

"Least we know something now," Nebula said, eventually, though by his tone of voice he was disheartened by the discovery.

"Yep." Buzz pulled his hand free and crossed his arms, intending to nap on the way back home. Moderation was a good idea, maybe something positive would happen and he wouldn't find this entire mess so... well, so tiring. And then he could tackle it with a clear head.

Mira took the folders off of Nebula and set them on top of her luggage. Maybe everything would be better in the morning when they could all concentrate on work. Or, at least, a little bit better. Things like that don't just go away in a few hours or even a few days. Sometimes it never went away.

Nebula was completely lost in thought, Buzz was trying to get to sleep, and the transport was nearly empty. Five hours without conversation wasn't a prospect that Mira felt comfortable with. So, instead of sitting there, she stood up and made her way into the aisle, walking up and down to stretch her legs.

Finally, she found a seat away from the other two and took the picture of Zena out of her pocket, opening it up. It had really spooked Buzz, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just surprised that he was related to someone like her... someone who had a record some criminals would be proud of.

From what Mira could tell, this Zena Lightyear wasn't the type who tried to get the spotlight... she seemed to be a low-key criminal. She hadn't been married when Buzz was born, either, so that said that she either didn't want to be, or she had gotten pregnant and scared like Natalie.

She frowned at the thought. Comparing a criminal with someone like Nana Lightyear left a bad taste in her mouth. Mira put her feet up on the seat opposite her, and folded up the paper, closing her eyes. If she ever suggested telling someone about their past again, she was going to shoot herself.

 

 

 

When they finally got home, soul weary and basically ready to forget about everything for a few nights, it was closer to 2100. Mira immediately headed for the kitchen to get the ice cream and spoons, and Buzz immediately dropped onto his couch deadweight, grabbing the remote and putting CNN Sports on.

Okay, much better. Something sort of mindless to listen to. No thinking required. Just add ice cream and serve.

She stepped back out, pushing his foot with her free hand. "Give me some room?"

"I already gave you a room," he answered, joking slightly. Yeah, it was weak, but then, he just wasn't in the best humor mood. He finally sat up and put his feet on the coffee table, taking the offered spoon. "Thanks."

"No problem," Mira said, opening the box and setting it between them. She could probably sleep through a decade, but they had to be at work in the morning, and she had to check in with the agency and see if she had any assignments. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah." He took a bite of the ice cream, trying hard to not feel so dang heavy and lost. Sure, maybe things had turned out worse than he'd wished for, but that had been a possibility that he'd taken into account when he'd decided to go on the search. But really, Buzz wished his life was back to normal -- and not normal like before he was married to Mira, either. Normal like it had been before he'd found out about the Commander and before life had become so complicated, but after Mira was already there. "Have any upcoming assignments?"

"Not sure. I haven't heard anything since we made those busts." She settled into the couch, putting her feet up as well, and taking a bite of the ice cream. "I'm going to check up on it tomorrow, though."

Buzz stared at the TV mindlessly, testing the ice cream again. Yup, it was good. "Maybe they'll find somewhere off Trade World again."

"I don't really mind Trade World," she explained with a shrug. "Sometimes it gets a little bleak, but I'm sure there's some lighter parts to that place."

He smirked, trying to dig out as many peanuts from the tin roof ice cream that he could. "Sure, maybe there're some people out there that only have a few M-1s on their record."

She shook her head and concentrated on the box, doing her best to take the peanuts away from him. "No hogging the good stuff."

"I'm not! I'm just getting a normal spoonful of ice cream," he defended.

"Sure, and that spoonful just happened to be spread out all through the box, huh?"

He finally ate the ice cream he'd gathered, and smiled. Okay, so he'd picked out some of the choicest pieces in the dessert, but he deserved it, right? Afterall, he'd been through enough that a few peanuts didn't mean... well, peanuts. And, laughing at his own joke wasn't dumb. "Why not?"

"Because you're Bogarting the peanuts." Mira smirked, completely unable to resist.

"Bogarting?"

"I don't know where they came up with it." She shrugged, taking another bite. "I guess maybe because he takes what he wants."

"Like when he grabs the girl and kisses her even though she's struggling?" Buzz asked, teasingly referencing the last Bogart conversation they'd had.

She nodded, solemnly. "Even though it's almost domestic abuse."

"Sure, but you said that any guy who can grab a girl who's struggling, kiss her and make her melt is romantic." To prove his point (and maybe in the back of his mind just because he wanted to), Buzz set the ice cream on the coffee table, grabbed Mira and dipped her back in the classical end-of-the-dance-about-ready-to-kiss pose. He didn't kiss her, though, just sort of grinned down at her. "Suave enough?"

Okay, so that caught her completely off guard, and not in an entirely bad way, either. "I, uh..." Oh, wow. Bogart's got nothin' on this guy.

Whew... all right, a man was never meant to get this close to a woman without actually kissing her. Buzz immediately thought back to about a million arguments when they'd been nose to nose, but this was... wow. It took a whole lot more willpower than he thought he had to hold back. "I... guess, uh, I should, um, let you go."

Now it made sense why women always liked to be swept off of their feet. "L-let go?" Is that what he'd just said? Let, go, let go... what exactly did that mean?

"Y-yeah... let go..." There was just something way too hypnotic about holding a gorgeous woman and looking her in the eyes, and thinking that after all they'd been through together that maybe just one little kiss wouldn't matter, but oh, craters, she'd probably kick him into next week if he did, but it'd almost be worth it just to kiss her, but then it might be awkward... it took him almost half a minute to break out of that paralysis and pull her back up so that she could go back to her own side of the couch. "Uhhh... sorry about that."

She pushed her hair out of her face, trying to keep her composure. Sure, she was within inches of him, but she'd been there before... it just hadn't felt the same. "Oh, um, no problem. Happy to-- uh, happy to know you're so suave when you want to be." Stupid, stupid, stupid... Why couldn't she just get a normal sentence out?

"Right, suave." Buzz cursed missed opportunities in his mind, but certainly did his best to keep that out of his voice. He cast about for something to break the moment (shatter it on the rocks, even though it could have been so _right_ ), and finally grabbed the ice cream, set it back between them and took a bite. "Good stuff."

She concentrated on the television, picking up a spoonful of ice cream. Yep, the intergalactic swimming team was on a roll this year. "Oh look... water." She ate the ice cream and finally settled back on the couch. No awkward silence, awkward silences were bad.

"Yep, that's definitely water." He nodded, thinking himself a little silly. He'd kissed women before, had women kiss him, just never anyone like Mira, who was his wife and... okay, time to think about something else. "Maybe they'll have the pregame coverage of next week's football game on here somewhere."

"Is it an away game?" Mira asked, glad for a more normal topic than water. She had really loved going to the game, and it would be nice to go back again.

"Should be. I didn't look at the schedule." Maybe she'd forget about calling Candice if she didn't go. "If it is, though, it's probably all the way across the sector."

She nodded and put her feet back up on the coffee table. "I wonder if they get sick of all of the traveling. Did you?"

He shrugged, following her example. "It wasn't so bad, really. The trips back were always quicker because I'd fall asleep, but most of the time the guys were so pumped up that it didn't seem like that long of a ride."

"Did the band and the cheerleaders go with the team?"

"Oh, yeah, they were really great about supporting the team. We'd always take these Blue Bird transports, though, which broke down every hour or so. Some nights we didn't get home until three in the morning." Buzz smiled at the memory, digging into the ice cream some more.

Mira did the same, glancing over at him. "Are you sure you weren't just partying until three in the morning?"

He laughed at the jab and shook his head. "Nah, never much to celebrate when you're always getting killed by the other team. Still, by then I was always exhausted, so I just went home."

"Never went out after a game with Candy?"

"Maybe once or twice." Ooh, she remembered the name, but everything would be just fine if she didn't mention calling.

"Which reminds me I still have to call her. I can't pass up a priceless picture like you playing in your muddy socks." And he thought she'd forget. Ha! Women never forget.

Craters. Buzz frowned, leaning over to dig some more peanuts out of the ice cream. "Can't just use your imagination and not bother calling her?"

"And what fun would that be?" She snickered and pushed his hand away, trying to do the same. No way was he getting all of the peanuts.

"It would do wonders for my pride," he replied as he made another attempt, this time strategically getting his spoon under hers. "Of course, you probably know all about pride, cue ball."

"Cue ball? That's funny coming from you, kitten." Mira parried his spoon away, and used her other hand to try to push him back.

Buzz absolutely wouldn't be pushed, though, and didn't budge from his spot. He batted at her spoon like a sword, grinning. "Be careful, or I might have to ask Smith if I can borrow that little old lady sim, along with her kitten."

She gave him a look and tried to push him back a little harder, nudging his spoon out of the way to go for the triple peanut cache. "I think you'd hesitate to do that."

"Ouch!" He paused in his peanut hunt, feigning a wounded look, right down to the drawn eyebrows and the pout. "Ugh... I can't believe you'd do that to me. I mean, it's heart-wrenching that out of all the insults in the world, you'd use one so... so sharp!" He managed to keep the grin off of his face long enough to put his free hand over his heart, gasping.

Mira looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Only as sharp as my wit." She grinned, picking up her spoon and eating her prize. Yep, she'd stuck gold, and managed to win the battle, all in one comment.

The lip thing... it was the only one that would work. Buzz turned the 'puppy-dog in distress' look up to maximum, right down to the trembling bottom lip. He probably couldn't have looked more pathetic if he actually was a puppy-dog in distress.

Oh, no, not the lip thing. She had to actually force herself not to do the same... not to fall into the trap he was setting. She pointed the spoon at him, narrowing her eyes with no real spite. "That is not fair, and you know it."

"But... but..." Immediately the look dissolved and he was back in the box, going for the peanuts that had cached at the bottom, collected down there with the chocolate. "Gotcha."

That was the last straw. She ducked down, concentrating on the box and the peanuts she could find. Idly, she contemplated just taking the whole thing and keeping it to herself, but that would be way too mean. Nope, this was all-out war to see who could collect the most goodies.

It lasted a good several seconds in a rather feverish pace before Buzz noticed that they were quite literally cheek-to-cheek... two close moments in less time than it takes to wash the car? He fumbled with the spoon, hoping that he could make a stealthy retreat before it could get all awkward again, all the while trying not to just give her a little nuzzle, something that would maybe be nice, if she didn't notice, oh boy...

It took her a little longer to notice, wondering why the peanut search had stopped. Then it hit her... she could feel his breathing. A second passed as she wondered just how close they'd been before, without getting close enough to actually feel that breath. Just for the sake of it, she dropped her spoon into the carton and brushed her cheek against his on the way down to pick it back up. Oh, that felt so nice.

Okay, so that was what full body paralysis was like... yeah, he'd always wondered about that. The words 'Don't Panic' crossed his mind, but were quickly replaced by 'Kiss her already!', which was a pretty powerful mental command, but it was a momentary lapse of reason, nothing more, nope. He wondered how the heck he could be so nervous of something simple like that, but okay, no problem, just back -- all right, fine, give her a nuzzle, then back up. Buzz did just that.

Mira let her eyes close for a second, forcing back the urge to sigh happily. How could something so small be so significant? She stayed in the spot for another moment, not sure if she wanted to sit up or not. If she sat up, she'd blush, and if she blushed, he'd know she'd enjoyed that. Nope, there was no stopping it, and she tried to get the warmth from her cheeks to fade as she sat back and looked at the spoon she held. Metal was just not that interesting, unless it was used to combat embarrassment. No, it wasn't embarrassment, it was more like joy...

That kind of feeling of being alive, in the sunlight on a summer morning, when everything in the world can be compacted to one moment and lived in forever, where you're so content and just _there_ that you stop thinking.

When everything becomes right, if only for that single moment.

So, with a tentative sort of longing, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

It didn't take her long to just melt into the moment, and she rested her free hand against his cheek. Such a tender, warm feeling, to be able to kiss someone she loved more than anything. To share a single moment where nothing else mattered except the electricity that was being shared. And, when it finally ended, she knew she didn't want it to. It wouldn't be right to lose that feeling.

Instead of pulling her hand away and sitting back, she leaned her head against his and savored it, allowing herself the opportunity to feel his breathing again.

And he didn't move, still not thinking so much -- how do you think when you're caught up in something like that? When suddenly you don't care who your parents are, or what some evil emperor is doing, or what the media will print? When, in the back of your mind you fear that this is all just a need to cling to the only thing solid in your life, but you can't bear to let go? So Buzz took a leap of faith, set the ice cream aside, set the spoon aside, and put both arms around Mira. If only he could hang on hard enough, maybe time would freeze and he wouldn't have to let go.

If only...


	39. Day 82

Waking up in the sunlight had its perks, that was for sure. There was something about the color, when it was just early enough for the light to peek through the window, but not early enough to get up for work. And the warmth, that was one of the best parts, because even if it was the middle of winter, Mira would be warm.

She opened her eyes for a second, not really recognizing where she was. Not her room, but the livingroom. She went to shift how she was sitting, but something stopped her. The warmth, that was it. The feeling wasn't coming so much from the sunlight, but from the arms that were around her, and the gentle rise and fall of Buzz's chest.

From what she could tell, he was still asleep. No doubt the whole thing would be over in a bit when they had to go to work anyway, so why not get up and make some coffee? She went to move, and when Buzz shifted a bit, she stopped. How could she even think about leaving when it felt so good to be held?

Okay, so maybe the whole thing had been something else. Maybe they were just two people looking for something to hold on to, but it felt so different to her. She'd kissed plenty of guys before, but none of those kisses had approached the sheer power the one had the night before. How could she ever give something like that up and not regret it? How could she end something that felt so real?

Mira laid her head back down against her husband's chest, closing her eyes again. She didn't want to move, really, just wanted to soak up the warmth while the moment allowed. There'd probably be something approaching extreme awkwardness later, but she'd deal with that then.

Everything could wait awhile until they actually had to get up for work, even if she'd only be drifting. The feeling would be enough.

 

He didn't come back to the world of the living for quite some time, and even then it was in degrees. A slow process. Buzz had slept like the dead; one of those dark, dreamless sleeps that people fall into when they're offered a moment of peace to do so. Really, he needed a couple of days off to rest, but pride and duty didn't allow for it -- no matter how worn out he was, the galaxy needed protected, and he needed to work.

With a slight yawn, he instinctively tightened his grip on Mira, just a little. If he opened his eyes, she might disappear, so he didn't... not right then. It might have all just been a dream, that contentment, something his tired mind had concocted to lull his guard down. Yeah...

'Cause he couldn't have just kissed her, nothing that real could be anything but a dream.

It was amazing what a half-conscious mind could come up with. Even though he could feel her there, curled up against his side and brushing at his hand, it was hard to believe that it was actually happening, and even though he could very vividly remember that kiss, it was hard to believe that she was really there and she'd kissed him back and it was because they both wanted to be there, together.

Of course, once Buzz actually realized what he was thinking about, then it got complicated. Mira was just being nice, maybe, because let's face it, he had acted like some sort of desperate idiot who was holding on because he needed to hold onto something. It wasn't necessarily true, he'd held on because he wanted to, but looking back on his actions, he knew that she didn't see it that way.

Or maybe he really had held on because he needed to.

But... but it was morning, and he was surprised to find that he didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, that he actually felt a little better right then. Hopefully she wouldn't be upset about it, or else they wouldn't be on speaking terms for weeks.

Time to see if it was a dream or not. He blinked his eyes open, squinting slightly at the brightness of the sun before he was used to it, and finally whispered, "Hey."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He looked a lot more at peace, and pretty well rested considering the amount of sleep he'd gotten. "Hi." Mira stretched a little bit, closing her eyes yet again. She still didn't want to move. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead." He nodded, brushing back at her hand. She didn't seem to be having too much of a problem with the kiss, or being held all night. Maybe things wouldn't go as bad as he feared they might. "How about you?"

"Not bad at all."

Buzz couldn't help but grin, looking down at her. He wished that he would have seen her while she was still asleep.

"We have to get ready for work soon." She practically pouted, taking a deep breath. There was that smell again; warm, inviting. "Though, I'm seriously considering taking the day off."

"So why don't you?"

"I probably shouldn't." Mira shook her head slightly. "Even if I don't go out with 42, they'll probably have something for me to do at the agency."

"And you no doubt have enough personal time racked up to take a whole week off from both." Buzz finally made himself move -- the clock was counting down, and he wouldn't be late. For a flash of a moment, though, he honestly thought about taking the day off himself, but decided to just go in and make the best of it. He carefully slipped away from Mira, standing and stretching. "Stay home, get some rest."

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up and shrugging. "I'm all right. I think you probably need the rest more than I do.

"Nah, I'm good now. You know how it goes... by the time you get there, it's already time to come home." He shrugged and made for the kitchen, hoping to get a cup of coffee or two in before he had to leave.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Standing, Mira yawned and stretched. "I'm just going to go and change."

Buzz flipped the coffee pot on, listening to make sure that it started to brew. By now, coffee was more of a necessity than anything, even if he didn't feel like he needed it. "Are you sure you don't want to take some time off? You were worn out yesterday."

Mira started off towards her room, calling back behind her, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry." She was, too. She felt like a million unibucks, believe it or not, even though she would have stayed home, if only to be held a little longer.

She remembered where she'd been held onto before, but it wasn't the same. Here and there, with past boyfriends, she'd managed to sit and watch a movie, but it was never more than that. It never felt so warm, and so special. And the kiss... Oh, if she could have just lived that moment over and over, she'd be the happiest woman in the world.

In a way, she had to laugh at herself, finding it amusing that she was a giddy as a school girl, especially in the morning. She was never a morning person, but she could really learn to be one if she woke up like that every day.

 

 

The drips of coffee had slowed enough by the time that Mira came back. Buzz was quick -- he'd gotten this down to a science over the years, and could probably write a whole manual on how to time the pouring of the first mug of coffee. Skillfully, he pulled the pot out, filled two mugs, and put the pot back by the time the next drop fell.

Yep, the master of the caffeine.

He offered Mira her cup and took up his own. It was a pretty good morning already, provided that it didn't turn awkward. Okay, so maybe he'd allowed a moment of weakness and had given into that longing to actually be in love and act like it, but it wasn't likely to happen again. She probably felt bad for him... not that he needs felt bad for, or anything.

Even as Buzz tried to convince himself that it had all been just one of those passing things, he couldn't help but smile. Afterall, it could be that she was pitying him, but maybe it wasn't, and maybe she really wanted to be there...

...not that it could ever last, no matter how much it should. He wasn't going to let that knowledge ruin it, anyway. When the time came and Mira left, and he went back to his bachelor life, moments like that would be what got him through. He was willing to bet that it was the same for his grandmother, and she had lived a relatively okay life (how okay he wasn't sure yet, but her happiness in his years with her was real), so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Yeah. So long as there were moments like that. If he kept telling himself that, he might even believe it. Taking a long sip of coffee, he said, "Wonder what kind of trouble we'll find on patrol today."

"Couple of traffic stops, maybe a few smugglers?" She smiled and took a sip of the coffee, sitting down at the table. Even though she'd spent the whole weekend in her civvies, it was nice to be back in uniform. "A robot that likes to whine."

He chuckled and sat down in the other chair, holding onto the cup with both hands. "Well, at least one of those is a given."

Mira winked at him and relaxed back into the chair, inhaling the smell of fresh coffee. Even as silence fell again, she felt comfortable. As she glanced over at Lightyear, she noted the thoughtful expression on his face, wondering just what he was thinking. He was probably thinking she was crazy, wanting to be held all night. Probably even crazier that she would have let it last all day, if she could help it.

Then again, he had kissed her. Not just a 'let's be friends' kiss, either, or even a 'I'll kiss you because I know it'll make you feel better' kiss. All right, so maybe he had done it to make her feel better, but it sure felt like it could have been more than that. Mentally frowning, she glanced up to watch him head off towards the bathroom. Must be going to change.

He was a great guy. More than great, which was still a complete and total understatement, but she was trying. The last thing she wanted, though, was for him to feel like she was using him as an escape route from reality. Really, she was just caught up in the moment the night before. What more could she do? If she'd resisted, she never would have forgiven herself. Perhaps it was better that she enjoyed the time she had before her father swept back in and forced them into annulment.

Well, she'd just have to cross those bridges when she got there. But she sure wasn't going to burn them.

 

 

 

The Commander looked pretty worn down, but he didn't seem to be too emotionally unstable. Team Lightyear received their orders... patrol in sector 010, be on the lookout for a shuttle bus that was supposedly a part of that toy smuggling ring out of Sram.

"Toys?! Toys." XR sighed, wheeling back and forth across the office as though this was deeply offensive to him. "There are real criminals out there, and we're worried about toys."

"XR, toys are a very important part of the galaxy's well being," Buzz scolded, a flash of his normal attitude making it through his 'I got kissed by a beautiful woman who I happen to be crazy about' grin.

Booster nodded avidly in agreement. "Without toys, children would end up playing with things that could get them hurt, or they would turn to crime."

"And it's not because there happens to be a shipment of the collector's edition of his action figures missing?" XR asked, pointing at Buzz.

Lightyear turned a particularly vivid shade of red. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Action figures?" Mira raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and looked at her husband. It was hard not to laugh, but somehow she managed.

"Limited edition," Buzz said, defensively. "Very limited edition."

"And I have two of 'em," Booster added, proudly, seemingly oblivious of the way Buzz groaned and buried his face in his hands. "There're only fifty on the market in the whole galaxy."

Mira looked between them. "How come I don't have an action figure?"

"I do!" XR dug through his chest and pulled out a plastic replica, holding it up like it was gold. "It's a limited, limited edition. As in, there's only two of us!"

Booster grinned, crossing his arms. "The only action figure I ever had was one I made of myself out of mashed bunzel! It was really cool, too, because I was in an action pose." The Jo-Adian took up the pose he was talking about, standing like he was going to shoot someone.

"Well, geez... Maybe I should call someone and see about my own action figure." She shook her head, glancing over at Buzz. "Does it even look like you?"

"It had better. I spent four hours posed for some sculptor!" Lightyear nodded smartly, crossing his arms as well.

"It's not too bad. I got one with an odd chin, so I kept it and got another." XR nodded. "That odd chin'll be worth something, someday."

Mira seemed completely blown away, looking between XR and Booster. "So, between the two of you, this team owns eight percent of the limited edition action figures of _him_?" She looked at Buzz and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh..." Buzz rubbed at the back of his neck, kicking at the ground. "Ten percent."

"You _own_ your own action figure?!"

"I got it for free! It was the first one made, so they figured I'd want it!" Lightyear cleared his throat and straightened up, heading for the door. "Right, team, let's go!"

Mira watched him go, calling after him. "W-wait! I want one! How much do they cost?" She raised her voice when everyone just shook their heads and walked after Buzz. "Ten bucks?"

Nebula rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "Nova, go."

"Oh, um... sorry, sir." She walked out and jogged to catch up with the rest of the team. Along the way, she watched the LGMs cart off a box that looked like it might hold, oh, say fifteen Lightyear sized action figures in full battle armor. Why was she always the last one to hear about things?

 

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm really offended here. I mean, _really_ offended." Mira frowned, tapping her foot on the bridge floor. "I can't believe that no one's offered me my own action figure."

"Mira, is it really that important?" Buzz asked, glancing over at her. It was one of those spur of the moment decisions to sign a contract for toys, and since Star Command policy limited how much franchising the rangers could do, it had been agreed that it was only a limited edition thing that was just coming into the market now. Of course, had he known eight months ago what all was going to happen, he wouldn't have even thought about it.

She stuck her nose up. Really, she wasn't as offended as she let on, but it was sort of insulting that she hadn't been offered her own toy. She was, afterall, Buzz's co-leader. As much as everyone said that was just a glorified way of saying 'second-in-command', over the past year and some odd, the balance of power had shifted from solely him to the both of them giving orders. He was still Captain, but she had her own slice of authority. "Well, no, but it's still no excuse."

He gave her a grin. "If it'll make you feel better, they could never do you justice in plastic."

Booster smiled in his usual, romantic minded manner. "They should have made an action figure of Mira, though, so that you two could be together. I mean, the toys."

XR raised an eyebrow at the farmboy, crossing his arms. "Don't you mean all of us? So we can be a team?"

"Well, uh, sure. But wouldn't it be so cute if they had a special set made of husband and wife?"

"Booster," Mira practically whined, glancing back from her flight seat, "stop."

"Why? Think about all the little girls that would be just thrilled to play house with you two! You'd be more popular than those dolls, Bambi and Kip."

XR shook his head, and for once actually concentrated on his station. "Sounds like a marketing ploy to me. Someone trying to get you to close the deal for them?"

"No..." Booster crossed his arms, frowning. Why didn't anyone else think they were a cute couple?

Mira pushed a few buttons, adjusting her seatbelt and glancing over at Buzz. "So, did you get royalties?"

"I got a contract that says fifty is all they can make, and then they cut me a check." He shrugged, and looked her way. "Nothing major."

"How much was the check?"

Lightyear shifted uncomfortably, focusing on his readouts again. "Not enough to be mentioned."

XR chimed in, looking back towards the rest of them, "He got five thousand smackeroos."

"F-five thousand?!" Nova crossed her arms again, and pouted a bit. "How much do each of them cost?"

"Two hundred and fifty unibucks!" Booster said, proudly. "They come with numbered certificates and everything!"

Buzz tried to keep himself from being too uncomfortable. Maybe he could change the subject. "Well, um..."

"Booster, you spent five hundred unibucks on action figures?"

"But they're Buzz Lightyear action figures!" Booster defended his ideals, nodding smartly.

XR grinned, ready to gloat. "I got mine for two hundred. Bought it off a little kid, just as he was about to write something on its foot. I repackaged it, and I'll bet I could sell it to you for two seventy-five."

Mira just kept her mouth shut, tapping her fingers on her arms. Of all the little, tin-plated, egotistical, overzealous, trumped-up little-- Grrr...!

"No one's black marketing action figures of me." Buzz turned around and gave the 'bot a solid look. "Got it?"

"Sure. I'll just offer it at my special, friends-only disc--"

"XR..."

"Oh, all right, fine."

Buzz turned back to his console, more than just a little embarrassed. "If it makes you feel any better, all but five hundred of that royalty check ended up going to charity."

"Which charity?" Mira asked.

"Just... a charity." What was it with the hundred questions? Buzz tried to find something to distract them, and settled on the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, look... spacerock."

Booster seemed all too happy to cut loose, though, and answered for the red-faced Captain, "He gave it to the Kare for Kittens society."

"Kare for Kittens?" Mira bit back a laugh, even a smile. Oh, that was just too priceless. In fact, she mentally filed away that little tidbit of information for later use. "What's that?"

"It's for the rehabilitation of kittens back into society after being stranded in a tree, right?" The Jo-Adian was pretty certain, but he thought for sure there was something else to it.

"That's only part of it. The majority is for finding homes for abandoned cats and kittens." Lightyear kept his attention on the screen in front of him, hoping some call would come in.

"Aww... that's so sweet..." Mira couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Buzz could be so thoughtful. Okay, so definitely more often in the present, but he was always had a soft spot for cats.

XR rolled into the middle of the bridge. "Am I sweet? I gave to Redistribution of Run-down Robots."

"Sure you are." She nodded, reaching back to pat XR on the shoulder. "As long as you didn't do it just for the complimentary gift."

"What? Do you know how hard it is to get ahold of that part? I mean, an experimental telepathic mind link for robots? Then I could do that little 'meeting in the mind' thing you like to do, hubba hubba."

"Hubba hubba?" Buzz asked, one eyebrow up in skepticism. "Meeting in the mind?"

It was Mira's turn to look a little embarrassed, and she resolved to have a word with XR about his attitude. "It's... uh, it's something that Tangeans can do. Usually we're touch telepaths, but... uhm, when we're attached to another Tangean, royal or grounder, we don't need to be touching to converse in our minds."

XR sniggered, puckering up and blowing kisses into the air. He hadn't forgotten, and he definitely wouldn't. "More than just conversing."

She gave him one of the most wicked glares she could. "Do you want compacted into the size of a pea?"

"No, that's okay," the 'bot said, casually.

Buzz still looked a little lost. He knew that there were certain exceptions to the rule, but he didn't think it was actually something that strong. More like some sort of empathy, or something like that. "So you can just communicate telepathically with any Tangean?"

"It's not exactly that easy. I have to be close to them, and it involves a lot of trust."

"And smooching!" XR chimed in.

She reached back to snatch at the 'bot, letting out a bit of a growl when he moved away too quickly. "I told you that nothing happened..."

"Looked like something to us, huh, Booster?"

Buzz looked between the three of them, confused. What in blue blazes were they talking about?

The Jo-Adian shrugged, crossing his arms. "I thought it was kind of sweet."

"What was kind of sweet?" Buzz asked.

Oooh, he had to ask, didn't he? Mira buried her face into her hands, shaking her head. "Nothing. Really."

"She was playing kissy-face with that grounder she used to date." XR grinned, crossing his arms. Who was he to pass up and opportunity to make someone uncomfortable? Or even someones, if Buzz decided to get curious.

"I was _not_ playing 'kissy-face,'" she defended, crossing her arms. Yep, she needed to stand up for herself or XR wouldn't let it rest. "We almost kissed, but there wasn't that feeling. You know, when you know that it's just really right. Not that it's any of your business, XR."

"You looked like you had a whole lot of feeling into it." The robot wasn't entirely aware that he was treading on very thin ice.

"All right, let's drop all of this." Buzz shook his head, reasonably tired of the conversation now. Now that everyone had been embarrassed... okay now that he and Mira had been embarrassed, it was time to concentrate on work. "We have work to do, people, and it won't get done chattering."

XR grumbled as he went back to his station, but finally complied. It obviously wasn't going to go on much longer without his parts being in danger -- but he was still holding a little bit of a grudge over losing his endorsement, having cleaning duty, being stuck on wide patrol investigating weather balloons and other small slights.

Booster chewed on his lip for a few seconds, looking between Buzz and Mira, then asked, "Uhm, has it ever felt right for you two?"

Buzz cast a sidelong glance at Mira, with a hopeless sort of look, then concentrated fiercely on his console. "I'm getting an unregistered asteroid on the scanners. Booster, scan it for any foreign technology. XR, give me an analysis of its composition."

Mira let out a mental sigh of relief and looked at her own readout. She needed to find a way to get back at XR, eventually.

The Jo-Adian frowned a bit and looked over the scans. Either they were avoiding the subject matter, or they never actually kissed. "Scans are negative on alien technology."

"We've got several deposits of metal, but none of them are in any specific pattern. Iron deposits, mostly. The rest are traces of common alloys." XR checked the reading once, then again, just to make sure.

"Mira, calculate trajectory. Does it pass by any known planets? Or worse, could it collide with any civilizations?" Buzz narrowed his eyes at the asteroid, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Negative, sir. According to data, the asteroid won't pass within a few parsecs of any civilized planet. It may get pulled off coarse by the gravity from the uninhabited planet, M70xb. Considering how slow this thing's moving, it won't be within a parsec of that planet for another few months." Mira sat back in her seat, looking over at Buzz. "The computer can't predict anything beyond that point because of the object's irregular shape."

Buzz balled up a fist, tapping it on the armrest of the chair. "Craters. Scan for life forms. If there's nothing there, report it to Star Command and let them decide what to do with it. I just don't want to blast this thing out of space without being certain it's a threat."

"Yes, sir," XR replied, snappily. When they finally got down to business, the team was actually pretty efficient.

 

 

 

"I can't believe it!" The Commander paced back and forth, shaking his head. It was hard to tell if he was amused or not. "You four come across an asteroid that's floating adrift, scan it, and find a cat in a tree?!"

Buzz had to suppress a laugh as the kitten crawled around the back of his neck and tried to bat at his eyebrows. "Yes, sir. I can't exactly explain how the cat got there, but judging by the wreckage and the computers, it was the freighter _Greenspan_ that had been abandoned and left adrift two months ago due to major engine malfunctions. It must have hit the asteroid before they could come back to repair it, and I guess the cat was a crewmember. The only part of the ship not in pieces was one little biosphere, where the cat was."

Booster was cooing at the little gray furball, saying, "Ooh, I'll bet your owners miss you. Don't worry, little guy, we'll find them."

"And maybe they'll have a reward." XR sneezed... how the heck could a robot be allergic to cats?!

Mira was right there with Booster, trying to coax the kitten away from its attacks on Buzz's face. "Here kitty kitty!"

Nebula watched for a second and smirked. "I don't know how you do it, Buzz, but you somehow manage to find every cat in a tree between here and the edge of the galaxy."

"I think it's... mmph!" Lightyear ended up with the kitten bracing itself on the neck of his suit and sticking both forepaws on his mouth. Maybe a polite way of telling him to shut up. Not that he minded, it was kinda cute. Finally, though, he picked the cat up and continued, "...just good luck. Poor little fellow might have starved if we hadn't come along."

"But nothing on the toy smuggling ring?" Nebula asked.

"Uh, no sir. Just the cat."

 

 

 

The trip to take the kitten all the way back to Star Command had taken a bit of a chunk out of the day. The time it took them to return back to where they'd found the asteroid was quiet, mostly, each respective crew member allowing their thoughts to wander. When the cruiser was finally at a standstill, XR moved off the bridge in search of something the could clear away his allergies.

"That kitten was so cute," Booster cooed, leaning his elbows on the console. "I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with owning a cat like that, especially now that PAL's moved out."

"I'm sure if they can't find the kitten's real owners, they'd allow you to keep it. You're good with animals." Mira smiled and looked back at the farmboy.

"Do you really think so?"

Buzz nodded from his chair, unable to keep himself from listening in while he continued his search. "I don't see why not. The kitten has to have a home."

Booster frowned and sat up. "But it seems to like you better. Maybe you should adopt it."

"Oh, no. I already have one housemate that sheds," he teased, though his expression was unchanging.

"You have another animal? I thought it was just you and Mira." Obviously the light jab the captain had made towards his copilot went right over Booster's head.

Mira shot a mock glare at Buzz and crossed her arms. "He means me."

"But you don't have fur..."

She chuckled and shook her head, allowing a long moment to pass while she looked Buzz in the eye. It was so tempting to call him 'kitten,' but then Booster would go all gooey, and they'd both get embarrassed. Instead, she just mouthed it with a wink.

The Jo-Adian raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. "Are you guys doing that mind-link thing?"

Mira noted the look on Buzz's face... the one that said he wanted to jab back at her, but she'd looked away too quickly. "What? No."

"Have you ever done that before?"

She went back to looking at the readouts in front of her, shaking her head. "No, there's never been a need to."

"Not even when you want talk alone?"

Lightyear turned to look at Booster, who seemed oblivious to the fact that his questions were kind of strange and personal and annoying.

"Not even then," Mira answered, pressing a few buttons. If they were able to get some kind of clue towards the toy smugglers, then maybe the questions would stop.

Booster leaned towards the front of the bridge, curiously. "Do you think you could actually do it? Make that connection?" All right, so maybe it was a strange way, round and about, but he was getting information.

What was this? Twenty questions? She didn't bother even turning around to answer, "I'm certain I could, but I don't think I ever would. It's an invasion of privacy."

"But you live together. You already know what each other's thinking, right?"

Buzz tapped his finger on the console. How could someone be so curious? For that matter, how can someone think of so many questions? "A lot of it has to do with all of us being a team for so long. You get a... feel for things."

All right, this required a different tactic for the Jo-Adian farmboy. He turned to look at his readings, addressing Mira, "So, if you can make that connection, then you must be close to each other, and trust each other a lot."

Lightyear closed his eyes for a second, trying not to shake his head. This guy never gave up, did he? A sidelong glance was given in Mira's direction, hoping she'd front the comment.

She looked his way, only able to bite back a smile for so long. So, she focused on the scanner, nodding. "Of course. We've all been that way since the beginning, haven't we?"

"Yeah..." Even if it wasn't the answer he was looking for, Booster was thrilled to be considered a close friend. His team was his second family. Of course, he still had one question... "So then, did it ever feel right?"

Aw, craters. Buzz should have known that Booster wouldn't forget about the brush off. He thought back to the boat and Mahambas 5, and being told that he acted like he was in love... it was sort of amusing that Booster had been right all along, but he still couldn't just give up too much info. "When did what ever feel right?"

"You know, whatever feels right for a kiss." The Jo-Adian wasn't going to let this go easily.

"I kiss him all the time, on the cheek," Mira said, hoping that she could field it.

Booster frowned. "Yeah, but I mean, really kiss. Like married people do."

She looked around for something to take all of their minds off of the subject. The fact that XR was gone? No, they all knew why, so there was no need to talk about it. Oh, come one, there had to be something. "Married people kiss on the cheek." She mentally cursed herself, 'Stupid answer, Nova!'

"But they kiss, kiss too. Like, on the lips." The farmboy leaned forward, a big grin on his face.

Just as Booster finished his statement, XR come through the doors. "What's on the lips?"

"Kissing."

"Oooh, they were kissing on the lips?" The robot looked between the pilot and copilot, an eyebrow raised.

The Jo-Adian shook his head slowly. "I don't think so... they're acting like they don't even know what a kiss is!"

Mira turned her seat around, crossing her arms. "We're still here, you know..."

Buzz shook his head and then perked up when his scanner beeped. He leaned down as the two curious rangers chattered, and zoomed in the display. "Looks like we've got an unidentified ship moving recklessly through the space lanes. Try to get a positive indent."

The Tangean jumped on the opportunity and pressed a button on the console. "Unidentified ship, this is Star Cruiser 42 under the jurisdiction of Star Command. Please identify yourself and destination."

Pretty quickly, the other two rangers got down to business and concentrated on their stations. "Scans indicate a single laser cannon fixed to the hull," XR called out. "It's a cargo ship, I'm thinking if these aren't our smugglers, then they're doing something illegal."

Booster kept a finger on the weapons system, just in case they were fired upon. Buzz, in the meantime, had turned his attention to Mira. "Any response?"

"Negative, sir. They're throwing out a lot of static from their communications system. I'm guessing they left it on." She pressed a few more buttons, trying to sharpen the signal. "It's like there's no one aboard."

Lightyear turned the other way completely, glancing back at Booster. "See if you can keep a lock on that laser cannon. I want to take it out if we can."

"Target locked!" Booster grinned, leaning in towards his targeting screen. Strangely enough, he liked to blow things up when it came to the enemy.

Buzz nodded and concentrated on the console in front of him. "Life signs?"

"We're gettin' nothing over here," XR replied. "Wait! Okay, this is interesting... It looks like the escape pods have all been launched within the last sixteen hours. Whoever was on that ship is gone now."

"Craters! Maybe we can t--"

Mira held up a hand, quieting them and pressing the headphones closer to her ear. "I-I think I'm getting something..."

"But there isn't anyone there," Booster reminded.

She shook her head and turned a knob on the side of the headphones. "I can't quite make it out. It's talking, though."

"I'll see if I can get us in close and boost the signal." Buzz grabbed the controls and turned the ship towards the craft in question, inching closer and closer.

"Maybe I can analyze it. I can cut out foreground static and background noises," XR blurted out.

Mira ignored him, concentrating. For a second, she closed her eyes and then blinked them open, pulling the headphones off and setting them aside. "We lost the signal, but..."

Buzz raised an eyebrow at her. "But?"

"Well, I managed to catch something."

Booster perked up, though his finger was still hovering over the weapons button. "A full confession?"

"N-no, well, no. Okay, so it's, uh, unless I'm hearing an echo or something, I just heard... Uhm, well, 'Buzz Lightyear to the rescue...'"

"No, no," Buzz said, crossing his arms, "that's not how you say it. It's -- Oh."

"Looks like we've found our toy smuggler," XR snickered, watching Buzz act like he hadn't misinterpreted what Mira had said.

"All right, let's check it out." Buzz set the autopilot and stood. The sooner that they could get over to the cargo ship and back, they could go back to Star Command, which meant that they could finish their paperwork and go home.

 

 

 

Nebula was starting to look like the walking dead again by the time that 42 was parked and Team Lightyear had turned in their logs. He paced a few steps back and forth in front of his grandson. "Booster's taking the cat for the night, and I've got a couple people comin' in to pick up the toys."

"Yes, sir," Buzz answered, thinking about going home and kicking back with ice cream.

"I was making some calls while you were on patrol," the Commander said, once he made sure they were alone. He picked a paper up off of his desk, read a line, and set it back down for the sake of something to do. "It looks like your mother has more than just the warrant from M-255 on her, but it's all for little stuff. No major crimes."

"No?"

"No. Stuff like fraud and that. She stayed on the outer rim basically. But the part I want to tell you, is that there's a tape of an interview with her floating around. She was being questioned as a witness against... get this... your father."

Buzz raised both eyebrows, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. The whole situation was still a little overwhelming. Eventually, though, he asked, "Can we get a copy of that and the case file?"

"By the end of the week." Nebula leaned on his desk, rubbing his eyes one handed. "Just thought you might want to know."

"Yes sir, thank you." Trying not to think about the last time he'd seen his mother, in her mugshot, Buzz stood straight from where he'd leaned on the wall. Yep, looked like things were bound to get interesting... like some sort of twisted soap opera. "Sleep well," he offered, waiting for the dismissal nod, and then walked out.

Mira was there in the hall, smirking just a little as she played with a miniature version of her husband. Really, though, he was more entertaining in the flesh. Of course, then again, the toy didn't play practical jokes or tease... nah, she'd keep the real thing. "You know, maybe I'll hang this thing from the mirror of the Vette."

"You want to hang me?" he asked, somewhere between amused and distracted. "I feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"Yeah..." All right, so maybe she actually meant it, but he didn't know that.

 

 

By the time both rangers made it back to the house, Mira had strung the action figure from the mirror in the new Vette. Sitting back, she smiled and crossed her arms approvingly. "There, now you can take me to work every day."

Buzz looked at the action figure and then her, an eyebrow raised. "You put me in traction."

"To keep you from flopping around when I drive."

He rolled his eyes, but there wasn't really any annoyance there. Afterall, it was kind of amusing that she wanted an action figure of him in the first place. "And what about the action figure?" He opened his door and got out, waiting for her.

She followed his example, clicking the door closed behind her. "I'll just have to buckle him up."

"I think you just married me for my waxy, dead eyes and that look of surprise that's always on my face," he teased, pulling out the keys and unlocking the door.

"No, I married you because of your fluffy ears and tail, kitten." She snickered and slipped past his baffled figure, heading for the freezer. "But if you insist..."

Buzz followed her, pulling some spoons out of the drawer. "I think you're thinking of someone else. Really." Then, he made his way back into the livingroom, flopping down on the couch.

She grabbed what was left of the ice cream, which happened to be some mint chocolate chip. No peanuts to dig for this time, though for a moment she thought about getting some. Maybe history could repeat itself... or maybe she shouldn't hope for more than was possible. Stepping back to the couch, she handed the box over the back. It was way too tempting to think about sitting down and being held again. "Maybe I'll skip the ice cream and get a shower. There's really not enough there for the both of us."

He raised an eyebrow again, and looked down at the half a box of ice cream. "Well, we'd still have the other stuff, but it melted over night."

Mira blushed and bit back a smile. Oh, geez, she probably looked as shy as a little girl. No, the peanuts were the start of everything, not that she really minded. "I, um... I can't say I even thought about it." All right, shower time? She started across the room slowly.

He watched her go, though he was definitely longing for a repeat performance in the back of his mind. Not that he would give into that -- it was impossible, and no matter how much he might want to pretend this was a forever thing, the fact that it wasn't couldn't be ignored. So Buzz consoled himself with ice cream, watching the television. Maybe she'd come back and they'd just casually move closer together until they were back to...

What was the use? Buzz sighed, putting his feet on the coffee table and taking another bite of ice cream. It was kind of pointless for him to keep torturing himself, and he knew that, but told himself that it would make things easier when it was over. He told himself a lot of things like that -- don't let her know you love her, because she might feel obligated to stay even if she doesn't want to, don't tell her that you'll miss her, because then she'd just worry, and don't give into that urge to ask her to stay because she probably would. And then where would they be?

It couldn't last. Simple as that.

Mira, on the other hand, was wondering just why it couldn't last. She knew the reasons, but at times the feelings she had were stronger than those reasons. She couldn't stay married to the man she loved because he father would kill Buzz? No, that wasn't it... she couldn't stay with him because there weren't the right circumstances.

She didn't allow her mind to dwell on it for too long, but when she was finally in her pajamas, she couldn't help but sigh a little sadly. What was to stop her from just going out there and telling him she didn't want it to end? Okay, fear... so that was a pretty legitimate reason. He would tell her that it just wasn't right, or that he didn't have feelings like that for her. Mira sighed and looked in the mirror, pinning her hair up off of her neck. Maybe she'd do some reading.

Finally, she stepped back out of the bathroom and glanced over at Buzz. Eating ice cream, watching the sports. It made her smile to think that some things never really changed. Walking back towards her room, she picked up a book off of her desk, then followed Buzz's example and flopped down on the couch.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, not looking over to see the title for himself.

"'Watership Down'." She hadn't forgotten that her mother had started the book, and now that she had a chance, she wanted to finish it. "It's about rabbits."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, finally looking over at her, maybe a little amused. "Rabbits, as in cute-and-fuzzy?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Like a kitten? No, more like rabbits in a struggle between life and death."

There were books like that out there? Buzz shook his head -- it was hard for him to imagine that rabbits were anything but cute and fuzzy. "Okay."

She just chuckled at him and started reading. Maybe the book would be enough to pull up the memory of her mother reading it to her.

A long moment passed while Buzz kept an eye on the television and Mira read. She flipped a page and then sunk down into the couch more. She didn't really remember any of the book from when she was younger, except maybe the main characters and a fondness of bunnies.

She smiled to herself for a second, reading over a few lines. It was strange to think she'd bothered waiting so long to actually sit down and read it. She hadn't had any trouble finding it, but it a way she wished she had the copy her mother had read from. In fact, there were quite a few things she thought about borrowing when she visited Tangea again. A particular dress, her mother's journal... little things that might give her something more to remember.

Closing the book on her finger, she leaned her head back. "It's kind of gritty from what I've heard. I've never gotten a chance to finish it."

Buzz looked over, frowning a bit. "What is?"

"The book," she explained, figuring the statement did sound kind of strange. Instead of keeping her spot marked, she held it in her arms and stretched her legs out over his. "My mother started it with me when I was little. I think it was one of her favorites."

"Even though it's gritty?"

"Well, I'm sure it's more than just gritty." Mira watched the television for a moment or two, trying to remember some key plot points. Her mind just wasn't on the book, though, more sort of drifting around. Thinking about her father and how she hadn't spoken to him since he'd decided to drop in that one day, thinking about her mother and what the warmhearted queen would think of her husband's actions, just generally aimless stuff. It was hard to focus on any one thing.

Buzz waited for her to explain, but after a few moments, figured the cause to be lost. Honestly, though, he wasn't nearly so focused as he wanted to be either. It was hard to concentrate on one thing when your mind has too much to dwell on, and no end in sight. But he made the best of it, and offered what was left of the ice cream over to Mira.

She took it with a half-smile, though she wasn't hungry. "Still no luck on the 'Taste of Cleveland'."

"Nah, but we'll find it. Warp can't keep that secret forever."

"If I knew where that stuff was sold, I'd keep it a secret too. Not from you, but from everyone else." She ate a spoonful of ice cream and grinned disarmingly. "It's too good to share."

"We're lucky he didn't think so." Buzz thought about it a second, rubbing his chin. "Then again, he probably knew we wouldn't be able to find it."

Mira nodded, working on the ice cream. Mint chocolate chip was good, but she could think of some others she was going to buy when she got a chance. Something with peanuts maybe, she mused, smiling to herself. "Sadistic."

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "And that's something to be happy about?"

"Hm?" She scratched her head... they must have been on different pages. "Oh, no. I was thinking of something else."

"Having trouble concentrating?"

"Yeah, but I think it's just because I haven't gotten a chance to wind down from work yet. You know, something like that." Yeah, sure. Or, she was thinking that maybe she'd just crawl over to the other end of the couch and curl up against him.

Buzz nodded and crossed his arms, glancing at the TV. Still sports, huh? Well, that was interesting. "I know what you mean."

"What did the Commander have to say?" she asked, hoping to push that urge back. Not that she had to push it back, it was perfectly natural, but then, maybe she did... nevermind. "Something on the search?"

"Yeah. Found an interview tape of my mother giving a statement against my father." How weird was that? The words 'mother' and 'father' didn't have much of a meaning to him, he just said them like they were nothing. And meant nothing. "No real details, yet."

Mira frowned, taking a bite of the ice cream. She couldn't imagine life without her parents, and it was somehow hard to talk to someone who had no clue what it was like to have a mother and father around. She doubted that Buzz had any real regrets about it, but in a way, she wished that he knew that feeling of having parents. "It's weird. I mean, your mother was a low-key criminal and your father was one of the biggest computer moguls of his time? I wonder how they met."

"Or if they're still alive."

She nodded, setting both the book and the ice cream aside to cross her arms, just for the sake of the it. She really didn't think that if they were still alive, he'd want to meet him. Maybe it was one of those strange curiosities, though, and he really wanted to asked them why. "Do you think it's possible your mother could have changed?"

Buzz shook his head, not sure if he even wanted to think about it. As far as he was concerned, his mother was just too dark to ever think about changing. His father... well, he didn't know much of anything about his father. "No, I don't."

"I guess maybe I thought it would have been nice if there was one moment that you could remember them fondly with." Mira frowned, leaning her head against the back of the couch to watch him.

"I have enough memories of Nana. I'd rather have those than false ones any day." All right, so maybe it came off sounding a little angry, but it wasn't because of anything she'd said. More because he was mad that he even had to think of those two people as his parents at all.

"You know, she seemed like she was just a strong, wonderful woman. I really wish I could have met her. Everything I've learned so far makes me like her just for who she was... like someone I would have loved to have had in my family." She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Buzz glanced at her appreciatively, nodding. "She would have really liked you."

"Do you miss her a lot?"

"Yeah." He nodded, kind of looking off at nothing in particular. Buzz liked to think that even though she wasn't really there, she was in every way that it mattered. But right now, in the middle of this mess, he would give anything to hear her telling him that it was okay, that everything happened for a reason.

Okay, so she couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't wrong, right? Afterall, they were married, and even if it began as a farce, there was no law against holding onto the someone just for the sake of it. Justified in her own mind, Mira drew her legs back and moved over to wrap her arms around him... slowly, carefully, so he had a chance to move away if he wanted to.

He thought about it for a moment, thought about getting up and finding an excuse to move. Not that he didn't want to hold onto her, because he did. He really did. But there's always that voice that says she won't be there forever, even as another voice says that he can live in a moment forever, if he wants that moment bad enough.

Buzz smiled slightly, more to himself than to Mira, and put an arm around her.

She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. She'd probably sigh happily if she could get away with it. Of course, she wasn't planning on staying there, but just for a few minutes she thought it would be nice to be close to him. To show him that she'd be there, even when everything was over.

When Mira had finally figured it had been long enough, she pulled away reluctantly and smiled at him. Maybe she'd helped to relieve his mind of some of his troubles, to put him at ease enough that he wouldn't dwell on his own thoughts. "Why don't you get some sleep?" she half asked, half suggested, standing and picking up the ice cream and book, but still waiting there for his answer.

"I will, here in a little bit," Buzz replied, trying not to think about how he wished she would have stayed, just like the night before. But sleeping sitting up couldn't have been all that great, so he didn't say anything. "See you in the morning?"

"Always," Mira said, automatically, before she realized what it was she just said. Trying not to let the brief sorrow she felt get to her voice, she amended, "Yeah, in the morning. Night, Buzz."

"Night, Mira."

She nodded and dropped the ice cream off in the freezer before taking her book back to her room. She had to let it slip, didn't she? Mentally kicking herself, she sat the book on her desk and sat down on the bed. Always? She sighed sadly and walked over to the closet, grabbing her wristcom and dialing up her father.

When the king finally appeared, he looked somewhat surprised her see her. After everything that had been said and done, he wasn't sure if he'd ever hear from her again. _"Good evening, Mira."_

"Hi, Daddy," she replied quietly, sitting down on the bed.

_"Do you need something? Is everything all right?"_

Mira tried not to wince at the sharpness of the questions, shaking her head. "No, everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

He nodded, though it seemed like his nonchalant air was wearing off. _"I'm doing... well. Tangea is surviving."_

She frowned at the response and tried not to sound like she was backing down too much. "It shouldn't be like this, Daddy. You shouldn't be so angry."

_"Angry?"_

Oh, here it comes. Mira would stop it, maybe. "No, please, don't start."

 _"Listen to me, Mira, I have every right to be angry. Not only did you go behind my back and get married, but you married that mindless Space Ranger! Then, to make matters even worse, you both conspire against me. Do you think me a fool? I can see what's happening!"_ He was pale with anger, shaking, and probably on the verge of just going into a rage.

"You don't understand..." She defended, feebly. It was one thing to be yelled at, but when it was her own father and she already felt vulnerable, it seemed to hurt so much more.

The king watched her for a moment with a keen eye, then shook his head. _"I understand perfectly. However, you know nothing can come from this little infatuation you have with him. End it now, Mira, or you'll regret it."_

"I don't even know why I bother calling you," she said, maybe a little more spitefully than she had meant to. "All you ever do is tell me that I've made mistakes, and that everything you say must be right. Can't you just respect my decisions?"

He seemed a little thrown off by her tone, stammering a bit. _"Mira, I-I... It's not your decisions I worry about; it's your well-being. When he finally allows you to leave (and trust me, he will if I have anything to do with it), you'll be hard on yourself. You'll think it was your fault, that you couldn't make it work. Don't let that happen."_

She shook her head, hopefully brushing off the whole conversation before it could get to her. "I just wanted to call to see if Mom ever told you she'd always be there."

Nova blinked at the sudden subject change, crossing his arms. _"Of course she did. Why?"_

"I wanted to know."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. _"I see."_

Mira took a deep breath, lifting her chin a bit. "I've got to get to bed. Good night, father."

 _"Good night, Mira,"_ he sighed out, rubbing his eyes and cutting the connection.

She watched the screen go black and slipped the glove off, tossing it on the desk. Why couldn't he have a civil conversation? One would think someone who'd been trained all their life to be royalty would know how to mediate. It didn't bother her as much as it would have before, though, because she knew he really was caring for her.

Still, Mira had gotten the answer she'd wanted, and couldn't help but smile. If her mother had said it and meant it, maybe she would mean it too. Even if they didn't stay together, there was still a chance that someday they could be again.

She reached out and pulled 'Watership Down' off of the desk, sitting back against the base board and opening it up to where she'd left off. Her father would understand, eventually, even if she knew it had to end. She might be sad for a while, but she'd live and then she could tell the king why she was so reluctant to leave.


	40. Day 83

_"Time does fly," she chuckled, shaking her head and sipping at her coffee._

_The frost on the windows caught the sun and made the whole room glow gold. Buzz pulled himself out of the tired fascination and looked back at his grandmother. "Does it fly south for the winter?"_

_His Nana gave him a scolding look, but he knew she was just doing that in jest. "You still haven't fixed the heater in the car, have you? When you end up a popsicle, you'll only have yourself to blame."_

_"I know. I'll be a big, ranger-flavored chunk of ice." Buzz nodded, holding onto his coffee mug to warm his hands. Graveyard shift wasn't bad, but whenever he got into the car after work, it was so cold that frostbite was a very real concern. He would have to start wearing his armor home soon, if it got much worse -- the temperature regulator might save him from losing fingers. "I haven't gotten around to it yet, though."_

_"Or you haven't wanted to pay for it." She stood and topped off his coffee, then her own, and sat back down._

_"Had to pay the rent and electric first." He finally sipped at the coffee, and somewhere seventeen years later, he thought it was sort of weak._

_She smiled, a warm smile that seemed to make the room even brighter. "It's hard to believe that it wasn't yesterday when you were asking me to read you a story every night. Now look at you... a ranger with his own apartment, with things like bills to worry about."_

_Nana had the best stories, stuff about big battles and space heroes and ships and none of that girly stuff. And the goodguys always won. Always. In more than one way, Buzz wished he could go back to that, back to a time before he had so much to worry about._

_Seventeen years later, he wished he could sit and drink coffee with her on a winter morning, outside of his own dreams._

_"Nothing lasts forever," he said, softly, not sure why he said it._

_She looked across the table at him, tilting her head. "Everything that means anything does."_

_How could she say that, when she'd lost everything? When she left part of her heart in a small town with a man who would spend most of his life trying to get her back, when her own daughter would choose a self-indulging life, when she would have to spend years working hard to raise her grandson? How could anyone who went through so much hang onto joy like she had?_

_He looked up from his coffee to ask, but she was gone and the walls were faded and empty. When was the last time he'd been in the apartment? Years ago, standing in an empty room and wondering at how much she still filled the space between the walls, an echo, and finding that the echo wasn't because she haunted it, but because she was a part of him._

_For a moment, he was in his own kitchen and Mira was sitting across the table with her coffee, eyes closed in the sunlight._

_He wondered if he would feel her echo when she was gone; if he'd wake up and find himself reaching for a ghost to hold onto. If Mira would do the same, wondering how it could have all ended up happening this way._

_He reached across the table, taking her hand, brushing his thumb across her rings and thinking that if everything that meant anything really did last forever, then she would always be there._

_They were standing in the rain, and just like a ghost, she was gone.  
_

The clock read 0519. Buzz had to rub at his eyes to actually see it, but when he did, he just groaned. Of all the times to wake up, it had to be in the middle of the night... well, not the middle of the night, but well before he had to be awake for work. No, couldn't just wake up at a normal hour and go to bed at a normal hour. It had to be some unholy time, too early to make coffee, but too late to have enough time to clear his mind enough to fall back to sleep.

Sighing to himself, he stood and stretched, then headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and debate on whether or not he actually wanted to try to stay up, or to crawl back onto the couch for another hour.

Mira, on the other hand, was just stepping out into the livingroom when she saw him go into the kitchen. She hugged the book to herself and followed him, not bothering to turn the light on. "You're up early," she said, softly.

Buzz didn't startle for once. He actually knew that she was there, more from the feeling of the air around him than the sound of her bare feet on the tile floor. "So are you."

She pulled the curtains back to let in some light from the street lamp, then set her book on the table. "Actually, I haven't been to bed yet. I kind of got caught up in reading."

"That good, huh?" He smiled slightly and stepped aside while she got out a coffee mug. It was kind of nice to know that she knew her way around the house so well, even in the dark. Even he had trouble finding everything when he first moved in.

Mira pulled out a teabag and dropped it into the cup of water, blinking at the light as she slipped it into the microwave. "Yeah, I really like it. What about you? What gets you up so early?"

"I just sort of woke up," he said, idly, taking a few good gulps of the water. "Thought I'd get a drink and decide whether I wanted to go back to bed or not." For a second, it made him warm to think that she was there in the morning -- one step closer to always.

Taking a spoon out, she nodded in his direction, waiting for the tea to heat up enough. "If you're tired, go back to bed. I'll wake you up in time to go to work."

"You should probably get some sleep too. I don't want you to be tired at work." He walked over and pulled the tea out of the microwave for her, offering it over while she looked for something to put the teabag on.

"I'll be all right," she assured, stepping over to take the mug he naturally gripped with two hands. It was almost impossible to bite back a grin when she was able to take it from him. He was so deliberate when it came to the movement of his hands. Gentle, even. "Thanks," she managed to whisper, taking a deep breath.

He watched her for a second, tilting his head in the darkness. "Upset stomach?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"Peppermint tea." He shrugged, reaching past her to get his water.

Mira couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to when she had actually mentioned the peppermint thing. It was before they were even married, in fact. Almost three months before, and he still remembered, even when she didn't. "No, I thought it might help me stay up."

"Strange, it seems to have the opposite effect on me." He yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Do you want it? I could always make more."

"Nah, I can smell it enough from here." He finished off his water and set the glass aside. Maybe he would make coffee, just so he could stay up and sit with her. Well, if they ever decided to sit.

She chuckled and turned to take the teabag out, setting it on saucer she'd pulled out of the cupboard. Like they were ever used for much other than pizza. "I could take it back to my room if it bothers you."

"I like the smell."

Just to have something to do, she stirred the tea around and took a sip, enjoying that early morning feeling of that first sip. It always made her feel like she would be ready for the day. Mira watched him yawn yet again, and nodded out towards the couch. "Go ahead back to bed. I can handle it from here," she teased.

Buzz tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes, leaning back on the counter. "I like keeping you company, too."

"When there's a nice couch waiting for you? Not that I don't like you keeping me company -- you've got some interesting views on life, the universe, and everything." She sipped some more at the tea, closing her eyes.

"Interesting views, yet you're drinking tea without sugar..."

"I like it better that way, then you really get the flavor of the tea. Sure, I'll smell like peppermint all day, but I'll be awake." She moved over to lean on the counter beside him, holding onto the cup carefully.

Buzz looked over at her for a second, just able to pick out her features in the light from the lamp. A relaxed atmosphere, the smell of peppermint... in way it kind of reminded him of his first home and he grinned at her. "Want to go for a drive?" He'd been wanting to go back for a while, and when better to do it than the spur of the moment?

She thought about it for a moment, casting a look at the clock. But really? She had no problems agreeing, "Sure."

 

 

 

It was one of those crystal clear mornings outside. The sort of morning that was typical to late summer, where the days are still hot, but the nights are cool enough that you need a jacket to go out. Fall wasn't too far around the corner -- then winter, then spring, then summer again. Time really did fly sometimes.

Mira looked out the window of the twenty-two, not really thinking about anything in particular. The color of the sky, the people who were out and about even at six in the morning, the way the cool air woke her up. It was sort of hard to concentrate on just one thing to think about, so she let her mind drift over all of them. It was a quiet drive.

The apartment buildings lined the road, like something one would expect to see in a typical cityscape. Some of the windows had lights in them, but most were quiet. She didn't know why, but she liked the look of the fire escapes that ran down into the alleyways, and the way that even at night, it seemed like a part of the city that there'd be no real worries about walking in.

Buzz was being quiet himself, maybe wondering what called him out at such an hour to wander his old neighborhood. How often had he really even thought about it after he moved out? In the beginning, often, but as time went on and he spent more and more energy on work and acquiring all of those things that come with adulthood, he just hadn't had any reason to look back over the past. That was part of the reason that he hadn't come back here nearly so much as he swore he would back then.

Kind of amazing, what life does. All of the stages, all of the things that make up a person, but you're always left to wonder how you ended up exactly where you did. It wasn't part of the plan you used to have -- the plan where you're the best at what you do, living a comfortable life with a family and a pet dog.

He'd managed one part. He was hailed as the best ranger in the galaxy, but as for the comfortable life and the family and the pet dog... it definitely hadn't turned out as expected. Of everyone in the universe, Mira would have been one of the last people he would have chosen to spend his life with, and Warp was definitely not his idea of a son. Goes to show you, though... expect nothing.

He pulled the twenty-two in beside the curb on the narrow street. Chances are, even if he ended up forgetting everything, Buzz would remember how to find his way back there -- some things are too deeply ingrained to forget, and where you grew up is one of them. "Awake?"

"Wide awake," Mira answered, smiling a half-smile to herself and stepping out of the car. Across the street, she could hear the early morning news playing on someone's television, and down the road, the street lights were flickering off. She almost didn't even notice Buzz pull out a set of keys and unlock the building door, but she caught up with him before he had to call for her.

Yeah, it was a sort of cozy place. A few doors on the first floor, and she followed him up to the second, doing her best to step lightly. It was one of the neater things watching him unlock the apartment door with a sort of tentativeness, as though he was half-expecting to wake someone that wasn't even there anymore. But Mira didn't say anything, just followed him through the door and closed it behind her with a click.

Even after a cool night, it was warm in there, and Mira smiled, wondering how an empty place could have a presence like that. She glanced over at Buzz... he looked sort of out there. Not in a bad way, but thoughtful. "Been awhile, huh?"

"Yeah. Probably close to ten years." He didn't move from his spot, just looked around. How could someone step into a place and feel like they'd never left? Buzz wondered if the Commander had felt that way when he'd ended up here, even though he'd never been here before.

"Do you own this?"

"Yep. She owned it, and I ended up with it."

Mira nodded, stepping further into the livingroom to look around. There were less-faded squares on the walls where pictures had once been, and a spot on the floor where the couch had sat, marked by indents in the carpet. It wasn't hard for her to imagine the place as it had been when he'd been there -- most times, empty homes feel sort of lonesome, but this place just seemed like it held onto something. She wasn't sure what, but something.

Buzz finally moved, heading into the kitchen. The only piece of furniture in the entire apartment was the kitchen table (because the idiotic thought had crossed his mind that he had to keep it on the off chance she would come back and want to have coffee, even though it was an insane notion), and he sat down, stretching his legs out. It would be awhile before the sun was up, but when it was, it'd come right through the window.

She wandered around the apartment for a good few minutes until she finally found herself, stepping into the kitchen. There was probably the warmest place in the house, and Mira even bothered to walk over to the window, peeking at the morning outside. When she was done, she stood back up and looked at Buzz, crossing her arms. He looked thoughtful, and lost... she wasn't sure she wanted to pull him away from that either.

"You know," he said, quietly, folding his arms on the table, "sometimes it just seems like she's so close. Like she should be coming around the corner to get a cup of coffee." Buzz shook his head, vaguely.

"I can understand that," she replied honestly, keeping her voice just as low as his. "I can almost feel her." She could, too, and not just because she had a keen sense that came with being Tangean. More because there was a presence that filled the apartment. Not a ghost, but a feeling that told someone had been there that was unique, and left some of that behind.

Buzz gestured toward the other chair before leaning his head down on his arms. The place even smelled the same, if he really concentrated. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine seeing her there, excited to see him, and maybe even to meet Mira. They really would have liked each other, and the obvious sadness was enough to make him think it was such a shame they never could.

She looked down at him, tilting her head, and then down at the other chair. Natalie must have sat there so many times in her lifetime, and for a second she wondered if she really wanted to disturb that. Afterall, it was one thing to be there, but to disturb something that probably hadn't been touched for the longest time... instead, she crouched down next to her husband and rested a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

He lifted his head for a second and nodded, glancing out the window. The sun would be up soon, and even if there hadn't been a cup of coffee in the house for years, he imagined he'd be able to smell it. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Mira offered a slight smile, tilting her head a bit. There was sort of a sad feel to the whole situation, and she doubted that she was the only one that felt that. She reached out and gently brushed a finger down his cheek, more as a gesture of understanding than anything. It must have been hard for him.

He leaned into her hand for a moment, before realizing what he was doing, and put his head back down on his arms. "You can sit down... chair might be a little dusty, but it's comfortable."

"I'm all right."

"If she caught you sitting on the floor, she would have probably told you to get into a chair because kitchen floors, no matter what anyone says, aren't clean enough of eat off of." He grinned to himself, caught Mira's slightly perplexed look, and added, "She wouldn't mind."

It was still like treading on holy ground, but Mira nodded and took the other chair. It was comfortable, though -- maybe she was just being silly, caught up in the emotion of the place, but she felt more welcomed than not. That whatever impression Natalie had left behind, the one that was so strong that it was in the very air, didn't mind that Mira was there in the least. Sometimes, she felt the same sort of presence in her own mother's garden. "I wasn't planning on eating off of the floor, though."

"I know. But it got you to sit down, didn't it?" Buzz didn't pick his head up, but he turned enough to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, it did." Mira shook her head with a slight chuckle, tracing her fingers over the surprisingly clean table top.

He watched her hand, quietly. He hadn't particularly planned on getting melancholy at being there, in the apartment, but some things just can't be brushed off... and it was hard not to think about the past and the future. The past because he remembered being told that he was going to be on his own, alone, and the future because he was facing the same thing again. Except, last time it wasn't because of a choice, it was because Nana was sick. This time, it was because of something as silly as circumstance, and just when he was really used to this life, and happy in it, even with all of the issues that needed addressed.

She searched around for something to say, but nothing came to mind. The sky was getting lighter by the second, and she really didn't want to have the dawn arrive on two people with problems. It was a lot easier to wake up to being held, where the whole world didn't matter, just the moment. But sometimes, it wasn't so bad to really think, either. "How old were you?" she asked, before she really realized that she had.

For a moment, it seemed like Buzz wouldn't answer. But eventually he did, having no trouble guessing at what she was talking about, "A week or two after my twenty-fifth birthday. When she told me, I mean. You?"

"When I was eight," Mira replied, still tracing circles on the table. "Daddy didn't tell me until after she was gone, but I could still hear her singing to me at night. I guess he was trying to protect me -- I didn't understand, though, I looked for her everywhere."

"What'd you do when he did?" Okay, depressing subject matter... but not, in a way. It was strange, like being in a dream.

"Ignored him." She chuckled, shaking her head, "I didn't understand for a long time." She took a deep breath, glancing up at him -- he was practically deadweight on the table, eyes closed, and for a moment she wondered if she should have said anything. But now that it was started, it wasn't necessarily finished easily. "What about you?"

"Ignored her." Buzz smirked a little at himself. "I tried to brush it off... some sort of disease with a name that's longer than a yardstick, not really painful, but fatal. Something to do with nerve impulses or something like that. But I ignored her, and then I started thinking about it and railed the doctor like he could do something, went to the library to find something, but there was nothing there. I was pretty mad -- even Warp was trying to tell me to calm down, and he never does anything like that. It went on like that for a couple of weeks, and then I remember I started working back to back shifts, trying to somehow save enough people to buy back her life, and I'd just think that if there was anyone higher up than me, maybe they'll see. It didn't work, and I guess after that I gave up."

Mira frowned, her eyebrows drawn together. She could tell by his tone that he wasn't looking for any sympathy, just telling it how it was. But it was hard not to feel for him anyway -- Buzz never gave up. "Then what?"

"She told me that it was okay. That everything happens for a reason, even if I couldn't understand why, and that I should never give up... that just because I can't win the battle doesn't mean I have a right to quit fighting the war."

"Sounds like good advice."

"It was. So when she died, I wasn't too bad... I missed her a lot, but I didn't let it kill me." He finally opened his eyes, looking up at her from his table top vantage, and gave her a slight grin. "Quid pro quo?"

She looked at him for a second, then leaned an elbow on the table and her head in her hand. "After a while, I guess I had to believe Daddy. You know, every once in a while I'd hear an echo of her voice, but she was never there. And finally, one day, I just pushed the whole idea away for a while. Daddy must have really had a hard time with that, because I saw him change a lot that year or two after." Mira sighed lightly, concentrating on the table top. "I guess I can't blame him for being the way he is now."

Buzz shook his head, waiting for her to continue. It wasn't the most comfortable conversation, but he figured after spending so long together, maybe it wouldn't hurt if he'd shared. And, of course, he didn't mind listening at all.

"I-I don't even know what she died of... I just know that she told my father that she wasn't in pain, just to save him from suffering too badly. Now he seems to think I'll be the same way." She smirked a bit and finally looked back at him, shrugging.

"Strong woman," Lightyear commented, hoping to make her feel a little better. Again, a glance at the window told him that the sunlight wasn't too far off. "What happened after that?"

Mira closed her eyes, waiting a few seconds to answer. It certainly wasn't as hard to answer questions like that as she imagined it would be, though. "I didn't really think about her death until I was fifteen or sixteen. You know, still in that rebel without a cause stage of my life where nothing really mattered. I went out to her garden on her birthday and sat there for hours... even told her that if she really loved me, she'd come back." Nova couldn't help but laugh, in some strange way or another. "She brought that up to me in a dream not long ago -- said I never wanted to use that against someone because love is something to be cherished, not used as a weapon."

"Sounds like good advice." He smiled, closing his eyes. It wasn't that he wanted the conversation to end, but sometimes it just felt nice to sit near someone he cared for, even if there wasn't anything being said.

"Yeah..." Mira let the conversation trail off herself, but didn't stop thinking over it. It dwelled in her mind a little, not entirely unpleasantly -- it was hard to remember her mother's death, but with that also came memories of her life. She smiled to herself, thinking of the garden and the new flowers of spring.

They were both asleep by the time the sun shone through the window.

 

 

 

This time, the skating rink of newly polished floors nearly thwarted not only Buzz, but Mira as well. They slid through the doors, nearly smashed into the opposite wall, and had to scramble to get their timecards punched before the shift change was up.

Booster and XR eyed them as they stood, panting, and the 'bot finally spoke up, "Slept in?"

"Sort of," Buzz answered, leaning on the wall. They had woken up to realize what time it was, had to run home to get their armor, and then had to break a few minor traffic laws to make it on time -- it was somewhat of an irony. "But we're here on time, basically."

"Hey, that's pretty good." Booster seemed to be ready to go out and immediately start taking in the criminals of the galaxy. "I mean, you guys can sure move fast."

"When we have to," Mira said, still catching her breath.

XR nodded and offered the folder to the captain, commenting casually, "Hey, how come you never told me that you're my nephew?"

Buzz just sort of stopped dead, blinking at the 'bot, while Mira's mouth hung open. Booster, on the other hand, took a brief second to put it all together and looked between the three. "Ooooh, man..."

"How did you find that out?" All right, so maybe Buzz wasn't that happy to know his business was being spread around Star Command. He snatched the folder from XR, not bothering to open it yet.

"I've got my connections. The Desk, mainly. Her and I have a weekly gossip session, and she just decided to bring it up." The robot shrugged and then crossed his arms nonchalantly.

Mira finally closed her mouth with a click. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

XR shook his head, a silly grin on his face. "Who me?" He started towards her, his arms outstretched. "And you're my niece! Sure, it's just by marriage, but I'll adopt you anyway."

She backed away from him, moving around to hide behind Buzz. "Uh uh. No, this isn't right..."

"It's so great!" Booster grinned, sweeping up XR and hugging him. "Now you have a really big family! The Commander, Buzz, Mira, Warp, King Nova..."

"Well, it is only by marriage." The robot frowned at the mention of the king.

Mira peeked over Buzz's shoulder at the other two. "He's done trying to hug us, right?"

Buzz nodded back to her and took the folder, heading for the door. "Come on, team, we still have work to do." He was going to hear about this forever and ever and ever, he just knew it. In fact, he counted on it, because XR never seemed to just let things go.

When Booster finally let him go, the 'bot called after the pilot and copilot, "Does that mean I have claim to the throne?"

"No!" they both replied, in unison.

"Eh. Hey, Booster, cover for me." XR gave the Jo-Adian a half-grin. "I have to go talk to Dad."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Booster's eyes went wide -- the Commander only occasionally acknowledged XR, and on an issue that was obviously supposed to be kept quiet, it could turn mean.

The 'bot nodded. "Heck yeah. I'll see you in 42." And with that, he wheeled away.

 

 

 

Nebula didn't give any sort of preamble when XR rolled into the office, just looked up from his desk (the very desk that had gotten into this mess) and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with your team?"

"Yeah, but I have a few questions first, Pop." XR crossed his arms. He might be an occasionally amoral guy, who wasn't beyond gambling and conning people, but he took the issue of family with deadly seriousness. "Remember what I said about XL? Families don't keep secrets like that. How come you never told me you have a grandson?"

The Commander blinked, much like Buzz had, and when it sunk it what was said, he stood. "Who told you?!"

XR didn't back down, but he did notice The Desk start to inch away. "No one you talk to. C'mon, Dad, why would you keep a secret like that?"

Maybe it was the fact that the words struck home, or maybe Nebula was just distracted in wondering who had spilled the beans, but he dropped back into his chair. "I have my reasons. Who else knows?"

"Just Booster." The 'bot frowned, shaking his head. "Not that I mind having a nephew and a niece, and a king in the family, but I woulda rather heard it from you. Now what?"

"Look, XR, I want this kept under wraps." The Commander leaned on his desk, raising an eyebrow when it acted all skittish, then looked back at the robot. "You willin' to keep it hushed up?"

"Only because you're my Dad." XR headed for the door without waiting for a dismissal. At least he hadn't gotten yelled at too badly, or threatened with dismantlement. He wheeled through the doors, already planning ahead for a family reunion. This could be great. Really great.

Nebula watched him go, and shook his head to himself. Well, now there were more people who knew -- great. He should have figured that XR would find out, because of his connections to every artificially intelligent machine in Star Command... sometimes he really was annoyed with that 'bot. And, of course, sometimes he really was fond of the little guy.

He looked down at his desk again. "You told him, didn't you?"

It spat out a paper with the words printed on it: "Who, me?"

 

 

By the time they got down to the last hour of patrol, Buzz and Mira were certain they never wanted to hear the words nephew, niece, and uncle ever again. Not only did that have to sit and listen to XR planning family reunions and picnics, but every so often, Booster chimed in with some statement that was just gooey-sweet.

The day had been mind-numbingly uneventful, and probably for one of the first times in years, Zurg wasn't even mentioned. Instead, Booster leaned on his console, starry-eyed. "Gosh, I wish I had a really big family too..."

XR moved over to pat the farmboy on the back, smiling. "Hey, don't sweat it! Since you're already my partner, you can be my brother too."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

Booster threw his arms into the air happily. "Hot rockets! Buzz, did ya hear that? Now I'm your uncle too!"

Buzz rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head. Not that it was a completely bad thing, of course, because sometimes XR could be a really great ranger, and even caring at times, but if he tried to capitalize on the whole thing, Buzz would dismantle him and make sure no one could put him back together. "Welcome to the family," he said, somewhere between sarcastic and tired.

Mira yawned and leaned her head on her hand, staring at the scanner. Yep, she was going to sleep like there was no tomorrow when she actually got the chance to.

The 'bot jumped on the opportunity to wheel up to the front of the bridge, holding out an appointment book. "So, when would be a good time to meet with King Nova? I mean, he might enjoy having someone in the family who thinks quite a bit like him. Opportunities abound, y'know?"

She turned to look at the book, then him, shaking her head. "Weren't you just talking about how we're only related by marriage?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking it over, and I figured someone as busy as a king didn't get much of a chance for vacations. If I can talk him into the royal suite on Mahambas 1, my package deals'll sell out like hotcakes."

"In other words, you want an endorsement?" Mira shook her head and went back to leaning it. Just another hour and she'd be home, where she knew Buzz wouldn't act like XR. No, he'd act like Buzz, who in the past few months she'd discovered to be an amazingly different person than she expected. Caring, emotional (at times), and just plain decent. Maybe he wouldn't take it so bad if she told him she was actually in love with him. "Don't count on it," she said aloud, more a slip to herself than anything.

XR frowned and crossed his arms, heading back to his station. "You might think that he wouldn't like it, but I'll bet Booster and I have something he'd enjoy. A trip to Bathyos, a weekend at a high class hotel on Capital Planet... the possibilities are endless! And, if he really, really likes it, maybe he can help us turn Tangea into a tourist planet."

She rolled her eyes and glanced in Buzz's direction with a pleading look. "Can't time go any faster?"

"Unfortunately, no." Buzz checked his scanner for something suspicious, but it was quiet it seemed. They'd managed to get in a few traffic stops during the day, ran a little radar, and even got someone for lack of insurance, but without Zurg causing trouble, the days were kind of boring.

Booster tried to perk the place up, looking between the married couple. "Maybe we can all go out to dinner! The Commander, too, and you two can share one of those really big malts. I'll even buy it for you."

"I think I'll pass on this one," Buzz said, as evenly as he could. He had started considering his team to be like a family not terribly long after they'd all been assigned to be together, but this was taking it to new levels. What next? It would turn out that Zurg was his second cousin's boyfriend's uncle's half-brother or something weird like that, wouldn't it? It wouldn't likely shock him anymore, either. Not that he had a second cousin or anything, but that was besides the point. "Thanks anyway, Booster."

"No problem. Maybe we can all just go out Saturday or something." The farmboy grinned to himself. Now they were all officially family, and even though there was an oddball like Warp in there, it didn't bother him.

Mira took a deep breath, cracking her neck. Yep, she'd married into one of the most dysfunctional families in existence... but at least there were perks. "Maybe we should go in a little early so we can finish our reports and get out of here on time tonight."

"I don't think there's anything going on out here, so I don't see why not." Buzz waited for her to plot in the course back to Star Command, then hit the thrusters. Maybe he could get out of there before finding out that he was related to every single other person in the galaxy.

 

 

When Buzz and Mira finally got home, it was an extreme weight off of their shoulders. All right, so the armor didn't weigh that much, but after a long day it was noticeable enough. Mira went off to her room to get changed, while her husband used the bathroom to do just the same. As she was just finishing up, her wristcom beeped.

Tiredly, she pulled it back out of the closet and sat down on the bed, reaching out to open the door so Buzz could come in a put away his uniform. Flipping it on, she yawned out, "Nova here."

Chief Hill was on the other side of the screen, a concerned look on his face when he saw how sleepy she looked. _"Everything all right, detective?"_

"Just a little tired, sir." She tried to perk herself up, straightening her back to sit up. "Something I can do for you?"

_"We got some new information on Joe this afternoon, and I want you and Darling out tomorrow night to make yourselves known. We think we might be able to find enough to bust him soon, but you two are about the only ones I trust sending in."_

Mira nodded and glanced towards the door where Buzz was standing, his uniform on its hanger. She gestured him into the room and nodded again to the Chief. "When are we going to have the briefing, then?"

_"I'm going to brief Noir and then he'll pick the both of you up before you have to go in. Get some sleep, Nova, and don't worry about coming in until you do."_

"Yes, sir," she smiled, cutting the connection when she got a nod from him. Then, she looked back at Buzz, who was adjusting his armor and hanging it up still. "He's a good guy."

"Sure seems like it." Buzz smiled a bit, though he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of her going to Trade World. Too many bad things happened there.

Mira nodded and stood up, stretching some. Well, at least she'd be able to sleep in the morning, even if she couldn't go out and work with 42. Maybe she'd put in a little overtime there, if she got the chance. Of course, if she didn't, poor Buzz would be stuck with the family oriented crew. "Sorry." She shrugged, looking over at him.

"For what, doing your job?" He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. Just be careful."

"I will be," Mira answered, mentally telling herself to avoid the word 'always' at all costs. "It shouldn't be bad, just a quick night to make myself present."

"To Joe." Nope, he didn't like that guy at all.

"Soon he'll be behind bars." She frowned slightly, stepping past him to head for the kitchen. Joe... the same man that could have been someone in a different life, and who seemed to have a heart underneath the bitterness and alcohol. She didn't look forward to locking him up.

Buzz couldn't help but frown as well. As much as he liked to think that Mira would do her job at all costs, he had a distinct feeling that she had a soft spot for Joe, somewhere, and while he had no doubt she'd arrest him, he thought maybe a moment of indecision might pass. He followed her out of the room, standing in the kitchen doorway. "You're going to be all right with that, aren't you?"

She glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. I mean, it's kind of sad that things couldn't have turned out better for him, but illegal activity is illegal activity." Mira pulled out a new box of ice cream from the very back of the freezer, reading the label. Astronomical? Huh, must be something new. "Did you pick this up?" She grabbed two spoons from the drawer and brushed past him, yawning.

"Maybe awhile ago," he said, vaulting over the back of the couch.

"What's in it?" Mira sat down, laying her legs across his, and brushing some of the frost off of the box. She tilted her head before he could answer, reading off the ingredients. "Vanilla ice cream with swirls of chocolate and peanut butter, accompanied by chocolate covered pretzels and peanuts." Oh, geez, something with peanuts in it.

Lightyear smiled, taking one of the spoons. "Sounds deadly." He waited for her to open the box and set it down before taking a bite.

She watched expectantly, eyebrows raised. "Any good?"

All he could manage was a thumbs up and a look of complete adoration. Yep, this stuff was good... of course, it was no tin roof, he thought idly. Okay, he had to wipe the silly grin off of his face. It was asking way too much to just inadvertently slip into another moment like that, so he made a point not to go looking for peanuts.

Mira blushed slightly and did her best to hide it as she took a bite. It was really good, the pretzels sort of complimented the chocolate. "It's almost as good as that Cleveland stuff."

"Yeah, not too bad at all."

She nodded, searching about for a conversation topic. "So the Commander's desk told XR. I always thought that desk knew more than it let on."

"And now we get to be doted over by a farmboy and a robot." Buzz shrugged, one-shouldered. It was annoying, in a way, but not nearly as bad as being tormented by Warp. "Still, it could be worse."

"Yeah, I guess we could somehow be related to the whole galaxy." Mira shrugged as well, taking another bite of the treat and sinking farther down into the couch. "Oh, this is so good."

Buzz smiled, digging a pretzel out from the top, then kicking himself for doing it. He wasn't going to let himself fall into that again. "I don't even remember where I got it."

Why did the conversation always turn back to the ice cream? She pushed the box closer to him, trying to push the temptation away with it. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be close to someone, she rationalized, but it would only lead to sadness in the end, when they couldn't be close anymore. "We'll just have to go searching for it."

He looked down at the box that seemed to be getting closer and raised an eyebrow, pushing it back her way for just about the same reason. Well, that, and he didn't really have a problem sharing it. He'd eat it all if someone else wasn't helping. "Yeah, we will."

She stifled a chuckle and pushed the box back to him. "I can't. It's too tempting." All right, not the right thing to say. Cover, Nova, cover! "T-to keep, uh, keep eating."

"Yeah." Yeah, right. He turned a little red; too tempting, all right. She was a good kisser, one of those people who didn't try to maul him or otherwise be clingy, and being this close to that was like having to walk on glass without breaking it. Eventually he gave up and dropped the spoon on the table, leaned back and crossed his arms. "A little rich for me, maybe."

"Yeah." Yeah, right. Mira set her own spoon down, basically understanding the unspoken statement he was making. Ugh, back to an awkward moment -- just when they were starting to get comfortable, too. "I think I might put this away, and maybe go lay down for awhile."

Buzz nodded, somewhere between disappointed and relieved. "I'll put it away, don't worry about it."

"Oh. Oh, no, really..." She stood, grabbing the box and closing it. "I've go it." Not a competition, she had to remember that. He was just trying to be polite and let her go straight to bed. "You can, uhm... get the spoons."

"I might just do that." He looked over at the spoons, just for the sake of it. Not exactly as awkward as it could have been. Then again, not as nice as it could have been, either. He watched her start for the kitchen out of the corner of his eye, then picked up both spoons, standing.

Mira opened up the freezer and set the ice cream inside, practically pushing her head in with it. Was it hot in there, or was it her? Of course it was her! She was blushing like a little girl. All right, deep breath... it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She could push back that urge to just kiss him. "Yeah, sure," she muttered to herself, still leaning an arm against the freezer.

"Did you say something?" Buzz walked by her, tentatively, setting the spoons in the sink as quietly as possible.

She startled a bit and forced herself to close the door, laughing a bit nervously. "Who, me? Nope, I don't think so. I was just... thinking out loud."

"Oh." He nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. Could it get any more awkward?

Mira took a deep breath, nodding. _'Go ahead, what would it hurt?'_ She once again kicked herself, mentally. What would it hurt? Well, if the other night was a fluke, he'd probably try to crawl out a window to get away from her. A silent moment passed, and before she knew what she was doing, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and froze halfway back to where she had been standing. _'Did I just do that?'_

Oh... okay. Huh. Yeah. Ah, geez, he was acting like some sort of kid on his first date. Buzz turned red, looking at the ground and trying to wipe that goofy grin off of his face with absolutely no luck. None whatsoever, he felt like he was going to be grinning like an idiot until someone or something intervened. But, in order to save a little pride, he coughed and said, "Uh... I, um, should go and..." _'Stop acting like a moron?'_ "...sit down."

"I-I-I..." _'All right, just give up there.'_ She cleared her throat and walked out of the kitchen, deciding whether she wanted to sit on the couch and be awkward, or go to bed. But, well, she wasn't exactly tired, and he looked like he could use some company. Wait, no, he didn't really need the company, she just want to keep him company. Crestfallen, she flopped down on the couch, grabbing the pillow and hugging it.

He watched her go, waited a few moments to make sure that she was gone, then opened the freezer door and stuck his head in. Yep, needed to stop blushing. It was just... well... nice. Maybe she wasn't just pitying him and maybe they could actually stay together, and this marriage could work... he sighed. Who was he trying to kid, her or himself? He pulled his head out of the freezer and closed the door, and went back to leaning on the counter. "Craters."

"Did you say something?" she called out from the livingroom.

Buzz cringed and backed away from the freezer. Boy, this seemed familiar. "Just thinking out loud."

Mira nodded, setting the pillow aside. _'You know what? This is stupid,'_ she told herself. _'If we're married and we both want to kiss, what's wrong with that? Okay, so it's a guilty little pleasure, but it's not like we're not married!'_ She buried her face in the pillow and tried not to scream into it. What was wrong with her?

He finally took a deep breath and forced himself from the safe haven of the kitchen. This love thing... talk about confusing. They already kissed once, and that was serious. Serious enough that it didn't carry any awkwardness, just that unspoken... unspoken what? Desperation? When you say with an action what you can't say in words. He tried not to look disheartened as he dropped on his end of the couch. "So, how are the Dodgers doing this year?" Rrr, real smooth there.

She sat up, leaving the pillow in the middle of the couch. "I suppose pretty good... I mean, if they were still around, they'd be doing pretty good." She tapped her fingers on the edge of the couch. Maybe if she went to bed everything would be forgotten by morning. Then again, she really didn't want to forget it. Afterall, he hadn't jumped out the window.

Buzz scratched his head, nodding. "Yeah, I suppose they would." How did this descend into awkwardness again? Silence fell over the room as he sat, staring at the blank television. Love was a funny thing. An awkward, funny thing.

Mira counted to ten, trying to find something else to look at. Oh! Picture on the wall, as good as anything. She cleared her throat, just sort of staring right through the wall. Okay, here goes. "The, um... the other night? Well, I didn't get a chance to tell you how much it meant to me." Keep the serious conversation to a minimum, just tell him the basics, and whatever happens, don't look at him. "You don't have to say anything... I just wanted you to know."

He smiled a little. It was comforting to know that she really had been okay with it, and that he hadn't ended up coming off as some kind of desperate fool. But he didn't say anything, didn't even look at her, just reached over and brushed at her hand. It was a lot easier than trying to come up with words.

She looked down at his hand for a second, then brushed back at it. Okay, so maybe serious conversation wasn't as bad as she thought. She didn't look over at him, though, just grinned slightly and turned her attention back to something else. At least he understood where she was coming from, even if she wasn't certain he had felt the same way.

It was sort of amazing, when the awkwardness was gone. Like it was meant to be, like it could be, if only... He thought back to that first kiss and the unspoken plea there, the one that should have been said and probably never would be. The same one he'd dreamt about on finding her rings left behind, except instead of 'don't leave, not like this'...

Instead of that, it was just, _'Don't leave me.'_


	41. Day 84

_"So you finally understand?"_

_"Understand?" Mira looked around for the voice, but she couldn't see the queen. The table, the window... she was still in Buzz's house, and for a second she wondered if the voice was real. The kitchen seemed real, afterall. All except the red flower, still freshly cut._

_"That feeling, Mira. You understand it now." The voice seemed to move around her, circling slowly._

_The princess tried to follow her mother, but when she stopped talking, Mira was lost again. "I-I think I do..." She pulled out the chair and sat down, looking down at the flower but not touching it._

_Her mother seemed to almost coo in approval, and her figure slowly faded in the other chair. "I know you do."_

_"But what does that mean?" Mira looked up hopefully at the ghostly figure. The queen seemed different from she remembered -- older, maybe, but certainly no less beautiful._

_"It means everything, honey. It means that you finally know when something is right, and that you've learned to trust yourself. If you take nothing else with you, take that trust."_

_"With me? Where am I going?"_

_Her mother looked sad almost, shaking her head. "I'm not sure. Not here, but somewhere."_

_Mira frowned and reached a hand out, trying to take her mother's hand. When she just felt the tabletop, she closed her eyes and turned her head away. A quiet moment passed between the two and she pulled her hand back slowly, clenching it into a fist. "I miss you, Mom... I really wish you could have met him."_

_"There are a lot of things I would have liked to have seen."_

_"So why didn't you stay? Something could have been done, right?" Mira wasn't accusing her mother, but more wondering why things couldn't have been different. "Or it could have been someone else."_

_The voice seemed to get quieter, sadder. "Don't dwell on the past, darling. You have so many things in the present that deserve your attention."_

_"But, what about you?"_

_"I would have liked him," the specter explained, standing and walking past her daughter._

_Mira turned to watch her mother go, tilting her head slightly. It only took her a moment to follow, and when she did, she saw her mother smiling down at the couch. As she walked around enough to see, she was surprised to find herself there. "Am I supposed to be here?" She looked over at her mother, panicking slightly._

_"I'm not supposed to be here," the older woman replied, slowly fading back to nothing but a voice._

_Again, Mira turned her attention to the couch. Sometime in the night, she must have moved to curl up against Buzz, though she couldn't remember actually doing it. Maybe she didn't at all, and she was just dreaming it._

_"You have to tell him," the voice said softly, almost in her ear._

_"Someday, Mom."_

_"Soon..."  
_  
For a brief moment, Mira opened her eyes to look around. She almost expected to be on the couch, but much to her dismay, she was still in her room. The sun was starting to come up, and she stretched, pushing the covers aside. Must be too early for work.

As she got out of bed, a sudden chill ran over her, and she almost expected her mother to be nearby. Moving over to the closet, she pulled out one of her old academy sweaters and pulled it on over her head. She hadn't failed to notice that the days were getting shorter, and the nights colder.

On a side thought, she grabbed a pair of woolly socks and pulled them on as well. If she was going to be up, at least she could be comfortable.

She left her room, heading for the kitchen. Buzz was still asleep on the couch, and the sports were turned down. Really, since those first couple of nights, they'd managed to compromise pretty well. Most of the bottles that had been broken in the bathroom fiasco hadn't been replaced, and she managed to get by on what she considered the bare essentials. Of course, she tried to remember to put the cap on the toothpaste, but sometimes she was just too tired to do it, be it morning or night.

And then there were the sports. She'd asked Buzz to turn them off on several occasions, or even down, but it took him awhile to comply. It was surprising to Mira, because it had been a casual thing. One day here, two there, and eventually he was turning them down pretty much all of the time. It gave her a warm feeling to think he cared enough to change something that had been constant for quite a few years.

Mira flipped on the coffee pot, watching it until the drip started. And then there was the car -- the Vette. She'd noticed that even though he'd bought the car, he drove it on very rare occasions, and never asked her to borrow it. So, what was that?

She couldn't forget the fact that he always stayed up when she was out on an undercover mission. That was, perhaps, the most touching point of all, because he'd done it since the beginning. It took her a long time to figure that out too, but when she finally did, she felt horrible for it.

That first night coming back had been great, but the fight... the fight still made her cringe. Sure, it had been a misunderstanding on her part, but she still wished she could take it back. Petty little arguments didn't seem to mean anything after that. Why argue over perfumes and TVs and toothpaste? They all seemed to pale in comparison.

The detective wasn't as good as her husband was, when it came to pulling the coffee pot out without letting it drip down. Still, she managed to get a cup before more than a few drops were spilled. She'd clean up anything that might be there later, when the whole pot was gone.

Yep, the coffee was just right, and just for the sake of it, she left the rest to sit there and keep warm. She'd probably want more later, anyway, and if Buzz woke up, he wouldn't have to worry about making it. Unless, of course, it had been sitting for a couple hours... then he probably wouldn't appreciate coffee stronger than turpentine.

With her steaming mug of coffee, she stepped over to the couch and covered Buzz up before retreating back to her room. A new pot of coffee, some sun, and a little meditation would do her some good.

 

 

Wake up and smell the coffee. And they say that's just an expression... Buzz drifted back to the land of the living when he caught a whiff of the potent brew in the kitchen. It was a more normal wake-up time, and for that, he was infinitely grateful. He pulled himself up off of the couch and stretched, yawning in the light of the sun.

Yeah, not too bad. The coffee had been sitting for awhile and was even more deadly than normal, but he wasn't in the mood to make another pot. Leaning on the counter and holding the mug close to his chest, he wondered where Mira had ended up. Obviously she had been up.

Mira...

Buzz shook his head with a faint sigh. It's easy to work with a person and keep it on a mostly professional level. They'd had moments that were personal, sure, when one of them was under duress and the other tried to fix it, and they even considered each other friends. But since she'd moved in, he had gotten to know her on a level that definitely transcended professional boundaries.

Like... he'd never known that Mira liked her coffee that strong, or didn't mind sitting around with a box of ice cream. Never knew that she was so playful either -- the woman who had been his copilot had been driven and career-minded to a fault, and while she was sensitive (makes one of 'em), she never really let anyone get too close. It was hard for Buzz to see her like that, even in remembering. He knew her now as though there was never a time he hadn't.

Never knew then that she missed her mother so much, or that she could appreciate a quilt, or that she could go to a Friday night football game. He always thought that Mira would be the type who liked having fun, but more on a social level, like parties or dances. Not getting decked out in a jersey and donning the facepaint and ribbons.

And driving for the pure fun of it. A hobby they shared without even realizing it; years that they could have chewed over cars instead of argued.

Whew, and they had argued. Like a pair of wolverines, posturing and getting right in each other's faces; maybe because they were so alike. But when it all went wrong, he looked to her first to be saved, and when she went missing or ended up in trouble, he went after her with that cold fear buried under his best professional facade.

Who woulda known?

Buzz very sincerely wished that he had known her then like he did now. That he would have known what a warm, kind and honest person she was, so that he could have done this right. Asked her out, maybe, to a football game or for a drive. So that he could have built the relationship on something solid, something better than a ruse. If only he would have dropped the 'reclusive-hero-of-the-galaxy-who-thinks-he-knows-what-love-is-act', there'd be that always she had said.

But... maybe if everything that means anything lasts forever, it's not too late to tell her and make it right.

Just had to get up the courage and find the right time. Maybe.

Probably two cups later, and plenty of thought, Buzz looked up to see Mira bring her coffee cup back to the kitchen. "Morning." She looked rested, at least.

She gave him a smile, then looked at his mug and cringed. "You didn't drink the coffee that I left, did you?"

"Coffee? I thought I was drinking solvent," he teased, taking her cup and rinsing it out. "It wasn't too bad. Woke me up pretty fast."

"I'll bet. If you want to get ready for work, I'll make another pot." Of course, it wasn't like she gave him much of a choice, because she already started pouring the syrup-like substance down the drain.

Buzz nodded and stretched some, moving out of her way. "Are you going in today?"

"I'm not sure," she replied idly, working through the motions. "I was actually thinking of staying home, but if you want me to come into work with you, I will."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was just wondering." He frowned slightly at the thought, realizing on some level that the only time he'd get a chance to see her would be a few hours between when his shift was over, and her mission started. He'd kind of gotten used to her being there with the rest of the team.

Mira glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "It wouldn't be a problem... I could come home and get a few hours of sleep after that."

Buzz shook his head and started for the bedroom closet, calling back, "Stay home, get some rest."

She chuckled to herself, finally turning the coffee pot back on. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he was going to miss her. Of course, 42 always had something to do, so they probably wouldn't get a chance to even realize she wasn't there.

Sitting down at the table, she only bothered to glance up when she heard the shower start running. She sat for a few seconds, fidgeting, then jumped up, thinking maybe Buzz would appreciate some breakfast.

First was a set of burnt pancakes, second was some under-done-probably-rotten eggs, and finally when all else seemed lost, she managed to make some toast. Almost perfect toast, in fact, which surprised her, because she hadn't ever made toast before. She always had someone else there to do it for her.

She set the two pieces down carefully on the plate, then poured a cup of coffee. And then, of course, she collapsed back into the other chair, blowing her hair out of her face. If she never tried to cook again, it would be too soon.

Buzz stepped back in a few moments later, frowning slightly at the smell. "What _is_ that?"

"Toast," Mira answered, smiling innocently. Maybe she wouldn't have to explain the failures she'd chucked in the garbage.

"Toast..." For some reason, he just didn't buy into the fact that toast could smell so... well, awful. And besides, the toast sitting on the plate looked perfectly fine.

She gestured to it, notching up her smile from innocent to 'forget about the smell'. "Have at, it should be good."

Buzz still looked around the kitchen warily, but eventually sat down and bit into the supposedly awful-smelling toast, which was actually pretty good. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

It doesn't take long to finish off two pieces of toast, or the cup of coffee. As much as he would have liked to hang around, though, and maybe finish off a whole pot, he wanted to get to work and catch the Commander before shift started. He stood, offering her a decent smile. "Guess I better hit the road. See you after work?"

"Of course." Mira stood, more out of habit than because she had to. "Be careful."

"Always," Buzz answered, snapping off a joking salute before turning and walking out.

In a swift moment of thought, she chased after him, standing in the doorway. "Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure!" He waved and got into the car, watching her go back inside before leaving.

 

 

 

What was she thinking? Of all the things for her to do on a day off, she goes grocery shopping. It wouldn't be so bad, but for some reason she was compelled to buy things to cook. A few different types of cake, some pasta, even one of those frozen pizzas. Of course, that wasn't the problem... the problem was fitting it all into the fridge and freezer.

When everything had been stuffed away as well as possible, she got some things together, changed, and left in time to meet up with the team for some lunch. The drive was surprisingly ingrained into her, even though it had changed a bit from where her apartment was.

The majority of the drive found her turning her thoughts towards the mission she was due to go on. Joe really did seem pretty nice to her, and she was a reasonably good judge of character when she wanted to be. He seemed like the type of guy who would have been a good friend if she would have met him under different circumstances. Then again, she hadn't and he needed to be taken in for his crimes. Maybe someday he'd change his ways.

It was interesting to her how a person's environment could effect who they were. Buzz was from the city, and he still had that knows-everyone-in-the-neighborhood feel to him. Joe, however, was probably brought up in a pretty good home, and just let things get away from him. Rebelled, possibly, just like Mira had... and, well, still was.

Of course, sometimes it didn't matter how a person was brought up. They could be rotten to the core, just as easily as not. So, in a way, it all depended on whether the person believed in controlling their own destiny. If they believed they would succeed, eventually they would, even if it wasn't in the right thing.

By the time she allowed herself to push back thoughts about the universe itself, she was waiting outside the docking bay, listening for the announcement of 42's arrival. Maybe it would surprise them that she'd donned her uniform in hopes to go out on the second half of the patrol. So, she leaned against the wall with a bit of a yawn, examining her gloves just for the sake of it.

It was a good fifteen or twenty minutes before she heard them call for the launch bay to be cleared for 42's landing, but when she did, it was with a feeling of warmth. Even if she had to put up with Booster and XR doting, it would be nice to see them all.

"Anyway, so the picnic will be next Saturday, got it? Next Saturday, and bring a covered dish." The 'bot was wheeling backwards, in front of Buzz, who was looking just a little harrowed.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Needless to say, the galaxy's greatest ranger was about as henpecked as he'd ever been. For the entire first half of his shift, he'd had to put up with all sorts of warm family moments; or, rather, all sorts of attempts at warm family moments. It was almost impossible for Buzz to explain that he wasn't comfortable with it, that up until recently, he'd basically fended for himself. So he stopped trying and just did all he could to ignore it.

XR wouldn't be easily put off, though. He adored the fact that his captain was his nephew, and immediately cast Lightyear into the role of someone who needed an uncle who cared. "And what would you do at home, sit around and watch television? C'mon, Buzz, you have to get out and have some fun, spend some time bonding with us."

"Ohhhh, someone just sh--" Buzz cut himself off when he saw Mira, and immediately forgot about the 'bot who was heck-bent on bonding. Before he had a chance to stifle it, he was giving her the 'wow, am I happy to see you' grin that had become fairly commonplace. "Hey."

"Hi, guys!" Needless to say, she was pretty happy to see all of them, even if she knew she'd be subjected to all of those family ideals XR seemed to enjoy so much. "Long shift so far?"

Buzz was still grinning, nodding as if it was the only thing he could do. "You have no idea."

Booster practically jumped on Mira, pulling her into a big, crushing hug. "Oooh! We're so happy to see you, Mira! None of us thought you'd come in to work today, but when Buzz said we were coming back to meet you for lunch, XR and I thought we could talk to you about the family outing!"

She tried to choke out some words, patting at the Jo-Adian's arm. "Yeah, I thought I'd come in," she gasped out, nodding.

"Oh, sorry." He sheepishly set her down, stepping back to stand by XR.

"So, Mira," XR said, crossing his arms. "Feel like partying? I'm sure you've heard about this big event we have planned. Saturday, got that? Not this Saturday, but next Saturday, and you have to bring a covered dish. Something everyone would like... maybe a pasta salad, or something like that."

By the time XR was finished with his tirade, she was pretty well back to breathing normally. "You want me to cook? I mean, I would, but you guys would all be in the hospital for a week. And next Saturday? I'm not sure, but I think we might have plans. Have you thought about a backup day?"

The robot's attitude seemed to deflate and he nodded. "Yeah, I did, but I was really hoping we could have it then."

"It's okay," Booster reassured, "because I'm sure everything will work out. We could still plan it."

Why was it so hard to deal with that little 'bot? "Call me about it later, all right?" Mira waited for the nod and patted XR on the shoulder before stepping over to Buzz, a little bit of a henpecked look to her already. "Hi." She smiled and waited for the other two to start the planning again before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She felt like they were both on the same sinking ship in that situation.

"So, did you get to go back to bed?" He started after the 'uncles', casually brushing at her hand.

"No, I went grocery shopping," Mira answered, grinning a little herself. Yep, it was nice to see him. Once, in a past life, she had occasionally dreaded spending a day locked up in a cruiser with someone who didn't seem to have any depth past his arrogance. Now, she missed him if she couldn't. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

"Grocery shopping." Buzz looked up at the ceiling, pondering this. "Groceries in our house. I don't know, that sounds kind of scary."

She nodded, solemnly. "I'm waiting for Rod Serling to show up. I bought some cake mixes and eggs and milk, not to mention about thirty or forty other things that we don't stand a chance of cooking."

He could pretend like it bothered him, but it didn't. It was actually more cute than anything. "Hungry when you went?"

"Temporarily insane."

"Ah. Okay, that makes sense."

Mira nodded and looked at the other two rangers, crossing her arms. "So, are we going out to lunch, or are you two just going to stand there all day?"

They both looked at her with blank stares then turned and huddled. They nodded a few times, whispering, then turned back in unison. "Let's go!"

She gave them a suspicious look, then glanced over at Buzz. He just shrugged and started back into the launch bay. They might as well take the cruiser and then just head straight out afterwards.

Booster bounded past Mira, following Buzz. XR, in the meantime, caught up to her and gestured in front of him. "Now, I was thinking that maybe cooking wouldn't be a good idea, so maybe you can pick up a cheese plate or something..."

 

 

 

Cosmo's was practically streaming with people, and it took a few minutes for a table to clear. When it finally did, the team just waited... like they'd really sit somewhere other than usual. Of course, after some quick thinking, a few people moved around and they all took their seats. "Boy, they need to expand this place some," XR said, idly.

Mira glanced around and shook her head before resting her head in her hand. "Naw, then it'd lose that busy Cosmo's charm."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have to wait so long to sit down, either," Booster pointed out. He fidgeted in his seat, looking around the room.

Buzz raised an eyebrow at the farmboy. "Something wrong, Booster?"

"No, no... I think I have to... um, I have to go to the bathroom." He lifted XR out of the seat and set him in the aisle, practically straining himself winking at the 'bot.

The mechanical ranger cleared his throat, in his own robot way, and looked around, whistling. "Yeah, well..."

Mira scratched her head, looking down at XR. "You can sit down, you know."

"Actually, I wanted to know if I could talk to you."

"Sure." She sat up and leaned back in the booth, eyebrows drawn.

XR grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out of the seat. "In private," he said, rushing her away from the booth, leaving Buzz behind with a perplexed look on his face.

It took some effort to finally get out of the robot's grip, but when she finally did, she stopped and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"I... well, I just wanted to say, um... you look nice today," he rushed out, then wheeled back to the seat as fast as he could, sitting next to Buzz. "Hey, howya doin'? Good, good."

Mira frowned and shrugged at Buzz again, before sitting down where XR had vacated. It just seemed to her that something fishy was going on. "I look nice today? Well, thanks... I think."

The 'bot tapped his fingers, nodding, then looked between the two of them. "Yeah, well, I'd better go see if Dad's coming to the party. See ya!" And then he was off like a shot, leaving the two baffled rangers behind.

Buzz held up a finger like he was going to make some observation, then just shook his head. "Weird."

"You're telling me." Mira looked around the room, then nodded. At least it was nice that they got a chance to talk, even if it was kind of strange they were left alone. Of course, it all became obvious when the waitress brought by a big malt with two straws. "Nevermind, I take that back. It's just another setup." She should have expected it by then.

Buzz eyed the malt like it was going to leap off of the table and attack him. "It's like something out of a movie."

"Yeah." She leaned over and took a sip. "It's good, though."

"I'll bet. Warp used to order these all the time, with whatever waitress was on break to share it with him." He smirked at the memories, leaning back in the seat. "I don't think there's been more than five times in his entire life that he didn't have a girl around."

Mira tried not to think it, but the idea occurred to her anyway. _'I wonder how many grandchildren we have?'_ Of course, once she did, she wanted to smack herself. "He's... something else."

"He's Warp." Buzz shook his head, with that patented 'good-guy-disappointed-that-best-friend-is-bad-guy' look. "And warped."

"Clever." She chuckled and pushed the malt towards him. "Maybe we should order another one, just to spite those two matchmakers."

Lightyear shrugged and looked around for a nearby waitress. One came near the table, carrying a tray of food. "Excuse me--" He frowned when she completely passed the table like he'd never said anything. "Huh..."

Mira leaned on the table, grinning slightly. "Well, we could just leave them here."

"No, we can't do that. Of course, it wouldn't be so bad if we could get some _service!_ " He sighed, somewhat frustrated, but at least they weren't being bothered by the other two rangers.

"I'm sure this whole thing will wear off sooner or later. They just have to lose interest in watching us sit here, not sharing a malt." She shrugged and pulled the malt back to her side, taking another sip before pushing it back to his side. "Almost as good as ice cream."

Buzz leaned his chin on his hand, shaking his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand those two."

"They're just trying to be cute, that's all."

"Yeah, but maybe they should be cute with someone else." He finally gave in and took a sip of the malt, then pushed it back to her.

 

 

"What are they doing?" Booster frowned from where he was peeking above the counter. "They just keep pushing the malt back and forth."

XR sighed, holding one eye above the top of the barrier, "Looks like they're annoyed. Y'know something, big guy? I think these two are cold fish."

"Maybe they're just not thirsty. Or is it hungry?" This mystery seemed to be an issue for Booster... was a malt considered a drink or food?

"Does it matter?" Now the 'bot seemed annoyed, though it was never too much when it came to Booster.

The farmboy nodded, gesturing between two imaginary objects. "It's made of ice cream, so it would be food, but you can't really eat it with a spoon. And, since it's a drink..."

"You drink it through a straw, it's not food!" Figuring that would end it, XR peeked back over the counter and shook his head. "This is sad."

Booster seemed to think about the former statement, then looked up as well, nodding. "Yeah, it is kind of depressing. I know they like each other..."

"Maybe they're not malt people."

"Oh! I'll bet we could get them a bowl of ice cream to share!" The large ranger nodded, excited, and looked around for someone to place the order with.

XR seemed to think about it for a second, tapping his own glass helmet. "Yeah, with one spoon."

"Ewww, that's unsanitary..."

"So sharing ice cream with one spoon is unsanitary, but kissing isn't?"

"Oh..." Booster paused, then shrugged. "I guess you're right."

 

 

The ice cream appeared next, almost causing the two rangers at the table to groan. Needless to say, there was just something terribly uncomfortable about being in a situation like that -- in a public place, being spied on and only having one spoon between them.

Buzz sighed, "I think I might cut lunch short."

"Yeah, me too," Mira agreed. Normally she wouldn't turn ice cream down, but this was plain ridiculous. "Wanna go back to the cruiser?"

"Sure."

 

 

"Um, where are they going?" Booster's voice definitely had a nervous edge on it. "You don't think they're mad, do you?"

"Nah, they probably just want some 'alone time'," XR snickered. "I'll bet a unibuck they're back in five minutes."

Five minutes later...

"All right, I'll bet a unibuck they're back in ten minutes," the 'bot said, handing over the money.

Ten minutes later...

So it was only two bucks so far. "Okay, so ten minutes more, and I'll bet five they're right back here."

Ten more minutes...

Booster counted the seven unibucks, then gave XR a critical look. "You forgot to pay the interest."

XR backed up, waving his hands. "You never said anything about interest."

 

 

Star Cruiser 42 was already warmed up by the time that the two disappointed matchmakers showed up. XR wheeled in dejectedly, having been wiped out by the compound interest that Booster had charged him by the minute, and he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to ever teach the Jo-Adian farmboy another money trick in his life. He went to his console, not even looking up at Buzz and Mira. "Why'd you guys leave?"

"We didn't want to have to get into a big, bloody fight over the single malt and the single bowl of ice cream," Buzz answered, nonchalantly.

Booster came bounding in, immediately giving the 'bot back all but the original seven unibucks. "I bought us some of those little pastries for the trip!"

"Oh, really?" Mira looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. She was still hungry, and kind of kicked herself for not getting something to go.

"You guys wouldn't have gotten into a fight." Booster nodded, completely sure of himself. "You like each other too much."

Okay, so maybe she didn't have much of an appetite anymore. Sure, it was true, but she wasn't about to admit that until it was just the right time. Certainly not because they would have shared a malt or some ice cream. "We're very possessive when it comes to ice cream."

Buzz nodded in agreement, taking the ship away from the busy diner. "Almost too possessive."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't have shared just this once? It all went to waste," XR complained.

Booster handed Mira one of the pastries, then offered one to Buzz. "It's all right, XR, I'm sure it was for a reason. I guess we should just leave you guys alone."

Oh, geez, now he seemed all sad, just because he couldn't play matchmaker. "I'll pay for lunch next time," Buzz replied, just sort of looking at the pastry. He was still hungry, but the treat looked almost deadly. Reluctantly, he took the offered dessert and set it aside to nibble on.

Mira took a bite of hers, savoring it for a second before nodding. "Yeah, and I'll help him pay."

"You practically share a bank account!" XR just didn't seem happy. Why couldn't he succeed in getting these two to be a shred romantic?

"Not really." Buzz shook his head and glanced around at the other three.

"All right, all right, fine." The 'bot crossed his arms, and tried to stick his nonexistent nose in the air.

Mira rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. What did they need to do to keep people from interfering?

"Tell you what," XR continued, wheeling up between the two, "you come on Saturday and we'll call it even."

Buzz hit the throttle, sending the 'bot reeling back to his own station. Just three and a half hours. No more than that, and he could relax. "Call me next Friday and we'll discuss it then. Until then, however, back to work... we've got criminals to catch."

 

 

They could still hear the 'bot's words ringing in their ears, even though they were pulling into the driveway. Buzz and Mira were increasingly thankful to be home, but even then they expected to see XR standing there, arms crossed, tapping a foot. Did he really expect them to submit themselves to a family outing? It was already awkward enough between them and the Commander, but add in an overly romantic farmboy, and a robot with psychological problems involving family, and it would surely be unbearable.

Mira rubbed her eyes as she got out of her car, noting that Buzz had made it home before her. It was nice that he waited outside for her, kind of made her smile in that 'is he waiting for me to come home?' sort of way. She stepped over beside him and watched as he unlocked the door. "It's a relief to be home," she said, giving him a grin.

Buzz nodded tiredly. Overdrawn was the only way to describe him. "If I never hear the word 'family' again from him, it'll be too soon." He moved out into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and blinking. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd went grocery shopping. For a second, his jaw dropped and he turned to Mira, pointing towards the open fridge.

She shrugged innocently, then pulled off the chest piece of her armor. "I told you, temporary insanity. There isn't much that can go bad in there, though." She gave him a quick wink and headed off towards the bedroom to get changed.

As it were, Lightyear was still stunned by the sheer amount of food that was in the house. There were a few boxes of cake mix inside, along with a new box of pancake mix. Some milk (which he was sure would go bad), butter, jelly, eggs (rotten in a week), and various other little things.

Ice cream in the freezer? Check. In fact, he could have checked that one off five times. It would be interesting to see what Mira had chosen. In the cupboard were various types of chips, all of which were pretty tasty looking to the hungry ranger. A pair of packaged cookies, a dangerous chocolate chunk, the other a macadamia nut cookie. Huh, he'd have to keep those in mind.

Just as he was about to close the cupboard, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Up on the top shelf of the cupboard, leaned against his Nana's button jar was an envelope. A card envelope, for that matter. How long had it been since he'd gotten a card? Well, besides the mandatory cards sent out by Star Command on Christmas, and birthdays.

He glanced around him to see if Mira had come back yet, then pulled the card down, turning it over. Sure enough, his name was written on the front in Mira's very recognizable hand. Leaning back against the counter, he slipped a finger into the side of the envelope and popped the seal. What reason was there for a card?

Buzz eyed the paper, before pulling it out carefully. There was some trepidation that came with the card, even though something with a big, yellow smiley face on it couldn't bear too much bad news. At least, not unless Mira had a really sick mind. He opened up the card, surprised when something fell out and drifted to the floor.

Frowning slightly, he bent down to pick up the object, all the while leaned back against the cupboard to steady himself as he read. The inside was empty of everything but Mira's writing, which read: "Hey, isn't it amazing how much things can change? Thanks for everything." It was signed with her name and another smiley face followed it.

For a second, he wasn't exactly sure what she meant by it, but then he remembered the object in his hand. Raising both eyebrows he closed up the card and looked at the picture that had been inside. It sort of made him smile, when he saw the picture. XR must have taken it, because Booster was in the background, waving in his own jovial way. Of course, the more amusing part of the picture was him and Mira, standing nose-to-nose, with a look of complete and total... well, anger was it? For some reason he got the impression that the fight was more lighthearted at that time, but he couldn't be sure. It seemed like so long ago, when he still had three rookies instead of a wife, a doting farmer, and an overactive uncle.

Lightyear slipped the picture back into the card, and the card back into the envelope with a silly grin. It _was_ kind of strange how things changed... for that matter, strange was an understatement in a case like that. He looked around once again for Mira, reminding himself that he'd have to thank her, then went into the bathroom to get changed.

When he stepped back out, the door was open to the detective's bedroom and he peeked in, noting she wasn't there. He moved across the room and hung his uniform up, perturbed to find another piece of paper hanging there in the closet. Glancing around once again, he wondered just how long this had been planned, and pulled the note down, opening it up. "I told you so."

Buzz couldn't help but chuckle, slipping the note into his pocket. Was it him, or did they just enjoy using that phrase against each other whenever possible? He stepped back out of her room and back into the livingroom, surprised that she wasn't there. Frowning slightly, he looked behind him towards the bathroom, thinking she might have gone for a shower, but the door was still open. He peeked around the corner into the kitchen where she was humming and apparently making something. "Evening."

Mira glanced back in his direction and smiled, then turned her attention back to the sandwiches she was making. "Hey. What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He scratched the back of his head, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

After about a half minute, she turned around and pushed a plate of sandwiches towards him. "I'm making dinner for a couple of hungry rangers. What you do with those sandwiches is your choice."

He chuckled and headed out to sit on the couch, setting the plate on the coffee table. "Three sandwiches? Aren't you going to eat?"

After she finished putting everything away, Nova walked out into the livingroom, standing in front of the couch with her hands on her hips. "Very funny. If you want more than two, you're going to have to tip the waitress." She grabbed one of the sandwiches and sat down, leaning back into the couch. Ah, it was so nice to be home.

Buzz reached out and picked up one of the sandwiches, biting at it ravenously. He had to admit that hungry wasn't the word for what he was. "This is pretty good," he mumbled through a full mouth.

"Doesn't require cooking." She shrugged, eating her own sandwich with a bit of a yawn.

"Thankfully," he teased, having no trouble polishing off the first half of his meal. "Are you going to get some rest before you go out tonight?"

She smiled and pulled a foot up under her. "Planning on it."

"Good." He yawned, purely out of delayed reaction, and started in on the other sandwich. Really, he could do with a nap himself, when he actually thought about it. The day hadn't been terribly stressful, but the psychological aspect was enough to make him weary. If XR had just let the whole family issue rest a bit...

When Mira finally finished her meal, it was obvious that Buzz had been finished for quite a while. She chuckled to herself, tilting her head a bit. Either he was going into cat mode, or resting his eyes, but the quiet moment had done well to put him closer to an early evening nap. She smiled a bit and crawled over, leaning up against him.

It seemed it was almost instinctive for Buzz to put his arms around her, and even in his half-asleep state, he smiled a bit. Yep, he could get used to something like this.

She allowed whatever tension that had added up over the short day ease out of her, and nuzzled his shoulder slightly, before leaning her head up under his chin. It wouldn't hurt at all to get a few hours of sleep, just as long as she woke up in time.

Just before drifting off to sleep, a flash of memory passed before Buzz's eyes. For a second, he was back in the bathroom, bumbling around among a plethora of bottles. It was kind of interesting that back on the couch, he recognized quite a few of those smells when he was that close to Mira. In a way, it was kind of a nice thing to fall asleep to.

 

 

 

Clarice had been knocking for a good minute, and still no answer. It surprised her -- usually someone was prompt in getting there, but apparently, they were somewhere they couldn't hear, or they were fast asleep. She knew Lightyear would probably go through the roof if she just up and picked his locks.

But, the mission had to be underway, and the Oprie was just pulling out her lock-pick kit when the door swung open. Smiling warmly, she slid the kit back into her pocket.

Buzz looked patently woken up, the sort of look any male has when he's not very conscious. "Hi."

"Mind if I come in?" Clarice had made a point to be about as polite as she could be when it came to her partner's husband. It wasn't easy, but that meant not just pushing him out of the way and walking in.

"Um... okay." At that moment, he wasn't awake enough to appreciate the courtesy, just stepped aside and rubbed his eyes. "She's on the couch."

Clarice nodded, sitting down next to Mira and giving her a gentle shake. "Hey, honey. Wake up."

Mira mumbled something, reaching for someone who wasn't there... when she didn't find him, she opened her eyes and turned around, looking at Clarice sleepily. "Oh, already?"

"Yeah. I have your clothes, and we're all going to stop off at this little restaurant for some pie and coffee before we go to Trade World." Clarice gave her a hand to her feet, eyeing the couch, and the half-asleep Lightyear leaning on the wall. If the older detective didn't know any better, she'd say that they'd learned the pleasure of having someone warm to snuggle with.

Buzz stretched a bit, looking between the two women. He hadn't really realized that he would sleep so late. "This is just a short mission?"

Darling nodded, stepping back away from the couch. "Just an hour or two. She'll be home before you know it."

"Hopefully before I know it," Mira yawned out, rubbing her eyes. Coffee sounded good right about then. "Am I wearing something completely uncomfortable again?"

"Not as bad, no. We're toning everything down a little tonight. Give Joe the impression that something's been going on."

"And what would that something be?" Lightyear was getting increasingly more aware and curious. If the two detectives didn't have their story down just right, someone might get suspicious.

Clarice offered Mira her coat first, then her duffle bag, before turning back to Buzz. "There was a death in the Family, and when I say family, I mean _Family_." She emphasized the word, just to make sure he understood. "We just happen to be in mourning."

"Yet you're going to hang out at a bar?"

"Life doesn't end when someone dies," Clarice reminded him, though when she was finished saying it, she realized how strange it really sounded. "I mean, it does, but everyone still has an image to uphold."

Mira pulled on her shoulder holster, clipping it closed. Even though she'd gotten somewhat used to the obtrusive object, it still bothered her sometimes. "In other words, 'Hi, boohoo, sorry for the loss, bye?'"

"Exactly. The way I see it, one less person to arrest when it comes down to it."

Buzz looked skeptical, and watched Clarice open the door. She gestured that she'd be waiting outside, and he looked back to Mira. "I'm still not sure I like this."

"Relax, Buzz. I promise I'll be careful." She rotated her shoulder some, using her other arm to try to loosen it up a bit. "Try to get some sleep tonight, all right?"

 _'Yeah, right,'_ he thought, but only said, "I'll try."

Mira nodded, though she imagined that he would probably be the same on this mission as he was on every other. But at least it wouldn't take long, and they could go back to sleep when she got back. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"I'll be here."

 

 

"Anyway, this is what we've got. It turns out that Joe is kind of a mercenary in his own way -- not quite on the same level as Darkmatter, but he hires himself out to anyone with enough money to pay. Usually it's smalltime stuff, but he's suspected of three major crimes in the past several months. One was the theft of the new microprocessor from MIB Computer Corporation -- the Chief himself found this lead. He got to digging further, and there are two other big corporations hit around the same time, one of them for an experimental memory storage device, which'll triple what data can be written to a chip over what we've got now. And last but not least, there was the theft of the a new network hub, which'll theoretically tie in the functions of every computer across a whole planet."

"All high tech crime," Mira commented, going over what was said. She was still working it over in her mind when the limo pulled up next to a little restaurant. She looked out the window and frowned -- they were in the old town, not too far from where Buzz had grown up. "What're we doing here?"

Clarice climbed out of the limo, waiting for her to follow. "They have good pie, and I have some info for you about your hubby."

Mira stepped out of the limo, a confused look on her face. "You're not going to tell me something completely horrible, are you?"

The other detective pulled the door open and waited for Mira to go inside. "No, not completely horrible."

The Tangean crossed her arms, then decided against it with the shoulder holster on. "You know, I don't like it when you're so cryptic."

"Just relax and sit down, honey." Clarice pulled herself into a booth and looked around for one of the waitresses on duty. Instead, she got a waiter (not that she minded), who poured them both a cup of coffee. "Hey, sweety, can we get a couple of pieces of peanut butter pie?"

The kid smiled at the Oprie's obvious charm and nodded, walking away. Mira, on the other hand, was looking at her partner expectantly from the other side of the booth. "So?"

"So, what?"

Mira practically sighed out a growl and crossed her arms on the table. "Oh, come on... this is getting ridiculous."

Clarice just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "You can wait until we get the pie, at least. And don't give me that look, you're not awake enough anyway."

"All right, fine." Mira took up her coffee, taking a quick sip. Kind of weak, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Of course, it didn't seem to be an issue when she thought about it. It was that feeling that something bad was going to happen that really concerned her. For a second, that overwhelmed feeling passed over her and she looked across the table expectantly at Darling.

Clarice seemed blissfully unaware of the look, smiling again at the waiter when he set down their pie. It took her two more sips of coffee and a bite of the rich peanut butter pie before she spoke again, "From what I can get out of the names you gave me, his mom was a real piece of work. She didn't care who she had to step on to get what she wanted."

It was hard to sit still, but somehow Mira managed. She'd only called Clarice on Monday to give her names, now it was Wednesday and she already had a hit?

"She was more like the typical criminal. In it for the profit and fun."

"Where'd you find this?"

"Trade World." The Oprie sipped her coffee again, a flash of bitterness making it through her almost bipolar personality. "You spend enough time on a world like that, and you know just about every lowlife there is. I managed to find out what jurisdiction she was caught in when she was a runaway at seventeen, and I went and rattled a few cages. It took me an hour."

"Even though it was over forty years ago?" Mira leaned forward, forgetting all about the coffee and the pie.

"Yeah. I found one of her flings... he's drinking from a brown paper bag in an alley now, but he remembers." Clarice smirked. "Zenie, he called her. She was fifteen and her whole ambition in life was to get high, get drunk and own lots of things. She'd bleed a guy dry of cash and move on."

Mira looked completely horrified at the thought. "At fifteen?"

Darling nodded and took another bite of the pie. In a way, she realized that Mira had trouble coming to terms with things like a life of crime, and people like Zena Lightyear, but it wasn't going to stop her from giving the facts. "On that world, it doesn't matter how old you are."

"I'm supposed to tell Buzz all of this? He has so much stress as it is..." Nova rubbed at her forehead. How could someone like Lightyear come from a woman who was by nature so brash?

"Honey, it's up to you what you do with it. If you don't think he can handle it, don't tell him."

Mira thought about it for a second, then looked down at her pie. Suddenly she didn't seem hungry. She told herself that no matter what happened, she wasn't going to keep things from her husband, but if he didn't bring it up, was she really keeping it from him? No, no, that was how everyone else seemed to think. Don't ask, don't tell. "I don't think he'll take it well. He seemed to be really blown over by a lot of things we found out about her."

"He's a big boy, he can take it." Clarice shrugged and finished off what was left of her pie, though she had no intention of leaving. No, she still had a cup of coffee, maybe two to finish.

The Tangean sighed and looked across the table at her partner. "Are you still mad about that fight thing?"

"Not at all. I just think that he can handle it." She picked up her coffee, sipping at it possessively.

"All right... I mean, it's not like it was a big deal. Water under the bridge, you know?" Mira followed her example and drank her coffee slowly. It was nice to actually be able to go out before a mission, even if she knew she wasn't going to be out the whole night.

An amused look crossed the Oprie's face as she watched Mira. She was thinking, obviously, but she had that far-off look to her. To bring her back, Clarice smiled mischievously. "So, did you two enjoy your little nap?"

"Yep." Mira wasn't going to give her details... not that there were details to give. What, they'd slept on the couch holding onto each other? That it was an amazing feeling to listen to his heartbeat and know that no matter what happened, she was safe? If Clarice could be mysterious, so could she.

Darling smirked a little. When she slept on a couch with a male, it was usually because there wasn't-- eh, forget it. "So that's all you're telling me?"

"Yep." Hey, it was kind of fun to be mysterious, even when there was nothing really to be mysterious about.

"All right, but I was sure lookin' forward to telling you about my night." Clarice crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat. Now it was just a game to see who would end up being more curious.

Mira raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on the table. "What happened?"

"You first."

"No, come on... you have to give me something before I give you something." All right, so maybe Nova was a curious soul by nature. There was just something intriguing about the idea that her partner was keeping something from her.

Clarice seemed to think about it for a second, tapping her chin. Finally, she smiled and looked over at Mira. "Weeell... X and I went out last night..."

"And?" The Tangean had guessed that there was something between the two, but she never expected either of them to admit it.

"Uh uh, your turn."

Mira frowned and deflated some, sitting back and crossing her arms. "We just fell asleep on the couch. That's it. W-well, that's not it, but it's it, you know? I mean, that's all that we did, but it was just so nice to be held. We didn't have to worry about anything but breathing for a little while."

"So, are you two staying together?" Clarice asked, straightforwardly.

Her first thought was to just clam up, but Mira knew it wouldn't be much use against the Oprie. Darling would either know instantly, or bother her until she did know. "I-I don't know..." Nova didn't take long to pick up her fork and poke at the crust of the pie. She hadn't meant to get into a conversation like that.

"What kind of answer is that?" Darling seemed exasperated, crossing her arms and eyeing her partner.

"It's the truth. I don't know."

"Of course you know, Mira. I don't know about his end, but I know you're crazy about him. You can't let yourself lose that." Darling's voice seemed almost desperate in tone.

Mira set the fork down and rubbed at her own arms, turning her attention out the window. "Don't you think I know that? But it's one thing to fall in love and get married, but to get married and then fall in love?" She shook her head and bothered to glance in her partner's direction. "It would be like building a castle on sand."

Clarice shook her head and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "If you let this pass up, you'll never forgive yourself."

"I just don't know how to tell him," the Tangean said in her own defense. "I have to find the right time."

"So long as you do." Darling gave the waiter a grin when he refilled her coffee mug, then looked back at her partner. "I guess you'll know."

Mira nodded, glad that the conversation seemed to be over. This was definitely not what she wanted to think about before a mission. Not at all. Finally taking a bite of the pie, she asked, "How long before we'll be able to make a move on Joe?"

"Depends on how long it takes you to win him over. It could be months." Clarice frowned. "He's pretty smart for a criminal. The Chief only managed to get that one mention, and no solid evidence, so it's up to us to find that."

The Tangean nodded, leaning an elbow on the table. Win him over? She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to win him over, since she was married, afterall. Really, how much acting could she do before it got past the point of no return? Joe was going to expect her to be single, and to act single. "So, basically we just have to make him believe we're interesting in what he does?"

"Sort of. He's the type of guy who won't give up information unless he really believes the person who's listening is worth it. You have to make him think you're interested in him." Darling continued to sip at her coffee, thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have this job..." It was just an off thought, but Mira had to voice it.

Clarice gave her a sympathetic look and reached a hand out to squeeze her partner's. "Listen, honey, don't let it get to you. It's just a job, you know? An act that'll be over before you know it."

Mira smiled appreciatively, wondering just how many times the Oprie had felt the same way. Being a detective was one thing, but going undercover in places like Trade World required a person to be just a little bit stronger, emotionally. "I know... There's just something about lying to a guy like that makes me a bit queasy."

"Joe's not someone you should feel queasy about. He's a bad guy, just like the rest of them."

"But he didn't have to be." It just seemed like the injustice of the whole thing was weighing enough on her to make her nervous for the night.

The other detective sighed slightly, taking her hand back to sip at the coffee. Darling had seen the same type of attitude in other detectives before, her partner included. Kind of that world-weary look that went with the attitude. She realized that it was that overwhelmed feeling, like you don't want to go on, but the chips are down and you don't have a choice. You just have to press on and hope for the best. "This'll pass, sweety. You don't have to feel so lost."

"I know." Mira offered a weak smile and went back to her coffee. Maybe she'd feel better when she went home.

 

 

The bar was typically busy, and Joe was typically working on his usual fare. It was hard to imagine such a dedicated alcoholic being able to pull off high tech corporate crime -- not that he didn't have the intelligence for it, but he really seemed more like the type of man who had an office job that he hated and spent his nights mostly alone, trying to make the sorrow fade into the background.

Mira didn't let herself really look at him; she never did. Instead, she picked her drink up and went to the quietest table she could find. Joe would be over, he always came over to say hi.

Clarice gave her a discreet squeeze of the hand and went to flirt, though she was obviously not playing it up as much as she usually did. Mira had gotten the rest of the plan after they'd left the diner -- apparently, one of the older crime bosses on Hamanan had passed on, and just about every mobster in the galaxy was feeling it. So it wasn't hard to play the part of distracted and low-key.

Joe made his way over after a few minutes, holding his drink. "Heya, Chris."

"Joe."

"Long time, no see." He sat down across from her, and gave her a look of warmth. "I missed ya."

Mira shook her head, smiling a little bitterly. "Yeah, well, thing's have been rough."

"Tough news about Ricky the Raccoon. I hear he was one of the better guys to work for." Joe set his drink on the table, rubbing at his eyes.

He looked tired -- or maybe, more soul-weary. It sort of rattled Mira that she'd seen the same look in her own husband a few times. Joe wasn't the same, or even close to being the same as Buzz, but when they were worn down, they shared the look. "You look like you need a vacation."

"No time." He smirked, downing his booze in a shot and holding up the empty glass like a toast. "Gotta support my bad habits somehow."

"Maybe you should find some other habit to take its place."

Joe seemed to raise an expressive eyebrow, then held his glass above his head, waiting for someone to come by and give him a refill. "Unless you're the other habit, I'll keep this one."

Mira smiled a little bit, leaning back in her chair. See? He could be a pretty good guy if he was willing to give up alcohol for someone. "Let's say you find a sweet girl and kick your habit for her?"

"How many times do I have to tell ya, Chris? You're the sweetest girl I know." He gave her a grin that seemed to cut through the haze. A moment of clarity amidst who knows how many hours of alcohol.

"Not much of a sweet tooth." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, glancing around the room. The bar was more toned down for once, and she guessed Ricky's death had something to do with it. It was sort of a shame that in a couple of days everything would be back to what it was.

When his refill didn't come as quickly as he would have liked, he slammed the shot glass down on the table, causing Mira to jump in her seat. "What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?!" He growled to himself, and turned back to his companion, running a hand through his hair. She sure looked spooked, so he smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart."

Mira watched him cautiously for a second, trying not to be instinctive. Outbursts like that were just about the only reason she needed to arrest him. Sighing gently, she leaned forward, sitting on the edge of her seat, and lowered her voice, "Joe, I'm worried about you. You need a lot of help, and the last thing you want is to be kicked out of this place."

Kind of starstruck by the concerned look on her face, he leaned forward like he was going to kiss her. When she moved back, playing the role as if she couldn't instead of wouldn't, he slammed his fist on the table, standing and pointing at her accusingly. "What is it, Chris? What, you got a boyfriend or somethin'?! Don't ya see I just wanna be a little closer than friends...?" His voice got quiet as he went on, and eventually he sat down, peering across the table at her.

"J-Joe, I'm sorry." She held herself off, mentally telling herself it was no time to lose control over what she was saying. When she finally reigned in her emotions, most of them surrounding pity, she continued, "I'm just not ready for another relationship."

He gave her a sad, knowing look and pulled his chair closer to her side of the table. "Aw, Chris... I'm really sorry you had to go through something bad. I would have made it all right if I were the guy that managed to catch you."

She looked down at her hands, trying not to feel like he was sincere. He probably was, of course, but she couldn't think of another person in her life other than Buzz, now that she realized how big a part he'd always been. "I'm too tough to handle, pal." She laughed slightly, glancing up for a second, then focusing again on her hands. "I mean, I leave the cap off the toothpaste."

"That ain't so bad," he said with a sad sort of smile, reaching a hand out to push her hair behind her ear.

The motion itself sent a shiver up Mira's spine, which she was sure he'd noticed. No, no... now was _not_ a good time to fall apart. "A-And I'm, uh... I'm terribly destructive. And expensive! Very expensive..."

Joe noticed the movement and frowned, but didn't lean back any. Instead, he trailed his finger across her collarbone, somewhat amused that he got the same reaction, with some goosebumps thrown in. "Boy, whoever he was, somethin' really bad must have happened. Listen, kiddo, you could have to most exotic tastes in the universe, and I'd still find a way to afford you. My job pays pretty well."

"You'd have to work nonstop. N-no one can do that their whole life." When he went to continue his finger down her upper arm, she pulled back with a jerk, rubbing at it. For a long time she'd felt that Joe could change, but when he got that look... that drunken, glazed over look, she wasn't sure if any amount of rehab could help him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Clarice giving her a concerned look, but she didn't bother giving a look in reply.

"So I'll move on to bigger things," he practically croaked out, his voice so low. He didn't seem to be thrown off by her movements, and he crossed his arms, giving her a smile. "What d'ya say, huh? Just think about it, Chris."

"Joe, I--"

"Just think about it," he repeated, then took her hand, pulling her towards the only place where there was room between the tables. He didn't really care what kind of music was playing, he just wanted to be close, so he pulled her into his arms and leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "I'd steal anything to make you happy, baby..."

Mira couldn't help but be tense when thrown into a situation like that. It was uncomfortable to dance when he was bumbling around in his leading, a sweaty hand pressed to her back. In fact, it was uncomfortable to dance all together, but she knew that rage would come back if she pulled away. Instead, she just swallowed and let her eyes search the room for Clarice while she had the opportunity. "Maybe you couldn't steal enough to make me happy."

Joe lifted his head back some, looking her in the eyes. "I could and I would. I've got quite a bit of money sitting in a bank account right now. I'm workin' for some really high ups, and I'm expecting more to come in before the end of the month. We could run away together... tonight, Chris, baby... we could find ourselves a nice little place and live out the rest of this miserable life together. You'd make everything all right, beautiful, I know it."

His voice sounded so sincere, but she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Craters! How did she get herself into this situation again? Ugh, that smell of alcohol coming off of him was making her nauseous, and another little shudder went through her, chillily. "Joe..."

"Don't say anything," he whispered, pushing her hair off of her shoulder and leaning a cold, clammy cheek in its place. "Just don't say anything."

 

 

It was later than she expected when she finally got to get out of there, and Mira was more than glad to retreat to the limo. Joe had begged her to stay every time she had went to leave, and there just hadn't been an opportunity to move out presented for far longer than she wanted. But finally she just walked out, leaving him to stand in the doorway of the bar.

"I'm sorry, hon." Clarice seemed to be about as miserable about the night as her partner. "I tried to get in, but he was being way too quick."

"It's not your fault," Mira answered, rubbing at her arms. She just wanted to go home and not think about any of it for awhile. Sure, she'd found out some things and was obviously getting into Joe's confidence, but it wasn't the way she wanted at all. He'd tried to woo her away, promising anything and everything, occasionally dropping a line about how much he really made in his business, but even if he'd confessed to every crime for the last century, she couldn't have stayed any longer.

The Oprie nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Even she would have been spooked by Joe's advances, and she had no qualms about getting physical on missions. "You can send in your report tomorrow. I'll tell the Chief that you're coming in late."

"I can't come in la--"

"Mira, just trust me." Darling sighed, "Take a couple hours tomorrow morning and get some sleep."

Mira frowned, but eventually nodded. If worse came to worst and she absolutely couldn't sleep, she could always spend the early hours in 42, and head to the agency for the rest of her shift. Either way, though, she didn't want to dwell on it.

The ride seemed to take forever, but really, it was one of the faster times that they made between the two planets. She only cast a glance at the clock as she opened the limo door and stepped out -- 0242. Definitely later than she had expected.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Clarice asked, for probably the hundredth time, worry written on her face.

"I'll be fine." Mira reached over and gave her partner a quick, but tight hug, and got out of the car. Just the smell of the grass and the cool night air was enough to make her feel a little bit better already. She was a shaken, naturally, but not about ready to fall to pieces -- no, she was home. Safe at home.

The door was unlocked and she stepped in, immediately looking around for Buzz. He wasn't on the couch watching TV, but just as she was about to call for him, he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, looking like a nervous wreck. Well, not that bad, but like he'd been worrying for far longer than expected and was now relieved that he wouldn't be getting the call.

"Hey," he said, looking at her across the room. It didn't take more than a second for him to guess that it had been a bad night. "What happened?"

"I... it was just a really long night." She smiled a bit weakly and shrugged, glancing around the room. It was nice to be in a place that didn't smell like liquor and smoke.

He took a step closer, eyebrows drawn. "But everything went as planned?"

Mira nodded and crossed the distance between them, putting her arms around him and holding on tightly. She just needed some reassurance, or something... just needed to be close to someone who wasn't pickled and smoke damaged. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes slide shut.

Perplexed, Buzz put his arms around her for a minute, silent. When he finally figured she was a little better, he pulled back and studied her face. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm all right." She nodded again and started to take off her suit jacket. She'd changed as quickly as possible after leaving the bar, but there was no feeling clean without a long shower.

He moved around behind her to help get the jacket off, tossing it across the back of the couch. "You don't seem all right," he commented quietly, stepping back in front of her.

She popped the clasps on the shoulder holster, glad to have it off, even if it was only on for a short time. "The whole thing lasted a little longer than I expected." She shrugged as she explained, dropping her holster down by her duffle bag. "I-I'm going to go get a shower..." And, with that, she retreated off into the other room, grabbing her pajamas before locking herself up in the bathroom. All she needed was a really long shower to feel better.

He watched her go, uneasily. Okay, it had been more than just a really long night. He didn't know what was wrong, or what had happened, but he knew that Mira usually wasn't the type who clammed up and took off at the first available opportunity -- that was more his way of doing things.

At least she was alive and in one piece, though. Buzz frowned to himself and finally flopped down on the couch, trying to relax a little. When the little mission of hers went from taking an hour or two to taking three, then four, and even a little more, he'd found himself pacing the kitchen in front of the vidphone, anxiety making a home in his chest. It wasn't so much of a conscious decision, it just happened. It was one of the stranger moments, when you find yourself pacing in front of a phone waiting for a call you hope never comes.

If not for the Commander's words after the mission he'd hijacked, he would have been there. Buzz had never been good at playing the waiting game, not like that -- being reduced to wearing grooves in the floor, so tense that a drip from the faucet would make him jump. If someone would have actually called, there was no telling how he'd react.

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to work out what could have happened. If it involved Joe, it couldn't be good -- there was something off about that guy. And the way that he looked at Mira... Lightyear growled, before he realized it and stopped. But that really bugged him.

Still, she was home, which meant that whatever had happened wasn't immediately deadly. Now all he had to do was wait and see if she was really, truly all right before trying to catch a few hours of sleep.

 

 

Mira had probably spent a whole forty minutes in the shower, which was about an hour and some less than she really wanted to. She knew that Buzz was probably worrying about her, but she couldn't quite get up the strength to go out there. Every time she thought about Joe, she felt sick to her stomach. Sure, she figured he was an okay guy, but he just moved way too fast for her, and the smell... she'd hate the smell of alcohol and smoke for the rest of her life.

She pulled her bathrobe on over her pajamas, just for a little extra warmth, then towel dried her hair for a minute or two. For a moment, she wondered what business she had being a detective, but that moment passed pretty quickly. She really enjoyed working at the agency, and this particular fiasco would be over soon. The sooner the better.

Finally taking a deep breath, she set the towel aside and opened the door. Buzz was still up, looking at her expectantly from the couch. She wished he'd been able to get some sleep, but it seemed like he could never bring himself to.

What was she going to tell him? That she got the creeps from a guy proclaiming his love and devotion for her? That he'd made her completely uncomfortable when he'd touched her, even if it was a loving gesture? A shiver crawled up her spine at the thought and she closed her eyes to ward it away.

When she opened them again, she locked eyes with Buzz and couldn't help but look away. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he didn't really know how to ask. When she could, she offered him a tired smile and stepped over, kissing him on the top of his head. "Get some sleep, all right? Star Command's not very forgiving when it comes to things like that." And then she stepped back, rubbing at the shoulder the holster had dug into.

"Mira..." he faltered for a moment, then just jumped into it, "Are you sure you're all right? I mean, you look really upset, and if it's something that I can do something about, then tell me and I will, and if it was Joe, then I'll go over to Trade World, track him down and make him wish that he'd never even been born." It was no idle threat, either. Buzz didn't have any malice in him, but when it came to someone hurting the people he cared about, he wasn't beyond going after them. He wouldn't kill them, but they probably would wish they'd never been born.

She sighed and sat down next to him, probably closer than she normally would. She really didn't want him to go to bed worrying, that was for sure. "He just made me uncomfortable, you know? Talking about me running away with him, and how he could make me happy. I just sort played along with the whole thing. I guess I was afraid he'd get angry or something, but it wasn't right. And -- and he danced with me and I just wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let me, and all I could think about was coming home where it smelled good, and somebody was waiting for me..."

His first instinct was to hop in the car and go after Joe, but that would probably be foolish, and his second instinct was to beg Mira to completely forget about this entire case and find something to work on that would keep her away from Trade World, but that would practically be emotional blackmail and he had _never_ resorted to that. So he went with the third instinct (no easy feat) and put an arm around her. "I..." What could he say? There was no easy way to fix this. "I'm here, for what it counts for."

Mira leaned against him for a second, emotionally drained for the most part. "It counts for a lot," she replied quietly, reaching out to squeeze his other hand. She was determined to let him get his sleep, though, and gave him an appreciative look before standing up. "More than I can probably say." Nodding, more for her own sake than anything, she took a step back. One step at a time, they say.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Buzz said, after a few seconds of silence. Maybe the sun would rise on a better day.

She took a deep breath, offering a half-smile. "I guess so. Night, Buzz."

He nodded, literally forcing himself to lay down and at least try to relax. Needless to say, relaxing was a lost cause. "Night."

Mira retreated to her room, flipping the light on. She didn't bother closing her door -- she didn't want to feel that confined. Instead, she hung up a few outfits that had been sitting out for later in the week, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up at all, because now Buzz was going to worry about her any chance he got.

Sighing, she walked over to her desk and tilted her head, looking down at the pictures. She felt uneasy, yet tired. Like sleep would be something that came eventually, but it wouldn't be a cleansing sleep like usual. Clarice knew that, too, which made Mira wonder if the older detective had been through the same thing before.

With a shake of her head, she picked up a framed picture of Buzz, then flopped down on the bed, holding it close. At least she knew that if she needed him, he was just down the hall. The picture was more of a security blanket as she rested her head on her pillow and curled up. She would get to sleep as soon as she cleared her mind.


	42. Day 85

There's something to be said for food. Some people appreciate it, some people find it to be an annoying necessity, but in the end, there's always a need for it. For without food, there would be starvation.

And if left to his own devices without carryout on speed dial, Buzz would have starved to death many times in his life. He just didn't have the makings of a chef, or even a short order cook. Having been spooked a little by the great chicken soup disaster, where he had to explain to a bunch of firemen exactly how he managed to catch soup on fire, he tended to err to the side of caution in any minor kitchen ventures, up to and including the one he was working on now.

It was possible to go through an entire economy sized box of pancake mix. It took a lot of doing, but it was possible, especially if you have an inept perfectionist with no spatula skills and an inability to judge time.

However, for what he lacked in culinary skills, Buzz made up for in determination. He absolutely wasn't going to fail in this self-appointed task, even if it meant having to run out and get another economy sized box of pancake mix. The kitchen could attest to that -- the stove was flecked with hardening pancake batter. The floor, table, counter and hopeless cook were all dusted with the mix. There was a decent smell of burnt hotcakes, but he had the vent on and the window open, so that it wouldn't go anywhere outside of the kitchen.

The failed attempts could be used to shingle a roof, or on the opposite end of the spectrum, the other failed attempts weren't done enough to even hold together. But by the time that he'd gotten to the last eighth of a box, he finally managed to make three passable pancakes. They weren't perfect (how was it possible to make a pancake the shape of a blob?!) but they were at the very least edible.

Who knew cooking was this dang hard?

Buzz leaned on the counter and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't planning on waking Mira up, but he was reasonably sure that the breakfast could be left in the oven on warm, and they'd still be okay when she woke up. So he set about the daunting task of cleaning up the nightmare he'd created, picking up a blackened disk from where it had willfully leapt out of the pan and tried to escape.

Yeah, right. That or he just couldn't flip 'em without having trouble. But pride was important, and he was sure that he could explain.

_'You see, Commander, this new life form apparently had somehow become trapped in a box of pancake mix. I was fully intending to release it from captivity, but I'll be darned if it didn't leap right out of the pan-- oh, no sir, I wasn't trying to fry it, really.'_

Okay, so it was a little silly, but after spending three hours in the kitchen trying to make breakfast, he just wasn't capable of anything better. Honestly, he was exhausted and still more than just a touch upset, so any reprieve from that was a relief.

It took some time to clean up, but it was amusing in that way things are amusing when you're running on empty. Buzz used the burnt ones as frisbees, mopped up the splatters on the floor, cleaned off the counter and the table, and when the kitchen was finally somewhat back to normal, he went to take a shower.

By the time he stepped back out of the bathroom, it was closer to 0730, his normal wakeup time. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Mira sitting at the table holding onto her coffee cup like it was going to run away. "Made you breakfast," he said quietly, and quite sheepishly, hoping not to startle her.

She glanced over at him and smiled tiredly. "Is that what I smell?" she teased, leaning back in the chair. "You didn't make yourself any?"

"There wasn't much left after I was finished with yours." He shrugged and moved over to the oven, pulling out the plate and setting it in front of her. "Three blobs masquerading as pancakes."

Mira couldn't help but smile, looking down at the pancakes. "They look good."

"Are we looking at the same meal?" He leaned down over her shoulder to get a closer look. Was one of them moving?! "Or are you just being kind?"

She looked over at him, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing the other one. "Thanks, Buzz. I think I needed a little pick-me-up."

"What are completely hopeless short order cooks around for if not a pick-me-up?" He grinned, nuzzling at her hair for a very brief moment before going to pour himself a cup of coffee. It wasn't quite as wicked as Mira's brew, but it was a lot stronger than he used to like.

"Cooking?" she asked, smiling a little more.

"That too." Buzz leaned on the counter, sipping at his coffee. At least she was smiling, and she didn't have so much of that tired, shaking look about her anymore. It was desperately unnerving to see her like that. He glanced at the clock, trying to at least mentally get ready for work.

Mira finally started on the amoeba-shaped pancakes, sort of surprised that they were even edible. Not that she didn't think he could do anything he put his mind to, but cooking was probably one of the least likely to succeed. "These aren't too bad."

"I actually stole them from IHoP." He nodded, deadpan.

She chuckled a little, gesturing to the plate. "Want some?"

"Nah. I might pick up something on the way to work."

"Are you sure? I'm not terribly hungry." She was hungry, but not so hungry that she could eat all three pancakes. Just in case he actually did want some, she cut one in half and set it aside on the plate with another full pancake.

Buzz smiled at the gesture and shook his head. "No, go ahead and eat. It'll help you get to sleep."

She nodded and continued eating. Really, they were pretty darn good pancakes when she thought about it. And it was such a sweet gesture on his part to try to cook for her, even though she wasn't sure how he could have gone through a whole box of mix. "Want me to come into work with you?"

"You need your rest, Detective," he reminded, sternly, though there wasn't much other than concern in his voice.

"I'm not exactly tired, and I have to go into the agency later, anyway." All right, so she was making excuses, but no one could prove it.

"Mira..."

"All right, all right. I'll stay home, get some sleep, and meet you back here after I file my reports." She gave him a smile and finished off what she could of the pancakes, which was most of them. Just as a second thought, she gave him a look and raised an eyebrow as she set the plate on the counter. "If I asked you to stay home with me, would you?"

Buzz didn't hesitate. "Absolutely."

Mira brushed at his hand in passing, then picked her coffee back up. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I just wanted to ask. It means a lot." Just because, she moved over to lean on the counter next to him, enjoying her coffee. Yep, it was certainly nice being home, and after spending some time there, she was on her way to brushing off the incident the night before. Not completely, but on her way.

They stood in companionable silence for a time, before Buzz finally decided that he had to get to work. He got all of his armor on, trying not to notice how heavy it felt, and stopped back in the kitchen. "Do you want me to pick anything up when I come home?"

"Maybe a pizza?" Mira gave him a grin. "That way we don't have to tempt fate by cooking twice in one day."

"Can do." He looked around for a moment, as though he wasn't sure if he was forgetting something, but he was more just stalling. It was hard to leave her alone there; still, duty called and Buzz answered. He gave her one more smile and left, closing the front door behind him with a soft click.

She sighed softly -- she didn't want him to go, but keeping him there would have probably been pointless. Finishing her coffee, she set the cup in the sink and started for her bedroom, then, as a sort of realization, she changed her mind and crawled onto the couch. It was comfortable, and it wasn't hard to see why he slept there even before she moved in.

She curled up, burying her face against his pillow for a long moment before grabbing the wool blanket off of the floor. Yep, this was definitely much more conductive to sleep; a warm couch in the sun. The further away from Trade World and its gritty streets, the better.

 

 

When Buzz stepped out, he was kind of surprised to find Clarice leaning against Mira's car. She looked as though she hadn't slept the whole night either, and for a moment, Buzz was certain she'd been horribly upset. The look faded from her when she noticed him, and she smiled, stepping forward. "How is she?"

"A little shaken up, but getting better, I hope." He looked at his watch, trying to calculate how long the conversation could be before he had to battle with the skating rink at Star Command.

Darling nodded, glancing around at just about anything but him. "Did she sleep?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure she will, though. She should still be awake, if you want to go inside." At least if he couldn't stick around, maybe she could, even if she wasn't his first or second choice.

"Actually, I was waiting to talk to you. I wanted to apologize to you for not being able to get her out of there quicker. Joe's a pretty slick guy and managed to slip out of everything we tried. I was about a second from calling Guy in to help when she just walked away." Clarice felt like it was her responsibility to explain, especially since she'd basically made a promise. She didn't particularly like Lightyear, but she did like his wife, and she'd do anything to keep Mira out of harm's way. "I figured you'd want some idea of why she wasn't home earlier. I talked to the Chief, and he assures me this should be over soon. He wants to make sure she's all right with going back in, though."

"I'm sure she'd do it whether she was all right with it or not." Buzz idly rubbed at the back of his neck, not entirely thrilled with being railroaded. "But she explained basically what happened."

Darling highly doubted that Mira had given him all of the details, but she wasn't about to do so herself. Some things were better left silent, in her opinion. "She's a tough cookie."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I thought I'd explain."

"Thanks." Buzz tried not to sound too impatient, but if he stood there much longer, he'd end up saying 'heck with it' and calling off work.

Clarice nodded, standing straight. If she didn't know any better, she'd give Lightyear the 'Stoic of the Year' award. "I better let you get to work, then."

He nodded as well. "Good of you to stop by. I don't think Mira would mind seeing you, if you want to go in... the door's unlocked."

"I might stop in and say hi."

Buzz gave her a halfhearted wave and walked to his car, climbing into the drivers seat. Maybe Darling wasn't so bad, sometimes... if nothing else, she actually seemed to give a care, and so long as she cared about Mira, he could tolerate about anything she could say or do. She was still there when he pulled out of the drive and started on the long road to work.

Clarice watched him go, then opened up the door, closing it quietly behind her. Mira didn't move from where she was on the couch. "Forget something?"

"Actually, no. He just left." Darling felt kind of bad for not announcing herself, but if it wasn't apparent when she actually spoke up, then Mira really needed a lot of rest. She stepped around the side of the couch and sat down when her partner moved her legs. "How ya doin', kiddo?"

Mira sat up, taking Buzz's pillow and holding onto it. "I'm all right. What brings you by?"

"Came to check up on you. Caught your hubby outside just before he started off for work. Don't worry, I was really nice to him." Clarice gestured for her to lay down again, not too picky about hosts.

"Was he really nice back?" Mira took her partner's advice, snuggling down into the pillow with a yawn.

"Yeah, he did good. Anyway, if you want, I'll hang around until you feel well enough to come into the agency." Clarice put her legs up on the coffee table, making herself comfortable. Really, she wasn't going to give the Tangean much of a choice. She probably needed someone nearby anyway.

Mira yawned yet again, closing her eyes. It was really nice to be able to sleep on the couch, now that she really thought about it. It smelled like Buzz, which was close enough to make her feel warm inside. "Sounds fine," she mumbled, already pretty close to falling asleep.

"Don't worry about anything, honey. I'll take care of it." Of course, Clarice wasn't even sure Mira had heard that before she fell asleep, but it was still worth saying, even if the sound of her voice was just there for soothing. Sometimes, that was all that could be offered.

 

 

 

Booster and XR were almost surprised by the complete lack of antics on Buzz's arrival. Apparently he'd left early enough to be able to walk the halls rather than sprint, and strolled into the staff room to punch his timecard without a word.

"Mira had a mission?" Booster asked. He'd come to recognize the heavy gait Buzz always had after she did, and even though it bothered him, he'd also learned not to be too overbearing about it.

Buzz nodded, silently, pulling the folder from its spot and flipping through. He was starting to keenly miss Zurg's presence, as strange as that sounded -- at least then the days went fast and there was always some action to enjoy. It had been years since he'd had literally months of just routine patrol work, and he didn't want his instincts to suffer for it.

"Is she coming in?"

"Nu uh."

XR crossed his arms and made some 'tsking' noises. "You need to drink some coffee and wake up. You look like--"

"--Like a Captain who just isn't in the mood to be lectured by a former rookie." Buzz gave the 'bot a mild look that underplayed the annoyance he already felt.

It was an effective look, too. XR frowned, but dropped the subject. "Dad wanted to see you. He said something about a video tape."

"Oh?" The interview tape. Buzz had basically forgotten about it, what with everything that was going on lately. "All right. You two kick back here for awhile and I'll go and see about it."

"Oooh!" Booster went over to the table and pulled out a checker board that was still in mid-play from one of the drawers, holding it carefully so the pieces wouldn't shift. "Me and XR can finish our game, then."

"You do that." Buzz tossed the folder onto the other side of the table, and walked out.

The distance to the Commander's office seemed fairly short and quiet. He was used to there being all sorts of people around for the shift change, but the halls were quiet -- most were no doubt in the cafeteria getting some breakfast or coffee, like he would be doing soon.

He tapped on the door, even though the chime had already announced his presence. When it slid open, he stepped through, standing at attention by force of habit alone. "Commander."

Nebula looked up from where he had been reading out of Zena's file folder, giving his grandson a brief once-over. "Long night?"

"Very." Was it him, or did everyone have to ask? Of course it had been a long night, because Buzz almost never had to drag himself to work and when he did, it meant that he was tired. Really, though, he wasn't so much physically tired as mentally, and it probably did show. "You've got the interview tape?"

"Yeah, just came in an hour ago. You up for watching it right now, or do you wanna wait until after the shift's over?"

"I'll wait." For a brief moment, Buzz rubbed his eyes, admitting, "Too much on my mind right now."

The Commander set aside the file and folded his hands on the desk. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

Buzz thought about telling him no and walking out, but he attempted to share somewhat of what was on his mind, hands clasped behind his back. "Well, sir, one concern is the lack of information on Zurg. He's always scheming and plotting, and for him to just disappear? It's not like him."

"Buzz, we've done everything we could to find him, short of putting an ad in the personals. We can't spare enough cruisers for an effective, long-term search of the galaxy. We just might have to come to terms with the fact that Zurg is gone. It might not be for good, but for now we can focus on more of the smaller cases." Really, that was all that Nebula could offer his grandson.

"Yes, sir." Buzz wasn't too thrilled with the fact that they had to change their focus at all. The smaller criminals were usually taken care of by local law enforcement with little trouble. For the rangers to be doing that made him kind of feel like there wasn't much of a point to Star Command without the evil emperor around.

Nebula nodded and straightened up Zena Lightyear's file before looking up at the Captain again. "How did Nova's mission go? Hill called this morning and reported her having the morning off."

"From what I gather, it ended up being longer than anticipated. She got home around a quarter to three."

"And?"

Buzz raised an eyebrow at the question, wondering if Nebula was a concerned Commander or a concerned family member. "And she was a bit shaken up, but I believe she'll be just fine."

The Commander raised an eyebrow as well, then went back to the file. "I'm taking your word on that, son. I don't want her overdrawing herself between the rangers and the detectives."

"She hasn't been doing too badly. I think it'll settle down somewhat when she can get off of Trade World."

"Hopefully soon."

Buzz nodded, and neatened his stance somewhat. "I should get out on patrol. I'll talk to you later, sir."

"Be careful out there." Nebula leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. It was tough sending Buzz out knowing that he was probably too distracted to accomplish much, but at least he had backup, and it'd be a lot easier than trying to convince him to stick around and catch up on reports. "Come back in early."

"Yes, sir." Buzz offered a snappy salute, true ranger style, turned and walked out. There was just enough time to stop off at the cafeteria to pick up some coffee and a sandwich or two.

 

 

Mira was nervous enough turning in her report, but waiting outside the Chief's office was practically unbearable. She wasn't sure what he was going to tell her, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Maybe he'd tell her that her actions the evening before had been inappropriate, but she really did try to get out of the bar as quickly as possible. It was difficult with a drunk constantly pulling her back, though.

She had put the bare basics in her report, more because she was still sleepy than anything. She'd gotten a few hours of good sleep, yet she still felt completely tired. Clarice had been nice enough to stay with her, but now the Oprie was off talking to X about something or another. Yep, she was on her own for this one.

Pacing back and forth in front of the Chief's door, she rubbed at her arms. She was still creeped out about how Joe had acted, but the effects were slowly wearing off. It wasn't so much his attitude, but the fact that he didn't want to let her go. That he had touched her at all didn't help any, either. It was one thing to take a person's hand out of compassion, but he was obviously trying to initiate a physical relationship, and she didn't like the idea at all.

She was about to turn around to start another walk across the long hallway when the door opened and the Chief popped his head out. He didn't bother saying anything, just disappeared behind the door. Mira, on the other hand, took a deep breath and followed him inside, surprised when he was waiting by to close the door behind her.

"Have a seat, Mira," he said, nodding towards the chair in front of his desk. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable, but he wanted to make sure he had her full attention.

Mira followed his direction, sitting back in the chair. Typically she would be on the edge of her seat, quite literally, but suddenly she was just too drained to think about supporting her own weight. "I'm guessing you got my report, sir?"

Hill moved to sit down in his chair, leaning back on the worn leather. "I did. Not your usual descriptive work, but it does well enough."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll be more thorough next time." She didn't feel like being defensive of her work, especially that report.

"I have no doubt you'll constantly be improving your work while you're here. You've done an exceptional job so far." He smiled across the table, trying his best to reassure her. He didn't like seeing one of his detectives under duress, and usually did anything he could to make them feel better.

Mira nodded, leaning on one of the armrests. He was commending her, so what was next? Was this the part where he offered her a desk job? A chance to investigate behind the scenes because field work wasn't her forte? She swallowed at the thought, trying to clear her mind. "Thank you, Chief."

Hill folded her hands onto the desk, leaning forward some. "Of course, you've probably guessed the reason I asked you to come by..."

Oh, no, here it comes. It wasn't that she couldn't handle field work, it was more that Joe had managed to rattle her, and then keeping her composition after that was enough to make her hands shake. More than a few times in the bar she had considered just running out, or arresting Joe on the spot. She had enough evidence that a jury would probably convict him, but he'd be out again in no time without something hard against him. "Sir." A noncommittal answer was always good policy.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up. Clarice filled me in this morning, and I can't say I'm happy with how things are going." He noticed the semi-fearful look on her face and shook his head, hoping to stop her. "It has nothing to do with your performance, Nova... I'm worried that Joe might not back down next time. I don't want to send you in if you're not prepared for everything."

"I can handle him, sir. A lot of that situation was due to excessive amounts of alcohol on his part, and if I sense that type of thing again, I'll be sure to get out as quickly as possible."

Hill sighed slightly, entwining his fingers. Obviously she wasn't following him completely. How do you ask a detective with no history of problems if she was being mentally affected by a few hours in a bar? "Mira... do you remember when I told you that I don't want to see you become jaded? This is one of those circumstances that can lead to that -- feeling trapped in a situation, uncomfortable, even afraid. I've watched one too many of my people turn their hearts hard to a point where they can't even go home and smile."

It was hard to listen to the Chief being so open, but she appreciated the concern. She really did. It made her realize just what a wonderful group of people she was surrounded by; at home, at the agency, or in Star Cruiser 42. "It just spooked me a little, sir. I wasn't ready for it."

"And I hope that to some extent, you never will be." Hill leaned back in his chair. "Just remember that the people you meet out there and lock away aren't the rule, they're the exception. If you need to talk, you have anyone's ear here that you want."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I'm going to offer you the opportunity to take over on one of Kidney's assignments... she's requested that we cut back her workload. If you don't feel you can finish this assignment, I'll be glad to give this one of hers to you." He held up a hand. "Before you answer, I want you to think about it. If you want to try again with Joe, then you can, but from here on out, the offer stands to switch assignments. Don't let a sense of duty or personal pride interfere with that decision, either -- look very hard at whether or not you feel mentally capable of dealing with this on a potentially long term basis, and get back to me. All right?"

Mira nodded and wondered if that was all or not. In one way or another, she just wanted to get away from Trade World and Joe, but that would throw the whole mission back considerably. If Crystal disappeared, Joe would no doubt feel some sort of remorse and not want to step into a relationship again. Of course, maybe that fear of commitment would be enough to keep Mira from trouble if she went again.

It wasn't an easy decision to think about, let alone to make. She didn't like to give up on anything, but if it was going to effect her other duties, she had to take in the thought. Part of her wanted to run and scream until she was far away from Trade World, and the other part told her that she had a duty to perform. "Sir," she said, carefully and slowly, picking her words, "I believe that I can handle this."

"I know you believe it, Nova, but you have to be certain. Even something as small as a few friendly movements of the hand is a violation. I don't want this coming back to you the next time you're there, because any faltering could jeopardize your life." He offered her another reassuring smile. "Think about this for a little while. Discuss it with your husband, if you feel like it, and then get back to me. This isn't something that needs to be rushed into."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything to Buzz, sir." Wasn't sure? She really didn't want to tell him at all, but she had made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to keep things from him. Too many people had done so already. "At times it seems as if he would have a big problem with something like that, and others I think he would do a lot more acting than thinking."

The Chief leaned back even farther to listen. "Are you saying you're worried he would go after Joe before we got enough on him?"

She nodded, tapping her fingers on the armrests. "I know Buzz. He wouldn't kill Joe or anything, but he would sure make him think the next time he decided to make advances on someone. And, it's not just because we're married; he'd do that for any of his crew, and probably most of Star Command. I think he's just too close to this one."

"Ultimately, it's your decision, Mira. If you think he could cause problems for future missions, then don't tell him. However, if you feel obligated to do so, do what you can to keep him out of agency business. The more he comes into situations involving you, the greater the chance is that your cover might be blown. Don't get me wrong, Ranger Lightyear is far greater than exceptional at what he does, but this agency requires quick, decisive movements under cover. If he thinks he really needs to be there, then we'll outfit him with a holo-emitter and slip him into the scene. Until then, he has to be careful."

Mira nodded, instinctively wanting to defend her husband. He worried, and there was nothing wrong with that, because he had a solid grip on the reality of Trade World. However, he would have trouble sitting back if something like that happened again. "I'll see what I can do, sir. Talk to him, maybe."

"Good. For now, I'm going to overlook this incident and keep you from being required to have a psych eval, so if any of this really does bother you, I want you to talk to someone. Clarice, Noir, Kidney... it doesn't matter who, but don't let it eat you up."

"Yes, sir." It was getting a little easier for her to deal with it, but since it was a request, she'd keep the talking thing in mind.

"Okay. Go home, Nova, get some sleep and relax." The Chief stood, offering his hand across the desk. "Oh, one more thing. The President has scheduled the ceremony to present you with your commendation on next Wednesday. I'll give you the full details Monday."

Mira shook his hand, immediately brightened by the news of her recognition. It was always a good thing to be noticed for hard work, and to be noticed by the President of the Galactic Alliance? Even better. "Thank you, sir. I'll talk to you on Monday." Waiting for his dismissal, she smiled to herself and walked out.

 

 

 

It sort of amused Buzz that he had to be playing with half a deck in order to get some peace from his crew. If anything, during the entire patrol they'd been pretty quiet, absorbed into doing their duties; he found that he appreciated that simple gesture far more than any number of bonding attempts. Sometimes he thought that XR and Booster were pretty callous, but it never took much for them to remind him that even with everything going wrong, they were a family long before it was official.

"I'll have a pizza delivered to the house," XR was saying, shockingly mature and capable at the moment. He was proud of himself, though, for being able to play uncle without ticking Buzz off. "Mira should be home, and it'll save you from having to pick it up."

"Thanks," Buzz answered, sincerely. He was beat -- no calls, two traffic cites, one cat in a tree. As days went, it had dragged like a dying man over hot coals. "I'll catch you two tomorrow, all right?"

"Yep!" Booster gave a salute and headed off for the cafeteria to pick up his dinner.

XR waited behind a moment. "You gonna go talk to Dad?"

"Yeah. We have a few things to go over." Buzz leaned against the wall for a moment, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll be in the science bay if you don't wanna drive yourself home." The 'bot headed in the opposite direction of Booster, planning on getting spruced up once he ordered the pizza.

Buzz watched him wheel away, then closed his eyes for a moment. He was still worried about Mira, still upset about the whole thing that had happened the night before, and really, he was sort of wondering when it would end. How could so much happen in less than a week? How could so many good things and bad things be compacted into such a short space of time, and how the heck was he supposed to be able to even stay on his feet?

Craters, he needed a vacation. A mental vacation, so that he could unwind a little and maybe absorb all of the craziness that had been thrown his way. It was the good points that were keeping him strong -- holding onto his wife like he could forever, actually being able to kiss her, too. Heck, even rescuing that kitten from the wrecked freighter was something hopeful. But those moments had to come to an end eventually, even if sometimes, it seemed like they had been forever.

Ah well. He trudged along to the Commander's office, not really prepared to deal with his mother and her screwed up life, but feeling that the sooner it was over, the sooner it could be dealt with.

Nebula was waiting, and gave him a long, hard look of concern. "You need some time off."

"I'm all right," Buzz answered, automatically. He really was tough enough to last indefinitely, even if he didn't feel like he could.

"I don't want to pull rank on you." The Commander wasn't above doing it, either. He'd sent Lightyear home in the past, and even though Buzz was a captain now, it didn't make a difference. "Take tomorrow off."

"Sir..."

"Just do it, and don't argue. For mercy's sake, Buzz, you're only flesh and blood, not a machine." Nebula leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. It was, perhaps, a bit flattering and frustrating that his grandson had inherited his tenacity. "Now, you wanna wait until Monday to watch this, or do you think you can get through it tonight?"

"I'd like to get it over with, if it's all the same to you." Buzz finally sat down, crossing his arms. Great, now he had an impromptu day off.

Nebula nodded, wheeling his chair back around to sit next to Buzz. He hit a remote, and the screen came down from the ceiling, flickering on. "The case file reads that this is actually her giving a statement about Bates, and she was the one who filed stalking charges on him."

"Stalking?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, immediately going into the mindset of a ranger. "Is any of this in his criminal record?"

"Nada. Bates was connected pretty good, and I'm willing to bet that he had a lot of things 'taken care of'."

"Up until his disappearance."

"You got it." The screen finally broke into something more than random lines and static, this time going to the inside of a typical looking interview room. Metal chairs that were bolted to the floors, barred windows, basically a prison cell with a table in the middle. "Anyway, I'm willin' to bet that he got busted on this charge and ended up doing something stupid, hence his vanishing act."

"How did he have time to get it cleared from his record, then?"

"The guy owned a multimillion unibuck empire. Viewports is still bein' upgraded and sold, even now." Nebula smirked. "You have that kind of money, you can practically bribe Father Time himself."

Buzz shook his head with a brief flash of amusement. "So he created a worthless bundle of software, made it so that it had to be upgraded every month, and people were dumb enough to buy it? He must have been crazy or very business savvy."

"I'm leanin' towards crazy."

The voice of a prosecutor interrupted them, coming from the old tape. The picture was sort of grainy, but the audio was still clear. _"Have a seat, Miss."_

The woman stepped into view, and Buzz found himself tensing. He didn't forget his last reaction to seeing the woman who was his mother, and he certainly didn't want to repeat that. It had hit him so hard and so fast that he hadn't even known what to do besides step back and try to breathe.

This time, it wasn't so bad. She sat down, her arms crossed petulantly, and he eyed her as though she was actually sitting across the table from him. So this was the person who had been found unfit as a mother, and who had lived her life (so far as he knew) to have fun. How? How could anyone who had been raised by Natalie turn out like that?

Nebula was obviously consumed with the same sort of thoughts, though there was a lot more regret in his face than in his grandson's.

_"Now, you're filing charges against Gill Bates for stalking. Can you explain to us exactly what makes you believe that he's stalking you?"_

_"He follows me like some kinda freak."_ Her voice was deep, even for a woman, and it made Buzz shiver, though it would take some hard looking to notice. But he recognized it, and a flash of the shadows on the wall, and the arguing. There were words there, they were even recognizable as words, but he couldn't understand them anyway.

The prosecutor was obviously amused. _"Could you define freak?"_

_"You know, calling on the phone and leaving creepy messages, driving past my flat, following me to the bar. That kinda thing."_

_"Do you understand how difficult it will be to build a case against him?"_

_"Yeah, sure. He's got money."_ She smirked, rubbing her fingers together. _"Money talks."_

What was she saying? Not on the video, in the memory. She had the same sort of tone, somewhere between sarcastic and just spiteful. Like she was trying to wound. Buzz closed his eyes for a minute, listening to the voice but not the words -- he was frustrated with the whole thing, even though it was a lot to ask to remember something that long ago to begin with. He hadn't even been three, and most people didn't remember anything until they were closer to four. Add in forty years of memories to sift through on top of that, and he was lucky he even had that much.

She purred something, and her son nearly wanted to run. An adult, a fighter, a ranger, and he wanted to run. But somehow he managed to hang onto the somewhat stony expression, telling himself that it was just the past. She was probably dead, killed off by years of bad habits and a rough-ridden lifestyle.

"Maybe if I coulda found Natty..." the Commander said, softly, probably not even really aware that he had.

He didn't have to finish the sentence, and Buzz was glad for something else to focus on, another voice that he found somewhat comforting. "I don't think it would have made a difference, sir."

A brief moment passed while Nebula thought about it. He could have made a difference if he'd just been there for Natty. Maybe Zena wouldn't have been such a spiteful, hateful, self-serving creature if he had been there to help. Of course, then there was that sad realization that no matter what Natalie had done, her daughter -- their daughter had turned out the bad apple on the tree. Nebula couldn't have made a difference either, but he would have liked to have tried.

 _"And these phone calls were never traced back to him?"_ The prosecutor's voice was much more pleasant to listen to.

Zena rolled her eyes and looked as if she was angry. _"It was him! I know that squeaky, sniveling voice anywhere. Besides, I have caller ID."_

_"Yet phone records state that there were no outgoing calls from the Bates residence to your vidphone number..."_

_"He must have had them erased!"_ It really seemed like the woman was grasping for straws, but it didn't matter years in the future. What mattered was that the tape survived and the Commander and his grandson were able to watch it for clues.

Nebula glanced in Buzz's direction, noting his far-off look. He must be thinking about something as a way to compensate for what he felt watching the screen. Halfway to take pity on the both of them, the Commander pressed a button and paused the tape. "Why don't you head home, Buzz? I'll watch the rest of this and see what I can find out."

Buzz shook his head, temporarily pulled away from his half-trance, thinking about the past. "I can handle it, sir."

"I don't doubt that, but sometimes it's just better to take things in degrees. If the case was dismissed, there won't be much useful information, and if it wasn't, then I'll be sure to call you with it." The Commander stood and pushed his chair back behind his desk. "Just go home and get some rest."

Buzz certainly felt like arguing, but mentally, he wasn't up to it. Every time he saw that face, his mother's face, he just wanted to hide. She had a look to her that was scary enough, but the feelings she put off were downright horrible. If she could radiate something, it would be an evil, vile, dark something.

Defeated (pretty easily, in fact), Buzz nodded and stood, giving Nebula an appreciative look. It couldn't have been easy for him either, especially since it was his daughter. "Try to get some sleep, sir."

"I'll do that." Nebula pressed another button and the screen retracted back into the ceiling. He'd finish the tape later, but for now he just needed a breather. "You do the same."

"Yes, sir." Buzz gave a snappy salute and turned, heading for the door. There was something about his so-called mother that bothered him. Well, there were a lot of things that bothered him, but he got the feeling this was something else... something more tangible. Trying to shake the idea out of his head, Buzz turned down the hallway, heading for the parking deck.

 

 

Coming home was always a relief. Provided that home was a decent place, it's one of the safest havens there was from the universe and its problems. Universal problems had always been a concern for Buzz, but at that given point in time, he had too many of his own problems to deal with -- just for awhile, the universe was on its own.

He braced himself up before walking in the door, drew on some strength to at least look like he wasn't beat and feeling particularly lost. Mira certainly had her own problems to deal with, and didn't need to add a bunch of silly insecurities to them.

She was sitting on the couch, already dressed in her PJs, and even as downright worn as he felt, Buzz still had to grin when he saw her. Maybe it was just that she was there, or that there was a time when he would have never imagined seeing this woman on his couch in her pajamas, but she really was the port in the storm. And she didn't even have to say anything. A pizza box sat on the coffee table, and he made his way over, sitting down next to her for a moment. He'd worry about the armor later. "Hey."

Mira gave him a smile and gestured towards the pizza. "Hey there." She pulled her legs up and gave him a once over, trying to decide what kind of mood he was in. He looked all right; tired, but basically all right. "How was work?"

"Not too bad. Booster and XR backed off on the family idea pretty early in the shift, so it went better than I expected it would." He leaned forward and lifted the top of the pizza box, looking over what had been ordered. Looked pretty good to him, and it was still warm.

"Good to hear." She smiled, moving over and helping him pull the chest plate off. It wasn't comfortable to sit around in armor, even if the armor was light. She smiled when he gave her a grateful look, and set the piece aside. "You seem happy to be home."

Buzz started taking his gloves off, though he wasn't sure if he even had the fortitude to do that. Of course, they were just gloves. "I am, though I'm not too sure I will be tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Any day you come home from work should be a happy day."

"The Commander's making me take a day off." It wasn't the easiest thing to say, especially for a seasoned ranger who only took days off when he absolutely needed to. Then again, he had no doubt that he'd probably enjoy the extra sleep he would get.

"He's making you? Do you think you need it?"

"Sometimes."

Mira frowned and took his gloves, setting them aside. It wasn't often that Nebula forced one of his rangers to take a day off, and it bothered her in a way. Maybe he was just doing so as a precaution, but it still worried her a little. "Well, you can make the best of it and rest up. It's got to be difficult being a short-order chef," she teased, touching his hand gently.

"Yeah, slaving away over a hot stove to create blobs really can wipe a guy out." He briefly took her hand, brushing his thumb over the back of her fingers. Warm hands... but as much as he wanted to stick around, he had to put his armor away and get into his civvies, and maybe attack the pizza.

Maybe she was a little disappointed when he stood, but Mira didn't let on. "At least they didn't turn into sentient life forms."

"A good thing, too," Buzz said, gathering up the gloves and the chest plate, "or I might have ended up being charged with murder. And you wouldn't have had breakfast." He grinned slightly, and vanished down the hall.

Mira watched the television for a few minutes, lost in thought. Maybe she would take tomorrow off to keep him company... of course, that would mean 42 would be down two crew members and would probably be grounded. Their patrol route on day shift would go uncovered, and on a Friday no less.

She'd just have to decide later, when she wanted to ponder the pros and cons. She gave Buzz a smile when he dropped back on the couch, clad in his jeans and a sweatshirt. "Cold?"

"Little bit." He crossed his arms, eyeing the TV. Maybe someone would televise the game tomorrow -- yeah, right, they'd bother to have coverage on a team that never won. He could see that happening. But maybe a day off wouldn't be all bad, he could always go play with his car or do something around the house.

Mira pulled her legs up under her and leaned back, not quite ready to eat yet. Of course, the pizza was a pretty good topic. "XR had this dropped off, right? Because he must have paid for it. The delivery guy wouldn't take anything but a tip."

"Did he? I'll have to thank him for that."

"Yeah, he called earlier... said that the desk mentioned the Commander had a tape, but she wouldn't say anything else. Kind of strange that the Commander's desk is a she at all, now that I think about it." She gave a quirky sort of smile and moved over to lean her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they enjoy interfacing." Buzz smirked and glanced over at her. Yep, sometimes it was really nice to be home.

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly, leaning forward and bringing the pizza box back so he could get some. "I don't doubt it. Pizza?"

He opened the box and took out a piece, eyeing it. Pepperoni and cheese... he could work with that. "Thanks."

Mira set the box aside and watched as he started wolfing it down. Must be pretty hungry to eat like that. Then again, she'd seen him eat like that even when he wasn't hungry. In any case, she'd probably attack the pizza whenever she felt like moving, which might not be a while considering how warm he was.

If nothing else, Buzz could have a single-tracked mind like very few others. So he didn't say a word, just polished off three pieces of pizza in rapid succession and then relaxed back further into the couch. It felt good to think about something else, and he closed his eyes, somewhat tiredly. Maybe he could just drift for a few hours and not allow himself to dwell on anything, or, at least, not on anything that made him feel so tired and disheartened.

"Is everything all right?" Mira asked, more for the sake of her own peace of mind. She knew that he'd answer honestly, and though he was pretty relaxed, there just seemed to be something not quite right.

"Tired," he answered, his tone telling that it was more mental than physical. "That tape the desk was gossiping about was the one of my mother's interview."

Mira nodded and brushed at his hand, just for the sake of it. "I was, uh, talking to Clarice, and she told me some things about your mother." It wasn't that she was keeping it from him, but she hadn't thought to tell him part of the time, and was trying to find the right thing to say the rest.

"She was looking for my mother?" That word... mother. For some reason -- one that he didn't often like to think about -- that word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, she found the name mentioned in one of the agency files. She found a guy that Zena had dated. I guess he called her Zenie, and was just a complete and total drunk. She met him when she was fifteen, and bled him dry."

"Sounds like her M.O."

He didn't seem to be too surprised by the information, but then, he probably just watched the tape. Mira wondered for a moment if she should ask what was on it, and finally decided that he wasn't going to volunteer information. "Anything on the tape?"

"Just questions and answers," Buzz replied. Really, nothing on the tape had been any huge shock, just her voice, and even sitting on the couch safe at home, it still gave him the chills. And made him mad -- there's no reason to be spooked by the voice of a woman who had no bearing really on his life or on who he was. Maybe it was just thinking of his grandmother, and what she no doubt had to go through.

Mira just nodded and picked up a piece of the pizza, nibbling on it thoughtfully. It was obvious that the tape wasn't really something he wanted to talk about. Time to change the subject... hmmm. "The Chief says I get my commendation from the President next Wednesday. Think you can make it?"

"I'm sure the whole team will be there, along with the Commander. They commend you too many times and you might have to go over there full time. We're scoping everything out so we can compete." Buzz was teasing, of course, but sometimes it was just nice to tease someone he knew would take it well.

"Like I would really quit being a ranger. I enjoy it too much. Besides, then I have something to fall back on if this detective stuff doesn't work out." She elbowed him in the ribs, just for effect, and not hard enough to hurt him. "I have to start working on my list of people to thank, though."

Buzz rubbed his face, letting out a mock groan. "'I'd like to thank my neighbors, and my goldfish, and that log I tripped over, and...'"

"Very funny, Mr. Paranoid." She set the rest of her piece of pizza on the top of the box and then crossed her arms.

He just laughed, shaking his head. It seemed so long ago when Mira was promoted to detective, but it reality it was just three months before. Did life really go that fast? Would he open his eyes one morning and already be married for fifteen years? Well, assuming that he ever said anything, ever told her. "Doesn't work out? Thinking about quitting?" he asked, more to get away from that line of thinking than anything else.

"Not exactly quitting, but refocusing. The Chief offered me a chance to take Kid's missions, but I know how much that would throw back this thing with Joe. I'm not sure what to do." She frowned and took the pillow, laying down and putting her legs across his. "Chief Hill says I should talk to you about it."

"It's not my decision." Buzz shook his head again, more seriously this time. If he had any real say in the matter, he'd tell her that he wanted her to stay away from Trade World and Joe at any cost. "All I can really say is that I wouldn't go back unless I was completely sure that everything would go as planned." And 'as planned' didn't mean coming home looking so upset, though he didn't add that.

"That's what I'm trying to work out." Mira sighed to herself -- maybe she just needed some time off to not think about it. Afterall, she didn't have to give the Chief her answer just yet. But if she kept putting it off, she'd want to keep putting it off indefinitely. "He shouldn't have been able to rattle me like that."

"I think it would be impossible not to be rattled. You just have to ask yourself if you should listen to instinct or reason."

She closed her eyes. She didn't want Buzz to make her decisions, but she didn't want to make them herself, either. "My instincts tell me he's an okay guy, but reason says that if he was drunk once, and has been just about every time before, then he will be again. Kinda backwards, huh? I guess I just have to mentally prepare myself and hope we don't have to go back to Trade World for a while."

Buzz really didn't like that sound of that, but he wasn't going to tell her that she shouldn't go, or that she shouldn't have to be rattled when she goes on a mission. It happens though -- it happened to him before. Where a person ends up in a situation that they never expected, or never wanted to happen. The difference was, he usually was able to brush off that feeling if nothing went wrong, and he knew she probably couldn't. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"You know, I could really get used to this supportive husband thing. Especially when you're telling me I'm going to be right." Mira probably would have given him a wink or a nudge, but she just didn't feel like moving, so instead she snickered.

"Did I say right?" He cleared his throat jokingly and crossed his arms. "I meant the... well, the decision."

"I think you're crazy." She sat up and then stood, gesturing towards the rest of the couch. "I hereby turn your throne over... well, not your throne, but your bed. Then you can get a nap."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, looking up at her. "My throne? You're the princess."

"And you're the prince, which I'm sure you'd rather me not bring up. So, get some rest."

Normally he would protest, but then it might seem like he was some sort of glutton for punishment. He doubted he'd be able to fall out right off, though, because now he was thinking about Mira's decision and mentally thanking Hill for offering her the chance to work elsewhere, even if she didn't take it. But he laid back anyway, folding his hands on his chest and closing his eyes. "I'll give it a try."

"Good!" Mira smiled, picking up the pizza box and heading into the kitchen, sort of surprised that she could get away with giving him an order, no matter how joking it was. How strange was that?

She shook her head, amused with herself, then went back to her previous line of thought. Maybe she'd give Booster and XR a call and see if they were willing to stay at Star Command, rather than going patrolling. If she gave enough advance notice, there was a chance that Nebula could have the route covered in time for Friday dayturn.

She sat down in front of the vidphone and pulled a leg up, dialing Booster's number. First she'd call him, then XR, and if both of them agreed, then she call up the Commander and clear it with him. Might take a little while, but as long as it got done, everything would be all right.

The vidphone rang a few times, and Mira turned down the sound some, just so the sound wouldn't keep Buzz up. When Booster finally picked up, he grinned widely and waved at her. _"Hi, Mira! How's it going? We missed you today!"_

"I missed you guys too." It was so nice to be wanted and appreciated.

 _"Need something? I've got dinner if you're hungry."_ The Jo-Adian sat down finally, trying to see around Mira. _"How's Buzz?"_

"He's fine, and we just ate dinner, but thanks." She gave him a smile and leaned back in the chair. Boy, he was an anxious guy.

_"So, what's up?"_

Mira shifted slightly in the seat, leaning against the armrest. "Actually, I was wondering if you and XR would mind if I stayed home tomorrow. Buzz is going to be off and I thought I'd keep him company."

 _"Sure, I don't mind. Then we can finish our game of checkers."_ He paused for a second, looking as if he was thinking, then leaned in some, lowering his voice. _"Everything's okay, right? Buzz hasn't taken a day off in so long..."_

"Yeah, it's fine. He needs some time off, though."

_"And you're all right? I heard your mission didn't quite go as planned."_

Boy, news sure travels fast, especially since she was supposed to be undercover, and only a few people saw the reports. Must be that darn desk in Nebula's office. She nodded and gave him a bigger smile for effect. "I'm okay. We just need to reevaluate the situation."

Booster nodded as if a lightbulb went off, and scratched his head. _"Oh, okay. Well, sure, I can hang around Star Command. Maybe we'll clean the lounge up some."_

"Thanks, Booster. I'll call XR and see what he says, but knowing him, I doubt he'll have a problem with the idea. Give us a ring if you need anything."

_"Sure! Tell Buzz I said hi!"_

"Will do." Mira chuckled and cut the link, immediately dialing up XR's private number at Star Command. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't move to his own place. He made enough money to afford an apartment, but it seemed like he enjoyed hanging out at headquarters instead.

Again, the phone picked up pretty quickly, which caused Mira to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. XR was wearing a towel as if he'd just gotten out of the shower or something. "Hey..."

 _"Mira! You just caught me coming back from a nice, hot oil bath. What can I do for ya?"_ XR grinned up at the vidscreen, giving her a winning look.

Hot oil bath? Huh, actually it sounded kind of nice, if it were a different kind of oil. Maybe something that's good for the skin and -- "Hey, you up for hanging out with Booster tomorrow? Buzz and I are probably going to take the day off." Focus on the situation at hand, a bath could always come later.

_"You're both taking the day off? The two biggest workaholics in the galaxy? This is a joke, right? Is the universe ending tomorrow, or something? The joke's on me, right?"_

She sighed and gave him a look, shutting him up pretty efficiently. "We just need a day off, okay?"

 _"Oooohhh... Nope, I don't mind. Play some checkers, place a few bets, we'll never even know you're gone."_ Of course, that wasn't true, but the 'bot wasn't about to let on. He really enjoyed being part of a team, and sometimes on the weekends it was terribly lonely without them. That was a lot of the reason he spent time with Booster off-duty. It was nice to be around people who treated him like a person and not a hunk of metal.

"Great. Oh! Thanks for the pizza, by the way. That was really sweet of you."

He looked bashful for a second and shook his head. _"Hey, don't mention it, I was happy to do it. Just hope you guys enjoyed it."_

Aww, that's just so nice. When he wasn't trying to be a doting uncle, he was actually a pretty great guy. A little sarcastic, but -- okay, very sarcastic, but really nice when he wanted to be. "We did. Thanks again."

_"No problem. I gotta go, though... got a date in half an hour and I still haven't changed. Bye, Mira!"_

Again, the line went dead and she had a perplexed look on her face. Change? He was a robot for Pete's sake, how much could he honestly change? Then again, it _was_ XR, who always had some trick up his sleeve or another. Weird.

Well, that only left one person to call, and since the Commander never seemed to leave Star Command, he would probably be in his office. She dialed that one next, wondering what he would think of her taking a day off -- she was as obsessive over her job as Buzz.

He answered it with a short _"Yeah?"_ and when he saw who it was, a flash of worry crossed his face. _"Somethin' wrong?"_

"Oh, no sir." Mira shook her head -- no doubt he was worried it would be some sort of bad news about his grandson, since she never called after hours without being told to. "I was just calling to ask if I could take tomorrow off."

 _"You've got enough time saved, so I don't see why not."_ Nebula sat back from the screen, checking the schedule. _"I've got people who'll cover."_

She nodded, unconsciously looking him over. Not as bad as he had been back when she'd gone on her investigation and had told Buzz, but he did look beat. She thought about it -- chances are, he was still going over what he'd seen on the tape, trying to come to grips that it was his daughter he was looking at. "Is everything okay, sir?"

 _"Yeah, just had a long day."_ The Commander tapped a few things in on the console keyboard, and looked back at her. _"I'll make sure you're covered. Have a good weekend."_

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Mira waited for the connection to die, and sat back in her chair. Yep, that was one strange family... half good, half not good, but all of them quirky in their own ways. Not that her and her father were completely, one hundred percent normal...

She stood, stretching out and wishing that she could call her father without risking a fight. Just to have a nice, warm conversation with him, and maybe talk about something that wouldn't be uncomfortable for either. It was more than likely a dream, though, and Mira put the whole idea aside. She'd just have to take a bath and turn in a little early.

 

 

 

Buzz listened to her moving around the house, halfway drifting. There was just something sort of neat about having someone else around -- for his entire time alone, between when he moved out of Nana's and when Mira moved into the house, he usually had to have some sort of background noise to actually relax. Hence the sports channel. But anymore, he'd been leaving the television turned way down or off all together, now that he had someone else in the place making sound.

He rubbed at his arms, idly, wondering if he should turn the furnace on for just a little bit. He was sort of cold, despite the sweatshirt and the fact that the house was warm, but really, the furnace wouldn't do any good. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he was worn down and that a day off probably wouldn't be enough to fix it.

Trying not to think about it, Buzz crossed his arms and did his best to focus on something positive. Hrm... the pillow smelled sort of like Mira's shampoo... okay, that was positive. She must have fallen asleep there sometime during the day. For as much as he had complained about the bottles in the beginning, whatever she used did smell great. Sometimes herbal, sometimes sweet, sometimes soft, and always under that, just Mira. Comforting.

Comforting...

 _'What have you done to me?'_ he asked her in his mind, though there wasn't a chance he would say it out loud. It was a good question, though -- or, at least, he thought it was. Except, he already knew the answer. She hadn't done anything to him, she was just there and in that simple act of being there, in being who she was, she had gotten him to listen to all of those buried instincts and longings. To listen to the part of him that so badly wanted to stay married, to make this work.

Unbidden, on the edge of sleep, he asked her another silent, sorrowful question:

_'What am I going to do without you?'_

He wished he knew.


	43. Day 86

Buzz was a morning person, no matter what anyone said. Even if he didn't have to get up and go to work, he was usually awake around the right time to get up. However, sometimes a person just needs a few extra hours of sleep, and he took full advantage of them. Granted, he'd gone to bed early, so perhaps it was a bit gluttonous of him, but it _was_ his day off.

When he finally did wake up, he realized it was one of those mornings that he made coffee because he wanted it instead of needed it. Of course, even hours later he could smell a hint of lavender in the house that made him smile. It was kind of nice that he hadn't gotten sick of flowery smells when his bathroom was bombarded with them.

As the coffee began brewing, he stood by the sink and glanced out the window and through the sunlight. There were kids across the street, standing outside and waiting for the school bus. Huh, it was that late in the year, wasn't it? And pretty late in the morning when he thought about it.

He tapped his fingers on the table, then turned around to check the progress of the coffee. Not quite ready for him to snatch the pot away briefly. Staring expectantly, he reached up into the cupboard and pulled down his coffee mug. Yep, same one he's been using for years, in all of its coffee-stained glory. Hey, you keep what's good for you.

The drips slowed and he performed his acrobatics, as skilled as he normally was. Really, the coffee would have probably brewed only a minute or two longer, but usually he didn't like to wait that extra time. He needed a little boost as quickly as possible.

Lightyear sighed pretty happily and sat down at the table, closing his eyes in the sunlight. Warmth... If he closed his eyes and really concentrated, he could almost imagine his grandmother sitting there with him. And Mira. Two of the most important people in his life, and they could never meet each other. It was sad in a way, because he knew his Nana would have liked his wife.

Idly, he wondered if Mira was out on patrol. She must have tiptoed around in the morning not to wake him up. He was pretty well rested by then, so it wouldn't have taken much. Then again, there hadn't been a half pot of cold coffee waiting for him either, so maybe she'd just gotten ready and slipped out the door. Too bad... he would have liked to been up when she left.

Wait. He remembered something and raised an eyebrow, sitting up some to look out the window. Her Vette was still in the driveway, which meant that she either took the twenty-two, or she hadn't gone at all. Moving to the side some, he caught a glimpse of his car and decided that she had stayed home.

Smiling, he took his coffee cup and sat back down, wondering just how long it would be until she woke up.

Not very long. The smell of coffee had somehow drifted into the bedroom, and it was Mira's siren's call. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes the entire way, and immediately poured herself a cup of coffee, before finally looking at Buzz. "Morning."

"Hey." Yeah, she was cute in the morning -- okay, enough of that. Geez, he couldn't go two minutes without thinking about her? _'Nope,'_ he answered himself, with a hint of a smirk.

"Sleep well?" Mira sat down across the table, sipping at the fresh coffee. It was almost strong enough, even.

"Not too bad." Buzz held the mug almost touching his chest, setting his feet up on the free chair. "How about you?"

"Good." Setting her feet up beside his, she closed her eyes and inhaled the coffee. For once, it was good to know that she didn't have to go to work and break up her morning.

He sat there in the sunlight, letting out a happy sigh. Coffee, sunlight, Mira... would else could he really want? Well, maybe not to have to take the day off of work, but that was besides the point.

Mira took a sip of the coffee, then set the cup aside, and laid her head on her arms. "I can't believe I slept so long..."

"You needed it. We both did." Buzz reached out and brushed at her arm before he could think to stop himself. Boy, she just wasn't much of a morning person sometimes. Not that she was acting all that bad, just sort of groggy.

She blinked and looked at his hand, trying to focus on it. She'd slept like she was never going to wake up, and coming out of it was almost exhausting itself. Of course, she hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in what seemed like years, even if it was just a day or two ago. "Still upset about not being able to go in?"

"I wasn't really upset, just didn't like that it wasn't my choice. I'll live with it."

Mira nodded, closing her eyes for a few moments and just listening to the quiet hum of the coffee pot. It was sort of peaceful to be able to sleep like that and wake up knowing that it was okay to lounge around. Eventually, though, she spoke up again, "I hope the Commander's feeling better."

"Yeah... he was looking a little roughed up." Not without good reason, though. It was no small thing to come face-to-face with a very harsh reality, even if he had mentally prepared himself for just that. Buzz shook his head to himself, trying not to think about it. "Booster and XR should be happy -- 42's grounded without at least three people."

"They are, I'm sure. Said something about finishing their game of checkers." She let him change the subject, though she made a mental note to call Nebula later and see if he was all right. "I didn't think that one game of checkers could take more than a shift."

"Maybe they're playing a tournament."

"Maybe."

He rested his elbows on the table, smiling a little. He didn't know if Mira had taken the day off because she was still recovering from her mission, or if she had taken it off so that he wouldn't have to stay home alone. Either way, it didn't matter. "Any plans for today?"

"Not a one." Mira finally opened her eyes, starting to feel more alert. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Not really," Buzz answered, staring into his coffee mug. "I might try to figure out why the steering's loose on the twenty-two, but that's it."

"Sounds like a good idea. Get that fixed up and you'll have a car in top shape." She seemed to settle into the thought, then looked at him like she was aware of something. "N-not that it's not it top shape. The twenty-two's great, it's just that the steering being loose is a bit distracting."

He laughed at her, slightly surprised she'd worry about something like that. "I know. Get that fixed and I'll be able to give you a run for your money."

She took a second to think about it, then raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Really? We'll just have to see about that."

"I guess we will." Yep, Lightyear couldn't believe that after all those years he knew Mira, he never pegged her for a speed demon. How much had he learned in three months? Craters, how much would he learn if it was a year, or two, or ten?

Mira smiled at the idea of racing, just for the heck of it. If it came down to pure speed, she could easily whoop him, but he was quicker on the turns. It all depended on where they raced, really, though she doubted he'd take losing too well. "I don't know what I'll do. Maybe see if I can learn something off of you."

"Never worked on a car before?" Nope, she wouldn't take losing well, he knew it.

"Never had to." She shrugged and went to get the coffee pot, warming up both of their cups.

Buzz grinned, watching her put the coffee back up and sit down. He could maybe teach her a thing or two... maybe see that concentrated look she got -- like she had on the firing range. Of course, he had to find some clothes that he didn't mind sacrificing, and the owner's manual, and make sure his tools were where he'd left them...

 

 

Okay, everything was good. Old clothes, owner's manual, tool box, rags, hand wash, creepers, everything was in order. Buzz opened the garage door so that he had more light than the ceiling lights could shed, and immediately set to work. Working on the car was pretty much a relief no matter what the circumstances -- well, provided that it wasn't an emergency, where you were tooless in the middle of winter.

According to that comedian guy with his own show, the one who always teased his bearded costar, you needed all sorts of high tech gizmos and gadgets. Buzz preferred hand tools. He didn't know why exactly, he just did... he trusted his own abilities more than he did some electronic troubleshooting machine.

It was about two hours and one loose steering linkage later when someone grabbed his foot and pulled him out from under the car on the creeper. Really, Buzz expected it to be Mira, she had been testing out the wheel for him, but it wasn't her.

"Hi Dad." Warp grinned disarmingly, putting on one of his best innocent expressions ever.

Buzz groaned and kicking himself back under the car.

Warp frowned at the obvious brush off, and pulled his former friend out again. "What're you doing home?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

"I don't care."

"I was hoping to pick your locks and steal all of the money out of the coffee can." Darkmatter grinned again, less innocently. The really sad part was, he meant that. Work as a mercenary just hadn't been going nearly well enough to cover his bills, not even when he tried to advertise at cut rates. Apparently, his ties to Zurg were enough to put people off. "Your turn."

"I was told that I needed a day off," Lightyear said, rather distastefully. Fair's fair, though -- not that Warp ever played by the rules, but that didn't mean Buzz could just up and quit playing by them himself. "And besides, there's not much in the coffee can -- you cleaned it out last time, remember?"

"You're no challenge. If you ever changed your ways, I'd probably die of a coronary." Grabbing one of the shop rags, Warp cleaned his good hand off, just for the sake of it. "What, no wife? No laser?"

"The lasers are inside and the wife is..." Buzz frowned, looking around the garage without actually getting off of the creeper. "I don't know where the wife is."

"Maybe she ran off to find someone more dashing."

"You're not transparent or gone, so I doubt it."

Double checking, just to make sure (not because he was worried about it, not a chance), Warp finally pulled over the other creeper and sat down. Yep, he needed to find a way to get money. The mind-whammy King Nova had put on him dissuaded him from wanting to go anywhere near Tangea, even though he could likely obliterate the planet single-handedly, and the media wasn't buying anything he had to say (he hadn't been trying very hard, either, but that was beside the point). So he was stuck going back to petty theft -- his mother (Betty, the psycho witch, not Mira, the uppity witch) would be proud. "So, you gonna let me borrow some cash, or do I have to hold you at laser point until you hand it over?"

"First off, you never borrow... you just take. And if you want to hold a laser on me, go ahead. I'm sure Mira can have her Beretta ready in hand before you could clear me out." Buzz closed his eyes for second, irritated. Why did Warp pick the worst possible times to show up? Didn't he have enough to think about without this?

Darkmatter smirked. "Does she hesitate?"

"Are you here to annoy me?" Lightyear raised an eyebrow. "If you are, you can look forward to a repeat performance of last time."

"No, I'm here for cash. Annoying you just happens to be an unexpected side bonus." Warp grinned slightly, then thought about it for a minute. "Hey, why did the old man send you home this time, anyway? It's not like the media's been chasing you."

"That's none of your business."

"So?"

Like Buzz was even remotely willing to discuss the entire mess with someone who'd no doubt use it against him. He'd sooner jump off of a cliff and aim right for the jagged rocks at the bottom. Maybe five years ago, if he could go back in time... no. He wasn't going to give in and start telling Warp all of his problems. "So don't ask."

"I think I liked you better before you started having this 'admit nothing, deny everything and make counter accusations' approach," Warp said, with a frown. He remembered a time when Lightyear would have told him anything, from the weather forecast to the worst fear he had. "What ever happened to the dolt who used to say, 'never keep secrets because they'll just come back to cause trouble'?"

Oooh, good question. "Maybe the dolt decided that since he was the only one who believed that, it was pointless. But even if he didn't, he shouldn't be expected to trust an enemy." Buzz sighed, shaking his head. "Warp... go away."

Darkmatter watched him crawl back under the car, shaking his head. Like he'd really go away now that he was told to. Instead, he laid down on the creeper and crawled under the car beside Buzz. "A little testy today, I see."

"I'm not in the mood." Lightyear didn't even bother looking over at the other man. Instead, he started to tinker with a few things that could do with some tightening.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch. Or are you back in the bedroom?" Warp smiled over at Buzz and wheeled the creeper out of his reach when the mercenary was awarded a deadly look. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"Do I have to make you leave?"

Warp seemed to think about it for a second, tapping his chin with a bionic claw. "Probably not, no. Just gimme some money and I'll go without another word." He was just about to give his former friend a big smile when the creeper started moving under him. Looking down towards his feet, he caught a glimpse of a foot pulling at the handle.

Mira smiled down at Darkmatter, a laser pointed down at him. "Or, you could just leave without us having to carry you out."

Buzz followed Warp out and cleaned his hands off with a rag. "Better listen to her, she's a wicked shot."

The mercenary didn't seem worried. He folded his hands on his chest and smiled back at Mira. "Aw, c'mon, Mom, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you sure about that? I'm not a very forgiving person." She kept a foot on the creeper so he couldn't slip back under the car, and took a quick glance in Buzz's direction, noting that he was standing by.

"We both know that's not true." Warp sat up and then stood, watching as the laser pistol followed him the whole way. "How 'bout you? I need some money, you're royalty... I see unibucks in my future."

Mira backed up a few steps, not comfortable being that close to Zurg's former henchman. "I see jail in your future."

"Isn't it fortunate that neither of us are psychics? Well, maybe you are with those witchcraft powers you have. Which reminds me, do I get some of those?" He stepped forward and tripped on the creeper, falling forward toward her and tumbling them both to the ground. Thankfully, the whole thing happened too fast for him to be stunned.

Buzz made a quick move to get into the middle of the squabble, but Warp was off the ground, holding his hands up innocently. "Whoa, chill! Just a mistake." He offered his flesh hand down to Mira, shrugging.

Mira gave him a glare and looked at the hand before taking Buzz's instead. Getting to her feet, she mentally kicked herself for not being quicker. Then again, Warp had just put his foot down and slipped.

Buzz narrowed his eyes at the former friend, making sure his wife was all right.

"Okay, I'm going!" Darkmatter shook his head and gave Mira a wink. "Thanks, Mom." With that, he jogged backwards out of the garage, waving back at them with a credit card in his palm.

Nova checked her pockets hastily, then looked after Warp. She took a step to go after him, then stopped and sighed. It was no use... he had a jet pack and they didn't. "I should have shot him."

"Yeah," Buzz sighed, heavily, shoulders dropping. Ugh, he actually has a good morning, temporarily manages to push his problems aside, and then Warp shows up. But it's not even Warp showing up, it was Warp asking what the problem is, and for one flash of a dang moment, Buzz really did want to tell him. Wanted to just throw out every single issue, from Zurg's absence to his doomed marriage to his nightmarish search for the past, because maybe there'd be some answer he hadn't thought of.

It's amazing how easy it is to forget sometimes that a friend isn't a friend anymore, and they're not to be trusted.

He finally looked up at Mira, though. "You better call the credit card company and have that canceled, before he gets a chance to use it."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him for a second. He looked distraught, that was for sure, and even if she couldn't offer him a solution to all of his problems, she could at least make him feel like she was there for him. Then she turned and headed into the house.

He sighed and leaned back against the car, rubbing at his eyes. Such a nice morning, but it seemed to him that the rest of the day was going to be not fun. Just as he was about to get back under the car, he noticed Warp standing nearby, offering the credit card to him. "I just wanted to get her to leave," he explained, shrugging one-shouldered.

Buzz snatched the card off of Warp and slipped it into his pocket. "Why?"

"Figured you wouldn't say anything until she was gone. Now, spill it. Something's wrong, and you'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Warp wasn't completely sure why he cared, really. Probably because he was in a good mood, but that was besides the point. Sometimes he felt a little bit obligated to keep the galactic defender on his feet. On his toes, too, but he had to be mentally sound before anything else.

He was probably going to regret this... in fact, Lightyear was almost sure of it. But he didn't care right then. "I'm tired. And I'm tired of being tired."

"Oooh, vague." Warp crossed his arms, smirking a little. "Is that why you're moping around?"

"Why are you here again?"

"'Cause I just am. Do I need a reason?"

"No," Buzz replied, sitting against the wall of the garage. Okay, note to self: Don't wish for things, even in passing, especially if it involves a smart-mouthed merc.

"So spit it out." Warp found a seat back on the creeper he'd been sitting on before. Okay, note to self: Don't take pity on former friends, even in passing, especially if it involves trying to pry information out of a stoic. "What're you tired of? Work? Life? Married life? 'Cause three months is kinda early to start gettin' bored and looking for a honey." He snickered at the dirty look he received. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Morals."

"It probably won't matter in a couple of weeks anyway. Married life, I mean."

"You keep saying that, and I'm still here."

"Maybe you're a freak accident of nature," Buzz said, smirking sardonically.

Warp sneered right back. "No more'n my folks. Come on, look at it from my point of view... I've got a mother who's like, what, fifteen years or more younger than me, and a father who's the same age as me, who used to drag me home from the bar when I was plastered. You think you've got it bad -- my life as a criminal's at risk, and let me tell you, I worked long and hard to get my rep."

"Yeah, a rep as a turncoat and a backstabber, and Zurg's lapdog." It was a little angry, but it felt sort of good to say it. Buzz crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Warp. "You couldn't be happy as a ranger, doing good. Anything you get, you deserve."

"I like my life," Warp answered, honestly. "I don't wanna be a goodguy. I want to be a soldier for hire, a thief, an assassin, and whatever else brings in a good profit. But let me let you in on a secret, Buzz," he added, leaning forward and dropping his voice, "I'm not the one eating myself alive, you are."

"Why, because I have morals?"

"No, because you're thinking too much."

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?!" Lightyear asked, exasperated. Was it too much to ask that someone has a straight conversation... wait, still not answering that one. But all of the cryptic stuff was frustrating. "What isn't there to think about? I'm married, and I actually want to stay married, but oh, can't do that because of about a million reasons, but none of those reasons matter when I think about how... how _real_ this is. And I find out that my family's even more screwed up than I could have ever guessed, and that for forty years I've been living in the dark, but it bugs me that I can actually understand why everyone's kept me in the dark. Can't listen, though, have to go and dig for myself and now that I've unburied all sorts of sorry stuff, I can't go back and change it."

He stood and paced, agitated, continuing, "I've got a father-in-law that hates me, even though I've never done anything but tried to be respectful to him. Finally I get sick of it, call him a smurf, and he leaves me on the floor with a migraine."

Warp tried not to laugh at the 'smurf' thing, and failed. But he filed that one away for future reference -- maybe he could go pester King Nova again, this time staying way out of reach.

If he noticed the laughing, Buzz didn't let on and just kept pacing. "I'm worried about Mira being on Trade World, and working on a case to bust this guy who... who looks at her like some kind of rabid animal, but I can't go with her because if I show my face while she's undercover, she's put in unnecessary danger. So all I can do is wait by the phone and hope it doesn't ring, and do my best to make her feel better when she comes home with that look, like she's been staring at something too dark for too long." He paused, pivoting to give Warp a glare. "And what are you even _doing_ here? Craters, I'm supposed to be arresting you, not letting you play the shrink!"

"Hey, I'm just sitting here. If you wanna call me your shrink, though, that'll be a hundred bucks an hour." Darkmatter grinned. Okay, Buzz was starting to sound like himself again, not like the run-down and confused creature he'd been earlier.

Apparently, Buzz was finished with his tirade and leaned against the wall. "Do you even care?"

Warp stood, brushing himself off, and lied with a perfectly straight face, "Nah." He gave a wave, smirking. "See ya next time I need money, Dad."

"Yep." Buzz waited until his former friend was halfway down the drive before finally speaking up, "Hey, Warp..."

"What?"

"...thanks."

Darkmatter glanced back with half of a genuine smile, which he quickly stifled. "No problem."

 

 

Buzz probably tinkered with his car for another hour or so, thinking over what he had said to Warp. He was pretty certain that it would be used against him in the future, but it was nice to talk to someone who was outside the whole thing. Outside? Wait, he was the cause of this whole thing!

If Warp hadn't said something about his biological parents, Buzz and Mira would have never gotten married. On the downside, then they would have never gotten married and he wouldn't have to be afraid to lose that reality. He had to lose that reality, though, because it would be so hard to make it work. Not that he didn't want it to work, but so many things could be a problem... so many people.

Agh! Now he was really overthinking things! Of course, he had to admit that it felt good to get things out in the open. He'd have to really think about doing that more often... it just wasn't a native element to his personality, though. He usually didn't even have to think about things like this -- no, it used to just be work. And sometimes home. Once in a rare while, his past, but never except to fondly remember. He never had to actually try to make sense of it, he just took it on face value.

With a slight frown, Buzz put his tools away. Even though he still had too much on his mind, he did feel better for it -- leave it to Warp. Twenty-odd years, Warp was the textbook case of a bad friend, who wasn't afraid to take his money, distract him from work and otherwise be a pain (okay, maybe not all the time, but most of the time), and now that they were on opposite sides of the law, Warp decides to try to be a decent friend?

Eh, it was confusing. But the gesture was appreciated, even if it wouldn't matter were they to meet up on the battlefield.

 

 

 

Mira had changed out of what she had considered work clothes into something more day off-ish, which was a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. She had already called her father and had him cancel the credit card he'd given her access to. There was little point to worrying about it from then on. So, instead she got a shower and dabbed a little bit of violet behind her ears. Now that she'd figured out Buzz didn't absolutely hate the idea of flowery smells, she could go back to her usual aromas. She didn't think he'd ever want to smell anything after the bathroom incident.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up, flipping the TV on. There didn't seem to be anything on the usual channel, sports-wise, so she turned it to the next best thing. The regular news was always interesting to watch, especially since she wasn't on it anymore. Something about a vacation racket (XR, probably), an expose on a CEO of a financial company, and some insider trading in the intergalactic stock market. Usual stuff. Thankfully, they were smart enough to keep her commendation off the air.

She was fairly absorbed into it, just for the sake of seeing what was going on outside of her own personal world, so she didn't hear the front door. In fact, she was completely unaware of Buzz's presense until she felt someone over her shoulder, and turned around, startled.

He leapt back, maybe a little surprised. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

"What are you doing, sneaking up on people?" Mira asked, though she wasn't really annoyed. It wasn't like him to just creep around.

"Uh..." Buzz glanced around, looking at just about anything in the house but her. Really, whatever she was wearing (not lavender, but very nice) had caught his attention the second he was in the door, and he'd unwittingly followed the smell right to her. "Well, I was... um..."

"Checking my reflexes?" She turned on the couch and looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

He stepped back another step and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Not really, no."

Mira leaned back against the armrest, letting one leg dangle over the side of the couch. All right, so he was nervous, but why? "Something the matter?"

"Nope. Not at all." Buzz offered her a grin and a shrug, moving around the other side of the couch and concentrating on the television. Boy, she smelled good, though he still couldn't figure out what it was. Some flower or another, he thought. "Anything good on?"

"If it's not about us, it's probably good. Just a lot of money stories, you know? Fraud, mostly." All right, so maybe he didn't notice the scent. It was all right with her, though, because he'd liked the smell of the lavender. Maybe the violet didn't strike him.

He nodded, though he was still trying to place which flower the scent was from. Whatever it was, it was unnerving to find that it drew him like a moth to flame. Not delicate, really, more earthy... very pleasant.

Maybe she'd switch back to the lavender, since at least that had gotten a notice. Not that Mira was really trying hard to be noticed, but there was just a good feeling from having someone pay attention to her enough to know that she was wearing a particular scent. She pushed her hair back off of her shoulders, giving up on the aroma idea in order to catch the information scrolling on the bottom of the television screen.

She leaned forward, squinting to catch the small print under the glare from the windows, and said, "I'll bet that they'll have the scores for..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked over to find Buzz sitting perhaps closer than he normally did, with that look like he'd been malleted and therefore wasn't entirely aware of the world. "Are you all right?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah." He went back to his end of the couch, turning red. What the heck was he doing?! This was not the way to act. Nothing could possibly be gained by sneaking over to try to get a really good whiff of this stuff in order to logically deduce what it was. It was some flower. That's it.

Mira kept an eye on him, somewhere between worried and amused, and sat back on the couch. By then, she'd given up trying to read the scrollbar on the bottom of the TV. She didn't quite understand why they bothered to make it so small. Then again, she could draw the shades and solve the problem, but then the room would be dark. Who knows where Buzz would end up then.

Buzz leaned his head into his hands and tried to concentrate on the television. Fraud, racketeering, a couple of stories on... Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't pay attention to the news when he still didn't know what that smell was. Okay, deep breath. Wait, no! Big mistake, no deep breath! Getting drawn closer...

She tilted her head some, trying to look through the glare, and finally got frustrated enough to stand and head for the window. Looking back at the couch, she saw Buzz fall on his face into the couch, and gave him a baffled glance. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

He quickly sat up and shook his head, trying to pull himself away from his stupid trance. "Fine. Perfectly fine." Lightyear sunk back into the seat, rubbing at his eyes. This was insane. He wasn't a moth, she wasn't a flame.

Mira looked cautiously at her husband and pulled the shades, looking up at the television. Less glare? Good, now she could actually see what was on the news. Sitting back down, she tucked one leg under the other and ran a hand through her hair.

Buzz finally couldn't take it anymore, but instead of doing the smart thing and asking what exactly she was wearing, he just got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to flop down in a chair there. Because he was being silly, yep, but there was just something about the smell that kept distracting him, and if he kept this up, he'd probably end up looking incredibly stupid.

She frowned at his abrupt departure, looking at the spot where he had vacated, then the door to the kitchen, then back at the television. Maybe he was just acting odd because Warp had stopped by. Or maybe it was because he was actually off from work. Speaking of, she still had to call the Commander and check on him...

She stood, making her way into the kitchen and giving Buzz a smile. It didn't take her long to dial up the number, but the signal rang through. She was just about to give up, on the fifteenth ring, when she noticed him at her shoulder again. "Buzz?"

"Hm?" he asked, a mildly dumbstruck grin on his face as he clasped his hands behind his back and nuzzled at her hair. Somewhere around the fifth ring, his brain had shorted out. It was probably better that he wasn't thinking -- if he had been, it would have been beyond awkward.

Mira tilted her chin up a bit and flipped off the vidcom, blushing slightly. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he was following her around like a puppy. Of course, she knew better. "Nothing, nevermind."

Buzz just sort of looked at her happily and nuzzled her hair again, taking a deep breath. It was something, he just couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was rose. No, no, rose wasn't so earthy. "Oh. Okay."

She bit her lip, trying to supress the blush. Oooh, okay, he noticed. She pulled away from him for a second, giving him a quick glance. Then she turned back to look at the screen, brushing her cheek against his. "It's violet," she commented, absently, making a note to herself that lavender and violet are good.

"Yeah..." She was bewitching. Like some kind of siren from those ancient, ancient tales, where they lured sailors onto the rocks to their demise. Of course, he was sure that if he was going to his demise, he was going all too willingly.

Mira sat there for a second, then stood up and stepped around him, going over to the fridge and opening it up. She leaned in to look for something to munch on, and once again felt that presense over her shoulder. All right, this was getting ridiculous -- not that she really minded. "Uhm, Buzz?"

"Yes?" He smiled like a fool and leaned down, nuzzling behind her ear. Darn smell! Entrancing? Well, it was some word like that, but complete alluring. Violets? Maybe he'd buy her a few to plant.

She drew a slightly shakey breath. "What are you doing...?"

"Trying not to invade your personal space." He was trying, too. Well, he _thought_ he was trying. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure if he was standing or floating. What the heck?!

It wasn't that she minded her space being invaded by him, but she knew that Buzz was going to be terribly awkward about the whole thing later. Again, she moved away from him and went back out onto the couch. Maybe she'd have to wash behind her ears before he would step farther than five feet from her. Note: Violet is very powerful.

Of course, much to her chagrin, he was right back at her side. Well, not chagrin, it was sort of cute, but how was she supposed to do anything while he was chasing after her like... like a puppy? Mira frowned and pushed him over to his side of the couch. It was really tempting to let him follow her around with that look of infatuation, but it would almost be mean to take advantage of the fact that he just happened to be snared by the essence of violet.

Then again, even though he'd improved in leaps and bounds, Buzz was still not the easiest person to get close to and it was sort of nice to have his complete, total, undivided attention. She wondered how long it would last if she didn't go and wash it off. Maybe long enough for a kiss...?

Mira shook her head, once again pushing her husband back. It would definitely be wrong to take advantage of this unexpected good fortune. She knew violet was a romantic oil, and that if you wore it on a date a guy would be more apt to get close, but she hadn't thought about that when she'd put it on. And now she had to figure out what to do; wash it off and switch to something else, or maybe just wait around a little while and see if it wore off on its own.

Talk about a tough choice. She could easily take to the idea of a nice, sweet kiss. Argh! She pushed him away a third time and stood up, putting her hands up to keep him from standing. "Stay right there."

When he actually stayed, she gave him a surprised look, and then headed off to the bathroom. While she washed off the violet, she tried to think of something sweet, but calming. She had a large set of oils, so it wouldn't be hard to find something, but she still felt kind of mournful that she couldn't have gotten a kiss.

Back in her room, she picked through her bottles, lifting them up, reading the name and placing them back. Finally, she pulled out the chamomille, and nodded fitfully. Sweet, but very soft, and also of lemony. Should do quite well, actually, and she put it on her neck instead of behind her ears. They still tingled from that feeling of his breath so close.

Capping up the bottle, she took a deep breath and walked back out into the livingroom, sitting down. At least he wasn't waiting outside her door, and had actually stayed on the couch. Then again, she would have liked that closeness. There were advantages to aromatherapy, but obviously drawbacks too -- it worked better than she thought.

Buzz sat back, wondering what changed. Well, he knew what changed, but he didn't know that it was serious enough to register in such a way. Whatever she was using now just didn't draw him (not that on some level he wasn't naturally attracted to her) like that violet had. Figuring that he'd probably made an idiot out of himself, he said, apologetically, "I'm... er, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Mira frowned to herself -- really, she didn't think he had a good reason to feel bad about it, especially since she was the one who took time to deliberate on whether she was willing to leave things as they were, or change it.

"Oh! Warp gave this back." He pulled the credit card out of his pocket and offered it over.

She took the card off of him and shook her head, smirking. "How kind of him." Tossing it down on the coffee table, she pulled her legs up under her. Now she kind of missed not having to push him away. Of course, she'd done it for the sake of both of them, but it didn't seem like he felt that way.

"He'll probably be kicking himself for it later." Buzz settled back into the couch, looking at the TV that was still on. The news was still focusing on fraud, and he frowned, flipping it back to the sports. Maybe they'd televise the game, though he still doubted it would ever happen.

Mira looked over at him, and watched for a second. Well, he was pretty much back to normal, wasn't he? "Buzz?"

"Hm?"

"Did you like the violet better than the lavender?"

"Hm."

Well, she didn't want him to completely ignore her. Then again, she couldn't blame him for not paying attention after not noticing the rest of the world a few minutes before. Yep, she missed just having him close enough for her to smell him, even if it was supposed to be the other way around. Idly, just because the wicked thought crossed her mind, she smiled at the idea of trying something like sandalwood, but she wasn't cruel.

Instead, she performed the whole entire ritual again and came back with magnolia. Call it her testing ground, but she was kind of curious how he would react to her favorite scents. There were quite a few oils that she just used for therapy purposes alone, but sometimes she just liked the smell.

Buzz glanced over, an eyebrow up. "Magnolia."

Mira grinned. She didn't expect him to really be able to place something like that, especially since he hadn't recognized the other two and they were far more common. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My grandmother. She would go out to some place in the country and clip a bunch off of a tree." Talk about a nostalgic feeling. He hadn't even thought of that -- usually he remembered winter, not late spring. It made him smile, though; it suited Mira well, and it was one of those things that made him feel warm.

She nodded, relaxing further into the couch. Maybe her somewhat holistic lifestyle did have a place in the house, even if she doubted that Buzz would ever get into it. She hadn't had much of a chance at all to really use her oils, and while she meditated, she didn't do it as often as she used to. "It's one of my favorites."

"It's good on you." He nodded as well, stretching. There was no reason in the universe to feel tired after sleeping near twelve hours, but he did. Not unpleasantly tired, more like it was a lazy day and the urge to let his mind slide back into the peaceful drift of sleep was very present. There was nothing like napping during the daylight hours -- it wasn't so deep, but it was restful.

Mira reached out and took up the remote to turn down the television some. Then, she got up and went back to the window, opening up the blinds to let the sunlight in. She noticed Buzz close his eyes and smile when the sunlight flooded in. Sometimes it was nice to have a day off of work, she figured, and sat back down.

He yawned a bit and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. There was a pleasant feeling to the room, and the sun was warm enough to push him farther towards thoughts of sleep. It could never hurt to catch up on all those hours he'd managed to miss over the past couple of months. Just because, he reached a hand out and brushed at Mira's fingers.

She yawned after him and took his hand, squeezing it. It's amazing how quickly a person could slip into the mindset of sleep. She had a feeling the magnolia had less to do with it, than the thoughts Buzz was having of the past. Just for the sake of it, she took his arm and pulled him closer, slow enough that he wouldn't get too tense.

Buzz let her pull him, slightly surprised at just how tranquil he felt. Of course, it was really surprising when she took his shoulders and pulled his head down to rest on her lap. He blinked and looked up at her questioningly, definately tense, despite that underlying feeling of sleepiness.

Mira gave him a sympathetic look and lifted her hands so he could get up if he wanted to. Instead, she pet at one of his temples and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She wouldn't mind if he got up, she just wanted the opportunity to be close to him for a minute.

It was probably a combination of the magnolia, the petting, the general drowsiness of a summer afternoon, and the basic longing to be close to her... not just anyone, he thought, but her... that made Buzz stay where he was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing. Yeah, magnolias -- thick petals, sort of waxy, and even though he'd never been a big fan of flowers or the scents, it was okay. Especially when worn by his wife, yep.

 _'What have you done to me?'_ he asked her again, mentally, more asleep than not.

She didn't catch the thought, but with both of them sort of drowsy there wasn't nearly so much of a barrier between them as she normally kept. Mira more caught the feeling that went with it -- a sort of teasing wonder, and under that a sense of being safe. Of trust. If there was a time when she instinctively knew that this was right, this was real, it was then. The thought followed her to sleep.

 

 

 

When Mira woke up, she realized she hadn't exactly woken up. Instead, she understood that she was back in her dreams, this time sitting on a stone bench in her mother's garden. She looked around in hopes of seeing the queen, but the garden was empty. She sighed, her shoulders drooping, and looked down at the ground, kicking at the stones along the pathway. She'd come to rely on her dreams as a connection to her mother, even if she saw the dreams as her subconscious mind.

It was obviously fall, and the leaves had already changed colors and fallen all around her. From what Mira could tell, it was much later in the year -- probably closer towards the end of fall than she would have liked, and a shiver ran through her. Breezy, but not dreary like most of winter was.

She still waited for her mother to show up, rubbing at her arms. If her dream was only the garden, she wished it would be shorter or warmer. Just as she was about to stand, a coat was draped over her shoulders, and her father sat down on the bench beside her. "Daddy?"

"I didn't expect to see you here." The king didn't bother looking over. He just leaned an elbow on one knee, staring off into the foliage.

Mira glanced at him, pulling the coat tighter around her shoulders. "Is this real, or am I dreaming?"

"Both." He seemed so distant, a lost expression on his face. She was dreaming, and so was he, but it served as almost a telepathic link that allowed them to project into each other's thoughts. It wasn't a rare experience, but generally it only happened between two people who were close; family close.

"Do you dream about Mom a lot? And her garden?"

"I'm afraid so." Really, it was more often than he would liked to have said, and probably the reason they were there at all. "But I didn't think you would dream about this place."

The princess stared down at the ground, shaking her head. It was sad to think that her father spent so much time longing for the past. But why would he dream of the garden in the fall? Why not spring, in full bloom? "Neither did I." She paused a second, then looked over at him. "You should think about Mom in a happy memory before you go to sleep."

Nova sighed and leaned back, sitting up straight. "I wasn't thinking about your mother. I was thinking about you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you. If you're not careful, Mira, you're going to trap yourself in a situation that will undoubtedly hurt you." The king sighed again and still didn't look over at her.

Mira frowned and stood up, moving a few feet away to look at a small fountain filled with murky green water. "This is about Buzz, isn't it? I don't want to argue."

He didn't follow her, but looked after her instead. "Neither do I. However, I do wish that you would listen to reason. If you don't end this fake marriage, then what will you do years from now when you realize that it wasn't real?"

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore... I can make my own decisions." She wouldn't win this argument, but she wouldn't give up either. What would he say to her if she told him she really did love Buzz? That if she had the chance, she'd spend the rest of her life with him? Her father would probably die in his sleep. His daughter marrying an off-worlder? It was unexceptable.

He stepped over to where she was standing, oddly enough not needing his cane. Setting his hands on her shoulders, he lowered his voice. "You're a grown woman, and very successful, but I wonder if you'll always be happy doing that. There are so many dangers out there that you couldn't imagine, daughter, and I would hate to lose you to one of them."

When did this conversation turn to loss? Must be subconscious. "You won't." She knew his reasons, of course. He spent his sleeping hours wandering a dead garden, mourning his dead wife. He feared she would leave him too.

Silence reigned for several minutes while both Tangeans seemed to let their minds wander. Finally, the king spoke up, stepping away from his daughter. "I can see right into your monkey's mind."

Mira turned to him, surprised, then gave him a somewhat annoyed, very stern look. "Stay out of my head, Father."

"You're projecting your thoughts, Mira. I can't help but see right through yours into his. The difference being that I have no problem invading his thoughts." He shrugged slightly and moved down the path.

"It's against everything we're taught, Daddy," she called after him, shivering slightly. She wouldn't get into Buzz's mind unless she absolutely had to, but when they were both sleeping, there was probably some sort of mental connection. He would probably catch residual feelings from her, just as she would from him.

Nova seemed to be heading back to where he'd come from, most likely thinking about getting up. "But he isn't Tangean. Therefore, no moral dilemma ensues."

She took a few steps after him, letting the jacket fall to the ground. "You're reading him through me!" The only way she could prevent it, really, would be to throw up mental blocks. Either wake up, or lose contact with her father and the dream.

"It makes no difference, Mira."

"He wouldn't forgive me for this, Daddy. It's so completely wrong!" Mira crossed her arms and finally jogged to catch up to her father. Why couldn't they have just talked about something pleasant? There were so many memories from that garden alone.

The king turned around, raising an eyebrow to his daughter. "He thinks about you often, but in a hesitant way. Family oriented, though he acts like a loner. And the mercenary, Warp Darkmatter? Your supposed son? He regrets that there couldn't have been some better resolution, but he doesn't hate this one."

The princess narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "Stay out of his head, Father. You have no right!"

"On the contrary, since you both insist that this... this farce must continue, then I have every right imaginable." Crossing his arms, King Nova watched his daughter carefully. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, and while he considered the move somewhat cruel, he wanted to cast doubt in her mind.

Mira nodded resolutely and turned back down the path, reaching down to pick up the jacket from where it had fallen. If she wanted to save herself from anything else, she would just have to put up some mental blocks while she slept. Concentrating, she didn't bother looking back as everything flickered into blackness.

She wasn't quite quick enough to miss his last thought to her, though. "What if you hold onto him only for fear of being alone?"

 

 

The sun was on the other side of the house, which meant that the livingroom was dark and relatively cool. The television was still on, the sportscaster rattling away his scores, but that wasn't what woke Buzz up. He really wasn't sure what had gotten him up; he probably could have drifted in and out for the entire day. But, now that he was awake, there wasn't much point in laying around.

As carefully as he could, he crawled out from under Mira's arm. She looked unhappy... no, not unhappy, because her face and hands were relaxed and gave no indication of what she was feeling, but he knew that she wasn't in a good mindset. Must have been a bad dream, because she seemed content when he'd fallen out.

He picked her up and draped her out flat on the couch -- maybe if she wasn't trying to sleep sitting up, she would be more comfortable and therefore, feel better.

Something about a garden.

Not a garden like he was familiar with, though. Buzz considered gardens to be something in a city square, neatly set up, but this one seemed to be more spaced out and wild. And dark... fogged over.

"Huh," he said aloud, trying to remember the brief flash frame. He thought he'd dreamt about it, but usually he didn't dream of things he'd never seen. No sound, because he always seemed to have focus on vision more than sound, so that couldn't offer a clue. It was a gray place, though, like November, and there was a sort of sad feel to the whole thing. Most of the time, people associate late fall and winter with dismal times, but since Buzz had loved winter and anticipated it in the fall, it didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was the magnolias.

Mira didn't wake up, but she moved a hand, looking for someone who wasn't there, then shifted to bury her face almost completely against the cool pillow.

Buzz watched for a second, preplexed, and scratched his head. There was something... what was it? He reached out and pulled the blanket over her, hoping to help ease whatever was on her mind, then sat down on the coffee table to watch her.

When he thought about it, he wondered if maybe the image had come from her. Mira had mentioned a few times that her mother had a garden, and he'd even seen pictures of it, but never in a season when the flowers weren't blooming. Maybe it was one of those dark dreams where the atmosphere fit the feelings, but Mira hadn't been glum when she'd fallen asleep. At least, he didn't think she had been.

Frowning slightly, he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, trying to judge her attitude from what he could see of it. Nothing. He couldn't see anything that would give him a clue, but he felt an impression. Like a fingerprint found at a crime scene. It gave him a clue, but nothing solid without going through quite a few possibilities.

He sighed and finally stood, heading out to the kitchen. The smell of magnolia faded the farther he got from Mira, but he did notice that it had faded quite a bit, even around her. Still, it was pleasing, even if it drew him towards the past.

Buzz poured himself a glass of water and drank the whole thing in one fell swoop. He'd worked on the car, talked to Warp, voiced his troubles, and even napped with Mira. There had to be something else to do, though, because he couldn't just sleep all day. It would feel pretty good, but he just couldn't.

Finally, he decided to catch up on the magazine articles he'd missed from the past month. Maybe there'd be something new that could boost the power in the twenty-two, or a new gizmo that the rangers could utilize. Either way, there were always those amusing little cartoons to keep him busy until Mira woke up. Then, what? They couldn't go to the game, work was out of the question, and there really wasn't much to talk about. He'd just have to see what she wanted to do.

 

 

Mira didn't wake up for another half-hour, and when she did, it wasn't with the same tranquility that had followed her to sleep. Rubbing at her eyes, drowsily, she looked around the livingroom -- she was laying flat and alone. She'd call for Buzz, but just for then, she rested her head back and tried to reason out what she was feeling.

Sorry, for one. Sorry that her father had been so invasive, sorry that she couldn't stop him. It was just so wrong that he would not only jump into her dream, but that he would be so low as to use her to get to Buzz. She felt angry and sore, and helpless to fix what had already been done.

What would her mother think? The queen would be disappointed, put mildly.

And what would Buzz think? Mira couldn't even contemplate that -- he was so guarded sometimes that to know he'd been read so easily would probably upset him. How long did it take him to even start opening up to her? And when he starts to really trust her, to a point where she could even sense it, something like this happens.

What her father left her with, though...

Taking a deep breath, she tried to center herself. It didn't help, but she stood anyway, and made her way into the kitchen.

Buzz glanced up from the table, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, not comprehending what he had said for a moment. Finally, she shook her head and sat down in the other chair. "Nothing, really."

He looked at her, not convinced, but accepted it anyway. If she felt like telling him the problem, she would. Instead, he got up and poured her a glass of orange juice. "All right."

Mira watched as he set the glass in front of her and gave him an appreciative smile. She wasn't sure if he knew something, but it seemed like he was able to pick up on her mood pretty easily. Then again, she didn't exactly look like the happiest person in the world. "Thanks."

"I remember something... from when I was asleep, I mean. A garden." Buzz sat back down and flipped idly through one of the magazines. Huh... something was definately wrong.

She looked up sharply at him, eyes wide. He couldn't have picked up on that much, could he? Maybe she'd sent out some kind of image inadvertantly. Or, maybe he was just taking a guess. "I dreamt of one too."

He nodded and continued to flip through the pages. "In the fall... or maybe winter."

"It was from my dream." Mira tried to push away that lump in her throat and swallowed, focusing her attention out the window.

"Weird." Given the expression, she certainly hadn't meant to share her dreamscape, if that was what had happened. "It was just a flash... you know, like a snapshot. And foggy," Buzz said, partly to reassure her.

She nodded, twisting her hands together on her lap. She just didn't think that he'd pick up anything off of her, except maybe a stray feeling or two. But now that he had, what could she really do about it. "I'm sorry, I must have been projecting."

"S'okay." The notion crossed his mind that if she could project, what was keeping her from reading his thoughts, but he brushed it aside. This was Mira... he probably had more faith in her than he did in just about anyone. "Why so dismal, though?"

Mira then turned her attention towards the glass of orange juice, just staring at it. "It was my mother's garden."

All right, so maybe that was the reason. "I didn't think you'd dream of something like that for no reason. Were you thinking about her?"

Maybe she should come clean... she couldn't keep something from him, even if it was an accident. What kind of person would she be, then? What kind of wife? "No, my father was. Or, rather, he was thinking about me and the garden was just a place to go. Sometimes..." She paused, trying to think if she really wanted to say more.

He leaned forward some, pushing the orange juice towards her. "How does that effect your dreams?"

"Sometimes when Tangeans are close, they can project their thoughts to each other. He must have been asleep at the same time I was and took advantage of it." Explaining something like that was harder than she thought it would be. "He used the setting to talk to me, in a way."

"Like that thing XR and Booster were talking about?"

"Sort of."

Buzz nodded, realizing that the conversation probably hadn't been the loving and nurturing type. King Nova just didn't seem to have those qualities in him when his mind was set on an issue. He'd probably told her that she should end the marriage, or something like that. Or, maybe they'd just been lamenting over her mother.

She frowned slightly and finally took a sip of the drink, before looking back out the window. She really wished that he would understand, but how could she tell a private person like him that his mind had been invaded through hers? She should have put up the mental block as soon as the conversation had turned bad.

Huh. Sort of awkward, in a not-awkward way. She was uncomfortable, but as far as he could tell, she didn't have a reason to really be, except maybe if she felt guilty about unknowingly throwing a random image into his head. Trying hard to lighten up the atmosphere, he offered, "Well, maybe next time it'll be spring."

"Yeah... maybe."

"And there'll be those red flowers."

Mira nodded, almost completely absorbed into her thoughts.

Buzz frowned. He wasn't used to getting the quiet treatment from Mira -- she was always willing to talk, even if he wasn't. Casting about for something to cheer her up, he pulled the flower he'd gotten her off the windowsill and set in on the table. "It's one heck of a color. I mean, I know you said it was really red, but when I went to pick this thing up, I thought I'd go blind."

She tossed him a brief smile, reaching over to touch the petals. He was trying, she could see that, and she thought about what her father said -- family oriented, even if he acted like a loner. Maybe she really was trying to cling to someone, and since Buzz was surprisingly good at being a husband, she just felt like she wanted to stay with him. Maybe she loved his ideals and his decency, but not him overall. Argh, why did her father have to do this?!

"You know, there's a whole backyard that I haven't really done anything with. Except the patio and the grill, anyway. Maybe you could plant some of these back there." Yep, he was giving it his best. He suppressed the smirk, thinking, _'So much for my title as Mr. Insensitivity,'_ but it was impossible not to know when she was happy or not.

Mira smiled at the gesture and went to touch his hand. The hesitation was there and she growled at herself, mentally, pulling her hand back. "I may just have to look into that."

Buzz finally sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. "Mira, what's the matter? You weren't like this until you woke up."

"It's nothing."

He knew better, but he wasn't one to push. Taking up the magazines, he straightened them and set them aside. Now he knew something was really wrong, but what could he do about it?

"When we were sleeping? My father... he could see through my mind into yours. I-I -- Buzz, I'm really sorry. I could have done something if I would have thought fast enough." She shuddered and leaned her elbows on the table, then buried her head in them. He was going to be hurt, and angry, and upset... but at least she wouldn't be lying to him.

Buzz blinked once or twice. How could someone see through someone's mind to someone else's? It didn't make immediate sense to him... did that mean that the king could get into his mind, or that he did get into his mind? And how could he, if Mira didn't? "Huh...?"

She swallowed hard, not picking her head up. "I was sensing you... just the feelings, not the thoughts, and since Daddy's so much better with his powers, he went right through that to get to you. I... I tried to stop him, but..."

Why that arrogant, amoral-- no, standing up and swearing wouldn't solve anything, goodguys avoided that kind of language at all costs. But he really wanted to. Not to mention what he wanted to do to King Nova, that was definitely out of the question. "Maybe I should have a word with him."

"No!" Oh, geez, if he talked to her father, then there would be a chance that the king could say the same thing to Buzz. That maybe she was holding on so she wouldn't be alone... but, he wouldn't say maybe at all. "I-I mean, you could, but..." Then Buzz would think that she was using him so she wouldn't be alone. Aw, craters... She sighed and set her head back down.

He ground his teeth for a moment. Talk about a roller-coaster kind of day... starts off good, goes bad, becomes good again, goes bad again. Buzz was getting a little better at dealing with the major shifts that life seemed to like throwing at them, but this was one step waaay over the line. "If I could get into his head, I'd be more than glad to give him a piece of my mind. Not the piece he wants, either."

Mira shook her head, not able to really find anything to say. Why did everything have to go wrong at the worst possible times? Was it ever going to end? All she could think of offering was, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he assured, though it probably wasn't. But it was. In a way. He shook his head and stood, heading back towards the bedroom. If he couldn't go see King Nova, and he wouldn't call on the vidphone, then maybe he would just type up a letter. Primitive, maybe, but whatever worked -- it would at least make him feel a little better, not so dang vulnerable.

It took about five minutes to type, and send on the way.

 

 

_Sir:_

_Far be it from me, a public servant, to criticize the actions of a king, so I've refrained from doing so. I've tried to be respectful to you, I've even tried to make peace with you, and these efforts have been met with nothing short of spite._

_As a man, though, I've a right to give my opinion to a man. And you, sir, are a coward. A frightened, jaded person who lives his life in some sort of cloak of superiority. I respect your wish to protect your daughter, but since you seem to know me so well, then you know very well that I would give my life to keep her from harm._

_Apparently, the same cannot be said for you. For all of the attempts you've made, you've caused nothing but grief._

_And the very difficult part? You saw this. You know this, and you continue to do it._

_Stop trying to make her miserable -- she doesn't deserve to suffer for your insecurities. And the next time you decide to invade my thoughts, have the courage to make yourself known. You won't find it so easy._

_Lightyear_

 

Mira leaned against the door outside her bedroom, and when Buzz walked past, she brushed at his hand, then walked past him and laid down on the bed. No, he wasn't happy at all, and really, it was her fault. If she'd never let those defenses and mental blocks down, then there wouldn't have been a problem.

All right, it wasn't fun feeling responsible, either. She buried her face into her pillow and thought about just screaming. What would that solve? Instead, she sighed and turned her head to look at the wall. Maybe her father really was right. If she was holding onto Buzz just because she feared to be alone, then she was the problem.

The best way to deal with things was to think them out. She'd never been alone before, and she could admit to herself that actually not having anyone there was scary. But, she wouldn't hang around as a wife if there wasn't something else there, right? Mira thought for sure there was more for Buzz than she could ever say, but now that her father had cast doubt into her mind, it weighed on her.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around the pillow and closed her eyes. He'd done it on purpose. The king had said that bacause he knew it would bother her. A cruel, spiteful thing to do. Then again, maybe he felt that he was hanging onto her mother's memory, fearing he would be alone. It was just too confusing; too emotional.

Now what could she do? She'd told Buzz what had happened, and now he was upset. He might not admit to it, but he was. Of course, she couldn't tell him the rest of it... that she doubted the love she never even got to tell him about? It just wouldn't work, so she just stared at the wall, letting her mind wander.

 

 

If King Nova had gotten the letter, he hadn't acted upon it. Buzz looked at the clock, then back at the ceiling, teeth set in tension. What he really wanted was a good, old-fashioned one on one meeting with the king, but he doubted that was going to happen. The letter had been written in a pique of rage -- not rage that leads to violence, but the kind of rage that comes with being honestly wronged and helpless to change it.

Now he was just plain mad.

Mira was still in her room, even two hours later, and he wanted to go and tell her that it was okay -- that it wasn't her fault. Maybe if she had intentionally been reading on his thoughts, it would be different, but she wasn't. Just like he hadn't been particularly guarding himself.

He tried to relax, to at least pay attention to the CNN Sports, but really, he was way too angry to even think about it. So much for a day off of work; if anything, going back to work would be a vacation. It was unnerving and maybe even frightning to think of what King Nova could have been looking for, or even seeing. There was a lot of stuff Buzz hadn't been able to bring himself to say aloud to Mira, let alone to know that her father could have found out.

How wrong was that? How utterly miserable.

He'd guessed a long time ago that the king was concerned about losing Mira like he had his wife. And he could even guess that was what made King Nova so harsh -- afterall, in one night, with no warning, he learned that his daughter was married to an off-worlder who was in a miserable mood. He'd had to deal with that shock, and then Warp goes and sticks his nose in, threatening Mira. It was almost understandable why the king was so afraid...

That was it, though. Fear. Plain old fear.

 _'Makes two of us,'_ Buzz thought, sardonically. King Nova was afraid of losing his daughter, and had been given evidence that it was possible... he was desperate to safe-guard her. And Lightyear was afraid of losing her on the personal level, afraid that she was going to leave, even though he already knew that it was inevitable.

What a bunch of screwed-up, mixed-up people. If life could just be less complicated.

Mira, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to come out of her room. She wanted to apologize to Buzz, tell him it wouldn't ever happen again, but she didn't want to face him. However, she knew that nothing would be solved if she never came out of her room. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and headed out towards the livingroom, clinging to her pillow.

On the couch, Buzz was staring at the television and glanced up at her when she walked in. If he'd been in a better mood, he might have thought that her child-like expression was kind of cute. Of course, he wasn't in a better mood, and it made him frown to think she was beating herself up about the whole thing.

She sat down next to him, albiet on her end of the couch, and held onto the pillow. What could she say to him? She was sorry? She'd already said that a few times, and thought it many, so she doubted it would do much more. Besides, Buzz always seemed to get annoyed when she repeated herself too many times. "I... wanted you to know that the things my father told me -- I mean, what he said he read from your mind? -- were all things I already knew. B-basically, I m-mean."

He looked over at her and nodded, giving her a wan smile. "It's okay, Mira. I'm not mad at you, but I'm pretty angry at your father. You shouldn't blame yourself, though." This sensitivity thing was harder than he thought it would be. Maybe that's why he wasn't sensitive that often.

Mira looked as if she was going to say something, then sighed. "Thanks."

"What?" Great, maybe he'd said something wrong. It would figure. Yeah, sensitivity was definitely not his strong suit -- or maybe sensitivity wasn't so bad, but acting on it. Or something. Whatever.

"I was just going to say that his mind is so much stronger... I would have done more, but by the time I realized, he'd already broken through." She frowned and set the pillow aside, crossing her arms.

"Like I said, it's not your fault."

She looked over at him, surprised that she could actually make eye contact. She would definately miss him for more than his company. If only she could tell him that... "Thanks, Buzz."

"So what else is wrong?" Okay, so he probably surprised her with that one, but there had to be something else. When it came to her father, she was sensitive, but usually more angry than practically mournful.

"He just told me a few things about myself along the way. I mean, maybe about myself, I don't quite know for sure." She nodded and told herself she wasn't going to ramble away. Instead she looked at the TV, determined not to let him try to adopt her troubles. No, she had to think about this on her own.

"Don't you know yourself better than him?"

"I..." Mira shook her head, sorrowfully. "You know Daddy, he can really make a person think."

"Y'know, Warp told me that I was thinking too hard." Buzz smirked... great, he was taking Darkmatter's advice. "Maybe that goes for both of us."

She laughed slightly, more for the sake of herself than anything. "Maybe he's right." There were just so many things to think about. If she told Buzz, then maybe they would have each other, which is what counts the most, right? Then again, if she was wrong, ten years down the road, there might be a problem.

Buzz nodded, though he was no less angry with the king. Warp had been right, though, as sad as it was for Buzz to say. They were thinking too much, which was a bad thing, especially on their day off. "I think so."

Mira looked down at her pillow, nodding, and started digging in the lining. A few seconds later, she ripped at the inner lining, pulled out an envelope and opened it up. She reached over and took Buzz's hand, dropping the ring from the inside of the envelope. It was a simple ring, thinner than her own, really. It was a lighter gold, more like it was mixed with some silver, and the inside was engraved with her name.

He blinked at it, holding it as though he was afraid that it would break. "Sara?"

"I think the four-letter name was popular in her line." Mira smiled slightly, touching the ring where it lay in his palm. "I was named for her grandmother. Mom once told me that there's a sort of spiritual connection to it, that whenever we're close to someone, we're... well, imprinted by them. I mean, I never knew her, but she imprinted her daughter, and Grandmother imprinted Mom, and Mom imprinted me, so it's kind of like carrying a little piece of them."

"Really?" Buzz tilted his head, looking down at the ring curiously. He definitely wasn't one of those deeply spiritual people, but that ideal struck a chord -- like maybe he carried the same sort of thing. "Like an echo."

"Sort of, sure."

"When we were on M-255 and I was looking for stuff about where Nana went, and ended up at the market, I knew she was there. I mean, not there, but like she'd been there." He frowned, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say, and settled on, "Y'know?"

"Like you could feel her there." Mira nodded and tossed the envelope onto the coffee table, then leaned back against the couch. "I understand what you mean."

Buzz nodded and held the ring up, smiling at the size of it. He probably couldn't fit it on the tip of his pinky finger, let alone on the whole finger itself. "She must have been a lot like you. Size wise, I mean."

"I suppose so, yeah. I mean, I guess she was a little taller than I am. Daddy said I have her face." She moved over to lean against him, taking the ring and holding it up. It was getting darker, but she could still catch the light from the window.

"I can believe that." He smiled down at her and thought to himself how thankful he was of that fact. Slipping an arm around her, he settled back into the couch.

Mira grinned a bit, leaning her head against his shoulder and passing the ring back. How come things seemed so much more bearable when close to someone? Idly, she realized that she had let down some of her mental blocks, and wondered if she could block out her father and not her husband. Maybe she could pass him some happy, soothing thoughts.

Buzz pulled his own wedding band off, comparing the sizes. In the end, though, he more ended up comparing the marks. The older band definitely had seen more wear than his -- scratched, maybe from working in a garden, but in a way that didn't hurt the shine. It still reflected light well, just not like the mirror his did...

Did. It was carrying its own scratches and scuffs now, and while they weren't many, they were there. He frowned slightly, not in anger but in thought. His hand felt weird without it -- it was already on its way to wearing a line in his finger, where it sat comfortably, and what would it be like if he kept it there? If he never had to take it off? He would have a permanent line there, a notch worn. And the ring would have a million scratches and scuffs, that had accumulated from the first time he put it on.

Huh. How real was that?

He couldn't leave his ring off for long, and eventually slipped it back on. Then, he offered Mira her mother's band. "I wonder what kind of gold that is."

She just looked at the ring, but didn't take it back. "I'm not sure, I never bothered to ask. Maybe it's not solid gold. I mean, maybe they mixed the metals, instead of coating it with gold."

"I think it would have to be mixed, or something. They'd have to make it strong enough so that it wouldn't bend." Buzz looked down at Mira's ring, then back at her mother's. The princess's was quite a bit wider; sturdier too. Not that it really mattered, since the rings could stand just about any stress a ranger could be put through.

"It's really pretty. I never got to really look at Daddy's -- he put it away when Mom died." Mira frowned a bit at the thought, wondering why someone would ever want to put away an object that was connected to so many memories.

"Personally, and don't kill me for saying this, but I think he has some psychological problems. I'm sure he really misses your mother, but that doesn't mean he has to shelter you so much." Then again, he was no psychologist... in fact, half the time he couldn't even figure himself out.

She nodded and closed his hand over the ring, wondering if maybe he'd feel the same warmth she did when she held it. It wasn't that she thought he had any mental powers, but that maybe he was a little empathic at most. To her, at least.

Buzz shook his head, still running over what King Nova's problem really was. Well, okay, so he basically could guess what the problem was, but it was frustrating that there wasn't anything that could be done about it. And he was thinking too much again; Mira was right there, they were okay... not great, but not beaten... and it was going to be all right. Somehow. He idly rubbed at the older wedding band. "Work's definitely going to be like a vacation."

"Yeah." Mira smiled to herself, listening to his heartbeat. How could something like this not be real?

"And you get your commendation when?"

"Wednesday. The Chief's going to give me details on Monday."

He nodded, silently, too awake to think of going back to sleep (not to mention too wary) and not sure what else there was to do. Drive? No... no where to drive. Watch TV? Yeah, right. Get some dinner? He could eat, but he didn't want to get up and call for take out. Yet. "Feel like getting dinner later?"

"Sure."

"Maybe go out somewhere," Buzz added, impulsively. She'd like that, and it would serve as a good distraction from their problems. So long as it didn't require a tux, anyway.

"I could probably go out. No where that XR might take pictures at, though." She closed her eyes and listened, just sort of content to sit there for a minute.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her. Yeah, they were all right for now, but what about tomorrow? The next week, the next year? "I second that." Then again, he was always the type of guy who takes things day to day. Well, except when it's something good. "Have you started making your list of 'thank yous' yet?"

"Bring a book," she teased, taking a deep breath. "I plan on being more specific this time."

"How can you be more specific? Thanking the man who hired the delivery boy that dropped off your pizza last week?"

She opened her eyes and sat back, surprised. Of course, she wasn't really surprised with him, but he didn't know that. "Hey, that's a great idea! Even better, I'll thank the bank that loaned the manager money to open the pizza place so the guy could hire the kid that delivered our pizza last week. Aw, Buzz, you're just brilliant!" She kissed him on the cheek, then winked and sat back, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know."

"None too humble, either."

"Nope." Buzz reached out and snatched her hand, setting the ring in it. "So, where d'you want to go? There are about a thousand places downtown that have about a thousand different dishes, and since I'm supposedly too unclassy to decide, I'll leave it up to you."

"Well, if we're doing the classy scene, you'd have to wear a tux. Or a suit and tie at the least, and I know you wouldn't do that." She picked up the envelope and slipped the ring back inside.

He shook his head and leaned forward, stretching. "You're right."

Mira set the envelope down and nodded, standing up. "So a burger joint sounds good to me. Something with onion rings, maybe. I'm kind of hungry for something greasy, you know?"

"Something not-so-good for the body sounds good to me. I think I could eat a couple of hamburgers, maybe some fries. No milkshakes or malts, though... seems everyone's obsessed with them."

"What about ice cream?"

Buzz grinned. Yep, the old standby. "That'll work."  



	44. Day 89

The agency was oddly quiet on Monday, when Mira walked in. She smiled at Conner, who gave her a gentlemanly bow, and closed the grate on the elevator. It creaked into motion -- what was it with the sound that made her grin? She remembered thinking once that it was amazing that someone hadn't died due to the cable snapping.

When she stepped out into her floor, she frowned. It really was quiet, there didn't seem to be a person in sight. Cautiously, she stepped towards her office, and was a little surprised to see a note that said there was a massive emergency, and she was needed in the basement lab.

Now, if she'd actually slept well over the weekend, it would have dawned on her what was happening. But she hadn't -- even though she and Buzz had both found some measure of peace, they were still leery about letting their guards down enough to really rest. So most of Saturday and Sunday was spent napping in intervals, but they hadn't gotten any good, deep sleeping in. Just drifting and dozing.

But instead, Mira just walked right into it. The lights came on, the place fired up into a cheer, and the detectives threw their surprise party. The only two people who were absent were Kid and Clarice.

"Mira." Chief Hill stepped over, offering her a cup of punch. "Congratulations."

"For...?" she asked, too blown away by the surprise to come up with anything else.

"Your commendation on Wednesday. The President has set up the itinerary, and has sent along the paperwork. The medal will be presented at the ceremony." Hill smiled his quiet, half-smile, nodding to Guy, who offered over the folder with her papers. "Clarice and Kidney have yet to be informed, but they'll be here shortly. You can tell them."

Mira took the folder and nodded, offering Guy a smile. "I think I'd like that." She set the punch aside and flipped through the folder, scanning over the pages. The ceremony was certainly low-key, to be held at a banquet hall on the surface of Capital Planet. When she thought about it, it made sense, because the detectives never seemed to enjoy traveling up to Star Command. It was a compromise. "It's in the afternoon?"

Hill nodded and leaned back against the food table, crossing his arms. "We figured that the three of you could go out after that. We're including a couple of gift certificates, too." He patted her on the shoulder and took the folder off of her. "Now go enjoy yourself while you've got the chance."

She grinned and took his hand, shaking it, then grabbed her punch and went to look around the room. X was waiting impatiently by the door (obviously for Clarice), Hound was leaned over a table, looking at a wallet, and Guy was talking to himself. The rest of the detectives, most of whom she wasn't as close to, were standing by and talking. It was a nice little party.

Just as she was about to go talk to X, Guy slinked over and held up a wrapped box. "For you," he said, giving her a winning smile.

"Me? Oh, no, Guy... you shouldn't have."

"She says I shouldn't have," Guy narrated to himself, "but I know that just means that she'll like it even more. Maybe she'll dump the big-chinned ranger and give me a chance. It never hurts to woo a woman with gifts."

She stared at him, wondering if she'll ever get used to working with someone who talked to themselves. Shaking her head, she juggled the box, the folder and her drink, pulling off the ribbon. "What's this for?"

"Everyone gets a gift when they get commended. Especially you." He actually looked bashful while he leaned over to whisper to her, "I tied that ribbon myself."

Mira nodded and decided that meant she should keep it. Carefully, she opened the box and was surprised to find a diamond tennis bracelet. "Guy, this must have cost a fortune! I can't accepted it."

He turned, facing no one in particular. "She likes it. She thinks that I spent a lot of money on it, but she should know that I make money on the side, modeling. And trick shooting. Maybe she would be interested in my hobbies..."

Was this guy for real (no pun intended)? If he could afford a bracelet like it was only worth chump change, then why was he even working? Then again, she could afford just about anything too, and she had two jobs. "It's lovely."

Guy took it and put it on her wrist, then smiled and walked away as if nothing had been said between the two. Mira watched, perplexed, then looked at the gift. Well, it did look pretty good on her. She'd have to write him a thank you when she got the chance.

Shaking her head to herself, she headed over to the table. Hound was still looking at the wallet, and when she showed up next to him, he looked up at her. "This is Sully's," he proclaimed, showing her the Detective's badge and the ID of an attractive redheaded woman.

"It's nice," Mira said, not sure what she was supposed to say. Hound didn't get out much, obviously.

He nodded and leaned over, a quiet intensity in his eyes. "I know there are aliens out there. She didn't believe it, but I know it. I just do!"

She blinked, kind of confused. No wonder the guy was always locked up in the basement. "Uhm, Hound? I'm an alien. Well, I'm an alien to you."

Hound looked up at her and laughed, hitting her on the arm. "Aw, Mira, you're such a joker!"

"I'm blue!" It had to be completely obvious, right?

"Oh, some skin cream would heal that right up." He nodded and looked back to the wallet and Sully, his old partner who had run off with some strange looking, four-armed, several-eyed guy. Apparently she was pregnant.

Mira fought back the urge to smack him on the back of the head and walked away, arms locked at her side. Skin cream?! Oh, that was so wrong!

"Clarice and Kidney are on the way down!" X called, and the detectives scrambled to get into position, darken the room and hush up the excited whispering.

Within a minute, the room was dead silent and pitch black. The anticipation was so thick in the air that it could be tasted, as everyone watched the door for the cue.

Two minutes passed, then three. It would probably be another minute before the two detectives made it down to the lower levels, and as hard as it was for the group in the basement to hold still, they managed. It was like a sneak attack, afterall.

Five minutes later, and people were starting to seriously worry.

Mira frowned, watching the door like a hawk. It didn't take that long to get to the basement, not at all. Maybe they were taking their time, but if that door didn't open in a minute or two, she'd go looking.

"Wow, it's dark in here." The voice at her shoulder was hushed.

Mira nodded, absently. "You're telling me, Kid..." Then it clicked, and she looked over her shoulder, to where Kidney stood, wearing a pair of night-vision glasses, a glowing green edge framing the shape. "Wait, how'd you--?"

"Talent." Kidney smiled, just barely visible from the faint green glow. "Clarice is sneaking up on X. I think I might go and startle the Chief... well, try to."

Nothing startled the Chief. Mira shook her head with a grin, listening in the dark as Kidney slipped away. People were going to be surprised when they turned the lights on and the surprisees were already present.

The quiet moment passed, and just as Mira expected Kidney to scare the life out of the Chief, his booming voice rang through the basement. "Lights on, ladies and gentlemen, we've been had!"

There was a rumble of voices in the room, and the lights flipped on. Chief Hill was standing by Kid, the night vision glasses in his hands, and Clarice was across the room locking lips with X. "Can't blame us for trying," Brisket shrugged, innocently, then glanced around the room.

Now that she thought about it, she should have done the same thing herself. Maybe next time she'd get together with the other two on the side and try it out. What could it hurt? Heck, if she really enjoyed it, maybe she'd sneak up on Buzz and scare him. Hmmm... Naw, that'd be really mean.

Finally, when Clarice could pull herself away from her inventive boyfriend, she came back to stand with her partner, hugging her tightly. "Isn't this so great?! My brand new, almost green partner's first commendation as a detective!"

"Almost green? Gee thanks," Mira laughed, hugging Darling back. Yeah, it was really nice to be appreciated when she considered that all of Tangea looked down on her career moves.

"So, where's your hubby? Lemme guess, working on your big day?"

"My big day's Wednesday, and so is yours and Kid's. He'll be there." Mira untangled herself from the hug and offered Clarice a glass of punch. "To working with the best group of insane detectives in the galaxy," she toasted, and was surprised when the whole room responded with a "hear, hear!"

No, there just wasn't any sort of way to describe what it was like to be that accepted. Should there ever come a day when Mira had to take the throne of Tangea, she hoped that maybe she could inspire the up-and-coming generation to foster the same sort of things.

Anything would be an improvement on that planet.

 

 

Buzz had been halfway expecting someone to tell him that King Nova had called and insisted on him being fired (again?), but there was no word from the monarch. It was a relief in one way, but really, in every way that he considered important it was a disappointment. Lightyear had a feeling that the final showdown between him and his father-in-law was coming up soon, and he wanted to be ready for it.

Until then, though, it was back to the grind, and much appreciated. He walked past a group of dignitaries who were going to be escorted to the Senate, listening absently to the brewing political arguments.

"You think the only people who are people," one fairly attractive woman sang, "are the people who look and think like you...! But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew."

"We demand the extradition of Quirk! We demand justice!" A man shouted across the room at some other man... geez, they couldn't even get along off the senate floors.

"I call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor!" Some oddly dressed, exceedingly pale female was saying to some fish-looking male.

"We're not even in the Senate yet! Take that headpiece off before it obstructs the flow of blood to your brain any further," the fish-looking male answered.

Buzz shook his head, mildly amused, and continued down to the briefing room. He sincerely hoped that the Commander wouldn't assign him to the escort duty -- even though, naturally, everyone wanted the best.

Okay, humility was one of the lessons he'd been learning, but there were still moments that he forgot all about the past three months of being uncertain, off-balance and just trying to survive -- moments that passed very quickly. If he had gotten anything from this experience so far, it was a serious appreciation for being out of the spotlight long enough to breathe.

Over the years he'd come to appreciate being a constant feature on the news. Often, it helped his cause and there were always inspiring stories that made children everywhere join the Junior Space Rangers. Since the media attacked both him and Mira, however, he shied away from the lights of the cameras.

He spotted XR and Booster across the room, slipped between all of the political riffraff, and ended up standing next to the two of them. "Have we gotten our orders yet?"

Booster shook his head, concentrating on a holographic checker board that XR was projecting. "The Commander's still talking to a group of Senate members. I think we're going to get dignitary duty, though."

The 'bot groaned to himself, though he was staring pointedly at the board he was projecting. "Must be careful," he said to himself, mumbling quietly.

"Are you still playing checkers? I'd think you'd both get sick of playing a game over and over again." Buzz really wasn't annoyed, though, because it was better that they kept their mind on games instead of his marriage.

"Who said anything about over and over?"

Booster nodded, looking over at Lightyear with a big grin. "We've been playing this game since XR suggested it. He thinks that he's going to automatically win because he's a robot!" The farmboy looked back to the game where XR was standing by, his arms crossed. "My move? What did you move?"

"Hey, you snooze, you lose, buddy." The robot ranger nodded and watched the board like a hawk. He wasn't going to miss a move.

"That's not fair..." The Jo-Adian frowned and crossed his arm petulantly. If he couldn't figure out the move, he might as well give up.

Buzz leaned forward to look at the board, pointing at one spot after the other. One of the remaining red pieces followed his action, clearing off the board of all of XR's kinged pieces. The 'bot stared at the board, wide-eyed, and let his mouth hang open. "I didn't even think about it..."

Booster jumped up and hugged Buzz tightly. "I won, I won, I won! Thanks, Buzz, you're going to be my checkers consultant forever!"

"Thanks, Booster..." When he was set down, he took a deep breath and then crossed his arms happily. It paid to be a good strategist. Not that checkers was even remotely what he considered a difficult game of strategy. "Why don't you two try chess?"

"Ugh... that's a game for old folks who sit on park benches." XR was just a little bit miffed at his shockingly easy loss. "Do you play chess?"

"Well, no," Buzz answered, sheepishly. It wasn't that he couldn't probably do okay on a chess board, but he didn't have the ability to concentrate that long on something that wasn't duty-related.

XR nodded smartly. "Point made."

Nebula walked in, looking like he'd been chewed and chawed to within an inch of his life. If there was one thing he really didn't like (besides paperwork), it was diplomats. He eyed Team Lightyear critically. "You're going to be shuttling dignitaries from here to the Galactic Alliance Senate Chamber, one party at a time."

"Aw, Dad, why?!" XR started beating his head against his helmet.

"Sir, are you sure you don't have anything else for us to do?" Buzz raised his eyebrows, imploringly. "Patrol work, maybe? Running radar? Cleaning duty? Having our fingernails pulled out with tweezers?"

The last comment made Nebula cough to cover up a laugh, and it took him several more coughs to regain his composure. There was just something about the deadpan sincerity Buzz had attached to the plea that made it funny, even for a Commander who was not having a great day.

"You should have someone check into that cough," Booster said, completely missing it.

"And I don't have fingernails," XR added.

"No. You've been requested, and the President has seconded it." Nebula stood up straight at attention. "Get to it. The first delegation's already waiting outside of 42."

Oh, this was probably one of the last ways that Buzz wanted to spend his day. But duty was duty, and an order was an order, so with a resigned salute, he answered, "Yes, sir."

 

 

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the--"

"Please have a seat, ma'am. Regulations."

"Will these regulations be imposed upon us on our lands, the lands that we've been forced onto by the oppressive-- AIEE!"

"I did warn you, ma'am."

 

 

"I insist that we land on this small, desert world, as your engines have been damaged and I must bargain with a Toydarian for a new--."

"Sir, the engines are fine. Please have a seat."

"But it is the will of the For-- aughhh!"

"And buckle up. It's the law."

 

 

"A spoon full of sugar makes the medi--"

"Ma'am, that umbrella should be closed. Safety guidelines."

"--cine go down, the medicine go down-- OoooOoooh!!"

*sigh*

 

 

The shift was unbearable! In fact, the shift was more than unbearable, and even Booster was getting sick of politics. Once, he thought he might even retire from Star Command and run for some local office on Jo-Ad, but looking at how the delegates acted, it was enough for him to swear off the political field forever.

"You have to get there faster," XR mocked, pressing a few buttons at his console a little harder than he should have. "No, this isn't the right route! We have to go past the Planet of the Apes and laugh at the monkeys!"

Buzz turned around and shot a glare at the robot, merely out of habit. "I don't recall hearing anything like that."

"It's the point! Why did they need for us to go through exactly three traffic lights before hitting the engines hard?" XR sighed and wheeled up to sit in Mira's seat, just for the sake of resting his servos. "What, is the guy an obsessive compulsive, or something?!"

"Actually," Booster broke in, tapping at his armrests, "I think he is."

"Personally, I thought it would be obvious when he had to stand up, spin around three times, and snap his fingers... every... five... minutes..." Buzz rubbed his face tiredly, leaning back in his flight chair. What could he do, though? They were assigned to be the escorts and there was no getting out of it. Well, unless they happened to be Mira.

Not that he'd hold that against her, though. She wouldn't have known that they were going to be shuttling delegates from Star Command to the Senate. If she was lucky, she would be doing some regular detective's work, searching out the next smuggling ring, or gambling party. Still, he thought for certain that if she had been there, the whole team would have had an easier time. Of course, she would probably be short with the dignitaries. It would have been amusing, if not slightly damaging to the team.

"You know, I could probably keep this from ever happening again..." XR had that typical "let's make a deal" sound to his voice. It never turned out pretty when he offered a situation like that.

The farmboy looked up hopefully, but he was quick to brush off bad experiences, and already the bad day was starting to fade away. "How?"

"Well, if I call a couple of people, I can get the word out that there's some particularly bad odors coming from the back of the cruiser. Then, just set off a couple of stink bombs and we'd be set."

Buzz rolled his eyes and leaned on his console. "Isn't that typically juvenile?"

"Only if you look at it from the wrong perspective." The 'bot flopped down from Mira's copilot seat and started digging around for his stink bombs. "I know I have them around here somewhere..."

Booster just shook his head and checked the sensors. They all still wondered where Zurg could be hiding, but no one seemed to want to mention it. The longer the evil emperor was quiet, the longer he had to plan something devious. Granted, his plans always seemed to fall short in the end, but even idiots can succeed once in a while. "Do you guys think that things'll ever go back to normal? I mean, Mira back here and Zurg being stupid?"

Buzz frowned at the thought, casting a glance back towards the rather large ranger. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it, Booster. Zurg has never failed to be fiendish, yet oddly idiotic before. And Mira? Well--"

"She's not going to come back to us full time," XR cut in, somewhat solemnly. Maybe it was him, but he had gotten used to having almost a whole family, and when Mira was at the agency, it was like a piece of it was missing. Even if the 'bot hadn't been related to them -- actually related -- he still considered them close family. They were a team.

"You don't know that," Booster defended, though it wasn't much of a defense. He knew that their copilot liked her new job as well, but Mira had always wanted to come back to Star Command. She wouldn't give that up now, would she?

Shaking his head, Buzz concentrated on his controls. He didn't really, really worry about it, but sometimes he wondered if he'd eventually lose his copilot to a well-developed, strong detective. Not that it made Mira a different person. She'd always be the same caring, skilled person they'd all come to know, but what would happen if she did quit being a ranger?

In the end, it was sort of depressing for Buzz to think about. If she were to switch over to the agency full time, then she would only get to see XR and Booster whenever time allowed. How would that effect the other two rangers? They'd been a team for years... sometimes it seemed that they were a team long before they actually were. "She wouldn't leave you guys behind. Trust me."

"We always have," Booster replied, perking up somewhat. He had complete and utter faith in the team leader, so when Buzz said something was going to be all right, the Jo-Adian believed it.

"She gets commendations at the agency, though," XR sighed, crossing his arms. Why was he lamenting over something like that? If Mira left, he'd most likely get a chance to take over her position on the team, but what kind of team would it really be, then? They had gotten used to appreciating each other for the little things they could all do. "Maybe if she got some here she'd want to stay."

"She's never worried about anything like that. She does the job because she believes in it." Yep, it helped that Buzz actually lived with her. He'd known a lot about Mira, but now he had so many things to add to it. "Just like us."

The Jo-Adian nodded, giving XR a big grin. "He's right! We're a team of crime fighting, butt kicking, super rangers! No one's going to trick us with their silent treatments or their stupid needles in haystacks!"

"That's the spirit, ranger." Buzz couldn't help but grin to himself. Sometimes it was nice to inspire his crew... Okay, so it was always nice to inspire his crew, but who cared about the details? As long as he was inspiring, that's all the mattered.

XR sighed and wheeled back to his seat, crossing his arms, mumbling, "Yeah, right. So much for having a constant, close-knit family."

"Close-knit couldn't have been used to describe us anyway," Buzz said, shaking his head. Captains were, on occasion, like parents -- they could hear something a mile away at a whisper. "I mean, we are close-knit, but not in the same way as a normal family."

XR paused and looked back. "You mean, you're actually acknowledging that we all are family?"

Craters. For the thousandth plus time in the past three months, Buzz really wished he'd kept his mouth shut. So he decided to take the advice a little belatedly.

It didn't matter to the 'bot. "All right, so about next Saturday, I was thinking we could hire some live entertainment..."

 

 

 

 

When Mira finally got a chance to come home, much later than usual because of some extra chitchatting with Clarice, she was surprised to see another car in the driveway. She recognized it as Booster's, but she couldn't quite understand why the Jo-Adian would be there. Raising an eyebrow, she tossed her keys into her duffle bag and stepped through the door, looking around.

Booster was sitting on the couch with Buzz and they were both concentrating on the sports. She smiled and set her bag down, walking over to the back of the couch and leaning on it. "Evening, gentlemen."

"Mira!" The large, off-duty ranger turned in his seat and looked back at her. "Hi! I came over to see you, since we haven't seen you in days, and since you weren't home, I decided to stay with Buzz until you came home. We weren't worried, though, because we know you can handle yourself."

"I'm glad you think so." Mira laughed, put her fedora down on Buzz's head, and nodded. "Evening, Cap'n."

Buzz looked up at the hat and turned as well, looking back at her. "Detective," he teased, and set the hat aside. "How was work?"

She grinned and looked around, trying to add to the suspense. Finally, she put her arm out, showing off the tennis bracelet. "Noir got it for me. Kid says she's gotten two from him, and Clarice had one like this, and a ruby bracelet."

Booster's eyes went wide and he leaned forward to look at it. "It's great, Mira! He must be a really generous guy."

Mira looked around, almost expecting her backup to show up, then nodded, admiring it herself. "He's a really nice person."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, glancing up at her. "Sure he's not trying to woo you?"

"Naw, I think he's back to going after Kid." She stood up and unbuttoned her suitcoat before pulling it off.

The farmboy practically gasped, watching her shoulder holster warily. "Mira, you carry that gun?"

"Regulations." She shrugged, popped the clasps on the holster and slipped it off, giving a bit of a wince. Would she ever get used to having that thing on? "Don't worry, it's only precaution."

Buzz nodded and picked up Mira's jacket and hat, draping them over the coffee table. "Kind of a dangerous precaution, but..."

"I couldn't imagine." Booster nodded in awe, looking at the gun in the holster. "Isn't it unsafe?"

"Naw. That's why we have to qualify. Anyway, you guys want dinner? I could order some pizza." Mira set her holster down on her bag and headed out into the kitchen, slipping her shoes off along the way.

"I don't know... I should leave you guys alone now that you're home, Mira." The Jo-Adian stood and waved at Buzz.

Mira glanced back, tossing her shoes onto the carpet. "Hey, stay a while. Least I can do is feed you for keeping Buzz company."

"I didn't have to have company. I mean, we talked about sports a little while, and chess." It wasn't that Buzz was trying to rush the team member out, but he also was afraid that the whole relationship card would be pulled.

Booster looked between the two and stepped towards the door. "I'd better get home, anyway. I was thinking about buying a fish."

Mira came back out long enough to give Booster a big hug, stretching her arms as far as she could around him. "Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah, feel free to stop by anytime." Buzz gave a grin and a wave, then leaned back on the couch again. When the door closed, he didn't exactly breathe a sigh of relief, but he did count his lucky stars that there just wasn't any talk of relationships. He had to work that stuff out on his own, without the outside influences.

She smiled and headed back towards the kitchen, asking over her shoulder, "Pizza? Or Chinese?"

"Which ever you're up for." It didn't make much of a difference to him -- so long as he didn't have to cook it.

"I'll go with pizza."

"Pizza works." Buzz eyed the television. Looked like his old team was completely slaughtered, total shut out. The fact that he hadn't gotten the score until now was sort of disappointing.

Mira stepped back out when she was finished ordering. "I got my paperwork for the commendation. They're holding it at 1500 on Wednesday, in the Alliance Square banquet hall. The quiet one, it's closed to the press."

He nodded, giving her one of those 'hi, I missed you' glances when she sat down on the couch with him. "A good idea, considering what the commendation's for. If it all goes well, it'll be over by the time that everyone's ready for their pension checks."

"You're not that lucky." She winked at him and even gave just about the same kind of glance. It really was nice to be home, even if her day at the agency hadn't been particularly difficult or stressful.

"I know, I didn't figure I was." Buzz settled back into the couch and put his feet up, avoiding her coat and hat. Soon, he realized, Mira would have to worry about wearing some kind of fall jacket. Then again, he also realized that he'd bothered to think about something like that and it amused him. Why not be concerned?

She put her feet up as well, sighing happily. Even though they'd had a three-day weekend, it was nice to come home and rest. She'd probably be working at Star Command until there was something new on Joe... well, except for Wednesday, and she thought about going with the team anyway. After the ceremony, of course. "I was thinking about thanking just about everyone I've met. Oh, and their brothers."

"Oh, brother."

"Very funny." Mira kicked at his leg, playfully, then stood up and headed for the kitchen. "No, I'll probably keep it short. Clarice and Kid have to give their thanks too, so I'm not going to take up their time." Pouring herself a glass of water, she moved back into the livingroom and sat down again.

Buzz chuckled and crossed his arms, looking over at her. "Considerate."

"Is this Make Fun of Mira Night?" She sipped at the water for a second, then set the glass down and leaned her head back. "Anyway, I'm really glad the rest of the team's coming. Maybe I'll get to thank you guys like I should have before."

He nodded and focused his attention on the television, though he wasn't really watching it. Instead, he was thinking that she had thanked the team before, even if it wasn't in front of the rest of the rangers. They knew she appreciated working with them, and it was certain that the crew wouldn't be the same without her. So was she always going to be there? "You don't need to do that."

"But I want to."

"It's your call, but this is a detective's commendation, not a ranger's."

"So?" Mira crossed her arms behind her head, eyes closed. "I can thank whoever I want, so nya."

Buzz raised an eyebrow in a classic expression of amusement, commenting, "Ah, the spoiled rotten brat who brutally destroyed Peter Pan makes her encore appearance. Will she pull out the hook? Film at eleven."

More than a few times, Mira had to wonder where he got his sense of humor. And when. The man she used to know never teased really, never joked around, never got into a friendly horseplay session... when he was on duty, he was all business. Heck, when he was on vacation, he was all business. Who could have guessed that a passable (if not cheesy) sense of humor lurked under the professionalism? "Be careful, I may pull it out just so that I can chop you up for stir-fry."

"You already put me in traction, so I guess I should expect anything." He shook his head, grinning to himself. "You have to be one of the greatest wives in the universe, what with your marriage policies. 'String him up, chop him up, and deep fry and batter.'"

"I don't think you deep fry and batter with stir fry..."

"So?"

"It would taste horrible! Unlike the pizza that's sure to be here soon enough." For a second, she wondered if she still had that hook, but figured it was probably back on Tangea.

Buzz nodded, crossing his arms again. "Better than if we tried to cook."

"I happen to be a good cook," she pouted, though she knew she wasn't kidding anyone. The fire department would probably have a heart attack if she tried anything harder than a pancake. And, sometimes, that was just as dangerous as everything else.

Oh, yeah, that was rich coming from her. Not that he had any room to talk. He'd be lucky if he was able to make it through the rest of his life without burns on most of his body. "Oh, no, she'd delusional..."

"And he's talking to himself." Mira giggled to herself and picked up her water, sighing happily. Yep, she could really get used to having someone there to tease. She got her fair share, but she gave it out a lot more than he did.

"And so is she."

She finished up her water and set the glass back down, reaching past him to snatch up the pillow. "I'll pay for the pizza, but you have to get the door."

"Why? Who's going to be waiting to attack me?" Buzz shook his head and adjusted his position now that the pillow wasn't there to support him.

"The pizza delivery guy, I suppose." Mira put the pillow down, propping it up against his leg, then laid her head on it, letting her legs drape over the armrest. "Make sure you get his name so I can add him to my list of 'thank yous.'"

"Would you like his dog's name, too? Or maybe his great-great-great-aunt's-cousin's-dog's name?" Wow, she had long hair. Not a lot longer than when she'd joined up, but noticeable. Not that he'd noticed her hair when she'd joined up. Not at all.

Mira looked up at him, eyebrows up. "Sure, both of 'em."

"I might as well ask for his family tree, including pets." Buzz shook his head in mock-sorrow. "Yes, I'll be ancient by the time that we get out of there. All hunched over, frail, brittle and senile."

"Which gives you just enough time to invent that timewatch so you can come back and save me again." It was funny, it had been a long time since she'd thought about that. That was another paradox, though -- since Buzz had come back in time to save her, then he would never have to build the timewatch, which meant that he would have never come back to save her, which... okay, enough of the temporal stuff.

"Huh." Needless to say, the temporal trials were still hard for Buzz to really comprehend. Not that he couldn't, but trying to work out all of the little tiny details was difficult. Instead, he just tugged at a piece of Mira's hair, debating on another universal question. "How come you've got two different colors?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, closing her eyes. "Most Tangeans have two-tones, but Daddy doesn't much, and Mom definitely didn't."

"I used to think you bleached it like that." He traced the lighter streak on one side, very gingerly. It was a terrific color, though, more yellowish.

Oh, that felt good. Mira had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from sighing happily... if she did that, he might quit, and she absolutely didn't want that. "No, it's always been that way. Mom used to braid the light part back, and use it to tie the rest in a ponytail."

"Yeah?" Geez, her hair was soft, but Buzz really wasn't used to being affectionate. He managed to pull himself away from that particular spell, and leaned back again.

She had to consciously keep herself from frowning when he stopped. It was nice that he could stand having her as close as she was, though. It was a step, at least. "Uh huh. And sometimes she'd put it up. That's where I learned how to do it."

"You remember something like that?" Huh, it was kind of interesting that she could remember the little things, but sometimes had problems with the larger details. Maybe it had something to do with how close her family was to each other.

"Sure," she yawned, folding her hands on her chest. "I guess it's just one of those little things that's hard to explain."

Buzz looked down at her and smiled to himself. Either she was picking up on his habit of taking a nap after work, or she'd just not slept well over the weekend. Hopefully the former and not the latter. "I know what you're saying."

Mira crossed one leg over the other and let them dangle over the arm of the couch. It wasn't a terribly uncomfortable position, despite what she thought it would be like. "Yeah..."

He brushed at the other lighter streak, without even realizing it. Argh! What was he doing? No, he was watching TV, and it didn't matter that Mira was right there, and that her hair smelled great.

She leaned the way his hand had been, almost expecting it to still be there. Of course, when it wasn't, the Tangean had to force back a frown again. She couldn't expect him to be affectionate at all, let-alone more affectionate. How do you tell someone it feels nice to be... well, petted? Or, at least, that's what she saw the small gesture as.

"What'd you get on the pizza?"

"Extra cheese and pepperoni." Mira reached up, pulling his right arm down from where it had been resting on the back of the couch. "It should be pretty good, if they don't skimp on the pepperoni."

"Should be," Buzz agreed, raising an eyebrow when she took his hand and began rubbing at it. What the heck...?

"I was thinking about getting peppers on it, but I didn't know if you liked those." She turned his hand over and started kneading between the tendons. He had a scar on one knuckle from where he'd hit the wall, and she shook her head to herself -- the need to throw down and beat up on each other seemed to be a wholly guy thing. She enjoyed sparring, but not when it crossed the line into causing real pain.

"Hm..." Okay, that was what she was doing... turning him into a big pile of jelly. Craters, that was like heaven. As in, so relaxing that there wasn't much of a way to describe it. "What?"

"Don't worry about it," Mira said, chuckling. It served a dual purpose -- it got him to deeply relax, and it gave her a chance to admire his hands.

Whoa, okay, he had a name but if someone would have asked him, Buzz would have hesitated to answer. Whatever witchcraft she was working made his whole arm relax, all the way through his shoulder, and he honestly didn't know just how much tension he had been carrying until it was going away. "...wow..."

Oh, so he liked relaxing. He really could have fooled her. As she continued through the hand massage, she closed her eyes. "This is called reflexology. And the webbing between the fingers are called toxic points," she explained. "Tension tends to gather there." She really didn't have to explain, but she figured that he'd enjoy hearing some sound, even if he wasn't comprehending it.

"Mm." Sure, his answer was a little bit lax, but that was only because Buzz wasn't sure what she had said. Something about toxic webs... Didn't some superhero have those?

"Yeah, I figured. Anyway, if I keep this up, I don't think you'll be awake to grab the pizza." Mira didn't stop, though. She enjoyed the fact that he had such large hands, but could still be gentle. Some guys just couldn't realize their own strength.

Was she talking again? He shook his head, trying to clear away that haze that seemed to come when someone starts falling out, but it didn't help. His whole arm felt great, so what would it be like when she was finished?

"Shake your hand out," she commanded, quietly, looking up at him expectantly. When he didn't respond, she just did it for him and continued the massage. "Not that I couldn't get up and get the pizza, but I'm pretty comfortable."

The pause in her movements did something to bring him back to reality, but not much. Boy, it felt nice when she devoted her attention to him. Was that selfish? Probably.

Mira finished up with one last rub down of his hand and then pushed his whole arm back up to rest on the back of the couch. Maybe she'd work on his other hand as well... afterall, it was a better experience in the end if the person was completely relaxed. She chuckled to herself again the grabbed at his other hand, starting all over again.

"You don't have to do this," Buzz barely managed to say, somehow rousing enough willpower to get that single sentence out. He definitely shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was, because how the heck was he supposed to be able to even move if he had to? Not that he had to, except to get the pizza, and maybe to try to eat the pizza, but if he got much more relaxed, he wouldn't even be breathing.

She shook her head, working through the motions almost automatically. "I know," she said, softly, not really bothered by the fact that he was falling asleep. She cautiously let her mental barriers down somewhat, feeling the almost electrical type connection she'd sort of missed in the past couple days. It wasn't anything serious, more just sensing surface feelings, but since she could see those on his face anyway, she didn't think it made much of a difference.

It wasn't any surprise that he was relaxed and hazed out, and she smiled at the basic contentment. How hard was it to find someone who ever felt content, who ever was at peace just sitting on their couch? If all she was afraid of was being alone, then why would she feel so pleased in knowing that he was in a good state of mind and body?

No, she wasn't going to think about it. Mira hated to admit it, but Warp's declaration that they were thinking too much was enough to make them realize that they had to think less. And that maybe it was okay to just appreciate a moment for what it was, without overthinking it later.

Huh. Of all the people in the universe to dole out good advice, it has to be Darkmatter.

She traced her fingers down the back of his hand, just loving how easy at mind he was. Poor Buzz, he probably never even knew what it was to relax that much before, unless it was because of exhaustion. But to relax just because was likely a new experience. Maybe she'd teach him some basic meditation techniques.

The doorbell rang, and for a few seconds, Mira was tempted to completely ignore it. But finally she forced herself to get up, paid for the pizza, and went to set it on the kitchen table. Then it was back out to the couch to try to wake her husband up without startling him.

Carefully, she took his shoulders, but she just couldn't bring herself to wake him. Smiling again, to herself, she went back to where she was laying.

"Huh?" Buzz asked, more asleep than awake, but woken up enough to know that she was back from wherever she'd gone.

"Pizza's here," Mira answered, quietly.

"Oh. Okay." He made absolutely no move to get up, just reached over and brushed at her hair for a moment. It had been on his mind, and since there just wasn't much sense in trying to contain the wish any longer, he gave into it. Then he'd go and get something to eat, if he succeeded in staying awake long enough.

Mira closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. It felt nice... better than nice, really. Good to know that he wasn't completely miserable, and that the only things that were on his mind were pleasant feelings. She didn't want to go any farther than that though, for fear of him knowing the connection was back, even if only partly.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Yep, he'd get up and eat some of that pizza just as soon as he got the energy... which didn't look like it was going to be very soon. Of course, his hands felt terrific, and it had traveled all the way up to his shoulders. "Going to sleep?"

"Napping," she yawned, letting her mind wander. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she could open up her mind -- the inherent stress caused by her trying to keep her mind blocked was enough to make her tired. Backing off of that at all pushed her towards a greater calm. "Buzz?"

Buzz didn't bother looking down at her, just continued to brush at her hair. "Hm?" He knew that she was enjoying it, which kind of made him smile. Something so simple could be enjoyed that much?

"Would you mind if I read your feelings? Not your thoughts, but your feelings?" She looked up at him, though he wasn't looking back. There had to be a better way to explain it. "Like, um... It's like testing the water in a pool. You know there's something more beneath, that it's not the same thing at all, but you still test the top for warmth." Huh, that made a lot of sense. "You don't have to say yes... I was just wondering."

Wha...? Sometimes, those Tangean powers of hers confused the heck out of him. He couldn't really imagine what it was like to be able to read other peoples minds. The only thing he was remotely familiar with was being ghosted along with her through something, which was vaguely tingly. But really, he imagined that she already had a good grasp on how he was feeling, unless he was hiding it, in which case he was more than confident that he could keep it from her. Just for the sake of curiosity, he asked, "Why?"

Mira closed her eyes again and rested her hands on her stomach. "Well, I guess for the warmth, you know? I mean, it wouldn't be like it was a one-sided thing. I'd let you know what I was feeling. It's... well, relaxing. At least, I always thought it was." She shrugged and settled down more into the pillow. It was interesting to think that he didn't just say no outright.

"Relaxing." How could feeling what someone else was feeling be relaxing? The entire concept eluded Buzz, whose basic compassion was just about the same thing... it was the same thing as knowing that something was wrong, or knowing that something was right, without a literal connection. But he didn't understand that. "Wouldn't it be a bad thing if someone was upset?"

"Well, no. I mean, you get those feelings too, but you try to deal with them. Help out, you know?" She shrugged and rubbed at the back of her hand. "Or, you get that impression and you don't read the person's feelings. It's just one of those things you know."

"Huh." Buzz frowned to himself. It was sort of odd, really... was she asking if she could, or was she posing a hypothetical? And how do you answer something like that? "Hey, I've got another one... what's it like? I mean, reading someone's mind."

She took a deep breath, trying to think of the way to explain it. It was kind of hard to explain something like that, especially to someone who had no idea. "Well, it depends. If you're just reading feelings, it's like an essence of an emotion. If I was feeling sad and your were feeling happy, then I might get an urge to smile. That feeling you can recognize in your stomach." Mira paused for a second, then looked up at him, judging his attitude towards it. "Then, with actual thoughts, it's like a streaming picture. Watching a monitor, I guess, but it's in your mind instead of in front of your eyes."

"Can you see something even if a person's not thinking about it?"

"Not without me actually looking. I'd have to actually reach into your mind to find things that you didn't want me to know. Things that are on the tip of your mind, like things you actively dwell on, are easy to read if I just touch you and concentrate."

"Sounds hard." Not to mention there was probably a lot that he actively dwelled on, up to and including him wanting to stay married, and the worry that it might not happen. Or that it definitely wouldn't happen. "How'd you even train to do that?"

Mira yawned to herself and closed her eyes, brushing at his fingers. "You start out with small things. First the basics of ghosting, then you move on to other things like telepathy and empathy."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Okay, so he was curious -- Buzz didn't know a lot of things, but now that the opportunity to ask had arisen, he took full advantage of it. "I'd think that it would be upsetting, if you saw something bad, even if it didn't happen to you."

"Like I said, it all depends. If it's terribly bad, then sometimes it will." She sighed, trying to think again how to explain things. She didn't mind letting him know how things went in her mind. "Sometimes it's hard to understand what I'm seeing, and then I get more confused than upset. The mind has a strange way of projecting things back."

"Projecting things back, like an echo?"

She brushed at his hand again, just for the sake of the movement. "Sometimes. People will leave things out that are particularly traumatic, or even exchange them for other memories. You have to be able to push past that into the subconscious mind for the actual memory."

"Like hearing words and not recognizing them," Buzz said, certainly. He hadn't honestly meant to think about it, but thinking about an actual memory that he had and couldn't make sense of immediately brought that particular one to mind.

"Yeah, I suppose it could be that way. I usually don't have a problem with it, but it could happen."

"Um..." He gestured, absently, trying to think of how to word things out. "Like recognizing a voice, and knowing that there are words that you remember... I mean, real words, not just gibberish. But they don't make any sense, even though they're just like everyday talking. And then turning a corner and nothing being there, even though you see the shadows on... the..." Okay, so he was talking a little more than he immediately intended to. But then, not remembering was frustrating and maybe trying to explain it would make it come back. "...wall."

Mira raised an eyebrow at her husband, trying to figure out what he was thinking. A voice but no one there? It didn't sound like a typical memory to her. "Are you sure that you're not putting two thoughts together? Or was it something else?" She tried to figure out where her mind was going, concentrating. "A dream?"

"Nu uh, it's real." He shook his head. It didn't really bother him in the emotional sense, not like feeling terrible, more along the lines of an echo of fear, and of being cold. "Heck, I was maybe two and a half, so I shouldn't probably even remember that much. Just the shadows and the voices, and my grandmother pretty ticked off."

"It must have been a pretty powerful thing to remember at an age like that. My earliest memory's probably when I was four or five. Maybe it's something that you shouldn't remember. Unless, of course, you think it'll effect you for the better. Doesn't seem like it would, though."

There it was again, people telling him to leave things alone. Sadly, he could even understand why. "Remember when you said you were sorry for being so curious about the Commander?"

She nodded.

"Same thing. I'm curious, and I'll probably regret it, but forgetting about it isn't going to resolve anything." Buzz shrugged, one-shouldered. This whole discussion thing was starting to get uncomfortable, in a way -- it wasn't like Mira had any answers locked in her head, and all this was serving to do was to put her in a bad position. "I'll figure it out, I guess. Maybe just need to focus better."

"Well, I know some techniques that could help you. At least, I think they would. There's regression, either through meditation or hypnotism. I don't see you as either of those types, though. Other than that, the best I could offer would be some herbs or oils that are supposed to stimulate the mind." She turned over on her side, facing the television. He was getting antsy and she didn't want to push the issue.

"Nah, it's not that big of a deal." Time to change the subject. "You're going to be with us tomorrow, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah. I haven't got anything to look into at the agency that couldn't wait. Besides, they can get ahold of me if they really need anything." She gave him a smile and stood, offering the pillow back. "Want me to get the pizza?"

Buzz took the pillow and put it back on his end of the couch, shrugging. "Sure, if you want."

"Hey, no problem." Mira stood and stepped out into the kitchen, bringing the pizza and two plates back out. She set them on the couch for a second, then picked up her suitcoat and fedora, setting them aside and placing the pizza in their place. "I'm gonna go put this away. Go ahead and eat."

He sat forward and opened up the box, pulling out a few pieces for himself. Meanwhile, Mira dropped her things off on her bed, then bothered to change into something more comfortable. It was nice to hear Buzz open up, but she wondered about his memory. Shadows on the wall, and not remembering words? Seemed kind of creepy to her. Then again, she knew that at some point she could tap just about all of her memories, if she had the skill. Someday.

She walked back into the livingroom, rubbing at her shoulder. It wasn't sore, but it definitely wasn't in top condition. If she were a pitcher back on the softball team, she wouldn't be having much fun. "How is it?"

"Not too bad," Lightyear replied, finishing off his first piece. At least they'd dropped the subject of his memories. "They skimped on the pepperoni."

"Go figure." She sat back down and picked out a piece of her own, setting her feet up on the coffee table.


	45. Day 91

"For courage, ingenuity, and assertiveness in the line of duty, I am proud to present the Tracy Award to three very special detectives!" The Alliance President smiled and talked alternately between her two mouths, staring out over a small audience of detectives, and no more than a handful of space rangers.

The ceremony was most certainly quiet, and no form of media was alerted or permitted into the hall where the practical party was being held. Several rows of chairs were set up in front of a make-shirt podium, but very few people were sitting down. The three detectives who were the reason for the celebration were standing proudly in front of the room, Mira at attention while the others waited loosely for their award.

"This momentous occasion," the president continued, "is very special to me, because I have worked closely with two of the recipients, and have been following the third's work very closely through Chief Hill's briefs over the past few years.

"I'm sure that everyone here knows what it's like to face a situation with no clear solution. However, this award carries a special distinction. It is an award that is only given under the recommendation of both the department head of the agency and myself. Because of this fact, these three recipients will only be permitted to be awarded this medal once."

The president smiled warmly at the three detectives, then looked out over the crowd. The majority of the agency was separate from Team Lightyear and the Commander, almost as if there were tension between the groups. Booster was sobbing, while Nebula and Buzz practically mirrored each other's expressions and stances. XR, on the other hand, was scoping out a few girls from the agency.

She then turned her attention to the three women by her podium and smiled. "As we all know, the details of this mission will remain closed to the public for quite some time, but I'd just like to say way to go, girls!"

The Alliance President picked up the first of the medals, walking down the line. The closest to her was Clarice, who had the most field experience between the three. "Clarice Darling, I'm proud to present this award in the name of the Galactic Alliance. Congratulations." She leaned in close to pin the medal on, and whispered, "By the way, you have a great singing voice."

Moving on down the line to the next experienced detective, she pinned the medal on Kid. "Kidney Brisket, for the sake of my sanity, I hope we can work together again. Congratulations from the Alliance, and a special thanks from me." Kidney, obviously flattered, blushed and couldn't keep herself from hugging the older woman.

When they parted, Madam President finally stepped down to Mira. "And last, but certainly not least, the rookie at the agency, and also the youngest recipient of the Tracy Award, Mira Nova-Lightyear. I know we'll be seein' more and more of your work as you gain further experience in the field. Congratulations, princess." She patted Mira on the cheek and then turned and stepped aside, gesturing towards the three of them.

Immediately, the crowd began whooping and clapping until the president put her hands up in the air to stop them. "Finally, one last thing. I'd like to give my personal thanks to Detective Guy Noir, who was the backup during this particular mission. Honey, I'd hate to think what it would be like if these girls didn't have backup in the situations they go into." Of course, Noir had already received the Tracy Award, which was apparent because it was pinned to the inside of his jacket. "I'd give it to you again, if I could!"

Guy bowed, immediately launching into his normal narration. Every ranger present raised an eyebrow at him, but the detectives took no notice whatsoever.

"Now, I'd like all of you to give these folks a good ole fashioned cheer!"

The room burst into wild applause. Kidney and Clarice both smiled and took it in turn, and Mira blushed slightly, looking at the ground. It was just a great feeling to be recognized for a job well done.

"Now, go ahead and say a few words." The President stepped aside on the podium, gesturing the Clarice.

Clarice took the podium with her usual straightforwardness. "I'm gonna make this quick, since we have gift certificates to go out and have dinner at some ritzy joint. So I'd like to thank the Chief, for being the Chief. I'd definitely like to thank my partner, Mira... I'll tell you folks what, this girl's gonna be better than any of us." The audience didn't shy from the idea -- they cheered at it. "Kid, you're just too cool. X... well, you already know how I feel about you." She grinned, and then her face went into a slight, serious smile. "Um, some of you knew my old partner, Zeph. If he were here right now, I'd give this to him. He was my best friend, he taught me everything -- so this one's for you, partner. Hope I do ya proud."

The crowd was silent for a long moment, absorbing this. Then, slowly they broke into applause. X lifted her down from the podium, kissing her, and that was when the audience went wild, whooping and catcalling.

Kid grinned after Darling, then took the podium right after the older woman. For a second, she looked too nervous to talk, and then she sighed and smiled. "Well, it's a real pleasure to get an award like this. I'd really love to thank everyone, especially the Chief. Of course, all of my love goes to my father, who couldn't be here tonight because he's out in the field."

The room let out an "awww," causing Kidney to blush. She pushed her hair behind her ear and stepped away from the podium, hugging just about anyone near by. From there, the detectives looked at Mira expectantly while the rangers looked like they were going to their funeral.

The Tangean gave a mock glare to her team and commander, then stepped up where Brisket had been. Jokingly, she took a computer printout from her bag and let it fall down and unravel in front of her. Nebula groaned, and XR began crying while Buzz tried not to check his watch.

Nova leaned her elbows on the podium and made sure she was at the bottom of the list. "First off, I'd like to make it a point to thank the bank that loaned the manager money to open the pizza place so the guy could hire the kid that delivered our pizza a week or two ago." She waited for a reaction from Buzz, who looked amazed and bewildered at the same time. "No, seriously, there are so many people I could thank right now, but I'm going to keep this short.

"First, I'd like to thank my partner, Clarice. She's taught me so much and I can't imagine what this line of work would be like without her. Our backup, Guy, who amazes me more every day. Um, X, Conner, everyone! Kid, you're great! You can't imagine how much I might have panicked without you. And who could forget Chief Hill, who does nothing but encourage all of us..."

Mira let the paper unroll over the top of the podium and stood up straight. How could she word it? Huh, public speaking was harder than she thought, sometimes. "I really, really have to thank my father, who wouldn't come to something like this in a million years." She laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Commander Nebula, I've really enjoyed getting to know you in the past couple of months..." She laughed again, and shook her head. "Listen to me, I sound like I'm leaving instead of thanking everyone.

"The team. Geez, how can ever tell you guys how much it means to me to be part of a team. Booster, XR, my extended family... and Buzz... Galactic Defender, Captain, my husband. Everything I learned was from the best, eh? Thanks, guys." She stepped to the side and hugged Clarice, then jumped out into the audience, heading over to the group of rangers.

Buzz was waiting with a teasing sort of half-grin. "Wow, I'm amazed. I was expecting to get my retirement papers before you were finished."

"Just goes to show you," Mira answered, smiling, "expect nothing."

"Congratulations, Detective," the Commander said, stepping over and offering his hand. He was sort of surprised when he got a hug instead, and didn't exactly know what to do, but eventually returned it.

"Thanks, sir." She stepped back, and was immediately swept up by Booster. Yep, it was impossible to try to escape. "Hey!"

"Wow, I have to get you a plaque to hang that up!" Booster went to encircle the rest of the rangers, "Group hug!" and was duly surprised when the only one he could seem to catch was XR.

Mira laughed, and finally managed to squirm away, though she patted Booster's arm and kissed XR on the top of the helmet. Yep, the whole place was just terribly bright and happy, a nice reprieve from any of the troubles that seemed to lurk around. She looked around for Buzz, who seemed to have mysteriously vanished.

Clarice made her way over, holding onto X's arm. "Oh, this is great... we are going to have a blast tonight!"

"Yeah," Mira said, still looking around for her missing husband. He couldn't have gotten a call that quickly, and even if he had, he wouldn't have just left without the team.

"All expenses paid, a real limo that Guy doesn't have to drive and a live jazz band in the dining room." The Oprie seemed more than ready to just go out and have fun. She looked Mira up and down once. "So what're you wearing?"

"I don't really know, yet." She didn't, either. Mira really hadn't given much thought to the dinner out on the town.

"We'll figure something--" Clarice stopped in midsentence, smiled enigmatically, and finished, "Nevermind. We'll plan it later."

Mira raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have gotten her partner to switch tracks so quickly. Okay, so there was something sort of odd going on, maybe there was some big plan that involved... a rose? She looked at the red rose that appeared over her shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with Buzz.

"I, uh... here." He offered the rose over, looking less suave and more earnest. He was trying for suave, but it just wasn't happening.

She looked at the rose, taking it off of him carefully. Huh... never once did she imagine she'd be getting a rose from Buzz. For that matter, a red rose that just seemed to be perfect. "It's beautiful."

Buzz shrugged and scratched at his cheek, just for something to do. He hadn't expected to do anything like that for Mira, but he was taken by the idea. "Well, um... I thought you might like it."

"How could I not?" Mira blushed a bit and looked down on the rose. How romantic was that? Bogart could have come through and swept her onto the dance floor, and she'd still feel that Buzz's gesture was more romantic. So maybe he didn't have the white horse, but he didn't need it. The thought made her blush even more. So, this is what he was holding back?

Booster was practically bawling and XR was shaking his head. The Commander had one eyebrow up in that 'huh' expression, Clarice was pretending not to watch, Noir was narrating something about the injustice of buying her a diamond tennis bracelet while this 'big-shouldered over-decorated ranger' gives her a rose and wins her heart, and it was just a terribly sticky situation for Buzz to deal with. Not that he wasn't trying to win her heart to some extent, but it wasn't necessarily easy to do in front of so many onlookers. "I hear you're going out for the evening."

She nodded, still looking at the flower in hand. "Yeah, so you don't have to worry about getting me anything off of the carryout menu."

"I think you'll have fun." Oh, craters, how many people could possibly find this interesting?

Was it her, or were they being watched? Mira couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Buzz by the arm, and pulled them both to a hasty retreat into the quiet hallway. "Okay, that's better."

"Much," he agreed, breathing a sigh of relief. Hard enough to make a gesture like that in public, but to have it scrutinized? He just knew he would hear about it the next day, for hours and hours, because all of them were into that romantic, white-horse-red-roses-perfect-love-fairy-tale. Personally, Buzz preferred the version he had, even if it wasn't quite realized.

"It's... um, it's... I never really..." She frowned to herself, trying to say something and not having a clue of how to say it. But really, she wanted to thank him and tell him how much it meant to her, and explain that it was so incredible that she could feel that joy in her chest and how strong it was. But it was really hard to put to words.

So, with an impulsive sort of gratitude, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

If Buzz had been capable of rational thought, he might have thought about just how amazing it was, and he would have definitely thought about how right it was, but he wasn't capable of rational thought. All he was capable of doing was kissing her back, not even really noticing as she twined her fingers through his.

Mira finally took a step back, but she didn't let go of his hands. She kept her eyes closed, though, drawing a deep breath and letting it out slowly -- okay, so maybe their second serious kiss was at least as good as that first one. The moment didn't lend itself to conversation, though, and they couldn't just stand there in silence for the hours it would take to recover. She still didn't open her eyes, just slowly (reluctantly) let go of him and made her way back down the hall.

Buzz fell back to lean against the wall, trying hard to pull his senses back to the coherent side, but he wasn't having any luck. It would probably be a good hour or two before he stopped living in that moment. It would definitely be forever before he forgot about it.

Yeah. He liked his version better.

 

 

Clarice was on her second Long Island iced tea, and it was obvious that she was used to going out. Guy, who couldn't keep himself away from the three women, had insisted that even off duty they needed back up. Being the carefree souls that they were, they decided it wouldn't hurt to take him. Kidney sat by with her regular iced tea, glad to be out of the action for a second, and Mira sipped idly at a glass of lemonade.

"Okay, okay," Darling said, leaning forward towards the other girls, "if you could pick between a date with Hound or Noir, who would you pick?"

Both Mira and Kid turned their heads to look across the room where Guy was playing the trumpet like Louis Armstrong. Was there anything this guy couldn't do?! Oh, that's right, he couldn't stop talking to himself. "I don't know," Brisket replied, watching the musical scene. "Hound's cuter, but he has all those emotional problems because of Sully. Then again, Noir talks to himself. He does model, though... tough decision." She seemed to be thinking for a second, and finally sat back, crossing her arms. "I'd have to go with Noir. If he kisses half as well as he does everything else, he'd be worth it."

Clarice nodded and sipped at her drink. Then, grinning at Mira, she leaned even farther forward. "How about you?"

Nova raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair. "Me? I'm married, I can't answer a question like that."

"Sure you can! It's just a silly little question... not like you're going to give up the Galactic Defender, Captain, your husband. Though, it would be scandalous." Darling grinned and sat back as well, pulling the straw from her drink for something to fiddle with.

"Oh, yeah? So, answer your own question then." Satisfied that she bought herself some sort of a reprieve, Mira crossed her arms.

The Oprie looked like she wasn't expecting the question to be turned around and adjusted the straps on her rather dangerous looking evening gown. "Well, that's easy to answer. Assuming X wasn't in the picture, I'd splice their DNA and create a whole new man. Hound's looks, Noir's talents, and no voice box. I like quiet men."

The other two detectives laughed, shaking their heads in practical unison. Leave it to the older woman to come up with something like that. "Good answer, but I think I'll have to pass on my answer. Unless, of course, you want to give up X." Mira winked and glanced around the jazz club. Ritzy wasn't the word for it, really... it was downright high class, and probably expensive as heck. It was a shame Tangea didn't have places like it.

Kid stopped in the middle of a sip and pointed at Mira, nodding until she could swallow the drink. "If you don't answer, then you have to come up with the next question."

"What? A 'what if...?'"

"Kind of. It's almost like truth or dare, only there's no dare," Clarice explained, noting that Guy had moved on to play bass.

Mira nodded, trying to think of something to ask. There weren't many things she wanted to know in the 'what if' realm. Finally, she settled on something strange. "Okay, if you were stuck on a tropical planet without a way off, what one thing would you bring with you?"

"A ship," the other two replied, in unison. "Come on, that's pretty weak, Mira. I've been asked that a million times," Clarice said, shaking her head, then looked at Kid for the next question. "Your turn, kiddo."

"All right... If you were in the field and your contact's about to die, what do you do? Stay behind and try to save him, or finish your objective and hope he can hold his breath while the room fills up with water?" Brisket looked between the other two, slouched down in her chair.

Clarice seemed to think about it for a long moment, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Is he just a contact, or someone you're close to? As in, love?"

"Love."

"I'd stay behind. Better to die with someone you love than to live in misery the rest of your life." The oldest woman of the lot grinned, waiting for the next question, and the next drink.

"Wait, wait," Mira said, shaking her head. "What's the objective? Universe threatening?"

Kid nodded and smoothed down her dress, though she seemed a little more serious than usual. "At least world threatening."

The Tangean tapped her glass, letting the hypothetical thought seep in. Tough decision weren't the words for it. Finish the objective and lose the man you love, or lose him anyway because the world is in danger. "I'd ghost him out and then finish the objective. If I couldn't ghost, then I guess I'd have to just go with what I felt was right at that moment. Maybe there'd be some other way to salvage the situation."

The more experienced detectives nodded and seemed to let the conversation go for a few minutes. Finally, Clarice leaned forward once again, just as a waiter brought her another drink. "So, Mira, honey... saw you and the hubby escape earlier. Anything interesting?"

Mira tried to keep herself from blushing and concentrated on the lemonade. "Nothing interesting to you."

"Sure it is! Kid and I thought it was kind of out of character for the big, bad Lightyear to give out a rose like that. So?"

"So nothing." Nova bit back a grin and looked around the room. It was dark enough that maybe they wouldn't notice. "A rose is a rose."

Kidney shook her head, noting the look immediately. "Yeah, and a horse is a horse, of course of course, but if it's a gift then it's more than a horse."

"And you don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Darling added.

"It was just a nice gesture. Like a congratulatory gift, right?" Mira finished off her lemonade, wondering why it had gotten so hot in there suddenly.

Clarice nodded, tongue-in-cheek. "Uh huh. And the interlude in the hall?"

"What, am I on trial here? Everyone was staring at us, and I wanted to tell him something." The princess crossed her arms and looked after Guy like he might help. Nope, he was on the drum set now.

Kid nodded knowingly and patted Mira's arm. "I understand."

"We just kissed, all right? Nothing fancy, just a kiss..." Okay, so maybe Mira wanted to tell them more than she didn't.

"And it was nice?"

"What kind of question is that?" Nova then looked around to see if they'd refill her drink. No one seemed to want to come to the rescue of a married damsel in distress. "Of course it was nice. I mean, really nice. Knock you off your feet kind of nice." It was true; it was just one of those moments she'd be living on for the rest of her life.

Clarice seemed to ponder the response, a quirky sort of smile on her face. "I'll bet. You were practically floating when we left."

Mira threw a piece of a breadstick at the Oprie, then pouted. "Oh, come on! That is not true!"

"Should have seen yourself," Kid continued on for Clarice. "Then again, I can't blame you. Oh! Got another one for you... what if you were forced to kill your significant other to prove you were willing to be an asset to a team? Here's the catch, though... if you don't kill that person, someone else will, and then they'll kill you..."

Mira picked up Kidney's glass and sniffed at it, making sure that it really was just straight iced tea. "You're being morbid tonight."

"It's just a question." Kidney shrugged, taking her glass back and sipping at it.

"I would knock off the people threatening him before they had a chance to knock me off." Clarice grinned, drinking at the more potent tea she had. "And I wouldn't be too darn nice about it, either."

"Double for me," Mira said, resolutely, even though she honestly didn't know how she'd react in a situation like that. "Here's one... what would you do if you got together with someone and found out that he was totally different from you thought?"

Kid raised an eyebrow and set her glass down. "Totally different good or totally different bad?"

"Either."

"Well, since I am together with someone who's totally different that I thought, I guess I'd have to go with it. I thought X was completely absorbed into his work until we spent a little quality time together." Darling nodded knowingly, glancing at Mira. "Now, if we're talking about someone who turned out to be a kind of handsy drunk, then I'd be pretty angry."

"Who? Joe?" Brisket looked between the two, confused for a second, then nodding. "I'd be mad, too. I mean, really mad, and if my dad ever found out about something like that, the handsy drunk wouldn't be around long."

Mira frowned at the turn in the conversation. She hadn't wanted to think about her last mission, and was well on the way to forgetting it for the time being. "N-no... I just meant generally, you know?"

Kid pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. Maybe that wasn't who Mira had been thinking about. "Well, if you mean your husband, then I'd think it would be a surprise."

"And a welcome one, from what I can tell." Clarice smiled, agreeing with the other detective.

"It was just a question. Geez, you two really know how to turn a question around, don't you?" Mira's lemonade finally arrived and she took a long sip.

Clarice decided it was time to lighten to mood and grinned mischievously. "I got another one. What do you get a man who brings you a single red rose as a congratulatory gift? Someone with pretty big shoulders and no hair?"

"He has hair," Mira replied defensively.

Kid looked up from breaking apart a breadstick. "Lightyear doesn't have hair?"

"Not that I've seen," Clarice continued.

The Tangean crossed her arms and gave the other two a look. "He does too have hair... I'm sure of it." Was she sure of it? Over the past few years, she'd never seen Buzz's hair. Even when she was living with him. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so sure of it.

"So, what color is it?"

"It's -- it's some color. You still have to answer my question, anyway!" Mira frowned, though there wasn't anything but amusement there. It was pretty funny when she thought about it, because she was sure that Buzz must have hair... just never bothered to show it.

"I'd evaluate, debate and come up with a plan of action." Kidney looked at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "Now about the hair thing, I'd have to go with no on the preponderance of evidence alone."

"Can we forget about the hair thing?" Mira tried not to laugh, wondering how three grown women who put their lives on the line on a fairly regular basis could be speculating so solemnly about hair.

"Absolutely not." Clarice tapped on the table, maybe feeling the Long Island iced teas just a bit. "This is definitely a serious question. What if he's a cue ball?"

"It'd be irony." Oh, it would so be irony. Mira giggled -- the tables could turn so efficiently that it would be scary. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Yes," Kidney and Clarice answered in unison, and the Oprie added, "From this moment on, your mission is to find out two things: If he has hair or not, and what color it is if he does. Got it?"

 

 

 

 

They'd probably been out a good four hours when Mira walked through the door of the house. By then, the evening dress was pretty uncomfortable and the shoes were the equivalent of medieval torture devices. Oh, yeah, it was really nice to be home. Then again, she'd been realizing that for a month or so... seemed like forever.

Buzz was sitting on the couch, idly flipping through channels. Over a thousand different galactic channels, and never anything on. Then again, Lightyear wondered if maybe it was a conspiracy. The network executives would put something good on five hundred channels away so that a person would miss it if they were going from channel to channel. When he heard the door open, though, he turned around and smiled at Mira. "Have fun?"

"Oh, yeah. It was a blast." She grinned and moved over to sit next to him on the couch. Oooh, soft couch... good. Leaning forward, she started unstrapping the torture devices, wondering why she ever bothered buying them.

"Those look painful," he commented, wincing. They did, too. If he were a woman, he'd never wear shoes like that. He liked his boots just fine.

Mira nodded and let out a sigh, dropping one and then moving to the other. "You have no idea."

Buzz frowned and picked up the discarded shoe, waiting for the other one so he could move them out of the way for her. "What's the matter? You don't seem like you had a good time."

"No, I did." She gave him a smile and offered over the other shoe. "I'm just really glad to be home." When he nodded, she stood and moved into the kitchen, looking at the rose he had given her. Geez, it was just perfect, and she imagined that when it bloomed all the way it would be even more spectacular.

Pulling it from the cup of water, she stepped back into the livingroom just as Buzz was sitting back down. She couldn't help but blush a bit, thinking back to that kiss. Boy, was that nice. "You amaze me," she said quietly, sitting down next to him.

"Why?" He gave her a perplexed look and glanced at the rose.

"When I first got to know you, I didn't think you ever had a romantic thought cross your mind. You know? I mean, it sounds really bad, but I thought you were kind of hopeless when it came to romance, but you know what you're doing." She leaned up against him, telling herself that she'd change later (and that maybe he'd notice she was wearing a nice dress and not a trashy one). "I mean, this is really sweet..."

"It is?" Huh... he hadn't really thought to be romantic, honestly. It just seemed like a nice thing that he wanted to do, maybe make her feel like he actually did notice her accomplishments, did appreciate her. "I mean, I'd think a dozen roses would be romantic, not one."

Mira shook her head, snuggling a little closer when he put an arm around her. "Yeah, it is." Okay, so maybe he didn't understand that it was romantic. But that was definitely part of the appeal -- some guys just fabricate romance like a business.

"Guess I'll have to remember that." Wow, that dress looked nice. Much more elegant than the evening gowns she had to wear for missions. "It was a sort of spur of the moment thing."

"Those are the best kind." She nodded solemnly, hit for a moment by one of those feelings where you realize everything. She was sitting on the couch with her husband, who wasn't tense or shying away from her, and out of thin air he'd gotten her a rose... not a dozen roses, not a massive box of chocolates, not a pair of earrings or something else 'classically' romantic. Just a rose.

Buzz must have noticed the shot of happiness that somehow jumped the gap between her and him -- one of those electricity, connection type things, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Glad you liked it."

Mira blushed, burying her face against his shoulder. It was just such a nice feeling that she didn't even think to keep it to herself. "Sorry. It's just kind of hard to explain, sort of... well..."

"Nice?" he asked, with an amused half-smile.

"Yeah... nice." She sniffed the rose and closed her eyes, wondering if it were possible for things to get any better. What more could she ask for, considering she was pretty darn happy and content the way she was? Yep, it was just too nice and she melted against Buzz, staring at the rose.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile even more. Whether she realized it or not, he was picking up her feelings right and left. She was probably projecting them. In any case, it was kind of comforting to bask in that feeling of contentment from her. "It's not that impressive," he said, gesturing to the rose.

"Sure it is." She brushed it across the top of his hand, just for the sake of it, then offered it over to him. Maybe he'd be able to understand how romantic it actually was if he just looked at it.

Buzz took the flower and held it like he would if he was ready to give it back. It's not that he didn't like it, but he would much rather see her holding it. Strangely enough, it was complimentary to her.

Mira closed her eyes once again and nuzzled against him, thinking that she'd put the rose back in its water as soon as she could manage getting up. It was great just to sit there, and she moved a little more so she could hear his heartbeat. When she heard it, she sighed happily and concentrated on the sound.

Maybe it had something to do with her protective nature, but Mira really enjoyed hearing his heartbeat. As long as she could hear that, she knew he'd be there, and as long as she was close enough to hear it, she could think about keeping it. At some point, even, she realized that there were times that she just needed to hear that rhythm. She dismissed the thoughts, though, and just sat there against him. What she wouldn't do just to stay there forever...

Of course, it was her luck that the vidphone would ring, and Mira sighed. She really didn't want to get up to answer it, but at least it would give her the opportunity to put the rose back into the water so that it wouldn't dry out. Giving Buzz an apologetic look, she carefully pulled away and stood. "If it's a telemarketer..."

"...I'll personally track them down and demand to be taken off of the list." Buzz frowned slightly, rubbing at his side where she'd been leaning. It's weird what a person notices out of nowhere -- in this case, that the sudden lack of heat gave him a chill.

"Yeah." She stepped into the kitchen, answering it on the third ring.

King Nova looked at her, an indeterminate expression on his face. _"Mira. I would like you to meet me at the spaceport, if you would."_

She barely had time to register that it was her father, let alone answer the question and remember just how angry she was at him. "Daddy..."

 _"I'll be there in a half an hour. Please, Mira... I need to speak with you. I'll be waiting."_ He reached forward and the connection went dead.

There was a sigh from her and she turned, heading back into the livingroom. Of all the times her father had to call and sound like he really needed to talk to her... Just when she thinks how nice it is that she could sit there with Buzz and not feel awkward.

Buzz immediately noticed the change in her expression and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just..." She sighed again and flopped down next to him, shaking her head. "I have to go and talk to my father. He's going to be at the spaceport waiting for me."

For a moment, he felt like panicking. She wasn't leaving, right? Because if she was leaving, he didn't know what he would do with himself. "Are you sure that's a good idea...? I mean, with him doing all that Tangean mind stuff and trying to take you back to the palace?" No, she couldn't just be giving up, could she?

Mira smiled and tilted her head, finding the urgency in his voice all too adorable. "Don't worry, I'm just going to make sure he's all right." She brushed at his cheek gently, then went to putting the killer shoes back on. If she was going to get there on time, she didn't have enough time to change. Her father was always early, if not promptly on time.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Naw, don't worry about it. Of course, if it gets too late you might have to come looking for me." She gave him a slightly teasing wink and finished getting the shoes on.

Buzz frowned a bit and grabbed her hand, just as she was about to head for the door. "Be careful, all right? Your father's not known for playing fair."

Mira nodded and squeezed his hand with a smile. "I'll be home as soon as I can." She waited for him to nod and then headed out the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. Of course, if this was anything but a family reunion, she was going to be pretty mad.

 

 

It was apparent by the near completely vacant spaceport that it was just not doing the business it used to. Mira felt completely out of place as she looked around for her father, pulling her jacket on for the sake of it. She could feel that he was nearby, just couldn't quite place him.

Finally, she caught sight of the royal guards and started towards them, hoping they weren't going to tell her that her father was sick or something. When the king stepped between them, she let out a long sigh of relief and pulled the coat tight around her. "Daddy? Is everything all right?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk that's quiet?" He seemed to brush off the question, gesturing for the guards to stay back with the ship. While he took Mira gently by the elbow, he scanned the room for any place that would offer some privacy.

Mira's eyebrow knit together and she looked around as well. "There's a little cafe down at the other end of the room. I suppose we could find somewhere quiet there." Not that the rest of the place wasn't quiet, but it was obvious that her father wanted it completely vacant of people.

King Nova nodded and continued to lead her, albeit gently, in the direction of the cafe. "I'm very glad you decided to meet me."

"Wait, wait." She pulled away for a second looked at him. "Is there something wrong? There's not a problem, right?"

"Trust me, daughter, you'll understand it all in due time. Now, come along." He once again started leading her, though this time with a firm hand on her back. She was at least listening to him.

Mira only allowed herself to be lead for a few steps before sidestepping out of his grip. The move was apparent in itself, so she didn't need to voice it... 'I can walk there myself, thanks.' She instinctively scanned the area for anything out of place, but everything was quiet. If the king was up to anything, it didn't involve any elaborate setups.

The cafe was completely deserted, as predicted, and King Nova picked a back booth. It was definitely not easy to keep his voice level, but once he and Mira were both seated, he looked at the tabletop and said, "First, I would like to offer you an apology. I... I have been spending a great deal of time trying to make you see my reasoning, and it has lead to nothing but grief." She didn't particularly know it, but it was Buzz's rather irate letter that had driven that point home. King Nova swallowed -- having to be berated by an inferior... "I should have found a better way to explain, and I didn't. I'm sorry, Mira."

All right, so that was a surprise. Mira pulled the coat tighter and looked across the table at her father. She could tell it was hard for him to apologize, but she wasn't going to stop him, either. "I'm not the one who deserves the apology," she replied civilly. "Buzz has been in the middle of this since the beginning."

The king seemed liked he was going to get angry at the thought. Apologize to someone like Lightyear? Rangers weren't even good enough to shine his shoes... then again, Mira did have a point. He sighed and seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping slightly. "Very well. I'll send a formal apology out tomorrow."

"No formal apologies. I'll tell him you said you were sorry... if you are, that is."

"I'm sorry for a good many things," he said, focusing his attention on the table once again. "There are reasons, though, daughter. Things I don't wish to discuss around... other parties."

"And those are?" She wasn't about to let the issue drop, but if he was going to explain, then she couldn't do worse than listen.

"I know that you don't consider Darkmatter a threat, and that even if he was, he wouldn't be until..." Oh, this was distasteful. "...until he came into existence. But I believe that he is capable of murder, if it'll further his interests. Mira..." He closed his eyes, trying hard to formulate his words. "Mira, you're more important to me than anything, including Tangea and the crown. You're my daughter, you're the one person who still brings me light and joy. I fear constantly that if you stay in this marriage and Darkmatter's allowed a chance to come into existence, then I'll not only have to visit your mother's grave, but yours as well."

Mira shivered, rubbing at her arms. Her father was being sincere, and he wasn't saying any of this to make her guilty, she could sense that. He really was frightened, underneath that aire of invincibility he always seemed to exude. "Daddy..."

"Please, let me finish." He wasn't sure where he was finding the strength to say all of this, but it was from down deeper than he'd been in a long time. "You're right, I can't continue to make your decisions for you, and I have to learn to step back. But I cannot bear the thought of losing you because you feel obligated to stay with a man who fears committing himself, and end up the mother of a murderer... then one of his victims."

She closed her eyes, trying to ward away the dark thoughts. Of course, she wouldn't be so afraid of the idea if she didn't know it was possible. It was very possible, but she had to weigh the options. Was it worth the risk to spend the rest of her life with Buzz? "I know you worry, but I can take care of myself, and Buzz can take care of me... there's the rest of the rangers, too. It's nothing you have to be scared about."

"I am very afraid, Mira. There is absolutely no guarantee that you will be protected. What about your undercover missions? Where is Lightyear during those?" The king raised a challenging eyebrow, then forced himself to remember that this wasn't a meeting so he could attack the integrity of his so-called son-in-law.

"He's at home, and for good reason. If something were to happen to me, then at least he'd still be around. Basically to prevent us both from jumping to our own doom after each other." Ugh, it was kind of hard to explain. She wanted to sit there and tell him that she didn't want Buzz around because if he got hurt, she would be devastated. She didn't though, and even managed to keep the thought far back into her mind.

"And what about while you're working for Star Command?"

"In the cruiser? We're a team -- we work well together. I suppose if the Commander really wanted to push it, he could get me reassigned, but it wouldn't do any good. We all know what happened last time the situation was forced." She frowned and nodded a waitress over, watching her pour the coffee. "Thanks, hon."

King Nova looked down at the coffee distastefully and pushed it away. He didn't drink coffee anymore... at least, not much if he could help it, and certainly not coffee made in some backend cafe. "Yes, well..."

Mira smirked and picked up the coffee, taking in a long, deep breath. She couldn't probably stay awake without coffee on some days. "Daddy, I'll be fine. We haven't lost a ranger in a long, long time, and the last detective that was killed was... geez, I don't know. We have an incredible success rate."

"I'm not so much worried about that. What about Darkmatter?"

"You'll keep worrying until you get sick, won't you? Warp may be a criminal, but he's going to think before he does anything drastic. There're a lot of things at stake when someone messes with time. If he kills me, then Buzz is going to take care of it. If he kills Buzz, then the whole timeline's gone."

The king looked confused, trying to decipher what his daughter was saying. Timeline? What timeline? "Are you sure about this... child thing?"

"I don't know. You saw the papers."

He nodded and leaned forward, taking her hand. "There is something else."

Oh, of course there's something else, and she knew what it was. The word "annulment" kept coming to mind and she practically cringed away from it. "I-I was going to go home..."

"Mira, listen to me... this cannot go on. If Darkmatter really is a threat, then this can all be ended with your marriage. Just sign the papers and you can come home. In fact, you don't even have to come home, you can continue your work, but don't let this go on." He squeezed her hand and then leaned back in his seat. "I don't want to argue, though, so please don't get angry. I just want you to think about this situation."

She nodded and pulled her hand back, rubbing her arms. Why was it suddenly so much colder in there? How could she even imagine getting a marriage annulled that she wanted so much to work? Mira liked having a husband, especially one who had come to be so different from she expected. In fact, she even liked her married name, Mira Nova-Lightyear. Hearing at the awards ceremony made her smile. "I just... I'm not sure..." She sighed and looked across the table at her father, completely lost.

"I know it would be hard for you. You've become... somewhat attached to Lightyear. However, you have to consider whether this is going to work in the years coming up, or if you're going to realize that something was wrong from the beginning." He didn't mind saying it, but the look on her face was enough to make him wonder if he should have.

"You don't understand."

"I do. Your mother and I had a wonderful relationship, Mira. We never had to worry about fighting and death and countless other things." All right, so maybe it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. They had fought, but never to the point where the other felt completely horrible. He thought back to when Mira had called him and told him nothing was wrong, only days into her marriage. He knew there had been some kind of argument, he just didn't know to what degree.

The princess gave the king a look that said she knew he wasn't being completely honest. It was that connection that told her. "It's a shame we can't really say never."

King Nova nodded solemnly, looking around at anything but her. He felt old when he thought about it, and weak... like he didn't want to go on but had to. "Your mother... she could have ended it quickly. She never had to suffer."

"She did it because she knew you needed her."

"No, she did it because she knew that her daughter needed her." He nodded, almost completely sure of himself, then picked up a fork to look it over.

Mira sighed slightly and shook her head, leaning forward. "She knew that I had you, Daddy. That I didn't need her as long as you were there to take care of me. But I couldn't take care of you back then, so she stayed as long as she could."

He sat up defensively, though he wasn't quite sure what he was defending. "Of course you needed her, Mira. She was your mother."

"I know that. I love her too, Daddy, but I'm not sure I could live without you. If it had been you back then, I don't know how I would have been able to go on." She laughed slightly, trying to clear some of the sorrow. "You know, Daddy's little girl? Mom knew how it had to happen, and even now I can say that she misses us, but she's still around."

"You sound so certain," the king said, quietly. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to feel the echo of his wife, so long since he'd had the courage to open his heart and mind like that.

"That's because I am." Mira smiled a little.

"I wish I had the same certainty." King Nova took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes. It was sort of nice to hold a civil conversation with his daughter, but he still had more than his fair share of concerns. The marriage, Darkmatter, the potential fall of Tangea -- even though Mira was trying hard, she wasn't able to alleviate his concerns. "I should return to the palace..."

She frowned and tilted her head. "You should rest. Take a vacation, or something, Daddy... you're going to make yourself sick."

He shook his head and stood up, pulling out some money to pay for the coffee. "Mira, darling, there are too many things to worry about. When I finally resolve those issues, then I will rest. I promise."

Mira followed suit, but shook her head. "A promise isn't good enough. You need to rest now or Tangea won't have a king at all." Harsh? Yes. Effective? Hopefully.

Stepping over to her, he offered a warm smile, though it was tinged with a bit of regret and worry. "Perhaps you should take your own advice. I'll be fine... you'll see." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then turned and walked away.

The princess was left standing there, eyes closed. Just a small gesture like that brought back so many memories, yet she still felt like her father wasn't going to listen to her directions. She couldn't live without him...

Of course, this was all for pondering on the way back to the house. She had so many things on her mind at that moment. As a side thought, she wondered if Buzz had gone to bed or not. Maybe they could talk. Or, maybe he could just hold her until she fell asleep. Something... anything.

 

 

 

 

The house was quiet when she walked back in, and for a moment, she really did think that Buzz had gone to sleep. Then she remembered that he never slept when she was gone and he was worried. Quietly, she crept to the back of the couch, leaning over to look at him.

"Welcome back." Yep, he was awake. Buzz didn't trust King Nova, not anymore, and it wouldn't have been much longer before he went to the spaceport himself to make sure she was all right. "How'd it go?"

"Better than usual." Smiling a little, Mira walked back around and sat down when he moved. "He didn't start yelling."

"Good." He was one hundred percent positive that there was more to the story than that, but he wasn't going to pry. Bad enough that he'd already acted sort of... well, sort of anxiety-stricken at her going to meet her father. But the idea of her leaving was getting harder and harder to bear every day. It was going from a regret to a real fear, and he didn't quite know how to handle it.

She pulled of the jacket and draped it over the coffee table. Okay, she felt better just knowing that she was back home. "We talked a bit about Warp, and some about Mom. I mean, it went really well compared to usual. And Daddy apologized for, well, everything."

Buzz raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Apologized? Are you sure he was all right?"

"I think he's just really tired. I wish he'd take a day off from this whole ruling business... it's his right to have some time off." She crossed her arms as if she was making a point to someone, but the only one there was Buzz.

"What did he say about Warp?"

"That he'll probably kill me." She shrugged nonchalantly and looked at the TV, wondering if the scores were on. Or at least a movie.

Lightyear shook his head and offered her the remote. When she didn't take it, he shrugged and set it down on the floor. "Warp's not that stupid. I don't think there's too much to worry about there."

Mira nodded and moved over to sit against him. He was warm, that was for certain, and the night air had chilled her, so it was nice to be close. Well, that and it was just nice to be close. At her leisure, she unstrapped the shoes, figuring she'd get them off sooner or later.

"Cold?"

"A little. It's getting cool at night now."

He nodded, basically letting the conversation slide off at that. It felt nice to have her back, and he didn't have a problem with her being that close... maybe a couple of weeks before, it would have been tense. It was so strange, that things could change so fast, and still seem like it had been forever.

Three months or so ago, he would have never even asked her out. Six days after they were married they learned the hard way what compromise was, and even harder, what it felt like to suffer right to the heart over a silly misunderstanding. Two months ago, give or take a few days, they danced on Mahambas. Now they were on the couch, holding onto each other like they'd never have to let go.

So it wasn't too surprising that Buzz was basically trying to forget all about that anullment thing, in an 'ostrich-with-his-head-in-the-sand' way. It wasn't working, but he was trying. Because maybe if they forgot, then they'd wake up and it would be ten years later, then twenty, then forever.

Yeah. Something like that.

Mira could feel something from Buzz, but she couldn't quite interpret it. It was a timeless sort of feeling, which she found somewhat strange, but she didn't allow herself to dwell on it. Instead, she looked up at him, both eyebrows up. "Doesn't it ever bother you? I mean, sleeping like this? Not that I'm going to make you sleep like this, because it would be cruel."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Mira?"

"Hm?"

"You're rambling." He reached back and took the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around her. "And, no, it doesn't bother me."

She grinned and leaned back up against him. She'd go back to her room soon, though, because she had to change, but there was nothing wrong with appreciating something for a moment. Granted, once it was for the whole night, despite being meant for a moment, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

For a minute, the room was quiet and then a thought struck Mira. She wrapped an arm around Buzz, brushed at his side and looked up at him. "Buzz?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have hair?"

For a moment he looked sort of confused, no doubt taken off-guard by the strange question. "Well, yeah. Why?"

She put her head back down, closing her eyes. "I was just wondering." Another short moment passed and she spoke up again. "What color is it?"

"Does it matter?" Okay, so he was kind of wondering what brought this on. There they were, snuggling on the couch, and she just up and asks something that had absolutely no relevance whatsoever? It was weird.

"Of course it doesn't. I was just curious." She reached up and tried to peek under the Purple Thingy.

He didn't pull away, but his expression was one of pure bewilderment. "Years of working together, and now you're curious? Um... I didn't think it was that big of a deal, myself."

"Well, you know what color my hair is..." She frowned a bit when the thing wouldn't budge. "What did you do, glue that thing on?"

"Tight fit." Buzz tried to figure out what the heck this was leading to, and finally shrugged, deciding that there were more important issues to think about. Like the fact she was trying to pull his head off. "Mind... ouch! Mind taking it a little easy?"

Mira frowned and sat back, trying to assess the situation. "Well, it can't be that tight. I mean, you have to be able to get the thing on and off... Well, you don't obviously, but you should have to." Yep, now she had to figure it out or it would bother her for days.

"I do too... in the shower." Craters, what was this obsession with his hair? "And if it was loose, it'd hinder movement, so it has to be tight... why is this so important all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm curious."

"But why?"

She eyed the Purple Thingy again, shaking her head. "It occured to me that I've never seen your hair and I don't know what color it is. That's why." Mira stood and moved back behind the couch, trying to pull it off from the back.

He barely tolerated it, a little exasperated with the whole thing now. "But it doesn't matter! I mean, yeah, if it was of some kind of universal importance, I could see, but it's not. I mean, who cares?"

"I do." She pouted and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just one of those things I'd love to know about you."

"There are a million things you could find out about me that're of more importance than that." It wasn't that Buzz really cared if she knew what color his hair was, but he just didn't get why it was somehow significant. It didn't have any bearing on his personality, on anything at all. It was just hair. "And all million wouldn't involve you trying to pry my head off of my shoulders."

"All right, so it's one of those silly things I'd love to know about you. I mean, I want to learn the million too, but this just struck me, you know?" She stopped trying to pry and pull at his head and instead leaned over the back of the couch to look at his chin. "Clean shaven... no sign of anything?"

"I can't go into work looking scruffy."

"But it's after work. If you shaved this morning, then there should be something there, right?" She ran a finger down the side of his face and shook her head. "Huh... wierd."

That felt kind of nice... sort of gave him a chill. A good chill. "I don't have to shave every day, just twice a week, and even then it's not bad."

"Explains why that first couple days, well, two days when we were first married you didn't have to worry about shaving." She checked the other side, just the same, and then stood up and crossed her arms. "I guess there's only one way to solve this, then."

"There is?" Buzz arched an eyebrow, not sure whether he should be worried or not.

"Grow a beard for me?"

"That would take months!" He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Besides, then I'd look too much like the evil version of me from the alternate universe."

A lightbulb clicked and Mira grinned, moving over and sitting next to him again. Of course, then the lightbulb went out. What color was the evil Buzz's beard? It was something wierd, she recalled, but she couldn't remember for sure. "Huh."

Well, at least she seemed to drop the subject for the moment. Buzz frowned to himself, putting his feet on the coffee table. Talk about a strange conversation.

"It's not red, right? No, it can't be red, mine's red. Ummm... it was darker. Green, purple... black! No, no! Blue!" She grinned and did a little dance from the couch like she'd just won a prize. "It's blue!" Then, all of a sudden she stopped, all grin. "Aww, that's so cute. Can I see?"

"Trust me, it's not cute. Just unruly." He sighed, just knowing that she was going to keep on the issue until he relented. Just like the thing with Instructor Smith.

"Okay, that just makes me want to see it more. Come on, I have a thing for guys with unruly hair." Okay, so it was a half-truth, but enough of one. "Like Bogie."

"He doesn't compare. It would take fifty barbers and a truckload of hairspray to get this mess under control." And he was serious, too.

She just shook her head and laid down, resting her head on his leg. "You know, sometimes you're just a terribly secretive man. So, go ahead and ask me something. Anything."

"That's not secretive, just sensible. Can't go to work looking like a mop." He looked down at her for a moment, then back up. "Uhm... so what's your waist size?"

"You're not supposed to ask a girl her waist size! Anything but that." She crossed her arms, but there was nothing there but amusement. And he thought her question came out of left field. "Unless you don't want to play the game anymore."

Buzz shrugged. He really didn't want to play the guessing game thing, but since Mira just couldn't leave him alone, maybe he could find a question that would make her uncomfortable enough to quit. "What's the longest you ever dated someone?"

"I guess maybe three, four months. Until Daddy found out, basically. How about you?" She looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Three years. Dated Candy from our sophomore year to graduation."

She nodded and thought about how she'd wasted her question. "I knew that... just wasn't thinking. Okay, so did you ever think about getting married before?"

"A few times." Buzz wondered if she'd taken his question, or what. "You?"

"Constantly when I was younger. You know, princess always dreaming of that guy on the white horse to take her away from a kingdom she doesn't want to be in." She shrugged and took his hand, looking at it. "I guess I grew out of it... Or Star Command's the guy on the white horse."

The mention of the white horse made him smirk, but he didn't comment on it. "Always wanted out, eh?"

"Basically. I mean, when I got to that rebellious stage it was like I couldn't stand being home. I wanted out and whoever or whatever could get me out was just fine." She grinned to herself and kissed his palm. "I'm glad to be out."

He pulled his hand away, turning a bit red. It just seemed to be... what, intimate? "Do you think it'd be different if your mother was there?"

"Probably. She would have been an extra support when I needed to overrule my Dad." She really didn't see the motion as much more than continuing the flow of energy.

Buzz nodded, not really sure how to continue the conversation. The kiss had completely thrown him off. "Yeah."

She sat up and then stood, grabbing his jacket. "I'm gonna go and get changed finally. If you want to go to bed, then I guess I'll see you in the morning." Mira pushed her hair from her face and offered him a smile.

"Okay. Sleep well." He stretched out, glancing at the clock. It was getting a little late.

Mira nodded and hung her jacket up. Yep, that was a conversation killer, but what could she do about it now? She headed off to her room to absorb the day and get changed. When she finally got changed into her pajamas, she sat down with a sigh. She worked, she got her awards, she got a rose... and a kiss. Wow, that was nice.

So, instead of dwelling on the things that bothered her, she concentrated on the good things and fell asleep pretty quickly.


	46. Day 92

There was an incessant beeping somewhere in the room, and Mira turned over on the bed, thinking about pulling the pillow over her head and going back to bed. Instead, though, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. Six in the morning? Who would be calling at six in the morning?

She stood and walked over to the closet, pulling the door open. Immediately, she realized just how piercing the sound was and cringed back from it. Finally, she snatched her glove from the rest of her uniform and flipped it open, trying to focus on the small screen. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked before even looking to see who it was.

Chief Hill nodded and checked his watch. _"0607, Detective Nova. I gave you an extra seven minutes."_

Mira sat down on her bed, rubbing at her eyes. Even if it was her Chief, she didn't feel like being polite. "Something I can do for you, sir?"

_"Actually, yes. We need you here at the agency today. I know it's short notice, but we just got a report that your Joe hijacked a replacement part for a network server. Something to do with quicker interfacing, or some doo-dah. I'm putting you on the case today."_

She frowned and scratched at her head. She was planning on going out with 42, but it was obvious that there were other things that needed finished. "I'll have to call the Commander and explain..."

Hill smiled and shook his head. _"Don't worry about it, Mira, I'll get ahold of him. Get in here pronto and you can go home a little early."_ He gave her a bit of a nod and cut the connection.

Mira sighed and fell back on the bed. "Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Oh yes, she'd gotten some sleep, but looking back it wasn't nearly long enough. Obviously she was being called out so early because the trail was still fresh. Of course, it didn't help that people seemed to consider her the expert on good old Joe.

Finally, she decided that her day had to start and pulled herself out of bed. By the time she finished getting a shower and getting changed, it was around 0645 and she realized that it was hard to see early hours without being up all night.

She tiptoed around the couch and made her way into the kitchen. It wouldn't be a problem to make coffee, but she didn't want to risk waking Buzz up. Instead, she sat down at the table and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Buzz,_

_I had to go out to the agency early, but maybe we could get together later for an early dinner. Be careful at work and call me if you get a chance. Hopefully we can get together for lunch or something._

_Mira_

She set the letter down in the middle of the table and used the cup with the flower in it to keep the paper from being blown away. The room had a chill to it from the morning air and Mira reached out and closed the front window. It can't be comfortable to sleep when the room's probably colder than it is outside.

The sun wasn't even up yet, and she moved back to the couch, looking down at Buzz. It was kind of interesting to think that she could actually look down at him and think of him as her husband and not leader and captain. Carefully, she tucked the blanket around him and kissed him on the cheek. With any luck, he'd find the note and they'd be able to meet up for lunch. Even if it was the whole team at Cosmo's.

Mira walked over to her bag and picked her shoulder holster from her bag. Ugh, another day stuck wearing something she knew would make her ache. Not so much in the back, but along the strap that held it on. That's where she had her problems.

She shook her head and pulled on her suit jacket. It was going to be a long day. Not a bad day, but a long day, and she was already looking forward to coming back home.

 

 

 

"Oh, that was so romantic. I knew there was more to this than just a public relations move." Booster was almost swooning. In fact, if he got much mushier, he would probably be a puddle on the floor.

XR was busy going through his vacation slips, tallying up how many of his packaged deals he'd sold. It wasn't nearly the number he wanted. "Maybe now they'll talk endorsements."

"Maybe they won't." Buzz stepped in, tossing the 'bot an amused glance. There just didn't seem to be a moment that passed without XR trying to figure out how to make money. He was still shaking his head when he punched his timecard.

"Where's Mira?" Booster looked around, expectantly.

"At the agency, but I'm going to give her a call to see if she wants to meet for lunch."

The farmboy's eyes went wide. "Are you gonna give her another rose?"

Oh, it was definitely too early to start on the romance thing. Buzz sighed to himself and poured a cup of coffee, hoping that this wouldn't be an all day thing. "It was just to congratulate her."

"And what happened in the hallway?" XR didn't even look up -- he was still counting. But he could guess it was something really good.

Buzz turned a little red as he sipped at the coffee and did his best not to sound too awkward. "Nothing. She just wanted to tell me something."

"Uh huh. And did that something involve words?"

"There were words."

"But not many words."

"So, do we have our assignments?" Lightyear immediately went to the folder, hoping that he could avoid any more grilling. Talk about uncomfortable.

"I mean, you looked like you were floating, so I just assumed that there was a little lip action going on." The 'bot was having a field day, as he finally looked up. "Am I right, hubba hubba?"

Booster gave the 'bot a frown, shaking his head. "XR, you can't push him. If there's something going on, they're not going to tell us if we're unkind."

"They're not going to tell us at all if we don't push him," the ranger replied, tallying up his vacation sales.

Buzz looked between the two, slightly annoyed that they talked about him like he wasn't there. "Guys, there's no point in talking about it at all. I gave her a gift and she just wanted to tell me something."

"But, Buzz--"

"No 'buts'."

"It's not wrong to kiss your wife." XR grinned and put all of his receipts in a file folder, shoving them away in a box that had three locks on it. "I mean, it's weird because it's Mira, but we can't blame you for liking her."

Lightyear gave the robot a glare, then looked over the folder. Huh, that was strange. The Commander put them down to watch a warehouse full of computer products. Apparently a string of thefts made the warehouse owner think his products were next. "Did the Commander talk to you two about this?"

Booster nodded and leaned his arms on the table. "He said that the agency called over and said to keep an eye on the place. Something about an ongoing investigation."

Maybe this was related to Mira's assignment. Buzz skimmed the paper and nodded to himself. Stakeout duty was a little tedious, but if it would put away Joe, then he would sit there until he took root. "All right, team, let's go."

 

 

"I'm telling you, this part is worth a whole lot of money. The Beta-Gamma X1091352478 is the fastest network connector on the market, and if we don't get it back, we're ruined! Ruined!" The four-armed asexual CEO was beside itself with worry. It grabbed hold of Mira with its bottom set of arms and gestured with its top set. "I want to know what you can do about this!"

"Sir, we're doing everything we can. Now, if you'll show me where the part was taken from, we'll be able to gather the evidence and hopefully get a lead. Then you'll have it back." Mira took a step away from the CEO, thinking that people seemed to habitually want miracles created out of thin air.

Clarice stepped over, flicking the bill of her fedora up. "Nova! Have the tape from the security cam in the limo. Join me for a looksie?"

"Sure." Really, Mira was pretty sure that someone had already gone over it, but it offered her a chance to quit playing baby-sitter to an overanxious corporate exec.

When they were out of the CEO's range of hearing (which was a good walk and almost to the limo because of those huge ears,) Darling shook her head and glanced back behind her. "Well, we know that it's Joe, but from what Noir says, there's nothing on the tape. He must be really good at what he does to avoid the cameras completely."

It sounded a little strange to Mira and she raised an eyebrow before getting into the limo. "Is it possible he's using cloak technology for these heists? That would explain why no one sees him on scene."

Clarice nodded and keyed a few buttons to start the tape. "And why he's only seen when he's leaving."

Guy turned around, leaning his arm on the back of the driver's seat. "I doubt that. Cloak technology hasn't made the move from mechanical to organic tissue. They've been working on it, but there isn't any improvement outside of small creatures." He paused a second, then turned to no one in particular, narrating. "She was impressed by my knowledge of technology. I could tell that much, but there was still that one burning question that all men want to ask: Would she ever SL..."

Mira shook her head and concentrated on the tape, her and her partner both keeping a keen eye out for movement. "Well, is there any way he could have adapted something like that? Maybe changed a piece of machinery like our holo-emitter?"

"The emitters only work close range. For them to be adapted, they would have to be able to mirror the outside world." Clarice leaned closer, rewound the tape some, and then let it play again.

"So maybe he's using something else for the thefts. Like a mechanical device." Nova sat back and took off her hat, tapping it on her knee. There had to be something.

"Maybe he can ghost through things." Darling chuckled and elbowed Mira.

For a second, the Tangean thought it might be a possibility, but then shook her head. "No, I doubt that."

Noir turned around once again, shrugging. "If you ask me, he has someone on the inside. This place had an alarm connected to the galaxy-wide alarm band. If he could snake through the computer, he could use that."

Clarice looked as if a lightbulb had appeared over her head and nodded. "And he could get the video system to repeat a set of frames over and over again!"

"We just have to have proof. This tape looks pretty flawless." Mira leaned in as well, looking for something that might help. "Wait... the light!" She pointed at the screen to the blinking red security light and rewound the tape. It was hard to catch, but for a brief second, the light flipped on, then off, then on, completely out of sequence.

"Yep, that's what he did all right." Clarice made a sound that was distinctly frustrated. "So we can't get any hard evidence from the cams. The only chance we have is to find something on scene. But I don't think there'll be anything there, he's pretty careful."

"Which means we still have to get a confession or see him with the stolen goods." Mira sighed softly, rubbing her forehead. That meant she would have to go back in as Crystal and hopefully pull the truth out of him. Needless to say, she didn't look forward to it.

"Mira, there's a call being forwarded to you," Noir said.

"Send it back here, Guy." Mira leaned forwards and thumbed the button, switching from the VCR to the vidcom. She couldn't help but grin when it was Buzz calling. "Hey."

 _"Hi. Got your note... we're on stakeout duty, so we probably won't be able to meet for lunch."_ Buzz shrugged, helplessly.

She tried not to let any disappointment in her voice as she answered, "That's okay. I'll see you after work?"

_"'Course. Be careful."_

"You too, okay?"

 _"I will be."_ Buzz gave her a grin. _"'Bye."_

Mira turned the vidcom off, smiling to herself. Even if she couldn't catch up with him and the team for lunch, it was still nice that he called. Then the thought struck her and she looked over at the smirking Clarice. "Blue."

Darling raised an eyebrow, confused. "Blue?"

"You gave me a mission, remember? His hair's blue. At least, I think it's blue because his alternate self had a blue beard." The Tangean smiled to herself and flipped back to the VCR, hoping there was something they could catch.

"So you haven't seen his hair? It's just a guess?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like he's going to up and show me. Maybe he's self-conscious." Nova shook her head and sat back in the limo, glancing out the door. The CEO was still standing outside, both sets of arms crossed and a toe tapping. "I think we should get back to looking around."

Clarice reached out and closed the door. "Uh uh, you're not getting out of this that easily. You have to prove that Lightyear's hair is blue."

"Clarice! C'mon, can't you take my word for it?" Mira crossed her arms and let a moment pass before she finally sighed. "I'll try."

Darling nodded and then opened up the door and stepped out. "Glad we could have this little chat, Detective Nova. I'll make one last check around the perimeter, you keep an eye out inside."

Mira frowned to herself, though the situation was somewhat amusing to her. What was she getting herself into? Of course, she could try to prove Buzz's hair color through Warp's. The mercenary had what she figured was pretty close to her husband's color.

As she got out of the car, the CEO stepped forward to complain again. "Look, this stuff's really important. Thousands of companies rely on me to keep their businesses running! If you people don't find out how these things were stolen, then it could happen again. Are you-- Miss? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Nova looked at it, an eyebrow raised. "I don't suppose you can communicate telepathically, because I have trouble understanding normal talking."

The exec growled and threw all of its arms in the air, walking away. "Worthless detectives..."

 

 

 

"I've got the park pavilion rented, tables rented, catering set up. Now we have to discuss what to wear..."

There's something sort of boring about stakeouts. Okay, so that's not true... actually, stakeouts are hideously boring. There's no 'sort of' there at all. All that happens is waiting and watching, watching and waiting, focusing on something that seems less and less likely to happen by the hour. The fact that every hour is more mind-numbingly hopeless than the last doesn't help matters.

Buzz tried to tune the 'bot out, leaning on his console with a world-weary sigh. They couldn't leave until someone came to relieve them, he'd already run seven different diagnostics, reviewed the law books just for fun, and had beaten that funny plumber game. Twice.

XR was still planning away -- he was always planning these family outings, but this was the first time that he was trying to really push his newfound nephew into it. And said nephew was really not looking forward to it.

Maybe Mira was having a more exciting day.

"Hee-eeey, thinking about Mira again?" XR waved a hand in front of Buzz's face, causing the captain to startle back.

"Shouldn't you be monitoring the security system?" Lightyear asked, annoyed.

"It'll beep if something happens." The 'bot boosted himself into the copilot's chair. "So, now that I have your attention, I'm still debating on whether we want casual, or formal or semiformal. Whaddyou think?"

Buzz sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why him? Why was he the one stuck with XR? Then again, the little robot was a valuable asset to the team when he actually put his CPU to it. "Casual, if at all. Very casual."

XR frowned and turned to Booster. "What about you?"

"Ooooh, formal! Then it'd be like a happy ball and we could all dance!" The Jo-Adian looked like he was looking off towards some kind of fantasy. Really, he was thinking about how Buzz and Mira had reacted to each other. "It'd be great!"

The captain looked up like a deer in the headlights. "No formal wear!"

"All right, all right," XR conceded, nodding. "Then we'll go semiformal. No need for tuxes, but a nice shirt and slacks is a must. Dresses for the girls."

"What girls? The only one you're inviting is Mira!"

"Relax, Cap." The 'bot wrote down his little notations, thinking that he was going to make a big bang with his party. Dancing and everything.

Buzz sighed and leaned his head in his hand for a second. If they actually went to the party, then he knew how it would go. First there'd be the usual setup they tried between the two of them, then they'd have the usual family bonding time. Oooh, he could see it now. It's a shame that they were all going to be miserable by the end of the night. It always ended up that way, right? Still, if he could cook out...

Well, that could all be thought about later. For now, they had a warehouse to watch, even though he was willing to bet that there wouldn't be anything happening.

 

 

 

"I can't believe that Joe's good enough to get in, get out and leave behind absolutely no evidence." Clarice paced back and forth in her office, two down from Mira's. It was a little more decorated, but basically the same, right down to the squeaky fan.

"Never underestimate evil," Mira said, automatically, then ducked her head with a chuckle. Craters, she was starting to pick up on Buzz's phrases.

Clarice didn't fail to notice, and gave her a grin. "Next thing I know, I'll be hearing regulations quoted."

"No..." The Tangean sat down on the desk. "Anyway, we know it's him, we know his signature, but we can't do anything until we have solid evidence."

"Which is why we're going to send you back in Monday." Chief Hill had appeared in the doorway like a specter, completely soundless. He crossed his arms, looking between the two detectives. "All of these thefts have been fairly recent. He's doing this for a reason, and since he's been starting to open up on what exactly he's doing, we might be able to get a confession of sorts. Provided, Nova, that you're up for it."

Mira looked as if she was going to back out for a second, then nodded, squaring her shoulders. "I'm up to it, sir."

The Chief raised an eyebrow and leaned in the doorway. "Think about it, Nova. I don't want you walking into a situation you're not ready for. Remember, you always have a choice."

She nodded and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to back down with the situation, especially now that they were making progress. If she could put money on something, she'd put money on the fact that Joe wasn't going to pull a stunt like that again. "I understand that, sir. I'd prefer to stay on the case."

He nodded and gave her a smile. "We'll talk about it more before then. If you don't want to move to another set of missions, then we'll keep the schedule for Monday. Clarice, you're with her, of course. Everything's going to be like usual."

Clarice nodded and leaned against her desk. "What about an open feed with the communications?"

"I'd prefer it, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. If something picks up feedback, then we're going to have trouble right off." Hill shook his head and rubbed his eyes. If it were his choice, he wouldn't send any of his detectives into a situation like that. However, Star Command mandates the missions and they wanted the thief caught.

Mira leaned on the desk next to Clarice, looking at the Chief. He looked like he didn't want to bring up the topic... like he'd held off on it as long as he could and even lost sleep over it. That is, if the Chief even slept. She told herself he had to, but it sure didn't seem like it. For a second, the thought stuck her as amusing and she chuckled to herself. "Don't worry, Chief, we'll take care of everything."

"That's the spirit I like to hear in my detectives. I'll see you two later." He nodded to them and was gone again, as quietly as he had come.

Clarice grinned and elbowed Mira. "Bet your Commander doesn't talk like that."

"Sometimes." Nova snickered and elbowed Clarice back. "I'm not going to compare the two."

 

 

The Commander paced once or twice, hands clasped behind his back. He never really looked forward to giving bad news, but this was one of the times that he felt plenty of advanced warning was warranted. So that was exactly what he did. "As you've probably gathered, this stakeout was related to Detective Nova's current assignment. Both Chief Hill and I feel like we're getting close to nailin' this guy, which is why she's goin' back undercover on Monday."

It would have been redundant to say that Buzz was not happy with this move. He was getting more and more edgy about Joe, and felt that it was only a matter of time until something happened, be it good or bad. But he kept that to himself. "I'm assuming with the regular backup."

"Yeah. She's got Noir and Darling, and I'm gonna have Covney on standby just in case." Nebula came to a stand in front of the rest of the team. "Should be routine, but I wanted to give some notice of this."

"I appreciate it, sir." That way, Lightyear could make sure he had a good pair of boots on before pacing in front of the vidphone. The thought gave him a sardonic smirk, which he quickly stifled. "Is there anything else?"

XR was busy talking to The Desk, but paused to say, "We have to make sure everything's set for next Saturday."

The Commander groaned deeply. Apparently, he'd been given the same plan of action, though it was a sure bet he was harassed less than his grandson. "Look, don't you think a meeting like that's not the best idea?"

"Nope!" To prove the point, the 'bot pointed to The Desk. "Sophie here says she'll go."

"Sophie?" Booster, Nebula and Buzz asked in unison.

"Sophie! You mean you never asked her name? Yeah, this family's in serious need of bonding time." XR shook his head, sorrowfully.

Nebula sighed, pointing toward the door. "XR, Booster, out."

Booster's eyes widened noticeably, and he couldn't help but ask, "Buzz isn't in trouble, is he?"

"No! Get out."

"Yep, he's in trouble." XR said goodbye to his casual love interest and wheeled out the door, taking the farmboy with him.

The Commander waited until they were gone before shaking his head. "Those two..."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Buzz leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. He was still mulling over the idea of Mira going back to Trade World. Covney was good, but not as good as he was. But, of course, he wasn't allowed to be there.

"Anyway, I got some more work done. The stalking case against Bates was dropped, and not long after that, both of 'em disappeared." It wasn't easy for Nebula to actually talk about his daughter like she was just another common criminal, but really, he hadn't found much evidence otherwise. "I also got hold of a couple other interesting facts -- they were together for a reasonable amount of time, and according to the casefile, he gave a statement that she was basically livin' off of his fortune. In fact, she managed to lose about thirty-thousand on a 'bot race... not illegal, but pretty immoral."

"Impressive sum." Buzz could pretend like he was surprised... but he wasn't. Not even a little bit. "Is there anything about their disappearances?"

"Just the media coverage of his, and hers isn't a solid thing, she just wasn't bein' arrested anymore."

"So they could have vanished together?"

"Coulda."

"Hm." Buzz tapped his fingers on his arm, trying to imagine what could prompt such a disappearance. One doesn't walk away from a several million unibuck software empire... the veritable emperor of personal computers. It just didn't make much sense. "Anything else?"

"Aimless junk." Nebula frowned, shaking his head. "I'll make you copies if you want 'em. I'm tellin' you, son, I can't make much sense of it myself."

"Well, there is the _Evil Gene_ ," Buzz said, with a smirk, accenting the words a little more than usual. It wasn't exactly bitter, more of an 'it figures' type of thing. "Mind if I ask a question, sir?"

The Commander sat back behind his desk, leaning back in the chair. "Depends. Ask and I'll tell you if I mind or not."

"What did my grandmother say when you showed up again?"

That was sort of inevitable. Really, it was a tough question too, but one that deserved to be answered, even if it meant dropping the guard a little and being open. Needless to say, openness wasn't one of Nebula's strong points, just like it wasn't one of his grandson's. "You name it. She told me what happened that night, told me that she never really met anyone else... y'know. That she did the same thing I did, and tried to find another, but no one was there who'd be the same and it was hard enough with a daughter to even find someone to date. Said that she made a lot of mistakes, and that there was a lot she'd change."

Huh. Mistakes... for some reason, it wasn't easy for Buzz to think that his Nana was capable of making mistakes. As far as he knew, she was one of the most perfect people in the universe. "Really?"

"Yeah." Nebula raised an eyebrow. "She said she woulda stayed with me, that she woulda done a lot of things different, but that there must've been a reason for everything to happen like it did."

"She always said that." Buzz kicked at the ground, idly. "That there was a reason, I mean."

"Even if it doesn't make sense."

"Yeah."

"Good advice." The Commander smirked to himself. "Shame people like us don't get it."

Lightyear looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That we're chasin' our tails." Nebula held the look, practically mirroring the expression. "It occurred to me that we're spending a lot of time trying to find out a missing piece to the story, even though whatever happened can't be changed. That Natty said it should be left alone, that there's a reason it can't be explained. And you and me... we're too bullheaded to get that through our noggins."

"Are you suggesting that we just give this up? Let it die?" Okay, this was getting kind of weird. Buzz never gave up -- and even though the whole thing so far had served no purpose other than to depress him and frustrate him, he still felt the need to see it through to the end. "If that's what you're saying--"

"Nope." The Commander had no trouble interrupting. "But I was planetside last night, wandering around all of those places, and..." It wasn't necessarily easy to continue, but he was just as determined to see things through. "...and I was down by the tracks and the river in Heatonston, been decades since I've been there, and I got to thinking. Natty always used to live like it'd never come again, and I love her for that. She tried not to dwell on what she couldn't change, even if she did regret it, and all you and I have been doing since Nova brought this up was dwell on it.

"I'll still help you see it through, but son, I want you to think about this: You've got a lot more going for you than some ghosts. A wife you love, a career you earned, and all you have to do is take it."

He might have tried to protest the words, but really, they were true. Buzz took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to recenter himself -- amazing how quickly a few words could throw a person off balance. "I... I'll think about it."

"You do that. And tell me on Monday if this digging around really matters." Nebula seemed to end the conversation with that, perhaps coming to his own conclusion on the whole mess. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Out of habit, Lightyear saluted and waited for a formal dismissal before walking out. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

 

 

 

When Buzz finally got home, it was obvious that Mira had been home for at least an hour or two. Walking in the door, he was hit by a smell that wasn't exactly familiar to him, but not unfamiliar either. Rose, he figured, after a few seconds in the doorway. Go figure, the wife and her essential oils again.

He peeked over the couch, expecting her to be there, and frowned when she wasn't. Then, he went to investigate the kitchen. A box of Chinese, still warm, was sitting on the table with chopsticks laying across the top. Huh, she remembered that he liked to eat his Chinese with chopsticks. For a second, he thought about just digging in, but figured it would be better to find her and make sure she was all right. Maybe it was just ranger intuition (or husband intuition), but he guessed she was just about as happy about her mission on Monday as he was.

Glancing out from the kitchen, he noted that the bathroom door was closed and guessed she'd decided to get her bath early. Funny enough, he'd learned that she actually had a pattern to how she did things. He never would have imagined.

Buzz decided to take advantage of the moment and changed into his civilian clothes. Just as he was coming back from hanging his suit up, Mira was coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. He gave her the patented 'glad to see you, glad to be home' look and smiled. "Evening."

She smiled back and looked at the ground. "Sorry about the smell..."

"Oh, no... it's not too bad at all. Rose, right?" He stepped past her, back into the livingroom and thought about the Chinese on the table.

Huh, he was getting better at the guessing game. Of course, it wasn't hard to figure out that scent. "Yeah, I, uh... spilled it in the bathroom."

For a second, Buzz thought about panicking, but then he realized that it really wasn't a bad thing. The smell wasn't too overpowering, and it wasn't like people were going to think it was him using the oil. "Can't be any worse than when I knocked all your bottles over."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad about it..." Mira frowned to herself, though she was glad that he didn't go completely insane when he heard about it.

"As long as you didn't get hurt or anything." Well, there was always the possibility that the bottle broke, or she could have slipped on the oil.

She shook her head and continued to dry her hair. "No. I cleaned up what I could, but I think it soaked into the grout."

He shrugged and stepped out into the kitchen, picking up his food. "Don't worry about it." Buzz picked up the chopsticks and was just about to sit and dig in when he looked up at her. "Did you eat?"

"Naw, I figured I'd eat a piece of that pizza we got the other day." Mira gave him a smile and moved into the kitchen, pulling down a mug from the cupboard. "I wasn't really in the mood for Chinese, but now that it's been sitting there, it kind of makes me hungry."

Buzz leaned past her, shaking his head as she got out a tea bag. Boy, the rose smell was good on her too, and he wondered if the rose he'd gotten her made her actually bring the oil out. "We'll just have to do something about that then."

Mira glanced over at him as he pulled a bowl out and grinned to herself. Huh. He was a little closer than usual. Maybe the bath was just right for spreading out the smell of the oils. "I'm really sorry about the bathroom, Buzz."

"Oh, come on... stop apologizing." He gave her a nod and dished some of the Chinese out into the bowl. "It's not a big deal."

She moved around him and stuck the mug of water in the microwave, turning just when he pushed a bowl of rice her way. "But I got that for you..."

"And you're hungry. I usually end up sticking half of it in the fridge for later. Besides, I can always order more." He nodded to himself and pulled out the chair, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks." She set the bowl in front of the other chair, then dug through the drawer for a spoon. "So, how was work?"

"XR's still planning his party."

"Oooh, you poor man. How'd you live through that?" Nova looked at the timer on the microwave and sat down. "Let me guess: Agree to nothing, deny everything."

Oh, yeah, she's good. "Exactly."

She took a bite of the Chinese, amazed at just how good he was with the chopsticks. How could a man with hands that big be so dexterous? "Sounds good to me."

Buzz nodded, letting his mind wander towards her mission on Monday. Yep, he'd have to get out his good walking shoes because it was going to be a long night. Even if she was only gone for an hour, it would be a long night. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Mira watched him for a few minutes, stopping to get her tea out. How nice was it for him to share his dinner? He probably didn't even get a chance for lunch when 42 was out on a stakeout. She tapped the table for a second, then stood and walked out. By the time she came back, she realized Buzz must have been really deep in thought. He'd only moved to eat from what she could tell. Finally, she reached out, holding something in front of his face.

It took a second for Buzz to notice the movement, and when he did, he blinked a few times to focus on the object in her hand. Her mother's ring? He raised an eyebrow, looking at Mira.

"I want you to have this," she said, shrugging a little bit. It wasn't something that she would give up lightly, that was for certain. But he'd taken a leap and offered his grandmother's ring, so it was the least she could do. "I want you to keep it."

"Why?" he asked, though it was more of a curious tone than a wary one. "It's your mother's."

"It was my mother's. My father doesn't want it because it would remind him of her, and I figured if anyone deserves it and could keep it safe, it would be you."

His eyebrows drew together, but he carefully took the ring, not entirely sure what to say. "I... um, thank you." It was a heck of a gesture, but how to you react to something like that? Apparently, Mira was easier at dealing with stuff like this than he was.

She smiled and leaned back in her chair. It was kind of nice that he'd accept something like that. She didn't have any regrets for giving it, either. Maybe her mother would get a sense of Buzz through it. "You're welcome." For a second, she watched him, then went back to her rice. "You don't have to wear it or anything. Just keep it."

"I couldn't wear it." Buzz smiled slightly, holding up his hand. "It wouldn't fit in a million years."

"Probably not, no," Mira chuckled, softly. She worked on the Chinese some more, liking the fact that she was home. "I have to go to Trade World on Monday."

"I know."

The tone said a lot -- apprehension, mostly. She made an attempt to ease his mind. "It'll be all right. I don't think I'll have to be there for long, and Clarice and I are working out a way that I can get out of there quick."

"Good." Buzz tried to keep his voice even, but really, he wasn't too successful or reassured.

Mira frowned and looked over at Buzz. "I could always back out and take Kid's missions. The only reason I decided to do this is because I know we'll be busting Joe soon."

"Not soon enough." Lightyear concentrated on his dinner, letting his thoughts wander.

"Don't worry, Buzz. It'll all be over before we even realize it. I'll be home Monday night and maybe we could go out for dinner or something."

"Sure, if you like." He finished up what he could of the rice, then stood up and got a spoon. "Maybe burgers or something."

She grinned and leaned her head in her hand, closing her eyes. "Somewhere that has good fries, too. Has to have good fries, and a killer milkshake that we don't have to share." She paused for a second, then opened her eyes. "I wonder if they have those drive-up places anymore. You know, where the waitresses bring your food on roller-skates? I could do that if I had the spare time."

"You're already working two jobs. And you're not sixteen." He pulled the ice cream out next, setting it down on the table. "Being sixteen's like a prerequisite."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

Mira shook her head. "Okay..."

"It's just one of those things for kids." Buzz shrugged, offhandedly, digging into the ice cream. "It's been over twenty years since I've seen a place like that."

"I could pass for sixteen." She winked at him and continued on her rice, looking at the ice cream longingly.

"I'm sure you could, but that would be dishonest." He snickered to himself and pushed the ice cream towards her.

She shook her head and pointed to the rice. "Gotta finish my dinner first. And I see nothing wrong with working at a place like that. It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend."

"So what if someone's looking for a girlfriend?"

"Then they could look for one of the real sixteen-year-olds. I'm off the market." She reached a hand out and took a bite of the ice cream. "Ooh, that's good." Idly, she wondered if there were peanuts in it.

He smiled and took her rice, setting it aside. There was nothing wrong with having a little treat. "Not bad at all. Rich."

"I wish we could find some more of that Cleveland stuff. Though I still don't know where this Cleveland place is." Mira shook her head and continued to eat the ice cream, looking around for something interesting in the mix.

"Warp won't tell. I think he's really doing it to torture us."

"I don't doubt it."

"He likes his games."

"Think he's really a threat?" Mira asked, looking up for a moment.

Buzz frowned to himself; not necessarily an easy question to answer, especially since he'd learned the hard way that he didn't know his former friend nearly as well as he thought. But eventually he figured out what he wanted to say, "I think that he could be if he wanted to be. But I don't think that he wants to be... he could have probably killed us a few times before this whole parent thing even came up, and he didn't."

"That's what I thought. Maybe he's just trying to scare my father. For that matter, I don't even know why he'd want to take over Tangea's throne. It's not like it's a cake walk or something." She shrugged and took another bite of ice cream. "You know, I had to take over for a day once. My father was really sick and he figured it would be good experience. You wouldn't believe the stupid things people complain about." She imitated a high class voice, sticking her nose in the air. "'The temperature in the palace is far too chilly. My dear old kitty cat was sneezing all morning.'"

Lightyear couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. She was pretty good at that snobbish voice. "Sounds ridiculous."

Mira continued her mocking voice. "'My dear, I must say that that color on you is simply dreadful! I don't know where you got the idea to put a lighter color in your hair!'" She shook her head and went back to her normal voice. "Boy, were they embarrassed when they realized that it wasn't bleached. I guess that they thought I was trying to be like everyone else, instead of considering that it was from way back in the woodpile. At least, a color that light is."

"Your mother. Well, sort of." He sat back for a moment, looking at the ring. Huh... he had to think of someplace safe to keep it. "Wasn't hers a little darker?"

"Yep, a few shades darker than this." She watched him fiddle with the older wedding band, smiling a little. Her mother would have adored him -- Tangean or no, he was just a genuinely decent man. "Close, though. Maybe this is from my grandmother, or something."

"That's where I got my color from... Nana, I mean. At least, I think so." He smirked. "Except hers wasn't so unruly."

"I think your hair would be adorable if you'd actually let me see it. Of course, you won't, so I can only imagine what it looks like. Blue's a good color on you, though." She smirked and separated the light color from the dark, starting to braid one side.

Buzz shook his head adamantly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's not pretty."

"Well, then maybe it's handsome." She snickered at him, then went to braiding the other side, just for something to do. "I could always change my hair to blue."

"Then your hair would blend in too much."

"Warp's doesn't." Mira finished the second braid pretty quickly, then pulled them back and covered them over. "So, what do you think of the strictly one color red Mira?"

"I think I like the lighter streaks." He shrugged again. "They're just you."

She smiled and let the near yellow hair fall in the two braids. "So why won't you let me see yours? It might be just you."

"Because it would take me forever to get it back under control. I'd need some serious incentive to take that kind of risk." Buzz raised an eyebrow, thinking. "I mean, any hair that has so much of a mind of its own that it can be considered almost sentient needs to be dealt with cautiously."

"It can't be that bad."

"Sure it can. It sticks up in every direction but compass north, statics up so fast I spark, grows out at different speeds... it's dangerous."

Mira grinned and leaned her elbows on the table. "I don't mind dangerous..."

"I do. Someone'll get hurt if I let this stuff out. I'll probably strangle myself." He grinned to himself and took another bite of the ice cream. Oh, yeah, that was good.

"C'mon, Buzz... you have to show me. It's just one of those strange curiosity things." She gave him a bit of a pout, then went back to eating her rice, picking at it.

He shook his head and then rubbed at it. No way was he going to show her his hair, that was for certain... she might not survive the encounter. "No hair, no beard. Nothing. Zero, zip, zilch."

"Okay, I get the picture, hon. Of course, I think it's really mean of you to keep me in suspense, but it's your hair, so I won't push the issue." Mira smiled and took another bite of the rice, glancing over at him. "I have another question."

"Does it compromise anyone's safety?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Does it bother you that I'm almost as tall as you? Or should I say, taller than you when I'm in my heels?" She winked at him again, batting her eyelashes.

"Not really." He watched her bat her eyelashes, somewhat amused. What, was she trying to make him uncomfortable? Just for the sake of it, he blinked a few times and gasped, "Wait! If you're as tall as I am, then that means that I'm just not much of a man at all, doesn't it?" He pushed back from the table, playing up the melodrama. "Oh, that's it. I just can't take it anymore. Goodbye, cruel universe!" And with that he dropped to the ground, feigning a decent death. Eh, no one ever said he was an actor -- and it was all in good fun.

Mira threw her hands up and fell down to her knees beside him. "Oh, no! The handsome hero of the universe has fallen because of my horrible accusations! What can I do? I must die with him. Or... or I could just drag his body down to the basement and bury it!" Quickly, she jumped up and grabbed his arms, trying to drag him but not having much luck with socks on linoleum.

Buzz opened one eye to look up at her. "You might have better luck with nonskid shoes."

"Or if there was a basement." She raised an eyebrow, smiling a half-smile at him. "Aren't you dead?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot." He immediately resumed his deadman position, limp on the floor. Eh, maybe if he was lucky, he'd get the Snow White treatment, though, admittedly, sort of reversed. Afterall, the princess wasn't supposed to kiss the prince, it was the other way around. Then again, if this relationship wasn't sort of backwards already, then there wasn't one that was.

She tried to pull him one more time, but figured it useless. Finally she knelt back down next to him, lifting his head off of the floor. "Oh, no! It's useless... The coppers are gonna come and take me away to the big house! I can't live with myself!"

He opened an eye again and looked up at her. "Coppers? Big house?"

"Shh." Mira put a hand over his mouth until she was sure he wouldn't say anything else. "My life, it's ruined. The slammer's gonna be really horrible on my delicate complexion!" She put a hand to her forehead and pretended to pass out. A second later, she sat back up. "Wait, I didn't kill this heroic man! He died because he's ashamed of being vertically challenged!"

"Vertically challenged?!"

"Shush, you're ruining my monologue!" She grinned for a second, then composed herself. "Yes, is this the end of our tragic hero?" Mira started the fake crying, throwing herself down to lean on his chest. "Oh, no... why me?"

Yeah, so maybe this wasn't so bad, either. She was pretty warm, despite the fact that her hair was still a little bit wet. "Because you told me you're taller than I am? I know, I know, I'm dead."

Mira looked at him and nodded. "I'll just have to throw myself on the mercy of the court! Unless... of course! Read any fairy tale and the dazzling, dead damsel in distress is always saved by a... No! I can't say it..." She snickered and leaned down, kissing him very lightly.

Okay, so maybe that was exactly what Buzz was hoping for, in that sort of 'hoping-for-it-in-a-not-hoping-for-it-because-he-shouldn't-be-thinking-like-that-way'. But he didn't let on, didn't pull back either, just reached up and brushed at her hair with one hand... okay, this was definitely better than any two-bit fairy tales.

Huh, go figure... he didn't say anything about the damsel in distress thing. Then again, it wasn't like he had much of a chance to talk. So, she let the kiss go for a moment longer then sat up some, grinning. "Huh, I can't believe that worked." She smiled and gave him one last peck and then blinked and looked down at him again, biting at her bottom lip.

"I'm not a damsel." It was sort of breathless, but he felt the need to defend himself. Besides, he needed to buy himself a few seconds to come to grips with it. The kiss, that is. Because that was something he could get used to doing on a regular basis. Yeah. Kissing. Kissing his wife. "Not a damsel," he repeated, not moving a muscle.

"You look like a damsel," she giggled, bracing herself up with an arm. "Besides, you act like one too. Not that I'm complaining, though, because I don't mind being the one who wears the pants in this relationship, even if they're just pajama pants." Mira winked at him and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Of course, I'm kidding, so don't get all melodramatic on me again, ma'am."

"You're being particularly masculine this evening." Okay, he was all right. Not about to pass out. Buzz raised an eyebrow, asking, "Waiting for your voice to change, Mr. Nova?"

"Maybe I should be getting out your evening gowns."

"I think you're starting to get a five o'clock shadow." Might be a little low, there, but there was something distinctly uncomfortable about being called feminine, particularly to a guy who considers himself reasonably tough. Even if it was joking. "In fact, I'm sure of it." He smirked and reached up, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek.

Mira smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. "I guess my secret's out. I'll have to go and shave." She took a deep breath, just sort of enjoying the moment. Yep, it was nice to be able to sit there with her husband, even if it was on the floor.

He nodded and pulled at one of the braids, despite the fact that they were coming out. "So that's who's been using my razor."

"Was there doubt?" She brushed at his cheek gently, eyes still closed.

"No doubt." Was it him, or was this completely impossible to pull away from? Buzz frowned to himself -- it was getting really hard to believe that she was just being nice. Not with that look, not with that sort of openness. But what would happen then? "You know, the ice cream's probably melting."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she chuckled and finally forced herself to sit up. She didn't get up from the floor, though, just leaned back against one of the table legs, wondering if she could get away with another kiss like that any time soon. That was, what? Two days in a row? Nova smiled to herself and looked down at him. Wow.

He pulled himself up, stretching his arms out, and offered a hand down to her. "No, it wouldn't."

Mira nodded and took his hand, standing. "No..."

"Not at all." Buzz sat back down at the table, retrieving his spoon. Why was it that things like that had to end? _'Because you haven't told her, maybe?'_ he replied to himself, somewhat scornfully.

She sat down in the other seat, picking up her spoon and taking a bite of the rapidly melting ice cream. It was still pretty good, even in its mushiness. "Anyway, you're not that short. I think you're quite tall compared to some people I know."

"Like who?"

"Well, um... XR? Warp's about your height, the Commander too." Mira shrugged and leaned back in her chair, pulling her leg up under her. "Sure, they're basically part of the family, but it says that you're just running with the trend."

"Yeah. A family of shrimps." He worked at the ice cream, debating on a whole lot more important things than height. Like life. And love. And all of the things that went with the two. It was hard to imagine that it all could change so quickly, and still feel eternal, and it would take some soul-searching on his part to come to the right conclusions.

Mira chuckled and shook her head. "Naw, I don't think you're a family of shrimps. I'm just from a family of overbearing, stuck-up, goosenecked smurfs."

"Hey, I said it wasn't true. At least, not all of it."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit stuck-up." She yawned and punched his arm playfully, and certainly not hard enough to hurt him. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go to bed. That, or I'll just take a nap and get back up later."

Buzz nodded and packed up the ice cream, pushing it into the freezer. "Sure. You were up pretty early, right?"

"Right." Mira smiled and gave his a kiss on the cheek, moving out into the livingroom. "Unless you want me to stay up..."

"Nah, get some sleep."

"All right. I'll see you later." She yawned again before she could stifle it, and smiled at the echoing yawn from the kitchen. Really contagious. Casting one last glance around the room, as though she wasn't sure if she was forgetting something, she finally went back to her bedroom. Yep, two kisses in two days... it was the strangest thing, to look back to only a month before, or two or three, and think that a kiss would have been impossible.

And now where were they? Comfortable enough to get close, to kiss, to fall asleep together on the couch. Mira fell back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling -- he was a good kisser. More of an asker than a taker, which was sort of nice. Most of her previous boyfriends had kissed like pro-wrestlers, hammish and clumsy, and the difference between that and this was just spectacular.

Blushing just because, she buried her face in her pillow. How great was that? To be in love and to be close. And knowing that if she wanted to go out there and curl up next to him, Buzz wouldn't pull away. Whether out of duty or returned affection, he was there.

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the feeling, that warm feeling that she just seemed to have a lot anymore. It was one of the nicest ways to fall asleep.

 

 

"With a run of two hundred and eight, the Jet's roof tackle Jim Bexley Speed breaks his newest record in record time!"

Zero-G football. It would probably cut down on the amount of bruises and bumps and scrapes, but Buzz still preferred grass. Not that he had liked football, but if he had a choice, he would have stayed on a highschool football field with a losing team, where the fifty yard line was worn to dirt and the band had to duck in the shell because of goal kicks.

Him, on a losing team, on a grass field, in a place that never changes.

How do you tell someone that you love them?

Buzz crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. Talk about a tough thing. It was never really a problem with his past girlfriends -- if he loved them, he told them. But that was different, it was absolutely nothing like this. Looking back, that seemed more like a crush, a shallower attachment. He hadn't meant them to be, they just were, because the entire definition of love had been different back then.

It hadn't been reality. This was reality, in all of its everyday humdrum normality, in its moments of pure joy and contentment, in its grittiness. It was being happy that she was home, in pacing anxious in front of the vidphone when she wasn't. How do you tell someone that you love them like that? Like it's beyond anything you ever knew.

And what happens if it doesn't go both ways? It was impossible to deny that Mira had some attachment, because she wasn't the type to get close to someone without it, just like he wasn't. What if she was okay with it now, but then in five or ten or twenty years she wanted something better? It seemed like such a distrusting way to think, but Buzz had his fair share of being left behind. Not exciting enough, not wild enough, not daring enough. Too nice.

Given that Grounder she had dated, she liked guys with some dashing element in them. And Buzz could be dashing, sure. He could probably play it up like a pro if he put his energy to it, but after all of this time, he didn't want that. He wanted coffee in the morning and someone to hang onto when it all seemed to go wrong, wanted to come home at night and talk about work, wanted to live in this reality that fit so well.

But how to you tell someone that?

How do you tell them that they're perfect, but it's because they're not perfect? Because they compliment you. Because they make you feel like nothing matters so long as they're there. That if everything came to an end -- career, friendships, money, title, whatever -- you'd make it through because of them.

Rrgh, this love thing. Not easy.

Worth it, but not easy.

He took a deep breath, let it out slow, and took another. Okay... got past the whole denial thing, got past the realization, even managed to get past the instinct to shy back. But confession... craters, what if he told her and she left? He'd never be able to face her again, and he was willing to bet real money that he'd never love anyone again either. Or what if he told her and she stayed, but in the future she left?

It was terrifying. And there isn't much that can terrify Buzz Lightyear, not at all.

'So what do I do?' he asked no one in particular, somehow managing to feel safe and lost at the exact same time.

Of course, there wasn't an answer, and he didn't expect one. It was just something that had to be worked out, and worked out before too long had passed. Because there was always that chance that he wouldn't get a chance, and that it would be too late. It just wasn't easy to work something like that out, because it didn't deal with fighting evil or facing enemies in battle, it just involved matters of the heart, and drawing on a courage that had nothing to do with fighting.

He sighed, rolling onto his side and eyeing the television. Maybe there'd be an answer there.

Yeah, right.

Just for the sake of it, he reached out and took her mother's wedding band off of the coffee table. It was sort of surprising that Mira would offer it, especially since it obviously had a lot of meaning to her. And Buzz wasn't sure what to do with it, how to keep it safe. Maybe he'd have to get a box or something, or all else failing, put it in the button jar where his grandmother's engagement band had sat for years.

Until then, though, it couldn't hurt to hold onto it.


	47. Day 93

Waking up in the morning was always something Mira had trouble with, but since she'd moved in with Buzz, the early hours of the morning weren't so bad. Maybe it was because she went to bed more often with a good feeling, than no feeling at all. Still, it made her happy to think about it, and she stretched out on her bed with a smile.

Wow... what a kiss. What a moment. It wasn't that she didn't have relationships before, or that she'd never been kissed, but it was different. Something about being married, perhaps, but she doubted it. If they hadn't been married, and were dating instead, she imagined it was be just as perfect.

Then again, there was always the thought that maybe Buzz wasn't looking for a long-term relationship. What if he just wanted to be close for a little while? No, he wasn't like that. From what she knew, Buzz got into relationships for the right reasons. Was being forced into it the right reason?

Mira brushed away the thought and focused on the warm feeling inside. How long had it been since she'd had a feeling like that? Never, she decided, looking back on her past relationships. Sure, she'd loved a few of them, but not in the same way. It was always an excited puppy love where she was curious about what they were doing all the time, and whether they were thinking about her or not.

Now she worried if her significant other was unhurt, and if he'd stay that way.

She wanted to be around Buzz as often as possible, wanted to tell him that it should be like that forever. She just didn't know how.

How do you tell a man who used to be just another person that you could happily live forever with him? Argh! You just tell him, right? No, because Buzz really doesn't like to be confronted with uncomfortable situations.

Mira took a deep breath and shook her head. He wasn't the problem, she was. But, what if she told him that she loved him, and he didn't feel the same way? She got the impression that he did, but there was always that little voice in the back of her head that warned her against bad situations. She imagined it was saying that a broken heart hurt worse than any wound she'd ever had.

She looked over at the clock, the red read-out striking in the dark room. Way too early to get up, and she didn't want to risk waking Buzz. Since she was going back to Trade World on Monday, Friday was reserved for Star Command. She'd get to be a ranger again, which certainly appealed to her. Back with the team.

Instead of getting up, she allowed herself to drift, letting her mind wander over the idea that she was too afraid to tell the truth. In a way, it was halfway amusing.

 

 

It wasn't hard to sense the first day of a new season. The nights were getting cooler steadily, and the sun took longer to rise, but the first actual day of fall had absolutely nothing to do with the date they say it is, and everything to do with walking outside and seeing the high drifts of dark clouds on a bright blue sky. That's when it becomes apparent that summer's gone -- not that there won't still be hot days and warm nights, but it's just fall. No arguments about it.

Kind of funny that he dreamt of the first day of winter. Well, not the first official day of winter, but the first snow. When everything's white when you look outside and it's sort of like a whole different world. It was a long time since Buzz had actually noticed the seasons or stuff like that in a serious way, not just in passing, but when he did remember to look he remembered that he loved winter quite a bit.

Not for any real reason, just because. Something about the cold air and the snow and the whole act of appreciating a hot cup of coffee. Christmas was nice, New Years was okay, but even those weren't reasons. Just winter in itself.

He woke up from that with a shivering yawn -- okay, time to start thinking about using the furnace. Being cold was good when you were outside, but not inside. Inside it was better to be nice and toasty. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was too early to be awake, but he didn't want to go back to sleep.

Yep, dreaming of winter. More of standing in a half a foot of snow, with more falling, at night in the old town... where it was so quiet that he could hear it hitting the ground.

Kind of neat. Briefly, just because, Buzz wondered if Mira liked the snow. Not the holiday season, but the snow. Maybe he'd ask later, after he made coffee.

 

 

The coffee had probably been brewing for a little while when Mira finally came out of her room, drawn by the smell. Again, it was one of those times that she realized it was more of a want than anything. She wanted to drink coffee, even if it would probably be weaker than what she was used to. She'd live with it.

When she hit the hallway, a shiver ran through her. Huh, the room was a lot warmer than the hallway, and she felt bad that Buzz had to sleep in the cold air. She's have to ask him if he wanted his room back when she got the chance.

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Buzz at the table, his cup in both hands. Mira smiled and watched him for a second, wondering if he was imagining himself somewhere else all together. She knew he was aware of her presence, but she left him to his quiet moment anyway, pouring a cup of coffee.

Black. Boy, she loved black coffee. At one point, she would actually put cream and sugar in her coffee, but that was only when she was in the mood. Now she never seemed to want anything but black coffee. And ice cream, and peanuts. For a moment, she had to hide a blush with a sip of the coffee, and sat down in the other chair.

Buzz glanced over at her and smiled, then closed his eyes again. Yeah, this was the type of thing he didn't want to let go of. He really enjoyed being able to sit at the table in the morning and talk. Or even, just sit. Maybe that's why he was afraid to tell her. If she left, he'd lose that... No, it wasn't that. He was just afraid.

Mira smiled and leaned her cheek against the warm mug. He looked like he had a lot to think about. She had a lot on her mind too, but she wasn't about to let it on. Instead, she wanted to go into work, talk to Booster and XR, and just spend some time being a normal, every day ranger. Than, maybe, come home and snuggle with her husband.

She had to suppress a blush a second time and reached a hand out, brushing at Buzz's cheek lovingly. Boy, the idea of being married was really making itself at home in her mind. She could live with this, just as long as it was always like this.

He managed to set his coffee down and catch her hand before she pulled it back, in one reasonably fluid movement. "What do you think of snow?"

"Snow?"

"Snow. That powdery white stuff that falls out of the sky."

She chuckled, "I know what snow is."

"Then why did you ask?" He opened his eyes and gave her an amused grin, finally letting her hand go.

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering why you were asking." Mira raised an eyebrow, picking her mug up again.

"Dreaming about it. So, what do you think of it?"

She shrugged and leaned her elbows on the table. "I guess it's all right. I mean, I don't get to see much of it, but it's kind of nice. Building snowmen and snowcastles."

"Snow castles?" Buzz chuckled at the idea, not used to thinking of them instead of sand castles.

"Sure, why not? Keeps it's shape better than on the beach, especially when you throw some really cold water on it. It melts a little then, and you get really soft edges when it freezes." Mira set her mug down again and took his hand, rubbing it.

Oh, here she goes again. If he was lucky, he wouldn't fall asleep. "And snow angels?"

She smiled and nodded, more trying to enjoy the warmth of his hands. "They're all right. I'd love to learn how to make an ice sculpture. Or maybe go ice skating. Spring's still my favorite, though... it reminds me of home."

"And your mother."

"Yeah." Huh, he really did know her, didn't he? She grinned and set his hand back on the table.

He nodded, but let the conversation go at that. For now, anyway. Going to work in a few hours was going to be something else, particularly if they were on stakeout duty again. Then XR and Booster would no doubt take full advantage of the fact that everyone was together so that they could plan their family outing or picnic or cookout or whatever it was. And try to bond. Or talk about romance. Something like that.

Yeah.

It would be awhile before it was light out, just like it would be awhile before he literally had to worry about winter. Buzz stared at his coffee mug, frowning slightly. It wouldn't be long, though, if life was going to go as fast as it already had. Was it just what, ten days ago that they kissed for the first time, and now he was seriously contemplating telling her that he wanted to keep this marriage thing permanent? That fast.

"Ever notice how fast things happen?" he asked.

Mira blinked once or twice, having expected the silence to last longer. "All the time."

"Like... it was twenty-three years ago when I moved out of my grandma's apartment, but it doesn't seem like that long. And it was seventeen years ago when she died, but that doesn't seem like that long either. But it does sometimes." He frowned deeper, not sure how to explain it.

"I know what you mean." She nodded, thinking about her own life. Maybe not quite as long, but it made sense to her. "What made you think that?"

"A conversation Nana and I once had. She said that time flies, and I asked if it flies south for the winter." Buzz smirked a little -- no one said a sophisticated sense of humor was a requirement to be a galactic defender.

Mira tried to stifle a giggle, but it was little use. "That's so cute," she said, then took another sip of her coffee.

He shook his head and smiled. "She was right, though. It goes by and you look back wondering where it went."

"It disappeared."

"Basically." He shrugged and finished off his coffee, looking down at the empty cup. "It's really strange, you know? Time can't go as fast as it does, but... well, it does. That doesn't make much sense, does it?" He sighed lightly, somewhat frustrated by the idea that he couldn't seem to get out.

"In other words, time is relative. We think it goes slow until we don't have it anymore." She nodded and thought to herself, an eyebrow raised. "You know, that's morbid. I have to be careful or I'll start sounding like Kid."

"She's morbid?" He tried to remember which one Kid was. Oh, the one who's always putting her hair behind her ears. "She doesn't seem like she would be."

"Only sometimes. She was asking all kinds of questions about having to leave a contact behind and killing someone who's close to her. It was really strange, and she wasn't even drinking." Mira shook her head and took his hand again, just holding it.

"Weird..." Not to mention slightly disturbing. Buzz debated on pouring himself another cup of coffee -- well, maybe in a few seconds.

"I thought so too, but I guess she's got different situations to deal with than Clarice and I." She shrugged, letting his hand go long enough for him to go and get himself some more coffee.

He stood, taking up the coffee pot. "Guess so."

Mira stood as well, hoping to get herself a warm up. It was so quiet and dark in the early hours of the morning. Kind of soothing when she thought about it. "I think it takes a toll on her, but she's a real trooper. Her father takes care of her."

Buzz poured himself another cup and watched as she held out her cup. Huh, tease her or no? He pulled the pot away, smiling. "Coffee?"

"Well, I could do with some, sure..." She chuckled and reached for the pot, then made a displeased sound when he pulled it away again.

"Are you sure you want coffee? I could make you some tea. Non-caffeine tea?"

She frowned and gave him a bit of a pouting look. "Caffeine, please. And coffee, if you don't mind, since tea just doesn't have the kick."

He grinned and poured her a cup, then set the pot aside, turning back. "Better?"

"Much." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Needed for waking up, you know?"

This was so much like what he imagined normal life would be like. Normal married life, that is, if they stayed married. Not crawling all over each other, not declaring eternity every five seconds, just appreciating those little moments. "Yeah... I know."

Mira took her cup back to the table, or rather, tried to take her cup back to the table -- she only belatedly realized that Buzz had snaked an arm around her waist and was tugging her back. Ducking her head, she bit her lip slightly and leaned back against him, then rested her arms on his. That was a nice way to knock the chill off of the cool air. "It's not bad for warming up, either."

"What, the coffee?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to take a sip of his coffee from his free hand.

"That is too."

Oh, this was great. Better than great. Buzz grinned in the 'I-can't-believe-I-got-away-with-this' manner. "Well, you know what they say... it's considered heavenly."

Mira raised an eyebrow, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "I didn't know caffeine was so profound."

"Oh, that is too."

She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes. Yep, this was a really nice feeling. She could really get used to married life, and that protective arm around her waist.

Buzz set his mug aside and wrapped his other arm around her, taking a moment to realize that her hair smelled really good. "It's getting cold out at night," he commented idly, tightening his grip a little bit.

"I was going to offer you your room back. It's warmer." Of course, he probably knew that since it was his house, but she thought she'd make the point anyway.

"I know. Are you still offering?"

"I might be. Depends on how much you want it." Mira took another sip of her coffee, then set it aside as well and rested her hands on his.

He smirked to himself and took a deep breath. She still smelled a little bit like rose. "Keep the room. I'll turn the furnace on soon."

Mira was halfway tempted to ask, 'what, no bargaining?', but she suppressed the urge. Just because they were standing there, in a dark kitchen, soaking up each others body heat didn't necessarily mean that she could get away with being sultry. There was no way that she was going to give this little moment up until she had to. Instead, she opted for, "Not too soon." Okay, so it still came off a little sultry.

What was that actress's name? The one who starred opposite of Bogie. That was the one who Mira reminded him of when she said something like that... 'B' something. Bergman? No, Bacall. Attractive, confident, somehow sweet and sharp at the same time. Or, in more Buzz-terms: Wow. It was a shame he wasn't more like Bogart. "It's not cold enough for you yet?"

"I can handle it if you can." Ugh, she had to stop with the tone that said she was just having too much of a good time. Not that she didn't like pulling off that slightly seductive aire, but she didn't want to make him shy away.

"Mm. Sounds like a challenge to me." He reached back and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip and then replacing the cup and his hands. Oh, yeah, she really had that Bacall thing going on. Kind of, well... something.

Mira grinned to herself and settled all of her weight back against him. Huh, he was playing the Bogart part pretty well, if someone were to ask her. "I like a good challenge."

"So I noticed." Yep, this was definitely right out of an old movie. But real. He tried to think about what some suave leading male would end up saying, and eventually settled on, "The question is, what happens if you lose?"

For a long moment, she really didn't know if she should say it. It was incredible enough that Buzz had taken that kind of initiative, and even though she knew he was sort of playing, it wouldn't take much to spook him. But if nothing else, it was just too good to pass up. So, with a low, heavy, pure 40's leading lady voice, she said, "I never lose."

Wow. For about a whole minute, Buzz was basically in awe -- how could someone pack so much inflection into three words? Craters, Lauren Bacall had nothing on Mira Nova. He couldn't keep the attitude up if he tried, and gave into a laugh, "Should I be afraid?"

She chuckled to herself and shook her head, returning to her normal voice. "Naw, don't be afraid."

Her hair tickled his nose and he reached up, rubbing away the urge to sneeze. A little bit of a shiver ran through him and he leaned his head down on her shoulder, just for the sake of the warmth. "Good, I won't be."

Mira reached a hand up and put it to his cheek, enjoying the fact that they could actually be that close. Yep, all those years they were on the same team, chomping at the bit right in each other's faces, and it never felt the same. Never so real. If only it could last. "I still never lose, though."

"I don't doubt it." He closed his eyes and just stood there, enjoying the moment. He'd been in relationships before, but never something like this. It was amazing, quite frankly. More than amazing at times. How could it not last, if it felt so right?

The kitchen fell into silence, and both of them ended up lost in their own thoughts, the coffee that started the entire scene forgotten. Old movies seemed to start a lot of good things, though, not the least of which was getting lost in something that transcended awkwardness and didn't require any emotional barriers. Something that came out of nowhere, for no reason, that didn't need orchestrated or planned, it just happened and no matter the future, that something could be looked back on forever.

Because everything that means anything does last forever.

Even if only in a memory.

 

 

 

"Oh what a beautiful morning," Booster sang, brightly, "oh what a beautiful day. I've got this wonderful feelin', everything's go-ing my waaaay!"

 _'You've got that right,'_ Mira thought, as she read over the assignment folder. Apparently while she was with the team, they weren't stuck on stakeout duty. She paced a few steps, just for the sake of movement, feeling like she could take on the universe single-handedly.

XR seemed less thrilled by the fact that it was morning, and wheeled around the room grumbling about how Sophie was jealous of that little computer in Science, and had proceeded to make him miserable. "I don't understand women, and I'll never pretend to. They tell you that you're moving too fast, then they get mad when you back off and start talking to other ladies..."

Booster seemed to be more than willing to act as council. "I think you should take her flowers and make up."

"She's a desk!"

"Take her flowers with an adhesive vase!"

XR sighed heavily, "Booster, old buddy, sometimes you've got really great advice. But this isn't one of those times."

Buzz listened offhandedly, shaking his head. It was amusing that not too long ago, he would have probably thought of doing something like that -- the flowers and candy bit, trying to make up. He contemplated throwing his two cents into the conversation and decided against it; there was no sense in drawing attention to himself and perhaps turning the talk of relationships to his own.

Mira glanced up from the folder, closing it and holding it to her chest. "Well, XR, you could always give her something special. You know, something that means a lot to the both of you." She wasn't beyond giving advice, hoping that the 'bot would think it was just a girl thing. "Maybe a nice set of computer chips or an overhaul at one of those big electronic spas."

The robot shook his head and paced around the room. "She won't take it! I already tried getting her to come away to Mahambas with me..." He sat down in a chair dejectedly.

"That's because she doesn't think it'll be a trip for her. You know, she probably expects that you'll be gawking at all the women on the beach. And we know you would be. If you take her to a spa, she knows she's going to be pampered. Trust me, she'll forgive you the minute she gets into that oil bath." The Tangean smiled knowingly and offered the folder over to Buzz.

Lightyear took the assignments and nodded in XR's direction. "Sounds to me like she'd forgive you then."

The Jo-Adian seemed to go completely to goo and nodded. "Yeah! And you can get her one of those really expensive detailing jobs. Make it a whole day for just Sophie, and you can take a day off and go with her. You know, make sure she doesn't find out how much it costs."

"What am I getting out of this?" XR seemed to shy away from the idea of spending money... especially that much money.

Mira leaned down, whispering, "Um, make-up interfacing?"

"Okay, and I'm going to request a day off." The 'bot looked around for a moment, then frowned. "It's too late to call off today, so I might have to see if she wants to go tomorrow."

"I can almost guarantee that the Commander won't miss her," Buzz said, flipping through the folder just for the sake of something to do. He waved a hand in the direction of the door. "Go ahead, just don't take too long."

XR immediately headed out to go and work out his romantic weekend plans, leaving behind Booster, who looked between Buzz and Mira. "You two should spend some quality time this weekend."

Oh, great. Lightyear tried not to sigh, but failed, "I'm sure we'll be fine this weekend."

Mira nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, sipping at her coffee. "Absolutely. Buzz can do a little more work on the twenty-two, and maybe I can do some shopping." Of course, they were just suggestions, but partly because she wanted to throw off Booster too. Maybe if he was dissuaded early enough, he wouldn't be talking about them the whole day.

"Awww... that's no fun." Booster frowned and crossed his arms, looking between the two. "What happened to the spark that was there before?"

"What spark?" Buzz asked, catching onto Mira's idea.

"You brought her a rose and you kissed in the hallway!" It seemed like the farmboy was getting frustrated by the whole situation. Why didn't they see what he saw?

The princess gave her husband a kind of 'you told him that?' look, then leaned back in her chair, trying to play it cool. "Booster, it's really sweet of you to want to set something up, but... well, you know?"

Booster nodded dejectedly, already trying to plan something that could make their weekend special. He was smart like that, because he knew that something would click between the two eventually. Then they'd kiss and hug and be a normal married couple. Yep! That's what he'd do.

Buzz, in a need to defend himself, wrote on a piece of paper, 'I didn't tell him' and slid it over to Mira.

She read it and cringed, looking up and mouthing, 'sorry.'

He just shrugged. Maybe Booster wouldn't give it anymore thought.

XR wheeled his way back in, or more accurately, wheeled his way back in while spinning in circles. "Oh, that went great! We're going to be spending the whole day together tomorrow, and don't wait up!"

"That fast?" Mira asked, looking at the clock. Wow, that little 'bot must have talked a mile a second in order to woo, beg, plead and get her to agree in that short a time. Or, there was a chance he just asked her to go with him and she agreed outright.

"Hey, what can I say," XR said, sliding sideways, "I'm smooooth."

"XR, that's great! You're going to tell me all about it on Sunday, right?" Booster practically jumped up and down, enjoying the fact that at least someone was having a normal relationship.

"If we're home by Sunday. Man, this is gonna be great! I mean, really great because I'm going to get her the best technician on this side of the galaxy. And the oil? Nothin' but high grade for my Sophie!" XR sighed happily and sat down in one of the chairs.

Mira shook her head and glanced at Buzz. "I'm going to head down to the launch bay and get a head start on the systems check."

He nodded and started for the door. "I'll go with you. XR, Booster, remember that we have to go out on patrol today."

"Yes, sir!" They replied, snappily and in unison.

Nova just chuckled to herself and followed Buzz out the door. As soon as they were out of range of the other two, she looked over at the captain. "Sorry about that look. I didn't think that anyone knew, so if Booster knew, then someone had to tell him. I mean, I should have guessed XR would be spying or something, and he would have told Booster. I'm really sorry, though, you know that, right?"

"They guessed." He turned a little red, clasping his hands behind his back. "Not your fault, not my fault, and I hope that whatever relationship XR has with the desk takes the spotlight."

"Yeah, me too."

 

 

 

 

"I'm tellin' you, occifer, I ain't been drinkin', no way, no how, nu uh." The older Oprie had been driving all over the spacelane, and he looked like he'd had more than a few. He squinted at Mira as she read over his license, registration and proof of insurance. "When'd they start lettin' women in?"

"Only a thousand years ago," Mira answered, clipping the documents to the clipboard. "Please step out of your vehicle, hands where I can see them."

He complied, grumbling the entire way, and hovered wavering on a jetpack that had seen more than its share of usage.

She took him by an arm, leading him back to 42 for the field sobriety tests. It was odd to catch a DUI during the day, but at least it wasn't the usual speeding tickets. And it wasn't completely dead out, either -- Fridays usually offered some opportunity for work. People got their paychecks and decided to act stupid.

It took about three minutes to confirm that he was drunk; he couldn't walk the line painted in the cargo bay, he couldn't even look at the assorted change she'd set on the floor and tell her how much was there. It was another four minutes to call the wrecker and stick him in the holding cell, and then it was back up to the bridge. "You'd think that they'd at least wait until later to start."

"Typical weekend stupidity," Buzz said, with a shrug. "We'll take him in over the lunch break and book him. And I've got the next stop."

"But it's my turn," Booster protested. It was hard to get a turn with Buzz and Mira in the cruiser -- they were always so gung-ho to nab people.

"Okay, then I get the one after that." Lightyear nodded, smartly.

XR smirked. He didn't have to do much, with three people competing on who gets to take the stops. All he had to do was not volunteer.

Mira strapped back into the copilot's seat and finger-brushed her hair out. "I'm telling you, people are just getting crazier and crazier. Drinking before work, racing through the space lanes, racing off the space lanes. What's next?"

"Drug running? Oh, wait, we've seen that too. I don't know, maybe we'll just get a normal speeder that doesn't argue," XR suggested, watched his screen, tracking the local traffic. If someone actually broke the law, he'd catch it.

"Well, in that case, I'll be polite," Booster said, leaning on his console. "If they're not, though, I'll give 'em everything I got!" He growled out the last part of his sentence, trying to act all tough.

The 'bot shook his head and moved up between Buzz and Mira. "You know what we need? A smaller cruiser! This thing's so big that people can see us parsecs away. We need something small and fast so we can sneak up on unsuspecting prey."

"The citizens of this galaxy are not 'unsuspecting prey', XR, even if they are committing a criminal act." Buzz nodded, glad he could correct the robot ranger's misconceptions.

"What's the point of law enforcement if people only slow down when they see the cops? It's not prevention, then." Hey, XR figured he'd use some of that legal software he'd bought a few years back.

Mira glanced over, ready to put her piece in. "Well, you prevent it through education and example. People who get pulled over for speeding enough won't do it again."

"That's because they lose their license! Come on, if you speed enough that Star Command pulls your license, then you haven't learned your lesson. Nope, because then we've only solved it for a year and the person would be right back at it. That is, if they don't drive illegally. Does anyone else see the fault here?"

"That person is off the streets for a year, though," Booster defended.

"Argh! Listen to the three of you! You sound like those videos the cadets have to watch when they first go out for traffic duty. Give me a break. We need to be sneaky, sly, and dastardly." XR seemed to wrap up his closing argument and wheeled back to his station, letting them mull over the idea.

"That is not how goodguys act." Buzz crossed his arms, turning in his seat to give the 'bot a look. "We are not sneaky, sly or dastardly."

"Which is why most of our life-threatening calls are cats in trees, since ole bucket-head went MIA."

"Feline life is important."

XR threw his hands into the air, though really, he was more having fun with this than not. It was getting amusing. "Of course! Reckless drivers run amuck, while Star Cruiser 42 and the finest group of rangers to ever grace the uniform climb trees and rescue kittens!"

Buzz scowled. "We have the highest numbers on the books for tickets and arrests."

"And the highest number for rescued kitty-cats, too." Yep, this was fun. XR grinned, adding, "Meow."

He just didn't understand why both Buzz and Mira groaned.

"Was it something you said?" Booster asked, quietly.

"Got me, big guy." The 'bot shrugged and went back to his station, zooming in on what looked like a probable speeder. "Okay, I've got a ship barreling down I-80..."

 

 

 

Lunch was somewhat of a relief, once the Oprie was booked and everything was taken care of. Instead of going to Cosmo's, they just ended up getting lunch from the cafeteria and eating in the staff room. Well, three of them did. XR was already off schmoozing with his girlfriend.

Mira leaned back in her chair, sipping at a cup of tea. It was quiet without XR, that was for certain. Booster was obviously lost in his own thoughts, and Buzz was just enjoying a nice, hot cup of coffee. "This is nice," she said quietly, looking down at her tea.

Booster nodded for a second, then looked up at her and grinned. "Oh! Are you reading tea leaves? Can you tell my future?"

"I'm just drinking my tea. I never learned how to read tea leaves." She looked up at the Jo-Adian and smiled. "It was learn that or take a course on aromatherapy."

Buzz glanced up at the mention of aromatherapy and raised an eyebrow. "They taught you that on Tangea?"

"Oh, no, no, no... Daddy never really liked the idea. I mean, he must have at some point because Mom was always using it, but..." She shrugged. "That's where I got all of my oils. Anyway, it was a holistic living course that I took when I was in the academy. You know, one of those evening things." She nodded and took another sip of her tea, looking between the two.

"I heard those oils are really expensive. I knew this girl once who kept trying to get a whole set, but her paycheck never covered it." The Jo-Adian used the soup bowl like a cup and slurped up some tomato soup.

Mira nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet conversation. For once, they didn't have to worry about someone discussing relationships or anything like that. "Some of them are. The whole set's just ridiculous. I think someone made my mother's, though; they're all hand labeled with really pretty writing."

"I'll bet they were a gift. What are you going to do when they're all gone?"

"Mourn, maybe? No, I guess I'll buy more. Or, at least, try to find the person who made them for Mom. I spilled my rose oil, though, which was kind of upsetting, but it happens." She nodded and glanced over at Buzz, thinking that maybe she'd see what his reaction to the other oils might be.

Buzz looked back in her direction, giving her a smile. Yeah, he liked that rose stuff. "You should call around and maybe someone can get you the name of the person who made them."

"Yeah, I think I might do that." She grinned and leaned her chin in her hand, just letting herself think.

"Hey, I just came up with a great weekend getaway idea for you two," Booster said, just remembering that he was supposed to set them up. Chances are, if he had any clue how well they did in setting themselves up, he would have left them to it, but he was oblivious. "On Radocolo, they have these ski lodges, and they're like little cabins in the mountains, with fireplaces and skiing, and you can even get lessons! I'll bet you two would love that."

"I think we'll be fine at home," Buzz answered, frowning to himself. Just when it seemed like the conversation would stick with holistic living or whatever, it goes right back to this.

"But it's a great getaway! And I hear that at night, all of the stars are out and there are lights up north that you can see!" Booster tugged at his ears, sighing happily, "That's so romantic."

It did sound nice, but Mira doubted it would be comfortable. That was the kind of place for honeymooners, not people who were just learning how to get close. "I'm sure it's great, but you know, I really need to go and pick some clothes up, and maybe a few winter sweaters..."

"I'll pick them up for you! Something stylish and maybe in dark colors, right?" Booster grinned and sucked some jell-o out of a paper cup.

"But you don't know my size," she protested, trying to think ahead to the next excuse she could use.

"Uh huh! You're a small, but you like to wear mediums in the winter so you can put two on. And your waist size is--" The farmboy was interrupted by a hand on his mouth and he looked at Mira questioningly.

She gave him a look and then sat back, crossing her arms. "Booster, you know how much I enjoy shopping..."

"Yeah, but this place is great! I stayed there once when I was still a janitor. My parents took me for my birthday. I mean, it's a really great place for families, and they have a lodge and everything."

Buzz rubbed his eyes, wondering just how long Booster would keep this up before he realized that they didn't want to go. It was a nice gesture and all, but... Hey! That might work! "Booster, it's a nice gesture and all, but..."

The Jo-Adian looked between the two. "You don't like it?" He seemed like he was going to cry for a second, and then all of a sudden he brightened up. "Oooh, I get it. You guuuys! Why didn't you just tell me you had other plans?"

"We did." Mira sipped at the last of her tea and stretched her legs out under the table. "You know, car stuff and shopping?"

"Those aren't plans! Dinner on the town in a nice evening gown and tux is a plan. Dancing in a pavilion on a tropical planet is a plan. Taking a weekend trip to Radocolo is a plan! C'mon, how romantic can you be working on a car?" He said the word 'car' like it was the most distasteful thing in the world. "Nothing like flowers and kisses."

"No tuxes." Buzz was adamant about that one. "And working on a car is a necessity, especially if you're not looking for a romantic weekend getaway."

"I'll bet you're just worried because of what Doctor Furbana did to you." The Jo-Adian nodded, knowingly. "But Mira would never do that!"

"Ohhhhh," Buzz just groaned, dropping his head to rest on the table. "It's nothing to do with that."

"What'd she do to him?" Mira asked, curiously. She never knew what became of that relationship.

Booster waved a hand. "Oh, she left him for a Mantoid. And Bonnie dumped him because she wanted to date this guy named Bob, and that one girl Tracy did because she wanted someone more exciting, and then there was Joanna, who said that they just weren't compatible, and--"

"Stop!" Buzz held up both hands for a moment, though he didn't pick his head up. His career in relationships was definitely not the best. "My past girlfriends are NOT up for discussion."

"A Mantoid?" Mira raised an eyebrow, incredulously. "As in, the six-legged with antennae and mandibles variety?"

"Yep! They're really happy together, he's with Greenpeace and she's working with the EPA now." Booster nodded; just about anything there was to know about Buzz in his career and past relationships, he knew. "The only thing is, I hear that the female's supposed to... well, um..."

"Eat the male?" Mira smirked, and added under her breath, "It wouldn't surprise me with her."

"Yeah!" For a moment, Booster tried to find out where that rhythmic pounding was coming from, before he realized that Buzz was beating his head against the tabletop with a two word litany, 'why me?'

Mira resisted the urge to tease Buzz and just settled with a few words on the subject. "Oh, that's priceless." Of course, it wasn't exactly directed towards Buzz, but more towards Furbana. "You know, I pegged her for the bug type."

"Well, what about that Grounder guy?" Buzz was quick to turn the tables, though he wasn't doing it meanly. More like he wanted to know what his wife still thought of her former boyfriend. "You know, 'Mr. I-never-quit-a-job-until-it's-finished.'"

Booster grinned and leaned his elbows on the table. "I heard he got married to some blonde girl in the Tangean High Court. Two or three years ago, in fact."

Mira frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh, well, that's really nice. The guy who said that I meant so much to him and he'd wait for me forever... No wonder he stopped calling."

"Yeah, but you got Buzz." The Jo-Adian nodded knowingly and smiled at the other two.

"Still..." She concentrated on her empty mug in hopes to hide a blush. Please, don't let Booster see that. He's never let her live it down.

"Awwww..." And, of course, Booster saw it. He reached over and patted her hand. "It's okay, Buzz is better than that guy any day."

"Anyway, lunch is over." Buzz was quick to his feet and all but running out the door. He almost bowled over XR, who was just coming back and looking moonstruck -- still, the 'bot wasn't enough of an obstacle, and one quick leap was enough to avoid a collision.

Mira followed his example post haste, leaving behind Booster and XR, the former of which was looking after his companions.

"Where were they going in such a hurry?" XR asked, pulled away from his mooning.

 

 

"You know, I just happen to have a few packages for Radocolo. At a twenty-five percent markup, two days and two nights in a private mountain cabin will only cost fifteen hundred unibucks. With, of course, an extra hundred for stocking fees, and an optional hundred for a formal dinner." The minute Booster had informed his business partner of his idea, XR was on it.

Lightyear resisted the urge to dig out a pair of earplugs, along with the urge to send the two of them out to run diagnostics on traffic signals. "First, we have things to do this weekend. Second, that's definitely not enough advance warning. And third, I'm not about to shell out that kind of money."

Mira nodded and concentrated on her computer systems. "That's really ridiculous, XR. Sixteen hundred unibucks? Even if I did want to go, I wouldn't pay that."

Booster frowned at the 'bot, having finished calculating in his head. "That's a fifty percent markup. And since it's Buzz and Mira, and I'm a partner, I say we give it to them for free." He crossed his arms, looking at XR sternly.

"Free? Processing...... No data available. What is this... free?" The robot looked confused, but it was all just a ruse. He knew how to play the part.

"XR..."

"All right, all right, I'll give it for eleven hundred, but I can't go any lower. I paid good for those little vacation packages."

"We have four hundred of them, and no one's buying. Maybe they'll even give you an endorsement." The Jo-Adian nodded and looked at Buzz and Mira hopefully.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, wishing they'd pick another subject. "We have plans this weekend. Buzz is going to work on the car, and I'm going shopping. End of story."

"Sounds good to me," XR said and went back to his station. "That's money I can make off of someone else."

Booster sighed and leaned an elbow on his console. "Wouldn't that be so great? I mean, you two could sit in front of the fire and cuddle, and learn how to ski, and even go to one of those lodge dances! Aww, that would be sooo sweet!"

Mira groaned to herself and rubbed her eyes, wondering just how much of her life was going to be spent listening to Booster talk about her relationship with her husband. "Booster, it's really nice of you to offer, but we really do have plans this weekend. Maybe another time, all right?"

"But..." The Jo-Adian frowned to himself, his vision of their perfect weekend shattered. The cruiser's bridge was silent for a whole minute while the others wondered what he was going to say, and then he smiled and threw his arms up. "I know! I used to know this girl named Jasmine who worked there. She said it's--" He cut himself off, clearing his throat, then began to sing. "A whole new world! A wondrous place--"

"Booster!!" Buzz covered his ears and turned, looking back at the rather large team member. "Please... don't sing."

Booster stopped and dropped his arms, deflating. "Okay, Buzz..."

XR looked between the other three, shaking his head. "Man, talk about uptight people. What you all need is a little time off. A spa, maybe?" He snickered and began whistling the melody of the song Booster had decided to sing.

 

 

It would have been an unplanned stop at the agency if Mira hadn't gotten a message back at Star Command that she should stop by. Funny enough, it wasn't the Chief calling, or even Clarice, but X instead. Curious about that fact, Nova managed to drag Buzz along with her (much like she had on Vegas One), all the way down to the basement.

"Are you sure that elevator's up to code?" Buzz asked, backing out of the contraption and eyeing it warily. He didn't like the creaking sound it had made on it's trip down a floor, and that rocking was enough to make him consider seasickness.

Mira just kept walking, albeit sticking with him so he didn't get lost. "I doubt the building itself is up to code. Star Command won't approve the funding for a new building, and the rest is tied up in the equipment fund. Which, of course, explains why we have very few vehicles, one of which is the limo."

He looked around the dank basement, eyeing a buckling wall. He found it hard to believe that there wouldn't be some funding somewhere for such a dangerous building. "So, funding is what? A couple thousand unibucks?"

"I've never seen the books. I guess I'd have to ask the Chief." She peeked around a corner and looked into a little caged office full of cabinets and open files. "Hey, Hound? Have you seen X? I got a message from him that he had a few things to go over."

The slightly obsessive, tragically cute detective looked up and nodded towards a doorway across the room. "He's in the lab," the man said distractedly, standing and walking over to look over Buzz.

"We have a lab?" Mira tried to recall if anyone had ever mentioned the agency having a lab, but she couldn't. "Really?"

Hound walked around Lightyear once, rubbing at his unshaven chin. He seemed to be looking the Captain up and down, lifting one arm, then the other. "You know what I think you have here, Detective Nova? I think you have a genuine alien." He nodded and gave her a look, then stepped back to assess the supposed alien. "Normal filanges, slightly elongated legs, abnormally large chin. Probably a compartment for the alien's brain, or perhaps for trunk space alone."

Buzz blinked at the younger man and backed up as if he'd been stung. "Who is this guy, again? Hey, pal, she's the alien, not me!" Desperately, he pointed to Mira, hoping to divert the man's attention.

The detective glanced over at Mira and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Oh, so now you have accomplices for your story, eh? Unconvincing. Try again."

"She has blue skin!" Lightyear stepped back again, looking for somewhere to escape to.

"Some skin creme would clear that right up. Now, if you'll step this way, I'll take you to the autopsy room and we'll begin our examination. Tell me, what planet are you from?"

Nova shook her head and grabbed Buzz's arm, pulling him away from the alien-crazed detective. "Don't listen to him, he hasn't been the same since Sully left. In fact, I think it all started when his sister was abducted by humans."

The Captain looked confused as he was dragged along, trying to figure out why Star Command would ever hire completely insane people. "By humans? Who the...?"

"If you think about it too much, it'll drive you insane." She let go of him and opened up a door marked 'lab' in practically unintelligible writing. Peeking inside, she blinked until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and stepped through the door. "X?"

A green light flipped on and he looked up, pretty much shadowed by the darkness in the rest of the room. "Mira? I think we have something for you here."

She squinted and was surprised when Buzz stepped in behind her. Was she so close to the wall that he had to squeeze in behind her, or was he just being protective? She grinned to herself and took his hand for a second, then reached out, hoping she didn't kill herself on some piece of equipment. "Hey, where's the light in this place?"

"Behind your husband," the man replied, going back to his work.

Buzz reached back and flipped on the light, blinded for a second when the florescent lights flipped on over head. Huh... So that's where all the funding went. The room was filled with stainless steel, right down to the covering on the walls. Tables, chairs, equipment that had so many buttons it scared him. "Whoa..."

Okay, yeah, why didn't she knew they had a place like that? Mira shielded her eyes and looked across the room at X, who was moving towards her with a box. "Since when was all this here?"

"It's always been here," X replied, setting the box down on a table nearby. He sat on the edge of the table and offered her a pair of rubber gloves. "As long as I've been here, at least. A lot of the reason I signed up."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and took the gloves, struggling to put them on. Idly, she wondered if the lab was where Clarice and X spent all their time.

The other detective smiled and offered a gloved hand to Buzz. "Mr. Lightyear, I don't think we had the opportunity to meet before. I'm X, I work down here in the equipment department of the agency."

Buzz looked around in awe, then shook X's hand. "Nice to meet you." He let go and turned, taking it upon himself to wander around the lab.

X grinned and reached into the box, pulling out a shot glass. "When Clarice had her first few encounters with Joe, we didn't think much. When things started getting more interesting, we had her pick up one of his glasses before she left." He offered it over to her.

Mira looked at the glass, taking it carefully and holding it up the light. Obviously it had been dusted for prints and she leaned in closer, trying to get a better look. "Uh huh."

"You know, typical stuff, but since these new developments, she picked up a more recent sample, which is the one you're holding. Strangely enough, we found that there were some changes in his fingerprints." He crossed his arms and leaned an elbow on the box.

"Changes? Like he tried to adopt a new identity?"

"Not quite. It seemed like it at first, but I had a hunch it was something else. In fact, it's from a some kind of burn. Not like a cigarette burn either, but more like a contact burn." He picked his hand up and held in the air, pressing it down as if it were over top something. "Like setting your hand on the burner of a stove."

She set the glass back in the box and peeked to see what else was there. The other, earlier shot glass was inside, along with file folders. "Is that what happened?"

He shook his head and reached in, offering over one of the folders. "Not exactly. I had a hunch that if we looked back, we'd find something, so that's just what I did. Originally, on the first crime scene, we thought a burn mark was from an overdrawn electrical system, but instead it turned out to be from a plasma rifle."

Mira listened, nodding, and was just about to ask something when a few metal objects went crashing to the ground. She looked over at Buzz who put his hands up in apology. Gathering up her senses, she looked back at X. "His rifle?"

"I think so. See, from what I can guess, he was using the rifle to take out the electrical system and it overloaded, burning his hands. We couldn't find anything but a few pieces of melted plastic on the floor, mixed in with a fibrous element. My guess? He saw what was happening with the gun and dropped it into his bag. With new safety regulations, the gun melted instead of blowing up, taking some of the bag with it." He grinned and crossed his arms happily.

She nodded, particularly impressed with the detective's lab skills. Then again, he did say that's why he worked there. "That's great. But, um... how does it help?" Nova opened up the folder and looked at the pictures inside. The burn, the plastic, and a few perimeter shots.

"That you won't have to wear a vest on your next mission. The Chief was thinking about it, but now we figure you shouldn't need it. I don't think for a second he'd fumble with a real gun when he has access to such high-grade weaponry. You're still getting a more practical outfit, though. Clarice insisted." X smiled and patted her on the arm. "Still can't wear the shoulder holster, though, hon. Back to the thigh holster again."

Mira shook her head and closed the folder, setting it back in the box. "Wonderful."

"There isn't any light armor you can give her?" Buzz asked, stepping over from where he'd been running amuck. "Uhm... fine mesh kevlar."

X frowned slightly, no doubt trying to understand what kevlar would do against a laser blast. But eventually, he nodded. "I suppose that we could have a jacket fashioned over the weekend."

"Oooh, good idea." Clarice made her appearance, dressed down in some simple jeans and a t-shirt. She made her way into the room, leaning over to kiss X on the cheek before looking at Buzz and Mira. "I'll bet we can do something like that. I don't know if it'll make a difference with lasers or laser rifles, but..."

"But if someone gets the Beretta, then she has a chance." It was a realist's outlook, but Buzz wasn't going to pull a punch when it came to something he took so seriously.

Mira blinked once or twice -- this stuff really bothered him, didn't it? She knew it did, but hearing something like that gave her an idea just how deep it went. "I'm up for it."

"All right, I'll call wardrobe and see what they can do." X set everything aside and wrote down a few notes on a handy notepad. "They already have your outfit picked out, so they could probably make a jacket like the one already with it."

"Anything else you need me for? Or am I free to go home now?" The Tangean smiled at the other detectives, putting her hands on her hips.

Clarice stepped behind X, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sure, go ahead. Have some fun, honey."

"I'm going shopping, actually. Maybe get a few sweaters for winter, and a coat that would go with the rest of my outfits." Mira shook her head and started for the lab door, thinking that it would be nice to go home. If she was lucky, the house would be kind of chilly.

Buzz looked like he wanted to say something else, but figured it best just to leave. "Nice talking to you..."

Darling waved and then nuzzled X's cheek. "You too, ranger."

Lightyear tried to figure out if that was an affectionate term or not (more likely not when it came to the detectives), and was just about to ask when Mira grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Hey! What the--?"

"Buzz, we can go home. Actual home, on a Friday night! We don't have to go to work again until Monday, and it'll just be nice to be able to sit down and eat some ice cream." She stopped and turned to him, squeezing his hand. "At least, I think some ice cream would be nice. I've had a craving for something with fruit in it. What do you think?"

"Um... whatever you like." One would think this was the first time they'd had a weekend in decades. Well, admittedly, it might be one of the first peaceful ones that they'd had for awhile. "I'm not in any mood, so whatever you want we'll get."

Mira grinned, letting his hand go after a moment. It was going to be nice... just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream, then going shopping over the weekend. Plenty of time to hang around, relax and otherwise spend time together. And, if nothing else, it kept her mind off of Monday.

 

 

 

"Wow, this is good..." The freshly made, completely natural mango and peach ice cream was nearly heaven. In fact, it was so good that not only was Mira finishing off a cone of it, but she was carrying another whole quart along with her.

Buzz smiled to himself as he unlocked the front door. He preferred the tin roof-type ice cream he'd already demolished, but if she was enjoying that stuff so much, he was willing to give it a shot. "We'll have to remember that place."

"Yeah." She stepped through the door, crunching on the sugar cone. It was so nice to be home. It only took her a few seconds to finish it off, and she resisted the urge to pounce on Buzz, who was already stretching out on the couch. There just seemed to be a kind of electrical charge in the air -- wake up, end up being held for quite awhile over coffee, had to put up with matchmaking but not a bad day at work, and now she was in a good mood. She leaned over the head of the couch, looking down at him. "Hi."

"Evening." Buzz raised an eyebrow up at her, mildly amused by her almost infectious mood. Almost infectious, because he was still worrying about Trade World and Monday. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm a stranger who's come into the house to give you a taste of the big sleep." She reached over, tracing a thumb across one of his eyebrows. "Well, not literally," she teased, when he closed his eyes.

"The big sleep... I take it you don't mean a traditional eight hours."

"If you multiply eight times infinity." Reaching down, she covered his mouth. "And don't you dare say it."

"MMmnnph?"

She shook her head and pulled her hand back with a chuckle. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

For a second, he thought about actually saying it, just to annoy her, but the moment passed and he smiled at her. "I'm drawing a blank here."

"Good! In fact, better than good." Nova pushed her hair behind her ears, finding it somewhat amusing that her hair was getting long enough that it reached pretty well down the back of the couch. She'd have to get it trimmed soon.

Buzz watched her think for a moment and tilted his head. "Something important?"

"Hmm? What is?" She looked back down at him and smiled. Aw, he was just too cute when he did things like that.

"What you were thinking about."

"Naw, just thinking I have to get my hair trimmed soon."

He let out a displeased noise before he could catch himself. When she said 'trimmed' he hoped that wasn't actually 'cut' or 'butcher.' "Just trimmed, right?"

Mira grinned, laughing at him for a second. "Just trimmed." Argh! What was he doing to her?

"Good." He closed his eyes, putting his hands across his chest. Yeah, it was kind of nice to be home, and to know there was a whole weekend without having to listen to Booster's cooing, or XR's dealings.

"Good," she echoed, closing her eyes as well and just letting herself enjoy the moment.

He nodded, absently, stretching his legs and generally just relaxing. It was too early to think about going to bed, and too late to take a nap, so he settled for letting his mind drift over random notions. Like Monday. And snow, and work, and challenges... about her never losing, but more about how it felt to stand in a dark kitchen and be that close to someone.

Buzz wasn't given to flights of fancy, but there was something so basic about it that it definitely lent itself to thought. He was pretty lucky, on all counts -- a good career, Mira, a decent group of people around. Maybe there was some merit to what the Commander had said; was it really worth it to dig around for a miserable past, when the present was right there?

Eh, he'd have to think on it more, maybe even enough to come up with an answer on Monday.

Mira spoke up after a few moments, "Cosmic thoughts?"

He didn't open his eyes to answer, "For once? No."

"No?"

"Nu uh. More here based."

She finally opened her eyes, looking down at him. "I'll bet that's kind of nice. Just being able to pull your mind away from the problems of the universe for once, even if it's only for a minute." Mira moved from the back of the couch and sat on the coffee table, listening to the relative silence of the house.

"Yeah, it is." He noted that she had changed positions, but it didn't bother him. He didn't have trouble following her movements or her voice.

"You know, I was thinking."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"Well, I figured since I'll be going out to get some clothes and things like that, maybe I could pick up a few parts for the twenty-two. You know, nothing big, but just a little treat for the car." She leaned her elbows on her knees, watching him lay there.

Huh. Not only does she like cars, and fast cars at that, but she treats them as well as most people treat their animals. "You don't have to do that. It's nice, but you don't have to."

"I'll have to see what I can bring home. I don't get much of a chance to shop with these busy lives we lead. You know, Galactic Defender and his little old wife, a smurf."

"I didn't call you a smurf. You're not a smurf."

She laughed and stood up, already trying to decide how she wanted to spend her night. There's reading, bathing, and then reading in the bath. Call it a winding down sort of thing. "I know. I just really like to tease you about it."

"Now a cue ball or Captain Hook..." He grinned, wickedly.

"Meow." Mira leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then went to go and draw a bath.

 

 

It was actually a good two hours later before she was finished bathing and reading. Sometimes, though, it just felt good to let her mind wander, even as she focused on a book -- in this case, the last part of Watership Down. It definitely reminded her of her mother.

Humming to herself, she pulled the bathrobe on over her pajamas once she'd set the book aside. The bathroom had become somewhat of her own domain in the house, along with her bedroom. It was more of an essence, a sense that those rooms were more hers than his, just as the couch was more his than hers, as well as the kitchen. Not that there's any real ownership, it was just a sense.

Mira picked up the bottle of rose oil, frowning a little mournfully. It was expensive to replace, but it was more that the oil had been sealed and preserved for so long, only to be wasted because of a careless slip. She doubted her mother would be angry, but it was still sad. The writing on the bottle was a little faded, and it was all handwritten anyway; if she could find whoever had made those, then she could replace it properly, instead of going to one of those big stores to do it.

Well, nothing could be done about it now. Setting the bottle back on the shelf, she opted for the magnolia she'd brought in. Knowing that it tied into Buzz's personal history, even if only a little, was more than enough reason to wear it. Then she made sure everything was in its place and walked out with the book.

The livingroom was quiet -- he had the sports turned down and was staring at the ceiling with that distant expression. She didn't have to say anything, though; when she took a couple of steps into the room, he glanced over and gave her a smile. "Getting ready for bed already?"

"By now I could probably get away with it," she teased, "but no. I was just relaxing, you know? What about you?" Once again, she perched herself on the coffee table, setting the book aside and crossing her legs.

There was that smell again. Something that definitely brought back memories, even if they weren't strong, clear, countless memories. He even thought about that last time she'd worn it. "Just drifting again. Letting my mind wander."

Mira smiled at him and tilted her head, watching his expression. Somewhere between thoughtful and relaxed, she guessed. "I'm glad. If anyone needs a little time to just relax, it's you."

"Why?"

"Because you work so hard. How many people can honestly say that they save the universe on a pretty regular basis? Plus, I dragged you around after work, so you definitely deserve it. Not many people let me drag them around." She chuckled and reached a hand out, brushing it down his cheek.

Buzz grinned and closed his eyes, leaning into her hand. Wow, that was really nice. Her hands were warm and smelled faintly of flowers. "I let you drag me around on Vegas."

"You were in shock." She snickered at him and pulled her hand back, resting it against her face. "Not that I blame you. I was in shock too."

"Can't blame me. It's not often that your best friend proves he's your his son, and you have to marry a former rookie, confront her father, and still deal with having a housemate all in one trip." He smacked his forehead, jokingly. "Oh, how I miss those stressful days!"

"Here we go with the melodrama thing." She laughed and crossed her arms for effect, wondering if it was possible that it was only a few months before. It seemed like a lifetime, yet not long enough. "It's just too cute."

"Cute. So much for my acting career... I was trying for tragic." Huh. How weird was that? Mira, calling him cute. Mira, who had once in a heated argument called him an arrogant narcissist with a martyr complex. It was crazy, how much could change when you stop holding someone at arms length and start finding out that there's so much you didn't know, even when you thought you knew everything. Buzz smirked to himself and sat up so that she would have room on the couch.

Mira took the other end willingly, setting her feet up on the coffee table she'd just vacated. "Tragic is that no one's ever discovered your awe-inspiring acting talents before now," she said, lightly.

"Sarcasm or ego-boosting?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, though it was all in good fun. "Guess."

"No hints?" Wow, he did like that tone. Maybe not for all the time conversations, but every once in awhile, it gave him a chill to hear just how much she could put into a word or two or three. Like a tease and a scoff and something attention-grabbing.

"I charge for those."

"And the price?"

"Let me think on it." Smiling a little to herself, Mira put her arms behind her head. It was kind of fun, flirting a little. Still, she couldn't keep that up for too long; she was in more of a laughing mood than a seductive one.

Buzz leaned back on the arm of the couch, eyebrows up. "Hopefully nothing that requires anesthetic."

She leaned her head back, trying to think of something one of those old actresses would say, but nothing really came to mind. Instead, she just gave him a sidelong glance and improvised. "The hint would be anesthetic enough. I can see you, frozen with the thought that someone like me might be sarcastic." For a moment, she tried to hold up the cool expression, but then just shook her head and winked at him.

"More shocked that you would insult my amazing acting skills. How many men can pull off the whole Snow White thing?" All right, so maybe he was opening himself up for a jabbing, but it was just a little joking around.

"In complete reverse? Not many. You know, those princes on the white horses can't help but rush in and save the day." Mira looked up at the ceiling, finding very little to study there.

Buzz followed her gaze, silently agreeing with her and not even knowing it. "Well, if I were a prince, I guess I just couldn't resist."

"You are a prince." Oh, yeah, he opened himself up for that one.

He winced and put a hand over his eyes. "Don't remind me." Why was it that a person had to take over the title, even if they didn't want it?

"All right, I won't. As long as you don't remind me that I'm a princess."

"You are a princess." He snickered.

"Prince."

"Hook."

"Snow White!"

"Cue ball!"

She crossed her arms and gave him a look, wondering just how long the sniping would go on. Funny enough, they both meowed at the same time, leaving them somewhat bewildered. Well, what more was there than that?

 


	48. Day 94

_"Fifteen. Fifteen tickets on the afternoon turn, and eight on the graveyard." Buzz shook his head, sipping at his coffee. He was beat -- pulling double shifts was a habit, more because he was trying to think ahead and be prepared for the future. In all honesty, though, one could have never guessed; it was still a struggle to get by._

_"I wish you wouldn't work those doubles," his Nana said, with a voice that was mixed between concern and gentle rebuke. "At your age, you should be out living a little more."_

_"I am living." He nodded, smartly. Afterall, he had it all figured out._

_Yeah. All figured out. Save up, get a house, set aside money for Nana so that she could go on vacations or do all of the things she had never had a chance to do because she was raising him, raise the ranks, vanquish evil, get Warp to straighten up his money problems, and then..._

_Then what?_

_Twenty-one years later, at forty-two, he was still working on the answer. He hadn't accomplished all of those goals, but he'd done his best. So what happens next?_

_That's what he had to figure out. And no better place to do it than in the kitchen with his grandmother, drinking coffee in the winter._

_"Sweety, if you blink, it'll pass you by." She smiled, sort of thoughtfully, and topped off his coffee. "And the last thing I want is for you to wake up someday and wonder what happened, where the time went, and how much you passed up because you thought it would always be there."_

_It was hard to imagine at twenty-one that he wasn't immortal, unstoppable, unbeatable. Heck, it was hard to imagine at forty-two that he wasn't any of those things. He just assumed that he would always have time to do the family thing -- the wife, the kids, the dog, the white picket fence._

_But time... time was pressing. Buzz could sense that; that feeling like he was counting down and that if he didn't work it all out soon, he would lose more than his house, car, career, even life. He'd lose out on his chance to tell Mira._

_The world seemed different when he looked up from his coffee -- not unhappy, just eerily still. Quiet. Peaceful, even, a strange quality like an electrical charge that made the silence of the room more keen. And vaguely the scent of magnolias... he couldn't decide if he was thinking of Mira or Nana, or maybe both, and offhandedly wished that they could have met, or even that he could have at least shown Mira a memory, a moment instead of just a picture._

_Eh, silly notions._

_Snow, falling down on a cold night -- the first snow, though he couldn't place what year it was or wasn't, just that it had been a whim of a decision that had driven him to get his coat on and stand outside in the street, watching the snow fall. It was so quiet that you could hear the flakes hitting the ground._

_The crunch of boots made him look up, and he squinted in the darkness beyond the street light. He wasn't sure who he was expecting to see, but it wasn't her -- she stepped into the light, and he knew he had to be dreaming. "Hey."_

_Mira looked up at the snowflakes falling, then back at him, smiling a half-smile. "Hi."_

_Amazing, how a figment of the imagination could look so real. "You look good."_

_"I could probably look better." She smiled again, and they were standing under the same street light in black and white, like an old movie. "How's this?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, joking, "Monochromatic?"_

_"I thought you liked scenes from old movies."_

_"I do." Buzz figured it was easy to play the role in a dream, where nothing's real, and where he doesn't have to worry about being awkward. Stepping over, he gave her his absolute best suave look (which was about half as good as a real 40's leading man). "So what's a dame like you doin' on a dark road in the middle of the night?"_

_She gave him a coy smile and leaned back against the street lamp. "I think the better question would be, what's a guy like you doing hanging around a dame like me?"_

_"Lookin' for trouble, no doubt."_

_Ooh, he had potential. Actually, he had more than potential with a line like that. Mira leaned her head back against the pole and put her hands on the cool metal. As a second thought, they both appeared to be dressed out of an old movie, right down to his longcoat and scarf and gloves. "Well, you won't find much trouble here unless you look really close."_

_He raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly out of place in the suit and coat, but at least he wasn't in a tux. A shiver ran through him, more from her tone than the cold and he took another step towards her, trying not to grin. "I suppose it's hiding behind you?"_

_"Something like that." Mira smiled to herself and reached a gloved hand forward, ruffling his hair._

_Hair? Buzz stopped and looked up, but he couldn't see much other than snowflakes and his breath. He put a hand up to his head, surprised to find his hair as somewhat manageable. Okay, this was definitely a dream. Huh... well, at least it was fun, and harmless. "You know, a guy might get the wrong kind of ideas when you talk like that."_

_"Or maybe the right kind of ideas?" She grabbed the ends of the scarf, dragging him close. For a moment they stood, almost kissing but not quite -- it was intoxicating. Of course, she knew one thing that he didn't; he thought he was dreaming her up, and he wasn't. But it wasn't necessary to ruin a good thing. "Does this feel wrong?"_

_"No."_

_"Then maybe it's right." She smiled, falling out of the role as she kissed him, if only because she felt far too much joy in it to be acting. When she pulled away, though, she almost panicked._

_In her mother's garden, late spring, on a bright, warm day. Buzz frowned slightly, turning a full circle and back to his usual civilian wear, then looked back to her. "I'm not just dreaming?"_

_Mira shook her head, waiting for the situation to get tense and awkward and painful._

_"Oh." He shrugged slightly, wandering a few steps to look around. He'd been on Tangea a decent number of times, but never in the garden. Sure enough, off in the corner, was a whole section of those bright red flowers._

_She almost expected her father to come walking down the path and quickly followed close to Buzz. The last thing she wanted was a mental confrontation. "These are the type of days I really enjoy."_

_Buzz glanced back at her with a smile and kept walking the path, taking no notice of the palace. "I can tell. It's very... well, you."_

_"We should leave before everything starts dying." She nodded, still worrying that the King would change the dream in his own way. "Before fall and winter. Don't think about them."_

_"I don't think you have anything to worry about." He looked down at a rose bush, and the bright white flowers on it and grinned. He could feel that she was anxious, but he really didn't know why. "We still have all summer."_

_"Time can move pretty fast, whether you want it to or not."_

_Isn't that the truth? Buzz looked around the garden once again, then turned to her. "We can leave if you want." He didn't want her to be upset... not in such a beautiful place._

_"I-I'm okay with it if you are." Well, he knew she was dreaming with him, and he seemed all right with it, so then what? She waited for him to nod and took his hand, leading him down a well-worn path, away from the stone walkway. When she finally stopped, it was in the middle of some blooming magnolia trees that didn't actually belong in the garden. She'd put them there._

_Buzz took a deep breath, and squeezed her hand, looking around him. "This is amazing. I can smell it and everything."_

_She nodded and let go of his hand, backing away. If she left him alone, maybe he could relive at least something from his past -- something sweet, or just plain nice. Something that would leave him calm and peaceful._

_She didn't have time to really understand it, but out of nowhere, it rained._

 

 

Mira shook herself out of the sleepiness phase and lifted her head, glancing around the room. Somewhere along the line, her and Buzz had ended up falling asleep on the couch, which explained why their dreams were so closely connected. A sudden chill went through her as she pulled herself away from him, and she tilted her head, looking at him.

He was still asleep, and probably still dreaming, but she couldn't be completely certain. Gingerly, she reached a hand out and traced his eyebrows carefully. For once, it was nice to be close to someone, and to have the ability to effect their dreams. She hadn't meant for them to end up in the garden, but it was a constant memory that was associated with joy. At least for her.

The kiss. So sweet, yet it was just a phantom, and barely more than a memory branded in her mind. She wanted it to be more, yet it was only a dream and awkwardness would probably follow. Mira wouldn't chastise herself for it, though, because it was just a wish and a dream that her husband had followed. The suggestiveness of it was enough to make her wonder.

Buzz hadn't seemed to have been so opposed to the thought of being more open, but he wasn't exactly awake either. His subconscious and conscious mind worked in accordance with each other to create a dreamscape, and there was no telling which part was controlling his actions. She hoped for the sake of them, that it was a little of both.

Again, she reached out and this time brushed his cheek gently, smiling to herself. Despite all of her worries, she still felt somewhat excited. She'd never had such a close relationship before, outside of her father, and certainly not a romantic relationship quite like the one she had with Buzz.

The extent of her powers had continued to grow since she began training, and while she could communicate mentally with some of her past boyfriends, they had all been Tangean. Never had she imagined she could just slip into a non-Tangean's head so easily. It probably had something to do with bonding, or feelings, or something. She'd have make an effort to find out more about it.

Until then, though, she just curled up against Buzz, giving another shiver. The air wasn't terribly cold, but she'd spent a good part of the night snuggled close to a warm body and her own body protested at the thought of leaving.

Buzz shifted a bit in his sleep when she leaned back against him, unconsciously putting an arm back around her. She held her breath until he stopped moving, hoping not to wake him. It was a Saturday, and much too early to get up, even if it meant standing in the kitchen, soaking up each other's body heat.

 

 

It was definitely after dawn when Buzz finally gave into the idea of waking up. Not that he wanted to -- he couldn't remember a whole lot, but whatever he'd been dreaming was nice. Just flashes, more images, and...

And one heck of a Bogart and Bacall type scene, that part was pretty clear. He tried to figure out if he'd just been dreaming Mira up or if she had actually been there, and decided to test the theory out later on. Later, when he felt like breaking the silence or moving enough to wake her... she fit kind of nice against his side, a peaceful expression on her face, one of those innocent looks of contentment.

Okay... tell her. No, wait, don't tell her. Or tell her, but wait until the right moment. But when is the right moment? Because it was a sure bet that she'd be awkward, even if she felt the same way, and he was pretty sure he would be really awkward because this was one heck of a leap. Like right off the edge of a cliff.

Like stepping onto unsteady ground, knowing that it's unsteady, but knowing that if you don't, you might miss one of the greatest chances in your life.

That... that's a strange feeling. Buzz was used to knowing exactly where he stood in the universal scheme of things. He was the great hero of the galaxy, vanquisher of evil, a steady worker, a decent man. Once, a lifetime ago, his home life had no disruptions. Wake up, go to work and be disrupted there (part of the job) and come home to peaceful blandness. No excitement, no one waiting, just a humdrum existence.

Once. That was a long time ago -- since then, what? He had to learn, sometimes the hard way. Had to learn compromise and how to share a life, how to let the unexpected settle into perspective, how to be a part of something in more than just a professional sense. There was no going back to three and some odd months ago, either. That only left two choices.

Take the steady path, where they go their separate ways and probably mourn hard and long, but it's a safe life. No chance of being left in the future, no having to fear what would happen if she got bored, or if something happened and it just wouldn't be anymore. Or... or take the unsteady one, with all of the potential pitfalls and potential heartbreak, but she'd be there. Mira would be there, maybe even forever.

Talk about a tough call.

She stirred a little, blinking up at him drowsily. "Hi."

"Hey, Slim," he answered, thinking that if she had been on his dreamscape, then she'd remember. Or, at least, he halfway hoped she would. And halfway not. Nevermind, it was too confusing to deal with.

For a second, Mira's instincts told her to deny knowing anything about that name, or the dream, but she couldn't. What would he say now that he was awake, though? Obviously, he was saying something, and she blushed, leaning her head back down. "Steve." Really, it was all she could think of without just outright confirming she'd been in his dreams.

Buzz grinned to himself, stretching out his arms. So she had been there, saying all those things that sent chills up his spine. Not bad chills, either, not bad at all. "I didn't think people could control dreams that easily."

"It kind of comes with the territory," she replied quietly, closing her eyes. _'Oh, please don't let this turn bad, please.'_

"Or dream the same dream. I mean, not the same dream, but interact, you know?" Actually, in all reality, he was kind of thrilled by how it turned out. It wasn't really an awkward feeling... more an amused one. Even in their dreams there was something there.

"I wasn't trying to get into your head, or anything. Sometimes things like that happen, and since we're so close I guess you must have pulled me into your stream of thought." She winced slightly, trying not to babble while she defended whatever trust they had for each other. She would never intentionally get into Buzz's head without permission.

He tightened his grip around her a little, hoping to calm her anxiety at least somewhat. "It was... vivid. At least, what I can remember of it was. As vivid as black and white can be, that is."

Mira took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing against him a bit. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember it. I really wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation." Of course, she wasn't completely sorry that things had turned out to be the way they had in the dream. She had a pretty suave husband when he wanted to be.

"I remember some." He smiled down at her, brushing at her hair just a bit.

She sat up, looking up at him and smiling herself. At least he wasn't angry or anything. Gently, she reached up and traced his eyebrows again. Hey, she'd gotten to see what she imagined his hair to be like. That was another bonus.

"You're spoiling me," Buzz said, decisively, not even realizing how he followed her hand.

"And there's something wrong with that?" Mira shook her head, caught up in the moment.

"Sure. I'll start expecting all of this petting stuff, and throw a tantrum if you quit."

"I don't plan on quitting." She hoped that he wouldn't read too much into that -- practically admitting that she wanted to stay, and added, "Of course, a tantrum might be amusing."

He looked up at the ceiling and groaned melodramatically, "Of all the spaceports in all the sectors in all the universe, she has to walk into mine."

Mira laughed, resting her forehead against his chest for a moment. If the contentment wasn't pouring off of her, then it was at least flowing. But eventually she got to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. "I have shopping to do, and coffee to make. I don't suppose you'll come with me? Shopping, I mean."

"Nope." Buzz grinned and yawned, stretching out flat on the couch. Sleeping sitting up did make his back a little stiff, but it was entirely worth it. "As for the coffee, I'll think on it."

Yeah, it was nice to be married, despite all the emotional turmoil that might have been there in the beginning. Mira smiled and stepped out into the kitchen, fixing up the coffee pot. Usually, she would have had it done the night before, but knowing that they didn't have to be up for work, she let herself slip for once.

As she finished pouring the water in, she flipped the switch on and then opened up the fridge, looking for something to munch on. There was never anything major in the fridge unless it was leftovers, and anything that stayed in there longer than a day or two wasn't edible by her standards. She could try making pancakes, but that would take all morning, and possibly a call to the fire department.

Closing the fridge, she looked through the cupboards for something cereal-like, then frowned and closed the door, calling out to Buzz, "Hey, we need some cereal or something. This place isn't a breakfast type of place right now."

"I wouldn't mind. We don't have milk, though," he replied, closing his eyes just for the sake of it.

"Good point." She frowned and just stared at the coffee pot until there was enough for both of them to have a cup. With a quick switchoff, she poured two cups, replaced the pot, and walked back into the livingroom, handing one over. "For the illustrious captain."

He took the cup and sat up on the couch. "Thanks. I would have gotten it, though."

"Hey, what's a wife for?" Mira sat down next to him, crossing her legs and taking a sip of the coffee.

"The specific purpose of confusing her husband." Buzz nodded, smirking a little as he sipped at the hot coffee. It was a touch chilly in there (still wasn't remembering to turn on the furnace), and the heat was terrific on his hands.

"I'm not that confusing."

"No, not really."

"If anything, you're confusing."

He arched an eyebrow at her, then went back to communing with the coffee. "How do you figure?"

"I don't know..." She gestured with her free hand, looking at the blank television. "You have a sense of humor. I never knew that."

"What, all of the witty commentary I've made over the years hasn't been humor?" Buzz frowned, looking over at her. "I think I'm very humorous."

Mira tried to resist, but she just couldn't. "True, I've laughed at you many times. But I mean... well, joking. Playing around. Stuff like that."

"Waaaait, you laughed at me?" He wasn't particularly annoyed by it, more amused, but faked a decent indignant tone anyway. "I can't believe it."

"Oh, of course you can't believe that I would laugh at you. No one laughs at the amazing Buzz Lightyear." She bit back a snicker and took a sip of her coffee, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

He put his nose up in the air and looked sidelong in her direction. "Well, I never!"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a little nudge on the chin with her fist. "Oh, aren't you just so cute?"

"Is that a question?" He brushed at her knuckles with his thumb, grinning.

"Okay, yeah, so it was a question. And yes, you're just so cute."

He wrinkled his nose and let go of her hand. "Cute. I still can't believe that you'd call me cute. Not handsome, not even devastatingly handsome, but cute?"

Mira shook her head, setting her coffee down and crossing her arms. "All right, so you're devastatingly handsome," she conceded with a shrug, "but sometimes that puppy-dog look you have just gets me right where it counts." She paused a second and looked at the TV, singing to herself, "How much is that doggy in the window? The one with the waggly tail...?"

"He's not for sale." Buzz crossed his arms as well. "Unlike some people I happen to know, who I was willing to sell for a hundred."

"That was so mean." She giggled, leaning her head back. At the time, she had thought that he was being mean, but looking back, the humor of it was unmistakable. He was playing... maybe not without a touch of wickedness, but playing. Buzz, playing. It was a neat thought. Of course, also looking back, she realized that slightly jealous act he was putting on wasn't much of an act afterall.

"I thought it was fiendishly clever, as was your turn around." No, he actually had been jealous. It just took him awhile to figure out why.

"Of course."

"Not very humble, are we, Slim?"

Mira shook her head to herself and sipped on her coffee. "No, Steve, not at all."

 

 

 

It wasn't crowded at the mall, and Mira had gone with her holo-emitter (normal human hayseed kind of girl look this time) for the sake of avoiding any press. Not that the press had really paid any attention to her or Buzz, but it never hurt to stay out of the public eye in case they decided to get curious again. She couldn't get used to the blonde hair or the reflection in the glass windows, but it wouldn't be long.

The first place she stopped with a chic sort of store. Almost immediately a clerk was there, a middle-aged lady in a suit. "Can I help you?"

It was amazing how much appearance influenced how a person was treated. Mira instinctively bristled at the condescending tone (how dare this glorified cashier take that voice?), but when she remembered that she wasn't there as Detective Nova or Ranger Nova or Princess Mira, she pulled back the urge to show the woman how hard it was to swallow teeth. "I'm looking for a few winter sweaters, maybe some flannel shirts, turtlenecks -- oh, and a nice winter coat."

The clerk raised an eyebrow, but when Mira (tired of being looked at like she was a poor farmgirl) pulled out a nice sized fold of bills, she became very polite. "Ma'am, if you'll step this way, we have a fine selection of the newest, most exciting fashions in the quadrant..."

So that particular trip ended good. She had bought two nice sweaters, one midnight blue and the other a soft cream color, a few traditional looking flannel shirts, a white turtleneck for the agency, a black one, and a few other colors. No coat, yet.

It was nice to be able to spend money without much worry. She had more than she knew what to do with, really; Buzz paid all of the bills at the house, and all she really bought was groceries on occasion, the fuel for her Vette, and any other stuff she wanted. She had thought about approaching him on the subject of sharing the responsibility (especially after he bought the Vette, that had to hurt his savings account), but she just knew that he wouldn't agree. He was sort of old-fashioned like that.

So there was something else for her to do, maybe. She stopped off at her next target, this time a shoe store, and picked up a pair of sneakers, a pair of low-heeled shoes... and on a whim, a pair of shin-high boots. What she would do with them was beyond her, but she remembered the majorettes at the game and how much she'd liked those boots, so these were as close as she could get.

Mira smiled to herself as she debated on her next move. And, when it hit her what she wanted, she headed for the leather store -- a leather jacket. That's what she wanted.

 

 

 

Warp Darkmatter was not one to stop by a place unannounced... all right, so maybe he was, especially when it was his former partner and best friend's house. He was careful to make sure Mira wasn't home, then just walked through the door like he owned the place.

Buzz wasn't on the couch like the mercenary expected him to be, so the first stop was to check the infamous coffee can for any Lightyear chump change he could get ahold of. Pulling out the old, rusting can from the cupboard, Warp practically stuck his face inside, surprised to find that the can had been stuffed pretty well for him. That would at least pay for a months worth of imported water on his moon.

Darkmatter pocketed the money, then walked into the livingroom, crossing his arms. "Hey, Lightyear! Ya home?"

The Captain stepped out of the hallway and raised an eyebrow at Warp. "You know, if you're going to get into the emergency cash and burglery, the least you can do is not yell."

The one armed man shurgged and flopped down on the couch, paying his former partner no mind. "So, where's the old ball and chain off to? Finding herself a younger, more exciting boyfriend?"

Buzz shook his head and sat down next to the intruder, putting his feet up on the coffee table. _"Mira,"_ he emphasized, "is out shopping, thankfully. I'm sure she'd just love the idea of you sitting on the couch, leeching off your former partner."

"Eh, what do I care? As long as I'm still around she can be as unhappy all she likes, with as many boyfriends as she likes." Darkmatter snickered to himself, figuring that he'd either strike a nerve, or find his partner had absolutely nothing for his wife.

"You should care. She's your mother, afterall." Lightyear's tone was more of a teasing, sharp note than usual, and he concentrated on the TV. "Besides, she doesn't seem to be up for multiple relationships. In other words, she believes in wedding vows."

"What wedding vows? 'Do you?' 'Yes.' 'Do you?' 'Yes.' The end." Warp smirked and stood, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "What? No beer? Aw, this place sucks..."

Buzz sighed and rolled his eyes, looking towards the kitchen. "If you don't like it, you can always leave."

"Eh, no biggie." Darkmatter poured himself some water and moved back to sit with the ranger. "Anyway, I was thinking that you're acting kinda funny. Somethin' on your mind?"

"Nope. Besides that fact that one day, you're going to catch me in a bad mood and I'll going to put you behind bars."

"You don't even pull the lasers out anymore!" Warp shook his head, in mock disappointment. "What, you're just gonna let me walk in anytime that I want, and that's it?"

"Nah, I'm just in a good mood. You're lucky." Buzz shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. Really, he was in a great mood -- life was pretty good, and he only had a few things to actively worry about, one of which was sitting on his couch.

Warp frowned. He ended up over here more and more often, mostly when he was broke and needed to hijack some money, but there was another reason too. Without Zurg around to keep him busy, and no one to hire him, no servant girls to tend his every whim and desire, he ended up back where he'd known some measure of friendship at some point in his life. Of course, he didn't realize it, told himself that he was there to cause grief and to get some funds -- when it came down to it, though, it was simple. He missed having a friend. The frown turned into a scowl, and he searched for something to say that would get a response. "So, back in the bedroom yet?"

"Nope."

Whoa. No indignant moral stands... when the heck did Lightyear mellow out? "Wasting time. It's inevitable. Someday, you'll have a squalling little me running around."

"Nothing's written in stone." Buzz nodded, basically tuning Warp out -- maybe if he was ignored long enough, he'd get annoyed and leave.

"I'm still here." When he didn't get an answer, Darkmatter switched tactics. "So, what'd you say last time I was over? Oooh, that you want to stay married. Settling down, living in perfect suburbia. I gotta hand it to ya, pal, I never thought I'd see the day. But I guess the little woman musta put you right under her thumb."

Buzz rolled his eyes, but didn't bother with a reply. It was becoming evident that Darkmatter was getting desperate for something, be it money or just someone to chatter at (he'd never noticed, but Warp did have a slightly chatty streak at times -- must be from Mira), and had decided to try to renew a betrayed friendship. Well, it wasn't going to work, nope. Just because they had a truce occasionally, it didn't mean they were friends again.

"That or you really are senile." What the heck--?! Warp was being brushed off. Him. Brushed off. It was insulting. "C'mon, Dad, you have to say something." No, not even the 'Dad' thing was working. "Fine, then. I can do the silent thing."

No he couldn't. Warp couldn't stand being ignored, and Buzz suppressed a smirk, watching the television. It was one thing when they were both not speaking because they silently agreed not to, but it was a whole other issue when Warp wasn't being acknowledged. He was proven right a whole two minutes later.

Darkmatter muttered a few words under his breath which would have earned him a call from pointy teethed Disney lawyers were they to be heard, and offered over half of the cash he'd stolen from the can. "Fine, here."

Buzz raised an eyebrow and looked at it, then back at the television.

"ARRRGH!" Warp stood and growled, pulling the plug on the TV. "Okay, either say something or we're fighting."

Hm... break the silence or fight. It wasn't really a choice -- even though he wasn't up for getting into a brawl, Buzz wasn't about to give his former friend the satisfaction of winning.

 

 

Money in a leather store disappears like food at a Weight Watchers meeting. Mira had found what she wanted at the little store, and paid a good bit of money out for it, too. First, she was caught by a short black jacket, but it wasn't what she was looking for, and the buckles looked too obtrusive. Then she found some leather pants that were just too cute to pass up, if she were looking to find a date. Finally, she found a long trenchcoat in black, and she wondered if she wanted to spend that much.

Which, of course, lead her to buying all three items.

Mira walked down the hallway of the mall, not looking back at the leather store. If she went back there, she'd clear out her account in no time. Then again, she couldn't carry much more if she tried, so her first stop was at the car to drop some things off.

She opened the back door of the car and set the bags down. This was a strategic thing... if someone were to break into the car, what could she afford to lose? The shoes went into the back seat along with the sweaters, while all of the leather went into the trunk. Of course, if someone broke into the car, then she'd be really upset and probably go into an investigative fit. Detective Nova would be on the job, tracking down anyone who dared to touch the gorgeous car her husband had bought her.

She giggled at her own thoughts and locked up the car. As she headed back into the mall, she wondered exactly what she could get Buzz while she was there. You can't go to the mall and buy yourself all kinds of things without getting someone else something.

Back into the mall it was, and she tried to plot out where to go next. She couldn't rely on leather for those rainy days unless she really treated it, and sometimes a girl's just not in the mood to wear something like that, so Mira would most certainly have to find herself a nice, long coat. Maybe she'd get Buzz a scarf.

So, it was down the hallway and into another wing where she got a wool greatcoat, then a few stores down where she got herself a scarf (hey, it just wasn't Buzz's color,) and finally down the last wing. She'd pick up a few gifts, maybe see about some parts for the car, and then head towards home.

It was just a quick trip to the mall, afterall.

 

 

The fight lasted all of twenty minutes, and it wasn't much of a fight even then. More of a sparring match -- lots of throwing, but pulling punches. Warp stared up at the ceiling from where he was laying on the floor under the window, secretly glad that he hadn't taken a pounding this time. "So she's at the mall. Spending all your money?"

"Yep on the first, no on the second." Buzz was half-way across the room, leaned against the wall. He was done with the silent treatment for the time being, and was likewise glad he hadn't ended up as bruised as last time.

"I don't like this mellow you." Darkmatter crossed his arms, tapping his claws together. "You're more fun when you're being a boyscout. All of those speeches about morality and justice and the fight of good were funny."

"I still talk about all of that. I'm just going to give up on you."

"What?" Warp sat up, eyeing his former friend. "You can't give up on me."

"Why not? You don't listen." Buzz smirked. Honestly, if he hadn't given up when Warp first turned to the side of evil, he probably never would.

"You never give up on anything." Trying to seem unconcerned, the merc climbed up onto the couch and put his feet up. "Besides, I like being evil, I like making good money, and if I was making good money, I'd be perfectly happy." He was materialistic, to say the least. "And I wouldn't be over here."

Lightyear raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. You're only here because, let's face it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

Talk about striking a nerve. Warp picked up the remote and chucked it at his former partner, who caught it easily. "I have a lot of places to go, I just thought I'd take out my easiest targets first."

"And sit on the couch, chattering, because no one else listens to you anymore. Afterall, you're not even good enough for Zurg, let alone the really high paying buyers."

"You better find another topic, or I'm leaving."

"Fine, leave."

Warp stood and headed for the door, aiming a kick at Buzz on the way. Oh, yeah, he was mad. There was no way that some goody-two shoes was allowed to pick at him. Especially someone who didn't even have his own life in order... oooh, wait. That might be good. He turned, standing in the doorway. "Hey, if you're so keen on keeping Mom around, why haven't you told her?"

It was amazing how fast the tables could turn. Buzz fumbled around for some sort of answer for a moment, before coming up with, "I... uh, I'm weighing my options."

Darkmatter leaned against the doorway, trying not to grin. Oh, yeah, that was the ticket. "Options? Stick with it and get stuck with an ice queen, don't stick with it and be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Isn't that a comforting way to word it." Lightyear reached a hand up to rub his eyes, trying to decide when the whole situation had come around to talking about his marriage. "And she's not an ice queen."

"Who are you trying to kid? Any time I see her, she's trying to control everything. You've compromised on just about everything, bought her cars and gifts and flowers, and she doesn't return the affection. Sounds like an ice queen to me." The merc shrugged and crossed his arms again.

Buzz sighed and stood up, walking over to couch and flopping down. "She's not like that. Mira's... she's just not like that, all right?"

"Face it, pal, some day she's going to be just like daddy. Don't get me wrong, though, maybe you like that kind of thing. I'm still here, ain't I?" Darkmatter moved over to sit on the other side of the couch, glad the conversation had switched prespective.

"If she were anything like him, I doubt you'd be here." The ranger crossed his arms and focused on the television. This is not the type of thing he expected to be talking about.

"Okay, so then why haven't you told her? I mean, what do you have to lose?"

Lightyear frowned and put his feet up on the coffee table. "A lot."

Warp sighed, following his former partner's example. Since when was it in his job description to be a psychologist? Last he checked, mercenary was enough work without fixing mental distress added on. Okay, so maybe it wasn't enough, especially with his moon payment coming up. "Lemme guess... You think she'll walk out on you just before marriage? Hey, no problem there, you're already married."

"That was low." Buzz thought about punching the other man, but it'd be useless. Nothing gets through Darkmatter's thick head.

"Buzz, old buddy, you're thinkin' too much again. Just go with your instincts and everything'll be just fine for the both of us." Ugh, he wished there was some beer or something in the house. There's no way the greatest bad guy in the universe (though slightly dillusional) can give advice to a good guy without consuming large quantities of booze. "You think she's going to get sick of you? If she hasn't after all these years, I don't think it's a problem. She likes boring guys, apparently."

"We've been together for three months, and of that three, we've only gotten along really good two of them." Please, just let him go away. "You've already stolen the money out of the can, so what are you hanging around for?"

"Because I'm making you miserable, but admit it, I've got good advice."

"So leave. Advice noted."

"Remember that girl... what was her name? Shelia? Or was it Elaine?"

"Elaine was the weird one."

"Okay, Shelia then. The one I stole offa you." Warp grinned, glancing over. "She told me that you were nice, but boring. Then there was that one hot little redhead in our class, she said the same thing. And then there was--"

"Enough!" Buzz shot a glare that way, one of those 'you're poking an angry badger with a stick and are asking to be bitten' looks. "What's your point?"

"You think Mom's gonna do the same thing." Warp shrugged, revelling in the frustration he was causing, and weird enough, enjoying the fact that he was helping as well. "You think you're gonna get all soft and tell her, and she's gonna stick a knife in you, and say, 'Sorry, you're nice, but I need excitement'. Except," he smirked, "except this time, you're not just crazy about her, you're really head over heels. Permanent kind of head over heels. So when she decides she's sick of you, and leaves, you're not gonna just mope for a few weeks, it'll be the end. Look at the poor hero, so broken up he doesn't even know what to do."

The badger decided that he had enough. Buzz pulled the laser out of the couch, stuck the point of the muzzle right between Warp's eyes, and growled, "Back off."

Warp listened to the whine of the pistol powering up, thinking that even on a light stun, he'd be out for half a day and dazed for another at that proximity. Then again, he had no intention of being shot, either. "I'm done talking, so relax."

It was probably a good minute or more before Buzz pulled the pistol back, but he didn't have time to curse himself for it... the second he made a move to stand down, he was on the floor, arm twisted hard behind his back and Warp practically kneeling on him. "You lying, low-down a--"

"Shut up." Warp grinned wickedly, glad to have the upper hand. "What do you expect? I'm a badguy. Geez, I'm amazed you're still alive with that attitude. 'Oh, well, he says he's done talking, so that must mean he is'. What if it's someone holding a gun on ya, then what?" He shook his head in mock sadness. "You're way too naive for your own good."

"You need to--" Buzz was about to order him out, but when his arm was wrenched even harder, he decided to think of another tactic. Warp wasn't playing -- that was really hurting.

"I'll leave when I'm done talking." Darkmatter let the moment hang in the air for a little longer than necessary (so he was a little sadistic), before finally continuing on the previous topic, "If you don't tell her, though, she's gonna leave anyway. Kinda tough, isn't it? Danged if you do, danged if you don't."

There was no way to struggle free -- pinned between the couch and the coffee table, with one arm completely immobilized and Buzz was pretty sure Warp wouldn't hesitate to break it. So that meant tolerating this long enough to talk his way out, or whatever. "Can't we talk about this in a less painful manner?"

"You threatened to shoot me." Warp shrugged, one-armed, then went back to his advice giving. "I guess you gotta figure out what means more. Take a chance and it might end up bad down the road, but at least I'd be born. Or don't say anything, and spend forever wondering what could have been and should have been, if only you were brave enough to try it out. Possibility and probability, that kinda thing." As he thought about how clever he was sounding, he hit on a notion. "Did you say she was working on Trade World?"

"Yes..."

"When?"

"None of your business."

Warp raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip just a little more, and drawing a hiss of pain from his former friend. "C'mon, don't make me break your arm, 'cause you know I would. I'm not gonna mess things up for her."

This was not a good situation to be in. But, if Warp didn't know where, then knowing when probably wouldn't matter. It wasn't worth a broken arm. "...Monday."

"Hm, okay." Warp mused on it... he definitely had a vested interest in Mira's future. If anything happened to her, his life was over before it even started. Finally he stood up, decided that his visit and therepy was done for the day, but he called back over his shoulder, "Thanks for the cash, Dad!" and out the door he went.

Buzz sighed, crawling back onto the couch and waiting for the pain through his shoulder and arm to fade. "Craters."

 

 

 

 

When Mira finally walked through the door, anyone looking would have guessed it was a moving mass of boxes and bags. The struggling ranger tried to balance everything she had and kick the door closed. Harder than she thought. Everything started to go it's own way and before she knew it, she was on the floor in the middle of all her purchases, holding up a bag of goldfish.

Buzz came out of the kitchen and looked down at her, amused. His shoulder was aching, but another day of rest and maybe a hot shower would ease that up enough. "Hey. What's with the fish?" He took the bag off of her with one hand and pulled her up with the other, gingerly.

She pushed her hair out of her face and surveyed all on the stuff on the floor, wondering if she'd brought anything that would break. "I bought them for Booster."

Buzz held the fish up to the light and nodded, then set them aside on the kitchen table. "He'll like them. How long can they stay without more fresh water?" He walked back in and started picking up the boxes on the floor. "And how much did you buy? Geez..."

"They'll be fine long enough for him to come and get them." Mira unraveled a bag from one of her feet and tossed it aside, looking for something. "Okay, I got a couple of turtlenecks for work, and a few really pretty sweaters, and the fish."

"There's more than that here. Unless they put every little thing in a seperate bag."

"I'm getting to that, don't worry." She continued to search around the mess, then made a pleased sound, pulling out the long leather jacket and slipping it on. "What do you think?" She posed, then turned all the way around once.

Buzz raised both eyebrows. "Wow."

"Really? That's so sweet!" She pulled the coat off and dove down to see what else she could find, coming back up with the shorter leather jacket on. "I figured this was kind of cool if I needed it for the agency. And just for looking like a mean looking ranger who could kick butt."

He chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch, figuring this was going to be an ongoing thing. Boy, she really enjoyed her shopping. Must have spent a fortune. "Yeah, I could see that."

Again, she was digging through the bags, trying to find something better. She wouldn't mention the pants... the pants were definately a whim that she regretted to an extent. She couldn't wear them, so why buy them? Maybe Clarice would fit into them, though they might be a little long on the petite Oprie. Finally, she stood up and offered a bag over to him. "I got some stuff for the car. It's little stuff, you know? I wasn't sure what the twenty-two needed."

Buzz looked into the bag, finding a pair of fuzzy dice on top. Oh, geez, she wasn't expecting him to put those in the car, was she? "What the--?"

"Oh, those are for Warp. I figured I'd get a glare out of him from now to eternity for something like that, and since the only time he ever hangs around is when I'm not here, maybe you could give them to him."

He nodded and set them aside, glancing up at her. Boy, she was an anxious chatterbug, wasn't she? Just sort of itching to move and talk. He focused his attention back on the bag, noting that she was again digging through her buys. Some oil, a fuel filter, and a gift certificate? Oooh... detailing. "Hey, this is great. Get the twenty-two cleaned out professionally and everything."

She nodded with a big smile, then pulled the cream sweater over her head, sending her hair up in every direction. "I thought you'd like it."

Buzz kept himself from laughing at her and nodded, setting the bag down on the couch. "You're just a ball of energy today," he commented lightly, tilting his head some.

"Yeah, I guess so." She stepped forward and slipped her arms around him. "And I missed you. I don't know why, I just did." Okay, yeah, she felt better. Maybe she just needed a hug, or something like that. Not that she was upset or anything, but she just had a feeling like she really missed seeing him, even if she was only gone a few hours.

Huh... she missed him. How great was that? He wrapped his arms around her, biting down a wince. Maybe he'd take and shove those fuzzy dice down Warp's throat. "Speaking of the devil..."

"He stopped by?" Mira drew back a little, looking around the room. Nothing was broken, no evident sign on a struggle, so it couldn't have been a violent visit. "What did he want? Money again?"

"Among other things." Smirking, he tried to pat her hair back down from where the sweater's static charge had sent it flying. "I think he makes it a habit to be an annoyance."

She nodded, working on her hair as well. She'd probably have to wet it before it would quit flying, but the sweater was worth it. "So long as he keeps away from the media, I guess it's tolerable."

"I guess." He debated on whether to tell her that Warp knew when she'd be on Trade World, then decided to wait until she was settled down some. He didn't want to ruin her upbeat mood.

Mira shook her head and stepped back, patting down her hair, which didn't seem to want to cooperate. "Oh! I got you something else!" She ducked down and searched through the bags some more, pulling up a box and tearing the top off. Finally, she pulled out a black fedora and stuck it on his head. "It's a little loose, but it looks good on you."

Buzz raised an eyebrow and looked up at the hat, adjusting it. "What made you buy that?"

"I don't know. I guess I was taken by the idea." She grinned and leaned forward, giving his cheek a nuzzle, then turning and grabbed some of the bags. She had things that needed to be done. Clean up, put everything away, call Booster, then finally sit down and relax.

He grinned like a fool and watched her. Wow, this perky mood of hers was pretty infectious. He took the hat off and set it on the coffee table, then fell back to lay down on the couch. "So you enjoyed yourself, then?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I wish you would have come along, but you would have gotten sick of me running around." She grinned and swept up some of her things, heading off to her room.

Really, the only thing that bothered Buzz was Warp. There's an epiphany, right? Darkmatter was amusing when he was being ignored, but as soon as he got hostile, Buzz was ready to show the merc just how serious he was. Now it poked at him and he was left thinking about everything that was said.

Mira came back a minute or two later and grabbed the rest of her things. "Hey, can you give Booster a call for me? I don't want the fish to die."

"Uh, yeah... sure." Did he really want Booster hanging around? He'd have to hear more about relationships and romantic weekends. Buzz stood and walked over to the phone, opting to send a message instead. The Jo-Adian was quick to get his messages, so he was sure to be over to get his fish.

Sure enough, a whole ten minutes later, there was Booster, knocking on the door. Buzz opened it, blinking. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"My messages forward to my car and I was getting ice cream." Beaming, Booster offered over a quart of ice cream. "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." Buzz was still trying to grapple with the sheer speed of the Jo-Adian's arrival, but he stepped aside and then went to put the ice cream in the freezer. The label was hand-written and read 'Tin Roof'... huh. He could live with that.

"Ooh, I knew you two should have gone out this weekend." Booster looked around for Mira, not knowing that she was still in the bedroom putting all of her new clothes away. "Now it's too late."

Considering that it had been a good weekend, despite Darkmatter's little visit, Buzz wasn't about to agree. "That's all right. We're pretty happy here."

"But it could have been so romantic!"

Not the romance thing, anything but the romance thing. Buzz figured to let Mira give Booster his fish, and instead went about heating a towel for his shoulder. It was getting stiff, and if it kept going like that, he wouldn't be able to move it. "Do you want something to drink? We have water, coffee, tea..." He tried to think of something else, "Um, coffee, tea..."

"Some water would be good. I'll get it, though, don't worry about it." Booster bounded into the kitchen and looked around for the glasses, then smiled sheepishly when Buzz handed him a glass full of water. "Thanks."

Mira stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see Booster already. "Hey! How'd you get here so fast?"

The Jo-Adian turned around, finishing off his water in one gulp. "I was in the car. Whatcha need? I got you ice cream."

"I got you something too." She grinned and stepped into the livingroom, bringing back the bag of goldfish. "I remember you saying that you were looking for some pets."

"Awww! They're so cute!" He took the fish and held them up to Buzz. "Mira got me fish, Buzz, isn't that really nice? I'm going to name them after my old pets!" Booster nodded and waited for Buzz to respond.

Lightyear nodded as well and leaned back against of the counter. "They're nice. Really." All right, so maybe he was waiting for the relationship prodding to come. "Yep."

Booster looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow with a silly grin. "Am I interrupting?"

"Naw, I was just putting something away from shopping. Those fish have to get into new water soon, though." Mira looked at Buzz, kind of smiling to herself.

The Jo-Adian took the fish. "I was just heading home anyway. Really, Mira, this is great! Maybe I'll name one after you."

She leaned back against the counter next to Buzz, crossing her arms. "Hey, it's not a problem, Booster. I know you've kind of missed having PAL around, and since these little fishies don't talk much, it's probably a relief."

"I can believe that," Buzz agreed.

"Yeah." Booster waved at them, hoping that they could have their romantic weekend without him there. "Well, so long and thanks for all the fish!" He set the glass down, then practically ran out, excited to have new pets.

Mira waited until she heard his car drive away, then elbowed Buzz jokingly. "I think he likes the fish more than he likes us."

"Probably. I mean, he's always liked having pets." He watched the microwave work, wanting very much for it to finish. He tossed her a glance, though. "So, finished packing everything away?"

She nodded, looking at the towel and wondering if he and Warp had gotten into a fight. "Are you okay?"

"Just sore." He finally pulled the towel out, wrapping it around his shoulder with a wince. Yep, a dinner of fuzzy dice, ordered especially for Monsieur Darkmatter. Buzz tossed her a smile and stopped at the furnace controls, turning them up for the first time that year. It was definitely too chilly to go without heat, despite the benefits. Then it was back to the couch.

Mira frowned, wishing she could fix it, but not sure what she could do. Eventually she dug out the ice cream and joined him on the couch. "Wonder what this is."

"Tin roof," he answered, with a slight blush.

"Oh..." She blushed herself, then finally said, "Have you ever noticed how strange everything has happened?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we got married, and then comfortable, and then... then..." Mira wasn't sure what to say. Then they started getting close?

Apparently Buzz knew what she meant, and nodded, concentrating on the ice cream. "I know what you mean." He managed to chew back a grin. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"No, not a bad thing at all. It's just kind of backwards, you know?" She didn't mind having a backwards relationship, but it was an interesting thought. She'd never had a relationship quite like it. "Kind of a funny thing to think about."

He nodded and leaned back, opening up the ice cream. She was right, though, it was backwards, but in its own strange way, it worked so well. "It's... interesting."

She handed over a spoon and leaned back, just sort of looking off at nothing in particular. "I guess it's funny to me because of how everything was in the beginning." She laughed to herself, not looking over at him. "That first time we met? I was just... just taken by you, and then when I got to Star Command it was like we were competition and there was no chance. I didn't think you'd ever date a rookie."

Buzz stopped in his tracks, not exactly sure what to say. But then, they were a whole lot closer now than they used to be. "I... well, I wouldn't. Date a rookie, I mean. Because you were a rookie, and um... I mean, I really thought you were something, and when I met you I was kind of surprised, but then you showed up, and it was right after Warp supposedly died, and you were a rookie, and... um... yeah."

"I know." She took a bite of the ice cream and put her feet up. "If I hadn't been a rookie, would you have dated me?" She ate the treat, thinking to herself that tin roof might just be one of her favorite ice creams.

"Maybe." Okay, that sounded bad. He tried to explain, "I mean, not that I wouldn't have wanted to, but uh..." Yep, this was kinda tough. "I probably would have been too nervous to ask."

She grinned to herself and glanced over at him. "Thanks, Buzz." Mira took another bite of the ice cream and scootched over closer to him, keeping the box between them. "I was thinking that maybe tin roof is probably my favorite ice cream."

"Yeah..."

Mira blushed and did her best to hide it. Oh, if it weren't for the sake of worrying about him not returning the affection, she'd probably tell him that she didn't want this to end. "Uh huh."

Buzz nodded and worked on the ice cream as well, wondering how he can maybe set up another situation like the first. No, no... he shouldn't be thinking that way, even if they were married. Their kisses just seemed to set themselves up. Instead he set his spoon aside and rubbed at his shoulder some.

"Want me to warm that up?" She set her spoon down and held a hand out, wondering just what Warp had done to put his former partner in so much pain.

"You don't have to. I can get it." He started to stand up.

She leaned over, pushing him back carefully. "Relax, pal, I can heat up a towel." Mira unravelled the towel and walked out into the kitchen, sticking it into the microwave. "What happened between you two?"

"He just got a little violent. Pinned me down, wrenched my arm back. Not so usual Warp stuff." Lightyear shook his head, still thinking about shoving the fuzzy dice down his old partner's throat. That would feel great.

"Should have kicked his butt." She nodded and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. Sometimes she wondered why Buzz bothered to put up with Darkmatter, but in a way she was starting to realize that there was more than just animosity and maybe even on a more primitive level, still a friendship.

As she was thinking, the time ticked down on the microwave and finally the beeper went off. She pulled the towel out and headed back to the couch, wrapping Buzz's arm back up as carefully as possible. Laughing to herself, she picked up his hand and looked at the slightly scarred knuckles. "I remember cleaning that up. You winced like it was killing you," she giggled, maybe a bit teasingly.

"It stung." He wouldn't change his opinion on that one -- stinging was still worse than being beaten up.

"So why didn't you kick him to the moon?" she asked, rubbing at his hand.

"He didn't hang around long enough." Buzz frowned to himself, finally deciding to give up some of the info. "Just long enough to taunt, offer advice and find out when you were on Trade World."

For a second, Mira wondered just exactly why Warp would want to know where her missions were, but didn't say anything. If Buzz thought there was some danger, he'd tell her, that was for certain. "Go figure. Leave it to Warp to be a total pain in the shoulder."

Buzz nodded and closed his eyes, still bothered that Darkmatter wanted to know about her missions so badly. Sure, Warp had a concern, but it was for himself and not for her. "I think he's just curious about what you do when you're not home."

Yeah, she knew what that meant, it was just a relaxing way to avoid the actual point. "You mean he's concerned that I'll be hurt, and in turn, he won't exist?"

"Something like that."

She nodded as well and gave his hand one last squeeze before letting it go. The ice cream was starting to melt, and she picked up her spoon, taking a bite as the furnace kicked on. "Well, I suppose it won't be cold in here by morning."

He took a deep breath, enjoying the musty smell that came with the first kick of the furnace. For some reason it made him smile, probably thinking about how the furnace was just the first sign that fall was coming, and then winter. All those years of cold winters, but this one certainly wouldn't be one. He had the money to pay the bills, and a car with a good heater. It had been that way for quite awhile years, but now something was different. If he was lucky, Mira would be there through the whole thing with him. "No, I guess not. We'll just have to rely on the outside for that."

"Yeah." She took another bite of the tin roof, and closed her eyes thoughtfully. "You know, I love spring and summer, but there's just something about fall. The smells, the colors... it's just about the opposite of spring. It reminds me of candy corn."

"And trick-or-treating, no doubt. That's what I think of when someone talks about candy corn." He went back to the ice cream as well, glancing over at her once or twice. Maybe she didn't have a complete favorite season. "I prefer winter," he added with a shrug.

"I don't mind winter, I just never got used to having to deal with the cold. The snow's beautiful, though. And Christmas... you have to have snow on Christmas." A shiver went through her as she thought of the season that was on it's way, but it wasn't anything more than a rememberance of just how cold it got sometimes.

Huh, Christmas. It would be the first Christmas since Nana died that he'd have someone waiting at home, if he was lucky. All he needed to do was tell her... to find the right time to tell her, and not chicken out. If he was going to. Not chicken out, that is. "Yeah. One of those perfect snows that you wake up to on Christmas day."

Was it her, or was he actually being nostalgic? Sure, Lightyear had it in him, but about the holidays? Of course. That was one thing Mira had learned from the whole marriage experience -- there was so much more to her husband than he would let on, and it really shouldn't have been a surprise. He'd been passionate about other things, why not the past? "I'd love to see that," she answered, more hopefully than she had intended.

"If we're lucky and the weather's right. It should be."

"I think it will be."

For a moment, she wanted to ask him what he liked getting for Christmas, then thought better of it. Until it was confirmed that they would be together for the holidays, it wouldn't be a good idea to start getting hopeful. Instead, she said, "You know, as weird as this sounds... I don't know your birthday."

"January thirteenth." Buzz nodded, going to cross his arms and then thinking better of it. "It was kind of neat -- Christmas, then New Year's, then my birthday, all within a few weeks."

For some reason, it didn't surprise Mira all that much. Just given his attachment to winter, it made sense. "No wonder you're such a fan of winter."

"Nah, I just like it." He gestured off-handedly, at nothing in particular. "Some of the best times of my life were in the winter. Like standing outside for the first snow, or going to sit with Nana for coffee. Little stuff." Finally he glanced over. "And your birthday's coming up, right?"

"By Tangean calendar, I was born on the seventh of the thirteenth of the second of the quiet season." She smirked. "Another one of those weird traditions that make no sense. By the calender of people who don't make things complicated, October second."

"Huh." He'd seen her official records, but the date had long since slipped his mind. But now that he had a day, he could think about what to get her. "Not too long from now at all."

She nodded and closed up the ice cream since no one seemed to be eating it. As she took the box back and pushed it into the freezer, a smile crossed her face. "Yes, not long at all and I can add another tick mark to my age," she said, sittin back down.

He smirked and looked back at her, leaning his good arm on the back of the couch. "Yes, we all know that you're getting so old. I mean, middle age is coming up, huh?"

Mira gave him a glare, but she wasn't really annoyed. There wasn't much to be annoyed about. "Hey, just because I'm thinking about my young, wonderful self doesn't mean that I'm self-centered." She giggled and elbowed him lightly.

"Oh, it doesn't?" He elbowed her back some, shaking his head.

"Nope! I mean, how can I keep up my amazing looks and attitude when I keep aging? That fountain of youth is what I need. I'm tellin' ya." Mira put her feet up on the coffee table and crossed her arms.

"Find the fountain of youth and I wanna take a dip. In fact, I'd bottle the stuff and drink it every day." He smirked and took a deep breath, letting out a happy sigh.

She moved close, leaning against him just for the sake of it. "I've got one. If you could live forever, but you had to stay in complete isolation, would you want to live forever?"

"In isolation? No work?"

Mira shook her head and then leaned her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "No work, no people, but you'd always be alive."

Buzz put an arm around her, letting his head rest back against the couch. "Then what's the point of living forever? I mean, from what I gather from myself, I'll live to at least a hundred and fifty."

"All right, so what if you had to make someone else stay there? Like, if my mother were still alive but she would have to stay there to keep herself alive, do you think you could make her stay?"

"Make her stay? I don't think I'd ever make anyone stay if they didn't want to. It's just an individual choice. Everyone has to make their own." He frowned at the thought, idly wondering what would make her think of such a thing.

She nodded and moved closer so she could hear his heartbeat. Why was it that such a simple thing could make her smile?

"What brings that up?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the heartbeat, comforted by the constant rhythm. "I mean, if it was really possible to live forever, then what would be the point without someone there? If Mom was still around and I knew she was going to die, would I be able to isolate her just to save her?"

Buzz frowned to himself and put his other arm around her, hoping it was some comfort. "I guess it all depends, really. On the situation, and what she would want."

"I think she would have chose everything to happen the same way. Everything happens for a reason, you know?"

"I'd like to think so." He leaned his cheek down on her head and then brushed at her hair. Maybe he could think of something more pleasent to talk about. "Think of it this way, Team Lightyear was put together even before it was. Things happen for a reason, right?"

She grinned to herself and wrapped an arm around him, just content to sit quietly. "Right. And if we'd never met that first time, we probably wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have been inspired to join Star Command, and we would have never gotten a chance to compete." Mira took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course, I wouldn't be all mushy right now either."

"I can live with mush," Buzz said, certainly.


	49. Day 96

He could live with mush. Could live with any spats, with compromise, with not leaving the sports on all night, with sharing the coffee pot and drinking turpentine, with the worry that goes along with her missions, with her partner, with her father even.

How crazy. How completely crazy. The clock ticked over from 0236 to 0237, but Buzz didn't care.

All of Sunday had been spent dwelling on that -- on everything. On the past and the future, and the present. He hadn't done that much hard-core thinking in a very long time, the kind of thinking that a person does when they're getting down to business and trying to make the ultimate decision.

Now it was Monday morning, and he still hadn't quite made that decision. It was hard to come to all of the right conclusions, even when you basically already know the answer. When you know for the first time the simple truth to all of it. It's easy to brush that kind of truth off, though, he'd managed to do that for years. Once you realize it, though...

It's pretty frightening. Because suddenly the medals of valor and the commendations and even saving the universe pales in comparison. Suddenly it becomes a question of trust, of loyalty, of honesty and love -- no amount of polished metal comes close.

Except the metal he wears on his ring finger. That says it all -- _'I'm married. Not because of a ruse, not because of a learning experience, not because I just want someone to hold onto for awhile and then let go of. This is real... this is forever.'_

Forever's not a scary thought, though, not to Buzz. He wasn't afraid of that at all; he based his life on the truth, and the truth was that he could live with Mira forever. No matter what happened. The scary part is the part where she might end up leaving, and then what? There's no forgetting this. There's no walking away and forgetting how to love; once it's there, if it's real, it's permanent.

Yeah. That part. The part where she might say, 'I was wrong, and it's time for us to move on.' That was what scared him, made him hesitate to tell her. He'd done his best to forget about it, pretend like they'd already confessed and this would never end, but they hadn't. And it needed to be said, then they could figure out what to do.

But that wouldn't happen if he didn't say it himself.

0239 to 0240.

Time moves fast, it's there then it's gone, and how was it possible to feel like you've known someone forever, and yet, not nearly long enough? And it wouldn't be long enough, unless something was said. What was the worst that could happen? She could say no. But if he didn't say anything, she would leave anyway, so nothing lost, nothing gained. Mira wasn't one to break hearts -- if she genuinely didn't want him as a husband, she wouldn't try to shatter him to make her point if he did tell her.

Then there was the future thing. But Warp had a point... if Buzz didn't at least try, then he would wonder. He already knew that, had figured that out quite some time ago, but being reminded (sharply) did bring things into perspective.

0240 to 0241.

The basic truth... living in a moment. Not dwelling on things that couldn't be changed in the past, nor the potential problems of the future, because doing all of that means you miss the time you've got. You're so dang busy trying to make sense of what came before and what would come after that when you finally do live in a moment, how many have you missed living in?

How is it even possible to change the pattern that had always been? And what the heck does it take to do that?

Not money, commendations, careers, medals, honors, title...

Just faith. Believing that everything happens for a reason, that everything that means anything does last forever.

0242.

Huh. Who would have thought that the meaning of life could be so simple.

 

 

Mira didn't really have trouble sleeping, despite the fact that she was worried about her mission on Trade World. In fact, the only real problem was waking up in the morning. The alarm went off around 0700, and she smacked it off of the night stand, not quite ready to face the world.

She laid there, an arm thrown over her eyes. All right, so maybe she wasn't so worried about the mission itself as what Joe would be like. Would she really have to fend off his drunken advances, or would he sober up at least for a night? Huh, there's a pipe dream. Luckily, she would be able to come home within a few hours of leaving and have Buzz right there.

Buzz. Just thinking of him made her smile. They'd been married for three months... Just a quarter of a year when she thought about it, but time seemed to have passed so quickly. Someday would she be sitting there, thinking about how quickly a year had passed? Twenty, fifty?

Mira grinned to herself, hugging her pillow and trying to imagine what her fiftieth wedding anniversary would be like. She would be in her mid-seventies, and Buzz would be in his early nineties. If she was lucky, she'd live as long as him and they'd be able to celebrate a hundred years together. A hundred years? It sounded ridiculous when she thought about it. And not nearly long enough.

So what if she didn't tell him? Or he didn't want to continue something that started as a learning experience... a ruse? A castle built on a weak foundation. So, was it possible that the foundation wasn't as weak as she thought it was? They enjoyed each other's company, felt that spark between them, and it felt so real.

She sighed and stood up, pulling on her robe. The house was much warmer than it had been the last couple of nights, but she still felt a little chilled. She walked towards the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Buzz asleep on the couch.

Yep, the coffee was her first priority. She made her way into the kitchen and started the pot, thinking about just how much she hated Monday mornings. Not so much anymore, but after such a nice weekend, how could she feel anything but all right, if not better? As the coffee started brewing, she sat down at the table and reached out to touch the red flower Buzz had given her.

Hmm... her mother's flower. It was probably the nicest gift anyone had ever given her. It reminded her of when her mother was still alive, still able to garden and appreciate nature. It would have been nice if she could have met Buzz, but the other night reminded her that things really do happen for a reason. Maybe the queen was never meant to meet her son-in-law. Maybe it would have broken her heart if they weren't able to stay together.

Mira shook her head, trying to step away from the thoughts. Everything seemed too urgent about her life since Warp had dropped his bomb. How could time seem to go faster and faster, yet feel so slow when it's passing?

She let out a sigh and touched the petals of the flower, allowing herself to clear those thoughts away. Meditation was a clear solution, and she let her body relax, practically zoning out while still petting the flower.

It was actually rather late before Buzz woke up -- in fact, late enough that he wouldn't even have time to sit with a cup of coffee. He blinked sleepily at the VCR clock, went into a momentary panic attack, and dashed to get his uniform.

Mira frowned, pulled away from her third cup of coffee and her meditation. She didn't know what all of the ruckus was about until she saw the clock, and realized that he had slept late and therefore, was running late. Thinking fast, she found a travel mug, washed it out, filled it with coffee and was just finishing a sandwich when he dashed into the kitchen. "Coffee, lunch, and be careful today."

Buzz grinned -- he couldn't help it. It was just so neat that she'd think to do stuff like that for him. "Hey, thanks." He took the mug, the sandwich in the bag, dashed out of the room, came back and kissed her, then ran back out. If nothing else, that brief moment standing there, time ticking away, in a sunlit kitchen was one of the greatest moments of his life.

She stood there, watching the spot where her husband had whisked in, then out again and smiled to herself. If fifty years from then they were to perform the exact same ritual, she'd still be happy with her marriage.

 

 

Buzz was getting better at this skating thing. Actually, he was practically a pro and used whatever he could grab on to, propelling himself around the corners to make up some time. When he finally slid to a halt in front of the clock, he was a minute early and punched his card with a slightly arrogant look on his face.

When he turned around, Booster was concentrating on his move in Monopoly (The Alliance Edition), and XR was looking at an imaginary watch. "Hey, Cap. Not your usual performance, but I'll still give you a nine."

Buzz shrugged, setting his empty travel mug down and taking a happy breath. Yep, life was pretty great. "I can deal with a nine but I'm going to push for a nine point five for innovation."

The robot nodded and looked over at Booster, waiting for him to make his move. "I'll concede to a nine point five." Another moment passed and he put both hands on the table, standing up. "Booster, buddy, you rolled a five! Rolling a five means to go forward five spaces!"

Booster winced at the yelling and looked up at XR, wringing his hands. "I know, but I'm not sure what I want to do."

"You buy or you don't. It's that simple." XR sat back down, mumbling something about sticking to checkers.

The Jo-Adian nodded, and in a flash he moved his piece, handed over the money and grinned at the 'bot. "I bought it."

"Bought what?" Buzz asked, heading over to the coffee pot and pouring some into the travel mug.

"The farm," XR replied.

"He bought the farm?"

Booster nodded and crossed his arms happily. "I bought the Jo-Ad Bunzel Farm."

Buzz shook his head and stepped over to look at the board. It was covered in hotels and houses. Well, all except one spot. "Who's winning?"

The robot pointed to himself smugly. "I always beat him at Monopoly. Why? My first buy? Alliance Square, then Capitol Avenue. His first buy? The Jo-Ad Bunzel Farm. I swear he's been around this board a hundred times and he just landed on that spot now."

"Mmmm... Bunzel." Booster got a far-off look, tilting his head and letting his mouth fall open.

"Booster! You're drooling on my hotels! Cut it out!" XR pulled the board away from his companion, sending little hotels and houses everywhere.

Buzz watched the comedic scene until one of the hotels plopped into his coffee. They stopped and looked at him as he stared at the cup. They were quiet until he shrugged and went back to sipping the coffee. He'd get to the hotel eventually. Gesturing around, Buzz walked towards the door. "Clean this up, guys, we have to get out on patrol."

XR raised an eyebrow and started vacuuming up the pieces, while Booster tried to save what he could of the board game. "He's in a good mood," the farmboy commented.

"No, he's back to being in a good mood. I guess maybe he's settling into this marriage thing finally." The robot froze for a second as his vacuum started making a high pitched whining sound. "Uh oh."

Booster looked up, both eyebrow raised. He recognized the sound, but he couldn't quite place it. A moment passed, and he was just about to put a finger on the sound. "I think your--" Something exploded and the immediate area was filled with dust and scattering Monopoly pieces. "--vacuum's clogged."

The robots head rolled until it clinked into the foot of a table. "Brilliant deduction, Einstein."

 

 

"Okay," Clarice said, holding up the chic looking black sequined jacket, "here's your kevlar. It won't save you from a laser blast, but it'll keep a bullet from breaking your skin -- you'd probably have a heck of a bruise and maybe a broken bone, but it wouldn't go through you." She pulled the dress out next, a long black number with actual sleeves, though it was still formfitting. "The dress, black velvet, and get this... flame resistant." And then, the shoes. "Lower heel, so you can run if you need to, and it's got a steel tip in the toe with a spike attached." She grinned, wickedly. "Whack the heel hard enough, the spike comes through the front of the shoe, and if you kick someone, they'll feel it. Compliments of X."

Mira stared at the outfit, somewhere between amused and worried. "Flame resistant? Are you expecting there to be a fire? Now the spike... the spike's a nice touch." She took the jacket off of the hanger and slipped it on, checking the fit. "Not bad at all... I'm not the sequin type, but this is a quick job and the kevlar's a plus so I'll go with it." She took a deep breath and then pulled the jacket off, hanging it again. "So, what're you wearing?"

The Oprie grinned again. "Something less sensible. I'll show you tonight." Then her expression turned more serious. "Anyway, let's go over the signals one more time. You need me for a distraction, cough twice. You need me to pull you out, pull your hair back like you're putting it in a ponytail. You need me to call Guy and Covney in, scream." She offered a half-smile. "Got it?"

"Got it." Mira looked over her gear, thinking ahead. "Think it'll be bad?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. We're both going home early, so get some sleep and I'll pick you up at eight-thirty... if we get there early enough, we might catch him before he's too pickled."

"Sounds like a plan."

Clarice watched her partner for a second, then nodded and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry, hon, you'll be back home before you even know it." The older woman grinned, heading towards the door. "Remember what I said... get some sleep and I'll see you at eight-thirty."

Mira gave a bit of a salute, then started gathering up her things. Yep, her big plans were really not big plans. A long bath would be kind of nice, and then maybe she would get some lunch, call Buzz, and then take a nap. As long as she was able to relax, everything would be just fine.

Of course, the drive home was annoying enough to make her think about an even longer bath. It wasn't even rush hour and people were driving like their time was more important than hers. Sure, it would be understood if it were a Friday, but instead, it was a Monday. For a second, Mira wished that the rangers had a planetside unit instead of leaving it to local law enforcement.

Coming through the door of the house was like a relief. She leaned back against the door and took a deep breath, almost wishing that Buzz was there to greet her. Instead, he was most certainly doing the usual patrol in 42, and maybe even pulling someone over.

A second passed while she gathered her senses, then she tossed her keys onto the kitchen table and pulled off her heels, moving over to the vidphone. Yeah, so she was bothering to call the team while they were on duty, but she had a feeling she'd be forgiven for it.

As she tossed her shoes aside, she dialed up the direct number to the cruiser, which filtered through Star Command's computers. They'd know who was calling, but as long as she didn't use the emergency number, everything should be all right.

She leaned down, rubbing at her feet just for the sake of it while Booster popped up on the screen. _"Mira! Hi, I was just thinking about you! How's work? Did you go in early? When are you coming to work with us again, because I miss you and XR keeps beating me at Monopoly. I wanted to buy the two Tangean blocks, but he got to them first and put a bunch of hotels down so I had to pay lots of money when I landed on them!"_

She blinked and sat back in her chair, trying to decipher exactly what was said to her. "Hey, Booster. Umm... work's good, and I'm sorry to hear about Monopoly."

 _"Aw, thanks! I'll put Buzz on."_ The Jo-Adian didn't waste a moment, switching from one monitor to another.

Mira raised an eyebrow, watching Buzz as he concentrated on the radar. Was it possible that he hadn't heard Booster's elated rambling? She grinned to herself and brushed her hair away from her face. "We've got a bogie at twelve o'clock. And I mean that, too."

 _"All right, I'll..."_ He blinked once or twice before looking at the monitor. Obviously, for a moment he had actually thought she was in the cruiser -- old habits really do die hard. _"Oh! Uh, sorry, I'm just--"_

"Used to me being there?" she asked, smiling.

 _"Yeah."_ He grinned. _"So, to what do we owe the honor?"_

"I wanted to make sure you weren't getting into trouble without me." Mira pulled the chair over and sat down, wishing he was home with her instead of out on patrol -- but then, it was his job.

 _"Not too much,"_ Buzz said, solemnly, taking a quick look at his panel before looking back to her. _"And since you're home, I guess that means you're not either."_

"No, not too much." There wasn't much of a reason to call, aside to ask how everything was going, so she made it brief. "Clarice is picking me up at eight-thirty, so if I'm asleep when you get home, don't be afraid to wake me."

_"I won't be."_

"Be careful out there, okay?"

_"Absolutely."_

She nodded. "I'll see you at home."

Buzz gave her a smile. _"Always."_ And then he cut the connection.

Mira grinned to herself and leaned back in the chair. There was that word again... always. Would he really always be there? Of course he would, because Buzz never said anything he didn't really mean. Yep, she felt pretty good.

She stood up and pulled off her suit coat, thinking about how nice it would be to take a bath. Maybe a little lavender oil would help out some, and she would be able to get back to sleep. Of course, it didn't really matter if she got back to sleep or not as long as she was awake to see Buzz before she left.

Finally, she was able to pull herself away from the vidphone and dropped her coat off on the back of the couch. Then she popped the clasps on her shoulder holster, tossed that on the couch, then moved towards her bedroom. She'd get herself some soft, cotton pajamas, take a bath, and lay down.

 

 

 

XR glanced over at the Captain, sitting down in Mira's seat. "So now we're taking personal calls at work, huh?"

Buzz raised an eyebrow and looked over at the 'bot, wondering how hard it would be to slam on the thrusters and send the ranger across the cruiser. "I didn't make the call, I was just responding to it. Besides, since when did it matter if personal calls come in, Mr. I-call-my-stock-broker-every-day?"

The 'bot crossed his arms and looked off in the other direction. Huh, and he thought for sure that the line wasn't traceable. "Hey, I was just making a point. Anyway, why's Mira home already?"

Booster leaned an arm on his console and sighed happily. "I'll bet she's planning a romantic night with candles and cookies and all kinds of special things."

The other two turned in their seats to look at the farmboy, an eyebrow raised. The Jo-Adian shrugged and sat back, crossing his arms. "Or she's going out on a mission."

XR raised both eyebrows and nodded, looking over at the captain. "Oh. Okay." He shrugged and then when back to his seat. He was getting used to not seeing Mira around, not that he liked it. For a while there, he thought how nice it was to have an extended family around him. Now he had to worry about her going off into shifty situations that he heard about from Sophie, after the fact. "Tell her we said to be careful."

"I will." Buzz shook his head and plotted in their next course. The sooner he got home, the better.

 

 

The shift actually went pretty quick, leaving XR and Booster to go out for a night on the town with Sophie and some girl that the Jo-Adian had actually asked out. That basically left Buzz and the Commander, the latter of which wasn't exactly sure what to lean on now that his desk was dating steadily. "Covney says he's got more'n just a little backup, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yes, sir," Buzz answered, formally, though the way he was leaning one-shouldered on the wall was informal. He'd lean on the other shoulder, but it was still sore from Warp's antics. "It seems like things are set up well enough."

"Yeah." For a moment, Nebula looked like he wanted to bellow at the absence of his desk, if only because he was used to leaning on her, but the moment passed and he looked back up. "You better get home, check in with Nova before her mission."

In other words, 'go home and see your wife'. Buzz smirked to himself, before stifling it. "I was thinking about what you said Thursday."

"Oh?"

"You're right." Not necessarily an easy thing for Buzz to say, but he figured he owed it to his grandfather. "I guess I'll keep looking, but I'm not going to dwell on it."

"Good." Actually, it was probably better than good -- history should be remembered, but not lived for, a lesson that Nebula had finally learned himself. And it certainly shouldn't repeat itself. The Commander headed for the door, stepping out and waiting for Lightyear to follow. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to look like a zombie."

"I'll try, sir." Buzz frowned to himself when the Commander locked his office up, wondering where he was going -- he almost never left Star Command, and since he almost never left Star Command, that meant that he almost never had a reason to lock his office. "Going somewhere this evening?"

"Just dinner. I plan on comin' back in a couple of hours." Nebula shrugged as he walked along the corridor. "There's a little place on the west side I thought I'd try out."

The west side -- the old town. Well, not all of it, but the part closer to downtown was. "In that case, have a good evening."

"Yeah, you too."

"I plan on it." Buzz offered a salute, then turned towards the parking deck. He did plan on a good evening; the part of it that Mira wasn't on Trade World, anyway. But if she was leaving early, it was feasible that she'd be home early.

He made the drive home quick, hopping on the engine of the twenty-two a little more than absolutely necessary. It would have been fairly pointless to say that he didn't want to get home -- he did. And he wanted to spend a little time with Mira before she had to head off into the underworld. It was still towards six when he made it through the door, and there was no sign of her.

He wandered the house, eyebrows drawn, and figured that she must still be in bed, so he just took his armor off and tiptoed into the bedroom to hang it up. Sure enough, Mira was still asleep, curled up under a blanket with her feet sticking out of the bottom. Buzz grinned -- okay, yeah, that's cute. Really cute. He shook his head at his own silliness and hung up the armor, then pulled down the quilt from the closet.

As carefully as he could, he covered her feet with it. He definitely didn't want to wake her when she looked so peaceful, so content. Ugh, she really had him good, the great galactic defender in all of his decorated glory.

Yeah. Even with his arrogance, Buzz couldn't help but think that it wasn't a hero that loved her, just a man.

Just a man.

He glanced at the door, then back at her, and finally crawled onto the bed, staying well on the edge so that she had plenty of room. He'd almost forgotten how comfortable the bed was, and buried his face in a stray pillow to quiet a yawn... the whole room smelled good; like a garden, like sunlight, and under all of that, just like her.

It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep, but just before he did, he reached across the space between them and took her hand. He wouldn't have minded if time had frozen forever in that moment.

 

 

When Mira finally woke up, it was probably closer to seven. She'd gotten a few good hours of sleep after her bath, and felt pretty refreshed when it all came down to it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening her eyes. When she saw Buzz, sleeping, she realized that he was holding her hand, and he was actually there. She wasn't dreaming.

A smile crossed her face and she let out a sleepy yawn, shifting onto her side. Boy, it was really nice that he was there. He hadn't woken her, but he was there and she enjoyed that fact. Carefully, she reached out and traced at his eyebrows, hoping not to wake him up.

Buzz moved a bit, burying his face into the pillow some. The room still smelled good, and so did her pillow, even if it was the spare one. And then he realized that she must be awake and opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus on her. "Did I wake you?"

She closed her eyes, still brushing at his eyebrows, and shook her head. "No, I woke you. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he replied, following her hand unconsciously. Was it already time for her to leave? Was she just going to get up, get ready, and go? He frowned and watched her lay there. "Is it time for you to leave already?"

Mira sat up on an elbow and looked over him to the alarm clock. "Not yet, no. I have an hour and a half." She took his hand and squeezed it, closing her eyes once again.

"Good."

She nodded and brushed at his cheek tenderly, just glad she was able to be close. She didn't think she would have fallen asleep, but apparently the lavender and the heat from the bath had been enough. "How was work?"

"Short actually. XR and Booster behaved themselves pretty well after the Monopoly incident, and we just had to do a few quick traffic stops. Nothing beyond the norm." He nuzzled into the pillow some, enjoying the attention.

"The Monopoly incident?"

"Booster was drooling on the board, so XR pulled it away and scattered the pieces. He tried to vacuum them up, got his vacuum pump clogged and he practically blew himself up. When I went back in, the room was covered in dust and his head blasted right through his helmet." Really when he thought about it, Buzz found it kind of amusing. How many people got to deal with complete nutcases and still get paid? Well, other than psychologists and psychiatrists.

Mira snickered to herself and finally pulled her hand back, closing her eyes. Yep, this was nice. She was able to lay next to her husband comfortably without worrying about the media, or teammates, or anyone who could mess up the whole thing. "Sounds like I missed something that would have been too good to pass up."

"You would have been covered in dust and pelted with game pieces."

"It would have been nice to be there anyway. The only thing I ended up doing at the agency was looking at my outfit and getting a quick briefing by Clarice." She smiled and pulled the covers up a bit, yawning.

"So everything's set up for tonight?"

"Yep."

Buzz nodded, drowsily. He didn't want to think about Trade World, he didn't want to think about her leaving, and he absolutely didn't want to move. "I guess it won't be so bad... if it doesn't go too long, and if that slimeball keeps his hands to himself, and if--"

"If you don't worry yourself into a nervous breakdown," Mira interrupted, hoping to cut him off. She didn't want to think about it either, or about how he would be waiting and worrying until she was home. "You know, a guy I happen to know once said, 'The galaxy will still be here tomorrow...'"

"'...and so will we,'" Buzz finished, smiling to himself. "I said that."

"Uh huh. Pretty smart, actually."

"That was the day that never ended." He was dropping back off (just goes to show you what happens when you lay awake all night contemplating the meaning of life), and his voice reflected it.

"Not all bad, though," she said, scooching closer and rubbing at his back. "I guess looking back makes it seem almost funny -- you and me, all dressed up, scared witless and not having a clue about what would happen."

He nodded. "And the tux... can't forget the tux. And that guy Bob... he was hitting on you. Um... and the lack of vows."

"For richer or poorer."

"Even though we're just middle class..."

"In sickness and in health." She grinned, not sure if it was fair to keep him talking when he was half asleep.

"Mm hm."

Mira smiled, almost wishing they had said all of that. It didn't mean anything back then, but it did now. "To love, honor and cherish--"

"--forever." Buzz nodded again. Then, basically sleep-talking, he repeated, "Forever."

She grinned to herself and moved closer, draping an arm over Buzz and closing her eyes. Forever. Boy, she really liked the sound of that.

 

 

When the alarm went off, it jolted Mira out of her sleep and she reached over Buzz as quickly as possible, slapping it off. Ugh... what an inopportune time for the alarm to go off... just when she was getting into the deep phase of sleep. Sighing to herself, she wrapped an arm back around Buzz and nuzzled her face into his back. Nope, she didn't want to wake up, that was for certain.

He mumbled something incoherent, reaching for the alarm belatedly and accidentally knocking it from the stand. It took a few moments for the fact to break through the haze, and he blinked a few times in the darkness, slowly piecing together how he'd ended up there. "Huh?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing him slightly. Sure, she should be getting up and getting ready, but it was so nice just to lay there, even with the mission coming up within a few hours.

Buzz took her hand and squeezed it, perfectly happy to go back to sleep if time would allow. Of course, there was always the fact that the alarm had gone off for a reason. "You have to go to work, don't you?"

She nuzzled his back again and finally sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I do. Go ahead and go back to sleep, though. I'll be home before you even realize it."

He shook his head and sat up, stretching his arms out. "Nah, I'm up now." He glanced over at Mira, an eyebrow raised, idly wondering just how long she would be gone.

Quietly, she moved over to the closet and pulled out her outfit for the night. "What do you think of my outfit? Kevlar jacket, fire resistant, and there's a spike in each of my shoes. Pretty nifty, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty nifty." At least they had taken his advice on the kevlar. Buzz got up, still stretching -- he could have slept quite happily all night. But nothing said he couldn't later, after she was home. "I better let you get dressed."

"Make some coffee?" she asked, laying her clothes out on the recently vacated bed.

"Sure." He gave her a grin and headed out, leaving her to get dressed.

Mira gathered up everything she'd need for the mission, then headed out into the livingroom. Buzz was already starting on the coffee and she grinned to herself, reaching down onto the couch and grabbing her Beretta.

She moved out into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter next to where he was filling the coffee pot. "I know it probably sounds kind of funny for me to ask this, but try to get some sleep tonight, all right?"

He offered her a smile and flipped on the coffee pot, then leaned next to her. "I'm not really tired now. It's amazing what a nap can do for a person."

Mira dropped the clip and slipped it into her pocket, just for safe keeping. Then she cleared the chamber and eyed it, before glancing around the room. "Have you seen my other clip?"

Buzz reached an arm around her, just for the sake of it, opening up one of the drawers and pulling out the spare clip. "You put it in there yesterday, remember?"

She bit back a blush and took the other clip off of him, making sure it was full, then reached down and picked up the ejected round. "Did I? Huh..." She slammed the clip into the Beretta, chambered a round, then went to the bother of putting the last bullet into the clip. "Thanks for making the coffee, honey," she teased, then slipped the gun into the waist of her jeans behind her back.

"Welcome." He was about to say something else, when the doorbell rang. It didn't require a whole lot of brainpower to guess who that was, and he frowned. "Sounds like your partner's here."

"Yeah... I'll get it." Mira smiled and headed out to the door, opening it to find Clarice waiting. "Hey."

"Hi, mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all. Coffee?"

Clarice chuckled, shaking her head. The last time she was planning on a cup of coffee in this house, it had gone bad. "No, that's okay, hon. Got your gear ready?"

"Yep!" Mira headed back for the kitchen, where Buzz already had a cup for her waiting, and strangely enough, a cup for Clarice. She gave him an inquisitive look, he shrugged one-shouldered, and she smiled, taking both mugs with her to the livingroom. "In and out tonight, eh?" she asked, offering one of the mugs to the Oprie.

Clarice looked at the cup, then took it and sat down on the couch. "Absolutely. Covney says that he has his rangers on full alert so if we get a chance to move in tonight he'll be ready."

"Good. I can't say that I'm the biggest fan of Covney's work, but as long as there're some rangers there, I'm happy." Mira sat down on the coffee table and took a sip.

"I asked the Chief if maybe your hubby could come along, but he couldn't come up with another holo-emitter, so I guess the Captain's going to have to stick around here tonight." Darling smiled and gave a bit of a shrug, glancing towards the kitchen where Buzz was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

The Tangean smiled at the thought and set her coffee aside, crossing her legs and reaching back to set her gun aside. "I really appreciate you guys going to the trouble of the kevlar and everything."

"Hey, sweety, we protect our own." The Oprie winked and leaned back into the couch, cherishing the coffee, but she kept an eye on the clock. "We gotta go here soon."

"I know." She didn't want to, not in the least, but Mira knew that there was no getting out of it. All she could hope for was a quick night. "Let me finish this cup, and we'll hit the road."

"Gotcha." Clarice wasn't really in a rush herself -- a night spent with X would have been a night better spent.

It wasn't too long until she was finished with the cup, and Mira stood, taking it out to the kitchen where Buzz was leaning on the counter with his coffee. Apparently he didn't want to be tempted into arguing with Darling, and made certain to stay out of the way. "I'll see you when I get home," she said, reassuringly.

"I'm looking forward to it." He nodded, leaning his head against hers for a moment.

She smiled slightly, then headed for the door, grabbing her gear along the way. Clarice was already waiting, and she stepped out. Mira was just about to follow when Buzz caught her hand.

"Um..." He took a deep breath, understanding fully that he was about to take a leap. "When you get home, can we talk?"

Mira nodded and squeezed his hand, hoping to ease his worry somewhat. "Absolutely. I'm looking forward to it," she practically teased, though it was more truth than anything. Quickly, she leaned forward and gave his cheek a nuzzle, then turned to walk out.

Darling was waiting for her in the limo, using a hand mirror to put on some lipstick. With any luck, the mission would be over in a few hours, and maybe Joe would be behind bars. She had enjoyed his company at one point, but when someone messes with her partner, there's no chance they'd ever get back in her good graces.

Mira slipped into the car and closed the door, looking back at the house a little longingly. There were so many things she would rather be doing instead of going out on a mission. "Where's Covney going to be tonight?"

"He's staying pretty well back on the sidelines," Clarice said, checking herself in the mirror. "I think he's got the rangers in a warehouse a block away. Knowing you guys, they won't have a problem getting there within a minute if something goes wrong."

The Tangean nodded as Guy pulled the car away from the house and started off towards the usual route. "Do you think there'll be a problem?" Mira asked, setting everything down on the seat.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," Darling replied, patting her partner on the shoulder. "Well, so they say, but I say hope for the best and prepare to kick butt."

Mira laughed and leaned back in the seat, not quite ready to get all dressed up yet. She frowned and looked at her hand, realizing that she'd forgotten to take off her rings. She wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving them in the limo, either. She'd rather them be somewhere safe. "Hey, Guy?" She looked up a Noir, who was quietly narrating to himself. "Can you pull over really quick?"

Clarice raised an eyebrow at Mira, then nodded to Guy, not exactly sure if her partner was going to be sick or not. Noir pulled the limo over and Mira slipped out, jogging the block back to the house and opening the door. Buzz was already pacing in the kitchen and she shook her head, stepping inside. She didn't have a lot of time, but enough to at least make an attempt to get him to relax.

Carefully, she pulled off both rings and stepped into the kitchen, offering them over. "Will you keep these for me? I just don't feel right leaving them in the limo." She held out the rings, honestly feeling like half a person without them.

He looked at them, telling himself that it was only temporary and that she couldn't wear them undercover, and finally took them. "I've got 'em."

"All right, I've gotta go." Almost as though it was choreographed, they somehow ended up deciding, and shared a brief kiss. Mira grinned after she stepped back and then took off back out the door.

Buzz watched her go, before setting her rings on the counter and getting himself another cup of coffee. He was feeling all right -- anxious, but kind of happy as well. Because when she came home, he would finally tell her and to heck with the consequences. One way or another, she would at least know that he was there, that he loved her, and that if she wanted this, then he was in it forever.

So, maybe twenty minutes of pacing went by as Buzz thought about just what he would say to Mira when she got home. Huh, and when she got home and if she decided she wanted to stay, then he could look forward to her coming home everyday. Lightyear grinned to himself at the thought, though he still paced in front of the phone. All of those times he and Mira had been on the same team, and he never realized how different she really was. How wonderful.

He was just about to turn around again when he saw Warp standing there with a few beers and another bag or two. It looked like he might have gone grocery shopping, or something.

"Hungry?" Buzz asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I brought chips, dip, more beer, salsa..." Warp set the bag on the kitchen table and continued to rattle off items as he set them out. "Taste of Cleveland, beer... and beer." He turned around, raising an eyebrow at his former partner.

Buzz was still deceptively casual as he held up the dice. "Mira got these for you. Soup's on, Darkmatter."

 

 

 

Warp was still pulling cotton out of his mouth twenty-five minutes later. Needless to say, he had forgotten that Buzz was capable of that sort of fighting -- usually, he held back, but this time, he'd been dauntless and Warp had, indeed, eaten at least part of those fuzzy dice. Now he was nursing his pride on the couch with a bottle of beer and a bowl full of Doritos. "Shoulder still hurts, eh?"

"If I use it too much. It's more stiff."

"Yeah, noticed you were favoring it."

"It'll get better." Buzz took a bite of his ice cream, absolutely sure of that fact. Now that he'd force-fed Darkmatter a pair of fuzzy dice, he predicted a full recovery.

Darkmatter ate a good handful of Doritos and talked with his mouth full, "Yeah, I'll bet. Anyway, I was thinking--"

Lightyear gave him a look, somewhere along the lines of 'it's-disgusting-to-talk-with-your-mouth-full-but-I'm-used-to-it-by-now.' From the look, Warp stopped and swallowed, then continued, "I was thinking that maybe I could go into some decent line of work."

Surprised, Buzz did a double-take, an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Naw, just messin' with you. I've got a few things I can do this week, none of which require me to say 'would you like fries with that?'"

"It'd do you some good to get a real job, you know. You haven't worked a good day of work since you defected from Star Command." Buzz nodded to himself, taking another bite of the ice cream. Boy was that stuff good... now he just needed to find out where Darkmatter got it from.

Warp grinned to himself and took another bite of the Doritos. "I'm evil, I don't do good days of work. In fact, I used to get by pretty well before Zurg sacked me."

"You could be the new burger chef at Cosmo's." Lightyear grinned to himself and took another bite of the Taste of Cleveland. Then he took a slightly more serious tone. "Don't do anything stupid, all right?"

"Me? I patented stupidity. Proof of that is that I'm here." Warp shrugged. "If you mean 'don't kill anyone', I won't."

"That's a start."

 

 

The bar was quiet -- most people didn't go there until the later hours. It was the third bar that Mira had made a real effort to blend in at, the first being from that first mission, the second was Sammy's, and this one was the latest hangout for Jewel and Crystal. She never really tried to think too hard about how Joe managed to follow them from place to place, but given his drinking record, he knew every bar, pub, tavern and inne on the whole of Trade World.

The target this time was actually dressed in his whole suit, tie done up, and in front of him was either vodka or water -- she didn't know which. All she knew was that she was very glad for Clarice being right there beside her, Guy outside in the limo and Covney and the rangers down the block.

Joe must have spotted her immediately, and made his way over, dark eyebrows drawn. "Chris... can we talk?"

Clarice raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mira to make a move either way.

Mira shrugged and sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her drink. She'd opted for iced tea with a twist of lemon, which was about as hard as her drink was going to get. "It's a free planet, ain't it?"

The older man nodded and sat down in the chair across from her. "Yeah, I guess so." Joe set his drink down and loosened his tie just a bit. An uncomfortable pause laid between them and he began rubbing his eyes. "So, how've you been?"

"If you're asking if I'm all right, the answer is... I'm as well as I can be, given the circumstances." Mira took a sip of her iced tea, not making eye contact. A shiver ran through her at the thought of the last mission and she pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders.

Joe nodded to himself and stood up, taking off his suit coat. Slowly, carefully, he walked over and draped the jacket around her shoulders. "About last time..."

The Tangean in disguise thought about shrugging the jacket off, but decided against it. It wasn't a gesture to get closer to her... more gentlemanly. "What about it? Things happen, right?" Yeah, sure, she really believed that.

"No, things like that don't. I was... pickled." He sat back down, laughing in an attempt to defuse the tension between them.

"Like I said, it happens." Mira took another sip of her iced tea, concentrating on anything she could, other than where she was. Buzz. Now there was someone to think about, who doesn't drink, doesn't act like anything but a pure gentleman. She could really live with that.

Across the room, Clarice was watching like a hawk while some man or another tried to woo her.

Joe glanced in 'Jewel's' direction, then back to Mira, taking another sip of his drink. "I gave it up. The drinking, I mean."

Nova raised an eyebrow at her companion and nodded, pretty impressed. "Good to know. Maybe you're heading in the right direction now."

"Chris..." He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head for a moment before looking up. "Chris, I felt awful. I can't believe I acted like that, especially towards a gal like you. I swear, once I sobered up that night, I've been straight since, and I tried coming back hoping you'd come in. I thought you left for good."

It was hard for her to hear it -- she picked up his glass and sniffed it, making no play to hide the fact. Sure enough, it was water. His hands were shaking, he was probably still coming off of detox after years of alcohol, but he did look better. Cleaner complexion, sharp eyes, no sign of a cigarette or cigar. "Why'd you do it?"

"Give it up? Because you're worth it." He gave her an imploring look, his voice soft as he said, "Chris, I think I'm in love with you."

Mira mentally told herself that she wasn't going pale, and even if she was, it wouldn't matter because of the holo-emitter, but she still worried about it. Still worried that he'd see some shocked look on her face, or at least in her eyes. Quickly, she composed herself and looked across the table at him. "Joe, I know you might think you're in love with me, but I'm really not your kind of girl, and I'm not looking to get into a relationship."

Joe nodded and leaned his elbows on the table, looking as if he was really longing for something... a drink, maybe. "I know that, Chris, I know it and it really hurts that I can't be with you, but I'll wait for you. However long it takes for you to get over this other guy."

If only he knew the other guy was actually her husband. "The sentiment is wonderful, but I don't know how long it would be... I'm not ready for something new."

"You don't need to be ready. You can just jump into it, or even come and work for me. I just know that if we spent enough time together you'd really get to know me. You'd like me, I know it." He looked tragic. More than tragic, actually, with a clearly sober look of despair.

Mira sighed and concentrated on her tea, turning the glass around in her fingers. What she wouldn't do to be home, snuggled up close to Buzz. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a partner in crime. I'm still tryin' to set up the perfect job for myself. One good run and I won't have to do anything but sit back and let others do the work for me."

"It's a good plan. One thing's missing, though."

"What's that?" She raised an eyebrow again and looked across at him, finding it as somewhat of a personal victory that Joe had quit drinking and smoking. If he kept up with it, maybe he wouldn't have to end up in jail when parole finally came around for him.

"You." Joe gave her a smile, though it wasn't as bright as normal. "Just you and me, runnin' this universe like no one else could."

"I've got smaller ambitions." She shook her head. "Joe, it ain't happenin', no matter how much you want it, or how much I even want it. I just hope you find someone better'n me, and make it big."

"Will you at least give me a dance, Chris?" He quirked a sorrowful half-smile. "Let me do it right this time?"

Mira thought about it for a moment. She was already risking their mission -- if she weren't standing firm on her marriage, she could go undercover long-term. Be his partner in crime and in love. But the man she had waiting at home was the one she wanted to be with, and if that meant Joe slipping the hook, she wouldn't give up the fidelity she promised Buzz. Not even for her career.

But one dance wouldn't hurt. Joe deserved that; aside from one drunken night, he had treated her pretty good. He'd cleaned up, he was willing to give up two addicting habits for her. If he hadn't earned one dance, then very few people could. So, tossing a glance to Clarice, she stood and took his hand.

 

 

"C'mon, you haven't had a beer in what, sixteen years?" Warp already had a few, and he was just warming up. But he was there for two reasons; one, to make sure Mira came home in one piece, since his future depended on it, and two, because he just knew Lightyear would be a wreck until she was home. Buzz was like that -- at least, if he was half as good a husband as he was a friend.

Oh, yeah, that sucked. Warp smirked to himself, thinking that the three of them should appear on that Jerry Yoda show. 'My Father and I are the Same Age, We're On Opposite Sides of the Law, My Mother's Younger Than Me, and We're Royalty'. Talk about a title that would make ratings.

He was right about the nerves, though. Buzz had long since forgotten about stuffing the dice down Warp's throat, and was back to pacing around. He didn't even hear his former friend ask about a beer, so caught up in his own thoughts and concerns that the words didn't register. His instincts were in overdrive.

Warp rolled his eyes, looking back at the television. This friendship thing was a royal pain in the butt. But, he reasoned, as long as he kept on Lightyear's good side, he was guaranteed a future and a cash-flow. There might have been deeper reasons, but those were the immediate concerns. Money and existence. "Pacing isn't gonna make it better. Sit down, kick back, have a brew. Wait, don't have a brew, you're a miserable drunk."

"I've only been drunk once."

Ooh, okay, got his attention. Now to keep it. "Yeah, so maybe you'll have more fun this time. I've got a few girls that're a phonecall away..." Warp smirked at the dark look he got. "What could it hurt?"

"I don't drink. I will never drink again. Ever." The hangover had taught him a huge lesson, and that entire experience was one that Buzz didn't want to repeat. Ever. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope." Warp cracked open his next bottle, aiming to demolish a six-pack before the hour was up. "Besides, you don't want me driving drunk."

"True." Lightyear sighed, heavily, snatching the bottle and taking it into the kitchen to pour out, much to his former pal's protests. He was shaking his head to himself when he looked over and saw the rings where he'd set them, on the counter...

_...Two rings on the counter..._

The bottle clanked hard in the sink when he dropped it, blinking a few times. He picked the rings up gingerly, eyebrows drawn, and without giving Warp another thought, Buzz went back to pacing.

 

 

 

The song ended, and Mira was glad of it. Even though Joe had kept a careful distance between them, it just felt wrong to be dancing with another man. But she gave him a smile anyway, doing her best to act as though she hadn't been uncomfortable in the least.

"I don't suppose you'll dance another?" he asked, smiling that sad sort of smile again.

She shook her head. "Nu uh, I've got tea to finish."

"Okay. Hey, maybe we can talk business, even if we don't talk love." He headed for the table, grabbed the drinks, and retreated to a dark, quiet spot. No sense in the whole bar hearing about his job. He waited for her to follow, gesturing the chair across from him. "What d'you think about technology?"

Mira sat down and picked her tea up. "It's okay. Never got into it big, myself. Jewel's a whiz, though."

Joe gestured Clarice over, then kicked back in his chair. "Maybe I've got room for ya both. Anyway, I've been pullin' some pretty decent career moves lately, and I've got a big haul comin' up real quick."

"Oh?" Clarice didn't sit, just hovered near the table, ready to make a move if anything went wrong.

"Yeah. Major payoff. We're talking extremely rare, first rate cargo. One of a kind piece." Joe took a sip of his water. "Some could even call it priceless."

If it was a better than the ten million unibuck arms deal, maybe Mira really was up for detective work. She'd had her doubts, more than a few times, and if this all worked out the way she wanted to, it would definitely bolster her confidence in herself. "Gonna keep us hangin' on what this priceless job is?"

"You." Out of nowhere, the widebeam laser blast knocked her and Clarice down, but Mira still heard Joe's cold, betrayed voice even as she blacked out. "Sleep well, Princess."

 

 

The world was gray for a moment while Clarice's vision returned and she pulled herself up onto an elbow, glancing around. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but when she finally did, she realized that she was in the back room of the bar. Everything was quiet, except perhaps a trace of music from the other room, and she wondered exactly what had happened.

Using a table, she pulled herself to her feet slowly, warding off dizziness and focused on what she could remember. Joe... he'd probably stunned them. He'd said something about his 'big deal' being Mira and then he must have stunned them.

Somewhat more frantically than usual, the Oprie looked around the room for her partner. Not anywhere in the room, and she opened up the door, glaring out into the dark bar. Quickly, she searched through the bar, all the while cursing to herself. How could she let something like this happen? There was no way that she was going to lose another partner. Absolutely no way.

At that point, she didn't particularly care whether her cover was broken or not, so she pressed the transmitter. For a brief moment, the interference from the microphone set up on stage rang in her ear. Quickly, she moved away from the stage and pressed a finger to her ear. "Guy, have you got Nova with you?"

The crackled response came, questioningly, "No, am I supposed to?"

"You didn't see anything? Joe didn't come out with her?"

"Negative. Is there a problem?" The voice on the other end sounded urgent. When it came down to business, Noir was as serious as can be. "Should I call everyone in?"

Clarice grabbed her purse and dug through it, trying to find something she could use to identify Mira. Argh! Why hadn't she insisted on getting a picture or something? "Ring the bells, Noir. Have them sweep the area."

Darling cut the connection and went up to the bar, leaning in towards the bartender. "Hey! Hey, pal, have you seen a girl? Pale, dark hair, was hangin' around with a guy in a suit."

The bartender pointed towards the door she'd come out of, then went back to serving drinks.

Just as the Oprie was about to run out the door Covney and his rangers burst through the door, wrist lasers pointed in various directions. They were all yelling orders, and she imagined the whatever was left of the unit was out, searching the area.

Guy swept into the room, showing the rangers his badge and immediately moving to Clarice. "I'm sorry, I didn't see them come out the door. Either they're still in the building, or there's another door around here." It was simply amazing that the detective could go that long without a narration.

Clarice nodded and looked around the room, just in case she might have missed something. Covney was directing a few of his rangers around the room, and she moved over to him, still somewhere between lost and just plain worried and upset. "If they're not in the building, then there must be an exit somewhere."

"There weren't any in the building plans," he replied, keeping in close contact with his team.

"It's probably something used for illegal activity, so I doubt it would be in the plans. You're going to have to get everyone to look. Try any side rooms and behind the bar."

Covney nodded and waved his rangers a couple of different ways, trying to keep the chaos on the radio in order. He walked away from Clarice, shouting orders into his communicator.

Darling could do little more than wait, standing next to Guy who had a comforting arm around her. This wasn't her idea of a mission gone wrong... more of a mission gone seriously wrong, especially when it was someone like Mira who was in danger. If they were lucky, she'd be found somewhere in the surrounding area. If not... well, she certainly didn't want to think about it.

More and more precious time passed as the rangers swept through the bar, and finally someone yelled out, waving their Captain towards the door to the back room. "Sir! I've found something!"

Covney moved over quickly, peeking through the door. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly, sir. It took us a while, but we found a hidden door back there. It must have been what he used to get out." The ranger moved into the room and nudged the door open, looking out into an alley behind the bar.

Clarice and Noir moved into the small back room and looked at each other. "I'll alert the Chief," she said resolutely, while Noir took out a kit and started dusting for prints. They knew who had done it, but it was always good to have evidence.

It only took a few moments for the Chief to answer the call, and once Hill saw who it was, he leapt right into the mindset of trouble. "Spit it out, Darling."

"Nova's MIA. Joe stunned us both, must have been twenty minutes ago. Covney's already on scene, Noir's dusting for prints." Clarice managed to push the fear in her mind back for long enough to keep it together. "Sir, call for backup. I might know where they've gone, I'll head over there." For a moment she wondered if this was necessarily a good idea, but she owed it to two people to say the next words. "Chief, call Lightyear and fill him in. Have him meet me here."

Hill must have had the same concerns -- one doesn't traditionally call out a spouse, especially a husband that already has a history of impulsive behavior. But, like Clarice, he felt it to be his duty. "All right, I'll call Nebula and I'll make sure Lightyear's informed. For Jupiter's sake, Darling, be careful, wait for more backup."

"Yes, sir. Darling out." Clarice moved back to Covney, who was tapping his foot.

"Need I remind you, Detective, that this is my investigation?" the captain asked, chin up.

Darling was in no mood for bravado or career moves. She grabbed the edge of his chest armor and dragged him close, snarling softly, "That's my partner out there, you snot-nosed little punk. If you have a problem with Lightyear being here, then I suggest you take it up with him. He might not knock your face in, but if you keep this up...? I will."

Noir took her arm and carefully pulled her away, dropping his voice. "Shhh, Dear. We'll find her."

"Yeah. Sorry, Guy." Clarice shook her head, taking a deep breath and starting for the door. "I'll be out getting backup gathered. If my hunch is right, then I know where they'll be."

 

 

 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

It took her a long moment, but gradually, Mira came back to the land of the living. Her ears were ringing slightly, most likely because she had been in close proximity to the blast, but she didn't reason that out right away. All she knew for certain was that she was in trouble.

Joe dropped the emitter at her feet, one eyebrow up in a cold expression. "Cute. And clever, too... it's a shame you can't cover your voice like you do your body. There's only so low and seductive that you can talk, Mira."

"Joe..." She pulled herself up, realizing only then that her hands were bound, and that there was something around her neck. She tried hard to ghost out of the binds, but she couldn't.

"What, no Tangean tricks?" He knelt in front of her, still wearing a mask of immobility. "You're wearing an inhibitor." He pulled her Beretta out of his jacket pocket, waving it front of her. "Neat toy... plasma gun?"

Mira looked at it, but she sure as heck wasn't going to tell him what it really was. So far, things seemed to be going downhill, like a ski slope, and faster by the moment. There was only one point that she could see that was even remotely bright in all of this -- she still had her shoes. Her legs were untied.

Joe looked over the Beretta then shoved it into his pocket, not even aware that it was a projectile weapon instead of an energy weapon. He paced in front of Mira, slowly, as if he was enjoying the fact that he'd managed to outsmart her. "You know, princess, we could have really had something together. I mean, really big, but nooo..."

She glared at him, struggling against her binds. No ghosting, no weapons beside her shoes... she would have to rely on her ranger training and instincts if she was going to get herself out of this situation. "You know, that's smart coming from you because I was just happy to steer clear of you all together." She struggled a bit more, making enough commotion to mask the slamming of her feet against the floor.

The corrupt man gave her a grin and knelt down, reaching a hand up to hold onto her chin. There really wasn't a point to tire herself out struggling. "Sure, and if you wouldn't have lied to me, I would have steered clear of you too."

Mira pulled her face away from him grip and let out what she could of a kick, grazing his shoulder with one of the blades. She didn't say anything, though, just tried to backpedal away some.

Joe grabbed his arm, thrown off by the surprise attack. Carefully, he pulled his hand aside, surprised to find blood there. It wasn't a bad wound, but it hurt enough to make him wince. Growling some, he stood and stepped towards her, snatching up a handful of her hair. "That was stupid! Really stupid, Nova, because you're worth quite a bit to me, and making me want to go off on you isn't going to be a good thing." He narrowed his eyes, pulling her head back to look up at him.

She winced away a bit, almost expecting him to draw back and hit her. The longer she kept him there, though, the more of a chance she had of someone tracing their trail. From what she could tell, they were in some sort of apartment, probably Joe's considering how at ease he was. Vaguely, somewhere it registered that something was skittering inside of the walls -- amazing what one thinks of out of nowhere. "Who are you working for? Turn them in and you might get a lighter sentence."

He let go of her hair and paced around a second, nodding every few seconds. Quickly, he grabbed a white shirt like the one he was wearing and tore it apart, tying up his arm. Just what he needed -- a wound that could drip traceable blood. "You know, Mira, you have to be careful asking so many questions. You might get your answers someday."

 

 

 

The scene had been played out countless times, over countless years. The thing about being an officer of the law is that danger and death is a real possibility. And, even as the universe sings the praises of these officers, very few realize what it's like to be at home. What it's like to wait and worry. They're the lucky ones...

They never understand what it means to live by the clock and the phone, waiting for a call that should never come.

That call.

The vidphone rang, and in less than a heartbeat, Buzz knew. He just did -- there's no explaining it, but he was across the kitchen like a flash, thumbing the button.

Nebula was the one on the other end, and he knew that his grandson knew. There are some things that never need to be said, and this was one of them. "She's not dead, she's missing. Hill sent along coordinates, you're going to be meeting Darling at the bar."

Warp stepped into view, having been standing in the kitchen doorway. "What do you mean, missing?! How the heck can you people lose a person?!"

"Darkmatter! I'll bet you had something to do with this, you back-stabbing--"

"ENOUGH!" Buzz roared, shutting the two of them up instantly, and leaving them to blink at him in surprise. He wasn't about to give them a chance to start arguing again, either. "Sir, call me on my wristcom in thirty seconds."

Nebula nodded and cut the connection, and Buzz dashed back to the bedroom, dragging his armor out and pulling it on in record time. Briefly he praised whatever power had kept him from remembering to change out of his undersuit and into civilian clothes -- that would definitely slow him down. As it was, though, he had most of the suit on by the time the communicator beeped, and he flipped it open. "I need the coordinates, and I need filled in."

"From what Hill said, her and Darling were both stunned by their mark. Darling woke up, immediately called in her backup. They found a hidden door to the back alley, that's why everyone missed the exit, but she thinks she knows where he could have taken her. She's under orders to wait for backup, though -- if he sees a buncha rangers coming in, he's liable to hurt Mira."

Warp was just about as businesslike as he ever was, standing close at hand. "My ship's faster."

For a moment, it seemed like the Commander would balk, especially at the idea of an enemy going along for the ride. But time was definitely of the essence, and if Darkmatter took his ship, it was less likely to draw suspicion. "I'm sendin' the coordinates along, and I'll alert the rest of your team. Check in every fifteen."

"Copy, Lightyear out." Buzz waited the two seconds it took for the panel to beep as it received the coordinates, then snapped the comm closed and stepped out of the bedroom. "I'm driving."

"You, drive my ship?! Are you nuts?!" Maybe the stress made him crack. Warp never let anyone drive.

"I'm driving." The second version was stone cold compared to the first. Just before he headed out the door, as a strange, oddly calm afterthought, Buzz went and snatched Mira's rings from where he'd set them on the counter. "Wait, how'd you park that dreadnought, anyway?"

"Illegally," Warp answered, simply.

 

 

 

Obviously there wasn't much more to be reported when Buzz called back to Nebula, because Booster was on his way to Star Command to get 42 and XR was waiting by impatiently. Again, the Commander seemed somewhat displeased that Darkmatter had to be involved with the search and rescue at all, but it was apparent that Buzz wasn't going to let up on the matter. Darkmatter was there to stay for the time being.

Warp, despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, was stone sober, and didn't look as if he was too happy about the situation at all. First, he goes over to his old partner's to make nice, and now he was on a wild goose chase to find his future mother. Not to mention that someone else was piloting his ship. That was just so uncool.

Still, the trip went quickly and Warp gave his former partner a few tips on how to land the ship quickly, in a slightly tight space. The detectives must have been called first because it seemed as if the bar was swarmed by them. A few of them Buzz recognized, but most of them were just plain detectives, not specialized in anything. Still, he felt somewhat reassured that Mira was at least wearing kevlar in case Joe decided to get stupid.

Clarice was off to the side, pacing nervously and talking to her backup. She looked completely antsy, as if she couldn't manage to sit still. Buzz started in her direction, Warp following behind pretty closely. Just as he reached the other two detectives, Chief Hill appeared beside them, as if out of no where.

Darling looked up at Buzz, trying to keep herself from shaking too much. As she saw it, the Oprie hadn't been able to keep her promise to the captain and she gave him an apologetic look, rubbing her arms in the chilly air. "Lightyear... I-I'm really sorry about this. We'll find her, though, because I think I know where he'd take her. I'm almost certain." She paused for a second, looking between him and the Chief, trying to relay at least some of what she was feeling. "I couldn't do anything... when I woke up, they were gone..."

"C'mon." Buzz gave the Chief a brief, sharp nod, and waited the moment it took Darling to collect her senses enough to follow. When Covney came over, looking suitably subordinate, he only took the time to say, "If you're backing me up, c'mon, if you're here to give me grief, I'll personally feed you a barstool."

Warp whistled, shaking his head as he jogged out for his ship. Usually it was a good bet that when Buzz had that tone, it was better to just shut up and let him do what he wanted. How the heck did he get mixed up with these people?! A shocked Oprie, a kiss-up captain, and his former partner; talk about a wild bunch. "What's the plan, Lightyear?"

"Where are we going?" Buzz asked, turning to look at Clarice and walking backwards.

"His apartment," she answered, swallowing hard. "It's off of the strip, Dennington Square, third floor. If we go in, he's gonna see a bunch of rangers coming."

Buzz nodded, turning back to Warp. "We'll take your ship in. Covney! Have the backup waiting four blocks from our coordinates. We four will have to sneak in, and if he's there, we'll come down on him like a bolt of lightning. Got it?"

 

 

 

They worked fast -- there wasn't time to fall to pieces, though it was a sure bet that it would come later. But in all honesty, despite the personal stakes being as high as they were, the four of them were as cool as can be as they crept along the stairwell.

The building was old and the steps creaked, so going was slow. Holes in the plaster walls didn't help matters, nor did the sheer amount of squallor. Joe's apartment was about as far from being up to code as something could be. Warp exchanged a glance with Buzz, and the captain nodded towards the door.

Clarice stood behind Warp, whispering so softly that Darkmatter wasn't sure he could hear her. The second time she tried to speak, she just showed him the readout on the portable scanner. One life-form inside, human male, no energy weapons. He smirked. 'Figures.'

It was tense. Covney already had his laser armed, as did Buzz, and Warp had his blaster ready. Clarice was the only one who didn't have a weapon. They'd gone over the plan, though, took into account everything that they possibly could. If Mira was in there, bust down the door and wide-beam stun. If she wasn't, bust in the door and blast Joe. If neither was there, Warp would have picked the lock and they would have laid in wait.

It was a pretty sure bet that Joe was the guy in there. Warp held the scanner up for Buzz to see, then nodded when he got a hand in reply. Countdown in five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

In perfect unison, Buzz and Warp kicked the door down. "FREEZE!"

Joe dodged behind the bathroom door, fumbling around for the only weapon he had on him now; Mira's Beretta. His hands shook harder as he listened to them move in, he knew they had their lasers armed, he knew that this plasma gun had better shoot true. And most of all, he knew exactly who he was going to take out first.

In three seconds, in less time than it takes to take a deep breath, Joe came around the corner and fired, and not even a moment later, caught three different laser beams in the chest. What he didn't know was that rangers (or, in this case, two rangers and a mercenary) could shoot that fast, that his hands shaking and the trigger pull had thrown his aim off, and that because of his aim being off, he'd incidentally done something right.

The lead only grazed Buzz, winged across his right arm in a searing white hot line, but it was a very quick reminder of just how deadly this situation could be. Instinctively he leapt on Joe and snatched the Beretta away, but it was basically in vain. Joe was out cold... and so long as he was out, wherever Mira was remained a mystery. Panting, Lightyear stood and offered the Beretta to Warp. "We need to wake him up."

"Uh, yeah. By the way, you're bleeding." Warp handed the semi-auto to Clarice without even looking in her direction.

"No, really?" Buzz snapped, though it didn't really hurt. It would later, no doubt, when he wasn't so hopped up on adrenaline, but right then he had bigger concerns in mind. He tossed a glance to Covney, who was looking at the flattened bullet smashed into his chest plate. "Call in the backup. I want this place searched from top to bottom."

Covney frowned, pulling the flat lead off and dropping it. "Aye, sir."

Clarice holstered Mira's Beretta, then searched around the apartment until she found her own, left on a desk. Then she walked back over. "How high were those lasers set?"

"High enough to knock him out." Warp spent a few moments looking around and came across the ripped shirt. He looked at Joe, raised an eyebrow to see the makeshift bandage, then looked at his former friend and the red already soaking his sleeve. The irony made him smirk -- he couldn't help it. "Looks like Mom got him. And he got you back."

Buzz was still trying to work out how long Joe would be down for the count, and only bothered to give Warp a glare. Now wasn't the time for smart remarks... though, deep down, he silently praised Mira for at least getting a whack in on the creep before whatever happened to her had happened. Now the whatever part... he wasn't ready to think about that yet. "Three blasts, all on medium, he could be out from anywhere between ten minutes and an hour or more."

"Hope it's ten." Warp shrugged, throwing the shirt towards Buzz. "Here, tie that up before you bleed all over everyone."

Clarice rolled her eyes, amazed that both of them were so collected. But really, until they knew something, all panicking would serve would be to make the situation worse. She snatched the shirt off of Buzz, tied it around his arm, and tightened it. "You're gonna have to get that looked at."

"Later." As the rangers moved in, Buzz took out his cuffs and slapped them on Joe. He really had to wake up, and before it was too late. Resisting the immediate urge (slap the little scumbag silly), Buzz settled for dragging him up and putting him on a chair.

It was more like twelve minutes before Joe groaned. His head lolled for a moment, and he couldn't see straight, but he was as close to awake as he could be after taking a hit like that. He looked up, surprised to see Jewel in front of him. "Heya Babe. How'd you find me?"

Clarice flicked off her holo-emitter, expressionless. "Joe, you really screwed up this time."

He went pale. Sheet white, jaw slack with shock. It was a good thirty seconds before he managed to say, "Cl... Clarice..."

"You got it." Darling stepped forwards, kneeling in front of the chair. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just minding my own and--" He didn't even register that Lightyear was present until he found himself against the wall, a forearm across his throat, and a very ticked off ranger snarling at him.

"Where is she?" Buzz asked, his voice dangerously quiet. The kind of calm before a storm.

Joe coughed. If he gave up the info, it was a confession. That meant jail time, and kidnapping a law enforcement officer was no small offense. Then again, it wasn't everyday that someone pinned him to a wall with the very purposeful intent of getting said info. "Finesse... need to work on that."

Warp grinned. "Y'know, if you hadn't just messed with the wrong woman, I'd say you had potential. But since you didn't know when to keep your hands off, I'm gonna say you're pretty stupid."

Buzz ignored Warp completely, tightening his grip and drawing a gasp out of Joe. "Where's Mira?"

Joe heaved in a breath, and the pressure eased off enough for him to speak. "She's not hurt."

"That's not what I asked."

"I wouldn't hurt her. My buyer's not after her."

"Are we having communication problems?"

This was getting desperate. Joe searched around for a way to get Lightyear to back off, but nothing was coming to mind. Still, it felt kind of good to know that he'd hurt the oh-so-invincible hero. He just kept silent, until the grip on his throat was tightened again. He managed to hold out, even as stars danced across his vision, but when everything started closing down to black, he spit it out. "Zurg!"

Whoa... okay. Nothing from the evil emperor, and now he comes into play with this two-bit con? Buzz wasn't sure he bought into it, but he relaxed his hold on Joe. "You have to do better than that."

"I don't..." It took Joe a few deep breaths to speak again, but he continued, "I don't know where they're taking her. I dropped her off at a shuttle, some robot gave me the money, and that's it. He doesn't want her, he's after you, she's just the bait."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Because this story was getting weirder by the second.

"The briefcase... look at the briefcase." Joe tried to nod towards it, and nearly dropped when Buzz finally let him down from the wall. "It's under the floorboard by the vent."

One of the rangers pulled up the board, and dragged the briefcase out. Warp was quick to go over there, and he laughed as he held it up -- monogrammed, of course, with that familiar 'Z'. That wasn't what made him laugh, though, it was that Zurg had stuck a goofy sticker on the front saying, 'Thank you for your business. Please come back soon.'

Clarice grabbed the money off of Warp and shoved it into Covney's arms, then looked back at Joe. "I told you she wasn't your type, Joe. I told you to stay away from her."

Joe leaned against the wall, wishing that he at least had a hand free to rub against his neck. The money was gone now, but if he would have covered his trail better, then maybe he could have been long gone and living the good life. "You know, I was going to, too, but there was just something about her. Something that just kept me coming back."

Warp raised an eyebrow, watching as Covney went to take the money as evidence. He moved over to stand near Buzz, eyeing the wound. "You gonna be okay, pal?" It wasn't that he was worried... no, not at all. His life just depended on his former partner.

Lightyear gave him a bit of a glare and a nod, definately not feeling like having someone mother hen him. "I'll be fine."

Again, Darling was pacing in front of Joe, eyeing him. "What tipped you off? I mean, she doesn't exactly act like that every day of her life."

"Her voice." He shrugged lightly and tried to pull himself to a standing position. "It didn't help when her illustrious husband came running on scene, either, but I believed a big time guy like him would come to a small bar just for the sake of it. No, really, her voice clicked and then everything fell into place after that. Everything but you, baby."

Clarice grabbed him by his hair and growled, leaning close to his face. "I've already lost one partner, and I won't lose another. You're going to lead us to where you made the trade or I'm going to make you half a man." Like lightening, she pulled out one of her knives and held it close to him as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Whoa, my little hayseed," Warp said, stepping over to them but not actually intervening. "We might be able to cut out the middle man. Not literally... unless you want to, then I'm all for it... but I might have an inkling where ole Zurgie's taken Mom."

Darling held the knifepoint towards Warp, about ready to tell him that he needed to hold his tongue before she cut it out, but she resisted. For now, they needed all the help they could get. "Spill it."

Warp crossed his arms, kind of uncomfortable with everyone staring at him expectantly. "Back when he gave me the boot to the curb, he was planning on heading out to a planet on the outer side of the Outer Rim. I don't know where exactly it is, but I do know the right direction. There can't be more than one ion trail aimin' for it. Find the trail, you find Zurg."

"And what if he's not there?" Buzz asked. "What if this turns out to be a wild goose chase that wastes our... her time?"

"C'mon, Lightyear, use your head." Darkmatter leaned against the wall, absently aiming a kick at Joe (the rangers and detectives couldn't hurt him much while he was in cuffed, but Warp was neither), then continued, "He could care less about Mom. She's bait. A lucky catch. If he was aiming to lure you in, do you think he'd make it too hard to find him?"

"We haven't been able to find him in three months!"

"Never knew where to look." Warp held back on the desire to smack his former friend, and sighed in exasperation, "Listen... I spent enough time with that nut to know how he thinks. Chances are, when doofus here found out it was Mom, he called Zurg." Warp glanced at Joe. "Am I right?"

Joe didn't answer. Well, not until Clarice threatened him with surgery again. "Don't make me carve you up like a pumpkin."

"Yeah, I called him," Joe said, carefully, trying to inch back from the knife that was dangerously close to changing his voice pitch forever.

Warp nodded, rather smugly. He was good and he knew it. "So Zurg probably expected you to catch idiot here, and have him give up where the transport left from. Of course, we can stand here and waste time, or get going because we have a lot to make up."

Clarice nodded as well and elbowed Joe for good measure, watching the opportunist slide to the ground. Then she looked up at Buzz, an eyebrow raised. "How are we doing this? 'Cause there's no way that I'm staying here."

Lightyear raised an eyebrow, but he still had his mind on just how long it would take to get to Zurg's new hideaway. "It would be better if you took him in for questioning."

She gave him a look and put her knife away. "Look, pal, you know I don't like this any more than you do. I'm not going to sit back while another partner's put in danger. If I have to, I'll stay behind during the fight, but at least you'll have some backup, just in case."

Buzz looked like he wasn't going to bother with her for a second, but really, there was nothing that Darling could have done different. Worse could have happened, things that he didn't want to think about, but they had gotten their one solid lead from her, and she really did care. Finally, he nodded, then looked at Covney. "Get this guy out of here and call the Commander. Tell him everything, and get him to send 42 after Darkmatter's ship."

The other Captain nodded and waved a few rangers in who picked up Joe and took him out of the apartment. Noir immediately showed up back in the apartment, an eyebrow raised. "Someone call me?"

Darling shook her head and gestured him over. "No, but you're with me. We're goin' on a little field trip to see the Evil Emperor."

A sigh came from Warp and he rolled his eyes, brushing past all of them and out the doorway. "Melodramtic good guys... can't live with them, can't kill them."

 

 

 

"He's had this long to build an army, and knowing Zurg, he did. Even if we had every single ranger available, it'd still be the battle of the century, and once he saw us blasting hornets, what's to stop him from capturing everyone by threatening to kill Mira?" Buzz shook his head, focusing hard on the immediate task at hand, and on the monitor where Nebula was waiting for new info.

"Do you have any plan at all?" the Commander asked.

"No moreso than usual," Warp answered for Buzz, too cheerfully. He smirked when he got an annoyed look from the both of them.

"I don't like this," Nebula said, shaking his head and looking between the four of them. Then, he looked right at Warp and added, "Especially that part."

Darkmatter was having the time of his life, sure -- stuck in a ship with three goodguys, while another goodguy insulted him. "Listen, old man, I'm your ticket in. So lay off on the self-righteous judgement."

"And how exactly are you the ticket in?!"

"Simple!" Warp chose to ignore the Commander and looked over at Buzz instead. "I can get you in. Just you and me, Zurg'll think I'm bringing you in to try to get back in his good graces. Hayseed and Mouseman here can stay with the ship."

Talk about having to trust the enemy. Buzz frowned at the idea, looking out of the viewport. "I don't know."

"Yeah, really good, Lightyear. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. And I could have." Warp practically snarled, maybe a little stung by the fact that none of his gestures towards friendship (up to and including going on this jaunt) had repaired that trust they'd once had, "I'm Mom's best shot. I'm your best shot."

"All right." Buzz was taking one heck of a leap of faith, but there wasn't much he could do about it. "All right, you're in charge of getting us into the castle keep. Darling, Noir, stay with the ship. Commander, I want every available ranger we have to be waiting outside of sensor range, as close as they can get to this place without being detected. And what's the status on my team?"

"They're just getting ready to launch." Nebula really didn't like this idea -- he would have preferred to send his own army, guns a'blazing. But the potential loss of life was far greater, and a covert ops mission made more sense. "What're you plannin' on doing if somethin' goes wrong?"

"It won't matter too much, if you think about it," Buzz said, with a half-shrug. When he realized that it wasn't the best thing to say, he amended, "We'll signal back to the detectives, so they'll know we're in trouble. Then they can relay the call to the rangers waiting on the edge of the sensor range, and if you think the three of us are worth it, you can send them in. Sir..." he sighed, shaking his head. "Three lives at risk, five tops... no more than that. You're just going to have to trust us."

"All of us," Warp added, nodding smugly.

"Be careful." Nebula frowned even as he tapped on his keyboard to prepare the onslaught. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back up. "All of you." And then he cut the connection.

Silence lay heavy for a few moments, before Clarice spoke up, "Do we have a rough ETA?"

"At one point off of light speed? Four hours." It was a long run, but at least it gave them time to fine tune the plan, prepare for any eventualities, and otherwise think too much about everything at risk. Warp tried not to feel like they were about to walk into a massacre, but to no avail. "There's food in the galley."

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Noir asked, speaking for the second time since he'd boarded the ship. Whether he was narrating silently, or just not talking to himself at all was anyone's guess.

"Uh... yeah, I think I have one somewhere in the back. Check the closets." Warp was glad to be back at the helm of his ship, and he cast about for something to keep them all from getting depressed. "Hey, hayseed. How'd you know about the apartment?"

Clarice didn't care about the insult -- she was too upset, and too tense thinking of her partner behind enemy lines. But as for giving up her source... "It's... a messed up story, okay?"

Warp shrugged and concentrated on his driving, somewhat interested in the fact that she knew where Joe had lived, but no one else had bothered to find out. "Messed up or not, I'd like to hear it. It's not like we don't have the time."

The Oprie sighed quietly to herself, looking out a viewport just as Buzz had. "We knew each other before this. I knew he was a small time petty thief, but I never thought he'd move on to the big times." She didn't bother looking up, just concentrated on something that wasn't there. "We just had a thing together and then it was over, all right?"

Darkmatter grinned to himself, amused by the idea. "So he recognizes Nova's voice but not yours? Boy, that guy's sharp, ain't he?"

Immediately, Noir was back on the bridge of the ship, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I didn't call ya, pal, so shut the heck up." Warp shook his head and looked back towards Clarice. "Don't you Opries have any sense? Never trust someone who you've had a one night stand with."

"Yeah, well, I was young, all right?" Clarice snapped at him, then crossed her arms and did her best to concentrate on something else.

Guy shook his head and walked over to Buzz, opening up the first aid kit and then carefully untying the piece of cloth around his arm. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor," he assured, digging through the small kit.

Lightyear looked over at him, pulling his arm away. "I'll be fine."

"Not if you're not careful," Noir reminded, and took the Captain's arm back, cleaning the wound with some peroxide and maybe a few other things, trying to get the excess blood off. "I think you'll be fine, though."

That was seriously starting to hurt, but even Buzz could see the reason to having the cut bound up properly. He did his best not to squirm, breathing through his teeth. "Try not to make this an all day affair."

"I won't," Noir answered, nonchalantly. "Minor muscle damage... you'll have to take it easy, but it'll heal fully."

Great. It couldn't be his left arm, no, it had to be his right. His laser arm. For a brief instant, Buzz wished that he'd at least decked Joe for the trouble. Not to mention, wanting to take Noir and pitch him across the bridge, but by the time he thought he couldn't sit through it anymore, the detective stepped back.

"I really hope you didn't get blood on the seats. It takes forever for that stuff to wash out." Warp had about as much sympathy as a brick... or, he showed about as much sympathy as a brick. Before anyone had a chance to yell at him, he went right back to talking to Clarice. "So, was it really a one-night fling, or was it longer?"

Clarice stood up and walked back to the galley without a word.

"Yep, one night."

"A wise man once said that people in glass spacestations shouldn't fire projectiles," Guy said sagely, nodding as he packed the first aid kit up again.

"Cute. But my one-night stands are just that." Warp shrugged, setting the autopilot. "Why don't you go and make us all some dinner?"

"I charge a fifteen percent gratuity."

Buzz tuned them out, leaning back in the chair and trying to ignore how badly his arm was throbbing. If it had hit him in the chest plate, it would have bounced right off, but with his luck, it nicked him on a soft part of his suit. Still, it was better than a headshot. And it was better than Mira getting hit at all.

Frowning to himself, he pulled her rings out of one of the compartments of his armor. It would be nice to go back a few hours. Go back a few hours and keep her there, in the house. They could have been sleeping peacefully, but now...

Dwelling on it wasn't going to fix it, it would only make him angry and depressed. He knew that, but in all honesty, past the professionalism and the very no-nonsense attitude, he was scared. Actually, more than scared -- there wasn't a word to describe it, it was cold and sorrow and desperation and helplessness, a type of fear that covers just about every grim emotion in the spectrum, a type that is more a state of existance than just a feeling.

He tightened his grip on the rings, caught on a moment of thought; maybe whatever connection they had would let her know he was on the way, that he wouldn't leave her alone out there. It was a silly notion; even if she was awake, even if she had full use of her powers, they were four hours off and he most certainly wasn't Tangean.

Still... he wished she could hear.

He wished he'd told her.  



	50. Day 97

The bridge of Warp's precious ship was as quiet as can be, and had been for quite awhile. Noir had bothered to make them all a few sandwiches that would have made a dietician pround. Still, few of them felt like eating and most of the food was left sitting on paper plates all over the bridge.

Darkmatter hadn't felt bad about eating both of his sandwiches, and even thought about stealing a few others. They weren't really his idea of a meal (take-out was a real meal) but they were pretty darn good, even with the wheat bread and lettuce. Still, some turkey and ham hit the spot right about then. Did he even have that stuff in his galley?

Of course, Warp didn't exactly want to break the silence since he'd finally gotten everyone to shut up. On a usual day, he'd be putting on some rock 'n roll, but he doubted that would be appreciated. "Better eat up, Lightyear. Don't want you passing out before we get there."

Buzz glanced over and shook his head, more just because. He didn't feel like eating, and he certainly didn't feel like chit-chatting with anyone. The only thing he wanted to do was to find Mira and make she was all right. "I'll be all right."

Darkmatter gave him a look, more stern than usual. "I'm serious, you have to eat."

"I didn't think you cared."

"I don't, but if you die, then it's a pretty useless cause to save Mom, right?" Yep, Warp had a point, and he knew Buzz recognized it, so he wasn't really surprised when Buzz picked up one of his sandwiches (already warm by then), and started eating. "Think of it this way, pal, I'm still here, right?"

Clarice looked between the two of them, eyebrows drawn. "I don't get this whole thing," she said, quietly, perfectly happy to pull Guy's jacket around her.

"It's a temporal thing," both Lightyear and Darkmatter replied in unison, then went back to their own thoughts.

Noir smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, I have a masters in Temporal Theory, and a doctorate in physics, so I'm sure I could help out here."

"What, are you a mega-geek or something? Shut it, Martha Stewart, we don't need a hotshot who can do everything puttin' every last word in." Warp shook his head and thought about how nice it would be to just punch the detective... he'd probably be able to reset his own jaw.

"I'm well-rounded." Guy stood and paced a step or two. "In fact, I can give you the string theory as well as the Blinovich limitation theory, which states that identical matter from two different time periods cannot ex--"

"Okay, Nutty Professor, cut the chatter." Warp glanced at the clock. "ETA fifteen minutes. We'll be in sensor range in three, so let's go over this."

"You take me in, claiming that you captured me en route," Buzz said, "while Darling and Noir wait here for our signal, either way. 42 will be about a half-hour behind with the cavelry. Once inside, we do everythng in our power to stop Zurg's production of the hornets... if we can somehow tap his generators, we may be able to generate a widespread EM pulse and knock out the electronics on a large scale. Our first priority, however, is getting Mira to safety."

"Yeah, gotta keep the paradox going." Warp mulled over it. "Okay. Get in, get Mom, take out the electronics so that we stand a chance of getting back out in one piece, call the rangers, arrest Zurg, everyone lives happily ever after."

"Basically."

"If something happens, we'll be flying blind."

"Who better, though?" Buzz finished his sandwich, sort of surprised that it tasted as good as it did, given just how tense he was. Calling on his optimism (a major feat of faith in good) he added, "We'll be fine. Zurg won't know what hit him."

Clarice watched the two of them talk back and forth, not exactly sure what to think. She didn't want to be left behind, but someone had to be there to call in backup. She wished that she could be in two places at once -- split herself into two and be there for everyone. If she had that ability, though, she wouldn't have lost her first partner. "You two'll have to be really careful..."

Warp smirked and checked his sensors, wondering just how he could pull the 'I'm not here to help the good guys' act. As far as he was concerned, he wouldn't hesistate to get into the middle of the mess if something went wrong, but other than that, it wasn't his fight. He'd do what he could to help Lightyear's cause, but if he could get back in with Zurg, maybe he could dethrone the Evil Emperor and then move on to bigger ambitions.

"Don't sweat it, hayseed," he said nonchalantly, then went about making sure that his claw was working correctly. If he thought it would help, he'd offer the two detectives some weapons and tell them to go in with guns a-blazin', but money had been tight and he had most of his working pieces in pawn. "Just don't fall asleep at the controls if we need ya."

"Mira's wearing kevlar," she reminded, though it really didn't mean much. "She should be well enough protected from a short term laser blast, but it could burn through it someone doesn't get to her fast. And, if no one's a good enough shot to hit something without kevlar in it."

Darkmatter smirked and leaned back in his seat, mentally counting down the last minute or less before they were in sensor range. He popped open a compartment and tossed some binds in Buzz's direction, then nodded the detectives off the bridge. "We should get a standard call here in a minute or so. You two in the back. Lightyear, you don't have to lock them, but at least make it look possible."

Clarice stood and pulled Guy towards the back, wishing there was more that she could. Really, now all she could do was stand and wait for news, good or bad. Buzz, on the other hand, was struggling to get the handcuffs on, finding it increasingly difficult to move his arm without pain shooting through it. Still, the adrenaline would be raging again soon and he probably wouldn't feel it. "Lets get this done clean and quick."

"No problem." Warp leaned back in his seat just as the call came through, and hit the button to accept it. "Heya Boss. What's shaking?"

Zurg was on his guard, that much was evident by the escort satellites that surrounded the dreadnought. "Darkmatter. And what brings you to my summer home, hm?"

"Money troubles, your evilness." Warp put on one of his absolute best concilliatory expressions. "I figure that we can pull a trade, 'cause ever since I quit, I've been broke."

"Oh, are you crawling back, Warpster?" Zurg laughed maniacally, then leaned in close to the screen. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your mother, would it?"

"Well, yeah, that too. I don't want to cease to exist." Darkmatter shrugged nonchalantly. "But I'll tell ya what, I've got something you want, you've got something I want."

"I told you I have no need of your services. Unless, of course, you're talking about the bellboy position." Zurg gestured, daintily. "That's still open. I'll even throw in a 401K."

"It's not my services." Warp reached over and dragged Buzz into view. "Lookie who I caught on the way to save his significant other."

Zurg practically growled, leaned in even closer to look, then threw his hands into the air, talking to himself, "It just figures! When I finally come up with a suitable plan to lure Lightyear in, someone has to get in the way. When is it my turn?! When is it my tuuurn?!" He picked up a Grub and squeezed it until it choked, then dropped it so that it could crawl away before turning back to the screen. "What's to stop me from boarding your ship, destroying you and taking Lightyear away? Answer me that, you... you... one armed meddler!"

Warp powered up his blaster, sticking it to Buzz's head. "You won't be getting much out of it, will you? Go ahead, but you better bring a mop."

Buzz tried not to cringe. This definitely wasn't a good position to be in, and it took a lot of willpower not to break cover. "You'll never get away with this! Either of you!"

Darkmatter rolled his eyes, then looked back at Zurg. "You better make up your mind, Evil Emperor, 'cause I've had to listen to his speeches all the way out here and I want nothing more than to permanently shut him up. You give me Nova and twenty-five thousand unibucks, I give you Lightyear."

"I don't know. Twenty-five thousand and the princess? I can't destroy her in front of him?"

Warp felt Buzz go tense at that, and jumped right into the next sentence before there was a chance for any fatal interruptions, "Yeah, but you'll get to kill him yourself. And twenty-five isn't much... you're still making a fortune on Viewports, and don't try to tell me otherwise." He sincerely hoped that Zurg wouldn't see the possible paradox playing up here.

"You're kidding." Viewports? Oh, it figured, didn't it? Why did it figure? Because, quite obviously, life hated Buzz. What do you say to something like that? 'Zurg, you're my father? Well, then have some family sense and let your daughter-in-law go.' Nope, he couldn't say that, Zurg would laugh in his face. "You're..."

"That's right, Lightyear." Zurg laughed manically for a few seconds, then leaned in close to the vidphone. "I am your father, and there's nothing you can do about that! And guess what? I'll be making enough money that my evil empire will last forever!"

"It's only a matter of time," Buzz explained, trying to be his usual self. "Eventually, you'll slip up so bad that no one will be able to get you out of it. You, your company, and everyone who works for you will be locked away."

"Oh, please. Shut him up, Darkmatter, and bring him in." Zurg smirked and cut the connection, leaving the two men to sit in silence.

"He's my grandfather?" Warp blinked, catatonically. "Zurg's my fricken grandpappy?!" He let out a litany of words that were immediately bleeped out. "It just ******' figures! I mean, ****!" He paused a moment. "Wait, how come I can't--" The fourth wall shattered long enough for a contract to appear in front of him, and he frowned. "Oh." The fourth wall then was rebuilt.

Buzz shook his head. Craters, what was this, a soap opera? Some kind of twisted, overdramatic soap opera? "You know... I should have known. First you, then the Commander, now Zurg."

"Wait, what about Nebula?" Warp looked over, wide-eyed. "You're kidding... great-uncle or great-grandpappy?"

He probably shouldn't have said it, but by now, it was just way too late to try to figure it all out. Buzz laughed, humorlessly. "Latter."

"Oh, that's great!! I have you for a father, Nova for a mother, Zurg for a grandfather, Nebula for a great grandfather!"

"XR for an uncle, Booster as a self-appointed uncle... well, great-uncles to you."

"You're not helping any, dang it!"

"Oh, and Nana's your great-grandmother." Buzz let his head fall back against the rest; in pain, in mental and emotional shock, a little unbalanced, but still determined to get his wife back and make it right. Then he could hide in the closet at home and have a nervous breakdown.

Warp shook his head, somewhere between amused and disgusted. After all that time Zurg treated him like crud and was still his grandfather? Wasn't there some law against trying to get your grandson killed in some insane debacle? Of course not. And, as it would seem, Zurg didn't even know he had a grandson until Darkmatter had called the news. Yep, it really figured.

The merc sighed and put his ship on auto-pilot for the landing sequence. Then, he stood from his chair and looked over at Buzz, switching from his claw to his plasma cannon. "All right, Lightyear, let's do this."

The captain nodded and upclasped his seatbelt, mentally telling himself that everything was going to be all right. All they needed to do was find Mira and get out. Zurg would be there, even if they weren't, and the rangers could come back at any time a lay seige on his new fort. Still, there was always the chance that something could go wrong. No... nothing could go wrong, because good guys always win.

Warp grabbed Buzz harshly by his unwounded arm and started towards the back of his ship, expecting it to land at any moment. "I know, I know, lay off, right? I'm just tryin' to keep up my bad aire." He pulled his former partner along, though he did lighten his grip up some along the way.

Lightyear nodded. Really, Warp wasn't being as rough as Buzz would have been if the positions were reversed, but that was besides the point. He figured that the lighter treatment was because of the wound on his arm, and in a way, he almost wanted to thank his former friend. "Yeah."

As they passed Clarice and Guy, Warp held a hand up so they wouldn't talk and just continued on. He wasn't going to deal with some wisecracking chick and her better-than-everyone friend. They would be on alert, he knew that much, so there wasn't a lot to say.

Buzz, though, gave them both a look that said more than he could probably say. He knew they'd be watching, keeping a close eye on whatever was happening, just in case. With any luck, they'd all be out of there in no time.

"Be careful," Darling called after them, then looked to the control panel in Warp's ship, concentrating on any message that might come through.

The thrusters whine slowed, and within moments, a soft bump signalled their landing. When the cargo hatch opened, Buzz and Warp stepped into their appropriate roles -- harrowed goodguy, gloating badguy. Just seeing about three dozen hornets there as escort didn't do much for their confidence, but by then, it was way too late to back out.

Zurg's face appeared on a monitor. "The hornets will lead the way. Perhaps, Darkmatter, we can discuss continuing your employment in a better position than bellboy." He looked off screen for a moment, then back, adding, "Though my management consultant still advises against it."

"Yeah, well, he didn't get you your greatest enemy, either." Warp shrugged, carelessly.

Buzz just glared at the screen, not having to fake that look in the least.

"In fact, your mother may just be awake by the time that you get here." Zurg stepped aside and turned the monitor to where Mira was, laying on the floor of some transparent, tube-like cell. "She's just about to enjoy her first Zurgeriffic Megathereputic Swim."

Darkmatter literally had to wrestle his former partner under some semblance of control. "Wait for us!" And aside to Buzz, he hissed, "Dang it, cool off before you get us both in trouble!"

Buzz wasn't about to give up his struggles against the enemy until Warp slammed him against the wall, doing nothing but snarl. For a moment, they could hear Zurg giggling in that high pitched way that he liked, and then the screen went black. The hornets, determined to do their job, pointed their guns towards the two.

The two former friends glared at each other and Warp kept his voice low, not wanting the hornets to hear. "The longer Zurg holds off, the more time we'll have," he informed Lightyear, then pulled him away from the wall roughly, continuing his walk.

The Captain was far from a defeated man and he still tried to pull away from his supposed captor. Oh, no, this couldn't be happening. If Zurg did start up the tank, then they would have to move Mira out fast before she drowned. As an afterthought, he even thought about just breaking away from his binds and charging in, but what would that solve?

The hornets stopped at a doorway, halting both of the men. Warp thought it might be some kind of ambush, then recognized that the door was going through its unlocking sequence and whooshed open so quickly it nearly startled him. Then, he pulled the captain along, almost afraid of what would come when he finally took his so-called prisoner into the main room of Zurg's summer house. For a second, when he was sure no one was looking, he patted Buzz on the good shoulder, trying his best to be somewhat comforting.

It wasn't that he was scared, because he was going into familar ground, but -- all right, so maybe he was afraid, but it was only for his existance and not anyone else's. If this didn't turn out like it had to, where would he be? What does non-existance feel like?

Nevermind. He would exist, no matter what it took. Limbo wouldn't get him, nu uh.

It was a longer walk than was strictly comfortable, probably close to fifteen minutes of cooridors. One hallway was dedicated to computer terminals, another to Zurg's portraits of himself -- in Tangea's throne, in the Alliance's Senate Chambers, draped across a piano?!

Ugh.

But the final door slid open slowly, heralded by dramatic music and mist, and died down into silence.

"Cute doorbell," Warp said, flicking only a glance in Mira's direction. It looked like she was still out. "Now, about our little deal."

"Twenty-five I can do. As for the princess..." Zurg rode his hydraulic throne down, steepling his fingers. "I'm still debating on whether I should keep her. She would make a nice addition to my..." he paused, pointing into the air to another dramatic chord of music, "Hall of Tortures!" Then, in a quieter voice, he added, "Patent applied for. In fact, I built it specifically for this occasion."

"You're insane if you think this will work, Zurg," Buzz growled, still trying to fight his way free, somewhere between serious and acting. "Evil never wins."

"And look, the great galactic accident has something to say." Zurg sighed, "I was going to offer you the opportunity to join me, but killing you will be so much more fun."

Warp didn't like the sound of that, but he had a cover to keep. "I'm waiting... you give up Nova, and the twenty-five, and I'll avoid killing him myself. C'mon, gramps, you don't want to put my life at risk, do you?"

"I'm about to kill my son, and you need to ask?" Zurg shook his head, gesturing towards the shadows. "Allow me to introduce your replacement, Darkmatter."

And out of the darkness stepped an ominous figure -- well, as ominous as it could be at four feet tall, dressed in black robes and a miniture version of Zurg's mask. It looked like some kid dressed for Halloween, honestly.

"I shall call him.... Mini-Z." Zurg cackled at his own joke, then seemed quite annoyed when no one else laughed.

Warp raised an eyebrow and looked at the kid, snickering. "You have to be kidding me. This is what you made this pipsqueak into?"

The Evil Emperor crossed his arms and put on what he could of a superior aire. "Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you have to call him names. He's a very impressional boy, and we can't have someone giving him bad ideas, now can we?"

Buzz growled and struggled against Warp, his voice practically venomous. "Who are you to say something like that?! You've taken a young boy from his home and family, making him believe evil is the right way to go!"

Zurg finally sat back down on his throne, biding his time patiently. "That's where you're wrong, Lightyear. This boy was a homeless, hopeless slave. I gave him a home and a life and an opportunity to succeed! What would you have given him? Junior Ranger training?"

The captain was about to say something when movement caught his eye and he looked over to see Mira, shifting slightly on the floor of the tube. Well, at least he knew she was alive, now all she had to do was get up and prove she was all right.

Warp, noticing as well, did his best to distract Zurg and stepped forward, leaving the bound Lightyear behind. Quietly, he stepped up to the boy and knelt down, ready to talk to the kid on his own level.

The Evil Emperor leaned forward, taking the opportunity to watch with slight cackles every now and then. He was going to enjoy this.

"Hey, kiddo, what makes you think you can take my job?" Warp asked, in a kind, but false voice.

The child, Mini-Z as he was being called, tilted his head in the cute way innocent animals do, then started talking in a synthsized voice, "What makes you think I can't handle you?" The wicked child watched as Darkmatter's face went blank, then reached a small hand out, sending the older man across the room and into the wall.

Buzz watched his former partner slam against the wall as purple lightening streamed from the child to Warp. Oh, that could not be a pleasant feeling... not in the least. He reigned back the urge to go and help his friend. Darkmatter slid to the ground and shook his head, then slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"And that's only half of what this little wonder can do," Zurg laughed, standing up again. As if to make the situation worse, he looked over at Mira, noticing that she was just pulling herself to her feet and trying to at least break the container that she was in. "Oooh, this is going to be so fabulous!"

Mira beat at the tough plastic weakly, looking at Buzz and trying to at least communicate. Ugh... her mouth was all cottony, and it even took a second for her vision to clear. So this was who Joe was talking about.

"Soundproof. Isn't that a lovely touch since certain Tangeans have big mouths. You know, some people are meant to be seen and not heard, which is why you're encased in glass!" The Emperor cackled once again, while Mini-Z watched Warp trying to shake off the attack.

Buzz decided, wisely, to keep his mouth shut, as he inched very carefully towards the tube Mira was in. The hornets (about as smart as lobotomized chickens) were too busy waiting for new orders to notice, and Zurg was paying attention to Mira, having not learned yet that his hornets had no sense.

"Now, should I drown you first? Oh, wait... then my former henchman might vanish before I get to cause him any more trouble." Zurg sighed, happily. The months he spent setting this up were worth it, even if it meant he couldn't cause trouble in the spotlight.

Mira snarled something that was cut off by the plastic, then tugged uselessly at the collar holding back her powers.

"Delicious!"

"This is not the best family reunion I've attended," Warp coughed, still trying to get his balance. It hadn't been like normal lightning; when it hit him, it was like a howling blackness, cold and desolate, raking across every nerve ending he had. If he'd known the kid could do that, he would have thought up another plan. As discreetly as possible, he went to power up his arm blaster.

Aw, craters.

It wasn't working. In fact, his whole bionic arm only responded sluggisly to his autonomic commands. Warp purposefully let himself fall, to avoid getting hit again before he could think of something else, and exchanged a glance with Buzz, who was still on his feet and strangely passive.

Buzz nodded slightly, attempting to look defeated everytime Zurg was looking his way. He then looked back at his wife, trying his hardest to get her attention.

They worked well together long before they were married, had a sort of silent understanding of each other's tactics and plans, and even under this sort of pressure, Mira knew what he wanted. Pushing the fear of being hurt aside, or the worse fear of him being hurt, she threw herself against the transparent tube wildly, offering up the best distraction that she could think of.

In the meantime, Warp low-crawled towards the kid, hoping to confuse the little brat long enough to keep his attention.

Zurg watched Mira, shaking his head in profound disappointment. "You're really at my mercy. I can't believe how well all of this is turning out -- perhaps I'll have this taped for posterity, as I destroy your homes, your precious Star Command, and everything else dear to you." He was just about to continue gloating, when the explosions cut him off and he whirled in a flurry of robes.

It should have registered to Zurg that Buzz wouldn't stand defeated no matter the circumstances, but then, Zurg didn't have a lot of common sense. By the time he thought to order the hornets into action, they were in pieces; by the time that Mini-Z caught on, he was surrounded in a cloud of mist from the lasered coolant pipe above him.

Lightyear whirled, bringing his laser to bear on Zurg. "Let her go."

Zurg was definitely flustered, and practically screamed, "No! No, no, no, no! It isn't supposed to happen this way! This is not part of my plan! I didn't plan this! It's unplanned!" He paused in his ranting. "Wait..." He leaned forward, seemingly squinting. "You're shaking."

Great. Buzz did his best to hold his arm steady, but between Warp's wrenching on Saturday and the gunshot, it wouldn't take much more before giving out on him. "I'm steady enough to blast you. Now let Mira go."

"I don't think you are," Zurg answered, wickedly. He retreated to his throne, pointing to the buttons. "The red one fills the tube. Do you really think your aim is good enough to hit me before I let her test my new bath?"

The red one... which meant the green one might be the one to open it up. He cast a glance at the door, where hornets were pouring in by the droves, at the kid who had come out of the darkness and was waiting to see what happened, and Warp, who was reaching for a dismembered hornet's arm. Then, it was back to Zurg. "I know it is."

"We'll just have to see." Zurg hit the button, and almost an instant later rocketed out of the way of the laser blast that burned a hole right through his robe. "Ooh hoo! Missed me!"

Mira felt like panicking, and probably would have if she weren't so intent on swimming. The tube filled fast, in one second at a foot, and so forth. She was almost to the top before suddenly, the water was gone.

It was a sure bet that if he didn't defend himself, he was in it deep. It was also evident that his arm couldn't take the workout he was giving it, and that he had a choice -- fight off what enemies he could, or do his best to hit that green button.

Buzz fired at the button and hit it.

Zurg was pretty pleased overall. "Finish him," he ordered his little protoge, then amended, "Not kill, though, we don't want that yet."

Mini-Z's voice was pretty sadistic, "Yes, my master."

"Oh, and take Darkmatter out as well, my apprentice."

 

 

 

 

'Yeah, well kid, you can always come back.'

'Ha, right!' Warp laughed, and finished tossing the luggage into the trunk of his pieced-together car. 'I've got too many plans to get caught up on a farm.'

Warp, Sr., smirked. 'I figured. But I'm offerin' anyway.'

'Whatever. I'll try'n call when I get there.'

'Take care, son.'

'Bye, Dad.'

He never went back unless he had to borrow money or needed some help with something. He never went back just because he could. But he respected his namesake, his father. One of the very few people that he did respect.

'Come back anytime.'

The scene switched from the dusty driveway of the farm, to the frosted kitchen that Warp had only gotten to know a tidy few years before it was to be locked up. The third person that he respected in his life, and she wasn't even his grandmother. 'I plan on it. You make some wicked casserole.'

'I'm glad someone likes it,' Nana said, tossing a joking look at her grandson, who was intent upon his studies and his coffee.

'Eh, he's got no taste,' Warp said, nonchalantly. He only came here once in awhile. He'd only borrowed money off of her once. He'd paid her back immediately. But Buzz's grandmother was the closest he'd ever had to a grandmother of his own -- she put him at ease, once she'd broken through his punk attitude.

'You can always come home...'

'...always come home...'

His mother's voice.

 

 

 

 

Warp groaned when he woke up, felt like someone had taken a lead pipe to his head and then kicked him while he was down. Blinking a few times, he tried to pick himself up when he realized that one, he was cold; two, his bionic arm was almost totally out of commission; and three, he didn't even have his armor on. Just his maroon and black undersuit.

"This really sucks," he muttered, to no one in particular, as he dragged himself up from the floor and over to the bars on the front of the cell. It took a few minutes for what had happened to filter back -- Lightyear had kept Nova from drowning, and just as he was about to get blasted by the kid, Warp had done an amazingly stupid and altruistic thing, and leapt in front of that wicked purple lightning bolt. Then it had been lights out.

"You're an idiot, Darkmatter," he told himself as he paced the cell. If he could even get his arm to work a little bit, he could use one of his claws to pick the lock... or... okay, that might work. He sat down against the door to use the light from outside, and started trying to pull the smallest claw from that arm, all the while berating himself, "Just go jumping in, even though you're a badguy and he's a goodguy. Guess it's better than being erased from existance, though."

Why he did it made no sense. Well, self-preservation, but even Warp knew that there was more to it than that. It came back to a single moment, one pause that Warp had in his entire switch from ranger to mercenary, and that one moment was on the moon, right before the explosion, when he realized that Buzz would have stayed... would have died with him. Because they were friends.

Of course, that moment meant little in the face of greenbacks. Until now. And now, when faced with Zurg's obvious lack of concern, and when faced with the potential end of his own life, he realized that he had leapt in front of that not because he was worried about losing his father, or his life. Because he was worried about losing his best friend. His only friend.

"I'm gonna kill him," Warp said, shivering, even as he managed to break the claw free and started to fashion it into a lockpick. "Just gotta make sure he's alive first."

 

 

 

 

Buzz was only vaguely aware of the single pinpoint of gold at first, but when he actually managed to focus and shake off the cold long enough to think coherantly, he realized that he was staring at his wedding band. Oooh, and that there didn't seem to be a single part of him that didn't hurt, the worst being his arm and the rest being... well, the rest.

Okay, deep breath, don't faint. He picked himself up slowly, trying to stifle the chattering of his teeth long enough to listen for the guards or whoever could be lurking around, and when he heard the odd scraping noise, he turned.

"Good, you're not dead," Warp muttered through clenched teeth, as he worked on the lock. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Later, I hope," Lightyear said, wincing at the sound and stumbling over to the door. "How did you get out?"

"Duh." Darkmatter made a mental note never to do the right thing again, unless he was getting paid for it. Obviously, he had gotten his brains from his mother... that, or Buzz was pretty out of sorts. "Get you too?"

"Who?" It really did take Buzz a few moments to remember, then he blinked. "Craters... Mira's still in there."

"Yeah, wherever there is." The door slid open and Warp grinned triumphantly. "Oh, I am so good. So very good." He stepped back. "So here's the plan... we're unarmed, we have no armor, we have no way out of here without fighting a million hornets, and Mom's still in the tube of doom. I say we lay low long enough to break her out, and then we find a way to sneak out of here."

"Technically, we're one armed." Buzz couldn't help it -- it was too ironic.

"You people just love that line." Taking a few cautious steps towards the end of the hallway, Warp tried to think of how they could keep out of sight long enough to do some good (some good? ugh!). He shook his head, frustrated. "I can't believe he stabbed me in the back."

"A real pain, isn't it?" Lightyear brushed his good hand across his eyes, still trying to shake off whatever the purple lightning had done. He was starting to piece it together, what had happened -- Warp had leapt in front of the bolt, and he'd grabbed the hornet's arm, aiming a blast at Zurg. But something or another had blasted him back... okay, that had hurt, no wonder his back was sore, he'd smacked into a wall. It was pretty hazy from there, got zapped good by the kid, and the last thing he remembered was fighting to keep hold of...

Oh no...

"The rings. He's got Mira's rings."

Warp shot him an irritated glance. "I think we have a lot bigger problems than a pair of rings, even if one of 'em is Nana's."

Maybe it seemed like a small thing, but the sheer amount of despair that silly little fact caused was beyond words. He'd planned on giving those back to her, once they were free, and... and now what? He and Warp were both hurting and Mira might be hurting, and Zurg had his hands on those rings, they were so badly outnumbered and outgunned. Buzz took a deep breath and dropped back against the wall, trying to find some bright spot to this entire nightmare. Some inspiration.

He looked down at his own wedding band. It looked back, maybe a little mournfully.

Warp rolled his eyes, turning and eyeing his former enemy. "Aren't you the idiot that never gives up?" When he didn't get an answer, he stepped over. "Look, I'm still here, so Mom's okay, and she's gonna be okay."

"We have to create an EM pulse. It's our only chance." Buzz stood straight, resolutely, and nearly dropped... dang dizzy spells were something else, and he tossed Warp a mildly appreciative look when the merc steadied him.

Warp nodded absently, looking down at his own hand then back up at Buzz. He frowned, locking eyes with his friend. "You know, the bravado's pretty good, but I've got some bad news." He held up his hand, smeared dark with blood. "This is fresh. You're in trouble."

 

 

 

 

There was a garden there to remind her, but it wasn't like a real garden. Instead, the whole scene was black and white, except for the red flowers, nestled in their own little corner. Silence. Mira looked around the garden and shivered as everything turned to its cold, winter counterpart.

There was no sound, not even the leaves rustling, and even as she cleared her throat, just to make sure she had her voice, nothing came back in reply. Was she deaf, or was it just something strange? Why here? Why the garden, of all places? It wasn't so much that she feared the garden, but the dead garden was a completely different story.

It reminded her of something, yet she couldn't quite figure out what it was. The flowers... the flowers were symbolic of those things she held dear, right? Her mother, sweet Sara, who had cherished the flowers, and her father who had cherished his wife. And Buzz... the one person who had actually gone out -- bothered to find that flower again.

She took a step closer towards the bright red, reaching a hand out towards one of the flowers. Slowly, the surrounding colorless world was seeping into the corner of the garden, eating away at the memories. Mira shook her head and stepped amidst them, instantly bombarded by sounds. Wind, the rush of the air, a few birds whistling.

"Mom?" She turned around and looked at the corner, the farthest point from the dying garden, and concentrated on the brick wall. When no answer came, she turned around again to check the progress of the black and white world. Closer... so slow, yet so fast.

As she backed against the wall, Mira bit her bottom lip, closing eyes to ward off tears and perhaps even the enclosing world. A dead garden... it reminded her of her father. A king, once just a happy ruler, and now just a miserable, aged man. How? This couldn't be from him, it just couldn't.

"Mom!!" She screamed out, somewhere between angry and scared. What if the color left her, like it was the flowers? Symbolically it meant death, but dreams weren't always that symbolic. Again, no reply came and she slid down the wall, burying her face into her knees. "Buzz..."

Silence reigned again, except for Mira's crying, far from quiet. Instead, it was a pretty incessant wail, despairing over something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And then she felt a gentle hand on her head and looked up at her mother, kneeling in front of her. As if it were some kind of relief, the princess lunged forward and hugged her mother. "Mom, I-I don't understand..." It was all she could manage before having to take a heaving breath.

The queen patted her on the back, then pulled away, wiping her own tears. She talked, but there was no sound. Mira, on the other hand, shook her head, unable to understand what was being said. "Wh-what? Wait, what?"

Mira's mother shook her head, then gestured to the garden, and finally took her daughter's hand, rubbing the finger with the two missing rings. Then, as she wiped away the princess's tears, she mouthed 'I love you,' and stood.

The confused Mira shook her head and stood as well, just as her mother faded along with the garden and disappeared. She only had a few feet left now, and hyperventilating wasn't going to help. Finally, just as she was about to break down again, Buzz appeared just along the edge and stepped forward.

He gave her something resembling a sad smile and took the same hand her mother had. Nova looked down at the spot where the wedding rings had been and couldn't bring herself to look back at him. She should have worn them... she would have if she'd known how things had turned out.

Then, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead just as the winter garden closed in. She tried to hold on to his hand, hope that wherever he was going, she would follow, but just like he'd appeared he was gone. In a wisp of dust, leaving her hand dry and gritty. Quickly, she turned away from the rest of the garden and closed her eyes tightly.

When she opened them again it was raining.

 

 

 

 

Finding the power plant wasn't that difficult. Warp had spent enough time around Zurg to know how he typically laid out his buildings, and he crept along one wall, taking point while Buzz watched his back. "I wonder if our backup's waiting."

"I'm sure of it," Buzz answered, finding that it was getting more and more difficult to focus. He'd been through emergency first aid training and had a feeling Warp was right -- he was in trouble, but until they could get the heck out of there (all of them), there wasn't a thing he could do. It was a good thing that Zurg liked to decorate... those lovely cream drapes he had hanging in the guard office made a pretty good makeshift bandage to replace the one that had been taken with the armor. "All we have to do is give 'em a chance."

"Okay... do we have a plan?"

"Go in, configure the generators for a wide-spread EM pulse and that's it."

"Think it'll be that easy?" Darkmatter asked, then sighed when he heard the entire place go off in alarms. "Guess not. They know we've decided to take a walk."

Buzz grinned. "Guess that means we're just going to have to wreak a little havoc. On three?"

"You get yourself killed, and I'll haunt you forever."

"Okay. Three... two..."

Warp leapt out, jumping on the back of a hornet and basically using his dead mechanical arm as a club to knock its head off. "One!"

"Thanks for the warning!" Lightyear scowled and followed suit, calling on good old fashioned football experience to take down two more. Like the shoddy machines they were, they couldn't take it, and he had one of their arm blasters in hand in time to demolish a few more coming at them. "Arm yourself and let's get in there!"

"I hear ya, partner," Warp said, smiling ferally as he ripped the arm off of a hornet and backed up to the door of the power plant, blasting any and all coming at them.

It surprised both of them, in no small way, when the door slid open without any sort of effort put forth. Warp backed through, waited long enough for Buzz, and then palmed the switch to close it. Then he turned around. "Lightyear, I think we..."

"Yeah..." The entire place lit up, and there didn't seem to be a square inch of the massive room without monitors or buttons or blinking lights. Buzz blinked once or twice -- how were they supposed to figure out how to reconfigure the generators? It would take a century to dicipher those controls.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

Warp frowned, looking around for the disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Who the heck...?"

"PAL." Buzz took a deep breath. "I should have guessed you'd have something to do with this." He dropped his voice and whispered aside to Warp, "Stay away from anything that will throw a current."

"I told you to remember." PAL's electronic laugh rang out. "She can't hear you, Buzz. No one can hear you. And I swore that I would get you back for stealing her." The monitors lit up in a vicious red glow. "Would you like some toast?"

"Any bright ideas?" Warp asked, tensing for a fight.

Buzz shook his head. "Only one. Find the plug and pull it."

Darkmatter nodded and started into the room, thinking about just how good of a plan that was for being on the fly. Then, all of a sudden he turned around and hissed at Buzz, "I thought you said to stay away from anything that could throw a current!"

The other man shrugged one-shouldered and followed his former partner, finding the glow to be way too eerie for him. "I didn't say it was a perfect plan."

All of PAL's monitors turned into one mass, which was three bars of yellow light, moving up and down with the intensity of his words. "There's no use in whispering, gentlemen, I hear all. And, for that matter, I see all and there's no point in trying to run away. I control everything in this building!"

Warp raised an eyebrow and stood, keeping well into the center of the room. "You know this guy?"

"It was Mira's computer... he was infatuated with her." Buzz looked around him for some kind of plug, but there didn't seem to be one nearby. He figured it had to be somewhere behind the monitors.

"I was in love with her," the voice boomed, lighting up the room in bright yellow. Between words and when he wasn't talking, the room was pitch black. "She was my little pastry and you took her away with your vile monkey ways! I will have my revenge!"

Darkmatter whistled to himself and started looking around for something he could use. There didn't seem to be much, other than monitors and a chair in the middle of the command center. "Man, if anyone needs a shrink it's this guy. Talk about barkin' up the wrong tree."

Buzz nodded, though there was little use in the dark. "Leave it to King Nova to give his daughter an insane computer."

"I am not insane! I am state of the art, and from this place I will control the entire universe." PAL made a close appoximation of a laugh, which gave Warp enough time to get a good bearing on the chair.

"Come on, I have an idea." The merc started in the direction he remembered the leather chair to be and ended up running smack into it.

Lightyear heard the sound and raised an eyebrow, listening to the computer give a bit of a groan. What the--? He caught a glimpse of Warp doubled over and ran over, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Are you all right?"

Darkmatter nodded, his voice a little higher than usual. "The chair got me... right where it hurts."

The Captain's eyes widened and he winced at the thought, wondering if he'd give up his wounded arm for a more... personal injury. "Ouch..." So that's why the computer was groaning; it was sympathizing.

Warp let out a growl and kicked the chair, listening as it rattled across the floor a few feet. Buzz, slightly amused by the act of aggression, watched the chair while PAL was protesting in the background. "Well, it's not like the chair attacked you..."

The merc gave his friend a growl and limped towards the chair. "Shut up and listen. If we take down this guy, and he controls the whole place, then Zurg won't be able to build more hornets. The plant will shut down like Viewports with a program running."

"I don't see the plug," Lightyear replied, looking around once again.

"Stop! Stop talking about me, you filthy humans! Don't you understand that I am superior?!" PAl was obviously not taking to being talked about in such a way. "My plugs are personal and not open to public view!"

"Huh, sounds like King Nova." Warp picked up the chair with his good arm and flung it towards the monitors, hoping that at least something good would happen. The best possibility was that the monitors were linked and would all shut down, the worst would be if nothing happened.

Everyone waited silently in the dark as the broken monitors sparked, and then the computer began to laugh again, occupied by his living toys. "You see? I am the ultimate!"

Again there was silence, and then a sniff. Finally, a small orange light peeked above the edge of one of the monitors and Warp grinned. "Hey, pal, I gotta question for the ultimate computer!"

"Yes?"

"Well, since you're all-seeing, and all-knowing, tell me what that smell is? Oh, wait, you can't smell. Huh, I guess it would be nice of me to tell you that that wonderful smell is burning wires... you know what happens to all this equipment when it burns?"

There was a pause as the computer processed the thoughts, then he asked a question. "It blows up?"

Warp shrugged and grabbed Buzz, pulling them back towards the door. "That, or it melts."

"No! You can't! I'll be a good computer, I promise. Zurg made me do it! Don't leeeave meeee!!" PAl was coming apart at the seams, quite literally eating up his uneeded data in one place to make room for his personality the farthest from the fire. His visage moved from all the monitors to half and slowly cut itself until it occupied one monitor, and only part of the screen then. "Please, don't let me dieeee!"

Buzz watched, trying his best to keep on his feet, but finding himself leaning against Warp more and more. If this was pulled off and everyone made it out, he was going to sleep for a week. No, he was going buy Warp a beer and then sleep for a week.

Darkmatter helped Lightyear stand up, then jogged over to the monitor that PAL occupied and smashed it with his foot. "Now, all we have to do is boot Zurg's main computer and we can get the EM pulse out there."

"The fire," Buzz said weakly, not sure how long he'd be able to stand on his own.

"Eh, the sprinkler system'll get it." Warp grinned to himself, lit by the flames, but then his face fell and he jumped out to catch Buzz, who was slowly drifting to the floor. "Whoa there, pal, no time for a nap yet!" With his one working arm, he pulled Buzz's good arm around his shoulder and started pulling the Captain towards the control panel. "Just think, we'll have an easy way in and you'll get to see her again."

"If it doesn't give us the blue screen of death." Buzz managed to rally enough energy to get his feet again, but it was a battle the whole way to the panel.

"Y'know, I used to think the idea of creating a useless piece of software and making it a requirement for an operating system was a pretty cool idea." Warp looked at the ceiling, divinely. "Oh, how wrong I was." Then he was concentrating on the panel. He thumbed the switch, then sighed as it went through the boot-up. "DOS. It wants DOS prompts."

"Um... C..." Buzz frowned, leaning on the console. "C colon backslash Viewports."

"And this, ladies and gents, is why smart people use Macs." Warp keyed in the commands one-handed, and smirked as the flying banner of red, purple and black showed up. "Can you believe it? I'm the grandson of a multibillionaire, and he wants to kill me. And on the other hand, I'm also the grandson of a king, whose insane computer wanted to kill me. Y'know, I'm starting to think we've got family issues, Lightyear."

"What gave you that idea?" Buzz leaned forwards, trying to read the desktop icons without falling over. "Solitaire?!"

"Minesweeper, Freecell, LGM Trap..." Whistling a cheerful tune, Warp clicked the Start button. "Ah ha! Top Secret Special Emergency EM Pulse Generator. Double-click and..." He frowned. "Blue screen of death."

"Aw, craters, this is going to take all night!" Lightyear leaned over, hitting alt-ctrl-del, muttering, "I'm glad we use these commands on XR..." When the close box came up, he shut down everything but the 'Top Secret Special Emergency EM Pulse Generator' program. "Okay, now give it a shot."

The absurdity of the situation finally sank in, and Warp just laughed as he double-clicked on the program. He stopped laughing, however, when he heard the generators start rumbling. "Okay, that can't be good."

"Think we should get out of here?" Buzz asked, taking a few unsteady steps backwards.

"Naw, I think we should hang around and become barbecue." Warp leapt back from the console, grabbed his former partner, and made for the door.

 

 

 

 

The explosion rocked the entire complex, demolishing the building where the generators had been, sending out an EM pulse that stopped every electronic item in the entire area, and coincidentally, threw a massive monkey wrench in Zurg's plan.

Mira blinked, dazed. She couldn't count the number of times she'd been stunned in the past several hours, but it was definitely too many. The world was black, though -- she couldn't get it into focus if she wanted to, and she had no clue where she was. All she knew for certain was that the collar that had been holding her powers in check slipped loose from her neck.

She was free.

Shaking her head, she did her best to concentrate and ghosted out of her glass casing, surprised there wasn't something absurb like a moat surrounding the place. Nope, everything was black and she crept along, hands out so she didn't stumble.

She only got a good twenty feet before the room filled up with light, this time purple. Well, at least she knew she wasn't blind, and hid behind the first thing she could find. She had to find Buzz and Warp if it was possible, and she wasn't about to leave them behind. Instead of inching towards the door, she peeked her head over the edge of a table and peered into the room.

The only thing she could really see was Zurg's little minion, standing up near the Evil Emperor's throne with a hand extended into the air. From his fingers came the purple lightning that was making the room bright. The boy turned to look at her, but she couldn't see his face behind the robes.

Mira ducked back behind the table and leaned back against it, looking for something she could use to her advantage. Ugh, she felt lke someone had slammed her into a wall and smashed her head in, and the flickering light was making her motion sick. Behind her, she could hear Zurg come in, saying something about finding some candles.

The purple color disappeared and the room was black again while the candles were lit, and she frantically tried to think of some kind of plan. There was very little she could do without a weapon, but she could at least try to get back to her husband and son.

The Evil Emperor seemed to notice pretty quickly that she was gone and pulled a lever, letting the glass case slide up with the help of some pulleys. "Find her!" He yelled, looking up at his minion.

Mira, on the other hand, contemplated just ghosting into the floor, but she wasn't sure where it would get her. She couldn't concentrate long enough to bring herself down a floor safely, and she certainly couldn't keep it up if there was solid stone below. No, she'd have to think of something else. Quickly, she locked onto a hornet and started crawling away from where she had been hiding.

Commotion was completely apparent around her, but it seemed that the grubs were trying to figure out what had knocked out the power while Zurg was left to do his own searching for the princess. Quietly, she talked to herself, murmuring reassurances as she tried to stay behind anything that would mask her from their view.

Just as she was about to reach for a blaster from one of the hornets, a blast hit her and pinned her against the wall. Again, there was the purple lightening, but it wasn't terribly painful... just binding. She tried to ghost away from it, but it did her no good and she looked at Mini-Z with accusing eyes, wishing for once that looks could kill.

"Oooh, so you found a way out, princess." Zurg cackled a bit and walked over to look at her, shaking his head. "If you would have stayed, I might have been merciful, but since your husband is just as meddlesome as you are, I think we'll just have to test out our little thereputic bath yet! Mini-Z, use your great mental powers to bypass this power outage and put up the anti-Tangean Superingenious Forcefield!"

Nova tried to struggle, hoping that the division of the child's powers would give her the edge, but it was no use. Growling, she tried to kick at Zurg. "You won't get away with this! Now the rangers know where your little hideaway is, and even if you kill us, they'll take you to jail! All because Joe betrayed you..." She narrowed her eyes, hoping her blatent lie would be enough to throw the enemy off.

Instead, Zurg grabbed her by the throat and threw her towards the forcefield. When she was trapped inside, and he knew that it was feeding off the boy's enormous power, the Evil Emperor started to dance. "Oh, yeah, I'm bad! Super bad, in fact. So bad that there isn't even a word to describe how bad I really am!" And then he stopped, grinning at Mira and smacking the lever so the glass case dropped again and snapped into place. "Let's see you get out of that now, princess."

 

 

 

 

This blackout thing was getting annoying. Warp tried to imagine the last time he felt so overdrawn and came to the conclusion that it was when his lifeforce had been stolen and he'd almost died. But aside from that, never. Nope, not once.

The silence that echoed across the arid terrain was a little too silent, though, and he looked around blearily for a moment, trying to make sense of why. Of course, then he remembered that they had EM pulsed the place... not a current of energy stirred. It would wear off eventually, but for now, the place was littered with dead hornets, motionless machines and one wounded space ranger.

Warp growled something or another under his breath and crawled over to Lightyear. "Okay, wake up. I told you this wasn't the time for a nap." When he didn't get an answer, he frowned. The situation was going from troublesome to dangerous... Buzz wasn't dead, or mortally wounded, but his whole sleeve to the wrist was soaked red. Whether the dark currents that knocked Warp for a loop were hitting him harder, or whatever it was, he wasn't moving.

Darkmatter sighed, giving his former enemy a once-over. Still had a good pulse, breathing okay, if not a bit fast -- aside from being a bit pale, he didn't seem to be too bad off. "You don't have an excuse, so you might as well get it over with, get up, and we'll go kick Zurg to the moon. Heck, you can even arrest him if you want."

Still nothing. Warp tried switching tactics. "All right, fine, I've seen movies, I know what you want. This is the part where I tell you that I should have never switched sides, and that you're not allowed to croak 'cause we're friends, right? Okay, I'll give you part of it... you can't croak because you're the only friend I've got. So if you drop dead on me, then I'm up the creek without a paddle and no one to borrow money off of." He waited for the expected reply, then blinked, honestly offended when he didn't get it. "Waaait, you're screwing up the script, Lightyear. This is the part where you wake up and smirk, saying that you heard everything and all's forgiven."

So much for movies. Casting around for some idea, Warp looked off towards where his dreadnought was parked. If Noir and Darling were on their way, it would still take them forever, especially since they had to manually bypass the doors. "This isn't what I had in mind when I came over. I just wanted to have a few beers, but noooo, I have to get caught up in this and now you decide to just sleep through it! Gee, thanks buddy."

He sighed, "Goes to show you what I get for trying to be nice. Now some geek's about to off my mother, and I'll never be born, which means none of this would have happened." He gestured, hopelessly. "None of it. My whole life, gone. Poof."

"Awful... pessimistic." Buzz ground his teeth together, pushing himself up to sit with his one good arm.

Warp turned, though he didn't know whether he wanted to laugh, or smack his friend stupid. "How long've you been listening?"

"The geek thing." For some reason, it just struck Lightyear as amusing. "A good thing to call him, y'know?"

"Yeah." Darkmatter got to his feet and offered his hand down. "Think you can stand?"

"I can try." Really, he felt cold and tired, and about as strong as a blade of grass, but until he knew Mira was safe, Buzz wasn't about to call it quits. He faltered twice before he finally made it up to stand, and had to squeeze his eyes closed to ward off the gray fog. "Don't know how much fighting I'll be able to do. Not against that kid."

"I might be able to handle the kid, but I can't take him and Zurg on." Warp looked around, then shook his head. "This is probably a lot to ask, but if you can distract 'em, I know I can get to the brat. But that's asking to get blasted again, and I don't think you can take much more."

"As much as I have to." Buzz pulled himself back to stand on his own, though shakily, and though blood was dripping off of his hand. Where he was finding that strength was beyond him, but one could bet that it was more desperation and anger than heroics. "I can hang on, I'll play the bait. But I'm not leaving without Mira."

"You gotta be the biggest martyr in the universe, you know that? Big hero, galactic defender--"

"Husband," Buzz said, simply, and trudged towards the inner keep.

Warp rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighed, and followed.

 

 

 

 

Mira was beginning to wonder just exactly what had happened to her significant other and her son. If it weren't for the fact that she felt some connection, she probably would have thought they were dead. Instead, though, she sat at the bottom of the glass cell, trying to figure out just how to escape. Something had taken out the electionics, probably an EM pulse, but that meant little considering that Zurg's little apprentice was feeding electricity into some of the systems.

The Tangean wondered just how long the kid could keep up the split in energy, between the forecefield keeping her in and Zurg's suit. Either way, it had to take up enough energy that the apprentice would get tired. Then she should try her escape again.

Quietly, she leaned back against the glass and hummed to herself. It was slightly morbid to do so, considering her situation, but there wasn't much else to do. If she was really lucky, she could concentrate enough to get some kind of message out to Buzz, but every time she closed her eyes a Grub tapped on the glass incessantly until she opened them again.

Her only chance was to completely ignore the little minion and push past it. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and drown out what she could of the electrical sound around her. She could hear everyone shuffling around outside and idly wondered if they could hear her.

The Grub started tapping on the glass with a pen and she squeezed her eyes shut, pushing past the annoying sound. All she needed to do was send out a feeling, and maybe bolster her two rescuers' faith a little. If anyone could get out of this situation, it was Buzz and Warp, who had been great partners before Mira even thought about fighting for the galaxy.

The tapping was still there, but it was quieter and she switched her position in the tube, trying her best to send something out. The forecefield would stop her ghosting, but she guessed that no one would know she was trying to communicate mentally. Just a feeling, or something that would tell them that she was all right.

She didn't know where it came from, but the gentle whisper she heard between her ears was an echo of her own voice.

'You can always come home...'

She tried to focus on that, tried to bring it in clearer, but that was all she could seem to get. One line, said with so much sorrow and so much love that even if she couldn't remember it, it made her heart ache. But the strange thing was... it didn't feel like a memory, not her own memory. The closest sensation she'd felt to it was when she had recently stood on Buzz's old street, looking at him as he stood in the snow -- when she was in his memories.

This wasn't his, though.

Mira blinked. She wished that she had more training with her powers, so that she could concentrate past anything and everything, but she didn't. She replayed the words in her mind, not sure how to comprehend her own voice and that tone, when she realized something, like a footnote at the bottom of the line.

Warp... it was his memory.

 

 

 

 

"Man, I must be hearing things." Warp shook his head, strolling along the silent, near black hallways as though he owned the place. Everywhere there were nonfunctioning hornets, and apparently the Grubs and brainpods were somewhere else. But Warp turned his head, like he was listening to some echo far off.

"Music?"

"Nu uh, more like a voice."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, half-walking, half-stumbling this neverending corridor. It was one of the longest, hardest walks of his life, and anything he could do to keep his concentration, he did -- up to and including conversation. "Care to explain, or are you having fun being cryptic?"

"It's weird, okay? Like some kind of echo or something." The mercenary rolled his eyes, slowing his steps so that his former partner could catch up. They still had about ten minutes left to go; he just hoped they could get there. If it got much darker, or Lightyear slowed down much more, they wouldn't.

Buzz tried his best to hear what his friend was hearing, but it just seemed like there was nothing but their footsteps. A second passed and they both stopped, trying to pick out what the sound was. Again, Lightyear was left in the dark as to what Warp was hearing, but he was at least trying to make out the sound.

Darkmatter shook his head and continued to walk, trying to get the voice out of his head. He just wasn't quite sure why it was coming through at all. "Geez, am I going schitzo, or something?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." The other man smirked, wondering why Zurg had decided to make his palace hallways so long and pointless. It would figure, wouldn't it? The one time he actually needs to hurry and he can't.

"You know, it's strange. I mean, really wierd, but I think it's Mom." Warp nodded to himself and used his good arm to move his dead bionic arm. It was certainly heavy enough for him to notice.

Lightyear raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop. If they didn't push on, then there would be that temptation to stop and rest, and then who knows where they'd be after something like that. "Which Mom?"

"Biological Mom," the merc replied, wondering just how hard it would be to detach the arm. "Strange, huh?"

"What's she saying?"

"She's telling me I can go home... or, come home. Something like that. I'm not sure what she's trying to say. Maybe that we should go home?" Darkmatter didn't think it was the case, but it was worth a try. Hopefully Buzz knew something more about Mira and would be able to understand it.

Lightyear scratched his head, trying to decipher what he saw as a cryptic message. It didn't matter, though, because he wasn't going to leave her there, even if she was telling him to go. "Huh..."

"It sounds like she's crying." Warp shivered at the thought, then tried to put it out of his mind. He didn't want to think that in the end, their walk might be in vain.

Okay, that was not good. Buzz tried to push back the sharp stab of fear, but to no avail -- if Mira was crying, she was in big trouble, she didn't just cry at the drop of the hat like some women. He ground his teeth, picking up the pace as much as he could without losing his footing. "Guess that means we have to move."

Warp nodded, not sure why he was so bothered by the sorrowful echo. But it hit him hard, and he followed Buzz without a hesitation. And, as silly as it was, as stupid as he felt doing it, he thought, 'If you can hear me, Nova, hang in there.'

 

 

 

 

"You would think that he'd have enough class to buy you matching rings." Zurg eyed the two bands in his palm, his voice filled with disdain. He looked up at his captive, then at his apprentice. "Amazing, isn't he? Right now, he's maintaining my suit's power, as well as the forcefield, and diverting his energies between the backup computer and the repair station."

Mira looked at the rings, feeling despair creep into the back of her throat. She felt lonesome without them. But she'd have to worry about getting them back later -- right then, she was trying to gauge how much further Mini-Z had to go before his strength failed him.

It was hard to tell in the extremely low lighting, and with the kid's costume covering his face. But his little body was trembling.

Zurg apparently noticed as well. "My apprentice... are you able to continue?"

"Yes..." The boy faltered a moment, and finally said, "Yes, my master."

"Ah, the boundless energy of youth. My Grubs are well on their way to restoring power." Zurg moved forwards, eyes glowing a menacing red. "And then, princess, you will have the opportunity to swim in my beautiful new bath. Or... even better, you'll have the opportunity to watch me recapture Lightyear and Darkmatter, perhaps allow Mini-Z to practice his newest battle tactics on them, and then they can watch you try to become a mermaid." He looked around, then gestured a Grub over. "Find me a copy of my policies. I need to check up on the chapter involving torture." And then he went back to gloating, dangling the rings off of one of his sharp tipped gloves in front of the glass. "Perhaps I'll have these welded to a plaque..."

She watched the rings and then looked away, hating to see them in Zurg's hand. What could she do other than sit there and listen? It wasn't like she could ghost out and take the rings off of him. No, that would come later when the boy was finally worn out, and then Zurg would really get what was coming to him.

"Oh, you like that idea, don't you? Of course you do, because it's so insanely pleasant that you can't help but like it." He pressed the rings against the glass and made himself grin, in one strange way or another, and hit the intercom with his free hand so he could hear her response. "I'll mount them right next to your husband's ring as soon as he bothers to show up."

Mira crossed her arms and glared up at the Evil Emperor. "You know, it doesn't really matter. Why? Because marriage is more than just rings, but I guess you wouldn't know that."

He acted as if he was trying not to be flustered, but then he just kind of exploded. "This has nothing to do with me! You're the one that's in trouble, little missy, and I don't care what you say. I'm not listening!" He put his hands over his horns and started making mindless sound, spinning around in circles.

She was at least happy with being able to throw him off, and she looked back towards the child, who was shaking even worse. He wouldn't be able to hold out, not like that. As Zurg was still trying to block her out, she crawled towards the glass and tapped on the window. "Hey, kiddo...? Hey, you don't have to do this, you know. He's trying to make you feel like you have no choice."

"Quiet," The boy ordered, though even with the synthesizer, his voice was strained. "I've heard your kind of lies before."

"My kind?"

"Rangers."

Mira frowned. She couldn't imagine the rangers ever lying, especially to a young kid. It just wasn't done like that. "What kind of lies?"

"Be quiet!" The boy's concentration faltered for a moment, and the purple energy surrounding him flickered wildly before he pulled himself back under control. But his focus had been lost, and the forcefield faded.

"Heiney!" Zurg whirled, then collapsed to the ground. His suit had given out.

Mira smirked -- Zurg helpless, the kid too worn out to zap anyone, and she waited until she saw her opportunity and ghosted through the glass. "Okay, kiddo... take it easy." She started towards Zurg to retrieve her rings, when a bolt slammed into her -- it wasn't nearly strong enough to knock her out, but she felt the cold, raking sensation and it put her to her knees. Okay, so he wasn't too worn out to zap. She was just about to turn around and find some way of harmlessly subduing the child when an arm reached out of the darkness beyond the candle light and grabbed him.

"Kid, you're messing with the wrong lady," Warp hissed, from the blackness, as he clamped a hand over the boy's mouth.

Mira blinked a few times, creeping in that direction even as Zurg was climbing out of the suit that he'd been living in for a very, very long time, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard the one voice she'd been wanting to hear for hours.

"Zurg. You, me, one on one." Buzz stepped right in what passed for a front door, drawn up to best stance that he could manage. But even he had to blink incredulously when the evil emperor stood.

Gill Bates had been a scrawny, gangly, tall man, and apparently nothing had changed. He was ghostly pale, probably from living inside his patented Zurg suit, his hair had once been an almost white blond, and now was graying, but mostly he just looked like some kind of tall computer geek who had gone off the deep end. "What are you looking at?!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Mira whispered aside to Warp, who was struggling with the kid. "That's Gill Bates...!"

"Yeah, Lightyear's dad. Kinda funny, huh Mom?" Darkmatter shook his head, smirking. "It figures, doesn't it?"

Honestly? It did. Mira couldn't even find it in her to be surprised -- Buzz really did have the most dysfunctional family in the entire universe.

Not that Buzz was in any sort of position to give the idea thought. He spotted the rings laying next to the Zurg suit and dove for them, at the exact same time that Zurg himself did. He had every intention of arresting the emperor, shutting down the entire planet and making certain that none of it would happen again... but he was going to get those rings back first, and to heck with it.

Zurg missed the rings by mere inches, and instead opted to kick at Lightyear as hard as he could, and succeeded in knocking the ranger back. "See?! I don't need the suit, so nya!"

Buzz shook it off, tightening his fist around the rings. "Get used to being without it, because you're not going to have it behind bars."

"I wouldn't start counting on your victory yet, son." Zurg stood, looking around for something he could use as a weapon even as he cackled, "Sore arm, Lightyear? Did my little apprentice send enough evil through you, or should he-- are those my drapes?!"

"Yeah, Dad," Buzz snapped, tossing a glance in the direction he was pretty sure Warp and Mira were in. If they succeeded in getting that kid under wraps, then this fight was essentially over. He looked back at Zurg. "You know, my mother apparently didn't think too much of you either."

That seemed to enrage the evil emperor, and he grabbed the arm of his suit, swatting at Buzz as hard as he could, trying wildly to hit him. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You should have been destroyed years ago!"

The dancing around wasn't easy; it was by luck mostly, so far, that Lightyear hadn't ended up falling or taking a hit. But luck doesn't hold out forever -- he knew he had to do something, so he ducked under a whack aimed at his head and decked Zurg as hard as he could.

"NOOOO!"

Warp didn't know what hit him, he just knew that it felt like an explosion and the kid was out of his grip, that Mira was knocked to the ground, and that all the way across the room, Buzz had slammed into the wall and traces of purple lightning were still dancing across his body where he fell.

That brat was like a runaway nuclear weapon.

"Oh, very good, apprentice..." Zurg said, crawling over to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Heineken Earthsquatter, you will be a fine emperor someday." He sniffled, "I'm just so proud!"

Buzz tried... he really tried to crawl back up, but he couldn't hardly move. Briefly, he thought about laying across the goal line, ears ringing, head spinning, the smell of dirt and lights and then he thought of laying on the grass in high summer, with his wife beside him. The night before he gave her the silver ring.

He still had to give it back. He didn't listen to Zurg, didn't listen to the gloating as he got his good arm under him and fought his way up to at least sit. Everything was out of whack, the whole world was just a mess of color and motion, but he could still feel the rings digging into his palm, so there was one thing to draw some courage off of, even if it was borrowed. "Hey... forgot something, Zurg..."

Zurg looked up, holding a hand up to the boy to keep him from attacking. "And that is?"

Buzz smirked, using the wall to get to his feet. "Evil never wins."

Mira cheered silently as she got up herself, and she stumbled right into Warp, nearly knocked him over, and then leaned on him when he offered her his arm. She was just about to step out and draw the attention to herself when she realized something that made her blood run cold.

The world had faded, like an old picture. She tried to touch a candle, and her hand passed right through it, but she knew she wasn't ghosting.

Oh, no... She looked down at the candle, then whirled around to look at Warp. "He's going to die," she said, her heart practically skipping a beat when she realized that her voice was airy, kind of like talking through water.

Warp, at that point, was still trying to come to grips with the fact that the world as he knew it was fading away. "What? Why you?"

"The time traveling! He came back to save me, but he can't if something happens to him." It wasn't so much that she was worrying about her own existance, but his. What would happen if he did die? Vividly, she thought about herself, choking for air on that asteroid, and Buzz, who had saved her.

Darkmatter immediately sprung into action, moving around Mira and walking down towards Buzz, who almost looked as if he wouldn't be there for long. Lightyear was leaning against the wall, rubbing his eyes like the fading images were from the lightning and the boy's powers. "Buzz, c'mon, buddy... No time for a nap, remember. Not a good time at all!" He tried to shake his old partner, but his hand passed through the other man with little resistance.

"I'm not sleeping." Buzz was trying not to be angry, but he wasn't really trying to nap, just working on getting enough strength to move on the Evil Emperor again.

"Just don't move, okay? Stay still, we'll take care of Zurg." Warp nodded to himself and stood in front of Lightyear, hoping to get in the way of any of the child's blasts.

Figuring it just about her only hope, she moved over and knelt in front of the boy, trying her best not to be completely riddled with fear. "Y-you don't have to do this... Please, this isn't going to solve anything!"

Heinekin looked at her, distracted once again, amidst working up another ball of energy. "Quiet!"

"Think about what you're trying to do. Taking his life isn't going to take away whatever you're angry about!" She lowered her voice, wiping her eyes. "Please, don't..." She didn't want to have to beg, but she would if meant saving Buzz.

Bates moved over and tried to push her away from his apprentice, passing right through the princess. "Don't listen to her," he yelled in his feeble voice. "I'm the only one who helped you! I took care of you, and you're like an evil little son to me!"

She leaned forward, trying to take the boy's shoulders. "He's using you. He used Warp and then when he found someone newer, younger, he fired him. He'll do the same to you, kid..."

The distractions were obviously damaging the kid's concentration, and the ball of energy faded as he stumbled. Zurg frowned, looking around, then back at his apprentice. "What are you doing?! You must continue! We're on the cusp of victory! Don't forget what the rangers did to your mother, Heiney."

The boy nodded, pulling off his mask and revealing a wild mop of blond hair. He went back to concentrating, face twisted with strain, until Warp waved a hand. "Hey, kid, I don't know what the glorified boyscouts supposedly did to your mom, but don't you think that if Zurg gave a care, he would at least let you take a break? You look like something the cat drug in. Repeatedly."

Heinekin all but shrieked, frustrated, "SHUT UP! Shut up, everyone shut up!"

Warp chewed back a smirk, about ready to start wearing the kid down verbally, or at least, keeping him busy until... until what? The only chance they had was if backup showed up. But he didn't have much of a chance.

Buzz slammed his shoulder into Zurg's chest, knocking his old enemy to the ground. If Mira and Warp could only head the kid off long enough, he might be able to end this battle once and for all. Permanently. "A new low," he growled, sweeping Zurg's feet out when the older man went to get up, "when you hide behind a kid. So let's just chalk that one up for cowardice."

"You'll never get away with this!" Zurg was getting a little worried, and he scrambled backwards like a crab. Without his suit to enhance his strength, he was not in the best position for a fight. "I'll just come back to haunt you, again, and again."

"No, you won't." Lightyear snatched Zurg by the collar of the thermal suit he was wearing, dragged him back to the wall, and slammed him against it. "That... that's for thinking that you have the right to call yourself a father to anyone."

"Stop!!!" Heinekin was practically begging, running over to try to stop the ranger from doing this. "You already killed my mother, you rangers never did nothing for no one, all you do is make promises and never keep them."

Mira stepped in, getting between the kid and her husband. "Listen... I don't know what Zurg told you, but the rangers have never hurt anyone that didn't hurt others. Zurg's the emperor of broken promises."

"Evil Emperor Zurg," Buzz was saying, as he snatched a piece of wire from a dead hornet on the floor, "you're under arrest for five hundred and twenty-seven violations of intergalactic law..."

Zurg struggled, but he was no match for an adrenaline flushed, angry man who knew... just knew that there was nothing left for him to do aside put up the best fight he could before he fell. "Lightyear, it was your mother, she drove me to this! She took my money, told me she loved me and she left me! It isn't my fault!"

"Y'know what? Yeah, it is. People make choices, you made yours." Buzz growled, throwing his arch enemy to the floor and continuing, "You have the right to remain silent."

The boy looked at Zurg, tears streaming down his face. "Don't take him, he's all I have!"

Mira tried again to stay in front of the kid, no longer concerned with her fading self. "You don't need him. He only made you think that, Heinekin, and now look what he's done to you. He didn't try to help you when you were struggling to keep power up, did he? No, he concentrated on taunting me because he doesn't care if you strain yourself!"

Warp moved next to Lightyear, watching his friend with a concerned face. "He can't keep this up much longer," the merc informed his mother, finding her to be the only thing that seemed stagnant on his plane of existance.

Mini-Z walked right through Mira, and knelt down next to Zurg. "He gave me a place to stay! I wasn't a slave anymore!"

"You're still a slave, kid." Darkmatter tried not to feel bad for the misguided kid, but Zurg could be pretty presuasive. "You think he cares because he said he was proud of you? 'Cause you're his next perfect weapon? Take it from his last 'perfect weapon,' it isn't worth it."

The child seemed to ponder the words in his own childish way, wondering just what Darkmatter had meant. Zurg had said he was nothing but a mindless drone, just like the hornets, but the former Agent Z didn't act like a drone. He acted... different.

Nova took the distraction as an opportunity to move over to Buzz, trying to at least be strong for the moment. It couldn't end that way, right? Her dream couldn't have predicted something like this. "Buzz...? Please, rest." Zurg's rights weren't important enough for her husband to lose his life over. "I'll do anything if you'll just take a break... let someone come and take care of you..."

"Anything you say... can and will be used against you in a court of law." He heard her, knew what she was trying to do, but if all of this was going to be forgotten (his marriage, the past several years with her, and all of the years with Warp), and he really was going to die then he would get his back for it. He looped the wire around one of Zurg's wrists.

Zurg howled, "Heiney, help! I was the one that freed you, I was the one that gave you a family!"

Warp looked down at the kid, eyebrows drawn. "I don't know about you, but I think I'd want a better family than this."

"You have the right to an attorney." Buzz looped the other wrist and yanked the wire tight. "If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Finding himself to be trussed up, under arrest and for the first time in his life powerless, Zurg tried one last time, "You can't arrest your own dad. I'm family!"

"Sorry," Buzz said, checking the knots one last time, "I already have a family."

Warp smirked, unable to help it. No heroic mottos, no drawn out speeches; he'd probably applaud if he had two working arms. But as it was, the moment was short lived... he almost yelped when it hit, a feeling like he was being ripped apart. The world was getting darker -- much longer, and it'd be down to him and Nova. Or down to nothing at all.

Buzz stumbled back, looking at Mira. He had hoped, in that sort of idiotic way, that this was all just a figment of the imagination, and that the reason she and Warp were fading away was because he just was knocked for a loop and therefore not seeing straight. The harsh reality of it was clear-cut, though; there's only one reason, and that was because his fate was no longer a certainty. Because he'd gone from possibly being fatally wounded to probably.

'Sorry that I didn't get these back to you sooner,' he thought to her as he fell to a knee and set the rings at her feet. He couldn't have said it outloud, even if he wanted to. Then, without even a dramatic chord of music, he dropped.

Mira followed him down, trying not to think this was the end. How could this be the end when she'd promised him forever? "No, Buzz..." Kneeling there, she tried to touch him, tried to shake him and to take his hand, but it was little use. All of her attempts went just as the ones before, passing through him and part of the floor.

Everything in the room was quiet and she turned to look at Warp, the only solid object that she could focus on in the fading world. "Do something!" She was practically screaming, frantic at the thought of Buzz dying and her not being able to do a thing to help him. "Call someone, help him up! Don't just stand there!!"

Warp swallowed hard and looked at her, then the world around him. He couldn't do any more than her, but he was all she had to turn to. "I..."

"Please, Warp..."

With reality and all he knew slipping away, he wasn't quite sure what to do. How do you stop yourself from being erased completely? "Mom, it'll be okay." The pure sincerity in his own voice was enough to scare Darkmatter. He really believed that it was going to be all right. That, or he knew that if it wasn't they would never know the difference anyway.

Carefully, he reached down and grabbed her hand, trying to at least give some sort of comfort. It was a new thing for him, that was certain, and with one arm he did his best to pull her into a hug. "I promise it'll be fine."

Mira leaned against him, some piece of her trying to find the reason Warp was being so kind, while the other just stared down at the darkening image of her husband. All those years, then months of shocking realizations and now she was going to lose him forever? She bit back a choking sob, whispering, "Please, get up..." Oh, if it were just a nightmare, she'd wake up any second and he'd be there. Everyone would be there. "Buzz, please..."

Warp closed his eyes, still holding his one arm around his mother, and expected to feel the moment where they were ripped out of time. If only there were some kind of key -- a way to fix it all... if only.

 

 

 

 

"First they find the needle, then the weather balloon, then the kitten! The kitten! The one time that I'm sure they won't find the cat in the tree, and they do!" Zurg lamented even as he tried to free his hands from the heavy-duty hornet wire that Lightyear had substituted for cuffs.

Even for an eight-year-old, it wasn't hard to see that the reining evil emperor of the galaxy was coming apart at the seams. Maybe it was because he was deprived of his suit, and therefore nothing more than a somewhat weak and pathetic man, or maybe it was because he'd been bested by his own son, but he was falling to pieces.

Which left his apprentice to wonder about everything. Darkmatter seemed more sensible than he was lead to believe, and the woman... Nova, how was she his mother? But he knew she was, he could sense it, and she seemed so hurt and scared because of Lightyear, laying on the ground.

Heinekin frowned to himself, picking up the rings laying there and he held them out to Mira. "These are yours."

She didn't seem to hear him, neither of them did, faded and transparent and barely even visible in the low light. He felt himself getting angry again, and went to throw the rings, but he didn't do it. He was tired, and he was tired of being angry and being told that he was supposed to turn that anger into energy. He walked back over to Zurg, kneeling in front of him.

"Why aren't you untying me?" the emperor asked, and it was so strange to hear the pleading note in his voice, to hear him for what he was, a crazy broken creature of darkness, who never had anything good to cling to in his life.

"What happened to my mother?" It was a reasonable question.

"I told you! The rangers -- they could have freed her and they didn't, then they killed her!"

The kid thought about it, thought about the things that had been said. He wondered what kind of man could try to kill his own son, and then what kind of man would fight for him even though it caused him nothing but grief. He stood again and went back to the ranger on the ground, poking at the arm that wasn't blood soaked, because he didn't want to get blood on his hands. "Hey, wake up." When that didn't work, he picked Lightyear's hand up and tried to get him to take the rings.

"You can't help him!" Zurg laughed, insanely. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! I may have lost this time, but I finally got her back! I got her! She thought she could use me, but at least one Lightyear's paying the price!"

"Shut up," Heinekin ordered, and when Zurg kept on howling, he turned around and glared at his master. "SHUT UP!"

"You little pipsqueak, how dare you order me! No one orders me! No one! You're not worthy of being my son, neither of you are! You're both weak-willed, pathetic creatures that don't understand my brilliance... my death rays, my needle-thin transmitters, my solar wind weather balloons!" Zurg's voice dropped to an intense, wild whisper, "My kittens in the trees."

"He's right, you can't call yourself a father." Maybe a little sad that a kid that young could understand that, but he felt the anger welling up again, this time a different kind. This time, it was a righteous, honest anger. He focused his energies on that, but instead of blasting Zurg into oblivion, he did something guaranteed to make the emperor even more angry.

He powered up the circuts controlling the myriad complex doors.

The room was immediately flooded with flashlights. It was certainly an unexpected occurance but the boy looked up towards the light, shielding his eyes. He couldn't see who was coming through the door, but it wasn't any of Zurg's minions. No, because his Grubs were cowering and the brain pods had all retreated when the Evil Emperor had crawled out of his suit.

The former Mini-Z knelt down next to Buzz, pushing his arm again. "Someone's here to help you," he said quietly. He wasn't against evil or anything, but death was a whole other story. In all honesty, he didn't want to be the one responsible for a Space Ranger's death until he knew exactly what the story was with his mother.

Behind them, Mira and Warp were still fading, expecting to be completely gone any second. If something wasn't done pretty quickly, then they really wouldn't be there in a few minutes. So, the child jumped up and waved the people with the flashlights in. "He's in here! He's hurt, come help him!" And then he stepped back away from Lightyear and turned to watching the fading figures.

XR wasn't exactly sure who was yelling out to them, but it certainly wasn't a voice he recognized. Booster was gasping, wondering just who was in trouble. "Who's there?" The Jo-Adian's voice was cautious but somewhat fearful.

Noir and Clarice had been following close behind and as soon as they heard that someone was injured they pushed past the rangers. "Cover us!" Darling glanced back at XR who gave her a nod and pulled out a blaster.

"Someone's gonna help him," the kid said to Mira and Warp, trying to get through on some level or another. The doors were jammed open now and their escape would be pretty speedy.

Nova barely heard the voice and turned away from Warp, peering into what was just faded life. "D-Did he say something? Buzz?"

"I think it was the kid." Darkmatter took a deep breath, glad to be distracted from the obvious. He most certainly didn't want his existance to end so quickly. He had a life to live, and people to steal from.

Back in the normal dimension, Clarice kept a wary eye on the boy while Noir knelt next to Lightyear. "He's in bad shape," the normally narrating detective said, tearing away part of his suit and putting pressure on Buzz's wound. "He's lost a lot of blood and he's probably pretty well dehydrated."

Darling only glanced back for a second, looking around for Mira. "Can we move him?"

"I think so. We're going to have to be careful, but we're going to have to move quickly. Find Nova and let's get out of here." With one free hand, Noir was trying to work some magic on the captain, hoping to at least get him back to the cruiser before even thinking about resting.

Booster was in complete shock, staring down at Lightyear with big eyes. He wasn't even able to cry, that's how thrown off he was. He looked like he just wanted to reach down and pick Buzz up into a big hug. "W-w-what happened?"

XR wheeled over to Zurg a moment later, raising an eyebrow. "Who's this guy?" He'd seen Buzz, of course, but at the moment he had complete faith that the Captain would pull through. He didn't see any reason why he wouldn't. People like Buzz didn't just die, right?

The room seemed like chaos to Mira, with shapes moving this way and that. Barely, she could make out a shape that looked like Booster and she stepped over, waving her arms. "Booster! You have to help him, Booster!"

The Jo-Adian looked around, an eyebrow raised. "I hear something..."

"It's that princess," the child replied quietly, walking towards Clarice. She looked harmless enough, and actually kind of nice to him with her rounded face. "They started to disappear and now they're almost gone... you have to help him."

Guy looked up, probably working through whatever temporal theory explained the paradox. That still didn't explain Mira's disappearance, though -- he had bigger concerns, and went back to trying to at least stabilize Lightyear enough to be moved safely.

Clarice looked up as well, trying to make sense of it, but it was out of her range of abilities. She just took the kid's word for it. "If you can, tell them that it'll be all right..." She wasn't sure that it would be, or that the next words would have anything but a hollow meaning, "Tell them that they'll be home before they know it."

The kid nodded solemnly, looking back at the shapes that seemed clearer to his eyes. "She said it's okay, and that you can come home."

'This is his only chance!'

Warp blinked, then rubbed at his eyes dazedly. His whole life's being stolen out from under his nose, and he's hearing voices -- great. He tried to go back to watching the scene play out in front of him, but it was no use, it was another scene altogether playing out in his head.

'I can't just let him go...'

His Mom... he knew that, it was so weird, it was like he was looking at her and she really was his Mom, but it wasn't the mother that raised him, it was Mira. He gave up trying to ignore it and instead tried to remember. There had to be some reason for it.

A scene lit by firelight, and smoke... something had happened. She was holding him close, half-way to protect him from the heat, how the heck was it so familiar? And rose... even under the smoke, he could smell rose.

'We have to... this is what's supposed to happen.' Okay, that was Buzz... sorrow, but a certain note of faith. Like he got it. 'This is what's supposed to happen.'

But she didn't, she was trying to be strong, but her voice was shaking and rough with smoke, he was scared because she was Mom, she never had that tone, so something really bad had happened and when she put him in the seat and buckled him in, he howled.

'Oh no, sweety... shhh...' She was trying so hard, fastening the buckles. An escape pod, that's what it was. And he vaguely heard an alarm in the background. Something about an attack, an order to abandon ship. She leaned her head against his. 'I love you...'

'Mira, we have to go...!' The situation must have been getting dangerous -- Buzz sounded like he was desperate, and not just a little scared. He didn't try to pull her away, though.

'Just let me say goodbye.' She was crying, a tear fell onto his hands. He managed to stifle a sob, looked to his father who gave him an expression that he recognized now as 'see you later, partner' then back at her. She closed her eyes. 'Never forget that I love you. You can always come home.'

He felt the gentle mental nudge she gave him, putting him to sleep so that he wouldn't be afraid, but even then he was awake when she stepped away and the door slid closed, and he was still awake when the pod broke away, and he was just dropping out when he saw the explosion through the tiny window.

Then nothing.

 

 

 

 

"It was like trying to outrun a shuttle with a moped," Guy muttered, not taking the time to swipe the sweat from his eyes.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, buddy, that's my nephew you're talking about." XR wasn't particularly focused on the argument either, but he felt that it was his duty to say something. Honestly, he was more trying to come to grips with the scare everyone had just received. "Blood pressure's coming up."

Noir just nodded absently, doubling up the pressure dressing on Buzz's arm. He wasn't about to argue too heavily with the robot -- if not for XR, and the medkit he'd had stashed in his seeminly boundless chest compartment, Lightyear probably would have been dead in minutes. Shock that deep wasn't easily broken out of, and he still wasn't completely out of danger, but at least there was a chance. Get the dressing on, a saline IV running, one low-dosage shot of adrenaline... there wasn't much else he could do with such limited supplies, but then, Noir was a paramedic as well as a physicist, doctor, temporal theorist, musician, artist, trick shooter, model...

Booster was still sniffling, about frozen in his spot; he knew he was supposed to find Mira and make sure she was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his captain, even though he had been chased back out of the way.

"If we could get him a transfusion, he would be a lot better off," Guy said, but shook his head and checked Lightyear's pulse. "Until then, though, we're going to have to get him back to the ship."

Clarice looked back at the other detective and nodded, then pointed at Booster and XR. "You two should carry him, and Guy'll keep an eye on his vitals. I'll see what I can do about the rest of this bunch."

"What about Mira?" The robot looked up, then nudged the Jo-Adian, pushing him away from his shock.

Booster blinked and then looked at Clarice, nodding and taking a step towards Buzz. "Yeah, what about Mira? We can't leave her behind because Buzz would be really angry with us!"

Meanwhile, Nova was watching what she could, her breath caught in her throat. Things were starting to get clearer, but there was no proof that it was going to stay that way. When she looked back at Warp, he was pacing around nervously, as if he were lost in thought. She carefully moved over and knelt by Buzz, trying her best just to touch him. "Honey? Come on, wake up..."

"You had better stay back," Guy said to her, though he really didn't realize he was talking to a practical phantom. All he knew was that he heard Mira's voice.

The boy stood still a few feet away, his head bowed low. He knew that Zurg was escaping with his brain pods' help, but he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't his place. Instead, he just hoped that the Evil Emperor would never be able to inflict such damage again. "He'll be okay, right?"

Darling nodded to the blond-haired kid and watched as Booster and XR easily lifted Buzz and started the slow trek towards 42. "He's in good hands, kiddo."

The kid scooped up the rings and offered them to Clarice. "Can you give those to the princess?"

"Yeah, I can." Clarice knelt in front of him, taking the rings and looking towards Mira -- it was so strange to see someone she knew nothing more than a half-tangible ghost. Then she looked back at the boy. "Have you got anyone we should call?"

He shook his head, lost.

"Okay. I need you to come with us back to our ships, all right? Maybe we can get you something to eat and drink."

It was such a strange moment, when this obviously intelligent and somewhat corrupted kid broke into pieces. Whether it was exhaustion or just that this person, this woman he didn't even know was being nice for no reason with no price to pay, it was one step too much for Heinekin. The kid became a kid again, choked on a sob, and when Darling put her arms around him, he held on.

Mira watched, though she wanted to follow her husband. Then she turned back to Warp, who was watching the kid with the oddest expression of empathy on his face. Was it really just so recently that she thought he was nothing more than a complete scumbag, who had no heart? "Warp..."

"Look, Mom..." Darkmatter looked back at her, then stepped forward and took one of her hands, knowing from some message relayed from long ago that this was what he was supposed to do.

She nearly jerked away, not having a clue as to how he was in her head, but slowly she processed the memory that he gave her. It was only after he stepped away and then walked away that she realized that he hadn't been in her head, she'd been in his. That somehow, someway, just like the bond with her father and mother, there was a trace of a bond between a mother and a son that clicked into place when they touched. A foundation left over from the future.

"Hey, these belong to you," Clarice said, holding out the rings with one hand as she held the kid with the other.

Mira stepped over and took them, absently, still looking after her son.

She really wanted to go after Warp, but she had to stay with Buzz. She just knew that it would be difficult to be away from her husband for any amount of time from now on. The world was rapidly turning back to normal and she slipped her wedding rings on, feeling slightly better than she had since the whole ordeal had started.

Giving a glance back towards Clarice, Mira then followed the two members of Team Lightyear who were carrying their Captain. "Is he going to be all right?" She directed her question towards Guy, who looked at her curiously.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" He gave her a smile and then continued to follow Buzz, keeping an eye on the patient's vital sign. "According to theory, the clearer you get to the rest of us, the less likely it is that things will go wrong."

Nova nodded and looked down at Buzz. "This isn't anything permanent, is it? There isn't going to be any long-term damage is there?"

"He might have a pretty nasty scar, but I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine. Don't worry, detective, your husband will live to see the world again." Guy grinned to himself, glad that he was able to use his skills to help instead of just standing around like he had nothing to do.

"Can I take his hand?"

"Better go over to the other side. I think if we can get him some treatment he'll be able to go home soon. He lost a lot of blood, but I think the child did more damage than that." Noir edged around Booster, who was staring ahead intently, worried he'd jostle Buzz too much. "Other than that, he's probably going to be better off than you'd expect."

She nodded and looked after Warp, then took Lightyear's good hand, rubbing at it gently. "You'll be okay, Buzz. I know you will because forever's forever."

XR looked back at Mira and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can see how things really are, now. Don't worry, Mira, we'll get him back home before you even know it."

"I know, guys. Thanks, really." Nova took a deep breath and tried her best to at least send some soothing thoughts to her husband. She was exhausted, but the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet, and she wouldn't even think about trying to sleep when he wasn't completely safe. Sleep could always come later.

Clarice was busy trying to figure out what to do with the kid -- he was an accessory to attempted murder, no small charge. At his age, he was looking at a reduced sentence, probably a couple of years in a minimum security lockup, counselling, and parole until he was of age. She shook her head; she'd mixed it up with the law in her teenage years, but the boy was what? Not even into the double-digits and he was already going to have a rapsheet.

It was tough to look at the kid when he was still trying to put on a brave front, probably worn out and feeling pretty alone, and think of him going to jail. Clarice rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking back at him.

And he wasn't there. She stopped, debated on whether to tell Mira or not, when she saw Warp talking to the kid. She stepped over, quietly. "Hey--"

"Hayseed." Warp waved her off and looked back at the kid. "So whaddya say? It's gotta be better'n hanging out with these clowns."

The boy looked up at Clarice, almost like he was asking for permission. "He wants me to go with him."

Darling looked back at Warp, one eyebrow up, and he shrugged helplessly. "You're not going to turn him into the universe's youngest mercenary, are you?"

"Nope. Just gonna see about giving him a roof over his head."

Darkmatter being a decent person. If not for the past several hours, Clarice would have laughed in his face. But she still had a little grit in her own soul, the kind that occasionally found voice... she'd played on that side of the fence, and still spoke some of the language. "Am I gonna regret this, farmboy?"

Warp blinked, probably wondering how she knew he was a farmboy, but guessed that it must be a country thing. Then he smirked, standing. "I don't know."

"Where you goin'?"

"Home," Warp said, his face momentarily falling into an expression of weariness before he turned down a different hallway, probably hoping to get back to his ship and lift off before anyone knew he was gone.

Heinekin looked after him, grabbed Clarice in a quick hug, then followed.

 

 

 

 

There were more than just a few rangers hanging around the area, and even a few of the detectives. It would have been interesting to watch them try to interact and fail miserably -- only about half of the detectives had been promoted from Star Command Central. The other half came from smaller local agencies, from a private investigative service, or directly off of the streets. It was that half that didn't usually understand the rangers and therefore, didn't particularly like them.

Mira would have watched, but she was far too caught up in her own thoughts to. Honestly, she was so numb and relieved that she wasn't thinking too coherantly, just trying to understand everything that had happened in a way that made sense. Because mostly, the entire past twelve plus hours didn't.

Was it just twenty-four hours ago that she was picking up her outfit from the agency? And now she was waiting to see Buzz, who was probably still out cold, but at least he was alive, stable and not in any mortal peril.

She leaned against Booster, who was napping fitfully, and tried to relax. It was hard with so many people milling around, though; all of these people who wanted to make sure their hero was okay, which was sort of nice, but in a way it made her angry the way they speculated on what could have taken down the great Buzz Lightyear. She wanted to call them to attention (she was a detective, most of them were rangers, she could do that) and chew them out for it. It frustrated her -- he was only a man. A great man, but a man... and what makes him great has nothing to do with his ability to fight. It's that he holds his coffee mug two handed, that he likes his Chinese with chopsticks, that he usually sleeps on his side and accidentally kicks his blanket off, and a million little things like that.

Stuff that she loved so much, and not one medal of valor in sight.

Guy was wandering around somewhere, and eventually he came over and sat down next to her. "Mira."

"Heya Guy." She raised an eyebrow at him; he'd spent the most time working on her husband, and if anyone could tell her what was up, he could. "Give me some good news?"

"I figured out why Lightyear was in such awful shape." Noir nodded, looking almost like a kid who'd just fixed a particularly difficult toy and was proud of himself. "The currents that child had mastery of were almost specifically keyed to actually draw energy from a person, even an emotion, like a giant sponge. Sapping life energy. Then I assume that he could redirect it in any manner that he wanted, for any purpose. There's no long term physical damage caused, but for a time, a person's basically rendered helpless."

"That's pretty serious," Mira said, trying to imagine what it must have been like for Warp and Buzz, who had both been subjected to major levels of the stuff.

"The neat part is, when given enough time it wears off and a person gets their strength back. In your husband's case, though, he wasn't badly wounded but when he had his energy zapped from him, he just didn't have a chance to heal. Something jarred his arm, he started bleeding and it wouldn't stop without major intervention." Guy must have noticed the look that crossed her face that said 'I don't really want to think about it', and added, "He'll be right as rain eventually. They gave him a pint and a half of his own blood from stasis. I'm pretty sure he'll be on medical leave for two weeks and light duty for another two, and then it's back to life as usual."

"I hope so." She rubbed her eyes, trying to ward off her headache. "Am I allowed to go see him?"

"Sure, though he's probably sleeping it off. I'm just going to start writing a paper on this boy's powers." Guy jumped up and started off, narrating, "She seems tired, and I'm thinking of ordering some leave for her as well. I can never understand these rangers' need to push themselves over the line. Perhaps she'll consent to a dinner date with me during this time, as I'm still convinced that she's the one..."

Mira shook her head, somehow morbidly amused by Noir's narrating. He hadn't spoken a word to himself since she'd first seen him and now that everything had calmed down, he was back to his usual self. Thankfully, he had medical knowledge or she doubted anyone would be there at all. Between him, XR, Warp and to some degree even the kid, they'd managed to keep whatever served as fate intact.

She stood, careful not to wake Booster, and was just about to go into the room to see Buzz when the Commander stepped up, looking particularly worn out. It reminded her of when they were searching for Buzz's parents. She stood at attention, but even that was difficult considering how tired she was. "Sir."

"Geez, Nova, you don't have to do that," he said quietly, taking her arm and pulling her away from the crowd. When Nebula was sure no one was listening in, he leaned back against the wall. "How is he?"

"Noir says that with a bit of rest he should be just fine. Back on light duty in two weeks and normal again in a month." She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, kicking at it with some more comfortable shoes she'd borrowed off of Clarice. "It could have been a lot worse."

He nodded and watched her, in the back of his mind always processing how his rangers were feeling. "What about you? Any injuries?" She looked all right, but he hadn't gotten a confirmation from anyone while waiting for them to return.

Mira shook her head and looked up, giving him what she could of a smile. "Just a couple of bruises and scrapes. Nothing to be concerned about, sir."

"And mentally? Other than worn out, that is. I think everyone at Star Command's been holdin' their breath since we heard about you. The LGMs nearly had a massive, linked coronary when the detectives called in Buzz's condition." It was true, too. The Commander would have probably been there sooner if he wasn't stuck trying to calm down the little green goblins and their high-pitched wails.

"I'm... I'm okay. It's just going to take a while to get over all of this, you know?"

"Well, they brought Joe into custody and we're going to pin him with attempted as well as kidnapping. You won't be seeing him for a long time." He patted her on the shoulder, somehow finding it in himself to be quiet and caring. Usually he would have been a mess at this point, screaming and yelling and wondering just how so much can go so wrong. Still, he'd gotten a chance to talk to Joe and the guy was pretty engaging for a criminal. Nova was pretty easily fooled and it wasn't hard to see why. "I talked to your father, too. He was upset about the whole thing, but was more than happy with how things were handled."

She raised an eyebrow at Nebula, slightly surprised. Strangely enough, she knew he was lying to her, but somehow it made her feel a little better. Her father would have been relieved that she was fine, but other than that, he would have complained and screamed about her getting captured at all. And, considering that, she figured that it was the Commander that heard all of that irrate arguing. "Thanks." Okay, so it was kind of an understanding thing and she reached out, giving him a hug.

"No problem." He probably broke down for a second and hugged her back until he really realized what he was doing and stepped away, clearing his throat. "I have some questions, though."

Mira nodded and wondered if maybe someone else were better qualified to answer them. Someone who was actually around and not trapped between times. "Sir?"

"If Zurg was tied up and ready to be taken away, why didn't anyone do it?!" Okay, so maybe it felt kind of good to yell, though it wasn't meant to be directed at Mira. Instead, he was just a little bit frustrated that Zurg always managed to get away.

"I don't think anyone knew it was him..." She winced, wondering just how long it would be before she could make a good excuse to leave. "And, in all fairness, sir, Warp and I were in a completely different dimension, so we wouldn't have been able to haul him in anyway."

"And Darkmatter! Why didn't anyone arrest him, hmm?" Nebula was just completely flabbergasted by the whole situation. His best ranger nearly dies, his granddaughter-in-law almost disappears, his son-in-law turns out to be Zurg, and his great-grandson gets away. "Lemme guess... no one saw him leave?"

Nova wasn't about to rat out Warp after what he'd been through and all that he'd done, so she just nodded and looked around. "I didn't see anything, sir. I'm sure Clarice didn't, and since the others were all helping Buzz, I guess this is one we'll have to chalk up to experience."

He shook his head and waved her off, then went to go shoo all of the other rangers out of there. The world didn't stop for people to stand around and gab. Mira, on the other hand, finally got a chance to go in to see Buzz.

The Captain looked a lot better than he had when she'd last seen him. He had his color back closer to normal, and the only thing that bothered her was that he was still hooked up to the montoring machines. Quietly, she took a chair and pulled it over next to his bed and then sat down.

If she didn't know better, she'd almost think he was just sleeping like nothing had happened. Strangely enough, he had a pretty peaceful look on his face and she reached up to brush at his eyebrows, just for the sake of being close to him. Everything would be just fine as long as he was.

She took a deep breath, trying not to dwell too much on things yet. As tired as she was, she just wasn't up to it. Later she could come to grips with the fact that her husband had nearly died, that her father would no doubt be a complete wreck for a long time, and with the fact that her son was really her son. The memory she now had a glance at was so strange... it had faded out of her mind quite a bit, but the feeling she got with it, and looking at her own tear and soot-streaked face from Warp's point of view was going to be there for a very long time.

Until then, though... Mira took a deep, shaking breath, and rested her head down against Buzz's chest. If she wasn't so glad he was there, she might have just broken down and cried -- how close had she come to losing him? And all of those moments that would have never been realized. She wasn't sure how to even imagine it, let alone imagine having to live it. What would forever be like, if it never even existed? If because he died there on that world, then Warp wouldn't have been born, which meant that she would have never been assigned as his partner, and therefore, she would have died on a routine patrol of an asteroid?

Was it that easy to erase everything? To take away years, but more disheartening, to take away a bond between two people who hadn't even realized until recently that this was so right and real? Apparently not... maybe it took a lot of people, and a lot of courage, and calling a truce, and even through all of this, they were still there. Beat up, worn out, but still there.

The galaxy was still there, and so were they.

She was just about to sit back up when he stirred a bit and brushed at her hair, whispering, "Slim."

"Steve," she answered, not moving, feeling her eyes well up.

Buzz quirked a half-smile, more for the sake of it than anything. Yep... universe was still there. He'd worry about the rest later. He made a drowsy mental note that he owed Warp a beer and made absolutely no effort to stay awake.

Mira waited until she was sure that he was back to sleep, then sat back and looked at him, trying not to just break down. She felt like it, that was for certain, but she told herself that she was tough and there was no reason. No, because she was relieved that he was alive and that nothing worse had happened. Things could have gone horribly wrong, but they had turned out all right.

Standing, she leaned down and kissed Buzz on the forehead. She needed to take a walk. So, she stepped out of the room where Booster and XR were waiting patiently. The rest of the rangers and detectives who had been hanging around were gone now and someone must have woken the team. "You can go see him," she said quietly, then started down the hallway.

Booster looked after her, then looked at XR. "Think she's okay...?"

"I think she needs some time to cope with all of this," the 'bot replied, then went to go look in on his nephew. "Come on, maybe he's awake."

Mira listened to them talking but kept walking, not exactly sure where she wanted to go. She wouldn't go too far, only because she wanted to be close by, just in case, but she just didn't want to hang around and listen to people telling her that she's so fortunate. She knew that much, better than ever now, but she didn't want people reminding her of it. Didn't want to deal with the fact that they might think she didn't appreciate her husband.

She sighed and turned around a corner, rubbing at her eyes. She was thinking total nonsense, but that's what happens when someone gets so busy and so distracted. Finally, she stopped in a hallway, making sure no one was around and leaned back against the wall.

He was alive. Really alive, and she was so relieved, but there was still something that made her feel just overdrawn. Thin, stretched too much... she couldn't quite place it. She took another deep breath, and then she just couldn't stop the tears. She wasn't one to easily cry either, so it just strange and sad.

Mira closed her eyes and slipped down until she was sitting, burying her head in her hands. What if she really would have lost him? If he would have been killed, then she'd be gone and they never would have met. Worse than that, though, then she would have never realized just how different he really was, and just how much she loved him.

"Hey, don't cry, Mom."

Wha--? She looked up, surprised to see Warp standing there. How did he get in? Why would he even come back? She took the tissue he offered her, then looked away. "I'm trying not to."

Warp shrugged and took a seat next to her, leaning back against the wall. It looked as if he hadn't bothered to get some sleep either, and his bionic arm still wasn't functioning. "So, he's okay, then?" All he got from her was a nod and he patted her on the shoulder. Ugh, this good son stuff was hard. "Well, then there's nothin' to cry about. If I were you, I'd be talkin' old Nebula into a few weeks off and you two can take a vacation."

Nova nodded and wiped her eyes, then took a deep breath. She just needed to relax, that was all. "Thanks for everything, Warp... I don't know how I would have reacted if I was the only one there..."

"Like a tough little chippy." He closed his eyes, wishing he had both arms working. That would make life a lot easier. "I can't stick around long, just thought I'd make sure Lightyear wasn't gonna drop dead to spite us all."

It was so odd that the comment made Mira chuckle, through her tears. Maybe it was just because Warp was absurdly tactless. "No, he never gives up."

"Pity the universe if he did." Darkmatter shrugged again, and tried not to fall asleep where he sat. He still had a delivery to make, had to see a technician about getting his bionic arm working... mostly, he just had to get some rest. He never realized how hard this goodguy routine was when it wasn't just an act. Not that he was about to give up his evil ways, never. "Okay, I gotta go."

"I... Warp, about what happened..." She looked over at him, not sure how to bring up the memory.

"What? I don't remember anything." He stood, slowly, wincing at the score of sore muscles that protested.

She grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "Wait..."

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, knelt back down and didn't pull away when she hugged him. How weird was that? He had to go and recover before he started rescuing cats from trees or something. "Get some sleep, Nova, you're getting all weepy and I can't deal with weepy right now."

Mira nodded and let go of him, using the wall to pull herself up. "The Commander's hanging around somewhere, so you might want to be careful if you want to go see Buzz."

"Naw, just tell him I stopped by." He have her a bit of a mock salute and walked back from the way he'd come from.

Nova watched him go, then wiped her eyes and tried her best to compose herself. She just needed sleep, that's all, and when she was sure she'd wake up and Buzz would still be there, then she would go to sleep.

Quietly, she headed down towards the room where Lightyear was. Booster and XR had already left by then, probably not willing to wake up Buzz. So, she went back into the room and sat. So many things to think about, and she didn't want to think about anything but going home and never letting her husband go again.

And Joe... if she ever saw Joe again, she'd give him a piece of her mind. Or, she'd take a piece of his. Either way, she was seriously rethinking her job at the agency. Either she'd move on to more classic detective work, or she'd have to go back to being a ranger all together. Time would tell.

Carefully, she took Buzz's hand and then leaned her head down on the bed. Maybe a little sleep would do her some good. Yeah, that's what she really needed... other than Buzz. Yep, she really needed him, a lot more than she ever thought she would.


	51. Day 98

"You should probably stick around for the night," Nebula said, but he had a solid suspicion that his advice would be ignored.

Buzz looked at the clock, then back at the Commander before pulling on his jacket. Needless to say, it was a slow process and he was being careful not to push himself, but he wanted to go home, and badly. Maybe go back to sleep, if she wouldn't mind sharing the bed with him, and pick up where they'd left off. "It's midnight, so technically I have stuck around all night."

"You're grasping at straws, son. Twelve hours ago, you were about dead."

"I'm all right. I just want to go home." He wasn't trying really to be stubborn, but Buzz was pretty adament about this one. He picked up his boots, infinitely thankful that he hadn't cleaned his civvies out of his locker recently. It never hurt to have clothes around. "Are you going to fill me in on anything, or am I supposed to shut up and go back to bed?"

"You already know the answer to that," Nebula sighed, leaning on the wall. "Zurg got away. We managed to get backups of his files, though, and there was this computer wailin' for Nova--"

"PAL. I can't believe he survived the fire." Buzz shook his head, lacing the boots slowly and gingerly. He was pretty drowsy, probably from the 1000 milligrams of tylenol or whatever it was, and definitely not up for long walks or even long sits, but if he was careful enough, he'd get home. "He used to be her home computer, made her coffee and appointments and stuff like that. When I came over to pick her up the night we got married, he threatened me." He chuckled, softly, "Guess I should've taken him seriously."

"Fire?"

"Yeah, in the computer complex. Warp threw a chair into the monitors and managed to short circut him, then he booted up the mainframe and we sent out the EM pulse." Okay, got the boots. Now to call in the cavelry. Buzz got up, wavered for a moment until he was steady enough and went to the door.

Immediately Booster and XR crept in, as if they'd been cued. Actually, they had been cued, so it wasn't that surprising that they acted like it. Booster went and picked Mira up off of the bed, where she had fallen asleep, and XR stuck by Buzz to make sure he was able to walk.

Nebula watched with a faint smirk. After one of the worst days in the whole of the team's history, they were back to pulling together in no time flat. "Don't forget your scrips."

"I won't let him," XR said, holding up the papers. "I should be paid for this delivery boy gig. How about an allowance, Dad?"

"You little tin can," the Commander grumbled, pulling out his wallet and forking over a couple of twenties, "those LGMs broke the mold when they made you."

XR looked wide-eyed at the money, then took it. He couldn't believe that worked. Not at all.

Buzz watched the brief interaction with a raised eyebrow, then looked back at his grandfather. "All right, I'm going home. I'll try to call tomorrow, maybe you can give me the rest of the details then." He frowned for a second, then looked to XR. "Hey, one question."

"Yes, mon capitan?" The robot stashed the money before Nebula could change his mind.

"Why didn't you arrest Zurg?"

"We didn't know it was him." The 'bot looked between his two commanding officers, frowning. "The way things were going, we had more important things to worry about. Like all of time."

"Good point." Yeah, it was a bit of a sore spot -- he'd finally cuffed Zurg (sort of), read him his rights, and he just couldn't stay on his feet long enough to make sure the fight was over. But if there was one thing that Buzz could be, it was optimistic. He had Mira... that was good enough. "We'll get him next time."

"Yeah. You better get outta here before your docs figure out you're goin' AWOL." Nebula stepped aside so that they could leave. He couldn't begin to say how much better he felt knowing his grandson was at least on his feet and not hanging onto life by his fingernails. Just so long as he didn't stay on his feet too much. "Don't forget to take it easy."

"I won't. I'm going to go home, curl up... preferrably with my wife, and I'm going to sleep for a week." Buzz smirked, not adding that he owed Warp a beer, but he'd pay off on that later. He tossed XR a glance. "C'mon, Uncle, let's get the heck out of here."

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the four of them got back to the Lightyear residence, the perscriptions were filled and Mira had woken up. Of course, then most of the ride home was her explaining that they could have woken her up before they'd left. Then, she'd fallen asleep again, and woke up when the car stopped in the house's driveway. "I mean, you guys really shouldn't have bothered. I would have walked myself to the car."

XR shoved the bottles of pills into Mira's hands, then took Buzz's key and unlocked the front door. "Hey, Mira, it's not a big deal, trust me. But, since you two are on leave, I'm in charge." He wheeled inside and helped Buzz onto the couch. "All right, Mira, you have a seat too. Booster, we're in charge of making dinner, getting these two kids ready for bed and then skedaddling, 'cause they're going to sleep for a week."

Mira snickered, just for the sake of it, then sat down next to Buzz. Oooh, yeah, it definately felt good to be home, and even better to be home and sitting next to her husband. She grinned and turned to watch XR and Booster moving around like men with their heads cut off. "You guys, you don't have to."

"But we want to," Booster grinned, looking in the fridge. Then, of course, his face fell. "Don't you guys go to the store?"

"There has to be something here..." XR pushed Booster out of the way and opened the freezer. "Uh, okay... ice cream. Well, I guess we're out of luck, huh?"

The Jo-Adian sighed and closed everything, looking back at Buzz and Mira. "We could order something."

Lightyear shook his head and rubbed at his arm, carefully. "We ate at Star Command, remember?"

"Ice cream." XR nodded and wheeled towards the door. "You two get some sleep and give us a call when you finally wake up. I guess we're going out to dinner or something. You have my pager number, right?"

Mira nodded.

"And my cell phone?"

"Yep."

"And my emergency phone number? You know, the red blinking one I keep in a super secret place?"

"Huh?"

The 'bot shrugged and pushed Booster out the door. Then, he waved to them and closed the door behind him.

Mira took a deep breath, looking around the house. Oh, craters, there wasn't a word she could use to describe how good it felt to walk in this door and take in the smells and feel that comfort. She glanced over and noticed Buzz doing the same; he looked so tired, a metaphorical reflection of how she felt. She didn't want to break the silence, though, didn't want to think past her instinct, so she stood and took his hand.

He gave her a skeptical expression, but followed her when she pulled him up and didn't even have to wince when she gently pulled his jacket off. He went to say thanks, and she covered his mouth before he could say anything.

It wasn't that she didn't want to say a lot of things, but Mira didn't want to start into any long conversations until they were both a little better rested. Just enough time to get away from feeling worn out and overdrawn before she told him. He didn't talk when she took her hand away, so she just pulled him back to the bedroom, then let him go. Okay, flat out, she wanted to sleep next to him, wanted to be close enough because for that awful moment knowing he was in mortal peril, she couldn't even take his hand.

Buzz wasn't one to argue -- besides, he'd basically planned on something like this, were she so inclined, so he crawled into bed, not even bothering to take his boots off, and put his good arm around her when she rested her head on his shoulder. If she didn't want to talk, he couldn't blame her... how do you even talk after something like this? They would, no doubt, but for then... it was okay.

It was okay.

 

 

 

 

When Mira finally woke again, she leaned up and looked at the clock. It was almost 0800, which would mean that they'd actually been asleep for a good five hours. Not nearly long enough, when she thought about it, and she carefully pulled herself away from Buzz. She needed a shower. As in, really needed a shower and she wasn't going to really be able to sleep until she got one.

She smiled to herself and brushed at Buzz's cheek before standing up and going to her dresser. Nice, cotton pajamas would work well enough for her. She picked out a pair and put them over the back of her chair, then sat down on the edge of the bed to take Buzz's shoes off.

Buzz shifted a bit, but it was obvious his body knew its trauma and wouldn't allow him to roll over on his injured arm. Instead, he just moved a little where he was laying, then opened his eyes, blinking. "Hmm? Mira?"

"Shh... go back to sleep." She untied one of his boots and loosened the laces so it would slip off. "I'm just taking your boots off."

"Oh, no... I can get it." He tried to sit up, but it didn't look like he'd really be able. He was just too tired.

Mira smiled to herself and pulled the boot off, then went to the other side. "I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll be back in. I have to get this... grimy feeling off of me, you know?"

"I understand completely." He laid his head back and took a deep breath. "Totally, in fact."

"I'll bet you do." Mira picked up his boots and set them down near her door. "For now, I'm taking my nice, warm pajamas, some lavender oil, and maybe I'll just take a bath instead of a shower. I won't be long, though."

It didn't matter what she said, though, he was already back out. She shook her head, picked up her pajamas and walked out. Then, as a second thought, she stepped back in and grabbed her bottle of lavender oil. Then it was out again.

She didn't come back into the room again until about an hour later. The bath had done enough to relax her and she had her hair pulled up so that it wouldn't get all over if she did lay back down. A little lavender did wonders and she laid back down next to Buzz, just sort of watching him sleep. It was so funny... was it really that long ago that he wouldn't even let her hug him? And now he was sleeping there next to her, peaceful, even after going through all of that and finding out that of all the people in the universe, he has to have Zurg for a father, and even though there was so much to be concerned about.

Maybe he had the right idea, though -- wake up and deal with it in due time.

Good plan.

 

 

 

 

That shower thing was a good idea. Buzz realized this at some point, whenever he woke up from that all too nice and utterly dreamless sleep. He blinked at the clock, went to rub his eyes, remembered vividly that his dominant hand was attached to his dominant arm, and his dominant arm didn't like being used, and settled for the left. Eh, anything in a pinch.

Lavender. Okay, that was nice, she had been wearing that before everything happened... craters, not quite two days before? He had to shake his head to himself; it was almost like the whole thing could have been a nightmare and left to that. He hadn't really dwelled on Zurg being his father, but it figured. It just figured.

The really neat part was that he didn't care. Buzz smirked, all but creeping out of the bed so that he wouldn't wake Mira. She looked like she could probably outsleep him on this one, and he couldn't blame her for it, not at all. He knew for a fact that she'd stayed at his side from the moment he fell to the first time he woke up again, or at the very least, as close as she could be.

So who cared? About Zurg. Well, Buzz cared that he got away, but as for any relationship, it just didn't seem so life-shattering as it would have seemed months ago, back when his whole life revolved around taking the evil emperor down. His whole career would probably still revolve around it, but life... wasn't just about career anymore.

Yeah.

He sat back down next to her for a moment, pulling the quilt up more for the sake of it. They still had to have a talk, he still had to confess, but the opportunity hadn't been there.

Huh... he did have a family. Not just Nana, either, though up until his team was put together she was all the family he thought he had. But things change, right? And sometimes, it's not so bad.

"Stay with me," he said, impulsively, half-way hoping that Mira would hear him, half-way hoping she wouldn't so that he could say it later when she was awake and they were both on somewhat steady ground. The words felt dang good to say, though, whether she heard them or not. Because it was the first time he'd ever said them out loud to anyone.

Apparently she was still fast asleep, and Buzz sat for a moment longer before going and digging his clothes out of the closet. It wasn't often that he had to budget his energy so effeciently, be that careful not to push himself past the limit. Being driven to moderation wasn't something he particularly liked -- it was better than being dead, though.

He got a quick shower, being careful of his arm. If he didn't work it too much, he wouldn't have to resort to taking that heavy duty tylenol or whatever (trademark?), because that stuff knocked him out. Taking pills was marginally worse than aching. And being drowsed out on painkillers was just not his idea of a good move.

Nope.

He smirked to himself as he headed for the kitchen, clad in his shorts and a t-shirt, and still towel-drying his hair. He'd spent about five minutes trying to convince it to be combed, but it decided it wasn't going to listen, and the brief argument had been too frustrating to bother with. So, one broken comb and a very tempermental scruff of blue hair later, he said heck with it, took a few bites of ice cream, and went back to bed.

There. Really, he didn't want to bother trying to get it under control again (that takes two hands and some measure of cursing, threatening and a titanium comb most of the time), but at least Mira couldn't say he was being secretive. If she didn't get static shocked too much by being within two feet of him, it wouldn't be so bad.

Yep.

Buzz stretched back out, left-sided and determined to stay awake for a little while, maybe catch her when she woke up, maybe even have a talk. But the spat he'd had with his hair (not to mention still being worn out, a little blood-deficient, on two antibiotics, in a minor amount of pain and very content to watch her sleep) was a little too much. He was out in five.

 

 

 

 

It was like walking through the dark and missing someone completely. When Mira woke up, she realized that Buzz must have been awake because he'd changed. He wasn't anymore, though, and he looked pretty darn peaceful. She smiled to herself, then tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. Huh... was that hair?

She grinned to herself and propped her head up on her hand. Blue hair. He did have blue hair, and like he had said, it was completely unmanageable. She reached out and brushed at it, slightly surprised as the static shocked her fingers. Well, that's odd. She pushed the hair away from his face and was shocked again.

Okay, so it was fluke, right? Mira sat up and rubbed at her fingers, wondering how hair could hold that much electricity. It was like a fleece blanket in a dry room. Well, not that it looked like a fleece blanket, and it was kind of muggy, especially for a fall day, but that wasn't the point.

Obviously she wasn't a quick learner, though, and she tried one last time, wincing in expectation. When she didn't feel the static shock, she nodded to herself and leaned down on her elbow. Must have run out of juice, and she closed her eyes, just enjoying the fact that he had hair she could touch.

The hair knew, though. It knew that she was easily lulled into a false sense of security and it waited. Yep, it even waited until she was almost asleep and really enjoying being able to pet him. Then, it gathered up all of its electrical strength and shocked her good. Then again, it was also possible that the hair didn't do any of that and it just happened to shock her.

Mira let out a bit of a yelp and moved back, getting the picture. Note to self, don't touch the hair. She shook her hand out, biting back any cursing when he moved around. Nope, she didn't want to wake him up, but that had definately hurt. Wierd. Super wierd, in fact, and she almost wondered if her hair would pick up static from his. Oh, wouldn't that be a mess?

No wonder he kept that mop hidden away and locked down like some kind of top secret experiment. It wasn't particularly long, and it was such a nice color... dark blue, not light, even near black on the roots, would be almost cute if it wasn't so dangerous. Soft, too, but anything that charged needed to be dealt with cautiously. She was just about to give up and go back to sleep when she realized that her own hair was starting to stand on end.

Okay, not good. Mira muttered softly to herself, getting up out of bed and distancing herself from Buzz. She'd just have to occupy herself some other way, and headed out to towards the kitchen before...

Wait...

"Bingo," she whispered, thinking that she could accomplish something before she even made an attempt to find dinner. She pulled a pair of scissors out of the utility drawer in the kitchen, then went back to the room. It would be dangerous, but she was determined to succeed.

It would have been desperately hilarious to anyone watching to see Mira Nova (Detective, Ranger, Princess of Tangea) sneaking up on hair. But she crept over like she was stalking a wild, deadly animal. And just when she thought she was ready, a static bolt practically leapt the gap.

Moving in immediately after (before it could regroup), she somehow managed to catch one of the longer bits and sheared it off with the scissors, as quietly and carefully as she could. Then she leapt back again, like a cat.

The hair was laying dormant in her hand, deprived of its power. And Buzz woke up, probably wondering what the movement was all about. "Wha...?"

Mira stashed the scissors under the bed and hid her hand behind her back, innocently. "Nothing, honey... I'm just going to go and get dinner." How the heck would she explain this? 'Sorry, Buzz, didn't mean to wake you, just had a disagreement with that beastly weapon that you call your hair.' The sad part was, he did warn her. And he wasn't just kidding or being self-conscious.

"Oh." Buzz wasn't up for questioning. He went to rub his eyes, muttered something in annoyance, and used his other hand.

She gave him a quick kiss, got another lash of static and beat a hasty retreat, just as the doorbell rang. Great, now she was going to have company in her pajamas? She frowned and looked out the peephole, relieved when it was only Clarice, then somewhat thrilled, and she opened the door. "Hi."

"You're looking better..." The Oprie held up a bag, smiling slightly. "Hungry?"

Mira nodded, gesturing her inside and when she got the opportunity, she took Clarice's hand and dropped the blue lock into it. "Mission accomplished."

"Well, whaddya know..." Darling smirked slightly, really more glad that her partner was starting to look and act like her old self again. "Kinda cute."

"That's what you think..."

"It's not cute?"

"Cute color, cute to look at, deadly to touch." Mira nodded, taking the hair back when it was offered. Before Darling had a chance to ask what she meant, she asked, "What did you bring?"

"Lasagna." Clarice grinned, pulling a sealed pan out of the bag. "Made it myself, just an hour or so ago... I figured you and him could use something to eat."

Even sealed, the pan gave off a smell that was beyond good. "You know how to cook?"

"Sure, doesn't everyone?"

Mira chuckled, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Not in this house."

Darling followed, bringing the bag along with her. "I brought some of that pre-mix salad, too. I can't imagine you and your hubby really wanting to cook or whatever you do."

"Call the carry-out place." Mira pulled out the plates, sort of surprised when Buzz stumbled in, and more than a little relieved that he'd somehow managed to wrestle his hair back under the Purple Thingy. It would be awhile before she braved that stuff again, but at least she had a keepsake. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He waved her off before getting himself a glass of water. He was starting to actually wake back up, getting his strength back, and with it came reawakening nerve endings that he really wished he didn't have. His arm was throbbing steadily -- now he was debating on whether he wanted to knock himself out with a perscription strength tylenol (or whatever), or just try to bear through it.

Clarice raised an eyebrow. "I'm amazed you're even awake..."

"I almost wish I wasn't." Buzz finished the water in one fell swoop, then started sniffing towards the lasagna. Even sore, that stuff made him realize how hungry he really was. "Wow, that smells good."

"Made it myself," the Oprie said, proudly. "I learned to cook this particular recipe when I first came here. Worked as a waitress in a restaurant, then the next thing I know, the chef quits and I get a field promotion before this huge dinner party. I learn quick."

Mira set the plates down and glanced up at Clarice, offering her a smile. "Join us?"

"Naw, I already had dinner. I just thought you guys could do with a nice, warm meal." Darling grinned and looked in the fridge, trying to find something to drink for the two of them. Her philosophy? If she's been there twice, then she should know her way around.

The Tangean nodded and pulled out the chair, gesturing Buzz towards it. "Just imagine that I cooked it and then you can't say I've never cooked a good meal," she teased, watching him sit down.

"I like your pancakes," he replied, feeling a bit like he should be helping.

"The ones that didn't try to crawl away, sure."

Clarice giggled a bit at their conversation and figured that a glass of water would be good. Wine, however, wasn't, since it was a blood thinner and that was the last thing Lightyear needed. She picked up Buzz's glass and then pulled another out of the cupboard, filling them with water. "Boy, you two really gave us a scare. The Chief was sweatin' in his shoes when we called in and told him you were missing, Mira."

Nova shook her head and plated up the lasagna, setting one of them in front of Buzz and the other in front of her chair. "Hey, everything's just fine now. What'd they do with Joe?"

"He... um... he made it to jail. Not particularly happily, and barely in one piece emotionally, but he made it." The Oprie nodded and set the glasses down, then started to make them both a salad. "So, how's the home life?"

"Sleepy," Buzz said, not bothering to wait for his salad. The lasagna smelled really good, and he was famished. As in, starving. "Mmm... this is really good."

Darling grinned and patted him on the good shoulder. "You don't learn to make bad lasagna when you're cooking for a party." She then went back to the counter and picked up the bowls of salad, setting them down.

Mira, finding there to be little else to do peeked into the fridge to look for some salad dressing. Huh... go figure, nothing. "What's the point of salad without dressing?"

"Who said we don't have dressing?" The other woman looked into her bag and pulled out a little bottle. "Home made vinegarette. The Darling family recipe." She set the bottle down, then closed up the lasagna and shoved it into the fridge.

"Family recipe?" Buzz raised an eyebrow, mouth half-full. "Does your whole family cook like this?"

"Nope. Family, as in it started with me, but I'll pass it on some day." Darling grinned and finished cleaning everything up. Then, she walked towards the door. "You kids have some fun, now. I just wanted to check on you."

Mira smiled and stood, going over to hug Clarice. "Thanks, partner."

Darling hugged her back and gave Buzz a wink. "No problem, partner." She stepped back while Mira sat down, then gave them both a nod and headed out the door. Yep, that was the best way to check on someone -- bring them a nice, home-cooked meal.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt it was time for a visit. Booster and XR both sort of just walked in, and if the circumstances were any different, they would have probably embarrassed the heck right out of Buzz and Mira. As it was, though, no one really cared.

Booster was already sniffing, and Mira had to chuckle, "It was just put in the fridge, and it's probably still warm if you want some."

"Really?"

"Have at," Buzz said, finishing the lasagna and diving into the salad. He'd give up a week's pay to use his right hand, but since no one could offer it, he just made due with the left.

XR moved over, jumping up on the one remaining seat. "You guys look better. Sleep well?"

"Not quite a week." Buzz smirked. "Yet."

"Oooh, okay. Anyway, wanna hear the update?"

"Why not?"

The 'bot nodded, wondering if they stocked oil in the house. "Your psycho computer's actually being tried, Mira. And that guy? Joe? It was the parts he'd stolen that made PAL able to run the hornet production plant. So Joe's up on attempted, kidnapping, theft and felony four assault. PAL's gonna be charged with receiving stolen property."

"That's it?" Mira asked, maybe a little disappointed.

"Can't get him on much else. But that's not all--"

"--The kid's missing," Booster interrupted, having already finished his square of lasagna. He could probably enter the universal olympics for eating. "That boy, he hasn't been seen and neither has Warp."

Mira absolutely wouldn't rat Darkmatter out, even though it meant some mild ethics violations. She had a sneaking suspicion that her son... craters, her son... was doing something halfway noble for a change, and just counting the number of times that he'd jumped in to help her and Buzz, it wouldn't be fair. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

"And Zurg's vanished again." XR didn't like being interrupted, but he tolerated it. He didn't want to cause a stir. "So we got a few badguys, but a few got away, so I guess we're breaking even. And speaking of breaking even, anyone up for a game of poker?"

"XR!" Booster shook his head, scolding, "We brought popcorn and movies and drinks, we don't need to gamble."

Mira briefly wondered if they were up for a night watching movies, but she basically understood what it was all about. After everything that had happened, they wanted to be close to their teammates, kind of a confirmation that it was going to be okay and that everything could slowly shift back to normal. And really? She wanted the same. "What kind of movies?"

"Police Academy CXXVII," Booster answered. "It's the best one yet!"

"I think I can watch that." Mira smiled slightly, looking to Buzz for confirmation.

He nodded, starting to really really think about taking that tylenol whatever thing. He probably wouldn't make it through the movie, but at least he wouldn't be able to time his heartbeat from the throbbing in his arm. "Sounds like something to do."

 

 

 

 

By the time the movie was half over, Buzz was out cold. Booster sat on the floor to give the others room, and XR ran out quickly to get himself some oil, then sat next to Booster, intent on sitting and watching the movie. Mira, on the other hand, moved down on the end of the couch as far as she could and covered Buzz over, glad he was getting the rest he really needed.

Of course, if they had been able to rest like that after the incident on Vegas, then things might have turned out for the better in those beginning few days. Idly, Nova listened to the movie, but really she was off in thought. It hadn't been that long ago since they were married on Vegas, had it?

And the fight...

She wasn't sure why it still bothered her, but that first, real fight they had was one that still made her cringe. She hadn't been the kindest to her husband, especially when it seemed that he was ignoring the important questions. Still, she knew after that there wouldn't be any fighting like that again. She just wouldn't do it, even if someone tried to push her to it. Why? Because she just couldn't stand it that she had hurt Buzz in any manner.

Mira frowned a bit and leaned her head into her hand, just sort of staring at the screen. This was always, huh? Forever, when she finally got the chance to tell him. It wasn't even scary, either. She'd dreamt of spending forever with her past boyfriends before, but Buzz wasn't just another guy... he was her husband.

As if she didn't realize it, she rubbed at the rings he'd given her. Sometimes it was amazing how objects could have their own life force. She'd thought for sure the two rings would be tainted by Zurg, whether it was through his dark energy, or just his touch. They hadn't, though. Somehow, they'd sustained their own energy. It sounded odd to think about.

Standing, she patted the other two rangers on the head and moved out itno the kitchen. She wanted to see her mother's ring, even though she'd given it to Buzz. He could never wear it, but if he kept it anywhere, it would be in Nana's button jar.

The Tangean stood on her toes and pulled down the jar, not at all surprised to find her mother's ring sitting on top. Carefully, she fished it out of the jar and sat down at the table, placing it in front of her. It was an honor, really, that he'd put something of hers in a place he'd kept something so dear to his heart.

Nova leaned her head back into her palm and just watched her mother's ring. Then, she wondered if her father ever missed her mother, especially with his busy schedule. He had to miss her, though, because no person could share a bond of marriage with someone and not miss them when they were gone. There wouldn't be a point to everlasting love, then, would there?

Then again, there was always the off chance that a person could love one, then love another. Death, divorce, just plain seperation. None of the three sounded good to her, but she imagined that her father could love someone again. They would just have to have a lovely personality, reddish-orange hair (no streak), a light blue complexion, and a garden full of red flowers. Mira smirked at the thought. He'd always love her mother, he just had different ways of showing it.

She pulled the flower closer... the one Buzz had bought her, that meant more than most of her possessions. It was living inside, so there was a possibility that it would bloom all year, granted there was enough sunlight. Then, come spring she'd till up a corner of the back yard and start her own little garden. Little red flowers, and maybe a rose bush or two. Something charming.

The princess smiled to herself and leaned down to sniff the plant, completely unaware of XR standing there and watching her. She was relaxed, though, and when he finally spoke, she wasn't startled. "Whatcha doin', Mira? Checking for bugs?"

"No, just appreciating." She gave him a smile and pushed the flower towards the center of the table. "Movie over?"

"Not yet. Just came out here to make sure you were okay." He pulled himself up into the other chair, looking down at the ring on the table. Reaching out, he picked it up and looked it over, raising an eyebrow. "Sara?"

"My mother."

The 'bot nodded and took out a cloth from his chest compartment, shining the ring for her. "I never knew your mother's name was Sara. I mean, I could have found it out, but the Tangean database is really hush-hush about the royal family, if you know what I mean."

She laughed a bit and watched him, thinking for a second he'd be a pretty good bar tender. "Considering I am royalty?"

He shrugged and set the ring back down, all polished and shiny. "Yeah, but the only thing I could get on you was your waist size."

"XR!"

"Just kidding. Really, I mean it." The robot shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking over at her. "You know, Mira, you are royalty. But not just any royalty, right? Because you're so different from everyone else. You're not afraid to get down on our level... get a little dirt under your nails. That's why everyone likes you so much."

Okay, so when did the little robot get to be so touching? She smiled and watched the flower, just genuinely feeling warm inside. "And here I thought they only liked me because of the royal treasury and the whole planet I'll be Queen of."

"Well, that always helps, but if they can't see more than that, then they're not worth your time." He nodded, adamently and patted her hand before jumping down off the chair. "And if you ever tell anyone I went all gooey, I'll have to dispose of the evidence."

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What evidence?"

"Exactly." XR winked at her and then went back out into the livingroom, leaving her to think over the things she'd been concentrating on before.

Mira touched the flower for one more moment, deciding that she'd go back out and try to catch the tail end of the movie. And appreciate all that she was lucky enough to have.

 

 


	52. Day 99

The sun was just coming through the window when Buzz woke up... or, more accurately, drifted back from wherever he'd been. Morning, okay, got that part. He was on the couch, and oddly enough, Mira, Booster and XR were all racked out around the couch. He debated briefly on waking them up and decided against it -- he didn't have a chance to talk to Mira, though, and he wanted that chance. There was no sense in procrastinating, but it was definitely a talk that he wanted to be between the two of them.

Still, it was morning, he was awake, and only marginally groggy. He climbed over the sleeping trio on the floor, as stealthily as possible, and made for the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure if he was allowed to have caffeine, but he missed his coffee.

No acrobats on the pot; Buzz actually let the whole thing brew before pouring himself a mug, and sat down at the table. It felt so odd to only hold the cup one-handed. For as long as he could remember drinking coffee, he'd held his mug in both hands, and only realized years later that his Nana had done the same.

She would no doubt chase him back to bed, at least until he could stand without that moment of unsteadiness. It was getting better, slowly, but Buzz couldn't wait until he was back to his usual energetic self. He didn't like feeling vulnerable or helpless.

In fact, he hated feeling helpless. He hadn't dwelled on it much, but that whole time on Zurg's little world, he'd been at the mercy of someone else for a good part of it. On one part, it was good -- it was a good feeling to know that there were people that he could rely on. His wife, Warp, his team, even the detectives that he'd once thought were just a bit insane. He still thought that, but now their insanity seemed much more sensible. All of them had literally taken his life into their hands and they were the reason he was even there.

But... but knowing that on some level, he'd failed to do everything that was expected of him bugged him. He wasn't going to beat himself up too badly, but Buzz had failed to save Mira, and even put her life in danger himself. There wasn't a lot he could do to help it, but that didn't take away the fact that it had happened. Her and Warp could have been gone, he could have been gone, and some other timeline with some other him would be in his place.

Nevermind. There was little point in dwelling on it, really. He was only human, and not invincible, even though it had taken him a very long time to realize that fact. To some degree, it was still easy to forget, still easy to think that he'd be there forever.

He sipped the coffee, then finally decided that he wasn't going to be too big a baby and rested both elbows on the table so that he could hold the cup two-handed. Just hold it like that, relax in the sunlight, think about getting better, and thinking about talking to Mira.

Stuff like that.

Yep, he'd tell her about everything... how he wanted her to stay, and how he knew that everything was going to be all right as long as they had each other. He'd get to say those words, just like he had while she was sleeping, and then everything would be solved. As long as she stayed with him.

Buzz smiled to himself at the thought. He'd get to tell her. Why did that thrill him so much? Maybe it was because he couldn't wait to hear her say that she would stay.

Who would have thought? All those years that they fought, and now they were husband and wife. Not only husband and wife, though, but close. He knew when she was feeling down, and she knew when he was just happy to see her. Was that what married life was like? Being able to come home and feel happy just because you're home?

He nodded and took another sip of his coffee, wondering just how long it would take for his arm to heal. He'd be glad when it finally did heal, though, even if he'd probably have the scar for the rest of his life. Still, it would fade in time, and what was a scar when compared with the end of everything?

Buzz shrugged to himself and then just closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. What's the point of worrying when everything was over and done with? Argh! So many questions and none of them were of any use to him. The real question would come when Mira finally got up and the rest of his team left.

Coffee... Yep, that was all he needed at the moment. A little dose of caffeine, a little sunlight, and some time off to heal. The odd part was that he was willing to take the time -- if nothing else, he knew Zurg would be off trying to piece himself back together, and just for a little while, the universe would be okay without their galactic defender. Not like he had a choice, though, even if he did want to work. Medical leave sucked.

He smirked and thought about warming his cup up, but he really didn't want to move. Movement was bad when coupled with an injured arm and exhaustion. If he never had to deal with something like that again, it would be too soon.

 

 

 

 

When the rest of the team stirred, somewhere around noon, it was practically as a collective. XR woke first, accidentally bumping into Booster, who woke up and when he moved, Mira was jarred from her sleep. It might not have happened, but they had stayed up late talking... just talking and generally going from light stuff, like the movie, to slightly more deep discussions, and eventually ended up back at the light stuff again.

Booster got up, rubbing his eyes with both fists like a kid, while XR went to get his morning hot oil and starter fluid mix... well, he would have if he was at home. Since he wasn't, he just headed to get a can of cold oil. It was better than nothing.

Buzz had nodded off at the table, probably after another cup or two of coffee -- getting better, but some things take time and this was one of them.

Mira smiled to herself, kissed him on the cheek, and then went to start a new pot of coffee. She was debating on whether it would be a good idea to wake him up to move him, or if she should leave him there, or recruit Booster to move him, but it could wait just a few moments for her to wake up enough.

Yep, that had been kind of nice, staying up late and watching late night television, talking the hours away. She had been pretty tired, but the conversation was really great. One of those things that they should get together and do more often.

The coffee was brewing much too slowly and she stared at it like it was dripping in slow motion. In all reality, it was flowing pretty well, but she was so use to having that morning jolt of energy that everything just seemed to be creeping until she got her fix. Huh, at least they hadn't ruled that coffee was addictive and bad for the health, therefore illegal. If it was, she'd probably be in jail.

Booster came out into the kitchen about halfway through the pot and stared at the coffee as well. "Is that molassas?" he whispered, tilting his head.

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, amused at the thought. "I thought time was only going slow for me."

The farmboy shook his head and turned the coffee pot off, pouring the slow moving coffee down the sink. "I didn't think it was possible for a liquid to turn solid without freezing." Carefully, he pulled the rest of the pot apart. "What the--?"

XR looked up, then gave them both a mean look. "What's the deal with that? I don't go pourin' your drinks down the drain, do I?" He pushed between them and put the pot back together, turning it back on.

Mira shook her head, trying to comprehend just exactly what was being said. "Are you saying you were brewing oil in our coffee pot?"

"Trust me, I've got some really great cleaner. You'll never know there was oil in the thing... well, except it might brew a little faster." He shrugged and looked at them, then wheeled out into the livingroom to pick up the bowls and drink glasses from the night before.

She sighed and looked at Booster, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you think you could take Buzz into the bedroom? I don't want him to get all stiff hanging around at the table."

The Jo-Adian nodded and carefully picked up Buzz, tossing the Captain over his shoulder with some amazing amount of grace and gentleness. Then, he walked out of the room and draped him carefully on the bed in the room. "Sleep well, Buzz."

He covered Lightyear over and then closed the door behind him. Maybe he'd hang around until Buzz woke up, and then Mira wouldn't have to be alone. Then again, it wasn't right to hang around and take up her time when she probably wanted to spend some time with her husband. He shook his head and stepped back out into the livingroom, helping XR clean up. "I'm glad Buzz is gonna be okay..."

Mira nodded and picked up the blanket from the floor, folding it and draping it over the back of the couch. "You and me both."

"And you too. I don't know what we would have done if something would have happened to one of you." He nodded and turned the TV off, just to give it a break. "And PAL? I'm really sorry about PAL, but I was sure that he'd moved on."

"Sure," XR broke in, "he moved on to crime."

Nova shook her head at the robot and looked back to Booster. "You couldn't have known, Booster. Really." She nodded and let the silence fall, then looked up at the Jo-Adian. "How're the fish?"

"Oh! They're great! I named one of them Happy and the other Lucky. Lucky's the girl and Happy's the boy... I think, and they're going to start a family. I mean, I really hope that they start a family, because it would be really nice to have a whole colony of fish." He nodded and looked between the two of them happily.

"School," XR correct, then sighed when he got a preplexed look. "They're called schools of fish. A flock of birds, a pride of lions, and a school of fish."

The Jo-Adian nodded, then frowned. "But I don't have any birds. Or lions. What about people?"

"That's a group. A group of people." The 'bot nodded and watched Mira sit on the couch. "And a snob of Tangeans," he teased, winking at her.

"Oh, ha ha." Mira stuck her tongue out of the robot and leaned back against Buzz's pillow, just relaxing. It felt really good to just relax in a pair of warm pajamas. Fall was coming up quick -- the sky had a lot more clouds and the breeze was cool, but the house was toasty.

"Maybe we can have our little family get together on Saturday," XR said, still not ready to let that go. "I'm sure you two'll feel a lot better by then."

"Maybe." Mira wasn't going to commit to anything yet. She just wanted to take things day by day for awhile.

The maybe was good enough for XR, though. He immediately leapt into his plans, "Great! It's still warm enough that we can have it outside, but we may want to rent a hall in case the weather turns for the worst. Now I was thinking..."

 

 

 

 

It was somewhat nice to drift, and definitely better than being practically comatose. Just drift, wake up for a little while, fall back out; more like napping, not so deep and heavy. When the body is healing, it tends to want to just relax, limiting the amount of movement to the traumatized area. With Buzz's arm, it was more difficult because he liked to sleep on his side, and when he was able to, he tried more than once to switch between the two. When the right would protest, he'd remember and have to either sleep on his left or his back.

Of course, it really didn't matter much. He would wake up, slightly annoyed, but then sleepiness would take over again it there wouldn't be much of a point in complaining to himself then.

Mira, on the other hand, had stayed around the livingroom and the kitchen, listening to Booster and XR. The Jo-Adian finished off what was left of the lasagna, while XR cleaned out the coffee pot and made some for Mira, just to prove that there wouldn't be an oily taste to it.

When they finally decided to leave, Nova gave them both a big hug and walked them to their car. She came back in the house, closing the door behind her and heading off to the bedroom. Buzz was still sleeping, and she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. He looked so peaceful, but she wondered just what had been going through his head when he was battling with Zurg.

She frowned to herself and touched his cheek gently. Her mind flashed back to the exchange between her and Warp, and she tried to understand it, but the memory had faded too much. She just saw herself, crying, and could see the lights and imagine the smell of the smoke. Mira shook her head and traced the contours of Buzz's face, doing her best not to wake him up. He needed time to heal, and she wasn't going to keep him from it.

Carefully, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, trying to repress the urge to lay down next to him and not get up until everything was all right again. Just as she was about to give into the urge, the doorbell rang.

Mira looked up, smirking to herself. One of the others had probably left something behind and she stood, watching Buzz shift. The doorbell rang again and she slipped out to catch it before it woke Buzz up. She smiled to herself and opened the door. "Okay, what'd you guys forget?" She raised an eyebrow and held the door open. "Daddy?"

"I'm learning," King Nova replied, gesturing to the doorbell. He leaned on his cane and looked her over. "Mira, I'm so glad you're all right. I wasn't sure if I should come and barge in on you when you're recovering. You're not hurt, right?"

She gestured him inside and closed the door behind him, crossing her arms. "I'm fine. Buzz is a little banged up, but he'll be all right."

The king nodded and glanced around the house. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping. Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee?" Mira gave him a smile and hugged her father. "Thanks for stopping by."

He hugged her back, taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself. The past few days had been no easy thing for him. "I... I suppose a glass of water couldn't hurt."

Mira nodded, drawing away and looking him in the eye for a moment, trying to assess his mindset. He hadn't barged in, though, and he hadn't immediately started into an argument, so it seemed like it might be okay. She gave him one more brief hug, then headed for the kitchen, pouring the glass and trying to pick up the mild disarray left behind by her teammates.

King Nova followed her into the kitchen, quietly, still looking around. It was odd to see how fluidly she moved, how sure she was walking around this place; not her own apartment, not the halls of Star Command, not the palace. This house. He glanced out the window and when he saw it, his breath caught in his throat.

The flower.

It looked so healthy, sitting on the sill. He stepped over to it, but didn't touch it... just stared at it, and then at the bright gold wedding band beside it.

Mira poured the glass of water and turned to hold it out to her father. When he didn't take it, she frowned and moved over to lean against the counter, watching him. "Buzz got it for me," she said, quietly, judging her father's reaction.

The older man closed his eyes, shook his head and pulled out the chair, sitting down. Maybe it was too much for him to handle, and he leaned his cane against the other chair, transfixed by the flower. In a way, it struck him right through the heart, knowing that he had bought the flower for his lovely Sara, to make her happy. What was this Lightyear doing with the same kind of flower?

The princess watched her father with a bit of a frown, then set the water down on the table and sat as well. "It meant a lot to me. It still means a lot."

He let a silent moment pass, then took a drink of the water with shakey hands. "When you were out there in battle, I could feel what was happening. For a while, I felt like I had lost my daughter for good. Like there were years of memories that just weren't there." He sighed and set the glass down so he wouldn't spill the water and picked up his wife's ring, looking down at it. "I was frightened, Mira."

She put her hand on his, giving him a smile. "I think everyone was, but it's over now. There's no need to worry."

"Isn't there? That could have been prevented completely, and I can't say that I want to see it happen again." No, it's not really the reason he'd come over, but he couldn't help but bring it up.

"There wasn't much that anyone could do, Daddy." Mira shook her head, trying to find a way to explain. "It was like a chain reaction."

King Nova rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing, "The situation should never have arisn. It could have been avoided."

"Not necessarily." She really didn't want to talk about this. Her father was actually in the house, her husband wasn't being verbally abused... it could be a nice visit. "I'm sorry if it caused you trouble, but it's okay now."

"Mira..." He didn't look at her. "Mira, it was as if you were being ripped away, forcibly, taking a part of me with you. I... I couldn't describe it, but..."

"I know what you're saying." The detective sighed slightly and rubbed at her eyes, trying her best not to just up and leave. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

King Nova shook his head and set the ring down, pushing it away from him. What was he doing? He couldn't just sit there and let something like that happen again, could he? "Mira, I want you to come home. I want you to leave this dangerous, reckless life behind you."

Oh, yeah, she knew that was coming. Was it that bad? Did her relationship with her father always end in the same way, or was she just blowing everything out of proportion? She sighed and looked over at him, shaking her head. "Daddy, if I quit now, then what? What'll I do? I can't just sit around the house all day."

"The palace," he corrected.

She looked down at the table, wondering if she should tell him that it wasn't a ruse. Her marriage was actually marriage, with love and devotion, and she wanted it to last. How could she say that to him before she told her husband? "This isn't healthy."

He recognized the look and turned towards her, trying his best not to be angry. "Healthy? It isn't healthy to marry a man you don't love, to be tricked into believing it's real. That is unhealthy, daughter."

"I don't understand this!" She looked towards the livingroom and back at him, lowering her voice. She definately didn't want to wake Buzz up with something like that. "This isn't something that I even want to discuss because you're sitting here, telling me that everything's wrong. I can't make my own decisions. I can't live my own life because you can't deal with the fact that-- that--" She sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms. "I can't even talk to you anymore, father. It's never about family anymore, it's just about you telling me I can't do anything right."

"That is not true!" He stood up, not bothering to pick up his cane. "Mira, this isn't about any of that. This is about me caring for you, and trying to protect my only daughter!"

"You're trying to control my life! I don't want to go back to the palace. I don't want to spend all of my time sitting there, trying to please people who can never be pleased."

"Mira, what if you're killed out there? This destructive life that you enjoy is fabricated by this man that you're living with. You continue because of him. You, yourself, said that you wanted to join because of his influence!" The king crossed his arms, waiting for her reply.

She brushed past him, moving into the livingroom and cleaning up for the sake of something to do. Finally , after a moment, she turned around and looked at him. "I owe a lot to Buzz... more than I could ever tell you. And what if I am killed? At least it would be for something I believe in instead of being trapped in a bed." Okay, so she knew it was a low blow, but it just sort of came out and she instantly felt bad for it.

King Nova just looked at her, not entirely sure of what he could say. In a matter of three months, she marries an offworlder and has her life threatened by her future son, again and again growing more and more distant. He'd told himself throughout her life that she would always be there, and when he felt her being torn away during the battle, it had driven him to his knees.

He thought of his wife. She had been so strong -- so gentle, but he knew her best in her prime, before she'd taken ill, a woman who wouldn't be ruled, who chose her path. The words hurt.

"Daddy..." Mira couldn't stand seeing that look, seeing how much a few careless words had just twisted a knife that he'd never allowed to be removed.

"Stop," he said, softly, holding his hand up. It took him a few moments to continue, "I will never agree with your lifestyle, but I am proud of you, Mira... more than you can imagine. Not because you face dangers that I doubtless couldn't imagine, but because of the courage that you use when you do. But I'm old... I'm tired. I cannot continue living like this, always wondering when I might have to face losing you."

"I can take care of myself," she answered, hoping that he might start believing it.

"I know." The King retrieved his cane, rubbing tiredly at his forehead. "And you can make your own decisions... so that is what I'm going to allow you to do." He straightened up, looking across the room at her with old eyes. "I cannot continue like this, and I won't. You'll have to decide which life you want, daughter -- one with me, with Tangea, with our home and our family... or one here. The time has come when I can no longer deal with both."

She laughed at the thought and finished folding up the blanket she'd used the night before. "Come on, Daddy, you have to be kidding." Mira held onto the blanket, watching him. He was serious, wasn't he? Instantly, she felt her throat tighten and she tried her best not to just break down. What was he asking? "You want me to choose...?" Slowly, she sat down on the couch, looking away from him and trying to find something else to concentrate on.

The lines around his mouth tightened as he made an effort to keep his composure. "Yes."

Mira set the blanket aside, purposely slow, and flattened all the creases out. She could hear the certainty in his voice, but couldn't risk looking back at him. If it wasn't enough that she almost lost Buzz, now she was faced with having to leave him? She couldn't do that, but how do you choose between two men that you love? "Daddy... please, don't ask me that."

The king wasn't about to back down. He stared pointedly in her direction, hoping she realized how serious he actually was. "I am asking you, Mira, and you must answer. There is no way I can deal with my daughter having two drastically different lives."

"You never had problems with it before. Not to this extent." She took a deep, quiet breath, hoping to keep the shaking out of her voice. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting herself cry.

"I've never felt this old before," he replied simply, then started for the door. "I'll be staying at the Hilton near Capitol Square. I expect your answer before tomorrow night."

She wanted to chase him, wanted to argue, but she just didn't seem to have the strength. Instead, she looked after him for a second, then forced herself to look away. She couldn't make a choice like that, even if she wanted to. So, without a word, she bit her lip and walked out the back door, standing on the patio and trying her best not to be just blown over.

King Nova paused outside the front door, taking a few hard breaths to keep his own emotions in check. There was so much that he wanted to say to her -- so much he wanted to tell her, but it couldn't continue like this. He couldn't continue like this.

He took a few tired steps towards his rented vehicle, didn't even look at the driver, and just as he was about to step into the car, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and before he could say anything, he was facing not only the house, but a none-too-happy Lightyear.

Buzz took a step back, eyebrows drawn in something between anger and incomprehension. "I'd really like to think that you're somehow doing this for Mira's good, but from where I'm standing, it just seems very selfish."

"You've nothing to do with it," King Nova said, quietly, shaking his head. He wasn't up to getting into a verbal sparring match, not even against an inferior foe.

"She's my wife!" Buzz paused for a moment before he continued, quieter, "I think that gives me all of the reason in the universe to be concerned."

Nova narrowed his eyes and looked around Buzz to make sure Mira wasn't listening in. Then, he faced the other man and went on, just as quiet. "She is your wife in a ruse. I don't know what feelings you imagine you have for my daughter, but they're not enough to spare her from pain and regret. I'm sure of that."

"Pain and regret? Interesting wording considering the choice you just gave her." Buzz was keeping at civil as he possibly could, trying his best not to just go overboard on the Tangean.

"Listen here, Lightyear, because I will not say it again. My interest in my own daughter is just that. I care for her more than you could ever imagine, and I am doing this for her own good." The king turned and opened the door to the car, not yet getting in.

"What if you're wrong?"

King Nova took a deep breath and turned once again, looking his so-called foe in the eye. "If I am wrong, then I fear for her. This destructive lifestyle you harbor towards the Evil Emperor Zurg will surely leave me without a daughter eventually."

How do you begin to answer something like that? Buzz tried to be quick on his feet, but he still had to think up what he wanted to say, "Being a ranger's dangerous, whether Zurg's involved or not. He's not the only badguy out there."

"No, but he's the one you follow obsessively, isn't he?" King Nova took a step forward, not looking away. "Tell me something, Lightyear... why did he have Mira?"

"To get to me," Buzz replied, already seeing where this was going. "But--"

"But it could have happened anyway? Oh no... no, you've made far too many enemies in your life, whereas Mira has only made a few." Hoping to get his point across without actually declaring an all out war, the king paced a few steps around his son-in-law. "It's very simple. He wanted to hurt you, and to do so, he used her. How many others would do the same?"

"I..." The younger man tried hard to find a way to explain, but even as the first drops of rain fell, he couldn't. How do you argue against the truth?

"You don't know?" Nova could see he was getting somewhere, and wasn't afraid to press his advantage. "Remember what I said to you the night you married her? You've gone down a road you can't possibly handle."

"We're still here!" Okay, so maybe Buzz was getting a little desperate. Why wasn't King Nova even starting to see what he was trying to say? "We're both alive, and we're both okay... facing the possibility of dying in the line of duty's a part of this job."

"Is it?" King Nova lowered his voice to a razor sharp whisper, getting angry, "It's an oh-so-noble notion, Lightyear, to die for a greater good. But she could very well die because she's too busy trying to protect you, or because one of your enemies decides that she's just a means to get to you. Has that ever occured to you, hm? Have you ever considered that you're just not a good person to have ties to?"

"And so instead of letting her make a real decision, you offer her an ultimatum?!" Buzz swiped the rain out of his eyes, agitated and frustrated. "What kind of man would walk in and tell his own daughter that she has to choose between two people that she cares about?"

"The kind that has no other choice!" the king growled. "A father, who has done his best to protect her. Have you ever protected anyone? Of course you have, and tell me, since you know everything, what am I to do? I love my daughter. I've lost my wife, and I've one person left in this entire galaxy, who has made the unfortunate decision to align herself with someone bent upon destruction, even if that means her life!"

"That's not true!" Buzz practically snarled, more than just a little stung by the words. "I'd give my life before I'd put her in danger, and you know it!"

"Do I?" King Nova tilted his head, eyes narrowed slightly. He'd found a chink in the armor, a sore spot, and if he did things right, then they could end this little ongoing war once and for all. "You're quite a brave fellow, aren't you? Well, I'm not." He stepped a little closer still. "A few days ago, I had the rare chance to feel my daughter's presense in this universe being ripped away from me... not because she had rushed into a dangerous situation, or because she did something foolish, but because she was just a way to get to you. Have much more suffering do you plan on bringing to the both of us?"

"I didn't... I mean..." He was trying hard to defend himself, but there was a certain ring of truth in the King's words. Buzz faltered, uncertainly, "I didn't set this up..."

"Of course not. But you're still at the center of it." The king crossed his arms, dismissively. "I should have known that you were incapable of understanding."

"Understanding what?!"

"You stepped into our lives, drove a deeper wedge between me and my daughter than there ever had been!" King Nova had to stop himself from leaping on the ranger. "I love her, and because of you, I have to face that I may never see her again! That I'll lose her just like I lost her mother! Do you know what that feels like?! To wait and worry for that moment when suddenly she's no longer there?!"

Buzz tried not to flinch away from the statement, and even succeeded to an extent, but he didn't say anything in reponse. What could he say? That he did know that feeling? Nova didn't deserve to hear that much.

However, the king was a clever man, and he noticed the expression, though subtle, remembering it, perhaps, from his own mirror many years before. He leaned forward a bit, crossing his arms. "I sat there that night, praying to everything good and righteous in this universe that they wouldn't take my daughter from me. I offered my life, my kingdom, my crown, everything... just as I did when my wife was laying in bed, wasting away." King Nova lowered his voice even more, watching Lightyear keenly. "I know you understand, and I hope that you know my desperation that night wasn't even half what you could imagine."

It was getting harder to even look at the king, let alone find some argument. Buzz was giving it his best, but there didn't seem to even be a chance -- his best wasn't good enough. It hadn't been while facing Zurg, and it wasn't now. He finally turned his head, teeth locked together, and focused on a water puddle collecting rain in the driveway.

King Nova took a step closer; he was determined to end this, and if it meant destroying a man, then he would. To keep Mira safe, he would have done anything. "She deserves better than to die in a feud which is your concern and yours alone. If you really care--"

He didn't even know what happened. In less than a heartbeat, Buzz had King Nova shoved back against the trunk of the car, though even then he didn't hurt the older man. He snarled, half-choked, "Do you really want to know how much I care?!"

"Yes!" the king answered, pushing Lightyear back with both hands, but not having much luck.

"I'm willing to walk away from my wife, not because I haven't tried my best, but because I couldn't bear to think of her going through this! Because I would rather give her up than know she has to live without her father!" Buzz gave King Nova one last good push, then took a step back, voice shaking, "That's how much I care." And, the fight just leaving him, he looked back at the ground, blinking in the rain. "That's how much I love her."

He couldn't believe that it worked. The king stood straight, feeling that brief flash of triumph that he hadn't had in quite awhile. "Fine."

It took a good half-minute before Buzz said anything, and then it was only a soft echo of the king's own word, "...fine." And, not really even sure which way was up, he headed back into the house.

King Nova nodded to himself. It wasn't nearly so bad as it looked -- it was for the best afterall, and even though Mira would doubtless be upset for a time, she would get over it. All he had to do now was wait.

 

 

 

 

He went through the motions, slowly, not really aware of his injured arm or of anything but the slow, creeping pain that was making its way through his chest. He pulled his jacket on, made sure that he had his ID, checked to see if there was anything in his pockets that he should be leaving behind.

Mostly, Buzz just tried to breathe.

He never thought that something involuntary could be that hard.

People always say that love hurts, but most never really get just how much. Because it isn't a breakup, it isn't an affair, it's not the end of the world. People get divorced, seperated and estranged all the time -- marriage is a word that only means something if both people believe in it.

So how could it go wrong?

Buzz looked at his armor where it was hanging in the closet. Once, not even a year before, he'd lived to wear that uniform. Lived to go out and make the universe a better place, and ooh, boy, he was good at it. So good, in fact, that every low life in the galaxy hated him, and because they hated him, they would do anything to end his glorious rein of justice.

He slammed the closet door on it; guess they got their wish. Once, a few years ago, he'd vowed to work alone because he thought Warp was dead because of him. He never realized that it wasn't just work -- he had to be alone in everything. Because so long as someone was close to him, they were going to be in the line of fire. It hadn't mattered so much, though, because who was there at home?

And now...

Now, Mira was there.

He ground his teeth for a moment, trying to get a breath, but it hurt to breathe. Just when everything's starting to work... just when he finally finds someone he wants to be with forever, he gets a heck of a reminder that it doesn't work that way. He was all for sacrificing for the greater good, sure. His time, energy, even his life.

And now...

Now he was giving up everything; not for honor, glory, justice, or any other galactic cause. Not because he wanted to. There was no honor in it, no glory, no want to be a martyr. Just a certain shattering knowledge that she meant so much, that he would rather lose everything and anything than risk her life.

And a wordless, broken cry for someone to make it right again, echoing through his head.

But no one was there -- there was no fixing this. So Buzz steeled himself as well as he could, stepped out into the hallway and spotted her on the couch.

She looked so upset; being given an ultimatum by her father. He wished he had never been woken up, never had heard the argument, never had followed the king out, and never decided to commit one of the worst crimes against love that had ever been committed.

Even as his mind howled a 'no' in protest, he stepped over. "Mira, we have to talk."

She forced a smile, then rubbed at her forehead. "I can't guarantee I'll be much of a conversationalist, but I'll try," she answered, trying to sound as light-hearted as she could under the circumstances.

 _'I can't do this,'_ he thought, trying not to choke on each breath -- how could she be that strong, and how could he ever leave her, and still he was howling 'no', pleading for divine intervention, pleading for strength, and he didn't even know how, but he asked, "Do you remember back when you said that if I didn't want to do this anymore, you were with me?"

Mira nodded, frowning slightly. It was a strange time for that situation to be brought up, and she continued uneasily, "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Buzz forced himself to hold her gaze, maybe as some sort of attonement, maybe just because he was going to miss her... and miss her forever. "I..." He had to close his eyes before he could say it, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Again, it would have been one of those moments where she was amused, but the look on his face didn't allow her to think about anything but screaming. "Buzz, that was a really long time ago. A lifetime!" That was all she could do, maybe argue their way out of a bad situation.

He reached a hand up to rub his eyes, physically forcing himself not to shake. "Mira, it was three months ago, and the time doesn't change the offer." Was he really saying this? He could feel the words coming out, even hear them with his own ears, but never imagined he'd ever say it.

"But..." She crossed her arms and sat up straight, trying her best not to look like she's on edge. "This is different, right? We're different." All right, so there was a pleading note in her voice, and she could see his whole mood change when he heard her. "I mean, we're not changed, are we? We haven't lost something we can't possibly get back."

Buzz debated on telling her that if things went on like they were, then he might lose her and not be able to get her back. He didn't though, because he was again just trying to breathe -- concentrating on that slow intake of air that seemed to hurt like heck. "Mira..." How was he supposed to explain this to her?

"No, I think I deserve at least an answer, Buzz." Adament, she tightened her arms against her and looked around until she found something else to concentrate on. "This isn't just something you can decide in a few minutes." Ouch... it sounded so much sharper than she really meant it to be, but there was no going back now. Instead, she just steeled herself, bit her tongue, and looked back at him.

He ground his teeth together again, this time in an effort not to fall to pieces right there. Slowly, carefully, he said through clenched teeth, "I have a right to make my own choices, and I've made this one... you gave me the choice, and dang it, I'm taking it." He pulled his ring off, and set it on the coffee table. "It's over. I'm done."

Mira watched him for a second, then couldn't any longer and was forced to look down at his wedding band. He was dead serious and she knew it. A moment passed and she focused on anything but the ring, then looked back at him, nodding. "Fine. All right, that's just fine, because when you've made up your mind, I can't do much to change it." She stood and walked around the coffee table.

Why was this happening? She shook her head and stopped, turning around and watching him as he hung his head. "And, you know what? I don't even mind, but I really wish you would have said something three months ago before everything became so... so..." Mira let out a frustrated growl and turned away again, this time making it to her room without stopping. The door was slammed purposely.

Buzz didn't look after her, just closed his eyes and tried not to chase her and tell her that this was all one big mistake, that she was everything -- more important than anything, that he wanted more than three months, he wanted forever. But...

He finally looked at his ring; he missed it already and he'd just taken it off, and he missed her already, keenly, like half of him had just been torn away and he was left, stumbling and miserable, to bleed from a wound far worse than any suffered in battle. Then, slowly, he turned and walked out.

 

 

 

 

Mira listened for the front door, but she didn't hear it close... he must have been quiet about it, probably on purpose, and she found herself looking out the window even though she didn't want to see him -- but there was nothing but rain and blackness. She growled again -- how? Why? Was it possible that every single thing they'd shared over the past three and some months was a lie?

Amidst the anger, she had to stop herself from kicking at anything that was nearby. She didn't lose her temper often, but when she did it was like a nuclear explosion. Still frustrated, she ran both hands through her hair and paced back and forth. How could he leave after all those amazing moments they had?

It wasn't just the kisses, though, but the feeling she always had. He was her husband, she loved him, and he just walks out like it was all some sort of lie. A learning experience? Sure, she was beginning to learn things weren't as they seemed. A ruse was probably a better word. A ruse that seemed to just go right to the heart.

Nova sighed again, feeling the anger start to leave, albiet slowly. It was like it had sapped all the energy from her, and now that it was going, it was taking everything from her. It would figure, though, right? He husband leaves, her strength leaves, her father starts acting more selfish by the minute...

She sat down on the bed, crossing her arms again. This wasn't her fault, though, because she'd done everything she could to make it right. Or, had she? Afterall, she'd allowed him the opportunity to leave it all behind, probably because she never thought their status would amount to anything. Now, looking back, she wished she hadn't given him a choice.

It had been the right thing to do, though, and it still was, even if she didn't want to admit it.

She didn't want to do anything but scream, even though she didn't know what she would scream, and even though it wouldn't change anything. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even register her father tapping on the door, until he spoke up. "Mira?"

For a second, she didn't want to open the door, but it wasn't like she could stay in her room forever. Finally, she opened the door and then sat down on her bed, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're going to say, but I probably don't want to hear it."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned on his cane, looking down at her. "Daughter, perhaps you should listen to what I have to say before you decide not to listen."

"I don't want to listen, I want to figure out why this happened. I want to know why my husband just left his ring on the coffee table and walked out of his own house!" She looked at her father and then turned her attention to something else, anything in the room other than him.

King Nova moved over and sat down on the bed next to her, not bothering to think too much about it himself. "Perhaps he just realized that it wasn't right. You should consider it a blessing that it happened now and not years down the road."

"I thought you were opting for an annullment." She gave her father a slightly bitter look and then rubbed at her eyes. Again, a tired feeling washed over her and she wondered why she was even putting up with everything.

"Mira, I know you very well. When you have your mind set on something, you don't waver. Perhaps you'll understand all that I've told you up to this point."

"You know what?" She stood, pointing to the door. "Get out."

King Nova blinked, looking at the door, then back at her, not entirely understanding. "I... I was hoping that we might talk..."

"I don't want to talk! I don't want to listen to you tell me that this is all somehow for the best, either. He walks out on me, you might as well go yourself, because I don't need this." Mira took her father by the arm, pulled him to his feet, and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. "I've got a lot of stuff to do... I have to get my things packed, and I have to see if I can get a hotel room until I get my apartment back, so unless you plan on helping, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to hear you."

He looked shocked, but he nodded anyway and headed out her door, closing it quietly behind him. Mira, on the other hand, walked over to her dresser and started throwing things out onto the bed. Fine, if Buzz wanted it to all end, then she'd just take her stuff and go back to her own life. It wasn't like she didn't have the rest of her life to find someone who wasn't going to up and leave.

Closing the top drawer of the dresser made everything on top rattle and she moved over to the closet, pulling out some of her hanging clothes and throwing them on the floor behind her. Buzz still had some of his stuff in there and she shied away, pulling out a suitcase and setting it down on her bed.

For probably a good ten minutes she just shoved her clothes into the suitcase until she was just too tired and overdrawn to even think about moving. She could feel her throat tighten, even, but she told herself that she wasn't going to cry. No, because Mira was a strong, independant woman, and no one was going to make her cry.

She turned and slid down against the side of her bed, pushing her hair from her face. The whole situation had caught her completely off guard, and now she realized that she was still soaked from the rain, and that she just felt cold, through and through. A shiver ran through the princess, and for a brief second she thought about Buzz, out in the rain. It hurt her to think about it, and a twinge of regret crept around her until she steeled herself from it again.

He had made the choice, not her. If she would have been given the opportunity, she probably would have chosen Buzz over her father, but there were reasons for that. Her father always made amends, even if it took time, whereas she doubted she could live without Buzz.

Mira smirked to herself and picked up one of her t-shirts, just for something to do. She couldn't live without him, could she? But she'd have to, and he was going to walk away from her, then maybe she could just walk away from everything and forget. The agency would always take her full time, and if that wasn't far enough from her old life, then maybe she could go back to Tangea. Or, even better, she could take a job somewhere else in the galaxy.

The princess sighed to herself and tossed the shirt up onto the bed behind her. Who was she kidding? She had friends that she would miss, and a husband she would mourn the loss of, even if it was his choice. There was the team to think about... what would Booster and XR say?

Frowning to herself, she stood and got her personal communicator, wondering where her landlord would be at that hour. Sleeping, probably, but the hotel scene never slept, and if she was lucky, she could get a cheap hotel room and try to pick up the pieces of her life in the morning.

She sighed and laid back on the bed, her mind inadvertantly wandering back to Buzz. He'd taken what counted as vows and now he was gone... Really, she couldn't blame him, though, because she couldn't stand the stress of it sometimes. Swallowing, she tried to push back the thoughts and the tears, but it just seemed like there was no stopping it. Then again, it wasn't like she was crying over spilled milk... but she was crying.

Turning onto her side, she pulled Buzz's pillow close and closed her eyes. She didn't need reminded, but it was so hard to even think about forgetting three months that probably weren't ever meant to be. She'd have to, though, or keep running from it.

 

 

 

 

King Nova frowned as he hovered near the door of the bedroom, wanting to go in and tell her that she would be fine, that time heals all wounds, and that she could always come back to Tangea, but she obviously needed time alone. Afterall, it wasn't every day that the person you married leaves you; it happens all over the universe certainly, for any number of reasons, but she had probably assumed that it would last forever.

Well, nothing lasts forever, no matter how much it's meant to. He walked into the kitchen, avoiding the red flower and his wife's wedding band where they sat on the window sill, and he dialed up the Hilton, ordering the suite one door down from his. Then he went back to the room, tapping on the door again. "Mira? I've reserved a room for you at the Hilton."

He didn't get an answer, and finally peeked his head through the door. "Mira?"

"I thought I told you to go away," she said, barely above a whisper, still clinging to the pillow. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to speak, didn't want to do anything but lay there in the quiet and try to understand how something so right had ended so quickly. No huge fight, no death or distruction, the universe didn't stop. Her husband had just walked out.

Again, he walked into the room, pulling out the chair from her desk and sitting down. "You can't push me away forever. This was bound to happen eventually."

She was facing away from him, luckily. If he saw she was crying, he'd probably think she was insane, or not Tangean, or something. He just didn't understand. "It didn't have to," Mira replied, squeezing the pillow tighter.

The king looked around the room, which was obviously in a state of disarray, and shook his head. "Some things just aren't meant to be. He obviously wasn't good enough for you, daughter. Very few men are."

"Very few? Senators, I suppose, who'll want to marry me because I'm going to be queen and that gives them a ticket straight to the throne. What's wrong with marrying someone because you love them?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but you two aren't in love. He wouldn't have left you if he really loved you, right?" Nova rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to tell himself that he wasn't just downright lying to her daughter. Lightyear did love her, but what difference did that make now? For one second, before he could stop himself, he remembered back to only a short time before and that brief moment where he realized that now he did have something in common with the so-called primate -- in one fell swoop, they had both lost their loves. Then he shoved it back.

Mira tried to choke back a sob, but it hurt so much to hear something like that. It was like her father was saying 'I told you so.' "It isn't like him just to give up."

There had to be another way to convince her, there just had to be. King Nova didn't know Buzz too well, but he did know that Mira was right -- the Captain wasn't one to give up to anyone or anything, but apparently everyone has a breaking point. "Has he ever told you that he loved you?"

She blinked, unnerved by the question. Why did he need to ask something like that? There had to be an ulterior motive, but she couldn't stall long enough to figure it out. "He never actually said it, no... but he acted like he really did. He was happy to see me when we both came home, and he paced around the vidphone when I was on all of those missions. What's that?"

"Perhaps they were acts of a lonely man. Or even just a concerned Captain." Now he was making his point, and with any luck, King Nova would be back on Tangea with his daughter before too long.

"If he didn't love me, then why does it hurt so much to see him leave? To see that look on his face..."

"Because you loved him, Mira. That's why it hurts so much to see him leave. I don't blame you, though, because people can manipulate a person without even knowing it. He probably believed that he was gaining a friend, while you believed you were truly gaining a loving husband." King Nova set his cane aside and looked at the pictures on the desk near him. It was going to take her a while to get over something like this.

It was a perfectly logical argument, if she thought about it, but it didn't feel right. Right was when they were sitting on the couch together, eating ice cream. Right was every moment they were being themselves, no holds barred, no careful and cautious distances. "It doesn't make any sense."

It probably didn't make any sense to her, but someday it would. She would find another, someone with more to offer her. The king sighed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't dwell on it, it'll only make you more upset."

"I have a right to be upset." Mira squeezed her eyes closed, miserably, trying not to feel like she wasn't missing a part of her heart, but failing. "What would you have felt like if Mom just walked away from you, saying that she didn't want to be married to you anymore?"

King Nova wouldn't have needed to think about his answer if he weren't trying to protect his daughter to some extent. Of course, he knew the truth and she deserved that, at least. "I would have been devastated, Mira, but this is different."

She sat up and turned to look at him, still holding the pillow close. "Do you really think so? Do you think that your happiness is any more important than mine?" Wiping her eyes, she gave him an angry look, hoping to hold his gaze.

"Of course not," he answered automatically, then looked away. Of course he held her happiness in as high a regard as his own, maybe even higher. He didn't want to see her wounded because of her career, or living in a small house with a man who... "I just believe that when all of this settles down, you'll realize that it isn't your fault and that you'll be able to find someone else, someone... someone better suited for you."

"I love him, Daddy. I could easily imagine myself living with him for the rest of my life. Forever." She looked down, remorsefully, then laid back the way she had been, staring at the wall. "And he told me he'd be there always."

Luckily, she didn't see as her father went slightly pale, shaking his head. This was more than he bargained for, and it was regretful to see his daughter so upset over something. "Sometimes people say things they can't possibly mean..."

"Can you leave me alone, now? I just want to be alone." Mira closed her eyes, trying not to feel like her life was slipping away without her being able to stop it. He husband was gone, her father was happy, and she could only close her eyes and wish it all away.

When she didn't hear her father leave, she closed her eyes tight, whispering, "Please."

King Nova nodded to himself and flipped off the light. She was making this more and more difficult, and every moment that passed made him feel like he was the worst father in the universe. He hadn't done anything wrong... it wasn't as if he'd held a laser pistol to Lightyear's head and told him to go, all he did was point out the simple truth.

Rubbing his eyes, he went back to the kitchen, trying not to feel like an unwanted invader in another man's house. She would be fine -- Mira was strong. He would worry far more if the relationship had gone on for years and then something like this had happened, but it hadn't. They couldn't have possibly become that attached in three months. It was probably just a passing thing, brought on by having to live together.

No, this was the right path. Mira might even consider coming home, where her duties as the princess would keep her busy, and he knew at least a few good and decent men who she could grow to love, men who weren't targets and who weren't off-worlders. She would be married to one of them, no doubt she would start a family, and by the time that she was queen, she would be ready for it.

And eventually she would put these few months behind her, perhaps even forget about them.

He sat at the table, looking at the flower. If she truely loved Lightyear as much as she seemed, she wouldn't forget. You never forget love, not the real kind... all you can do is live half a life without it. But, of course, King Nova was almost completely certain that it wasn't to that extent, not yet.

Not yet...

King Nova would have very much liked to pretend that it was only real to her, that she'd been manipulated into falling in love with a space-suited, arrogant, thoughtless primate.

But, if that was the case, the ring wouldn't be sitting on the coffee table. If Lightyear had been manipulating his daughter, then why would he walk away from her? No, the king was certain that there was something between the two of them, and left to themselves, it would only get more involved, and more painful when it ended. In a way, though, it still felt wrong to him.

The king growled to himself and stood, standing to look at the flower and blatently saying, "I did the right thing, Sara... I protected our daughter."

With that, he walked back out into the livingroom and paced by the front door. He wasn't waiting for anything but Mira, determined that he wouldn't leave her behind. It was, afterall, his job to protect her, and if he could have saved her from this kind of heartache, he would have done everything in his power.

He had tried to stop her, warning her against a relationship with some monkey who didn't understand the complexity of Tangea and its people. Now, so many weeks and months later, he felt as if he hadn't done enough. "I did the right thing," he repeated, much quieter this time. He needed some affirmation, especially since he felt just as lost as his daughter.

First, he needed to get her out of this house. She would probably feel quite a bit better when surrounded by things that didn't remind her. Even though he was sure that she wanted to be alone right then, he still went back to the room and knocked. "Mira, why don't we go to the Hilton? We could get you some dinner, and perhaps this won't seem quite so bad."

Mira listened to him outside the door, but made no move to answer or to allow him in. She'd gone through anger and denial and now she wanted to sleep -- to sleep until the ache in her chest eased and she didn't have such a hard time breathing. When he stuck his head in again, she said, "Daddy, go away. If I want to go, I'll meet you there, but right now, go away."

He nodded once; she wasn't going to move, and he couldn't very well force her. So, with a heavy heart, he went back out to sit in the livingroom.

All he had left to do now was simply wait, and worry.

 

 

 

 

_"Morning comes to everyone, but real love waits for no one. Make it true to you, for nothing seems new, when love is lost in the morning..." Mira heard the singing, but where it meant little more than a reminder before, now it seemed sort of ironic. She opened her eyes, and looked around, somewhat surprised that the setting was her old apartment._

_The livingroom was empty, and the only light was from the street lamp outside, so the room was filled with stipes of light that seeped through the blinds. She was just about to investigate when she turned around and came face to face with herself. No, wait... not herself, but almost a reflection of herself._

_The lighter hair, the light blue skin, but she looked so much younger than Mira ever imagined. If she really had to put an age on her mother, who was standing in front of her, she'd say she was about the same age. "Mom... what happened?"_

_Sara, before she was ever caught up in being a queen on a planet of universe-loathing people, smiled at her future daughter. "You tell me."_

_Mira took a deep breath and looked around for somewhere that she could sit. The whole house seemed free of furniture and she moved over to sit down against the wall, rubbing at her forehead. "I... I messed up, Mom. Everything was going just fine, and then Buzz up and left."_

_"Why?" The queen sat down next to her daughter, crossing her arms. "If you two were in love..."_

_"Because I gave him the chance to leave. I told him that if he really wanted this whole thing to stop, then he just had to tell me. And he did, Mom. He and I had an argument and then everything was over, just as quick as it started." The younger woman sighed and leaned her head back, her thoughts more on why her mother had appeared to her so young. "I shouldn't have given him the choice."_

_Sara frowned and looked over at the princess, setting her arms on her knees. She was so different in her youth -- more deliberate, and slightly more eccentric. "Never think that way, honey. You gave him that choice because you love him, and if you hadn't done something like that, things might have turned out even worse."_

_"Worse? How could things be worse? My husband just left me, Mom."_

_"Honey, nothing is ever written in stone. Perhaps things will change and you won't have to worry anymore. If this would have happened to your father and I, we would have found our way back to each other." The queen smiled at the thought, looking out towards Mira's kitchen. "See?"_

_King Nova stepped out from the shadows, a look of pure longing on his face. He looked older than he was in real life, and he seemed to lean on the cane heavier than normal. "You shouldn't be here, Sara."_

_"I've come to see my daughter." The queen stood up and stepped over to her husband, smiling to herself. "You haven't changed a day since I left, darling."_

_"I've grown old, and weak, but my wits are still strong. You'll do nothing to help here but put doubt in her mind." He looked resentful, though it wasn't directed at anyone but himself._

_Sara shook her head and walked around the king, as if seeing how he might have changed over the years. "I'm just trying to guide our little girl. Sometimes she needs it."_

_"Like now," he agreed, but then he crossed his arms. "But not from you, my dear. You don't understand the whole situation."_

_"I understand our daughter."_

_Mira watched the two of them, then finally stood up. "I don't want you to argue over me," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. "There isn't anything to argue over any more."_

_Sara turned and walked over towards the princess, smiling. She must have been so energetic and sweet when she was younger. Gently, she brushed Mira's hair aside and whispered, ignoring the look from her husband. "Do you remember what I told you?"_

_"When?"_

_"Before. I told you to trust..." The queen waited for Mira to finish the sentance, almost like she was a little girl again._

_"Trust myself," the princess finished, nodding to herself._

_King Nova stepped forward and took his wife's arm, pulling her back towards him. "Mira, this is something you have to do on your own. There is no easy way out."_

_"Trust yourself," Sara said again, then let herself be led away. "Remember the lullabye, and that. Remember, love is not a weapon. Youth is the key, and the best time of your life, if you allow it to be. It will all make sense..." And then she was gone, leaving just the king._

_Nova looked at his daughter, stepping forward and hugging her. "Mira, this is hard, I know. Your mother would understand everything much better if she were here, but she's not. Listen to me."_

_Mira hugged him back, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. She didn't like these involved dreams anymore, she just wanted to have a real dream. Something that wasn't giving her a message, or telling her how to live her life. She just wanted to dream of a far off place, or something that didn't make any sense. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just want to make everything right."_

_"I know, daughter... I know..."_

 

 


	53. Day 100

She didn't really even know how she had fallen asleep with her mind racing so much, but Mira blinked at the bedside clock and realized that she had been out for a good couple hours. It was just after midnight; for a moment, she could almost pretend that she had just drifted around and she could go back to sleep, and in a few hours, Buzz would be in the kitchen with his coffee, and maybe they could talk.

But as much as she wished she could live in that dream, she knew she couldn't. Mira picked herself up off of the bed, rubbing at her eyes, and started packing up her luggage again -- it was beginning to filter into her mind that he had left the house, and she could only imagine that it was permanant. That he had left the house to her. But she brushed the notion aside. He wouldn't walk away for something he'd worked hard for like that.

How? Her mother said to trust herself, her father said that there was no simple solution. Who could she listen to, when the world was upside down and all she could do was breathe; breathe and walk through the haze, waiting for the sun to come out?

She pulled her armor out of the closet, where it was hanging up beside Buzz's. She wondered if he was waiting for her to leave so that he could come back and get it -- wondered if he would request that she be transferred to another cruiser so that they wouldn't have to face each other.

She wondered if there was any way all of this could make sense.

 _'Why would you do this to me?'_ she asked him in her mind, wishing they had a stronger mental connection than they did, because she wanted that answer. She wanted to know how any man could walk away from someone after all of that time. Could he have been lying that whole time?

No.

She knew that. Buzz was obsessively honest. But... the evidence didn't match up. It just didn't. He couldn't promise her forever in one breath and leave her in the next.

_'I mean... I mean, someday, do you think I'll find a guy who wants me? I mean, really wants me and loves me?'_

How long ago was that? When they were barely able to stand each other for more than a couple of hours at a time. When her biggest concern about her life was that someday she would get married for life, for love... and now that she had been, she didn't know what to make of it. She remembered how indignant and upset and lonesome she had been when he had basically ignored her -- because he was worn out.

And she remembered that soul-weary, guilty look.

 _'I'm sorry..._ ' she thought, feeling the tears well up even as she shoved her shoes into her second carry-on. That look that she had caused, when she'd laid into him for no other reason than because she thought he wasn't paying attention. She remembered that look, it haunted her sometimes, especially after she understood that he wasn't trying to be insensitive, and yeah, he could have asked her to wait to tell him everything, but he hadn't, he'd just given her that look and tried to apologize, and she never wanted to see that again. But she had, only hours before.

She wondered, even as she wiped her eyes yet again, if he left because she had done something wrong... because she'd somehow screwed this marriage up, even though she couldn't understand what it could have been.

She thought about sitting in the kitchen, in the sunlight; she looked down at the silver ring on her finger. Natalie's ring, the one that Buzz had given her the morning after they had been to the football field and she remembered that look too -- where he told her that even though it was tough, he was better for this ruse. That he was better for it because of her. It was so honest, and tentative, like he was half afraid that she would just laugh at him, and then he'd retreated, but she understood.

_'Then why would you go?'_

She listened idly as her father moved around the house -- it was so quiet without the television on, the air lacked the charge that came with being in a place where you're surrounded with warmth and love, where you looked forward to mornings and looked forward to coming back after work. Now, she could hear the sound of his cane hitting the ground as he paced.

Not-so-carefully, she pushed another pair of shoes into the bag and went back to the closet, pulling out some of the dresses she'd worn since she'd moved in. There were the evening gowns that she had worn on her missions, and the dress she'd been given on Mahambas 5. She held up the light colored dress and ran her fingers over it, moving over to sit on the bed.

For a moment, she thought about all of the trouble XR and Booster must have gone through to make those matching outfits, imaging them working so constantly just to make everything perfect. And it had been nice. Really nice, maybe even better than nice, because for a moment she could just feel the electricity that was there. For a little while, they were just two people with no worries.

And then, everything went back to normal. They spent their time trying to avoid their emotions, and for a while it even worked. After that, though, how was there any going back? True, they had never admitted to each other that there was love, but was it really needed?

Mira sighed and moved to put the dress back in the closet. She didn't want to be reminded of anything like that, especially not if her life was being left behind. Her wedding dress was staying behind too. Not because she wanted to torture Buzz if he happened to see it, but because she just didn't want a connection to her old life. She wanted to leave it behind, completely and wholly.

She wiped her face again and walked over to her desk, picking up the pictures of her family first. Her mother, her father, people that she barely even remembered from her past. And then there was possibly her favorite picture, of the whole team just freshly put together. Now, it seemed as if they were all so young, so happy just to be near each other.

They were all family once, and now what connection did she have to them? Even if she stayed with Star Command, she'd probably be transferred. Another cruiser, another team, another life all together. And another chance to make some kind of mistake that would tear at her heart every day of her life.

Once again, she opted to leave behind what she didn't want reminded of, and just took the pictures of her family. When Buzz did come home, he'd be free to get rid of anything he didn't like. Just like her, he probably wouldn't be willing to face his life as he used to know it, but she just couldn't bring herself to throw away memories.

She set the pictures into her bag and zipped it up, carrying what she had out into the hallway. Quickly, she took a peek around the corner, frowning at the sight of her father still pacing. What could she say? He should be all right... he got what he wanted, right?

King Nova looked up at her, then looked to her luggage. She was finally coming along, wasn't she? Even if she ended up staying with Star Command, she would no doubt keep her distance from Lightyear, and eventually she may leave altogether. He stepped over to pick up one of the bags, but it was hard. The heartsick look she wore made her look tired and old. Just like he felt.

"The Hilton?" she asked, rubbing at her forehead.

"Yes... I'll help you return to your apartment, if you like." The king took the bag with him towards the door, trying not to look at the wedding band that still sat on the coffee table. He could swear that it was staring at him. "I'm certain that it won't be too difficult."

"Oh, no... it'll be great. I'll never have to worry about the toothpaste or the sports again," Mira answered, more bitterly than she meant to. She went out to the kitchen, looking at the red flower and her mother's band. For a moment she thought of taking it, but knew that she wouldn't.

 _'Take care of him, Mom,'_ she thought, as she pulled off her own rings and set them there.

See? Simple. She didn't even cry, just walked away, left the bands there where they could wait... maybe for something better.

King Nova watched, her bag still in hand. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

He wasn't convinced. Mira seemed to be handling this far better than... than what? Than he expected her to? Of course she could handle it, because it hadn't been real, it was doomed to end, she was meant to come home and leave this place. She was never supposed to fall in love with someone who couldn't appreciate her. Who couldn't protect her.

Who loved her enough to walk away from his whole life, because he was made to believe that it was all he could do.

"You didn't do anything wrong," the king offered. "Just... think of this as a learning experience."

She winced, probably more than she ever wanted to, especially with her father watching. She didn't feel like answering though and she rubbed at her finger where the rings had been. When she'd first gotten to put them back on after the big battle with Zurg, it had been a relief. Now she had a whole lifetime to look forward to not wearing something that meant so much to her.

King Nova frowned and set her bag down, once again relying on the cane to lean against. "Mira, I imagine this must be very hard for you, but it will get better. I promise you'll feel at least some relief when you move back into your apartment."

"Why promise? It'll only make me feel worse if it doesn't come true." Mira thought about picking up her bags, but then just leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Now, now... there's no reason to think that way, daughter. Things that you don't understand now will be clear to you eventually. Changes take time, and so does learning to cope." He shook his head and stepped over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And trust me, I know what it's like to have to learn how to cope with something."

She watched him for a second, searching his eyes for some idea of what he was thinking. Of course, she could probably read his mind, but what use was that when she just wanted to be alone and silent and miserable. "Do you think Mom would have been angry for me because of all of this?"

He squeezed her shoulder and shook his head. "No. I think your mother would have understood all of this. As much as I don't like to admit it, your mother would have liked Lightyear on some level. However, I don't believe she would have tolerated this falling out you've had. She would have been right here, coaching you along into a new, more exciting life." The king offered what he could of a smile, but she just didn't seem to be responding to anything he had to say.

Mira rubbed her eyes, once again feeling her eyes sting. She couldn't stand to cry again, though, because once she started, she didn't want to stop. It just didn't seem right to be left behind. What reasons could he have? "New, exciting life?" She smirked, and crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. "'Join Star Command, See the Universe.' Everything seems so new and exciting until there's nothing to go home to."

"Meaning?"

"What do I have to come home to now? No husband, my computer tried to kill me, and I don't even have any pets. Sure, I could see if Clarice wants to move in, or find a whole new job all together, but what difference does it make? Miserable is miserable, and who knows how long it'll last." She shrugged and brushed past him, wiping away the beginning of tears and picking up her bags.

He didn't want to tell her that it would last a lifetime; that the best you could do was learn to cope with the knowledge that some injustice had taken place. He knew that -- afterall, his wife had been taken away, and even though they had spent far more time together, she was gone far too soon. She had said always, and she had meant it.

He carried the bag out to the car, inadvertantly waking the driver who was waiting, then went back in to help with any other luggage she might have.

The ring hadn't moved; it stayed where it was, filled with the gold halo where the light shone on it. Before he could stop himself, the king picked it up, eyeing it critically and trying to find evidence there that the man who had worn it was somehow unworthy.

Mira turned to watch him, eyebrows drawn. It was so hard to see something that meant so much detached from the person who meant so much. Somewhere, Buzz was probably feeling just like her; half a person. Then again, he had chosen to leave the ring behind, so what could she do?

King Nova squinted, looking at the scratches and marks that were on the gold wedding band. There weren't a lot of them, but enough to prove that there had been some wear to the gold. In just about any case (including this one, though he wouldn't admit it), that would be a cryptic testament to the hardships the marriage had been through. He had no doubt that Mira and Buzz had their own problems at one point, and probably would for a long time if they were allowed to continue on.

Of course, they weren't going to continue to be married because he had left. Shaking his head, he set the ring back down and turn away, trying not to think about his own ring, and how much he missed it sometimes. It left behind such a phantom -- for months he felt his finger where the skin was worn smooth, and even now he still felt somehow as though he were less of a person without it.

Mira waited for him to step out and flipped off the lights in the livingroom, then, as an afterthought, turning on the light outside the front door so that Buzz could see to unlock the door. The last glance she had into the house was of a dark room, eerily quiet and lacking the warmth she'd come to expect, and a single pinpoint of gold. Then she closed and locked the door.

 

 

 

 

The drive seemed unbearably long to Mira as she stared out the window. It was still raining, and she almost wished that the clouds would break and she could see the stars. Quietly, she let out a sigh and looked over at her father, who was looking out the other window. She imagined that he probably hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in a while, and felt bad for it. If there wasn't some sort of marital strife, then he'd be home.

She shook her head and looked back out the window. What was she thinking? He was the one who had come into her life and allowed her husband to leave. He was losing sleep because of that, not because of something she had done.

Her mind had been going back to what her mother had said in the dream. She had to trust herself, but what exactly was she supposed to be trusting in? In her mind, she was telling herself that this just wasn't right, but things happen for a reason. Buzz had left for a reason, and her father seemed to approve of something finally, but it just didn't seem right.

Mira rubbed at her forehead, then crossed her arms. Again, she felt as if part of her was missing without those rings, and she even wondered where that other half could be. If Buzz was somewhere nearby, she was sure she could feel some connection, but there was nothing there. She was lost... lost without him, mostly.

She never imagined that her life could be so amazing and so miserable at the same time. When she'd first met Buzz, he was someone to look up to. Then again, she remembered that for days after they had met, she had been so excited and somewhat smitten with the idea of someone like Lightyear. Now, years later, she was wondering how it could all be over. How could she love someone so much, then try to forget him?

The princess shook her head and crossed her arms, trying not to focus on the bad things. If she let her mind wander, she might find herself crying, or depressed. Something other than happy.

The rain hit the window steadily. Not so terribly long ago, she occasionally enjoyed the rare rainy days, but now all it did was reflect her mood. She still felt cold. She wondered if Buzz was still out there and it bothered her -- he wasn't nearly up for being on his feet for any length of time, let alone out in the rain. The mere thought made her heart ache worse. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" King Nova asked, not looking over.

"Did he at least call a cab?"

Briefly, the king thought about telling her that he didn't know, but he did. Frowning slightly, he answered, "No, not that I know of. I came inside fairly quickly, though, so he may have at some point after he left."

"I hope he's okay..." She looked back out; it was a long time until sunrise.

King Nova's eyebrows drew together and he shook his head. "I'm sure he's fine." But he wasn't sure. Oh, he could pretend like it didn't bother him, but in some small way, it did. Since when did he concern himself with the whereabouts of a... a what, primate? It's hard to remember the ring on the table and feel anything but a metaphorical echo of his own broken voice.

Mira leaned her head against the window, trying not to feel like she was somehow responsible for her husband's health and well-being. How do you protect someone who walked away? Buzz was tough, and not just in fighting. He was overall just a strong person, the type who can stand back up even after being leveled.

How could she know him so well, and still not understand why he would walk away? She thought about calling Booster and XR, and having them call the house later just to make sure he was home safe. Eventually he had to go back there, because she couldn't imagine anyone was able to walk out on her _and_ leave a house, two cars, and probably most importantly, his armor.

She found it hard to believe that he would leave his job behind. Sure, he had a few weeks off, but eventually he would have to go back to work, right? Successful rangers just didn't leave their jobs behind. For Buzz, it was a career. What other jobs could he do, other than local law enforcement?

When she thought about it, though, if he was willing to leave everything else behind, why not his job?

The princess closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. What was life going to be like from now on? Lonely, depressing? And now she was stuck thinking so morbidly. No, she wasn't supposed to think that way. Everything would be all right, just as long as she kept a positive mindset.

It just wasn't right. Something just seemed to be wrong with the whole situation. Everyone told her that this was supposed to happen, but she just wasn't convinced. Buzz just wouldn't walk away.

Mira once again looked back at her father, trying to judge his emotions once again. He seemed worn out. "Do you really think he meant to leave?"

The question seemed to catch the king off guard and he turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Do I think so? Yes, I know that he meant to leave."

"But why? Did he say that there was a reason, or did he just suddenly walk out?" She was curious now, because she was starting to realize there had to be more to the situation than someone who just didn't want to be married anymore. Buzz was enjoying the fact that he was a husband from what she could tell.

King Nova seemed to have to think a minute before deciding on an answer. He was finally getting his daughter back and he didn't want to damage that, but there was a feeling in him that said it was wrong to lie to her. "His reasons were..."

"Were what?" She crossed her arms and eyed her father, guessing that he might be hiding something.

"They were admirable. I can't say much more than that, though."

"Why not? Did he make you promise or something?" Mira waited for an answer, but it didn't seem like one was going to come. A few seconds passed in silence and finally she leaned forward, gesturing for the driver to pull over. As the car moved to the side of the road, she turned back to look at the king. "Don't I at least deserve to know why my husband just left me?"

King Nova sighed to himself and looked back over at her. For a loving father, he felt absolutely dreadful looking at Mira when she had that heartbroken look on her face. What could he tell her without downright lying? "This really bothers you, doesn't it? How can you want a relationship when he walked away?"

"Daddy, I just want to know if he loved me. I could spend the rest of my life with him, and now that he's gone, I just want to know if there was ever anything there." Mira shook her head and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Again, there was another moment when she had to concentrate on just breathing, a hand on her chest just for the sake of it.

"Are you all right?" He watched her, waiting for a nod, then closed his eyes as well. This was hard for him, but she was his daughter. "I'm just looking out for your well-being. If you still need time, we can talk about it tomorrow, or the next day. Trust me."

She heard those words again and nodded to herself. Trust. Her mother said she had to trust herself, and slowly she was beginning to realize what that meant. Leaning forward again, she directed the driver back to Buzz's house.

"What are you doing? I thought we had everything," the older Tangean said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to get some things before I go out," she replied, adament. When she really, really thought about it, and didn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that she had been left by her husband, she started to understand everything that was being said. "I have to trust myself," she explained to her father, pulling one of her carry-ons fron the floor and opening it up to get her leather jacket. "When I trust myself, I see everything more clearly, right? Well, then I'm certain Buzz wouldn't have just given up without a good reason. I know he loves me."

"But..."

"No, Daddy, I _know_ it. For that matter, I can't believe that I ever doubted." Shifting around in the car, she pulled on her jacket and buttoned it up, nodding to herself. As long as she found Buzz, she would be all right. There didn't need to be a choice. She just had to find her husband and make sure it was exactly what he wanted.

King Nova stared at her, eyes wide. He wanted to stop her, but more than that, he was thinking how much better she looked without so much weight on her shoulders. Was his daughter being around worth more than her happiness? "Mira, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"I am," she said, but she still had some of a sinking feeling inside. What if she found him and he really did want to end it? At least she would have tried, then, but it would still hurt.

He was so close to getting her back; so close to having his daughter in his own home, safe from the universe and its problems. "What will you do if he says the same thing? Perhaps it's better to simply allow things to happen in their own time."

Mira shook her head, turning in the seat to look at her father. "Listen: I know you never liked him. I doubt you ever will. But even if you can't understand..." she faltered a moment, searching for the right words, then continued, "Even if you can't understand, you'll just have to trust me."

King Nova looked her in the eye; it was a reasonable enough thing, she was his daughter, she had spent years trusting him. "It's not that I don't trust you... it... it just may not be so easy."

"What do you mean?"

Ohhh... it was a hard question to answer. "I... I'm certain that it wouldn't be easy to convince Lightyear to change his mind, or to even listen."

She nodded and rubbed her arms, leaning back in the back seat of the car. "It might not be easy, but I have to try. I'm just not willing to give up on something like this without some sort of a fight."

"Certain situations don't require a fight. In fact, things like this require a lot of thought." He smiled at her slightly, trying to brighten the mood a bit. "You have to be absolutely positive."

Mira took a deep breath, feeling the emotions coming off of her father. There was love there mostly, but also a feeling of regret and pain, though it wasn't directed at her. From what she could tell, he was regretting his own past and trying not to relive it. "I am, Daddy. I have to try."

King Nova nodded and took both of her hands, a sad and heartfelt look on his face. If he wasn't careful, he might lose her forever, but some things just have to be done. And done right. "I want you to go then. But, before you do, there's something you need to take with you."

The princess felt the electrical connection that passed between her and her father. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and the scene that she was seeing inside of her mind. She closed her eyes and watched the images flow in, piece by piece.

_"She deserves better than to die in a feud which is your concern and yours alone. If you really care--"_

She heard her father's voice, instantly understanding where the conversation between the two men in her life was coming from. They were arguing over her, and what had happened a few days before. "You said that?" She asked, quietly.

"Keep listening." King Nova knew that he was placing himself in a bad light, but he owed the memory to her.

_"Do you really want to know how much I care?!"_

This time it was Buzz and he sounded somewhere between angry and hurt. Maybe even a little tired, which made her heart ache. "Should I be hearing this?"

 _"Yes!"_ The memory and the reality based man replied at the same time, one far more passionate than the other.

_"I'm willing to walk away from my wife, not because I haven't tried my best, but because I couldn't bear to think of her going through this! Because I would rather give her up than know she has to live without her father!_

_"That's how much I care."_

Mira could feel her throat close up while listening and watching, wishing that she could just reach out and tell her husband that it wasn't needed. None of that strife was needed, because arguments and petty ideals weren't worth more than a relationship.

_"That's how much I love her."_

The princess listened to the last words from her husband before he had come in to talk to her. It was just something she'd been waiting to hear for so long, and he'd actually said it. Now, all she needs is to actually be able to say it back.

She reached out and pulled her father into a tight hug, relieved and upset at the same time. She wouldn't have argued if she would have known what he had been going through. She had to find him... had to get him back.

"I want you to go, Mira. Find him." The king squeezed her once, then gestured out the door to where the car had stopped in front of Buzz's house.

 

 

In the end, she found him in the old town.  It had been a guess that Buzz would go back there, though she knew that he wouldn't stay there.  Just rest, and regroup enough before moving on.  It had been a frantic push to remember the directions back at the house, and finally she called the Commander, gave a brief update, got the actual address and lit out as fast as the Vette would take her.

She found him as dawn was beginning to break in the gray sky, just stepping out of his grandmother's old building.

He saw her and stopped, and they both stood in the rain, looking at each other.

 

 

Clarice looked down at the package in her hand.  The address was off an old postcard, sent to her years before; she didn't know if the package would ever reach the man it was intended to, but he deserved it.  Inside of the brown box, and brown paper wrapping, was her Tracy Award.

She opened the mailbox, shaking her wet bangs out of her eyes, and put it in.

 _'That's for you, Zeph,'_ she thought, with a sad little smile.

She turned around, and X was waiting for her.  Then, her smile widening and brightening, she took his arm and they went to find breakfast.

 

 

 

"I have to go," Buzz finally said, a faint rough edge on his voice.  It was a fight to tear his eyes away long enough to turn around.  It was a battle just to take a step; the second hardest battle he had ever faced.  The first had already taken place.  It had to get easier.

"I love you."

He stopped again

Mira took a breath, trying to keep her emotions under control enough to say what she needed to say.  She had to get it all out.  He had to know.  If he was going to leave, he had to at least know the truth.  "I love you.  I don't care what my father says.  I don't care what's going to happen or not happen in the future."

 

 

Warp, Sr., walked out onto the porch and found his son there.  It was pouring down rain, bringing life to the barren ground (unfortunately) and the old man had not expected Warp, Jr., to show up until he ran out of money again.  That was just the way things were done in this family.

"What're you doin' here, boy?" he asked, though he would be very hard pressed to sound upset.  He frowned a little at his son's exhausted appearance, but didn't comment on it.

Warp, Jr., was about to answer when a little blond head peeked out from behind his leg.  After a moment, he spoke up, "I need your help, Dad."

The amount of pride swallowing that would have taken was almost impressive, if it didn't come across as being... well, if it didn't come across as being from his son, of all people.

Warp, Sr., shook his head, turned around and headed for the screen door. "C'mon in here, before you two catch your deaths.  I'll make coffee."

 

 

 

"We made this!  It didn't make us."  Mira was having a harder and harder time keeping herself from breaking down into tears.  It wasn't that she didn't want to say any of this; she did, more than anything she ever wanted in her life.  But after everything that had happened, and the rampant emotion coursing through her, it took everything in her not to just forget about saying it. To not run over and grab him and hold on.  "And... and if it's about me being in danger..."  She paused, grappling with herself, then continued, "...I don't care.  We survived.  And no matter what happens, I would rather face down an entire universe with you, than try to face each day without you."

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm never staying up watching movies with you again," XR said, wheeling into the kitchen of Booster's place drowsily. "I think my optical sensors have melted!"

Booster beamed as he worked on frying up thirteen eggs for his breakfast, and put the oil-filled coffee pot on to brew for the 'bot. "But it was fun!  I think that Robocop CVIII is the best one ever!"

"How can you be in a good mood?" XR asked, though more to himself than his best friend.  He just wheeled over, stretching his legs up to look out the window.  Great, it was raining, too.  Good thing he always kept an oil can handy.  "It's raining!  And gloomy!  And lemme tell ya, pal... Robocop CVII was way better."

Booster shrugged, happily. "The galaxy's still gonna be here tomorrow, and so are we.  And it was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

 

 

 

She had to close her eyes.  She just couldn't look at his back anymore; if he was going to walk away, she didn't want to see it happen.  Couldn't bear the thought of it.  Couldn't imagine what her life would be like... it had been one hundred days, and now it was the rest of her life, hanging on this single moment.

The next part was the hardest.  But love is not a weapon.

"It's your choice... it's-it's still your choice." She choked on a sob, and finished, "But if you go, go knowing I love you."

 

 

 

The gravestone was well-maintained, even though it had been exposed to the elements for so long.

Nebula looked down at the dates, and the name.  When Mira had called to explain to him what had happened, he had felt sick; it was too close to history repeating itself.  Too close to what had happened to him, and Natty.  He wasn't sure if he believed in a higher power, but he prayed anyway.

Blinking the rain out of his eyes, he set the single magnolia down on the grave.

 

 

 

She couldn't open her eyes.

She didn't have to.

The moment broke, though the silence stayed, and even though it seemed like an eternity between when she quit talking, and when Buzz had both arms around her, it didn't matter.  She only buried her face against his shoulder, and held on just as tightly back.  They were both shaking.

 

 

 

He placed the ring on his finger, looking down at the worn metal. The King hadn't worn it for many years, but it was like he was returning a piece of him that had been missing for a very long time. It was the moment he knew to step back and let life take its course.

Rain pounded the road outside of the limosine, and he looked off into the distance. "I did my best, Sara. I just hope it was enough," he murmured, touching the ring.

Somewhere, whispered on the wind, was his answer: "It was."

 

 

 

Mira didn't know how long they were there.  It was an eternity and a heartbeat.  It was history finally letting go of the future; time finally taking a backseat to life.

It was coming home.

Buzz only said four words.

"I love you, too."  



	54. Epilogue

"I can't _believe_ I keep letting you do this to me!" Buzz complained, looking in the mirror and trying to make sure the bow-tie was right.  He was beginning to think that he should just lay down the law: No more tuxedos, ever.

Mira took him by a shoulder and turned him around, reaching up to expertly tie the bow-tie.  "At least I didn't make you wear it on the drive here.  Now, stop complaining... it's just for one afternoon."

He rolled his eyes, but it was all in good humor.  Really, it was hard not to be in a good mood -- it was beautiful outside the meeting hall, one of the most perfect spring days anyone could hope for.  Not to mention, his wife was looking very, very nice in the dress she was wearing.

"Once the reception's over, we can go back home."  She tried to maintain a stern look, but failed utterly.  After she finished tying the bow-tie properly, she stepped back. "Lookin' good."

"Considering that I'm strangling to death," Buzz replied, intentionally melodramatic, as he tried loosening the thing.

It was Mira's turn to roll her eyes, as she stepped past him to check her own dress in the mirror.  While she still preferred her casual wear, she had to admit, it looked good on her.  It would probably look even better with heels, but she didn't want to stand taller than her husband.  "Ready to do this?"

"I'll never be ready," he said, grinning, even as he held out his arm for her to take.

 

 

 

"Do you, Clarice Darling, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer; to love, honor and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Clarice had to clear her throat to answer, but she did. "I do."

"Do you, Xavier Marco, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer; to love, honor and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

X grinned a little. "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Galactic Alliance, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

The whole crowd applauded as the newlyweds kissed.  And considering how many friends and family Clarice alone had attending, it was kind of amazing that it wasn't heard halfway across the planet.

The not-so-newlyweds looked on, as the applause died down.  After a moment, Buzz tossed Mira a sidelong glance. "I think I liked our version better."

"What, the 'do you?', 'do you?'"  She crossed her arms, chewing back a grin.  She knew what he meant, though... not the vows they hadn't actually taken on Vegas 1, but the vows they had unwittingly said laying in the sun, only hours before the battle with Zurg was due to begin.

Buzz played along, though, crossing his own arms. "At least they were nice and quick."

But he had said forever.  And since that last day, when they finally made the decision to stay together, come what may, he had thrown himself wholeheartedly into it.  His wedding band had stayed on since, and he knew that he would live the rest of his days with it on.

Mira leaned over against him for a moment, shakng her head in wry amusement.  She was just about to comment back, when an all-too-familiar voice broke in, causing them both to turn around.

"Oh look, Mom and Dad're all dressed up!"  Warp, however, was not.  In fact, he was wearing basic jeans and a white t-shirt, and looked more like someone going to a barbecue than a wedding.  He didn't seem to be the least bothered by the fact that he was surrounded by law enforcement personnel -- Clarice had made it clear that there would be no arresting her wedding guests.  No one dared cross her on her wedding day; it was a known fact that she had throwing knives stashed somewhere on her person. "So, any word on when--"

"Never," Buzz said, cutting him off.  He wasn't actually irritated, though. "Didn't think you'd show up."

"Had to drop off my wedding gift," the mercenary replied, pointing to a cooler he'd set aside. "Ten boxes of the Taste of Cleveland.  Good honeymoon material."

"That stuff's good for just about anything," Mira commented. Usually, by this point, the bride and groom would be heading out the door, but Clarice and X had been practically mobbed at the alter. She'd have to catch up with them soon, though. "You never told us where you got it."

Warp sat, leaning against the back of the pew between them. "You expect me to give up all of my best secrets, don't you? No, I think I'll keep this one to myself."

Buzz crossed his arms, uncomfortably, shaking his head. It figured, didn't it? It had almost seemed as if Warp was taking steps towards being a decent person again, yet he was evil enough to keep a card like that close to his chest. "We'll just have to keep looking for it." He shrugged, and didn't look back.

"You'll never find it. Don't worry, though, I'll stop by and drop some off, the next time I need to borrow money." Darkmatter grinned and sat back in the pew, putting his hands behind his head.

 

 

When Mira finally caught up with Clarice and X, they were just about to make their way out the door. She hugged her partner, tightly. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Clarice beamed and hugged Mira back, before holding her at arms length. "Me, too! This is so great. I wish you could have come to the bachelorette party, though," she giggles, winking.

"I'll make it up to you. So, where are you two off to, after all of this? Is the honeymoon off-planet?"

"Oh, yeah. XR gave us a week on Mahambas 5. You know, that little cabin on the beach that you guys stayed at." Clarice reached an arm around X, even though he  
was busy talking to Chief Hill.

Mira tried to hold back and giggle, and gave a side-long glance at Buzz before leaning in to whisper to her partner, "Make sure you have dinner in the pavillion."

Beaming, the newly deemed Mrs. Marco giggled, and hugged Mira again. "I wouldn't dream of missing it. Are you two coming to the reception?"

Mira hugged her back, tightly. "We're going to try our best. If I don't see you, though, you have to call me every day. I have to keep tabs on my partner, right?"

"Turnabout's fair play, I guess." Clarice stepped back and held on to X's hand, nodding to Buzz. "Thanks for getting dressed up. It means a lot."

Buzz hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation, and pulled himself back to reality. "Don't mention it. Have a good time on your trip." They had managed to put their animosity aside, and even though he had to admit to himself that Clarice had a way of growing on people, he knew underneath everything, they still had a deal with each other. "Watch out for bugs."

Clarice only had time to raise an eyebrow before X started dragging her towards the door. "Bye, guys!" She had to call over the cheering crowd, and then she was gone.

Mira grinned happily, and leaned her head on Buzz's arm. "Thanks for coming. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Don't mention it. Please." He smiled and tugged at the bow-tie until it came untied, before putting an arm around her.  



End file.
